Changed For The Better
by JustaFacade
Summary: AU: Blaine Anderson has a Twin Sister and she's going to Mckinley. Everything is about to change. QF/OC, RB/NP, KH/BA, SL/BP, QF/FH, SE/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>What You Need To Know:<strong>

This fic is AU, but only after everything that happend for season one.

Rachel and Finn become a couple after regionals and proceed to date over the summer. Kurt meets Blaine at the Lima Bean the first week of summer they become fast friends, befoe begining to date. Meanwhile Quinn and Puck cope over giving away Beth, and Quinn works hard to get her pre-baby body back and reclaims her spot on the Cheerio's.

After Rachel learns from Santana the truth about Finn's virginity, the take a break in which Rachel goes to Puck for comfort and they kiss. Just like on the show Rachel tells Finn and he breaks up with her. Rachel and Puck who used to be friends when they were little (the Jewish community in Lima is a small close group and their parents have always been friends) help each other deal and become close.

A Few weeks before schools begins Puck, Finn, and Mike, as well as Quinn, Santana and Brittney, leave to endure their respective mandatory training camps (Cheer and Football) It is also revealed that Quinn has been reinstated as head Cheerleader and had begun dating Finn shortly after. With Puck gone Rachel spends the rest of her summer with her new friends; Mercedes and Kurt and by extension Kurt's new boyfriend Blaine.

Fic Starts the first day of junior year

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It's Monday August 16th, and it is the first day of school after summer vacation, and the start of Junior year.

_"This year is going to be different, for all of us. I can just feel it. Well to be fair things have already changed, especially after this summer." _Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt sighed, pulling himself out of his daydream, as he sat at his vanity putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"Kurt can I come in?" the voice from the other side of the door called.

"Sure dad". He responded as he added one final spray to his hair.

Burt Hummel stood leaning in the doorway. "Charlottes downstairs, she said she was here to take you to school".

"Thanks Dad" Kurt replied. "I'll be down in a minute".

"Finn isn't taking you to school today?" Burt asked curiously.

"Well I can't speak to what Finn's plans are, but Blaine and I thought it would be best if Charlotte and I carpooled considering its her first day at McKinley, and since I was going to be her personal tour guide anyway, I figured this would just be easier." He informed his dad with a smile.

"Alright sounds good" Burt returned. "...I'll be at the shop all day, so call there if you need anything." He added before walking out of the bedroom.

"Ok, thanks Dad." Kurt replied as he collected his keys and bag, before heading out the door to meet Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (3 weeks ago)<strong>

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean searching for his boyfriend. He spotted him sitting in the corner with two coffees already on the table and a huge grin on his face.

_"God, I love him"_ Kurt thought to himself as he walked towards the table.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked in wonderment, once he reached the table.

"Of course I do silly" Blaine laughed as he gave Kurt a hug hello.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson; tall, dark, and handsome. He was a Junior over at Dalton Academy.<p>

Kurt had met him the first day of summer vacation, when Mercedes, Rachel, and himself had went off in search of a decent coffee place that wasn't a chain. Though the task had proved to be easier said than done, before they had stumbled upon the Lima Bean. The coffee was good, and the atmosphere was nice.

Though there was also another benefit they had found to the Lima Bean, which Mercedes and Kurt had been particularly excited about. As it turned out the Lima Bean was a hangout of sorts for Dalton academy the all-boys private school nearby, and over the summer they had made a few friends, and Mercedes went on a few dates. Though finding the coffee shop had benefited Kurt most of all, because that's how he met his boyfriend, Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Sit down; I got some great news this morning." Blaine said visibly excited, waiting for Kurt to sit down before he began. "...I was getting ready to come meet you and the phone rang." Blaine began once Kurt was seated.<p>

"...It was my sister, her study abroad program is finished and she's flying home later this week". Blaine finished excitedly.

"Blaine that's great. I know how much you missed your sister this year, I'm excited to meet her." Kurt replied.

"I'm excited for you to meet her, Kurt". Blaine returned, his voice full of the excitement he was feeling.

"She's my twin after all, so if you love me, you will love her." He added with a grin, and Kurt just laughed at his boyfriend as he took a sip of his coffee.

"But you haven't even heard the best part yet". Blaine told him.

"Well by all means, tell me the best part then." Kurt said, gesturing for Blaine to continue.

"Well Charlotte can't very well go back to our old school, nor does she want to after everything that happened to me while we were there, and she can't go to Dalton for obvious reasons. Even though she is a little sad about us not going to school together, she absolutely refused to go to our sister school _Crawford County Day School for Girls_". Blaine said, before stopping to take a breath, as Kurt listened, wondering where this was all going.

"Sooo..." Blaine continued. "Since she can't go to Dalton with me and she's rather adamant about going to a regular public school. I came up with a perfect solution for everyone". He informed him with a proud smile.

"Which is?" Kurt probed.

"That she can go to McKinley,with you. It's perfect". Blaine revealed happily. "She will already have at least one person she knows there, which will definitely give me piece of mind, and you could show her around, and maybe introduce her to your friends." Blaine stated shyly trying to gauge his boyfriend's reaction to his news.

"Well that sounds perfect." Kurt smiled.

"I would be more than happy to help your sister adjust to McKinley, and I would love to introduce her to my friends. They will love her, i'm sure of it, they already love you after all." Kurt replied, smiling back at his boyfriend.

"I'm sure everyone would appreciate and welcome a new member to New Directions as well." Blaine laughed.

"Can she sing?" Kurt asked barley able to contain himself.

"Of course she can" Blaine smiled. "...She is my twin after all."

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his front door and was met with the smiling face of Charlotte Anderson.<p>

"Morning, Kurt. You look great. She greeted him when he opened the door. "Ready to go?" She asked a moment later.

Kurt took a step back to appraise her appearance. It is the first day after all and well he is Kurt. Though once he had finished with his assesment, he wasn't disappointed. Charlotte looked great, from head to toe. Wearing black converse, skinny jeans, a graphic v-neck, and a Gucci coat. Her long dark hair down and slightly curled, and to top it all of a pair of dark sunglasses adorned her face, and if he wasn't mistaken, they were Armani.

_"Very Nice"_ Kurt thought to himself as he took the girl in.

He was very excited when he first met Charlotte, and was ecstatic that he would have someone else to go shopping with; especially someone who's impeccable taste rivaled his own, and even though her personal style for the most part was a little more laid back than his own, Charlotte never did disappoint.

"Impressive." Kurt smiled. "McKinley's going to love you, you look great. I'm going to be beating them off you when we get there, Char." He added playfully.

Charlotte just shook her head, "I'm sure Kurt. But, I'm glad I have your seal of approval any way."

"Let me guess." Kurt said with his hand on his chin concentrating. "Gucci, Gucci, Marc Ecko, and the glasses are Armani. Am I right?" Kurt asked triumphantly, already confindant that he was.

"Wow." Charlotte replied clearly surprised.

"When you said you had an eye for fashion, you weren't was actually kind of scary, Kurt." She chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Kurt replied as he turned to lock the door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Blaine Anderson were definatly brother and sister. No one was ever surprised to know the two were twins, because they were very similar, especially in Appearance. Both were 5"8 and had an athletic build, and Charlotte shared her brother's complexion and bone structure as well as his dark brown hair. The only characteristic that was vastly different in their physical appearance besides there gender, was where Blaine had stunning hazel eyes, Charlotte had bright green eyes, that almost seemed to glow. Mysterious and beautiful.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Charlotte repaeted her earlier question, and motioned towards her car.<p>

"I know you said you wanted to get there early and..." Charlotte began before Kurt let out a loud gasp.

"How did I not see that before? It's fabulous." Kurt asked, wonderment coating his features.

Charlotte was momentarily confused, before she realized he was talking about her car. Her brand new black Mercedes ML350 SVU, that her brother had presented her with the night before.

"Oh... You're talking about the car." Charlotte stated, once she was clued in to what was happening.

"Of course, I'm talking about the car. Is it new?" He asked.

"Um yeah..." she replied. "I didn't get a car last year because I was leaving and there wouldn't be a point. but now that I'm back I needed to get one, so I could get around and all." She casually explained.

"...Blaine actually surprised me with it last night, which was really sweet of him." Charlotte added fondly, as she thought about her brother, and how he had presented her with the Suv the previous evening.

"He's kind of perfect huh?" Kurt said dreamily, he too now thinking about Blaine.

"You have no idea Kurt." Charlotte chuckled.

"Ready to go?" She asked once more, as she unlocked the doors of the Suv, before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Definitely." Kurt replied, climbing into the car as well, before the pair headed off towards their first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**Song used in this chapter is:** "Remember When" By: Avril Lavigne

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

They pulled into the school parking lot in record time. Charlotte then turned off the engine, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the day. She was thankful that she had Kurt, It didn't hurt that for the last few weeks he had tried to give her the 411 in all that was WMHS. Also giving her detailed descriptions of his friends, so when he introduced them to her when school begun, she wouldn't be completely in the dark.

_"He was sweet"_ she thought to herself, she was defiantly glad Blaine had found someone like Kurt.

Charlotte was soon pulled from her thoughts, when she heard the vibration of a text.

"Oh that's me" Kurt said, as he went to grab his cell phone to view the message.

_Hey Honey, I hope you have a great first day of school. I know your Junior year will be great. Tell Charlotte she'll be fine, and that I love her. I'll see you guys after glee. xBlaine_

Kurt sighed and began to type back his reply, he hit send and turned to Charlotte.

"It was Blaine, He said to tell you, that you would be fine, and he loved you, and we will see him when we get home." Kurt said, relaying the message.

Charlotte laughed, thinking about how Blaine already knew she was freaking out a little, even though he wasn't there.

"We should probably head inside, I still need to go to the office to get my schedule." Charlotte stated a moment later.

"Uh huh... and then we have to go to the glee meeting, scheduled before first period, and I will introduce you to everyone and tell Mr. Shue you would like to audition for glee, while were there." Kurt replied as he grabbed his bag and the two made their way to the office.

* * *

><p>When they reached the office they were greeted by the receptionist.<p>

"Hello there, how may I help you two this morning." The older lady asked in a kind tone.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Anderson this is my first day, I was told I could pick up my class schedule here." Charlotte informed the older woman, with a smile.

"Oh... Of course dear. Just sign these and I will be right back with your classes." The receptionist replied, handing over a few forms to Charlotte, before heading into the back of the office.

"Thank you" Charlotte replied, before turning back to Kurt. "Well that was certainly easier than I..." She was cut off by shouting coming from the hall outside the office door. "What's going on?" She whispered to Kurt.

"We'll find out." Kurt replied as he put his figure to his lips, as they both leaned in and listened close.

"DAMN'T RACHEL STOP!" Was yelled down the hallway before they could even see anyone, then Kurt saw a small brown blur power walk down the hall towards the choir room. Rachel Berry.

"No you stop, Noah. Stop with this. You don't know what you want. Just drop it." She yelled back, before she disappeared into the choir room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"That was Rachel Berry and apparently Puck." Kurt answered her.

"I knew it." he said mostly to himeself. "...I knew something was going on there." He added with a smile, and Charlotte just stared at him in complete confusion. Still having no idea what just happened.

"Meet me at my locker when you get your schedule." Kurt stated suddenly, a little distracted as he whipped out his cell phone. "I HAVE to call Mercedes and see what she knows." He added and then he was gone.

"Umm... Ok." Charlotte called back, completely stunned and already wondering to herself just what exactly she had gotten herself into.

Though she didn't have time to thing long, and soon felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Here you go." The receptionist smiled warmly, handing Charlotte her class schedule. "...Do you need anything else, dear?" she asked her.

"No, that's all. Thank you." Charlotte replied, before heading out to Kurt's locker.

* * *

><p>When she got there, she found Kurt leaning up against his locker, texting away.<p>

Kurt looked up, when he heard her approach."Well let me see what classes you have." he called to her, with his hand out, and she handed him the paper and waited.

"Hmmm..." Kurt hummed as he looked over her classes.

"What?" She asked.

"Well I'm sorry to say it, but it doesn't look like we have any classes together." He said somewhat sadly.

"What? Not at all? Great that's all I need." Charlotte replied.

"Don't worry." Kurt laughed "we will have glee together for sure, and I'm sure you will have some of the other glee kids in your classes. It will be fine." He added with a reassuring smile.

"Your right" she sighed as she got the rest of her books from her locker and placed them in her bag.

Kurt looked at his watch. "We need to get going actually, were already running a little late for Mr. Schues early morning glee meeting." he said as he used air quotes.

"That's fine I'm ready" Charlotte smiled, and the two proceeded to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Charlotte slipped into the room, just as Mr. Schue was greeting the club. They were about to take a seat when Puck shot out of his own and went to the front of the room, with his guitar in hand.<p>

"I have something I need to sing, and no it can't wait." Puck stated quickly, looking at the teacher.

"Um... Ok Puck" Mr. Schue stuttered, confused by the suddan outburst. "...The floors all yours."

Puck sat on the stool in the front of the room and threw his guitar around his neck, and briefly spoke before he began.

"You know who you are ...Just listen." He said, and then he begun to play.

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_

_I told you everything_

_You know my feelings_

_It never crossed my mind_

_That there would be a time_

_For us to say goodbye_

_What a big surprise_

_But I'm not lost_

_I'm not gone_

_I haven't forgot girl_

Puck knew this was a girl's song. He knew that the lyrics were "Girly" and emotional. He knew how it made him look singing about how he felt, and letting everyone know that for a good part of the summer he was depressed and spent almost every night crying curled up with Rachel. But none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered to him was Rachel, and she was worth it.

These feelings I can't shake no more

These feelings are running out the door

I can feel it falling down

And I'm not coming back around

These feelings I can't take no more

This emptiness in the bottom drawer

It's getting harder to pretend

And I'm not coming back around again

Remember when...

I remember when it was together till the end

Now I'm alone again

Where do I begin?

I cried a little bit

You died a little bit

Please say there's no regrets

And say you won't forget

But I'm not lost

I'm not gone

I haven't forgot

Charlotte thought the song was beautiful. The way the boy was singing it, was obvious to anyone listening that this meant a lot more to him, than just singing a simple song. She looked to Kurt and from his expression he seemed to agree with her. She then looked around the room; some people looked uncomfortable, but most seemed shocked as to what was happening in front of them, and one person ...Well one person looked furious.

Remember when

That was then

Now it's the end

I'm not coming back

I can't pretend

Remember When

These feelings I can't shake no more

These feelings are running out the door

I can feel it falling down

And I'm not coming back around

These feelings I can't take no more

This emptiness in the bottom drawer

It's getting harder to pretend

The song ended and Puck leaned his guitar against the wall before he turned and looked straight at Rachel. While everyone in the room waited with rapt attention, to see what was coming next. Puck took a deep breath and began.

"Last year was hard for me, and the summer started worse." He looked up, looking straight at Rachel. "Then something happened that I wasn't expecting, and it quickly became the best summer of my life, and that had everything to do with you." He paused, then took another breath and continued.

"I don't care about all the reasons why you think we won't work. I love you and I _know_ you love me, and that's all that really matters, and as long as we remember that, we will make it." He stated adamently.

"...Hell, our parents have wanted us to get married ever since we were in diapers. Maybe they knew something we didn't." He said with a small chuckle, before his face became serious again.

"I want to be with you, Rachel. I love you. Please be my girlfriend." He asked lovingly while looking straight at the girl.

There was a collective gasp among the glee kids, but quickly everyone became silent as they waited on pins and needles, for the little diva to reply.

_"Well maybe this day is going to be better than I thought."_ Charlotte contemplated, thinking that this was all rather romantic, as she too awaited the girls answer.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS BULLSHIT. WHAT THE HELL MAN!" One of the boys yelled out, before Rachel could reply.<p>

"Finn calm down" Mr. Schue said as he tried to calm the boy.

"No Mr. Schue" Finn replied "I want to know from Puck, why he's doing this to me. Everyone's always trying to hurt me, and I want to know why." He whined.

Puck faced Finn, clearly trying to keep his cool but still put the boy in his place.

"This isn't about you Finn. You broke up with her. You treated her like shit ...and to top it all off, you have a girlfriend, who last time I checked isn't Rachel. You have already moved on, dude. Rach has every right to do the same. You don't even..." Oomph. Puck couldn't even finish his sentence before soft lips were pressed against his own.

"Rachel?" he said warily, when the kiss broke.

"Your right" she replied pulling back slightly. "I do love you. I don't know what I was thinking. I would love to be your girlfriend Noah." She told him, a bright smile on her face.

Puck just smiled right back, before he lifted her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Only breaking away when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Well now that that's all settled." Mr. Schue stuttered. "...Let's start shall we."

"Fine, whatever. I don't care what she does anyway." Finn grumbled as the other two took their seats.

"Ok, As you know the reason why..." Mr. Schue begun. "Hold on wait." he said, stopping and looking around the room.

"Where are Brittney and Santana? ...and Quinn's not here either." The teacher questioned.

"Oh... Sorry Mr. Schue. I forgot to tell you they couldn't come to the meeting because Coach Sylvester had a mandatory morning practice and it's going over, but they will all be here for glee later today." Finn stated hoping he remembered everything.

"Umm thanks Finn." He replied. "...Anyway the main reason I wanted to talk to you guys before school started today was because even though I know you guys don't want a bunch of new members. We need at least one or two considering we are short now that Matt transferred..." Mr Schue begun.

"Mr. Schue" Kurt spoke beside me. "I actually already have a solution to that problem I was going to tell you when I walked in but we... got sidetracked earlier." He stated.

"This is Charlotte Anderson, she just transferred here, and she wants to join glee." He said pointing to me.

"That's great." Mr. Shue replied excitedly. "I'm sure you will be great, we don't have enough time right now but you can audition at glee club later today. He told Charlotte befor turning to kurt. "This is wonderful Kurt." He added.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Kurt told me as he pushed me to the front.

"Guys this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Mike, and Artie." He told me as he pointed to each person, as he called out their name. "...As you heard were missing a few people, but you will meet them later." He added with a smile.

"Ok," Charlotte replied to Kurt. "It's nice to meet you all." She said addressing the group.

"Well I'm glad that's taken care of." Mr. Schue smiled. "...Well class is going to start any minute so you guys are free to go and I will see you all later today." He stated, before dismissing the group.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Kurt asked me.<p>

"What do you have first period?" a voice asked from behind them.

"AP Chem." Charlotte replied to the voice that I now knew was Rachel. "Room 308."

"Splendid." She replied "I have that first period as well." Rachel stated brightly.

"Don't worry, she can walk with me."She told Kurt with a smile.

"Thanks Rachel" Kurt replied, before he turned to Charlotte "I will see you at lunch, ok?"

"Alright, thanks Kurt" Charlotte replied and then Kurt was gone.

Charlotte then grabbed her bag, and turned back to Rachel."Thanks, I really wasn't looking forward to trying to figure it out on my own." She told the smaller girl, shooting her a smile as she did.

"It's my Pleasure," Rachel began. "It's actually refreshing to have a friendly face in one of my classes, so I'm glad ...Let me see your schedule" she asked a moment late as they began walking to class.

Charlotte easily obliged the request and handed Rachel her schedule.

"Fantastic" Rachel said clapping her hands together, once she viewed the schedule.

"We have first period together, which you are already aware of. But we also have second and third period together as I regret to inform you that we do not have last period I know that Noah has that class and I'm positive that he would be more than happy to take you to class as well." Rachel informed her happily.

"Thanks Rachel" Charlotte returned with a smile. "That's actually a load off my mind considering I don't have any classes with Kurt. I was kind of worried how hard it was going to be to get around." She confessed.

"Don't mention it" Rachel replied. "You're in glee now, or you will be by the end of the day. I'm here for you to help in any way I can." Rachel told her truthfully, as the came to a stop.

"...and here we are 308 AP Chem." Rachel stated pointing towards the classroom, before leading Charlotte inside.

* * *

><p>The day went by smoothly after that, the classes were mostly orientations of the class and there wasn't really much to do, and the day went by a lot easier than Charlotte had expected, thanks to having Rachel in most of her classes.<p>

The bell rang to signal the end of class and the start of lunch. Rachel tapped Charlotte on the shoulder as the two gathered their belongings.

"I have to go to the library before lunch. Will you be fine on your own, or would you prefer if I escorted you before I made my trip to the library?" Rachel asked her.

"No its fine, Rach. I have to go out to my car anyway." Charlotte told her.

"Great, I will see you later then." Rachel replied, before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte had gathered the rest of her belongings, she texted Kurt to let him know that she would be a little late to the cafeteria, but not to worry that she would be there shortly. Afterwards she made a quick trip to the car to drop off her access books, before grabbing her wallet and keys, and heading back inside to meet Kurt for lunch.<p>

As Charlotte walked down the empty halls on her way to the cafeteria, she began to go over the day's events in her head, when suddenly someone ran right into her. The girl in question knocking into her with such force that they almost toppled backwards, before Charlotte reached out and grabbed the girl around the waist, pulling her body up against her own, before she could hit the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl apoligised, still tightly wrapped in Charlotte's arms.

"No problem" Charlotte replied easily. "...As long as you're alright." She added letting the girl go, and pulling back.

When she did, she was faced with the slim figure of a young woman, a few inches shorter than herself, with long blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. Her skin was light, almost porcelain, and She was the most beautiful girl Charlotte had ever seen. The most beautiful person She had ever seen... Ever.

She opened her mouth to speak again and address the beautiful creature in front of her, but soon found that there were no words. Once their eyes met and it was as if Charlotte's brain had completely shut down, yet there were a million different emotions running through her head.

It seemed like everything had stopped around them, and all the air was sucked out of the room as She stood captivated by the Hazel eyes in front of her. It felt like time had stopped for Charlotte and she no idea how long they had been standing there, just staring at each other, seemingly frozen in time.

It was only when she heard a voice yelling at the end of the hall that she was able to drop her gaze from the blonde.

"I have to go" The blonde stated quickly "Thanks for you know... Catching me." She added and all Charlotte could do was nod dumbly as the girl turned and ran down the hall.

Only then did Charlotte realize that she had stopped breathing, and snapped out of it, immediately taking a deep and extremely needed breathe of air.

"What the hell just happened?" Charlotte asked herself in the emptiness of the hallway.

* * *

><p>When she entered the cafeteria a few mintutes later, She immediately spotted Kurt sitting with the rest of glee club, and began to make her way over to the table.<p>

"Hello Charlotte" Rachel greeted as she sat down.

"It took you quite awhile to get here. I was surprised that I had made it her before you. Was everything alright? You didn't have any trouble locating us did you?" Rachel inquired.

"Huh... Sorry, Rach. What did You say?" Charlotte asked, her thoughts definitely somewhere else.

"She was just asking if you found us alright." Puck responded and Rachel nodded.

"Um... Yeah, no problem at all." Charlotte replied distracted. She couldn't seem to keep her thoughts strait, and she was definitely having trouble getting those eyes out of her head.

* * *

><p>"Char... Char... Charlotte... CHARLOTTE."<p>

"Huh... What!" Charlotte replied with a jump.

"You aren't even listening to me, are you?" Kurt asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm kind of out of it." Charlotte shrugged.

"You can say that again." Mercedes laughed.

"You have kind of been out of it since lunch started." Tina added.

"...and you have this goofy look on your face." Puck Teased.

"OMG" Kurt squealed. "I know what that look means. You like someone." He shouted.

That definitely got the tables attention, and Charlotte couldn't help but smile as she remembered her earlier encounter in the hallway.

"You do. Already wow... This is great." Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Who is it?" He asked excitedly.

"That's the thing" Charlotte shrugged. "...I don't really know actually. We didn't really talk very much, and I didn't get her name and then she had to go." She rambled on.

"Wait it's a girl? Your gay? Kurt asked excitedly "...This is great, Blaine didn't even tell me. I'm not going to be the only out student anymore." He added with a smile

"Well I'm Bi-Sexual actually." Charlotte interrupted.

"But don't worry Kurt I'm still out though." She added with a smile of her own.

_"No wonder Blaine was so upset when we fought about bi-sexuals."_ Kurt thought to himself. _"Well that makes since."_ He thought, before her laughed.

"What's so funny?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing, and don't change the subject. Now back to this girl of yours..." Kurt said with a grin.

"Next time you see this mystery girl, make sure to point her out to one of us, and we will be sure to let you know who she is." Kurt instructed her. "Right guys?" He asked the table, and everyone around the table nodded.

"Thanks guys" Charlotte mumbled a little embarrased.

* * *

><p>After that Charotte sat there, and tried to get her mind off of warm Hazel eyes, and just tried to focus on eating her lunch instead, when she felt someone plop down into the empty seat across from her.<p>

"HI! I'M BRITTNEY!"

"Charlotte." She replied, slightly startled.

"Hey Britt" Kurt said "...This is my friend Charlotte, she just transferred here, and she's going to be in glee with us." He informed the bubbly blonde cheerleader.

"Awesome" Brittney smiled. "San and Q will be here in a sec, and then you can meet them too. We had to talk to coach." Brittney explained as she bit into her apple.

"Hey Britt scoots over." A new voice instructed the blonde, and Charlotte looked up to see another Cheerleader sit down besides Brittney.

"San you're here. I missed you." Brittney cooed. "This is our new friend Charlotte" She said turning toward Charlotte and pointing at her. "She's going to join Glee." She said happily. "Isn't that great!"

At this the darker girl turned toward Charlotte, in appraisal before Kurt spoke.

"Santana this is my friend Charlotte she just transferred." Kurt introduced her to the Latina.

"Hi" Charlotte responded and sent a smile towards the girl.

"...and there's Quinn" Kurt continued as he turned to the girl approaching the table.

"Charlotte this is Quinn. Quinn, Charlotte." Kurt told them, making a quick introduction.

Charlotte then turned to greet the last member of glee, and then thats when she saw her... The girl from earlier... and those hazel eyes... Quinn.

Charlotte stared at the girl a little dazed, but was able to snap herself out of it fairly quickly, before anyone noticed.

"Charlotte Anderson, I just transferred."Charlotte said and outstretched her hand towards Quinn, as she sat down.

"Quinn Fabray" she replied shaking Charlotte's hand, before quickly dropping it, and turning to her lunch.

* * *

><p>"...So I was meaning to ask you earlier." Mercedes started.<p>

"How do you and Charlotte know each other anyway Kurt?" She asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kurt said "It completely slipped my mind and I forgot to tell you guys." He smiled at the table sheepishly. "Charlotte is Blaine's Sister." He informed them.

"Twin Sister actually" Charlotte piped in. "I just got back from a year abroad, and I couldn't go to Dalton. So, Blaine thought I should come here because at least I would have Kurt instead of not knowing anyone at all." She explained.

"Well that was a very smart Idea." Rachel smiled. "I have become good friends with your brother this summer, and am definitely looking forward to expanding my friendship with the both of you in the future." She told her.

"Thanks Rachel, I agree, and I'm sure Blaine does too." Charlotte smiled before biting into her salad.

* * *

><p>Lunch went by after that, everyone talking and laughing and getting to know Charlotte in the process. Everyone seemed to have a million questions, except for Quinn who was silent for most of lunch.<p>

Quinn... Charlotte was glad to have a name to go with the face. and well she is in glee and she's friends with Kurt. So that's good. Now she actually have an excuse to talk to her and get to know her better. That was a plus, but She couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. Something Kurt had said about Quinn.

"What was it?" Charlotte asked herself, as she tried to remember.

The next thing she knew the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and she looked up to see Finn standing beside her.

"Ready to go?" he asked looking down, and Charlotte was a little confused, before she heard another voice answer him.

"Yeah, let me just get my books." Quinn replied. Before she got up and walked away, with Finn.

That's when it hit her, the knowledge that she couldn't quite remember.

"Quinn's dating Finn." She told herself. "...Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**Song lyrics used in this chapter are: "**Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence & "Stars Go Blue" The version sung by Bethany Joy Lenz & Tyler Hilton. Youtube(.)com/watch(?v)=g8Rm2kuy26c (Just take out the parenthesis)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After Charlotte's revelation at lunch, time seemed to go by much slower, the day drug on and she found herselfself suddenly wishing it would just be over already.

_"Ugh... Why did I even care, it shouldn't even matter to me. I hardly even knew her. I didn't really even know any of them for that matter. It should be easy just to forget about the whole thing and just move on. Right?"_ Charlotte thought to herself, growng frustrated with herself for caring so much about a girl she didn't even know.

_"Easier said than done."_ Charlotte thought. _"You know what this is silly. I'm being silly. So we had a moment, so what? It's no big deal; she probably hasn't even given it a second thought."_ She tried to tell myself.

_"Maybe we will be friends, maybe we won't. Either way it doesn't matter. Right? Of course not. Good. I'm glad that's settled."_ She told herself as she retrieved her English book from my locker.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" A voice called out, and Charlotte turned and saw Puck walking towards her locker.<p>

"Hey" Charlotte responded, as he approached.

"Rachel told me we have English together and that I had the pleasure of escorting you there." Puck laughed lightly.

"Plus we have glee right after so we can head there afterwards". He explained with a smile.

"Great thanks, Noah. Lead the way." Charlotte told him, shutting her locker.

Puck then looked at her and chuckled.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You're the only one, well except for Rachel that calls me Noah." He replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Charlotte hurried out. "I can call you Puck if you like." She told him.

"No it's cool." He said. "I kind of like it when you guys do it, but just you two ok?" Puck said with a grin.

"Ok." Charlotte replied relieved.

"Well here we are." He stated once they entered the class, before walking to his own desk to take his seat.

"You must be Miss. Anderson." A voice asked from beside Charlotte, and she turned to see a short woman in her forties addressing her.

"Welcome to McKinley." She continued. "I'm Mrs. Campbell. You can sit next to Miss. Fabray." She pointed to the empty seat next to the blonde. "...and I will write you into the seating chart." She smiled as she went over to her desk. and Charlotte gulped as she went to take her new seat, next to the girl who had been plauging her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Charlotte took her seat, and immediately began to busy herself inside her bag.<p>

"Hi." Quinn whispered.

"Hey" Charlotte replied nonchalantly, as she continued to get out her supplies. She could still feel Quinn's eyes on her as she did, and took a deep shakey breath, before she continued her task.

"Are you all right?" Quinn suddenly asked.

She had put down her Pen and was now looking curiously at Charlotte. With a hint of something else. Worry, no that couldn't be right. Charlotte thought, as Something she couldn't name flickered through Quinn's eyes.

"You Just seem... distracted." Quinn added still watching her.

Charlotte then finally looked up and met Quinn's eyes. There was something angelic about Quinn. Something beautiful and innocent. But also something sad and guarded as well. She was surprised at the difference's that swirled in the cheerleaders eyes, like she was in a constant battle with herself.

"Yes, I am just..." Charlotte started. "...I suppose I am just getting used to be being here." That sounded good Ishe thought. Believable and all.

Quinn just nodded. "Change is hard." She sad almost sadly. Then just as quickly her demeanor changed and she straightened in her seat.

"As long as you're sure." she replied, before going back to her writing.

* * *

><p>Class went my rather quickly after that. Quinn and Charlotte sat there silently next to each other while Mrs. Campbell continued on with her lecture. Charlotte would glance the other girls way every now and then just for a few seconds before she would force herself to look away. Quinn on the other hand never took her eyes off her notes the whole period. Until something broke her concentration and she suddenly looked up directly at Charlotte.<p>

Their eyes met, and Charlotte couldn't look away. Her eyes locked onto Quinn's and she stopped breathing for a second. Those Damn eyes, never had she seen such a heartbreaking color. They captivated her. Those eyes, the ones that She couldn't get out of her head. The eyes that were staring right back at her, and just as suddenly as the connection was forged their concentration was broken, by the bell ringing loudly around them, announcing that it was time to go.

"Ready?" Puck asked. Suddenly beside Charlotte's desk, and she nodded as she grabbed her bag.

Puck then turned towards Quinn. "You going to walk with us to glee baby mama?" He asked.

Quinn glared at the mohawked boy. "I told you to stop calling me that." She rold him, irritation evident in her voice.

"Sorry Q." Puck replied almost ashamed. "...Old habits and all, you know?" He offered.

"It's Fine Puck, let's just go." Quinn returned with a small sigh.

Puck smiled and gestured to the door and the three of them made their way to glee in silence.

* * *

><p>Glee went smoothly for the most part. Nothing major seemed to happen, like it did at the morning glee meeting. Mr. Schue eventually asked Charlotte to come to the front and to pick a song to sing so he could gauge her voice. \<p>

Charlotte walked up to the front, tapping Noah as she went. He got up and followed her down to the front of the room.

She glanced at Mr. Shue "I asked Noah to help me" she explained.

"Is that ok? He doesn't have a very big part." Charlotte asked the teacher.

"No. That's fine." Mr. Schue responded. "We just need to hear your vocals and as long as we can do that, it's fine."

Charlotte turned and handed the sheet music to the band, before she turned to Noah and silently asked him if he was ready. He looked back at her,and nodded.

As the piano begun to fill the air, Charlotte glanced around the room scanning the faces of the other glee kids. Kurt and Rachel looked at her encouragingly though they also had the same look of curiosity that everyone else in the room had as well, waiting to see if she was even any good.

Right before Charlotte was about to start, her eyes fell upon Quinn's and once again She could not look away.

(_Charlotte)_ (**Puck)**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

Charlotte closed her eyes to shut out Quinn's gaze. Took a short breath and focused on her performance, telling herself over and over, that the faster She sung the faster she could sit back down, and the faster she sat back down, the faster glee would be finished, and she could leave, and soon after this day will be over.

**(Wake me up)**  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<em>

**(Wake me up)**  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<br>_**(Wake me up)**  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><strong>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<strong>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead_

Charlotte looked around to gauge the reactions around her, most of the glee kids and Mr. Schuster seemed to all wear identical masks of shock and happiness. Brittney was dancing along in her seat and Santana was smiling at her. Quinn was still as a statue, biting down on her bottom lip with an expression that almost seemed... pained.

"Well that's Interesting." Charlotte thought to herself.

The last glee member was Finn. And Finn well he just looked oblivious. But, from what I had observed so far that seemed to be a regular occurrence for him.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<strong>_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<em>

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more**__  
>bring me to life<em>

**(Wake me up)**  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

**(Bring me to life)**  
><strong>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<strong>

_Bring me to life _

"Welcome to New Directions." Mr. Shue exclaimed excitedly. "That was great Charlotte, Puck." He congradulated them.

After that The rest of glee blurred by, and before Charlotte knew it, is was time to go home. Finally she thought, and practically ran to her car with Kurt following behind.

* * *

><p>The next week went much like the first day, stolen glances, and Charlotte's head spinning, with trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her. She couldn't stop thinking about her; even her dreams were filled with images of the blonde. It was infuriating being so out of control. And of course Blaine had noticed something was wrong... different. Though Charlotte could tell her brother was having a hard time trying to figure out what it was. She could tell that he couldn't quite put this finger on it. Though this was probably due to the fact that, Charlotte herself still had no idea what was happening, or what was going on with her.<p>

Regardless of the waves of confusing emotions she was feeling as the weeks progressed, Quinn and and Charlotte had started a tentative friendship. Between their mutual friends and their shared time in our English class and the glee club. This on one hand was a very happy development, and on the other only proved to confuse Charlotte more.

* * *

><p>It was Monday afternoon and they were all in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue, and then Five minutes after the bell he walked into the choir room, with a tall blonde boy in a blue letterman jacket, in tow.<p>

"Good afternoon everyone." He started. "I have some exciting news for the club; please welcome Sam, he just transferred here this year, and is our newest member."

"Hi. I'm Sam." He rambled. "Sam I am, I do not like green eggs and ham."

_"Woooow... Poor thing. He must be nervous."_ Charlotte thought, as she watched the boy up front.

"Sam have a seat." Mr. Schuster exclaimed. "...and we will get started with this week's assignment." Then Mr. Shue. turned to the whiteboard and began to write. Sam sat down in the seat behind Charlotte.

She then turned around and leaned into the boy. "Hey don't worry were in the same boat. I said I just transferred this year too. It gets better, and everyone in glee is actually pretty nice." Charlotte assured him with a smile.

"Thanks." He said returning the smile, before Charlotte turned back around waiting for Mr. Shue to begin.

"Duets!" He yelled. "We are going to break up into pairs and you guys will have the 2 weeks to work on your songs. After everyone has performed, we will all take a vote and the winners will receive a free dinner at Breadstix." Mr. Shue finished, before the class erupted into cheers.

Sam and Charlotte just looked at each other in confusion. As the glee kids went on and on about all the reasons why Breadstix was so amazing.

"Wait Mr. Shue" Artie spoke up. "...There are 13 of us we won't be able to all work in pairs." He pointed out.

"It's fine." Tina answered for Mr. Shue. "Mikes out sick this week with the flu, so we will have 12 people this week. So were fine." She explained to the group and Mr. Schue.

"Great" Mr. Shue said. "So now we just have to get you guys partnered up."

Everyone immediately started to partner up when Mr. Shuster called out to the class.

"Wait a minute guys were not picking our friends. We are going to try to mix everyone up a little so were going to pick names randomly." He told them and groans were heard throughout the classroom.

"Come on guys." Mr. Shue. said exasperated. "It will be fun. I promise. ...So ok who's up first" He searched the classroom. "Tina, come on down." he laughed.

* * *

><p>Each person picked a name until everyone was paired up, some happy about their partners others not so much.<p>

"...and there will be no switching." exclaimed Mr. Shue. "For the rest of the period partner up and work on your song ideas." He instructed them, and everyone got into groups as Mr. Shue wrote down the list of pairs.

Which went like this:

(Mike Chang sick)

Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel

Noah Puckerman and Charlotte Anderson

Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones

Brittney Pierce and Artie Abrams

Tina Cohen-Chang and Sam Evans

* * *

><p>The weeks were going by relatively fast. And since Kurt was usually at Charlotte's and Blaine's house anyways, Rachel and Noah have been over all week to work on their respective duets. They split up for the most part so that they didn't overlap each other when they practiced and Blaine was more than happy to give a helping hand to anyone that needed it. As a result of the project they all began to spend most of their free time together. Practices turned into lunches and dinners, movie nights, and days out by the pool, and they actually started to become a pretty tight knit group.<p>

Blaine and Charlotte were always close, that was just a given, and ever since she had came home Kurt and Charlotte had become great friends, It didn't hurt that he seemed to genuinely adore her brother. As for Rachel she quickly became Charlotte's best friend. (Which surprised Kurt to no end) but she was actually pretty cool once you got to know her and actually is a great friend. And according to Noah Charlotte was his Best Bro. So it works out that Rachel and Noah are actually together. Since we all have been spending so much time together.

The great thing was that Charlotte never felt like "the 5th wheel" just like She never really felt like the "3rd wheel" with her brother and Kurt. Even though it would be nice to have someone to cuddle up with during our movie nights like the others, it was never awkward, simply because we all had our own friendships within the group.

* * *

><p>Friday finally came around and Charlotte was looking forward to seeing everyone perform. She and Noah were pretty happy with their song choice and how everything seemed to work out. He decided to keep our selection a secret until the performance, which annoyed Rachel to know end. Though Charlotte was pretty sure Noah choose to keep it a secret just to drive her a little crazy.<p>

She was actually pretty surprised that all the performances seemed to be actually pretty good. Even though Quinn and Finns Rendition of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" made her a little nauseous. But she was sure that didn't have anything to do with the song or their singing.

Tina and Sam sung "Lucky" which actually was very good. Brittney and Artie sung "A Whole New World" complete with props, which Charlotte was pretty sure was Brittney's idea.

They were all blown away, when Mercedes and Santana performed "River Deep Mountain High" and no surprise there Rachel and Kurt were amazing with their mash up (Overachievers) of "Happy Days are Here Again/Get Happy".

So now the last group of the day was Noah and Charlotte, They had tried to keep it simple no props or costumes, they both just sat on stools in the front of the room, and let the music stand on its own.

_(Charlotte) __**(Puck**__) (_Both_)_

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
>Dancin' where the evening fell<br>Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
>In a wedding gown<em>

_**Dancin' out on 7th street  
>Dancin' through the underground<br>Dancin' little marionette  
>Are you happy now?<strong>_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?**_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

Where do you go when you're lonely  
><span>I'll follow you<span>  
><span>When the stars go blue<span>  
><span>When the stars go blue<span>

Charlotte scanned the chairs to look for Quinn. She always seemed to seek her out. and when Charlotte's eyes landed on the blonde she saw that Quinn was watching them intently. Leaning forward in her chair, with her chin leaning on her hand, and she was once again biting her lip. Though this time the expression wasn't pained. It almost seemed...

_"No. That couldn't be right."_ Charlotte told herself. _"Could it?"_

_**Laughing with your pretty mouth  
><strong>__Laughing with your pretty mouth _

_**Laughing with your broken eyes**__  
>Laughing with your broken eyes <em>

_**Laughing with your lover's tongue**__  
>Laughing with your lover's tongue <em>

In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
><span>Where do you go when you're blue<span>  
><span>Where do you go when you're lonely<span>  
><span>I'll follow you<span>

Where do you go when you're lonely  
><span>Where do you go when you're blue<span>  
><span>Where do you go when you're lonely<span>  
><span>I'll follow you<span>  
><span>Follow you<span>  
><span>Follow you<span>

_"There goes that lip again, Argh... that lip and those eyes are going to be the death of me. Finn better appreciate what he has. Which I'm sure he doesn't considering how vapid he seems to be. Hell if I just broke the song and ran up and kissed her would he even notice? Stop. Bad. Don't even go there stupid sub conscious. Quinn's your friend. Finns Her Boyfriend. No kissing. Even though that lip is just begging for it. Urgh. Get you head in the game Anderson."_ Charlotte thought to herself, her mind gowing a million miles per hour, as she tried to focous on the song she was singing, rather than the blonde that seemed to have her under her spell.

Yeaaaaaaaah Yeah Yeah

When the stars go blue  
><span>When the stars go blue<span>  
><span>When the stars go blue<span>

Where do you go when you're lonely? 

Where do you go when the stars go blue?

The room filled with applause, while Noah and Charlotte just graciously took their seats. Rachel immediately jumped into Puck's lap and gave him a chaste kiss before whispering in his ear and giggling. Charlotte just laughed and shook her head at her two best friends. Having been told on many occasions from both Noah and Rachel That performing "Got her hot". So She could only imagine what those two were saying to each other.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was surprised a moment later, when she felt someone lean down past her shoulder,before she could feel their breath against the shell of her ear.<p>

"You were Great". Quinn whispered, and Charlotte shuddered as a chill raced down her spine.

"Thanks." She managed to squeak back.

_"Quinn Fabray will definitely be the death of me."_ Charlotte told herself before she suddenly felt a pen and paper being thrust into her hands, and she looked over at Kurt perplexed.

"It's time to vote." Kurt informed her. "You kind of spaced out there for a minute." He laughed.

"Yeah." She mumbled. "...Thanks."

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well it seems that we actually had quite a few ties." he began. "So I thought it over and you all did so great that instead of two of you going to Dinner. Next week we will all just have a pizza party together. So everyone's a winner." He stated, and everyone cheered before we all packed up to leave school for the weekend.<p>

"Hey Buddy." Puck said as he approached Charlotte. "Everything still a go for tonight." He asked her.

"Yeah, Totally." She replied. "Come over around 6ish, and don't forget your overnight bags."

"Sounds good, we'll be there" Puck said with a smile, before fist bumping Charlotte and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>As Kurt and Charlotte entered the parking lot they saw Quinn on the steps on her phone looking upset.<p>

"Hey everything ok?" Kurt asked her. She turned to us snapping her phone shut.

"My mom had to take my car into the shop." She began "...and well I guess it slipped my mind because I forgot to tell Finn that I needed a ride home, and he already left." Quinn explained with a small sigh.

"Well we can give you a ride, Quinn." Kurt explained. "It's no problem right Charlotte?" He asked her, and they both turned to look at Charlotte.

"Totally" She replied, a little too quickly.

"Great, Thanks" Quinn replied as she bent down to gather her things before joining them on our walk to the car.

_Say something, Say something, __**Say something**__._ Charlotte chastised herself, before Kurt spoke.

"We're picking up Blaine to go to dinner." Kurt informed Quinn. "...So we will drop you at your place after we pick him up. If that's alright?" He asked the blonde.

"Yeah, no problem, whatever's easiest." she replied. smiling at Charlotte through the rearview mirror.

"Unless you want to join us." Charlotte piped in suddenly.

"...I mean if you want to." She stuttered out, embarrassed by her over eagerness.

"Yeah, that's sounds great." Quinn replied brightly. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Umm... Kurt said we were going to Biscuits?" Charlotte replied, a little unsure.

Then the car was suddenly filled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Charlotte asked. missing whatever had caused the laughter.

Kurt caught his breath and turned towards her and smiled.

"We're going to Breadstix, not Biscuits silly." Kurt informed her with a laugh, as they pulled up to Dalton.

"Breadstix, Biscuits, same difference." Charlotte mumbled to herself, and Kurt just continued to laugh.

"I will run in and get him real quick." Kurt said, as they parked.

"I'll be right back." He added before hopping out of the cat, and Charlotte just nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry I thought it was cute." Charlotte heard from behind her, a moment later and turned around in her seat, to face Quinn.<p>

"Well in that's case I'm glad I said it." She stated and smiled brightly at the Cheerleader.

_"A little bit of flirting's ok, right?"_ Charlotte thought to myself. "_Friends totally do that sometimes."_ She rationalized. and that's when she noticed the slight blush on Quinn's cheeks. _"Yep. Totally worth it."_ She thought with a smile.

"You should come up here with me." Charlotte told Quinn, after a few mintutes, and the blonde looked back at her and raised her eyebrow, at the statement.

"Kurt's going to want to sit with Blaine anyway ...and since I'm driving that leaves you with shotgun." Charlotte explained.

"Oh ok." Quinn returned as she grabbed her things and made her way to the front.

Seconds later Blaine and Kurt arrived, and Charlotte started the car and the four of headed to Breadstix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN**: Thank you to my Beta Klaineforthewin, without who this chapter wouldn't have been able to be posted so soon. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Dinner was going better than I expected. We were all just getting along so great. I knew that Quinn and Kurt had become friends, so that didn't come as a surprise as much as the group dynamic. My brother and I have been on a million double dates in the past, and none of them could hold a candle to what I was currently experiencing in the corner booth of Breadsticks. This definitely was going to further complicate things especially since this wasn't a double date at all, but that didn't stop it from feeling like one nor did it stop me from wishing it was.

"Excuse me," Quinn said as she stood up, her phone ringing. "It's my mom. I got to take this."

Blaine waited until Quinn was outside of the restaurant and well out of hearing distance before he started in on his sister, successfully knocking her down off the dreamy gaze she was shooting in Quinn's direction.

"You know, I could feel a change in you, I could tell something was going on with you for weeks now Char…" Charlotte gulped as her brother looked at her knowingly. "I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Your emotions seemed all over the place. Well at least it all makes since now," He finished. Kurt looked between brother and sister in confusion, just dying to know what exactly was going on.

Blaine smirked at his sister's blush before taking a drink of his tea.

"If it's any consolation, she's totally into you."

"Wait! What?" Kurt gasped.

Charlotte could see the gears turning in his head and then it was as if suddenly a light bulb was turned on and Kurt snapped his gaze up to her.

"The mystery girl," He said in almost a whisper. "The mystery girl," he said again this time his voice rising in volume. "Quinn's your mystery girl?" he practically shouted. "And you didn't tell me?" he said pointing an accusing finger at Charlotte. "She's the person you have swooning over all month?"

"Well I wouldn't say swooning," Charlotte interrupted, but it was if Kurt hadn't heard her at all.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray," He rambled on. "But, Quinn's dating Finn. Well I guess that doesn't matter you can be attracted to someone even if you have a boyfriend," He rationalized. "But no, not possible," He decided. "I have impeccable gay-dar and I didn't pick up Quinn at all and I have known her for years."

"Well your 'gay-dar' must be broken then, sweetie," Blaine blurted.

Kurt turned to Blaine angrily. "What!" he exclaimed. "It is no such thing."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Blaine continued. "But I got a read on Quinn when you first introduced me to her and Finn, last summer." He shrugged.

"I did too," Charlotte added. "I'm not saying she's into me or anything…"

"Oh she is definitely into you, Char," Blaine laughed.

Charlotte glared at her brother. "Anyway, Kurt, what I was saying is that I felt a ping with Quinn too. I don't know if it will make you feel any better about your 'gay-dar', but maybe you didn't pick up on it because you have known her one way for so long. Maybe Blaine and I can see it because we have fresh eyes, you know. She may not even know herself yet," she said trying to pacify him.

"Well I suppose," Kurt said, relieved. "But…. This doesn't mean we get to change the subject from the most important revelation of our conversation... That you have a HUGE crush on Quinn."

Charlotte placed her head in her hands exasperated. She only could imagine the kind of inquisition she was going to have to go through after all of this. Just as Kurt was about to speak again, she was saved. Saved by the voice of an angel. Much to Kurt's disappointment.

"Sorry that took so long." Quinn took her seat. "Parents, you know."

"Not Really," Blaine and Charlotte without thinking spoke in unison.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, perplexed.

Kurt looked down at his plate knowing the response. The twins shared a look of silent communication across the table. Neither had not meant to turn the conversation the way it was about to go, but they would have had to explain eventually. Blaine just casted one more look to his sister to make sure it was okay, and then he turned to address Quinn.

"Well our parents were your basic corporate types, always out of town on business, so Charlotte and I basically raised ourselves. We had anything we could ever need. The only thing that ever proved to be a problem is when our parents would have to fly in to take care of school enrollment or any legal paperwork that we couldn't do ourselves. They figured it would save everyone time and money if we were emancipated. This worked out well considering nothing really changed except for the fact that we were our own legal guardians. We still lived at home and our parents paid for everything. So when our parents past away last year…" he paused.

Without missing a beat, Charlotte took over the story. "Since we were already our own guardians nothing needed to change. We didn't have to do foster care or anything horrible like that. …And we were able to get our inheritance as well as control of all parents' finances without any problem. So it just the two of us now, which isn't really much different than we were used to anyway." She shrugged. "The only big difference is we sold our old house and got our own place. You know memories and all," she sighed.

The table was silent for a few minutes, before the twins could no longer take the silence.

"So…" Blaine exclaimed. "If you guys are done, we can hit the road then," he said getting up and gesturing towards the door. The four of them made their way to the car.

* * *

><p>"So Quinn…" Blaine smiled as they drove. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"<p>

Charlotte caught the glint in her brother's eyes through the rear-view mirror, she was grateful for the subject change. But, she wasn't sure how she felt about her brother's obvious plan.

"Nothing really," Quinn replied.

"Great," he exclaimed. "Char and I are having a few friends over tonight. Just hanging out, watch a movie or two, we might go in the spa if the mood strikes, nothing fancy. We would love it if you joined us," he said, glancing towards his sister. "It's just a few of the glee kids, You'll know everyone." He motioned towards Kurt who was nodding his head rapidly catching on to his boyfriends plan.

"That sounds fun, sure," she said, glancing at Charlotte through her peripheral vision. "But, I don't have my car, and I don't know when my mom is going to get home," she sighed, disappointed.

"Not a problem at all." Blaine smiled. "We're dropping off Kurt next, and he coming over later, so you can change and what not, and just text Char when you ready to come over and she'll come pick you up," he said, grabbing Quinn's phone. "We told everyone around 6ish, so whenever you want to be picked up just let us know." He handed back her phone. "There. I put both of our numbers in there," he said triumphantly. At last, they pulled into her driveway. "Well here we are, we'll see you later Quinn, and don't forget to text Charlotte when you're ready to come over."

"Thank you again for the ride and for dinner as well," Quinn said before turning and made her way up to her front door.

Quinn was a little confused that everything had happened so fast but she found herself slightly giddy at the thought of the night's plans. "Huh, that's new," she thought, as she went inside.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in the car)<p>

"What the hell was that?" Charlotte yelled at her brother, smacking his arm, as Kurt chuckled in the background, amused with the whole situation.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Charlotte?" her brother teased.

"You know exactly what," she glared halfheartedly. "We would all looove for you to come, just text Char when you ready she will come pick you up," she replied imitating her brother. "God, this is exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place," she huffed.

"Come on Char, you know you love me. You can't tell me you're not even a little bit happy at being able to spend more time with Quinn," he nudged. "Is that a smile?"

"NO," she replied. Trying to desperately to hide the smile that was on her face.

"It is, isn't it. That's what I thought." Blaine laughed at his sister's antics.

The rest of the drive went by pretty fast. They dropped Kurt off at his house before they made their way home. When they arrived both twins busied themselves with getting ready and preparing their home for the arrival of their friends.

Charlotte walked into the kitchen when her phone buzzed. "1 New Message," the display read. She slid her phone open to view the text.

_Hey, It's Quinn. I wanted to text you so you could have my number. xQ_

Charlotte held her phone tight. Calm the fuck down, she thought to herself. It's just a text. But, it's a text from Quinn. Just a simple text, she repeated and took a breath before she replied.

_Hey, Quinn. Thank you. I'll put it in my phonebook. xC_

She set down her phone on the counter and began preparing various snacks for later, when to her surprise her phone once again buzzed. She put down the bowl in her hands and went to grab her phone.

_Good. I hope it isn't too much trouble picking me up later, I know Blaine kind of put you on the spot earlier… xQ_

"What are you looking at?"

At that Charlotte jumped and dropped her phone to the ground, as her brother just laughed.

"God, creep much! Geez," she said, picking up her phone from the floor.

"Not even Char, I walked in just like normal, it's not my fault you were too immersed in your phone to notice. What's so interesting anyway?"

She just handed him her phone in reply.

"Hmm I see. Have you replied yet?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Well get to it." he replied,thrusting her phone back into her hands. "What are you waiting for?" Charlotte just shrugged, but made no move to reply. "You know…" he began, "she's going to think it is too much trouble." At that, a look of horror past over his sister's face.

"What! No, of course it isn't," she exclaimed.

"Then text her back; crazy." Blaine laughed. Charlotte took a deep breath and did just that.

_No, Not at all. It's my pleasure. xC_

"Smooth," Blaine said, peering over her shoulder. "Subtle, with a flirty undertone. Nice."

"Ok well I'm going to get changed." She gestured to the stairs. "Do you think you can handle this by yourself?" she asked, pointing towards the fridge.

"Please." Blaine huffed. "Just go." She smiled and ran up the stairs to finish getting ready.

_So should I bring anything? xQ_

_The only thing that I can think of is your swimsuit and maybe some comfy clothes for after. xC_

_Oh right, Blaine mentioned a spa earlier…xQ_

_Yeah, everyone will probably want to go in before the movie. xC_

_Everyone usually comes in their "comfy clothes" so you could just do that then change back into them once we get out of the spa. Just a suggestion xC_

_No, That's a good idea. I'll do that. Thanks. xQ_

…_I'm actually ready now, so you can pick me up whenever you want. xQ_

_Ok, I'm on my way now then. I'll be there in 10. xC_

Charlotte grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs. "I'll be back, I'm going to go pick up Quinn," she yelled to her brother as she went out the door.

* * *

><p>The drive to Quinn's was stressful but the excitement of seeing Quinn once again won out. Charlotte pulled up to the Fabray residence in record time. She parked and turned off the ignition, took a deep breath, and made her way to the front door. She gave herself a once over then raised her hand and knocked.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn was in her room. She filled her mini Cheerios duffel with her swimsuit and a few toiletries. When she was finished she went over to the mirror to check her appearance.<p>

Good, she thought. I look good, but it's still comfortable and low maintenance. It had taken her awhile but she finally decided to go simple, and settled on a pair of soffe shorts and her cheerios hoodie. She also had opted to let her hair down, and it settled on her shoulders in gentle curls.

Quinn knew there was something there. She was aware that she had been flirting with Charlotte all day, and even though it surprised her, she was actually totally okay with it. They had built a friendship over the past month, but there was something different about today that kept urging her to test the bounds. It had felt right, so she just went with it, telling herself that she would just continue to do what felt natural, and see where it took her. So she did just that. She grabbed her phone to check the time, when there was a knock at her front door. She smiled to herself, grabbed her keys and duffel and went to get the door. When she opened the front door she was hit with a rush of heat, as she took in the sight in front of her.

In reality, if anyone else was to see Charlotte Anderson at that moment they would probably think she looked nice, comfortable. Normal. But to Quinn in that moment she just looked… hot.

Quinn found herself standing on her front porch checking out the girl in front of her. She stared at her long toned legs until she met the black workout shorts and the tight white tank top that seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. When did simple ever look this good? Quinn thought she had seen many girls and women in a similar state of dress over the years, especially since joining the cheerios, but it never provoked this kind of reaction in her before. Quinn shook her head slightly getting her bearings back and went to greet her "friend".

"Hey," she said locking the door behind her. "Did you find it alright?"

"Yeah, no problem. It was programed in the GPS from when we took you home earlier, so that was helpful," Charlotte replied. "Ready to go?" she asked, grabbing Quinn's bag. Quinn just nodded as they made their way to the car.

She was totally checking me out in the doorway, Charlotte thought to herself. The whole time Charlotte fought to keep her composure, as to seem oblivious to Quinn's blatant leering on the doorstep, but inside she was definitely doing her happy dance.

"Thanks for this," Quinn said as they got inside of the car.

"Sure, anytime," Charlotte replied, hesitating for a minute. "I'm glad my brother invited you tonight. I was going to, but I wasn't sure if you would have wanted to."

Quinn went to reply when "Black Star" started blasting through the air.

"Sorry." Charlotte shrugged as she grabbed her phone from the dash.

She hit the speaker button, to try to make Quinn feel less awkward about the call. A woman's voice rang through the air.

"Where are you? We got here ten minutes ago and you're still not here," the voice whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be there before you know it." Charlotte replied with a laugh.

"I asked Blaine where you were when we got here, but all he said was that you had to go pick up something 'very special'. Whatever that means," the voice huffed.

"I got to go, I'm driving, I'll be there soon, bye," she stuttered out before she shut her phone. UGH. She definitely should have thought more carefully about the whole speaker phone thing. Well, she thought, she was just going to have to murder her brother when she got home, no big deal. She slowly turned towards Quinn to survey the damage. She felt a little better when she saw Quinn sitting there with a proud smirk looking pretty pleased with herself. Well that's interesting, Charlotte thought to herself relieved.

"Sorry about that" she began. "Rach is a little impatient. I'm sure you know how she can get," she laughed.

"Not a problem. So besides your brother and Berry who's going to be there tonight?"

"Well it will be my brother and Kurt, Rachel and Noah, and you and I." Charlotte smiled that their conversation had not become strained after Rachel's call. Quite the opposite actually.

"What?" She asked as she saw Quinn smiling and staring at her as they drove.

"Oh, nothing really… I was just wondering how special I was exactly," she flirted.

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. "Who said she was talking about you?" she quickly replied.

Quinn just laughed, as they pulled up into the driveway.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Charlotte said as she opened Quinn's door for her, once again grabbing her bag.

"Wow," Quinn said. "…And people think my house is nice. Though I tend to think my house gives off the mausoleum feel, myself," Quinn added. "I like the whole modern contemporary thing, you don't see that too much around here."

"Yeah I do too, so does Blaine," Charlotte replied as they made their way up the driveway. "Our parents' house used to look like yours, so when we moved Blaine and I wanted a place that was more us," she said, holding the front door open for Quinn.

As soon as they stepped inside, Rachel's voice was heard. "Finally!" she exclaimed, running towards the door in a huff. "Charlotte Elizabeth Anderson I cannot believe that you hung up on me…. Quinn."

"Hey, Rachel" Quinn waved.

"I apologize, Quinn," she said, glaring at Charlotte, "I wasn't aware you were here."

Quinn shrugged. "Not a problem Rachel, it was actually kind of amusing."

"Hey, Q," Puck greeted as they made their way into the living room. "Blaine didn't tell me you were going to hang out with us tonight."

"It was kind of a last minute thing." Quinn replied.

"Cool," Puck exclaimed as he flopped onto the couch. "I get to hang out with all my favorite girls, so it's definitely a plus for me." He laughed.

"Make yourself comfortable Quinn," Charlotte told her, "I be right back after I kill my brother." With that she turned out of the room, making her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Char, I'm glad you're back. Kurt called to say that he's running a little late but he will be here-" He was cut off by Charlotte hitting him upside the head. "Oww What the hell?" Blaine asked his sister rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"I went to go pick up something very special. Really? You're an idiot."

Blaine just chuckled. "I thought you would like that one."

"Well you're just lucky she found it amusing," she countered.

"Wait… Quinn heard?"

"Yeah," Charlotte shrugged. "I kind of put Rach on speaker phone."

"Oh my god, that is priceless," he laughed. "Totally worth the slap."

"Well I'm glad I can bring you so much entertainment." She pouted at her brother.

"Aww poor baby," Blaine replied. "Here, grab the pitcher and help me bring these drinks out there," he told her before walking to join their friends, who had moved to the patio.

* * *

><p>Charlotte set up all the drinks on the side table. She turned as she watched Blaine, Rachel and Quinn sitting on the patio talking. She sighed, "Perfect." Seeing Quinn in her living room interacting with her friends and family brought a warm and fuzzy feeling to her chest.<p>

Puck walked up behind her "So Kurt's going to be a little late?" he asked.

"Yeah he'll be here soon though," she replied dazed, still staring at the scene in front of her.

"Good, So were going to go in the spa or are we waiting till he gets here?" Puck continued.

"He said not to wait for him."

"And then were doing a few movies later?"

"Yeah, Blaine got them earlier. I'm not sure what they are though."

"And you already bought the stuff for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah we're all good," She replied, still not really paying attention.

"How long have you been into Quinn?"

"Pretty much since day one…" At that exact moment she realized what had happened and slapped her hand over her mouth before turning towards Puck.

"Dammit, Noah!" she yelled. "What did I tell you about your freaking Jedi mind tricks?"

Puck just continued to laugh at her, "Oh, don't get so upset, bright eyes." He smiled. "Between us being besties and all the teasing Blaine's been doing it was only a matter of time before I found out anyway"

"Ugh, I still hate you," she yelled to him as they made their way outside to the others.

"What did he do now?" Rachel asked clearly amused.

"Nothing," Charlotte huffed as she sent a glare Blaine's way.

"Yeah, nothing." Puck confirmed. "But, you do owe me 20 bucks babe." Puck said as he pulled Rachel into his lap.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed clearly confused. "How does Charlotte being upset with you translate into me owing you 20 dollars?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her, and then she got it. "Oh, Oh, OH… well that's certainly an interesting development."

"I hate you all." Charlotte said laying her head on the table.

"Do I even want to know?" Quinn chuckled.

Charlotte shot the others a warning glare and they all burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Soon after, everyone went to get ready so they could get into the spa. Charlotte was in the linen closet when she was startled by a soft voice.<p>

"Blaine told me I could get a towel from in here".

Charlotte turned around at the sound and found herself face to face with Quinn. "Yeah," she replied shakily. She grabbed Quinn a towel off the shelf, and handed it to her.

"Thanks…" Quinn whispered.

They were so close to one another that Charlotte could feel Quinn breathe against her skin. She suddenly felt lightheaded, and grabbed onto Quinn's hip to steady herself. Quinn let out a soft sigh as she looked into her eyes. All Charlotte would have to do is just tilt her head down… just a little bit and then…. The doorbell rang breaking the spell the two girls found themselves in.

Charlotte sighed, and stepped back from Quinn. "I should get that. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No I'm fine." Quinn stuttered. "I'll see you out there." She said, pointing outside before rushing off to join the others on the patio.

Charlotte couldn't help but think about what would have happened, had their moment not been interrupted, as she went to answer the door. "Kurt, I'm glad you're here!" she started as she opened the door. "But, you have the worst timing." She smiled to herself. "You're never going to…" She stopped speaking in shock at to who was standing in her doorway next to Kurt.

Finn Hudson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** Thank you to my awesome Beta Klaineforthewin, without them this chapter would have taken a lot longer. So hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"I'm sorry," Kurt yelled for what seemed like the millionth time. He turned towards his boyfriend pleadingly. "It's not like I wanted to bring him here. And to tell you the truth, Quinn being here was the last thing on my mind, I forgot she was even going to be here. I was worried about how Finn was going to act with Rachel and Puck," he finished, exasperated.

"Then why is he here Kurt? Why is Finn in my backyard? …In my spa?" Charlotte retorted.

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't blame her, any of them really, for being upset. Hell he was upset and they all had more reason to be then him. To Kurt the twins place had become a sort of sanctuary to him, the one place where he could be completely himself, and just be happy. He didn't want to have to share another thing with Finn.

* * *

><p>When Kurt had walked in with Finn it was clear to him the reactions it had brought to his friends. When Charlotte had first opened the door to them, her face had contorted into one of shock, which quickly gave away to hurt, sadness, and anger. When he turned to his boyfriend he was met with confusion. Charlotte had quickly composed herself and proceeded to lead Kurt and Finn to the backyard to meet with the others.<p>

At the sound of the sliding door opening Quinn turned, and lit up when she saw Charlotte making her way out the door, and then she saw Finn trudging behind her. The look that shot across Quinn's face at seeing Finn, Kurt could only describe that it was like someone had suddenly hit Quinn in the face with a bucket of ice water. And then if things couldn't get any worse Finn caught of sight of Rachel and Puck, Rachel who was still seated in her boyfriend's lap giggling at something he had said. To say that their get together had become awkward was an understatement. Charlotte had handed Kurt and Finn towels, telling them to enjoy before she turned and went inside, Blaine turning on his heel to follow his sister, with Kurt following a minute after, and that was how the three of them found themselves in the kitchen, yelling about Finn Freaking Hudson.

* * *

><p>Kurt shook his head to regain his bearings, glancing between both pairs of eyes in front of him, before he began his explanation. "It's not like I had a choice," he began. "I told my dad I was leaving to hang out with a few friends from glee, he told me that I should take Finn with me. When I tried to explain to him the many reasons that wasn't a good idea, Finn walked in and pretty much invited himself, and got ready to go. My dad then proceeded to guilt trip me into taking Finn, going on about us maybe being brothers one day… etc. etc. etc…. and before I knew it Finn and I were on our way here." He looked to the twins pleadingly, silently begging them to understand. "I'm sorry. I know that it sucks, but he's not going to stay. He will be gone at the end of the night, we just have to try to get through it, and I will have a long conversation with my dad when I get home to why this can't happen again."<p>

"It's fine Kurt," Charlotte sighed. "I'm the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that to you, and it's not your fault," she replied. "I would have probably done the same thing in your position. I just… I just let my emotions get away from me.

"Still friends?" she asked with her arms outstretched to him.

"Always," Kurt replied returning the hug.

"You guys go get in the spa," Charlotte said motioning to them with her hand; "I'll be there in a minute." Blaine nodded to his sister and grabbed Kurt by the hand as the two boys made their way to the patio.

* * *

><p>Charlotte put her head in her hands amazed at how things could change so quickly. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt the way she had with Quinn in the linen closet, and the funny thing was nothing had really even happened. But still, she had never felt so happy even after the doorbell had interrupted them. She had felt like she had been punched in the face when she found Finn on her doorstep. But did she really have a reason to be upset? In reality the only thing Finns presence had done to her was to bring her back into reality. Finn was Quinn's boyfriend. And she… well… She wasn't Quinn's anything.<p>

Charlotte decided that she had spent long enough inside, and if she knew her friends and she did, they would be in after her if she stalled any longer. She could do this. It really wasn't a big deal. She usually spent most of her free time amongst "couples". No big deal. Finn and Quinn were just one more couple, she told herself. It wouldn't be any different than having to watch them together at school day in and day out.

She grabbed a water and made her way to the patio. It was when she made it outside, that she found out how wrong she was. Inside of the spa was Blaine sitting next to Kurt who was immersed in a heated debate with Rachel who was in her normal spot on pucks lap, and next to them was Quinn who was sitting next to Finn with his arm leisurely draped over her shoulders.

"Nope" Charlotte breathed. "I can't do this."

She walked to the edge of the tub, to deliver her excuse.

"Hey" She softly stated earning her the attention of her friends. "I feel a headache coming on," she lied. "I'm just going to go upstairs and lie down and read or something. Come up and get me when you want to start the movie. No rush," she added as she began her exit. Before she made her way to the door, she felt a wet hand on her shoulder. She sighed and turned around.

"Yes, Noah?"

"You're lying," He stated knowingly. "You don't have a headache, now go inside and change into your suit so you can join us" He encouraged. "I know you love when we go in the spa."

Charlotte huffed, she had expected this. "I really don't feel like being the… what is it? …7th wheel," she explained.

"See, now I know you're lying," Puck replied. "I know being with couples doesn't bother you. Hell, you spend all your time with couples, Char," he laughed.

Throughout their conversation Charlotte could feel eyes on her; she turned toward the spa and was met with familiar hazel eyes. Fuck, she thought. I can't do this. I need to go inside.

She snapped. "Well maybe I can't stand to sit in the spa, and be forced to watch Quinn and her stupid boyfriend all over each other," she whispered harshly. "I'm not a masochist, Noah."

And with that she turned on her heel and went inside without another word. Puck just stood there for a minute before making his way back to the others. How could I be so stupid, he thought to himself as he had watched her go. Of course this was going to be hard for her.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later found Charlotte upstairs in her bedroom, with music blasting through her speakers as she sang along to The Killers "Mr. Brightside." When the song was finished she looked up to see Rachel, leaning casually against her door frame.<p>

"Shit, Rach," Charlotte cried, "You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Sorry," Rachel shrugged as she walked further into the room. "And to answer your question," she continued, "I have been here since the intro of the last song."

"…And you didn't say anything?" Charlotte implored. "You're kind of a creeper Rachel."

"Well I myself know the importance of musical expression. And I also feel better after singing through my emotions. It seemed like you needed it, so I was more than happy to wait for the song to finish. Do you feel any better?"

"Not really," Charlotte replied. "I mean it helped, it felt good to vent a little, you know, but, no I can't say it really fixed anything," she ended with a sigh and sat down on her bed.

"Well Noah feels terrible," Rachel began as she too took a seat on the bed. "He wanted me to make sure you were alright, as well as to inform you that he 'wasn't thinking' and that he should have known better, especially after you confirmed your feelings for Quinn earlier."

"It's not just that," Charlotte exhaled. "There's a little more to it." She began to relay to Rachel what had happened between Quinn and herself in the linen closet before Finn arrived.

"Well I can certainly see how that further complicates things," Rachel replied.

She felt sorry for her friend. She was skeptical at first when Noah had told her of his suspicions concerning Charlotte and Quinn; afterwards she began to pay more attention to their interactions, subtle as they may be. After a while she had to admit that her boyfriend may have been on to something. And after today's confession and the subsequent events that had followed, she had come to the conclusion that Charlotte was in a lot deeper than she had originally thought.

"Well, seeing as there is not really anything we can do at the present time, I think it would be best if we went downstairs and tried to watch the movie," Rachel implored, bumping her friend's shoulder. Rachel could see by the look on her face that Charlotte wasn't really sold on the idea so she decided to go another route.

"Look at it this way, the sooner we watch the movie, the sooner Finn can leave," Rachel laughed.

"Fine, You win, Rach; I'll be down in a minute. Tell Blaine to get everything ready."

"Certainly," Rachel replied and was out the door.

* * *

><p>As Charlotte made her way into the living room, she smiled back at Rachel and Puck who were smiling at her from their position on the loveseat, and went towards the wrap around couch to take her seat with the others. It took her a minute to notice but when she did she stopped dead in her tracks. The only seat available was on the end next to Quinn and Finn.<p>

She scoffed, that was the last place she wanted to be. It was going to be hard enough to get through the movie without having to sit next to them on top of it. Charlotte didn't stop her inner monologue until she felt two strong arms around her shoulders turning her around and walking her in the other direction. She looked up at Puck in confusion as he sat her down next to Rachel on the love seat. Then he proceeded to drape himself across the two girls. He placed his head in his girlfriend's lap and kicked up his legs and laid them across his best friend, before he pulled the blanket on them and settled in for the movie.

"There, perfect," Puck announced. "We're ready when you are," he gestured to Blaine and they were quickly enveloped in darkness as the opening titles played across the screen. Charlotte let out a comfortable sigh as she thought to herself just how much she loved her friends.

* * *

><p>While everyone else was watching the movie, Charlotte found herself watching Quinn. It was obvious to Charlotte that though Quinn was faced towards the screen she definitely wasn't watching the movie. Her eyes were clouded and it seemed as if she was in another world.<p>

It wasn't the first time that Charlotte had looked at Quinn and wondered how a person so beautiful could look so miserable. Then before she knew it her eyes were flooded with light, she turned her head towards the TV to see the credit rolling down the screen. She had spent the whole movie in her head? How could time have past so quickly? she thought. It seemed to her as if the movie had just started; she snuck a glance and Quinn to see a similar look of shock across the blonde girls face. Well at least I wasn't the only one, she thought.

* * *

><p>"That was a good movie," Kurt stated aloud. "Well look at the time, I guess it's time to get going, huh Finn," he said, throwing in a fake yawn for added emphasis.<p>

"Oh, it is getting pretty late," Finn added. "I guess we should get going." He motioned for Kurt.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Kurt asked with faux innocence. "I'm actually staying over tonight; we have plans in the morning as well. But don't let me keep you," he added.

Finn turned towards his girlfriend. "Are you sleeping over? Come to think of it," he continued, "how did you even get here? I didn't see your car or anything when I pulled up."

Quinn opened her mouth to reply, but to her surprise found that no words came out. Blaine, observing the situation, quickly jumped in.

"Quinn's car is in the shop, Finn. So we picked her up earlier, and we were planning on driving her home whenever she wanted at the end of the night."

Quinn looked at Blaine sending him a small smile in thanks, as she wondered what had just happened to her. Why couldn't she say anything?

"Great," Finn said brightly. "Now you don't have to go to the trouble," he gestured for Quinn. "Come on Quinn, I'll take you home."

"Oh... Umm…" It wasn't like she could really tell him no, she thought. "Ok," Quinn replied, finally finding her voice.

She turned back to the twins. "Thank you for inviting me tonight, I had a nice time."

Blaine, noticing his sisters silence, spoke up for the both of them. "It was our pleasure, Quinn. Hopefully we can do it again," he responded sincerely.

Quinn nodded to Blaine before turning to Charlotte. "I hope your head feels better," she said softly.

"Thanks, me too," Charlotte managed to croak out.

It looked as if Quinn wanted to say something more, but she didn't get the chance before Finn was ushering her to the door. "Bye," she said to the room before stepping out the door.

Finn turned once more to Blaine before leaving. "Thanks for the offer dude, but, I'm sure you're glad you don't have to go through the trouble of taking Quinn home," he shrugged. "It's going to cut into my COD time but at least I'll get a little something out of it." And with that he was out the door, Blaine shutting the door behind him.

Blaine turned to his sister, to see if she had heard, and by the look of rage on her face, he knew she had. Thinking on his feet, Blaine turned to the group and loudly exclaimed, "Now, who needs a drink?" to which everyone answered in the affirmative.

* * *

><p>It was pretty late by the time they all headed to bed. Puck found Charlotte in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water.<p>

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Char," he said sadly. "… and Rach told me about what happened with you and Quinn earlier. It must have been really hard dealing with that ass being here on top of everything," he sighed.

"It's alright, Noah," she returned. "I forgave you the moment it happened." She smiled. "Plus, you more than made it up to me tonight. I put extra pillows in the guest room for you guys, let me know if you need more," she said before she made her way to the stairs.

"For what it's worth," Puck began, causing her to stop and turn towards him. "As much as she hates it, I know Quinn, and I have never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you," he smiled at her sadly. "I just thought you should know."

"Goodnight Noah."

"Goodnight, bright eyes," and with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was exhausted, and a soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of soft blonde hair and hazel eyes.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

AN: Sorry about the wait, i have been having some difficulties with getting this chapter Beta'ed, and i felt so bad about taking so long so i have decided to give you the next chapter Un-Beta'ed. If any one would be interest in being a temporary Beta for me until my regular Beta comes back let me know. That way I can get the chapters up in a more timely fashion. So hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think.

The song lyrics used in this chapter are: Heart, By The Pretty Reckless

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The week flew by for Charlotte after the incident at her house with Quinn and Finn. Though she couldn't keep her thoughts for constantly turning to a certain blonde cheerio. As a result Charlotte tried to immerse herself in anything to take her mind off Quinn. She threw herself into her schoolwork and spent most of her time needlessly studying or doing extra credit that she didn't really need. After eating lunch with the glee kids, and by extension Quinn and Finn. Had proven to be too much, Charlotte began to spend her lunches in the choir room to "practice". Much to Rachel's delight. Even at home she found herself engaged in some project or trying to learn a new recipe to try out on her brother. Anything to keep her mind from her.

Neither of the girls had talked about what had almost happened in the linen closet that day nor the subsequent events that had followed. Actually, even though the girls had begun a tentative friendship since the beginning of the year, these days the two had hardly talked at all. This was no easy feat considering they shared two classes a lunch period and glee. As well as the fact that they shared almost all the same friends. The only time the girls interacted with each other was in group situations and the interactions were minimal. And though they shared a desk in English, Charlotte always made sure she got to class before Quinn and immersed herself in her work and was sure to leave right when the bell rang. It wasn't because Charlotte didn't want to be around Quinn or talk to her. The problem was that she wanted these things too much.

Before she was able to deny her feelings for Quinn marking them off as a small crush or a simple attraction to the beautiful girl, but after the events at her house that weekend she was no longer afforded that luxury. Now, with no longer being able to deny her feelings for the blonde girl. She found it hard to continue on with the day to day friendship they had built.

* * *

><p>The following morning found Santana and Puck at their lockers. Puck shut his locker and turned to Santana leaning on the locker next to hers.<p>

"My little sister is going on a school trip for a week." He began. "And my mom signed up to chaperone." "So I will have the house all to myself." He relayed with a huge grin.

Santana shut her locker and turned to him abruptly. "And why would I care Puckerman?" "I haven't had any need to be at your house since before you got with the midget." She countered.

"Well.." Puck began ignoring her last comment. "It came to my attention that I haven't had a party yet this year, and I figured it was time to change that." He smiled again.

Past Santana he saw his girlfriend making her way down the hall with Charlotte and Kurt.

"Spread the word" he said to Santana before making his way to his girlfriend's locker.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Puck greeted them excitedly.<p>

"Good morning." He said leaning down to peck Rachel as she got her books from her locker.

"So, it seems that I will be throwing a party at my place tonight." He informed them as the first bell rang. "…and I expect you two to be there he said looking toward Kurt and Charlotte. "…and bring Blaine." "The festivities start at 8pm." He said before they all made their way to their respective classes.

The day went exactly as every other day had gone for Charlotte. She breezed through her classes, spent her free period in the library studying, at lunch she found Herself, as well as Puck and Rachel in the auditorium just like the day before that and the day before that. Everything went per usual that was until English anyway.

* * *

><p>Quinn was determined to talk to Charlotte. If she hadn't been confused with the feelings the brunette had elicited in her before, she definitely was after the events that had happened the day they spent together. Their dealings in the linen closet had definitely left a knot in her stomach. And if that information hadn't had her reeling. The feeling of dread that had washed over her after her boyfriend's arrival. Certainly did.<p>

She had spent the rest of the weekend in her room trying to figure out what exactly was happening to her. When she had gotten to school the following Monday she was nervous to what the school day would bring. She expected some awkwardness, and some confusion. But what she hadn't expected was what she was met with. Her interactions with Charlotte were short and limited if at all. They didn't talk in class except for a few polite words, and Charlotte would disappear as soon as the bell rang, she stopped seeing the other girl on her free period, and the only interaction they had in the halls or in glee was the occasional smile Charlotte would shoot her way.

Quinn really became upset when the brunette had decided to stop having lunch with them. Then a few days later Puck and Rachel stopped coming to the cafeteria for lunch as well, which only solidified to Quinn that Charlotte wouldn't be joining them for lunch again anytime soon. Anytime Quinn would casually note Charlottes behavior to Kurt, he would shrug his shoulders and make some lame excuse before hurrying off or changing the subject all together.

As the days turned in to weeks, Quinn couldn't stand it anymore, and when Santana and Brittney told her about pucks party tonight she saw her opening. Of course Charlotte is going she thought to herself, even though she hasn't seemed up for much lately, but no, Puck was like her best friend these days and if he couldn't get her to come, she was sure Rachel would. So when she walked into her last class of the day to see Charlotte at her desk with her head in a book, she knew she had to try.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Quinn greeted with a smile.<p>

"Hello Quinn." Charlotte replied without looking up from her book.

"Good Book?" Quinn tried again.

"Uh huh…"

Well this isn't working. Quinn thought to herself. Well she would just have to change tactics. She thought about her options for a minute before placing her hand on the other girl's book before closing it and placing it on the desk. She reached over and lightly grasped the other girls chin and turned to face her, letting go once their eyes met. "_Got her_". Quinn thought.

"Hi." Quinn smirked triumphantly.

"H..Hiiii…" Charlotte stuttered out; surprised at the others girl's actions as well as their current proximity. It took no time at all for her to become lost in the hazel eyes in front of her. It had been so long since she had really looked at Quinn, and the realization pained her.

On the other end of things Quinn internally congratulated herself for being able to finally gain the brunettes attention. Quinn Fabray was used to getting what she wanted, and she defiantly wasn't used to being ignored. So she considered it a small victory to once again garner Charlotte's attention. That was until she found her own hazel eyes drowning in the green in front of her. The brilliant green eyes that were staring back at her so intently, that she was taken aback by the sheer force if it, and she found herself trying to control her breathing, as she leaned back slightly trying to put some distance between her and the girl in front of her. That was definitely not part of the plan Quinn thought to herself, she took a few moments to steady her mind, before proceeding to the task at hand.

"So are you going to the party at Pucks tonight?" Quinn asked casually.

It took Charlotte a minute to realize Quinn was talking. "... ummm." "What?" She replied.

Quinn smiling at once again having the upper hand. "Pucks party, you going?"

"Oh, of course the party." "I'll be there." "I couldn't very well say no to this one." She said pointing behind her towards where Puck was seated. "..and besides even if I could, there would be no saying no to Rachel." "She's relentless when she wants something." She rambled on, "…and Blaine and Kurt are going, so all in all I really didn't have much of a choice." She concluded.

"Well don't sound too excited about it." Quinn laughed at her.

"I can't make any promises." Charlotte smiled, bumping her shoulder into Quinn's.

"What about you?" "Are you going?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I'll be there." "I haven't missed one of Pucks party's yet." "Even if I wanted to San and Britt always find a way to drag me along anyway." Quinn replied with a laugh.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to make an appearance tonight then, considering Quinn Fabray will be in attendance." Charlotte returned with playfulness to her tone.

"Oh it's a must." Quinn stated with a smile.

"Did you need a ride?" Charlotte asked her. "We can pick you up on the way to get Kurt."

Quinn instantly deflated. "That would be great… but I'm going with Finn."

"Of course you are". Charlotte softly replied, the light no longer in her eyes. "I wasn't thinking. Well I guess I'll see you there." She continued. She glanced toward her book, "well I better finish this." And with that, she once again turned from Quinn and begun to read.

* * *

><p><em>Damn't!<em> Quinn thought to herself. Surprised at how things took a turn for the worst so quickly. She found herself back at square one. When the bell rang sometime later, Quinn sighed as Charlotte shot out of her seat for the door with Puck in tow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Urghh. How could I be so stupid!"<em> Charlotte chastised herself. _"Way to go with the whole not interacting with Quinn_ _thing,"_ she berated. _"That worked out real well. …and what was I thinking; of course she was going to the party with Finn. He's her freaking boyfriend after all. How could I forget?"_ She knew exactly how she had forgot, it was those freaking eyes, it hadn't helped that Quinn took her by surprise, and once their eyes met, she was a goner.

"I'm not going." She exclaimed. Turning on Puck in the hall.

"What?" He asked clearly confused at her outburst.

"Tonight, the party... I'm not going."

"Yes you are." He stated firmly. "We already went over this, Done deal." He told her before looking at his watch. "I got to get to the weight room before practice." he said as he took off down the hall. "..and don't think were done talking about this." He yelled to her as he went. "..and you're going." He said one final time before disappearing from her view.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed to herself as she closed her locker, her mind was more jumbled after her talk with Charlotte, she already had enough running through her mind as it was, and now she had one more thing to add to everything else. She just needed some time to herself to clear her head before practice. It was lucky for her that today Mr. Shue had cancelled glee, so she had an hour or so of time to kill before she had to start cheerios practice. Usually when Quinn needed to clear her head, and was still at school she would sit in the balcony of the auditorium and just sit in the darkness and think. And that exactly what she was going to do today.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with glee being cancelled Rachel had effectively roped Charlotte into practicing with her in the auditorium not wanting to waste the hour she had reserved for glee. Rachel found out pretty quickly, that Charlotte's focus was off and her head was somewhere else.<p>

"Hey, you ok?" She prodded

"I'm sorry Rach; I can't seem to get out of my head." She replied apologetically.

"Do you want to sing about it?" Rachel asked.

Charlotte laughed. "What?"

"Yep, that's exactly what you're going to do." Rachel stated matter of factly. "Just trust me." She continued pulling a chair onto the stage in front of the microphone.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and sing the first song that pops in your head." Rachel instructed sitting in the chair in front of her. "…and then just put everything your thinking, everything your feeling into the song. Whenever you're ready." Rachel encouraged.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked to her usual seat in the corner. The auditorium was dark as usual, except for a few low lights on the stage. Quinn walked over to the edge of the balcony curious as to who was on stage. She was surprised when she saw Charlotte standing in front of the microphone with her eyes closed, and then suddenly she began to sing.<p>

_**Never wanted to feel  
>Never wanted you to steal my heart<br>Never wanted to know  
>Never wanted to show I'm weak<strong>_

Quinn couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her she was complete captivated. It wasn't unusual for Quinn to get lost in music. She enjoyed when everyone got up to sing in glee especially when you could see the passion people had for certain songs they would sing. It was also why even sophomore year when she had tried to hate Rachel, she had still loved it when the small girl would sing. Yes, Quinn Fabray had a passion for music, a passion for talent. But this, what was going on in front of her right now, this was something completely different.

**I'm falling all over myself**  
><strong>Trying to be someone else<strong>  
><strong>I wish you would dare to walk me home<strong>  
><strong>So I wouldn't have to feel alone<strong>

**Always wanted to be**  
><strong>Always wanted you to see my heart<strong>  
><strong>Always wanted your love<strong>  
><strong>Always wanted but never was<strong>

Quinn could feel every emotion radiating off the girl in front of her. She felt a chill run up her spine before her body exploded with heat. Even though the Brunette had no idea she was even there, Quinn felt as if she was singing right to her. And the thought made her heart beat faster.

**I'm falling all over myself**  
><strong>Trying to be someone else<strong>  
><strong>I wish you would dare to walk me home<strong>  
><strong>So I wouldn't have to feel alone<strong>

**I'm falling all over myself**  
><strong>Dying to be someone else<strong>  
><strong>I wish you would dare to walk me home<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna fight the world alone<strong>

**I've never told you before**  
><strong>I've never loved you more<strong>

At the last line, Quinn's heart skipped a beat. But she tried not to think of what that could have meant. And just let herself get lost in the performance in front of her.

**I'm falling all over myself**  
><strong>Trying to be someone else<strong>  
><strong>I wish you would dare to walk me home<strong>  
><strong>So I wouldn't have to feel alone<strong>

**I'm falling all over myself**  
><strong>Dying to be someone else<strong>  
><strong>I wish you would dare to walk me home<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna fight this world alone<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna fight this world alone<strong>

**All alone**

Quinn hadn't even realized that the song had ended until she heard clapping coming from the stage, and for the first time she realized that Charlotte wasn't alone. She watched as Rachel walked up and effortlessly threw her arms around Charlotte; Quinn felt a dull pain shoot threw her chest when Charlotte wasted no time returning the hug.

Quinn had felt such intensity when she was listening to the song, but now, after witnessing the affection on stage. She felt miserable. Quinn didn't know what was happening to her or what she was feeling. So she chalked it up to anger, anger for being ignored. Charlotte and Rachel could laugh and hug so effortlessly, hell her interactions with everyone were effortless. But getting Charlotte to talk to her was like pulling teeth lately. And Quinn didn't like it at all.

Quinn left the auditorium more confused then she had been when she had entered it. She felt like she had just had an epiphany, like she was on the edge of something huge, but she couldn't figure out the last step, and it was driving her crazy.

Being so close to knowing, but not being quite able to grasp it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isnt too many mistakes. (crossing fingers).

I'm dedicating this Chapter to **Nightbrainzz **beacuse they gave me the inspiration to post this chapter as quickly as i did. The rest of you can view this quick update as as an apology for having to wait so long for the last chapter.

As always i hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews and letting me know what you like in each chapter or what you think inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

**Song lyrics in this chapter were:** "You" By: The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

When night rolled around Charlotte found herself exactly where she didn't want to be, standing in the middle of Puck's living room. Puck had elected her to go and find some music to put on, and that's how she found herself standing in front of the stereo taken in by the soft melody.

_You don't want me, no_  
><em>You don't need me<em>  
><em>Like I want you, oh<em>  
><em>Like I need you<em>

_And I want you in my life_  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

_You can't see me, no_  
><em>Like I see you<em>  
><em>I can't have you, no<em>  
><em>Like you have me<em>

_And I want you in my life_  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

_You can't feel me, no_  
><em>Like I feel you<em>  
><em>I can't steal you, no<em>  
><em>Like you stole me<em>

As she listened to the song, she couldn't help but think about her feelings for Quinn and what would never be. And the thought made her sick. She quickly changed the station to find something more along the lines of "Top 40". "It's going to be a long night." She thought as she made her way into the kitchen to join her friends.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the party was in full swing. The house was filled with teenagers all engaged in various activities. The most popular being the impending Beer Pong tournament. In which Puck had somehow convinced Charlotte to be his partner. Puck and Charlotte had managed to beat quite easily the first few teams they were put up against, much to the surprise of their fellow glee members. Puck was ecstatic, and kept telling Charlotte how she was the best partner he had ever had. Charlotte had been surprised when she had realized that they hosted these "Tournaments" pretty often and Puck actually took the game very seriously.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know why every ones so surprised." Blaine whispered to Kurt from the sidelines.<p>

"Well Puck has always been good. But I think everyone was surprised he picked Charlotte as his partner. He does seem to take this game pretty seriously." Kurt replied with a shrug.

"I really don't think they expected her to be any good." He added with a grin. "I think she even surprised herself a little. You could see it in on her face, when they beat that first team."

"Well I don't know why Char of all people wouldn't think that she would be good at this." Blaine stated confused at his sisters antics. "Charlotte has always had impeccable aim. She always wins at those stupid games they have at the carnival, and she definitely has no problem holding her liquor. It's almost impossible for her to get drunk." Blaine stated.

"Oh. Look there's going to be a "rumble"." Kurt squealed in Delight.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked his boyfriend curiously.

"It's looks as the though the next two teams to face each other will be Puck and Char Vs. Finn and whoever he has gotten to be his partner." Kurt replied.

"Current animosity aside, Finn and Puck used to be partners, they were pretty good, but every year they would lose before the championship. …and everyone knew Finn was the weaker player. So… I'm guessing Finn wants to prove that he's better than Puck by challenging him and winning, and if I know Finn he has decided to choose now to do so because Puck has a girl for his partner. He thinks that is will be easier." Kurt said somewhat sadly.

"Well I guess he will just feel extra stupid then when my sister crushes him." Blaine laughed.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Well I'm sure Puck will be more than happy to beat Finn. ….and I'm sure considering the "current situation" with you know who, that Charlotte will also gain a small amount of enjoyment from "crushing Finn"." He smiled at Blaine adorably.

Blaine just nodded before they settled in to watch the next match.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was on the couch chatting with Mike a Tina, when Puck grabbed her informing her that it was time for their next match. They walked outside to the patio to the pong table, where they waited to see who their next opponents were. Puck and Charlotte both grinned at each other when they saw that the next team they would be playing would be Finn who had somehow roped a rather reluctant Sam into being his team mate.<p>

Charlotte saw Rachel sitting on the sidelines ready to cheer on her boyfriend and best friend. Charlotte automatically scanned the audience. She saw her brother and Kurt sitting nearby with Mercedes and her date Anthony. She scanned the crowd that had begun to gather around, where she saw the various glee members amongst the crowd of Jocks and Cheerios. But, she didn't see her Cheerio.

She wasn't ridiculous enough to think that Quinn would drop what she was doing just to watch her, but Finn was her boyfriend and Rachel was always there when it was Puck's turn to play, so she thought that maybe Quinn would want to at least cheer her boyfriend on. She shrugged. "Well at least it will be fun to beat Finn." She thought.

* * *

><p>The game was about to start, Charlotte tossed their ping pong ball in the air a few times while she waited for Puck to finish filling their cups. She went to catch the ball when out of the corner of her eye she saw a few people walking by and taking their seats across from her on Finn's side of the table. As she turned to see the new additions her face lit up. Sitting across from her were Santana, Brittney, and Quinn. She smiled the only thing better then Beating Finn would be the satisfaction she would get from doing it in front of Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p>The game was well on its way. Puck and Charlotte Had 8 cups left, while Finn and Sam had 5. After missing his last shot Puck tossed his remaining ball to Finn. While Charlotte kept glancing at Quinn, who had been intently watching the game with a curious expression. She looked at Quinn wondering what she was thinking, when Puck nudged her shoulder. Apparently Finn had missed on his turn, though Sam had managed to get two in a row, and Puck had alerted her to the fact that they now each had a cup to drink before beginning their turn.<p>

Puck went first and managed to get Finn to drink one cup before handing the ball to Charlotte. Charlotte stretched her arms above her head, slightly raising her shirt in the process, before she proceeded to arch her hand for her throw. Just as the ball was about to leave her hand, she heard a small gasp, and her eyes immediately narrowed in onto the source of the noise, then her brain practically short circuited when she was met with the sight of Quinn staring in her direction biting her lip. Needless to say she lost all focus and missed her shot.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked pulling her aside.

"Sorry Noah. I… I was… distracted."

Puck turned around to look towards Finns side of the table and saw Quinn talking to Santana and Brittney with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Apparently." Puck huffed.

Charlotte couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips when Puck located the source of her "distraction".

"Well…" Puck smirked at his friend. "You better work on that. You don't want Finn to win, do you?" With that Charlottes face fell. "You know…" Puck added. "Everybody loves a winner."

"Let's do this." Charlotte exclaimed turning back to the table.

"There's my girl." Puck laughed before he too made his way back to the table.

* * *

><p>As the game proceeded, Puck and Charlotte were left with 6 Cups while Finn and Sam had 4 cups. It was currently Sam's Turn, and Charlotte once again found herself seeking out Quinn, though this time she met Quinn's gaze and the blonde smiled at her encouragingly. Apparently Sam had missed and it was once again their turn. With a new since of vigor that Quinn's bright smile had instilled in her she turned towards Puck and pulled him down to whisper in his ear.<p>

"Really?" Puck asked her surprised.

Charlotte just nodded at him and smiled.

"Well it would be pretty badass." Puck grinned let's give it a shot.

And with that they both took their respective ping pong balls and threw them at the same time, where the balls proceeded to land in the same cup, one after the other. Effectively winning them the game and leaving Finn and Sam to drink the remaining 10 cups still on the table.

Their friends Broke into cheers, and Rachel leapt into her boyfriend's arms to congratulate him. Finn huffed in anger, and proceeded to take out it out on the unsuspecting lawn furniture. Charlotte felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and she turned around to face its owner.

"You guys did great." Sam stated happily. "I didn't really want to play when Finn asked me, but I'm glad I did. It was fun... I had fun." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Sam." She replied giving him a hug. "You're a much better sport than Finn." She chuckled. As they both turned to see the man child kicking over a chair in the yard and cursing.

"Well I guess I better get started on these." He said, gesturing to the remaining cups on the table. "I don't think Finn will be much help, I guess I will see you around later?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure thing." She replied with a smile as Sam walked away.

The next thing Charlotte knew she was being lifted off of the ground and twirled around. Puck laughed as he put her back down.

"Best. Team. Ever." He stated much to her amusement. "That was totally epic." He exclaimed "Were totally going to rock pong this year babe." He said hugging her again.

Before turning back to Rachel, for another round of celebratory kisses. When Puck pulled away Rachel proceeded to hug Charlotte next.

"You guys really were amazing." She said excitedly.

"Well I did have a great partner" Charlotte stated as all three of them smiled at each other.

"Well, all this excitement has me absolutely parched." Charlotte chuckled. "Can I get anyone anything?" Puck still had his drink from earlier, Blaine and Kurt shook their head in the negative both still sipping on their drinks. "Rach?" Charlotte questioned.

"Oh yeah, that would be great," she replied. "Just get me whatever you're having." Charlotte nodded and made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte grabbed a Mike's out of the cooler and twisted off the cap. "Oww." She said looking at her finger and seeing the drop of blood. "Stupid cap" She huffed while sucking on her finger.<p>

"Here Rachel" she said as she handed the smaller girl her drink.

"Thank you Charlotte. Wait, where's yours?" she inquired.

"I cut my finger" she replied. "I'm just going to run upstairs and get a band-aide." She gestured towards the stairs.

"I just bought a box there in Noah's Bathroom cabinet."

"Thanks Rach. I'll be back in a bit" she said to her friends, before making her way up stairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte opened Pucks bedroom door and made a beeline to the bathroom, and flicked on the light. It was only then that she noticed she wasn't alone. She glanced to her left and saw Quinn sitting on Pucks bed looking up at her. Immediately her heart starting beating erratically upon seeing the other girl on the bed. But, she knew she had to keep her emotions in check.<p>

"What brings you up here?" She asked Quinn casually, as she opened the medicine cabinet.

"I just needed to get away for a little bit, take a moment for myself." She replied slowly.

"I apologize Quinn. I'll only be a moment; I just needed a band-aide." She said motioning to the box. As she placed the band-aide around her finger.

"No its ok... What happened? Are you alright?" Quinn asked softly, rising from the bed and taking a step forward. Charlotte put away the box and flicked off the bathroom light before entering the bedroom to answer Quinn.

"I'm fine, I just cut my finger on a bottle cap." she said smiling at the other girls concern.

"See?" She asked as she wiggled her finger in the air. "All better."

"Good, I guess I better head back downstairs." Quinn sighed. "I can't hide up here all night."

"Yeah, me too. I only really needed the Band-aide." Charlotte returned.

Neither of them moved, each waiting for the other to go, then after a moment they both headed to the door at once. Both grasping for the door handle at the same time.

* * *

><p>As their hands touched, it felt like electricity ran through their fingers, and both girls' bodies erupted with heat at the sensation. They lifted their heads and their eyes met. The whole world seemed to just melt away, leaving nothing but the two of them in this moment.<p>

Charlotte could see all the different emotions swirling in Quinn's eyes. And it made her dizzy. Her body was on fire, and she was pretty sure everyone downstairs would be able to hear the deafening thump of her heart.

The next thing she became aware of was that the space between herself and Quinn was becoming nonexistent. Their bodies begun to lean into each other on their own accord. Within seconds they were so close that she felt her nose brush against the blondes, and she became all too aware of Quinn's warm breath on her lips. She looked into hazel eyes one last time before they fluttered closed, and Charlotte lost her last ounce of self-control. And pressed her lips to Quinn's.

* * *

><p>The kiss was soft and gentle, at first. Before light exploded behind Charlotte's eyes and she was overcome with the most intense emotion she had ever felt. She reached out and grabbed Quinn by the hip and brought their bodies flush against each other, which caused Quinn to let out a breathy moan against her lips. The sound shot chills down her spine, before she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.<p>

Suddenly Quinn slid her tongue into her mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck, tangling her fingers in her hair. It was Charlottes turn to moan. Her body was on a sensation overload, their bodies were pressed tightly together and she could feel the other girl's chest beating against her own, her own hands gripping Quinn's hips, as their tongues met in a forbidden dance.

They kissed slow and languid. There was no battle for dominance, only gentle exploration. They slowly pulled their lips apart, only when the need for air became an issue. She stood there holding Quinn in her arms; while Quinn's hot breath tickled her neck, where her head was resting against her.

* * *

><p>Curled up against Charlotte; Quinn's mind was racing. She had never felt anything like that in her entire life. She didn't even know it was possible to feel something like that. Something so amazing. She found herself cursing the need for oxygen, because she hadn't wanted to stop kissing the other girl for anything. She had only pulled away when she absolutely had to. She never wanted to stop kissing Charlotte.<p>

She still couldn't believe she had felt all of that, from a simple kiss. It had never felt like that before. Not with any of the people she had kissed before. Not with Puck, and certainly not with Finn. …Oh my god, Finn!

She had totally forgotten about Finn, Finn was her boyfriend. And the strong arms that were holding her now definitely weren't those of her boyfriend. Oh no this couldn't be happening to her, not again. And then the panic set in and all the warm thoughts were replaced with worry and dread.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't be a cheater. Not again. She lost too much the last time. No, she had to go back to Finn, no matter how amazing this girl felt holding her. Girl… Girl… Girl. She just kept messing up. it was simple. Become Prom Queen. Marry Finn. Start a family. Make her family proud. She couldn't do this.

She backed up and looked in the green eyes of the girl in front of her, and she felt her heart break at the look of absolute adoration she was met with. It was all too much. So Quinn did what she always did when things became too real. She ran.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of Quinn slowly pulling away from her. She looked at the girl in front of her and she was positive she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.<p>

She looked into Quinn's eyes and the look of contentment they once held was gone and she was met with sorrow, panic, and guilt. And all at once she felt everything crash down on her and she knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Quinn…" she managed to breath out almost pleading with the other girl. But the only answer she received was the slamming of the door as it shut behind her, and she was alone. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>It took her only a moment to realize that she couldn't let her go; she had to go after her. She made her way out of Puck's room and practically ran down the stairs. She was met with the confused stares of her friends as they turned toward her, but she didn't have time for that right now, she had to talk to Quinn.<p>

She immediately scanned her eyes across the living room before they landed on the loveseat on the far end of the room, where Quinn sat cuddled up to Finn. Quinn's eyes met hers briefly before Finn leaned down to kiss her, and Charlotte was forced to look away. Before sliding down the wall next to her friends defeated.

* * *

><p>It took Blaine only a second to see how utterly broken his sister looked. He immediately glanced around the room, before he found what he was looking for on the couch nearby where Quinn and Finn were making out. He felt horrible for his sister. He knew how hard it was to want someone you couldn't have. He sighed before he nudged the other three from their conversation. He tilted his head towards Quinn and Finn before gesturing towards Charlotte.<p>

Kurt was overcome with sadness for the girl that he had come to view as a sister. She didn't need to see that.

Puck was at Charlottes side in a flash, with Rachel right behind.

"We need to get her out of here." Puck told the others.

"You should take her up to your Room Babe." Rachel replied.

Charlotte who had been silent through the whole exchange, suddenly piped in.

"No, I can't... Let's just go outside or something." she pleaded.

The couple was confused by her response and unwillingness to go in Puck's bedroom but nodded anyway and led her out to the patio. Once the five of them were outside Puck shut the back door and closed the blinds. And walked over to his friends.

* * *

><p>"Char, I know it's hard to see your crush with someone else. But it will get better, you will meet someone else and you won't even remember why you wanted Quinn in the first place." Kurt stated sweetly glancing towards Blaine.<p>

"I agree with Kurt." Rachel added. "Noah and I have each had our own ups and downs concerning both Finn and Quinn, but we are both much happier now." She looked to Puck who nodded his head in agreement.

Blaine had been watching his sister intently. Something wasn't right. She wasn't just sad, or angry this was different. The only time he had seen his sister look like this was also the only time he had seen his sister drunk. The night their parents had died. There was more to this, he was sure of it. She wouldn't be like this just from seeing Quinn and Finn together, she had been dealing with that already for months. No there had to be something else.

"Charlotte, you need to tell us what happened." Blaine softly instructed.

The other three looked at him confused. "There's something else." He stated. "Something we don't know. What happened Char?"

Charlotte sighed. "I never can get anything past you can I?" She chuckled darkly.

"Never." Blaine replied. Lacing his hand with his sisters. As the others watched on curious.

"Well… you remember when I went up to Noah's room to get a band-aide." She began.

They all nodded and she continued. "Well Quinn was there, and one thing led to another and we kissed. …and then we kind of... made out, and afterwards she looked at me like I had hung the moon. I felt as if I was never truly alive until that moment. That I was dead inside and I had no idea, and then she kissed me and I was like I was seeing the world for the first time."

"Then we just held each other, and I don't think I have ever been happier in my life as I had been in that moment. Then something happened and she panicked and then she ran."

"At first I didn't know what to do, then I snapped out of it and ran after her." She paused. "Then I went to find her and I saw… I saw…" she sighed. "…well you know what I saw."

She concluded sounding completely heartbroken. When she was finished she looked around at the faces of her friends and could see the sadness written across each of their faces and she couldn't handle it.

"Charlotte…" Rachel began with her hand on her arm.

"No" Charlotte interrupted. "I can't talk about this anymore, not right now. I can't take anymore tonight." She looked pleadingly at her friends begging them to understand.

"I just need one night to forget. Tomorrow we can talk if you want, But, I just can't tonight."

* * *

><p>Puck got up wordlessly and went inside. He cleared everyone out. He saw Quinn as she made her way out the door, and it was apparent to him that Charlotte wasn't the only one who was miserable. He tried not to dwell on it. As the last person made their way out the door.<p>

When Puck returned to the patio he had 2 Bottles of Stoli and 5 glasses, he placed the bottles on the table and began filling up each glass and placing it in front of each person.

"Let's forget." He said before tipping back his glass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isnt too many mistakes. (crossing fingers).

As always i hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

**PS: I put up a banner for this story, a little collage of the main characters. There is a link for it on my profile. So feel free to look at it before of after you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

When Charlotte woke the next morning she was happy. As usual her dreams had been filled with images of a certain blonde. She was pleasantly surprised when it dawned on her that not all of her thoughts had been dreamed, as she remembered the feel of Quinn's lips on hers. Well she was happy… before she remembered what had transpired directly after the kiss.

She defiantly had a lot to think about. She needed to talk to Quinn, regardless of the outcome. She decided a text would be a safe bet; she grabbed her phone off the nightstand and scrolled down to the Q's. Something simple, something short. She thought.

_Hey… Text me when you wake-up. xC_

She closed her phone, and slid it in her pocket before walking over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. While she was brushing her teeth she remembered how her friends had all gotten quite drunk last night trying to help her "Forget". She was thankful she had remembered to place a few bottles of water and some pills next to each of her friends before she went to sleep last night. "Well"… she said to herself. "Might as well try to help ease their pain".

* * *

><p>45 minutes later; she was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on breakfast when she heard shuffling down the stairs.<p>

"Smells good" Puck said as he and Rachel made their way into the Kitchen.

"It's almost done" Charlotte responded. "Here, drink these beforehand." She said sliding each of her friends a Gatorade. "Did you guys already take the pills I left on the nightstand?"

Puck nodded as he proceeded to chug his Gatorade.

"Yes and thank you." Rachel added. "I'm glad that you thought to do that before going to sleep, there was no way I would have thought to do it, considering the state I was in last night." She took a sip. "I think that was the most alcohol I have ever consumed."

"Does anyone else feel like the walking dead?" Kurt grumbled making his way into the kitchen.

"Honey, it's not that bad." Blaine replied. "Here, drink this." He told him as he took two Gatorades from his sister handing one to his boyfriend before opening one for himself.

"How many people are we feeding?" he jokingly asked his sister, as he watched her putting the finishing touches on a large platter of waffles.

"I figured it the least I could do." Charlotte replied sheepishly. "The waffles will help soak up the alcohol, and the protein helps to." She said gesturing to the meat she was scooping on to another plate.

"Good Idea, we will defiantly need it after last night." Kurt grimaced as he remembered just how much he had actually drank the night before. "How are you ok?" He asked Charlotte in awe. "You drank at least double what I did last night and I feel like I'm going to die."

Charlotte just shrugged in response. "Aright, it's done." She exclaimed as she put three platters on the island in front of her friends. "The waffles are all vegan, and the plate on the right is smart bacon and veggie sausage, and the plate on the left is regular bacon and sausage."

"Great, I'm starved." Puck said wasting no time serving himself a heaping portion of everything.

"Thank you for the alternatives Char." Rachel said before helping herself to a plate.

"Of course" she replied. "But, thank your boyfriend; he's the one who bought it."

"You're so sweet" Rachel told Puck before kissing his cheek and joining him at the table.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Charlotte was back in her own house, climbing the stairs to her bedroom. After a very filling breakfast, everyone had left to begin their day.<p>

Blaine had an all-day Warblers practice at Dalton. Kurt was having a Father/Son day with Burt and had headed home. Puck, Rachel, and Charlotte had all previously planned a trip to the mall, so Rachel and Charlotte had both gone home to get ready before they all would meet up in a few hours. No one had mentioned the events that had led up to the massive amounts of alcohol the night before. Which Charlotte was thankful for, she knew she would have to talk about it eventually, she was just grateful that she didn't have to do it at breakfast.

Charlotte went to check her phone one last time before getting in the shower. Still nothing, she had texted Quinn hours ago and was yet to receive any sort of reply. This is what she had been worried about. She typed out a quick message to Quinn, before jumping in the shower.

_I'm Home now, we need to talk. Maybe we could meet up later? xC_

* * *

><p>On her way to the mall Charlotte thought about how frustrating her whole situation was, especially the part where Quinn was avoiding any contact with her. Charlotte knew what she wanted, and how she would like things to turn out regarding Quinn, but Regardless of the outcome of the situation, good or bad, they needed to talk. If she wasn't going to be able to talk to her today, she would still have school on Monday to try to talk to Quinn.<p>

"All I can do is try" Charlotte sighed to herself as she turned up the radio.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was definitely more confidant pulling into the mall parking lot then she had been on the drive over. She had heard a new song on the radio that she had never heard before, and it was perfect. Right then and there she decided when glee came around on Monday if she still needed to get Quinn to listen to her she would sing. It wouldn't be a full on declaration, she wasn't going to announce that she was singing to Quinn or anything. But, Quinn would know and that was all that mattered. What she had experienced with Quinn night was something incredible, and she knew Quinn had felt it to. She wasn't going to just give up.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need to eat." Puck announced arms full of bags as they exited the last store.<p>

"Sweetie, we still have so much to do." Rachel stated. "You guys wanted to go into Aeropostle and Charlotte and I still need to go to Victoria's Secret as well as the music store."

"… and we can still do all those things, after we eat." Charlotte Replied feeling hungry herself.

"Well I suppose…" Rachel decided.

"Great, come on babe, food courts this way." Puck said practically dragging Rachel behind him.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now that we got a table." Puck said. "I'm totally feeling Hotdo…<p>

"I thought that was you." Came the voice of Mercedes, effectively cutting off Puck.

The trio turned around to face Mercedes who was standing next to Sam, Mike and Tina, with Quinn and Finn trailing behind.

"I thought you had plans today?" Mercedes asked turning to Rachel.

"You're looking at them." Puck Replied.

"We were just going to get something to eat before we finished shopping." Rachel added.

"Us too, we'll join you." Mercedes concluded before pushing a few tables together.

"This is the last thing I needed today." Charlotte mumbled under her breath.

Luckily Rachel had been the only one to hear her, and gave her friend a sympathetic shrug before leaning in "It's only going to be an hour tops, and then we can get back to shopping."

"So… Hot dog on a Stick, right?" Charlotte asked Puck wanting to get a move on.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Puck replied getting up.

"It's fine, I'll get it." Charlotte replied quickly, clearly using it as an opportunity to put a little distance between herself and the table of glee kids, at least for a few minutes.

"Ok…" Puck replied sitting back down. "Just get me…"

"I know." Charlotte interrupted before turning to grab her wallet from her purse.

"You guys are getting Hot Dog on a Stick?" Mercedes asked her.

"Uh huh…" Charlotte answered not looking up from her purse.

"Well that works out then, Quinn wanted that too." Mercedes concluded before turning to Quinn. "Hey Q, those three want Hot Dog on a Stick too." She said pointing to the three of us.

"But, you should probably go with her." Mercedes told Quinn. Pointing to Charlottes retreating form. "I don't think she will be able to carry everything by herself.

"Sure, Right…" Quinn Replied before walking over to the Hot Dog on a Stick Booth.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked up beside Charlotte in line, but didn't say anything; they waited in line in silence. The couple in front them made their way up to the register, it would be their turn next.<p>

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked, not even looking at Quinn.

"Well I was craving their lemonade, but besides that I really don't know." She Shrugged. "Just get me whatever you're getting." Quinn said quietly. She was embarrassed, she was very aware that she had been avoiding the girl in front of her for the better part of the day and it was awkward to say the least running into her now. It wasn't like she could have told Mercedes the reason why she didn't think it was a good idea for them to join the other three for lunch.

"You sure?" Charlotte asked turning to Quinn for the first time.

Quinn nodded, as they stepped up to the register to place their order.

"Hi." Charlotte began. "Can I get 3 Hot dogs on a stick, 1 veggie dog on a stick, 2 American cheese on a stick, 4 orders of fries, and 4 large original lemonades, and that's it."

Quinn reached into her purse as the cashier stated the total.

"It's fine," Charlotte waved her off. "Don't Worry about it."

"Umm…. Thanks." Quinn replied.

Charlotte nodded before paying the cashier, and stepping aside to wait for their order. A few minutes passed in silence before Charlotte spoke up.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked Quinn.

"Yeah…" Quinn replied slipping her phone out of her pocket "its 7:46pm."

"So, you do have you phone then… good to know." Charlotte stated.

Quinn had the decency to look guilty, catching on to exactly what had just happened.

"Sorry" she replied. "It's just I have been with Mercedes all day and then we met up with everyone else and I was with…. She hesitated. …Finn and I didn't have a chance to get to my messages." She replied lamely trying to sound convincing.

"It's fine Quinn" Charlotte sighed. "I get it. What are you doing later tonight; maybe we could get together and talk about…"

"Order for Charlotte" the cashier interrupted.

"That's us" Quinn stated quickly grabbing one tray and handing the other to Charlotte, before making her way back to the table effectively avoiding the discussion once again.

Charlotte just sighed to herself before she too made her way back to the table.

* * *

><p>"Everything good?" Puck asked as Charlotte sat down.<p>

"Yep" She replied as she passed out the food from the trays.

Puck looked her over skeptically, he was about to say something when he felt a small hand on his back and warm breathe against his ear.

"Babe, I'm sure we will hear about it later." Rachel pointed out. "…and it's not like she could really even tell us about it right now anyway."

"Your right Babe." He said to Rachel with a smile before digging in to his lunch.

Charlotte mouthed a silent thank you to Rachel. She turned her head to grab her drink, when she saw that Quinn was about to bite into her Cheese on a Stick. Without thinking her hand shot out and grabbed Quinn's wrist.

Neither she nor Quinn were prepared for the onslaught of feelings and memories that the simple touch had brought on. Charlotte finally was able to shake out of it and immediately dropped Quinn's wrist. Quinn just stared up at her in confusion.

"Sorry…" Charlotte began. "I just… I wanted to catch you before you bit into it." She said gesturing for her Cheese on a Stick. Quinn handed it to her and waited.

"See you don't want two holes…" Charlotte stated before turning over the cheese and gently twisting the stick out of the bottom. "It doesn't matter with a Corndog, but since the cheese is melted it would drip out the bottom." She handed it back to Quinn. "Now just eat it upside down and you will be all good." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks" Quinn told her with a look in her eyes that Charlotte couldn't quite place, as Quinn reached out her hand to take back her Cheese on a Stick, careful to avoid contact with the other girl's fingers as she took it.

"You learn something new every day." Sam piped in after watching the exchange. "That's actually a really good idea." He smiled. "How did you decide to do that?"

"I don't know actually, it's just something Blaine and I Have always done, I don't really remember when we started doing it." Charlotte answered before focusing back on her food.

* * *

><p>The rest of their dinner went by smoothly, Charlotte mostly was quiet but no one really noticed so it was fine. When they finished and were about to go their separate ways Tina had asked the trio if they were interested in going with them to see a movie, which Rachel had politely declined. Much to the relief of Charlotte as well as Quinn, Everyone said their goodbyes before they all went their separate ways. During the rest of their shopping trip Charlotte went over her time with Quinn at the Hotdog Stand with Puck and Rachel as well as telling them about her plan for glee the next day when they had entered the music store to pick up the sheet music.<p>

* * *

><p>When Charlotte finally made it home she was exhausted, she had every intention of heading to bed early. She had to spend all day practicing tomorrow to learn the lyrics and the chords for the song she was performing, before having to face another day of school on Monday. She had given up on talking to Quinn today and decided to wait until school to try again. She laid in her bed and turned off the light and sent off a final text before going to sleep.<p>

_Goodnight Quinn. xC_

She was surprised when she almost immediately got a text back.

_Goodnight. xQ_

Well maybe Monday wouldn't be so hard after all. She thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying in her bed thinking about the day's events and of Charlotte. She hadn't been able to get her or that kiss out of her mind since it happened. It had been extremely hard to avoid all the other girls' calls and texts. That had been the very reason she had agreed to hang out with everyone today, she needed to try to get her mind off things. It especially didn't help things when they ran into Puck, Rachel, and Charlotte at the mall.<p>

She hadn't been prepared for all the feelings seeing the other girl had brought on, and it defiantly didn't help her mission to try and forget the kiss. Every time she had looked at Charlotte her brain had been assaulted with countless images of the two locked in an intimate embrace. Quinn was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ring, alerting her she had a text.

_Goodnight Quinn. xC_

Quinn couldn't help the smile that appeared upon reading the message; she immediately started to type her reply.

_Goodnight. Sweet dreams…_

"No," she said to herself before erasing her message, and writing a new one. "Good, this is better, simple." She hit send before turning out her light and getting under the covers.

_Goodnight xQ_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. (crossing fingers).

This chapter is dedicated to **n2aabmmummy** your review brightened my day and gave me the motivation to post this chapter. I hope you like it.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

**The song lyrics used in this chapter are: **"Kiss Me Slowly" By: Parachute

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Monday morning began with Charlotte casually leaning against Quinn's Locker waiting for the head Cheerio to arrive. She gave herself a small pep talk when she saw Quinn walking down the hall towards her.

"Good Morning Quinn." Charlotte greeted Quinn as she opened her locker.

"Morning" Quinn smiled; she immediately felt butterflies upon turning toward the brunette. She had to get out of there she couldn't do this. "I actually have to go…" she began closing her locker. "I'll see you later." She added before making her way down the hall, Leaving behind a very shocked brunette.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been more of the same; for the most part Charlotte hadn't really even seen Quinn. She was very aware that the blonde had been going out of her way to avoid her. Hell, she had become a master at avoiding Quinn over the past month so she knew exactly what Quinn was doing. When the last period of the day rolled around Charlotte was determined to talk to Quinn. She sat down at their desk and waited for Quinn to arrive. She didn't have to wait very long because before she knew it Quinn was sitting next to her.<p>

"We need to talk." Charlotte stated getting straight to the point.

"Sure, What did you need to talk about?" Quinn Casually asked her.

"Quinn…" Charlotte huffed in frustration. "We need to talk about what happened at Puck's Party… Between us…" She replied lowering her voice as she did.

"There is nothing to talk about." Quinn stated slowly.

"Well I defiantly disagree with that." Charlotte returned.

"We were drinking… and… things got out of hand." Quinn steeled herself before delivering her next line. "It didn't mean anything." She stated. "so there really isn't anything to talk about, nothing happened."

Charlotte didn't know how long she had sat there in a shocked silence before she finally snapped out of it. She had prepared for this though. She knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I was there Quinn, It definitely meant something." She said somewhat sadly.

Before she knew it Quinn Shot out of her seat, bag in hand. She watched as she saw the blonde talking with the teacher before she left the classroom completely.

"You have got to be kidding me." Charlotte Huffed aloud.

* * *

><p>When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the period, Charlotte slowly made her way over to Puck who was waiting for her by the door.<p>

"I take it your day hasn't gone so well." He said slipping his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to glee.

"It's been frustrating to say the least." Charlotte sighed.

"I'm sure." Puck laughed. "Seriously though, I'm Sure Quinn is having trouble with all these feelings. She told me once that Fabray's really don't do feelings. Also I know from experience that when you're falling for someone especially if it's in a complicated situation your feelings are so all over the place that you feel completely out of control, and Quinn is someone who is used to always being in control." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When did you get so smart?" Charlotte asked smiling.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises babe." He laughed. "Are you still going ahead with the song?"

"Yeah, She may not want to listen to me but at least she will have to listen to the song."

When they entered the choir room they took a seat next to Rachel who was already waiting for them and waited for glee to start. Glee went by smoothly. Mr. Shue spent most of the time going over this year's requirements for sectionals and some of the ideas he had already came up with. With only 10 minutes left to spare he opened up the floor to the club. Charlotte took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand. "I have something." Charlotte stated.

"Great, Floors all yours." Mr. Shue replied before taking a seat.

* * *

><p>She stood from her chair and walked up to the band and began to pass out the sheet music, she then grabbed Puck's acoustic guitar and sat down on the stool in the front of the room. She smiled when she saw her three friends smiling at her encouragingly. She took a deep breath before she settled her gaze on the blonde in the front row and began the first chord.<p>

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me, **_

_**Tonight don't leave me alone. **_

_**Walk with me, come and walk with me, **_

_**To the edge of all we've ever known. **_

She forced herself to look away from Quinn, Even though she was singing to the blonde she knew that she couldn't look at her the whole song, she couldn't be that obvious, as long as she looked at other people too she would be able to sing to Quinn at least part of the time without it becoming suspicious.

_**I can see you there with the city lights, **_

_**Fourteenth floor, Hazel eyes. **_

_**I can breathe you in. **_

She turned back and locked eyes once again with Quinn, trying to convey how she had felt that night in Puck's bedroom through the lyrics.

_**T**__**wo shadows standing by the bedroom door, **_

_**No, I could not want you more than I did right then, **_

_**As our heads leaned in. **_

She closed her eyes as she sang the next verse

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, **_

_**But with my eyes closed all I see **_

_**Is the skyline, through the window, **_

_**The moon above you and the streets below. **_

Before opening them once again to Quinn.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in, **_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin. **_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, **_

_…**just kiss me slowly. **_

She switched her gaze and landed on Rachel.

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me, **_

_**Tonight don't leave me alone. **_

_**She shows me everything she used to know, **_

_**Picture frames and country roads, **_

_**When the days were long and the world was small. **_

_**She stood by as it fell apart, **_

_**Separate rooms and broken hearts, **_

_**But I won't be the one to let you go. **_

She fixed her gaze to the top risers where Mercedes and Kurt were sitting.

_**Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, **_

_**But with my eyes closed all I see **_

_**Is the skyline, through the window, **_

_**The moon above you and the streets below. **_

She met Quinn's eyes again, and she couldn't quite tell what the girl was thinking yet, she pushed down her doubt and put her all into the lyrics and the chords she was playing.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in, **_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin. **_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run,**_

_** ...just kiss me slowly. **_

_**Don't run away... **_

She then turned her gaze to Santana and Brittney.

_**And it's hard to love again, **_

_**When the only way it's been, **_

_**When the only love you know, **_

_**Just walked away... **_

Before once again looking at Quinn desperately trying to tell the blonde how she felt through each verse. Trying to let her know that they could do this, that she had options other than Finn.

_**If it's something that you want, **_

_**Darling you don't have to run, **_

_**You don't have to go... **_

_**Just stay with me, baby stay with me.**_

She scanned the room before settling on Puck.

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, **_

_**But with my eyes closed all I see **_

_**Is the skyline, through the window, **_

_**The moon above you and the streets below. **_

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in, **_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin. **_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run,**_

_… **just kiss me slowly. **_

Then she locked her eyes onto Sam's.

_**Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go, **_

_**But in this moment all I know **_

_**Is the skyline, through the window, **_

_**The moon above you and the streets below. **_

As the song was coming to an end, she stared deeply into soft hazel eyes, desperately hoping to convey her message. The band stopped playing, Which left just Charlotte and her guitar on the last verse.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in, **_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin. **_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run**_

_…**.just kiss me slowly.**_

* * *

><p>"That was great Charlotte." Mr. Shue commented clapping before turning to the group. "Alright that's it for today." He said dismissing the club.<p>

Everyone started to gather up their things and one my one they began to trickle out of the room, Charlotte was leaning up against the piano softly talking with Puck, Rachel, and Kurt. When Rachel turned around and saw that everyone had left except for the 3 cheerios she turned back and gestured to Puck and Kurt.

"Good luck." Puck said quietly before the three of them made their way out door.

* * *

><p>The second part of Charlottes plan had been to hang back in the choir room after the song and hope that Quinn would do the same and approach her. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally heard the choir door shut, and heard Quinn's soft voice behind her.<p>

"I cant." Quinn uttered with her voice wavering.

Charlotte immediately turned around and was face to face with Quinn just mere steps apart.

"I can't do this." She said gesturing between the two of them. "I can't feel this way."

"But, you do." Charlotte stated simply taking a step forward.

The air was electric and both girls could feel it in waves.

"I tried not to," Quinn replied as she took a step forward, leaving no space between them.

"Me too." Charlotte said lips grazing Quinn's as she spoke.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Quinn whispered making no move to stop.

"It's wrong." Charlotte replied as her Eyes fluttered closed.

"So wrong…"Quinn breathed out before capturing Charlotte's lips with her own.

Once their lips met it felt like they were on fire, Charlotte hadn't fully realized how much she had been craving Quinn's kiss until she was met with it again, it was like she was an addict and finally was able to get her fix. This kiss was different from their first; this kiss was raw and passionate. They had tried to keep their distance talk things out but their bodies had physically compelled them to one another in pure need.

Quinn pressed Charlotte up against the piano, before tangling her fingers in dark brown, and deepening the kiss. When air started to become an issue Charlotte broke the kiss in favor of kissing down Quinn's Jaw and neck. Quinn moaned at the contact, and slid her hand down the brunette's torso before slipping her hands under her shirt. Then at the same time both girls heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Both girls jumped back from each other just in time to see the choir door being pushed open.

* * *

><p>When Brittney walked in, she turned towards the other two and smiled "Hi guys" Brittney waved before walking over to the chairs at the other side of the room. "I forgot my cheer bag," she explained bag in hand. "I have to hurry though; Sanny wants to have sexy times before practice." Brittney casually stated with a bright smile, and as quickly as she came she was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn't" Quinn sighed exasperated. "This is exactly what I was talking about; I knew I shouldn't have stayed after that freaking song." "I can't control myself when I'm around you."<p>

"…and that's a bad thing?" Charlotte asked gently.

"Of course it's a bad thing." Quinn Practically yelled. "When I'm around you it's like nothing else in the world matters but the two of us and my emotions take over, and that can't happen."

"I can't let that happen." She stated with conviction.

In that moment Charlotte knew two things. The first thing was that Quinn defiantly returned her feelings. The second thing was, if she wanted this to go anywhere she wouldn't be able to hold back, if she wanted this to happen she had to make it happen. She had one chance and she had to fight. She had to fight for what she wanted and she wanted Quinn.

Suddenly her arm shot forward and she grabbed Quinn pulling her towards her in one swift motion until their bodies were pressed up against eachother. She grazed her lips across the shell of Quinn's ear and whispered slowly.

"If you don't want this, tell me to stop, and I will."

She made her way back to Quinn's face their lips only millimeters apart, She leaned in their lips barely touching, she looked into the blondes eyes for any sign that she was going to tell her to stop, and found none. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips more firmly to Quinn's. She was a little surprised when within seconds Quinn's tongue was grazing her lips begging for entrance, which she happily granted. The kiss was rough and demanding, full of unbridled passion.

It was as if Quinn was finally allowing herself to have this, like she was letting her emotions flow freely. This was amazing and Charlotte knew she could easily get lost in Quinn, but she knew she couldn't do that, not right now anyway. They needed to talk they needed to figure out what they were going to do. She sighed and very reluctantly pulled back from Quinn.

Turns out that wasn't something Quinn wanted to allow, and as Charlotte pulled back Quinn surged forward and recaptured her lips. I took several minutes after this for Charlotte to gather enough will power to pull away a second time, this time taking a step back from Quinn so they were no longer pressed up against each other.

* * *

><p>It took a moment for Quinn to come around. "What's wrong?" She asked.<p>

"As much as it kills me to stop, we still need to talk." Charlotte replied breathlessly.

"I don't know what to do." Quinn stated weakly.

"Just do whatever it is that you truly want, listen to your heart." Charlotte looked her straight in the eyes "Whatever you choose, choose it because it's what you truly want for yourself, it doesn't matter what anyone else wants or thinks, and that's including me. This has to be about you and you alone. If you want this, want us. Then that's all that matters and we will find a way to make it work." She sighed before running her fingers through her hair.

"…and if you don't want this, if you don't feel the same way for me that I do for you, just tell me and I promise you that this will be the last we ever talk of it. If you truly don't have any feelings for me, I won't pursue you or try to win you over, I will respect your decision and your feelings and I will let you go." Charlotte finished full of sincerity.

Quinn couldn't help but let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Please don't cry." Charlotte whispered as she wiped the stray tears with her thumb.

"I know what I want." Quinn said voice thick with emotion.

Charlotte immediately dropped her hand away from Quinn's cheek, took a step back and tried to mentally prepare herself for the worst. She had made a promise to Quinn and she fully intended to keep it if things turned for the worst, no matter how much it would hurt.

"I want you." Quinn said with confidence.

* * *

><p>It took several moments for Charlotte to realize she wasn't dreaming. She looked into Quinn's eyes and saw the same adoration that had been reflected in them at Puck's party, it took only a second for her to gather Quinn in her arms and close the distance with a searing kiss.<p>

Quinn pulled back slightly and leaned their foreheads together. "I want this, I want us. I've never felt like this before." She said before leaning back in for another kiss.

After several minutes Quinn pulled back again "mhhhmm… We need to stop…" she said regrettably, pecking the brunettes lips several times before pulling back completely. " …if I don't stop kissing you, I'm never going to make it to practice." She giggled.

Charlotte laughed. "Well, I definitely know the feeling." She replied before Taking a step back so Quinn could grab her Cheerios bag. "Do you what to come over after practice, so we can figure out exactly what all this means?"

"Definitely." Quinn replied leaning in for a final kiss before she had to go. "I'll come over straight after practice."

"Sounds good" Charlotte replied dreamily into the kiss. "Your right…" she stated gently pushing Quinn away. "If you don't go now, I don't think we will stop." She chuckled.

"Ok… Ok…" Quinn said as she regained her breathing, before walking backwards toward the door. "I'm going to go now." She said as she reached the door, before walking through it.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Jumped in the air in utter excitement. She had never been as happy as she was in this moment. She grabbed her stuff and practically skipped down the hall already counting down until she would be with Quinn again. When she made it to the parking lot she wasn't surprised to be met with two curious faces gazing back at her.<p>

"Noah was waiting too, but he couldn't wait any longer and had to go change for practice." Rachel told her as she approached.

"I Know." Charlotte replied. "Quinn's barely going to make it in time."

"Speaking of the Queen Bee" Kurt began "Spill. You guys were in there forever."

"Well we did have a lot to …talk about." Charlotte noted with a smirk.

"Ugh… details." Kurt urged.

"Well…" Charlotte began. "After you guys left, Quinn basically told me How we couldn't do what we had done, and that we shouldn't have these feeling let alone act on them. Etc. Then we… umm… we started making out and …"

"Wait… What?" Kurt yelled.

"Wait… I'm confused. How did you go from her telling you that you couldn't be together to making out with her? Rachel asked.

"To tell you the truth, I can't really explain it." Charlotte shrugged. "When we were talking we kept getting closer and closer to each other and pretty soon we were face to face, and she kissed me… and I was pretty much a goner after that. ...Ok, so we started making out and it got pretty heated, we had just began to round second when Brittney came in an almost caught us…

"What?" Kurt yelled again.

"You do know if you keep interrupting that I'm never going to finish right?" Charlotte asked.

"Were sorry, Proceed." Rachel replied for the both of them.

"We had happened to hear someone coming right before Britt came in so we immediately Jumped apart, before she had opened the door, and once Brittney left Quinn was upset, saying that she shouldn't have even stayed after the song and she should have known better because she apparently can't control herself around me, and how she couldn't let her emotions control her. Etc. and well I could feel her slipping away so I grabbed her and pulled her back to me and pretty much told her if she wanted me to stop to tell me and I would, she didn't protest so I kissed her, things were quickly leading to where they had left off before Brittney walked in so I finally gathered enough sense to stop things so we could actually talk about what was happening between us.

She told me she didn't know what to do. I told her to pretty much follow her heart and I would respect any choice she made, regardless of my own feelings, and she told me that she had never felt like this before and she wanted to be with me. Then there was some more kissing, before we realized that we needed to stop so that she could start practice. So that's pretty much it in a nutshell." Charlotte finished.

"So, you guys are together now? Kurt asked her shocked at what had transpired.

"Yes, But it's really not that simple, there's a lot of details we have to talk about."

"I would imagine so." Rachel replied still trying to wrap her head around what had happened.

"Exactly, so I better head home, Quinn's coming over directly after practice so we can figure everything out." Charlotte told her friends not even trying to contain her smile.

"Blaine can hang out at my house tonight so that you guys can be alone. Kurt smiled mischievously. "Good Luck" He added as she climbed in her car.

"Thanks Kurt." Charlotte chuckled.

Rachel walked up to the driver's side, "Call me when you're done, I definitely want details," she said before hugging her friend goodbye.

"Of course Rach." She said returning the hug. Before driving off and heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. (Crossing Fingers).

I wanted to get this chapter up on Tuesday, But I was sick on Monday night and felt horrible the last few days, but I'm all better now, so i wanted to get this up. On another note, i was suprised that the last chapter only got one review, it was one of my favorites to write, and a turning point in the girl's relationship so i guess i thought it would get more feedback, though dont get me wrong, even one review is amazing and i am extreamly thankful for it. Feedback is always appreciated, it helps to let me know what you like when I'm writing future Chapters.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Ok…Ok…" Charlotte sighed, taking several steps away from Quinn. "We just need a little distance." Charlotte told her still slightly out of breath.

This was the first time that they had successfully been able to pull apart from each other, since Quinn's arrival 30 minutes prior. Charlotte had been excited when she heard her doorbell ring and rushed down the stairs to greet Quinn, and within seconds of shutting the front door behind Quinn she found herself pressed up against it.

"…and to think, I thought that I had a pretty good handle on my hormones." Charlotte laughed.

"I know, I'm usually not like this…" Quinn gestured between them. "I never really understood what the big deal was with anything …intimate. I liked kissing but even that was never really that big of a deal, for the most part I could take it or leave it. But this… this is something else."

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to continue, but I'm pretty sure if we want to get anything done tonight, we need to get the talking part out of the way before we do anything else." Charlotte reasoned.

"I agree…" Quinn replied making her way into the living room with Charlotte trailing behind.

"You can sit on this side of the couch…" Quinn said gesturing to the right before pointing to the left. "…and I will stay on this side. ...At least until were done talking anyway." Quinn smirked.

"This is definitely going to be a long night." Charlotte thought to herself before taking her seat.

* * *

><p>"Ok, first things first, so were together now? Were a couple?" Charlotte asked.<p>

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." Quinn replied. "As long as that's what you want… you do want that right?" Quinn asked suddenly unsure of herself.

"I've wanted that since the first time I saw you." Charlotte replied dreamily.

"Good…" Quinn blushed at the comment. "I have very strong feelings for you Charlotte, and I want to be with you and be your girlfriend. That being said, I need you to know that I'm not going to break-up with Finn. Quinn stated nervously.

"Oh…" Charlotte whispered.

* * *

><p>The silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever, before Charlotte finally spoke.<p>

"…I don't really think I understand. You want to be with me, but you're not going to be?"

"No, I do. And we are." Quinn replied hastily. "Well... after all that happened last year, combined with the hierarchy at McKinley as well as living in a small town like Lima, I don't think it would be in my best interest to come out in High School." Quinn sighed suddenly embarrassed.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Charlotte asked gently. "That's not a deal breaker for me Quinn, not with you. I would prefer not having to hide, but a lot of people feel the way you do."

"Yeah, but that's not all." Quinn explained. "When I said I wasn't going to break up with Finn I meant it. I plan on Finn being my boyfriend at least until I graduate."

Quinn looked up and saw confusion written across Charlotte's face, so she continued her explanation. "I want us to be together, and for all extensive purposes you would be my girlfriend. But, Finn would be my boyfriend in public. He would be pretty much like a beard. I hardly let him touch me as it is, and we have never even gone past kissing."

"So… let me see if I have this straight. I would be your girlfriend but we would have to keep it on the DL, and Finn would be your boyfriend in the public eye but in reality your relationship would just be for show? Charlotte asked.

"Exactly." Quinn replied. "I know this isn't ideal, but this is the way it would have to be, but I completely understand if this is all too much for you." Quinn told her sadly.

"Well… your right, this isn't ideal." Charlotte began. "I'm definitely someone who has always been against cheating or sneaking around, and If anyone would have asked me before if I would ever willingly enter into something like you just proposed, I would have told them definitely not.

...But, its different with you, I'm pretty sure I would be willing to be with you in any capacity. So, it's not ideal, but I think that what we could have together is worth having to deal with Finn for the next year or so." Charlotte replied sincerely.

Suddenly Quinn launched herself onto Charlotte from the other end of the couch, wrapping her in a fierce hug. "I'm so relieved." She stated. "I was pretty sure that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after I told you."

"That would never happen." Charlotte chuckled hugging her back.

Quinn finally took in their position and proximity, and smirked down at Charlotte. "So… are we done with the talking part then?" she flirted.

"Almost, there is one more thing." Charlotte said sitting up pulling Quinn with her so she was straddeling her lapand pressed against the brunette's chest. "I have one request; I will go along with the whole keeping us a secret thing, I'm even putting up with you being with Finn. My only stipulation is that Rachel, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine will know the real truth."

"I don't know…" Quinn sighed.

"It's not really something I'm willing to compromise on Quinn. They all already know what has been going on between us up to this point, plus there would be no way I could keep this from Blaine he would find out one way or another, and Kurt is his boyfriend and Rachel and Noah are my best friends they would never tell anyone. And just think how good it would feel to have people who know, people we could talk to, people to do couple stuff with. Especially when things get hard with you having to pretend to be with Finn all the time. We wouldn't have to pretend when we were all here together; it would be like our safe haven."

"Ok… your right, we can tell them." Quinn replied.

"Thank you!" Charlotte exclaimed before hugging Quinn in thanks.

"Now, no more talking." Quinn smirked before pushing the brunette down on the couch and resuming their previous position.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had absolutely no idea how much time had passed, there were only a few things she was actually aware of, those things being how amazing Quinn felt on top of her, how soft her lips were, and trying to figure out exactly what the blonde was doing with her tongue, that was driving her crazy. Finally her concentration was broken by that incessant ringing. Quinn must have heard it too, because she was suddenly pulling back effectively breaking the kiss.<p>

"That's me…" Quinn sighed, getting up and rummaging through her duffle bag for her phone.

Finally finding the offending object, Quinn looked curiously at the private number displayed on the caller id before resuming her seat on the couch leaning her back against Charlotte's chest before answering her phone.

"Hello…" Quinn answered. She smiled when she felt the brunette wrap her arms around her from behind, and snuggled into the embrace.

"Hey… no I didn't know who it was; the caller id came up as a private number. Oh… uh huh… Sorry I can't tonight… I told my mom that I would be home for dinner. Yeah I know. Ok... uh huh… yeah… I'll see you tomorrow… alright bye.

Quinn ended the call and threw her phone back inside her duffle bag.

"Finn" she replied to the brunettes unasked question. "As I'm sure your aware Blaine is having dinner at the Hummel's tonight, so Mr. Hummel told Finn to call and invite me as well. Luckily I had already told my mom that I would be home for dinner tonight."

"Speaking of… I should probably get going soon, I'm sure we have been here for a while." She said gesturing to the couch with a smile, before pulling the brunettes wrist up to her to look at her watch. "Yeah I was right, it's getting late. I need to get home." Quinn stated reluctantly, before snuggling closer to the other girl. "I don't want to go though."

"I can see that, I don't want you to go either." Charlotte responded lovingly. "But sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do." She sighed, gently extracting herself from Quinn.

"I know I _have_ to go…" Quinn said getting up and gathering her things. "…doesn't mean I have to be happy about it though." She laughed.

"Definitely not" Charlotte returned as she walked Quinn to her car.

"Wait!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly. "You should come home with me."

"Are you always this forward Miss. Fabray?" Charlotte teased.

"That's not what I meant… though I wouldn't be opposed." Quinn flirted, running her finger down the brunette's chest. "…but seriously Blaine's having dinner at the Hummel's, so you should come over to my house for dinner."

"I thought you were having dinner with you mom?" she questioned.

"I am, but she will love the company. She has been complaining that I haven't had any one over lately, and she usually makes way to much food." Quinn reasoned.

"I don't know Quinn…" Charlotte sighed running her fingers threw her hair.

"Please baby…" Quinn cooed.

Charlotte instantly lit up at the term of endearment. "Fine, but under one condition you call your mom and make sure that it really is ok."

"Deal." Quinn replied fishing out her phone and dialing her house.

* * *

><p>While Quinn was calling home Charlotte ran upstairs to grab her phone and keys, she shot off a quick text to Blaine letting him know where she was if he made it home before her, before turning out the lights and making her way out front. Once she was outside she found Quinn leaning up against her car in the driveway waiting for her.<p>

"She was overjoyed just like I said she would be." Quinn smirked, before raising her eyebrow in question to the other girl when she heard her disable her car alarm.

"I figured it would be easier to follow in my car since I'll have to come home some time tonight." She said making her way up to Quinn, before pressing her up against her car door.

"Good idea…" Quinn replied pulling her in for a kiss.

Charlotte reluctantly pulled away from the kiss "Meet you there." She said making her way to her own car, leaving behind a very flushed Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>In no time at all they were pulling up to the Fabray residence, Charlotte parked on the street in front of the house before jogging up the driveway to meet Quinn.<p>

"Hi" Charlotte smiled once she was in front of Quinn.

"Hi…" Quinn returned coyly, she surveyed her surroundings before stealing a quick kiss. "Are you ready?" she asked as she unlocked the front door.

"Always." Came the reply as the two walked inside the house.

"Mom we're here." Quinn called out as she placed her duffel bag down in front of the stairs.

"Quinnie is that you?" a voice called out from the other room followed by its owner, as Judy Fabray walked out of the kitchen to greet them.

"You must be Charlotte." Judy said walking towards her with an outstretched hand.

"Yes, Charlotte Anderson." Charlotte replied shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure Ms. Fabray."

"Please call me Judy." She stated kindly. "I've heard so much about you these last few months; it's nice to have a face to put with the name."

At this Quinn blushed before turning to look up at Charlotte shyly.

"All good I hope." Charlotte laughed, seeing Quinn's blush out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course." Judy smiled. "Well… you girls are just in time; I just finished with dinner, Shall we." She said leading them into the dining room.

* * *

><p>"This is delicious Judy." Charlotte Praised. "I have always wanted to try Coq au vin; I've just never gotten around to it." She concluded before taking another bite.<p>

"Why thank you Charlotte. We have it quite a lot actually; it's one of Quinn's favorites. She likes anything with bacon really." she teased her daughter.

"Can you blame me? Who doesn't like bacon?" Quinn stated flatly.

"Rachel for one." Charlotte Chuckled.

Quinn looked appalled for a second before she shrugged. "Well that's different."

"Rachel is a vegan, she's also Jewish." Charlotte explained to Judy, noticing her confusion.

"Well that's… interesting. I can understand the aversion to bacon then." Judy smiled.

"it's …an adjustment; we keep a supply of smart bacon at the house for the times when she and Noah spend the night. Which is quite often so it comes in handy" Charlotte replied.

"Well that is certainly considerate of you." Judy stated impressed. "Most peop…"

"Wait…" Quinn interrupted. "You only have faux bacon at your house. She asked appalled.

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry ba..a." Charlotte caught herself before she let the term of endearment slip, and recovered quickly. "…bacon is never in short supply. Everyone else eats the real stuff. She assured her.

"Now, that were all done I'll get these out of our way." Judy stated as she began to clear the table. "Can I interest you in a cup of tea Charlotte?"

"That would be great." Charlotte replied. "Here… let me help you."

"Thank you dear, but I have it. You two stay here and I will be back in a minute." Judy told her cheerfully before disappearing back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Nice save." Quinn said to Charlotte. "I was surprised by how you managed to pull that off."<p>

"I'm sorry Quinn." Charlotte sighed. "I need to be more careful."

"Hey…" Quinn began, placing her hand on top of Charlotte's. "I'm not mad. It actually made me happy that you wanted to address me that way. Okay? So cheer up_ Baby_." She smiled.

"Baby huh? …I like it." Charlotte leaned back in her chair to Check Judy's whereabouts before crashing her lips against Quinn's, pulling back once she heard the whistle of the kettle. "

Quinn giggled. "If that's what happens every time I call you "Baby" I think I've found my new favorite word." she replied dreamily.

Charlotte just smiled placing a quick peck on her lips before Judy reentered the dining room.

"Charlotte Anderson… You wouldn't happen to be related to the young man who is dating Kurt Hummel?" Judy asked.

That's when Quinn's stomach dropped. And she prayed that her mother wouldn't say something horrible to Charlotte about either boy or their relationship.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am" Charlotte replied easily "Blaine is my twin actually."

"That's Wonderful" Judy replied excitedly. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your brother myself, but from what Burt has told me he seems like a lovely boy."

Quinn was shocked by her mother's reply but pleasantly surprised. She had just assumed that her mother had shared her father's views on homosexuality, though come to think of it she had never actually heard her mother say anything disparaging on the subject. Huh.

"Well Judy…" Charlotte said finishing her tea. "The two of you should join Blaine and I for Dinner sometime, so I can cook for you this time." She smiled genuinely.

"That would be lovely. We will have to set something up." Judy replied before once again getting up to clear the dishes.

"Mom… We're going to head up to my room and watch a movie." Quinn informed her mother.

"Ok dear, just don't stay up too late." Judy replied to her daughter, before turning to Charlotte. "It was a pleasure meeting you Charlotte; I hope to see a lot more of you around here."

"I think that can be arranged." She replied gazing at Quinn adoringly.

"Well goodnight girls." Judy concluded before heading into the kitchen.

"Goodnight" The girls said in unison before Quinn led them upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside her room Quinn locked the door behind them, she then grabbed the remote control turning on the TV and putting on some random movie channel where a new movie had just begun, before taking a seat next to Charlotte on her bed, smiling seductively as she went.<p>

"I have every intention of finishing what you started downstairs earlier." Quinn informed her before lying down on her bed, pulling Charlotte on top of her as she went.

"What about your mom?" she breathed across Quinn's lips.

"The doors locked." Quinn replied her voice taking on a husky quality.

If Charlotte hadn't been turned on before she definitely was now after hearing Quinn's voice sound like _that_, and without another moment of hesitation she responded eagerly to the kiss.

After that things got heated pretty fast and before she knew it her hands were toying with the hem of Quinn's top before slipping under feeling Quinn's muscles twitch as she grazed her abdomen, her hands were moving seemingly at their own accord as her right hand slid higher along Quinn's torso before palming Quinn's breast.

At the contact Quinn let out a soft moan. Suddenly Charlotte remembered a conversation she had with Noah and Rachel. When this knowledge finally dawned on her she ripped her hand away from Quinn like she had been burned and then scrambled off of the bed as quickly as she could.

Quinn groaned at the loss of contact and opened her eyes to see Charlotte standing in the middle of her room looking distraught. "Char…"

"God, Quinn I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have, I didn't mean to…" She rambled "Do you want to Pray?"

* * *

><p>Now Quinn was really confused, she had no idea what had just happened. One minute things were going good, really good, and the next minute Charlotte was on the other side of the room apologizing to her. "What just happened?" Quinn asked clearly confused.<p>

"I should have known better, I should have stopped. God…" She said cradling her face in her hands. "Noah and Rachel even warned me ahead of time, and I went ahead anyway."

"Wait …" Quinn said sitting up. "They warned you about what?"

"They told me about how mad you would get when anyone would try to touch you or try to advance beyond basic kissing, and that you used to stop and make Finn Pray when he would get too handsy. And I totally understand if you need to Pray now Quinn. Because I totally…"

Charlotte's rambling was cut off by the sound of Quinn bursting into a fit of laughter. Now Charlotte was the one who was confused, so she patiently waited for Quinn to finish.

"Sorry…" Quinn stated as she finished laughing. "It would probably be best if you just disregard everything they told you. Just because I felt one way about my other relationships, doesn't mean I feel that way with you." Quinn stated seriously. "I was actually _really_ enjoying where things were heading, and believe me if I ever want you to stop anything you're doing I will tell you. So until that happens I wouldn't worry about it."

"Now that we have that all straightened out I would really like to pick up where we left off." Quinn said pulling Charlotte back onto the bed with her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte willingly climbed back on the bed with Quinn but still seemed unsure.<p>

"Here…" Quinn Smirked. "Let me help…" she said as she reached down to unzip her cheerios top before removing it completely, revealing soft porcelain skin encapsulated in red lace.

Well that definitely worked to say the least. Within seconds Charlotte had resumed her position on top of Quinn with a renewed since of vigor, kissing the blonde deeply and running her hands along soft skin.

After a few minutes Charlotte broke the kiss and sat up, Quinn was about to protest but the complaint died on her lips, when she saw Charlotte pull her own shirt over her head before tossing it to the ground before continuing her assault on the blondes lips.

Quinn moaned at feeling of the skin on skin contact, Charlotte broke away from kiss only to begin trailing hot open mouthed kisses down the blonde neck why her hands kneaded her breasts. Charlotte felt Quinn grab onto her shoulder blades before letting out a small gasp as she licked along the shell of the blondes ear while simultaneously slipping her hand under her bra effectively grazing her nipple. She suddenly felt Quinn lower her hand slightly and with a Quick flick of her wrist Charlotte could feel her bra sliding down her shoulders. She smiled into Quinn's neck before pulling back slightly letting her bra fall to the floor.

Quinn immediately reached up and experimentally ran her thumb over the brunette's nipple. After that it took Charlotte Roughly 3 seconds before Quinn's bra joined the growing pile of clothes on the bedroom floor. Charlotte stared down at the blond in awe before leaning down and taking a nipple into her mouth, she swirled it with her tongue before lightly scrapping her teeth across the bud, then pulled back before leaning in again to repeat the process on the other side.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe all the pleasure she was feeling, she never imagined anything could feel this good, it was all too much and not enough at the same time. She felt teeth scrape across her nipple and a fresh wave of arousal shot threw her, and before she could process what was happening she flipped their positions so that she was hovering over Charlotte who she had pinned to the bed underneath her. Quinn ran her nails up the other girl's abs before dragging them across her breast leaving tingles in her wake.<p>

"You're so sexy…" Quinn husked against her ear before she bit down on her pulse point, pulling back slightly before diving back in alternating between licking, sucking, and nibbling the soft skin she found there.

"Oh god… Quinn" was moaned out after a particularly rough bite. And Quinn was pretty sure she had never heard her name sound so good before. She quickly abandoned the brunette's neck in favor of pulling her into a passionate kiss. Once breathing became an issue she pulled back and rested her head against the brunette's chest panting slightly, both of their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. From the corner of her eye Quinn could see the credits rolling Down on the TV screen across the room.

"Movies over." Quinn stated breathlessly.

Charlotte looked up to see the credits on the screen before turning her head to the clock on Quinn nightstand. She gradually pulled herself up cradling Quinn against her chest leaning down to kiss her forehead before beginning to speak.

"I should probably start heading home." She stated reluctantly. "It's getting late, and I know you have to get up extra early for practice before school." She said looking at Quinn sympathetically. "I don't want you to be all tuckered out."

Suddenly Quinn Yawned. "As much as I don't want this to end." Quinn said "I think your right."

* * *

><p>After the two girls were able to pry themselves from each other long enough to get dressed, Quinn walked Charlotte to the front door.<p>

"I'm glad you came tonight." Quinn said sweetly.

"Me too." Charlotte replied leaning in for her goodnight kiss. "See you tomorrow morning." She smiled pulling herself away and walking over to her car.

"Text me when you get home to let me know you got there safe." Quinn called out.

"Of course" Charlotte called back, before getting inside her car and driving away.

* * *

><p><em>Just got home I'm in my bed all safe and sound xC<em>

Charlotte shot out a quick text to Rachel while she waited for Quinn to respond.

_Hey Rach, I just finished with Quinn and I'm exhausted so I going to head to bed. I will fill you in on everything tomorrow. xC_

Right as she sent the message to Rachel her phone Buzzed.

_Good. I had a great time tonight. I can't wait till tomorrow. xQ_

_Me too love, I'm going to head to bed. I will see you in the morning. xC_

_Goodnight Baby XOXO xQ_

_Goodnight Quinn. Sweet Dreams. xC_

Definitely a good day Charlotte sighed contently as she turned off the light and snuggled into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. (Crossing Fingers).

I Posted some different pictures for this story on my profile page, so check those out. For big events or special occasions, I will post clothing or items for other characters as well, but for the most part it will be Charlotte. You guys already have an idea of what the other character wear from the show, so I wanted you to be able to see Charlotte's style as well, and Visuals are always fun I know I always enjoy it when authors do that. I posted pictures of a few of the main characters cars as well, I didnt post Kurt's Escalade because it was shown on the show, and Rachel dosn't have a car, so hers isn't up there either.

Charlotte's Outfit for this Chapter is also Posted on My profile for you to look at before you read if you want.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The next morning Charlotte walked down the halls of McKinley with a smile on her face and a tray full of coffee. Her smile became brighter when she saw Quinn standing at her locker.

"Good morning Beautiful." She quietly greeted coming up behind the blonde.

A grin broke out across Quinn's face as she turned around to face Charlotte.

"Hey" she returned coyly, instantly wishing that the halls were empty, so she could greet her properly. "You look good today." She stated subtly scanning her eyes over the brunette.

Charlotte chuckled. "Thanks, this is for you." She said handing her one of the cups from her tray. "French vanilla latte with an extra shot."

"You're amazing." Quinn told her before taking a long pull on her coffee.

"I told you I didn't want you to be tired today." Charlotte reminded her.

"Still, you didn't have to. How many people did you buy coffee for?" Quinn questioned pointing to the tray full of coffee in the other girl's hands.

"Just the usual suspects." Charlotte replied. "Plus I had to have an excuse to buy you one."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at this and Charlotte continued.

"I happened to pick up coffee for my friends, you happen to be one of my friends so you get a coffee. No big deal. On the other hand if I would have gone out of my way to just buy you a coffee that might strike people as …a little odd. She finished shrugging her shoulders. "It's no big deal one of us picks up coffee for the rest of us all the time, so nothing new here."

"Morning ladies." Puck grinned as he and Rachel approached the girls hand in hand.

"Good Morning Charlotte, Quinn." Rachel said greeting them both.

"You're just in time." Charlotte replied grabbing two cups from her tray and handing them to her friends. "One Extreme blended with caramel and a vanilla chai with soy for Rach."

"Awesome" Puck exclaimed fist bumping his best friend.

"Yes, Thank you Char." Rachel added taking a sip of her drink as opened her locker.

"So…" Puck started, wiggling his eyebrows at the two girls "what's going on here?"

Quinn blushed and took another sip of her drink.

"Just drink your coffee Puckerman." Charlotte told her friend her cheeks burning up as well.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Finn greeted putting his arm around his girlfriend before grabbing her coffee and taking a sip.

"Just collecting the necessary supplies for first period Finn." Rachel answered unnecessarily.

"Oh …umm cool." Finn replied.

"We should probably get going…" Quinn told him, noticing the change in Charlotte's demeanor at Finn's arrival. "See you guys later. She said grabbing her bag. "Finn…"

"Oh…Ok." Finn replied catching on, he grabbed her hand and the couple made their way down the hall, slowly disappearing out of sight.

"I was going to ask you what had happened with that." Puck said gesturing in the direction of the fleeting couple.

"Long story." Charlotte sighed "I will tell you later though. You have first with Kurt right?"

Puck nodded.

"Can you give this to him" She asked handing him another coffee cup. "You ready Rach?"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel replied rising to her tip toes to kiss puck goodbye. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Second period found Charlotte doodling in her Calculus notebook, and daydreaming about Quinn, when she felt a soft vibration against her leg. She glanced around the classroom before subtly sliding her phone out of her pocket to check the message.<p>

_Is it bad that it's only 2nd Period and I already miss you? xQ_

Charlotte couldn't help the grin that tugged at her lips as she read Quinn's message.

_I hope not, because I miss you too. xC_

_You do look really good today… Do you have any idea how hard it was to stop myself from pushing you up against the lockers this morning? xQ_

Charlotte couldn't help but choke on the water she was drinking as she read Quinn's last message, causing her to gain the attention of several students, as well as her Calculus teacher.

"Is everything alright Miss. Anderson?" the teacher asked.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Wallis" Charlotte replied embarrassed. "It just went down the wrong pipe." She said holding up her water bottle.

Her teacher nodded, before going back to grading his papers as Charlotte grabbed her cell phone under her desk and began to reply to Quinn's text.

_I can sympathize. Haven't you seen those Cheerleading skirts you wear? It's definitely hard. xC_

_Good to know. So… you have a thing for Cheerleaders? xQ_

Charlotte smirked as she texted her back.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the corridor Quinn sat in History, Phone in hand eagerly awaiting Charlotte's reply, a grin broke out across her lips when she felt her phone vibrate.<p>

_I do now. xC_

Quinn smiled to herself thoroughly enjoying this little game they were playing.

_Anyone in particular? xQ_

_Mmm hmm… xC_

_Call me cliché but I seem to be partial to the Head Cheerleader. She's hot… I would definitely love to get her in a room alone. ;) xC_

Quinn felt flush, and took a few calming breaths before typing back her reply.

_I'm sure that can be arranged. xQ_

_That was actually my intention; I figured we could sneak away for a little bit during lunch. xQ_

_Sounds good, the bell is about to ring, I'll see you in a minute. xC_

* * *

><p>"What was that about earlier?" Rachel asked Charlotte as they made their way into the hall.<p>

"What was what about?" Puck asked as he and Quinn walked up beside them followed by Kurt and Mercedes. Everyone paying attention now as they made their way to the Cafeteria.

"Charlotte must have received an extremely interesting text in Calculus, because when she read it she choked on the water she was drinking and had quite the coughing fit. Mr. Wallis had to come over and make sure she was ok." Rachel informed them.

"Well that _is_ interesting" Puck Grinned.

"Oooh girl, were you sexting someone in class." Mercedes asked excited to hear some gossip.

"No, of course not." Charlotte rushed out. "I was just taken by surprise that's all." She added hoping to end the conversation as she fought the blush that was rising up her cheeks.

Puck laughed at the exchange. He hadn't missed how much attention Quinn was paying the conversation while trying to act aloof, and he definitely didn't miss the self-satisfied smirk she was wearing when the conversation concluded.

* * *

><p>Halfway through lunch, Quinn got up and excused herself from the rest of the group before heading out of the Cafeteria. Charlotte subtly glanced at her watch before gathering her things and disposing of her lunch a few minutes later.<p>

"I almost forgot… I still have to pick up that book in the Library… for English." Charlotte told the table, looking to Puck for confirmation.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, you better get on it; I think we're going to need it today."

Charlotte smiled. "I'll see you guy's later." she replied before making her exit.

Rachel grinned when Puck leaned in to whisper in her ear, confirming her suspicions that there wasn't actually a book they needed for English.

* * *

><p>Charlotte made her way halfway down the hall before she realized that she and Quinn had never actually discussed where they were going to meet during lunch. She stopped and reached in her pocket to get her phone to call Quinn, but before she could hit send she felt herself being propelled into the classroom on her left.<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since 2nd period Quinn had been enjoying the slight power trip she had received from her texting session with Charlotte, especially the part where the other girl had relayed her interest in the Head Cheerleader, that combined with the satisfied feeling she had gotten upon learning she had made the brunette so flustered just by reading her texts. All this combined had defiantly riled up the HBIC inside of her.<p>

* * *

><p>So when she saw Charlotte passing by the Empty classroom she reached out and grabbed her tugging her inside the classroom before shutting and locking the door behind them.<p>

"Here I am… You have me in a room all alone. Now what are you going to do?" Quinn challenged sitting on one of the desks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Plenty." Charlotte replied before launching herself towards Quinn. She crashed their lips together in a hard kiss, full of teeth and tongue; Quinn released a deep moan as Charlotte laid her down on the desk before climbing on top herself, never once breaking the kiss.

"Say my name." Quinn commanded sucking on the brunettes bottom lip.

Charlotte didn't know exactly what had spurred on this side of Quinn or what game she was playing at, but she definitely didn't mind. She soon felt Quinn's lips graze her ear as she spoke.

"I said Say. My. Name." she commanded once more biting down on her earlobe.

"…Oh God Quinn…" Charlotte breathed out not being able to control herself.

Quinn smiled at the reaction she had received, "You like that Baby?" she asked, licking the shell of the other girl's ear before sucking the lobe between her lips.

"God yes!" Was released past Charlottes lips, the next thing she became aware of was that Quinn's hands had left their position on her back and were now skillfully unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt, catching on to where this was leading she lowered her hand to find the zipper on the side of Quinn's Cheerios top when she was interrupted by a ear splitting siren, causing her to lose balance before falling off of the desk and onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Quinn cried out in frustration at the intrusion.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Charlotte asked clutching her head from her position on the floor.

Quinn immediately jumped off the desk upon realizing what had happened.

"Oh my God Baby, are you alright?" She asked lowering herself to the floor, lovingly running her fingers across the brunette's cheek.

"Yeah, I hit my head on one of the desks on the way down but I'm fine." She replied standing up. "But coming back to my previous question…"

Once again the room was filled by the high pitched screeching of the alarm; Quinn ran over to her Cheerios bag and pulled out her phone silencing the alarm.

"That! What is that… what's wrong with your phone?" Charlotte asked her.

"That is the most recent bane of my existence." Quinn groaned "Coach had them installed on our phones this morning. Its kind on like a pager I guess, when she wants to see us she activates the alarm on our phones, it's almost impossible to ignore it's going to keep going off every other minute until we arrive to Coach Sylvester's office where she disarms them.

"You can't be serious." Charlotte replied, before searching the blondes face. "…You are serious. That's crazy, how can she make you do that?"

Quinn laughed at this. "I know you haven't been here that long sweetie, but Coach Sylvester pretty much can do whatever she wants to her Cheerleaders and she usually does."

"…and as much as it pains me to say this…" Quinn continued. "I should probably run to her office before this thing goes off again, which will only further piss her off. I don't know how long this will take but I will text you when I'm done, and hopefully we will get to see each other at least during our free period.

"Ok, let me know. I will be with Noah and Rachel until then, which is actually perfect because they have been bugging me to fill them in on the details with us, so at least now I will have time to do it."

"So I will go do that, and you can find out what that horrible woman wants." Charlotte joked.

"God forbid I actually get to spend some time with my girlfriend on my lunch hour." Quinn huffed jokingly though clearly still a little agitated.

"What?" Quinn asked noticing the brunette staring at her with a dazed look on her face.

"That's the first time you called me your girlfriend." Charlotte replied. "…and I have to say I love the way that it sounds rolling off your tongue.

"Well you better get used to it." Quinn replied seductively taking a step closer. "Because that's what you are… You're my girlfriend." She concluded leaning in for a kiss when the alarm sounded again.

"Son of a bitch… I'm coming." She yelled into the air. She looked at her girlfriend apologetically before giving her a quick peck and running out the door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sighed as she grabbed her phone shooting out a quick text to Rachel and Puck telling them to meet her in the Theatre once they were finished with lunch. She than began to button up her shirt before grabbing her bag and making her way to talk to her friends.<p>

When she got to the Theatre, she saw that Rachel and Puck were already there.

"That was fast" she stated as she walked in and took her seat on the stage.

"Not really. We were already her when we got your message." Puck shrugged. "Now… what's going on with you and Q?"

"I already filled him in on what happened in the Choir room yesterday, so he's all caught up and knows as much as I do." Rachel added.

"Well…" Charlotte begun, she proceeded to fill her friends in on everything that had happened with Quinn after they had left school. She told them all about the secret relationship, having to deal with Quinn still dating Finn and about having dinner at the Fabray's that night.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god…" Puck interrupted laughing uncontrollably next to Rachel who was trying her hardest not to laugh as well. "I can't believe you asked her if she wanted to Pray."<p>

"It's not funny Noah." Charlotte huffed before pointing accusingly at her best friends. "It's all your fault anyway if you guys hadn't put it in my head it never would have happened."

"Alright… Alright… Were sorry. What happened next?" Puck asked after his laughter subsided.

"...She pretty much just reassured me that, that wasn't the case and wanted to pick up where we had left off." Charlotte felt her body heat up as she remembered what had happened next.

"I know that look." Puck stated looking giddy. "Something good happened, what was it?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, though she was also curious about what had happened, she had been surprised when even after the whole "Prayer Debacle" that Quinn had told Charlotte that she wanted to resume their previous behavior. From what Rachel had heard from various sources over the years Quinn had always seemed frigid.

"Well… Quinn sensed I suppose, that I was still a little hesitant to continue after what had happened…" Charlotte relayed. "So… she said she would help me, which resulted in her lying down on her bed and taking off her top before pulling me on top of her." Charlotte replied half turned on from remembering last night's events and half embarrassed from relaying the story to her friends. "…and things just progressed from there."

"That's so Hot" Puck exclaimed clearly visualizing the experience.

"I know right." Charlotte smiled running her fingers threw her hair.

"I'm impressed, I was always under the impression that Quinn was… rather cold in regards to the whole intimacy aspect of a relationship." Rachel informed them.

Puck nodded in confirmation.

"What she told me was not to compare her actions with any of her other relationships with ours, that we were different." Charlotte shrugged.

"That makes since." Rachel Concluded.

"Urgh. Rach do you have aspirin or anything my head is starting to throb." Charlotte asked.

"Of course." Rachel replied searching threw her backpack. "What happened to your head?"

"I was with Quinn, and I fell off a desk and hit my head on another desk." Charlotte replied like it was the most normal thing in the world, before taking the pills from Rachel.

"Here" Puck said passing her his Gatorade. "Now what happened?"

"I was on top of a desk with Quinn… she paused to swallow the second pill. "… And we were interrupted by that horrible alarm that Coach Sylvester Implanted on Quinn's phone and I fell off the desk. Did you hear about that? There like horrible pagers for the cheerleaders."

"Oh I totally know what you mean." Puck replied. Santana's and Britt's went off in the Cafeteria at the same time. It was horrible, though it was pretty funny to see San book it down the hall."

"I can't believe she's even allowed to do that to their phones in the first place." Rachel huffed.

"I know right? That's what I said." Charlotte returned.

Suddenly vibration echoed through the stage, causing the three of them to check their phones.

"It's not me." Rachel stated.

"Me either." Puck added.

"Must be me then." Charlotte reasoned. "Yep it's me." She smiled when she saw the call id.

"Hey… yeah, I told them. Good. Ok, I'll see you in a minute. Bye."

"That was Quinn; she just got released, so I'm going to meet her at her locker. So I'll see you guys later." Charlotte said as she made her way off the stage.

"Have Fun." The couple called out together as they watched their friend disappear.

* * *

><p>"One good thing came out of my meeting with Coach Sylvester." Quinn stated as she saw her girlfriend approaching. "I remembered a place we could go to pick up where we left off since we can't use a classroom again since class is in session now." She smiled before dragging her girlfriend down the hall.<p>

They walked down the hall until they were on the other side of the school next to the gym. Quinn took her through the P.E. supply room before leading her down a small set of steps that lead to a large windowless door. Quinn fished a set of keys out of her duffel bag and opened the door for them, shutting it and locking it behind them.

"Where are we?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"This is where the Squad keeps all the extra Cheerleading supplies. I thought this would be secluded, and comfortable." Quinn replied pointing to the various Cheer mats on the floor. "I also figured we wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted here, or have to worry about S and B or anyone else using the space. Besides Coach Sylvester, I'm the only one that's has a key and Coach never comes down here, she always just forces us to get anything she needs."

"You're so smart Quinn; this is such a good idea." Charlotte smiled as she laid down on one of the piles of Cheer mats on the floor.

"What can I say, I'm a catch." Quinn giggled.

"Now where were we?" she asked before straddling her girlfriends lap. "Oh, I remember…" she said innocently before pulling the brunette upwards and attacking her lips. Quinn began slowly unbuttoning her girlfriend's shirt when they were once again interrupted by Sylvester's alarm.

No… no, no, no. Charlotte uttered at the disturbance. "This is not happening."

Quinn growled in frustration and pushed herself off the brunette, grabbing her phone out of her bag and silencing the alarm, before silently running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte couldn't believe it had happened again, couldn't they get a break. She figured she should probably head back to the Theatre. Noah and Rachel should still be in there.<p>

Right before Charlotte had reached the Theatre she felt a warm hand slip into hers.

"Quinn…" She breathed out turning around, so that she was face to face with her Cheerio.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Quinn asked confused.

"I'm going to go hang out with Noah and Rachel." She replied.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked with a mix of confusion and hurt.

"Well… I usually spend my free period with them, and also I would rather not spend the rest of the period alone if I don't have to, even if it is only a few more minutes." She responded lightly surprised by Quinn's outburst.

"I thought we kind of had plans." Quinn said a little hurt.

"Yeah, but then your alarm went off and you had to leave." Charlotte stated.

"I'm sorry… I knew I should have said something." Quinn began "I was just so frustrated with the whole thing, and I didn't want the alarm to keep going off so I ran my phone up to my locker real quick." Quinn informed her, laughing lightly at the situation.

"You know what, I'm done with this." Charlotte exclaimed, grabbing Quinn and leading them into the bathroom, dragging her into the handicap stall and locking the door behind them. She had a feral look in her eyes as she stalked towards Quinn, "No more interruptions." She stated, before pushing Quinn up against the wall and colliding their lips together.

Charlotte removed her left hand from Quinn's hip in favor of using it to pin the blondes hands over her head against the wall, causing the brunette to adjust her position for better leverage, her leg sliding between Quinn's thighs inadvertently causing her own thigh to bump against the blonde's core.

"Oh God…" Quinn groaned out subconsciously bucking her hips forward at the contact.

Upon realizing what had happened Charlotte wondered whether she should pull back and reposition herself again or continue on the path she was on. Within seconds her decision was made for her as Quinn bit down on her lip before sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth, all the while grinding down against her thigh.

"Oh…. This feels so… ughhh… Quinn sputtered out incoherently.

Charlotte knew they didn't have much time until the bell would ring, so if they were going to do this they were going to have to be quick about it, because she absolutely refused to leave Quinn all hot and bothered for a 3rd time today.

She pressed their bodies against each other and then started to roughly meet each of the blonde's thrust as she grinded her hips down. Leaving the blonde's lips to kiss down her collar.

"Baby that feels… ooh…. That feels amazing." Quinn whispered against her ear.

"Shit. Don't stop… God… Quinn groaned out biting down on her lip to stifle her moan.

The Brunette knew the cheerleader was close when she felt her thrusts becoming more hurried and erratic. And with her left hand still holding the blonde's wrist she slid her right up the Cheerleader's shirt and under her bra grasping firmly and rolling her nipple in the process, while biting down on her collar bone, sending Quinn over the edge.

* * *

><p>Quinn's body felt hot all over like she was suddenly in a sauna, and she felt a strange pull in her stomach before something snapped and her whole body simultaneously burst with an intense wave of pleasure.<p>

It felt as though her whole body was humming with electricity and she could feel her body trembling as she came down from her high. Leaning her full weight against the brunette, as she collapsed into her arms. Quinn felt warm and content, she soon felt a hand stroke the side of her face before pushing a lose hair behind her ear.

"Quinn… Baby are you ok?" Charlotte asked leaning down to place a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead as she held her in her arms.

"I'm way more than ok." Quinn grinned, pulling back to look into the brunette's bright green eyes.

"I think green is my new favorite color." She announced suddenly.

"Oh, why is that?" Charlotte giggled into the blonde's hair.

"Hmmm… I don't know" Quinn joked, before connecting her lips to the pair in front of her in a slow languid kiss. Suddenly they heard the bell ring signaling the end of 3rd period. They pulled apart and extracted themselves from the stall, as they heard students flooding the halls.

* * *

><p>The two girls stood in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting their appearances accordingly, Quinn redoing her pony tail and straightening out her uniform, while Charlotte stood beside her checking her make-up and smoothing down her hair.<p>

Soon after the bathroom door opened and in walked Santana.

"Hey Q, Charlotte." Santana greeted making her way over to the mirror and pulling out her compact to fix her make-up. She snapped her compact shut and turned to stare at Quinn.

"Are you using different make-up or something Q?" She asked curiously.

"No." Quinn replied slowly. "Same stuff I always use. Why?"

"I don't know you look… different." Santana replied. 'Something's different I just can't quite put my finger on what it is exactly." She told her as she studied the blonde in front of her.

"Whatever it is you're doing different Blondie, I would keep it up. It looks good on you."

The warning bell rang through the bathroom.

"We should go." Quinn told Charlotte before turning to Santana. "Thanks S, see you in glee." She said before making her way to English.

* * *

><p>Quinn noticed Charlotte smirking next to her the as they walked down the hall.<p>

"What?" Quinn asked her curious as to what she was smirking about.

"Nothing, I just have to agree with Santana, Whatever you have been doing, you should definitely keep it up." She laughed.

"Very Funny," Quinn Laughed bumping shoulders with the brunette.

"But, in all seriousness Quinn." Charlotte said stopping in front of their classroom. "You do look absolutely radiant."

Next thing Charlotte knew she was being pulled around the corner into the stairwell, and Quinn had her arms around her neck and was kissing her passionately, then just as quickly as they arrived they were gone and Charlotte once again found herself in front of their classroom as she followed Quinn inside and walked to their desk.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked still in a daze as she took her seat.

"Quinn leaned in to the brunette before answering. "I couldn't control myself." She whispered "You can't say something like that and expect me not to kiss you." She added with a smile.

* * *

><p>English went by pretty fast, and they soon found themselves walking to glee with Puck. Everyone was sitting in their seats talking amongst themselves while they waited for Mr. Shue to arrive and for glee to start.<p>

"Are you ok?" Finn asked Charlotte suddenly.

"Yeah Finn, I'm fine." Charlotte answered confused by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Something's wrong with you neck." Finn replied pointy to the offending area.

Seemingly out of nowhere Brittney leaned forward and gently brushed the hair away from the left side of Charlotte's Neck revealing a dark purple hickey that started at her Jaw line and ran down along her pulse point.

"Oh, you'll be ok Char." Brittney said sweetly. "I get those all the time, no biggie."

Santana leaned down in her chair to look at what Brittney just uncovered. "She will be more than fine Britt." Santana stated smirking mischievously. "…Considering the only way to get that type of injury is from hooking up.

"Holy shit." Puck exclaimed. "How did I freaking miss that."

"Wait…" Finn called out. "You're the one she's hooking up with?" He asked Puck.

"What? No. Why would you even say that?" Puck asked growing angry.

"The way you were talking about it. The way you said you should have known and stuff, it just made it sound that way I guess." Finn responded.

"I reacted that way because I can't believe I didn't see it before, I have been with her pretty much all day and that thing is deep, and I'm a freaking hickey connoisseur, I should have seen that thing a mile away." Puck confirmed.

"I didn't notice either." Rachel added. "Her hair hides it perfectly without even trying; I think it was just a fluke that Finn happened to see it at all."

"Enough with who saw what" Mercedes piped in.

"Let's get to the good stuff. We all knew you had to be hooking up girl, there had to be a reason that you kept turning down everyone who has been asking you out over the past few months." Mercedes stated excitedly. "Your secrets out now, so spill."

Charlotte could see that she now held the attention of the entire club, and she tried desperately to search her brain for what to tell them.

Puck could see his best friend trying to come up with an answer and instantly jumped in trying to be as convincing as possible.

"That's totally from that college party we crashed the other day isn't it." Puck stated loudly pointy towards Charlotte's neck. "It totally is." He continued. "I knew you hooked up with someone when we were there. But you had to play it all cool." He laughed.

Rachel quickly caught on to what her boyfriend was doing, and jumped in as well. "I told you that she did babe, she had multiple people vying for her attention all night, and there was that hour that we didn't know where she was." Rachel smiled.

"I'm sure I could show you a better time than whoever gave you that." Santana smirked pointing towards her neck. "College kid or not, if you're ever interested let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind Santana." Charlotte chuckled turning back in her chair, "Thank You" she mouthed to her friend's, right as Mr. Shue walked in the door.

* * *

><p>Glee was going pretty smoothly so far but Charlotte couldn't help but notice how pissed off Quinn looked the whole time. She had finally caught her girlfriend's eye and smiled brightly but Quinn just turned her head away with a frown.<p>

"Ok, were going to break up and go over the choreography." Mr. Shue told the club. "Mike will teach the boys over here, while Brittney will help the girls over there. Ok let's go."

Everyone got up and when over to various areas of the room to go over their moves, Charlotte saw this as an opportunity to find out what was going on with Quinn, and made her way to where the blond was standing by herself on the side of the Choir room.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset." Charlotte asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Quinn said obviously not fine.

Charlotte thought for a minute. "Is this about what Santana said? Because you know that I…"

"I could care less about what Santana said." Quinn snapped. "Though you should probably take her up on her offer, you know so you can add her to your roster."

"What?" Charlotte asked a little too loudly, but no one seemed to notice. "What do you mean add her to my roster?" She asked lowering her voice again.

Suddenly as if someone had flipped a switch in her brain, Charlotte realized exactly what was going on with Quinn and couldn't keep herself from laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing was, which in turn only seemed to piss Quinn off more.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked not at all amused.

"You." Charlotte told her. "I just figured out why you're so pissed at me. It's funny, because you have absolutely no right to be upset at me for this."

If Quinn had been a cartoon character her jaw would have dropped down to the floor at the brunette's statement.

"Are you kidding me? How dare you say I have no right to be upset? Quinn whispered harshly.

"You are aware, that you were the one that did this right?" Charlotte asked pointing to her neck.

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked softening.

Charlotte came up behind Quinn and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I distinctly remember a gorgeous blonde on top of me last night attacking my neck." She continued upon hearing Quinn's breath hitch and seeing her skin blush a slight pink.

"… and I remember there being several hard bites every now and then between the "Oh God Quinn's", and the "Yes Baby right there's." Charlotte smirked pulling away from the blond, knowing the truth had finally dawned on her.

"But, What about what Puck and Rachel said about the party." Quinn asked weakly.

Charlotte smiled gently at her girlfriend. "They were protecting us Baby."

Quinn at least had the decency to look guilty, as she saw the truth in her girlfriend's words. It all seemed so obvious to her now. It made so much since that she was the one who had done that to the brunette, how could that thought have not crossed Quinn's mind. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other the past couple of days; hell Charlotte had just given Quinn an orgasm in the girl's bathroom a little over an hour ago.

Of course she was the one who had given the brunette the hickey. How could she have been so dense? The only thought that kept running through her head was that Charlotte had been with someone else, someone who wasn't Quinn and the mere thought of it had made her livid.

"I'm so sorry baby." Quinn whispered full of sincerity. "I just couldn't stop thinking about someone else touching you like that, and I kind of lost my head."

"It's ok, I understand." Charlotte replied. "But, you need to know that you're the only one that gets to touch me like that. You're the only one I want to touch me like that" She whispered back to her girlfriend. Desperately wishing she could wrap the blonde in her arms. "Ok?"

"Ok." Quinn repeated shaking as she thought about how crazy things had gotten so quickly.

"We should probably join them." Charlotte said tilting her head to where Brittney was showing Rachel and Tina the next sequence in the dance.

"It would probably be a good idea." Quinn replied as the pair made their way over to the other glee girls and began to practice.

* * *

><p>When glee ended, Rachel walked up to Charlotte. "Is everything ok?" She asked glancing over towards Quinn. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh lightly as she thought back to the situation.<p>

"Yeah, everything is fine now. We just had a little misunderstanding. Apparently your guy's story was very convincing." Charlotte replied.

"I don't understand." Rachel stated confused. "How could she believe our story when she was the one that did it in the first place? She had first person knowledge of the event."

"I know. I know." Charlotte nodded understanding Rachel's confusion. "I guess sometimes logic takes a back seat in matters of the heart." She added before walking over to collect her things.

A few minutes later, Charlotte could hear Puck laughing loudly across the room as Rachel whispered in his ear.

"Really? …That's priceless." Puck said aloud laughing. And Charlotte knew that Rachel had informed him of their earlier conversation. It seemed that Quinn had also caught on to the nature of their conversation as well because her face had turned beat red as she was collecting her belongings.

Rachel and Puck turned and waved goodbye to Charlotte before heading out to leave themselves. Charlotte did notice though that Puck had leaned in and whispered something to Quinn before he left. "Curious" She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn had realized pretty quickly what Rachel and Puck were talking about over in the corner, and Quinn was definitely embarrassed about how she had acted so she tried to busy herself with organizing her duffle bag as she waited for everyone to exit the Choir room. Suddenly she had felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Rachel and Puck standing hand in hand in front of her. Puck had leaned down to her and whispered in her ear.<p>

"I know you always had a thing with jealousy Q, but when are you going to realize that girl only has eyes for you." Both Rachel and Puck smiled at her before leaving the Choir room.

After Puck and Rachel left, Finn made his way over to her, he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "You ready to go Babe" He asked.

"I actually have to talk to Mr. Shue for a minute; I'll meet you at the locker room." She replied.

"Ok. Don't take too long." He told her before he left.

Once everyone was gone Quinn zipped her bag and walked over to talk to Charlotte.

"Hey Baby." Quinn Greeted pecking her on the lips.

"Hey… what did Puck say to you when he left?" She asked curious.

"Oh… not much." Quinn giggled, purposely dodging the question.

"You do know that I will find out eventually." Charlotte replied.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders innocently. "…So what are you plans for the rest of the day?"

"Let's see, I have to wait for Blaine to get home and then we have to go grocery shopping for the week, nothing too exciting." Charlotte replied throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll call you when I get done with practice, maybe we could do something." Quinn stated hopefully.

"Definitely." Charlotte said before capturing the blonde's lips with her own. "You better get going you don't want to be late for practice and you can't keep_ Finnocence_ waiting." she added with a devilish grin, followed by another soft kiss.

"You have been hanging out with Puck way too much" Quinn laughed, as they walked through the Choir room hand in hand, releasing each other once they entered the hall.

"I'll call you" was the last thing Quinn said before running off to the locker rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. (Crossing Fingers).

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

**Ps:** There is an outfit picture on my profile for this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Over the last week the amount of time the two girls had gotten to spend together was scarce. Sure they saw each other every day at school, where they took every opportunity that was afforded to them to sneak off together. But It was after school and on the weekends that they hardly would see each other, which was the time that one would think they could spend the most time together. Well that wasn't the case, which was mostly due to the Cheerios.

Ever since the day that Quinn had ignored her page from Coach Sylvester she had been Paying for it with double practices during the week as well as all day Saturday practices. She was exhausted, and hardly had had time to sleep let alone do anything else.

* * *

><p>Quinn was about to start the second half of her extended Friday practice when her phone rang.<p>

"Hey Finn, I'm just about to start…"

_"Quinn where are you? Everyone's here at the party, but a lot of the guys are getting restless without the Cheerleaders. Why aren't you here yet?"_

"Were at practice still. Coach Sylvester extended practices just like last week, I told you this three times already today. We have two hours left, after that I'm pretty sure that the party will be filled with Cheerleaders."

_"Ok babe I'll see you in two hours then."_

"No, Finn Wait!"

_"Geez Q, you don't have to yell I'm here."_

"I'm not going to the party tonight Finn Remember…"

_"I thought you were kidding when you said that."_

"I'm Exhausted Finn I'm just going to catch up on my homework and then head to bed."

_"Oh come on Quinn, you have to come just for a little bit, at least. You're Head Cheerleader and you dating the Star Quarterback this is part of the package babe."_

"Not tonight Finn… Look I have to go, bye."

She shut her phone, before bringing her hands up to rub her temples, she could definitely feel her headache returning. Her phone suddenly started ringing in her hand, she flipped it open.

"WHAT!"

_"Hello to you too… Is this a bad time?"_

"Urgh… I'm sorry Baby; I thought you were Finn calling back. My headache is getting worse and I still have two hours left of practice and... He just doesn't get it."

_"I'm sorry love that sounds unpleasant. Are you on break or did you need to get back?"_

"Well… I should be starting soon but I can talk for a minute."

_"Quinn its fine, finish practice call me when you're done I just have something I wanted to run past you real quick, but it can wait till later. …and Quinn, don't push yourself too hard."_

"I'll try not to. I'll talk to you later, bye Baby."

* * *

><p>One hour later Charlotte found herself outside of the Fabray house, knocking on the door.<p>

"Oh hello dear… Come in." Judy Greets when she opens the door, stepping aside to let Charlotte inside.

"I'm afraid Quinn isn't home yet. Though she should be shortly." Judy informed her.

"I was actually aware that Quinn was still at practice, I just wanted to drop this off for her." she said holding up a small basket. "Quinn's been fighting a headache all day which I'm sure has only been made worse by today's practice. Charlotte told her worry lacing her tone. "Anyway… these things should help a little hopefully." She smiled at Judy.

"Thank you Charlotte." Judy Smiled back at the girl. "This is all very sweet of You."

"It's nothing really." She shrugged. "I get bad headaches all the time so my house is filled with all sorts of remedies', and I'm actually headed to the Berry's so it was on the way."

"There is just some basic things" She stated turning towards the basket. "There's a few oils, just the basic Peppermint, Sandalwood, Eucalyptus, and Lavender, with a diffuser. An aroma pillow, some aromatherapy soaps and bath essentials, as well as a few supplements and some pain killers, This one is just high grade Ibuprofen, this is an holistic drop that goes under your tongue and these are prescription strength so those will be a last resort, there's instructions for everything in the envelope so she shouldn't have any trouble." Charlotte concluded.

"Quinn should really be home any time Honey. Are you sure you don't want to wait? Judy asked her. "You're more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you for the offer Judy, but I shouldn't. I'm sure Quinn will be exhausted, and the last thing I want is for her to think she has to play hostess because I decided to drop by unannounced." Charlotte replied. "Well I should get going; It was nice to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure Dear. Feel free to drop by any time." Judy told the girl as she made her way to her car before pulling out of the driveway, and heading to Rachel's.

* * *

><p>"Mom… I'm Home." Quinn called out as she entered the house, wincing slightly when the front door slammed behind her.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen Honey." Her mom replied back.

Quinn ran upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable, she couldn't wait to get out of uniform and just relax. She settled on a pair of Pj bottom's and a Cheerios hoodie, when she was finished she headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom do we have any Tylenol? My heads been killing me all day and I'm out." She asked her mother as she made her way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I know, and I will do you one better." Judy smiled, walking towards Quinn as she set a small basket down in front of her.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her mother looking at her with a curious expression.

"Charlotte dropped this off for you about an hour ago." Judy explained. "She thought you might need it, and it looks like she was right." She chuckled at the look of awe on her daughter's face. "There's an envelope explaining what to do with everything."

Quinn quickly read through the instructions, everything seemed simple enough. She couldn't believe her girlfriend had done all of this for her. I wonder why she didn't stay and give it to me in person. She thought to herself.

"Mom?"

"Hmm"

"Why didn't she stay and give it to me? I mean if she was already here." Quinn questioned.

"I actually asked her that myself." Judy replied. "She pretty much said that you would be tired and in pain and she didn't want you thinking that you had to entertain her just because she decided to drop in on you unannounced."

"I'm going to give her a call to thank her." Quinn said gesturing towards the living room. "Would you be able to make me a cup of tea?" She asked her mother sweetly.

"Of course honey." Her mother replied pulling out the kettle.

* * *

><p>A few miles across town Rachel was lying down in her bed flipping through a magazine, when she felt vibration coming from somewhere in the blankets, She suddenly spotted the small phone that had slid itself under her pillow.<p>

"Hello." Rachel greeted through the phone.

Quinn pulled her cell back from her ear suddenly confused. She glanced down to the screen to make sure that she had dialed the right number.

"_Hello… "_ The voice repeated through the phone. _"Hello…"_

"Hi." Quinn replied skeptically.

_"Hello. May I ask who is calling?"_

"Umm… Yeah, this is Quinn Fabray."

_"Oh, Hello Quinn. This is Rachel, Charlotte is in the shower at the moment, she requested however that I answer her phone in the event that It rang while she was away."_

" Oh, hey Rachel... Could you just tell her that I called and to…"

_"Hold on one moment Quinn, I can't hear the water running any longer."_

_..._

_"Hello."_ Charlotte's voice floated through the receiver.

Upon hearing her girlfriends voice Quinn lit up instantly and snuggled herself into the couch.

"Hey Baby."

_"Well someone is certainly in a much better mood."_

"Well that's because when I got home I was reminded of how amazing my girlfriend is, and now I have the pleasure of talking to a beautiful brunette.

_"Oh really, what would your girlfriend think."_

"I don't think she'll mind… That basket was amazing Char, the only thing that would have made it better would had been if you were here with it."

_"...I knew you weren't feeling well, and I didn't want to just expect you to hang out with me just because I decided to show up, like you had to or anything …and I Knew that you and Finn were fighting over the fact that you didn't want to go out tonight. I didn't want to add any more pressure to all the other things you were already dealing with. I just wanted you to feel better, no strings attached."_

"I know, and I appreciate it Baby, I just wish that I could have seen you."

_"Well… Were going out within the hour, and we are going to be passing by your house, I'm sure everyone would be fine, with me stopping by on the way."_

"Really? You would do that? You sure everyone will be fine with that? Wait… you're going out?"

_"Yes to everything. But, hey I should probably finish getting ready; I can't keep walking around Rachel's in my towel all night. So… I will see you in about an hour baby._

...

_"Baby?"_

"Are you really walking around Rachel's in just a towel?"

_"Goodbye Quinn"_

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray was a very observant woman, She had suspected that her daughter had a crush on her new friend from the beginning of the year when Quinn had first brought the other girl up at dinner the first night back to school, and It was then confirmed for Judy that the feelings were mutual the night that Charlotte had joined them for dinner.<p>

Though the one thing Judy didn't know was where the girl's relationship actually stood, she didn't know if the girl's were even aware that they both felt the same way or if there had already been something more between them, though the conversation that she had just overheard seemed to point towards the latter. Well she would just continue to observe and wait for Quinn to come to her when she was ready.

* * *

><p>"Here's your tea Honey." Judy told her daughter handing her the tea before she took a seat beside her on the couch her own cup of tea in hand.<p>

"Thanks Mom." Quinn replied. "Charlotte and some friends are going to stop by on their way out in a little bit, She wanted to come see how I was doing, Is that alright?"

"Of course dear, Charlotte is always welcome here." Judy smiled noticing Quinn smile at her statement. "Who's coming with her?"

"I don't actually know for sure, I didn't ask." Quinn shrugged. "Though it's a pretty safe bet to assume that it will be Blaine and Kurt and Puck and Rachel."

"Well it will be nice to see everyone, Its wonderful they wanted to check on you before they went out tonight." Judy told her genuinely.

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later the two Fabray's were reading on the couch when the doorbell rang."<p>

Judy saved her place with her bookmark before getting up to answer the door.

"It's lovely to see you again Honey." Judy greeted Charlotte as she opened the door. "Quinn is in the living room." She added gesturing the group inside.

"The feeling is completely mutual Judy." Charlotte smiled brightly at the older Fabray.

"Allow me to introduce my brother Blaine." She said pointing out her brother.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Ms. Fabray." Blaine informed her shaking her hand.

Judy laughed "I feel as though I already know you Blaine, Burt always has so may fond things to say about you each time I see him, and please call me Judy."

"…and you already know Kurt and Noah." Charlotte stated pointing to the two boys.

"Of course it's nice to see you boys again." Judy smiled at them.

Quinn had become almost best friends with Kurt over the last year, especially the summer, So the boy was no stranger to the Fabray House, and Puck had always been in Quinn's core group of friends, and Judy had already resolved any feeling of ill will she had held towards the boy after last year, so he was welcome as well.

"...and I didn't know if you had met Rachel before." Charlotte informed her.

"I saw you perform last year you were amazing." Judy told Rachel. Though I don't believe we have ever been formally introduced." She replied shaking Rachel's hand. "Shall we." Judy stated before gesturing the group into the living room.

Upon seeing them Quinn stood up from the coach and Charlotte was the first to approach her.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte asked cupping the blondes face with her hand.

"Better now." The blonde responded. "…and the basket has been really helping too."

Charlotte was about to lean in when she heard her brother subtly clearing his throat behind her, she was thankful for his gentle reminder and dropped her hand from Quinn's face taking a step back to stand at a more friendly distance.

"I don't think we're going to make it to dinner." Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

"I think you may be right." He responded as he watched his sister with Quinn.

Judy overhead the exchange and jumped into action. "Quinnie and I were just about to order something, would you guys care to join us for dinner?" she asked the group.

It's ok, we were just stopping by to see Quinn, were actually about to head out to get some dinner ourselves." Charlotte replied half-heartedly

"Are you sure Dear? It's would be no trouble at all." Judy tried to persuade her.

Rachel knew that Charlotte didn't want to leave Quinn, but she also didn't want to ask her friends to change their plans, so that she could stay. Sensing her friend's hesitancy over the decision Rachel decided to make it for her.

"We would love to stay Judy, that's if it's ok with Quinn?" Rachel replied.

Judy glanced over to the couple who were talking softly to each other on the couch. "I don't think she will mind, Dear. Judy chuckled. "Is Thai ok with everyone?"

Everyone nodded their head in the affirmative.

"Wonderful, there is this great Thai place on 3rd that we usually order from, and they even have a whole Vegan section on the menu." Judy added smiling at Rachel.

"Why don't you all come in the kitchen and we can see what we want to order." Judy added before stopping her daughter its ok Quinn you should rest, I already know what you would want anyway."

Charlotte looked over at her brother. "Oh, Blaine could you…"

"I'm already on it Char." He replied before disappearing into the kitchen with everyone else, leaving Charlotte and Quinn alone in the living room.

Soon after Charlotte felt soft lips massaging her own.

"I have wanted to do that since you walked in the door." Quinn sighed pulling back.

"Tell me about it, I almost did. If it's wasn't for Blaine looking out for me I would have." Charlotte replied sheepishly. "Are you really doing ok?"

"Yeah, I mean my head still hurts and I'm tired, but I feel a lot better now. I just want to eat, and watch a movie or something, you know relax." Quinn responded lying down on the couch and placing her head it girlfriend's lap.

Charlotte leaned back into the couch and absentmindedly started running her hands through blonde hair, as the rest of the group began to trickle back in.

* * *

><p>"We got an immense amount of food." Kurt chuckled plopping himself down on to the other end of the wrap around next to Blaine, as Rachel and Puck settled on the chaise lounge.<p>

"The food should be here, in about 30 minutes." Judy told them as she walked back into the room.

"We settled on watching HGTV. But, you can change it if you like." Blaine said smiling at Judy.

"No, this is fine." Judy said taking her seat next to Quinn's feet. "I used to watch this channel all the time." She replied.

They were in the middle of watching The Antonio Project, When Puck's phone rang. The group all looked a little curious when they heard the funeral march play, but Puck just looked down at his girlfriend knowing she had once again messed with his ringtones. He briefly wondered what other one's she had changed as he answered his phone.

"Talk to me." He said in lieu of a greeting, ignoring his girlfriend's eye roll.

"Yeah she's right here, we already have plans, so I don't… Ok, I'll ask."

He turned to Charlotte. "Hey Char… It's Santana. She wants to know if you were going to go to the party tonight. I told her we already had plans, but she wanted me to ask you."

"I'm good here, and when we leave I'm just planning on heading home." Charlotte replied.

"That's what I thought." he stated before turning back to the phone.

"Hey San, that's a no go for tonight."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea... especially in the present company…"

"Geez S, calm down I'll tell her …Fuck."

Judy had paused the TV when Puck's phone had rung, and everyone's eyes were on him listening to the conversation. He looked over to where Charlotte was sitting with Quinn.

"She said that she would make it worth your while." Puck told her hesitantly.

Judy just laughed; her night was getting more interesting by the minute. While everyone else's gaze was on Quinn as they watched her become more and more agitated.

"I'm sure." Charlotte deadpanned. "No matter how tempting, _she_ thinks her offer is, it's still no." Charlotte stated as she ran a calming hand through Quinn's hair.

"She still said no San. Really? Urgh… Fine." He responded into the phone before he got up and crossed the room toward Charlotte. "Here. She wants to talk to you." He told Charlotte, handing her the phone before walking back to his seat.

"Hello… That's nice of you, but I'm afraid I already made other plans, so maybe another time."

After that there was a long stretch of silence, Charlotte was still on the phone but she hadn't said anything in a while, so Santana must still be talking. After a few minutes had passed and Charlotte was still silent, Quinn got up from her position and turned to look and see what was taking so long.

Charlotte was sitting there silent; eyes wide and cheeks flushed red. Quinn's blood boiled at the sight before her, she could only imagine what Santana was saying, and then suddenly she just couldn't take it anymore. So she grabbed the phone out of her girlfriend's hand.

"Hey S, were in the middle of a movie so she's going to have to talk to you later." Quinn told the Latina not waiting for a response before she abruptly shut the phone and tossed it back over to Puck.

Everyone in the room just stared at Quinn wide eyed. Though Quinn's gaze was firmly planted on her girlfriend. "What was she saying to you?" Quinn asked her clearly upset.

"Nothing really… She was just trying to get me ditch my plans and go to the party." Charlotte replied rather reluctantly.

Quinn just glared at her, "Really?"

"Well… Charlotte responded choosing her words carefully. "It was more of her telling me in detail exactly how she would make it worth my while."

Quinn looked like she could kill someone, her eyes then quickly darted around the room before they landed on what they had been looking for, her keys.

Luckily Charlotte had seen them too, and reached out a hand to stop Quinn before she got up.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere." She told Quinn "Our food should be here shortly, and were all having a good time, no one outside of this house matters right now, don't let Santana ruin your night." Charlotte told her girlfriend gently.

"Fine" Quinn grumbled as she returned to her previous position. Quinn wasn't just upset with Santana, she was upset with the situation, and she was upset that she couldn't yell at Santana or threaten her for talking to her girlfriend in such away, the whole thing sucked.

* * *

><p>Roughly ten minutes later the doorbell rang.<p>

"That was quick." Judy said before getting up to get the door.

"Finn" Judy said with a look of confusion. "I'm sorry I was just a little surprised, I thought you were the take-out that I ordered." She told him.

"It's ok…. Is Quinn home?" Finn asked shuffling his feet.

"Yes, of course, come in." Judy replied leading the boy into the house.

"Quinn Dear, Finn's Here." She yelled into the living room, trying to give them a small heads up before she entered into the living room with Finn.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile back in the living room.)<p>

"The food did get her pretty quickly." Charlotte mused, playing with the blonde's hair.

"I'm Glad; I'm actually pretty hungry, double practice and all." Quinn replied.

"I love it when you do that." Quinn sighed content.

"What? Play with your hair?" Charlotte asked.

"Umm hmm." Quinn answered.

"Good because I _love_ doing it." Charlotte responded leaning down and kissing the blondes forehead. "I could stay like this forever, just like this." She added dreamily.

Quinn was about to respond when she heard her Mom's voice calling to her from the foyer. "Quinn Dear, Finn's here." When they heard this Quinn jumped up faster then she thought possible, and Charlotte slid to the other end of the couch next to her brother, sighing and running her fingers through her hair in exasperation, as Judy and Finn walked in.

"I thought you said you were staying home and relaxing tonight." Finn accused Quinn as soon as he entered the living room, ignoring all the other occupants.

"I am. I'm home, and I'm relaxing." Quinn responded gesturing around the room. "What are you even doing here Finn? I thought you were at that party?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"I was, before Santana came up to me and told me you had a bunch of people over. So I left and came to check it out, and she was right." He replied pointing to the others in the room.

"Finn, I'm afraid that's my fault," Kurt stepped in. " We were all heading out for the evening and I knew that Quinn still wasn't feeling well, so I wanted to come check up on her on my way out, and when we got her Judy was kind enough to invite us to stay for dinner, and here we are."

"Ok then." Finn said suddenly before flopping on the coach next to Quinn and putting his arm around her pulling her close. "What are we watching?" he asked the room. Apparently staying.

"I think it's time for another dose of medication." Quinn sighed rubbing her temples.

"I'll get it" Charlotte stated quickly, using the opportunity as an excuse to leave the living room for a minute to clear her head.

"You can always go back to the party, Finn. I don't mind." Quinn told him.

"I guess. But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left knowing that you were stuck at home, and not feeling well." He replied proudly.

Rachel scoffed loudly; there was a time when she used to fall for Finn's antics, but not anymore.

"So you didn't know that Quinn wasn't feeling well before you went to the party?" Rachel Questioned not even giving him a chance to reply. "…Because we all knew, and I was under the impression that Quinn had not been feeling well all day." She concluded.

"Ummm. Well I didn't really think…" Finn struggled under Rachel's gaze.

"It's ok, Finn we get it." Puck supplied. "You didn't really think it mattered until you heard other people where over her right?"

"Yes. I mean no." Finn told him. "I was just confused when Santana came up to me, so I figured that I should go check it out and make sure everything was ok with Quinn."

"How Noble." Rachel muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks Rae, I thought so." Finn smiled oblivious.

* * *

><p>"Are you finding everything ok Dear?" Judy asked Charlotte as she entered the kitchen.<p>

"Yes, I did thank you." Charlotte replied. "I'm just waiting for this to get done she said gesturing to the microwave which was currently counting down."

"What did you have to put in the microwave?" Judy asked her genuinely curious.

"It's kind of like a little pillow you wrap around your neck; it admits heat and aromatic oils. It should help Quinn with her headache and relax her." Charlotte shrugged.

Judy felt bad for the girl in front of her, from what Judy had gathered it seemed as if even though her daughter was dating Charlotte now, she was still going out with Finn. Judy also deducted that this knowledge was supposed to be a secret, though the four friends currently in her living room seemed to know the truth, judging by the way they had been acting and their most recent interrogation of Finn.

Judy laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Well… You certainly missed out on the drama being in here."

Charlotte looked up at Judy curiously and waited for her to continue.

"Finn kind of got the third degree from a few of your friends concerning the nature of his actions." Judy smiled. Needless to say it was quite amusing." She concluded just as the microwave came to a stop and beeped loudly.

Charlotte grabbed the pillow and scooped up the pills she had set aside on the counter before making her way back into the living room with Judy trailing behind.

Charlotte stopped as she entered the living room and took in the intimate position Quinn and Finn were in on the couch, Judy saw her hesitance and walked around her before stopping at the couch in front of Quinn.

"Here Honey." Judy said handing Quinn the glass of water she had gotten for her to take her pills with before walking over and sitting down on the couch next to Finn.

Charlotte took a deep breath and formed her face into a mask of carefree indifference, as she made her way over to Quinn, and silently handed her the pills. She waited for Quinn to be done swallowing before handing her the pillow.

"Careful it's a little hot." She warned Quinn as the girl had reached for the pillow.

"Thanks." Quinn replied sweetly.

Charlotte nodded before walking over to the other side of the couch to look for a new seat, considering Finn took her old one, before settling between Judy and Blaine.

* * *

><p>"This is good Mrs. F, but I would rather order a pepperoni pizza any day." Finn announced as he shoved another spoonful of chicken into his mouth.<p>

"Well Quinn was craving Thai today so that's what we ended up with tonight Finn, plus Rachel is vegan." Judy replied. "Wait I'm sorry, Didn't you two used to date?" Judy asked pointing between Finn and Rachel. "How do you not know she's vegan? Is it a recent development?"

"He knows." Puck answered for him. "Rachel has been vegan for years."

"Though he usually would order a pepperoni pizza for me when we were still together anyway. I don't think Finn Ever really grasped the whole Veganism Thing. Rachel added.

"The whole thing is just confusing." Finn replied.

"It's not that bad." Charlotte said smiling at Rachel. "Rach always picks out really good dishes even if they are vegan, like the stir-fry she ordered tonight is usually really good.

"Did you guys get those vegan spring rolls with the sweet chili sauce?" Charlotte asked Rachel searching the table for the spring rolls. "Found them." Charlotte smiled triumphantly. "These are to die for." She explained dipping one in the sauce.

"Here, Taste this." She told Quinn holding it out for her to try.

Quinn leaned forward and took a bite; afterwards a content look came across her face.

"It's good right?" Charlotte laughed as her girlfriend vigorously shook her head yes.

"You have a little sauce …right here." Charlotte told her before she absent mindedly reached out and swiped her thumb against the blonde's lips removing the sauce.

"Thanks" Quinn whispered dreamily, staring in the green eyes in front of her.

"TOTALLY." Puck agreed loudly. Half wanting to stick up for his girlfriend's dietary preferences and half wanting to take everyone's focus off of Quinn and Charlotte.

"I love my meat… Sorry babe." He added looking at his girlfriend, before scanning the table to make sure he had everyone's attention. Which he did including the two girls who had immediately snapped out of their daze upon hearing Puck's Loud interruption. They really needed to be more careful he thought before continuing where he had left off.

"But I agree, all the stuff Rachel gets is usually really good, not all vegan food is, but the stuff that Rach likes is. It's usually a win/win for me I get to eat my stuff and hers." He laughed as he piled his plate with Rachel's stir-fry before moving on to the coconut chicken.

Judy nodded in understanding. "So I know all about how you boys got together, courtesy of your father, Kurt." Judy said smiling at them before turning to Rachel and Puck. "But how did the two of you become a couple?" Judy asked interested.

Finn Grunted in displeasure, clearly voicing his disapproval in the question."

"I'm sorry, Judy quickly apologized to the couple, and You don't have to tell me if it's a sore subject or if it's too personal to share." Judy added kindly.

"It's fine Judy; it's a perfectly acceptable question." Rachel told her. "Finn is just being rude."

"Oooh, I'll tell it. I love this story" Kurt stated excitedly, before he launch into the full story, telling in detail all the events that led up to Rachel and Puck becoming a couple, starting from when they had first met as babies at temple."

* * *

><p>"…So they went on a break after Rachel had found out about Santana during which she and Puck had kissed, Afterwards Finn and Rachel Broke up and…"<p>

"I broke up with **HER**, because **SHE** cheated on me with Puck." Finn irrupted.

"Well she didn't really cheat on you Finn your two were talking a break." Kurt gently reminded.

Finn suddenly became angry. "No, it doesn't matter she knew that…"

"Finn we are not discussing this again." Rachel told him firmly.

"Yeah dude, you need to calm down." Puck stated forcefully. "You really want to hash up old problems with you ex, while you're eating dinner at your girlfriend's house with her mother." Puck added, shaking his head at the other boy. "You really need to think before you speak sometimes Finn."

Then Puck suddenly remembered something. "Oh and one more thing you have no right to act all high and mighty all the time because Rachel moved on and is actually happy for once, especially when you and Quinn got back together way before Rachel and I did." Puck concluded before turning to Quinn. "Sorry Q."

"It's fine Puck, don't worry about it." Quinn told him truthfully.

Finn was about to launch into an angry rant when Quinn firmly grasped his arm.

"Finn I'm your girlfriend, and I'm sitting right here, with my mother I might add. Do you really think being jealous over your ex-girlfriend's new relationship is really the best thing to do right now?" She asked him.

Charlotte had visibly winced at the word _girlfriend_ but shook it off.

"I'm not Jealous." Finn stated firmly. "Finish your story I won't interrupt again."

"Well…" Kurt started. "To make a long story short, They continued to hang out and help each other over the summer and in the process got their friendship back and then one thing lead to another and here we are." Kurt finished quickly not trusting that they wouldn't actually receive another outburst from Finn.

"Rachel actually turned me down the first hundred times I asked her." Puck added with a chuckle. "It took me chasing her all over the halls of McKinley on the first day of school followed by a song and me professing my love to her in front of everyone, for her to finally come to her senses and say yes." Puck concluded effectively lightening the mood, as they all laughed.

"What about you dear?" Judy asked Charlotte, knowing full well the other girl couldn't tell her the truth, she figured the girl could always give her a few details without divulging that she was talking about Quinn. What Judy didn't expect was what happened next.

Charlotte thought a second before answering, choosing her words carefully. "I'm not in an official relationship per say, though I am enjoying the situation I currently find myself in." Charlotte concluded quite proud of herself, she hadn't denied Quinn nor had she divulged anything about their secret relationship.

"That's just a nice way of saying she's more into playing the field." Finn joked. "For months everyone was wondering while she kept turning down everyone that asked her out." Finn said pointing to Charlotte in between mouthfuls of food. "But a few weeks ago everyone concluded that she doesn't really seem to do relationships, but judging by what a mess her neck was the other week, she definitely has no problem with random hookups."

* * *

><p>Suddenly the whole table grew silent. Charlotte was beat red, and she looked over at Quinn and saw that her girlfriend had fire in her eyes. Charlotte cleared her throat before she spoke.<p>

"Well Finn, thank you for your brilliant deduction of my personal life, though I do have to tell you that your conclusion was wrong. I am definitely a relationship person, always have been always will be" She said subtly glancing at Quinn. "Though I don't have any problem with casual dating, though I definitely don't turn down dates or relationships in favor of just "hooking up" as you so eloquently put it." Charlotte responded to Finn half angry about what he was insinuating about her, and half embarrassed that he had said such thing in front of Quinn's mother.

"I just wonder what type of guy... or girl I guess. Because you're into both right? Finn looked at Charlotte for confirmation before continuing. "What type of person these mystery people you're hooking up with are, I mean we all saw what a mess your neck was and that isn't the first time you have come in to class looking like that. Obviously whoever you're shacking up with isn't relationship material, they must be a real slut or something if you…"

Charlotte's blood was boiling as she heard Finn talking about Quinn in such a way, even though he didn't actually know he was talking about Quinn. When he said that she wasn't relationship material and that she must be a "real slut" Charlotte couldn't take it anymore, and didn't even let Finn finish his sentence before she cut him off.

"You can say whatever you want about me Finn Hudson." Charlotte told him her voice laced with venom. "…But don't you ever talk about her like that."

"So it's a girl this time then." Finn chuckled "Good to know."

Charlotte mentally cursed herself for not being able to control herself enough, which had resulted in her giving Finn information she didn't want him to have. She couldn't even look up at Quinn or Judy for that matter. So she just settled her eyes on the table as Finn continued.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Finn responded clearly not knowing when to stop. "There is nothing wrong with a girl who only does one night stands…"

Finn was interrupted by the loud sound of silverware clattering to the table, and everyone looked over to see where the noise had come from.

"I would be very careful with what you are insinuating about my sister Finn." Blaine said his voice cold. "…and since when do you have such and interest in Charlotte's personal life? I've held my tongue and let Charlotte handle this, but enough if enough. If I were you I would do the smart thing and end this conversation now." He concluded with a glare, his voice icy.

Finn had never considered Blaine to be any sort of threat at all, but he had never been as scared of someone in his life, as he was of Blaine right now, and wisely made the decision to heed his warning. He nodded to Blaine just once, before silently going back to his food.

* * *

><p>"I think we're going to pass on the movie tonight." Puck told the Fabray's as they were clearing away the dinner dishes into the kitchen.<p>

He didn't need to explain any further, everyone knew the reason they had decided to cut their visit short. Judy understood and she felt terrible at the situation she had inadvertently caused.

"Another time perhaps." Judy told him sweetly, as she washed the last dish.

Rachel and Charlotte walked into the kitchen soon after.

"Almost ready?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around Puck.

"Charlotte I'm so sorry about earlier." Judy told her full of guilt over the situation. "If I would have known I never would have…"

"It's ok, don't apologize." Charlotte responded full of sincerity. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong." She sighed. "I'm just embarrassed that you had to hear all that. I can only imagine what you must think of me." Charlotte said the last part to herself under her breath, deeply concerned about the impression of her Finn gave her girlfriend's mother.

My opinion of you hasn't changed because of what Finn said. Judy told her after she had heard what the girl had whispered to herself. "If anything my opinion of you has progressed throughout the night, as well as my opinion of your brother and your other friends. So don't worry about it so much, you are all welcome here anytime." Judy finished kindly.

Charlotte smiled at Judy, after hearing her kind words. She just nodded her reply, not being able to form a proper response at the moment.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the foyer saying their goodbye's as the group got ready to leave when Quinn suddenly had an idea.<p>

"Char we almost forgot the notes you wanted to borrow, there in my room if you want to run up with me to get them real quick?" Quinn asked her girlfriend hopefully.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." She replied before turning to her brother. "I be back in a few."

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so sorry, I had no idea he would come over here." Quinn began as soon as they had closed the door to her room. "I'm sorry you gave up your plans to spend time with me and instead you had to watch me with him."<p>

"It's ok Quinn; I'm not upset with you. Plus if you really think about it this whole thing is kind of my fault anyway." Charlotte laughed.

"How do you figure that?" Quinn asked her skeptically.

"Well first, Santana's call upset you so much that you ended up telling her that we were all over your house with you, and obviously your behavior pissed her off enough for her to find Finn and tell him, causing him to show up unannounced, which then caused all the other events afterwards. So If Santana hadn't called me or if I would have just gone to the party this would have all been avoided. "Charlotte reasoned.

"By that logic it still sounds like I'm the one to blame, I should have been able to calm myself down and just let you handle Santana on your own." Quinn replied.

"Your impossible. Charlotte laughed lightly. "How about we just try to forget this whole thing happened, I have already spent way too much time thinking about Finn Hudson for one night." Charlotte sighed tiredly.

"Ok, but one more thing before we forget about tonight." Quinn added before grabbing the back of her girlfriend's neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining..." Charlotte stated dazed. "...But what did that have to do with all the bad things that happened tonight?" She asked completely unaware.

"That was for sticking up for me earlier… with Finn. I know he didn't know that he was talking about me, but it still meant a lot to me what you did, even though I couldn't tell you at the time." She replied shyly.

"Always." Charlotte responded with a soft kiss.

"We should get back down there." Quinn sighed into the kiss. "It's probably already a little suspicious how long we have been up here." She pointed out.

"Here don't forget these." She said handing the Brunette her English folder. "It needs to be believable right?" Quinn said kissing her one last time before they made their way back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Everyone was piling into the SUV when Charlotte stopped in front of the car and wrapped her arms around her brother from behind.<p>

"You know that I love you right?" She told him, grateful for what he had done tonight.

"Always and Forever." He replied before his sister got into the backseat.

"Me too." Kurt's voice came from beside him. "You were amazing in there, I'm so proud that your my boyfriend." He told him punctuating his statement with a deep kiss. Before he too joined the others inside of the car.

Tonight was definitely looking up Blaine thought as he climbed into the driver's seat, and smiled at his group of friends before putting the car in drive and heading home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. (Crossing Fingers).

This Chapter is on the shorter side, but that is just how things worked out.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Quinn awoke Saturday morning to the sound of her alarm, she reached her hand out from beneath the covers and turned it off before stretching and sitting up in her bed. She turned her head to look at the time **6:03** the screen read, she sighed to herself she had to be at practice at 8:00am. She stretched and cracked her back before getting up and heading into her bathroom to shower.

After she had showered and dressed she grabbed her phone and shot out a quick text to Santana, after which she had realized that she had one new message.

_Good morning Beautiful. I know that you have practice today, but I realized that with everything that happened yesterday, I didn't get a chance to talk to you about the plans I wanted to run by you. So just give me a call whenever you get a chance today, so that we can discuss it. Have a great practice. xC_

_Good morning Baby, You're probably sleeping right now so we can't talk. :( I will try you again later during my first break. XOXO xQ_

Quinn typed back before she grabbed her duffel bag and her keys and made her way downstairs. When she reached the living room she heard her phone ringing and dropped her bag in front of the door before grabbing it out of the pocket. She was surprised when she looked at the screen and saw her girlfriend's name.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing up?"

_"I couldn't sleep, so I'm getting ready to go for a run. Are you at practice already?"_

"No, but I will be soon, I going to have breakfast and then I have to go. But I have a few minutes to talk if you wanted to discuss the plans you wanted to run by me."

_"Ok, well the long and short of it is that we're going to have our normal spa and a movie thing at my house and Rach thought it would be a good opportunity for all of us to hang out and get to know each other in this new setting, just us couples. It's usually just the five of us but now I will have you to cuddle up with this time."_

"That sounds great, when were you guys planning on?"

_"Tonight, just let me know what time would be good for you."_

"Urgh... I can't tonight. I have practice all day and afterwards Santana and I have to do some more of Coach Sylvester's bidding, I don't even know yet what she is having us do but I know that I won't be done until late tonight."

_"That's horrible Quinn; I can't believe that woman can get away with half of the things she does, as if forcing you to run an all-day practice isn't enough. But don't worry about it Sweetie we will just have to do this another_ _time."_

"What about tomorrow? I don't have practice on Sundays."

_"Sunday sounds wonderful, I'm sure it won't be a problem."_

"Great. Sunday I'm all yours then"

_"Perfect. You should probably go eat now love, God knows what would happen if you were late to practice before your "Punishment" was over._

"I'm sure you're right, I'll see you later Baby.

Quinn shut her phone and made her way into the kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast before she had to head to practice for the day.

* * *

><p>After an hour of running continuous laps, the Cheerios were finally granted a short water break. Quinn grabbed her water bottle out of her bag and drank half of it almost instantly.<p>

"Hey B" Quinn greeted as Brittney walked up to her, drinking from her own water bottle.

"Hey Q, Have you seen Sani?" Brittney asked her.

"She was here a second ago Britt, I'm sure that…"

"Never mind Q, I found her." Brittney replied sprinting off to the bleachers.

"Quinn looked over to where Brittney had just ran off to, and saw Santana talking to some shirtless guy, which she immediately noticed half the team was staring at. It looked like there was someone else with them as well but she couldn't really see from where she was. She decided quickly that she actually didn't care what Santana was doing or who she was talking to, so instead she grabbed her phone to call her girlfriend in the few minutes she had left.

"Hey Baby. What are you up to?"

_"Quinn, Why are you calling me?_

Quinn was taken aback by the question. Not only had Charlotte called her Quinn in such a way, but she was asking her why she was calling her, and in a tone of voice that sounded like she had truly no idea as to why Quinn would call her. She took a deep breath and responded.

"I'm sorry? …I just wanted to say hi, but I'll let you go if you're too busy.

_"Of course I'm not, I was just wondering why you would call when your right there."_

"What? I don't understand what you mean."

A few seconds passed by in silence before Quinn heard Charlotte's laughter through the phone.

_"Oh Quinn, I thought you saw me. ...You were looking right at me."_

"Ok, now I'm really confused Char."

_"Look up."_

Quinn immediately brought her head up and looked in front of her, and saw Charlotte looking over at her waving, she was over by the bleachers with Brittney, Santana, and the shirtless guy who now that Quinn was closer, could see was actually Sam. Quinn shut her phone before throwing it in her bag and jogged over to the bleachers.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Quinn greeted as she reached the group. "I didn't know that you were here."<p>

"Obviously." Santana remarked rudely, she was still annoyed with the blonde from what had happened the previous night.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana before turning her focus back to Charlotte, it was then that she finally noticed the appearance of the two in front of her. Sam was only wearing a pair of black mesh McKinley athletic shorts, Whereas Charlotte was wearing the same only hers were much shorter and paired with a black sports bra.

Quinn's mouth went dry, as she took in her girlfriend's appearance, she was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that she was in the middle of Cheerios Practice and not somewhere where she could act on the various scenarios that were now running through her mind.

Quinn felt her body heating up and took a deep breath in attempt to control her thoughts she turned herself slightly and tried to focus on the conversation that the others were having.

"So why are you guys here on a Saturday? Quinn asked in an attempt to join the conversation.

"Charlotte and I were Running past, and we saw that you guys were practicing and were on a break, so we decided to come and say hi." Sam answered her with a smile.

_"Wait… they came here together?"_ Quinn thought to herself, just catching on.

"…and then we ran into Santana and here we are." Charlotte added.

"Yeah, I just had to stop and tell these two how Ab-tastic they looked." Santana flirted, causing Quinn's body to heat up for a completely different reason than before.

"Totally" Brittney added.

"Sam is cut and Charlotte has nice lady abs."

"Thanks Brittney." Sam laughed.

"Yeah thanks Britt." Charlotte added blushing slightly.

"…and I love this." Santana said as she ran her finger teasingly down Charlotte's side. "So Sexy."

It took every last bit of self-control and concentration that Quinn had to keep herself from lunging at the Latina, and then she saw what Santana had been referring to. Along the side of Charlotte's body different music notes and stars whirled vertically in thin black and silver.

"Is that a tattoo? How did I miss that?" Quinn thought to herself or at least she thought she did.

"Don't feel bad Q, it's not like we see Char with her shirt off all the time." Brittney said sweetly.

Soon after Brittney's statement Quinn realized that she had indeed spoken her thoughts out loud to the group. She looked up and saw her girlfriend's wide eyes and Santana's curious gaze.

"When would you have had a chance to see it anyway Q?" Santana asked tauntingly picking up on the true nature of Quinn's words.

The Latina had seen the look on Quinn's face when she had said the words and could tell that Quinn had genuinely been confused as to how she hadn't seen the tattoo before. Which meant that she would have had to have seen the girl in a similar state of undress previously.

Quinn quickly racked her brain for a plausible excuse; she knew she had to be quick about it because Santana was watching her intently.

"Not that it's any of your business S…" Quinn responded her HBIC glare firmly in place. "…but Finn and I went swimming over at the Anderson's a few weeks ago, and I was just surprised that I hadn't noticed it then." She concluded confidently.

"It's understandable." Charlotte added. "You didn't notice Blaine's either, he has the same tattoo, only his is on his forearm which is a much more visible location.

Quinn's answer must have appeased Santana because she dropped the subject and turned her attention back to the two runners.

"Are you guys going to stick around and watch us practice?" Santana asked the Duo.

"Maybe for a few minutes. We're going to get some breakfast after this." Charlotte told her.

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom real quick first." Charlotte told Sam, gesturing towards the school.

"Here, come with me." Quinn told her. "You can use the one in the locker room; I was going to go before the break was over anyway."

"Thanks Quinn." Charlotte responded as the two set off towards the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>"Well that was close." Charlotte laughed as they entered the bathroom.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going on a run with Sam, when we talked about it this morning?" Quinn asked her agitated.

"Because I didn't know, when I told you I was going to go for a run this morning I had every intention of going by myself and I did, I ran into Sam on my run. ...He was running too. So we ended up running together." Charlotte explained.

"And now you're going out to breakfast together?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"It's not like that, we were both hungry, so were picking up coffee and bagels on the way home. No big deal." Charlotte replied trying to ease her girlfriends mind.

"I know." Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry."

"...It's just Santana has me all riled up. Talking about your body, telling you how sexy you are, she's lucky she didn't lose her hand when she had it all over you." Quinn huffed angrily.

"Aww don't worry Baby." Charlotte cooed. "You're the only one who gets to do this." She said grabbing the front of the blonde's uniform and kissing her deeply.

"She was right though..." Quinn stated pulling away from the kiss. "...That tattoo is very sexy on you." Quinn purred as she ran her fingers down her girlfriend's side, trailing her fingers across the ink. "I still can't believe that I hadn't noticed it before though. ...Blaine's either." She added as an afterthought.

"Well you were little preoccupied at the time." Charlotte giggled before kissing her again. "… and for my brother he usually is wearing his Dalton blazer when you see him, though I am surprised you didn't see his, when you were all in the spa." Charlotte added.

"I had a lot on my mind that day too." Quinn reminded her.

"We should get back." Charlotte sighed. "I'm sure your break is pretty much over."

"I'm sure you right." Quinn said with a kiss, opening the bathroom door for Charlotte while she trailed behind as they made their way back onto the field.

* * *

><p>When Quinn finally crawled into bed it was after midnight. Which wasn't really that late, but after the long hard day she had experienced, she was exhausted. She loved Cheerleading but sometimes she hating being on the Cheerios, and this was definitely one of those times where she hated it.<p>

She snuggled into her blankets as she opened her phone and began typing.

_I just got home and I'm heading to bed. I'm sooo tired. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. xQ_

The reply came almost instantly.

_Me too. I talked to everyone today and we're all set for tomorrow. Get some sleep and I will talk to you then. Goodnight. xC_

Quinn smiled at the message before she placed her phone on the nightstand and turned off her light.

Seconds later she was fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. (Crossing Fingers).

"Sunday" will be split into two chapter's, this one and the next one.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

It was now Sunday and Quinn was just waking up, it felt good to sleep in, plus she really needed it after the past two weeks she had experienced. She stretched before turning to glance at the clock to check the time. The display read **1:57pm**. Quinn couldn't believe that she had slept in so late, but I guess that was just her body trying to tell her how much she had actually needed this. She immediately grabbed her phone and it was no surprise when it read that she had seven new messages waiting for her. She went down the list to open them one by one.

_R U cmng 2nite? San's nt hre eitha x Finn_

"God, would it kill him to type a few extra letters." Quinn thought as she read Finn's text.

She knew that lots of people used abbreviasions, and text speak, they were teeangers after all, San did it, Britt did it, and Puck did it, even half the squad did it. Replacing a "Too" with a "2", or a "You" with a "U", but it always seemed as if Finn would actively try not to use proper english at all, and as a result she usually spent a good amount of time deciphering his messages, before actually replying.

_That shit was **Nsane**, next time U think that it's good idea not to answer your pages, You better think again or I will cut U. x S_

The first two message were from last night after she had already fallen asleep the next five where post marked this morning.

_I'm glad that you can make it tonight Quinn, we are all looking forward to it. See you tonight. Oh and Noah says hi. __x Rachel Berry*_

_I'm fucking serious Q; I'm not going through this shit again for your ass. xS_

_Good morning Beautiful, Everyone's heading over around 6:00pm. Of course, you can come over whenever you like, just let me know. xC_

_Hellooo x Finn_

_I'm excited for tonight. See you there. Ps: You should probably give Finn a call back he is being insufferable x Kurt_

Quinn sighed before she went about answering the messages that needed to be replied too.

_I get it S, we'll have a problem if it happens again. xQ_

_Santana and I had cheerios from 8:00am till midnight. I was already asleep when you texted. xQ_

_Thanks for the heads up Kurt, I will see you tonight. xQ_

_Hey Baby, I just woke up, so six sounds great. I may head over a little early, I'll let you know. xQ_

After she sent out her last text Quinn heard her tummy rumbling so she decided to head down stairs and see what her mom's plans for lunch were.

* * *

><p>It was around 4:00pm when the two Fabray's finished their late lunch and decided to look inside a few stores while they were at the mall. They were looking through the racks when Judy saw a familiar brunette standing at the clothing rack next to them.<p>

"Rachel Dear, is that you?" Judy asked the brunette.

Upon hearing her name Rachel turned around and saw Quinn and Judy standing in front of her. "Hello Quinn, Judy." She smiled at them before gesturing to the two men that were on her left. "These are my father's Hiram and Leroy. Dad, Daddy, meet Quinn and Judy Fabray."

"Are you in Glee with Rachel, Quinn?" Hiram asked after the introductions were over.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Berry. For two years now." Quinn replied politely.

"You can call him Hiram." Leroy answered for his husband. "…and I'm Leroy. It would get rather confusing after a while if you called us both Mr. Berry." He laughed.

"Thank you, Leroy." Quinn replied laughing as well.

"So, What brings you to the mall today?" Rachel asked the two blondes.

"Quinn and I just got done with lunch." Judy responded for the both of them. "We figured we would look in a few of the shops before we had to go."

"Us too." Hiram added. "We had lunch earlier and then the girls wanted to go bikini shopping."

_"Girls?"_ Quinn thought, and then right on cue she heard a familiar voice calling to the Berry's from the dressing room in front of them.

"I don't know if I like this one as much as the last one." The voice said.

"Well than come out here, so we can see it." Rachel answered back.

Suddenly Charlotte was in front of them wearing only a Crimson Bikini.

"...I like it, but I just…" She paused in the middle of her sentence when she saw the two Fabray's standing in front of her. "Quinn…" she said mostly to herself before turning towards the youngest Berry. "Rach, you didn't tell me we had company." She accused playfully using the moment to wrap her head around the fact that Quinn and Judy were now in front of her.

"That's because they just got here, but it's actually beneficial because now we have two more opinions on your outfit." Rachel replied smirking.

"Well I do agree with you." Leroy piped in. "I do like the last one better than that one. What do you think ladies?" he asked turning to the Fabray's for their opinions.

"I think it's lovely dear. Though I didn't see the other ones you have tried so I can't really compare." Judy replied sweetly. "What do you think Quinnie?" She asked her daughter, with a smile.

"It looks… Good." Quinn stated lightly trying and failing to fight the blush painting her cheeks.

"Thank you." Charlotte responded barley above a whisper.

"I think I'm going to buy the first one I tried on." She said addressing the Berry's. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to change into something more... well just something more." She stuttered embarrassed, before heading back into the dressing rooms to change.

"Oh, your _that_ Quinn." Hiram burst out suddenly, smiling at Quinn Knowingly.

Quinn blushed, as she smiled back at Hiram.

"Hiram." Leroy reprimanded hitting his husbands shoulder lightly. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"Sorry." He responded. "It's just that we have heard a lot about you recently and I only just realized who you were. He said smiling at her.

"Ok, so are we ready." Charlotte asked as she walked up to the group, changed back into her street clothes. "Which one are you getting Rach?" she asked her friend.

"Since you're not going to get it, I'm going to get that black and silver one you tried on before the red." Rachel replied as she grabbed the bathing suit she wanted from Charlotte, before she put the others back on the returns rack.

"That's a good choice. It looked good on you." Charlotte replied before turning towards Quinn. "Were going to head home, I'll see you later?" she asked her shyly.

"Yeah, actually I'm just going to run home and grab a few things, so I will be over shortly. Quinn responded brightly.

"Great, so I'll see you in a little bit then." Charlotte replied just as brightly.

Quinn just nodded her reply.

"Bye" Charlotte added before she made her way to the register with the Berry's.

"Bye" Quinn returned as she left the store with her Mother.

* * *

><p>It was around 5:30pm when Charlotte heard the doorbell ring. She went to open it and was met with the face of a frustrated Quinn Fabray.<p>

"What happened?" Charlotte asked as she stepped aside for Quinn to enter.

"I got a flat, It's the reason I didn't get here as quickly as I had originally planned." Quinn explained feeling better now that she was finally at Charlotte's.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up." She asked as they entered the living room.

"I just called AAA. It was fine. It doesn't matter anyway I'm here now." Quinn told her, She smirked when she took in her girlfriend's appearance. "I didn't think I was possible at the time but you look better in this one then you did in the red one." Quinn concluded pointing to her girlfriend's new bikini; it was white with a green and blue plaid design that brought out her tan as well as her eyes.

"I'm glad you approve." Charlotte flirted back.

"Where is everyone?" Quinn suddenly asked her girlfriend.

"Well Noah shouldn't be arriving till around six as planned, Blaine's not home because he is at Warblers practice but should be done shortly, he's picking up Kurt on the way, and Rachel wanted to take a shower before she changed into her bathing suit so that's where she is. Charlotte answered.

"You can use my bedroom to change into your swimsuit; it's up the stairs and on the right." She added.

"Actually I came prepared." Quinn grinned as she took off her cardigan and placed it inside her bag before trailing the zipper down the side of her dress and stepping out of it, revealing her Red Cheerios issue swimsuit.

Quinn smiled as she looked up at her seemly comatose girlfriend; she smiled and decided to use this to her advantage she crossed the living room and shoved Charlotte down onto the couch before straddling the brunettes lap.

"You said Rachel was in the shower?" she asked her as she trailed his fingers teasingly down the other girl's torso.

"Uh, huh." Was all Charlotte could manage to reply still lost in her Quinn induced fog.

"How long has she been in there?" Quinn asked licking her lips.

"She… She just got in." Charlotte whispered.

"Perfect." Quinn replied before she crashed their lips together.

* * *

><p>"No wonder, you didn't answer the door." Rachel said as she entered the living room in her bathing suit her hair wet from her shower.<p>

Quinn was so startled by Rachel's sudden appearance that she nearly fell off of the couch, and she would have had it not been for the fact that Charlotte's arms were still firmly around her waist holding her on her lap.

"I didn't hear the door." Charlotte replied confused.

"Obviously, Noah called me when I was in the bathroom so that I could let him in; apparently he has been standing outside the door for the last five minutes." Rachel told them as she made her way to the front door to let her boyfriend in.

"What the hell?" Puck asked as he made his way into the living room with Rachel in tow. "You were sitting in the living room the whole time? Why didn't answer the door I was banging on it for the last five minutes." Puck Questioned but paused when he saw the position the two girls were still in on the couch.

"Char said that she didn't even hear the doorbell." Rachel informed him. "This isn't surprising, considering the position I found her in when I came out to let you in." She teased.

"Oh I see." Puck said, with a big grin on his face. "I understand then." He stated simply. "I know how it is to get lost in a moment; you kind of shut everything else out." He concluded smiling at his girlfriend as he plopped down on the couch next to the two girls, pulling Rachel with him as she settled in her position on his lap.

Quinn and Charlotte decided to readjust themselves in a more comfortable position Quinn turned around as Charlotte leaned back against the arm of the couch facing her friends and pulled Quinn in between her legs so that the blonde's back was leaning up against her chest.

"So you ended up being able get here a little earlier?" Charlotte asked Puck once everyone was settled on the couch.

"What do you mean? I actually got here a little late." Puck asked confused.

"No you didn't." Charlotte responded just as confused. "I told you 6:00pm, and Quinn got here at 5:30pm and you showed up a few minutes after she did. Right baby?" She asked her girlfriend for confirmation.

"Yeah," Quinn answered shaking her head. "I had only been here for a few minutes when Rachel came out to let you in."

"That must have been some kiss." Puck laughed. "Because I got her at 6:15pm." Puck told them looking at his watch and now its 6:22pm.

Quinn and Charlotte blushed at how easily they had got caught up in each other; they both couldn't believe that what felt like maybe 5 minutes was in reality closer to 45 minutes.

"Speaking of the time." Rachel stated changing the subject. "Where are the other two?"

"Blaine had practice, but he should be here any minute, and Kurt's dad is doing something to his SUV at the shop, so Blaine is picking him up on his way home." Charlotte responded.

Right on cue they all heard the familiar sound of the front door unlocking followed by footsteps.

"Sorry." Blaine called out as he entered the house. "I got held up at practice and then I went to pick up Kurt. He stated as the two boys joined the group in the living room.

"I guess we should go upstairs and change." Kurt said noticing the three girls in their bikinis and Puck in his board shorts.

"That sounds like a good idea." Blaine agreed. "Can you make the drinks while we go change Char? That way we can all be done around the same time." He asked as he made his way up the stairs with Kurt in tow.

"Were on it." Puck replied throwing Rachel over his shoulder and heading into the kitchen, Charlotte and Quinn following behind hand in hand, laughing at the pair in front of them.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes later, and Puck and Charlotte were preparing a pitcher of Mojitos, Puck was busy cutting up a bag of limes, While Charlotte was muddling the mint, which they were both adding into a large pitcher on the counter between them. As for Rachel and Quinn, they were sitting at the counter watching their respective partners and talking.<p>

"Are they always this efficient?" Quinn asked Rachel as they watched the other two in awe.

"Usually. ...You wouldn't think so, especially with Noah." Rachel laughed. "…But we have developed a little family of sorts, and when were all over here we fall into a rhythm, which does come in handy when there is a task or say we have to make dinner or drinks, as you can see with the mojitos." Rachel concluded.

"Yeah, I can see that." Quinn smiled as she watched her girlfriend, before turning back to Rachel. "Speaking of family… I thought it was interesting how nice your dad's were when they met me earlier today. Considering…" Quinn paused for a second.

"…Considering your previous behavior towards me." Rachel finished for her.

"Yes" Quinn returned slightly embarrassed.

"You haven't been that person for a long time Quinn, since before your pregnancy." Rachel told her lowering her voice. "We were never the best of friends, but you did change Quinn."

Quinn flinched at the mention of her pregnancy but brushed it off. "Still I can't believe your parents would be too thrilled when they heard the name Quinn Fabray." Quinn stated sadly.

"That's because they don't know Quinn." Rachel replied. Quinn just sat there speechless so Rachel continued. "Yes, they knew that I wasn't one of the popular kids and they knew that sometimes I had trouble with bullying, but they also knew that I didn't really care and that if there was ever a problem that I couldn't handle that I would come to them."

"...They knew that people bullied me, but they never knew names." She continued. "Which I thought was beneficial when you as well as Brittney and Santana joined glee. I wouldn't have to explain to my fathers while I was suddenly hanging out with my former tormenters." Rachel finished waiting for Quinn to speak.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, ...for everything." Quinn replied genuinely. "But, you were right when you said that I wasn't that person anymore, I'm not. I'm still not the person I want to be yet, but I'm getting there. I would love to start over with us, especially since it looks like we will be spending a lot more time together in the future, and I know that you're doing a pretty big thing for me keeping all this a secret, and I really appreciate it. Quinn stated full of sincerity.

"I would like that." Rachel replied. "I kind of feel that his whole year has been a clean slate for me in a lot of ways, with Noah and my relationship and finding great friends in Charlotte, Blaine, and Kurt. Glees getting along better this year becoming more of a unit, and now this new development with you. So yes, I would love to start over with you, the past is the past."

"Great, I glad, that's one more thing that I don't have to worry about then." Quinn sighed in relief. "I know how close you all are, and I knew if we couldn't all get along it would affect Charlotte and I didn't want her to have to go through that on top of everything else." Quinn grimaced.

"...You make her happy Quinn." Rachel told her.

"I know that Blaine and Kurt were hesitant when they found out that you were going to keep your relationship a secret and a little more so when they found out that you would still be dating Finn. But Noah and I weren't that surprised, we had thought that something like that might happen when you guys had finally gotten together." Rachel shrugged.

"...But the bottom line we all came to was that High School is temporary and we all will move on to bigger and better things and finally get to be the people that we want to be." Rachel continued. "The two of you have an arrangement that for the time being works for you, and Charlotte told us that she would rather have to deal with all she has to right now, then not have you at all. It's going to be a hard road for you two, but she made her decision, and decided that you were worth it. And she's happy and in the end that's all the matters."

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn said sincerely before taking a moment to compose herself and switch her brain back into a lighter mode after the heavy conversation they had just had, after a few seconds she felt better and was glad that she had this talk with Rachel, and then she remembered something from earlier and turned back towards the smaller girl.

I just remembered that when we were at the store earlier you dads said that they knew of me and that they had been hearing a lot about me lately what that was about then?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, well that's easy." Rachel said with a smile. "Although my fathers don't know of our rather colorful past, they do know certain details, like that were in glee together, that you used to date Puck and Finn and now Finn again. You know just basic stuff like that." Rachel began to laugh. "Though the comment they made about hearing a lot about you, stems more from the fact that they knew that Charlotte had a huge crush on a Quinn since the beginning of the year, and I believe when they saw the two of you interacting in the store they put two and two together."

"Oh I see." Quinn said, as pink spread across her cheeks. A few second later Blaine and Kurt made their way into the kitchen dressed in their respective swimwear.

* * *

><p>"Almost ready?" Blaine asked pointing toward the Mojitos.<p>

"Just finished." Charlotte replied as she wiped down the kitchen counter.

"Great." Blaine said before grabbing the pitcher and heading towards the back yard, Kurt grabbed the tray of glasses and followed his boyfriend outside.

"Did I tell you how much I love your new bikini?" Puck asked walking up to Rachel.

"No, you didn't." Rachel mock pouted.

"Well I guess I will just have to show you then." Puck replied with a smirk, before he leaned down and kissed her deeply, without breaking the kiss he lifted her up and started walking outside.

"Everything ok?" Charlotte asked Quinn as she leaned down and kissed her.

"Uh huh… better know." Quinn replied kissing her again.

Charlotte broke the kiss but still had Quinn in her arms. "It looked like you and Rachel were having a serious conversation. Is everything ok with the two of you? She asked again.

"Perfect actually." Quinn smiled before she explained. "As you know we have an interesting past and there were just a few things we needed to talk about, and now we did, and everything is good now. We decided that we wanted to start over, and be friends."

"You have no idea how glad I am that you said that." Charlotte sighed happily in relief. "I was worried how things were going to go between the two of you considering your past."

"I could tell. That's the main reason why I wanted to resolve things with Rachel, that and I actually like hanging out with her and Puck, as crazy as that may sound. Quinn giggled.

"I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." Charlotte added dreamily, as she pulled Quinn in for another kiss, they were interrupted though by Blaine yelling for them from the backyard.

"Ready." Charlotte asked grabbing Quinn's hand as they headed outside.

"Ready" Quinn smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

Without further ado here is the second half of "Sunday"

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It had been realitively silent at first, but a pitcher of Mojitos later everyone was in the spa laughing at something Blaine had said. Quinn stared down at her glass in her hand before addressing the group.

"These are strong." She stated. "Like really strong, I didn't expect them to be so…"

"Strong?" Kurt cut her off laughing.

"My sister tends to make her drinks on the stronger side." Blaine added. "Though she usually doesn't when she's making drinks for a group of people." He looked at his sister in question.

"Hey, don't look at me." Charlotte exclaimed. "I made them the normal way, not my way."

"There just strong." Puck added. "That's the way their supposed to be, I think that if Char made them her way instead of following the recipe, we would all be knocked out by now." Puck laughed effectively lightening the mood, as everyone erupted into laughter as well.

"I know what we should do now." Rachel said excitedly, after the laughter had subsided. "We should go around and tell the story of our first times."

"Great idea Babe." Puck told her, kissing her for having such a good idea.

"Friends do that right? Share their exploits and such, everyone remembers their first." Rachel stated, hoping her other friends agreed with her idea like her boyfriend had.

"Friends definitely do that Rach." Charlotte replied with a chuckle. "I'm actually surprised that five of us don't know this about each other yet."

"Maybe we were just waiting for our group to be complete." Blaine replied smiling at his sister and Quinn from across the spa.

"I think your right." Charlotte responded as she snuggled closer to Quinn, who in turn smiled as she leaned back into her girlfriend, content.

"You're lucky I have already had a few drinks before you brought up such a suggestion Rachel." Kurt giggled. "I definitely would have needed them if I hadn't."

"So… Who's first?" Blaine asked sipping his drink.

"Guess I will break the ice." Puck replied realizing that none of his friends were jumping at the chance of going first. "The Puckzilla has no problem relaying his exploits." He smirked.

He was met with a collective eye roll from his friends before he began.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys remember the McIntyre's?" Puck asked looking at Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt.<p>

"I think so…" Kurt replied. "They had a son that was a few years younger than us I believe. Didn't they live down the street from you?" He asked Quinn.

"They were friends with my parents." Quinn agreed. "Mr. McIntyre was a business associate of my fathers before they moved." She added confused to where this was going.

"But that was a few years ago." Rachel added finally remembering the family.

"Exactly, and that's where my story begins the summer before freshman year." Puck smiled.

"That summer was when I had first come up with the idea of my pool cleaning business, we were about to start high school and I knew I would need money, when I asked my mom she told me that I should get a summer job, to mow lawns or something. That's when the whole pool cleaning thing had hit me, and it actually took off pretty quickly, especially in the richer neighborhoods. I had several clients already, one of them being the McIntyre's. I would go out and clean the pool and Mrs. McIntyre would lie out and tan and watch me. I didn't really think anything of it at the time and she was hot so I definitely didn't mind the eye candy while I was working." Puck smirked.

"Tell me this isn't going where I think its going." Kurt grimaced.

Puck just grinned in response before continuing with his story. "It was my second week of working at the McIntyre's, when Mr. McIntyre asked me if there was any chance that I could do some more work for him around the house, just a few things mostly repairs that he would pay me for on top of what I was already receiving. So of course I agreed and began spending my day's at the McIntyre's. It was usually only me and Mrs. McIntyre, she would flirt with me every day, and i enjoyed it. Hell what teenage boy wouldn't? But, I didn't think it was anything more than flirting.

Until the day she realized that if she wanted me to understand what she wanted, she was going to have to be straight forward with me. So she grabbed me and kissed me, and then led me into her bedroom. We were in our bathing suits, me from cleaning the pool and her from tanning, so there wasn't much of a barrier between us when we were making out on her bed." Puck grinned at the memory.

"...One thing led to another and I told her that I had never been with anyone before. She told me that it was fine and that she would teach me, and that is the day I lost my V-card. After that we slept together pretty much the whole summer before they moved. A couple weeks later we started school and Puckzilla was born. He concluded triumphantly.

"…and it went there." Kurt stated emotionless.

"You know I thought that's what was going to happen when the story started." Blaine began. "But, then I thought no, but I guess I was wrong. Good for you." He concluded with a smile.

"Of course your first time would read like some scandalous letter to Penthouse." Quinn stated amused by the ridiculousness of it all, as well as slightly disgusted by what she just heard.

"I could have gone my whole life without hearing that story." Rachel spoke up clearly not amused. "So if we could move on that would be great."

"Your boyfriend is Puck, Rachel." Kurt told her. "He was probably the biggest man whore to ever walk the halls of McKinley; you think you would be used to it by now."

"I am more than aware that my boyfriend has slept with most of the female population in Lima, and I'm fine with it, because the only person who has him now is me, and the past is the past. We all have one. it was just that this particular story seemed to hit a nerve with me, but it's over now and we can move on." She took a deep breath before smiling at the group. "So, on a much happier note it seems as though I'm next." She said.

* * *

><p>"I know that everyone knew that I planned on waiting till I was 25 to have intercourse." Rachel began. "Because I know that Finn told everyone after I informed him of that fact."<p>

"Wait, so you lost your virginity to Finn." Blaine asked feeling sorry for her.

"Oh no, definitely not." Rachel exclaimed. "He wanted to, but luckily for me we didn't."

"Besides, Rachel lost it to Jessie Sophomore year anyway." Kurt told his boyfriend.

"No, I did not." Rachel huffed.

"Well everyone in glee thinks that you slept with him." Quinn added.

"It was me." Puck stated loudly. "Rachel lost her virginity to me, over the summer. Not Finn and definitely not Jesse." He finished lowering his voice back to the normal level.

"Noah is my one and only." Rachel stated before turning to Puck and kissing him deeply. She pulled away from the kiss and cleared her throat. "Now that we have that all straightened out may I continue with my story?" She asked the group. They all nodded and Rachel Began.

* * *

><p>"It was the end of summer, and Noah and I had been spending a lot of time together since we had rebuilt our friendship when summer started." Rachel explained. "Well it was a particularly bad night for the both of us and we had both been crying, Noah had gotten upset that he had cried and started to tear apart his bedroom, I had finally managed to calm him down, before I began crying again myself, about how everything seemed to be so messed up, Noah comforted be and told me that everything would be alright. That he would make sure I was ok, whatever it took.<p>

"...And then suddenly I kissed him, it was slow and gentle and it felt as though it really meant something. We were lying on his bed kissing and it became apparent where things were leading, so he stopped and started to pull back. Which ironically, if I hadn't been sure in my decision already I would have been after that." She sighed, thinking back to that night.

"I told him that I wanted this and I was sure, I knew that I wasn't 25, that we weren't married or even dating, but it just felt right. I knew in that moment that was all I could ask for, and that no matter what happened after I knew that my first time would be with someone that I loved and someone that loved me, and we made love that night and the rest is history." Rachel stated as she gazed lovingly at Puck.

"I love you." Puck whispered in his girlfriend's ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was so sweet." Kurt cooed. "Perfect first time story and speaking of perfect first times… I believe it is my turn." he smiled, before launching into his own story.

* * *

><p>"Coincidently my first time took place at the end of summer as well." Kurt informed them. "Blaine and I had been dating the whole summer, and a few weeks before I had told him I was ready, I knew that he wasn't a virgin and that he was waiting for me but didn't want me to feel pressured in anyway, so I knew that I had to let him know that I was ready to take that next step with him and we discussed it at length that night.<p>

"A few weeks had passed by, and the topic hadn't been brought up since that night. To say that I was a little impatient was an understatement." Kurt laughed. "It took me awhile to get comfortable with what I wanted, but when I did I didn't want to have to wait. So that night I had every intention of bringing it up to Blaine again, we had a date that night, and so after dinner Blaine informed me that he had a surprise waiting upstairs for me and if I would like to go and get it in was inside of his bedroom."

"I immediately ran up the stairs and when I opened the bedroom door the room was dark except for the light from the candles that were placed throughout the room and there was soft music playing in the background. I only turned away from the scene in front of me when I had heard Blaine's voice from behind me asking me if I liked it.

I turned around and wrapped him up in my arms and told him I loved it. He said he wanted to try and make me feel special, like something out of the movies, and that night I definitely felt special, because I was in the arms of someone I loved." Kurt sighed dreamily.

"Awww Kurt yours was perfect too." Rachel exclaimed smiling brightly at the couple.

"Yeah, way to go man, smooth." Puck said high fiving a chuckling Blaine.

"My brother, the romantic." Charlotte laughed. "Though I can't say I'm surprised, partly because I know Blaine and partly because I already knew that story." She smiled. "...So how exactly does this work because I know that both Blaine and I have had two first times, so do we just tell both?" Charlotte asked her friends.

"How do you have two first times?" Kurt and Quinn both asked in unison.

"Oh, I get it." Puck stated suddenly. "Your first time with a guy, and your first time with a girl." He explained to the others.

"That makes sense." Rachel added. "Considering Charlotte is bisexual, but I thought you were gay Blaine?" She asked genuinely curious.

"I am" Blaine answered. "But I have slept with both sexes." He told her and laughed when he saw the confused and interested faces around him. "I guess I better explain. It looks like I'm going first?" he asked his sister. Charlotte smiled and nodded, He smiled back and began his first, first time story.

* * *

><p>"When Charlotte and I were freshman, there was this girl who practically ruled the school, if I had to explain her it would be like Santana, Brittney, and Quinn all rolled into one girl, with an added Dash of Puck Pre-Rachel." He smiled at the image he had painted as he remembered the girl.<p>

"Her name was Kelly and she was a Senior and ironically enough Head Cheerleader, she was also very experienced, you see she had a list of all the people she had slept with and had made it into some kind of challenge of how many attractive people she could sleep with." He explained.

"She would flirt with me constantly. One day she asked me out, I told her that she was very beautiful and that I was flattered but that I was gay, and tried to let her down gently. I had been surprised when she had answered back to me asking me how I knew, and If I had ever been with a girl, and if I hadn't how could I be sure." Blaine laughed at the memory.

"The more and more time that passed the more what she said had started to get to me. Then one day about a month later she approached me with a proposition. She said that we could help each other out, that we could sleep together and that she would get to cross me off her list and that she would get extra credit because I was a virgin, and that I would get to sleep with her and finally be able to decide if I was gay after experiencing really being with a girl. It was a win/win situation for the both of us and as expected I took her up on her offer."

It was later that week that we actually slept together we went to my house since we knew that my parents weren't going to be there. We did it, and it was good, ...we both had orgasms, but in the end it only solidified for me what I had already known, that I was gay and that I only wanted to do what we just did with boys." Blaine finished laughing.

"Wow" Puck said in awe. "Santana, Brittney, Quinn, and ME all rolled into one Head Cheerleader. That must have been crazy hot." High five right her dude." He stated as Blaine laughed at him and high fived him back.

Rachel Just glared at him.

"Not as hot as you though Babe." Puck told her quickly.

"Better not be." Rachel replied trying not to smile.

"I still can't believe you let her talk you into to it." Charlotte stated shaking her head. "Though it is funny that she was able to talk even you into to it, but not surprising, considering she ended up sleeping with almost everyone in the school." She replied laughing.

"So did you?" Quinn finally spoke.

"Did I what Babe?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Sleep with her, I mean she had a list of all the attractive people at your school and all, and I'm sure you were on it as well as Blaine." Quinn explained.

"Oh… Oh, God no." Charlotte laughed. "It wasn't for lack of trying on her part though, and she was hot, so I wouldn't normally have had a problem with it, except for the fact that she slept with my brother and that was just ewww. I can't sleep with someone who has slept with my brother; there is something just gross about that." She answered clearly disgusted.

"Totally understandable." Quinn sighed in relief.

"So I'm sorry Kurt, but sadly we can never be." She grinned at the boy.

"I'm Heartbroken Char. How will I ever go on?" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Now on to the next one, my first time with a boy." Blaine stated smiling as he began. "...We were at this music camp in New york for the summer and…"

* * *

><p>Blaine continued his story but Charlotte had unconsciously tuned him out, all she could think of was how cute her girlfriend looked as she watched her brother intently with a smile on her face as she listened to him tell his story. She must have been staring at Quinn for a while because those hazel eyes suddenly turned to her as her girlfriend looked up at her and smiled, she could faintly hear a voice calling her name and soon recognized it to be Rachel and turned to the girl.<p>

"Sorry Rach… I must have spaced for a minute there." Charlotte smiled. "What did I miss?"

"You missed Blaine telling his story about his first time with that boy at music camp." Kurt informed her.

"That's all?" Charlotte asked, and Kurt nodded. "That's fine then, I was there, so I already know all about it." She explained.

Kurt stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, Charlotte immediately realized how that sounded and quickly corrected herself.

"I meant I was at the camp that summer too, we both went. Geez." Charlotte replied.

"...There was no way that I could have missed it, they slept together the whole time we were there, though he was considerably less of an ass after you started sleeping with him. Guess he just needed to loosen up a bit." Charlotte smirked.

"He wasn't that bad." Blaine replied. "Ok, I guess he was, but that was only in the beginning and he was actually pretty talented." Blaine added.

"Well... your right, he was talented. I'll give that to St. Jackass." Charlotte replied.

"Wait… what?" Quinn asked laughing. "…No way."

Charlotte and Blaine were confused when they looked around and saw Puck and Quinn laughing, and that Rachel and Kurt were wearing matching looks of horror.

"I so knew it!" Puck shouted triumphantly.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked confused at what was happening.

"St. Jackass wouldn't happen to be St. James would it." Puck asked.

"Yeah, Jessie St. James. Blaine answered, before asking. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Is there a way to unlearn something?" Rachel asked in a daze.

"God, I wish there was." Kurt answered as he shuddered in disgust.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, reiterating his sister's earlier question.

"Jessie is Rachel's ex-boyfriend." Quinn explained. "The one we were talking about earlier, that everyone had thought that Rachel had given her virginity to. He went to McKinley for a semester and didn't really leave the best impression on everyone." She finished.

"That's putting it mildly." Puck snarled. "He was using and lying to Rachel the whole time they were together, and tried to get her to give him her virginity during their sham of a relationship. Then he transferred back to Carmel and then he egged Rachel with the whole Vocal Adrenaline team, knowing full well she was a vegan." Puck concluded. "He was an ass."

"So… So horrible." Kurt muttered. "You know what let's move on and never talk about this again, Right Rachel?" He asked turning to the shorter girl.

Definitely never ever again, moving on sounds perfect. Char if you would, I believe you are up next." Rachel stated smiling at Charlotte and deciding to forget all she learned about Jesse.

* * *

><p>"Well my first story is pretty average, I had a friend who I began dating freshman year, we dated the whole year before we decided that we were better as friends and wanted to see other people but before we went our separate ways we decided that we would still be each other's first, that we could do that with someone we both loved and trusted, and could get the whole virginity thing out of the way, before we started other relationships"<p>

It was awkward and clumsy but it was nice and we both were glad that we had choose to do it that way." Charlotte concluded with a shy smile.

"This leads me to my second first time, which was my sophomore year." Charlotte continued. "It was my first semester abroad and we were studying in London for the semester, a few of us went out one night to explore the city and ran into a group of local kids that were in high school as well. They showed us around and showed us all the spots that the local teenagers frequented, pretty soon we all became friends and would hang out all the time.

"I found myself extremely attracted to one of the girls in the group, she was a senior and I soon found out that the attraction was mutual, one night we kissed and things progressed from there, and we started seeing each other casually while I was in London." She finished.

"You always did love accents." Blaine teased his sister.

"Charlotte blushed at her brothers comment before she noticed that Quinn suddenly looked distant, she had known not to go in depth with her previous sexual encounters with her girlfriend sitting right there, though it seemed as though no matter how tame her stories were, they had still gotten to Quinn.

"Though I never felt anything with either of them, like what I feel when I'm with you." Charlotte whispered into her girlfriend's ear and smiled when she saw Quinn smile.

* * *

><p>"Last but definitely not least, Quinn you're up next." Blaine stated kindly.<p>

"Not really much to tell." Quinn sighed. "Everyone in Lima pretty much knows every detail about my first time, and how I lost my Virginity to Puck." She said somewhat sadly.

Charlotte suddenly said the first thing that had popped into her head. "You slept with Noah?"

"I thought… I thought you knew." Quinn answered immediately.

"You knew, Right?" Puck said just as fast. "I'm almost positive you knew."

It was silent for a minute before Charlotte answered.

"I'm sorry, yes, I knew. Kurt told me the whole story, but that was before I met either of you. I guess maybe I blocked it out." She shrugged. "I don't know what came over me for a minute there, I guess one of my best friends seeing my girlfriend naked let alone sleeping with her was something that I didn't want to think about, so I didn't. My brain blocked it out for me I suppose."

"Well it was just the one time." Quinn told her gently. "…and I was drunk, so I really don't even remember it, and I'm Sure Puck doesn't really either." She assured her.

Charlotte turned to look at Puck who couldn't help the sheepish smile that he wore.

"Urgh Perfect." Charlotte sighed. "...The past is the past we should just move on." She concluded.

"I'm sorry, but It's really not something one could easily forget." Puck told her, which would have been fine if that was where he had stopped, but that wasn't the case.

"I mean it was Quinn Freaking Fabray naked under me, it was like I was an astronaut and it was the moon landing or something, I was bravely going where no man had gone before..."

"Ouch" He yelled suddenly grabbing his shoulder and staring at his girlfriend who had just hit him.

"Oh please you know it's true." He told her rubbing his arm.

* * *

><p>Puck was Charlotte's best friend, but he obviously had detailed memories of his encounter with <em>her<em> girlfriend, and seemed to have no problem with holding back this information, so maybe it was only fair for her to make him squirm a little in return.

Charlotte subtly leaned over to Rachel and whispered in her ear. "Just play along." She told her before leaning back to her previous position. Rachel gave her a slight nod before Charlotte stood out of the water and grabbed Rachel's hand motioning for her to stand as well.

"I suppose the only fair thing to do in this situation, would be to level the playing field." Charlotte stated as she and Rachel got out of the Spa. "What do you say Rach?"

"I completely agree Char." Rachel replied. "We will be back in a little while." Rachel added before the two girls made their way into the house.

* * *

><p>Puck finally broke the silence.<p>

"Their kidding." He said laughing weakly.

"Their kidding… Right guys? He asked.

"They couldn't possibly be…" he trailed off not even finishing his sentence before he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach, he snapped out of it when he felt splashing and looked up just in time to see a very red faced Quinn getting out of the spa and heading inside, he immediately jumped up to follow her and ran inside to catch up.

When they reached the top of the stairs they could hear the distinct sounds of Rachel moaning, upon hearing this Puck turned green and felt as if he was going to be sick, where Quinn was shaking with anger. Even though Puck was just as upset, he couldn't let Quinn kill his girlfriend so he kept in time with Quinn holding her back from doing something stupid. When they reached Charlotte's bedroom the door was cracked open, and the moans only got louder.

"Their only kidding?" Quinn spat at Puck angrily before she reached over and opened the door all the way.

Neither were really prepared for what they saw when they entered the room, Rachel was lying in Charlotte's bed with the covers up to her neck, moaning with her head thrown back and Charlotte was nowhere to be seen, and one could only assume where she was.

Quinn stormed into the room in a fury and ripped the Blankets off of Rachel, Puck had tried to stop her but wasn't quick enough, though the sight that they saw surprised them both.

When Quinn ripped the blankets off of Rachel, she revealed… well she revealed nothing. Rachel was alone under the blankets and fully clothed and Charlotte was still nowhere to be found.

"But… What?" Quinn stuttered confused.

"I don't understand." Puck stated in a similar state of confusion.

"Got Ya!" Rachel and Charlotte yelled out in unison as Charlotte emerged from the floor on the other side of the bed. "How does it feel Puckerman?" Charlotte smirked.

"You guys suck." Puck exclaimed. "I knew you were only fucking with me, but I have to admit you did good, you even got me at the end there." He laughed.

Then Charlotte noticed that Quinn was also in the room, and was standing frozen next to her bed. Her plan had been to screw with Puck, though she had forgotten that Quinn wasn't in on her plan and had been affected too. She suddenly felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry Baby. I was only screwing with Puck; I forgot that you wouldn't know that." Charlotte said getting up and pulling Quinn into her arms. "I didn't think how you would be affected by it too; if I had I never would have even considered it." She told her sincerly.

"Me too Quinn, I only know just realized like Char, and I am deeply sorry that we put you through that and that you thought you had witnessed what you did." Rachel told her.

"It's Fine I understand, I just went a little crazy there for a moment." Quinn told them before kissing Charlotte deeply, subconsiously claiming the brunette. She broke away when she heard Kurt Calling to them up the stairs.

"Now that you guys are done messing around..." He yelled to them "…. Get back down here so we can figure out dinner and put in a movie."

"Alright let's go." Puck said grabbing Rachel's hand and bringing her with him.

"We will meet you down there, were just going to change." Charlotte told the retreating couple.

* * *

><p>Charlotte changed in her bedroom, while Quinn changed inside of the bathroom. When Charlotte was done changing, she waited for Quinn on the bed. When a few more minutes passed she got up and knocked on the bathroom door. Quinn poked her head out the door.<p>

"Are you really ok?" Charlotte asked still concerned about what had happened.

"I will be." Quinn sighed. "I just need a few minutes. I'll meet you down there?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'll see you down stairs, take your time." Charlotte smiled before making her way out of the room and heading downstairs to join the others.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking about it… and you two…" Puck said pointing between Charlotte and Rachel. "…Would be pretty hot together. So I'm totally up for a more realistic performance, provided that I get to be there as well, I would prefer to join but watching would be ok too…" He was cut off by both of the girl smacking him on either side.<p>

"What a guy can dream can't he." Puck said before noticing Quinn walking down the stairs. "… but I guess I could settle for just watching the two of them…

"Owww… Jesus Rach I was only kidding." He winced rubbing his arm where his girlfriend had hit him again.

"Hey guys." Quinn said as she entered the room. "I'm sorry about earlier, I kind of lost it a little bit back there."

"That's an understatement." Puck Huffed under his breath, but Quinn heard and promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Jesus!" Puck yelled grabbing his head. "Everyone needs to stop hitting me." He warned.

"Stop giving everyone a reason to hit you, and they will stop." Rachel told him smiling before pulling him down on the couch next to her and kissing his forehead.

"It's ok, it's totally understandable Love." Charlotte responded to Quinn's previous statement before taking the blonde's hands into her own. "But you do know that not only would I never cheat on you, but I would never _ever_ sleep with Rachel. No offence Rach." She added turning towards the shorter girl.

"No offence taken, I would never sleep with you either Char." Rachel replied with a laugh.

"Damn straight." Quinn mumbled under her breath.

Charlotte just laughed and pulled her girlfriend into her arms and whispered in her ear. "You know this whole protective/possessive thing is kind of a turn on." She said, pulling back and smirking at Quinn before walking over and taking a seat next to Rachel and Puck on the couch.

Quinn let her mind wonder a bit at her girlfriend's comment, smiling as she took a seat on the couch as well.

"So I was thinking we would do pizza." Blaine said as he and Kurt entered from the garage with several frozen pizzas in their arms.

"Awesome." Puck exclaimed as he jumped up to look at the pizza selections in the boy's arms, Rachel quickly followed suit to view the pizzas.

"I'm so excited." Rachel said happily as she took her seat back on the couch next to Puck. "I had a craving for this the other day."

To say Quinn was confused was an understatement. "Why are you guys all so excited about frozen pizza?" Quinn asked them confused. She liked pizza, though she never really liked frozen pizza. It was gross.

Rachel started to laugh. "It's not really frozen pizza, I mean It is, but It isn't. I definitely wouldn't be as excited if it were just your typical frozen pizza." Rachel shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry Babe, you just fit in so well, I think everyone keeps forgetting this is really your first actual time you have attended one of our movie hangout nights." Charlotte responded.

Charlotte smiled sweetly at her girlfriend before continuing. "Blaine and I usually go on a big shopping trip and buy all the ingredients we need to make homemade pizza in bulk, then we spend a good part of our day putting together multiple pizzas and then we vacuum seal them, and we fill the freezer in the garage with them, so that on days when we have people over or just want a pizza all we have to do is grab them from the garage and put them in the oven and then we have a delicious homemade pizza in no time." Charlotte concluded with a smile.

"I don't think I have ever had homemade pizza before." Quinn mused.

"You're going to love it." Puck told her. "Especially these one's, they make them from scratch and make them all gourmet and shit, I was skeptical at first, but there awesome." He added.

"One of them is this pesto pizza." Rachel added. "It has pesto instead of the red sauce and vegan cheese, and roasted garlic, spinach, artichoke hearts, portabellas, eggplant and fresh basil, it's to die for." Rachel stated smiling.

"The second one is more for you omnivores, it has regular mozzarella as well as cheddar cheese, grilled chicken, apple wood smoked bacon and a ranch sauce. I wouldn't know but everyone else loves that one as well." Rachel finished.

"We all know which one you will gravitate more towards Q, but you should definitely try both of them." Puck told her, he was more than aware of her love of bacon.

"Well… now I'm excited, those sound amazing." Quinn replied.

"It will be done in about 40 minutes." Blaine told them as him and Kurt made their way back into the living room to join the others. Blaine plopped down on the other side of the couch while Kurt walked over to the entertainment center to put in the movie.

Once Kurt had put in the movie he turned off the lights and took his spot on the couch and snuggled up next to Blaine as the movie started. Rachel and Puck were on the other side of Blaine, Rachel lying down with her head in Puck's Lap, and Charlotte and Quinn where laying down together on the Chaise lounge part of the couch.

Charlotte had always loved Movie nights with her brother over the years, and even more so when Kurt, Rachel and Puck joined. But, she had never loved a movie night as much as she did the one that she was currently experiencing.

As she has said many times before, she had no problem being single or having friends that were mostly couples, the only time she felt lonely had been the times when everyone was cuddled up in the dark watching movies, that was the time when Charlotte thought that it would be nice to have someone of her very own to cuddle up with, it turns out most of the time it was Quinn she pictured herself cuddled up next to.

So it was sheer torture the last time Quinn was over for one of their movie nights, not only was Charlotte the odd man out once again but she had to watch Quinn cuddled up with Finn.

Though tonight as she looked around the room all she felt was happiness, Blaine and Kurt were snuggled up together as well as Rachel and Puck per usual, but this time she had a warm body of her own pressed tightly against her, and she felt a wave of contentment wash over her as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later, Blaine grabbed the remote and paused the movie, before getting up and making his way into the kitchen to check on the pizza. Within a minute he was back inside of the living room and flipped on the overhead lights. "Dinner is served." He told them as he made his way back into the kitchen, where Puck followed shortly after.<p>

Quinn went to get up and head into the kitchen as well, but stopped when she felt warm air against the shell of her ear.

"I got it Baby." Charlotte told her as she got up and went into the kitchen herself.

Soon after, the three reappeared into the living room with plates of pizza for themselves and their respective partners.

"What do you want to drink?" Charlotte asked Quinn as she handed her, her plate. "We have pretty much anything you could want, water, milk, soda, juice, tea…"

"Whatever is easiest?" Quinn responded. "I'll just have what everyone else is having."

Charlotte laughed. "Well Rach and Blaine are sharing a bottle of Pellegrino, Kurt's having iced tea, and Puck usually has some kind of soda, Coke, Dr. Pepper, something along those lines. I'll probably have Pellegrino as well. So you can really have whatever you want Quinn."

"Ok" Quinn shrugged. "Then I will share a bottle of Pellegrino with you then."

"Good choice." Charlotte grinned before making her way back inside the kitchen; she emerged shortly with a bottle of Pellegrino, two glasses and a small dish of limes.

She settled herself on the couch next to Quinn and squeezed two lime wedges into both glasses, before she handed the dish to her brother. She then proceeded to fill both glasses with the water before handing one to Quinn and taking a sip from the other.

"Thanks." Quinn said taking her glass and putting it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Have you tried the pizza yet?" Charlotte asked her.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you." Quinn told her with a smile.

Charlotte smiled at Quinn and pecked her lips in a chaste kiss. "Now dig in. I'm excited for you to try it and to see what you think." She told the blonde as she took a bite of her own slice.

Quinn decided to try the vegan slice first, and save the best for last. She took her first bite and was immediately surprised by the taste.

"This is so good." Quinn stated in awe looking up at the twins.

"Thanks" The twins both responded to the compliment.

"I told you Q." Puck said as he shoved his fourth slice into his mouth.

"This is vegan?" Quinn asked bewildered holding up the slice of pizza in her hand.

"Yep" Rachel smiled happily as she ate her own slice. "Delicious isn't it?"

Quinn just nodded in reply taking another bite of pizza.

"Wait to you taste the bacon one." Puck said grinning at Quinn.

Charlotte laughed as she watched her girlfriend immediately drop the piece of pizza she had been eating back onto her plate and grab up the other slice, closing her eyes as she bit into it.

"It's ridiculous how good this pizza is." Quinn stated seriously, before taking another bite.

Everyone just laughed, each of them remembering their own reactions the first time they had tried the Anderson's homemade pizza.

"Ready?" Blaine asked the room as he picked up the DVD remote. He received nods all around and pressed play, leaning back into the couch with his pizza to enjoy the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>Soon the credits were rolling down the screen and Blaine grabbed the remote to turn off the movie, then he walked over to the DVD player to put away the DVD turning on the living room lights as he went.<p>

"Well that movie was a little weird." Kurt commented.

"Totally" Puck agreed.

"It's not my fault." Blaine replied. "The box looked good when I picked it out, I had no way of knowing that it was going to be like that." He explained.

"I think you might need a chaperone next time you go to the video store." Charlotte told her brother laughing at the face he made when she said it.

Suddenly Rachel yawned and looked down at her watch before speaking. "We should probably be getting home." She said looking at Puck. "It's getting late and we all have to be at school tomorrow and Noah and Quinn have to wake up extra early for practice.

"She's right, It's late I have to wake up in a few hours." Quinn agreed, before turning to Puck confused. "Wait the football team dosn't have morning practices."

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I have been trying to hit the gym and get some extra practice in since the new coach decided she wanted us to all re-tryout for our positions.

"Thats smart." Quinn told him, wondering to herself why Finn hadn't metioned it.

"We should probably get going too." Kurt added gesturing to Blaine.

The twins told them not to worry about their dishes, that they would take care of it later. Afterwards everyone gathered their belongings and headed out.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked Quinn to her car after she gave both Rachel and Puck hugs and watched as they drove off in Pucks truck. They were leaning up against Quinn's car as they both waved to Blaine and Kurt as Blaine pulled his car out of the garage to take Kurt home, which left Quinn and Charlotte in the driveway to say goodnight.'<p>

"I Had a great time tonight." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Charlotte.

"I'm glad, so did I." Charlotte responded as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend gently.

The pair kissed languidly for a few minutes before breaking away.

"I should go." Quinn said breathlessly.

"I know." Charlotte said taking a step back. "I'll see you in the morning." She said pecking Quinn one last time before she got inside of her car.

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled at her girlfriend standing in the driveway through her windshield; she then put her keys in the ignition and started her car. Well at least she tried to anyway. She tried to start the engine 5 times before she gave up in a huff of frustration. She got out of her car and walked over to her girlfriend.<p>

"My car won't start." Quinn stated clearly frustrated. "I tried it like 5 times."

"Ok, well let me just run inside and grab my keys and I'll drive you home." Charlotte told her before turning around and jogging back into the house.

When she returned she helped Quinn grab all of her School and Cheer stuff out of her trunk and transferred it to her own car.

"I called Blaine when I went inside, and he was still at the Hummel's, so he already told Mr. Hummel about your car and he said he would pick it up from here in the morning." Charlotte told her smiling. "So don't worry everything will be taken care of."

"What would I do without you?" Quinn replied smiling brightly as she got into Charlottes SUV.

* * *

><p>Charlotte turned off her ignition and parked in front of the Fabray's house.<p>

"Thanks for driving me home." Quinn stated as she open the passenger side door to get out.

"Not a problem." Charlotte replied. "This way I got to spend a little more time with you, and that is always a plus." Charlotte smiled as she got out and opened the back door of the SUV to retrieve Quinn's large and small Cheerio duffel bags.

Quinn made her way around the front of the car and walked over to the driveway, where her girlfriend stood smiling at her, with her hand outstretched. Quinn smiled herself and grasped her girlfriend's hand lacing their fingers together as the two made their way up the driveway and into Quinn's house.

"Quinnie is that you?" Judy called out from the living room when the girls entered the foyer shutting the front door behind them.

"Yeah Mom, and Charlotte's with me." Quinn answered back. The two girls shared a brief kiss and released each other's hands before walking into the living room.

"Charlotte Dear, it's wonderful to see you, as always." Judy greeted as she hugged the brunette.

"The feeling is mutual Judy." Charlotte returned smiling down at her. "I'm just going to run these upstairs real quick." She told the two blondes gesturing to the duffel bags that were draped over both of her shoulders, before turning and jogging up the stairs to Quinn's room.

* * *

><p>As Charlotte was descending the stairs, she caught the tail end of the conversation Quinn was having with her mother concerning the car trouble she had that night.<p>

"I call Burt in the morning and let him know and we will have to see what we will do from there." Judy told her daughter sounding just as frustrated as Quinn was concerning the car.

"That's not necessary." Charlotte began as she walked over to the two blondes. "Mr. Hummel has already been made aware of the trouble and will be picking Quinn's car up from my house in the morning and bringing it to the shop. He said he would give you a call once he finished looking it over." Charlotte concluded.

"Thank you." Judy sighed looking at Charlotte. "At least that takes some of the stress off."

"Of course." Charlotte returned before looking at her watch. "Well I should get going, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Charlotte relayed reluctantly.

"We'll walk you out." Judy said as she made her way to the front door, Charlotte and Quinn walking behind. They said their goodbyes at the door, and afterwards Charlotte jogged down the driveway to her car. Quinn and Judy stood on the front porch watching until the brunette drove off.

* * *

><p>The two blondes were surprised when instead of watching the SUV drive down the street it came up the driveway and stopped in front of the porch. Charlotte left the engine on and got out of the car and walked up to Quinn with a small flat box in her hand.<p>

"Here you forgot this. I saw it when I got in the car." She said as she handed Quinn the box.

"I'm so glad you saw it." Quinn told her as she grabbed the box. "Mom you have to try this." Quinn stated turning to her mother and opening the box. "It's the pizza we had tonight for dinner; Charlotte and Blaine make it from scratch. It's amazing."

Charlotte chuckled to herself amused by how excited Quinn sounded as she handed her mother a slice of pizza out of the box.

"Oh my…" Judy sighed after she took a bite out of the pizza.

"Right. And it's Vegan." Quinn told her mother.

"Really?" Judy questioned sounding slightly shocked.

"Yeah," Quinn responded, as she took back the slice of pizza from her mother, giving her a different slice in return. "Wait to you taste the bacon one."

Judy Took a bite of the second slice Quinn had handed her, and Just like her daughter, closed her eyes at the taste.

"This is better than sex." Judy mumbled.

"Mom!" Quinn shrieked at her mother, Clearly embarrassed.

"Oh… I'm Sorry…" Judy said quietly, embarrassed as well at her Freudian slip.

Charlotte's laughter broke through and caught the attention of the other two. "Well I would have to disagree with you Judy, but I will take the compliment anyway." Charlotte stated still laughing at what had just transpired.

"Char." Quinn lightly hit Charlotte's arm. "Ok time to go." Quinn chuckled, trying to keep a serious face as she walked Charlotte to her SUV.

"I'll Just go put the food in the fridge." Judy told Quinn as she walked to the front door. "Drive safe Dear." Judy called out to Charlotte before she went inside.

Charlotte got inside the driver's seat and closed the door before rolling down her window so she could talk to Quinn.

"Well that was embarrassing." Quinn grumbled as she leaned against the car door.

"It was rather amusing." Charlotte added with a grin.

"Just come here." Quinn said as she leaned through the window and grabbed the back of the brunette's neck to pull her into a kiss.

"Drive safe." Quinn said as she pulled away. "…Text me when you get home?" Quinn asked her.

"Do you even have to ask?" Charlotte smiled.

Quinn would have her text her when she got home, every time she would be out anywhere, to let her know that she had made it home safely and in turn the blonde would do the same.

Charlotte thought it was cute and extremely sweet how worried and concerned the blonde always was for her safety.

"Goodnight Beautiful" Charlotte called out, as she rolled up her window and drove off towards her own house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire and encourage me, which leads to more chapters and faster updates. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The next morning Quinn finished getting ready for practice and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast and talk to her mom. When she entered the living room she heard her mother laughing and talking to someone in the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen what she saw surprised her. Her mother was in her robe leaning on the counter laughing, with a cup of coffee in her hand looking at her girlfriend who was leaning against the pantry, dressed in only a pair of short black workout shorts and a green sports bra sipping out of a water bottle.

Quinn's first thought was that she must still be asleep, that this was a dream. _"A really good dream."_ She thought as she blatantly checked out her girlfriend's body and unconsciously licked her lips.

The next thing Quinn thought was that though she loved her mom, if this really was a dream she definitely wouldn't want her mom to be here, considering the X- Rated thoughts that were running through her mind as she looked at the brunette in front of her."

Quinn was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. When she finally snapped out of it, she could see the deep blush across her girlfriend's cheeks and the soft smile playing on her lips. She turned to look at her mother and saw the amused smirk on her face, when she caught Quinn's eye she raised an eyebrow at her daughter, and Quinn dropped her gaze and blushed herself before turning back to Charlotte.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked her clearly happy to see the brunette. "It's like 5:30 in the morning."

"Well It dawned on me that your car is currently sitting in my driveway." Charlotte replied. "So I came to drive you to practice." She said with a bright smile.

"That's so sweet." Quinn said dreamily before remembering something. "But you shouldn't have, it's so early, you don't have to be at school till 8am. You should still be asleep. Not having to wake up for me." Quinn told her.

"It's really no problem Quinn, I wanted to do it." Charlotte said sincerely. "I couldn't sleep anyway so I'm going to go for a run after I drop you off, hence the attire." She said gesturing to her body and smiling at Quinn as she remembered the blonde's leering when she first saw her.

"Well you two better get going." Judy stated."Charlotte brought you a smoothie Honey; you can drink it on the way." Judy told Quinn, as she gestured to the smoothie on the counter.

Quinn turned to look at her girlfriend, eyes sparkling, before grabbing the smoothie.

"I thought you would want something light for breakfast, since you had practice and all." Charlotte stated casually like it was no big deal.

"Have a good day girls." Judy called out as the two made their way out the front door.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte parked her car in the McKinley lot to say that Quinn was relieved was an understatement. It had taken an Herculean amount of effort on her part to resist kissing the brunette after everything that she had done for her this morning, but she knew that if she had done it in her own driveway that she would have never made it to practice on time.<p>

She quickly glanced at the clock **5:42**. Perfect. She didn't have to start practice till 6am so she had time. She was thankful that hardly anyone was at school at this time and even if they were Charlotte's SUV had tinted windows. She wasted no time in pulling an unsuspecting girl towards her and pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p>Quinn groaned when she heard the alarm she had set going off in her bag. The alarm sounding meant that she had to start practice in 5 minutes so she had to get to the field. She forced herself to pull away from Charlotte and grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm.<p>

"Thanks for the ride baby." Quinn said sweetly as she smirked at her girlfriend and the glazed over look she had in her eyes as she looked at her.

"Umm Hmm... Anytime." Charlotte responded dreamily.

Quinn opened the passenger door bag in hand and stepped out of the car. "By the way, I don't think I told you the last time but I am definitely loving the attire." She said gesturing to Charlotte's body licking her lips. "I'll see you in a little bit Baby." She smirked one more time, enjoying the effect that she seemed to have one her girlfriend before shutting the door and walking to the field to start practice.

* * *

><p>When Quinn shut the car door Charlotte let out the breath she had been holding. It wasn't the first time Charlotte had thought that Quinn Fabray would be the death of her and she was sure that it defiantly wouldn't be the last. That girl drove her absolutely crazy in the most delicious way.<p>

Charlotte Ran a shaky hand through her hair and tried to focus on her impending run, she wasn't sure if she wanted to run through her neighborhood, Grant park, or along the lake, she also had been meaning to try to run along the hiking trail in the woods by her house.

She just couldn't concentrate. She would have easily made a decision already had she not been so distracted by her girlfriend's retreating form as she made her way across the field or the sway of her Cheerios skirt as she walked, and just like that Charlotte had a wonderful idea. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier?

She smirked when she thought of all the teasing she would be able to do to her girlfriend in the next two hours, and immediately turned around in her seat to check if she still had her "Just in case bag" in the back of the car.

Which consisted of a change of clothes and tiny versions of all the essential's she would need to get ready, just in case she had to spend the night somewhere and wasn't able to pack a bag from home. She smiled when she saw it, and got out the car, and made her way to the football field. Today she was going to run along the McKinley Track.

* * *

><p>Quinn was definitely in good spirits when she started practice that morning. She loved the feeling she would get when she would tease her girlfriend. She was very seasoned in the art of teasing considering it used to be her motto.<p>

_"It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."_

It always worked for her because though she did enjoy the slight power she would feel from the teasing part she was never really interested in the pleasing part with any of the guys she had dated, so it worked fine. Though this time around she got to enjoy the best of both worlds with her girlfriend, the teasing and the pleasing. Then she smirked to herself when she began to think of all the times recently that she had gotten to enjoy the pleasing part of her new relationship. Which she continued to think about all through her morning drills.

* * *

><p>After Quinn led the Cheerios for 20 minutes of warm up drills, she released the team for a short 5 min water break. When she heard a breathy exclamation of "Ay dios mio" beside her.<p>

She looked over at Santana who was staring hungrily at the track in front of her. Quinn turned to see what Santana thought was so interesting and nearly choked on her water at what she saw.

There Charlotte was on the track in the same attire from this morning, glistening from sweat and doing a series of rather provocative looking stretches. She finished up with her stretching and when she caught Quinn's eye. She smiled and grabbed her water bottle and walked over to where Quinn and Santana were still standing.

"Good morning girls." Charlotte greeted as she reached the pair. "How's Practice?"

"Better now." Santana said appreciatively. Already coming to her senses since first seeing Charlotte and was already back to her normal suave self. "What brings you out her so early, Charlotte?" She asked slowly rolling the "R" when she pronounced the girls name.

Charlotte laughed lightly before answering "I'm just trying out different locations for my morning run." She smirked at her still silent girlfriend. "It occurred to me that I hadn't thought about McKinley as a possible location, so I decided to remedy that this morning..."

Quinn hadn't heard the rest of the conversation after that point; she was too busy being flooded by the various images and scenarios that the current state of her girlfriend brought to mind. With all that skin on display, the heavy breathing, and sweat, Quinn's mind was defiantly in the gutter.

She was actually surprised by how arousing the sight of a sweaty Charlotte actually was, she had never really saw the appeal of sweat before. She herself would become sweaty after various practices but it's not like she would be aroused by herself, though when she would be greeted with a sweaty Puck or Finn fresh from practice she hated it.

The only thoughts that they provoked during those instances were sweaty, smelly, sticky, just plain gross, and she would immediately make them go shower before they came anywhere near her.

She decided to chalk her current arousal up to the fact that she was thinking of the other activities that they could be doing other than running that would make Charlotte look the same way.

Quinn just kept seeing flashes of Charlotte covered in a slight sheen of sweat and nothing else, breathing heavily as her chest rose and fell with each breathe writhing under her and…

"Q are you ready?" Santana suddenly asked breaking Quinn out of her reverie.

Quinn looked over to the pair and saw Charlotte staring at her with a huge grin, showing Quinn that she was clearly aware of the feelings she was eliciting inside of her, and Santana was looking at her pointedly clearly waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." Quinn said looking at her watch. "Have everyone meet back on the field and we will start in first position." Quinn told Santana before Santana ran off to gather the team.

After talking to Santana, Quinn noticed Charlotte still standing in front of her smiling. "So this is payback for earlier?" Quinn asked her trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Maybe…" Charlotte coyly replied.

"You're lucky, that I'm in the middle of Cheerios Practice and can't respond to your little display." Quinn told her in hushed voice.

"Or maybe not so lucky. I would love for you to be able to show me what you had in mind." Charlotte purred suggestively.

At the brunette's words a deep blush erupted across Quinn's cheeks.

"Enjoy your practice Quinn." Charlotte smirked before she ran off and began running laps around the track making sure to glance at Quinn every time that she past.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Quinn had just completed the second leg of practice and instructed the team to have a quick water break and then they would be running laps till the end of practice before they were able to hit the showers.<p>

She glanced around the track as she took a drink from her water bottle but couldn't spot Charlotte anywhere. She must have gone home to get ready for school Quinn thought. She grabbed her phone and typed out a quick message to her girlfriend.

_Where did you go? xQ_

_I'm about to get in the shower xC_

Quinn smiled at this, as she put her phone back inside her bag, before she took her place on the track and began running laps with the rest of the cheerleaders.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the middle of a lap, when her watch alerted her that is was now 7am. She stopped running and let everyone know that practice was done for the morning. Quinn grabbed her duffel and began walking towards the locker room while the rest of the squad was cleaning up the practice equipment. Usually Quinn, Santana, and Brittney were the first to take their showers while the rest of the squad, would clean up the field before taking their own.<p>

Upon entering the locker room she could hear the sound of running water. Santana was usually the first one in the showers and she figured it was her, her suspicions were confirmed when Brittney ran past her naked with her rubber ducky in hand as she too entered the stall. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at her friend as she went to grab her shower stuff from her locker.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good practice?" Came a familiar voice.<p>

Quinn smiled and turned around to greet her girlfriend. When she did she practically had to pick her jaw up off the floor, Charlotte was standing in front of her, hair wet and fresh from the shower, wrapped up in only a towel.

"Like what you see?" Charlotte asked the blonde, chuckling at Quinn's obvious leering.

Suddenly Quinn found that her mouth was very dry, and that she was having trouble forming words, so she only nodded In response never taking her eyes off of the brunette.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready." Charlotte began stepping forward and bringing her body right up next to Quinn's. "Have a nice shower." She looked around the empty locker room quickly to make sure no one was in the immediate vicinity before she pressed her body firmly against Quinn's and brought their lips together in a sensual kiss.

Quinn groaned at the contact when Charlotte pressed her body against hers. She could feel the warm wet skin that was pressed against her that was only separated by the towel, and when she felt their lips connect, her body went into overdrive. Combining the new sensations she was currently feeling with the frustrations her body had been feeling all morning she was just about to lose it when Charlotte abruptly pulled away.

"See you in a little while Baby." And with that she was gone, leaving a very frustrated Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the shower finishing up her normal routine, when her mind started to wander. She had always been attracted to Charlotte since the first day they met, and ever since they became a couple they could hardly keep their hands off of each other, Though they still hadn't taken their relationship to that next level.<p>

It wasn't like either of them were virgins, so that wasn't a factor, and Quinn definitely wanted it, though she always found herself stopping before their make out sessions could reach the next level. They had already covered first and second base on multiple occasions and had several very successful grinding sessions as well.

At first Quinn had thought that maybe proceeding to third base would be enough, though she quickly shot that idea down, she knew that if they did _that_ together that there would be no way that she would be able to stop herself from going all the way, so that was out.

She kept restraining herself because wasn't she supposed to wait? Weren't couples supposed to wait a respectable amount of time before they slept together? At least a few months?

Though they had been attracted to each other for longer, they had only been a couple for a few weeks. She didn't want to rush her girlfriend, though she could tell that Charlotte wanted to progress things just as much as she herself did, and with each passing day it was getting harder and harder for Quinn to restrain herself.

As Quinn's thoughts started to progress she started to feel her body heating up again at the thought of touching her girlfriend. She quickly turned the shower to cold before getting out altogether. She didn't know how she would be able to make it through first period, let alone the rest of the school day at this rate. Then she remembered that Charlotte had showered and gotten ready for school on campus, so she would still be here.

Quinn never had gotten ready so fast in all her life.

* * *

><p>Quinn exited the locker room and glanced at her watch. It was only 7:20 so she had plenty of time; Charlotte usually got to her locker 10-15 minutes before school started each day, so she wouldn't be there yet this early.<p>

It took Quinn a minute to think before she decided that Charlotte must be waiting in her car, she headed to the parking lot and straight to the black SUV in no time. She could hear music playing from inside, but didn't see her girlfriend in the front seat when she opened the door.

"I'm back here." She heard Charlotte tell her from the backseat, so Quinn immediately shut the front door and opened the back. Charlotte was leaning back in her seat fully dressed for school with her eyes closed listening to the music that was floating through the speakers.

Quinn quickly slid inside the car and shut the door behind her, locking it before straddling her girlfriend and diving in for a long awaited kiss.

* * *

><p>Things escalated from there pretty quickly. A large part of that was probably due to the fact that both girls had been pretty worked up for the last hour or so. Quinn released the brunette's lips in favor of trailing her own lips down Charlotte's neck, she slid her body lower and lower until she reached the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, and began tugging it up over her head and throwing it onto the seat beside her, revealing a bra clad chest and toned abdomen.<p>

"Mmhmm… This is what I wanted." Quinn husked as she brushed her lips across the other girls abs, feeling her girlfriend shudder as she did.

"You were teasing me with these all morning, now I finally get to trail my fingers along them." She told her, emphasizing her point by dragging her nails down the brunettes stomach, relishing in the trembling the action had invoked.

"You like that don't you Baby?" Quinn teased as she trailed her teeth down her abs, nipping here and there along the way before settling at the girl's hip, where she began to switch between biting and sucking the area. After one particularly harsh bite she soothed the area with her tongue before she ran her tongue along the brunette's panty line.

"Holy shit Quinn!" Charlotte cried out, she had been mostly silent during this exchange except for the heavy breathing and a moan or sigh here and there. Quinn smiled at the reaction, but was also over come with a new wave of heat that rushed straight to her core at the exclamation. She decided it was time to move things forward.

Quinn had enough self-control to know that she didn't want their first time together to be a rushed act in the back of Charlotte's Suv, so she settled for the next best thing.

Quinn slid back up her girlfriend's body until they were face to face and lying flush against each other. She maneuvered herself so that she had one leg on the outside of her girlfriends legs and her other leg securely nestled between her thighs. She dipped down to kiss Charlotte scrapping her teeth across her lower lip as she surged forward and pressed her thigh against her girlfriend's core.

Charlotte quickly caught on to what her girlfriend wanted and immediately brought her own leg up against Quinn, holding it rigid as the blonde ground herself down onto it. Still focusing on the task at hand Charlotte quickly pulled the zipper up on Quinn's Cheerleading top before she discarded it completely.

The two girls quickly found a rhythm and were rocking against one another in time. Charlotte broke the kiss and swiftly pushed Quinn's bra up with her hand before taking a nipple into her mouth.

Quinn moaned and threw her head back. "Oh. My. God." Was cried out as Quinn rolled her hips downward onto her girlfriend.

Charlotte sucked the nipple into her mouth, scrapping her teeth against it lightly as she pulled back, before pulling the other breast into her mouth and giving it the same attention, all the while rocking into the blonde and trailing her finger almost teasingly down her back.

While Quinn favored trailing her lips and tongue down her counterpart's neck and chest scrapping her teeth against her collarbone and nipping and sucking at her pulse point.

"Fuccckk" Charlotte shuddered raising her hips to meet Quinn as she rolled downwards. She was close, she knew it wouldn't take much more, and apparently Quinn was too.

"Char... it... Feels So... So... Oh God... So close."

Charlotte bit down on the blonde's nipple and with one particularly hard thrust of her thigh; Quinn let out a deep moan and was shuddering on top of her. Charlotte knew it wouldn't take much and she too fell over the edge upon hearing her girlfriend coming undone.

* * *

><p>They lied there for a few minutes in each other's arms trying to catch their breath before Charlotte broke the silence.<p>

"So I guess I wasn't the only one who was worked up this morning." She mused.

"Oh you have no idea." Quinn breathed out in reply.

"Oh... I think I do." Charlotte chuckled as she handed the blonde her top before she put back on her own, never breaking from their current position.

Quinn smiled down at the brunette, as she ran her finger through her own hair and re did her pony tail, turning her head to look into the rearview mirror making sure it looked alright. She quickly glanced at the clock before laying her head back down on her girlfriend's chest, as the brunette wrapped her arms around her and sighed contently.

They still had a few more minutes before they had to head inside and were content to spend them in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The rest of the week had flown by. On Wednesday Kurt announced to the glee club that he had convinced his boyfriend to host a Barbeque/Pool Party for the glee kids this Saturday. In which he suspected everyone to attend.

Charlotte had already known about the party beforehand for the simple fact that it was being thrown at her house and Kurt and Blaine had already roped her into it. Which actually didn't take much, considering she was quite fond of the glee kids and was looking forward to spending time with them, a pool party would be fun.

The only setback was that with everyone around she would have to play the role of "Just Friends" with her girlfriend. That and the fact that Glee club meant Finn, and Charlotte always tried to keep her interaction with the teen giant to a minimum.

Though she would get to see Quinn, and any time spent with her girlfriend regardless of the circumstances was always a plus, and the fact that the blonde would be in her bathing suit all day, definitely didn't hurt either.

* * *

><p>Also on Wednesday, the names of three Cheerios and three football players were announced for the Homecoming Court. The King and Queen would be announced on the field Friday evening before the Homecoming game.<p>

Charlotte hadn't planned on going to the game, but that was before Rachel had gotten ahold of her, spouting nonsense about school spirit and team pride. It wasn't until Rachel reminded her that more than half of the glee club was made up of football players and Cheerios, and also pointed out that, that list included both of their significant others, that she relented and agreed to going.

If anything, she would go to be with her friends. She would support her best friend as he played, and well she had never seen Quinn cheer before so she would go in support of her secret girlfriend as well.

The only reason Charlotte hadn't wanted to go in the first place besides the fact the football really wasn't her thing, was because at a football game, especially the Homecoming Game, Finn was at the advantage. Because all anyone would see would be the star couple, the perfect Head Cheerleader and her Quarterback boyfriend.

Quinn would have to play her part, which was always hard for Charlotte. Not to mention the fact that Quinn and Finn were both on the Homecoming Court, so she also would have to witness that nauseating display on top of everything else.

* * *

><p>So that was how Charlotte found herself piled into her black SUV on Friday evening with Blaine and Rachel, on their way to watch her first McKinley football game.<p>

The Cheerios as well as the football players had been at the school all day preparing for tonight's upcoming game, so that's where Puck and Quinn were. As for Kurt he had rather cryptically informed them that he would see them at the game but wouldn't be attending with them, though he would meet up with them after.

When the three brunettes arrived at the field, Charlotte thought to herself that it was in fact rather chilly tonight, which was odd considering Charlotte and Blaine usually ran hot and were rarely cold. Though her brother had seemed to have the foresight to dress warmly and was wearing a pair of black slacks and a form fitting crimson sweater over which he had worn his black pea coat.

Rachel had also choose the smarter option of bringing a jacket to wear over her sweater, and even though she was still wearing one of her usual skirts, Puck's letterman was big enough on her that when she sat down and bundled up it covered her legs and kept her toasty.

Charlotte was thankful that she had actually went for the pants and sweater combo like her brother, she herself was wearing her beloved black converse, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a cute vintage football sweater she had found that was a mix of silvers and greys.

She was elated when she found it and had searched the racks of sweaters until she was lucky enough to find one with a black "20" on the front of it. She immediately bought it so she could represent Puck at the game. Though a Jacket would have been nice too, she would just have to deal, it would only be a couple of hours after all.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the stands Blaine had found them a seat in front directly over where the Cheerios would be performing, When they sat down they were met with various greetings from the group of their friends who were already there. Artie was at the end of the row sitting in his wheel chair and next to him were Tina and Mercedes.<p>

Artie had little McKinley flags decorating his wheelchair, Mercedes had completely coordinated her outfit to school colors, Where Tina like Rachel, was wearing boyfriend's Letterman though she also had Mike's Number painted on her cheeks with face paint in red and black, and had also opted to put red streaks through her already black hair.

Charlotte chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm, While Blaine leaned over to Mercedes to ask her if she had seen or heard from Kurt. She replied and told him that she had gotten the same cryptic message from Kurt before the game, that he gave us and was interested to see what that was all about.

Soon after they sat down Mr. Hummel and Ms. Hudson arrived and opted to take a seat on the row behind them, and they greeted each of the glee members as they sat down.

Ms. Hudson greeted each of the twins warmly, to which Charlotte returned the greeting feeling slightly guilty as she did. She had always felt unconvertible around the older woman; Finn was a narcissistic man child, and she loved Quinn and would never regret what they had, but Ms. Hudson was always so sweet to her and it always made her feel guilty when she was around the woman considering what she was doing with her son's girlfriend.

Charlotte needed some air, they still had a few minutes before the ceremony where the King and Queen would be crowned so she made her escape under the guise of going to the snack bar, and promptly took the orders from her friends. Rachel and Blaine had both offered to go with her, though she declined them both and told them not to bother that she would be back in a moment, and with that she made her way to the snack bar.

* * *

><p>Once she reached the snack counter she began to rattle off the list of items for her friends. A Coke and some sunflower seeds, for Artie. Two cokes, a bucket of popcorn and some twizzlers for Mercedes and Tina. And a large bottle of water for her to share with Blaine and Rachel.<p>

Charlotte began her trip back to the stands, barely being able to hold all of her purchases, she had only walked a few steps before she was halted by a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Let me help you out with that Dear." The voice said, before a pair of pale hands were grabbing the tray of drinks from her right hand.

Charlotte was thankful for the help and shifted the remaining snacks more comfortably in her remaining hands now that she didn't have to worry about holding the tray of drinks any longer. She turned to thank the woman and was met with the smiling face of Judy Fabray.

Charlotte let a genuine smile grace her features at the sight of her girlfriend's mother. "Thank you for the assistance Judy. It was becoming quite a feat to juggle all of this on my own."

"Not a problem Sweetheart." Judy smiled kindly. "Do you already have a seat already?" She asked.

"Yes, we do. Just follow me." Charlotte stated and began to lead her back to the others.

"...It's myself, Blaine and Rachel as well as the glee kids who aren't participating in tonight's activities. Also we were just joined by Mr. Hummel and Ms. Hudson. Charlotte informed her. "...Were seated right above where the Cheerleaders will be performing so you will right up front so you can see Quinn..." Charlotte continued.

Judy laughed lightly at the younger girls rambling and wondered to herself while the girl was so nervous all of the sudden. She didn't realize the reason until a few minutes later when she was seated next to Burt and Carol, and was Conversing with Carol about all thing Finn and Quinn.

Judy herself tried to keep the "couplely" comments down on her end considering her daughter's very sweet girlfriend was right in front of them and had to endure their conversation.

* * *

><p>Everyone's conversations soon came to a halt when the announcement that it was time for the presenting of the Homecoming Court came over the speakers. A red 4x4 began to drive onto the field holding two of the candidates on a platform in the back. As the truck drove up the announcer could be heard over the speaker once again, and the crowd was on their feet.<p>

**_"Our first couple is #6 Sam Evans and the lovely Brittney Pierce. Let's give them a hand."_**

The crowd erupted into applause and the glee kids and parents cheered for the blondes as they drove by, Sam waved at Charlotte as they drove by, which she returned with a smile.

**_"Next we have #20 Noah "Puck" Puckerman and his running mate the stunning Santana Lopez. Let's show them some love McKinley."_**

The crowd once again cheered as the truck went by, Puck Flexing his "Guns" and Santana doing various poses as they drove.

Their small section went crazy as the second truck past everyone was yelling, though Charlotte, Rachel and Blaine, were screaming for Puck at the top of their lungs. Puck in turn blew his girlfriend a kiss and signed a heart as he passed.

**_"Now last but certainly not least, Give it up McKinley for your Quarterback #5 FINNNNNNN Hudson and Your Head Cheerleader the Beautiful Quinn Fabray."_**

The crowd went crazy and Charlotte could hear the exited yelling of the proud parents behind her as well as the cheers from the Artie, Mercedes, and Tina. Charlotte, Blaine, and Rachel cheered and clapped respectfully, though it was nowhere near what they had done for Puck and Santana, or even Sam and Brittney.

As the third and final truck passed by, Charlotte felt Rachel's hand slip into hers, and smiled at the gesture. Though she was a little surprised when she felt Judy's hand on her shoulder as she cheered for her daughter, and was slightly confused when Judy gave her a reassuring squeeze, almost as if she was trying to give her the same comfort in the situation that Rachel was.

When Quinn passed and their eyes finally met, the show smile that Quinn had plastered on her face for the ceremony had burst into a full blown grin, which only faltered slightly when she took in her girlfriend's current position, with her hand tightly wrapped in Rachel's on her right and her mother's hand on her left shoulder.

"_Well that's odd."_ Quinn thought, but promptly forgot when her girlfriend gave her a wink and a small wave before they passed completely.

* * *

><p>The Audience took their seats as the three groups made their way onto the platform for the crowning. All three of the guys were wearing Jeans and their respective footballs jerseys while the girls where all wearing their cheerleading uniforms, and the six all had sashes wrapped around them that read <strong>Homecoming Court<strong>.

When Charlotte sat down she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, and slipped it out, wondering who it could be, all the usual suspects were either sitting next to her or on the field. When she slid open her phone, the caller id on the screen read _Quinn_. She glanced up at the platform on the field and saw her girlfriend's eyes locked on hers.

_"She had to have just sent this"_ Charlotte thought to herself before she opened up the message. She smiled at what she saw before turning her smile towards her girlfriend who smiled brightly in return.

_Just remember, I'm up here wishing he was you. xQ_

Blaine nudged his sister and gave her a questioning look; she smiled at him, before handing him her phone, soon after Blaine was smiling too. Rachel looked at the twins inquisitively before she too was handed the phone, and after reading the message she began to grin as well, and bumped her shoulder against Charlotte's playfully, happy at the fact her best friends mood was improving.

The speakers once again sounded as the final count was in.

**_"Your First Homecoming Prince and Princess are… Sam Evans and Brittney Pierce."_**

Everyone applauded and Brittney and Sam were both given a small crown and scepter.

**_"Now the moment you have all been waiting for, This year's Homecoming King and Queen are… Drumroll please…. Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray."_**

The crowd cheered and everyone in there small group bounced around excitedly, Charlotte cheered with a little more enthusiasm than before but not much. Even though she was in a better mood after the text, and of course she would do anything for Quinn and always would want her to win, she really couldn't get excited for King Finn and Queen Quinn.

Puck and Santana were given the same smaller crowns and scepter that had been given to Sam and Brittney, While Quinn and Finn were crowned King and Queen, with much larger and more elaborate crowns and Scepters.

**_"Alright Make yourselves comfortable and feel free to visit one of the snack bars why your waiting. We will be starting the Homecoming game in about 30 minutes."_** The announcer said in closing as they began to transform the field for the start of the game.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony the rest of the football players and cheerleaders were released and went to mingle before the game would start. Finally they spotted Kurt as he made his way up into the stands dressed in a male version of the Cheerios uniform.<p>

"So what do you think?" He asked as he approached. "Do I look fabulous or do I look fabulous."

They each took turns hugging Kurt and congratulating him on being the newest Cheerio, when that was done he sat down and snuggled up next to Blaine.

A few moments later the "Homecoming Court" made their way over to us as well. When they arrived they all had to pose for the mandatory pictures the parents all wanted to take before they took off their crowns and sashes.

When that was done they all excused themselves so that they could put their crowns, sashes and scepters in their respective lockers before the game. Puck was the last one to leave due to the fact, that at the moment he was kissing Rachel, he took the crown off his head and placed it on hers, before he left to the locker room himself.

* * *

><p>Sam and Puck were the first ones back, and they took their seats on the bleachers next to their friends, where everyone was in engaged in different conversations waiting for the game to start.<p>

"So Kurt's boyfriend is your twin brother right?" Sam asked Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded in response.

"So the party tomorrow in going to be at your house actually." He confirmed.

"Yep, Kurt spends so much time over there; it might as well be his house too." She replied with a laugh.

Sam smiled at that. "I think I have gotten pretty good at having all the info about everyone down now, since being the new kid." He laughed. "Which I'm sure you can sympathize with. I was just having a little trouble putting the dots together because I don't think I have ever actually met your brother."

"Hey Char… Blaine interrupted them. "Oh, sorry." He apologized seeing that his sister was engaged in conversation with the blonde football player from earlier.

"Perfect timing as usual Blaine. Sam was just telling me that he has never had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." Charlotte smiled up at her brother. "Blaine this is Sam Evans, he is in glee with us and he's a transfer student this year as well. Sam this is my brother Blaine."

"Pleasure." Blaine said shaking his hand. "You're coming to our little soiree tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." Sam replied with a smile.

Blaine returned the smile before turning his attention to his sister. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just needed to let you know that I just got a call to let me know that I have a Warblers meeting in the morning, and I won't be able to go shopping with you tomorrow." He informed her sadly.

"...I'm really sorry Char, but I will be home before everyone comes over if that's any consolation." He shrugged.

"It's Fine, it's not like it's something you could help. I'll be ok, don't worry about it." She told her brother putting her hand on his shoulder. "No worries."

"I could go with you... If you want." Sam piped in.

"...I'm going to be up in the morning for my run, and I originally had to be at your house at noon anyway, and I didn't have anything planned in between so it wouldn't be any trouble." He told her sincerely.

"That would be great Sam, that would help me so much." She told him before pulling him into a fierce hug, which he quickly returned.

"...If you want we could meet up for the run the same place we met last time and do our run together, then you could just come back to my house and get ready and then we could go to the store after that." Charlotte said hopefully.

"Yeah that sounds great. Since it's the weekend I usually go at 8am, is that good for you." The blonde asked.

"That's perfect." Charlotte replied.

"Thanks for doing this Sam, you're a lifesaver." Blaine told him.

"Anytime." Sam returned.

"...Well we better get going." He said gesturing to Puck; We have to get in gear before the game starts. I'll see you guys after." He said, before he made his way to the locker room with Puck and the rest of the team in tow.

* * *

><p>Charlotte took a look around, though the football players had to leave to changed before the game, the Cheerleaders were still able to hang around until the game started. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and texted Quinn.<p>

_Where are you? xC_

_Snack Bar. Meet me? xQ_

Charlotte rose from her seat and walked over to the Snack bar where she could see Quinn buying a water bottle. When she was done she locked eyes with Charlotte and tilted her head slightly before disappearing behind the building. Charlotte smirked and followed, disappearing behind the building as well.

It didn't take long for Charlotte to be pushed against the building and have the blonde's lips caressing her own.

"I've been dying to do that all day." Quinn husked as she ran her fingers through the brunettes curls. "I thought I was going to explode, I know we really don't have any time right now, but I couldn't go any longer without kissing you."

"I know the feeling." Charlotte replied. "Though I don't think the crowd would had taken too kindly to me running out onto the field and making out with the Homecoming Queen." Charlotte laughed.

Quinn laughed too. "Probably not, though I would have thoroughly enjoyed it." She flirted, Before she pressed her lips to the brunettes one more time.

"We need to head back." Quinn informed her lacing their hands together and heading back towards the stands. When they were about to enter a more crowded area Charlotte brought their interlocked hands up to her mouth and kissed Quinn's hand, with a soft smile before she released it all together.

The simple gesture made Quinn's heart swell, and she threw caution to the wind and grabbed the taller girl's sweater and pulled her into a quick kiss, before they made their way back. Quinn taking her place on the field, while Charlotte joined their friends in the stands.

* * *

><p>The game was about to start and the Cheerleaders on both sides, were already beginning to cheer. The Carmel team had already taken the field, and a moment later the McKinley team was leaving the locker room and heading on to the field as well.<p>

Though to everyone's surprise instead of just walking onto the field with the rest of the team, Sam Evans dressed in full gear, was running up the stairs towards them, before he came to a stop In front of Charlotte.

"Here you looked cold earlier, so I grabbed this from my locker." He told her smiling sweetly as he handed her his letterman Jacket.

"You didn't have to." Charlotte told him, momentarily stunned by the kind gesture.

"I know, but what kind of friend would I be if I knew you were cold and I left a perfectly good jacket just sitting in my locker." Sam laughed.

"Probably not a very good one." Charlotte returned, laughing as well before taking the jacket.

"Well I gotta run, but I'll see you after." Sam concluded and sprinted down to the field with the rest of the football players.

Charlotte slipped on Sam's Letterman and instantly felt warmer. Sam was only a few inches taller than her, and was lean and athletic rather than big and bulky, so the Jacket actually fit her quite well, it was a little big, but actually was quite convertible.

She sat back down on the bench after putting on the jacket, and centered her gaze back onto where the Cheerleaders were performing their routine. It was then that she was met with a pair of very intense hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>Quinn was down on the field with the rest of the squad cheering as the football team made their way out of the locker room and onto the field. When she was taken aback by the same peculiar thing that everyone else was. Sam was running up the stands in full gear. Quinn just stared at the boy with the same curiosity everyone else was. Well she was until she saw him stop right in front of <em>her<em> girlfriend.

She couldn't hear what they were saying from where she was, all she could see was Sam and Charlotte standing in front of each other talking and it looked like they were laughing as well. Then Sam handed the brunette his letterman jacket before he was running back down the stairs, and to Quinn's shock and horror Charlotte had put it on, looking completely content as she sat back in the stands.

Quinn could feel her body heating up and not in the good way, she was furious. It took all her self-control not to march onto the field and rip Sam's head off. She took a few deep breaths and tried to control the rage that was bubbling inside of her, and focus on her Cheering.

Then she was met with familiar green eyes looking down on her, first the rage intensified at once again looking at her girlfriend and seeing her wearing the football players jacket, then her eyes softened and the rage started to dissipate as she looked into her girlfriends eyes. Soon she was able to push down any questions or feelings she had until later, and was once again able to focus on the game.

* * *

><p>The buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game, the audience rose to their feet and cheers erupted from the McKinley side of the field.<p>

The Titans had gotten much better this year due to the change in Coach. The game was close, but the McKinley team was able to pull ahead in the end and win.

Everyone was jumping around, cheering and hugging the person next to them. The happiness in the air was contagious and Charlotte couldn't help but get caught up in it. She swept her eyes across the field and found her Cheerio.

She felt her heart beat faster in her chest when she saw the elated smile on her girlfriends face; she could practically feel the excitement rolling off of them as the cheerleaders were bouncing up and down and the players made their way to the sidelines.

Charlotte was one of the first of their group to make it down the stands and onto the field, she was buzzing with excitement. Now that the game was over and she would be able to sneak a few minutes in with Quinn before she had to go to the after party.

"Hey" Came Sam's happy voice behind her.

"Hey Sam" She returned. "Thanks for the jacket." She told him as she went to take it off and give it back.

"No, it ok, keep it." He said stopping her, and he was soon met by a confused look from the girl in front of him. "It's still cold." He added. "You can just give it back to me in the morning."

"Oh ok, thanks." She replied as she glanced towards the stands to see the rest of the audience making their way down the stairs.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Sam asked her curious.

"No I have to wake up early for our run." She smiled. "...and we have the party at my house tomorrow so one party per weekend is enough. I'm just going to go home and make sure the house is presentable and make a list of all the things I need to do before everyone comes over... Just plan and stuff, you know." She finished with a shrug.

"Totally, I get that." The blonde boy responded.

"Don't have too much fun at that party tonight or you will be no use to me tomorrow." Charlotte joked lightly.

"Don't worry" Sam laughed. "I'm only going to stay for an hour or two; I have to wake early tomorrow as well you know." He smiled his eyes full of mirth.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the stands were the glee kids and glee parents. Quinn was standing next to her Mom positively fuming as she watched Sam and Charlotte together.<p>

Judy Fabray was well aware of her daughter's temper, as well as the target it had currently acquired. She kept trying to talk to her daughter, to pull her eyes off of the pair in front of them. Though all she would receive were small nods and grunts of acknowledgement, while Quinn was burning holes into the blonde boy's head, and before Judy could stop her, Quinn was making her way over to the pair.

* * *

><p>"You guys did great out there today." Quinn told Sam as she approached her voice overly sweet.<p>

Puck had witnessed Quinn's impending meltdown and had followed Quinn over so she wouldn't do anything stupid. Once Puck walked over so did the rest of the glee kids and parents, now everyone was gathered around Sam and Charlotte.

"Are you two going to the party?" Quinn asked the pair in the same tone she had used earlier.

"Well I am." Sam answered. "...But Charlotte said that she's just going to head home and get ready for tomorrow's festivities."

"You're not going tonight?" Quinn asked the brunette trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Before Charlotte could voice her reply Finn walked up and grabbed Quinn around the waist before he began to address Sam and Charlotte.

"What's up guys? Are you ready to party? Cause we totally have to celebrate tonight after my wins." Finn told them enthusiastically. "Right Babe, First King and Queen, then the game tonight, it is totally our night."

"Yeah... Definitely." Quinn replied no longer able to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

Finn was about to speak again, when Charlotte cut him off.

"Hey Noah" She called over to the boy. "Do you think you could take Blaine and Kurt with you and Rachel tonight? I'm going to head home and get ready for tomorrow, and we did the whole carpool thing." She asked.

"Sure no problem, Bright Eyes." He smiled at her. "I'll take them to the party and drop them at your place after." He told her before he made his way with the rest of the team to get changed out of his gear and put on some fresh clothes for tonight's after party.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was walking through the parking lot, when Sam walked up beside her.<p>

"You sure I can't change your mind about tonight? You can make an appearance like me and leave when I leave." He asked hopefully. "An hour or two tops."

Charlotte took in the hopeful look and sweet smile on Sam's face, and then she remembered the disappointed look on her girlfriend's face when she found out she wouldn't be coming tonight, and well that just solidified her decision for her.

"Fine." She responded throwing her hands up in mock surrender. "But an hour or two tops Evans, and I'm going to hold you to that." She said with a smile.

"Really? ...Great." Sam responded excited. "You can follow behind me; I will be in the blue Mustang over there." He said pointing to the sports car that was parked a few rows from her SUV.

Charlotte got inside her own car after that and followed Sam to the location of the party.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, to what turned out to be Brittney's house. The party was already in full swing, They bypassed the group of jocks doing keg stands as they spotted a few of the glee kids in the corner.<p>

"Hey" Puck greeted them as they approached. "You made it after all." He said turning to Charlotte.

"Well Sam here convinced me, so here I am." She said with a smile gesturing towards the boy beside her. "...but I'm only staying for like an hour." She concluded.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Sam told her pointing towards the kitchen. "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah thanks, that would be great." She told him happily as he retreated through the crowd.

"So Sam convinced you huh?" Blaine asked his sister with a knowing smile, from his position on the couch.

"Well... Kind of." She began. "Qui..." Charlotte was cut off by the laughing of her friends.

"Pay up Kurt." Puck said with his hand outstretched.

Kurt sighed before pulling out his wallet and handing a twenty dollar bill to Puck as well as his boyfriend. He grumbled as he put his wallet away. "Thanks a lot Charlotte."

"What did I miss?" Charlotte asked in confusion at what had just occurred.

"Nothing much." Blaine told her with a laugh. "I just simply stated that you would probably end up here at some point tonight, and it would be because of Quinn. Kurt disagreed, and a bet was made, where Puck wisely decided to bet with me." He concluded kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Charlotte tried to defend her actions. "Well you didn't see how sad she looked when she found out that I wasn't going to be here, I couldn't be the cause of that."

Her friends just broke out into laughter again, just as Sam returned with the drinks, and the rest of the glee club in tow, Sans Finn and Quinn, and Santana and Brittney.

"Here" Sam said coming up beside Charlotte and handing her a wine cooler. "It was the only thing they had with a twist off cap; I figured you might be a little hesitant drinking an open beverage from here." He told her explaining his choice.

Charlotte smiled at the boys consideration. "Your right Sam, Thanks for looking out."

On the recliner Rachel eyed the red plastic cup in her hand warily. Puck noticing his girlfriend's sudden discomfort spoke up. "Don't worry Babe, I mixed and tasted you drink myself."

Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend and once again relaxed and took a sip of her drink; all the glee kids easily fell into several conversations. In no time an hour had passed, and Charlotte thought to herself how she still hadn't seen Quinn.

"So where's the Royal Couple? I haven't seen them around tonight." She asked the group at large, trying to sound nonchalant and unintrested as she did.

She was soon met with a chorus of "I don't knows" and "I haven't seen them's" Until Mike spoke up.

"I think I saw the unholy trinity out on the patio earlier, when I refilled Tina's drink so they are probably out there." Mike concluded.

Charlotte waited a few minutes sipping her drink patiently, before she leant down next to Sam who was on the couch engaged in some kind of gaming discussion with Puck.

"I'll be right back, I think I going to get a water and head to the restroom." She told him.

"Ok, I will be here when you get back." He told her and smiled before resuming his conversation with Puck.

Charlotte didn't miss the knowing smirk that she was given by both Puck and Rachel, and she just smiled innocently at them in return before heading off into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Charlotte entered the kitchen and peered through the sliding glass door that let out to the backyard and sure enough, She saw Quinn talking with Brittney and Santana, as Finn horsed around with a few jocks on the grass. She smiled before sliding out her phone and texting her girlfriend.<p>

_I miss you… What are you up to? xC_

She turned to look outside phone in hand. She watched as Quinn reached into her jacket and pulled out her cell phone, she smiled when she watched the blonde's face lite up at the text. It didn't take long for Charlotte's own phone to buzz with the blonde's reply.

_I miss you too baby... So much. ...I wish you were here. :( I'm just talking with S & B. xQ_

_Do you think you could get away for a minute go somewhere that we would be able to talk more privately for a little bit? xC_

Charlotte texted back as she made her way upstairs and into the room she assumed from the décor to be Brittney's bedroom, why she waited for Quinn to reply.

_Yeah I can do that, I can go into B's room, so I can have some privacy. Everyone is too scared to go up there because of Santana anyway so I'm sure I will be alone. xQ_

Charlotte smiled triumphantly as she read the last text; her plan was coming together perfectly. She knew of course that only Santana, Quinn and Brittney herself were the only ones who ever ventured into the bedrooms any time Brittney would host a party. As Quinn said, everyone else was too scared to face the wrath of Santana. So it was a safe bet that when she asked Quinn to go somewhere more private that she would head up to Brittney's Room to do so.

Charlotte didn't have to wait long before she heard footsteps and saw the door being opened, as she was met with Quinn's familiar form.

Quinn wore a slight look of confusion on her face at the fact that the light in the room was already on, but her face soon broke into a familiar grin when she took in the sight of her girlfriend smiling up at her from Brittney's bed.

Quinn launched herself on top of the brunette and tackled her onto the bed.

"Well this is a surprise." She mumbled into her girlfriend's hair. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"I wasn't, but you looked so sad, when you found out, that I just had to drop by." Charlotte responded as she looked up and her girlfriend who was still hovering above her. "I have to leave in a couple minutes, but I wanted to be able to give you a proper greeting." She told her right before she lifted her head and connected their lips.

After the need for oxygen became an issue Charlotte pulled back and rested her head back on the pillow beneath her.

"Hi" she said starring up dreamily at the blonde.

"Hi" Quinn replied in the same daze.

"Upon seeing the clock on Brittney's bedside table, Charlotte rose up onto her elbows and sighed. "I should get going."

"Ok" Quinn replied sliding off her girlfriend and straightening her uniform. "It's probably a good idea not to let things get too far anyway; you never know when Santana will decide to drag Brittney up here for some private time of their own.

Charlotte laughed. "Your totally right, I didn't even think of that, we better head back down."

Quinn stopped as she reached the door handle, and pulled the brunette down for a final kiss. "Text me when you get home?"

"Always" Charlotte replied with a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I would never miss a chance at seeing you in a bikini." Quinn grinned cheekily as she made her way out the door to join the party.

* * *

><p>Soon after her rendezvous with Quinn, She and Sam left the party together as promised after only being there for about an hour and a half. Sam had insisted that he follow the brunette home to make sure she got home safely, even though she had only had one wine cooler.<p>

The pair during the party had decided that they would meet at Charlotte's at 8am to do their morning run on the trail inside of the nearby woods, then head back to Charlotte's to get ready before heading out to go shopping.

Charlotte Pulled into her driveway safe and sound, and sent a text to Quinn stating just that, before she exited her vehicle and walked up to Sam's driver side window. The two finalized their morning plans and said their goodbye's.

Charlotte waved before heading inside, and Sam waited in his car until Charlotte was safely inside, before driving off and heading home himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**The Pool Party is being broken up into 3 long chapters. So this Chapter is 1/3.**

**Song lyrics listed in this chapter are: **"My Best Friend" By Weezer. "Animals" By Nickleback. & "Trouble" By NeverSayNever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Charlotte woke to the sound of her alarm, Saturday morning. She reached over to turn it off and checked the time 7:00am, she sat up and stretched, thinking about how amazing it was that she was actually able to get to sleep last night, let alone sleep until her alarm went off.

She Went into her bathroom and started the shower for a quick rinse, before getting dressed in her usual running outfit of shorts and a sports bra and going through her morning regiment. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and walked down the hall to her brother's room.

She Pressed the intercom button on the outside of his door, and told him it was time to get up. She was met with a few incoherent grumbles but knew that her brother was awake. She had a feeling that he would forget to set his alarm for his last minute Warblers meeting, and she was right. Once she was sure that Blaine was indeed getting ready, She headed downstairs and into the kitchen to start on this morning's smoothie.

* * *

><p>It was 7:53am when Charlotte finished the smoothies and turned off the blender, She heard the doorbell ring soon after, noting that Blaine was still upstairs, Charlotte set down the pitcher and went to answer the door. When she did she was met with the smiling face of Sam Evans.<p>

"Private Evans Reporting for Duty." He announced with a goofy smile and a mock salute.

Charlotte glanced down at her watch with a unreadable expression on her face.

"...and with a few minutes to spare." She replied with a grin and gestured for Sam to come inside.

They made their way into the kitchen, and Charlotte took down three glasses from the cabinet, two regular glasses and one with a lid. Soon after she heard the familiar sound of Blaine shutting his door and running down the stairs, He grabbed his keys off the hook and made his way into the kitchen and greeted the pair as Charlotte was pouring Smoothie into the first cup.

"Thanks again Sam for helping out today." Blaine told him, and Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"It's no problem." Sam responded. "It's my pleasure." He added glancing over at Charlotte.

Charlotte put a lid on the to-go cup and silently handed it out for her brother to take.

"Thanks Char, You're the best." Blaine stated as he took the cup and kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later." He added as he walked over to the garage door and left.

"Here" Charlotte said handing Sam one of the other glasses and taking the last one for herself. "I make these every morning before my run." She told him gesturing to the smoothie in her hand. "It's just the basics; Fruit, veggies, yogurt, Protein powder, and a few supplements. I made extra this morning because I figured you would like it." She concluded.

"This is great." He told her as he took a drink of his smoothie. "I really appreciate it, I usually have a protein bar or shake before my run, but I forgot this morning, so I needed this." He laughed. "Feel free to make me a smoothie anytime." He concluded with a smile.

"I'll remember that." Charlotte said with a smile of her own as the two continued to drink their smoothies.

Soon they finished and rinsed their glasses, before adding them to the dishwasher.

"Ready." Charlotte asked.

"Yep, Can I just use your bathroom real quick before we go?" He asked.

"Sure thing, It's down the hall and on the right." Charlotte replied as Sam walked off.

She grabbed her phone while she waited and checked to see if she had any messages, She knew that Quinn was awake and already at practice by now, so she wasn't surprised to see a new message from her girlfriend.

_Just got to practice, Can't wait till it's over so I can see you. xQ_

_Going for a run and then doing the rest of the shopping for the BBQ. I can't wait either. xC_

She pressed send and closed her phone setting it on the counter.

"Ready when you are." Sam stated as he suddenly appeared next to her.

"Great. Let's go" Charlotte said. As the two went out the door and began their run.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the pair walked backed inside Charlotte's house, covered with sweat and laughing. They had ran on the hiking trail in the nearby woods, and had done 8 miles that morning, 4 on the way and the last 4 coming back, it was quite different from their usual run where they ran on a flat surface, they had gotten much more of a workout on the rough terrain and hills of that running through the forest provided.<p>

Charlotte opened the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, tossing one to Sam before opening the other one for herself. They both quickly down about half of their bottles before they spoke.

"That was great; I feel it a lot more than I do on my usual run." Sam stated before taking another drink from his water bottle.

"Definitely." Charlotte agreed as she picked up her cell phone from the table, checking the time and seeing that she had no missed calls, though Quinn usually called her on her breaks, and her first break would be any minute now.

"Well I think I found my route, I believe I'm going to start running the trail from now on, I feel like I got more out of the hour than I do around the neighborhood or at the park." Charlotte informed the blonde boy.

"Yeah, I usually just run around town every morning but today was way better." Sam agreed.

"Since you run every day and we had such a good day today, maybe we could do this on a more permanent basis." Charlotte began. "We could be running buddies."

"Totally. That's a great idea." Sam replied excitedly.

"Great." Charlotte smiled. "You could meet me here in the mornings and we could go from there. I usually go at 6am during the week and 8am on most weekends." She concluded.

"That works, that is pretty much what I do as well." Sam responded.

"Though I'm not going to go tomorrow morning, considering tonight's activities but we can start next week if that works for you." She asked him.

"That's perfect." Sam smiled.

After a beat or two Charlotte began speaking again.

"Ok, so Sam's Club open's at 10am, so that gives us just enough time to shower and get ready and then we will head out." She told the boy.

"Sound's good, where did you want me to get ready?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charlotte apologized. "Let me show you." She said as she led him to the 1st guest bedroom closest to the stairs.

Even though they had two guestrooms, they only ever would use the 1st guest bedroom for guests, since the 2nd guest bedroom was now considered Puck and Rachel's room as they had affectionately named it, and was not only used by the couple most of the time but also housed quite a few of their belongings.

"There's a en suite bathroom through there." Charlotte told Sam, pointing to the bathroom door once they had entered the bedroom. "You can shower in there, and the bedroom is at your disposal to change in and use to get ready." She concluded.

"Thanks," Sam told her before Charlotte left the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>She walked back into the kitchen to grab her cell phone as well as another water bottle before she would go upstairs to take a shower herself, as soon as she shut the fridge door, her phone began to ring, and she smiled when she heard the familiar ringtone assigned to Quinn, she walked over to the counter and flipped open her cell phone and greeted the blonde.<p>

"Hey Gorgeous, how's Practice?"

_Hey Baby, It's Practice... so horrible as usual" she laughed._

"Well at least it's not for much longer, and then afterwards you get to come over here and see me, so that is always a plus in my book."

_Definitely a plus, though there is one good thing about me having practice before the party today, it got me out of having to drive over with Finn. ...Santana and Brit and I, are all coming over straight from practice, so Finn is just going to Carpool with Kurt and whoever else."_

"That's always helpful, the less Finn time the better."

_"So... What are you doing right now Baby?"_

"I'm actually about to get in the shower."

_"Oh really..."_

"Really"

_"Well now I definitely wish I wasn't at practice."_

Charlotte gulped, not only at her girlfriend's words but at the low register her voice had begun to take on.

"...Me too."

Quinn was about to respond, and continue the flirty banter she had going with the brunette, when she heard a male voice calling Charlotte's name in the background. She stopped her sentence so that Charlotte could address the other person, but didn't think much of it, simply because the fact that it was most likely Blaine or even Puck.

"Hold on one sec Babe." Charlotte told Quinn.

"Hey..." Sam begun as he entered the living room. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see that you were on the phone." He told her halting his movements.

"It's ok Sam. What did you need?" Charlotte asked him.

"I was about to get in the shower and I realized that I didn't know where you keep the towels." He explained.

"Oh, I totally forgot that you needed towels." Charlotte chuckled. "The Full length mirror on the wall in the bathroom opens up and is actually a linen closet and it has towels and wash cloths." Charlotte told him.

"Ok, Cool. Thanks." Sam replied as he turned and walked back into the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte informed Quinn to hold on, it was no problem, the blonde just waited with the phone on her ear and drank from her water bottle, while she waited for her girlfriend to it wasn't a problem, though it soon became one once Quinn actually heard the conversation.<p>

Things began to turn for the worst when she heard the brunette address the male voice inside her house as Sam, and it only got worse from there when she heard that not only was Sam there, but that he was taking shower. ...and on top of everything else Charlotte had just told her seconds before that she herself was about to hop into the shower. Needless to say that when Charlotte got back on the phone, Quinn was fuming.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that, I forgot to tell Sam where the towels were." Charlotte said as she got back on the phone.<p>

_"What's going on? Why is Sam at your house in the first place?_

"Blaine had a last minute Warbler thing he had to do, so he left me without help this morning, and Sam overheard him tell me and volunteered to help in Blaine's place."

_"…and helping you get ready for the party involves showering."_

"Of course not. We both went for a run, so we have to shower and get ready before we go shopping."

_"So... he's in the shower, you said that you were about to get in the shower a minute ago, what's that about?"_

I have more than one shower Quinn. ...He's in the guestroom downstairs and I'm showering in my own room.

"..."

"Please Baby don't be jealous about this, I really needed the help. Everyone had stuff they had to do before they came over today, so it was going to just me and Blaine, then the whole Warblers thing came up, and you have practice so I couldn't ask you. So Sam is really helping me out today.

_"Ok... I'm glad he's there then. I'm glad you have someone there helping you out."_

"Thank you"

_"It's just last night I was upset about the whole jacket thing, and I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it, and then with what happened now combined with my feelings from last night, well I wasn't really too happy with him being there."_

"What Jacket thing?"

_"When Sam gave you his letterman Jacket, and to my surprise you actually put it on and wore it for the rest of the night."_

"Of course I put it on, it was cold and Sam gave me his Jacket. ...He was being nice."

_"Yeah well... wearing someone's letterman is basically like a huge sign of possession, it's a very boyfriend/girlfriend thing to do. It's a symbol, not just a jacket._

I know Baby, but It wasn't like that. I was cold and he was being a good friend. That's all.

_I'm sure your right, it was just hard seeing it I guess, it was like you belonged to him, and It reallly bothered me._

"I don't belong to him, or anyone for that matter, but if I did belong to anyone, I'd belong to you. ...Do you want me to where you letterman jacket next time?

_"You know, that we can't do that."_

"I know. That's why I was wearing Sam's Jacket and not yours. I was cold and he had no problem offering it to me, so I took it."

"..."

_"I'm Sorry."_

"Me too..."

_"I should go, I should have called everyone back from the break already, but I'll call you on my last break, Ok?"_

"Ok, I should get in the shower anyway. Have a good practice."

_"Bye Baby."_

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Sam's Club, Sam grabbed his membership card out of his wallet so that Charlotte wouldn't have to get hers out, and showed it to the man at the door before they entered the warehouse.<p>

"So you're a member here too?" Charlotte asked him.

"Of course I am." Sam responded with a goofy grin. "It's my club after all."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the boy next to her. "Dork."

"Totally." Sam replied with a smile. "But don't tell anyone."

"Oh, I think they already know, at least glee club anyway." Charlotte laughed. "Especially since what happened the day you first joined. "Hi, I'm Sam. Sam I am. I do not like green eggs and ham." Charlotte mocked.

"I guess I'm not really fooling anyone." Sam laughed.

"I guess not." Charlotte agreed laughing as well.

Charlotte pulled out her Phone and glanced quickly through the list she had written down on it.

"We Should probably get the drinks first, because there the heaviest and we should put them on the bottom." Charlotte stated, turning the cart toward the beverage aisles.

Sam agreed and followed beside her as they went over to the beverages, They Grabbed a few different jugs of juice as well as several cases of different kinds of soda. Charlotte grabbed a few cases of Gatorade as well, before turning down the next aisle, which happened to be liquor.

When they stopped she handed Sam a 24pk case of Corona to put inside the cart, followed by a 24pk case of Heineken and two 24pks of Stella Artois. Before walking further down the aisle.

Sam placed the last case inside the cart and pushed it down the aisle to where Charlotte was.

"How are we going to buy all this?" Sam asked her confused.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, as she placed a large bottle of Stolichnaya in the Cart as well as an equally large bottle of Bacardi silver.

"How are we going to buy the alcohol?" Sam whispered to her.

"Oh, of course. Sorry I'm used to doing this with my brother." She responded. "I have an exquisite fake ID; Blaine got them for us the last time he was in New York." She explained.

"Oh ok, Cool. I was wondering." He laughed.

Charlotte smiled. "Ok well this should be it for drinks. Next stop should be meat."

When they reached the Butcher Block, Charlotte ordered a Case of Bacon as well as several pounds of Prime Rib, and a few pounds of Fillet Minion. Next they made their way to the deli and ordered a pound of Cheddar Cheese, a fruit tray, and a veggie and hummus tray. They grabbed several packs of hamburger buns, and various bags of chips and dips, a few Sacks of potatoes, as well as various paper products, paper plates, napkins, Plastic cups. Etc.

"Is that everything?" Sam asked when they were done.

"Almost..." Charlotte responded, before she grabbed a single pack of brown eggs and put them in the cart. "There, I think that's it."

"What are you using the eggs for?" Sam asked curious.

"Nothing." Charlotte smiled. "I just noticed that we were out of eggs this morning." She explained as they walked up to the cash register to check out.

* * *

><p>"What can I do first?" Sam asked, as they finished bringing in the last of the groceries and putting away the items that needed to go into the fridge.<p>

"Hmm..." Charlotte said pondering his question. "I already got all the stuff ready for Rachel's Portabella Burgers last night, so that's done. I guess you could start by frying up the bacon." She concluded as she grabbed the griddle for him to use from the cupboard.

"Here" She said, handing him the griddle. "I would just go ahead and make have the case. There are spatulas and tongs and whatever else you may need in the drawer on your left." She informed him as she went into the storage pantry to grab the meat grinder.

When she returned to the kitchen she set the grinder down on the chopping block. Once she did she heard "Think fast." and turned to look at Sam, and when she did she immediately saw a small object hurdling towards her. She shot out her right hand and caught the tiny object.

She soon realized it was her cell phone, and it happened to be ringing. She Quickly answered it before the song she had set for her ringtone could play past the intro. Sam smiled at her and turned back to the bacon he was cooking.

_"Hey Baby."_ The unique voice of her girlfriend flitted through the receiver.

"Hey" Charlotte replied as she began to set up the grinder.

_"How are things going?"_

"Good, we just got home a little bit ago, and were just starting to prepare the food and stuff before everyone starts arriving."

_"Sam's helping you?"_ Quinn asked making sure the blonde boy was indeed helping.

"Yep, He's frying up some bacon for me as we speak."

Sam smiled at her when he heard himself mentioned, and saluted Charlotte with a grin before going back to his bacon duties.

_"Bacon... What are you making with bacon?"_

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

_"Bab-bbbby..."_

Charlotte chuckled into the reciever.

"Bacon Cheeseburgers."

_"Ummm... Now I am excited."_

"...and you weren't before..."

_"Nope, I'm only in it for the food."_ Quinn teased.

"Good to know." Charlotte laughed.

_"Oh, I almost forgot. Can I take a shower at your house before I get changed? Coach wants a word after practice, so I won't be able to take one before I come over."_

Charlotte's brain immediately turned to mush as images of Quinn naked in her bedroom, in her shower, flitted through her mind.

_"...Baby..."_

_"...Baby..."_

_"...Is that not ok?"_

_"Char..."_

Charlotte snapped out her reverie and remembered she was on the phone.

"Yeah, absolutely. Of course you can."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Of course, You don't even need to ask."

_"What happened Char? Where did you go a minute ago?"_

Charlotte looked over to where Sam was still cooking, and kept her eyes on him to gauge his reaction and make sure she wasn't giving anything away, as she replied.

"I was focused on the images, ...your question provoked."

There that was vague enough she thought, and Sam didn't even bat an eye so she figured her statement didn't seem out of the ordinary. Hopefully Quinn would get her meaning though. It was silent for a moment before Quinn spoke again.

_"Oh I see."_

Charlotte had to bite on her lip to prevent herself from releasing the moan that threatened to escape, when she heard the husky and almost sultry tone Quinn's voice had taken on.

_"Did you enjoy the visual?"_

"Defiantly." Charlotte husked out, immediately clearing her throat and looking toward Sam, who she found was now looking back at her.

She cleared her throat once more for effect, and mouthed "Water" to Sam, Who set down his tongs, and went to the fridge to grab Charlotte a bottle of water.

Charlotte thanked him when he handed it to her, he asked her if she was ok, before he went back to the bacon.

_"He's Right there isn't he?"_

"Uh huh."

_"It's just as well, I should be getting back. But, I will see you in a little bit."_

"Good."

_"Bye Baby."_

"See you in a bit."

Charlotte closed her phone and slid it onto the counter.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked as he finished up the last of the bacon.

"Yeah, It was just Quinn, She felt bad that she couldn't help me today because of practice, especially when Blaine told her that he wouldn't be here. She wanted to make sure that you had still been able to help and I wasn't doing it all by myself."

"...and to let me know that Brittney, Santana and herself are heading over after practice. So they will probably be the first to arrive." Charlotte informed him, surprised by how easy it was to come up with a story to tell the blonde boy.

"You guys are pretty close huh?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, I guess. ...She was the first person I gravitated to when I transferred, we just kind of clicked." Charlotte responded.

It wasn't a lie; she thought to herself, she was just saying the words in a different context because of Sam, then the way she really meant it.

"That's good. She seems cool." Sam stated. "Though I'm still a little weary of Finn though." He shrugged. "Though I suppose he seems like a nice enough guy."

"Uh huh..." Charlotte responded non committedly.

"So let's see what we should do next." Charlotte answered changing the subject as she placed the last of the bacon Sam had cooked in a Tupperware container.

"Ahh." She said as she saw the potato sacks on the floor. She bent down and grabbed a small metal device out from under one of the cupboards; she then walked over to the edge of the island and attached the device to the side of it."

"You can do the fries." She told Sam, as he smiled down at her and nodded before waiting for further instruction.

"Just take the potato." Charlotte began taking one out of the bag herself. "...and rinse it in the sink, when you done with that, you take it and set it on top here." She said demonstrating as she went along. "...and then you just pull down this lever." she said gesturing to the lever but not completing the final step. "...and then you just repeat."

She walked away and opened another cabinet and retrieved a large plastic container and brought it back over to Sam, and placed the container on the floor directly under the metal device.

"Here, go ahead." She said handing him the potato and gesturing towards the machine.

Sam placed the potato in the slicer and thrust the lever downwards; the fries immediately fell out of the bottom and into the plastic container.

"Easy right?" Charlotte stated.

"It's actually kind of fun." He admitted.

"Good." Charlotte chuckled, as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed the various meats she would be needing and headed over to the grinder to begin.

"So... Bacon Cheeseburgers huh?" Sam asked while he executed his task.

"Yep... and French fries." She smiled.

"I was wondering when we were shopping." He replied. "We got different kinds of steak, then we had buns, and cheddar and bacon, I was wondering what we were actually making."

"It's understandable." She chuckled. "Come to think of it Blaine and I don't actually eat actual hamburgers, We have turkey burgers on occasion, and we do it this way." She said pointing to the ingredients that were laid out in front of her.

"...instead of ground beef we grind up the steaks and make our own patties." Charlotte continued. "It's tastier and healthier as well. Though we should probably keep that last part on the DL today." She joked.

"Awesome." Sam told her. "I love a burger as much as the next guy, but I have to stay pretty." He joked lifting up his shirt and patting his abs.

Charlotte just laughed. "Totally."

* * *

><p>In no time at all Charlotte finished with all the meat, and mixed together the mixture and seasonings inside of a large metal bowl. She turned her head to the side when she heard a small thud next to her; Sam had placed a full container of fries on the counter next to her and was smiling next to it proudly.<p>

"All done." He stated.

"Great. Me too." She told him, as she went to pick up the grinder.

"I got it." He told her, quickly grabbing the grinder off of the chopping block. "Where to?"

"You can just put it in the left side of the sink." She instructed. "Blaine can wash it when he gets home, he is so much better at taking that thing apart than I am." She said with a laugh.

I can do the burger patties, if you want." Sam said once he was done. "I'm rather good at making the perfect pattie formations, if I do say so myself." He stated with a grin.

"Go for it." Charlotte told him. "There all yours. I will just make the dips real quick than." She said opening the fridge and grabbing what she needed for the dips.

* * *

><p>Sam was busy at work forming the burgers when he suddenly felt a body behind him, and felt something sliding over his head. He soon noticed it was a black apron.<p>

"There, you will need this if you're going to do the burgers." She said, as she tied the sash around his back. "I should have given it to you when you were doing the bacon but it slipped my mind." She told him as she slid her own matching apron on.

"What? You didn't think you were the only one who got to reap the cuteness benefits that wearing and apron provides. She said with a sly smile, when she noticed him staring at her, a look of concentration on his face, as she tied her own apron behind her back.

Sam was wondering why she had put on an a apron as well, when she was only going to mix dip, but that wasn't the reason he was staring at her.

The reason he was staring at her, was because even though he appreciated the apron he was wondering why she had put it on him and tied it as well, instead of just handing it to him, and having him do it himself. Not that he was complaining, but it did peak his curiosity.

As if she could hear his thoughts Charlotte answered his question soon after.

"I would have let you put your apron on yourself, like a big boy..." She laughed. "...But I thought with your hands it would be easier if I just did it." She smiled before she went make to the dip.

Sam glanced down at his hands, and saw that they were both covered in the raw meat mixture. _"Duh."_ He thought to himself, laughing that he had forgotten about the state of his own hands, it was silly of him to try and read so much into such a simple action.

He finished the burgers shortly after and went over to the sink to was his hands, when he was done, he saw that Charlotte had finished as well and was placing the finished dips back into the fridge.

"Done?" She asked, after she shut the fridge. And walked over to where the burgers were. "These are perfect, good job." She congratulated him.

"I'm going to run into the garage and grab a couple of coolers." She stated. "Can you open the cases of beer so we can put them in the coolers when I get back?"

"Will do." Sam replied, as Charlotte left for the garage.

About a minute after Charlotte went to the garage the kitchen was filled with music playing.

_I'm here right beside you_

_I will never leave you_

_and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

_You're my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love yoooou_

_Yes I do oooo_

Sam stopped what he was doing and went to find the source of the music, he found it when he spotted Charlotte's phone on the counter top.

"Charlotte" He called into the garage. "Your phone is ringing."

"Just go ahead and answer it." she called back from the garage.

"Ok" He returned, before answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Ok, Uh huh... I'll let her know. ...See you in a few. Bye."

Charlotte entered the kitchen a few minutes later carrying large coolers in each hand, She set them down on the ground next to Sam, and the pair began to fill them with the various beers.

"So who was it?" Charlotte asked referring to the phone call.

"Blaine." Sam replied. "He told me to tell you that Kurt and his "entourage" will be a little late and will be showing up closer to 1:00pm, and that he would be home any minute."

Charlotte nodded in acknowledgement of the information she had been given. "I'll be right back I'm going to grab two more bags of ice to top these off with." She said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"These are good to go." Charlotte stated shutting the lids of the now filled coolers.<p>

Sam bent down and picked the first cooler up. "Just put the other one on top of this one." He told Charlotte looking down at the second cooler.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sam laughed at her reluctance. "It will be fine, trust me."

"Ok" She said, Picking up the second cooler and placing it in Sam's arm on top of the first.

"Your better not get hurt." She told him worry lacing her tone.

"I promise." He told her seriously. "Now where to?"

"In the backyard, follow me." She told him, walking in front of him through the living room. "Over by the wall should be good." She said as she opened the sliding door and let Sam through.

Sam placed The coolers down on the ground, and placed Each one against the wall. He stretched his arms over his head, adjusting himself, before following Charlotte back into the house.

"See, I'm fine." He said gesturing to his body. "I'm stronger than I look." He told her with a chuckle.

"I can see that." the brunette smiled. "I'll never doubt you again." She teased.

"Good" Sam grinned, as the two walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Sam had just finished cleaning up the rest of the kitchen, when they heard the sound of keys and the front door being unlocked.<p>

"Honey, I'm Home." Blaine announced when he entered the house.

"In the Kitchen." Charlotte called back.

"Look what I found on the doorstep." Blaine said as he walked into the kitchen gesturing to the trio of Cheerios trailing behind him.

Quinn was still dressed in her Cheerios practice uniform, while Brittney and Santana were both in their red Cheerios issue swimsuits and sunglasses. Charlotte remembered how Quinn had worn the same Cheerios suit the last couple times she had come over, and briefly wondered if it was some sort of crazy requirement that Coach Sylvester had for her Cheerios.

"Awe... So Cute." Brittney giggled. "Look San, They look like little cooks." She said pointing towards Charlotte and Sam, who were still in their aprons.

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks Britt."

"I forgot that we were still wearing these." She said to Sam, as she untied her apron and began to take it off why Sam did the same.

"Here, I'll take those." Blaine told them taking both of the aprons; I put them in the laundry on my way upstairs. Is that for me?" He asked his sister pointing to the meat grinder that was sitting in the sink.

"Yep, it's all yours." Charlotte grinned. "...and the potatoes are ready for you in that container over there." She told him pointing to the container on the far table.

"Alright, I'm going to go change real quick and then I will come back and finish in here." Blaine announced, as he exited the kitchen and headed to his bedroom.

"How was Practice?" Charlotte asked the trio. Mostly Quinn, but no one had to know that.

"Horrible as usual." Santana answered first, while Brittney just smiled.

"How was your day?" Quinn asked in return. "...You guys have been busy."

"Definitely busy." Sam laughed.

"Definitely." Charlotte echoed, locking eyes with her Cheerio. "I'm looking forward to being able to relax now. ...Do something fun."

"Totally" Sam agreed, while Quinn just smiled at her Charlotte, biting her lip in the way that she knew drove her girlfriend crazy.

"There are drinks out on the Patio, if you guys are interested." Charlotte told Brittney and Santana, her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

"I'll show you, where they are." Sam said walking over to the girls, before he was stopped by Santana.

"We'll find it." Santana told him, as she grabbed Brittney's hand and pulled her towards the backyard.

Leaving Quinn, Sam, and Charlotte in the Kitchen, In silence.

Luckily for them the silence was soon broken by music blasting from Charlotte's phone across the room.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

Sam's Mouth dropped opening wondering who's ringtone that was. While Quinn raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend in question, before Charlotte crossed the room to get her phone.

_I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

"Hey, You on your way." Charlotte asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Oh hey Rach."

"Yeah, Ok... Just Quinn, Blaine, Sam, Santana and Brittney."

"...Ok. See you then."

"That was Rachel's ringtone?" Sam blurted out when she hung up.

"No, definitely not." Charlotte laughed at the question. "Rachel's ringtone is "Black Star" That was Noah's, Rach called me on his phone. They should be here soon by the way." She added.

Sam still looked shocked, and Quinn well... Quinn looked curious.

"Noah downloaded it on my phone, and set it for his ringtone." She explained. "The only explanation he gave was a very "Puck" answer. He said the song was bad-ass and he was a bad-ass ergo it had to be his ringtone." Charlotte laughed remembering the day it happened.

"...and I'm sure in the word of Puck that was all the explanation needed." Quinn laughed.

"I can see that." Sam agreed, laughing as well. Pretty soon they were all laughing.

"What's so Funny?" Blaine asked them as he walked into the kitchen. Wearing the new Hurley board shorts his sister had bought him yesterday and a pair of bright blue sunglasses.

"They just heard "Noah's self-set ringtone." Charlotte told him when the laughter subsided.

"Yep that would do it." Blaine agreed laughing himself.

"Would it be ok, if I took a shower real quick, before I get changed?" Sam asked the twins.

"Of course." They answered simultaneously.

"Just use the same room you used this morning." Charlotte added.

"Great, thanks." Sam said before he left to take his shower.

* * *

><p>"So... What do you have set for my ringtone?" Quinn asked, when Sam left.<p>

"Nothing." Charlotte replied glancing towards her brother from the corner of her eye, who was smirking at them as he disabled the grinder.

"Really? Nothing?" Quinn asked somewhat sadly.

"No. ...Not really." Charlotte admitted.

"What is it?" Quinn asked perking up at the admission.

Charlotte just shrugged her shoulders in response to the blonde's question.

"Fine." Quinn stated. "I'll find out eventually."

"Not likely." Charlotte said back without thinking. "It's not like you will be around to hear it when you're the one calling me."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend, this time in challenge. Before she pulled out her own phone.

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse_

_I can't stop calling her_

_She's all I want and more_

_I mean damn_

_What's not to adore?_

The song played loudly in the kitchen before Charlotte grabbed her phone off of the table and rejected the call, silencing the ringtone.

"Awww... Baby!" Quinn cooed wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Why didn't you want to tell me?" She questioned.

"I don't know I guess I was embarrassed." Charlotte softly responded.

"Don't be." Quinn told her, before pulling back and trying to survey their surroundings.

"They're in the backyard tanning." Blaine told Quinn, catching on to what she was doing.

"Thanks." Quinn told Blaine, Before she pulled his sister into a heated lip lock.

"Sam's on his way back." Blaine interrupted after a few minutes, and the girls reluctantly broke apart and separated themselves considerably, Quinn leaned against the fridge, while Charlotte leaned on the other side of the island.

"I should actually hop in the shower myself." Quinn stated suddenly remembering that she still needed to do that.

"You can use my shower Quinn." Charlotte told her, leaving out the term of endearment due to the fact that Sam had entered the kitchen.

"Thanks Char." Quinn replied as she grabbed her duffel bag and headed upstairs, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips, to tease her girlfriend as she went.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to grab a beer, Can I grab you guys one?" Sam asked.<p>

"Sure." Blaine responded looking to his sister who nodded. "2 Stella's, Thanks Sam."

The three were sipping on their beers in the kitchen while Blaine was tending to the fries, When the doorbell rang, several times in quick succession.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the sound, instantly knowing who it was. "I'll get it." She told her brother, as she headed to the front door.

"Well... at least I always know when it's you." Charlotte stated as she opened the door, and was met with the faces of her two best friends. Puck in a Dress shirt and slacks, and Rachel in black sundress.

"It's beyond me why he always has to do that." Rachel stated as she entered the house. "It's like some kind of strange compulsion."

Puck just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"How was Saturday morning service?" Charlotte asked the pair as they walked into the living room.

"The usual." Puck replied, "But we definitely need to get out of these clothes, and change into our swimsuits. ...We'll be out in a minute." Puck concluded, practically dragging Rachel into their room.

Charlotte laughed at her best friends antics, and walked back towards the kitchen.

"That was Rachel and Noah." She told her brother once she reached the kitchen. "They're getting changed; I guess they came straight from Temple.

...I think I'm actually going to get changed myself, now that everyone is starting to show up." She added.

Blaine nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, I'll be down in a little bit." She replied. "You good Sam?" She asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah, though I think I'm going to stay in here and hang out with Blaine, It's only Brittney and Santana outside." He concluded.

"Good Choice." Charlotte laughed. "Rachel and Noah should be out in a few minutes and I'm sure they will be joining you in here as well." She told him, before she left.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Pulled her shirt over her head as she walked up the staircase, Thinking about how nice it sounded to get out of the clothes she had been working in all morning. She flicked open the button on her jeans, when she reached her bedroom door, she unzipped them as well when she entered her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She glanced upwards when she walked over to her dresser to grab her swimsuit and was met with a sight that had her stopping in her tracks. She had forgotten that Quinn had come up here to shower.<p>

Standing in front of her was a freshly showered Quinn Fabray. Her hair was wet and dripping down her back and shoulders, and she was standing frozen in place staring intently into Charlotte's Eyes. She had been dressing when the brunette entered the bedroom and was standing in front of the wall in only her red bikini bottoms, the matching bikini top dangling forgotten on her fingertips.

They stood there for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes. Charlotte could see the lust swirling in the blonde's eyes as her pupils' dilated, and was sure hers must look the same.

Quinn was first to break eye contact, when she trailed her eyes down the brunette's body, taking in the lack of a shirt, as well as the fact that the button and zipper were undone on her jeans.

Every day that passed it got harder and harder for Quinn to refrain from just jumping on her girlfriend and ravishing her till they both passed out, and Charlotte had been feeling the same.

Quinn's saw the light marks across her girlfriend's abdomen that she had caused, and shuddered. Then she trailed her eyes lower and saw the dark mark she had left on her hip, and her resolve snapped. Bikini top dropping from her fingers as she as she practically launched herself onto her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>When Quinn broke eye contact in favor of checking out the brunette. Charlotte took the time to do the same to Quinn. She looked back to the blonde's face as Quinn eyes landed on the marks she had left on her abs. When the blonde began licking her lips, Charlotte knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out, and looked into her girlfriends eyes to gauge, what she was thinking, and could practically see the moment where Quinn decided to act.<p>

Within seconds Quinn jumped into Charlotte's arms, connecting their lips and wrapping her legs around the brunette. Charlotte lifted her up and walked them forward into the wall, and pressed the blonde against it, while she continued her assault on her lips. Moaning when Quinn thread her fingers through her hair and began to subtly grind herself against her abs.

Quinn broke the kiss and threw her head back against the wall, when the brunette started her assault on her breast. Once the kiss was broken Charlotte took that as an opportunity to trail her tongue down her girlfriend's throat.

At that point, they were completely and utterly lost in each other, there wasn't one coherent thought between them. Quinn reclaimed her girlfriend's lip in a demanding kiss, and began to grind down desperately against her. She only let up when she felt one of her girlfriend's hands slowly trailing down her chest and abdomen, coming to a stop when it reached the top of her bikini bottoms.

Quinn moaned into the kiss when she felt the hand trailing down her body, and began to suck on Charlotte's tongue, almost as if that action had proved to be a catalyst, Quinn felt the hand push through the cloth barrier and slide inside of her bikini bottoms.

* * *

><p>Quinn's mind was going a million miles an hour, and she wouldn't have been able to tell you which way was up, and t that moment, she couldn't get herself to care. She was too lost in the haze that she found herself in. She couldn't bring herself to think about anything at all, all she could do was feel, and was lost in the sensations of the moment.<p>

Charlotte had finally made contact with the one thing she had craved for months, and it was better than she had thought. A shiver ran down her spine when she ran her fingertips through the length of her girlfriend and was met with warm, wet flesh.

The couple gasped into each other's mouths at the contact.

Charlotte resumed the kiss and slowly trailed her fingers upward until they came in contact with the Blonde's clit, pressing down hard on the little nub.

At the contact with her clit, Quinn lost it, and bit down roughly on the brunette's bottom lip, and scratched her nails down her back. She pressed her pelvis forward into the taller girls hand desperately seeking more.

Charlotte suddenly pulled her hand out of the blonde's bikini bottoms when she heard the familiar crackle of her intercom, which was soon followed by her brother's voice filling the room.

"Hey Char..." Blaine's voice came through the intercom.

Charlotte took her right hand away from Quinn and reached over to hit the intercom button on the wall, next to where she still had Quinn's body pressed.

"Yeah." She answered surprised at how here voice sounded as she spoke.

"Artie's dad dropped him off about 10 minutes ago, and Kurt just got here and he pretty much brought everyone else. ...So everyone's here now." Blaine informed her.

...There have already been several inquiries to yours, as well as Quinn's whereabouts. ...I thought you would want to know." He stated.

"...I figured that you might have got... ...distracted." He added.

"Thanks Blaine. We'll be down in a minute." She concluded releasing the intercom button sighing and leaning her body against Quinn's, who had unwrapped her legs from around Charlottes waist, and was now leaning against the wall herself trying to catch her breathe.

* * *

><p>"Are we ok?" Charlotte asked breaking the silence. "I know things got a little out of control, I didn't mean to push you..."<p>

"I wanted it." Quinn admitted suddenly cutting off the rest of Charlotte's sentence.

"So much." She continued. "We just have bad timing." She stated clearly frustrated with the situation and how things had worked out, She was just about to get what she had been dreaming about for months, only to have it ripped away from her right as she was about to finally have it.

"Maybe..." Charlotte began. "...Maybe, now that we both know, that we want the same thing. We can revisit this option sometime later?" Charlotte asked hopefully.

"Thank god." Quinn exclaimed, elated that Charlotte wanted to continue this, instead of going back to the previous set up, Quinn knew there was only so much more she could take.

"So is that a yes?" Charlotte chuckled against Quinn's neck. Her warm breathe sending shivers through the blonde, who was already terribly turned on as it was.

"Yes. Though I think we may need a little distance, for now." Quinn replied, softly pushing her girlfriend away from her. "I'm already going to be extremely frustrated as it is when we join everyone else outside."

"Yeah, and we need to head down, like yesterday." Charlotte added, bending down to pick up the blonde's bikini top that had been forgotten on the floor, and handed it to her.

Quinn grabbed it and quickly put it on, before using the hair tie she had around her wrist to put her hair into a quick ponytail.

"You should head down first." Charlotte told her when she finished. "I'm going to finish changing, and head down in a couple of minutes."

"Alright." Quinn sighed and mentally prepared herself to join their friends downstairs. Which wasn't easy at the moment, considering what had almost happened a minute ago.

She gave herself a quick once over, then placed a kiss on Charlotte's lips before turning and slipping out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;D

**This Chapter is 2/3 of the Pool Party.**

**The songs used in this chapter are: **"Don't You Want Me" By Human League. "Love the way you lie" By Eminem ft. Rihanna. "Don't Cha" By The Pusssycat Dolls. & "Tonight" By Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris

**-Two new Pictures For this Chapter are on my profile. 8^D One of Blaine and Charlotte's House and Backyard, and One in the Outfit Section.**

* * *

><p><em>"You should head down first." Charlotte told her when she finished. "I'm going to finish changing and head down in a couple of minutes."<em>

_"Alright." Quinn sighed and mentally prepared herself to join their friends downstairs. Which wasn't easy at the moment considering what had almost happened a minute ago._

_She gave herself a quick once over, then placed a kiss on Charlotte's lips before turning and slipping out the door._

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

About 10 minutes later Charlotte made her way downstairs, decked out in her new bikini, a pair of short jean shorts, her aviators and flip flops. She stopped at the window for a moment and watched her friends who were all gathered in the backyard.

Sam was grabbing a beer from the cooler, while he talked to Blaine and Kurt who were standing beside him. Mercedes, Artie and Tina were sitting at one of the tables with their drinks talking amongst themselves. Noah and Rachel were already inside of the pool, and it looked like Mike was about to jump in as well.

Santana, Brittney, and Quinn were all lying out in a row on the lounge chairs getting ready to tan, and Finn surprisingly, was rubbing tanning lotion on Santana's Back. Though it was obvious to anyone that looked that Santana wasn't enjoying it in the slightest, and was only doing it in an attempt to piss Quinn off.

Though Quinn wasn't even paying attention and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Finn on the other hand appeared to be mumbling some sort of chant under his breath as he applied the lotion to Santana's back.

It was only when Quinn noticed this, that she jumped into action. Taking Finn's hands off of Santana and tossing the bottle of lotion over to Brittney.

"Here B, Finish putting lotion on S." Quinn told her. "Finn needs a break." She added glaring at her boyfriend, silently telling him that he needed to get himself under control.

Finn actually looked thankful at the interruption and excused himself shortly after.

_"Today was definitely going to be an interesting day."_ Charlotte told herself, as she walked into the kitchen to get some ice for her now bleeding lip.

* * *

><p>Charlotte headed to the Backyard, Pulling her sunglass off of her head and placing them over her eyes as she stepped outside, with a piece of ice in hand, that she was holding soothingly over her cut lip.<p>

_"First things first, get a drink."_ She thought and headed over to the coolers against the wall.

"Oh my God... What happened?" Sam asked a little too loudly, when Charlotte appeared beside him, successfully garnering the attention of all the guests.

Blaine reached over and grabbed his sister's wrist lightly, pulling her hand away from her lip, so that he could see. When he did he revealed a slight swollen bottom lip that had a thin line of blood trailing down it.

* * *

><p>Quinn winced slightly when Charlotte's lip was revealed, and brought her fingertips up to her own lip; she vaguely remembered tasting blood in her mouth earlier when they were upstairs.<p>

She wondered if Charlotte had cut her lip before they had started, and she was just too caught up in everything to notice. Then it hit her, the feeling of Charlotte's Fingers as they grazed her, biting down on Charlotte's lip hard as the feeling enveloped her, and then the taste of blood... She did that to Charlotte's Lip.

She felt guilty that she lost control like that, and bit her girlfriend hard enough to break skin. Though she also found herself slightly aroused by the whole thing as well._ "Interesting."_ She thought to herself.

She seemed to have a thing for marking her girlfriend. Quinn knew that it turned her on to see the evidence of their indiscretions laid out for everyone to see on her girlfriend's body, and it seems that Charlotte's cut lip, was no exception.

* * *

><p>Puck had swum over to the edge of the pool when he heard Sam's exclamation, and was now leaning on the edge looking up at Charlotte. He looked over at Quinn and could immediately tell that she was the one to cause the brunette's busted lip, and from what he could tell, the experience had been a pleasurable one. So even though he already knew what had happened, he thought he probably should still ask for appearance sake. So he did.<p>

"What happened Char?" He asked her from his spot inside the pool.

"My necklace got caught in my shirt when I was changing and it cut my lip." She replied easily, having already planned a plausible excuse upstairs in her room when she first saw the cut.

"You need to be more careful." Puck told her, with a knowing smile.

Charlotte nodded back at him, and just like that everyone went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>"Nice love bites." Mercedes said pointing to Charlotte's stomach when the brunette walked by to sit on one of the lounge chairs.<p>

"I forgot those hadn't faded yet." Charlotte replied, looking down at her stomach and hip. "Oh well..." She shrugged and walked over to the open lounge chair next to Brittney and laid her towel across it.

Finn had returned from wherever he had went before, and was now sitting in between Quinn and Mercedes chairs. On the other side of Quinn was Santana then Brittney and now Charlotte on the end.

Charlotte unbuttoned her jean shorts and slid them down her legs, folded them and placed them under her chair, as she began to rub tanning lotion over her body. She could see Quinn from the corner of her eye trying her hardest not to openly stare at her as she did so.

In all honesty, she actually wasn't trying to tease her girlfriend this time, she was really just putting the lotion on, and was trying to do it in the most neutral way that she could.

"Looking good Char." Santana stated suddenly peering down her sunglasses at her.

"Yeah, Your bathing suit is way cute." Brittney added happily with a bright smile.

"Thanks Britt. I like yours too." Charlotte told the blonde smiling.

Santana looked at the blue eyed blonde, and smiled sweetly at her adorableness, before turning her attention back onto Charlotte.

"It seems like every time I see you these day's you're wearing less and less clothing." Santana smirked. "I can't wait to see what's next after this." She purred suggestively.

"God San do you even hear yourself?" Quinn interrupted loudly. "Do you ever get tired of being such a Slut all the time?" Quinn asked her, trying and failing to reel in her anger.

Santana quickly turned away from Charlotte to face Quinn, her sneer firmly in place.

"If by Slut, you mean that I actually get some, then no, I never get tired of it. It's actually quite enjoyable. And it's a hell of a lot better than being little Miss Chastity Princess." She spat.

Suddenly Quinn was on her feet as was Santana.

"Fuck You S." Quinn returned, well past the point of backing down.

"You wish Q." Santana stated hand on her hip as she got right up in the blondes face.

Quinn just scoffed at that.

Everyone watched on pins and needles as they watched the two girls go at it. Charlotte wanted to intervene, but didn't want things to get any more out of hand then they already were. She Glanced over to Puck who was still in the pool, and begged him to do something with her eyes. Puck got the message and began to swim over the stairs to get out of the pool.

"It's not my fault, that you desperately need you cork popped Quinnie." Santana stated, mocking her loudly, her voice laced with malice. Before leaning into Quinn's ear to deliver the final blow.

"...Maybe if I'm drunk enough, I can help you out with that, after I finish breaking in the New Girl."

* * *

><p>Puck was just about to reach the two girls when he heard a loud growl, followed by an equally loud splash.<p>

As soon as Santana had said those words Quinn snapped. She lunged at the Latina tackling her backwards with such force that they landed in the pool and plunged deep into the water.

Everyone sat frozen in a state of shock at what they had just witnessed, But only one thought was running through Charlotte's Mind._ "If they keep fighting with each other, one or both of them is going to drown."_ It only took a split second for Charlotte to dive into the water after them. Puck had the same thought and quickly followed suit.

Once Charlotte was inside the water she opened her eyes to look for the girls, and to her horror she was correct, both girls were wrestling and hitting each other under the water.

This was insane, how could they both be so stubborn, that they were choosing to forgo oxygen in favor of continuing their fight.

Charlotte was relieved when she saw Puck's face across from hers under the water. He grabbed Santana while she grabbed onto Quinn as they tried to pull the girls away from each other and to the surface.

Which proved to be a harder task then one would think, Both girls were completely wrapped up in one another and their arms and legs were knocking around frantically, she saw that Puck had been hit in the face by a rogue punch, as he was trying to grab Santana.

Oxygen was starting to become an issue for Charlotte and she was surprised that this hadn't stopped the girls from their fight. She could see that Puck was feeling it too. But Charlotte wasn't going to the surface, not without Quinn.

Charlotte watched as Puck let go of Santana and began to rise out of the water. When Puck reached the surface, He quickly took a couple deep breaths before diving back under. Charlotte saw as Puck swam back towards Santana and grabbed her again, he looked over at Charlotte and gestured for her to do the same thing he did. Charlotte relented and rose above the water to breathe before holding her breath once more and diving back down.

As Charlotte was swimming back down to the bottom of the pool, she watched as Santana landed one good punch on Quinn. The force of it untangled them enough that Puck was able to pull Santana back and began to rise to the surface dragging the Latina with him.

Charlotte swam faster when she saw Quinn stop struggling as she began to slide closer to the bottom of the pool.

When Blaine Saw that Puck had successfully broke the girls apart and was now bringing Santana out of the pool, he immediately jumped in to help his sister with Quinn. Charlotte was relieved when she saw her brother swimming towards her, she had been struggling with pulling the dead weight that was now Quinn, out from the bottom of the pool all by herself.

With Charlotte on one side of Quinn and Blaine on the other they began to swim towards the surface, once they reached it they swam over to the edge where they lifted up Quinn's body to Sam and Puck who were waiting at the edge of the pool. Once they successfully got Quinn out of the water the twins pulled themselves out as well.

* * *

><p>"Quinn..." Puck called out shaking the girl trying to get her to snap out of it.<p>

"Move over." Charlotte commanded as she got out of the water and kneeled beside her girlfriend and began to start the chest compressions for CPR, She opened Quinn's mouth, checked the airway and began to administer mouth to mouth.

For the first time in this whole ordeal Finn jumped out of his seat. And stalked over to where Quinn was angrily.

"Hey! What do you think you doing?" He yelled at Charlotte, who didn't even acknowledge him, and kept on with her efforts.

"You can't just kiss my girlfriend." He huffed walking over, with the intention of pulling Charlotte off of Quinn. Before he was able to though, he felt two hands against his chest as he was shoved back roughly.

"She's giving her CPR, You idiot!" Sam yelled at Finn as he shoved him away from Charlotte.

Rachel suddenly yelled at the two boys in front of her. "Take it somewhere else; We don't need a repeat of what just happened. We have enough to deal with already."

"What? ...What just happened?" Finn asked scratching his head.

"Seriously Finn." Kurt exclaimed.

"That's it I'm calling 911." Kurt stated, making his way inside to grab the phone.

"Wait!" Blaine called out, halting his boyfriend's movements.

Seconds later the sounds of sputtering and coughing was heard and Quinn started to open her eyes, and began spitting up the water she had swallowed.

Charlotte wiped the tears out of her eyes as she watched the blonde breathing again on her own.

"Let's get her inside." Blaine told the group.

Rachel wrapped a towel around the blonde while Puck, Blaine and Sam, helped Quinn inside where they made her lay down on the couch while Rachel Grabbed her a bottle of water to sip.

* * *

><p>After Blaine, was 100 percent, sure that everything with Quinn was ok. He and a few of the other boys began to start preparing lunch. He suggested that everyone just try to relax and keep things low key, until lunch was ready and hopefully they would be able to salvage the rest of the day.<p>

Besides the busted lip that Quinn now sported thanks to Santana, she was actually fine, and was adamant that she only needed to rest for a little bit then she would be back to her old self.

"Hey" Charlotte said kneeling on the ground besides where Quinn was laying on the couch.

"Hey" Quinn replied, gazing into the green eyes in front of her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried to keep her tears at bay, as Quinn looked at her. She knew she was being silly, that the fight was just that a fight, and Quinn and Santana had been in many of those. The only reason she even had to do CPR was because Santana landing that last punch had caused Quinn to swallow quite a bit of pool water, though it was hardly anytime at all before the twins were able to pull her out.<p>

But there was the other part of her that for a moment, while everything was happening, seriously thought that she may never see the hazel eyes she had come to love so much, look up at her like they were now. She knew thinking like that was morbid so she pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on the fact that Quinn was fine.

* * *

><p>"Now we match..." Quinn chuckled lightly, placing her finger onto Charlotte's cut lip. "I'm sorry about that by the way." She added as an afterthought.<p>

"Don't ever do that to me again." Charlotte whispered suddenly. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Hey, ...It's ok." Quinn tried to comfort her, placing her hand on the brunette's cheek. "I'm right here. I'm Fine."

"...After lunch everything will go back to normal and we will get this party started." She told her confidently. "It will just be like San and I had another fight, which is a common occurrence, and everything will be fine, Don't worry. Ok?"

"Ok" Charlotte whispered, as she stood up and wiped her eyes before anyone would see.

"I'm Glad that you're ok Q." Brittney stated sincerely as she sat down on the couch next to Quinn. "It was really scary when you and San fell in the pool." She told her.

"Yeah, Smart move tackling me into the pool Q." Santana voice rang out from behind them. "We could have drowned..."

Santana didn't even have the chance to finish her sentence before Charlotte's fist collided with her face.

Within seconds; Rachel, Puck, and Blaine, were all at Charlotte's side restraining her from going after Santana again. It took all three of them to keep her from Santana.

"I'll let you have that one, given the circumstances." Santana told her holding her jaw. "But you only get one, and you already took it, so were even."

After that the trio was able to get Charlotte out the door and into the front yard to cool off."

* * *

><p>"I'm still pissed at you." Quinn told Santana as she sat down next to her on the couch.<p>

"I'm still pissed at you too." Santana replied. "But, I didn't want you to drown."

"I didn't want you to drown either." Quinn agreed.

"Sometimes we just don't know when to stop." Santana stated. "What we should have done, was get out of the pool and continues the fight on dry land."

"Right." Quinn laughed. "Next time."

"I'm not going to stop fighting or arguing with you Q, and I'm still going to take any opportunity I can get to piss you off. Because that's just me, ...but what happened earlier was an accident. I know you didn't even think about the pool when you tackled me." She told her genuinely.

"Let's Just forget about it, Clean slate." Quinn told her. "Well the pool parts anyway, don't think I'm going to forget what you said to me beforehand." She stated seriously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Fabray." Santana laughed. "So were good? I mean for the most part." She asked the blonde.

"For the most part." Quinn agreed.

"Alright. Come on Britt, let's let Quinn rest." She said taking Britney's hand and walking off.

* * *

><p>"How can something like that even happen?" Charlotte asked her friends in frustration, as she paced in front of them on the front lawn, finally letting her anger out after punching Santana. "How could two people be so stubborn that they would rather give up their life, for their pride? ...To one up each other? ...To finish a fight?"<p>

"Honestly Char, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now." Puck told her. "...But I doubt they even realized they were doing it at the time. Both Quinn and Santana have tempers which are only amplified when their directing them at each other."

"...This isn't the first time things have gotten crazy between them, and it definitely won't be the last either. That's just how it is. But today was an accident." He concluded.

"I know." She said deflating once she let his words soak in.

"Let's go inside and clean your hand and then you can go sit with you girl." Rachel told her.

Charlotte glanced down at her bloody hand. _"I must have grazed it across Santana's teeth when I hit her."_ She thought to herself, before agreeing to what Rachel had just proposed.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring; he set down the tin foil in his hand, and went to go answer the front door. When he did he was met with the face of a slightly frantic Judy Fabray.<p>

"Kurt called me." She explained. "Is Quinn ok?" She asked him.

"She's fine." He assured her. "She's in the living room lying down on the couch; Follow me I will take you to her." He told her ushering her inside before shutting the door behind her.

"Quinnie" Judy called out once her eyes landed upon where Quinn was lying on the couch.

"Are you ok Honey? You don't have to go to the hospital or anything?" Judy asked.

"I'm fine. It was an accident, but I'm fine now." Quinn told her.

"If you're sure." Judy said hesitantly.

"I'm sure." Quinn assured her. "How did you even know?" she asked.

"Kurt called me." She explained once again. "Though he didn't really tell me much. What happened Quinn?" Judy asked.

* * *

><p>The next 10 minutes or so Quinn relayed to her mother what had happened from beginning to end.<p>

"You need to be more careful Honey." Her mother told her when she finished relaying the story. "You're not a child, I shouldn't have to tell you not to rough house around the pool."

"I know mom, it won't happen again." Quinn promised.

"...and where were you during all of this." Judy asked Finn as the boy entered the room.

"I... Umm... I was asleep." Finn admitted. "Those two are at each other's throats all the time; I didn't know anything had actually happened until it was over." He said looking at his shoes.

Judy was about to respond when her daughter stopped her.

"Mom it's not Finn's fault, it was an accident. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, and partly Santana's." Quinn stated.

"I'm just... was going to go... I need to go check on the..." Finn didn't even finish his sentence before he practically ran outside to avoid Judy's glare, it was clear now, where Quinn had gotten hers from.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Charlotte head back into the living room to check on Quinn, and was surprised when she saw that Judy was sitting next to Quinn on her couch.<p>

"How are you feeling?" She asked Quinn as she approached.

Upon seeing her, Judy jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Charlotte in a fierce hug.

"Thank you." She whispered before she released the brunette.

"Don't thank me, it was instinct." Charlotte responded. "...and I wasn't the only one that helped, it was more of a group effort." She concluded.

"What happened to you hand?" Judy asked her suddenly as she grabbed it and began to examine it.

"Oh, I forgot that part." Quinn piped in with a smile on her face. "...Afterwards Charlotte punched Santana."

"I got a little carried away, I'm not usually violent." Charlotte explained embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Judy told her. If I was still a teenage girl, I would be throwing around a few punches too after what happened." Judy admitted causing them all to laugh and break some of the tension the room still held.

"...and your lip." Judy stated, looking at the now scabbed over, but still slighlty swollen lip. "I didn't even notice that till right now."

Charlotte blushed slightly. "That happened earlier, in an unrelated incident."

Before Charlotte had to try and explain further Blaine walked into the living room.

"Are you joining us for lunch Judy? It's nearly finished." He asked the older Fabray.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude." She replied.

"It's not an intrusion, we have plenty of food." He said trying to convince her.

"But you kids are having a party; You don't need me hanging around for that." Judy reasoned with the twins.

"You can leave after lunch." Charlotte jumped in. "...So you won't disrupt the party at all. It's a win/win actually we get to feed you and be good hosts, and you will get the peace of mind that Quinn really is ok, after being able to observe her through lunch.

"Well when you put it that way." Judy smiled. "How can I refuse?"

* * *

><p>Blaine and Puck had finished with the burgers a few minutes after the twins had convinced Judy to join them. Blaine had instructed Sam and Kurt to put away the alcohol for the time being, and gave everyone sodas to drink with their lunch while Judy was present, though he promised to return the alcohol and resume the party after lunch.<p>

Rachel and Kurt had set up two tables and various chairs in the backyard for everyone to eat at. The first table consisted of Judy, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Sam. While the second had: Santana, Brittney, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie. Blaine was still manning the grill and plating the food, While Charlotte and Puck were serving it, though the three of them had seat's saved for them at the first table for when they were finished.

Kurt had already placed communal baskets of fries on each of the tables and Rachel had filled them with various condiments before they had taken their seats at the table. Puck delivered Rachel her Portabella Burger with a smile and a kiss, before he headed back to grab plates of cheeseburgers to deliver to the masses.

Meanwhile Charlotte was putting the finishing touches on the cheeseburger she had made especially for Quinn, before grabbing a plate for Judy as well and heading off to the table where the two blondes sat.

"One Bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon." Charlotte announced as she placed the plate in front of her girlfriend. "And for you as well." Charlotte told Judy with a smile when she set down the older Fabray's Plate as well.

Charlotte turned around to grab more plates, when she saw her brother making his way to the table with his own plate in hand, right before she ran into Puck who was carrying two plates, he laughed and handed her one before sitting down besides Rachel.

Charlotte followed suit and sat down in the open seat they had saved for her across from Judy, Quinn, and unfortunately Finn. Sam was sitting on her right and Puck on her left.

* * *

><p>In no time at all everyone was immersed in their food and various conversations.<p>

"These really are amazing." Judy stated to the table taking another bite of her burger.

"See now arn't you glad we convinced you to stay." Blaine teased with a smile.

"I can see know that it was a good choice." Judy replied smiling right back.

"Is there anything you guys cook that isn't amazing?" Quinn asked the twins in awe, never taking her eyes off of her burger.

"I guess you'll have to tell me." Charlotte responded, her voice huskier than she would have liked.

The sound of Charlotte's voice as she replied, had immediately pulled Quinn's eyes from her burger, and they were now locked on the green in front of her.

Charlotte smiled brightly at her girlfriend. "There are a lot of things you still have to try." Charlotte continued her eyes hazing over slightly with lust as she said it, Quinn blushed, and Puck took the opportunity to nudge Charlotte with his arm.

Charlotte turned her gaze to his, with a questioning look in her eyes. Puck scanned his eyes around the table to remind her that Finn, Sam, and Judy where at the table as well, and that she should probably reign it in a little, or they would give themselves away.

Charlotte took the warning, before meeting the eyes of both of the Fabray's, and continuing with the conversation.

"Though Sam deserves a large portion of the credit for today as well, he helped make everything, and was a real help today. I don't know what I would have done today without him." She finished turning to Sam with a sincere smile.

"I was happy to help." Sam told her sweetly. "Surprisingly even though we had a lot of work today, everything was actually really fun. I had a blast." Sam smiled.

"I actually don't think we have met before Sam." Judy said suddenly, breaking the two out of their conversation and offering her hand to the blonde boy across the table, She remembered the blonde boy from the Homecoming Game yesterday.

"Oh..." Sam said before reaching out to shake the blonde's hand. "I don't think so either Ma'am. Sam Evans, it's a pleasure Mrs. Fabray."

"You can call me Judy." Judy told him. "So how do you know everyone Sam?" She asked.

"Umm... I transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year. I'm also in Glee club and I'm part of the football team as well, I'm trying out for Quarterback at the re-tryouts." He replied.

"Re-tryouts?" Judy asked wondering what that was all about, the players already had positions on the team and the season had already started and they had already played several games.

"Yes ma'am... I mean Judy." Sam corrected. "The Titan's also have a new coach this year, and she has decided to have everyone try out again so that she can have the lineup the way that she wants."

"...She is letting the current players keep their positions and is giving us sime time to practice before the tryouts, and after that the new lineup will be what we use the rest of the season." Sam explained before taking another bite of his burger."

"Well that's interesting." Judy responded. "... and you are planning on trying out for Quarterback." She asked the blonde boy.

"Yes, I am." Sam stated confidently. "I was at my old school, and I have been practicing every day, so hopefully it will go well. I'm keeping my fingers crossed." He added.

"I wouldn't count on it." Finn suddenly said before he bit into his third double cheeseburger.

"...and why is that?" Sam countered.

"Because I'm the Quarterback." Finn replied like it was obvious.

Charlotte couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her mouth, and all eyes suddenly landed on her. "Sorry." She said clearing her throat.

"Well that's the point of having a re-tryout Finn, So that everyone gets a change to try and prove what positions they are best for." Sam informed him.

"It won't matter." Finn said smugly.

"Well we will just have to see." Sam replied and stopped at that, knowing that he clearly wouldn't get anywhere with the conversation.

"Well... Noah has been training really hard as well." Rachel cut in trying to change the subject between the two boys. "He has been waking up extra early to train before school."

Soon after Rachel's statement, the conversation turned to working out and training and the different regiments each person was currently trying out.

When lunch was finished and everything was cleaned up and put away, Judy thanked both of the twins, for lunch as well as taking care of her daughter, before she said her goodbyes and returned home. When that happened the coolers were brought back outside and the festivities had resumed.

Santana and Quinn were both feeling better and everyone had all but forgotten the pool incident, and they had gotten back into the swing of things. Hours past and the sun began to set and the drinks began to dwindle, and everyone had been having a blast.

* * *

><p>Everyone beside Blaine and Kurt, had been drinking all day, so it was easy to get everyone to agree, when Rachel turned on the Karaoke machine and microphones and insisted that they each sing a song to as she put it "Get this party started."<p>

After everything was set up, Rachel and Blaine got everyone in the mood with their rendition of "Don't you want me." Which was spectacular and really got the mood kicked off, and everyone was dancing and drinking in between performances.

Next Artie and Mercedes sang "Love the way you lie." They had been wanting to sing it for a while apparently, but it wasn't really appropriate to sing in glee club so they hadn't had a chance, it wasn't as party or dance ordinated as the last song, but they did a good job none the less.

Though the crowd really got worked up when Santana, Brittney, and Quinn took the stage and sang "Don't Cha." By The Pussycat Dolls complete with a choreographed dance number that definitely had Charlotte and most of the glee kids feeling a little hot under the collar.

After that Finn had some how once again convinced Sam to partner with him on something, this time instead of a pong partner it was a Journey medley.

Charlotte wondered how Sam seemed to get roped into these things, when he himself had told her earlier, that he wasn't too sure how he felt about Finn. Though Charlotte decided that it was because he was too nice, to turn down someone that only had such a simple request.

After the two football players had finished, Charlotte told her brother that she would help him put the music equipment away when she was suddenly interrupted by Rachel.

"You're not singing?" Rachel asked the taller brunette affronted.

"I don't think so Rach." Charlotte laughed.

"But... You have to Char." Rachel began. "It's a party. Just sing one party song and then we will wrap it up." Rachel reasoned. "Pleeeeeease."

"You better do it Char." Puck Smirked. "You know she always gets what she wants."

Charlotte looked across the yard where Quinn was standing with Finn. She was sipping out of her drink and peering over at Charlotte flirtatiously. Charlotte winked before turning back, and was met with a pouting Rachel and an amused Puck.

"Fine." She finally relented.

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed when the girl finally caved.

"But, your singing with me." She said turning and looking pointedly at Puck.

"Fine." He said in faux protest setting down his drink and walking over to the stage with Rachel and Charlotte. "What are we singing at least?" he asked.

"You'll see." Charlotte responded with a grin.

Rachel immediately went over to the microphone while the other two were setting up. "It seems we have come upon the last performance of the night." She alerted the rest of the group. "So here they are." She concluded handing the microphone to Charlotte as the music started to play and everyone started to dance.

Charlotte grabbed the microphone stand and began to shake her hips to the beat.

_(Charlotte)_ **(Puck)**

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me_

_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Charlotte locked eyes on her girlfriend's hazel ones, while she danced and sang the next stanza.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

Charlotte then grabbed the microphone off of the stand and turned her head towards Puck, before they both stepped off of the stage and joined their friends dancing. Charlotte sang while they both danced with their friends.

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

Charlotte danced between Brittney and Santana as she sang the next verse.

_You're so damn pretty_

_If I had a type then baby it'd be you_

_I know you're ready_

_If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth_

Before turning and pressing up against her girlfriend who was dancing with Kurt.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

She reluctantly broke away, and sent the blonde a quick smile before she walked over to Puck who was across from her grinding against Rachel, she caught his attention and smiled, before she tossed the microphone over to him, and he began to sing, looking at his own girlfriend as he did.

**Tonight I'm gonna do**

**Everything that I want with you**

**Everythin' that you need**

**Everything that you want I wanna honey**

**I wanna stunt with you**

**From the window**

**To the wall**

**Gonna give you, my all**

**Winter n summertime**

**When I get you on the springs**

**Imma make you fall**

**You got that body**

**That make me wanna get on the boat**

**Just to see you dance**

**And I love the way you shake that ass**

**Turn around and let me see them pants**

Charlotte broke away from where she was dancing with Sam and her brother, and Pressed her back against Pucks chest and the two began to dance.

**You stuck with me**

**I'm stuck with you**

**Lets find something to do**

**Please excuse me**

**I don't mean to be rude**

Still in their previous position, Puck delivered the last line before sliding his arms over Charlotte's Shoulders and dropping the microphone back into her hand.

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

* * *

><p>Inside the Kitchen, Quinn sat on top of the island engaged in a heated make out session with her girlfriend, who was standing between her legs pressed up against her. The extra beers they had volunteered to fetch, sitting forgotten on the counter.<p>

Charlotte was thinking about how she definitely loved the skin to skin contact both of them wearing bikinis provided, versus when they would make out in normal clothes. While she rubbed her thumbs along her girlfriend's hips.

"It was so Hot when you punched Santana... and that song..." Quinn Husked between kisses.

Quinn's words sent a shiver down Charlotte's Spine, as the blonde deepend the kiss, Charlotte enjoyed the way the Cheerleaders hand's felt in her hair, as they tried to get even closer to each other, their lips never disconnecting.

Several minutes past before Charlotte felt the palm of her girlfriend's hand on her chest, softly pushing her away. She took this as a sign that Quinn wanted to stop, and began to pull her head back. To her surprise Quinn pushed her head forward so that Charlotte couldn't disconnect their lips and continued on with the kiss.

"Uh Uh." Charlotte vaguely heard Quinn mutter into her mouth. Though a few seconds later the blonde's hand was once again pushing the brunette's chest away from her own. This time though, Charlotte pulled her chest and stomach back slightly so that there was a small space in between them, but she didn't break the kiss. She found out pretty quickly that's what Quinn had wanted the whole time, when said blonde slid her hand up her bikini top and palmed her breast.

Charlotte broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses along her counterparts jaw line before her lips reached the shell of Quinn's ear.

"You're so sexy." She whispered into it before taking the lobe into her mouth.

Quinn moaned at the action before turning her head to the side and reclaiming the brunette's lips.

"You're lucky it's only me." Someone said as they entered the kitchen.

The girls instantly recognized the voice to be Kurt's, and broke their kiss reluctantly, as Quinn tried to subtly slide her hand out of Charlotte's bikini top, before they both pulled away and turned their attention to Kurt. Seeing the forgotten beers on the counter as they did so.

"Oh no." Charlotte said catching on instantly. "How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know an exact time, but it's been awhile." Kurt informed them.

"Like I said..." Kurt begun. "Your lucky it was me who came in and found you, I had to deter Brittney, Mercedes, Sam, and even Finn from coming to check on you, I finally had to volunteer myself saying that I had to go inside to get something anyway, to prevent them from coming to see what was taking you two so long themselves." He relayed.

"Sorry Kurt." Quinn apologized. "We kind of got caught up in each other."

"It seems to be a common occurrence." Kurt replied joking, and both girls blushed.

"Well... We decided to take it inside, so everyone is changing and then were all going to meet back in the living room." He informed them of the plan. "I suggest you bring the beers in the living room, and go change yourselves, and I'll do damage control."

"Alright." Both girls agreed and began to gather the beers.

"...Oh, and it would probably be a good idea if you changed separately." He added as an afterthought.

They didn't want to, but both girls agreed, and went on their way. It sucked, but Kurt was right, there was too big a chance that something would happen if they changed together, and then they would never get downstairs.

Charlotte told Quinn to go ahead and change in her bedroom, at first they figured that one of them could change in the bathroom and the other could use the bedroom, but then they remembered that being alone upstairs together clothed or not probably wasn't the best idea for a speedy arrival back to their friends.

* * *

><p>So that's how Charlotte ended up in front of Puck and Rachel's room clothes in hand. Luckily Both of her friends were still in their bathing suits when they opened the door and hadn't changed yet.<p>

"Can I get changed in your bathroom, while you guys use the bedroom?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course." Rachel replied ushering Charlotte into the room before shutting the door.

"Not that I mind, but why aren't you using your bedroom?" Puck asked curious.

"Kurt brought up that maybe it would be a good idea if Quinn and I changed separately. ...So Quinn is using my room at the moment." Charlotte explained.

Puck and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Ugh..." Charlotte moaned before turning her back on her friends and heading into the bathroom to change into her comfy clothes, sleep shorts and a shirt.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had changed into more comfortable clothes, the all gathered back into the living room and sat in a large circle on the floor. Earlier Blaine and Kurt had cleared the area and littered the floor with various pillows and cushions, so it was actually pretty comfortable.<p>

Someone had suggested they play "I never" so once everyone was settled, and had a drink, Puck briefly explained the rules, before he started the game off.

"I've never had sex." Puck said and took a swig from his bottle.

Everyone else took a drink as well except for Mercedes and Artie. This prompted several high fives in Mike's direction at the fact that he had finally slept with Tina, causing Artie to huff under his breath at the news.

"I have never kissed a girl." Santana smirked taking several gulps from her bottle.

Everyone else took a drink as well.

"Interesting." Santana said when she learned that everyone there had kissed a girl.

"Brittney's list." Kurt shrugged as an explanation. Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"My turn." Brittney exclaimed excitedly. "Speaking of my list I have never kissed either of the twins." Brittney stated truthfully and didn't take a sip from her bottle.

Santana on the other hand didn't take a drink either, but was extremely interested in the answers of the others, and watched them intently, to see who would drink.

Kurt and Rachel were the only ones to take a drink that time, since both of them had kissed Blaine.

Charlotte knew that Quinn wouldn't drink, but that didn't keep her from looking in the blondes direction when the question was asked anyway.

"I've Never made out with Dude." Finn said taking his turn.

Predictably all the girls as well as Blaine and Kurt drank.

"I have never slept with a member of the same sex." Quinn stated truthfully, though she hoped she wouldn't be able to use that one much longer.

It wasn't really a huge surprise when Blaine, Kurt, Brittney, Santana, and Charlotte all drank.

"I've never used toys during sex." Kurt stated truthfully.

This question proved to be a little more interesting than the last two. This time Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittney, Charlotte and Sam. All took sips of their drinks.

"Well that's a surprise." Santana mused looking at Sam. Who just shrugged and took another drink from his bottle.

"...And I didn't think you had it in you Berry." She said to Rachel.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things that you don't know about me Santana." Rachel returned.

"Touché midget." Santana laughed.

"I've never cheated on my boyfriend/girlfriend." Charlotte stated truthfully. She knew it was a sore subject for most people, but it was always hard for her to think of things she hadn't done.

Santana, Brittney, Quinn, and Puck all took a drink. They were about to move onto the next question when they were interrupted by Finn.

"Rachel needs to drink." Finn exclaimed.

"Why?" She asked him. "I've never cheated on a boyfriend."

Finn scoffed in reply and pointed towards Puck.

"How many times do we have... Rachel began, but cut herself of not wanting to get into this right now. "...You know what fine. I'll drink." She said taking a drink. "...Happy?"

"Yep." Finn replied smugly.

"Though you didn't drink either and you need to." Rachel countered on the boy. "...Because I know for a fact that you have cheated on Quinn several times."

"You would know." Finn mumbled under his breath as he took a drink himself.

"Idiot." Charlotte mumbled under her own breath, taking a drink as well. How Finn could ever cheat on Quinn was beyond her."

"I've never had a threesome." Rachel stated truthfully, successfully changing the subject.

Santana, Brittney, Puck, Blaine and Charlotte drank at this one.

Charlotte glanced at her girlfriend and saw as Quinn's eyebrows rose in surprise at the news. Charlotte just smiled at her sheepishly before sipping from her drink.

"I guess it's me." Sam said when his turn came around. "I've never been in love."

Everyone drank that time except for: Sam, Santana, and Mercedes.

Charlotte watched as Quinn took a drink and hoped to God, that she hadn't been referring to either of the football players in the room.

"Ok. This is officially getting boring." Santana called out loudly before the next person could go.

"I think we should go back to basics, and play a good old fashioned game of Spin the bottle." Santana told the group with a smirk, before drinking the last of her beer and placing the bottle in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p>At the beginning of the game Santana established what she called the "No Pussy Shit" rule. After quite a bit of arguing among the group, they finally settled on the rule that each kiss had to be on the lips and had to last a minimum of 30 seconds. They also had a "No Exceptions" Rule that stated that everyone had to kiss whoever they spun, regardless of relationship status or gender.<p>

The game was in full swing, and many different pairings had already been made, ranging from Finn and Brittney to Rachel and Blaine. Next it was Charlotte's turn to spin the bottle and it came to a stop directly in front of Blaine.

"I'm aware that we have rules..." Charlotte began. "...But I'm sure that everyone can agree, that the situation I currently find myself in is the only exception." She told the group pointedly.

Her statement was meant with various nods and "Oh yeah of courses." From the group. They all immediately agreed that she would just spin the bottle again and proceed to kiss whoever it landed on next. Charlotte once again spun the bottle again this time it landed on Kurt.

The pair leaned over to one another and pressed their lips together not moving them at all. after the initial contact, they kept their hands at their sides and both counted to 30 in their heads, before breaking apart.

"That was lame." Santana announced to the group.

"I'm Gay Santana." Kurt huffed toward the Cheerio. "We adhered to the rules, I don't know what else you want."

"...and he's dating my brother. ...he's practically my brother." Charlotte added. "We weren't just going to go at it." Charlotte shuddered at the thought, as the words left her mouth.

"Whateve" Santana replied bored. "Who's next?"

Kurt and Charlotte's awkward kiss was followed by another very awkward kiss, when Artie spun Tina. Then there was Puck and Santana, Mercedes and Sam, Mike and Charlotte, and then Mike and Quinn.

Charlotte felt a slight twinge When Mike pressed his lips to Quinn's and she began to return the kiss, though she told herself that it was just a game and it was supposed to be fun and they were all doing it.

Though she was comforted in the fact that it wouldn't progress further than it already had. because Tina was sitting in the circle watching her boyfriend and Quinn like a hawk. Charlotte just laughed and took another sip of her drink.

Though Charlotte's amusement was short lived, and she suddenly felt sick when she saw that Finn had spun Quinn, and had eagerly decided to stick his tongue down her throat.

Charlotte just turned away and focused on taking calculated sips of her drink. The time seemed to drag on, and she glanced at her watch. It had been well over a minute and Finn didn't show any signs of stopping his drunken and sloppy assault on the blonde.

Finally Santana's voice cut through. "Hey Frankenteen, Do you think you can come up for air, so that Britt's can take her turn?" Santana yelled at him clearly annoyed.

Finn finally pulled away lazily with a stupid grin on his face. "Sorry, got caught up." He offered.

Quinn slid over away from Finn and tried to subtly wipe her mouth, she glanced over at her girlfriend who seemed to be fascinated by her beer, and never once glanced up.

Charlotte finally lifted her eyes when she heard a loud squeal of Joy.

"Yay Sanny." Brittney squealed, I get to mark another one off my list." She stated excitedly.

Charlotte cast her gaze down to the bottle only to find that it had landed on her, and before she knew it the blue eyed blonde was in her lap. She lifted her head to look at Brittney and was met with a soft pair of lips.

The kiss itself in no way compared to Quinn, but it wasn't bad either, to be honest it was quite good actually.

The whole list thing began to make since to her, because it was apparent that Brittney was a very experienced kisser and had definitely had lots of practice.

After about a minute Brittney pulled back with a pop, and broke the kiss.

"Awesome" Brittney exclaimed once she finished.

"Thanks Char." She said as she climbed off the brunettes lap, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she crawled back over to her seat next to Santana.

When Charlotte looked at Santana the Latina had almost a predatory glare in her eyes, as her and Brittney began to whisper back and forth to each other.

Charlotte snuck a quick glance at Quinn who appeared flush, but didn't seem to be angry.

_"Well that's a good sign at least."_ Charlotte thought taking another sip of her beer.

The next spin was Sam and Rachel and then awkwardly enough Puck and Artie.

* * *

><p>While everyone was spinning and kissing, Quinn was lost deep in her thoughts. Quinn had felt guilty when she was kissing Finn, but she placated herself my stating that it was a game and everyone was playing, even Charlotte. She knew it was different when it was Finn she was kissing, but she couldn't very well help it, it wasn't like she enjoyed it in the least. Especially after spending all day kissing her very skilled girlfriend, Finn just couldn't compare.<p>

When Brittney had spun Charlotte, Quinn was actually more turned on then jealous, She figured it was because seeing her girlfriend kiss in general was just hot. ...and that Brittney was just Brittney, there was need to be jealous. The girl was fun loving and didn't have any dubious intentions, she was just having fun playing the game, and was excited at the added bonus of being able to cross another person off of her list.

Actually Quinn had been pretty excited when Santana suggested that they play spin the bottle. For the simple fact that everyone was making out with everyone, and there were no consequences nor did anyone question anything, each time a pairing kissed. She had been longing to kiss her girlfriend again, for some time now, and would be afforded the freedom of doing it in front of everyone, without anyone so much as blinking an eye.

* * *

><p>So it wasn't a surprise that the blonde was absolutely giddy, when she spun the bottle on her next turn and it came to a stop in front of Charlotte.<p>

"Hot." Puck stated when the bottle stopped, and the other boys quietly agreed, except for Finn who seemed to be in some sort of a daze, not that anyone was really paying attention to him at that point anyway.

Charlotte gulped down some of her beer, before putting it down and crawling over to meet Quinn in the middle of the circle.

"You ok." She asked the blonde as they faced each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn replied and smiled slightly before slowly leaning in.

Quinn was excited, she couldn't wait to feel the taller girl's lips on hers once again. She felt the light pressure of Charlotte's lips against hers and reveled in it for a few seconds before she started to move her lips against the brunettes, Charlotte started to move hers as well, but then immediately halted all movement and just continued to press her lips firmly against Quinn's.

Quinn began to subtly trail her tongue against her girlfriend's lips begging for entrance, and became increasingly frustrated when not only did the brunette deny her, but kept her lips firmly planted against Quinn's unmoving.

At exactly the 30 second mark Charlotte broke the kiss and pulled away from Quinn, and quickly returned to her spot in the circle. Leaving a very confused blonde in her wake.

"Guess not." Santana spoke loudly, in reply to Puck's earlier comment about the two girl's kissing being Hot." Santana just smiled smugly at Quinn before spinning the bottle herself.

"What do you know?" Santana stated happily when the bottle once again landed on Charlotte.

Charlotte groaned, when she saw that the bottle had landed on her once again.

Mostly people had been crawling through the circle to meet their partners for the kiss, but something about crawling over to Santana Lopez on her hands and knees, just seemed like trouble to Charlotte so she opted to get up from her place and walk over to Santana instead.

When she reached Santana, the Latina had stood up as well, and before she knew it she had grabbed Charlotte by the back of the neck and pulled her down roughly to her lips.

The kiss started out deep from the get go, and didn't let up at all, as it proceeded. Charlotte had to try to focus all her energy on battling her tongue with Santana's as the Cheerio tried to dominate the kiss.

"Holy Fuck San!" Charlotte yelped in pain as she pushed the shorter brunette off her.

Charlotte immediately put her finger to her bottom lip when the kiss ceased and hissed as it made contact, she pulled her finger back and could see the blood that it collected from her lip.

Santana had successfully reopened Charlotte's busted lip, and it hurt like a bitch the second time around.

"Sorry." Santana husked. "I thought you would like a little pain with you pleasure." she stated cockily, before she leant back in to resume the kiss.

Rachel's voice stopped her though. "It has already been over 30 seconds." She informed the pair "You can stop now."

Santana turned her head around to where Rachel was seated, but still didn't release herself from Charlotte.

"30 seconds was only a minimum Berry." Santana stated before turning back to kiss the taller brunette once again.

Though once Charlotte had heard that the time requirement had been fulfilled, she quickly ducked out from under the other girls arms, and began to walk back over to her seat in the circle.

Santana shook off her disappointment quickly, and turned her attention to address the group.

"Ok Bitches, It's time to progress things, with a little Seven Minutes in Heaven." She said with a smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**This Chapter is the last part of the "Pool Party" 3/3.**

**AN2: Just for Reference: **Achluophobia- Fear of complete darkness. Arachnephobia - Fear of spiders.

Apiphobia- Fear of bees. Claustrophobia- Fear of small or confined spaces.

* * *

><p><em>::: "Ok Bitches, It's time to progress things, with a little Seven Minutes in Heaven." She said with a smirk. :::<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

After the announcement Rachel had grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, and wrote down everyone's name before crumpling each name in a small bowl that she had placed in Puck's Lap. When she was done she pulled out the first two names and read them aloud.

The first two people to get paired up were Tina and Finn. When Rachel had read out the first two names, Blaine informed them that he would show them to the linen closet, that they would be using to play the game in.

Suddenly noticing what was going on Charlotte suddenly piped up. "We can't play 7 Minutes in Heaven." She stated and was met with the confused and annoyed faces of her friends.

"...I mean we can but, just not in the linen closet." She quickly corrected. "We can use the guest bedroom instead."

"Umm... Ok, that's fine too." Her brother replied. "...But why does it matter?" he asked.

The rest of her friends were looking at her curiously, wondering the same thing.

"Quinn's Claustrophobic." She explained to the room.

"Oh shit Q." Santana exclaimed. "I totally forgot, it's been so long since you played this game, you know?" Santana explained.

Quinn Just shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine S."

Quinn felt her heart jump in her chest at her girlfriend's concern and protectiveness over her. Even though she was still upset at what had happened between the two of them during spin the bottle as well as the events that followed between Charlotte and Santana.

"Ok, no problem." Blaine stated kindly. "I'll show you guys to the guest bedroom then instead."

"Wait a minute." Finn exclaimed as Blaine attempted to show him to the guest room.

"I know that, and Santana and Brittney do, but how do you?" Finn asked looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. She also didn't appreciate being called out by the giant boy, but tried to reign in her annoyance so that she could address his question properly.

"It surely can't be that complicated Finn." Charlotte begun. "Just as you said Santana and Brittney know because they are Quinn's friends, one could only assume that's the reason I know as well." Charlotte justified.

When she had finished, the Quarterback was still looking at her with a strange look in his eyes, one that to Charlotte's discomfort she couldn't place, so she continued.

"I also know that Rachel has a mild case of Arachnephobia and that Kurt is Apiphobic and Blaine and I have always been slightly Achluophobic as well. Everyone has Phobia's." She concluded.

"Ok then." Finn replied scratching his head, as he allowed Blaine to lead him and Tina into the guestroom. Whereas Charlotte just smiled to herself, she knew the big words would get him.

* * *

><p>With Finn in the bedroom with Tina, Charlotte naturally scanned the room for Quinn; she spotted her in the corner talking with Santana, Brittney, and Mercedes.<p>

Quinn raised that infamous eyebrow in response to something Mercedes had said, and Charlotte instantly licked her lips. Though when she did, she felt a sharp sting and tasted blood on her tongue.

_"That's right."_ She thought to herself. She had forgotten that Santana's aggressive behavior during Spin the bottle had caused her cut lip to reopen. After remembering her injury she turned on her heel and went into the kitchen for some ice and painkillers.

* * *

><p>When Quinn saw Charlotte retreat into the kitchen by herself, she tried to get away from her conversation and join her, without causing any added suspicion; she really wanted to talk to her about the whole spin the bottle thing.<p>

Unfortunately for Quinn by the time she was able to do so, Charlotte had reentered the living room with a piece of ice against her lip. Seeing this only caused Quinn's anger to grow, when she remembered how the injury had been caused, and the fact that Charlotte's split lip was no longer a causality of kissing her, but of kissing Santana.

* * *

><p>A minute later Finn and Tina were back, and Rachel once again drew out two names.<p>

"Noah" Rachel smiled slightly. "...and Quinn." Rachel said feeling better about the situation already.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Finn grumbled.

Puck glared at Finn, but turned to look at Rachel to see if she was upset as well.

"Oh please." Rachel said sending a look of contempt toward Finn, before pushing Noah toward Quinn and the guestroom.

Quinn felt her ire rising as she walked towards the guest bedroom. Not necessarily because she had been paired with Puck, but more due to the fact that once again she wouldn't be able to confront her girlfriend.

Once Puck and Quinn were seated on the bed in the dark, Blaine locked the door and walked back into the living room to join the others.

Puck opened his mouth to speak and break the silence that they found themselves in, but he was quickly cut off my Quinn.

"I just need to know what that was all about." Quinn huffed in frustration. "I mean what the hell."

"Ok..." Puck replied confused. "Obviously you're upset about something, but I'm going to need a little more than that." He told her.

"Sorry" Quinn replied taking a deep breath before she continued. "It's just the whole spin the bottle thing. Yes I know it was just a game, and I know that everyone was kissing everyone Charlotte and myself included. Quinn told him exasperated.

"...Yes, I was a little jealous watching her kiss other people, as I'm sure she was when she saw me doing the same, but I pushed those feelings away because I was aware that it's only a game." She continued with her explanation.

"...The one thing I had to hold onto, was the hope that I would spin Charlotte or vice versa and I would be able to kiss her in front of everyone without anyone so much as batting an eye." Quinn sighed.

Puck now knew where this was going; remembering the extremely chaste and passionless kiss the two had shared, when Quinn had spun Charlotte earlier.

"I mean she made out with everyone that she was paired up with, and Santana practically devoured her when it was their turn." Quinn stated her voice rising with each word she said. "...But, when it was us, when she was with me, she couldn't be less into it if she tried, and it definitely wasn't for lack of trying on my part. I tried, but she refused to participate..."

Quinn was cut off when she felt Puck's lips against her own, before he pulled away a second later.

"What was that?" Quinn asked when he pulled back.

"Just fulfilling the requirement." Puck stated. "Continue" He told her.

Quinn smiled slighly at her friend before she did as she was told, and continued.

"It's just..." Quinn replied. "...I don't know. I guess I was just looking forward to the possibility of spinning her and when it happened, what I got definitely wasn't what I expected." Quinn told him her voice softening as she did so.

"It was so..." Quinn replied searching for the right word. "...It just wasn't us."

"I know." Puck responded a moment later. "But I'm sure she had a reason for it, because you and I both know that she is crazy about you Q." He told her genuinely.

Quinn sat there contemplating in the dark what Puck had just told her, when the next thing she heard was the sound of Blaine alerting them that their time was up.

As they were walking out the door, Quinn stopped Puck by placing her hand on his arm.

"Thanks." Quinn said simply.

"Anytime Q." Puck responded before they joined the others.

* * *

><p>The next two to take their turn were Blaine and Brittney. Charlotte sat in the living room and took a sip of her drink; she soon realized that the bottle was empty.<p>

"I think I'm going to get another." She said turning towards Puck. "Do you need another one?"

"Yeah" He replied "...but I think that these were the lasts of the beers." He told her.

Charlotte looked around and noticed that everyone was coming to the end of their own bottles. "I guess it's time to move on to the hard stuff then." Charlotte laughed.

"It would probably be easiest for now, just to have Rum and Cokes all around." Rachel added.

"Sounds good." Charlotte replied. "I'll be right back." She told them before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Quinn saw that Charlotte had once again entered the kitchen alone. She scanned the room for Finn and smiled to herself when she realized that he was distracted and in an intense debate about something she didn't care about, with Sam, Artie, and Mike. She took the last sip of her drink and headed into the kitchen.<p>

Charlotte had just grabbed a case of Coke out of the fridge when she felt the familiar touch on the small of her back, she sighed at the contentment she felt whenever her girlfriend was around and turned around to greet Quinn.

"I need to know why you kissed me like that during spin the bottle." Quinn asked suddenly. "Especially since you practically let Santana mount you, when it was her turn." she added, not being able to stop herself.

Quinn was grateful for the 7 minutes she had spent with Puck, because of that she had been able to approach this conversation much calmer then she originally would have.

"Charlotte looked down at Quinn and saw the genuine confusion and sadness that was written across the blonde's face.

"Oh Quinn..." She sighed. "You really would have wanted me to make out with you in front of everyone?" She asked her.

"Well... Yeah." Quinn answered. "I was looking forward to it actually, and it would have been fine because we would have had the cover of the game."

"I couldn't." Charlotte responded softly.

Charlotte saw the way the blonde's face fell at her admission and quickly explained.

"I couldn't make out with you Quinn, I couldn't kiss you how I wanted, because I was too afraid that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. ...and If I continued in a way that wouldn't just fall under actions we had to do for the game, it was likely that you would lose yourself too, and then we would be screwed."

"I understand that." Quinn replied. "...Not wanting to get too carried away is one thing, but you seemed so stiff and emotionless."

"I was trying really hard not to let my feeling's for you, show through when we were kissing." The brunette responded.

"...I knew that if I didn't actively try to hold back the passion I feel when I'm with you, that even if the kiss was seemly chaste, that everyone would know." She explained.

"...And if they didn't think that we were together after that, I guarantee that they would at least know that my feelings towards you were definitely more than platonic.

...I figured that wouldn't be too beneficial for us, since you want our relationship to be secret and all." She finished with a sigh.

As soon as she finished her sentence she felt Quinn's body pressed up against her own as the blonde connected their lips in a kiss that was definitely passionate.

"Thank you." Quinn breathed against the taller girl's neck. "...For thinking about what was best for us, even when I didn't think to." She laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"It wasn't." Charlotte confirmed before reconnecting their lips.

This time Charlotte pulled away first. "As much as I hate myself for saying this, we need to stop. We both seem to get carried away rather easy, and even if that wasn't the case, everyone is just on the other side of that wall." She concluded pointing towards the wall in front of them.

"It's too risky." Quinn agreed. "We will just have to wait till later then." She stated with a flirtatious smile. "Here let me help you." She added, grabbing the stack of plastic Solo cups from Charlotte before the two joined the rest of the group in the living room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Quinn set the Cups, Rum, and the Coke down in front of Puck, who immediately began filling the cups with the mixture and passing them around to the others. Blaine and Brittney had rejoined the group and Rachel and Kurt had taken their place in the guest bedroom. While Brittney was happily chatting with Santana in the corner about how she was able to cross two people off of her list now that she had kissed both of the twins.<p>

Not long after, everyone was outfitted with a fresh drink courtesy of Puck. And Rachel and Kurt had rejoined the group. Rachel sat down on her boyfriend's lap and thanked him for the drink he placed in her hand upon her arrival.

Charlotte had been able to catch Puck's eye after that, and looked at him pointedly before shifting her eyes to Quinn and then the bowl that held all their names, before resting her eyes back on Puck's and raising an eyebrow.

It didn't take long for Puck to catch on to what his best friend wanted and he reached his hand into the bowl on his girlfriend's lap to draw two more names.

"Charlotte." He stated aloud as he read the first slip of paper. "...and Quinn." He added as he read the second, He crumpled the two slips of paper and replaced them in the bowl when he was done, as he watched Blaine lead the two girls to the guestroom.

He smiled to himself when he realized that besides Rachel, who was smirking at him. No one had noticed that he had called the wrong names, considering the two slips of paper he had pulled out, had actually read Mercedes and Artie.

* * *

><p>Quinn's stomach sank slightly when Puck went to call out two new names and he called out Charlotte's name. She kept reminding herself that it was just a game and she needed to calm down, though that was soon forgotten when she heard her name called next.<p>

She made sure to keep the smile off her face when she followed behind Charlotte and Blaine to the guestroom.

_"I'm defiantly going to have to thank Puck for this one."_ she thought to herself as she walked.

* * *

><p>When they were both seated on the bed in the dark and the door was locked, Charlotte spoke.<p>

"We can't get too carried away." She stated. "Everyone knows were in here so we can't leave any evidence of our behavior." She said, her voice shaking slightly when she felt two hands press against her chest coxing her to lie down.

She faintly heard Quinn mumble her agreement and then she felt the familiar weight on her body, as the blonde laid down on top of her. Their kissing was deep but soft; both of them being mindful of the others injured lip.

Soon they were at the point where they both were struggling with having to keep their clothes on; they knew that they couldn't really take anything off, because they only had seven minutes in total, though they were both very aware of the fact that during normal circumstances one or both of them, would already be topless by now.

Quinn tried to rectify this by sliding her hand under the brunettes top and into her bra, while Charlotte was running her nails lightly across the skin on her back, under her shirt.

Quinn soon left the brunette's lips in favor of trailing light kisses down her girlfriend's neck. At that moment Charlotte choose to abandon her place on the blonde's back, bringing one hand to her breast while the other tangled itself in blonde hair.

Quinn was finding it increasingly difficult to control her actions; she wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into the brunette's neck and suck along her pulse point. Though She was more than aware that she couldn't do that. Such an action would no doubt leave behind a rather deep mark, and there would be no way, she would be able to convince her friends that such a mark wasn't of her own doing when they rejoined the group, so she had to restrain herself.

She pulled herself away and was met with Charlotte's gaze as the two breathed heavily on top of one another.

"Stay." Charlotte suddenly stated breathless.

Quinn tried to process the request when Charlotte spoke again.

"Tonight... Stay the night." Charlotte stated her voice full of hope and longing.

The pair stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds.

Quinn could see all of the emotion and desire swirling in the green eyes in front of her, and she knew exactly what her girlfriend was asking.

"Yes" Quinn answered in almost a whisper.

"I'll stay." She breathed against Charlottes lips before connecting them in another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Shit." Quinn said pulling away as she suddenly remembered.<p>

"What? What's wrong?" Charlotte asked worriedly.

"I almost forgot I have to take S and B home since I drove them here." Quinn informed her.

"Don't worry about it." Charlotte replied with a smile. "Kurt's DD tonight and taking pretty much everyone home anyway, he can drop them off as well."

"Thank God." Quinn replied before diving into her girlfriend once more, she didn't know what she would do, if she had to leave to take the two girls home, instead of staying and finally being able to properly consummate her relationship with the brunette below her.

Just as Quinn was about to connect their lips once again, they heard a voice fill the room via intercom informing them that their time was up and that they no longer had to stay in there.

They chuckled at that, both knowing that being partnered together for 7 minutes in heaven definitely wasn't a chore, and if they had their way, they probably wouldn't return to the party at all.

Though they did make their way out of the room rather quickly after that, neither of them wanted to face any suspicion or questions if they took too long to rejoin the group once their time was up.

* * *

><p>The girls had returned from their 7 minutes in heaven, and several different pairs had followed after them, though as time went on and the group at large drank more and more, the game no longer held everyone's attention and they began to break off into smaller groups, and entertaining themselves in different ways.<p>

Quinn went upstairs to Charlotte's room to grab her phone from inside her duffel bag and call her mom to let her know that she would be spending the night. Santana and Brittney disappeared into the kitchen; Blaine and Kurt were talking softly to one another on the loveseat. Artie and Mike were sitting next to Tina and Mercedes while the two girls traded gossip. Finn had gone to the bathroom, and Charlotte was talking with Rachel at the foot of the stairs while Puck and Sam were looking at the movies in the entertainment center.

"We totally have to watch this!" Both football players exclaimed from their spot in front of the TV, both boys were clearly a little buzzed by now, and were looking towards Charlotte and Rachel excitedly, with the Anderson's Stars Wars box set in hand.

Charlotte and Blaine stated that they had no problem watching the boy's pick, though they were met with mixed reactions from the rest of the group. They finally all agreed to watching the movies when Puck informed them that there was a drinking game that they could play while they watched the movies.

* * *

><p>Quinn ended her call with her mom and came downstairs, when she did she saw that everyone was spread out in the living room across the various couches and chairs and were listening as Puck explained how they played a drinking game, while Blaine set up a movie.<p>

Puck explained that they had to take a shot every time someone mentioned "The Force" or whenever they saw a female character on screen that wasn't Leia. The list went on from there.

Quinn laughed lightly at her friends before she crossed the room to grab her drink off of the table, where she had left it before she went upstairs. Afterwards she walked over to find a spot to sit during the movie. She soon realised that most of the places had already been taken by her friends.

Her eyes settled on Finn and saw that he hadn't saved her a seat. She was torn between being mad that Finn once again hadn't thought of her, and relieved that she wouldn't have to sit by him during the movie, though her emotions soon turned towards happiness when she noticed that even though her boyfriend hadn't cared enough to save her a seat, her girlfriend definitely had. And she immediately went to take the seat provided for her next to Charlotte.

When Quinn sat down Charlotte leaned down to her, and whispered in her ear.

"I knew you were going to have to sit with him, but when I noticed that he didn't even save you a seat, I had to jump on the opportunity I was presented with." She revealed. "I hope you don't mind." She flirted before pulling away, knowing full well that Quinn didn't mind at all.

"I don't mind at all." Quinn husked against her ear, lips grazing it as she spoke. "Now I don't have to keep my hands to myself." She added nipping at the brunette's ear before pulling away.

Charlotte shuddered at her girlfriend's words as well as the contact, and Quinn smirked.

_"Point Fabray."_ Charlotte thought, beaten at her own game. Though if this was the kind of thing that would happen she would gladly let Quinn beat her every time.

Blaine finished setting up the movie and settled on the couch, while Kurt and Puck finished passing out blankets to the group.

"Blanket Char?" Puck asked with a smirk as he stood in front of the pair and tossed a blanket in their direction, not even waiting for an answer before turning off the light and joining Rachel.

Once the main light was off, Blaine started the movie and the opening titles begun.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was enjoying themselves and watching the movie and drinking, Except for Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn, Who had all chosen not to the play.<p>

Kurt, hadn't drank at all during the party considering he was the designated driver for everyone, and Blaine would be accompanying him. Blaine had had a beer or two out by the pool this afternoon but had stopped after that and was now completely sober.

Quinn opted out of playing the game simply because she had no desire to get drunk. Especially with what was going to take place later tonight once her friends had left. She had drank just enough to be relaxed and didn't need any more than that.

Charlotte as well had no desire to be intoxicated when her and Quinn spent the night together, but knew that, that wasn't really even a possibility due to her extremely high tolerance, and found no problem in participating in the game.

They were halfway through the second movie, and most of the group that had decided to play was significantly drunk, except for Charlotte which wasn't a surprise. Puck, Rachel, and Sam were pretty buzzed by now, but the rest were absolutely plastered.

* * *

><p>Even though Charlotte wasn't drunk, she definitely wasn't at peace at the moment either. She had lost all focus on the movie some time ago, and was now focusing on trying to control her breathing instead. Both of her hands were planted firmly on the couch while her nails dug into the cushions.<p>

This was all due to what her girlfriend had been subjecting her to underneath the blanket for the better part of the movie. Quinn fingers had been trailing up along her thighs and under her shorts, drawing small circles along her inner thighs. The actions were torturous for the brunette, too much and not enough all at the same time.

If anyone were to look at Charlotte, they would see that she wasn't watching the movie at all, and was clearly struggling with something. Though if they were to look at Quinn, besides the small smirk she was wearing nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she was simply sitting on the couch watching the movie.

Charlotte scanned the room in an attempt to focus on something rather than her girlfriend's hands and noticed the drunken states of her friends, a good amount of them were actually asleep.

She caught her brother's attention and she knew that he was thinking the same thing as her, that it was time to call it a night and Charlotte was thankful for that, and jumped up to stop the movie.

* * *

><p>It was obvious that Charlotte was completely flushed when the lights came on and was thankful that most of their guests were too drunk to notice let alone say anything about it, though one pair of eyes were focused on just her.<p>

Quinn was looking at her from her position on the couch smirking, looking extremely proud and pleased with herself and the reaction she had caused within the brunette.

Kurt and Blaine began to gather everyone into Kurt's escalade, with the exception of Blaine and Sam who Blaine was driving home in Sam's car, and Puck, Rachel, and Quinn who were all spending the night.

Luckily Finn and Santana were among the plastered group, and neither even noticed that Quinn was staying behind or anything else for that matter. As a matter of fact Brittney and Santana had seemed to completely forget that Quinn was supposed to drive them home and got into Kurt's escalade without a word.

* * *

><p>Both girls couldn't wait to retire to Charlotte's bedroom for the night, and by the looks of it Rachel and Puck had similar plans for that evening, though all four of them had decided to stay up until Blaine and Kurt returned home safely.<p>

They decided to watch the rest of the movie to pass the time and turned off the lights once again, and cuddled up on separate couches.

This time since it was only the four of them Charlotte and Quinn were able to watch the movie in a much more comfortable position. Charlotte laid down on the couch and Quinn laid in front of her Charlotte wrapped her arms around the blonde. When the movie restarted she slid her fingers under Quinn's top, and trailed her fingertips along the blonde's abs.

Charlotte could feel Quinn's abs twitching under her touch and smiled to herself. As the movie continued she began to kiss the back and side of Quinn's neck from her spot behind her, and smiled even bigger when she heard her girlfriend's breath hitch at the action.

It didn't take long for Quinn's control to break and she flipped around till they were both lying on the couch with their chests pressed together, and were facing each other.

Charlotte felt her stomach tighten when she saw the almost feral look in her girlfriend's eyes as she looked at her before crashing their lips together in a long awaited kiss.

* * *

><p>Needless to say they spent the rest of the movie making out, but making sure it didn't get any farther than that, considering that their friends were on the other couch but still in the room.<p>

Though Puck and Rachel had been too wrapped up in each other on the other couch to even notice what the other two were doing.

Pretty soon the credits were rolling and they heard the sounds of Blaine and Kurt walking in the front door. Once the boys were back everyone said their goodnights, and headed to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Charlotte grabbed Quinn's hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. As they went Quinn's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She was excited, she had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever and it was finally going to happen, no distractions, no uncertainty, this was it.<p>

If she was honest with herself she had wanted this to happen since she had ran into the brunette in the hallway the first day of school, and with each day that had passed since, she found herself wanting it more and more.

She was a mixture of overjoyed and terrified. She wasn't a virgin, though she had been drunk when she lost her virginity to Puck and it was only the one time, so it always felt to her like it didn't really count. So tonight was kind of a big deal.

They reached the bedroom, and when she was met with the eyes of her girlfriend, she was hit with a thousand emotions all at once, and her head was spinning. Though she knew one thing for sure, now more than ever, she was ready.

* * *

><p>Once they were behind the closed door of her bedroom, Charlotte felt herself become slightly nervous at what was about to happen. She was no stranger to sex, but it was normal to feel a little nervous when you slept with a new person for the first time, though she was especially nervous because of the new feelings Quinn stirred inside her.<p>

Though what she was thinking about more than her nerves was that, this was the one thing she had wanted so badly, for so long, and now the realization that she was finally going to experience it, blew her mind.

She gave herself a quick pep talk while she locked her bedroom door and dimmed the lights, when she turned around she was met with hazel eyes gazing at her intently.

She took a breathe and decided to swallow any nerves she had left, and just go with it, she took a few steps forward until she was directly in front of Quinn, and reached down placing her hand on the blonde's cheek, before leaning in and connecting their lips.

* * *

><p>The kiss was soft at first, but quickly became more heated, and in no time at all it had turned every bit as frantic and full of passion as any of their recent make out sessions has been. Though this kiss was different in a way, and both girls could feel it. This time it was different because this kiss was not only a kiss but a promise of what was to come.<p>

Quinn vaguely felt herself walking backwards as they kissed, and soon realized what had happened when she felt the back of her legs halt as they came in contact with Charlotte's bed.

She began to crawl backwards onto the bed, pulling the brunette along with her, making sure to maintain the kiss as she went. She settled herself onto the bed fully, and pulled away slightly to look into the green eyes that were peering down onto her as her girlfriend hovered above her.

As she looked into the brunette's eyes a funny feeling washed over her, as she came to the realization that no one had ever looked at her, the way Charlotte was looking at her right now.

She also realised that if she was to take the lust she was feeling completely out of the equation, she knew that she would still be about to sleep with the brunette for that look alone,and the unknown feelings that it elicited inside of her.

* * *

><p>Quinn reached down to the hem of her own shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, never looking away from the brunette as she did so, and a second later her bra joined her shirt on the floor. She raised her head up and kissed Charlotte deeply.<p>

Though her hands weren't idle for long and pretty soon she was trailing them up the brunette's sides, pulling the girls top with her as she went, and unlatching the bra as well, soon after.

Now both girls were topless and engaged in a very heated make out session. Which wasn't anything new for the pair considering they had been in this same situation many times before, and quickly fell into a familiar rhythm.

They didn't rush, and were happy to just revel in each other as they usually did. It was only when Quinn slid both of her hands into either side of Charlotte's sleep shorts and placed them on the girl's bare hips, that Charlotte realized that soon things would progress.

Charlotte detached her hands from their previous place on the other girl's breasts and began to slowly trail them over the girl abs and hips, scratching gently with her nails as she did. She looped her fingers under the hem of Quinn's pj pants and slowly began to draw small circles against the blonde's hips and tops of her thighs.

Quinn let out a moan at the contact, and mumbled a light. "It's ok." into her girlfriend's mouth, before deepening the kiss once more.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte had heard the confirmation from Quinn, she broke the kiss and began to trail down her girlfriend's body; kissing down, her neck, chest, and abdomen as she went. All the while pulling the blonde's pants down her legs.<p>

When she finished with the blonde's pants she quickly removed her own shorts,before climbing back up on the bed and settling between her girlfriend's legs once more. Their panties being the only thing left separating the two, from full skin on skin contact.

It wasn't too long before the brunette felt her fingers begin to twitch in anticipation as she slid her fingers back and forth toying with the sides of the blonde's thong. Torn between the overwhelming urge to just rip them off her girlfriend, and the feeling she had, that told her she needed to wait till Quinn was ready.

Charlotte though, was soon pulled away from her inner monologue when Quinn began to suck on her tongue and palm her breasts firmly. At the sensation Charlotte dug her nails into Quinn's hip and groaned.

It wasn't only Quinn's actions that had elicited such a reaction, but the memories the action had ignited in the brunette's mind.

When Quinn started to suck on her tongue, Charlotte was immediatley thrown back into the images of the last time the blonde had done that. She was immediately flooded with a new wave of arousal when she remembered that her fingers had been running through the blonde's folds the last time, Quinn had sucked on her tongue like that, and she desperately wanted to feel that again.

Luckily for Charlotte, Quinn was already losing it as it was, but when the brunette dug her nails into the cheerleader's hip, and groaned like that. Quinn knew that they needed to progress quickly and bucked her hips up, pressing her pelvis into the other girl's hands in silent confirmation, of what they both so desperately wanted.

* * *

><p>Charlotte grabbed both sides of Quinn's thong, and began to pull downwards, but just as quickly as she started, she stopped, and lifted her head to connect her eyes with Quinn's.<p>

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked almost in a whisper. She wanted this more than anything, and at this point it would kill her to stop now, but she needed to make sure Quinn was certain, and if the blonde wanted her to stop, as much as it would pain her to do so, she would.

"So sure." Came Quinn's breathy reply. She then cupped the brunettes cheek. "I want this." She told her looking into her eyes with such intense emotion and clarity that it took the brunette's breath away.

"Ok" Charlotte responded slightly in a daze at the intensity of the moment. She kissed Quinn once more on the lips before she trailed the blonde's last piece of clothing down her legs.

* * *

><p>Instead of just resuming her previous position once all their clothing was removed, Charlotte slowly trailed her hands and her body up the blonde's legs, Kissing the skin laid out in front of her as she went. She finally came to a stop when she found herself face to face with the blondes center, and gasped at the sight in front of her.<p>

She pulled back slightly and took in the view that was now presented to her. She couldn't think of a more perfect moment, as she gazed at the blonde who was laid out in front of her.

"Your so Beautiful." Charlotte stated as she stared at her girlfriend's naked body for the very first time.

Quinn had been watching the brunette watching her, and her heart pounded in her chest, at the brunette's words as well as the intensity of her stare.

When Charlotte eyes trailed up to the blonde's face and finally met Quinn's. The Blonde's breath caught in her throat when she saw the look of awe and utter happiness on her girlfriend's face.

After a moment Charlotte lowered herself back down to the blonde's mound and slid her tongue through her folds, bringing her tongue up, from bottom to top in long bold strokes.

* * *

><p>Quinn was longing for Charlotte to make contact with her, and couldn't wait to feel the sensation that she had felt earlier in the day when Charlotte had been trailing her fingers through her, before they were interrupted. But, when the contact finally came it wasn't exactly what she had been expecting, though it felt amazing.<p>

She let out a deep moan, due to the foreign and debilitating sensations her body was feeling, and it took all her strength to rise up her head to look and see exactly what her girlfriend was doing.

When she did her arousal increased substantially, as she took it the sight of her girlfriend between her legs. She had heard of other people doing this before, of course, but she never in a million years thought it would feel like this.

The brunette began to change up her ministrations, and Quinn was no longer able to keep her head up as the intense sensation ran through her body and her head was thrown back into the pillow below her.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte first began, she had started with a few tentative broad strokes to familiarize herself. Though she soon found herself getting lost in the action, as she became addicted to the taste that was so uniquely Quinn.<p>

She added a few more swipes of her tongue before she set out on her journey to locate the little bundle of nerves, when she found it she licked softly around it and circled it with the tip of her tongue but never fully allowed herself to make direct contact.

She soon felt the blonde thrashing below her and brought her hands up to her hips to firmly hold her girlfriend in place, as she continued her ministrations.

Charlotte didn't think she had ever heard any thing more perfect,than the breathy sighs and little whimpers she was pulling out of the blonde as she continued with her task. She finally relented and brought the tip of her tongue to brush along the underside of the blonde's clit, before pulling the bud between her lips and sucking firmly. As she did, she heard a strangled cry escape from the other girl's lips and she soon felt a hand tangle itself in her hair holding her firmly in place.

At that Charlotte began her assault, and began bullying the bud, coxing it further out of its hood. She switched back and forth between firm circles and quick flicks. When she was satisfied with her work, she released the bundle from its assault, in favor of placing hot open mouth kisses down the blonde's slit making her way down to the girl's opening, which she teased with the tip of her tongue as she slowly circled it before trailing her tongue upwards once again.

* * *

><p>Quinn's head was all over the place, she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything, the only thing she was aware of was the intense pleasure she was feeling as her girlfriend devoured her.<p>

She had been looking forward to this for so long, and they had only just begun and it had already surpassed anything that she had imagined. She had never felt so good in her entire life, and she couldn't wait for what was to come next, though she couldn't imagine it getting better than it already had been.

Her body didn't know what to do as she felt the brunette quickly switch between tactics; she felt like her body was on fire, like she was an explosive and her fuse had been lit, and she could feel herself coming closer and closer to the edge, knowing that soon she would explode.

She then felt teeth scraping lightly against her and she instantly knew she was done for, her hips rose and her back arched, she felt her breathe catch, before she screamed out her release into the pillow she hand been gripping in her hands.

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't know how much time had passed, but she soon felt herself coming down from her high. But as the fog began to clear from her mind, she also felt her body heating up again, and soon realized that Charlotte hadn't stopped her task, and was slowly and diligently working the blonde up again with her tongue.<p>

The brunette soon looked up at Quinn, and stopped her efforts placing a lasting kiss to her center, before rising up the blonde's body until they were face to face.

Quinn cleared her throat to say something when Charlotte was in front of her, but wasn't able to form the words she wished to say, as she felt the brunette's fingertips taking up residence where her tongue had just vacated.

"Oh... Gah... Mmm..." Quinn rambled out, at the sensation the brunette was creating through her core, that was still sensitive from her last orgasm.

"So... Beautiful." Charlotte mumbled against the blonde's mouth, before she kissed her deeply, as her fingers trailed closer and closer to their destination.

She circled the girl's entrance almost teasingly, waiting for the right moment.

She pulled back from the Cheerleader's lips and looked directly into her eyes, their faces only a breathe apart, as she slowly slipped one finger inside.

* * *

><p>Both girls groaned simultaneously as the brunette entered the blonde.<p>

Charlotte slid her finger in and out slowly a few times before adding a second finger on the next thrust.

"Oh my God..." Quinn breathed out, gripping her hands in her girlfriend's hair as she felt the second finger enter her.

Charlotte pumped her fingers at a steady pace, using her thumb to stroke the blonde's clit in time with her movements. Trailing kisses across the blonde's neck and collar as she went.

After a few minutes of this Quinn began to raise her hips, meeting the brunette thrust for thrust.

Charlotte could feel the wetness pooling between her own thighs from just touching Quinn, and knew she was getting close herself.

"Feee Feels... So good." Quinn moaned out between thrusts. "I need... I need..."

"What do you need Baby?" Charlotte asked her voice thick with arousal as she sucked on the blonde's pulse point, never relenting in her thrusts.

"FFFaster." Quinn stuttered out in reply.

Charlotte quickly changed her pace at the blondes words and began to enter her considerably harder and faster as a result, sucking hard on her neck and biting down on the flesh she found there.

"Oh Shit!" Quinn cried at the change.

"God Yes!" She said resigning to the pleasure she felt. "Just like that... ...God don't stop..."

Charlotte thrusted relentlessly, her palm knocking against the blonde's clit harshly as she went. Curling her fingers inside on every other thrust. She scrapped her teeth along the blonde's throat, and palmed her breast with her other hand. She felt Quinn's inside's tightening against her fingers as she drew the blonde closer to her release.

"Fuck Baby." Charlotte groaned as she felt Quinn's inner walls wrapped around her fingers, feeling the resistance increase with each plunge of her hand.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck..." Quinn chanted under breath, tightening her hold through the brunette's hair before pulling her forward and crashing their lips together as her second orgasm washed over her.

* * *

><p>Quinn laid on the bed in a daze, as the brunette held her in her arms, waiting for the blonde to come out of her post orgasmic haze.<p>

As Charlotte laid their next to Quinn, she couldn't keep the smile from her face, nor could she shut off the voice inside her head that kept telling her that, what had just happened with Quinn was the absolute hottest thing, she had ever experienced.

It didn't take long for the blonde to come to, and before she knew it, Charlotte felt a shift in the bed and she soon found herself on her back, with Quinn hovering above her with a predatory gleam in her eyes. And within seconds the blonde had pulled her up, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't think about anything in that moment, except for the overwhelming urge she had to finally claim the brunette, and she couldn't wait another minute to do so.<p>

She trailed her fingertips up the other girl's inner thighs and groaned at the wetness she felt there.

When she finally reached her destination and truly felt Charlotte for the first time, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, nor could she help the one that followed after, when she realized just how wet her girlfriend was for her.

* * *

><p>"You're so wet." Quinn husked out her voice laced with arousal and amazement.<p>

"I couldn't help it." Charlotte choked out as the blonde continued to toy with her. "...I almost came just from touching you." She revealed.

Quinn inner HBIC growled at her girlfriend's admission, and subsequent knowledge that she had such an effect on her girlfriend and her body. She wasted no time taking her next step and just dived in, entering the brunette with two fingers as she sunk her teeth into the girl's neck.

"Fuck Quinnnn!" Charlotte exclaimed in pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

Quinn plunged her fingers as deep as she could, picking up pace and speed, going faster and faster with each thrust, never once letting up on her assault on the taller girls neck.

Charlotte had already been on the edge as it was, and could quickly feel herself letting go as her orgasm quickly approached. It didn't take much more after that, a quick flick to her clit and a well-timed thrust, and she was coming undone, seemingly melting underneath the blonde. As the two fell into each other breathless and content.

* * *

><p>Once the pair regulated their breathing and gathered their senses, Quinn turned to Charlotte and spoke.<p>

"That was..."

"I know."

"...There are no words."

"I Know." Charlotte chuckled in agreement.

* * *

><p>A few moments of silence passed before Charlotte felt the blonde nipping at her ear, and trailing her fingertips down her abs.<p>

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked breathless, her body rapidly responding to her girlfriend's touch.

"I'm ready to start round 4." Quinn replied with a devilish smile on her face.

"Really?" Charlotte squeaked out, as the blonde continued her ministrations.

"Really." Quinn chuckled

"I'm Head Cheerleader." Quinn informed her. "...I have excellent stamina."

"We'll see..." Charlotte flirted, enjoying the blonde's playfulness.

"...Try and keep up." She challenged the blonde, before pushing Quinn onto her back and rolling on top of her.

It didn't take long after that, for the pair to become completely wrapped up in each other once more. As they continued to completely consume each other, the rest of the night and the following morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**- Songs mentioned in the is chapter are:** "Beautiful Day" By U2 and "Every Morning" By Sugar Ray

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

It was noon; When Charlotte first opened her eyes the next morning. She smiled to herself as she began to wake, and the light from the window hit her eyes. She was suddenly overcome with a sense of sheer happiness, that she was pretty sure she had never felt before. Which only increased when she felt the warm body that was lying still asleep next to her.

She turned her head and opened her eyes fully, to take in the sight in front of her. Quinn lay next to her wrapped up only partially in the bed sheet. Her blonde hair splayed across the pillow, milky skin on display. Quinn's blonde hair and porcelain skin made for a beautiful contrast, against the black silk of Charlotte's sheets. The single sheet being the only thing covering the two, as the other blankets had been kicked to the floor during last night's activities.

At that moment Charlotte was sure that she had never witnessed a sight more beautiful than a peaceful Quinn Fabray asleep in her bed, and she suddenly had the urge to record the sight in some way; take a picture, make a sketch, anything to document such an amazing image.

Though she soon found that she couldn't find the strength to leave the bed, or Quinn in that moment, and quickly shoved the idea out of her head, placating herself with the reminder that it definitely wouldn't be the last time she would have Quinn in a similar position.

Next she took in the sight of various blankets, pillows, and clothes strewn across her bedroom floor, and couldn't help but smile as she remembered all they had got up to the night before.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte was done with her daydream, she glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, <strong>12:22am<strong>. She figured it was time she got up and started breakfast for everyone.

_"Well brunch anyway."_ She mused as she remembered the time.

She was looking forward to be able to cook breakfast for Quinn. Though as soon as she was about to get out of bed, she was met with the same problem she had earlier. She had absolutely no desire to leave the bed, or the beautiful blonde beside her.

She tried to tell herself that she was being silly, and that it would be nice for Quinn to wake up to a nice brunch, but as soon as she thought that, she was met with a horrible thought.

_What if Quinn woke up before she was back, and woke up alone in bed? _

_What if she woke up and saw that Charlotte had left her the morning after they had finally slept together, and became worried with the brunette's motives concerning their relationship?_

The list went on and on in Charlotte's head. Needless to say she decided to stay in bed until Quinn woke up as well.

She knew that the times she didn't make breakfast Puck or Blaine would, so she wasn't worried. It just usually depended on whichever couple woke up first. Feeling relieved, she was able to snuggle up to the blonde once more, and was able to quiet her mind. After that it didn't take long for the content feeling to take over, as she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a little after 2pm when the beginnings of consciousness, once again began to bestow themselves upon Charlotte. She could feel the tingles that shot through her body, as she began to register the soft lips that were pressing against the side of her neck.<p>

"Mmm... Good Morning." Charlotte greeted her voice still groggy from sleep.

"A good morning indeed." The blonde replied dreamily.

Charlotte chuckled softly. "When did you wake up?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago." Quinn informed her as she continued her task.

"I woke up earlier; I was going to make breakfast..." Charlotte began. "...But I couldn't seem to get out of bed." She laughed as she recalled the situation.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay, I liked waking up, all wrapped up in you." Quinn whispered against the brunette's ear, smiling as she did so.

"Me too." Charlotte responded, turning her head towards Quinn and pulling her forward into a sweet kiss.

When she pulled back, her fingers were trailing through the blonde's hair and along the side of her face. "This is definitely something I could get used to." She mused.

"I know the feeling." Quinn agreed. "I wish I could wake up like this every morning. ...I don't think I have ever been more relaxed." She added, with a hint of wonder in her voice.

"Well, I don't know about every morning, I don't think that would go over to well with your mom." Charlotte began with a laugh. "...But I definitely think we should try to wake up like this as much as we possibly can." Charlotte smirked, before Quinn connected their lips again.

* * *

><p>Soon Charlotte heard the familiar Buzz of the intercom sounding, and her brothers voice quickly followed.<em> "Good Morning ladies."<em>

Charlotte reached over to hit the intercom button on the side of the wall and responded to her brother. "Morning, You guys just get up?" she asked.

_"Yeah"_ Blaine responded. _"I guess we needed the sleep, considering it's the middle of the day now."_

When Blaine had finished the girls could hear the sound of Kurt chuckling in the background.

_"We just talked to Puck and Rachel; they just got up as well. I guess the activities of last night's party just tuckered everyone out."_ Blaine stated, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Soon shuffling could be heard and Kurt's voice came over the intercom instead.

_"Anyway..." He began. "It's seems that we all slept through breakfast, and it kind of feels like a lazy day, so we thought maybe we could all just go out and grab some lunch somewhere."_

Charlotte turned to Quinn to see what she thought about Kurt's idea, and was met with a smile and nod. "Sounds good to us Kurt."

_"Great, so does an hour sound good with you guys?"_ Kurt asked.

"Yep" Charlotte replied after once again looking towards Quinn for confirmation. "See you in a bit." She stated before taking her finger off of the button, and disconnecting the line.

Before she turned away from the intercom the screen lit up and the words **_"Blaine's Morning Playlist."_** scrolled across the screen, as the first notes of "Beautiful Day" by U2 flooded through the speakers and into the bedroom.

Quinn laughed when she heard the song and turned to her girlfriend and waited for her explanation.

Charlotte laughed as well. "Blaine's Morning Playlist" The intercoms around the house also play music." She explained. "The same thing is playing in Rachel and Puck's bedroom as well, and most likely the rest of the house too. You'll get used to it; music spontaneously playing is a common occurrence around here." She concluded with a smile.

Quinn just laughed. "Good, I like it, it's actually rather amusing." She told the brunette.

Charlotte grinned in response. "Just wait till the next track plays." Charlotte said with a laugh, she knew this playlist well.

A few minutes later Quinn was getting everything ready for her shower and "Every Morning" by Sugar Ray began to play. Quinn turned around to her girlfriend with a grin on her face.

"Told you." Charlotte stated with a smile, before making her way out the door.

* * *

><p>The girls had rather reluctantly agreed to shower separately instead of together, so Charlotte was on her way downstairs to shower and get ready in the guest bedroom. The only reason they came to this decision was for the simple fact, that they only had an hour to get ready and everyone would be waiting on them.<p>

Before Charlotte had left, she told Quinn that she was more than welcome to anything in her closet to wear to lunch, since they both realized that Quinn didn't really have anything to wear since the only clothing she had with her was her bathing suit and her Cheerios practice outfit.

So Quinn stood in front of her girlfriend's walk in closet, freshly showered looking for an outfit. It was a hard decision to make, Charlotte had loads of appealing choices in her wardrobe and Quinn had even found several dresses she liked very much, that she would definitely have to borrow in the future, but Kurt's words that it was a _"lazy day"_ kept echoing in her mind, and she decided just to wear something that was nice, but comfortable.

She finally decided on a light belted tunic shirt, and a pair of jeans, she had to roll the bottom of the jeans a little, since Charlotte was about 2 inches taller than her, but other than that, the outfit fit perfectly and was quite flattering as well as comfortable.

Quinn had decided to leave her hair down that day and it let it lie along her shoulders and back in gentle curls. She was just finishing with the last few details of her make up when she heard the bedroom door open from her place inside the bathroom.

She looked toward the bathroom door when she felt the brunette's presence, and could see her girlfriends leaning against the door frame smiling at her.

Charlotte had chosen to straighten her hair today, and her sweeping bangs fell slightly over her left eye as she tilted her head. She must have decided to go for comfortable today as well, and stood there wearing a similar pair of jeans, and a ¾ sleeve fitted V-neck sweater.

"Who knew simple could look so good." Quinn flirted as she took in her girlfriend's appearance.

Charlotte grinned and pushed off the doorframe, walking up behind Quinn and wrapping her arms around the blonde, connecting their eyes in the mirror before she spoke.

"You look so good." She stated as she nuzzled her girlfriends neck. "It's a total turn on, seeing you dressed in my clothes." She added.

"Oh... Really?" Quinn said with a sigh, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Uh huh." Charlotte confirmed. "I can't really explain why, but it definitely is."

Quinn shifted and spun around in the brunette's arms so that they were now facing each other. "You know what never fails to turn me on?" she husked.

"What?" Charlotte replied, already entranced by the blonde in front of her.

"The knowledge that I'm turning you on." Quinn replied before crashing their lips together.

* * *

><p><em>"Ok, So Rachel already convinced us to give you guys an extra 10 minutes, which you already used by the way."<em> Puck said as his voice floated through the intercom speaker in the bathroom.

_"...So get down here, because I'm starving."_ He concluded, and the girl's broke apart.

They gave themselves a once over in the mirror, once they were satisfied with their appearance they laced their fingers together and walked out of the bedroom.

"I guess we need to develop a little more self-restraint." Charlotte stated as they entered the hallway.

Quinn laughed. "We have plenty of self-restraint." She told her. "If I didn't restrain myself as much as I do, we would have been hauled away in your bedroom since the first day of school." She concluded as they walked down the stairs to join their friends.

Charlotte didn't respond, though the blush on her cheeks was all the response Quinn needed. Charlotte just kept thinking to herself that Quinn's statement defiantly didn't help her with the whole "trying not to be so turned on at lunch plan" she had been formulating in her head.

* * *

><p>The group had decided to have lunch at a small café that served gourmet sandwiches and salads that they had discovered in Spencerville about 30 minutes away.<p>

Kurt had explained to Quinn, that it was a small independently owned café that a few 20-somethings had opened. It was very urban and definitely gay friendly, and even though it was a 30 minute drive both ways it was well worth it.

Quinn didn't mind the drive, she was up for anything, and the sandwich shop definitely sounded good. Though the thing that she was the most excited about was, that by going to lunch outside of Lima it was less likely that they would run into someone from McKinley, and Quinn wouldn't have to worry about being too "coupely" with her girlfriend.

When they entered the café Quinn instantly liked the atmosphere. It was definitely urban, with all the exposed brick and steel piping. There was a counter in the front where you could place your order, and several rather comfortable looking booths scattered around the room, soft eclectic music was playing in the background, and Quinn imagined this is what a small coffee shop in Chelsea would look like.

* * *

><p>"Everything is pretty awesome here, so whatever you order will be good." Charlotte told Quinn when they walked into the café.<p>

"I'm sure whatever you pick for us will be great, it always is." She responded to the brunette. "Rach and I will go grab us a booth while you guys order."

"Wait." Charlotte said before Quinn left to grab a table. "You want me to order for you?"

"Yeah, you always pick something good." Quinn stated with a smile on her face.

"That's fine." Charlotte told her, before hesitating. "...It's just I want to make sure you're getting what you want, not what I want."

"Does Finn usually order for you when you guys go out?" She added as an afterthought.

"Oh God no." Quinn amended with a chuckle. "I would never let Finn order for me." She told her still laughing. "Baby, don't worry so much, you have great taste, and I have never been here before and you have, I trust your judgment." Quinn explained.

"...Now you better pick me out something good." The blonde said smirking at her, and placing a chaste kiss upon Charlotte's lips, before turning back to Rachel to grab a table for the group.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were able to grab a rather large booth in the corner of the room next to the fireplace. Quinn looked through one of the menus that was at the edge of the table and looked over the sandwiches that each of her friends had told her they were getting.<p>

(Kurt) Gourmet Grilled Cheese- Cheddar, Gouda, Gruyere & Pepper Jack Cheese, Avocado, and Tomatillo Salsa, Served Hot on our fresh baked hearth bread.

(Rachel) Grilled Vegetable - Roasted Sweet Red Pepper, Grilled Artichoke Hearts, Caramelized Shallots, Grilled Zucchini, Smoked Paprika Miso Aioli, Arugula, and Balsamic Vinaigrette on an Olive Batard.

(Puck) Ultimate Panini- Turkey Breast, Grilled Chicken, Smoked Prosciutto, Roast Beef, Pancetta, Gruyere, Campo de Montel ban Cheese, Chopped Marcona Almonds, Roasted Red Pepper, Onion Confit, Smoked Paprika Aioli, and Mixed Greens on a Baguette.

(Blaine) Garlic Roasted Lamb Panini- Tender Roasted Lamb with Rosemary and Garlic, Mint Pesto, Gruyere, Caramelized Shallots, and Tomatoes on a Baguette.

_"Well this place is definitely interesting."_ Quinn thought to herself, everything that her friends were getting sounded good, so now she was more excited to see what Charlotte would pick out for them to have.

Kurt Soon appeared by the table with a stack of drink cups for the group. He handed them out to Rachel and Quinn, and the three went over to the beverage bar to get drinks for themselves and their partners, while their better halves waited for their food at the counter.

After looking at all the drink choices, Quinn decided on a mint and lavender iced tea for herself and Charlotte. Hoping that her choice was something the brunette would like as she walked back towards the table with Kurt and Rachel in tow.

* * *

><p>The trio didn't have to wait long, before their counterparts were at the table with their food in hand. When Charlotte sat down next to Quinn the blonde handed her, her drink cup.<p>

Charlotte promptly placed the straw between her lips and took a sip of the unknown beverage. "Mmm... My favorite." She told Quinn with a smile and kiss to the cheek. Before she set the glass back down, and placed two plates in front of them.

The brunette smiled at her girlfriend, and grabbed one half of each sandwich and switched it to the opposite plate, so that each plate had two different sandwich halves.

"I thought we could mix and match." Charlotte stated with a smile.

"Good idea Baby." Quinn told her with a peck to the lips. It really was a good idea, though Quinn's good mood at the moment was also in part to the fact that she had picked the correct drink for the brunette.

"What exactly are we mixing and matching?" The blonde asked amused.

"This one..." Charlotte stated pointing to the first sandwich half. "...Is sautéed mushrooms, Barely Buzzed Cheddar, espresso, fresh lavender, Roast Beef, Garlic and herb Aioli, and Arugula. And this one..." She told her pointing to the remaining sandwich half. "...Is triple thick Bacon, Cheddar Cheese, Fresh Sage and Grilled Apples on a grilled Ciabattina." She finished.

Quinn smiled brightly; she knew that that brunette would pick something amazing. "...and you didn't want to order for us." Quinn stated jokingly as she playfully bumped her shoulder with Charlotte's.

"Your right Honey, I should have known better." Charlotte stated with a cheeky grin.

She turned to look at her brother. "How's today's special?" She asked him.

"We'll see." Blaine replied taking a bite out of his sandwich. "...Excellent." He concluded and handed out his sandwich for his sister to take a bite.

"Yeah" She agreed. "The mint pesto is a nice touch." She told him as she tore of a small piece for Quinn to try and then handed her brother back his sandwich.

Quinn nodded in agreement, When she tried the sandwich, and thought to herself that if Blaine's sandwich tasted like that, she couldn't wait to taste her own.

"You have to try this." Blaine said, as he held out his sandwich to his boyfriend to try.

"You Know I don't like lamb." Kurt replied dismissing the sandwich.

"I know Sweetie." Blaine stated trying again. "...But you'll like this. Trust me." He added holding the sandwich out for Kurt to take a bite.

"Uh... Fine." Kurt relented and took a bite of the Panini. "Oh my." Kurt sighed.

"See" Blaine stated with a proud grin. "I told you, you would like it."

"Ok, it's official." Quinn stated suddenly after having tasted both of her sandwich halves.

"You're ordering for us, from now on Baby." Quinn told her girlfriend. "These are delicious." She added taking a mental note to tell her mom about this place.

Charlotte smiled, she loved seeing Quinn happy, even more so when she was the cause of that happiness. Even if it was only over something little, like picking the right sandwiches.

"If that's what you want love." She told her lacing their fingers together on the tabletop. "...I'm more than happy to oblige. She smiled at the blonde adoringly.

* * *

><p>Lunch went on after that, every one enjoying their sandwiches, and making small talk here and there. Quinn and Charlotte were eating and participating in the conversations as well. Though they couldn't keep their eyes off each other for long, and were constantly finding ways to touch the other, no matter how small or insignificant the touch may seem.<p>

"Coach would skin me alive if she saw me eating this." Quinn mused as she took the last bite of her sandwich. "It was worth it though. I'll just have to exercise for an extra hour." she concluded.

"Well... I could think of a few ways we could burn off some extra calories." Charlotte purred suggestively against the shell of the blonde's ear.

"Oh you can, can you?" Quinn flirted back. "If there anything like the ways I'm thinking, I would definitely have to take you up on your offer." She added trailing her hand teasing along the brunette's thigh as she spoke.

"You two totally Fucked last night." Puck stated suddenly breaking the couple out of their trance.

"Public place Babe." Rachel gently reminded her boyfriend.

"Sorry" he told Rachel, lowering his voice considerably before he began again. "...But you two totally did it right?" he asked the pair, who were momentarily shocked by his outburst.

Charlotte recovered quickly and was met with curious gazes from the whole table, each of them awaiting their answer to Puck's Question. She didn't see a problem with answering the question or telling them the truth, but she did want to answer the question respectfully. But, before Charlotte even had a chance to think, Puck began speaking again.

"I mean it's kind of obvious." He began. "You two have been like glowing all day, and I don't think I have ever seen Quinn more relaxed, ...I mean like ever." he concluded, turning to Rachel silently asking for confirmation that she had seen the change in the couple as well.

"Noah's right." Rachel began instantly backing her boyfriend up. "The little glances, the way you have to be touching each other at all times." Rachel explained. "...Not like any of those things are new for the two of you, but it's just one of those things. People your close to, will usually be able to tell when your relationship ascends to that level." She concluded.

Blaine and Kurt were shaking their heads vigorously in agreement, silently waiting for Quinn and Charlotte's reaction to the impromptu interrogation.

Charlotte turned to Quinn to gage her reaction to all this, and to Charlotte's surprise and delight the blonde actually had a small smile on her face, and gave the brunette the go ahead, with a slight nod of her head. After that Charlotte decided the best route was to go simple.

She turned back to her awaiting audience and simply answered the question with a "Yes"

"Awesome." Puck concluded happily, holding out his hand to fist bump his best friend.

"Ok, were going to go have a little girl talk." Kurt informed the group, grabbing Quinn and Rachel's hands and gesturing them to get up.

"Hey!" Charlotte stated in mock protest. "I'm a girl too; I'm actually quite girly you know." She proclaimed.

"You know what I meant." Kurt told her. "Fine... Whatever you want to call it, bottom line is I'm separating you too for a little bit." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"We'll be back in a bit." Kurt told Blaine, kissing him before he left, while Rachel did the same with Puck.

"Umm... I guess I'll see you in a little while." Quinn informed the brunette laughing lightly at her best friend's antics, before leaning down and kissing Charlotte deeply before she left.

* * *

><p>It was silent for a minute or two when the trio first left the table, but soon the silence was broken and Charlotte was hit with a barrage of questions from her brother and best friend.<p>

She began to explain how the day progressed starting from Saturday morning. She had just finished telling them the part about how she had walked in when Quinn was changing into her swimsuit and the events that followed, when Puck added his two cents.

"Totally Hot." He stated to the table, before turning to Blaine. "What a cock block." He told the boy in response to Charlotte telling them that they were only able to stop themselves when Blaine interrupted them via intercom.

"Sorry" Blaine told his sister apologetically. "I didn't know... Plus I didn't want people to get suspicious to where you two were or what you were doing." He explained.

"Don't worry about it." She told her brother genuinely. "I'm actually glad he interrupted." She told them. "I didn't want to have held out for so long just to have our first time happen like that.

...Plus, Blaine's right. People would have gotten suspicious and we probably would have been interrupted anyway, and had to face a lot of questions on top of it." She explained.

After that Charlotte went on to explain how they both were extremely sexually frustrated, and how they couldn't keep their hands off each other and kept sneaking off whenever they could during the course of the party. She told them about how, during their time in 7 minutes in heaven, they decided that, that night they would consummate their relationship properly.

"The whole lip thing was crazy though." Puck stated. "I can't believe she gave you a bloody lip just from kissing." He laughed.

"...Though, when you were trying to explain your injury to everyone, I was watching Quinn..." He informed her. "...and she was looking at you, with this fire in her eyes, touching her own lip as she stared, and she was definitely turned on."

"Really?" Charlotte asked him surprised, though she was getting a little turned on herself, at what she had just learned from Puck.

"Oh totally." He replied. "So Quinn likes it little rough then?" He asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at the girl.

"A little" Charlotte smirked, as Puck fist bumped her once again. She was glad she had friends to talk about these kinds of things with, it was nice.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised." Puck stated. "I always kind of thought she would be a dynamo in the sack. ...I wasn't really able to tell, the night we spent together." He amended when he saw the questioning looks on both of the twins faces, at his previous statement.

"So... The question that is on every one's mind." Blaine began. "How was it?"

Charlotte laughed at the question. "Amazing." She told them taking a sip of her drink. "Best I've ever had actually, now that I think of it." She added.

"I knew you had it in you Bright Eyes. I got to give you props for sealing the deal." Puck exclaimed proudly. "...and obviously you got her wanting more, if today was any indication."

Charlotte laughed at her best friend's statement, their was always these little moments that amused her when Noah, was all Puck.

"I knew it." Blaine added. "It always better when you Lov-" Blaine stopped himself just in time and quickly changed his wording, because he knew that his sister needed to come to that realization on her own, even though it was super obvious that they were in love with each other.

"...It's always better when theres such intense feelings involved." He amended, and Puck and Charlotte both added their agreement to the statement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kurt, Rachel and Quinn were across the street, at the small bookstorecoffee shop Kurt had dragged them to, and Quinn was being met with the same inquisition.

"So who started things?" Kurt was asking. "Was it you or was it her?"

"Neither really." Quinn answered. "It was kind of a mutual thing I guess, ...It was definitely time. I don't know how much longer I could have waited to tell you the truth." She informed them.

"That's interesting I didn't think you were like that, Miss Fabray." Kurt teased. "If I remember correctly you had said that you really didn't see the point in any of the types of sexual activities your peers were involved in, and you thought making out was only so-so."

"Well if the past month is any indication, all that seems to have changed once Quinn and Charlotte became an item." Rachel smiled as she responded to Kurt's observation.

"You're both right." Quinn told them. "Everything is different when I'm with Charlotte, and my previous position on sex and other sexual activities has definitely changed." she said with a small grin.

"Ok, I don't want the dirty details, but having said that, how was it?" Kurt asked.

"It was... It was Amazing." Quinn gushed, enjoying the fact that she actually had friends who she could talk about this with. "I didn't know it could be like _that_." She mused.

Rachel and Kurt both smiled and nodded, both knowing exactly what Quinn was talking about.

"I never really understood what the big deal about sex was." Quinn continued. "...and no offence Rach, I know it's different with you and Puck, but I still didn't see what the big deal was after I slept with him, and that combined with the events that followed afterwards, I had no desire what so ever to have sex again anytime soon." She confided.

"...But then Charlotte transferred here, and all I could think of all the sudden, was tearing her clothes off, and it only got worse after we actually got together, and now that I actually experienced _that_ with her. ...Well let's just say I definitely get it now." She smiled dreamily.

"So were you nervous?" Rachel asked. "I mean I know I would be, not only first time as a couple, but it was your first time with a girl, and knowing Char is more experienced in that area and all."

"I was at first I guess, but I was more excited really." Quinn responded. "It helped that the lust kind of took over and it was easy to just go with it at that point."

"But there was..." Quinn began and then back tracked. "Ok, this is going to sound sappy." She informed them.

"...But there was this moment in the middle of it, when she was looking down at me, and I knew right then, that what we were doing was right, and if all the lust in the situation was taken out of the equation, I would have still been lying there ready to do the same thing."

Kurt and Rachel both awed in unison at that, and Quinn continued.

"...It's just the way she was looking at me; I've never had anyone look at me like that. It kind of made my heart skip a beat, you know? I just felt different in that moment, I can't really explain it, but... I don't know, it was kind of perfect."

"Well I for one am very happy for you." Rachel told her sincerely, with a smile. "It was horrible watching Charlotte struggle with her feelings for you, before you two were together. ...But Noah and I used to watch the two of you interact, and we knew that you felt the same way, and now look at you guys." Rachel stated happily.

"I agree." Kurt added. "You don't have the perfect situation right now, but you two are so much better together." He stated with a soft smile of his own.

"Thanks you guys." Quinn replied.

"Well we probably should head back to our better halves." Rachel announced, and the other two agreed.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Kurt and Rachel exited the coffee shop; all three with a drink in each hand, and walked across the street, to meet back up with the other three. When they did they spotted Blaine, Charlotte, and Puck, Sitting on a bench outside of the restaurant talking and waiting for them.<p>

"We thought the least we could do for making you guys wait, was to come bearing coffee." Kurt explained as he greeted Blaine and handed him a coffee, Rachel doing the same with Puck.

"Dirty Chai Latte with Soy." Quinn stated proudly, when she handed Charlotte the drink she had gotten for her.

"And I thought you couldn't get any more perfect." Charlotte mused, taking the drink and using her other hand to pull the blonde onto her lap.

"I missed you." Charlotte stated as she nuzzled Quinn's neck. "You were gone too long."

"I know." Quinn sighed. "It was hard being away from you." She admitted. "...I mean I didn't like being away from you before, but it's worse now. Do you think it has to do with last night?"

"That would make sense" Charlotte replied. "It was a big step, it feels like were a lot more connected now, ...It's like I can actually feel the change between us, as weird as that sounds."

"Me too" Quinn replied snuggling closer to the brunette. "I can't really explain it, but I definitely feel it too."

"It's weird though, and I don't know if this makes me sound like a bad girlfriend..." Charlotte began.

"...But I never really felt like the way I do now, in any of my other relationships after we slept together. I mean there was a sort of change in the dynamic and all, but it didn't feel like this. So this is all pretty new to me too." She explained in wonderment over the situation.

"It feels nice though." Quinn mused drinking a sip of her coffee.

"Definitely." Charlotte sighed taking a sip of her own drink.

* * *

><p>After they made it back to Lima, Rachel and Puck headed, home and Kurt did as well shortly after, Blaine was in his bedroom working on an essay he had to turn in the next week. While Charlotte and Quinn had had been lying together on Charlotte's bed for the last hour or so, cuddled up with each other just talking.<p>

"So speaking of ex's" Quinn began. "How many other people have you slept with?"

"Ahh the "Number" Question." Charlotte sighed. "Always a fun part of any new relationship." The brunette joked, trying to lighten the mood before she answered.

"4" Charlotte replied. "Well 5 now counting you." She adjusted. "What about you?"

"I already told you about how I lost my virginity to Puck." Quinn replied.

"Well, yeah I know that part." Charlotte replied, clearly still waiting for an answer.

"Puck was my first, and up until you he was my last." Quinn explained. "...and we only had sex the one time. So I have slept with one person, one time." Quinn concluded.

"...Well I guess that's not true anymore." Quinn smiled. "So now I guess its 2 people and what like 8 times." She smiled again, as her mind once again wondered to their activities the previous night.

"Oh, ...OH." Charlotte responded finally understanding, that it had only ever been Puck.

"Really?" Charlotte asked amazed before she was able to stop herself.

"Yes really." Quinn responded sitting up on her elbows. "It's not like a slept around. Puck was a mistake that I had no desire to repeat after the first time." She replied getting slightly upset as she did.

"I know Baby." Charlotte quickly apologized. "I didn't mean it like that."

"...I mean look at you, who wouldn't want to be with you." She explained. "...and after last night I was under the impression that you had some experience in that area. Because to tell you the truth last night was amazing... Mind blowing even."

"Practice makes perfect, so it can only get better from here." Quinn smirked in reply, feeling a lot better after Charlotte explained herself.

"So back to the whole 4 people thing." Quinn stated. "Tell me about them."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked worried.

"Yeah..." Quinn said reluctantly. "It's something I should know, so it's probably a good idea to just get it out of the way."

"I agree." Charlotte stated. "Well I guess it will be a little easier, since you already know about 2 of them thanks to the whole retelling of our first times the other week. So I only have to tell you the other 2." Charlotte reasoned.

"OK" Charlotte said, taking a deep breath before she began. "…The next person I slept with was an ex-boyfriend of mine. We met because we were in the same Study Abroad program, He was also an American, and he originally was from California, somewhere around San Diego if I remember correctly. We dated and became a couple while we were there, and sex just came as a natural progression in the relationship. We both knew our relationship wasn't long term and ended things about a month before the end of classes.

"Ok" Quinn breathed out. "That wasn't too bad now only one more, right?"

"Right." Charlotte confirmed before she started her next and final story.

"...When my Study Abroad program was finished a group of us decided to spend our last week hanging out in Greece before we all had to fly home, It was the end of the week and Friday evening, and I was at a small bar at the hotel we were staying in with a few of my classmates." Charlotte said trying to gauage her girlfriends feelings, before she started the next part.

"...I met a girl there, we got to talking, she was from Boston I believe, and was there on vacation. One thing led to another and I found myself back in her room, and we pretty much spent the whole weekend together,in her hotel room after that. When Sunday came we both had to check out. She went her own way and I went mine, that night I got on a plane and headed to Lima, and well you know the rest." She finished.

"That one was a little harder to hear." Quinn said through gritted teeth. "...But It's over now so that's good." She stated, calming down considerably when Charlotte began running her fingers through her hair, and soon the anger complexly dissipated.

"So before last night, the last time you had sex was..." Quinn prompted.

"2 weeks before the start of Junior year." Charlotte answered. "I know this might sound slutty, but I think it was actually the longest time period I have gone between encounters, since I started having sex." Charlotte laughed. "So it was defiantly getting quite frustrated in that department, to say the least."

"Why didn't you? ...Have sex I mean." Quinn asked suddenly, there was a month and a half before we got together, and I know for a fact, you had plenty of offers."

Charlotte laughed at Quinn's cluelessness. "Because of you silly." Charlotte informed her.

"...After that first day you were all I wanted, all I thought about. I was so consumed, that I couldn't even entertain the idea of being with anyone else. Even when I thought you were completly straight and with Finn, and that me and you would never happen, I still felt like if I did anything with anyone else..."

Charlotte stumbled, become slightly embarrassed over what she was about to admit. "...I felt somehow like I would be cheating on you." She sighed.

"I was really quite hopeless..." Charlotte laughed. "...It was kind of sad."

"God" Quinn sighed in amazement. "Every day I think you couldn't make me any happier, and then you go and say something like that, and somehow you do." Quinn sighed dreamily just staring at the brunette in utter adoration. Though it didn't take much longer than that, for the pair to be attached at the lips, as they began kissing languidly on Charlotte's bed.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, things became heated as they usually did, and this time they didn't have any restrictions, and knew what they both wanted. Though sadly they had to pull away, because they both knew they couldn't do what they wanted, not right now anyway.<p>

It was pretty late by this point, and they had school tomorrow. Also the last time Quinn had been home had been 5am Saturday morning, so she knew she couldn't really get away with staying out much longer.

So even though they really didn't want to, the couple separated themselves from one another, and Charlotte helped as Quinn began to pack up her belongs. She walked her out, and the two said their goodbyes, taking in the slight comfort they both received from the fact that they would see each other in the morning.

Once Quinn had left, Charlotte went back into her room and jumped into bed, the weekend's activities had exhausted her, and she really didn't get much sleep last night.

She laid there with her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep, finally her phone buzzed with a message from Quinn letting her know that she made it home safely. Charlotte smiled and typed back her reply before finally allowing herself to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-There is a picture for this Chapter of Quinn and Charlotte's laser tag outfits on my Profile. 8D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Monday morning Charlotte didn't wake up to her alarm, but rather the sound of music playing, her first thought was that it must be time to wake up, and Blaine had turned on music throughout the house. Then as she became more awake, she soon realized that the music she was hearing, was her girlfriend's ringtone playing through her phone.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, as she reached out to grab her phone. It was only 5:00am; she finally located her phone and flipped it open before bringing it to her ear.

_"How's your neck?"_ Quinn's voice asked through the reciever.

Charlotte was confused by the question, but on instinct immediately brought her hand up to her neck and ran her fingers along it, checking the area for damage.

"Umm... Fine."

_"I doubt that."_ Quinn giggled.

_"Go look in the mirror."_

"Ok..."

Charlotte threw the covers off of her body and got out of bed, and walked over to the full length mirror that was inside of her closet. She looked at herself in the mirror, before tilting her head to the side and pushing back her hair, to see what Quinn was talking about.

She was shocked that it took Quinn calling her and informing her about this, for her to notice. There along the Colum of her neck were 3 large hickys that trailed down to the neck of her shirt.

"Holy Shit."

_"That's what I thought; I knew if I had them, you had to have them too."_

"You have them too?"

_"Several. ...One main one, and a few smaller lighter ones next to it."_

"Fuck. ...Babe I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too."

"...What are you going to do?"

_"Well... There not that bad, so I'm pretty sure I will be able to cover them with makeup."_

_"...and don't be sorry Baby; I wouldn't change anything that happened the other night not even the hicky's. It's ok."_

"I hope that works, but I'm still sorry, I should have known better. We've been messing around for a month, I knew that I couldn't leave marks on you like that."

_"If the makeup doesn't work I'll figure something out ok?"_

_" …and yes it can't be a common occurrence, not only because of Finn but even if we were out, you couldn't do that because Coach Sylvester has a fit about this kind of thing. I remember her telling Santana and Brittney this one time that hicky's aren't part of the Cheerio's uniform."_ She said laughing through the phone.

"...Ok"

_"Seriously Baby don't worry about it. We will just have to be more careful next time."_

"Yeah your right, Love."

_"It's actually kind of hot, it's too bad they can't be a regular thing."_

_" ...Guess you will just have to find other places to mark me that aren't so visible."_

"Mhmm... I'm sure that can be arranged."

_"I look forward to it."_

_"...I should hop in the shower. But I'll see you in a couple hours Baby."_

"Can't wait Beautiful."

* * *

><p>After Practice that morning, Quinn, Santana, and Brittney had to attend a mandatory meeting with Coach Sylvester. Luckily Quinn had been right, and was able to cover up the hicky's completely with makeup.<p>

So it wasn't till Charlotte saw Quinn talking to Santana and Brittney on their way into the cafeteria, that she had actually been able to see the blonde.

Not one to waste an opportunity, Charlotte headed down the hall before she stopped beside the three Cheerios. Brittney had been the first to notice her arrival.

"Hey Char" The tall blonde greeted her excitedly wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Hey Britt." Charlotte laughed as she was released from the hug.

"Santana." Charlotte greeted.

"Sorry about that." She told the Latina sincerely, pointing to the long dark bruise along Santana's Jawline, that the girl had unsuccessfully tried to cover with makeup.

"It's fine." Santana shrugged. "I said you got one, so this..." She stated pointing to the bruise. "...Didn't even happen."

"Though if it happens again, next time I won't be so forgiving." Santana told her seriously.

"Understood." Charlotte replied.

"Hey Quinn" She greeted turning to her secret girlfriend. "...I was wondering If I could get those English notes from you, I wanted to copy them down before class." She asked her.

After a beat Quinn smiled. "Sure, but you'll have to run to my locker with me to get them."

"No problem." Charlotte replied. "It's the least I could do; you're the one who's helping me after all."

"We'll be back in a little while." Quinn told Brittney and Santana.

"I'll save you guys a seat." Brittney called back happily as her and Santana entered the cafeteria.

"Thanks Britt." Quinn replied as they left.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Charlotte walked down the hall in the direction of the blonde's locker; But Charlotte soon pulled them into the empty Astronomy room.<p>

"So I see the makeup worked." Charlotte stated as she trailed her fingers along Quinn's neck.

"Yeah, I see it worked for you as well." Quinn replied.

Charlotte had decided that morning that the best course of action would be to, at least to try and attempt to cover the hicky's with makeup. She didn't need another episode where Finn announced to everyone what "A Mess" her neck was.

Charlotte grabbed Quinn's hand and guided her finger along her neck as she spoke. "Yeah, it did. They started here." She showed the blonde with her hand. "...and trailed down to the neckline of my shirt." Charlotte informed her releasing the blonde's hand.

"...The thing I found amusing though, was what I found this morning when I was getting ready to take a shower." Charlotte stated before lifting her shirt up so Quinn could see what she was referring to.

When Charlotte had lifted up her shirt, Quinn immediately saw that the hicky's actually didn't end at her neckline. They actually continued, and where scattered across her collarbone, chest and abdomen.

Quinn trailed her fingertips over each mark in a daze, as she admired her work.

"I was just wondering..." Charlotte began effectively breaking Quinn out of her reverie. "...If you had discovered anything else, after we talked this morning." Charlotte asked teasingly.

"No, Just the neck." Quinn breathed out shakily when she felt her girlfriend's hands slip under her Cheerios top.

"Mmm... I can think of one place there might be something." Charlotte flirted as she lifted the blondes top slightly.

"Where?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

"I'll show you." Charlotte replied her voice deeper than normal.

Charlotte reached over to Quinn's hip and tugged down the zipper on her skirt before pulling the skirt down, pushing down slightly the blondes spanx and panties as well.

"Found it." Charlotte husked, running her fingertips along the blonde's pelvic bone.

Sure enough Quinn looked down and saw a dark hicky, where the brunette's fingertips were resting on her pelvic bone. She shuddered when the memories of all the times that the hicky could have been left there, began to play in her mind.

"Today's been unbearable." Quinn stated suddenly. "I can't believe this is the first time I've seen you."

"I know." Charlotte responded in a whisper. "I couldn't stand it."

Charlotte had barley finished her sentence, when she felt Quinn's hand's on her waist, as the blonde began to undo the belt on her jeans. Kissing her hard, as she did so.

"Wait... Wait..." Charlotte interrupted and pulled back. "We can't. We were only supposed to grabbing notes from your locker." She explained. "...And then you agreed to let Santana and Brittney save us a seat, so now we have to go back." Charlotte added, frustrated herself.

"Fuck... I did didn't I." Quinn responded. "...B would be fine but if we didn't come back San would be all over it." She reasoned.

"I Know, that's why I stopped you, even though I'm really hating myself right now for it." Charlotte told her. "...Well at least we can pick up with this during 3rd."

Quinn was about to agree, but then she remembered. "Shit. ...We can't do that either, S, B, and I have to run an errand for Coach so I won't be here." Quinn informed her sadly as they headed back to the cafeteria.

"Just come over when you're done with practice then, it doesn't matter what time." Charlotte stated. "I won't be able to go another day."

"Yeah, that's definitely not happening..." Quinn replied. "...I can't wait till tomorrow; I'll come over straight from practice."

"Good." Charlotte sighed relieved.

"...Maybe we can take a shower." Quinn whispered teasingly, before they reached the table with the rest of their friends and sat down.

* * *

><p>The week progressed after that very well for the two girls, especially since they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Once they finally slept together it was like a damn broke, and they just couldn't seem to keep it in their pants.<p>

During one of their couplings Charlotte had joked about how they now probably held the world record, for having sex the most times in a school. They had sex on campus at least once a day if not more,that week. This included various empty class room's and bathroom stalls, as well as the Cheerio's storage room and even a few times back stage in the theatre. Of course on top of that they also had Charlotte's SUV at their disposal as well as both girls' homes.

* * *

><p>So it was no surprise when Saturday evening found the two girls wrapped up in Quinn's bed sheets, trying to catch their breaths after they had just finished their latest sexual endeavor.<p>

"Mmm ...I could do this is all day." Quinn mused in her post orgasmic haze.

"Well I'm definitely up for another round, if you are." Charlotte flirted as she peppered her girlfriends abdomen with kisses.

"Don't tempt me." Quinn moaned out. "We've been at it for hours." Quinn informed her noticing for the first time, the time on the clock. "My mom will be home soon."

At that Charlotte halted her movements, and lifted her head to look at the clock on Quinn's bedside table. "I can't believe it's after 6:00pm already." Charlotte exclaimed genuinely shocked. "I thought we still had plenty of time." She pouted slightly.

Quinn laughed. "Me too, though it isn't news that we seem to lose track of time when were together."

"When's your mom getting home?" Charlotte asked sitting up in the bed.

"She should pull up around 6:30pm." Quinn replied "So were already cutting it close as it is."

"Yeah, just a little." Charlotte returned.

"Are you still able to stay for dinner?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, there not picking me up until 8pm." Charlotte replied. "So that should be enough time."

"Are you sure there isn't any way I can get you to come tonight." Charlotte asked, as she licked across the shell of Quinn's ear and pulled the lobe between her teeth.

"I... I can't." Quinn husked.

Charlotte pulled back and pushed her lip out in a pout.

"I can't... I have a date, remember?" Quinn replied quietly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before getting out of bed. "How could I forget?"

"Hey don't be like that." Quinn told her, as she too got out of bed and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I'm not being like anything." Charlotte responded with a grin. "I'm the one who gets to go play laser tag in the woods with our friends, while you'll be stuck doing something boring with Finn."

Now Quinn was the one who rolled her eyes, as she threw on the dress and flats she had discarded earlier.

"When's he picking you up anyway?" Charlotte asked turning to the blonde.

"8:30pm" Quinn answered. "We're going to see some movie I haven't even heard of at 9:00pm."

"I'm going to hop in the shower." Charlotte stated kissing Quinn before heading into the bathroom. "Let you mom know that I will help her with dinner when I get out, while you get ready for your _Date_." She called out before, turning on the shower and hopping in.

* * *

><p>It was about 40 minutes later, and Charlotte had just finished getting dressed in her outfit for the night. A dark plaid tie up shirt, that left her abs exposed and a pair of dark denim shorts.<p>

Quinn entered the room just as she finished. "That's what you're wearing tonight?" Quinn asked her when she took in her girlfriend's appearance.

"Yeah... Why? What's wrong with it?" Charlotte asked concerned.

"Nothing you look amazing." Quinn stated pulling the brunette into her arms.

Quinn laughed. "I'm just happy you will be wearing it in the woods with our friends, instead of somewhere like school, where I would have to kill more than half of the student body, for the impure thought's they would be having about you." Quinn explained.

Charlotte laughed too, before pulling the blonde into a tender kiss. "...Now you need to hop in the shower while I go down and help your mom in the kitchen." Charlotte stated pulling out of the embrace, taking one last look at her appearance before she headed downstairs to help Judy with dinner.

* * *

><p>When Quinn came downstairs in her usual dress and cardigan, she saw that Charlotte and her mother had just finished setting the table for dinner.<p>

"Just in time Quinnie." Judy told her daughter happily. "I was just about to send Charlotte upstairs to go and get you."

"Everything smells good mom. What are we having?" Quinn asked as she took her seat next to Charlotte at the table.

"I decided to try one of the recipes Blaine lent me last week." Judy responded excited. "Asian steak salad, I felt like something on the lighter side tonight."

"I agree Judy." Charlotte piped in. "I felt like something light as well, and the protein will definitely help me with tonight's game."

"Oh, this is good mom." Quinn replied when she finished the bite she took.

"Very." Charlotte added.

Judy smiled at the compliment, before addressing the brunette. "So what exactly is it that you will be doing tonight?"

Charlotte finished her bite, before answering Judy's question. "Blaine and I have had this tradition of playing laser tag on the first weekend of October for as long as I can remember. I can't even really remember how it started; I just know we have been doing it for years." She explained.

"...This year when the rest of our friends found out about our tradition, they were all eager to join, so we set up an arena of sorts, in a clearing in the woods, and were going to play out their tonight. ...It's actually very fun." She concluded with a smile.

"It sounds like it." Judy responded. "Are all the glee kids participating?" She asked.

"No just our little makeshift family." Charlotte smiled. "So it's just going to be me, my brother, Kurt, Rachel, and Noah. Since Quinn won't be joining us."

"Why aren't you going again dear?" Judy asked her daughter curious.

"I already had a date scheduled with Finn." Quinn stated before taking another bite to hopefully avoid talking about the subject further.

"You'll still be able to play, with the uneven number." Judy asked.

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine, we don't really need even teams to play. Plus the way Noah plays, he pretty much counts as two people, so we will just put him on whatever team has less players." Charlotte responded before digging back into her dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner they three of them retired into the living room and watched some design show, why they waited for the others to arrive.<p>

Charlotte's cell phone buzzed on the coffee table alerting her that she had a new text. She reached over and grabbed it and saw that it was from Puck.

"Noah just texted he said they should be pulling up any minute." She informed Quinn.

"Tell him to just come inside when they get here, the front door is open." Quinn replied.

Charlotte texted him back and within minutes they could hear the front door opening and were met with a chorus of hello's.

"In the living room." Judy called out from her place on the couch.

Everyone soon filed into the living room; They all were wearing dark colors, shorts, and either a tank top or a t-shirt. It was obvious by their demeanor and the smiles on their faces that they were definitely excited for tonight's game.

"Sam" Charlotte stated surprised when she saw the blonde boy.

"Hey Char." Sam greeted with a smile. "I hope you don't mind that I'm tagging along tonight." He asked her. "...I was practicing with Puck earlier, and he started talking about your guys plans tonight. I told him that it sounded awesome, so he invited me to join you, since I didn't really have any plans for tonight." Sam explained.

"No of course not. I'm glad Noah invited you, it's always more fun the more people you have." Charlotte assured him.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't intimidated by Sam, or his friendship with Charlotte per say, though she couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable leaving the two together when she wasn't around. Sam was a nice guy, and he hadn't actually tried anything with Charlotte, though Quinn had a nagging suspicion that the blonde boy was developing a crush on her girlfriend.<p>

Quinn stood there in the living room as the pair talked and she took in her girlfriend's, appearance and outfit, and then she turned to look at the shy smile on Sam's face, and it was like she didn't even have a choice, the decision had been made for her.

* * *

><p>"You know what, I'm going to go." Quinn stated suddenly.<p>

"What?" Charlotte asked confused by the blonde's sudden outburst.

"I'm going to come tonight after all." Quinn informed the group.

"I thought you had a date with Finn that you couldn't reschedule." Kurt piped in.

"Well I have a feeling I'm going to regret it if I don't come tonight." Quinn explained. "I can see a movie with Finn anytime; I'll just call him and let him know something came up."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked her softly. "I was just kidding with everything I said earlier, I don't want you to feel as if you have to come tonight."

"Trust me I want to go." Quinn replied genuinely.

Quinn took in the appearance of the group in front of her and then looked down at the dress she was wearing, and quickly realized that she needed to go change after she called Finn.

Quinn smiled at the group. "Well I seem to be overdressed, I'm just going to change real quick, and then we can go." She stated before turning and running upstairs.

* * *

><p>Quinn came down the stairs not long after she left, looking vastly different then she had when she had ascended them a few minutes prior.<p>

Before Quinn had been wearing a navy dress with a white cardigan and white ballet flats, she had worn her hair down straight with a matching navy headband.

But the Quinn that was coming down the stairs now, had her hair pulled back in a French braid, she was wearing Charlotte's Black "Every rose has it's thorns." Tank top she had stolen from her last time she was at the brunette's house, a pair of new red converse all-stars, she had bought last week on their shopping trip and the tiniest pair of denim shorts that Charlotte had ever seen.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked the room when she entered, Smirking at her girlfriend and her blatant leering. She was soon met with a positive affirmation from the group. They all said their goodbyes to Judy and headed to the door.

"Like what you see?" Quinn asked seductively as she passed by Charlotte, and smiled when she saw her girlfriend shudder as she past.

* * *

><p>"So did you guys just fuck all day long, or did you actually do something productive?" Puck asked Charlotte as he walked besides her down the Fabray's driveway.<p>

Charlotte scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm answering that."

"That totally means you did." Puck laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

Charlotte laughed, at least life was never boring with Puck around.

"That's finally fading." Charlotte responded referring to Puck's black eye, and successfully changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss it. It made me look pretty badass all week." He replied.

"...As long as no one finds out you got it from Santana right?" Charlotte laughed.

"...Right" Puck pouted.

"Hey I was there in the pool too, Santana has a pretty good left hook, It's nothing to be embarrassed about." She reassured him.

"Thanks Char." He smiled back.

"Are you driving or am I?" Blaine asked her when they reached the Suv.

Charlotte quickly went through the different possibilities of seating arrangements in her head before she answered the question.

She figured if Blaine drove Kurt would sit up front with him, leaving the other five to the remaining seating options. Puck and Rachel would opt to sit together in the back, which would leave Sam, Quinn, and herself sharing the middle seats.

"I'll drive." Charlotte told him and took the keys, before climbing in the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>When Quinn realized that Charlotte would be driving tonight she began to walk over to the passenger seat, the next thing she noticed was that Sam seemed to have the same idea and was closer to the door than she was.<p>

_"Well that's not happening."_ Quinn thought to herself. She called out to Sam and effectively halted him in his pursuit to the passenger door.

"I'm glad you were able to come tonight." Quinn stated, "...It should be fun."

"Thanks." He responded. "I think so to."

Sam barely had time to register what had just happened before Quinn had successfully slipped around him, and was now buckling herself in the front passenger seat, while he was still standing outside the passenger door.

He quickly snapped out of it though, and opened the back door. Before taking his seat beside Blaine and Kurt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p><em>::: When Quinn realized that Charlotte would be driving tonight, she began to walk over to the passenger seat. The next thing she noticed was that Sam seemed to have the same idea and was closer to the door than she was.<em>

_"Well that's not happening." Quinn thought to herself. She called out to Sam and effectively halted him in his pursuit to the passenger door._

_"I'm glad you were able to come tonight." Quinn stated, "...It should be fun."_

_"Thanks." He responded. "I think so to."_

_Sam barely had time to register what had just happened before Quinn had successfully slipped around him and was now buckling herself in the front passenger seat, while he was still standing outside the passenger door._

_He quickly snapped out of it though, and opened the back door. Before taking his seat beside Blaine and Kurt. :::_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

When they reached the clearing the twins had set up in the woods. Blaine began to unlock the latch on a small storage shed. Once it was opened, he began to hand out vests and guns to each person.

Puck then took over the duty of explaining how they were going to play. It was just the basic version of capture the flag. They would split into two teams, each team would have a base that housed their flag, the opposing team would have to capture the other team's flag, and successfully take it back to their base. When that was accomplished that team would win the game.

He then went on to explain that the twins and set up various things throughout the woods to either help or hinder them in their game play, such as traps, various ropes and ladders, and places to hide, they had also set up various "Strategizing Sheds" for the teams to use as well as a few well placed zip lines.

* * *

><p>When Puck finally finished explaining he opened the floor to questions.<p>

"What happens if we get shot, are we just out from then on or what?" Kurt asked.

"Your vest powers down when you get shot, and you go sit out for like 5 minutes. When your times up the vest will power back up and you can resume playing." Blaine explained, answering his boyfriend's question.

Once everyone had gotten their vests on, and was ready to go, Blaine pulled out a small cloth bag. "Inside this bag are different color marbles." He explained. "Everyone will take turns picking a marble, whatever marble you pick will determine which team you're on." He concluded.

"Oh, and all teams are final." Rachel piped in. "The only exception being if somehow, Blaine, Charlotte, and Puck, are all on the same team. For the simple reason that such a divide wouldn't really be conductive for fair game play." She informed the group, and they all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Looks like your first Sam." Blaine stated handing the boy the bag of marbles.

"Thanks" Sam responded, taking the bag from Blaine before reaching in a pulling out a marble. "Blue" Sam stated happily, before turning to his left and handing the bag to Charlotte.

Charlotte accepted the bag from Sam, and reached into it herself, pulling out her own marble. "Blue" She said, before turning to Quinn and handing her the bag, with a soft smile.

Quinn closed her eyes, as she fished around in the bag, feeling the various marbles slide along her fingers, she hoped that she would draw a blue marble as well, not only because her girlfriend had, but more because both Charlotte and Sam had.

She finally closed her hand around a marble and pulled in from the bag. "Red" she stated trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice, as she tossed the bag to Puck.

Puck reached into the bag and quickly pulled out his own marble. "Red" he said passing the bag to Rachel, who then pulled out a blue marble. Next went Kurt who also pulled blue, and Finally Blaine who pulled out a red marble.

"So on the Blue team we have, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and Char." Blaine stated as they began to break into teams. "...and the Red team is myself, Puck, and Quinn."

As soon as he was done speaking Blaine's vest lit up bright red, Puck's vest soon followed suit, before he turned to Rachel's causing hers to light up in a brilliant blue.

Charlotte's own vest soon lit up in blue as well, and she looked over to Quinn and saw that the blonde was staring intently at her own vest. Charlotte smiled at the adorable look of concentration her girlfriend wore, and walked over to where Quinn was.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Quinn felt warm, and looked up from what she was doing, and when she did she found Charlotte standing in front of her a soft smile on her face.<p>

"Here I got it." Charlotte stated, tilting her head down, before she began fiddling with the panel on Quinn's chest, and within seconds Quinn's vest lit up bright red.

"There" Charlotte breathed against the blonde's lips. She desperately wanted to close the distance between them, but remembered that Sam was there and she couldn't, so instead she took a deep breath and took several steps back.

"Thank you." Quinn said sincerely, silently cursing Sam for his presence. She was all too aware of all the things she could be doing with Charlotte, if it weren't for the blonde boy.

* * *

><p>Soon after both Sam and Kurt's vests lit up blue, and Charlotte walked over to the shed that Blaine had previously pulled the vests and guns from. A moment later she emerged with a large silver case. She opened it up, and began to pass out walkie talkies and headsets to each team.<p>

As Charlotte passed them out, Blaine helped each team set them up, explaining that they would be on different frequencies and they would only be able to talk to, or hear from their own team members. Though they would be able to communicate with their own team members at any time simultaneously.

When they were done, and everyone was outfitted with a walkie talkie, Charlotte informed the teams that they each had 15 minutes to get to their respective bases and strategize before the game would begin. After that both teams set off in opposite directions and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>It had been about 2 hours, since the game started, and everyone had been having a great time, Each person actually turned out to be better at the game, then they had originally thought. So no one from either team had even captured a flag yet, let alone brought one back to their base so the game continued.<p>

Charlotte was sitting on the sidelines with Kurt, after they had been both been shot by Blaine, from his perch in a tree he had been hiding in.

Both the twin's were actually very completive, and Charlotte had been extremely upset with herself for not remembering her brother's affinity for climbing in trees, and hiding in their branches while they played.

Charlotte's vest lit up first, letting her know that her time was up and she was now able to rejoin the game, she sent Kurt a sympathetic smile, before jogging back into the woods.

Charlotte climbed up the rope ladder that was set up next to one of the zip lines, and began to survey the area. From her perch she could see Kurt still sitting on the sidelines waiting for his vest to light up, and a little further in the distance she could see her brother in another tree waiting for an unsuspecting target.

She could also see that Blaine didn't notice Rachel sneaking up on him from behind, and knew he was surprised when his vest lit up alerting him to being shot. He then climbed down the tree, and smiled at Rachel before jogging off to the sidelines to join Kurt.

She looked around the rest of the area but couldn't see where Puck, Quinn, or Sam was. She decided that staying put, was the best plan of action for the moment, and continued to survey the area for any sign of the remaining red team.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and both Kurt and Blaine had returned to the game, and as far as Charlotte could tell everyone was playing the at the moment.<p>

She could see Kurt and Rachel speaking in the distance before they both parted, and ran in separate directions. Then suddenly Rachel's Vest lit up flashing blue indicating she had been shot, though Charlotte couldn't see anyone around the small brunette.

She soon became worried about the phantom player that had shot Rachel, considering not only couldn't she see them, but she hadn't even been able to tell which direction the shot had come from.

Though she didn't have much time to worry about it, because next thing she knew, she could see Puck running by her in the distance, gun in one hand and their blue flag in the other, as he sprinted off in the direction of his own base.

She jumped off the ladder and flew through the tree's, as she rode the zip line right over Puck's head shooting him in the process before coming back down to the ground on the other side of the line.

Puck cursed loudly in exasperation, he had been the first one on either team to even be able to get a flag, and now not only had he lost it, but now he had to go sit out.

Both Charlotte and Puck got on their walkie talkies and told their espective teams the game was on time out for the next few minutes while Charlotte brought the flag back to the blue teams base.

* * *

><p>Quinn Stopped where she was, when the announcement came through her headset and she leaned up against a nearby tree and waited. Quinn had been able to locate Charlotte a few minutes after she had successfully shot Rachel, but she hadn't had time to get closer or line up a shot on the brunette, before she saw Charlotte jumping off her perch and flying through the air, taking out Puck, and successfully winning back her flag.<p>

Quinn had no problem admitting the watching the scene unfold had been super-hot. She thought she had been turned on before the game, but now her hormones were on overload and she didn't know how much longer she could wait to have her desires sated.

* * *

><p>Soon the Blue team's flag was back at their base, and the game was once again in full swing. Charlotte was hiding behind the side of one of the "Strategizing Sheds" to survey her surroundings before heading out again, when suddenly she heard someone directly behind her, she took a deep breath and waited for her vest to light up from the shot.<p>

Though instead of being shot, she felt herself being quickly turned around before her back was being slammed up against the side of the shed. She only realized what was happening when she felt the familiar mouth on hers as the blonde kissed her hungrily.

No words had been spoken at all as the girls continued to kiss against the shed, the game now being the farthest thing from their minds. Soon after, Charlotte could vaguely register the sound of the button on her jeans being popped open, and her zipper being thrust down.

Next thing she knew a soft hand was inside her shorts, surpassing her underwear, and two fingers were soon thrust into her without any preamble.

Which wasn't a problem considering Charlotte had begun to get wet the minute she felt Quinn press up against her.

"Jesus Quinn." Charlotte called out, when she felt the blonde inside her, pumping in an out at a relentless pace.

Charlotte cried out in pleasure, and let her head fall back against the wall with a thud, when she felt Quinn use her other hand to pinch her clit, while the blonde continued with her thrusts.

Charlotte tried to keep in mind on where they were and what they were doing, as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her, she forced her eyes open, and tried to focus on surveying the area around them, to make sure they didn't have any visitors during their tryst.

One moment Charlotte was looking through the trees to make sure no one was heading their way, and the next moment, bright white flashed across her eyes, as she felt her orgasm rip through her, forcing her to shut her eyes and ride out the sensations.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte got her bearings back she opened her eyes and noticed that her shorts had been zipped and buttoned back up for her, almost as if nothing had happened. Then she raised her head and saw Quinn standing in front of her, face flush and breathing heavyily.<p>

Without so much as a second thought, she grabbed the blonde around the shoulders and flipped them around, so that Quinn now had her back to the shed. Charlotte then kicked opens the shed door and pushed them inside.

Since Charlotte and Blaine had both set up their playing field for tonight's game, Charlotte knew that they had placed small metal Strategizing tables in side each shed, and had every intention of taking full advantage of it.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside the Shed, Charlotte laid Quinn down on the table, and began to hastily take off the blonde's shorts and underwear letting them fall to the floor.<p>

Charlotte wasted no time after that, and ran her fingers along the blonde's slit before spreading the lips with her fingertips, and blowing cool air through the blonde's folds.

"Mmmm ...Baby what was that?" Quinn muttered out in pleasure, when the cool air hit her clit.

Instead of a verbal response Charlotte chuckled lightly against her, and ran her tongue firmly over the warm skin along the blonde's core, before attaching her lips to Quinn's clit and sucking it between her lips.

"Oh God Char." Quinn moaned out bucking her hips forward, trying to force more contact with the brunette's mouth, as Charlotte continued on her path, licking, sucking, and nibbling.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was definitely enjoying herself, she could do this all day, but she was aware that they were pressed for time, and weren't really supposed to be doing this at all so; she knew she had to speed things up.<p>

She brought up the hand that wasn't currently holding her girlfriend down, and poised two of her fingers at the blonde's entrance before thrusting them inside, while she continued her assault on her girlfriend's clit.

"Fuck Yes Baby!" Quinn cried out, at the sensation of being filled.

"God... Don't stop." She cried from the dual pleasure of the brunettes fingers inside of her, and her mouth on her clit.

Charlotte moaned as well, when she felt the blonde's wall gripping her fingers tightly, as she plunged in and out of her.

"So good Baby..." Quinn moaned as her orgasm was quickly approaching her.

"Don't stop... I'm so close." Quinn instructed gripping her hand through her girlfriend's hair as she rode out the sensations Charlotte was eliciting in her, bucking her hips frantically at the contact.

* * *

><p>Charlotte could feel that Quinn was extremely close, and would be coming any minute, and she quickly decided to push her girlfriend over the edge instead of waiting for her to fall over herself.<p>

She thrust in hard one last time, curling her fingers as she did, and bit down lightly on the blonde's clit.

She was immediately rewarded for her efforts with a gush of warm fluid and her girlfriend screaming out her name, as she came.

The brunette proceeded to lick lightly collecting all the fluid that had spilled as she did, while Quinn reveled in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Charlotte replaced both Quinn's underwear and shorts when she was finished, as the blonde's continued to catch her breath from her place on the table.

Just as Charlotte snapped the button back into place, on Quinn's shorts, she heard the crackle of her Walkie Talkie, as Rachel announced that the game was over, and everyone was to meet back at the storage shed to put away their gear. Charlotte flicked the switch on her Walkie talkie to the "talk" position, and responded.

"Thanks Rach, I'm heading back now." She said into the mouth piece, before switching the communication device off all together.

The pair figured that Quinn would be receiving a similar message soon from her team, so they began to adjust themselves, and make sure they were presentable before heading back to the others.

* * *

><p>A few more minutes past, and the girls had already started to walk back, when Charlotte had realized that the message from the red team alerting Quinn to the end of the game, had never came. Automatically she stopped walking and her eyes glanced over to the blonde's Walkie Talkie.<p>

A look of horror came over the brunette's face when she realized that Quinn had her switch flipped into the "talk" position, which would cause her, not to be able to receive any messages. Though it also meant that for however long it was in the position, her teammates would be able to hear her.

Charlotte reached forward and quickly shut the blonde's Walkie Talkie off completely.

"What?" Quinn asked worried when she saw the look that her girlfriend was wearing.

"You... You had your microphone on." Charlotte told her.

"What does that mean?" Quinn responded.

"It means that you had an open connection to Puck and Blaine for as long as it was on." Charlotte explained gently, waiting for her girlfriend's reaction.

Charlotte could actually see the realization setting in, as Quinn started to understand what had happened. She knew that she did, when she saw the panic and embarrassment swirling in Quinn's eyes.

"What!" Quinn exclaimed once the gravity of the situation fully hit her.

"So everyone heard us we while we were... You know..." Quinn asked in a panic.

Charlotte wanted to laugh at the adorableness of her girlfriend, but knew it wasn't the right time.

Charlotte always found it amusing how, uninhibited Quinn could be during sexual activities, or when she flirted, never holding back, cursing, and sometimes letting some quite filthy things slips out of her mouth, but sometimes she became shy talking about such things in regular conversation.

"No, thank God." Charlotte responded. "You were only set to your team, so the only ones that could have heard were Puck and Blaine." She assured her.

"Ugh... Well that's bad enough." Quinn stated, covering her face, and blushing profusely.

"I agree." Charlotte stated. "But, all we can do now, is go back and talk to them and try to find out, if they heard or not, and if so, how much."

Quinn nodded in agreement and the two resumed their journey back to the others.

* * *

><p>"We won." Kurt called out excitedly when he saw Charlotte and Quinn enter the clearing.<p>

"Sam found the flag, and was actually able to sneak past Blaine and Puck to get it back to our base." Rachel added, and Sam smiled triumphantly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, though she did congratulate Sam and the rest of the blue team, on their win before walking over to her team to take off her vest.

Even though Quinn was still slightly on edge at the possibility that two of her friends, had just heard her having sex. She couldn't help the smile that was on her face, as she smugly thought, that while Sam had won by capturing her teams flag, she had won a better prize in the woods.

Charlotte congratulated them as well after Quinn left, then quickly took off her vest.

"I'll be right back." She told her team, breaking from the conversation. "I need a quick word with the red team."

That got Rachel and Kurt's attention, though they knew they would find out what was going on shortly, and knew they couldn't really ask questions with Sam right there anyway. So they just nodded their acknowledgement and continued their conversation as Charlotte walked away.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked over to where Quinn was standing and deposited her vest, gun, and headset into the storage shed.<p>

"Boys a word." She said as she past the two boys and walked farther into the clearing so they could talk. Charlotte and Quinn stood between the trees and waited as Puck and Blaine walked up to them.

Charlotte noticed her brother trying his hardest not to laugh, and then she turned to Puck and saw his appreciative smirk, and any hope she had that they hadn't actually heard, flew out the window.

"Ok... Well now that I'm certain, you two heard." Charlotte begun. "What I need to know now, is exactly how much you actually heard."

Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry" Blaine stated when his laughter subsided, and he was met with two pairs of glaring eyes.

"I didn't really hear much." He told them truthfully. "I heard some random noices at first, shuffling and slamming. ...Then I heard Quinn begin to say "Mmmm... Baby." and I figured out pretty quickly what was going on, and immediately turned off my headset completely." Blaine informed them. "...I had it off the whole rest of the game after that." He added.

Charlotte was relieved at that, her and her brother were close, and no problem talking about sex or relationships, though neither one of them actually wanted to see or hear the other doing anything."

"Good." Charlotte exclaimed relieved.

"I know right." Blaine agreed. "Your my sister, and were close but were not that close." Blaine laughed.

Charlotte nodded her head rapidly in agreement, before turning to look at Puck, Who had been silent this whole time. Though all she needed was one look to tell her that unlike Blaine, Puck hadn't turned off his headset.

Quinn noticed what Charlotte had at roughly the same time, and huffed in frustration.

"Fuck Puck... Really?" Quinn exclaimed. "You couldn't just turn off your headset."

"Hey" Puck responded. "You're the one that didn't turn off your headset, before you decided to fuck in the middle of the woods Q." Puck laughed.

Quinn growled and tried to lunge forward, but was halted by her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her and pulling her back.

"It's ok baby." Charlotte whispered against the blonde's ear. "Noah's just being an ass."

"Oh I know." Quinn replied looking straight at Puck, though she had visibly calmed down, at Charlotte's touch.

Charlotte tilted her head to the side, and a pensive look crossed her face, as she realized something.

"Wait... You said that you turned off your headset in the beginning, but the first thing you heard was Quinn saying "Mmmm... Baby." Charlotte asked her brother confused.

"Yeah that's when the transmission started." Blaine replied.

That's when Charlotte realized exactly when Quinn had hit the switch on her Walkie Talkie, and couldn't help laughing herself, at the news.

"What?" Quinn asked, not understanding why what Blaine had said was so funny.

Blaine was confused, as well. Though since Puck had listened to the transmission from beginning to end, he had a pretty good idea to why his best friend was laughing.

Charlotte's laughter subsided, and she contemplated a way to break the news to her girlfriend, when Puck beat her to it.

"I'm guessing you both took care of each other separately." Puck looked to Quinn for confirmation, though he didn't need it, he could tell from the look on her face alone, that he was right.

"Well... I'm pretty sure that Char just figured out when the transmission started, and realized that the only part we heard... was you." Puck finished with a smirk, as Quinn's face erupted in a deep blush, once the news sunk in.

"Sorry Baby." Charlotte said sincerely.

Quinn cleared her throat and turned to Puck. "So the only part you heard was me, ...not her?"

"Yep, all you Q, from start to finish." Puck laughed clearly enjoying this.

"Fantastic." Quinn sighed in defeat.

"...and I have to say wow Q, I didn't know you could make those sounds." Puck began. "...and you're a talker huh? Who knew?" He laughed, enjoying making his friend squirm.

"Well you should of actually." Charlotte returned. "...But I guess you weren't able to satisfy her, when you two got together huh?" She stated, teasing the boy right back.

Puck's face fell at that, and Blaine started cracking up once more at his sister's comment.

"Whatever." Puck huffed. "I must have been having an off day that day." He reasoned. "...I'm a total sex shark... Ask anyone."

The other three all just laughed at their friend's statement.

"My Hero." Quinn whispered into her girlfriend's ear. She pulled back and smiled, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Always." Charlotte replied lovingly.

"Well as much fun as this was." Charlotte announced sarcastically. "...We should probably be getting back to the others.

Everyone agreed and they began to walk back to the clearing where they had left the other three.

* * *

><p>"Everything ok?" Rachel asked when they walked back into the clearing.<p>

"Yep" Charlotte said, and left it at that, and they all began to gather their things so that they could head back to the SUV.

"What happened?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, he hated being out of the loop.

"You don't want to know." Blaine replied.

Kurt just gave him a look that said, _"when do I ever not want to know"_and Blaine relented.

"Turns out Char, and Quinn couldn't keep their hands to themselves during the game." Blaine began to explain. "...and Quinn left her Walkie Talkie on during... I turned mine off immediately when I realized, but Puck listened to the whole thing."

"Got it." Kurt laughed, as he grabbed Blaine's hand and they began to walk towards the car.

Blaine laughed as well. "I'm glad now more than ever, that Charlotte and I decided to have our bedrooms soundproofed when we built the house." Blaine stated relieved. "If we hadn't I'm sure things would have gotten awkward by now." He joked with a smile.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "It would have been bad enough with just me and you." Kurt agreed. "...But with all of us, yeah, I could defiantly see that getting awkward."

* * *

><p>As they all made their way back to the car, Charlotte could see Puck and Rachel trailing behind, and could hear, a mix of laughter and lecturing coming from Rachel, and Charlotte knew that Puck had informed her about what had happened.<p>

It was almost 1:00am by the time they had finished their night, and made it back to the SUV, so everyone quickly packed up the car and got inside, using the same seating arrangements as they did for the drive over.

"Are you going to stay over tonight?" Charlotte asked Quinn as she drove.

"Of course" Quinn replied with a smile. "Though, we need to stop by my house on the way so I can grab my overnight bag." She informed her.

"That's Fine." Charlotte replied, smiling adoringly at her blonde counterpart.

Charlotte went to reach for her girlfriend's hand to hold while she drove, but before she could, she saw a flash of blonde hair in the rearview mirror, and was reminded of Sam's presence.

She sent an apologetic smile Quinn's way and placed both hands back on the wheel.

* * *

><p>They dropped Sam off at his house first, before driving to Quinn's to get her overnight bag. It was no surprise that as well as Quinn. Kurt, Puck, and Rachel were all staying over too, so Charlotte's next and final stop was home.<p>

All in all it was a fun day, though Charlotte was exhausted and she could tell just by glancing around the car, that she wasn't the only one.

She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to get home, so she could curl up in bed, and fall asleep with her girlfriend in her arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-Songs in this Chapter are: "I Love You 5" By NEVERSHOUTNEVER**

**-Remember to Thank Reviewers **

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

It was the following Friday, and the middle of glee club. They had just finished going over the choreography for their latest group number, and now everyone was talking amongst themselves, while Mr. Shuster was talking to Rachel and Finn about his latest song choice over by the piano.

"Do you have any plans after practice?" Charlotte asked Quinn conversationally.

"Unfortunately." Quinn responded. "I have a date with Finn tonight, to make up for cancelling on him last weekend."

"Oh, did you find something more interesting to do?" Charlotte teased Quinn with a smirk on her face, as she remembered exactly what they had gotten up to in the woods last weekend.

"Maybe..." Quinn said coyly, before continuing with her earlier explanation. "Were going out to dinner after practice, and then to see that movie we were supposed to on Saturday and then whatever else." She supplied.

"Have fun with that." Charlotte responded sarcastically.

"Call me after?" She asked the blonde, her voice soft.

"I was already planning on it." Quinn smiled. "Though I'm sure I'll be texting you whenever I get a chance throughout the date as well." Quinn reasoned.

Charlotte smiled back at the blonde, and was about to speak once more, when a slightly taller blonde was at her side with her hand on her shoulder to garner her attention.

"I think it's time now Char." Brittney told her. Charlotte nodded in agreement to Brittney's statement, sending Quinn a quick smile before she got out of her seat and made her way to the front of the room behind Brittney.

* * *

><p>Earlier in the week the bubbly blonde cheerleader, had approached Charlotte in the halls, and asked her if she could help her with a song she wanted to sing to Santana in glee. Charlotte agreed quickly, no one could say no to Brittney after all. Though she did tell the blonde that maybe she wanted to ask Rachel or Quinn for help, instead of her. But, Brittney just informed her that it was her that she wanted, so Charlotte just agreed fully after that.<p>

The next day Brittney had found a song she wanted to do, and Charlotte had looked over the sheet music, it was fun and catchy, nothing too hard and definitely fit Brittney. So over the week anytime that she wasn't sneaking off with Quinn. She was with Brittney, practicing the lyrics and chords to the song. During the song Brittney had wanted Charlotte to play her acoustic guitar so she immediatley began learning the chords, and it didn't take long for her to recruit both Puck and Sam to help as well, so all three of them would be playing behind Brittney. By the end of the week, everything had actually come together quite well.

* * *

><p>Brittney stood in front of the room with the microphone stand in front of her a bright smile on her face, and Charlotte stood beside her and slightly back, with her guitar strapped around her, as the pair waited for everyone to get back to their seats, before they began.<p>

Once everyone was settled Brittney began to sing the first verse A Cappella.

_I love you 1, a-2, a-3, shoo-bee-doo_

_I love you 4, that's more than I can afford_

_And I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth_

After that Charlotte came in on her guitar and started to play along, while Brittney danced and sang in front of her.

_I love you 5_

Puck and Sam began to walk over from their seats, and grabbed their own guitars before taking their places next to Charlotte behind Brittney.

_I've been walkin' around trying to figure out_

_Why I'm feeling all the feelings that I'm feeling now_

_And I got more on my mind than I have got on my plate_

Puck, Sam, and Charlotte all began to play, as Brittney bounced around in front of them.

_I love you 1, a-2, a-3, shoo-bee-doo_

_I love you 4, that's more than I can afford_

_And I can tell someday I'm gonna say the truth_

After that Brittney spun out from the microphone and began to dance around, just as Charlotte came in and stood in front of the microphone to sing the next lines herself.

_I love you 5 times more than any boyfriend before_

_'Cause all they really cared about is whether you put out_

_And I truly believe that this love could be_

Charlotte subtly kept her gaze on where Quinn and Finn were seated together, as she continued to sing the next verse. Thinking that the lyrics had gotten that much more perfect, after the conversation she had just had with her girlfriend.

_And I could count 5 times off the top of my head_

_Where I sucked it in 'cause you were hangin' with him_

_And I can softly say I love you all the same_

After that Charlotte spun out, just as Brittney had before and said blonde had quickly jumped in to resume singing the rest of the song, as Charlotte rejoined the other two boys as they played and bounced to the music behind Brittney.

_I love you 1, a-2, a-3, shoo-bee-doo_

_I love you 4, that's more than I can afford_

_And I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth, yeah_

The four of them were smiling as they came to the end of song; they were energized and were having fun. Brittney had been really into the song, and it was hard not to get caught up. Brittney just had a playful air to her that they had all quickly got caught up in as they performed.

_I love you 1, a-2, a-3, shoo-bee-doo_

_I love you 4, that's more than I can afford_

_And I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth_

_I love you 5_

_I love you 5_

_I love you 5_

They finished the song, to the applause of their team mates, and couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as Brittney jumped up and down, thanking each of them for their help and hugging them excitedly.

* * *

><p>After their performance, Mr. Shuster had gone over a few things with the club, before dismissing them for the day.<p>

"That was sweet of you to help Brittney." Quinn told her sincerely as the brunette was gathering her belongings.

"Like anyone could say no to Brittney." Charlotte smiled as she responded.

"...Trying to tell me something with those lyrics." Quinn whispered to the brunette, raising her eyebrow as she did.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I have no idea, what your talking about."

"Uh Huh." Quinn replied.

"Anyway I just wanted to make sure you were still coming over in the morning to help." The blonde informed her.

* * *

><p>Sometime last week while Charlotte and Quinn had been watching some design show with Judy, The older Fabray had decided that they needed a change, and she wanted to start by repainting the bedrooms of their house.<p>

She told them that everything was so Plain and rigid while Russell had lived there, and now that he was gone for good, they should redecorate. Now that the house was only hers and Quinn's, they could do as they pleased.

Charlotte had no problem agreeing, when Judy had asked her to help. She liked that kind of thing anyway, and would always help Judy any time she needed it, and spending all day with Quinn was definitely something she loved, so it wasn't much of a decision on her part.

* * *

><p>"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Charlotte replied to the blonde's Question.<p>

"Great." Quinn smiled. "We already did my bedroom, the other day to test everything out." She informed the brunette. "...and even though we only took off the wallpaper, and added an accent wall. It actually looks really good, and mom was right the change feels nice. "Quinn explained.

"I'm Glad." Charlotte returned smiling, at the look of happiness on the blondes face as she talked about her new bedroom paint. "I think the change will be good for you guys. To tell you the truth I thought your bedroom was kind of plain,and not like you at all, when I first saw it."

"I agree, that's while I'm glad that mom is doing her room too." Quinn stated.

"...So we will be doing her bedroom, as well as the guestroom tomorrow." She supplied.

"...Mom didn't feel right about changing Ashlynn's room, with her at school and all, so were just doing the other two for now. Though Mom did say something about maybe changing my sister's room as well, when her and her husband come home for Christmas break." She added.

Charlotte nodded to Quinn's statement, though she already knew this, having already heard all about it from Judy earlier in the week.

Quinn looked down at her watch. "I got to run." She stated as she grabbed her duffel bag. "Keep your phone on you." Quinn instructed before pulling the brunette into a quick kiss, before she ran off to Cheerios practice.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later, and Charlotte was in the middle of playing air hockey with Blaine while Kurt sat in the recliner next to them flipping through a fashion magazine.<p>

She had just been able to score on her brother when her phone went off on the side of the table, playing her default ringtone.

The Caller ID read **_Judy Fabray_**, so she flipped it opened and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello Judy." She greeted through the line.

"Is she gone?"

_"She just left a moment ago, and shouldn't be back until at least 10pm. So we have a few hours. …and she usually calls whenever she's heading home, so she won't surprise us."_

"Sounds good, I'll see you in a few."

When Charlotte ended the call, she slipped her cell phone into her pocket, and relayed her conversation to the two boys.

They grabbed their belongs and a few bags, before the three of them headed out the front door. Blaine and Kurt were in Kurt's Escalade while Charlotte was in her own SUV. They had need to take two cars, because both SUV's had their back seats folded down and were filled with the items they were taking over to the Fabray's.

* * *

><p>Earlier in the week, Judy had taken Charlotte aside, when Quinn was out of earshot, and informed the brunette that not only did she want to repaint her daughter's room but she also wanted to do a complete makeover as well.<p>

She had wanted it to be a surprise, so after she had gotten Charlotte to agree to help her, she had sworn her to secrecy. Charlotte thought that it was a great idea, and something that Quinn's bedroom desperately needed, so she agreed to not only help, but keep it a secret as well. After that Judy and Charlotte soon recruited Blaine and Kurt, and the pair was eager to help.

Quinn's bedroom wasn't horrible, but it wasn't really fitting either. All the walls of the bedroom were covered in cream floral wallpaper, complete with a floral border. All the furniture was white wood, including Quinn's canopy bed. The bedding was plain and muted, and the room lacked any personal decoration or touches.

Judy had explained to them that, that was the way the room had always been, ever since Quinn was a child, and began using an actual bed instead of a crib. Also Russell thought that personal touches only cluttered and cheapened the look of the bedroom, so Quinn hadn't been allowed to have them. She figured the reason Quinn still didn't have them, was because things had always been the was, and she was probably just used to it by now.

Judy also told them that she was glad they were doing this for Quinn, that she needed a bedroom that reflected her. She had always thought that when Quinn was a child her bedroom was a little too grown up, and now that she was almost an adult, it was a little too childish.

So during the week while Quinn was at cheerios practice the four of them had searched various stores, for the items they would need to transform Quinn's bedroom.

They weren't able to really go all out, the way they wanted, simply because they weren't starting from scratch and they had to work with what they had, so any huge changes or ideas that would change the architecture of the room were out. So they had to rely on new furniture, paint and decorations, to transform Quinn's bedroom and reach their desired effect.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to get to Quinn's house and soon they were backing into the Fabray's driveway. Judy walked out to greet them as they exited their vehicles.<p>

"You got here fast." Judy stated, after the initial greetings were done with.

"We left right after you called." Charlotte informed her. "...We were pretty much just waiting around to hear from you, so we were able to leave immediately."

"Well I'm glad, we have a lot to do, and a short time frame to do it." Judy supplied.

"Don't worry Judy, were pretty efficient with this sort of thing, so I'm sure will knock it out in no time." Blaine told her with his winning smile.

"Great." Judy smiled back.

"...The mattress was delivered this morning, and I put it in the garage." Judy informed the trio. "I figured Kurt and I could start with the décor and some of the furnishings, while the two of you..." She said pointing to the twins. "...Could get started on putting the bed together."

"Sounds good to us." The twins replied in unison.

"Me too." Kurt supplied as well, as he laughed at the twins response. It still caught him off guard when they did that, from time to time. Though he had been told many times, by both of them, that it happened quite regularly, and must be some sort of freaky twin thing, that they couldn't really explain.

* * *

><p>Once the four off them, had hauled everything upstairs that they needed, Judy and Kurt began getting all the things they had bought out of the packaging. While Blaine and Charlotte, power tools in hand began to quickly and expertly build Quinn's new bedframe.<p>

When the twins had finished with the bed frame, they went downstairs and into the garage to grab the new mattress, Judy had bought. Once they had hauled it upstairs and settled in onto the bed frame, Judy and Kurt got started on the bedding.

Charlotte was about to help her brother set up the lighting, when her phone went off; alerting her that she had a new text. She set down her drill, and flipped open her phone, she smiled when she saw that the message was from Quinn.

_I'm definitely missing your cooking right about now Baby. I have no idea why Finn thought fast food, would be a good dinner choice for a date. I figured we would at least, go to Breadsticks. But I guess, I will just make a sandwich or something when I get home tonight. :( xQ_

Charlotte laughed at the first part of the text, but frowned at the end. She was soon questioned, by the rooms other occupants. So she read them Quinn's text aloud, leaving out the term of endearment since Judy was there.

Blaine and Kurt just shook their heads, as Charlotte finished the text.

"Poor dear." Judy supplied letting her motherly nature take over. I'll have to whip something up before she gets home tonight, so she can have a proper meal." She concluded.

"You three will be staying for dinner by the way, when we finish up here, and I'll just reheat whatever we have for Quinnie when she gets home." Judy informed them.

"That's not necessary Judy." Blaine told her, not wanting to be a burden, though Kurt and Charlotte both stayed silent, both knowing better.

"Nonsense" Judy returned. "It's the least I could do after all your hard work."

"Well thank you Judy." Blaine said.

"Not a problem dear." Judy smiled as she went back to her work.

_Aww Baby, I'm Sorry. I'm sure you Mom would make something for you when you get home, if you told her. xC_

_I'll ask her, when I get back. I'm sure there is some leftovers or something she can reheat. Good idea Baby." xQ_

After that Charlotte slipped her phone back into her pocket, and went over to help her brother set up the lighting.

* * *

><p>It was getting latter, but they were almost finished.<p>

Judy and Kurt were arranging the remaining furniture which consisted of a small loveseat and coffee table, a few bookcases, as well as a new desk and chair. While Blaine and Charlotte, finished hanging Quinn's flat screen on the wall across from her bed.

Charlotte soon received another text, and smiled as she read it to herself. It amazed her how a few simple words, could make her heart beat faster.

_I miss you. xQ_

_Me too love. So much. xC_

_What are you up to? xQ_

Charlotte thought that her response wasn't technically, a lie, as she typed her message back.

_Helping Blaine with something, what about you? xC_

_Waiting for Finn to come back from the snack bar, nothing too exciting. This movie is horrible by the way, so I'm glad I at least get to text you for a little bit while he's gone. xQ_

_I know, I am glad you can talk for a minute. It's hard not being able to see or hear from you. xC_

_I know Baby. Trust me I know. xQ_

_Well at least we get to spend all day and night together tomorrow right? We'll just have to look forward to that. xC_

_I'm looking forward to it. xQ_

_I have to go Baby, He's coming back, and I'm supposed to be watching the movie. xQ_

"Quinn?" Blaine asked, not really needing an answer, as his sister shut her phone and replaced it inside of her pocket.

Charlotte nodded in reply before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>Finally they were finished with everything, and the four of them took a step back to admire their work. They were all pretty impressed with what their combined skills had accomplished and told each other so.<p>

Judy voiced her opinion saying that this room, was definitely better suited for Quinn, then her last one was, and the others had to agree. It was definitely an improvement.

Kurt made a comment afterwards that had accurately described the change. He said that whereas, her old room was stifling, and a tad bit childish, the biggest problem was that it wasn't really Quinn. Though her new room was a perfect blend, of Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray, and the easygoing and artistic Quinn, they had all come to know and love.

The other three couldn't agree more, and they were all eager to see Quinn's reaction, when the surprise was revealed the next morning.

Afterwards Judy and Blaine went downstairs to whip up something for dinner, while the other two cleaned up the room and made sure that everything was presentable for tomorrow's big reveal.

Once dinner was finished the three said their goodbyes to Judy and headed home. It was getting late after all, and they were tired from all the work they done. Plus Quinn would be arriving home soon, and they had needed to leave before that happened or they would ruin the surprise, they had all worked so hard on.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte got home she wasted no time, and headed straight into her room to immediately take a shower and get ready for bed. When she finished she walked over to her nightstand and checked her phone. When she did, she saw 3 new texts, all of them from Quinn.<p>

_I'm so tired. I can't wait to get home and change into my Pj's. xQ_

_I'm glad you're spending the night tomorrow, Just thought you should know. :) xQ_

_I'm finally on my way home, talk to you in a bit. xQ_

Charlotte smiled an opened a new message window, and was about to text Quinn back, but soon found that she didn't have to because the blonde was calling her.

"Hey Gorgeous, You home?"

_"Hey Baby, Yeah finally."_

"Aww, I'm sorry you had such a bad night Love."

_"It's ok, it wasn't that bad I guess, it just wasn't where I wanted to be."_

"I can understand that. I missed you tonight, though I'm excited for tomorrow."

_"I know me too, it can't come fast enough."_

"Did you get something to eat?"

_"Yeah, My mom heated me up some stir fry she made earlier, while I was in the shower."_

"Good"

_"Yeah, so now, I'm about to snuggle into bed."_

"Me too. I'm snuggled up in my blankets as we speak."

_"I'm Jealous, I wish I was there with you. I'm in the guestroom tonight. Mom said she put some primer stuff or something on my walls, so I can't sleep in there. but she said it should be fine by tomorrow, so we will still be able to sleep in there tomorrow night._

"That's good. It's probably a good idea to stay out of their until tomorrow, you don't want to breath that stuff in."

_"I know that's what my Mom said."_

_"Well I'm super tired Baby, and I have to start practice tomorrow early, so I can get home early, but I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."_

"Me too, I'm going to head to bed myself after this."

_"Ok, Goodnight Baby, I'll see you in the morning."_

"Goodnight Love, I can't wait."

Charlotte shut her cell phone with a smile on her face; everything so far had gone according to plan. She couldn't wait till tomorrow when she would head over to Quinn's and they would all get to see their hard work pay off, when Quinn saw her new bedroom, and with that thought in her head, Charlotte was able to fall immediately into a rather peaceful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-There's a Picture up on my Profile for this Chapter in the Outfit Section, as well as two additional pictures. A Picture of Quinn's New Bedroom, and A Picture of Charlotte's Bedroom. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The next morning, Charlotte woke up, went through her morning regiment, and went on her run with Sam through the woods, before she came home and began to get ready for the day. She was brushing her hair when Blaine came in and told her that he and Kurt were going to head to the Lima Bean, while she finished getting ready before the three of them headed over to Quinn's.

"Do you just want the usual?" Blaine asked her.

"Yeah, sounds good." Charlotte replied. "...and a..."

"French Vanilla Latte with an extra shot, for Quinn." Blaine cut her off with a grin, already knowing the order.

"...I know, like you even have to tell me, I know how your mind works remember." Blaine smiled tapping his finger to his forehead as he did.

"Aww so close." Charlotte giggled at her brother. "...I was going to say that, but I also was going to say that you needed to pick up a Toffee Nut Latte for Judy."

"So close." Blaine laughed. "Good thinking though, always one step ahead, I like it." Blaine Teased.

"Ok... So I'll be back." He stated before disappearing through the door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had just finished getting ready, when she heard Blaine's car pull up, she ran out the door to meet the two boys' before climbing in the backseat and heading off to Quinn's.<p>

In no time they were pulling up outside Quinn's house. They got out of the car and were greeted by Judy, who was grabbing various paint cans out of her car.

"Here let me help you." Blaine stated, passing his coffee over to Kurt and grabbing several paint cans out of Judy's trunk.

"Thank you Blaine, Now I won't have to make two trips." She informed him, as she shut her trunk and led the way inside the house, Kurt and Charlotte trailing behind them with the coffee.

Once they were inside, Charlotte grabbed Judy's coffee cup out of the carrier, and walked over to the older Fabray.

"Toffee Nut Latte." Charlotte stated and handed the cup to Judy with a smile.

"Thank you." Judy exclaimed, immediately taking a sip of her coffee. "I was just thinking that I should go out and grab some coffee, before we started." Judy smiled.

"How's the surprise going?" Kurt asked the blonde. "Any trouble keeping her out of her room?"

"No, surprisingly." Judy chuckled. "I made sure everything she needed to get ready this morning was in the guestroom, and this morning she just got ready and went to practice." Judy replied.

"Well that's good, I'm excited to see what she thinks, when she sees what we did." Kurt said excitedly.

"Me too." Judy added. "I only wish I had done it sooner."

"Where is Quinn anyway?" Blaine asked, reading his sister's mind.

"Oh, she just got home, a little bit before the three of you pulled up." Judy answered. "She said she was going to take a quick shower and change into her painting clothes."

"I'm just going to run up and let her know were here." Charlotte told the group, before placing her coffee down on the table and heading up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte entered the guest bedroom, she could hear the shower water running, and walked over to the open bathroom door. She knocked lightly on the doorframe to alert her girlfriend to her presence, before stepping inside the bathroom, she didn't want to scare her after all. A second later a blonde head poked out through the shower curtain.<p>

"Mom?" Quinn asked, wiping soap out of her eyes.

"Not Quite." Charlotte giggled as she approached.

Upon hearing her girlfriend's voice, the blonde smiled and rinsed her face, so that she could clearly see her girlfriend.

"Hey you." Quinn greeted before the brunette leaned in for her hello kiss, which Quinn readily returned, before turning off the shower.

Charlotte grabbed a towel off the hook on the wall next to her, and held it open for the blonde to step into. Once Quinn was inside the towel, Charlotte wrapped it around her and pulled her close.

"I'll be downstairs, so get dressed and meet me ok?" Charlotte said with a peck to the blondes lips, Quinn nodded in response, as the brunette pulled away.

Charlotte stopped in the doorframe and turned around. "...and there's coffee, so don't take too long, or it will get cold." She stated with a grin, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn came down stairs quickly after that, wearing her old Cheerios Camp shorts and shirt from freshman year, her wet hair pulled back in a ponytail and a smile on her face.<p>

"This is cute." Quinn gestured to Charlotte's painting outfit, when she entered the room. "Though you do know that you don't usually go out and buy new clothes to paint in right?" Quinn asked, laughing at the adorableness of her girlfriend.

Charlotte shrugged. "I like shopping... and I thought it was cute, since it is all paint splattered already." She grinned.

Quinn laughed again, and Charlotte handed her a coffee from the tray on the table.

Quinn smiled and took a sip, and for the first time noticed the room's other occupants.

"Hey guys." She greeted Blaine and Kurt both with a hug. "Are you helping out today too?" She asked.

"Oh, no." Kurt laughed. "Blaine and I have a previous engagement.

...but Charlotte was telling us that you and your mom already painted your bedroom, and we were curious to see how it came out." he replied. "...You know how much I always hated that awful wallpaper that you had in their before." Kurt added with a smile.

"I know." Quinn laughed.

* * *

><p>"I know that we didn't change it that much…" Quinn started as she led the group up to her bedroom, her mom trailing behind. "...But even just taking down the wallpaper and painting, has already made such a difference." She told the two boys, who nodded in reply, Kurt barely keeping in his excitement, as they climbed the stairs.<p>

When Quinn reached her bedroom door, she turned and saw her girlfriend smiling at her, she returned the smile and opened the door, before stepping inside.

When she did, she was blown away by what she saw. She had to stop and gather her thoughts to make sure she had actually opened the right door. When she realized that this was in fact her bedroom, she couldn't keep the smile off her face as her eyes eagerly roamed around the newly transformed room.

She soon realized why Kurt and Blaine were actually there this morning. They had all done this for her, and when the realization hit her she turned around and was met with four smiling faces, all patiently awaiting her reaction.

"Do you like it Quinnie?" Her mother asked her voice hopeful. "I figured it was about time for a change, and I wanted to surprise you. She said with a smile.

"... Later you can put up whatever personal touches that you want, We can even buy some frames, so that you can put up photo's or more artwork, on the walls." Judy suggested with a hopeful smile.

"I love it." Quinn exclaimed pulling her mother into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Mom, I really appreciate it." She told her before pulling out of the hug.

"Everyone helped every step of the way." Judy added. "It was a group effort."

"When did you guy even do all this?" Quinn asked the group amazed.

"Yesterday" Blaine answered. "...Well we went shopping for everything last week, but we put everything together yesterday." He amended. "Your Mother called Char when you left last night and we headed over, and set everything up. We actually only left a few minutes before Finn dropped you off last night."

"So when I was texting you last night you were here?" Quinn asked Charlotte with a grin.

"Uh huh" Charlotte nodded.

"...And when you said you were helping Blaine with something..." Quinn asked.

"Well... It wasn't really a lie." Charlotte defended. "...Technically I was helping Blaine mount your flat screen at the time." Charlotte said pointing towards the TV on the wall.

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine stated suddenly. "I think it suits you more than your old room did. What did you say about it last night honey?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt thought about what his boyfriend was asking for a minute before answering. "Oh, I said that this new look was a perfect blend of Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray, and the laidback artistic Quinn we all know and love." Kurt concluded with a smile.

"Well I completely agree." Quinn stated happily. "I love it." She informed them again, before going around to the group and pulling each of them into a tight hug, as she thanked each of them for all their hard work.

She came to Charlotte last and brought her lips up to the girl's ear while they hugged.

"Just wait till I get you alone, and then I'll be able to give you a proper thank you." Quinn purred before pulling away, and Charlotte gulped, she was definitely looking forward to that.

Once the two broke apart, Kurt grabbed Quinn by the hand, and took the blonde on a tour of her new bedroom, explaining everything excitedly as he went.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had just left, and Judy, Charlotte, and Quinn were walking through the foyer when they heard a knock on the front door. Quinn turned around and opened the door, with Charlotte at her side.<p>

"Forget something?" Blaine asked looking at his sister, as he stood in the doorway with Charlotte's overnight bag in his hand.

"Thanks" Charlotte said grabbing the bag from her brother. "I wouldn't have had time to run home, once I realized I forgot it, I don't know what I would have done." She stated.

"No problem." Blaine replied. "Don't forget we have to be at Rachel's at 7pm." He reminded them before turning and heading back to his car.

"Your dinner's at seven?" Judy asked from behind them.

"Yeah, so we'll probably need to start getting ready around 5pm." Quinn answered.

"In that case we better get started." Judy reasoned, walking into the living room, with the two teenagers trailing behind her.

"We have Caribe, Wrought Iron, and Wood Smoke for the guest room." Judy explained pointing to the various paint cans. "...and Dusty Mountain, Crepe, and Butternut for my bedroom." She finished passing out cans of paint for each of them to carry, before they headed up stair to start painting.

* * *

><p>Rachel and her dad's had been wanting to have a dinner with all of Rachel's new friends for some time now, and even more so since Quinn had completed their little makeshift family. Though they hadn't gotten around to actually setting something up, because of Rachel's father's hectic work schedule. Though it turns out that they both had been able to take the weekend off for Yom Kippur this year. So after sun down, the Berry's had decided that they would use that time to schedule their long awaited dinner party.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and they had just finished painting the guestroom. Judy had headed downstairs to make lunch, some time ago before they had to start on the master bedroom. Charlotte was still inside the guest room and was sitting on one of the steps off the painting ladder that they had placed inside there, lip locked with Quinn who was standing in front of the ladder, and pressing up against her.<p>

"Girls Lunch." Judy called to them from the foot of the stairs. "...Were eating on the patio." She added before walking out onto the patio herself.

The couple broke apart, when they heard Judy calling to them from downstairs.

"Thank you for my new room." Quinn smiled. "I love it." She stated sincerely, leaning in for one more kiss, before pulling back and sashaying out the door.

Quinn stopped in the doorway with a smirk. "You coming?" She asked the brunette who was still sitting frozen in her spot of the ladder.

Charlotte to snapped out of it when she heard Quinn's question, and scrambled over to her girlfriend in the hallway.

"So cute." Quinn mused, grabbing Charlotte's hand, and leading her downstairs for lunch.

* * *

><p>After they finished a quick lunch of sandwiches, Judy told the girls to go upstairs and start on the master, while she cleaned up, and that she would come help once she was done. So that was how the two girls, came to be alone inside of the master bedroom painting.<p>

Charlotte had been mid stroke on one of the walls, when she could feel the blonde staring at her, she turned her head and smiled, and Quinn just continued to stare at her, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" Charlotte asked amused.

"Oh, nothing." Quinn replied stepping closer to the brunette. "You just have a little something right... here." She stated as she dragged her paintbrush down her girlfriend's cheek and jaw line, down to her neck, leaving a trail of paint as she went.

"Thanks for getting that." Charlotte replied sarcastically, while Quinn laughed.

While Quinn was laughing, Charlotte turned around and subtly slipped her hands into the paint can next to her feet. She turned around and began flicking her fingers at Quinn, splattering paint all over her.

Quinn started walking backwards and giggling trying to get away from the paint her girlfriend was assaulting her with, and pretty soon Quinn's back ran into the wall, and Charlotte had her pinned to it.

"Nowhere to run now Baby." Charlotte laughed, as she had the blonde against the wall.

The laughter subsided, when the two girls took in their proximity and they quickly closed the distance between them. Quinn tangling her hands in Charlotte's hair, and deepening the kiss.

When they broke for air, Charlotte saw the paint on her hands, and remembered where they were, and what they were doing.

"Mom should be up here soon." Quinn stated out of breath, realizing the same thing herself.

Charlotte picked up one of the paint rollers, dipped it in paint, and rolled one large strip down the wall they had been pressed up against, before putting it back down again.

Quinn arched an eyebrow in question of her girlfriend's actions.

Charlotte smiled. "It would be obvious what we were doing in here, if your mom walked in and saw a Quinn sized blotch on the wall, that had two of my hand prints pressed on either side of it." Charlotte told her explaining her earlier actions.

Quinn looked at the stripe on the wall, and laughed, Charlotte laughed as well.

"What's so funny?" Judy asked amused as she walked into her bedroom.

When they were alerted to Quinn's mothers presence, both girls turned around to face Judy before answering. When they did Judy immediately noticed that both girls were covered in paint, and she could only imagine what they had been getting up to.

"I can't leave you girls alone for a minute." Judy laughed, picking up her discarded paint roller from earlier. "...But if you're going to get out of here on time tonight, we better get some of this paint on the walls." She informed them with a smile, and the three of them got back to work.

* * *

><p>When they were finished, the three women took a step back and admired their work, they actually did a really good job, and everything had turned out nicely.<p>

"It's 5:15pm." Judy stated looking at her watch. "You two better get in the shower."

Both girls voiced their agreement before walking down the hall into Quinn's room to get ready.

Quinn immediately went into her bathroom and turned on the shower, talking off her shirt and throwing it in the hamper as she walked back into her bedroom. She stopped in front of her girlfriend and pulled the brunette's shirt over her head as well.

Charlotte looked at her with a questioning look in her eyes.

"We should shower together." Quinn replied. "...You know, to save water." She smirked, and continued to undress Charlotte.

"To save water..." Charlotte mumbled as she began to undress the blonde as well."

"Mmm Hmm" Quinn agreed when they were both completely undressed, grabbing the taller girl's hand and leading her into the bathroom.

"But just showering..." Charlotte stated as they stopped in front of the shower.

"Of course, just showering." Quinn replied innocently, opening the shower door and stepping inside. "What did you think we would be doing?" Quinn teased, enjoying the fact that Charlotte's cheeks were heating up at her question.

Charlotte just smiled and shook her head, before following her girlfriend into the shower, closing the glass door behind them.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had just finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair, when she felt Quinn wrap her arms around her pulling their bodies flush.<p>

Quinn began trailing kisses along the underside of the brunette's jaw, while her hands descended down her girlfriend's torso.

"I thought you said we were just showering?" Charlotte stated with a low moan, feeling her body heating up at the attention it was receiving.

"I lied." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"We don't have time love." Charlotte reminded her sadly.

Quinn sucked along her pulse point, and rolled one of the brunette's nipples between her fingers. Charlotte growled, and pushed Quinn against the shower wall, almost losing herself.

She looked into hazel eyes, and cleared her throat as she slowly explained.

"If you keep doing that, we won't be leaving here for hours, and not only would your mom be suspicious, but Rachel would kill us." Charlotte cleared her throat again, trying to get rid of the husky quality it currently held.

"...You know how she is about being late." Charlotte concluded, kissing Quinn on the lips sweetly, before pulling back and exiting the shower.

"Bab-bbby" Quinn Pouted. She knew Charlotte was right, they didn't really have time, but that didn't keep her from being a little frustrated with the situation.

Charlotte poked her head back into the shower, and looked at Quinn. "If you're good, when we get back tonight, I'll help you properly break in your new bed." She told her with a cheeky grin, before shutting the shower door and exiting the bathroom.

"You better." Quinn muttered to herself, with a smile on her face as she washed her hair.

* * *

><p>Charlotte dried off and threw on a t-shirt and shorts, to blow dry her hair in. She plugged in her blow dryer and began to brush out her hair, when there was a knock at the door. Charlotte walked over and unlocked the bedroom door, before pulling it open.<p>

"Hi" Charlotte greeted Judy, as she ran the brush threw her hair. "I was just about to blow dry my hair, and Quinn's in the shower." She told her with a smile. "...She should be out any minute.

"That's fine, I really only needed to talk to one of you." Judy explained. "I just wanted to make sure you girls were still staying over her tonight."

"Yeah, were coming back here, whenever were done at Rachel's. ...But, I'm not sure what time that will be." Charlotte replied apologetically.

"No, that's fine." Judy waved her off. "I was just wondering. You don't need to be back at a certain time, plus Quinn usually calls when she's heading home anyway." She added.

"Well... I leave you to get ready." Judy said. "...and tell Quinnie, she better move it along, or you guys are going to be late." Judy smiled as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

Soon after Judy had left, Charlotte heard the shower turn off, and Quinn emerged in her towel, the blonde bent down behind Charlotte and brought her lips right up to her ear.

"I understand that we don't have time right now, But tonight... Your mine." Quinn husked into the brunette's ear before disappearing into her closet.

* * *

><p>Charlotte gave herself a once over in the bathroom mirror, before walking back into the bedroom. She was wearing a light blue ¾ sleeve wrap around shirt, and a pair of fitted boyfriend jeans. When she entered the bedroom Quinn was standing next to her dresser, in a light blue sundress and cream cardigan, her hair falling in loose curls down her back, spritzing herself with perfume.<p>

"We match." Quinn stated, chuckling lightly, when she noticed the coincidence.

"Great minds." Charlotte replied, pressing her lips against the blonde's temple, before sitting on the bed to put on her converse.

"Ready?" Charlotte asked when she finished, slipping her arms around Quinn's waist from behind, and nuzzling her neck.

"Umm hmm" Quinn replied, leaning into the embrace. "You smell good." Quinn sighed.

"Thanks, you do to." Charlotte responded, with a kiss. "...But if you're ready, we better get going. Were already going to barely make it, as it is."

"Ok, let's go." Quinn stated, grabbing her phone and keys, with one hand and grabbing her girlfriend's hand with the other, as the two headed out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p><em>::: "Ready?" Charlotte asked when she finished, slipping her arms around Quinn's waist from behind, and nuzzling her neck.<em>

_"Umm hmm" Quinn replied, leaning into the embrace. "You smell good." Quinn sighed._

_"Thanks, you do to." Charlotte responded. "...But if you're ready, we better get going. Were already going to barely make it, as it is."_

_"Ok, let's go." Quinn stated, grabbing her phone and keys, with one hand and grabbing her girlfriend's hand with the other, as the two headed out the door. :::_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Quinn parked her car in front of the Berry's house, at exactly 6:58pm.

"You look beautiful." Charlotte told her, before pecking her on the lips quickly, and getting out of the car.

Quinn was glad that that both Berry men knew about their relationship, and that she would just be able to be herself during dinner. The entire Berry clan knew, for the simple fact that they had all known about the happenings between the two girls before they had decided to become a couple and keep it a secret.

Rachel had assured Quinn that her fathers, didn't really have anyone to tell, and even if they did, being two gay men who lived in a small town, they knew how hard these things were, and would never out someone.

They walked up to the Berry's front door and rang the bell. Quinn quirked her eyebrow, when the chime rang and Charlotte laughed.

"I forgot you haven't been here before." Charlotte told her. "Somewhere along the line Rachel convinced her fathers to let her program the doorbell with "Music of the Night." Charlotte explained.

"...So that's what that was." Charlotte finished with a laugh.

Next thing they knew the front door was being opened and they were greeted by a smiling Leroy Berry.

"You girl's look lovely." He said ushering them inside.

"You look dashing as well Leroy." Charlotte complimented. "I was just explaining to Quinn about your unique doorbell." She informed him.

"Aww... I see." He smiled. "Well that was all Rachie, Hiram and I couldn't help but comply."

"Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt are all in the family room." He informed them. "...and Noah went with Hiram to pick up dinner, so they should be back shortly." He concluded as they entered the house and saw the other three socializing in the living room.

* * *

><p>Puck and Hiram returned shortly after with dinner. The two Berry men began to set the table, while they told the teenagers to relax in the living room.<p>

Charlotte noticed the way Puck looked over all the food they were laying out, with hunger in his eyes.

"Hungry?" Charlotte asked him sympathetically.

"Starving" Puck answered.

"I don't think I could ever do the whole fasting thing." Charlotte stated. "...Truthfully I don't know how you did it, I mean, I've see how you eat." She laughed.

Puck scoffed. "That's not even the worst part." He informed her, and was met with a quizzical look from his best friend. "...One of the things we have to refrain from is all forms of sexual intimacy. That was the worst part." Puck informed her, as he looked over at his girlfriend, a whole new kind of hunger in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Charlotte being quite the sexual person herself, definitely felt her best friend's pain. She put herself in his shoes and couldn't imagine not being able to be with Quinn in that way. Granted there were many times, when she wasn't able to be with her girlfriend, but it was completely different from being forced to abstain for days. She also knew that it was human nature to want something more, when it was denied to you. A normal couple could go without sex for two days and think nothing of it, but if the same couple had an urge to be together, but wasn't allowed to do so, the desire to be intimate would only grow.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think I'll be able to swing 20... Maybe 30 minutes." Charlotte told Puck as she handed him her house keys.<p>

Puck looked at her, with a mix of shock and gratitude, as he grabbed the keys.

"Hurry up." She told him with a smile and a shove. "You don't have much time."

Puck immediately kicked into gear and picked Rachel up off the couch bridal style and ran outside to his truck, before anyone else could even process what had just happened.

A minute later Hiram entered the living room. "Noah they..." He stopped when he realized the boy he was talking to wasn't there. "Where's Noah?" He asked. "The deli forgot a whole bag of food that we ordered, and I wanted to see if he wanted to drive with me again."

"I'm sorry Hiram I felt a headache coming on, which only became exasperated due to my allergies that have been acting up this week, and Noah volunteered to run to my house to get my pills." Charlotte informed him. "...I think Rachel went as well." She added.

"Oh, don't worry Charlotte, it's fine." Hiram responded.

"I'll go with you honey." Leroy told his husband, grabbing his jacket out of the coat closet, and gesturing towards the front door.

"You kids just make yourself convertible until we get back." Leroy told the group.

"…And let Rachie know what happened when she gets back." He added with a smile, before the two Berry men left out the front door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knew that the Deli they had ordered from was in Spencerville, around the same area as the gourmet sandwich shop, that they had found, and knew that it was a 30 minute drive. So Rachel's dads wouldn't be returning for at least an hour.<p>

She grabbed her cell phone, and typed out a text to Puck informing him of the recent development, and letting him know that he just had to make sure that he and Rachel got back, before her fathers did or it would look suspicious.

"It was nice of you to do that for Puck." Quinn said from behind her. "...You're a good friend." She stated sincerely kissing the back of her girlfriend's neck.

"Movie?" Blaine asked the group. "...I mean we have about an hour or so to kill before dinner.

"Good idea" Kurt replied, before opening the cabinet that housed the Berry's DVD collection,as he and Blaine began to skim through the various titles.

Charlotte took a seat in one of the recliners, while the boys searched for a movie, and Quinn settled herself on top of her girlfriend's lap. Charlotte subconsciously wrapped her arms around the blonde, while Quinn began to play with her fingers.

A hum of contentment came from Charlotte at the action. She loved when Quinn did that, She didn't really know why, but she loved it when the blonde would play with her fingers or touch her hands in some absentminded way.

Quinn leaned back against the brunette, and rested her head against her shoulder. "You do see the irony of the situation though right?" She asked.

Charlotte gave her a confused look, so she explained. "...The situation being that, you put the brakes on our shower time earlier because and I quote, _"Rachel would kill us if we were late."_ and now were sitting here at Rachel's, waiting why those two get to go at it." She finished turning to the brunette and raising her eyebrow at her.

Charlotte actually hadn't realized the irony of the situation until Quinn had just brought it up ,and she mentally face palmed at the realization, sighing loudly in frustration. Her first thought was to grab Quinn and disappear into the one of the various rooms of the house to continue where they had left off in the shower.

It wouldn't be a problem she told herself, Rachel had sex at her house all the time, Hell she was having sex at her house right now, but that right there was her first problem. It was her house, her's and Blaine's. This was technically Rachel's parent's house, the same parents who trusted them enough to leave a group of their daughter's friends completly alone in their house. Also she didn't really feel right about leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the house, especially since it was a little unconvertible being there without any of the homes occupants present.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." She whispered as she nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"You were already doing that, before the whole Puck situation." Quinn smirked and kissed her.

A few moments later the two boys had picked a movie, and the four settled in to watch it, while the waited for the Berry's and Puck to return.

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel had returned about an hour after they left; both looking visibly more relaxed than they did before. Hiram and Leroy returned about 10 minutes after that, and dinner was well on its way.<p>

The Berry's had ordered a small feast that night. There was Brisket, potato, macaroni, and garden salads. Various kinds of latkes, Different kinds of bagels, cream cheese, tomatoes, and lox, as well as a vegan eggplant and roasted red pepper spread for Rachel. Matzo ball soup, and a tofu and cabbage soup, as well as loads of different kinds of grilled vegetable skewers.

They all dug in and loaded up with the various items. Charlotte had been excited, she loved deli food, and she really loved it when it was from a good Jewish or New York deli. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with the Matzo ball soup. She smiled at Quinn and admitted to her girlfriend that she loved Matzo ball soup and always had preferred it over the traditional chicken noodle whenever she wasn't feeling well.

* * *

><p>"So how was painting today girls?" Hiram asked from his place at the table.<p>

"It went well." Quinn replied. "We barely finished in time, but everything looks really good."

"Did you have a paint fight?" Puck asked the couple, as he served himself another helping of brisket. "...Cause I definitely would have had a one."

Charlotte giggled "Just a small one." She said smiling at the blonde at her side.

"...A sexy paint fight?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not exactly..." Charlotte blushed. "Quinn and I weren't the only one's painting, Judy was there as well." She reminded them.

"It's always nice to be respectful." Leroy stated grabbing the ice tea pitcher to refill. "Don't want to go to crazy on the PDA in front of us parents." He laughed, as he walked into the kitchen.

Charlotte was slightly confused by Leroy's last statement, but shrugged it off and grabbed a bagel and began to prepare it. When suddenly she heard her brother and Kurt arguing in the corner softly.

"We already decided." Kurt told his boyfriend.

"I think she should know... I'm actually surprised she hasn't figured it out already." Blaine replied.

"We already talked about this." Kurt returned exasperated.

"She's my sister. ...and i'm pretty sure she already knows." Blaine huffed.

"Quinn won't take it as lightly as you think. Kurt retorted. "She's my best friend, I know how she is about these things."

"We all agreed we would let them figure it out on their own." Rachel added to the conversation.

"I agree with Blaine Babe." Puck piped in. "You and Kurt kind of talked us into not saying anything when we discussed it before." He told her.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, with an edge to her voice, when she noticed the argument between her friends that her and Charlotte weren't privy to.

"Char..." Blaine began to address his sister.

"Blaine" Kurt warned.

"Well we can't very well, not tell them now." Rachel told Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything in response but just motioned with his hand for his boyfriend to continue.

"They didn't think you knew..." Blaine stated gesturing to their friends. "...But you know right?" He asked his sister. "You're usually very perceptive about these things."

Quinn looked over to her girlfriend to see if she knew what they were all talking about, and all she saw when she looked at the brunette was confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked slightly annoyed. "Know what?"

"Know that your mother knows. ...She knows that you two are together." Blaine Clarified.

A look of shock and horror crossed Quinn's features and the fork that was in her hand clattered to the table. Though next to her, Charlotte looked like a light bulb, had just turned on in her head.

"See I told you, this was going to happen." Kurt exclaimed a little too dramatically.

"You didn't know." Blaine asked confused. "How could you not know?" He asked looking towards his sister, wondering how someone as perceptive as her, had missed all the clues.

After a couple minutes of processing the information she had just been hit with, Quinn finally spoke.

"How? ...How does she know?" She asked the table. "Why do you think she knows?"

Kurt began wanting to ease his friend into all the reasons they had to think that Judy Fabray was indeed aware of everything that was going on in the triangle that is Quinn, Finn, and Charlotte.

"Well you told me, that when you first met Charlotte, before the two of you got together that your mother noticed that you were always talking about her." Kurt told her gently. "...and I'm sure she noticed how the two of you interacted with each other when she first met Charlotte and the three of you had dinner."

"Noah and I first noticed that your mother may know when we all went over to your house that night that you had that bad headache." Rachel added.

"...She kept looking at the two of you like she knew, and it seemed like she was trying to get us to stay for dinner, so that Char wouldn't have to leave you, the same way the rest of us were doing at the time."

"...and she didn't even bat an eyelash when you were lying on Charlotte's lap in the living room, and she was playing with you hair." Blaine took over. "...I mean I know that's it normal for girls to do that type of thing, but she seemed amused when you almost lost it, when Santana called, and she warned you that Finn was there before she led him into the living room that night."

"She did make some comment about Finn, and tried to comfort me, when I went in the kitchen to get some pills for Quinn." Charlotte stated suddenly as she began to put the pieces together.

"Yeah and she was really apologetic to Char after Finn ran his mouth that night too." Puck exclaimed.

"It's mostly just looks that we have observed. ...Lot's of little looks." Kurt said rubbing the blonde's arm.

"Sometimes a mother just knows." Hiram spoke up, looking at Quinn. "Leroy and I thought she knew by the way she was acting when we ran into you two that day at the mall."

"What did I think?" Leroy asked, walking up to the table fresh iced tea pitcher in hand.

"We were just discussing Daddy, if Judy Fabray knows the true nature of Quinn and Charlotte's relationship." Rachel informed her Father.

"Oh, she knows." Leroy stated confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Quinn asked him, eager to get a parent's prospective.

"Sometimes a parent just knows." He told her with a shrug. "Though Hiram and I only met your mother the one time. The way she was smiling at you and teasing you along with the rest of us when Charlotte came out in her bikini gave us the impression she definitely knew." He explained.

"I've seen the looks too Baby." Charlotte told her, a little hesitant, as she laced her fingers with Quinn's. "She's always smiling at us, and giving us our privacy. It kind of makes sense." She shrugged.

"Oh my." Quinn sighed remembering something. "Do you remember that morning when you came to drive me to school, and were talking with my mom in the kitchen in your jogging outfit?" She asked Charlotte.

"You mean the morning you ogled me for a good 5 minutes before you mother got your attention." Charlotte returned, realizing what Quinn was getting at.

"Uh huh" Quinn said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Afterwards my mom seemed amused by the whole thing and raised an eyebrow at me when I snapped out of it."

"See I knew, she knew." Blaine stated. "I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out Char. I saw your face when Judy tried to comfort you at the Homecoming game." He told his sister pointedly.

"See... I knew something was up at the game, but I thought maybe I was just being paranoid or something." Charlotte explained. "I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"...and there been a hundred other small clues as well, I'm sure we could spend all night discussing them." Rachel announced to the table. "But bottom line is she knows, People at school or strangers wouldn't pick up on it, but she's your mom Quinn she watches you, she's attuned to you. It would be pretty hard for her to miss." She reasoned.

"It's not like you two are subtle around her anyway." Puck added with a laugh.

Quinn zoned out for a moment, to digest all the information she had just been presented with. Afterwards she began to run over various scenarios in her head, that she had with her mother concerning Charlotte over the past few months, and she was pretty sure they were right. She was almost certain her mother, did indeed know.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked her softly, her hand on her cheek.

Quinn suddenly blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"She'll kick me out, I know she told me she would never do that again, but she will, and I will be kicked out of my home for the second time." Quinn stated to the room on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Honey." Hiram said sliding his hand across the table and gripping Quinn's hand.

"During this whole revelation, with everything that everyone has said and observed. What gave you the impression your mother wasn't ok with your relationship?" He asked her gently.

"...It seems to me that she loves Charlotte, and seems to be very ok with the fact that she's your girlfriend. I'm sure she is just trying to be supportive and wait for you to come to her." He explained. "...That's what we would do, if we were in this situation with Rachel." He finished gesturing to his husband who nodded his head in complete agreement of Hiram's words.

Quinn felt better after that, though she still didn't feel that she was ready to have that talk with her mother just yet, and she told the table so.

"I'm sure you guys are right and she knows, but I'm going to need a little more time to bring it up to her." Quinn told them. "I'm going to observe her observing me for a little bit, now that I'm aware of the situation, and then figure out what I'm going to do from there." She concluded with an air of finality.

"Whatever you want love." Charlotte told her kissing her hand. "I'll be here, whenever you need me." She said sincerely.

The subject soon changed to various other topics, after that as everyone finished dinner.

* * *

><p>They were back at Quinn's and were standing on the doorstep, Quinn was about to unlock the front door when Charlotte placed her hand on hers stopping her.<p>

"You sure you're all right?" Charlotte asked concerned. "I know that must have been a lot to digest."

"I'm fine." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's concern.

"Nothing has changed, except for the fact that I'm not really scared about being kicked out again anymore." She stated. "...and that's a good change, so I'm good. Don't worry." She concluded pecking the brunette before opening the front door and stepping inside.

* * *

><p>"How was dinner?" Judy asked, she had been sitting on the couch reading a book, when the two girls walked into the living room.<p>

"Great, we had fun." Charlotte responded with a smile.

"Yes, very enlightening." Quinn added.

Judy thought her daughter's answer was a little odd, but didn't say anything.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you had a good time." She told them.

"...I'm going to head to bed; I was just waiting for you to two to get home before I did." She smiled and closed her book. She walked over to the girls and hugged them both goodnight before heading upstairs to her bedroom, to retire for the night.

* * *

><p>They were up in Quinn's bedroom and Charlotte had begun to get undressed and ready for bed, she was standing in the middle of the room in her black boy shorts, while she rifled through her duffel bag to pull out a pair of pajamas to wear to bed. When suddenly a pale hand reached out, and pulled her down onto the bed. Once her back hit the mattress, the blonde climbed on top of her and connected their lips.<p>

They were in the middle of a very heated make out session when Quinn pulled away and began to suck on the brunette's neck as she kneeded her breasts firmly.

Charlotte realized what the blonde's intentions were, and tried to gather her thoughts, before she spoke.

"Quinn..." she breathed out, but received no answer, as the blonde continued.

"Quinn Baby... She said a little louder. "We... We can't." She said barley trying to keep it together as Quinn trailed her fingertips teasingly down her sides.

"...Your mom's here, and after tonight, and knowing that she knows, it feel a little weird to be doing this." She explained.

"She's asleep, she wears ear plugs to bed." Quinn mumbled in response. "...and you owe me." She added seductively.

Charlotte shuddered involuntarily at the tone of the blonde's voice before speaking. "I don't know Quinn, I know we spend a lot of time at my house, but in case you've forgotten your bedroom's not soundproofed." She moaned as the blonde began nibbling down her chest before taking one of her nipples into her mouth.

"...And you're not exactly quiet." She reminded the blonde, before she let out a deep moan as Quinn bit down on her nipple.

"You're not exactly quiet yourself." Quinn grinned, knowing exactly what she had done.

"Cute" Charlotte said sarcastically. "I'm not saying that I am, but that only furthers to prove my point and..."

Charlotte then began to lose her train of thought as the blonde worked her way down her stomach, kissing and licking as she went. Soon she was face to face with the brunette's core and began to place soft kisses on her folds.

"You don't play fair." Charlotte managed to stutter out as the blonde trailed her tongue up her slit before sending a firm flick to her clit, though just as quickly as she came, she was gone. The blonde had left her core completely, and decided to trail kisses along her inner thighs instead.

Charlotte started to writhe in frustration at the blonde's teasing, she was kissing and licking so close to where she needed her to be, but never quite going there.

"Please Baby... Please." Charlotte begged, past the point of caring that she had wanted to stop this in the beginning. she needed her girlfriend, and she needed her Now.

Quinn Chuckled against her skin. "I thought you didn't want to do this tonight?" She asked innocently, enjoying being able to make her girlfriend squirm.

"I... I... changed my mind." Charlotte replied. "Please Quinn, I need you."

That was all Quinn needed to hear, and immediately dove in to where Charlotte needed her most, attacking the little bundle of nerves, never letting up until the brunette bucked her hips upwards, and her body began to shudder, as she rode out her orgasm.

* * *

><p>After she was sure that Charlotte was done with each of her aftershocks, she climbed back up the brunette's body and crashed their lips together.<p>

Quinn's fingers soon slipped inside Charlotte who had already been soaked from her previous orgasm, Quinn plunged her fingers deeply drawing low moans out of the brunette with each thrust of her hand. She tangled her other hand into the brunette's hair, hovering above her, as her body kept Charlotte firmly planted to the mattress of her bed.

Charlotte began to buck her hips, and arched her back at the sensation, as Quinn swallowed her moan and deepened their kiss. Charlotte hadn't been able to take much more, and was soon falling over the edge once again, screaming Quinn's name into the blonde's shoulder as her orgasm crashed over her.

She gasped for air, when she was finished but soon realized her girlfriend wasn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

Quinn trailed her tongue down her neck before sliding it across both of her breasts, taking time to pay special attention to each nipple before she trailed down her stomach, nipping and sucking on her hip, before continuing on her southbound journey.

"Baby..." Charlotte cooed. "...Come back, let me touch you."

Quinn stopped and raised her head to look up at Charlotte, and when their eyes met, and Charlotte saw the mischievous glint in the Hazel she loved so much, and she knew that, she wouldn't be touching Quinn anytime soon, and the blonde voiced as much shortly after.

"I can't do that Baby." Quinn purred. "I warned you before we left to dinner, that you were all mine tonight, and I'm not done with you yet." She concluded, and lowered her head down once more.

* * *

><p>A new wave of passion shot through Charlotte at her girlfriends words, and she tried to imagine exactly what she was in for tonight, she shuddered at the thought, her body was on fire and extremely sensitive due to her previous two orgasms that she had just received back to back.<p>

She watched as Quinn lowered eagerly between her legs, and she figured that her third orgasm wouldn't be far behind. She reached down and ran her fingers threw blonde hair and sighed as she felt Quinn's tongue once again come in contact with her throbbing core.

"Baby" Charlotte whimpered, when she felt Quinn's tongue teasing her clit mercilessly. She arched her back, and gripped her hand tighter in blonde hair as Quinn sucked her clit between her lips. Soon Quinn added fingers into the mix and slid two of her digits into Charlotte.

In turn the Brunette rose her hips, and began meeting Quinn's fingers thrust for thrust, as the blonde continued her assault on the brunette's clit with her tongue.

Suddenly Charlotte's breath caught in her throat and she grabbed the pillow underneath her head to muffle her scream as she came a third time.

Quinn smiled when she was greeted with a rush of warm liquid, and slipped her fingers out of her girlfriend, as she began to trail her tongue through Charlotte's folds collecting the moisture on her tongue as she went.

The blonde didn't stop her actions, until Charlotte's shaking hands pushed her away from her center, and began tugging Quinn up towards her.

When they were once again face to face, Quinn leant in to kiss Charlotte. Charlotte moaned when Quinn's tongue slipped into her mouth and she was able to taste herself on the blonde's tongue.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of languid kissing, Quinn broke away and began placing fiery kisses along Charlotte's neck, before grazing the skin she found there with her teeth.<p>

"Quinn... Baby I can't" Charlotte said breathlessly as she realized that Quinn was starting in on her again.

"Char..." Quinn encouraged. "...You can, I know you can."

"I can't." Charlotte shook her head.

Charlotte had no problem going at it multiple times; she had excellent stamina, and prided herself on being able to go all night. Hell her and Quinn had lasted much longer than this on their first night together. Though it was a trade off, and she had time to recover between orgasms, but not this time.

She had just came hard three times in a row, one after the other, her body had become increasingly sensitive after each orgasm and each time she had come harder than the last. She honestly didn't know at this point if she could handle coming again for a fourth time in a row.

"Please Baby... Just one more time." Quinn pleaded her voice laced with arousal.

Charlotte looked into the pleading eyes, in front of her, and saw the fire and passion swirling in the hazel, and she quickly gave in to the blonde. At least if this next orgasm killed her, they would both die happy. She thought as Quinn dove in once more.

Quinn trailed her hand down the familiar path of Charlotte's stomach, feeling the taller girl's abs twitch as she went. She trailed her hand further and further down until she was met with the familiar feeling of warm, wet folds.

Charlotte cried out when she felt Quinn flick her clit, before diving into her with two fingers, She gripped onto the blonde's shoulders firmly, when the blonde began to thrust inside of her, rubbing her clit in tight circles with her other hand.

With each thrust of Quinn's hand Charlotte felt her orgasm approaching faster, and faster. Soon a bright light exploded in front of her eyes, and a white hot heat erupted from her, and ripped through her body. She rode out wave after wave of her orgasm, her body trembling.

* * *

><p>Once her senses came back, she felt Quinn's warm body resting against her own. She slowly tried to open her eyes, and found that she couldn't, she waited a few minutes and then tried again. This time she was able to open them, and the first thing she saw was the smiling face of an angel.<p>

"Welcome back." Quinn said softly with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked just as softly.

Quinn giggled. "I don't have any frame of reference for this kind of thing." Quinn began to tell her. "...but I think you may have passed out, you were kind of in your own world for the last 20 minutes or so after we stopped." She informed her, a proud smile on her face.

"I didn't think it was possible..." Charlotte said with a smile. "But you're probably the only person who can pull off cute and smug at the same time." She laughed.

"...Though I'm sure I can think of a way or two to wipe that grin off your face." She told the blonde seductively. After that She tried to get up and roll on top of Quinn, but soon found out that her body had other ideas, and her arms and legs felt like jelly.

"I guess not." Quinn laughed, a cocky smirk firmly in place. While Charlotte pouted at her lack of motor function.

"Aww Baby... Don't worry about it, I'm actually really tired anyway." Quinn told her truthfully, her lips forming into a sweet smile, before she leaned in and kissed Charlotte's forehead.

"Just think of not being able to reciprocate, as your punishment for denying me my Charlotte time in the shower earlier." Quinn supplied with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

Charlotte had no choice but to agree, though she was actually quite exhausted herself, and sleep sounded really good right about now.

"Ok" Charlotte relented, and wrapped the blonde in her arms, as Quinn pulled the blankets over them. Both girls being completely content, with just being wrapped up in each other, as they felt sleep creeping upon them.

"Goodnight Baby" Quinn whispered as she snuggled into her girlfriend.

"Goodnight Love" Charlotte replied. Sighing in contentment, and closing her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-Song's used in this chapter are listed at the bottom of the chapter. 8D**

**-There is a picture for this Chapter in the outfit section on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

The following Monday at glee, Charlotte smiled a little sadly to herself, from her seat, when she saw Brittney wheel Artie into the Choir room before they both sat down at the end of the row.

Charlotte found out that morning that the song she had helped Brittney with on Friday, didn't really go as planned, and Santana and Brittney had actually gotten into a fight over the weekend. Charlotte didn't really know what happened, Brittney was kind of vague on the details, but what she did know was that on Sunday when Artie had asked Brittney out, the tall blonde had told him yes, and apparently now they were a couple.

Kurt explained how odd this was considering, Brittney dated a lot, and hooked up even more, but she never was really in an exclusive relationship before this. Charlotte though knew that the change in behavior had something to do with Santana and Brittney's fight. She just hoped that Brittney was happy, She looked it, But when didn't she.

* * *

><p>When Mr. Shuster got there, he went straight to the white board and began to write, before he addressed the club. When he pulled back, and put the cap back on the marker he had been using, everyone could see the word <strong>"Sexy"<strong> written in black across the white board.

He informed them that their assignment for that week was to pick, and perform, a song that they felt embodied "Sexy". He told them that they were free to use songs that were sexual in nature, or used innuendo, but asked them to try and stay away from anything too explicit.

They were able to perform solos, duets or group numbers. He also informed them that half of them would be performing their number on Thursday during glee and the other half would be performing the next day on Friday, and to be fair the names for each day would be drawn randomly.

He told them that for the rest of the time they were free to break up to figure out their song choices or to practice them, but before they left today they needed to let him know if they were doing a solo, a duet, or a group number, so he could pull names and figure out who would be performing on each day. When he finished his explanation he let them go and everyone broke up to discuss or research their upcoming performance.

By the end of glee that day it was decided that Mercedes, Santana, Sam, Finn, and Charlotte would be performing their songs on Thursday, and Rachel, Puck, Artie, Brittney, Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Quinn would be performing on Friday.

When that was settled, everyone was dismissed for the day. The jocks and Cheerios headed to practice, while the rest of the glee kids headed home.

* * *

><p>Quinn was halfway through with Cheerios practice, and she had just released the squad for a short break. She jogged over to her duffle bag and grabbed her water bottle and took a sip, when something caught her eye from across the field.<p>

She looked over and saw Charlotte walking onto the track from the parking lot, she smiled when she saw her. _"What a nice surprise."_ She thought to herself as she took another sip of her water, while she waited for her girlfriend to walk over to her.

Quinn was confused at first, when she saw that Charlotte was walking over to the other side of the field where football practice was being held, instead of over to where the Cheerleaders were. Then She saw as Charlotte approached the sidelines of the football field, and Sam ran over to her, and took off his helmet, and that's when she realized, that Charlotte wasn't actually here to see her.

She continued to watch them from where she was; they were standing in front of each other talking and laughing for a few minutes, before Charlotte handed Sam something, they talked a little but more after that, then they hugged and Sam ran off to rejoin practice.

When Charlotte was done with Sam she turned around, and saw that the Cheerios were on a break, and when she turned her head a little more, she saw Quinn sipping from her water bottle and staring in her direction. She smiled when she saw the blonde girl, and began to jog over to where she was.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Charlotte greeted, when she reached Quinn.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked. What she really wanted to ask was _"What are you doing with Sam?"_ But she thought better of it.

"I was giving Sam back his IPod." She replied. "He was having trouble thinking of songs to sing for the assignment, so I had him give me his IPod in glee. I took it home and downloaded a playlist of "Sexy" songs that Sam could do, and then I ran it back over now, so that he would have time to pick something and practice it before Thursday." She explained.

"Well that certainly was nice of you" Quinn responded truthfully.

"What can I say..." Charlotte shrugged. "...I'm here to help."

Charlotte smirked. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

Quinn shivered. "I wish." She stated. "...But unfortunately I still have practice. What are you doing now?" She asked.

"I'm just going to head home; I have a history paper to write. I've been putting it off, but it's almost due now." She stated unenthusiastically. "You?"

"Another hour of this." Quinn replied, gesturing around her. "...Then Biology homework."

"Fun" Charlotte replied with a laugh.

"Yeah very." Quinn smiled, as she looked at her watch. "...I should call everyone back." She stated as she put the cap on her water and tossed it into her bag. "Call me later?"

"Of course." Charlotte smiled, her body began to lean in, but her brain stopped the action. Quinn noticed, as well and gave the brunette a sympathetic smile. Charlotte shrugged and gave Quinn one last smile before turning around and heading to the parking lot.

Quinn called an end to the break, and the Cheerleaders began to take the field, she turned back to her duffel bag, to zip it back up, when she heard her phone buzzing.

_::: Kiss ::: Bye Baby :^* xC_

Quinn couldn't help but smile after that, as she started the last leg of practice.

* * *

><p>It was around 6pm Tuesday night, and Charlotte, Blaine, and Kurt, were sitting in the living room of the Anderson home, discussing their "Sexy" week assignment. Just like they had been, for the last hour. Kurt had just come back in from the kitchen, drink in hand when the doorbell rang, Kurt being closest to the front door, went over to answer it.<p>

"Well it's not a very good assignment." Kurt continued to argue as he went to open the door. "We shouldn't even be doing a "Sexy Week" It's absurd." He proclaimed.

"You just don't think it's a good assignment, because you're having trouble with it." Blaine told his boyfriend with a laugh, from the living room.

"It's easy for you to be so optimistic, when your not the one doing it." Kurt returned, as he walked back into the living room, with a tired looking Quinn, trailing behind him.

Quinn entered the living room behind Kurt, and immediately plopped down on the couch next to Charlotte, laying down, and placing her head in her girlfriend's lap.

"Hey" Charlotte greeted and dipped down to kiss the blonde residing in her lap, she smiled at Quinn when she pulled back, and then began to run her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Well I'm doing it, and I don't really see the problem." Charlotte shrugged in reply to Kurt's last statement.

"See Char doesn't have a problem with the assignment Sweetie." Blaine teased his boyfriend.

"What are we arguing about?" Quinn asked the group.

Kurt went to answer her, but Blaine beat him to it.

"Quinn has to do it too, so we can get her prospective on it as well." Blaine exclaimed, and Kurt just rolled his eyes before sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Kurt's upset with your glee assignment this week, but only because he's having trouble with picking a song to do." Blaine explained.

"Well I havn't picked a song yet, but I don't really see a problem with the assignment itself." Quinn supplied. "Though I can understand Kurt's reluctance." She told him. "I'm sure people like Puck and Santana are overjoyed with the assignment though."

"Well I think a "Sexy Week." Would be fun." Blaine concluded. "It will be interesting to see what everyone decides to do."

"Well I guess..." Kurt relented. "I know Puck and Rachel are doing a duet, so that should be good, and I'm sure Santana will have it in the bag, and it should be quite amusing to see what people like Finn will come up with." He finished with a laugh.

"See..." Blaine told Kurt, as he wrapped his hands around the boy and kissed his lips. "It's going to be fun, so just take a deep breath, and listen to your Ipod, and I'm sure you'll find something to do." He told him.

Quinn had made a noise, of discouragement, when Kurt had, mentioned that Santana would have the "Sexy assignment" in the bag.

"Don't worry Baby" Charlotte whispered to her. "You're the sexiest person in glee, I'm sure you will have no problem finding a song. ...and I definitely will be looking forward to your performance." She stated with a grin.

Quinn Pulled her head up from the brunette's lap and pulled Charlotte into a deep kiss, she pulled back after a couple of minutes, and laid her head back down on her lap, and smiled up at the brunette, who wore a matching smile, as she looked down at her.

"I'm kind of jealous" Blaine stated suddenly. "I wish we could do a sexy assignment at Dalton, but that's not going to happen." he laughed.

"You should find a song that's totally sexual, but only because of innuendoes Char." Blaine added with a laugh. "It would be amusing to see the reaction you would get, but it wouldn't be explicit, so you would be fine performing it."

Charlotte chuckled. "We'll see I guess."

"So IPod's all around." Kurt prompted.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and each of them popped ear buds into their ears and began to shuffle through their respective playlist's, in search for a song to perform.

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning Charlotte grabbed her key's and her messenger bag, before heading out the door, on her way to school. She locked the front door, and headed over to her Suv, When her phone started ringing in her jeans pocket. She smiled and flipped it open.<p>

"Hey Baby, Can you hold on a second?" She said when she answered, Quinn made a noice or acknowledgement, and Charlotte opened up her car and climbed inside, she started the ignition, and turned on her Bluetooth.

"You still there Baby?" She asked, as she began to pull out of her driveway.

_"Yeah I'm here"_

"Good, what are you up to?"

_"I still haven't found a song. You're performing today, and I'm performing tomorrow and I still haven't found a song."_

"You'll be fine Baby, Don't worry you still have time."

_"Memorizing something won't be a problem, I will be able to do that fairly quickly, but I actually have to find something before I can learn it."_

"You can borrow my IPod, ok? Maybe something will come to you if you look through what I have instead of what you have."

_"Ok I'll try that... When are you going to be here?"_

"I'm pulling up right now, Where are you?"

_"At my locker."_

"Ok, I'll see you in a second." Charlotte said into the receiver before disconnecting the call as she pulled into her parking place, and headed in the building.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Beautiful." Charlotte greeted in a low voice, when she approached Quinn at her locker. The blonde turned to face Charlotte once she heard the greeting, and once she did her eyes glazed over at what she saw.<p>

Charlotte was standing in front of her wearing tight black skinny jeans, and equally tight, graphic v neck shirt and a fitted black leather jacket. Her hair was down and straight, though it was a little fluffed up here and there, which made the choppy layers she had, more pronounced, and her sweeping bangs lay perfectly across her aviators.

"So I figured you could just take this now." Charlotte began, taking off her sunglass and grabbing her IPod out of her messenger bag to hand over to Quinn.

"You can listen to it whenever you get a chance, and just give it back to me whenever, no rush." She said with a smile, as she handed out her IPod Touch.

She waited for a beat or two, and Quinn still didn't take her IPod. "Quinn" she said wondering what was going on with the blonde. "Quinn" she tried again.

Quinn snapped out of it once her name was called a second time, and took the IPod from Charlotte, Just as Kurt, Rachel, and Puck walked up beside them.

"Good morning." The trio greeted when they approached.

"Morning." Charlotte returned, before turning back to Quinn. "Everything ok?" she asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. ...Thanks for this." She said gesturing to the iPod before slipping it into her bag.

"You look smoking Char." Puck stated appreciatively. "...And I love the badass-ness to it as well." He smiled.

"It does look really good." Rachel agreed as she spun the combination on her own locker.

"For the assignment?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I figured that it was something I could just wear all day, instead of changing into something before glee." She responded to Kurt's question.

Suddenly Charlotte grinned, she had just realized exactly what had been wrong with Quinn earlier, and with a smirk planted firmly on her face, she turned back towards the blonde.

"Quinn..." She said sweetly, as the blonde went through her locker.

"I'm fine..." Quinn began, as she shut her locker and turned to her girlfriend, though when she did she noticed the gleam in the brunette's eye and the smirk on her face, and she knew that she had figured out, what had happened.

"Oh I know your fine." Charlotte purred. "I know exactly what was wrong now."

Quinn smiled. "Well can you blame me?" She flirted back.

"Mmm... I guess not." Charlotte responded playfully.

She could hear Kurt giggling at them, in the background, as he went through his own locker, but she ignored him, and kept her gaze pinned firmly on the blonde in front of her.

"See I told you, that I had self-control." Quinn teased, her eyes getting darker, and her voice a little deeper before she spoke again. "...I'm displaying an amazing amount of it right now."

"We still have a few minutes..." Charlotte suggested as she licked her lips.

"Perfect." Quinn husked, as she reached down and grabbed her bag, ready to follow Charlotte wherever the Brunette would lead.

"Hey Babe, You Ready?" Finn asked, as he walked up beside the pair.

Charlotte Put back on her sunglasses and pretended to look for something in her messenger bag, before subtly turning towards Kurt, and talking to the boy, about something Blaine related.

Quinn shut her eyes tightly in frustration, when she heard Finn's voice. She took a deep breathe, and glanced over at Charlotte who was now talking to Kurt, before turning back to Finn.

"Yep" She said simply.

"Cool" Finn responded and grabbed her hand, before the two made their way to their shared first period class.

When Quinn and Finn were out of sight, Charlotte let out a breath that she had been holding, and tried to focus before she turned to address Rachel.

"Save me a Seat in Chem?" She asked the smaller girl.

"Sure" Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>After that Charlotte made her way to the closest bathroom. Once she entered the restroom, she went over to the sink and splashed some water on her face, she needed to cool down, before she went to class, Quinn had her all worked up.<p>

_"Of course Finn would have to show up right at the moment."_ She thought bitterly.

She splashed some more water on her face, and shut her eyes, taking slow shallow breaths. She decided to try to think of the most unappealing thing she could think of, to try to turn her off. The first thought that popped into her mind, was Finn touching Quinn in any way, well that was definitely unappealing, though it didn't have the desired effect of calming her down, and now she was angry on top of everything else.

She sighed in frustration, as the first bell rang, but decided to try again. The next thing her mind came up with was, Finn and Mr. Shue engaged in some weird BDSM fantasy, while Coach Sylvester watched.

_"Well that definitely did it."_ She thought to herself, as she shuddered in disgust at the disturbing image her mind and come up with. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked ok, and headed out of the restroom to Chemistry.

Quinn had apologized and expressed her frustration, at what had happened this morning, to Charlotte in second period via text. After that they had lunch with their friends, and were able to sneak off together for about 5 minutes between the end of lunch and the beginning of third period.

Quinn spent her free period with Coach Sylvester; While Charlotte spent hers in the library catching up on some homework. They were happy just to be able to sit next to each other in their shared English class, when fourth period rolled around. And when that was over they walked to the Choir room with Puck for Glee.

* * *

><p>The three of them were surprised, that when they entered the choir room, Mr. Shuster was already there, but Charlotte was even more surprised when she saw her brother sitting in the room as well.<p>

Apparently Charlotte, Quinn, and Puck had been the last ones to the choir room that day, and as soon as Mr. Shuster saw them, he decided to start.

"I Hope you guys, are all ready, and excited to see what some of your fellow glee members have come up with for today, I know I sure am." He told the club excitedly.

"...But before we start, we have an extra performance." Mr. Shue. Smiled and gestured for Blaine to come up to the front of the room.

"Hey Guys." Blaine greeted with a little wave.

"...Well, I have been talking to Kurt and Charlotte, this week about your guy's assignment, and it sounded like fun, so I asked Mr. Shuster if I could sit in today and tomorrow and watch what you guys came up with." Blaine explained.

"...He agreed and also convinced me to do a song of me own, which, I thought would only be fair since, I got to watch you guys that I be subjected to the same thing." He added with a smile.

"So umm... here we go." He concluded gesturing to the band that it was ok to begin.

Blaine began singing and dancing to his own version of "When I get you alone."

Charlotte looked around the room during the performance, and could see that Blaine had gotten not only Kurt, a little worked up with his performance, but also Santana, Brittney, Mercedes, and Tina.

Rachel had a look of admiration on her face at Blaine's vocal prowess and performance ability, and Charlotte just smiled brightly and clapped for her brother with the rest of the club, as his performance came to an end.

* * *

><p>"What a great way to start." Mr. Shuster said from his seat. "Now were ready to really start." He said looking down at his clipboard. "First up we have Mercedes."<p>

Mercedes performed next with "Turn me on" By Norah Jones, and was met with applause from the rest of the glee club when she finished. Next up was Sam, he rose from his seat, and stopped next to Charlotte's Chair and whispered something into her ear.

She wordlessly got up from her seat, and walked over to the front of the room, and grabbed something from the corner, she opened the black case and pulled out her, black and green custom Gibson les Paul electric guitar and connected the strap.

She loved her electric guitar, Blaine had it custom made for her as a Christmas gift, freshman year. She was glad both, her and Sam would get use out of it today.

She walked over to Sam, who was passing out sheet music to the band, she handed him the guitar, and he smiled and thanked her, before she took her seat.

Charlotte was interested to see what Sam would perform, he informed her that he had indeed chosen a song from the playlist, she had given him, but hadn't told her which one. She instantly knew which song he had picked, when the music begin to play. "Addicted" By Saving Abel. It was a good choice she thought, as she settled in to watch the performance.

Sam began playing the chords and stepped in front of the microphone to begin the song.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're rolling round with me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sound you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's not like anything_

_When you're loving me_

It was easy to tell Sam was a little nervous at first but, he quickly started to become more confident, and have fun with the song.

_Oh girl let's take it slow_

_So as for you well you know where to go_

_I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullshit I can't take_

_It's not like me to walk away_

_I'm so addicted too all the things_

_You do when you're rolling round with me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sound you make_

_With every breathe you take_

_It's not like anything_

_When you're loving me_

_I know when it's getting rough_

_All the times we spend_

_When we try to make_

_This love something better than_

_Just making love again_

By now he had a full blown grin on his face, and was really getting into the song, and most of the glee kids were swaying along in their seats, Santana was whistling and Puck was waving an imaginary lighter in the air.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're rolling round with me_

_Or the sound you make with every breath_

_You take it's not like anything_

_It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to you_

_Addicted to you_

Sam played the last chord as the song ended, with a smile on his face, and was met with applause from his friends, and a few lewd comments from Santana, as she made her way down the risers.

He thanked Charlotte again, and handed her, her guitar that she swiftly sealed back in its case, and fist bumped Puck on the way back to his seat.

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue announced that they could take a little break, and talk amongst themselves, while Santana finished setting up everything for her performance.<p>

Quinn leaned back in her seat and looked at Charlotte who was seated behind her. "Nice song choice." She stated. "Sam did a good job with it."

"Yeah, always a good song and Sam did a great job with it." Charlotte replied.

Quinn smiled, at her girlfriend. She liked the song, and Sam _did_ do a good job, she could admit that, she didn't have any real reason to hate the boy; it wasn't like he had dedicated the song to Charlotte or anything, that would have been a completely different story. She was just happy that Charlotte was happy to help a friend, and that the finished product had turned out well.

It didn't take long for Santana to return, she had changed into skin tight black short shorts, and black leather boots, with what looked to be some sort of black dress shirt. Quinn also noticed that she had six, of the freshman and sophomore Cheerios trailing behind her all wearing similar outfits.

Quinn vaguely wondered to herself how Santana was able to recruit six underclassmen from the squad to help her with her performance, without Quinn hearing about it, but soon forgot about it when Charlotte walked down from her seat in the second row and sat beside her, as they waited for Santana's performance.

* * *

><p>Soon after Santana was ready, and her and the six other Cheerios took their place front and center. Santana swept her eyes across the audience and smiled when she saw that Charlotte had moved to a seat in the front row.<p>

_"Well that certainly makes things easier."_ Santana thought to herself, with a smirk as the music began.

When the music started Santana and the other Cheerleaders, fell into a rhythm and began dancing in time with each other, in what seemed to be similar chorography to The Pussycat Dolls video for the song.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

_Typical and hardly_

_The type I fall for_

_I like it when the physical_

_Don't leave me askin' for more_

The Cheerios continued on with their sexually charged chorography while Santana dropped down seductively, before pulling her body up slowly directly in front of the first row chairs.

_I'm a sexy mama_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna_

_What I wanna do is bring this on ya_

_Back up all the things that I told ya_

She then very obviously continued her choreography directly in front of Charlotte, letting everyone know exactly who she was singing to, as she went through the seductive dance moves.

_You've been sayin'_

_All the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here_

_To help take this off_

Santana then winked at Charlotte, before ripping off the black dress shirt she had been wearing, leaving only a black sports bra underneath while the Cheerio's did the same behind her.

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me_

_And the heat comin' from this beat?_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

Santana Smirked and took a few steps backward and fell in line with the other cheerios as they continued on with their dance.

When Santana stepped back, Charlotte turned her head to the right to look at Quinn, and saw that the blonde Head Cheerleader was positively fuming. Charlotte didn't know what to do, it's not like she could really do anything about Santana's performance after all. She wanted to comfort the blond it some way, but she couldn't do that either, not in the filled choir room, and especially not with Finn sitting right next to Quinn.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cuz the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

Santana strutted up in front of Charlotte once more to deliver the next lines.

_I wonder if I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder if my kiss don't make you just wanna_

_Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?_

Suddenly two of the cheerleaders were on either side off Charlotte's Chair with Santana in the front, and pretty soon Charlotte found that her chair with her on it, had been drug to the front of the room, and the performance was being carried out around her.

The next thing that happened was that as the other Cheerleaders danced around her, Santana's personal choreography was for her to do some sort of lap dance on Charlotte, and around Charlotte's chair as she continued to sing.

_Take a chance to recognize_

_That this could be yours_

_I can see just like most guys_

_That your game don't please_

At first Charlotte was shocked when she realized Santana was using her as a prop, but she soon realized the position she was in and quickly put her hand down to her sides, making sure not to accidently touch Santana in any way as the Latina grinded on her.

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me_

_And the heat comin' from this beat?_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

Charlotte couldn't wait for the performance to be over, all she could see was Santana's self-satisfied smirk, as she danced in front of her, but all she could feel, was Quinn's eyes practically burning into her back, as Santana continued her performance.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

As the song continued Charlotte was torn between three emotions. She felt uncomfortable, disgusted, and worried. Uncomfortable because of the situation she currently found herself in, disgusted because she could hear Finn muttering something, and getting worked up behind her, and worried because she knew by this point that Quinn was beyond pissed.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

At that moment Charlotte was extremely glad that she was head over heels for Quinn, and had no interest in taking Santana up on her many offers, and she was also extremely glad that she had such a scary girlfriend, and that she was aware of how angry Quinn was at that moment.

She was extremely glad about these two things, because they were sure fire ways to keep down any arousal she might have in response to the current situation she found herself in.

Santana was very attractive, and her dance was very sexy, and Charlotte was sure a good amount of the people in the room, were feeling a little hot under the collar at the moment. So she was ecstatic that she wasn't actually turned on herself. She could only imagine the kind of hell that would break loose of on top of everything else, if she was aroused by Santana and Quinn found out.

Thankfully Santana let up, and Charlotte felt her chair being pushed back into its normal position, while Santana continued on with her song.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

Suddenly Finn Jumped out of his seat muttered some sort of excuse to Mr. Shuster and practically ran out of the room.

_"Really?"_ Charlotte thought to herself. Finn was sitting next to Quinn watching the performance from his chair and couldn't control himself; When Santana practically molested Charlotte in front of everyone and she had managed to keep her composure just fine.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

Finally Santana's performance came to an end, and she bowed, and was met with a standing ovation from the room, she smirked and took her seat in the back, while the other Cheerleaders left. Charlotte looked over at Quinn, and could see the fire in her eyes, and her hands gripping tightly on the sides of her chair.

"Ok... That was good Santana; I can tell you put a lot of work into your performance." Mr. Shue told the Latina. "...But maybe next time, try to turn it down a little." He added.

"Ok next up we have... Finn." Mr. Shuster announced looking up from his clipboard. "Oh that's right he had to excuse himself for a moment." He said oblivious to the real reason Finn had to leave for a moment.

"I'll go get him." Quinn said through gritted teeth, before she got up and quickly walked out of the choir room.

Charlotte wasn't surprised that Quinn had volunteered herself to retrieve Finn, she knew that it was her girlfriend's chance to take a minute to herself, to try and calm down, so that she wouldn't kill Santana.

* * *

><p>"So did you enjoy my performance?" Santana asked with a smirk from her seat behind Charlotte.<p>

"I would have enjoyed it more, if you hadn't used me for a prop." She replied truthfully, but without any malice.

"I doubt that." Santana stated cockily.

"Think what you want." Charlotte shrugged before turning back around.

"I don't get it." Santana said suddenly, as Charlotte turned back around to face her.

"How have we not hooked up by now?" Santana asked her truly perplexed.

"I don't know how many times I've told you San, I like you, but I'm just not interested." Charlotte responded, hoping that this time maybe Santana would get it.

"Of course you're interested." Santana replied brushing off her previous comment.

"You're Bisexual..." Santana continued. "...and I'm hot, and really good in bed, so I really don't see the problem. I'm hot, your hot, we would be hot together." She concluded.

Charlotte Shook her head at the Latina's reasoning, and was about to respond, when Santana cut her off and continued to talk.

"...It's not like your seeing someone, so I don't see the problem. We could just keep it casual." She reasoned, thinking that maybe Charlotte would accept her offer this time, once she realized that Santana didn't want a relationship, far from it she just wanted to hook up.

Charlotte was taken back for a moment, as she considered how she would answer the Latina. It's not like she was allowed to tell her, that in fact she was very much taken. But, thankfully she didn't have to answer as Quinn and Finn walked back in the room, and Finn began to get ready for his performance.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked better, when she sat back down, but Charlotte could tell she was still upset. Finn was passing out sheet music to the band, and hadn't started yet so, Charlotte leaned over to Quinn and whispered in her ear.<p>

"You ok?" She asked her worry lacing her tone.

Quinn nodded her head just once, and Charlotte whispered again.

"Santana can ask me a million times, and no matter what stunt she decides to pull to get me to change my mind, I'm never going to say yes to her." She told her sincerely. "...So don't worry so much, you're the only one that I want Baby." She said, taking a slightly more flirtatious tone with the last part.

She could feel Quinn's body relax and lose some of the tension it held, as she pulled away from her ear. Charlotte smiled and Quinn returned it, before the band started to play Finn's song.

_There's things that you guess_

_And things that you know_

_There's boys that you can trust_

_And girls that you don't_

As Finn sung and tried to dance, Charlotte couldn't believe what she was seeing, she figured that she must be dreaming, because there was no way, Finn had actually decided to perform this song.

_There's little things you hide_

_And little things that you show_

_Sometimes you think you're gonna get it_

_But you don't and that's just the way it goes_

It was painfully clear to everyone in the room at this point that Finn was singing this song to his girlfriend, almost begging her to go along with the lyrics, and clearly thinking that he was being sexy while doing so.

_I swear I won't tease you_

_Won't tell you no lies_

_I don't need no bible_

_Just look in my eyes_

_I've waited so long baby_

_Now that we're friends_

_Every man's got his patience_

_And here's where my ends_

_I want your sex_

_I want you sex_

_I want your...sex_

_It's playing on my mind_

_It's dancing on my soul_

_It's taken so much time_

_So why don't you just let me go_

_I'd really like to try_

_Oh, I'd really love to know_

_When you tell me you're gonna regret it_

_Then I tell you that I love you but you still say NO!_

Charlotte couldn't believe the stupidity of Finn right now, and that was saying something. What did he think that by singing this song to Quinn and literally meaning the lyrics, and telling her that he wanted to have sex and that they should, that magically she was going to be like _"Hey I never thought of it that way."_ and just jump him.

_It's natural_

_It's chemical_

_It's logical_

_Habitual_

_It's sensual_

_But most of all..._

_Sex is something that we should do_

_Sex is something for me and you_

Charlotte could feel herself heating up as Finn continued with his blatant lyrics. Any idiot could tell that Quinn was not sleeping with him, and that he thought he was cute and clever singing to her to let her know that he wanted her to.

_Sex is natural - sex is good_

_Not everybody does it_

_But everybody should_

Charlotte found that the Santana situation was quickly being reversed, and now she was the angry one. She had to just sit there while Finn pretty much asked Quinn to fuck him over and over. _"Over her dead body."_ She thought to herself as Finn continued with his song.

_Sex is natural - sex is fun_

_Sex is best when it's ...one on one_

_one on one_

_I'm not your father_

_I'm not your brother_

_Talk to your sister_

_I am a lover_

_C-c-c-c-come on_

Suddenly Charlotte felt her anger dissipating, and the next thing that happened surprised her, she laughed. Not loudly, but loud enough for her to hear. She found that she couldn't really be jealous by Finn's song, because this song was ridiculous.

Even if this was the sexiest song in the world, Finn would have found a way to make it awkward and non-sexy, if not by the zero sex appeal he possessed, it would have been his awkward dancing that did it.

_What's your definition of dirty baby_

_What do you consider pornography_

_Don't you know I love it till it hurts me baby_

_Don't you think it's time you had sex with me_

At this point, instead of trying to keep her anger under control, Charlotte was trying to keep her laughter under control. Finn was making an absolute fool of himself, though he himself was completely unaware of it and was wearing a cocky grin as he came to the end of his performance.

_Don't you think it's time you had sex with me_

_Sex with me_

_Sex with me_

_Have sex with me_

_C-c-c-c-come on._

At the end of Finn's performance, everyone clapped, but the room for the most part felt awkward, and most people, Santana and Puck especially were laughing. While Quinn was berating him quietly in their seats, telling him how inappropriate that was, and how uncomfortable it made everyone feel for them.

* * *

><p>"Ok well that was good Finn." Mr. Shuster said awkwardly.<p>

"Lets' see... our last performance of the day is... Charlotte." He said with a smile, as Charlotte got up from her seat and grabbed her electric guitar before going over to the band.

"Are you sure you will be ok Char? ...That will be a tough act to follow." Puck called out jokingly, mocking Finn's performance, and smiling up at Charlotte.

"I'm Sure I'll manage." Charlotte said back with a grin, as she handed out the sheet music to the band.

She pulled the guitar strap around her, before spinning the guitar around, so that it rested against her back, before she walked up to the microphone and waited for the band to play.

Charlotte gripped the microphone stand as she began to sing the first verse looking directly at Santana.

_You're such a flirt, I know you hurt_

_And so do I, I empathize_

_I see you out, you never cared_

_A conversation that we never shared_

She broke her gaze and began to dance along to the beat as she sang, connecting her eyes and flirting with different people as she went.

_But it's so strange, it's something new_

_Amazing feelings that I have for you_

_I close my eyes when I'm alone_

_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

She looked over towards Quinn on the next line, and knew her girlfriend was turned on, she could see it in her eyes, and it was written all over her face.

_I wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

She glanced over to Quinn again, and saw that the blonde was clearly struggling, and from the way she was looking at her, she knew that Quinn wanted nothing more in that moment than to attack her and rip her clothes off, and was desperately trying to control herself. Charlotte just smirked and kept dancing and singing.

_So give it up, and don't pretend_

_And spread your arms and legs across the bed_

_And when you shake, you won't regret_

_The things I whisper in your ear_

_I said:_

_I wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

Charlotte was excited to deliver the next verse, she was going to sing it directly to her girlfriend, because not only were the lines true, but she knew exactly what it would do to Quinn when she sung them. She took a breath quickly and pinned Quinn with a seductive gaze before delivering the next verse.

_I can't wait to take you home_

_Fingers through your hair_

_Kisses on your back_

_Scratch me with your nails_

_Save me from myself_

_Show me how to care_

_Get everything out_

_Dripping everywhere_

_Lipstick smeared all over your face_

_How much longer must we wait?_

_Don't think that I can wait!_

Charlotte smiled when she saw that the lines had there desired effect, Quinn had fire in her eyes, and Charlotte could practically feel the heat radiating off of her, as the blonde's fingers were digging into her milky thighs.

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

At the last line Charlotte spun the guitar around from behind her back, and began to perform the guitar solo at the end of the song.

She smiled to herself as she played and saw Quinn biting her lip; she knew this would be the cherry on top of her performance. She had found out a few weeks ago that not only was Quinn turned on by talent, singing, and dancing, but watching Charlotte play her guitar, really seemed to turn her on.

When the song came to a close, Charlotte smiled brightly and was met with applause, and several fist bumps and high fives from her friends. After that Mr. Shue dismissed them for the day and everyone began gathering their belongings.

* * *

><p>"The offer still stands. ...Think it over." Santana husked against Charlotte's ear as she passed her on her way out the door.<p>

Charlotte saw that Quinn had caught Santana on her way out, and the two were now talking in harsh whispers next to the door. Charlotte tried to figure out what was happening but her attention was soon pulled elsewhere when her brother wrapped her up in a hug.

"That was awesome." He stated proudly when he released her. "I'm glad you decided to rise to the challenge." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Thanks." She told him sincerely, before turning back to where Quinn and Santana had been arguing, only to find that both girls were now gone.

After that Charlotte said her goodbyes to her friends and told Blaine she would see him at home, before she headed to her locker.

* * *

><p>While she was switching out the books she needed that night between her messenger bag and her locker, she found herself wondering where Quinn had gone, after her talk with Santana. She then decided that she would go by the field before she went home to check on Quinn and make sure everything was alright.<p>

When Charlotte shut her locker, she was met with the face of a rather flushed Quinn Fabray.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." She told the blond. "Where did you go after..."

Her question was silenced once Quinn's lips were pressed against hers, and she felt her body being propelled into the nearest classroom.

* * *

><p>They were making out against the inside of the classroom door, when Quinn broke the kiss and trailed her tongue down the brunette's neck. Charlotte pulled her wrist up, and looked at her watch it was a little after 4pm which means Cheerios Practice should have already started.<p>

Quinn bit down on Charlotte's neck. and pushed her hand under the material of her shirt.

"Baby don't start something that you can't finish." Charlotte husked out.

"Oh I can definitely finish." Quinn practically growled, lost already in her lust induced haze.

"What about practice? You're already late." Charlotte informed her reluctantly. She sighed when she thought of what would come next, the part where Quinn would have to run off to practice, and Charlotte would be left all hot and bothered.

Though Quinn never stopped, she just pulled back slightly from the brunette's neck and said. "I took care of it." Before she continued with her ministrations.

"What?" Charlotte muttered confused.

Quinn sighed and pulled away, but still kept Charlotte pinned up against the door, she knew that the only way the questions would stop was if she answered them, so she did.

"Santana is running practice until I get there, and she covering for me as well." Quinn stated.

"What? Why would she do that?" Charlotte asked really confused now.

"...I may have mentioned how pissed off Coach Sylvester would be if she found out that Santana had used half a dozen of her Cheerios for a glee performance, and after that she was more than happy to help." Quinn explained with a proud grin.

"Is it weird that I kind of love how devious you are sometimes?" Charlotte asked with a laugh.

"Not at all" Quinn purred.

"Now where were we?" Charlotte asked as she began to take off her jacket, and Shirt, before pulling Quinn into a fierce kiss, which Quinn was more than happy to comply with.

Needless to say Quinn was very late to cheer practice that day.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee club things pretty much went the same, as the last, Blaine was still in attendance so he could watch Kurt and the rest of his friends perform.<p>

Quinn had asked Charlotte to sit behind her in glee today, and Charlotte saw no problem, with it and easily complied. So Charlotte sat in the back row with Blaine and Kurt on one side of her and Rachel, Puck, And Sam on the other, and Quinn and Finn were sitting directly in front of her in the second row.

When Mr. Shuster opened the floor to the performances, Rachel and Puck got out of their seats and headed to the front of the room to perform their duet.

When the Song began to play both of the twins smiled at each other immediately recognizing the song, They had tried to get both Puck and Rachel to tell them what they were performing, though neither of them would tell, but know that they were performing and Charlotte knew what song they were doing, she was amused by the choice, and settled in to watch the show.

(_Rachel_) (**Puck**) (Both)

**I make them good girls go**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

Puck Turned to look at Rachel, and began singing the next first to her, while she spun around him, just a little out of his grasp each time.

**I know your type**

**You're daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite**

**Let me shake up your world**

**'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

Puck Caught her around the waist and pressed her back up against her as he deliver the next line, and then they began to dance with each other to the beat of the music.

**She was so shy**

**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner**

**With your five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble**

**But you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

Rachel Pushed off of Puck, and began to walk away as she began the next verse, dancing on her own away from him.

_I know your type_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

Soon Puck Came up behind her once more and they continued to dance together.

**She was so shy**

**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

At this point everyone in the room was getting into the performance and the song, and they all were dancing in their seats along to the music.

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Good girls go bad

Good girls go bad

Before they sung the next verse, both Puck and Rachel gestured for the rest of the club to come to the front and join them, everyone quickly obliged the request, and began to dance in front of the room, The boys on Puck's side and the girl's on Rachel's.

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

The good girls go bad, yeaaaah

Good girls go bad

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I thought that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

Good girls go bad

Good girls go bad

Good girls go

When the music stopped and the song came to close, everyone was laughing and congratulating, Rachel and Puck on their song choice. Even though it was surprising to most of them that Rachel had agreed to that song of all songs with Puck, the performance itself was really good.

* * *

><p>After Rachel and Puck's performance was over, all the performances after that seemed to go pretty smoothly. Mike and Tina did a duet to "Stripper" By Soho Girls, which was more dancing, than singing, but was still quite good none the less.<p>

Followed by a duet between Artie and Brittney, where the two had decided to do a mash up of Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" and "Hold it against me" By Brittney spears, which actually had been very very good, and was met with applause and hive fives from everyone, except Santana, who had been scowling in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest for the entire performance.

Kurt had been next after that, and performed "Love Games" By Lady Gaga, and it was really good. So good in fact, that it had Charlotte wondering why Kurt had ever had a problem with the assignment in the first place.

When Kurt had finished everyone was sure to tell him just how good it was, and Blaine had hugged and kissed him, when he had returned to his seat, and told him how well he did, and how proud he was of him.

* * *

><p>They were almost done for the day after that, and it had come down to the last performance, before they were done with assignment all together.<p>

The last person happened to be Quinn. She sent Charlotte a quick smile and rose from her seat to make her way to the front. She Passed out the sheet music to the band, and approached the microphone.

"This song is a little different from what most of you did..." She informed them before she started. "...But I just wanted to prove that Sexy doesn't mean slutty." She finished glaring directly at Santana as she spoke the words.

Charlotte smiled amused at her girlfriend's little outburst, Puck snorted loudly next to her, enjoying Quinn's blatant diss of Santana, While Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine, all chuckled quietly to themselves.

The music started to play, and Quinn locked her eyes on Charlotte's as she started to sing.

_When you light those candles_

_Up there on that mantle, setting the mood_

_Well, I just lie there staring_

_Silently preparing to love on you_

Quinn continued to look at Charlotte as she sang, and Charlotte realized then, why Quinn wanted her to sit behind Finn. Quinn would be able to look at Charlotte the whole time while she sang, and if anyone noticed that she was focused on one person during her performance they would think it was Finn.

_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room_

_Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do_

_I melt every time you look at me that way_

_It never fails, anytime, any place_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt_

_I melt_

Charlotte was definitely lost in Quinn at that point, between the lyrics, the way the blonde was looking at her, and the smokiness of Quinn's voice as she sang, Charlotte hadn't stood a chance.

_Don't know how you do it_

_I love the way I lose it, every time_

_What's even better_

_Is knowing that forever you're all mine_

_The closer you get, the more my body aches_

_One little stare from you is all it takes_

Quinn had fixed Charlotte with her smoldering gaze, as she continued to sing, and Charlotte felt as though Quinn's eyes were burning right through her, as she felt her body heating up from the intensity of it.

Charlotte thought it was ironic, how Quinn was singing about how Charlotte would make her "Melt." When Charlotte herself, was on her way to becoming a puddle on the floor.

_I melt every time you look at me that way_

_It never fails, anytime, any place_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt_

_I melt_

_Every time you look at me that way_

_I melt_

_I melt_

When the song was finished Quinn was met with a thunderous applause from the room and Charlotte was speechless.

"That was great Quinn." Mr. Shuster told her happily. "It was nice to see another perspective on the subject of "Sexy", and Sensuality is a very big part of that, so good job." He told her before he dismissed the club for the weekend.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Quinn both took their time gathering their things and waited until the choir room was empty, and when it finally was Charlotte walked up to Quinn and put her arms around her, and pulled her close.<p>

"You did really good today, ...the song was really good." Charlotte whispered against the blonde's neck, as she held her, before she connected their lips in a kiss that was so full of passion, it caused Quinn to stumble slightly, but Charlotte just held her tighter, and wouldn't let her fall.

"Don't suppose you can be late to practice again today." Charlotte asked as she pulled back from the kiss, though she already knew the answer.

"I Wish." Quinn sighed. "I could definitely think of a few other things, I would rather be doing."

"It's ok." Charlotte replied. "...I wouldn't have wanted to rush anyway." She stated truthfully.

Quinn looked up in the green eyes in front of her, and surged forward and connected their lips once more. After a minute or two they broke the kiss, and rested their foreheads together.

"Come over after practice. ...I'll make dinner, and we'll just stay in tonight. ...Just you and me." Charlotte suggested. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Quinn replied dreamily.

"...But for now I got to go." She concluded sadly once she saw the time, on the clock on the wall.

She kissed Charlotte once more and walked over to grab her duffel bag, but before she could grab it she saw that Charlotte had already grabbed it.

Charlotte had her messenger bag slug across her chest and she picked up Quinn Cheerios bag in her left hand why she laced her right with the blonde's hand.

"I got it." She told Quinn referring to the duffel bag. "I'll walk you to the locker room."

"You don't have to." Quinn said softly as they exited the choir room.

"I Know." Charlotte returned. "...I want to.

"...We actually have time for me to do it today, usually we don't stop what we're doing till the last minute and you have to run off before your late." Charlotte explained with a laugh, as they walked down the empty hallway, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"I guess this is where I take my leave." Charlotte smiled when they reached the locker room, and handed Quinn her duffel bag.<p>

Quinn took a quick look around, before pressing her lips to Charlotte's in a gentle kiss.

"See you in a little bit." Quinn said softly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Charlotte replied.

"Me too." Quinn stated with a soft smile, before she disappeared into the locker room.

Charlotte walked down the halls, to the Parking lot in a Quinn induced daze, a silly grin plastered across her face.

She couldn't wait till Cheerio's practice was over. She smiled to herself when she thought about how there was only two more hours till she was able to have Quinn in her arms again, as she got inside of her SUV and began to drive home.

* * *

><p>Blaine: "When I get you alone" By Robin Thicke<p>

Mercedes: "Turn me on" By Norah Jones

Sam: "Addicted" By Saving Abel

Santana: "Buttons" By The Pussycat Dolls

Finn: "I Want Your Sex" By George Michael

Charlotte: "Kiwi" By Maroon 5

Rachel & Puck: "Good Girls Go Bad" By Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester

Tina & Mike: "Stripper" By Soho Girls

Artie: "Sexy Back" By Justin Timberlake

Brittney: "Hold it against me" By Brittney Spears

Kurt: "Love Game" By Lady Gaga

Quinn: "I Melt" By Rascal Flatts


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

_**AN2: I split the Haloween night into two chapters, so this is part 1/2.**_

**-Pictures For Everyone's Halloween Costumes Are On My Profile Page, Under The Header Of Halloween Costumes. 8D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

It was Wednesday the 26th and Halloween was the following Monday. Charlotte, Blaine, Puck, Rachel, and Kurt, had all left school early to purchase their Halloween costumes for the year. Quinn hadn't gone with them because she couldn't get out of Cheerios practice, but mostly because she needed to go costume shopping with Finn, since their costumes were going to match.

There was a Spirit Halloween store in Columbus, and even though it was a little over an hour away the group decided that the drive would be worth it, since the selection would be better.

They had decided to dress up as a group this year, and each of them had placed their names into a bowl to see who would decide what their group theme would be. Blaine's name was drawn, and after much thought and consideration he had decided that his theme would be the Wild West. So when the group got to the costume store they began to search for their own individual costumes that would match the group theme.

Kurt had decided on a saloon style bartender outfit he had found, while Blaine had gone for a cowboy/town sheriff type costume. After quite a bit of searching Charlotte found her costume as well, and bought a costume that she described as a mix between badass cowgirl and sexy saloon girl, and shortly after Rachel had found the perfect outfit to transform herself into a sexy Indian.

Puck had been torn between being a badass gunslinger or an Indian Warrior, though he soon decided to pick the Indian Warrior, because he would be able to show off more of his body and his "Guns". Though he had trouble finding the right outfit, and started to become rather frustrated, Rachel soon stepped in and informed him that they could grab indivual pieces and make the perfect outfit at home, Puck quickly agreed and the problem had been solved.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel had completed a simple, but perfect costume for Puck, which consisted of tan leather pants and boot's, two leather arm bands, and a matching leather headband that had two feather stuck on it, as well as a fake bow and arrow set that would be slug across Puck's bare chest. He had absolutely loved it when she presented it to him and couldn't stop talking about how hot, and badass he looked in it.<p>

Now that everyone had their costumes taken care of, the group spent the next few days, decorating the inside and outside of the twin's house. Halloween had always been one of the twin's favorite holidays, so they decided to throw a costume party at their house for all of the glee kids on Halloween. After they decorated the house they made sure that it was filled, with various snacks, drinks, baked goods, candy, and of course plenty of alcohol.

Since the party was going to be held on Halloween night, and most people would be staying out late and getting drunk. Blaine and Charlotte made the party into a slumber party, and made sure there were plenty of blankets and pillows for everyone, that wouldn't be sleeping in a bedroom.

Blaine and Kurt would be sleeping in Blaine's bedroom, while Puck and Rachel would be sleeping in theirs, Charlotte and Quinn would take the brunette's room, which left one guest bedroom, two pull out couches, and a blow up matress on the living room floor for the rest of the glee kids to split up amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>It was a little after 6pm on Halloween, and Charlotte had just finished drying her hair, and went to plug the curling iron in, when she heard the doorbell ring several times in quick succession. She knew that Blaine and Kurt were still showering so she ran downstairs to open the door for Rachel and Puck, who were coming over early to get ready there.<p>

After she let them in she told them that everyone else would be arriving around 8pm, and the couple went into their bedroom to begin getting ready themselves, while Charlotte ran back upstairs to her bathroom to curl her hair.

While she was curling her hair, her phone rang, she put down the curling iron and grabbed her phone, and put it on speaker, before she greeted her girlfriend and continued doing her hair.

"Hey Beautiful, What are you up to?"

_"Hi Baby, I just got out of the shower, and now I'm going to start getting ready for tonight."_

"Me too. Rach and Noah are getting ready in their room, and Kurt's here getting ready with Blaine. ...So the only person who's missing is you Love."

_"I know... I wish I was there, but Finn's picking me up so we can go to the party together. ...So unfortunately I won't get to see your beautiful face, until after 8pm like everyone else."_

"Well I can definitely sympathize, my shower would have been much better with you in it."

_"Mmm... I'm sure it would have been._

_"I can't wait to see your costume. ...What did you say you were going as again?"_

"Nice try Baby. But you're going to have to wait and see. ...If you're still not going to tell me what your costume is, there's no way I'm telling you about mine.

_"Urgh... You're terrible Baby."_

"I know ...I'm naughty."

_"Mmm... Well I guess I'm going to have to..."_

_"..."_

_"...As much as I would love to continue with this conversation, my mom is knocking on the door to come and help me with my costume, so I have to go. __...But I'll be more than happy to show you what I was going to say, when I get there."_ Quinn purred through the receiver.

"Looking forward to it."

_"Me too. ...Bye Baby."_

* * *

><p>It was a little after 8pm and Charlotte, Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Rachel, and Sam, were all standing in the kitchen in costume, talking while the twins made them all drinks. Sam had been the first to arrive, a few minutes before 8pm and was wearing an Indiana Jones costume.<p>

A minute or two later the doorbell rang and Kurt went to go answer it. When he opened the door he was met with the smiling faces of Brittney and Artie. Artie had decorated his Wheelchair to look like a race car, and was wearing a race car driver costume, Brittney was wearing a race car driver costume as well, though hers was the female version and a lot sexier.

When Kurt ushered the pair inside, He saw that Mike Chang's car had just pulled up in front of the house, with Mike, Tina, and Mercedes inside of it. Mike and Tina came dressed as a couple and had both chosen to be Vampires, whereas Mercedes had decided to go with a pirate costume. Kurt waved at them from the door, and waited for the three of them to make their way up the walkway, so he could let them inside the house as well.

* * *

><p>At 8:15pm the party was already in full swing. Santana arrived shortly after, dressed as a sexy female version of Zorro, wearing a short tight black dress that was slashed with the a "Z" across the torso, a black eye mask, black Zorro hat, black leather boots and a sword.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a little after 8:30pm, and everyone had arrived except for Quinn and Finn, and Charlotte was getting worried. Though Kurt and Rachel both tried to assure her that everything was fine, and that Finn had probably just been late getting to Quinn's.<p>

Both Rachel and Kurt had to deal with Finn's lateness in the past, and told Charlotte that Finn seemed to have a problem getting anywhere one time.

Charlotte soon learned that her friends had been right, when her phone buzzed on the counter, and she received a text from Quinn, informing her that Finn had in fact been late getting to her house, but that they were on the way now, and should be there shortly.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had been talking to her friends in the corner of the room, when she first spotted Quinn. The blonde was wearing a light blue, Cinderella style princess ball gown, and she looked gorgeous. Most girls chose costumes that were either, sexy or slutty or a mix of both, but Quinn, Quinn looked beautiful.<p>

Charlotte took in the beauty in front of her, and just stared at her girlfriend in awe of what a beautiful princess Quinn made. Though soon the picture was ruined, when Finn walked up to the blonde in his Prince Charming costume and slug his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

Charlotte felt something unpleasant stir inside her as she looked at the couple. It wasn't like she expected Quinn to dress up with her or anything, and she already knew that Quinn and Finn were coming in a couple's costume, but there was just something about Finn being dressed as the Prince Charming to Quinn's Cinderella that just felt wrong.

So when Puck informed her, that they were lining up a round of shots in the kitchen for them to take, Charlotte was more than happy to join him.

* * *

><p>After taking a few shots with her friends, Charlotte was in the kitchen mixing herself another drink, when she noticed that some of the boys had started a game of quarters in the dining room, and Quinn was sitting in the living room talking with Kurt and Rachel. Charlotte finished making her drink, and quickly mixed up a second one before, heading into the living room.<p>

"Vampire's Kiss" Charlotte said, as she took a seat on the couch next to Quinn, and offered the second drink she had made to the blonde.

Quinn smiled and took the cup, before looking at the concoction, and raising a questioning eyebrow at the brunette.

"Cranberry Juice, Grey Goose, Chambord, and lime." Charlotte replied, answering her girlfriend's unanswered question.

"Thanks" Quinn responded before taking a sip of her drink.

"You look beautiful Quinn." Charlotte complimented her.

Quinn smiled sweetly, her eyes shining at her girlfriend's words. "Thank You." She responded sincerely. "You look good too, stunning really, the costume was well worth the wait." Quinn grinned, as she trailed her eyes down her girlfriend's body, licking her lips as she went.

Puck had explained to everyone earlier in the week, that since it was Halloween, and they were all staying the night, that he was determined to get everyone drunk that night, so it wasn't a surprise to Charlotte when after they had got sick of playing quarters, she had been called over by her brother to start a new drinking game.

"Hey Char" her brother called to her from the other side of the room. "Let's get everyone on the patio, so we can start a boxing match." He told her with a smile on his face, as he waved his stopwatch in the air at her.

"What does he mean by starting a boxing match?" Kurt asked Charlotte, slightly panicked as they walked outside and into the backyard, Quinn and Rachel looking at her as well wondering the same thing.

"You'll see." Charlotte smiled at them as she walked over to stand beside her brother.

* * *

><p>"Next to where Blaine and Charlotte were standing there was a small patio table, with various bottles of hard alcohol, shot glasses, and dice on it. In Front of that was another small table with two chairs, one chair placed on each end of the table, so that the opponents would be facing each other.<p>

Once everyone was out on the patio Blaine began to explain the game to the group.

"Each game consists of four players, two boxers, and two corner men." Blaine begun. "…Each boxer sits on either end of the table with their corner men standing beside them. Each boxer is given shot glass and a pair of dice, the boxers roll the dice simultaneously and whoever rolls the lower number takes their shot or the "punch", once the shot is taken, both players roll their dice again." He continued to explain.

"...The corner man's job is to make sure that the boxers shot glasses are full at all times, and keep an eye on the time, as well as support their player. The fight lasts for three, three minute rounds, with a 30 second break between each round. After the match is done the boxer and the corner man switch places, once both players take a turn as the boxer the game is over and a two new teams play." Blaine concluded with a grin.

"Blaine and I will be one of the first teams." Charlotte informed the group with a confidant smile. "So... Who wants to play against us?" She asked.

"Fuck yeah," Puck said excitedly, walking up towards the twins. "I'm totally down."

"Alright Noah." Charlotte laughed at how excited her best friend was. "...But you still need a partner." She reminded him.

Puck looked over to the others, before making his choice. "Sammy... You down?" he asked the blonde boy.

"Sure Dude." Sam replied with a laugh as he walked over. "...Sounds fun."

"Babe... You want to man the timer." Puck asked calling over to Rachel.

"Of course Honey." Rachel said with a smile as she walked over and grabbed the timer from Blaine. While everyone else sat in various chairs and loungers in front of the small table where the game would be played.

Blaine and Puck sat down in the seats as the first pair of boxers, While Charlotte and Sam passed out the shot glasses and dice to their respective players.

"Pick your poison boys" Charlotte said to Puck and Blaine, gesturing to the bottles behind her.

"What do you want to do bro?" Puck asked Blaine.

"Anything, it doesn't matter to me." Blaine replied with a shrug.

"Alright..." Puck said, as he scanned the selection. "I guess were going with Crown Royal then Bright Eyes." Puck told his best friend with a smile, and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Good Choice." Charlotte replied, and grabbed a bottle of Crown Royal.

Charlotte poured a shot and set it down in front of her brother, and afterwards Sam did the same for Puck.

"Ready Rach?" Charlotte asked the smaller brunette.

"Yeah." Rachel replied. "You boys ready?" She asked.

"Totally Babe." Puck Replied.

"Sure thing." Blaine Replied as well.

"Ok then." Rachel responded. "Start rolling... Now." She told them and started the timer.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Puck began rolling their dice, Blaine had to do shot the first two times, then Puck took the next three, after that it was pretty much an even back and forth for the most part. It was the second round, and Blaine and Puck were both taking their shots pretty quickly.<p>

Next thing Charlotte knew, Sam was looking at her questioningly, and wondering what to do with the now empty, Crown Royal bottle he held in his hand.

"Seems like we have a tie." Charlotte announced effectively ending the match.

"...Blaine forgot to mention it earlier, probably because he didn't think it would happen, but in the event that the players finish a bottle, the game is over whether or not the time is up." Charlotte explained as the two boy's got up from their seats to switch places with their partners.

"I know I said that I wanted to get everyone drunk tonight." Puck began.

"...and this game is definitely a good way to do it," Puck said, as he felt his buzz kicking in.

"Definitely." Charlotte laughed. "Though it probably would have gone better, if you guys would have slowed down a little bit." Charlotte reasoned, as she took her seat across from Sam.

"So what are you guys going to go with?" Blaine asked his sister.

Charlotte turned her gaze towards Sam and motioned for him to choose.

"Umm... Do you want to just go simple, and do like vodka?" Sam asked her.

"Sure, Vodka sounds good." Charlotte responded. "...Though if we're going to be taking multiple shots, it be wise to go with something top shelf." She reasoned and motioned to the Grey Goose, which Blaine immediately picked up and filled his sister's shot glass, before passing the bottle over to Puck.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's ok for them to be doing this?" Quinn whispered to Kurt and motioned to Charlotte and Sam. "I mean Blaine and Puck drank quite a bit on their turn, and Charlotte is nowhere as big as Puck or Sam or even Blaine."<p>

Kurt laughed lightly at Quinn's concern. "Don't worry she'll be fine, Trust me."

"Ok, if you're sure." Quinn said nervously. "I know she has a high tolerance, but this seems like a little much." She reasoned.

"I'm sure." Kurt replied genuinely, and the two settled in to watch the game that was already underway.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Sam were currently on their third and final round, and it was mostly because Charlotte had set a slow pace with her shots, she didn't want Sam to think he had to pound down his shots as quickly as Blaine and Puck had.<p>

Charlotte glanced over at the bottle of Grey Goose and saw that it was at about the halfway mark. She had taken a few more shots than Sam had, during the course of the game, but could tell that Sam was already buzzed. So she made a signal to her brother to call an end to the game, even though time wise it wasn't over yet.

In Charlotte's mind the point of the evening was to have fun, and she knew pretty much all of them would be getting drunk tonight, but everyone had their limit, and if Sam planned on participating and drinking the rest of the night. He had already reached his limit for this game.

Blaine called and end to the game, after Charlotte had given him the signal. Both Sam and Charlotte rose from their seats, and Charlotte congratulated Sam on a game well played, Sam returned the sentiment and gave Charlotte a quick hug.

* * *

><p>The Next four to play were Finn, Artie, Mike, and Kurt, while Charlotte timed them. Finn chose Jack Daniels for the liquor choice, to which Kurt refused. In the end the two boys settled on using Captain Morgan.<p>

Finn and Kurt also made it to the third round, Kurt noticed that Finn was quite buzzed, and he himself wasn't too thrilled with the idea of taking another shot, so he threw in the towel, so that neither he nor Finn would have to take another shot.

After that Artie and Mike were up, and had decided to use Captain Morgan as well, though they actually made it all three rounds, and kept drinking until the time ran out. Due to the fact that they took a good about of time in between each shot, and didn't really end up drinking that much at all.

* * *

><p>When Mike and Artie got up, and went back to their respective seats, Santana got out of her seat and grabbed Brittney's hand before dragging the blonde with her to the game table.<p>

"Britt and I are next." Santana stated as she walked to the table, before turning back towards the group to look at Quinn.

"Come on Q, Your up?" Santana stated motioning for Quinn to join them.

"Pick whoever you want to be your teammate." Santana added. "...I don't really care who it is as long as I get to beat you ass at this game." Santana told her challenge evident in her tone.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Quinn scoffed, letting her competitive side come out a little.

"What do you say Rach?" Quinn asked turning to the smaller girl.

"Umm... Yeah why not." Rachel responded, getting up to follow behind Quinn.

Charlotte got up from her seat as well, and went to stand next to her brother who was going to time the game this time.

Rachel and Brittney sat down to play first.

"You pick Rach" Brittney said sweetly, gesturing to the alcohol.

"Thank you Brittney." Rachel replied just as sweetly, as she looked over the selection.

Both the twins' noticed that Rachel seemed to be leaning more towards the fruity spirits, and Blaine quickly voiced his disagreement.

"I don't think so Rach..." Blaine said pulling Rachel's attention to him. "...a fruity choice isn't the best option for a game like this." He informed her helpfully.

"Here" Charlotte said pulling a bottle of Rum from behind her. "...Bacardi Silver, You should be fine with plain white rum." She reasoned. Before handing the bottle to Quinn, so she could pour Rachel's shot.

"Thanks Char." Rachel, Brittney, and Quinn all said at the same time.

Charlotte laughed. "You're welcome." She responded to each of them with a smile.

* * *

><p>Brittney had taken 8 shots already, and didn't seemed fazed in the least, Charlotte watched Brittney and was surprised at her high tolerance, Charlotte thought that the girls tolerance may even revival her own. Though Rachel was done after she took her fourth shot, she didn't want to get drunk this early in the evening and decided to forfeit to Brittney.<p>

Next were Santana and Quinn who had opted to stick with the bottle of Bacardi that the other girls had used. The two girls went head to head shot after shot. It was still only the first round when Charlotte noticed that they had already put a decent dent in the alcohol bottle.

Quinn took her shot, and before Rachel had a chance to refill the blonde's shot glass, Charlotte's hand was gently placed over Rachel's as she took the bottle out of her friends hand and replaced it's cap before putting it away.

Blaine was slightly confused, but stopped the timer anyway, and didn't question his sister's actions.

"Time's Up?" Santana asked confused.

"Umm... Sure." Charlotte lied.

"Who won then?" Santana asked in a huff.

"Tie" Blaine quickly responded.

"Tie?" Quinn questioned.

"Yep." Came Blaine's reply.

"Ugh... Whateve." Santana stated downing her remaining shot before walking back to the others, who were now all heading back inside, now that it was getting later and the boxing game had finished.

* * *

><p>"The time wasn't up." Quinn stated to Charlotte, after everyone went inside and the twins were cleaning up after the game.<p>

Charlotte smiled. "You two tend to lose common sence, when you're competing against each other so I figured it was best to stop before it got too out of hand again." Charlotte explained with a shrug.

"Aww Baby." Quinn cooed. "You know it's kind of adorable, how you were worried about me."

"I don't know what you talking about; I stopped the game for purely selfish reasons." Charlotte grinned.

"...I wouldn't be able to do all the things that I want to do to you later, if I let you get that drunk. ...So you see I was really just looking out for myself." She teased.

"I'm so sure..." Quinn rolled her eyes, before she smiled, and stole a quick kiss from her girlfriend, before the three of them headed inside and joined the others.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour or so later and the group had settled in the living room, as various horror movies played on the flat screen in the background, why the group laughed, talked, and drank.<p>

Charlotte drank the last of her drink, and rose from her place on the couch, and went into the kitchen to make herself another one. She had almost finished mixing her drink, and had her back to the entrance of the kitchen when, she heard someone else enter the kitchen, though she could already tell it wasn't who she wanted it to be, she finished mixing her drink and turned around to greet whoever it was.

"Santana" Charlotte greeted when she saw the Latina on the other side of the island.

"Can I make you something?" Charlotte asked gesturing to her own drink.

"Just make me whatever you're having." Santana said simply.

"Sure thing." Charlotte responded before turning around and making a second drink for Santana.

When she finished she turned back to notify the Latina, and was soon face to face with the other brunette, as she pinned her against the counter, and connected their lips.

Charlotte couldn't really push Santana away with her hands due to the position the Latina had her pinned in, so instead she pulled her head back and disconnected their lips, leaning back slightly to put some distance between them.

"What was that San?" Charlotte asked in a disbelieving tone.

Santana smirked. "I'm just doing what we both have been wanting." Santana said with bravado, before once again smashing her lips to Charlotte's.

The second time Charlotte didn't pull back right away, mostly because she was slightly shocked that Santana had tried to kiss her a second time, after she had pushed her off the first time. Though in her defense the kiss only lasted a few seconds, if that, before they were interrupted.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been able to get away from Finn, a few minutes after she saw Charlotte enter the kitchen. She entered the kitchen will the intention of stealing a few minutes of alone time with her girlfriend, and definitely wasn't expecting what she actually saw when she got there.<p>

"Am I interrupting something?" Quinn asked her voice cold.

"Yes" Santana replied taking a step back to glare at Quinn.

"No" Charlotte stated, simultaneously with Santana's "Yes"

Charlotte was grateful when Santana had stepped back from her, and quickly moved away from her, she walked over to the counter and grabbed the drink, she made for the Latina before handing it to her.

"Santana was just leaving." Charlotte stated, as Santana took the drink from her.

Santana just stared at Charlotte for a minute before, her face became casual again. "Thanks for the drink Char." Santana Purred. "It's delicious." She added, before turning on her heal and heading back to the living room.

* * *

><p>"What the Fuck was that?" Quinn asked when Santana left the room.<p>

"She kissed me." Charlotte stated calmly. "...But it had only been like a second before you interrupted us." Charlotte added hoping to defuse the situation slightly.

"Before I Interrupted?" Quinn asked incredulously. "...I can go grab Santana for you if you want to continue what you too were doing before I interrupted you." Quinn told her harshly, her anger rising with each word.

"What? That's not what I meant at all Quinn." Charlotte stated confused, at how things were getting worse instead of better. "I was only trying to explain that the kiss had just happened, and if you had walked in a second later, you would have seen me pushing Santana off." She explained.

"It's not like I wanted her to kiss me." Charlotte added.

"I know." Quinn said through gritted teeth, trying to calm herself down.

"Well at least I walked in when I did, and it was just the once." Quinn reasoned trying to find the good in the situation.

"Twice." Charlotte said quietly, she hadn't wanted to tell the blonde, that Santana had kissed her twice, though she knew it would seem like she had something to hide, if she didn't admit it.

"What?" Quinn exclaimed.

"Santana kissed me twice." Charlotte repeated.

"What the Fuck?" Quinn stated getting angry again. "You let her kiss you twice?" She accused.

"I didn't _let her_ do anything." Charlotte replied, getting a little angry herself at the accusation.

"She kissed me, I pushed her way, she kissed me again, and you walked in." Charlotte huffed.

"You pushed her off of you, and then she kissed you again?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

Charlotte nodded her head in the affirmative.

"What's wrong with her?" Quinn asked. "Didn't you say before, that you told her you weren't interested in hooking up with her?"

"Several times." Charlotte replied with a sigh.

"...Though I have come to the conclusion that she may be a little bit too narcissistic, to believe that I actually don't want her. I think she may have fooled herself into thinking I'm just playing hard to get or something." Charlotte mused.

"That actually makes sense." Quinn said sounding more calm then she had earlier.

"...That sounds like Santana; she thinks no one in their right mind can resist her." Quinn said bitterly.

"Hey were ok, right?" Charlotte said taking a step forward so that she was flush against Quinn.

"Yeah were fine." Quinn stated. "Santana's a stupid bitch, ...but were fine." She concluded.

Charlotte laughed lightly at her girlfriend's little outburst, before she connected their lips together in a languid kiss.

"We should get back; I've been in here forever." Charlotte explained as she pulled back from Quinn.

"...I just didn't want the last lips that touched mine to be Santana's." She stated with a smile and a quick peck to Quinn's lips, before she walked back into the living room, Quinn following behind a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight, and everyone was still gathered in the living room drinking and talking. Artie had just left a few minutes prior, he was the only one who wasn't spending the night, and his dad had come to pick him up and take him home.<p>

"So Brittney..." Mercedes announced suddenly, clearly a little drunk.

"...Since you have kissed pretty much everyone. Who is the best kisser you know?" Mercedes asked her, and awaited for an answer, as did everyone else. They had all stopped their other conversations once, and Mercedes had voiced her question.

"That's easy..." Brittney said with a smile. "...Santana"

"Damn Straight." Santana said with a cocky smirk.

"Well I'm sure that's more than a little biased." Rachel mumbled at Brittney's answer.

"How about you pick your top three Brittney." Rachel asked the dancer.

"Ok" Brittney agreed happily, before she began to rattle off her three names. "...Santana, Charlotte, and Sam." She informed them with a bright smile.

"Thanks Brittney." Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah thanks Britt" Charlotte replied as well.

"How about we all go around and list our top three." Puck Proposed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Great idea Puckerman and everyone has to tell the truth, no worrying about hurting someone's feelings or any of that shit." Santana stated with a grin.

"...I'll go next, since B already did hers." She informed the group.

"Brittney, Charlotte, and Puck." Santana told them before turning on her left towards Mike. "You're up Asian."

"Umm... Tina, Brittney, Charlotte." Mike stated quickly, blushing slightly.

"Mike, Artie, Jason." Tina revealed directly after her boyfriend had gone, and the two smiled at each other and kissed lightly, before Mercedes took her turn.

"Anthony, Matt, Kurt." Mercedes supplied with a laugh as she took another sip of her drink.

"Well I definitely agree with you there Mercedes." Blaine told her when she finished.

"Kurt is definitely my number one pick." He revealed before pecking his boyfriend on the lips. "...So I guess my list would go, Kurt, Jessie, and Brittney." Blaine concluded.

"I only have two." Kurt shrugged. "Blaine and Brittney."

"Rachel, Charlotte, and Santana." Puck stated confidently when it was his turn.

"Aww Babe..." Rachel cooed before turning her head and connecting her lips with Pucks.

Santana scoffed. "I thought we were telling the truth?"

"It's not my fault you can't handle the truth S" Puck replied, and continued kissing his girlfriend.

Rachel Pulled back from Puck slightly and said. "Noah, Blaine, and Sam." Before she leaned back into the kiss.

Sam blushed lightly at being named a second time, and thanked Rachel for the compliment.

"Puck, Blaine, and Sam?" Finn huffed in disbelief at his ex-girlfriend's answer.

Rachel pulled back from Puck, and settled herself comfortably in his arms, before turning to address Finn. "Yes Finn, Noah, Blaine, and Sam. What's the problem?"

"You didn't say me." Finn huffed like it was obvious, expecting her to acknowledge her mistake, and correct her list accordingly.

Rachel went to reply, when Puck beat her to it. "Neither did Santana, and Brittney, So get over it." He stated gruffly to the tall boy, as he wrapped his arm's a little tighter a round his girlfriend.

"Whatever" Finn grumbled. "Go Babe." Finn told Quinn prompting her to speak.

"Finn, Puck, Mike" Quinn stated quietly.

Finn wore a proud smirk at that, looking around the room at everyone, his eyes conveying a look that said I told you so.

"Gross" Santana exclaimed at Quinn's list.

While Puck scoffed, and Rachel laughed, both knowing that even if Charlotte didn't exist, that there was no way, that Finn was the best kisser on anyone's list let alone Quinn's.

"Santana, Brittney, Quinn." Finn went next, glaring at Rachel with a look that said, see I didn't pick you either.

Rachel just shrugged it off; she could care less about Finn Hudson and his childish behavior.

Quinn huffed under her breath in disbelief, not that she really cared about Finn either, but what kind of idiot, gave his girlfriend third place in a kissing contest, especially when their girlfriend was sitting right there, and had just given him first place.

Charlotte knew that Quinn would never say her, and she also knew that now that it was her turn to list her three people, she wouldn't be able to say Quinn either, though the blonde clearly held first place.

"Umm... Ash, Noah, and Devon, I suppose." Charlotte stated thinking about each name as it passed her lips.

"Totally Bright Eyes" Puck said with a smile, and fist bumped Charlotte, and Charlotte just laughed.

"I would have to say mine would be... Rachel, Jessica, and Brittney." Sam stated with a smile.

"Yay another one for me." Brittney said happily and sent Sam, a smile.

"Thank you Sam." Rachel thanked him sweetly, a little surprised that someone else other than Puck, had given her the first place spot.

"Well... We were supposed to be truthful right?" Sam asked with a shrug, glancing over at Puck a little worriedly, hoping that his answer hadn't upset his friend.

"Don't worry about It man." Puck told him realizing the other boy's worry.

"I totally agree, Rachel's an amazing kisser." He stated smiling down at his girlfriend. "...among other things." Puck added with a smirk.

Rachel hit him, in the chest, and Puck just smiled at her why Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>"So it's seems that Puck, Charlotte, Santana, and Brittney, seemed to come up the most in people's answers ...So I guess that means they are the best kissers." Blaine determined.<p>

"I guess since Noah is the only boy on that list, that it's safe to say that he is the best kisser out of the guys." Rachel stated adoringly. "...To which I couldn't agree more." She added with a smile.

"Berry's right..." Santana said next. "If Puck's the best male kisser, than we have to find out who out of us three..." she said gesturing to herself, Charlotte, and Brittney. "...Is the best female kisser." She informed them, with her hand on her hip.

"How do you propose we do that?" Kurt asked her.

"Oh Sanny, can we do a contest?" Brittney asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"Of course we can B." Santana replied, before glaring around the room, daring someone to disagree, though she already knew that they all knew not to disagree with Brittney.

"How do you propose we do this context?" Charlotte asked skeptically, hoping this wasn't another way for Santana to get to kiss her.

"Well the three of us would be the three contestants' obviously." Santana answered. "...and then we will have three judges, who we will kiss, and then they will vote." Santana concluded.

"How are you going to pick the judges?" Puck asked curious, he loved Rachel and wanted only her, but this was something he definitely wouldn't mind judging.

"Well... to be fair, we would have to pick three people who didn't name any of us on their lists, when we went around and picked people." Santana replied

"...Oh and Blaine is not an option for obvious reasons, and neither is Kurt, and I don't really think Mercedes and Tina are with us enough to make an accurate judgment..." She said pointing over to the two girls who laughing in the corner, obviously not really paying attention anymore. "...So their out as well."

"So that leaves Rachel..." Charlotte stated as she began to think about which people would be eligible to judge their little impromptu contest.

"Q" Brittney stated happily.

"...and Sam." Santana finished with a grin.

"Wait... Sam picked Brittney as the third person on his list." Charlotte reminded them.

"Well... yeah but everyone else picked two or more of us, so Sam's the best option." Santana replied.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Santana asked her curious.

"No of course not." Charlotte said quickly. "I was just pointing out a fact." She added.

"Ok, since this is a contest to see who the best kisser is, each contestant has to give each kiss their all, no holding back , so that the judges will be able to judge accurately." Santana stated looking at the three contestants and the three judges, who all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Ok then, let's get started." Santana said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do." Brittney said, and walked right over to where Sam was standing and started kissing him.

"I'll go last." Charlotte announced before taking her seat, on the couch next to Santana.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had mixed feelings about the contest, she figured it would be a little awkward to make out with her best friend, but soon reconciled it with that fact that she had already made out with Puck who was also her best friend at a party they had went to, and it would probably work out the same way. Things were still fine with her and Puck, so it would be the same for her and Rachel, she decided.<p>

Her next concern was having to make out with Sam, they were friends, and she cared about him, but it was becoming clear to her with each passing day, that her new friend was beginning to develop a little crush on her, and she didn't want the kiss to send him the wrong idea, or wreck their friendship in anyway.

Though the more she thought about it, the better she felt. Sam was a smart boy, and a good friend, and she knew that he would know that it was just a contest, and that kiss didn't mean anything had changed between them, though he probably still would enjoy the kiss a little more than a normal friend would, but he was only human after all.

Next her mind went to the last judge, Quinn. This one she was actually pretty excited about, she knew from what had happened last time at the pool party, that Quinn had absolutely no qualms about kissing her during games, and since this was a kissing contest, and Santana told them to pull out all the stops, she felt comfortable knowing that she could really get into the kiss without anyone seeing a problem with it.

Though that meant if she was going to give her all with Quinn, she would have to the same thing with the other two as well. She made it up in her mind to think of Rachel and Sam's as stepping stones, on the way to Quinn, and told he self that if she kissed them good enough that she would be able to kiss Quinn the way she desperately wanted to, and after that any worries she had about the contest had vanished from her mind.

* * *

><p>"This is super fun." Brittney stated to no one in particular, as she pulled back from Rachel after their make out session was finished, before she walked over to Quinn to begin their kiss.<p>

"Umm... Q" Brittney said after a minute. "I can't really... with your dress I mean." Brittney tried to explain.

"Oh, ok. Sorry B." Quinn replied realizing what was wrong. "I'll sit down, the dress lies flat when I sit." The hazel eyed blonde provided, as she sat down on the loveseat.

"This is way better." Brittney replied as she sat on Quinn's lap sideways, and pulled Quinn into their kiss.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had to admit the two blondes kissing was kind of hot, and she was in no way, jealous of Brittney, though she still didn't particularly enjoy watching Quinn kiss someone else. So instead of continuing to watch while Brittney finished up, she scanned her eyes around the room, to look at her friends and take in their reactions, she was mostly met with interested faces though there were a few turned on ones as well.<p>

She settled her eyes on Finn next, to gauge his reaction, and to make sure that he wouldn't be causing any problems during the contest. She soon saw that there was no reason to worry on that front, that Finn was already drunk enough and horny enough and that he wasn't going to cause a problem, and was just sitting back and enjoying the show.

* * *

><p>Brittney soon finished with all three judges, and Santana got up to begin her turn, while Brittney bounced over to the couch and claimed Santana's previous seat next to Charlotte.<p>

When Santana reached Rachel, she grabbed the front of her costume, and pulled the smaller girl towards her before crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

This went on for a few minutes, the kiss continuing with the same frantic pace Santana had set in the beginning. Charlotte heard a small sigh, next to her, and turned to look at Brittney. When she did she saw that the blonde was staring at the two brunettes' intently and was definitely turned on. Charlotte chuckled lightly, and looked over to see that Puck was also wearing a similar expression to Brittney's as were a few others.

"I'm pleasantly surprised Berry." Santana smirked, as she pulled back from Rachel.

Next she walked over to Sam, and pushed him back roughly, so that he fell into the recliner behind him. Once the blonde boy was seated, Santana straddled his lap, and went to work, kissing and grinding against him as she went.

When she was finished, she got off of Sam's lap and began to walk over to Quinn. She sat down on the loveseat besides the blonde, and grabbed the back of Quinn's neck, and forcefully clashed their mouths together.

Brittney kissing Quinn was one thing, but Santana doing it was another thing completely, and Charlotte soon decided that maybe it was best for everyone, if she didn't watch the kiss this time, and turned her head to strike up some small chat with Brittney.

Though when she did she saw that Brittney's pupils were completely blown, and she was definitely more turned on than she had been, at the beginning of this whole thing.

She sighed to herself; she knew that talking to Brittney was a lost cause at this point, She turned to Puck and realized that he was definitely flushed at this point to and was blatantly leering at the two girls. Next thing she saw was that the display had proven to be too much for Finn, and he was having another "Mailman Moment" and quickly ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As Santana continued kissing Quinn, she became rougher and rougher with the blonde as she went, and Quinn soon had enough.<p>

"That's enough." She said as she pushed Santana off her roughly.

"What's a matter Q?" Santana mocked. "You can't handle me?"

Quinn scoffed. "I just don't want to be assaulted." Quinn replied.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whateve... I was done anyway." She said as she got up from the loveseat and walked over to the couch to sit down on the other side of Brittney.

Charlotte got up, when she realized that it was now her turn, and began to walk over to a Rachel to start, with her first judge.

* * *

><p>Even though this wasn't something Charlotte had really cared about in the beginning, her competitive side soon kicked in when it was her turn, and she wanted to win. She knew it would be no easy feat, considering she had kissed both Brittney and Santana and knew that both of them were skilled kissers.<p>

Charlotte's game plan was the simple, and she knew that it would put her ahead of the competition, and pull her ahead of Brittney and Santana.

You see Brittney was a good kisser, very skilled and accommodating, and Santana was very skilled as well, a little aggressive but usually people liked that. Though the one thing that both girl's had in common was they had used the same approach with all three judges and kissed them all in a similar fashion, and that was the thing that Charlotte would do differently, in order to secure herself the win.

Charlotte had always known that everyone was different and you really couldn't do the same exact thing with everyone. She had to kiss each of the judges differently, and in a way that was more customized to them individually, and that's exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

><p>Since Puck and Rachel were her best friends she had heard plenty of times, from both of them the kind of things that Rachel liked, and knew exactly how to approach the kiss with her best friend.<p>

"Ready?" Charlotte asked the smaller brunette with a smile, when she came to a stop in front of her.

"Uh huh" Rachel replied with a smile of her own.

"Put your arms around my neck." Charlotte instructed, as she wrapped her arms around Rachel, one hand on her back and the other on her hip.

Rachel complied with the request, and Charlotte leaned down and captured her lips. It started out slow; just two pairs of lips sliding against each other, though soon after Charlotte was sliding her tongue along Rachel's lips, and the other girl opened her mouth slightly to grant her access.

After that the kiss became faster and a little rougher, and Rachel let out a squeak when Charlotte grabbed her a little rougher as she continued with the kiss.

Charlotte ran her tongue along the back of Rachel's teeth and Rachel, shivered at the action. Charlotte knew that Rachel liked being surprised or caught off guard, so Charlotte switched it up again and began to suck lightly on Rachel's tongue.

Charlotte knew that it drove her absolutely crazy, anytime Quinn did this to her, so she decided to try it on Rachel. Rachel let out a slight moan at Charlotte's new technique.

Charlotte smiled slightly _"It's seems I'm not the only one who like this then."_ She thought to herself as she continued the action earning another small moan.

Charlotte knew that is was coming close to the time she should wrap things up, and pulled Rachel tightly to her before she swung the smaller brunette around and dipped her, kissing her deeply before quickly pulling Rachel back up into her upright position and disconnecting their lips.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte" Rachel said confidently casting her vote for best kisser as she looked at Santana.<p>

"It's not time to vote yet Berry." Santana said exasperated.

"Fine, but it's not like my vote is going to change between now and then." She told the Latina, and Charlotte couldn't help but smirk over at Santana at Rachel's statement.

When Charlotte pulled back, Rachel wobbled slightly due to the momentum of being dipped down and pulled back up so quickly.

"You alright Rach?" Charlotte asked her as she steadied her by her arm, and waiting for the girl's balance to return to normal.

"Yeah I'm fine, Char thanks." Rachel responded once her balance was restored, before she walked over to Puck and sat on his lap, now that she was able to sit back with him, since she had finished with all three contestants.

"Is it ok that a found that super-Hot?" Puck asked as Rachel sat down on his lap.

"That's fine." Rachel chuckled. "...It kind of was." She stated truthfully before kissing Puck.

* * *

><p>Quinn definitely felt her body heating up while Charlotte kissed Rachel, She wondered to herself if that's what Charlotte looked like while she kissed her. Quinn wasn't angry about the kiss simply for the fact that it was a contest, and she was able to determine pretty quickly that her girlfriend's competitive nature had kicked in, and the brunette was now intent on winning.<p>

Which worked out for Quinn, because not only did Charlotte turn her on constantly, But the whole determined, and competitive thing that Charlotte was doing, was a total turn on for Quinn as well, and she couldn't wait till it was her turn to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>After the kiss with Rachel was over, Charlotte felt her confidence grow, as her competitive nature began to take over. She turned her head and sent a quick wink over to Quinn, before she headed over to where Sam was.<p>

Charlotte figured that Sam would want something maybe a little simpler and gentler that what Santana had subjected him to, and she began to go over different plans of action in her head as she walked over to the blonde boy.

She stopped in front of him, and he smiled up at her, and just like that a light bulb turned on in her head, and she knew just what she was going to do. It was a little silly, but she knew that Sam would enjoy it.

She reached over to the blonde boy and took off his Indiana Jones hat and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Can I get you to lie down on the couch for me Sam?" She asked with a smile, and he quickly did as she asked. "...and hang your head back off the edge of the armrest." She added.

"Good" Charlotte said to him, once he was in the correct position. She sank down to her knees and came up to the armrest behind where his head was, before connecting their lips together in an upside down kiss.

Soon tongues were added to the mix and Charlotte began lightly scratching her nails up and down the boy's chest as the kiss progressed. After a few more minutes passed Charlotte pulled out of the kiss and got up off her knees.

"Spiderman Kiss." Sam stated in a slight daze.

"Yeah" Charlotte giggled ruffling the boy's hair in a friendly gesture, before reaching her hand down to the boy to pull him back up and on to his feet, so that he could rejoin the others, now that he had kissed all three contestants.

* * *

><p>"Two down ...One to go." Charlotte smirked, as she sauntered over to Quinn.<p>

When she reached the loveseat, she straddled the blonde's waist, and placed one of her knees on either side of Quinn's hips.

"Hi" Charlotte greeted.

"Hi" Quinn husked back.

"Is this ok?" Charlotte asked her, she could tell Quinn was turned on, and more than ok with the situation they currently found themselves in, though she still wanted to ask.

"More than..." Quinn whispered in response.

Charlotte smiled and laced one of her hands with one of Quinn's, and brought it between their two bodies, to shelter the intimate gesture, before she took her other hand and brought it up to the back of Quinn's neck, as she leaned in to kiss the blonde.

The kiss started out soft and languid the couple content to just explore each other's mouth. Quinn smiled into the kiss when she felt that Charlotte was gently running her thumb along her knuckles of the hand that she was holding.

Charlotte sucked Quinn's lower lip into her mouth and sucked on it, before dragging her teeth along it. At the action Quinn gasped, and Charlotte took the opportunity to thrust her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Quinn moaned when she felt the brunette's tongue dueling with her own, and gripped the brunette's curls through her fingers with the hand the brunette wasn't holding, and tried to pull Charlotte even closer to her.

Charlotte let the hand that was currently on Quinn's neck trail slowly down to the blonde's shoulders and chest. Charlotte was extremely glad for their current position because she knew that her next action would be covered between their two bodies, and no one would be able to see what she was actually doing to the blonde.

She nipped at the blonde's lip before, fully grasping Quinn's breast with her free hand, and rubbing her thumb along a clothed nipple. Quinn gasped into the kiss and moaned at the unexpected contact, subconsciously bucking her hips up as she did.

"Easy" Charlotte whispered into the kiss. "...I don't think everyone would appreciate it, if I fucked you right here, do you? Charlotte asked with a breathy chuckle against the blonde's lips.

Quinn whimpered at her girlfriend's word's and pulled her closer, as she began to suck on the brunette's tongue the way she knew would drive Charlotte crazy.

When Quinn pulled Charlotte closer to her, she could feel that's Charlotte's short skirt and ridden up in the front, and she could feel the front of the brunette's panties ghosting along the tips of her fingers.

It only took a second after that for Quinn to untangle her hand from Charlotte's, and slip the now freed hand between the cover of their bodies, and rub her fingers against Charlotte's panty covered clit.

"Fuck" Charlotte mumbled into Quinn's mouth at the feeling of the blonde's fingers rubbing her clit, she was taken aback by the pure shock of it, because that was definitely something she wasn't expecting to feel right now.

Quinn's hand was tangled tightly into Charlotte's hair while her other had was covertly rubbing her clit, all the while still sucking on the brunette's tongue, and Charlotte couldn't really think properly.

She knew they shouldn't be doing this; she was more than aware that they were in the middle of the living room with everyone watching them, but she had no desire to stop.

She tried to come up with a solution, and quickly thought to herself that as long as she kept her hips still and didn't grind into Quinn, and just relied on Quinn to control the movement, that no one would realize that they were doing anything more than making out.

As Quinn continued on with her ministrations, Charlotte desperately wanted to lean up and whisper in the blonde's ear, or to lean down, and run her tongue along the column of her neck, but she was painfully aware, that she couldn't do either of those things. She knew if she broke the kiss, she would have to end it, and she was nowhere near ready to do that

The next thing Charlotte felt was Quinn's fingers pushing her underwear to the side, and slipping her fingertips into her folds, as she teased the brunette's slit.

Everything inside of Charlotte was fighting the urge she had to thrust her hips down and force the blonde's fingers inside of her, and she knew at that moment, without a doubt, that they needed to stop. Because if they kept this up any longer, their friends would no longer be watching a kissing contest.

If they didn't stop Charlotte knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from pushing Quinn down onto the loveseat, and fucking her in front of everyone.

So with as much strength as she could muster, Charlotte pushed Quinn's hand away from her core, and held it tightly In her own hand, She kissed the blonde softly for a few more seconds without tongue, before breaking into a few soft peck's, then pulling back and breaking the kiss completely.

She saw as Quinn took a deep breath, and began to open her eyes, though before she did Charlotte quickly got off of her and walked over to take a seat in the recliner across the way.

She knew that she had to get out of there before Quinn had opened her eyes, and looked at her, because she knew that if she looked into her girlfriends eyes, she would be a goner.

* * *

><p>"Well at least that was better than last time." Santana stated sounding bored as she referred to Quinn and Charlotte's make out session.<p>

Charlotte scoffed at Santana's comment. She knew that even though no one knew the true extent of the girls make out session, there was no denying that it had been hot.

"So what's the verdict?" Santana asked the three judges. "Berry?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, when Santana asked her first, considering she already knew her choice.

"Charlotte." Rachel repeated.

"Sam?" Santana asked the blonde boy, smiling at him.

"Charlotte for me too." Sam stated, sending both Santana and Brittney apologetic smiles.

"Ugh... Santana replied, before contorting her face into a mask of indifference.

What about you Q?" She asked the last and final judge.

"Charlotte" Quinn said huskily, and immediately cleared her throat. Though Charlotte's eyes had already glazed over when she heard the blonde say her name in that tone.

"Whatever, I guess you can't account for taste." Santana stated bitterly, as Brittney hugged Charlotte and congratulated her on her win.

Santana though looked over to Charlotte and saw that the brunette looked mildly offended, and amended her previous statement. "...Though I guess I can't really blame them, I would have voted for you too." Santana flirted.

Though by this point, Charlotte couldn't care less what Santana was saying, or anyone for that matter, as she stared intently at Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn finally snapping out of her lust filled haze, after casting her vote, glanced down at her hands, and saw the way, her fingers on her right hand glistened in the light, and she held them up to her face, and looked at them in awe.<p>

She felt someone staring at her and lifted her eyes and was met with brilliant green, after that she simply smirked at the brunette before taking both fingers into her mouth, and sucking them clean.

Charlotte Bit down on her own fist, from across the room to stifle the moan that Quinn's actions had just provoked. She ran a shaky hand threw her hair and tried to pull herself together as she realized that her girlfriend may just be trying to kill her.

The next thing Charlotte became aware of was the uncomfortable wetness that was residing between her thighs. She knew that she needed to take care of that, and clean herself up a little, so she soon excused herself from her conversation with Brittney and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Quinn saw Charlotte walking towards the bathroom, she immediately got up from the loveseat, and began to follow the brunette, intent on finishing what they had started during the contest. Though as she passed by one of the couches, Finn reached out and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap and effectively stopping her from following the brunette.<p>

* * *

><p>When Charlotte got inside the bathroom, she sighed as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and wondered how she got herself into these situations before she lifted her skirt and proceeded to clean herself up.<p>

She was glad that she had thought to grab a pair of clean underwear from the laundry room on her way inside the bathroom, because there was no way she would be able to wear her current ones for the rest of the party.

Once she was finished with her clean up, she slid the fresh underwear on, and fixed her skirt before heading out of the bathroom, she tossed the ruined panties into the laundry room hamper, on her way back into the living room, to rejoin the party.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**AN2: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope everyone has a good Halloween Weekend, and a Good Halloween night on Monday. 8D**

* * *

><p><em>::: Once she was finished with her clean up, she slid the fresh underwear on and fixed her skirt before heading out of the bathroom, she tossed the ruined panties into the laundry room hamper, on her way back into the living room, to rejoin the party. :::<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Charlotte walked into the living room and took a seat next to her brother on the couch. She smiled at something Kurt had said, before she turned her head to look at the couch across from her, and the smile that she was wearing was immediately wiped off of her face.

Finn was sitting on the couch across from her, with Quinn sitting on his lap, his giant hands all over her, and they were kissing.

When Blaine saw the miserable look on his sister's face, he turned around to see what she was looking at, and he too saw Quinn and Finn. He grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it in a supportive gesture. He knew that his sister had pretty much signed up for this, when she had agreed to Quinn's terms for their relationship. But, that didn't mean that he still didn't feel bad for her, or that he didn't wish things were different.

"Here" Puck said handing Charlotte over a bottle of Captain Morgan that he had had in his hand.

"A shot or two seems, like it would help right about now." He explained.

Charlotte thanked him and took the bottle, before bringing it up to her lips, and taking three shots, though she continued to hold onto the bottle even after she finished, she figured she probably would be taking more sips from it shortly.

Charlotte knew, this was the deal, and wasn't a stranger to having to hold her tongue, as she watched Quinn be affectionate with Finn, though this time something felt different.

She didn't know if it was that Quinn was kissing Finn, in front of her, in her house, on her couch. Or if it was because she was kissing him after, trying to fuck Charlotte a few minutes before, or if it was just a combination of a bunch of different things, but regardless of what the reason was, Charlotte felt something inside of her snap.

So when Santana came over and sat down on her lap, this time she let her.

* * *

><p>Santana was pleased when Charlotte hadn't pushed her off, like she usually did. She smiled to herself as she figured that she must be finally wearing the brunette down slightly, and wrapped one of her arms around Charlotte's neck, before grabbing the liquor bottle with her other hand, and bringing the bottle up to her own lips to take a shot herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Time progressed, and everyone was content to just be drinking and talking in various groups around the living room. Though when Quinn had finally been able to break away from Finn, the first thing she did was trail her eyes around the room, to locate her girlfriend, and when her eyes finally landed on her, she saw red.<p>

Charlotte was sitting on the couch, laughing and drinking with Rachel and Puck, While Santana was sitting on her lap, with her arms around her, trailing her fingers through Charlotte's hair, and Charlotte was just letting her do it.

The worse part to Quinn was that the two brunettes, in this position looked like a couple. Charlotte deep in conversation with her friends, while Santana was content just to be touching her, and the image made Quinn feel sick to her stomach.

Though the sick feeling was soon replaced with the most intense rage, she had ever felt, when she saw Santana lean down and whisper something into her girlfriend's ear. At this point Quinn didn't even know what she was feeling, she felt like an animal, and she felt a huge wave of jealousy, anger, and possessiveness flow through her.

Not even a minute later, Quinn saw that Rachel had gotten a little bit overzealous with her hand movements while she was talking and spilled some of her drink onto Charlotte's arm and hand, and when that happened the taller brunette motioned for Santana to get up and headed into the bathroom to clean herself up, yet again.

Soon after Puck and Santana started talking, so when Quinn was sure the Latina wouldn't try to follow Charlotte into the bathroom, she mumbled some excuse to Finn and got up, and headed into the bathroom after Charlotte herself.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte first entered the bathroom, she turned on the sink and proceeded to wash her hands, which only took a second. She had just replaced the hand towel on the rack, after using it to dry her hands, when the bathroom door opened an shut, she heard the lock click into place, and turned around to see what was going on.<p>

She prayed that it wasn't Santana who had followed her in there, she knew she had let her sit on her lap, but she wasn't really in the mood right now to try and deal with this. She was shocked though, when she turned around and realized that it wasn't Santana, but a very angry looking Quinn.

* * *

><p>Just like with Charlotte something had snapped within Quinn that night, and it was like she wasn't in control anymore, and all the jealousy, possessiveness, and anger she was feeling was flowing freely through her like never before.<p>

Charlotte barely had time to even look at Quinn before she felt herself being slammed up against the wall, the blonde pressing against her.

If Charlotte wasn't so angry, she would be amazed, because even dressed up like a Princess, Quinn was still the most intimidating and commanding person she had ever met.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Quinn asked her angrily, her eyes burning into Charlotte.

"...Letting that slut touch you." Quinn continues. "No one should be touching you but me." She tells the brunette her voice harsh, before her crashing their lips together in a searing kiss that's all teeth and tongue.

"What am I doing?" Charlotte say's breaking the kiss and pushing Quinn off of her.

"...What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She returns her anger rising with each word.

Charlotte has never been an angry person, she has always prided herself on being able to stay calm, to solve things without violence, and keep her emotions in check, but this time she couldn't, this time something was different, and she didn't even feel like she was in control any more.

"You're the one who's in my house, letting that asshole put his hands all over you." Charlotte says coldly, as she advanced on Quinn.

"Do you know how it felt for me to be two seconds from fucking you, and then turn around a few minutes later and see you kissing him?" She spat.

Quinn growled and shoved Charlotte back against the sink, pinning her there so that she couldn't get away this time. "I do. I do know how it feels..." Quinn responded. "I caught you in a similar position with Santana earlier, or did you forget?" Quinn whispers into Charlotte's ear harshly, before connecting her mouth to Charlotte neck and biting down.

"Santana's just a slut." Quinn says bitterly between biting and sucking harshly on the brunette's neck. "...All she can give you is a quick fuck. Is that what you want? Because I can give you that." Quinn says her voice full of anger and betrayal.

Charlotte doesn't even have time to respond before, she feels Quinn pushing up her skirt, and pushing aside her underwear, as the blonde begins to harshly rub her clit, and Charlotte has to bite down her lip, to stop herself from crying out in pleasure.

"You're so wet, already." Quinn states, the anger still evident in her tone.

"Did Santana get you all worked up for me? Did it turn you on for her to be all over you?" Quinn asked, rubbing the brunette's clit harder and faster.

Charlotte moaned at the intense feelings that were shooting through her body.

"Answer me." Quinn commanded.

"No" Charlotte gritted out through her teeth.

"No what." Quinn asked.

"No she... Fuckkk..." Charlotte couldn't even finish her sentence, because while she was trying to answer Quinn had roughly thrust two fingers inside of her.

Charlotte was trying to get her barings to speak, while Quinn pounded into her when suddenly, she heard rough knocking against the bathroom door.

Quinn stopped her fingers and began to pull her hand away, when she felt Charlotte grip her wrist tightly stopping any movement.

"Don't you dare fucking stop Quinn?" Charlotte whispered, with fire in her eyes.

"Babe are you still in there?" Finn voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Finn I'll be out in a minute." Quinn called back through the door.

"I'll wait." Finn responded.

Quinn cursed, and pulled out of Charlotte before turning on the sink and washing her hands.

Charlotte was livid at this point, and pushed past Quinn, and walked to the other side of the bathroom, leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. Quinn turned around and was about to say something, When Charlotte cut her off.

"Just go." Charlotte whispered harshly.

Quinn snapped her mouth shut, and tensed her Jaw, before spinning on her heel and exiting the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>When the door slammed shut, and Quinn was gone, Charlotte let her head fall roughly into her hands. She had never felt so angry before, so possessive, and it scared her. She didn't know what do with such intense feelings, that she apparantly couldn't control.<p>

She was a little ashamed at how she had just acted, how wanton she had become, while Quinn and she were fighting. She was beyond pissed, but she also was extremely turned on, and found it odd that the two feelings seemed to be linked hand and hand.

She felt the anger, jealousy, and arousal coursing through her veins, though the most powerful emotion that she felt was the possessiveness, and it was new for her. Being possessive was never really a quality that Charlotte had before, though now, the main thought that had been playing through her mind was that Quinn was hers, and maybe the blonde needed to be reminded who she belonged too.

Charlotte shook her head and splashed water on her face, trying to rid her mind of those type of thoughts. Though once she did that, the next thing that she thought of was how frustrated she was.

Two times in the last hour, she had Quinn's hand's up her skirt, and both times, she was left unsatisfied and without release.

On top of that; she was also pissed off that once again she was locked inside a bathroom having to clean herself up, before going back to rejoin her friends.

She made herself presentable once more, she took a deep calming breath, and headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked back into the living room to join the party, and suddenly she felt her blood boiling. Quinn was leaning back on the couch, while Finn was towering over her, and he was once again kissing her. Quinn had her eyes open, and looked directly at Charlotte, making eye contact before she shut her eyes, and continued kissing Finn.<p>

Charlotte was beyond furious, she knew what Quinn was doing, and she knew she was doing it on purpose. The blonde was mad about Santana, and she was pissed that they were fighting, which seemed to have caused HBIC Quinn Fabray to come out and play, and now Quinn was trying to get the upper hand, and she was trying to push her.

Charlotte wanted to scream, but she couldn't for the life of her even make a sound, as her mind and body kicked into overdrive, she felt as though she didn't even know what she was doing any more, but more than that she was furious.

_"Fine"_ She thought. _"If this is want Quinn wanted, this is what she was going to get."_ Charlotte stalked over to Puck, and tossed one last look in the direction of her girlfriend, her last rational thought being _"Game on Fabray."_

* * *

><p>"Shots" Charlotte stated when she reached Puck on the couch.<p>

"Totally" Puck said getting up to help Charlotte.

"How about... Body Shots?" Santana asked, excited at the prospect.

"Perfect." Charlotte grinned.

"...Let everyone know what we're doing, while Noah and I go and grab everything." She told Santana before her and Puck walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte and Puck came back from the kitchen with their arms full, they were pleased to see that Santana had already gathered everyone up, and they were all waiting in the dining room. Once Charlotte and Puck sat all the supplies down on the table, Charlotte began to explain to the group how they were going to go about doing this.<p>

"Ok, well usually this is done with tequila..." Charlotte began to explain, "...But because some people have an aversion to tequila, and it's Halloween, were going to be doing this a little bit different." She explained. "We're going to be using Chocolate Cake Shots.

"We can demonstrate." Rachel piped up, with a grin, and grabbed Puck by the hand practically dragging him to the front of the dining room and in front of the table.

"Definitely" Puck stated with a smirk before hopping up on the table, and lying down.

"Ok" Charlotte grinned, she really loved her friends.

"First things first" Charlotte stated as she handed Rachel a bottle of lemon juice.

Rachel took the lemon juice, and dribbled a little onto Puck's chest from his sternum, to his navel. Next Charlotte handed her a bowl of sugar, and Rachel began to sprinkle the sugar, over the lemon juice, drawing a line up Puck's body.

"Now of course, how you want to take your body shot, and where you want to take it from, is completely up to you." Charlotte said smiling at her friends.

She turned and grabbed two lemon wedges, which had also been sprinkled lightly with sugar, and placed one into Puck's mouth, handing the other one to Rachel, before grabbing a clean shot glass and filling it with Frangelico, topping it with Stoli Vanilla, and handing it to Rachel.

"Last thing..." Charlotte announced. ...The ingredients separately do not taste like Chocolate Cake, so you have to make sure to complete all the steps, to get the Chocolate Cake taste.

When Charlotte was done with her explanation, she gestured to Rachel to proceed, to which the smaller brunette quickly obliged.

Rachel put the lemon wedge into her mouth and bit down and sucked the juice from it, making sure to keep the lemon and sugar mixture inside her mouth while she downed the shot. When that was done, she slowly trailed, her tongue up Puck's abs and chest, much to the boy's pleasure before leaning in and sucking the lemon from his mouth. When she was done with the lemon, she spit it off to the side and connected her lips with her boyfriend's in a fierce kiss.

* * *

><p>"So that's how it's done." Charlotte told the group with a chuckle, while the other two continued their kiss.<p>

"Who's next?" She asked.

"I'll go" Brittney exclaimed, bouncing to the front of the room, and unzipping her top, leaving her in only her black shorts, and a matching black lace bra, as she happily jumped up on the table and laid down.

Santana pushed her way to the front of the room, as she took the first shot, off of Brittney's Chest, taking a second one from the dancers torso directly after.

Puck and Rachel both took their shot's simultaneously off of Brittney next, Puck taking his from Brittney's neck and chest, while Rachel took hers off the blonde's stomach.

Finn attempted to take one next, though it soon became apparent, that he was a little too drunk by then to participate in something with so many steps, and he gave up soon after.

* * *

><p>Next Charlotte, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, and even Quinn, all took their own shots off of Brittney. After Charlotte had taken her shot from Brittney, she took one off Rachel's stomach, when she was finished with that, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was being turned around.<p>

"Your turn." Santana stated as she pushed Charlotte's hair to one side revealing her neck. When she did she saw, the dark bruise that had formed on Charlotte's neck right below her ear.

"Kinky" Santana flirted as she ran her fingers along the hicky.

"What is?" Charlotte asked Santana confused.

"The dark hicky you have right below your ear." Santana purred against her ear.

"Oh, I forgot about that. ...I'm surprised it hasn't gone away yet." Charlotte lied, she knew full well where she had gotten it from, and she knew that it was fresh.

"I don't remember seeing it there earlier." Santana stated, as she began to trail the lemon juice and sugar along Charlotte's neck and chest.

"When would you have even seen it?" Charlotte snapped, not really meaning to.

"Well we were pretty close in the kitchen earlier." Santana reminded her seductively, seemingly ignoring that the other girl had snapped at her.

"You kissed me for like two seconds, it's not like you were doing anything with my neck." Charlotte responded.

"Well. We will just have to fix that, now wont we." Santana grinned before downing her shot, and attaching her lips to Charlotte's neck directly after.

* * *

><p>When Quinn was finished taking her Shot off of Brittney she turned and saw Santana pressed up against Charlotte, licking the taller girl's neck. Quinn felt her anger rising, and grabbed the person to her left and shoved them roughly forward, and against the table.<p>

She quickly realized the person she had grabbed happened to be Sam, and she surveyed his outfit before she pointed to his button up shirt and commanded him to take it off, before she stalked over to the other side of the table to prepare the shot.

Sam didn't know what was going on when Quinn had grabbed the front of his shirt, and shoved him against the side of the table. He was even more confused when she told him to take his shirt off, though she looked so frightening when she had said it, Sam didn't refuse and quickly began to unbutton the front of his shirt. He knew by the tone of voice she had used that Quinn hadn't been asking him, and that it wasn't up for discussion. Sam having no desire to have Quinn's wrath focused on him, quickly removed his shirt, and waited.

* * *

><p>Now that Santana was finished with Charlotte the brunette pulled back and the first thing she saw was the face of a half frightened half turned on Sam. Charlotte thought that was a weird combination for the boy to be feeling right now, but soon noticed the reason for it when she looked down slightly, and saw that Quinn was licking sugar off of the blonde boys abs, her eyes, never leaving Charlotte's as she continued on her path, Quinn had only broke eye contact when she had taken the lemon from Sam's mouth, and finished the shot.<p>

* * *

><p>When Quinn stepped away from Sam, Charlotte reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled the blonde towards her.<p>

"You've been taking shots, but no one has taken them off of you. ...I think it's time to change that." Charlotte stated trying to keep her tone light, for the benefit of the people around them, though Quinn had no problem seeing the anger behind her words.

Charlotte grabbed a bottle of lemon juice, and pushed Quinn down into one of their chairs before straddling her lap, and pushing the blonde's head back. She gave Puck a look, and he began to make her shot for her, while she dripped the lemon juice down Quinn's neck, down to her collarbone. She added the sugar next to the area, and handed the bowl to Rachel, While Rachel handed her the two lemon wedges.

"Open" Charlotte commanded, Quinn opened her mouth at the command, and Charlotte placed the lemon wedge between the blonde's lips.

Charlotte bit into her own lemon and held the juice in her mouth, all the while staring intently at her girlfriend, Puck placed the shot glass in her hand, and she quickly downed it, before practically slamming the glass down on the side table, and leaning down to Quinn's collar.

She licked up all the sugar she found their nipping along the bone as she went, She then trailed a hot stripe up the blonde's throat collecting all the sugar in one fluid motion, before leaning up a little more and sucking her earlobe between her lips, biting down, and scrapping her teeth along it before she released it all together.

When she pulled back, she could see the arousal in Quinn's eyes, and without another word, she got off the blonde's lap and begun to walk away, and back over to the dining room table.

Though Quinn was quick on feet and was soon behind the brunette. Charlotte had to brace her hands against the side of the table, when she felt Quinn push up against her from behind. The blonde pushed aside the brunette's hair, off of her shoulders, her breath ghosting along the back of Charlotte's neck.

"It's only fair, that I return the favor." She said her tone matter of fact; she began to drip the lemon juice along the side of Charlotte's neck and along her shoulder.

"Puck, Can you make the shot for me?" She asked him her voice emotionless, as she continued with her work, and she sprinkled the sugar onto Charlotte.

Puck agreed quickly not really knowing what was going on, and shared a quick look with Rachel, before she began to help him by getting the lemon wedges for Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn had quickly gone through the steps before she eagerly attached her lips to the side of her girlfriend's neck. She slowly trailed her tongue along the skin, content in taking her time to collect the sugar and lemon mixture.<p>

Though after Quinn collected the last bit of sugar that resided on the bridge of skin that connected Charlotte neck to her shoulder Quinn bit down hard, on the soft flesh, causing Charlotte to let out a barely audible moan, though Quinn had heard it perfectly.

"I figured you'd like that." Quinn whispered. "...Since you seem to be getting off, from everything and everyone tonight." She added harshly.

Charlotte spun around at that, and for the first time ever, glared at Quinn.

"Your one to talk." She stated, pushing Quinn off her and walking over to the counter to grab the drink she had left there earlier, taking a large gulp, from the cup when she reached it.

* * *

><p>Quinn was surprised that Charlotte had not only glared at her, but pushed her way, and walked away from her. Though instead of the action, making her think about what she was doing, it only fueled her anger, and as soon as she snapped out of her own thoughts, she walked over to her boyfriend grabbed the front of his costume and dragged him over to the dining room table, standing him right next to where Charlotte was talking to her brother.<p>

Charlotte locked her gaze onto Quinn as she watched the blonde place everything she needed to do the body shot on the table next to Finn.

"Umm... Babe I'm a little too drunk to do this remember? Finn reminded the blonde.

"You're not doing it, I am." Quinn stated before she ran her tongue along Finn's lips, pulling back and sprinkling the sugar along them.

* * *

><p>Charlotte saw red when she realized just what Quinn was doing, as the blonde took the shot, and sucked the sugar off of Finn lips before beginning to make out with him in a way that would even make a hooker blush.<p>

The only thing Charlotte was aware of in that moment, was the blood coursing through her veins, as she heard it thumping in her ears. She hadn't even realized that she had smashed the plastic cup that she was holding into her hand; Until Blaine pointed it out, and asked her if she was ok, the brunette boy becoming increasingly worried for his sister.

"I'm Fine." Charlotte forced the words out of her mouth, she knew that Blaine was worried, and she didn't want to give him another reason to be.

"...I'm just going to go into the kitchen and throw this away." She said referring to the smashed cup, and she turned around and walked into the kitchen hoping, that by taking a minute to herself she would be able to calm down.

* * *

><p>Nobody else noticed that anything was happening between the two girls, though Rachel, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine, had all definitely noticed something was going on. Both girls were acting so out of character, and the challenging nature and slight animosity the two were directing to each other, was palpable to their friends.<p>

So after Charlotte left the Room, Blaine had decided that they were done with body shots, for the night, as he and Puck began to direct everyone back into the living room to continue the party in a more relaxing setting.

* * *

><p>After that the night passed along quietly, everyone being content to relax, sip their drinks, and talk to their friends. Charlotte tried to participate in the conversations that had been going on around her, though she could only go a minute or two without glancing over to where Quinn and Finn were cuddled up on the recliner across from her.<p>

The hicky that Quinn had left on her boyfriend earlier, continuingly mocking her from its place on the boy's neck.

Time went on and people began to fall asleep, and Blaine started to make up the beds for everyone in the living room. He informed the glee kids that they had the first guest bedroom, two pullout couches, and a blow up matress at their disposal, and were to sort of the sleeping arrangements amongst themselves.

After that he said goodnight, and headed up stairs to his bedroom, with Kurt. Rachel and Puck had also decided to retire to their bedroom for the night and helped Charlotte clean up a little so that they could do so.

* * *

><p>While Charlotte was cleaning, she noticed that Finn was pretty much dead to the world, and was passed out on the recliner, Though Quinn was still very much awake and was sitting on his lap, trailing her fingers up and down the boy's arms.<p>

After they were done tidying up, Charlotte told both Puck and Rachel goodnight, before the pair headed to their bedroom. Charlotte walked up behind the recliner, and leaned over the back of it to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"That's enough." She whispered to the blonde her tone tense. Charlotte took a breath and softened her tone before she spoke again.

"It's getting late. ...Let's just go to bed." She stated, as she began to walk towards the staircase.

She noticed pretty quickly that the blonde wasn't following her and she turned around to see what was going on, and when she did she saw that Quinn hadn't moved at all, and was still sitting on Finn, and when their eyes met, Quinn spoke.

"I'm fine here." Quinn replied her voice nonchalant.

Charlotte couldn't believe that Quinn was still continuing on with this, Charlotte didn't want to play games anymore, she was done with it. She was mentally exhausted from the night's events and had just wanted to go upstairs with her girlfriend.

She sighed to herself, she knew what she was about to do was a low blow, but she knew that if she wanted Quinn to come upstairs, and if the blonde insisted on playing this game, this would be one sure fire way that would do it.

So Charlotte collected all the anger, hurt, and jealousy, she had been feeling that night and walked over, back towards Quinn. Confidence lacing her every step, when she reached the Chair she leaned down slightly and whispered harshly to the blonde.

"If you're not upstairs in two minutes, I'm going to extend the invitation to Santana, and you can sleep down here with Finn." Charlotte told her and headed upstairs without another word.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was upstairs in her bedroom, two minutes went by and there was no Quinn, and she didn't really know what to do. But before she had a chance to think on it further, Quinn walked in, shutting and locking the bedroom door behind her.<p>

When Quinn turned around, Charlotte could see that her skin was flush and her eyes were blazing, and Charlotte soon realized that Quinn looked even angrier than she had, earlier in the downstairs bathroom, when they had their first altercation.

Quinn walked into the room and immediately slammed Charlotte up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head and crashed their lips together.

Charlotte gasped as she felt Quinn's teeth bite down hard on her lower lip, there was a quick flash of pain, and she soon tasted blood in her mouth.

"Your mine" Quinn stated her voice harsh as she broke the kiss and began her assault on the brunettes neck.

"Santana will never touch you. ...Ever." She husked against the shell of Charlotte's ear, before pulling the lobe into her mouth and scrapping her teeth across it.

Charlotte moaned loudly, and began to subconsciously grind her hips against Quinn. She couldn't believe that she was letting herself get turned on by this again. It was like Quinn had some kind of twisted hold over her, and she felt her arousal growing with each harsh word and rough touch.

"I'm the only one, who can touch you." Quinn mumbled against her neck, as she sucked harshly on the skin she found there.

"Just me... Always me..." She continued as she scrapped her teeth along the brunette's throat, as Charlotte continued to moan and writhe against her.

"You belong to me." Quinn stated, as she released Charlotte's hands, and sunk down to her knees in front of the brunette.

"Only me" She said, and pushed Charlotte's skirt up roughly, before literally ripping the taller girl's panties off her, and tossing them aside.

"You belong to me." Quinn repeated, before running her tongue up Charlotte's slit. "Tell me." She mumbled into the brunette, while she placed hot open mouth kisses along her folds.

Charlotte at this point had her head thrown back, against the wall and was whimpering above Quinn, and canting her hips forward into the blonde's face.

"Tell me" Quinn said again, as she continued her assault on the brunette's core, and once again she was met with soft whimpers and deep moans. Quinn pulled away abruptly, and Charlotte cried out at the loss of contact.

"Tell me." Quinn commanded angrily. "Tell me who you belong to."

"You" Charlotte gritted out between her teeth. "I belong to you."

When she heard what she needed to hear, Quinn went back to work and started drawing circles around the brunette's clit with her tongue.

"You'll think twice, before you decide to whore yourself around like you did tonight won't you?" Quinn asked harshly between licks.

"Won't you?" Quinn prompted, as she nibbled on the brunette's clit.

"Yes" Charlotte cried out in response, and tangled her hand in the blonde's hair trying to pull her closer to her, while she tried to hold herself steady against the wall with her other hand.

Quinn smirked, when the brunette answered her and closed her lips around her clit. Charlotte bucked forward and suddenly the blonde entered two fingers into her and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. Quinn was relentless, and continued to suck hard on the little bundle of nerves, while her fingers moved inside the brunette at a frantic pace.

"Fuck Quinn, I belong to you. ...Only you." Charlotte moaned as she bucked her hips and began to meet Quinn thrust for thrust; as Quinn began to move her fingers faster and sucked even harder.

Charlotte could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, and soon it was ripping through her, causing her to come with such force that her whole body shook violently.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte's orgasm ripped through her, she lost the last of her self-control, and felt her emotions flow freely through her. She let herself fully feel all the anger, arousal, jealousy, and possessiveness that she had been trying to fight for the better part of the night.<p>

So when Quinn got up and kissed her roughly, biting down on her already bloodied lip, Charlotte's anger rose and her body and mind screamed at her to take control of the situation.

Charlotte pushed Quinn off of her, so suddenly that it caused the blonde to stumble backwards.

"I'm the Whore..." She spat at Quinn in disbelief. "...When you're the one, that did everything except fuck Finn right in front of me." She said as she advanced on the blonde.

Charlotte reached Quinn after that, pulled her roughly to her, and kissed her; the kiss itself was not tender or sweet. It was rough, and possessive. When she broke the kiss she picked Quinn up and practically threw her onto the bed. Climbing on the bed herself and hovering above the blonde a few seconds later.

"You will never get this from _him_" She growled before yanking Quinn up to her and connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. Charlotte slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth, and soon their tongues were tangled together fighting for dominance.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was gripping onto the material of Quinn's top so hard while they were kissing, that soon she heard a small rip. She pulled back to look at Quinn's costume, and could see the small tear in the top. The image fueled the desire in her and spurned her on, and within a matter of seconds she had torn the top of Quinn's dress in two.<p>

She climbed off the blonde after that and roughly yanked the rest of her dress down her legs and threw it on the floor, as Quinn moaned in shock and arousal at the action.

Desperate to feel the skin on skin contact, Charlotte began hastily removing her top and skirt, leaving her fully naked except for her boots and thigh highs, that she couldn't be bothered to take off. She ran her eyes along her girlfriend's body and noticed that Quinn hadn't been wearing a bra or underwear under her dress, and was lying naked and flush on her bed.

Charlotte climbed back onto the bed and pushed herself in-between the blonde's legs, before pulling them around her. She brought her lips against Quinn's neck and began sucking and biting the milky flesh.

"God Baby... Fuck!" Quinn yelled in response to how rough Charlotte was being with her.

Charlotte began trailing her nails down Quinn's torso, roughly scrapping her nails down the flesh she found there, before turning her head to whisper into her girlfriends ear. "I don't know what you're doing to me Quinn; I've never felt so angry before, so out of control. Your mine and I do not share." She stated, her anger rising again with each word.

"...No one else gets to see you like this, No one else will make you feel the way I do." She continued as she lowered her hand into the blonde's folds and began stroking her clit.

"Finn will never make you feel like this." She stated angrily as her fingers sped up their movements. "Finn can barely function, without coming in his pants."

"...You will never get this kind of pleasure from him. She said before crashing their lips together, while her fingers continued to work over the blonde's clit.

"No one will ever make you come as hard as I do." Charlotte stated with conviction, before sinking her teeth into the blonde's Shoulder.

"Fuck" Quinn cried out in pleasure. "Feels so good... Mmm..." She moaned.

"Fuck Quinn, you should know by now that your mine." Charlotte told her looking directly into Quinn's eyes.

"You're mine" She repeated, stressing each word, as she said them.

Quinn groaned at the words. "Mmm... Baby... I need you inside... I need you inside of me"

"Say it. Say your Mine Quinn." The brunette growled.

"I'm yours" Quinn Husked out.

"Say your mine and I'll give you what you want Baby." Charlotte informed her as her fingers teasingly circled the blonde's entrance.

"I'm yours" Quinn practically yelled, raising her hips and trying to force the brunette into her.

After that Charlotte immediately thrust into her, and began to set an unrelenting pace. Repeatedly growling "Mine" into the blonde's ear, as she roughly plunged her fingers in and out of her, moaning in pleasure herself when she felt Quinn's nails digging into her shoulders, before the blonde tore them down her back.

"Fuck Baby ...All yours." Quinn moaned and arched her hips into Charlotte's hand, as she began to buck her hips and started to match each of the brunette's thrusts.

"Harder." Quinn whimpered into the brunette's ear, and Charlotte sped up her movements as she thrust into the blonde harder.

"Please Baby... Please fuck me harder." Quinn begged, and Charlotte was quick to oblige, She began pounding into the blonde, significantly harder than before, so hard in fact that the bed began to violently shake from the sheer force of it.

* * *

><p>Charlotte felt her arousal spiking to dangerous heights at the sheer power she felt in that moment as she had Quinn underneath her, telling the brunette she was hers, and begging to be fucked harder.<p>

She loved the power and arousal she felt, by knowing that she was the one who had Quinn begging this way.

Charlotte felt the muscles in her arm contracting painfully from how hard and fast she was thrusting into Quinn, though she powered through it, and began to thrust even harder and faster, just to spite the pain she felt.

She also felt a painful stinging across her back, where Quinn was still digging her nails into her, though she was surprised when she realized that at least for now the pain was kind of pleasurable.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Quinn was panting, and Charlotte could feel the blonde's walls growing tighter around her fingers, and knew that her girlfriend's orgasm was approaching at an alarming rate. And within seconds Charlotte felt her fingers being gripped tightly, as the blonde's orgasm washed over her. Quinn screamed out Charlotte's name before sinking her teeth into her girlfriend's neck biting down hard, as she rode out the sensations.<p>

Charlotte had been surprised when she felt Quinn bite into her skin, and the pain ripped through her. Though the thing she had found even more surprising, was when the mix of pleasure and pain had thrown her into a second orgasm, and she shuddered her release on top of Quinn.

When both girls, had rode out their orgasms fully, Charlotte rolled off of Quinn, and lied flat on her back beside her, both of them panting heavily, as they tried to regain their breath.

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity, before Charlotte had been able to regain her senses, and when she did the first thing she became aware of was Quinn straddling her lap and grabbing her shoulders, and jerking her roughly upwards.<p>

Charlotte was about to open her mouth to speak, When Quinn cut her off.

"I don't think you've learned you lesson yet." The blonde growled.

"...and I don't plan on stopping until you do." She stated with a fierce determination before crashing their lips together, as she once again began to claim her girlfriend.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

It was a little before noon the next morning, when Charlotte began to open her eyes. She could see the sun shining brightly into her room, though she still felt completely exhausted, which was odd. So she turned slightly to look at the clock on her bedside table to see what time it actually was.

When she did, she didn't see her alarm clock, or her nightstand in front of her, but the bottom of her bed, and it didn't take long after that for her notice that she had woken up on the floor.

When she came to the sudden realization, the memories of last night, came crashing back to her, as she remembered exactly how she had ended up passed out on her bedroom floor.

She then let her eye's roam over to the form beside her, and sure enough, there was Quinn sprawled out on the floor next to her. Still asleep, and very much naked, tucked under Charlotte's converter that they must have torn from the bed the previous night.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knew that her neck, and back were going to be a mess all day, from sleeping on the floor, and she wasn't looking forward to that at all. Though she soon found out that was the least of her problems when she went to stretch, and her whole body was in pain.<p>

She felt like she had been run over by a truck, and she hurt all over. She soon found out that the two worst areas seemed to be her back and her neck. Her back was extremely sore, though she also could feel a sharp stinging when the air hit it, Which she knew must have been from Quinn's nails, it had felt good last night, but this morning it was nothing but painful.

Next she assessed the throb in her neck, and she knew without even looking at it, that it was covered in hickeys. She ran her fingers across the bruised flesh, and suddenly let out a sharp hiss, when her fingertips reached the middle of her neck, and the area began to sting.

Charlotte wondered what the hell that was, but her thoughts were soon cut short, when she realized that her sudden hiss of pain, had woken up the blonde beside her.

"What? What's wrong?" Quinn asked, as she awoke and shot straight up to see what was going on, and she regretted the action immediately, as she felt her own pain shoot through her.

"Holy Fucking Shit" Quinn exclaimed as the pain washed over her, and she felt her body ache.

"Baby are you ok?" Charlotte asked, ignoring her own pain, and turning to Quinn's aid.

"Why is my whole body so sore? Quinn asked in pain. "What the hell happened last nig..."

Quinn stopped speaking after that, and had a faraway look in her eyes, and Charlotte knew that last night's events were now playing in her girlfriend's mind.

* * *

><p>When Quinn had finished recalling everything that had happened the night before, her eyes immediately dropped to her girlfriend's naked body, that was on full display in front of her. She felt tears well up in her eyes when she scanned the flesh, and saw the roadmap of bites, scratches, and bruises that Charlotte's body had become.<p>

Charlotte watched as guilt and pain that came across Quinn's face, and could see the sadness in her eyes, as she looked at her, and immediately scooped the blonde up in her arms.

"Please don't cry." Charlotte pleaded as she held Quinn tight. "I'm ok... Everything's ok..."

"It's not." Quinn disagreed.

"...Look what I did to you. I hurt you." She whispered brokenly, before she remembered something else. "Oh God... I said such horrible things to you last night.

I didn't... God... I'm so sorry." Quinn apologized, her guilt evident in her tone.

"I know Baby, I know." Charlotte told the blonde in her arms.

"It's ok... Were ok..." She tried to sooth her.

Charlotte pulled back a moment later, and locked her eyes firmly on hazel. "Were ok, Sometimes things just happen, I did it too. Were both to blame, we just got carried away. I know you didn't mean it." She told her sincerely hoping that her words got through to her.

"Ok" Quinn whispered finally before bringing her lips softly to Charlotte's and giving her a brief but sweet kiss.

"Do you think you could lie down on the bed?" She asked the brunette.

"...I would just feel better if I was able to see the extent of your injuries." She explained.

"I think I can do that." Charlotte smiled sweetly. "...But only if you let me do the same."

Quinn smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement, and began to get up and walk across the floor, though she hadn't even managed to take a step, before Charlotte had grabbed her from her position on the floor, and caused Quinn to fall back into her lap.

"What was that about?" Quinn groaned, she was too sore to be pulled back like that.

"Sorry Baby." Charlotte apologized rubbing the blonde's arms. "...But look, there's glass all over the floor over there, I didn't want you to cut yourself." Charlotte explained to Quinn, before she continued to survey the damage.

The glass on the floor seemed to be from a few broken picture frames that they had managed to knock off of the walls during their tryst, there also was a few books scattered around that had been knocked out of the bookcase, as well as Charlotte's alarm clock that was lying broken under the side of her bed.

"Here, go sit on the bed, and I'll clean it up real quick." Charlotte instructed. "...and then you can check by body for "injuries" to your heart's content." She added before hopping up herself, and going to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p>Quinn's body was extremely sore from all of the rough activities they had gotten up to the night before, as well as sleeping on the floor. Though most of her "injuries" seemed to be in the form of dark hicky's that littered most of her body. They pretty much started at her neck and just continued downward from there. Bedside's that she had a few light scratches across her abdomen and a few finger prints shaped bruises along her hips, and butt.<p>

Charlotte on the other hand was just as sore, and had many hickeys in roughly the same places as Quinn. Though she also had bruises around both wrists, and her lip was split, and was still swollen. But the worst had to be the angry looking red scratches, the streamed across her abdomen, and both her forearms, as well as the entire length of her back.

Quinn felt the tears well up in her eyes once again, when she saw the way the bright red scratches, shone brightly in contrast to the greyish bruise Charlotte's back had also acquired.

Charlotte had heard, Quinn's breathe catch, and felt as her movements stopped, and flipped back around, so they she could see what was wrong.

"Hey it's ok." Charlotte stated to Quinn, when she had turned around and saw the look on her girlfriend's face.

"...It hurt's now, but it felt good last night. I promise. You didn't hurt me." She told her hopping to relieve some of the guilt she knew Quinn was feeling.

"I mean look at you." Charlotte smiled gesturing to Quinn's body. "I wasn't exactly gentle either." She told her with a laugh, trying to get her point across, and maybe relieve some of the tension in the room as well.

"So if were done here..." Charlotte stated standing up. "I kind of wanted to take a look at my neck; it feels a little different than just normal hickeys would." She explained.

"Here let me." Quinn said gently, and pulled Charlotte's hair back and off her neck.

Quinn's eyes widened at what she saw, and this time couldn't keep her tears from falling, and they ran freely down her face.

"Baby what's wrong? What just happened?" Charlotte asked in a confused panic, as to why Quinn was now crying in front of her.

Quinn didn't answer, and just gestured for Charlotte to go look in the mirror and see for herself. Charlotte frowned slightly, and walked straight into the bathroom to look it the mirror.

* * *

><p>When she got there, she saw that her neck was pretty much covered in various dark hicky's, which she had expected. Though what she hadn't been expecting was the teeth marks that were covered in dried blood in the middle of her neck. After that the only thought that Charlotte was able to formulate in her shock, was;<em> "Well that definitely explained the stinging."<em>

During Quinn's first orgasm of the night, when she had bitten down on Charlotte's neck, she had actually bitten her hard enough to break skin, and now amongst the hickeys, Charlotte had a very distinct impression of a human mouth directly pressed into the middle of her neck.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte reentered her bedroom, that sight she was met with, made her heart clench painfully in her chest. Quinn was sitting on the edge of her bed, with her head in her hands, as she cried softly into them.<p>

Charlotte rushed to Quinn's side, and fell to her knees if front of the blonde, as she grasped Quinn's hands in her own.

"I don't know what to say that I haven't already said." Charlotte whispered desperately trying to think of a way to make this better.

"...Other than I'm not hurt, and I'm not upset, and I swear to you, last night the pleasure outweighed any pain I may have felt. You didn't hurt me Quinn." She reminded her gently.

Quinn raised her eyes at that and looked into the green in front of her.

"Yeah it's hurts now..." She admitted, but that's only because it's healing, and after that it will be gone completely." Charlotte concluded.

"Alright?" Charlotte asked as she wiped Quinn's tears away with her thumbs.

Quinn nodded, and pulled the brunette up into a tight hug.

"We better get dressed." Quinn stated, as they pulled out of the hug, and walked over to her duffle bag to put on the pj's she was supposed to wear last night.

* * *

><p>"Well... Battle scars and harsh words aside..." Charlotte began when they had both finished dressing. "Last night was pretty hot." She chuckled, in an attempt to lighten the mood, and to her delight Quinn smiled and laughed as well.<p>

"Must have been." Quinn returned as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "...If I remember correctly the reason we slept on the floor was because we both past out after the last round." She informed her with a sly grin on her face.

"Mmm... Well you definitely wore me out Baby." Charlotte purred, and turned around to face Quinn and continue her flirtation, though she paused when she noticed for the first time what Quinn had changed into.

"Yeah, I don't think that going to work." Charlotte said and pointed to the blonde's sleep shorts and tank top.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked confused to why her outfit wasn't ok.

"The neck is one thing, but maybe we should try to cover up, the hickeys on your chest and the tops of your breasts." Charlotte laughed, as she turned Quinn around and had her face the mirror, so the blonde could see how she looked.

"I mean your collar bone is like one giant hickey." She added with a smirk.

Quinn didn't find it as amusing as her girlfriend, as she began to wonder, what exactly she was going to do, it wasn't like she could wear her Halloween costume again.

"I can hear you thinking from over here." Charlotte told her suddenly while the brunette opened one of her dresser drawers from the other side of the room.

"Here you can wear this instead." Charlotte said, before she tossed Quinn a fitted white t-shirt.

"Thanks" Quinn responded as she took of her tank top and began to replace it with the t-shirt.

"Not a problem love." Charlotte responded as she began to tidy up her bedroom.

"What are you going to do about your neck anyway?" Charlotte asked her after a minute. "...I'm almost certain you won't be able to cover it up with makeup this time."

"Well... I'll figure out what to do about Coach Sylvester once I get to school tomorrow I guess." Quinn responded. "...Though Finn was drunk enough last night that I'm sure I will have no problem convincing him that he did it." She informed the brunette. "...And he has a few on his neck as well, so it shouldn't be too hard." Quinn concluded with a sigh.

Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, before speaking.

"Don't remind me." She stated in a tone that held no emotion at all.

Quinn turned from her place in the mirror to face her girlfriend, but she was soon interrupted by the small crackle, that she was now all too familiar with, as Blaine's voice filled the room through the speaker on the intercom.

_"Hey Char, you up?"_

"Yeah, what's up?" Charlotte responded into the intercom.

_"Not much, just checking... I'm in the kitchen making some coffee, though it seems like Kurt and I are the only ones who are awake. I haven't seen anyone else, and the people that slept in the living room last night, seem to be dead to the world and are still passed out."_

"Good..." Charlotte stated relieved. "Save me some coffee." She instructed before, taking her finger off the button, and disconnecting the line.

"I better try to slip in downstairs, while everyone is still asleep." Quinn stated suddenly.

"It was one thing for me to sleep up her before, but with the way we look that probably isn't a good idea anymore." She explained. "...It will be easier if everyone thinks I fell asleep downstairs."

Charlotte nodded her head silently in understanding, while Quinn walked to the other side of the bed to retrieve her dress from the floor.

Quinn was soon laughing, as she held up the ripped garment in her hands and showed it to Charlotte.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Charlotte exclaimed her cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry; I completely ruined your costume."

"Don't worry about it." Quinn laughed. "If anything, I remember that you ripping this off of me last night was definitely one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." She smirked.

"Plus it's a Halloween costume, it's kind of only a one night type of deal, and It's not like I'm going to wear it again next year, so it's fine. I can just toss it." Quinn concluded with a smile.

"...Ok I'm going to head down now, hopefully everyone is still asleep." Quinn stated walking over to Charlotte and kissing her before she opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>Quinn tiptoed into the living room, and breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized that everyone was in fact still asleep. She soon deducted that Santana and Brittney must have snagged the other guest bedroom for themselves last night, because Mike and Sam were asleep on one of the couches while Tina and Mercedes were on the other one, and Finn was snoring on the air mattress on the floor, where she had left him.<p>

Quinn quickly and quietly walked over to the air mattress and slid in under the covers beside Finn. She closed her eyes and let herself think about last night's events, while she pretended to be asleep and waited for everyone else to wake up.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was awake, and the living room was filled with people, except Charlotte who still hadn't come down yet this morning.<p>

"Looks like you're not such as prude after all Q." Santana stated suddenly. "...If yours and Finnessa's necks are anything to go by." She laughed.

Finn had a cocky smirk on his face after that, and Quinn just glared at Santana.

"Though I guess the only time that you're not such a prude seems to be when alcohol is involved right Q?" Santana announced. "...I mean, we all know what happened last time."

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Puck stepped in.

"Don't talk about things, that you know nothing about S." Puck warned his voice shaking slightly from the extent of his anger.

Santana knew that she had crossed a line that she hadn't meant to, but it was done now, and the only she could do was heed Puck's warning and back off. So she did.

"Come one B, it's getting late. I'll drive you home." Santana called over to Brittney, and with that the two cheerleaders were gone.

"Thanks." Quinn said quietly to Puck.

He just nodded once, in response before he walked into the kitchen with Rachel. After that everyone started to gather their things to leave, they all thanked Blaine, for the party, and for letting them stay over, before each of them left.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte got out of the shower, she threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and began to towel dry her hair. She had just finished when she heard the intercom click on inside her room, before Puck's voice began pouring through it.<p>

_"Everyone already went home. Are you going to come down now, or are you going to hide in your room all day?"_

Charlotte rolled her eyes before hitting the intercom button to respond. "I'm heading down now." She said simply before releasing the button, and walking back in to her bathroom to put the towel she had been using on her hair away.

Charlotte heard her phone buzz as she reentered her room; she grabbed it, and headed out the door, reading the text as she went.

_You never came down, and everyone was leaving, so Finn drove me home. Did you maybe want to come over here? We can have lunch or something... xQ_

Charlotte smiled slightly and texted back as she walked down the stairs.

_That sounds good, I just have to clean up, and do a few things. I'll head over when I'm done. xC_

_No rush. I'll see you when you get here. xQ_

Charlotte walked into the living room which was now empty, before continuing on her path into the kitchen, where her friends were gathered. She was met with various greetings from each of them when she entered though she couldn't help but notice that her brother's eyes had gone straight to her lip, when he had turned to her.

"Quinn get a little too rough with you again." Puck teased with a chuckle, though he too was slightly worried by how swollen his best friends lip was.

"...Do you want some ice?" he asked seriously, as he noticed how much worse her lip looked this time compared to last time.

"I'll get it in a little bit." Charlotte responded like it was no big deal. "I just have to throw out a few things I broke." She told them holding up a black trash bag.

"What did you break?" Blaine asked interested as his sister headed to the garage door.

"Nothing too important..." Charlotte replied with a shrug. "Just a few picture frames, and my alarm clock." She told him, as she let the door close behind her.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what to make of his sisters behavior this morning, He knew something was wrong he could always tell, but she was acting so blasé about everything, and he just didn't really know what to think at the moment.<p>

When Charlotte walked back into the kitchen she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, then walked over to the pantry and pulled out the first aid kit that she and Blaine kept in there.

"Rach do you think you could come upstairs, and help me real quick." Charlotte asked her.

"Umm... Sure. No problem." Rachel responded confused to just what was going on, though it only took a quick glance at the boys to tell that they were all as confused as she was. She shrugged her shoulders at them before turning and following Charlotte to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Rachel and Charlotte were both inside the taller girls bedroom, Charlotte opened up the First aid kit on the bed, and turned to explain to Rachel.<p>

"I just have a few... scrapes and things that I need you to help me disinfect..." Charlotte began feeling slightly uncomfortable. "...I would do it myself, but I can't really reach all of them properly."

"Its fine Char, I'm happy to help. I happen to be trained in first aid, so it's no problem. ...Really." Rachel responded when she picked up on the slight discomfort it her best friend's voice.

"Just show me where, you need first aid, and we'll get started. She finished with a soft smile.

Not all of Charlotte's "injury's" needed to be cleaned, the hickeys and bruises were fine how they were, it was just the scratches and bite's anything that broke skin, that needed to be treated. So Charlotte figured she would start small, and brought up her arms for Rachel to start with.

Rachel was surprised when Charlotte raised her arms and she could see the angry red lines that trailed up both her forearms. But she immediately turned to the first aid kit to grab the hydrogen peroxide and a few cotton balls to clean Charlotte's scratches.

* * *

><p>Midway through cleaning Charlotte's second arm, she grabbed her friend's wrist so that she could turn her arm slightly for better leverage, when she felt Charlotte pull back slightly at the contact.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Rachel asked wondering what she had done.

"No it's fine, my wrists are just a little sore." Charlotte responded.

At that Rachel dropped her gaze and expected Charlotte's wrist, and saw the light bruising that surrounded each of them. Rachel was about to comment but she thought better of it, and began to finish cleaning Charlotte's arm, after promising her she would try to be gentler.

When that was finished Charlotte grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, and leaned back against her headboard so that Rachel could clean the scratches on her abdomen.

When the scratches across Charlotte's abs were revealed to her, Rachel sighed, she knew everyone liked different things, and some people liked it rougher than others she didn't judge. She and Noah, were into many different things, and had been rough with each other on occasion, though something about Charlotte's injuries seemed different to her, but once again she held her tongue, and went to work disinfecting her friend's abs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was lying face down on her bed, with her shirt off and her bra unclasped, waiting while Rachel got everything ready to tend to the scratches on her back, when suddenly her brother's voice came through the intercom, telling them to open the door. Rachel told Charlotte to stay where she was and then went over to open the door.<p>

When Rachel answered the door she saw Blaine, Kurt, and Puck standing in front of her all of them looking slightly worried.

Blaine was the first to speak. "What's going on Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel sighed, she didn't really know what to say at this point, they were all close, but Charlotte had made a point of asking Rachel to help her in her bedroom, instead of just doing it in the living room with everyone present like they usually would.

"It's fine Rach." Charlotte's voice came from behind her. "You can let them in, I don't care."

At that Rachel opened the door fully and let the three boys into the room, before they all walked over to the bed, where Charlotte was lying in the same position as before.

Kurt gasped. "Jesus Char what happened? He asked."

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Charlotte responded. "Things just got a little rougher than normal last night." Charlotte said with a smile, hoping her light demeanor would ease some of the tension that her bedroom was now filled with.

"What the fuck Charlotte?" Blaine asked angrily, which only added to the tension in the room, because Blaine rarely cursed, and when he did it wasn't really out of anger, and he definitely never spoke to his sister like that or in that tone.

"Nothing out of the ordinary..." he huffed. "Your back is pretty much one big bruise, and on top of that it looks like you got flayed."

"I'm sure everything's alright." Puck said stepping in, and trying to be the rational one for once.

"...A lot of people get scratches down their back during sex, Rachel's gotten me pretty good a few times, and Santana used to tear me to shreds on most days. So I'm sure there's an explanation, it's not like Q did something to hurt her, I'm sure it was consensual." He reasoned.

Charlotte nodded along to everything Puck had said, before Rachel jumped back in. "I'm sure we can all talk about it once I'm done, but I should really get back to cleaning these scratches." She told them. "So you boys are welcome to stay, but Charlotte needs to lie back down."

Rachel's declaration was met with various murmurs of acknowledgement from each person, and after that Charlotte lied back down, why Rachel finished with her back though Blaine, Kurt, and Puck had all opted to stay in the room, but they stayed quiet and let Rachel finish her work.

* * *

><p>When Rachel finished Charlotte sat up, and put her shirt back on, and when she did Blaine saw that she had scratches across her abdomen as well, though he held his tongue this time.<p>

"So is that it." Rachel asked, as Charlotte held a hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball up to her split lip.

"Almost..." Charlotte stated hesitantly. "There's just one more thing, but I'll be back in a second and then you can do it." She stated before getting up and walking into her bathroom.

When Charlotte walked into her bathroom, she grabbed her brush and a hair tie, and proceeded to put her hair up in a ponytail, so that Rachel could see her neck and tend to the bite that resided there.

When she finished she walked back into her bedroom, where the others were waiting for her, and talking amongst themselves in hushed tones, though their conversation abruptly stopped when they saw Charlotte was back.

They all could see the various hickeys that littered her neck as she walked over to them, but the real problem started when she sat on the bed, and the bite mark had become visible to them.

"What the fuck is that?" Blaine practically yelled, as he rushed over to his sister to inspect her neck further.

"Blaine" Charlotte said softly at her brothers outburst.

"No Charlotte this isn't right." He told her seriously.

"It's not like that..." She tried to tell him, but he cut her off mid-sentence.

"No, stop it Char..." he told her losing patience. "...Stop acting like this isn't a big deal because it fucking is." He told her his temper and concern for his sister both rising as he spoke.

"Sweetie maybe you should try and calm down a little, so we can all talk about this." Kurt said gently putting his hand on his boyfriends shoulder, though even Kurt himself was a little at a loss of what to do, he had never really seen his boyfriend like this.

"No... I... I can't do this right now." He stated, before turning and exiting the room.

"Kurt can you please go talk to him." Charlotte told the boy, sadness lacing her tone.

"...We'll finish up her, and then we'll head down to the living room and talk." She added.

"I think that's a good idea." Kurt sighed, before turning on his heel and following his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>When the other two boys had left the room Rachel got ready to tend to Charlotte's bite.<p>

"This is probably going to hurt." She warned her holding the cotton ball in her hand.

Charlotte just nodded her head and gestured for Rachel to continue, though she soon found that Rachel was right that it actually really hurt, and when the smaller brunette placed the cotton ball against her neck she let out a sharp hiss at the action.

"Sorry" Rachel told her, as she tried to quickly finish up the cleaning process.

Soon everything was cleaned and disinfected, though Rachel had insisted that Charlotte put Neosporin and gauze on the scratches at least for a today, and after Rachel lectured her about it for a few minutes Charlotte agreed, and the smaller girl began to wrap her wounds.

"This does look really bad Char." Puck stated gesturing to her neck.

"I know... but it's isn't how he thinks." Charlotte replied softly.

"You don't have to tell me that, Bright Eyes." Puck told her seriously. "...I know Quinn would never do something like that."

"...But he's your brother, and he's worried." Puck continued. "But, I'm sure once you explain everything, everything will be ok." He stated with a smile, before turning to look at his girlfriend. "Is she good to go now Babe?" he asked.

"Yep, all finished" Rachel replied.

"Great, then lets head down and sort this thing out." Puck stated.

"You guys go; I'll be down there in a minute." Charlotte told them.

Both Puck and Rachel nodded in understanding, and exited the room to join Blaine and Kurt downstairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte grabbed her phone off of the bedside table, and dialed Quinn's number.<p>

_"Hey Baby, are you on your way?"_

"Not quite."

_"What's wrong? You don't sound right."_

"Blaine and I just had a... disagreement of sorts, and I need to talk with him and straighten things out before I leave.

_"Ok, that's fine. Like I said before no rush, but is everything going to be ok?"_

"Yeah, we just had a misunderstanding; it should be fine once I explain things."

_"Ok... Should I be worried?"_

"What? No why would you need to be worried?"

_"I don't know... I guess it's just the way you're talking right now. It's like your answering my questions but not really, like your avoiding trying to tell me what's really going on."_

Charlotte chuckled lightly into the receiver. "It's a little scary how well you know me already."

_"So what happened Baby? What's wrong?"_

"Well... Blaine kind of saw the scratches and the bite on my neck. ...and he's pretty upset. Though he has the total wrong idea about everything, and once I explain it to him everything will be fine. So don't worry."

_"..."_

"Quinn"

_"Sorry I'm here. I'm just processing."_

_"Shit... Your brother must hate me now."_

_"...Maybe it's not such a good idea that you come over after all."_

"Well that's defiantly not happening."

"Baby everything's going to be fine. ...I'm going to hang up now, and go talk to Blaine and get this sorted, and then I'm going to come over, Ok?"

_"Ok"_

"I'll see you when I get there."

_"Ok... Bye Baby"_

* * *

><p>Charlotte, Rachel and Puck were sitting on one couch while Blaine and Kurt were sitting with each other on the love seat, and the tension in the room was thick.<p>

"Ok Char, so what actually happened?" Kurt asked finally breaking the silence. "We all saw that Quinn had a few hickeys on her neck this morning, but what you have is entirely different."

"You only saw her neck; none of you saw the rest of her body." Charlotte defended. "...We may have both gotten a little rough last night, but it was entirely mutual. It's not like she's abusive." Charlotte continued her temper beginning to flare at the fact that any of them would even think such a thing about her girlfriend.

"No one's saying that Char." Rachel said gently hoping to calm her best friend.

"We all know that Quinn would never physically hurt you like that." Kurt added.

"...It would probably be best to just explain what happened so we can be on the same page." He told her. "I'm sure that after that we will all feel better."

"Ok" Charlotte sighed before retelling the story from the beginning.

* * *

><p>"Well it makes sense so far, I mean we all noticed that something was up with you too last night." Rachel stated once, Charlotte relayed the events that had happened during last night's party.<p>

"Yeah, and the last thing I said to her before I went upstairs, was something along the lines of, if she didn't get upstairs I was going to ask Santana to come up instead, and she could just sleep downstairs with Finn." Charlotte added, feeling bad that she had actually said that to Quinn.

"Well that would do it." Puck said confidently.

"Yeah" Charlotte mumbled embarrassed at her words.

"So when we got upstairs, things came to a head, and it got a little rough." Charlotte began. "Though it was really more of a possessive claiming of each other more than anything else. Things just got out of hand, neither one of us intended to hurt the other." She explained.

"I guess that's understandable..." Blaine sighed. "I mean I know what Puck said earlier about the scratches is true, it's not like I haven't been scratched a time or two, myself." He told her. "...But the bite, I still don't know. It's seems kind of... much."

Charlotte took a deep breath she felt slightly uncomfortable at what she was about to say, but this was her family, blood or no blood and they were close. So if she couldn't say this to them who could she say it to, and if anything what she was about to say only showed that she had significant prowess in the bedroom, and that was never a bad thing.

"The scratches were a little much, but I swear at the time it felt really good, it only started to hurt today." She informed them, a slight blush on her cheeks. "...and as for the bite I can explain that to." She said confidently, before taking another breath and continuing.

"Quinn was biting my neck while I was..." Charlotte stopped for a moment, to choose her words carefully.

"...inside of her, and suddenly she had her orgasm, and when she did, she came really hard, which caused her to inadvertently bite down equally as hard, which resulted in the bite." Charlotte explained the best she could without giving away too much detail or being lewd. "...Neither of us even noticed that it had happened until this morning."

"...and like I said you didn't see the rest of Quinn's body, I gave it as good as I got it. I even held her so tight last night that now she has finger shaped bruises on her hips." Charlotte began to ramble.

"...and even after she had seen her own body, when she saw mine she kind of broke down, and she actually cried." Charlotte told them hoping to get her point across.

"Wow" Puck said. "She cried... That's kind of a big deal. Quinn never cries."

Kurt and Rachel were both nodding and voicing their agreement to Puck's statement, but Charlotte's eyes were glued to her brother waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Ok" Blaine said finally.

"Ok?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, Everything's fine now, I'm glad you explained." Blaine told her. "I know that Quinn would never hurt you in that way, I see the way she look at you.

...I just kind of lost it seeing you like that. You're my sister I can't help it, I love you." he told her genuinely.

"I get it." Charlotte responded. "I love you too."

"...So now that we sorted everything out let's just put it behind us, and move on." He suggested with a smile.

Charlotte jumped in her brothers arms after that, Blaine returned the hug instantly and wrapped his arms around his sister, but still tried to be mindful of her back as he did. When they broke apart, they both smiled.

"So what are your plan's for what's left of the day?" He asked her.

"I'm going over to Quinn's." Charlotte responded. "I'm just going to change, because I can't really stand wearing this shirt any longer, and then I'm going to leave."

"Have Fun." Blaine said with a smile. "...Not too much fun, you still need to heal." He added, half kidding, and half serious.

Charlotte just smiled and headed upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>Judy had been walking the through the foyer, when she heard a car pull into her driveway, she looked out the window, and saw Finn's truck parked in front. She shut the curtain, and headed into the living room to wait for Quinn.<p>

When she heard the front door open she greeted Quinn enthusiastically, happy that her daughter was home. Though the smile soon fell from her face when she actually saw Quinn.

Judy knew the marks on her daughter's neck were hickey's, she wasn't stupid. Though the way Quinn was carrying herself and the way that she seemed to be in pain, had her worried.

"Quinnie what's wrong? Are you ok Honey?" Judy asked as she rushed to her daughter's side.

"I'm fine Mom, Just a little sore." Quinn told her truthfully.

"Why are you sore?" Judy asked.

"Umm..." Quinn began as she tried to collect her thoughts, it wasn't like she could tell her mom the truth, Even if her and Charlotte had been out to her mother, there was still no way she would have ever told her mother the truth.

"From the party... We danced a lot, and I ended up sleeping on the floor last night so that didn't help." She stated hoping, she sounded convincing.

"Ok... What about those then?" Judy asked, trying not to laugh and pointing to her daughter's neck.

"Umm... I guess Finn may have gotten a little carried away last night." She stated, and tried to look embarrassed though what she was really doing was trying to gauge her mother's reaction to what she had just said, she had been doing that a lot lately, ever since the revelation at Rachel's a few weeks ago.

Quinn watched as disappointment, then curiosity, and finally understanding flashed through her mother's eyes at her statement, before Judy's face became one of indifference.

"Well... You should probably tell him to go a little easy next time." Judy stated before dropping the subject all together.

"So what's your plan for this evening dear?" Judy asked.

"Well I think I'm going to head upstairs shower and get changed." Quinn responded. "Charlotte's coming over a little later, and were just going to stay here. You know just have a lazy night." Quinn stated with a shrug.

"That sounds nice." Judy smiled. "I'll whip up something light for Dinner then."

"Mom you don't have..." Quinn began before she was cut off.

"I know, but I want to. I'm happyto do it." Judy said. "So go hop in the shower and leave the rest to me." She instructed with a grin.

Quinn nodded and smiled, before kissing her mother on the cheek, and heading upstairs to her room to hop in the shower.

* * *

><p>Judy was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the Chicken Caesar Salad she had prepared for dinner, while simultaneously trying to keep her daughter from eating all the croutons she had just made, when the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it." Quinn smiled, popping one more crouton into her mouth before hopping off the stool and going to answer the door.

When Judy heard the two girls walk into the kitchen, she had a smile on her face, and lifted her head to greet Charlotte. But, when Judy actually saw the girl, she was shocked to say the least, and the wooden spoon, she had in her hand clattered to the floor.

Charlotte hadn't been able to stand wearing her bra and t-shirt over her bandages, and had decided to head over to Quinn's in her sports bra and workout shorts instead, she figured the lack of clothing wouldn't be a big deal, since she had been over there many times in a similar outfit, though she may have forgotten what she would look like with the gauze wrapped around her back, abdomen, and arms.

"Oh My God are you alright?" Judy asked worried as she walked over to Charlotte.

Judy had been worried when she first saw Quinn, but she was definably worried when she saw Charlotte the girl looked like she had been in an accident with all that gauze.

"Yeah, I'm Fine Judy don't worry about it." She told her gently.

"You don't look fine." Judy replied. "What happened?" she asked.

"Mom" Quinn warned.

"Sorry." Judy apologized. "I don't mean to pry, I'm just concerned."

"It's alright." Charlotte replied. "Thank you for the concern, but I just scrapped myself up a bit last night, But I'm fine now." She told her.

"Rachel cleaned everything, and made me wrap everything up so it wouldn't scar. ...So everything should heal just fine." Charlotte explained, looking at Quinn through the last part of her statement, because she could already feel the guilt radiating off of her girlfriend as the blonde looked at her body.

Judy seemed to accept what Charlotte had just said though, her eyes soon roamed to Charlotte's neck and the bite mark she found there.

"Are those teeth impressions?" Judy asked in shock, as she reached her hand to Charlotte's neck.

"Mom" Quinn said a little more forcefully.

"Sorry." Judy said and snapped out of it dropping her hand. "I made Chicken Caesar salad for Dinner." Judy stated changing the subject.

"...And it's pretty much read, so let's eat on the patio shall we." Judy stated, as she grabbed the salad bowl and walked outside.

* * *

><p>When Dinner was finished the girls, helped Judy with the dishes, once they were done, Quinn informed her mother that her and Charlotte were going to go upstairs and hang out in her room.<p>

"Wait, just a minute." Judy said before the girls left, and began rummaging through the cabinets, before she finally found what she had been looking for.

"Here." She said handing Charlotte a tube of ointment. "Just put this one twice a day, and there shouldn't be any scaring." Judy told her with her hand on her shoulder and a soft smile.

"Thank you." Charlotte said, a little in awe at the kind gesture.

Of course Charlotte and Blaine had both a Mother and a Father, though they never really had a "Mom". Their parents were always away when they were alive, and the times they had actually saw them, they had always been slightly detached, and treated them more like employees than children.

"I never really had a mom..." Charlotte began, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "When my mother was alive she never was really interested in Blaine or me." She voiced her thoughts.

"...So thank you for your concern and your help. It's nice to have an adult who actually cares about my well-being." Charlotte finished, before stepping forward and hugging Judy lightly.

Judy returned the hug. "Of course Dear." She stated when she pulled back, before the girls headed upstairs to Quinn's room.

* * *

><p>Judy had wanted to say more, but she felt so emotional all the sudden over Charlotte's proclamation, that she couldn't at the moment. Though she knew there would always be time for that later, and she had already viewed both of the twins as her children, for some time now.<p>

Though Judy was once again surprised and taken out of her thoughts, by the sudden reappearance of her daughter. Without a word Quinn ran up to her mother and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Thank You." Quinn said softly, when she pulled back.

"Thank you for just being you, I'm really proud that you're my mom." She told her sincerely with a smile, and as fast as she had come she was gone.

Needless to say Judy couldn't keep the smile of her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Quinn were lying on top of Quinn's bed cuddled together; Quinn had her head resting on her girlfriend's chest, while Charlotte's arms were wrapped around her.<p>

"So how did everything go with Blaine?" Quinn asked eager to hear what happened.

"It went well." Charlotte replied. "I explained everything that happened last night, something's in detail, but afterwards he understood, and everything is fine now." She told her.

"...and before you ask, He's not mad at you, nor does he hate you in anyway." Charlotte told her sincerely, before smiling and kissing the blonde's forehead.

"Good." Quinn sighed, as she tried to snuggle closer to Charlotte.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Quinn spoke.

"Wait... How much detail?" Quinn asked a little uneasy about the thought.

Charlotte chuckled lightly. "Well... a little more detail than you normally would have liked, but it was necessary to ease his concerns." Charlotte responded.

"...I only told them what I had to, mostly about how the bite happened." She said soothingly while stroking blonde hair through her fingers. "...Anything either of us said, or the intimate details of what happened. That's still just between us." Charlotte assured her.

"Good" Quinn replied relieved.

"What about you, anything interesting happen when you went downstairs this morning?" Charlotte asked.

"Not really, it was easier than I thought to convince Finn, so that wasn't a problem." Quinn replied.

"...Though Santana was being a bitch about it, but she thought Finn and I just got drunk and hooked up... So it really wasn't a big deal." Quinn finished.

"There's something else..." Charlotte stated. "...What is it?" She asked gently.

Quinn sighed. "Santana just said a few more things, nothing out of the usual, but she did make a statement that pertained to my pregnancy, and that kind of stung a little." "...Though surprisingly Puck stepped in and defended me and after that she dropped it and left." Quinn stated.

"Puck loves you, so it's not so farfetched that he would stick up for you Baby, I'm sure it will keep happening in the future." Charlotte told her lovingly.

"Plus Santana's comment kind of affected him too, so I can understand his anger towards her." She added.

"I Know..." Quinn stopped speaking and yawned.

"Tired Baby?" Charlotte laughed.

"Exhausted actually." Quinn returned. "...Maybe we can take a nap for a few minutes, to recharge and what not." She suggested.

"Ok" Charlotte responded in a whisper, and after that both girls were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Judy went upstairs to go check on the girls, and knocked several times and received no answer, after a few minutes of debating what she should do in her head; she opened the door and walked inside.<p>

She smiled when she saw the two girls wrapped up in each other fast asleep, before walking back out and gently closing the door.

Judy grabbed the home phone, from the cradle in her bedroom, and dialed the Anderson's home number. It rang a few times, before Blaine's voice greeted her through the receiver.

"Hello Blaine, It's Judy Fabray."

_"Hello Judy, What can I do for you?"_

"I just wanted to call and let you know that Charlotte will be spending the night here tonight, both she and Quinn are fast asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake them. ...But I wanted to call and let you know so you wouldn't be worried when your sister didn't come home.

_"Well that's very considerate of you Judy, I appreciate it."_

"Not a problem, Have a nice night."

_"You too Judy, Goodnight."_

* * *

><p>After hanging up with Blaine, Judy wrote out a quick note, explaining what she had done, and fixed it to the inside of Quinn's bedroom door, just in case Charlotte woke up in the middle of the night, and became worried about her brother being worried about her whereabouts.<p>

After she did that, she took a loose blanket from the bottom of Quinn's bed and placed it over the girls, before turning out the lights, and gently shutting the door, retiring to her own bedroom for the night, with a smile on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

At 5am the next morning Quinn's alarm went off, and just like Judy had predicted, both girls woke up in a panic, once they realized that they had slept through the night, and that Charlotte never went home.

Charlotte jumped up, and began mumbling about how worried Blaine probably was, when she spotted the note Judy had left on the bedroom door. She read it aloud to Quinn and both girls' calmed down considerably after that.

Quinn had told Charlotte that she could stay and just get ready with her this morning, because Charlotte had a few outfits and other things that she had left in Quinn's room, over time. Charlotte wanted to, but she quickly pointed out that she didn't have any of her school stuff with her, that she had her messenger bag, folder, and all her books, at home.

So after a few goodbye kisses, Quinn had hoped in the shower, and Charlotte had headed home. When Charlotte got home, the first thing she did, was call Sam, and let him know that she wouldn't be running today, after that she jumped in the shower herself, before getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>Charlotte wasn't really in the best of moods as the day progressed. School had been a little hard on her that day, not only was she in pain, but she been faced with many different questions and inquiry's throughout the day from her glee friend's when they saw the condition she was in, Though she artfully dodged most of their comments like she usually did.<p>

But it wasn't just the glee kids she had to deal with, she heard the whispers and comments the other students were making regarding her appearance when she walked through the halls throughout the day, and on top of everything else she hadn't even seen Quinn since she had left her house this morning, so that only added to her frustration as she longed for the calming feeling, that her girlfriend's presence provided her with.

So Charlotte was thankful when lunch rolled around, she knew that she would spend it with the other glee kids like usual, and she wouldn't be able to be affectionate with her girlfriend. Though just being in Quinn's presence would be enough for her, and she couldn't wait to get to the cafeteria so she could see the blonde.

* * *

><p>It was more than halfway through lunch, and Charlotte was happily eating her sandwich, while everyone was eating and talking around her. Charlotte had been enjoying lunch immensely, because not only, did she get to see Quinn, but the blonde had been softly running her foot up and down Charlotte's leg under the table, for the better part of the lunch period. As well as sending her shy smiles, in between bites of her salad, from across the table.<p>

Lunch was going well, and the day was starting to look up for Charlotte already. Well it was until Finn decided to open his mouth.

"I didn't think your "love bites" could get any worse than they already have, but I guess I was wrong. Huh?" Finn laughed as he gestured to Charlotte's neck and lip.

Charlotte just ignored his comment though, and took a sip from her iced tea. Though Finn's little comment seemed to draw everyone else's attention and all their friends had stopped eating and were now intently watching them to see what would happen next.

"It's not really any of your business, now is it Finn?" Quinn told him, her voice neutral.

"No, I guess not." Finn said with a shrug, and took a bite of his burger.

"...I just feel sorry for her." He told Quinn once he finished his bite, before turning to Charlotte.

"That chick that you're seeing must be one crazy bitch." Finn stated. "...Maybe you should think about raising you standards a little." He added his tone full on condescension.

Charlotte took a deep breathe, to calm herself down. But she soon found out that where she could care less what Finn said about her, she apparently had no control over herself, when he said something about Quinn, and it barely took her a second to lunge across the table at Finn.

* * *

><p>Though she never quite reached him, as she was caught midair, and was soon being pulled back from Finn, by a pair of strong arms. Which she soon found out belonged to Puck.<p>

When Puck saw Charlotte lunge across the table, he quickly sprang into action, and grabbed his best friend, pulling her away from the tall boy. He pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Which he soon found out maybe wasn't the best idea, when Charlotte let out a sharp hiss, and began to whimper in pain.

"Shit Char... I'm Sorry." Puck exclaimed when he realized that by grabbing her, he had managed to hurt the scratches on both her back and abdomen.

"It's fine Noah... You were trying to help." Charlotte stated through gritted teeth.

"It's just... Fuck." She hissed, when her wounds began to sting, from the rough contact.

"We should probably check the bandages, and get her some more painkillers." Rachel reasoned.

"Good idea Babe." Puck told his girlfriend sweetly, before carefully scooping Charlotte up in his arms bridal style.

"I'll be fine Noah, I just need a minute." Charlotte told him. "...and Put me down." She added.

"No can do Bright eyes." Puck told her with a smile, before turning around and carrying Charlotte out of the cafeteria, with Rachel and Kurt trailing behind them.

The last thing Charlotte heard before Puck exited the cafeteria was Sam's voice as he angrily asked Finn why he had to be such an ass.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at that, and her smile only grew when she looked at Puck as he carried her, before turning to the worried faces of Rachel and Kurt as they trailed behind. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but it was nice to have friends that cared so much.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Choir Room Charlotte sat on one of the chairs next to Kurt, While Rachel looked over her injuries to make sure everything was ok, and Puck had went to get Charlotte some painkillers. It didn't take long for Rachel to decide that Charlotte was in fact fine, just like she had said, and none of the scratches had been disturbed when Puck had gripped them.<p>

About a minute later, Puck walked back in with two pain pills and a water bottle for Charlotte.

"I can't take these now." Charlotte said, when she saw the two Vicodin Puck had handed her.

"You're in a lot of pain Char." Puck reasoned.

"I'm also at school." Charlotte returned. "It would be pointless for me to even be here, if I took these." She explained.

"Then go home, and take them when you get there." Puck reasoned.

Charlotte was about to disagree when Puck cut her off.

"No just here me out..." he told her. She nodded and he continued. "...After lunch you have a free period, and then English, and then Glee. So you really don't need to stay here anyway, it would be better to just go home."

"He does have a point." Kurt added.

"...but what about English." Charlotte asked, though she was already warming to the idea of just going home.

"I'll take notes for you, since we share the class." Puck told her.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, at that skeptically, and Puck just rolled his eyes.

"We'll ask Quinn to take notes for you." Rachel suggested. "...and then she can bring them over to you tonight after Cheerios practice."

"I'm sure you like that option_ waaay_ better." Puck laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

This time it was Charlotte's turn to roll her eyes. "Ok, I'll go home." Charlotte relented and grabbed her stuff.

"Thanks guys" she said genuinely, before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Here you guys are." Quinn stated as she walked into the choir room. "I went to the nurse's office first but you guys weren't there, and then..." Quinn began to explain why it had taken her so long to get there when she realized that Charlotte wasn't with the other three.<p>

"Where's Charlotte?" She asked.

"She went home." Kurt informed her. "...She's fine, but we all thought it was best for her to just skip the rest of the day, take a few pain pills and rest." He explained.

"...And You're going to need to take notes in English for her." Rachel added.

"That's fine..." Quinn spoke. I'll just take them to her after practice tonight." She decided.

"That's what we told her." Puck laughed, as the bell signaling the end of lunch Rang, and the four of them went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning a few weeks later, and Blaine and Charlotte were pulling out of their driveway to head over to Quinn's house.<p>

A few days earlier had been Thanksgiving. Blaine and Charlotte spent the holiday preparing dinner for themselves and spending the day together like they did every year. Kurt had helped prepare a Thanksgiving feast, at the Hummel/ Hudson house, and both of the Fabray's had been invited, and had spent their Thanksgiving there.

Blaine had been invited as well but politely declined and informed Ms. Hudson that he would be spending the Holiday at home with his sister, after that she had assured him that the invitation was meant for Charlotte as well, but Blaine had still declined, though he thanked her profusely for the invitation.

Also a few weeks prior, Judy had decided that since painting the bedrooms in their house had gone so well, that she also wanted to repaint the downstairs as well. Though they all realized that, that would be a considerably bigger job, and they would probably need more help than just the three of them like last time.

Though this Soon was remedied, when Mr. Shuster had overheard Quinn and Charlotte talking about it with Kurt, Puck, and Rachel in Glee, and He soon turned painting the Fabray house into some sort of team building bonding exercise and promptly informed the club that they all would be helping Quinn paint her house, on a weekend of the Fabray's choosing.

So That's how Blaine and Charlotte had found themselves parking in Front of the Fabray residence on Sunday morning, as they prepared themselves for a day of painting with the entire glee club.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the car they saw Puck's truck parked out front, though they didn't see any of the other Glee cars yet, which meant that besides the two of them the only ones who had arrived so far were Puck and Rachel.<p>

Blaine rang the doorbell, and Quinn soon opened the door to greet them, she said a quick hello to Blaine, as he walked into the house, before grabbing the front of Charlotte's t-shirt and pulling her in as well, though as soon as the front door was closed Charlotte felt her girlfriend's soft lips on hers and began to return the kiss.

Charlotte smiled, when she pulled away and lifted a Tupperware container into Quinn's eye line before handing the container over to the blonde, who took it with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>The Tupperware container held what Blaine and Charlotte referred to as a "Thanksgiving Panini." Like most Thanksgiving dinners, Blaine and Charlotte always had loads of leftovers each year, even more so than normal because it was always just the two of them. So one year they had made up the "Thanksgiving Panini" as a way to use some of their leftovers. The sandwich consisted of leftover turkey, stuffing, and cranberry sauce that they would seal up inside the Panini press, and then dip in a sauce they had made out of the left over gravy.<p>

Charlotte and Blaine had been eating them this morning, when Quinn called, and once Quinn had expressed an interest in the sandwich. Charlotte had promptly begun to make another one to take to her girlfriend, since they were heading over there in a few minutes already.

* * *

><p>Quinn quickly opened the lid, and when she saw the sandwich and dipping cup, she brought her head up and smiled adorably at her girlfriend.<p>

"You're amazing." Quinn told her as she grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her into the living room, where everyone else was gathered.

"What are you eating?" Puck asked Quinn when the two girls entered the living room.

"Thanksgiving Panini." Blaine supplied with a smile.

"This just gives me another reason to wish that I spent Thanksgiving with you." Quinn told Charlotte before she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Kurt's cooking was delicious..." Quinn amended quickly looking towards a smiling Blaine. "...But this is just ridiculous." She stated gesturing to the sandwich.

Charlotte laughed lightly. "Well maybe you two could come over next year, I'd be more than happy to cook you anything you want."

Quinn and Judy both smiled at that, before Judy walked over to Quinn and gently grabbed the sandwich half out of her daughter's hand.

"Dip it" Quinn instructed, holding the Tupperware container out to her mother.

"It's good isn't it?" Blaine stated with a proud smile as Judy took her bite.

Judy nodded her head in agreement as she finished her bite, and handed it back to Quinn.

Puck soon jumped up from his place on the couch and walked over to Quinn, and swiftly grabbed the other half of the sandwich out of the container, before taking a huge bite, and flopping back on the couch, taking the sandwich with him.

"Hey" Quinn shouted after him.

Puck just laughed as he continued to eat the sandwich. "You need to share Q. It's only fair."

"Let him have it." Charlotte giggled. "We still have tons of leftovers; I'll make you as many sandwiches as you want." She said with a smile.

"Ok" Quinn relented as she finished her remaining sandwich half, she was still slightly perturbed at Puck for stealing half of her delicious sandwich, though she was looking forward to the fact that Charlotte said that she could have more in the future.

* * *

><p>Not long after the Sandwich debacle, the rest of their friends began to show up. Artie's Dad had dropped him off, and Mike, Tina, and Mercedes had carpooled and showed up a minute later. Sam had pulled up next, followed by Brittney and Santana, and then finally Finn and Kurt.<p>

Once everyone was accounted for they decided that the best way to go about painting, would be to break everyone up into groups and each group would be assigned to a different space.

Mike and Tina were assigned to the foyer. Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie were going to start in the living room, While Finn, Quinn, Santana, and Brittney painted the dining room. Judy, Charlotte, and Sam, were next to them in the kitchen, and Rachel and Puck were in the study.

* * *

><p>When Quinn entered the dining room she saw a small light green heart painted on the wall, contrasting against the otherwise white room.<p>

She turned to look inside the kitchen and saw her mother explaining the color scheme to Sam, before she made eye contact with her girlfriend, who was leaning on the counter and smiling at her, with a green stained paintbrush in her hand.

Quinn smiled sweetly back at her, while her heart speed up in her chest. She was still amazed that even the smallest gesture from her girlfriend, still managed to make her heart race.

* * *

><p>Since the foyer was the smallest and easiest room to paint, Mike and Tina had finished first and joined the other four in the living room to help them. Quinn had a little more trouble in the dining room, considering who her helpers were.<p>

Santana was doing a good job, though she complained the entire time which annoyed Quinn to no end, Brittney seemed to enjoy painting pictures on the walls more than just painting them, and Quinn seemed to be helping Finn paint more than she actually painted by herself. Though even with all this they had finished only a minute or two behind the team in the living room.

Judy, Charlotte, and Sam had no trouble at all in the kitchen, and finished the complex layout with a skilled precision. And even though the study was one of the smaller rooms Rachel and Puck had finished last. Though it soon became apparent, why that was, when the couple walked out and were completely drenched with paint.

After that everyone helped, pick up the drop cloths, and paint cans, and just tidy up in general, while Rachel and Puck took a shower upstairs. Once everyone was done with the cleanup, they all went to various rooms and bathrooms to change out of their respective paint clothes.

Once everyone had changed into their normal attire, Judy got on the phone to order pizza for the group, while everyone else either got settled in the living room, or was looking through the Fabray's entertainment center for a movie to watch. Though Quinn and Charlotte had managed to sneak off a few minutes before, and were now tangled up together in the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad this is all healed now." Quinn stated, as she ran light kisses down her girlfriend's neck.<p>

"Mmm... Me too." Charlotte moaned before turning her head, and connecting their lips once more, in a passionate kiss.

"I love our friends... Granted some more than others." Quinn mused, before getting back on track with what she was saying.

"...So is it bad that I wish that they all weren't here right now?" She asked.

Charlotte chucked. "Aww Baby... It's not our friend's fault, that you're so turned on all the time." She teased.

"Says the girl that has her hands up my dress." Quinn laughed lightly.

"So they are." Charlotte smiled. "Guess I should take advantage of the situation then." She husked against the blonde's ear before she lifted Quinn onto the sink and trailed the Cheerleader's panties down her legs.

"Mmm... What are you doing?" Quinn breathed across the brunette's lips.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Charlotte whispered back and pressed their lips together, as she trailed her fingers up to the blonde's clit, and began rubbing it in tight circles.

* * *

><p>"...Stop teasing. ...I need more." Quinn mumbled against her girlfriend's mouth.<p>

"Whatever you want Baby." Charlotte whispered, and sunk two fingers into the blonde, pulling them in and out in deep slow strokes."

"Feels so good." Quinn husked against the shell of Charlotte's ear before pulling the lobe into her mouth.

"Mmm Hmm" Charlotte agreed, as she continued on.

A few minutes passed and Quinn was getting closer and closer, when they heard three hard knocks on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Quinn groaned at the disruption, though to her surprise and delight, Charlotte didn't stop when she heard the disruption, she just smiled up at Quinn and continued with her thrusts.

Quinn smiled back and cleared her throat before she responded with a "Yeah?" to whoever was outside of the door.

"Open the door Quinn." Finn's voice filtered through the door."

Charlotte sighed, and stopped her movements, before removing her fingers all together.

"What do we do?" Quinn asked in a panic.

Charlotte turned and stepped into the tub, sending Quinn a less than enthused look.

Quinn mouthed a quick "Thank you" to the brunette, before Charlotte closed the shower curtain.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte was hidden, Quinn smoothed out her dress and went to answer the door. When she did Finn quickly stepped inside and shut the bathroom door behind him.<p>

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, confused at Finn's actions.

"I thought that we could make out or something for a few minutes." Finn told her, with a dopey grin on his face, as he went to lean in.

"I'm not doing that in here." Quinn stated in mock outrage, as she dodged Finn and stood by the door.

"What?" Why not?" Finn asked with a mix of shock and confusion.

"It's a bathroom Finn... It's unsanitary." She told him like it was obvious, before opening the door and gesturing for him to leave with her.

"You go, I'll catch up." He told her. "I have to take a wiz."

Quinn hesitated for a minute, and winced slightly, as she thought about Charlotte being trapped in there, but she soon realized that there wasn't really anything she could do about it, and nodded to Finn, before exiting the bathroom all together.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was frustrated not only by the fact that she had been interrupted, but that she had once again been interrupted by stupid Finn Hudson, and now she was hiding out in the shower like some sort of creeper.<p>

So when Finn came inside the bathroom, and asked Quinn to make out, Charlotte was defiantly less than enthused with her current predicament. She clenched her hands tightly, and prayed that Quinn found some way around the giant boys request, because there was absolutely no way Charlotte was going to just stand behind the shower curtain, while the two of them made out.

Charlotte was definitely relieved when she heard her girlfriend shoot down Finn's advances, though she had to stop herself from laughing when she thought about the irony in Quinn's statement.

When Finn began to pee, Charlotte closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples in silent frustration, though it was defiantly better than the alternative she supposed. She would listen to pretty much anything at this point, as long as she wouldn't have to listen to Finn being intimate in any way with Quinn. Even if the second option was having to listen to Finn pee.

* * *

><p>When Finn finally left Charlotte counted to 30 in her head, before getting out of the tub, and walking over to the bathroom door and locking it. She sighed and took a few deep breathes before she looked in the mirror and gave herself a quick pep talk. When she finished she turned and opened the bathroom door, before heading to the living room to rejoin the others.<p>

* * *

><p>When she walked into the living room she saw that everyone was seated in various places around the room, and the DVD menu screen was on the TV for "Bad Teacher". She saw that Quinn was seated next to Finn on the couch, but that there was an open space between the blonde and the arm of the couch that Charlotte began to walk over to.<p>

"Where have you been?" Santana asked when she saw Charlotte walk into the room.

"I had to take a call." She replied easily as she sat down next to Quinn. "I'm sorry if you guys were waiting long."

"Puck just put the movie on a minute ago, so don't worry." Sam told her with a smile.

Charlotte smiled back, and grabbed some of the blanket that was lying across Quinn's lap and pulled it over her as well. While Puck turned off the lights and pressed play.

As the opening scene of the movie begun, Charlotte thought about how turned on she still was from her and Quinn's encounter in the bathroom, and if she still was, she could only imagine how her girlfriend was feeling right now.

Charlotte pouted to herself as she wished that she would have at least been able to finish off Quinn, before Finn had come knocking, though was she placated, when she reminded herself that they would be able to pick of where they had left off later.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Charlotte moved her hand onto her hip, and felt something inside the pocket of her jeans; she pulled the object out slightly, and soon realized that they were the panties that she had taken off Quinn earlier.<p>

Her mind was soon flooded with the knowledge that her girlfriend was sitting next to her completely bare under her sundress, and Charlotte's arousal heightened when she had a very naughty idea, about how to relieve some of Quinn's sexual frustration.

Charlotte looked around the room the best she could in the dark, but she was able to at least make out that everyone around her was indeed watching the movie and paying no attention to her whatsoever.

So underneath the cover of the blanket, Charlotte slid her hand under Quinn's dress and lightly rested her hand on the blonde's leg.

Quinn sent her a quick glance and smiled, before she went back to watching the movie.

Charlotte then began drawing slow circles along her girlfriend's skin, and a few minutes later began to slowly trail her hand higher and higher up Quinn's thigh.

Quinn bit her lip, but never took her eyes off of the screen in front of her, as Charlotte's hand reached the apex of her thighs.

Charlotte leaned in covertly, her warm breath tickling Quinn's ear as she spoke. "Imagine my surprise, when I reached into my pocket and found your panties." Charlotte chuckled lowly, before cupping Quinn's core fully with her hand. While Quinn fought to hold back a moan.

"I guess a certain someone decided to be a very bad girl, and watch movies with all her friends, with nothing under her dress." Charlotte flirted before pulling, back and facing the TV screen, though her hands had continued with their ministrations, and were now trailing up and down the blonde's moist slit.

Charlotte had to hold back a moan herself, as she continued to stroke the blonde and realized just how wet her girlfriend actually was for her.

She soon was met with the urge to taste the blonde, so she slowly pulled her hand away from Quinn, and brought her hand out of the blankets, before leisurely licking her girlfriend's essence off of her fingertips.

She smirked, when she heard Quinn's breathe hitch beside her, and knew that the blonde had been watching and enjoying her actions.

When her fingertips were all clean, she slid her hand back under the blankets, and the blonde's dress, and began to tease Quinn, as she trailed her fingers through her. Trailing them slowly upwards, circling the blonde's clit, then trailing back down and circling her entrance, before repeating the action again and again.

* * *

><p>Quinn was definitely hot and bothered after the bathroom incident, and cursed Finn for not only showing up and interrupting them, but for not coming a few minutes later. Just a few more minutes and the blonde was certain she would have had her release.<p>

Charlotte had come back from the bathroom a few minutes later, and Quinn was pleased that she had decided to sit next to her. So even though Quinn was ridiculously horny at this point, and also wouldn't be able to cuddle up with her girlfriend while they watched the movie, like they usually did, she was happy to at least have Charlotte beside her.

After the movie had begun, Quinn felt Charlotte's hand slide under the material of her dress, before it came to a stop, and rested on top of her thigh. She sent her girlfriend a quick smile, happy to be touching the brunette in some way, before turning her focus back to the movie.

Quinn's skin was heating up and she bit her lip in arousal, as she felt the light sensations Charlotte's fingertips were drawing along her skin as her hand rose higher up her thigh.

When she felt the brunette's lips against her ear, her arousal only heightened, and when she listened to the word's her girlfriend spoke, she felt a flood of moisture between her legs, which only intensified, when Charlotte began to touch her intimately.

She soon felt her girlfriends hand's come to a halt and pull away from her; she wanted to protest the action, though she knew she couldn't. Though any disagreement she had over the action soon died in her throat, as she watched Charlotte sensually licking her fingers.

Quinn couldn't have been happier, than when she felt Charlotte's hand return, as it began to slowly and tortuously work her back up.

Quinn couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. Especially that she was doing it, in her living room with the entire glee club present, and Finn sitting right beside her.

Though none of those thoughts stopped her from sliding lower down the couch, to give her girlfriend better leverage, or did it stop her from spreading her legs a little wider, in an attempt to encourage the brunette further.

* * *

><p>Charlotte caught on to Quinn's body language rather quickly, and knew what the blonde wanted. Though Charlotte hadn't really needed any encouragement on the matter, because it was what she wanted as well, and she wasted no time dipping her fingers into Quinn.<p>

She watched as the blonde shut her eyes and bit her lip when she entered her and smiled. Charlotte didn't really move once she was inside, and just wiggled her fingers around a bit, while she thought about how exactly she was going to go about her next move.

It had only had taken her a second before she decided her plan of action, and began to implement it. She decided that she couldn't just thrust into the blonde, using her arm and wrist to power her movements, like she usually did, because it would cause too much movement, and the motion would be obvious even under the blanket.

She then decided that she would just flex her fingers in a coma hither motion to replicate the thrust like movements. Because she knew that this action would minimize movement, though in no way would minimize or hinder pleasuring Quinn in anyway.

When Charlotte began curling her fingers inside of her at a steady pace, Quinn breathe caught so violently in her throat that she made a rather loud choking sound, though she at least has the mind to begin lightly coughing afterwards to cover her unexpected action.

* * *

><p>Quinn's loud Choking, had caught the attention of most of the rooms occupants as they turned to look toward the blonde, which included both Finn and Charlotte who were looking at Quinn from either side of her.<p>

Charlotte was worried at first when she first heard the sound, and promptly turned to make sure that Quinn, was alright, though she soon realized that she was more than alright, and that the choking sound had resulted from Quinn's struggle to be quiet, and the knowledge amused Charlotte to no end, as she continued curling her fingers inside the blonde, never letting up.

She also had to keep herself from laughing when she saw Quinn making herself cough, to cover up her obvious slip up, once she noticed that the other glee members were all looking at her.

Charlotte soon decided to take on the role of "Concerned Friend" Though she never once stilled her movements inside of the blonde.

"Are you alright Quinn?" She asked in her regular voice, trying to sound concerned for the benefit of those around her, though she knew the blonde was more than alright.

"I'm fine." Quinn choked out, before clearing her throat, and attempting to speak again. "I... I just got something... Caught in my throat." She finished.

"You should probably drink this then." Charlotte stated, uncapping her water bottle and handing it to Quinn.

"Thanks" Quinn replied glaring at Charlotte slightly. as the brunette was trying and failing to keep the smirk off her face, as she continued with her ministrations under the blanket.

Quinn shut her eyes, and took slow deliberate sips from the water bottle, as she desperately tried to keep her composure. After a few more sips she thanked Charlotte again, and handed her back the water bottle. While everyone else turned their attention back to the movie.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Charlotte to realize that not only was not being able to move, or make a sound torturing Quinn, but it was torturing her as well. Charlotte knew that if she had been doing this with anyone else, the sex itself would have been enough, but just how everything else had been so far, this was once again different with Quinn.<p>

With Quinn, Charlotte kept having several uncontrollable urges. She desperately yearned to be able to whisper in Quinn's ear, kiss her lips, or look into her eyes, while she was doing this, but she knew that she couldn't given the situation and it was killing her.

At that point no matter how pleasurable the experience had been for both of them, Charlotte knew that she had to speed things up, because she honestly didn't know how much longer, she or Quinn could continue to hold out for.

So she began alternating between curling her fingers and scissoring them inside of the blonde, while she used her thumb to rub her girlfriend's clit.

She soon felt the signs that her girlfriend was indeed close, and began to speed up her movements to draw the blonde closer to the edge.

* * *

><p>Quinn knew it was coming as well, and she propped her head onto her hand, as she pretended to watch the movie, though she subtly cupped her mouth, with her palm as she did so, in an attempt to muffle any noises she may make in her impending release.<p>

Even if Charlotte hadn't been inside her, and could feel Quinn coming on her fingers, she knew that she would have still known the second that the blonde's orgasm had washed over her. When she saw Quinn eye's slam shut as she cried out without a sound into her own palm, as Charlotte felt Quinn tremble against her. Once she had been sure that Quinn was finished with each of her aftershocks, she gently withdrew her fingers from her, as they both tried to silently catch their breathe.

* * *

><p>A minute later the doorbell rang, signaling that the pizzas had arrived. Judy got up and walked to the door with her purse in hand, and Charlotte and Blaine jumped up soon after.<p>

"We'll help." They stated simultaneously, while they followed Judy to the front door to carry in the stack of pizzas that the older Fabray had ordered.

Quinn got up and headed into the kitchen to help her mother and the twins, a minute later followed by Kurt, Puck, and Rachel, who went to help as well.

The group of them being so used to performing these tasks as a unit by now that they all had got up and went to help without even a second thought, even though they were currently at the Fabray house and not the Andersons.

"We got it Mom." Quinn supplied when they she entered the kitchen with the other three behind her. "You can just go sit and relax."

"Thanks Quinnie." Her mother replied with a smile and a kiss to her daughter's cheek, before she left the kitchen.

Puck and Charlotte began dishing out various slices of pizza onto paper plates, and Rachel started on the drinks, while Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine were in the living room delivering the food and drinks to the masses.

* * *

><p>"Someone totally got some." Puck smiled nudging Charlotte's shoulder.<p>

Charlotte looked up at him innocently, but didn't say a thing in response.

"You did. ...I know you did. I can always tell with these things." He told her confidently.

"...The only thing I haven't figured out is when you managed to do it." He told her, as he continued to think about it.

"I mean Rach and I totally got it on, in the shower." He stated while leering at his girlfriend. "...But you didn't even take a shower. So..."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment, but couldn't help but smile as well, as she recalled the memory.

Though Charlotte still said nothing, and Puck just stared at her. He looked as if he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle, but then his expression changed, and he suddenly look victorious.

"No way." Puck said surprised, when the realization had dawned on him.

"You fucked during the movie?" He asked his best friend. She didn't respond, though the blush that began to paint her cheeks was enough answer in itself.

"...With Finn sitting right there?" Puck continued in awe.

Charlotte couldn't help the smirk that came across her face after that, which basically confirmed everything Puck had said, to both Puck and Rachel once it appeared.

"Badass" Puck exclaimed in admiration, and held out his fist to Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled and accepted the fist bump and the rest of Puck's praise, just as Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt, walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You told him?" Quinn exclaimed in disbelief.<p>

"I didn't tell him anything." Charlotte replied throwing her hands up in surrender, as the blonde advanced on her.

"He just knew. ...I didn't say a word." She said as she tried to defend herself.

"She's telling the truth. I..." Puck began but quickly shut his mouth when Quinn glared at him.

"To be fair she actually hasn't even said a thing, since you left the room earlier, not one word." Rachel added, trying to diffuse the problem. "...Noah just seems to have an uncanny ability to know when people have had sex, it's an odd power, but I digress." She concluded.

Quinn began to soften after that, she knew Rachel Berry was a lot of things, but a liar usually wasn't one of them, especially over something that didn't affect her in anyway.

"Sorry" Quinn said softly while cupping Charlotte's cheek, before turning around to address her friends.

"I guess I was just a little embarrassed, I'm not used to doing these types of things, let alone talking about them." Quinn explained.

"You'll get used to it." Rachel told her with a laugh. "I used to feel that way too, in the beginning, but dating Noah, and hanging out with these guys definitely changed that.

"You totally have nothing to be embarrassed about Q..." Puck added.

"...I was just telling Charlotte how badass it was, especially with Finnept sitting right there and all." He grinned.

"Ok is anyone else confused here? Or am I the only one?" Kurt said exasperated, he hated being out of the loop.

"No I'm with you all the way Honey." Blaine replied. "I don't have a clue as to what's going on."

"These two fucked during the movie." Puck supplied, pointing to Quinn and Charlotte.

"Shit Q" Puck yelped, as the blonde's palm connected against his shoulder.

"Jesus Puck. It's called tact, look it up." She told him angrily, though she couldn't keep the slight smile completely off her face, even as she spoke the words.

"Ok so on that note..." Blaine began grabbing both his and Kurt's plates. "...I think we're going to take our leave, before you scar my poor boyfriend completely." He laughed as he looked at the blank expression on Kurt's face, before he steered the boy out the door.

Rachel laughed at the other two boys, as she picked up hers and Puck's drinks.

"Come on Babe." She stated and gestured out the door to her boyfriend, who quickly complied, as he picked up both plates of food and followed Rachel back into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Alone at last." Charlotte grinned. "Missing anything." She teased as she dangled Quinn's thong from her fingertips.<p>

Quinn smirked and grabbed Charlotte by the front of her shirt, pulling the brunette into a fierce kiss, before grabbing the panties from her girlfriend's hand and pulling back.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick." Quinn informed her, panties in hand.

"Can you take that into the living room for me?" She asked the brunette gesturing to her plate and drink.

"Sure" Charlotte nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Baby" Quinn said sweetly, and placed a chaste kiss on Charlotte's lips before she headed into the bathroom.

Charlotte stayed there for a second, just content to watch her girlfriend go, before she smiled to herself, and grabbed both plates and Quinn's drink, and headed back into the living room herself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

The following week in glee, Mr. Shuster informed the group that he had received some bad news, and some good news, from the Show Choir Board, concerning Sectionals.

The bad news being that due to some unexplained problems with the other two schools, they would not be competing at sectionals this year. After that the group of glee kid's broke out into an uproar, each member handling the news in various ways, from anger, and sadness, to shock and outrage.

"Hey, Hey, Hey..." Mr. Shuster begun. "Calm down everyone, you still need to hear the good news." He told them with a smile as the choir room became silent and they waited for him to continue.

"The good news is, that the reason sectionals is cancelled, is because both of the other schools were unable to compete for one reason or another, which means that they forfeited." The teacher began to explain.

"...Which means that we win by default, and were already moving on to Regionals." He concluded with a huge grin, as he waited for the news to sink in.

It didn't take long for the student's to grasp what their teacher had just told them, and the room this time erupted into cheers, and various proclamations of joy and enthusiasm.

"I should be receiving the requirements for sectionals over winter break." The teacher informed them. "...So when you guys get back from vacation, we'll hold auditions, and start trying to put our regionals line up together.

There were various murmurs of excitement as everyone began to talk about their potential regionals numbers, before Mr. Shuster dismissed the club for the day.

Before everyone left, somehow it had been decided that they would throw a celebration Party this upcoming Saturday in honor of their progression to Regionals. Since Charlotte was the only one that always had a parent free house, she volunteered her house to host the party, and all the other glee kids quickly agreed.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday afternoon right before lunch, and Charlotte was at her locker, when she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind. She turned around and saw just the Cheerleader that she had been waiting for, Santana.<p>

"Hey" Santana greeted when Charlotte turned around to face her.

"Hey" Charlotte replied before grabbing her folder out of her bag, and flipping through it. Once she found what she was looking for, she extracted several papers and handed them over to Santana.

"Thanks" Santana said, before she began to flip through the papers that Charlotte had just handed her.

Charlotte came up beside her and looked at the notes over the Latina's shoulder.

"I put an index in the back." Charlotte told her flipping to the back of the pages in Santana's hands and using her finger to point to the index on the paper.

"That should make things easier." Santana smiled, turning her head to face Charlotte.

Charlotte noticed that at this point there faces were a little too close, and she subtly took a step back, before turning her attention back onto the notes in Santana's hands.

"I color coded the different sections as well, so that should help." Charlotte stated with a smile, pulling back from Santana, and shutting her locker door.

Santana laughed. "You sound just like Berry right now."

"How do you mean?" Charlotte asked confused about the other girl's comments.

"With the notes..." Santana explained. "It just seems like something that Berry would do."

"Huh, I suppose." Charlotte returned thinking about it. "Rachel did compliment my note taking skills earlier." She mused.

"I'm sure she did." Santana laughed again. "...There all anal and precise." She teased.

"There not anal." Charlotte exclaimed in mock outrage. "...There efficient."

"Plus I was taking notes for someone else; my notes for myself aren't always that uniform." Charlotte explained.

"You should be happy that you can even understand them, and there not all over the place." Charlotte told her with a grin. "So you should really be thanking me for being all "Anal"." Charlotte teased with a smile.

"Hey I never said it wasn't helpful." Santana returned with a smile of her own.

"Ok, well I have to stop by the locker room before lunch." Santana informed her.

"...Thanks for these." She said gesturing to the notes, before turning to walk away.

"Hey" Charlotte called out, which made Santana turn back around to face her.

"Yeah?" Santana answered.

Charlotte shook her head. "Never mind, I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok" Santana returned slightly confused, but headed down the hall, and left just the same.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was happy that she was able to actually just have a normal conversation with Santana for once, the girl hadn't made her feel uncomfortable at all, and didn't even try to hit on her once.<p>

Santana also seemed calmer for once, more approachable, and Charlotte had the brief urge to talk to her about Brittney, and she called out to her. Though it had only taken her a second after that, to realize that it would probably be a mistake to bring it up, so she told the Latina "never mind" and sent her on her way.

* * *

><p>Charlotte began to walk down the hallway on her way to the cafeteria when she was stopped by the voice of a very different Cheerio.<p>

"Hey..." She began to greet with a smile on her face as she turned around, though her smile soon disappeared when she saw how upset Quinn looked.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked her girlfriend worriedly.

"What was that with Santana?" Quinn returned angrily, not even acknowledging her girlfriend's previous question.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte began to ask, as she thought about what Quinn might be referring to.

"...Oh, do you mean a couple minutes ago at my locker?" She asked confused, as she wondered to herself why Quinn would be mad about that.

"Of course that's what I mean." Quinn stated her voice still harsh, which only confused Charlotte further.

"Santana wasn't in Chem today, and she texted me to ask if I could take notes for her." Charlotte begun. "...and that was her getting them from me at my locker."

"She texted you? Does that happen a lot? How does she even have your cell number?" Quinn began rapid firing question at her.

Charlotte wasn't quite sure what was happening here, but she tried to stay calm and just answer the questions that had been thrown at her, and hopefully that would calm the blonde down as well.

"Yes she texted me, No it doesn't happen a lot, and all our friends, have my number." She answered. "...and even if she didn't before, she would have after Mr. Shue passed out those papers to everyone with all the glee members updated contact information on them. Charlotte reasoned.

"What's going on Baby? Did something happen?" Charlotte asked her softly. "There has to be more to this than you just seeing me talk to Santana for a few minutes." She thought aloud.

Instead of feeling better at Charlotte's words, Quinn's temper only grew. "What's going on is I don't appreciate walking down the hall, and seeing you all over Santana, and laughing and joking around like that." Quinn told her in a huff.

"What?" Charlotte exclaimed. "All I did was given Santana the notes, and then I went over them with her for a minute."

"...As for the laughing, she teased me about how precise the notes were, and nothing more." Charlotte explained. "It was all completely platonic and friendly." She added.

"You know that she likes you!" Quinn practically shouted.

"So what?" Charlotte returned. "I have made it abundantly clear time and time again that I'm not interested in her, and just because she is interested in me, doesn't mean I can't do her a favor if she asks me." Charlotte justified.

"Something else has to be wrong, that you not telling me?" Charlotte reasoned. "...Because right now, your being ridiculous Quinn."

* * *

><p>It seemed like time stopped after that, it became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Charlotte instantly knew that once the words had left her mouth, that it had been the wrong thing to say.<p>

"You know what, I don't care, and you can do whatever you want." Quinn exploded. "I don't want to hold you back, so consider yourself free." She continued. "...You're free to do whatever you want with Santana or anyone else for that matter."

"...So have fun, I know you have quite the list, to go through." Quinn added bitterly.

"Quinn you know that's not..." Charlotte tried to say, before the blonde cut her off.

"Just stop" she told her. "There's nothing left for you to say." Quinn added, her voice holding no emotion at all as she disappeared into the cafeteria.

"Shit" Charlotte said to herself, as she leaned against the wall.

* * *

><p>Charlotte wanted to call out to her, she wanted to bring Quinn back, and apologize, but she just couldn't. Something inside of her wasn't letting her. She knew Quinn was upset, and she hated fighting with the blonde, But Charlotte couldn't bring herself to apologize, when she hadn't even done anything wrong.<p>

So she waited a couple of minutes in the hall, just thinking to herself, before she too headed into the cafeteria for lunch.

She hadn't been able to talk to Quinn during lunch, especially since the blonde acted like she wasn't even there during the entire thing, but Charlotte wasn't surprised, she hadn't expected to talk to Quinn at lunch anyway.

When Quinn disappeared during their shared free period, Charlotte was a little perturbed, but still she wasn't really surprised.

In English, they shared a desk, but Quinn seemed to be a master at pretending that the brunette wasn't even there, and didn't even look at her once.

So when Glee rolled around, and Quinn made sure that her and Finn sat together on the opposite side of the room. Charlotte decided that maybe Quinn just needed a little time, and was still angry. She told herself that she would wait for the blonde to calm down, and come to her, and when she did they would be able to sort things out and put it behind them.

But, when 11pm, rolled around and Charlotte still hadn't heard from Quinn, she was finally a little surprised. She didn't want to push her luck, so she just typed out a simple goodnight text to the blonde, another half an hour, passed and with still no word from Quinn, Charlotte sighed and went to sleep, determined to fix things the next day at school.

* * *

><p>The next day didn't prove to be much better, All of Charlotte's call and texts went unanswered and unreturned, and throughout the school day she hadn't even seen the blonde once. The only time she even saw Quinn, was at the end of the day in their shared English clash, though Quinn still seemed dead set on ignoring her, and before Charlotte knew it the bell had rung, and the class was over.<p>

Charlotte was definitely stressed out by then, she already knew she wouldn't get a chance to talk to Quinn in glee, because none of the Cheerleaders or football players would be attending that day, due to the fact that they all had left after 4th period on their way to an out of town football game, they were playing that night.

* * *

><p>It was evening now, and Charlotte was pacing the floor in room, she had called and texted Quinn after school, and once again she had been ignored. She was definitely frustrated at this point she didn't know how they were supposed to fix things, if Quinn wouldn't even talk to her. She knew that Quinn was ignoring her on purpose, but she always had that little voice in her head that kept telling her that something may be wrong, and she hated it. She just wished that even if Quinn didn't want to talk to her that she would at least send her a text telling her she was ok, so at least Charlotte could have some peace of mind.<p>

After that her brain began to go into over drive, worrying about all the what ifs. Her first thought was to text Santana and ask about Quinn, since she knew the two of them were together, but she immediately thought better of it.

Her next option was Kurt, who was also a Cheerio now, and would be with them as well, though she knew by texting him, he would know that something was wrong, and she really didn't feel like going into details, or really talking about it at all, at the moment, so Kurt was out.

She finally decided that the best option for the situation was to text Brittney, and she began to do just that.

_Hey Britt, How's the bus ride going? xC_

_Char! It's super fun. :D R U going 2 be at the game? xBritt-Britt_

_No, I'm sorry. But I'll be at the next home game though. Is Quinn with you? xC_

_It's ok. 8D ...She's right next to me. Do you wanna talk 2 her? xBritt-Britt_

_No it's ok, I just wanted to make sure you were all there, and were ok. xC_

_Yep! Everything's good. X Britt-Britt_

_Thanks Britt. Have a good time; I'm sure you'll be great. 8^D xC_

_TOTALLY! Thanks Char. xBritt-Britt_

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief, she knew she was worried for nothing, and she was still upset that Quinn wasn't talking to her, but at least she knew that the blonde was alright.

* * *

><p>Friday was hard for Charlotte, and she just wanted to go to bed, so she said goodnight to Blaine and turned in early. She was lying in her bed, with the lights turned off, when her phone buzzed. She grabbed it off the night stand and slid it open.<p>

_I'm fine, and I'm home now. xQ_

The message was simple, no real progress, but Charlotte couldn't help but smile, It was something. She knew how Quinn felt about texting when either one of them got home from being out somewhere, so she was thankful that even though the blonde still wasn't talking to her, that she at least let her know that she had gotten home safely after her bus trip.

_"I'm Glad" xC_

Charlotte shut her phone, and put it back on the night stand, after sending Quinn her simple reply, and she fell asleep, that night feeling a lot better than she had the previous night.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte Woke up on Saturday, she called and texted Quinn, but was once again ignored, which she expected, it frustrated her, but she was determined to talk to Quinn, and had decided to go over to Quinn's once the blonde was done with Cheerios practice, and talk to her in person.<p>

Even though Charlotte now had a plan, she still was extremely frustrated with the situation itself, and needed to blow off some extra steam, before going over to Quinn's at noon.

So when Sam showed up at 8am, for their morning run. Charlotte informed him that she would be running for two hours that morning, instead of their normal one hour, and even though she told Sam that he didn't have to extend his run, because she was, he waved her off, and quickly agreed to the two hour time frame.

Once they got back from their run, Charlotte was still worked up, and informed Sam that she was going to do some more exercises in the little makeshift home gym, that she and Blaine had inside their house, and she told him that he was more than welcome to join her, if he wanted to work out a little more as well.

He agreed, and followed Charlotte into the home gym. For the next hour Sam used the free weights and the bench press that Noah usually used when he was over, While Charlotte did some kickboxing on the other side of the room.

It was a little after 11am, when Sam left, which left Charlotte just enough time to shower and get ready, before heading over to Quinn's house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte pulled up to Quinn's at around 12:15pm, and she quickly got out of the car and walked up the driveway, to the front door. She took a deep breathe, rang the bell, and waited.<p>

Judy Fabray opened the door, and greeted Charlotte with a smile, before gesturing her inside.

"Are you alright dear?" You look exhausted." Judy asked once Charlotte was inside, her voice laced with concern for the brunette.

Charlotte smiled at Judy's obvious concern. "I'm Fine Judy." She replied. "I haven't really been sleeping well the past few days, and this morning Sam and I worked out for a few hours, so I'm sure that's all it is." Charlotte explained with a smile.

"Ok, as long as you're sure." Judy replied sweetly.

Charlotte nodded, before she spoke again. "Is Quinn backing from practice yet?

Judy frowned slightly but recovered quickly. "Oh, no. Quinn won't be home to later this evening, she said that she and Santana had to do some errands for Coach Sylvester after practice." Judy informed Charlotte.

"Oh... Ok..." Charlotte replied, though she was visibly a little upset by the news.

"I'll just talk to her later then." She stated, smiling weakly for Judy's benefit.

* * *

><p>Judy had noticed the drastic change in her daughters demeanor when Quinn had gotten home Thursday evening from practice, she had tried to talk to Quinn about it, and ask her what was wrong, but Quinn wouldn't talk about it. She had just told her not to worry, and that everything was fine, though Judy could clearly see that it wasn't.<p>

She realized over the next two days, that she hadn't seen or heard from Charlotte, nor did she see Quinn talking or texting on the phone to the brunette like she usually did, and Quinn's mood never improved either. She knew something had happened between the two girls, but she didn't know what.

She wanted to talk to Quinn, tell her she knew, and that they could talk about things, but she knew that her daughter had a temper, and tended to hide herself behind the walls she had created for herself, when she felt attacked, and Judy knew that it wouldn't be the right time to bring it up, if she wanted Quinn to respond positively. Though now that she had Charlotte in front of her, she just had to ask something, at least what was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie what happened?" Judy asked gently.<p>

Charlotte went to deny it, but Judy stepped in before she could.

"I know something's wrong." She started. "Quinn hasn't been in the best of moods, these past few days, and I haven't seen you around either, and now you're here, and your upset." Judy explained.

"So... What happened?" She asked again.

Charlotte sighed, she knew that she couldn't really tell Judy the whole truth, though she was sure the older blonde would be able to fill in the gaps anyway, but she knew she had to tell her something, so she cleared her throat and began to give her the edited version of what had happened on Thursday.

"Quinn and I had a fight." Charlotte began. "We had a... disagreement, over me helping Santana in Chemistry, and things got a little blown out of proportion, and we haven't talked since." Charlotte concluded.

"I came over here, to see if I could get Quinn to talk to me, since she hasn't been talking my calls." Charlotte explained with a sigh.

"I'm sorry dear." Judy sighed, knowing how her daughter could be sometimes, though she knew that it had to do with the way she had been raised, and that she and Russell were really to blame, but she still had hope that one day, Quinn would overcome it.

"Quinn tends to close in on herself sometimes, when she's upset." Judy explained sweetly, and Charlotte nodded.

"Though, I know she's still planning on going to the glee party tonight." Judy informed her with a smile.

"It's at your house right? So I'm sure you will get a chance to talk to her there." Judy added hopefully.

Charlotte smiled. "Your right, I'm sure I will. Thank you Judy."

"...Well speaking of tonight's party, I should probably get going, Noah and Rachel should be over shortly to start setting up for tonight." Charlotte said heading towards the door. She thanked Judy for the talk and said goodbye, before she left and headed back home.

* * *

><p>It was later that night, and the party was in full swing, and everyone was having a great time, except for Charlotte.<p>

Quinn was at the party as well, though Charlotte hadn't been able to talk to her at all since the blonde arrived on the arm of her boyfriend.

Quinn and Finn had been together the entire night, and Charlotte hadn't been able to talk to Quinn at all. Quinn wasn't being overly affectionate with Finn, Charlotte hadn't even seen her kiss or touch the boy all night, but she was definitely glued to his side, and wherever Finn went, Quinn was right there beside him, proving it nearly impossible for Charlotte to get the blonde alone, so that they could talk.

As the night went on, Quinn was still beside Finn, and the two were sitting on one of the couches talking with Mike and Tina, and Brittney and Artie. While Charlotte was on another couch silently sitting in between Santana and Sam.

Sam and Puck were in an intense debate next to her, comparing Sonic vs. The Super Mario Brothers, and Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt, were on the other side of Puck discussing something music related, but Charlotte wasn't really paying attention, and Santana was just sitting next to Charlotte silently sipping her drink.

Pretty soon Charlotte was lost in her head and her own thoughts, and continued the rest of the party on auto pilot. So it wasn't really surprising, that she hadn't even realized that she had left her place on the couch, until she felt herself sit down on her own bed, with Santana sitting across from her.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been sitting on the couch next to Finn, sipping her drink, and trying to pretend that she was interested in the conversations going on around her, when she saw Santana grab Charlotte's hand, before she led them upstairs to Charlotte's bedroom.<p>

Quinn felt her heart wretch painfully in her chest at the sight. She knew that their fight was stupid, and she knew that she should just apologize, though she couldn't bring herself to do so, and now Charlotte was upstairs in her bedroom, with an intoxicated Santana.

She knew that she had pretty much gave the brunette a free pass, to hook up with anyone, including Santana, stating that she didn't care, but Quinn knew that, that couldn't be further from the truth. She did care, she cared a lot.

She felt like she wanted to cry, but she held it in, because she had faith, that regardless of what she had said, that Charlotte wouldn't actually do anything with Santana. So with that in mind, she took a sip of her drink and kept her eyes on the staircase and waited for Charlotte's return.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Santana were sitting on the bed facing each other, and soon Santana was slowly leaning into the other brunette, their lips had just been about to touch, when Charlotte put her hands against Santana's shoulder's and softly pushed the girl back.<p>

"I can't do this." Charlotte softly breathed out. "...I'm in love with someone else."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Charlotte was taken aback by the proclamation. Though a second later she realized that her words were completely true.

She was in love with Quinn.

She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it sooner, especially now that is was glaringly obvious to her. She was in love with Quinn Fabray. Ridiculously, utterly, and irrevocably in love, and she had been the whole time, and she couldn't help but smile at the realization.

Though her joy was soon cut short, when she was pulled out of her thoughts, by the sound of the Latina sobbing next to her.

* * *

><p>"Oh God San, I'm sorry..." She stated in a panic pulling the other brunette into her arms. "...I didn't mean to make you cry." She added trying to console the girl.<p>

Charlotte was confused, by Santana's reaction, she knew that the Latina thought she was hot, and that she wanted to get into her pants, but she really didn't think Santana liked her this much.

Though Charlotte's confusion was soon cut short, when Santana started to speak through her sobs.

"I love Brittney." Santana cried. "...I'm in love with her." She clarified before sobbing into Charlotte's arms even harder.

"...I don't know what to do, it's too late. ...I was too stubborn to see it, and now she's gone." Santana continued brokenly as she cried into Charlotte's arms.

"Shhh... It's ok." Charlotte said softly trying to comfort the girl in her arms.

"It's never too late San; we'll figure something out, ok?" She told her confidently.

So for the next hour and a half both Santana and Charlotte had stayed upstairs in Charlotte's bedroom. Santana finally telling someone her feeling's for Brittney and how scared she was, and how she tried to hide behind sex, and various hookups, while Charlotte listened and tried to comfort her, like any understanding friend would.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." Santana stated pointing to Charlotte's tear stained shirt, as the Latina finished redoing her makeup in Charlotte's bathroom.<p>

"Don't worry about it." Charlotte returned. "We're at my house anyway, so I can just change, before I head back down." She smiled.

"Alright... Well I'm going to head back down." Santana informed her, as she reached the bedroom door.

"Thanks... For... For being..." Santana struggled with her words. Emotions, and expressing them had always been difficult for her, and she felt more than a little exposed to Charlotte, now that she had completely broken down and cried in the girl's arms.

"Anytime" Charlotte said simply, as she noticed the other girl's discomfort.

After that Santana smiled for the very first time that night, before nodding to Charlotte and disappearing out the door, on her way back to the party.

* * *

><p>When the first 5 minutes, had passed Quinn was a little worried, but she kept telling herself that any minute now, Charlotte would be coming back down those stairs, and she waited.<p>

When 30 minutes passed, Quinn's world began to fall apart around her, and she began drinking heavily.

When an hour had passed, and there had still been no sign of Charlotte or Santana leaving the bedroom. Quinn felt a sharp pain in her chest, as worry and doubt began to consume her, and she decided to trade in her mixed drinks, for shots, as she tried to dull the pain she was feeling.

Then an hour and a half had come and gone since Santana had drug Charlotte upstairs, and Quinn couldn't believe that this was happening to her, and she continued to take shot after shot, because at that point, she no longer wanted to feel anything.

A few minutes after that, Quinn heard footsteps on the staircase, and turned her head to look and see who it was. When she did, she saw Santana walking down the stairs alone, looking visibly more relaxed and happier, then she had in a while, and Quinn wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>At this point Quinn was now visibly drunk, and was no longer able to be subtle about the mass amount of alcohol she had consumed, and all at once, her friends noticed, and rushed over to her.<p>

"Quinn are you alright?" Kurt asked as he and Rachel made their way over to the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked them, as he and Blaine walked over to their significant others and Quinn.

"She's drunk." Rachel concluded, holding the girl's chin, and looking into her eyes. "...Really drunk." She added with a worried sigh.

"Of course she's drunk." Finn stated as he walked over, slightly drunk himself. "It's a party; I thought that was the point." He chuckled.

"How did she even get this bad without anyone noticing?" Kurt asked the group, completely ignoring his soon to be brother's stupid comment.

"If Q didn't want us to know she was drinking so much, we wouldn't." Puck began. "She's really good at hiding things." He concluded.

"Well if this empty bottle and this shot glass next to her, are any indication..." Blaine started. "It would seem that she was covertly talking shots in quick succession, and well... that would definitely do it." Blaine explained, his tone laced with sadness.

"Wait... Where's Char?" Blaine asked suddenly, as he realized how odd it was that something was wrong with Quinn, and that his sister was nowhere to be found.

"Ask Santana" Quinn mumbled brokenly, speaking for the first time.

Blaine looked confused, at her statement, but quickly looked around the room, to find Santana. When he found her, he saw that she was on the other side of the room, talking to a few of their friends, though none of them were Charlotte.

Soon their attention was turned to the stairs, when they heard feet padding down it.

"Nice Shirt" Quinn stated sarcastically, When she saw Charlotte enter the living room, and noticed that the girl was wearing a different top, than she was when she had left earlier.

Charlotte automatically looked to her shirt for a moment, when the comment was made, but immediately brought her head back up, and stared at Quinn, She instantly realized that something was wrong with the blonde, and rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked her friends, when she reached Quinn.

"We're not really sure." Rachel replied. "We just know that she's really really drunk."

Charlotte's face fell at that, Yes Quinn drank, and there were a few times that the blonde had been pretty buzzed, but it was all in good fun. She had never seen her like this before, and it worried her. Rachel was right in her assessment Quinn was really really drunk.

"You guys are totally over reacting." Finn interrupted and took Quinn's hand.

"Come on babe, we'll get you another drink, and go sit on the couch and relax." Finn began telling his girlfriend, as he pulled her away from the group.

"Jesus" Came Blaine louds voice, laced with utter disbelief. "I knew you were dumb, but are you really that much, of an idiot." Blaine asked Finn rhetorically.

"...She can't have another drink Finn." He stated like he was talking to a small child. "She's had way to much already."

Charlotte turned to her brother. "I'm going to take her upstairs, she needs to lie down." She told him calmly. Blaine nodded, and Charlotte stepped forward and grabbed Quinn's hand, gently pulling her away from Finn.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked Charlotte and began to take Quinn.

Though Kurt quickly jumped in. "She's just going to take Quinn upstairs, she needs to go to bed Finn." Kurt said trying to placate the boy.

"What? No, she's not sleeping here." Finn began. "I'm supposed to take her home."

Charlotte turned to Finn. "It's fine Finn, Quinn was already spending the night here tonight, because we're all going shopping in the morning." She lied.

"It was all already planned out so it's fine." Charlotte concluded calmly, as she tried to stay in control of the situation.

* * *

><p>That seemed to shut the giant boy up, so Charlotte turned her attention back to Quinn, and went to pick the blonde up, so that she could carry her up the stairs, though Quinn didn't seem to thrilled with the idea and was squirming all over the place.<p>

Charlotte knew that it was hard enough carrying someone up the stairs, and she knew that if Quinn wasn't going to cooperate with her that, it would be pretty much impossible.

"Can you take her?" She asked as she turned to Puck.

"Sure thing." Puck replied, walking over and scooping Quinn into his arms.

"Just bring her up stairs, and put her in bed." Charlotte instructed her voice soft.

Puck nodded, and turned around, and began walking upstairs with Quinn.

Finn seemed to snap out of it after that, and finally responded to Charlotte's earlier statement.

"She's not staying here. ...She didn't tell me that." He told them, as he went to follow after Puck and retrieve Quinn.

Charlotte whipped around, and fixed Finn with an icy glare, that instantly reminded him of the way Blaine had looked at him, the night they had all had dinner at Quinn's, and Finn found himself subconsciously taking a step back, before Charlotte spoke.

"I don't care what she told you." Charlotte stated. "She's staying here, and it's not up for discussion Finn." She told him, her voice cold. Before she turned around and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

"Fine." Finn said, though Charlotte was already gone. "I'm going home." He added grabbing his keys, and he soon felt soft skin on his wrist.

"Finn..." Kurt began. "...I think you may have had a little too much to drive, so give me your keys and I will drop you at home." Kurt instructed gently.

Finn pulled his wrist back from the boy. "I'm Fine." He huffed. "I can drive myself home, I'm not a baby." He said angrily.

"Your Mom would have a fit, if she knew that you drove home like this, and that I let you." Kurt tried again, hoping that his statement would change Finn's mind.

"Fine." Finn said tossing his keys over to Kurt, before heading out the front door.

"Well I'm glad that's settled." Kurt said relieved that Finn had relented. "But I need someone else to come with me."

"I'll follow behind in my truck, and drive you back once you get Finn Home." Puck stated suddenly reappearing from upstairs.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive." Kurt asked him.

"He's fine Kurt." Rachel answered. "He didn't really drink tonight, and when he did it was only a beer." She stated truthfully.

"Ok, then." Kurt replied. "...Let's go and get this over with then." He stated, and the two boys kissed their respective partners, and headed out the front door after Finn.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sleepy." Quinn mumbled from her place on the bed.<p>

"I know Baby... I know." Charlotte returned softly, from the other side of the room, where she was rummaging through her drawers to get something for Quinn to wear to bed.

Charlotte then went over to her bed, to undress Quinn. She pulled the zipper down on the side of her dress, and then pulled the fabric down her body, before laying it on the side of the bed. She then wrapped her arms around the blonde and unclasped her bra, before gently removing it and placing it next to the dress, which left Quinn in only her underwear.

"Arms up." Charlotte instructed gently as she tried to put the tank top, on her girlfriend.

"Come on Baby..." Charlotte tried again, when the blonde didn't reply to her request.

"Uh uh..." Quinn responded. "I want to sleep like this... It's comfortable..." She mumbled.

"Ok" Charlotte sighed, walking back over to her dresser to replace the clothes she had grabbed for Quinn, She had no problem with the blonde only sleeping in her panties, and if it made her more comfortable, who was she to deny her.

Charlotte walked back to the bed after that, and pulled the blankets over Quinn, and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before she turned towards the door; when she suddenly felt Quinn lightly grip her wrist.

Quinn's eye's met her own, and the blonde spoke.

"Please don't leave me." She begged quietly in a voice so small and fragile, that Charlotte could hardly believe that it came from Quinn.

The Brunette immediately kneeled at the side of the bed, and laced Quinn's fingers with her own before she spoke.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes, but I promise that I'll come back, I won't leave you." She said gently, but full of conviction.

Quinn seemed better after that and murmured a quick "Ok" before she shut her eyes, Charlotte got up from her knee's but leaned down and kissed the blonde gently, before she left the room all together.

* * *

><p>Rachel was inside of the refrigerator grabbing a water bottle when Charlotte entered the kitchen.<p>

"Hey" She greeted softly.

"Hey" Charlotte returned.

"Is she ok?" Rachel asked concerned.

"She will be." Charlotte replied with a sigh, as she began gathering the supplies that she needed, from around the kitchen.

"I wish I knew want happened." Rachel began. "The whole party she was sitting next to Finn, looking bored, and nursing her drink, and then it was like all the sudden she was standing alone and was drunk." Rachel said, as she tried to figure out what had happened in her head.

"I know..." Charlotte agreed before turning around to face her best friend. "We had a fight Thursday at school, and we haven't talked since, and she has been ignoring not only me, but all my calls and texts for the last two days, as well." Charlotte informed her.

"Though it still doesn't make since..." She added. "...like you said she was fine earlier, she was still ignoring me, but besides that..." Charlotte trailed off sadly.

"...When I went to come down here." Charlotte started, before clearing her throat and continuing. "...She begged me not to leave her. ...Once I explained that I would be back and that I wasn't going to leave, she calmed down but the way she..."

Charlotte stopped and took a breath, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "The way she said it, was so small and broken, that it just about tore me in two."

"...I just wish I knew how to fix it." She added in a whisper.

Rachel came around the counter and wrapped her best friend up in a hug. "I'm sure we'll all find out what happened in the morning, when Quinn is a little more coherent and can actually talk to us about it." Rachel assured her as she pulled back.

"Thanks Rach." Charlotte said, before she grabbed the last of her supplies. "I'm going to just stay with Quinn for the rest of the night, so I'll see you guys in the morning." Charlotte added as she began to exit the kitchen.

"See you in the morning." Rachel returned, as Charlotte left.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat down on the bed next to Quinn, and put the supplies down on the side table, before she began preparing everything. First she grabbed a glass and slipped two "Wakeup call" tablets inside the glass before filling the tumbler with water, as the medicine began to fizzle.<p>

"Quinn can you sit up for a minute love?" Charlotte asked, shaking the blonde slightly.

Quinn opened her eyes at that, and began to sit up. Charlotte handed her the glass, and Quinn looked at it skeptically before speaking.

"Is this alcohol?" Quinn asked.

"No" Charlotte responded. "...but I need you to drink it Baby, it will make you feel better." She told her, but Quinn still refused to drink the mixture.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and counted to ten in her head, before she handed the drink to the blonde a second time.

"Is this alcohol?" Quinn asked again.

"Sure" Charlotte lied.

Quinn tipped the cup back and drank, all the liquid like it was a shot, before handing the empty glass, back to the brunette, who took it immediately, Charlotte was just grateful that she had gotten Quinn to actually drink it, without too much trouble.

After that Charlotte let Quinn, lay back down, and wrapped the blankets back around her, she placed the bottle of water on Quinn's night stand, and laid out some prescription strength Ibuprofen as well as two Pepto tablets on the table next to it, before heading into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Charlotte finished her nightly routine and exited the bathroom wearing a pair of white boy shorts and a matching white t-shirt. She had called Judy while she was in the there, and informed her that Quinn was spending the night, and that she would make sure the blonde called her sometime tomorrow.<p>

Charlotte then turned on the overhead fan, and checked that the door was locked, before she flipped off the lights, and crawled inside the bed behind Quinn.

Quinn snuggled backwards into her when she got into bed, before the blonde grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her. Charlotte took over from their and pulled Quinn into her, wrapping the blonde in a tight embrace as she held her from behind.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Quinn suddenly spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I know that you don't want me anymore..." Quinn stated quietly. "...But just hold me for one more night." She commanded lightly.

Charlotte wanted to protest, to go into all the reasons that Quinn's statement couldn't be farther from the truth, to talk about things, and figure out what was wrong. But she knew she couldn't Quinn was half asleep, and was definitely not in a state where anything Charlotte would say to her would be retained, so instead she just simply replied to the request.

"Ok" Charlotte exhaled, as she tried to pull Quinn even closer to her.

It didn't take long after that for Quinn's breathing to become steady, and the brunette knew she was asleep.

"I love you Quinn." Charlotte whispered softly into the blonde hair in front of her, before placing a light kiss on Quinn's temple, and falling asleep herself.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**AN2: The partner dancing between Charlotte and Brittney is pretty similar to what is done in the actual music video, so you check that out here. youtube(.)com/watch?v=-AWoZmAxKxg**

**Also the Piano version of Quinn's song can be found here, and I really recommend listening to it, while or before you read this chapter. ****youtube(.)com/watch?v=p8QSctVEN7U**

**-Songs used in this chapter are listed at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

It was a little after 4am, when Charlotte woke up to the sounds of Quinn running into the bathroom, she got up immediately, and followed behind the blonde.

Quinn had only been bent over the toilet for a second, When she felt a hand grab the hair she was holding back from her face, before it was being put back into a pony tail, while another hand rubbed her back.

Quinn finished shortly after and Charlotte handed her a wet washcloth. Quinn wiped her face, and mouth, while Charlotte put toothpaste on the toothbrush that Quinn kept there, before handing it over to the blonde with a sad smile.

Charlotte stepped back and leaned in the doorway, while she waited for Quinn to finish brushing her teeth, before the two of them got back into bed.

* * *

><p>Charlotte leaned over Quinn, once they were in bed and grabbed the two Pepto tablets, and the bottle of water off of the nightstand, before wordlessly handing them to the blonde.<p>

Quinn smiled slightly, and took the pills, she placed the bottle back on the nightstand, and began to snuggle back into bed, when suddenly she remembered something.

"What am I doing here? I should be at home." Quinn stated sitting up in the bed abruptly, and noticed for the first time her attire, or lack of.

"Oh my god, we didn't?" Quinn said as she frantically gestured around, worried that they had slept together the night before.

"No, you just didn't want to wear Pj's to bed." Charlotte responded, though she was very confused to why Quinn reacted the way she did. They hadn't slept together that night, but the way Quinn was reacting to the situation, was like she had woken up in a stranger's bed, and not her girlfriends.

"Good" Quinn said relieved, before she looked down at the bed again and quickly jumped out of it.

"I can't be here; I can't sleep in _that_ bed." Quinn said panicked as she walked to the door.

Charlotte was definitely worried now, and jumped out of bed herself, before wrapping her arms around Quinn, holding her in place.

"You're not going anywhere, it's late, and you don't feel well." Charlotte told her. "I know your still upset about Thursday, but we can talk about it in the morning. ...Just come to Bed." Charlotte tried to reason with her.

"Not after... I just can't..." Quinn added sadly. "...Not after Santana..."

"Not after Santana what?" Charlotte asked confused. "Baby you need to talk to me, tell me what's going on." She pretty much begged her.

"You can't expect me, to sleep in that bed, with you, when you had sex with Santana in it." Quinn said her voice strong, but her tone was laced with despair.

Charlotte took a step back, and was momentarily stunned by Quinn's statement. Then the night's events came crashing back to her, she now understood, what Quinn had thought, and why she had gotten so drunk that night.

"We didn't..." Charlotte wracked her brain for the power to speak, as she grabbed the blonde's hands inside her own, though Quinn quickly pulled away and took a step back from her.

Charlotte took a deep breath, and locked her eyes with Quinn's and tried again. "I didn't sleep with Santana, I swear." She told her truthfully. "I didn't do anything with her, ...nothing at all."

"...I understand how the situation looked to an outside perspective, I really do." She told her. "...But please believe me when I say nothing happened." Charlotte begged.

Quinn still looked unsure, and still hadn't said anything, so Charlotte continued with her explanation.

"When we were up here, she tried to kiss me, but I told her that I couldn't." Charlotte stated, deciding to leave out the whole loving Quinn thing for another time.

"After that she kind of had a breakdown." Charlotte informed her. She finally realized that she only wanted Brittney, and that she was in love with her, and I just tried to comfort her as she cried." Charlotte explained.

"We pretty much spent the next hour or so after that, just talking, and she was crying, and I was trying to be there for her. We talked about Brittney a lot, and she apologized for pursuing me so aggressively even though I had told her I wasn't interested, and we agreed on trying to form and actual friendship, and I told her that she could talk to me anytime, and that I would try to help her with the whole Brittney thing, but that was it. ...I Swear Quinn." She concluded.

Quinn saw the truth and sadness in the brunette's eyes as she begged her to believe her, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I believe you." Quinn said simply.

Charlotte was overjoyed; she stepped up close to the blonde and wrapped her up in her arms.

"I'm glad" She said when she pulled back. "I know that we still have things to talk about, considering what happened Thursday and all, but I think we can talk about it in the morning." Charlotte reasoned.

"I think we both just need to sleep for now." She added with a soft smile.

Quinn voiced her agreement, and allowed the brunette to lead her back to bed.

* * *

><p>It was 9:58am when Charlotte woke up the second time; she smiled when she felt the familiar weight on her chest, and gave the blonde laying in her arms a little squeeze.<p>

"My head is pounding." Quinn exclaimed against the brunette's chest, as she began to sit up, wincing slightly at the volume of her own voice.

Charlotte smiled at her girlfriend sympathetically. "Here, take these." She told her handing the blonde the water bottle and pills she had laid out for her the night before.

Quinn smiled at her as she grabbed the pills and the water bottle from her girlfriend's hands.

"When you're done with that..." Charlotte began. "Take two of these "Wake up call" tablets, put them inside the glass, and fill it with water, and when it dissolves completely, drink the mixture. "She instructed, gesturing to each item as she went.

"...and I'll be right back." Charlotte concluded, before heading out the door and running downstairs.

Even though she felt like crap, Quinn couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend, as she began to do as the brunette instructed.

After only being gone for a minute, if that, Charlotte was back in the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her. She climbed back in the bed with Quinn and handed the blonde a cold Gatorade bottle.

"Drinking this should help too." Charlotte stated with a smile. "...It will help replace some of the electrolytes that you lost last night." She explained.

Quinn gave the brunette a soft smile and took the Gatorade from her, taking a few sips from it, before she laid her head down in Charlotte's lap, as the brunette began to run her fingers through the blonde's hair lovingly.

"So... we already talked about last night. Do you want to talk about Thursday now?" Charlotte asked breaking the silence that they had surrounded themselves in, though she still was running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Not really" Quinn replied honestly.

"...There really isn't anything to talk about, in the locker rooms I overheard a few conversations, about Finn and his wondering eye, then I overheard some jocks talking about you, just basic locker room talk, but after that I wasn't in the best mood, and everything just got blown out of proportion." She explained.

"...Plus if I talk about anything in depth right now, I think my head might explode." Quinn concluded, she really did feel horrible, though all the medicine, Charlotte had made her take over the past 10 hours, had definitely helped, she didn't want to even think about how she would feel if she hadn't taken anything.

"Ok, I Understand that. We don't have to talk about it then." Charlotte replied, still stroking Quinn's hair.

"...But you can't shut me out like you did Quinn. In order to fix the problem, you need to talk to me." She explained.

"I understand the need for time or space, but you can't ignore me for days at a time, like you did." Charlotte told her gently.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Quinn replied with a sigh. "...I'm trying."

"I know Baby." Charlotte replied, leaning down and kissing the blonde's forehead softly.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of just sitting together in a comfortable silence, Charlotte spoke.<p>

"Ok... you drink the rest of this." She said gesturing to the Gatorade bottle. "...and take a hot shower, and just try to relax a little, and I'm going to go downstairs and make breakfast." Charlotte smiled. "...Something to soak up the alcohol and you just head down when you're done." She instructed with a smile.

"Ok" Quinn said lightly, as she sat up in the bed, and kissed Charlotte softly, before the brunette threw on a pair of sleep shorts, and headed down stairs to start breakfast.

Quinn still didn't feel the greatest, though she did feel better after, her shower, and she quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Just in time." Charlotte stated with a smile, when the blonde entered the kitchen. "Chocolate Chip Waffles, fresh fruit, and both fake and regular bacon." Charlotte said pointing to each of the dishes on the counter.<p>

"Looks good." Quinn replied, as she began to make herself a plate. "...So Rachel just eats fruit and her fake bacon." Quinn asked as she sat down with her plate.

"Waffles too." Charlotte laughed. "...The waffles are vegan." She explained.

Quinn was just about to take a bite of her waffle, and stopped, looking at her waffle incredulously before turning her gaze to the brunette and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please." Charlotte replied, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. "...When have I ever given you something to eat, that you didn't absolutely love." She told her.

"Well that's true." Quinn responded, though she couldn't help the smirk, that crossed her features, as she said it, her mind in the gutter.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, once more. "Not what I meant..." Charlotte replied. "...Though it does only further prove my point." She added with a smile of her own as she walked over to the intercom on the kitchen wall.

"Breakfast." Charlotte said simply, into the intercom, before turning on the sound system, and filling both bedrooms with music.

A few minutes later, everyone was up, and in the kitchen eating their breakfast.

Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn, discussed dress options for the upcoming Hummel/Hudson wedding, While Charlotte filled both Puck and Blaine in on last night's misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>After Breakfast, Puck and Rachel showered and got dressed before they left, Blaine and Kurt retired to the living room, for their lazy day of movie watching, While Charlotte got dressed herself, so that she could drive Quinn home.<p>

Even though Quinn still didn't feel the greatest she had planned a mother/daughter day with Judy, and she didn't want to stand her mother up, even though all she wanted in the moment, was to snuggle up in bed with her girlfriend for the rest of the day, and just shut out the rest of the world.

Charlotte understood, and told Quinn to have a good day with Judy, adding that she actually had some homework that she had to finish before returning to school tomorrow anyway.

After that the two kissed and said their goodbye's to start their respective days, and promising to call each other before they went to bed that night.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee, Mr. Shuster, informed them of their next glee assignment. It would be the last assignment they would have for a little while, because he knew that a few of them, Kurt and Finn especially, had a lot on their plate with the upcoming HummelHudson wedding on the 17th. After that was winter break, and the holidays, and when they all returned in January, they would be focused on regionals, and creating their set list.

So Mr. Shuster just wrote the word "Secret" on the whiteboard, before quickly informing them, that besides using the word for the theme of their song, everything else, was up to them, and how they interrupted the word.

* * *

><p>The week after that passed by like a blur to both girls, and they hardly got to see each other at all outside of school. Due mostly to the fact that Quinn had to play the role of longtime girlfriend, and spent most of her free time helping, Ms. Hudson and Kurt, with wedding arrangements for the upcoming nuptials.<p>

Charlotte missed her girlfriend, and of course wished they could spend every second together, though it actually worked out for her that Quinn was so busy that week, because she found herself extremely busy that week herself.

She spent most of her free time with Brittney at the blonde's dance studio practicing the choreography for her secret week assignment, and if she wasn't there she was helping Santana with her song choice, or practicing the music for Puck's.

* * *

><p>So it wasn't surprising that in a blink of an eye it was Friday afternoon and the first round of glee performances were about to start.<p>

Rachel being Rachel knew that this week's assignment may stir up some deep feelings in a good amount of her glee mates, so she decided on singing a light up beat song for her assignment, and promptly volunteered to go first when Mr. Shue called for the Friday performers to begin their respective performances, and Began with her own version of Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl."

When the song ended she was met with applause, high fives, and wolf whistles, before sitting back down next to her boyfriend. After that Mercedes was up next and performed "Secret Love" By JoJo, which was also met with applause from their friends.

Finn was next and he passed out the sheet music to the band, before walking up to the microphone stand, and starting his performance of "Dirty Little Secret"

When Finn got to the midway point of his song, Charlotte was definitely feeling uncomfortable. She knew that Finn was clueless to the effect that his song choice was having on her, but that didn't stop the uneasy feeling she felt as the boy continued on with the lyrics.

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back!_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

Finn continued singing, but Charlotte felt sick, and she knew she needed to leave. She walked over to where Mr. Shue was sitting and excused herself before exiting the choir room.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte left the choir room, she headed to the girls bathroom, to gather her thoughts in silence, she knew that she couldn't really be gone long, but she needed to take a minute for herself, considering how close to home Finn's lyrics had hit her, concerning her own insecurities about her relationship with Quinn.<p>

During her absence Charlotte had completely missed Brittney and Tina's duet of "Secret" and when she returned Mike and Artie were coming to the end of their own duet version of "Rhythm of Love." By the Plain White T's.

When Charlotte returned and took her seat, she was met with several concerned and curious glances from her friends as well, as from her "Secret Girlfriend." She shrugged it off, and assured them that she was fine, and that they need not worry, before she continued to watch the rest of Artie and Mike's performance.

* * *

><p>Once they were finished, Sam was up and passing out his own sheet music to the band to start his performance, he walked up to the microphone and smiled as the band begun to play and the music filled the room.<p>

_It's true that I'm a silver shadow_

_And you are always on my mind_

_You need to get over here; we'll disappear_

Sam sung the lyrics to the audience in front of him, though Charlotte felt him looking at her every few seconds as he sung, trying to be subtle in his actions.

_Your secret's safe, and no one has to know_

_I'm your getaway, and a little bit more than you can take_

_I can make everything feel so damn good_

Sam broke away from the microphone and started to dance around the room as he sung the next few verses, before once again taking his place in front of the microphone to sing, still subtly glancing at Charlotte as he did.

_Soon we're heading to a place where I'll prove_

_I'm all you want and more_

_You need to let it unfold just like you're told_

After that he smiled and sent a nod over to Puck who grabbed Rachel's hand and gestured for a few of the others to follow him on stage to join Sam. He then walked over to Charlotte's Chair with a smile, and offered her his hands, which she took, and they began to dance with the rest of the club.

_Dance with me, baby_

_I could've sworn we disappeared tonight_

_Come on and dance with me_

_Come on and dance with me, baby_

_You want to dance with me_

_You want to dance with me all night_

_Nobody there will ever see us_

_Don't talk, don't walk; it's just the two of us_

_Dance with me, dance with me_

_You want to dance with me baby_

_I can make everything feel so damn good_

_Good, good, feel so damn good, good_

The song finished, and everyone was smiling and laughing after their little impromptu dance session, everyone was happy, and thought that Sam's song choice had been a great way to end the day's performances.

We'll all except Quinn. Though she kept telling herself that she didn't need to feel threatened of Sam or his little crush, and tried to not let it bother her, as she collected her things, since Mr. Shue had already dismissed them for the weekend.

* * *

><p>The weekend hadn't fared much better for the girls, Quinn spent her weekend in various fabric shops in Columbus with Kurt and Ms. Hudson. While Charlotte continued practicing her song, as well as her friends.<p>

Monday rolled around in no time, it was about 15 minutes before English was over and Charlotte began to pack up her things. She whispered a quick _"See you in glee."_ to Quinn before she grabbed her bag, and walked over to the teacher's desk.

Charlotte handed her a slip of paper, before their English teacher dismissed her, and the brunette walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When Quinn and Puck entered the choir room, Charlotte was nowhere in sight. A few minutes later Mr. Shuster started glee and Kurt walked up to the front and sang "Secret Heart" with Brad accompanying him on the piano. After Kurt's performance was finished, Mr. Shuster told everyone to grab their things and head into the theater, because the rest of the day's performances were to take place in there.<p>

When everyone was walking down the hall to the theatre, Quinn noticed that not only was Charlotte still missing from the group but Brittney wasn't there either, which was curious because Quinn knew that Brittney was indeed at school that day.

* * *

><p>Once they had all entered the theatre and had taken their seats, the lights on the stage brightened and they could all now see Brittney standing on the stage, dressed in white dress pants, and a white dress shirt, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail.<p>

Charlotte soon came into view and was standing on the other side of the stage across from Brittney, partially standing in the shadows. Though Quinn could make her out perfectly as she observed her girlfriends attire. Charlotte was wearing a short black cocktail dress that was wrapped tightly around her chest and torso, but flared out slightly at her hips. Her hair was done in lose curls, with a simple red rose clip pinned to one side.

A moment later the music started up, and Charlotte slowly walked towards Brittney in the middle of the stage as she began to sing the lyrics, While Brittney danced solo in the middle of stage and waited for Charlotte to Approach her.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to push me down_

_They want to see you fall down_

Once Charlotte got to Brittney the Pair began an intricate partnered dance, Brittney taking the lead, while Charlotte continued to sing.

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to see us fall they want to see us fall_

As Charlotte began to sing the chorus, the pair continued on with their intricate routine, spinning, dipping, and dancing together as one.

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

Brittney released Charlotte from her arms, and began to dance around her in the background while Charlotte continued to sing the next verse into the audience. (Mainly Quinn)

_Don't believe the things you tell_

_Yourself so late at night and_

_You are your own worst enemy_

_You'll never win the fight_

_Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you_

_It's you and me up against the world_

_It's you and me_

Several Guys from Brittney's dance class. that she took at the college on the weekends, soon entered the stage all wearing identical black slacks and black dress shirts, and the guys, as well as Brittney began to advance on Charlotte, as the brunette began to start the chorus once again.

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

Brittney as well as the group of male dancers began circling Charlotte and dancing around her while the brunette sang in the middle of them.

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you_

Charlotte danced with each of the dancers, being passed back in forth between them, while Brittney danced through them trying to get to Charlotte through the other dancers. Brittney finally reached her, and was in a sort of dance tug of war over Charlotte and the other dancers, before finally pulling her away and dancing with her herself.

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you_

Brittney released her and danced off to the side, the other dancers slowly fell back, and made their way off the stage completely, as Charlotte sang the last verse and slowly walked over to where Brittney was dancing.

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

When she reached Brittney, the blonde pulled her close,and they danced together, as the song began to end, Brittney pulling her close and dipping her, as Charlotte sang the last lines.

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

Once the song is over, the glee club is on their feet clapping for the performance. Puck and Sam leave their seats after that and head backstage themselves. Charlotte smiles and winks at Quinn, before she and Brittney both make their way backstage.

* * *

><p>After that the glee club is seated once more. Puck walks on stage, and up to the microphone stand placed at the front, his guitar slug across his chests, the stage lights rise behind him, revealing an empty drum set, with two guitars, leaning against it, as well as the black piano off to the side, that is usually there.<p>

Charlotte walks back on stage a few steps behind Puck, still dressed in the outfit from her performance; she walks over to the side and sits at the piano bench smiling up at Puck.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend the beautiful Rachel Berry." Puck said into the microphone, as Charlotte began to play the piano intro, and Puck sung the first verse.

_We'll write a song that turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl_

_Start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

While Puck had been singing Sam had walked out onto the stage and grabbed one of the guitars, strapping it around him, and walking to the right side of Puck, followed by Brittney, who was still dressed in her outfit from Charlotte's performance, who had walked over to the drum set and sat down on the stool, drumsticks in hand.

As Puck finished the line, Charlotte stopped playing the piano and got up and grabbed the other guitar, strapping it across her chest and walking over to Puck's left side.

Puck, Charlotte, and Sam all began to play their guitars, while Brittney began to play the drums, much to everyone's surprise, except for Quinn, and Santana, who both knew the blonde could play, and Puck began singing again.

_Soft kiss and wine, what a pretty friend of mine_

_We're finally intertwined_

_Nervous and shy for the moment_

_We will come alive, tonight_

_Secret valentine_

_We'll write a song that turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl_

_Start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

_Lay down, be still_

_Don't worry, talk they will_

_I'll be loving you until morning's first light_

_Breaks tomorrow, I'll take care of you tonight_

Everyone was playing and dancing along to Pucks' singing perfectly. You could tell how hard they had all practiced together, because they all seemed so in sync during the song.

_When guilt fills your head_

_Brush off, rise up from the dead_

_This is the moment that we will come alive_

_Brace yourself for love, sweet love, secret love_

_We'll write a song that turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl_

_Start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

The song finished, and everyone was pumped after their performance, considering how well it had went, all the friends up on stage smiled at each other, while their friends in the audience all applauded them, cheering as they went.

* * *

><p>Quinn herself took a deep breath, and began to make her way onto the stage to begin her performance, while Puck, Sam, and Brittney, left the stage to take their seats in the audience.<p>

Charlotte headed back stage, and stood off in the wings, as Quinn took the stage. Santana was performing after Quinn, and Charlotte was accompanying her, so she figured she would just wait backstage, instead of having to walk back on stage once Quinn had finished.

Quinn walked over to the Piano and took a seat on the bench, staring down at the keys, before adjusting the microphone that sat on it to a proper place for her.

* * *

><p>"Quinn can't play the piano." Finn exclaimed from his seat, when Quinn had took her seat on the piano bench.<p>

"Of course she can." Santana replied irritated.

"Yeah, she took lessons, when we were little." Brittney said from behind him. "...She's been playing for like forever." She added with a smile.

Puck scoffed at Finn's comment. "Do you even know anything about _any_ of your girlfriends?" Puck asked not really needing a reply. Even he knew that Quinn could play.

At first Puck had thought Finn just hadn't paid attention to Rachel during the time they were together, though over time it began to become apparent that he really didn't know that much about Quinn either.

Before Finn could respond, Mr. Shue shushed them, telling the boys that Quinn was about to begin and the club all returned their attention to the stage.

* * *

><p>Quinn began to play the first few notes, on the piano before closing her eyes and fully immersing herself into the song, as she softly began to sing the lyrics.<p>

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

Quinn continued playing and singing, though she kept her eyes closed the entire time, content to stay in her head, as she poured her emotions into the song she was performing.

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Quinn was picturing the first day, when she had ran into the Charlotte in the hallway, inside her head, and the first few weeks, leading up to their first kiss as she sang. Charlotte was watching Quinn intently from her place in the wings, reliving the same memories that the blonde was, as she listened to Quinn sing.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

Charlotte breath caught in throat, as she fully lost herself in the performance in front of her, and watched the emotions playing across Quinn's face, while the blonde continued to sing and play with her eyes closed.

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

Quinn stopped singing and began to lose herself in a small piano solo, as her girlfriend watched from the sidelines, getting lost in the blonde as the performance continued.

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

The lyrics ended, though Quinn continued to play, soon after the music stopped as well, and the glee club erupted with applause for Quinn's surprising but amazing performance.

* * *

><p>Quinn got up from the bench after that and silently walked back stage, She turned the corner, and was stopped by a familiar pair of hands, as she stopped and looked up into Charlotte's smiling face.<p>

"You were amazing." Charlotte stated breathless, her voice laced with awe.

"Thanks" Quinn replied, taken back by the sheer emotion she felt in that moment.

"Ready to do this." Santana asked suddenly from behind them, breaking the two girls from their moment.

"Yep" Charlotte replied turning to Santana.

"I'm going to go sit down." Quinn informed them.

"Good luck" She added before walking back into the audience, why Santana and Charlotte headed on stage.

* * *

><p>Charlotte took her seat on the piano bench, her fingers poised, to play and Santana sat on top of the piano, microphone in hand. She took a deep breath, before turning and nodding to Charlotte, who began to play the songs intro, before Santana started the song.<p>

_Hello, tell me you know_

_Yeah, you figured me out_

_Something gave it away_

_It would be such a beautiful moment_

_To see the look on your face_

_To know that I know that you know now_

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking_

_You know nothing_

Santana turned her head towards Brittney and began singing to blonde, turning slightly to glare at Artie during the last line, before she started the chorus.

_Well you and I_

_Why, we go carrying on for hours on end_

_We get along much better_

_Than you and your boyfriend_

After she was done giving Artie her death glare, her gaze softened and she turned back to Brittney to continue on with her song.

_Well all I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

Charlotte felt the emotion in the song as well, as she continued to play and Santana sung. When the Latina had first showed her the song choice, last week, Charlotte found herself relating to the lyrics to some degree, though she felt them even more strongly now, after witnessing Quinn's emotionally charged performance, just minutes before.

_How long, can I go on like this,_

_Wishing to kiss you,_

_Before I rightly explode?_

_This double life I lead isn't healthy for me_

_In fact it makes me nervous_

_If I get caught I could be risking it all_

Santana was lost in Brittney, as she continued with the song. The blonde staring back at her intently from her place in the audience, looking at the Latina, like she was some kind of puzzle that she was trying to figure out, while Artie glared in his wheelchair beside her.

_If I should be so bold_

_I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_

_I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be yours_

_But I never said a word_

_I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

Santana and Brittney were still holding each other's gaze, as the song progressed, and Charlotte played along on the piano, though she herself was lost in her own head, as she thought about how much she loved Quinn, and how she still hadn't informed the blonde of her recent realization.

_All I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_I think it might kill me_

Santana struggled with the emotion she was feeling as she sang, though she took a deep breath between stanzas and pulled herself together, before she sang the last part.

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_Yeah, the feeling inside keeps building_

_I'll find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_It might kill me_

The song finished, and everyone applauded, though if they had been surprised by Quinn's performance they were all completely stumped by Santana's, But clapped none the less.

Shortly after Mr. Shue congratulated them all on their performances, and dismissed the club.

* * *

><p>The next week after that went pretty much the same as the one before it, though this week, Kurt and Blaine were even more stressed, and she saw even less of Quinn, as the wedding quickly approached.<p>

The only time outside of school that Charlotte had even seen Quinn, was when she and Kurt came over to take her measurements for the wedding. Kurt having decided to coordinate all the glee kids outfits for the big day, and would be dropping off Charlotte's dress to her later in the week.

Not only had Charlotte hardly seen Quinn or Kurt, that week but she had hardly seen Blaine either, and they lived together. Blaine had been helping Kurt with the wedding as well, as Quinn, and as the date neared the three had been scarce.

Charlotte had spent most of her week alone, or with Rachel and Puck, in between football practice and Rachel's various extra-curricular activities. She had even spent some time split between Sam and Santana as well.

Quinn hadn't been too thrilled about that particular developement, and she definitely wasn't happy when she heard about the Santana part. Though Charlotte was quick to dismiss her concerns, explaining that Santana was different now, and that Santana pretty much had tunnel vision, now that she realized her feelings for Brittney, and had absolutely now interest in anyone else.

Charlotte also spent most of the week thinking about her own realization. Once she had realized that she was in love with Quinn, she couldn't really think of anything else, and each day that passed after, had only proved the realization correct, though she still hadn't told wasn't that she wasn't sure, or that she didn't want to, nothing could be farther from the truth.

Pretty much the only reason she hadn't told the blonde, was because she was scared, terrified really.

What if Quinn didn't feel the same? She didn't think she could handle that, even though she was pretty sure the blonde did feel the same. She also thought of the possibility of scaring the blonde off with her confession, or causing a sort of awkwardness in their relationship.

She didn't need to give Quinn any more of a reason to retreat into Finn, more than she already was. She knew Quinn was scared about the reality of them, as a couple, and she didn't want to make things any harder for the blonde than they already were. So she stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Friday night came and went and Charlotte had spent it alone, Quinn and Finn, as well as Kurt and Blaine, were all attending the rehearsal dinner, and Rachel and Puck had a date night planned. Though Charlotte didn't mind, she had been content to spend her night thinking, before heading to bed early, considering how stressful and exhausting she figured the wedding tomorrow would be.<p>

As Charlotte lay in bed that night, resigning herself to sleep, the last thing she did, was send up a quick prayer, that tomorrow's events wouldn't be as bad, as she had made them out to be in her head, and then quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel: <strong>_"I Kissed A Girl" By Katy Perry _

**Mercedes: **_"Secret Love" By JoJo_

**Finn:**_ "Dirty Little Secret" By The All American Rejects _

**Brittney and Tina: **_"Secret" By The Pierces _

**Artie and Mike: **_"Rhythm of Love" By Plain White T's _

**Sam:**_ "Can You Keep A Secret" By The Cab_

**Kurt: **_"Secret Heart" By Feist _

**Charlotte: **_"Parachute" By Cheryl Cole _

**Puck: **_"Secret Valentine" By We The Kings _

**Quinn: **_"Two Is Better Than One" By Boys Like Girls _

**Santana:**_ "If It Kills Me" By Jason Mraz_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**AN2: Sorry that this chapter was so late, i was really sick all last week. I actually still am, though i can actually see the computer screen now and type so thats a plus. lol. Hopefully the posting will stay regular even though being sick for a week has put me behind a little. :(**

**-Songs used or metioned in this chapter are listed at the end of the chapter.**

**- The outfits everyone is wearing for the wedding are the same, as what they wore on the show during the wedding episode. Though a picture for what Blaine, Charlotte, and Judy wore, is on my profile in the outfit section. 8D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

The First part the day had become considerably less frantic for Charlotte, once Blaine and Kurt left, leaving her to the peace and quiet of an empty house to get ready in. After that she showered and dressed, without a problem, before hopping into her Suv and heading over to the Chapel.

She parked into the lot in between Puck's truck and her brother's Lexus, before walking up the path to the front of the church, where various guests were gathered. She soon spotted her glee friends in the corner, minus Finn and Quinn and Kurt and Blaine, and headed over to join them.

* * *

><p>The Wedding was beautiful and everything had gone smoothly during the ceremony, and everything and everyone looked amazing, thanks to Kurt. Once the service was over everyone separated in the parking lot before they got in their respective cars and drove over to the reception hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte pulled into the parking lot next to Sam's blue mustang, a few minutes later, and waved to the blonde boy as she parked her SUV.<p>

Sam greeted her when she got out of the car, before offering his arm out to her; Charlotte accepted the gesture and looped her arm through his as the two entered the reception hall, stopping at the door to grab their seating place cards, from the table by the door.

"Table 5" Sam stated finding his place card, and holding it up for Charlotte to see.

"Table 5" Charlotte responded holding up her own place card.

Sam smiled. "Shall we." He prompted extending his arm to the brunette again, as they headed to their table.

When they located table 5, they saw that they had been the last to arrive at their table, and the table already housed it's other occupants. Which to Charlotte's delight was a group of people she had no problem being seated with. Table 5's other inhabitants being; Rachel and Puck, Santana, and Judy Fabray.

Sam and her both greeted each of them, before they noticed that the seat in between Judy and Santana had Sam's name on it, and the one between Judy and Rachel, had Charlotte's. After that the pair separated from each other and took their assigned seats.

* * *

><p>Charlotte turned to the side, and saw that Table 6 was also a glee table. Table 6 was slightly bigger than table 5, and housed, Mike and Tina, Brittney and Artie, Mercedes and her date Anthony, as well as Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury.<p>

After that Charlotte turned to the front of the room to look at the head table, she smiled when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Hummel sitting at the table, looking at each other like any couple in love would. She glanced at the rest of the table her eyes, resting on Finn, then her brother, than two empty chairs.

Charlotte didn't really have time to wonder where Kurt and Quinn were, because next thing she knew Kurt was standing beside her and whispering into her ear.

"Walk through those double doors, and go down the hall, there's a small dressing room, on the right." Kurt instructed her.

"...You only have a few minutes, so I would hurry." He told her with a smile, before walking over to the head table, and taking his seat next to Blaine.

Charlotte could have wasted time being confused, or asking questions, but she was pretty sure, what or rather who would be waiting for her in the dressing room, and she immediately excused herself from the table, before following Kurt's directions.

* * *

><p>Charlotte smiled when she opened the dressing room door, and saw Quinn leaning against a small vanity table, examining her nails, a vision in red.<p>

"Your stunning." Charlotte said dreamily, as she shut the door behind her.

Quinn raised her head when she heard Charlotte, and smiled brightly when she saw the brunette walking over to her.

"Thank you." she responded. "Kurt was right about the dress." Quinn stated gesturing to Charlotte.

"...You look amazing." She whispered, when she found herself face to face with the brunette.

"Kurt said we only had a few minutes." Charlotte breathed across the blonde's lips.

"Uh huh." Quinn responded huskily.

"Shouldn't waste them then." Charlotte reasoned before pressing her lips to Quinn's.

* * *

><p>When oxygen became an issue the two pulled back, Charlotte glanced at the clock, and knew that they needed to get back, and that they had actually stayed a little too long already, but before she could say, anything Quinn beat her to it voicing the brunette's earlier thoughts.<p>

They both were standing in the doorway, about to head back to the reception and go to their separate tables, and Charlotte found herself looking deeply into the hazel eyes in front of her, and she felt her heart skip a beat, she also felt the declaration of love bubbling in her throat dying to be released.

"I..." the words began to come out against her better judgment though; thankfully she was able to stop herself before they did. "...I'll miss you" She amended.

"Me too." Quinn responded her voice low. "So much..."

"You should probably go" Charlotte stated suddenly breaking the moment.

"I'll head out in a minute." She added. Quinn nodded and kissed Charlotte one more time before heading out herself.

* * *

><p>Charlotte didn't know what was wrong with her, and berated herself for having so little control and almost saying those three little words to Quinn. Even if she had planned on saying them to the blonde, she wouldn't have wanted to say them then. A small dressing room at Quinn's boyfriend's mother's wedding was hardly the place for such a declaration.<p>

Though her next thought was considering how she was looking at the blonde and how much love she felt flowing through her, as they kissed, she was surprised that Quinn didn't already know, that she hadn't already given it away, through her own actions and behavior.

After that Charlotte told herself that this wasn't the time or place for those types of thoughts, and quickly tried to shake them out of her head, before she too returned to the reception.

* * *

><p>The reception continued smoothly, through the evening, and dinner was soon upon them. Charlotte was extremely glad when the dinner service had begun, that Blaine and Kurt had been in charge of the catering, instead of Finn, Burt, or even Carol.<p>

Herself, Puck, and Santana had all chosen the Fillet Mignon, with the fig reduction, whereas Sam and Judy had both gotten the Oolong marinated Chilian Sea Bass, and Rachel had a miso glazed eggplant and lemongrass grilled tofu dish that the boys had manufactured, just for her.

Needless to say everything looked and smelled amazing.

After outfitting the table with their food and drinks, a waiter from the bar, came over to take Judy's drink order. Telling her about their full service bar, as well as the wine cellar they had if she choose to pair her meal with a wine selection.

Charlotte began to speak to suggest a pairing to the waiter, like she would usually do, with Quinn but stopped herself before she did. Judy wasn't Quinn, and even though the younger Fabray usually insisted upon it, Charlotte knew not everyone appreciated, someone else ordering for them.

Though Judy had actually caught on to what the young Brunette was about to do, and couldn't help but laugh at how abruptly Charlotte had stopped herself.

"Go ahead dear." Judy prompted Charlotte with a smile. "I don't mind, and I actually would appreciate the help if you had a suggestion." Judy told the brunette sincerely.

Charlotte smiled at Judy, before turning her attention to the waiter. "She'll have a glass of the California Cutrer Les Pierres Chardonnay. Charlotte told him. "...A 2004 if you have it." She added with a smile.

"I'll check, though I'm sure it won't be a problem." The waiter replied with a smile of his own, as he left the table.

"Thank you dear." Judy said sincerely with a smile.

"Not a problem, I'm happy to help." Charlotte replied with a smile as well.

"The fillet looks amazing; the boy's did a great job with the menu." Judy told Charlotte.

"I agree." Charlotte replied. "I'm sure the Sea Bass will be amazing as well. ...I love Sea Bass, and Blaine has a Knack with these things, so I have no doubt it will be excellent." She added.

At that a familiar half grin half smirk came across Judy's face, Charlotte observed the look and thought to herself about a few times that Quinn had a similar look directed at her, and if Judy's look was anything like Quinn's, Charlotte knew what was coming next.

"You wouldn't by chance... Care to share?" Judy asked.

"...Trade half of your fillet, for half of my Sea Bass?" Judy added for clarification.

Charlotte couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at Judy's words, as she thought _"Yep, Just like Quinn."_ Before answering her girlfriend's mother. "That's sounds lovely Judy." She told her with a chuckle.

Judy began to do the switch, but raised an eyebrow at Charlotte's laughter.

Charlotte laughed at the eyebrow as well, definitely another Quinn characteristic, before answering Judy's unanswered question.

"Well for starters the face you made before, you asked me was definitely a "Quinn face" so I already had a good idea what you were going to say before you said it." Charlotte explained. "...So when you actually asked exactly what I thought you would, it was quite amusing and I couldn't help but laugh."

"Oh, and the eyebrow thing you did a moment ago, defiantly a "Quinn thing" as well." Charlotte added.

Judy laughed at the girl's explanation, though it warmed her heart, how well Charlotte knew her daughter, she doubted that the Hudson boy even paid attention to things like that.

"We're quite alike you know." Judy responded. "Though since I am her mother, it seems like a safe bet to say that these mannerisms you refer to are actually "Judy things" since I'm older, and my daughter must have inherited them from me." Judy teased with a smile.

"Well that does seem like a logical explanation." Charlotte stated playfully, before turning her attention to the younger Fabray, who was eating at the head table.

Charlotte noticed that even though Quinn seemed to be enjoying her own Sea Bass, that every once in a while she would eye the fillet on Finn's Plate, as the boy devoured his meal.

Charlotte laughed, at the situation, and it amused her how alike mother and daughter seemed to be in some regards, and she quickly grabbed her phone out of her clutch and texted her brother, laughing to herself as he did.

When she put her phone away, she saw Judy looking at her curiously, with that famous Fabray eyebrow again, and laughed lightly.

"Watch" Charlotte told her pointing over to the head table.

As the pair watched, Blaine leaned over to Quinn asking her something, before Quinn's face lit up and the two began to trade pieces of their food.

Judy had a bright smile on her face, as she watched the display before turning back to the young brunette, and directing it on her.

"I texted Blaine, to tell him to ask Quinn if she wanted to share, I knew he had ordered the fillet as well and would be more than happy to share, and that Quinn defiantly would be ecstatic when he asked her." Charlotte explained.

"...Like mother like daughter." Charlotte added with a shrug, just as the waiter came back to the table wine glass in hand.

"We had several bottles of the 2004 in the cellar, it's actually quite popular." He told Charlotte with a smile, as he set the glass in front of Judy, before leaving the table.

"Oh this is good, especially with the fish." Judy stated as she sipped her wine.

"Glad you like it." Charlotte responded sweetly, before digging into her own dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner and the cutting of the cake, the music and dancing was in full swing, and soon became the main event. New Directions and Blaine were the source of the entertainment for the evening and various members and pairings had gone up to sing both fast and slow songs throughout the night, each member or group having been assigned to a certain slot in the set list earlier in the week, and everything was working out great.<p>

Finn, Puck, and Sam had sung their own version of Bon Jovi's "Living On A Prayer", which had been followed by Rachel and Mr. Shue recreating their duet of "Endless Love" which was a lot less awkward this time around, and was actually a perfect wedding song.

After that it was time for another fast song, and everyone really got pumped up, when Blaine, Rachel, and Puck, took the stage and started singing "Gettin' Over You"

Charlotte had been sitting at her table at this point distracting herself from watching Quinn and Finn dancing on the floor with a good number of their friends, and just tried to enjoy the performance that was going on onstage. Though her attention kept returning to Santana, who was sitting in the seat across from her, staring intently at Brittney and Artie on the dance floor.

Charlotte leaned over and whispered something to Sam, before getting out of her seat and walking over to Santana, the blonde boy following behind her.

"Come on" Charlotte told the Latina simply as she held out her hand to her. "...You know you want to." she added, gesturing to the dance floor.

"You don't know that." Santana responded trying to sound uninterested.

"Oh please." Charlotte returned, grapping the girls hand and yanking her up.

"It will be Fun." Sam stated. "Us hot single people have to stick together." He added with a grin.

Santana actually smiled at that. "Well come on then. ...Let's get our groove on Bitches." She exclaimed grabbing both Sam and Charlotte by the hand and dragging them off to the dance floor, the pair laughing behind her as they followed.

Once they reached the dance floor, Sam and Charlotte smiled at each other before standing on either side of the Latina and sandwiching Santana as the three began to dance to the song.

* * *

><p>The Next song was "What I Like About You" Which was sung by Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt and the trio of "Single" Friends continued to dance through that song as well, though they all decided to take a break and head back to their table after the song was finished.<p>

Charlotte mingled around after that a little, talking to her friends, and various other guests, which was hard for her considering that at least half of the guests were friends or family of Finn's, and to everyone Finn and Quinn were the perfect golden couple.

Many people asked her if she was a friend of Kurt's or Finn's when they were first introduced to her, to which she would immediately answer "Kurt's" Though one of the times that had happened Burt Hummel had stepped in and informed the group the Charlotte was in fact Blaine's twin sister, and everyone just fawned over her after that, telling her how wonderful her brother was, and how much they all adored him.

* * *

><p>A little while later found Charlotte back at Table 5, standing next to her chair and talking lightly with Judy. The lights dimmed slightly on the dance floor as Quinn took the stage, and she could see Finn leading his mother to the dance floor, as Quinn began to sing "I'll Be" and mother and son began to dance together, several other pairing's taking the dance floor beside them.<p>

Soon Blaine was standing in front of them and Charlotte smiled at her brother.

"Would you do me the honor?" Blaine asked, offering his hand out to Judy.

"Of course Dear." Judy responded with a sweet smile, placing her glass on the table behind her before allowing Blaine to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Charlotte smiled at the sight, she loved the way they had all so easily became a family, it was if they were just meant to be. Charlotte knew she wasn't the only one that had missed out on having a mother, and knew that her brother felt the same way for Judy as she herself did.

Blaine got along great with Burt, and definitely viewed him as a parental figure in his life, But it was different with Judy. Judy Fabray was the closest thing either twin had ever had to a mother, and they both loved her for it.

Charlotte continued to smile, though she was pulled out of her thoughts when Kurt approached her a few seconds later.

"What do you say Sis?" Kurt asked her with his hand outstretched, hapiness flowing out of him.

"Sis huh?" Charlotte responded amused.

"Well you practically my sister as it is." He explained with a smile.

"...Maybe one day it will be official." He added with a shrug, though his voice held a sort of underlined hope.

"I don't doubt it, It's definitely only a matter of time." Charlotte replied with a smile, which Kurt returned immediately as the two headed out onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Once the song came to an end, both Blaine and Kurt hugged their respective dance partners, before excusing themselves and heading on stage to join Sam and Puck, before the four boys launched into their performance of "I Melt With You" Once they were done, Puck stayed on stage and was soon joined by Rachel, and the two prepared to sing "I Need You Now".<p>

When Sam had left the stage, he spotted Charlotte, walking over to the bar, and asked her if she wanted to dance to the next slow song. Charlotte thanked him for the offer, though she politely declined, before suggesting that the blonde boy, try and force Santana on to the dance floor again, and she smiled after that when she saw that Sam had succeeded with his task and her two friends were heading to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte reached the bar, she ordered a glass of Pinot Noir for Judy, and a cranberry and lime for herself.<p>

"No vodka in that cranberry." The bartender, (who happened to be the drinks waiter from earlier) joked with her.

"...I won't tell, if you won't." He flirted lightly.

"Not tonight." Charlotte smiled back, as the young bartender fixed the drinks.

"If anyone asks, I carded you." the bartender replied as he finished.

"I can show you my ID if you like..." Charlotte responded lightly, she always kept her fake on her, in her wallet behind her real one. "...Though the wine isn't even for me." She added.

"I figured as much." The waiter replied with a smile, as he glanced across the room at Judy.

"...Have a nice night." He added handing Charlotte the drinks, to which the brunette returned the sentiment and headed, back to her table.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte reached the table she handed the wine glass to the older Fabray, while sipping from her own glass.<p>

"Thank you dear." Judy said accepting the glass and taking a sip. "...I do love a nice red." She commented, not even bothering to question how Charlotte had gotten the wine for her.

Not even a moment later, Charlotte found herself face to face with the newly minted Carol Hummel, Who was smiling at her.

"Charlotte, you look lovely." Mrs. Hummel greeted her. "I'm glad you could make it, I hope your enjoying yourself." She added all smiles.

"Thank you, I having a great time." Charlotte lied sweetly.

"...Everything is so lovely, Kurt did a great job, and you look beautiful." Charlotte stated gesturing to Carol's wedding dress.

"Yes, Carol, the wedding has been lovely." Judy added, drawing the other woman's attention away from Charlotte, and Charlotte was thankful for the distraction, as Carol noticed Judy and became engaged in conversation with the other mother.

Charlotte just stood there beside the two women, half listening and sipping her drink, trying and failing at her attempts not to watch Finn and Quinn who were slow dancing with the other couples on the dance floor.

Charlotte felt like a masochist as she watched the couple, though she wasn't able to make herself turn away. Things had gotten harder for her on the Quinn and Finn front lately, ever since she realized that she was in love with the blonde, things had gotten harder.

At first it had been sexy having a secret, and sneaking around, and after that she had gotten a sort of twisted pleasure in sleeping with Quinn right under Finn's nose or having the blonde in a way that she knew the quarterback never would.

Though now, even though she still liked those things, and still found anything to do with her and Quinn very sexy, it hurt a lot more than anything. Even though she could have Quinn in a million different ways that the boy never would, it hurt watching him doing something simple like holding her girlfriend, and everyone thinking they were in love.

Though Charlotte was used to it, and she was just about to give herself a little pep talk, advising herself to suck it up, and push her feelings aside, when she caught the tail end of Carol and Judy's conversation.

* * *

><p>"Quinn is so lovely Judy; they make such a perfect couple." Carol said beaming, as she turned to leave.<p>

"...Who knows maybe someday soon, we will be back here for those two." She said with a huge smile clearly loving the idea, before she left to mingle with the other guests.

Charlotte heart sunk when she heard those words.

What she had signed up for with Quinn was hard, but she only had to deal with it through High School, But hearing even a suggestion about Quinn and Finn staying together forever, getting married and staring a family, Charlotte couldn't deal with that, and even a mere mention of it, had Charlotte feeling as if her world was crashing down around her.

* * *

><p>Judy had felt badly, as Carol talked to her about what a perfect couple Finn and Quinn were, but when Carol followed up with the wedding comment and Judy had heard a sharp intake of breath from the girl beside her, her heart broke at the sound, and she was thankful that Carol had chosen to take her leave after that.<p>

Judy turned to Charlotte and the girl looked positively distraught, and Judy's motherly instincts immediately kicked in. She needed to comfort the brunette she had come to view as another daughter, she needed to make her feel better.

She knew that she had resigned herself to waiting for Quinn to come to her, and that she wasn't supposed to let on to either girl that she knew that their relationship was more than platonic, but at the moment she found that she no longer cared, and she was going to be there for Charlotte and let the girl know that she knew, and comfort her in any way she could.

Just as Judy was about to open her mouth, the song that was playing, was coming to an end, and Charlotte turned to her and excused herself, citing that she was scheduled to sing next, as she headed over to the stage.

Though Judy was almost positive she heard the young brunette mumbling to herself about changing her song choice, as she went.

* * *

><p>Charlotte reached the stage, discussed a few things with the band, before standing in front of the microphone stand as the music begun to play.<p>

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

Blaine watched his sister carefully he knew that today was going to be hard for her, though so far she seemed to be adjusting to it fairly well, but he knew that something must have happened when he heard her song choice, as he shared a worried look with Rachel, who also was surprised by the song choice.

You see Blaine, Rachel, and Charlotte had all discussed their song choices with each other earlier in the week, and even though Charlotte's song may not seem strange to anyone else, it was to the other two brunette's because they both knew that Charlotte had planned on singing "Valentine" and something had obviously made her change her mind last minute.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

Charlotte saw the concerned looks on both Blaine and Rachel's faces as they looked at her, but she quickly shut her eyes to shut them out, as she immersed herself in the lyrics.

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

Charlotte opened her eyes, and swept them around the room, couples were dancing along the floor and other guests were listening to her performance with smiles. Though she could see that Puck and Kurt were also wearing worried expressions now, and the four of them were standing together watching her. She turned her head again and spotted Judy Fabray, and the way the blonde was looking at her, had her fighting off tears, as she continued to sing.

She tried to look at Quinn, as she danced with Finn, but the tall boy was obstructing her view, so she couldn't really see the one person, she desperately needed to see.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

As the next verse begun, Charlotte couldn't hold them back any longer, and the tears she had been fighting the entire song, now fell freely down her cheeks, as she sung.

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here... been waiting here_

Before she launched into the chorus, for the final time, she noticed that Finn and Quinn had turned during their dancing, and she soon saw the hazel eyes that she longed to see locked onto her, watching her intently, and Charlotte begun to sing the chorus straight to Quinn.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

* * *

><p>The song came to an end, and every one applauded, oblivious to the turmoil brewing inside the girl who had just sung. Charlotte walked away from the microphone and headed to the stairs to leave the stage, where she ran right into her brother, who was slotted to sing next.<p>

"I'm Fine." Charlotte said quietly before Blaine could even ask the question.

"Though I do think, I going to head home for the night..." She said softly. "...Have a good time, and I'll see you tomorrow." She told him with a soft smile and a kiss to the cheek, and just like that she was walking away, before Blaine even had a chance to protest.

Charlotte wanted to leave and didn't want to get held up, by talking to any of her friends, so she plastered on a fake smile, and made a bee line to her table to retrieve her clutch and keys.

Once she grabbed her things, she saw Judy walking over to the table, and caught her eye; she smiled and waved at the blonde from across the room, mouthing "goodbye" before she quickly ducked out the door.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte had finished the song, Quinn immediately pulled back from Finn, with every intention of going after her girlfriend, that is until she turned around and was face to face with Finn's mom.<p>

As the woman cornered the "happy couple" She smiled and nodded at Mrs. Hummel, telling herself that the minute she left, she was going to excuse herself from Finn, and track down Charlotte.

When she finally was able to get away, she couldn't find Charlotte anywhere, she went over to table 5, and that's when she noticed that the brunette's things were gone.

"She left, after she finished singing." Her mother's voice came from behind her.

Quinn turned around and looked at her mother; she was surprised when she saw that she looked almost as sad as she felt.

"She left." Quinn repeated in a daze.

"I have to go... I need to tell her..." Quinn mumbled suddenly, mostly to herself, but then she lifted her head, and looked into her mother's blue eyes, and saw nothing but love and understanding, and Quinn had never felt clearer in her life, then she did at that moment.

"I have to go..." Quinn told her mother.

"I love her Mom." Quinn said barley above a whisper, as the realization sunk in, as the words spilled out of her mouth.

"I Know." Judy replied simply, her voice soft.

"No" Quinn shook her head slightly. "I'm in love with her." Quinn said confidently.

"I Know Sweetie." Judy repeated with a soft smile, her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"How did you know, when I didn't even know myself till now?" Quinn asked.

"I'm your Mother, I know you." Judy replied sweetly. "I can see it in your eyes, you defiantly love her Quinnie."

Quinn's face lit up at that, and she wondered why she hadn't told her mom sooner, she smiled and pull her mother into a tight hug.

"Now go after her Quinn." Her mother told her pulling out of the hug. "...We'll talk later."

Quinn was all ready to do just that when she realized, that she didn't have her car, she had come early with Finn, and she was going to go home with her Mom tonight. Judy quickly realized what the problem was, and quickly began digging in her purse.

"Here take my car." Judy said, holding out the key's to her Mercedes to her daughter.

Judy saw that Quinn was about to protest, but Judy solved the problem before her daughter even had a chance to voice her concern. "I'm sure Blaine, won't have an objection to dropping me off at home on his way, so don't worry about me Quinn." She told her sincerely.

Quinn smiled and grabbed the car keys from her mother, right before she saw her next road block, when she saw Finn talking with his mother and Burt out of the corner of her eye. Though Judy noticed her daughter's distraction, and once again spoke.

"I'll take care of it." She said meeting her daughter's eyes. "Now go" She told her with a smile.

Quinn didn't need to be told again, and gave her Mom a quick hug.

"Thank you" She said her voice laced with emotion, when she pulled back from her mother, before running out the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as Charlotte had gotten home, she kicked off her heals at the front door, before pulling her dress over her head and going upstairs to take a hot shower.<p>

After a relatively short shower, Charlotte threw on a simple pair of cotton shorts, and a white t-shirt, and began to towel dry her long hair, she had only just finished when she heard someone ringing the doorbell.

She paused for a moment, wondering who it could be, Blaine was staying with Kurt, but even if it was him, he wouldn't be ringing the doorbell. Though on top of that he was still at the wedding, and so was everyone else she knew, though she knew it could easily be one of her friends coming to check on her.

She smiled to herself with a small sigh, as she descended the stairs to open the front door.

The smile because, if it was indeed one of her friends coming to check up on her it was a sweet gesture, but the sigh was because regardless of how sweet the gesture may be, she wasn't really in the mood for company right now, considering her current state of mind.

* * *

><p>She unlocked the deadbolt, and opened the door, without even looking through the peephole or asking who it was, so she was surprised when she was met with the sight of Quinn in her doorway.<p>

"Hey" Charlotte greeted softly, as she stepped aside for the blonde to come in.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding still?" Charlotte asked as she shut and locked the front door.

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." Quinn replied softly, though there was something else, a different kind of inflection in her voice that Charlotte couldn't quite place.

"I'm definitely not complaining." Charlotte responded lightly. "It was just a surprise, a good surprise, but a surprise none the less." She added with a smile.

"...I thought you were Finn's tonight." She stated sadly, as almost an afterthought.

"I'm never Finn's." Quinn replied taking a step forward.

"I know, I just meant with the wedding and all..." Charlotte began, but stopped speaking when Quinn stepped even closer to her and began to speak herself.

"I left the wedding..." Quinn began "...I had to tell you something, something important, and it couldn't wait." She stated her tone thick with emotion.

Charlotte didn't respond, just patiently waited for Quinn to tell her, whatever she had wanted to say, and for a few minutes, they just stood in front of each other staring into the others eyes in silence.

* * *

><p>Charlotte noticed that Quinn had been looking at her so softly, but inquisitively at the same time, like she was searching for the answer to an unasked question in the brunette's eyes. Though Charlotte on the other hand was just content to get lost in the Hazel in front of her, and felt an overwhelming amount of love flow her as she did.<p>

Quinn smiled when she found what she was looking for in the brunette's eyes, and took a deep breath, and placed her hand lightly on Charlotte's cheek, to which Charlotte automatically brought her arms, up and placed them around the blonde's waist, though there was still a good amount of space between their bodies.

Quinn looked at her before she spoke, and Charlotte felt her breath hitch slightly, when she felt the weight of the moment she was currently in, she knew something big was about to happen, something life changing, and she waited on bated breath for Quinn to speak.

Quinn took another breath, as she thought about what she was about to do, she had never felt so sure about anything in her life, and knew it was the right thing. She decided that she would go for simple, and heartfelt, and she opened her mouth to lay all her cards on the table.

* * *

><p>"I Love you." Quinn said her voice soft. "I'm in love with you, and I have been since the very first day, though it took me a little longer to realize it."<p>

"...I just thought you should know." She added, as she waited for Charlotte to speak.

Charlotte had been in awe as the words had come out of Quinn's mouth, She had never felt happier, then she did in that moment, and she actually considered that she was in a dream for a second, but when she looked into the blonde's eyes and saw the look on her face, she knew that the moment was very much real.

She was so overcome with emotion, that she didn't even know if she could speak, but she knew that she could no longer resist the pull she felt towards her girlfriend, and pulled Quinn's body closer to hers and crashed their lips together, in the most passionate and loving kiss she had ever experienced.

Quinn responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around Charlotte's neck deepening the kiss, slowly adding her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

They stood like that, kissing for what seemed like an eternity.

After an internal debate within herself, as well as the need for air, Charlotte reluctantly broke away from the kiss, and rested her forehead against Quinn's.

After a moment to catch her breath, she pulled back and cupped the blonde's face in her hand's staring deeply into the hazel eyes, she had come to love so much.

"I love you too." She said sincerely, her voice showing the truth behind her words.

Once the words were spoken, Charlotte felt free, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now that she had finally been able to speak those simple words.

"God, I'm so in love with you." Charlotte said softly, not being able to resist from, pulling Quinn into another kiss.

Quinn couldn't even describe how she felt when the brunette had kissed her and proclaimed her love; she just knew that she had never felt, more amazing than she did in that moment.

She felt as though she needed to get closer to the brunette, like she needed to be consumed by her, and she wasn't even surprised when they broke their kiss, and the words so effortlessly slipped out of her mouth.

"Make love to me." Quinn said in a whisper.

"I need to feel you... feel all of you." She went on to explain in her daze, though there was no need, and Charlotte kissed her once more, before lacing their fingers together and slowly leading the blonde upstairs.

Quinn smiled as they went, as she remembered their very first time together, and how the brunette had laced their hands together and almost shyly led her up the stairs, the same way she was doing now, as they embarked on another step in the relationship together.

* * *

><p>The couple was lying in the brunette's bed together, their bodies only slightly covered by a light sheet, Quinn laying against the mattress eyes shut, and her head thrown back against the pillow, while Charlotte hovered above her, trailing her fingers, lips, and tongue along the blonde's body, seemingly trying to touch every inch of Quinn.<p>

Charlotte couldn't stop herself from exploring every inch of the blonde, who was laid out before her, it was like she was seeing everything for the very first time, and maybe in a way she was, ever since she realized she was in love with the blonde, she had slowly begun to see Quinn through new eyes.

Once Charlotte was satisfied that she had kissed, licked, or caressed the length of Quinn's body, she found herself once again face to face with the blonde, staring at her in complete love and adoration as their eyes met.

"You're so beautiful..." Quinn said in a whisper, as she looked up into Charlotte's green eyes. "...You take my breath away." She said sincerely her voice tinged with awe.

Charlotte smiled, at the sentiment, as well as the raw emotion Quinn was displaying, and brought their lips together into a searing kiss, as she tried to convey everything she was feeling through the action.

Quinn reached up and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair tugging her closer to her, and ran her tongue along the other girls lips, before slipping it inside, and meeting Charlotte's own tongue with hers. She felt the brunette moan into her mouth as their tongues met.

* * *

><p>When the kiss finally broke, Charlotte stared down at the blonde, with a gentle smile on her lips, as she waited for Hazel eyes to look at her. She felt her heart skip a beat as Quinn finally opened her eyes. As she was taken aback by just how beautiful Quinn was.<p>

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life," she said amazed, as she stared at the blonde beneath her. She couldn't believe this beautiful creature was in love with her, and the truth of the moment brought a smile to her lips, and tears to her eyes.

"I love you." Charlotte said so softly, that she wasn't sure, she had even said it at all.

Charlotte once again brought their lips together after that, and she slid her hand down her girlfriend's torso, and was soon met with wet folds. Though suddenly she felt herself being flipped over, and a second later her back hit the mattress and Quinn was lying on top of her, the blonde having effectively switched their positions.

She just looked at Quinn for a moment, and drank in her features. The way her eyes sparkled, and how she could almost pinpoint all the emotions that were swirling together in the hazel depths, the way she was flushed and slightly disheveled, and her smile, her smile took Charlotte's breath away. She hadn't thought it was possible but, she found herself falling a little more in love with the blonde at the moment.

Charlotte just continued to look at the blonde on top of her in complete adoration, as they looked into each other's eyes and communicated wordlessly, before Quinn's hand begun to explore the brunette the same way, she had done to her only moments before.

* * *

><p>Feeling Quinn's slender fingers dip slowly inside of her, had Charlotte arching her back and moaning at the sensation, as she was slowly being filled.<p>

Quinn smiled to herself as she felt her fingers immerse themselves into the tight heat, as she slowly moved in and out.

"I love you so much." Quinn stated breathlessly as she continued to slide her fingers in and out the brunette, the pace increasing slightly with each movement.

At that Charlotte lifted her head, and connected their lips, in the sweetest most heartfelt kiss, she had ever gave anyone, as she trailed her own hand between their two bodies, and brought her fingers up to Quinn's entrance.

She easily slipped two fingers deep inside the blonde, and watched intently, as Quinn cried out, at the sudden pleasure she was now feeling, as their hands and bodies worked in tandem.

Lips crashing against one another, between breathy exclamations of love and devotion. Bodies writhing against each other, as they slowly worked each other up, both pushing the other one closer and closer to the edge, but determined to fall over it together.

* * *

><p>Soon Charlotte felt the blonde tightening around her, as she fell over the edge, and she followed behind herself not even a second later, holding each other close as the sensations washed over them.<p>

When Charlotte had found her release, she felt whole, like she had finally found the missing piece in her life, that she hadn't even known that she was looking for, and when Quinn whispered her name just before she came, Charlotte truly felt complete.

And as they lay in each other's arms, unable to keep their eyes open any longer, slowly drifting off to sleep; Charlotte knew that this is exactly where she was meant to be.

* * *

><p>- "Livin' On A Prayer" By Bon Jovi<p>

- "Endless Love" By Lionel Ritchie & Diana Ross

- "Gettin' Over You" By David Guetta & Chris Willis ft Fergie & LMFAO

- "What I Like About You" by Lillix

- "I'll Be" By Reba McEntire

- "I Melt With You" By Bowling For Soup

- "Need You Now" By Lady Antabellum

- "Valentine" By Martina McBride

- "Just So You Know" By Jesse McCartney


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-Theres a picture of Ashlynn(Fabray)Preston and Wesley Preston on my profile, so you guys could have a visual, of what they may look like. 8D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning and the first thing she heard was Charlotte's light breathing, and the gentle beat of her heart, she smiled from her position on the girls chest, as she relished in the sound.

Quinn smiled to herself, as she thought that she had never been more calm, or felt happier, than she did right then. She had been pleasantly surprised at how calm, and content she had felt after the first time she had slept with Charlotte, but what she was experiencing now was on a whole new level.

Not only had she had amazing sex the night before, but she had never felt closer to another person before, nor had she felt closer to herself, which had surprised her when she had first thought about it, though she decided not to question it, and to just be content in the benefits the added closeness provided.

Needless to say being in love definitely seemed to agree with Quinn.

She found herself constantly smiling, and she felt as though her body was glowing, and she definitely felt a sort of giddy happiness that she had never before experienced.

She vaguely wondered if this is how Brittney felt on a daily basis, and giggled to herself when she thought about how odd it was for her of all people to feel this way, or to compare any of her feelings or emotions to someone as happy, carefree, and bubbly as Brittney Pierce.

After a few moments of quiet reflection as well as just snuggling with her brunette counterpart and breathing her in, Quinn sat up, and stretched before turning to look at the clock on the bedside table.

It was a little before 7:30am, when she got out of bed, and threw on a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt, that she had gotten out of one of Charlotte's dresser drawers. She turned back to tuck in the still sleeping brunette, before gently kissing her on the forehead, and heading downstairs to the kitchen to start on breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up a few minutes later, and was surprised when she felt the emptiness in her bed, and sat up to investigate the oddity.<p>

She soon realized that her suspicion was correct, and she was indeed alone, though when she remembered the events that had transpired the night before, she found herself smiling, and knew that she had no reason to worry, that Quinn had probably just woken up, before her and was around somewhere.

She immediately saw that she was right, when she noticed that Quinn's red dress from the wedding was draped across her desk chair, and her matching heels, were on the floor below.

Charlotte then stretched and looked at the clock herself, before hoping out of bed, and heading over to her bathroom. Once inside she realized that Quinn wasn't there either, but before she left the room, the digital display on the bathroom intercom caught her eye.

She saw that where no music was playing in her bedroom, the sound system was engaged and was playing in the kitchen, content now that she knew where Quinn actually was, Charlotte began her morning routine, before getting dressed in some Pj's and heading downstairs herself.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte reached the kitchen entrance, if she hadn't already been wearing a huge smile on her face, the sight she was met with, definitely would have given her one.<p>

Quinn was cooking breakfast, and singing along with the song that was playing, dancing and spinning around, as she flitted around the kitchen grabbing various ingredients and utensils.

"I'm sooo in love with you." Charlotte said, smiling from her position in the entryway.

Quinn heard Charlotte's exclamation, and found herself involuntarily smiling, as she stopped dancing, and turned around smiling sheepishly, at the brunette. Slightly embarrassed at being caught, though that emotion was soon taken over by the elation she was feeling, by just seeing her girlfriend.

"You're so adorable." Charlotte gushed as she stepped into the kitchen and walked up to Quinn.

Quinn blushed at that, before pulling her girlfriend into a deep kiss, once she was in front of her.

"Morning Baby" She husked once, she pulled away.

"Morning" Charlotte returned, as she nuzzled the blonde's neck lovingly. "Have I told you how much I love it when you wear my clothes?" She asked with a grin, as she pulled away

"You may have mentioned it a time or two." Quinn teased, grinning as well.

"Please tell me you have a crepe pan." Quinn stated a moment later, gesturing to the crepe batter she had just made, sitting in a glass bowl on the countertop.

"Umm... Copper pan... third cupboard on the left, I believe." Charlotte responded. "Blaine's the crepe guy, but I'm pretty sure that's where it is." She added.

She was right, and Quinn quickly found the crepe pan placing it on the stove top before turning back to the strawberry's she had set out on the cutting board before Charlotte had walked in.

"I know we usually do Kona..." Charlotte began as she riffled through the pantry.

"But Blaine bought these Blue Mountain coffee beans, and he said they were supposed to be like the Rolls Royce of coffee." Charlotte chuckled when she remembered her brother explaining it earlier in the week.

"...and a case of it arrived the other day, and Kurt and Blaine have been raving about it, and I haven't tried it yet." Charlotte concluded coffee beans in hand.

"Sounds good to me." Quinn simply replied, before turning to the Charlotte and popping a fresh cut strawberry into the brunette's mouth.

"Good right" Quinn grinned, as Charlotte chewed and nodded.

"I love you." Quinn said sweetly, leaning in for a kiss when the brunette finished her strawberry.

Charlotte smiled into the kiss. "Mmm... I love you too." She said pulling back, though the smile never left her face.

* * *

><p>Quinn had just finished cutting the strawberries and placing them in a bowl, and Charlotte was measuring out coffee beans and filling the coffee grinder, when the doorbell rang.<p>

"Can you get that love?" Charlotte asked, while she filled the coffee grinder.

"Sure Baby." Quinn replied, placing the bowl of strawberries, next to the bowl of crepe batter, on the counter, before heading out of the kitchen to answer the door. Though she was a little taken by surprise, when she opened the front door and was met with a shirtless Sam Evans.

"Hey Char... Quinn." Sam said correcting his greeting, when the door opened, revealing a very different girl, from the one he expected.

"Hey Sam" Quinn greeted with a smile, as she leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the boy to state his reason for being there.

"Hi Quinn, is Charlotte around?" Sam asked her with a smile of his own. "...Were scheduled for our morning run." He explained to her.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." Quinn said stepping aside and gesturing for the boy to come inside.

Quinn then shut and relocked the door behind him, while Sam waited. Soon the air was filled with the sound of the coffee grinder being used from inside the kitchen, and Quinn and Sam proceeded to head that way together.

* * *

><p>Charlotte turned off the coffee grinder, and soon heard footsteps inside the kitchen.<p>

"Who was at the door Ba..." She began to ask turning around to face Quinn, but quickly stopped herself when she saw that the blonde wasn't alone, and was in fact standing next to another blonde.

"Shit, Sam I totally forgot." She said addressing the blonde boy.

She hadn't even thought of her morning run with Sam, until she saw the blonde boy standing in front of her, in his running gear. Usually if Quinn was to spend the night, or she had something else going on, she would call Sam and inform him that she wouldn't be running that morning, but with everything that had happened last night, running with Sam had been the furthest thing from her mind.

"It's ok." Sam chuckled. "Did you still want to go? Or..." he asked leaving the question open ended.

Charlotte turned to look at Quinn, and was pleased when the blonde didn't seem upset in any way, and was even more pleased when the blonde began to speak.

"You guys should still go." Quinn said suddenly. "A run actually sounds nice right now, as long as you two don't mind me tagging along." She added with a smile.

"Of course not" Charlotte replied, just as Sam said, "your more than welcome, the more the merrier."

"What about Breakfast?" Charlotte asked as an afterthought.

"We can just wrap up the ingredients and put them in the fridge till we get back." Quinn replied simply.

"Do you actually mind doing it Char?" Quinn asked. "I just need to call my mom real quick, I haven't had a chance to call her yet this morning." She explained.

"Of course" Charlotte responded with a soft smile.

"I help" Sam stated, walking over to the drawer that held the foil, and getting it out.

"I left my cell upstairs, so I'm just going to use the house phone." Quinn informed them walking over to the cradle on the wall.

"Are you calling your house or your mom's cell?" Charlotte asked her.

"The house" Quinn replied, curious to why it mattered.

"Number 3 on the speed dial." Charlotte instructed sweetly.

Quinn just smiled and nodded, before grabbing the phone, and hitting the speed dial, walking into the living room to talk to her mom.

* * *

><p>Sam had just put the last of the bowls into the fridge, and Charlotte was finishing drying the now clean coffee grinder, when Quinn walked back into the kitchen.<p>

"Alright make yourself comfortable, drinks are in the fridge..." Charlotte began addressing Sam. "...We're just going to run up and change real quick." She added, before smiling at her blonde, and heading upstairs, Quinn trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had just grabbed a pair of running shorts, and a sports bra, out of her dresser drawer, and began to change, when she noticed Quinn leaning against the wall smiling at her.<p>

"You don't have any clothes with you do you?" Charlotte asked, when she remembered that Quinn spending the night wasn't actually something that had been planned.

Quinn shook her head, and smiled. "Last night was kind of a last minute thing."

"An absolutely amazing last minute thing." Charlotte returned with a silly grin.

"Mmm Hmm" Quinn agreed.

"Well... your more than welcome to borrow something of mine, though you may feel more comfortable working out in something from the top two drawers of the dresser on the left." Charlotte informed her with a smile, pointing to the dresser behind Quinn.

Quinn raised her eyebrow, at that but, turned around and opened the drawers anyway. When she did she saw that the drawers were actually filled with various items of her own clothing.

"You made me two drawers." Quinn asked slightly in awe of the action.

Charlotte just smiled, and shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"...and these are all the things I've left over here, overtime?" Quinn asked again.

Charlotte laughed at that. "Hardly" She replied.

"Have you been in the closet lately?" Charlotte asked with a smile. "...Left side." She instructed.

Quinn walked into the walk in closet, and turned to the left side, where she saw several of her dresses, as well as various other items that needed to be hung.

"It's like we live together." Quinn stated with a chuckle as she reentered the bedroom.

"That sounds nice..." Charlotte responded, coming up to her and wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind. "...Someday" She added with confidence.

The images that, that simple word evoked, had Quinn's heart beating faster in her chest, as she thought of what the future held for the two of them.

"I Love you" Quinn stated simply turning her head so she could kiss the brunette.

"I love you too." Charlotte chuckled responding to the kiss, before beginning to trail kisses down the side of the blonde's neck from behind.

Quinn enjoyed the feeling for a minute before pulling away, and walking over to the dresser once more, grabbing her clothes from inside the drawer.

"None of that." Quinn teased, as she grinned at her girlfriend.

"We can't have poor Sammy waiting downstairs for us, while you're up her ravishing me." She smirked, as she began changing into her own workout outfit.

"Great..." Charlotte groaned. "Now I'm going to be thinking about that the whole, time were with him."

"Good" Quinn returned with a smirk.

* * *

><p>After that Quinn finished dressing. Her outfit consisted of a pair of red and black running shorts, and a red and black sports bra, Cheerio's issue of course.<p>

Charlotte laughed. "It's amazing how not only are you forced to wear you uniform to school every day, but that coach Sylvester has managed to commandeer a good portion of your wardrobe as well." She concluded.

Quinn shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to it by now." She stated pulling her hair into a pony tail, while Charlotte did the same.

After that the two girls, just stared at each other for a moment, taking in the other one's lack of clothing, and Quinn licked her lips, before breaking the silence.

"We better get back down there..." Quinn stated walking towards the door.

"...Or I'm going to be the one that's ravishing you." She added with a sultry smile that had Charlotte gulping at the implications her eyes wide, as several scenarios played through her mind's eye.

"Coming Baby?" Quinn purred, as she held the door open for Charlotte.

Charlotte cleared her throat and nodded, as she followed behind Quinn out of the bedroom, and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>After that they had met back up with Sam in the kitchen, and the three proceeded to go on their run. Charlotte and Sam were both very athletic, and were in amazing shape, but considering Quinn's insane Cheerios training she quickly sprinted in front of them on the trail.<p>

It had taken her a few minutes to realize that she had surpassed the other two, but when she did, she stopped, and began to run in place, while she waited for them to reach her. When they did, she gave Charlotte a soft smile and muttered "Sorry" with a shrug, as the trio continued to run with each other, all staying relatively among the same pace.

Quinn had been surprised when she first opened the door, and saw Sam Evans standing before her, but she wasn't in anyway upset by the boy's sudden appearance, which was new for her, but she chalked it up to how happy she was, and she figured that nothing could really put a damper on her mood today.

So she had no problem going on a run with Sam, and she wasn't even surprised, when they had finished their run and she had been the one to ask Sam to join them for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"These are really good Quinn." Sam complimented before taking another bite of his crepes.<p>

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement with Sam's statement, as she continued to chew her own bite. Quinn had made the crepes with, a chocolate and fresh strawberry filling, before topping them with powdered sugar and whipping cream, the breakfast was a little on the sweeter side, but it was absolutely delicious.

"Blaine's going to be super jealous." Charlotte added once, she finished her bite. "...He loves crepes, and these are amazing." She told the blonde, with an adoring smile.

Quinn laughed at that, before thanking both of them for the compliments, as they all continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

><p>When breakfast, was finished they all began to clean up, though Charlotte insisted that Quinn just sit and relax, while her and Sam took care of it, considering she made them both breakfast.<p>

"So Char..." Sam begun wiping his hands on a rag, when they had finished. "...I was thinking maybe on the weekends, we could add some time in the gym, after our run, like we did last week. It felt good to be able to do a little weight training afterwards." He informed her.

"Sure that sounds good." Charlotte replied. "I don't use our home gym, anywhere near the amount that I should. I think Rachel and Noah, get more use out of it then Blaine and I have lately." She added.

"You have a home gym?" Quinn asked a second later, confused by how she didn't know this.

"Yeah, just a little one, nothing too spectacular." Charlotte responded.

"...I'm surprised you didn't know, though I guess since, we don't work out when your over here, there wouldn't be any reason for you to really know about it." Charlotte said, though she couldn't help the slight smirk that came over her features, when she thought that them not "Working out" together wasn't entirely true, plenty of the activities they did together, gave Charlotte quite the workout.

Sam hadn't noticed the look on Charlotte's face, though Quinn certainly did, and returned it with a smirk of her own, as she too thought the same thing.

"Here I'll show you." Charlotte stated leading the way, as the two blondes followed behind her.

* * *

><p>When they entered the home gym, Quinn's eyes automatically scanned the room. In one corner there was a rack of various free weights as well as a bench press, in the second corner was a treadmill and elliptical machine, the next corner held two punching bags, with several pairs of boxing gloves on hooks on the wall next to them, and the last corner had several thick mats laid out on the floor, with various sparing equipment lining the wall beside it.<p>

"See nothing too special; we just decided to make a gym, instead of just using the space for another guest room." Charlotte announced with a shrug.

"Rachel uses the elliptical when she and Noah stay over, and Noah himself usually does weight training." Charlotte explained, pointing to the various objects in the room.

"...The treadmill is more of a Blaine and mine thing, though we don't use it much, because I prefer to do my morning run's outside, and Blaine usually does laps in the pool in the mornings, but Kurt sometimes uses it when he's here." She continued with her explanation. ...Though if Blaine or myself are in here, it's more for the kickboxing equipment, or to spar." She finished.

"You kick box?" Quinn asked intrigued, she was defiantly turned on by the idea, and filed the thought away in her mind, to revisit at a later date.

"Uh huh" Charlotte answered. "Blaine and I took lessons freshman year, we figured it would be a good idea to learn some form of self-defense, especially with what was happening with Blaine at school before he transferred to Dalton." Charlotte explained somewhat sadly.

"...Though we ended up really enjoying it, and continued it on our own." She stated her voice losing the rest of the sadness it held. "...It's actually a really good workout, and a great way to relieve stress, and frustration." Charlotte added with a chuckle.

"You learn something new every day." Quinn returned with a grin, as they exited the gym.

After that Sam thanked them for breakfast, before he headed home himself, leaving the two girls alone together once more.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Charlotte and Quinn were lying on the couch together deep in conversation, concerning winter break and the upcoming holidays.<p>

Charlotte laying down, and leaning back against the arm of the couch, while Quinn lay between her legs, with her back and head lying against Charlotte's chest, one of Charlotte's hands around Quinn's waist, while the other one was running through the blonde's hair.

"I'm just really excited for Christmas this year." Quinn says continuing their conversation.

"...It used to be my favorite holiday when I was little, I was still too young at the time to be tainted by my father's beliefs, and all I can remember is helping my mom decorate the house, or my mom helping me and Ashlynn make Christmas cookies and ginger bread houses." Quinn sighed remembering the past, as Charlotte stroked her hair and listened.

"Then as the years progressed, Christmas turned into formal parties, with my father's business associates, and then after my sister graduated, and started college, she became less worried about standing up to my father, and they fought a lot." Quinn continued her explanation.

"And well... during Christmas last year, I was pregnant, and basically homeless. My parents had already kicked me out, and Finn had just broken up with me, and kicked me out of his house as well, so at the time I was living In Puck's basement, and the Puckerman's don't even celebrate Christmas. So last year was definitely my worse Christmas to date." Quinn concluded sadly.

"So I'm really excited because this year, just seems like the first year in a long time, that Christmas will actually mean something again." She added as she tried to snuggle closer into Charlotte's arms.

* * *

><p>When Quinn had explained her past Christmas's, Charlottes heart broke a little for, the girl she loved. Blaine and her never had the big family Christmas's that everyone else had either, their parents usually weren't around, they had spent a few Christmas vacationing with their parents in Paris, though even then they were usually alone in their hotel room. So it usually was just Blaine and Charlotte, though it had never really mattered to the twins and they were content to just spend the day with each other.<p>

Though in Quinn's case, it seemed that she had come to love the magic that was Christmas, only to have the wonder ripped away from her, and When Quinn spoke of her Christmas that had only happened only a year ago, Charlotte felt a pain in her chest, and she was glad that she was around now, because she would ensure that Quinn grew to love Christmas again.

* * *

><p>"It will be different this year Baby, I promise." Charlotte assured Quinn lovingly.<p>

"I know Baby, that why I'm so excited, Not only do I have you and Blaine, and great friends in Kurt, Rachel, and Puck, but I'm back home, and my relationship with my mom is better than it has ever been, and to top that all off Ashlynn and Wes are flying in, and are staying until New year's." Quinn explained happily.

"I'm glad you're happy Love" Charlotte responded giving Quinn a little squeeze.

"You make me happy." Quinn said adoringly, as she snuggled into her girlfriend's arms.

"How did you spend Christmas last year?" Quinn asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Well my parents had already past, by then, so it was just Blaine and I, though even when our parents were alive, it was always just Blaine and I, so there wasn't really much of a difference there." Charlotte began.

"...and I was in the study abroad program that year, so I hadn't seen my brother in a while, but it was tradition for us to spend the holiday together, so when winter break rolled around for Dalton. Blaine flew out to London, and the two of us spent Christmas there together." Charlotte concluded with a smile as she remembered the event.

"Well there's no way a small Christmas in Lima, is going to beat out a Christmas spent abroad in London." Quinn stated with a sigh, as she turned around in Charlotte's arms so they were now facing one another, with their chest pressed together.

"That's where your wrong." Charlotte responded gently cupping Quinn's cheek. "This will be my best Christmas yet, because this year I have you." She said sincerely.

"Are you always this Charming?" Quinn asked with a laugh, though she defiantly felt her heart jump in her chest at Charlotte's statement, and she knew the Brunette had meant every word.

"It just comes naturally." Charlotte shrugged with a smile playing along, before Quinn connected their lips.

Charlotte pulled away slightly before bringing her lips up to Quinn's ear. "This year will be our first Christmas together, but I defiantly won't be our last. I can see us spending every Christmas together for a very long time." She whispered.

Quinn shuddered, and crashed their lips together with a new ferocity that the brunette's word had brought on, as the two proceeded to lose themselves in the kiss.

* * *

><p>"I'm really looking forward to you meeting Ashlynn and Wes." Quinn said happily from her new position with her head in Charlotte's lap. "I know that they will love you, and I pretty sure you'll love them too, I think you and Blaine both will really get along with them." She added.<p>

Well if their anything like you or your mother, I have no doubt we will love them." Charlotte replied sweetly.

"Tell me about them." Charlotte requested.

"...It always pays to have a general knowledge about someone before you meet them." She explained with a smile, and Quinn quickly agreed before beginning to explain both her sister and brother in law.

* * *

><p>Quinn loved her sister, and the two of them had always been close, though they did have a small sibling rivalry as well. They were both beautiful, smart, and determined, and as a result were very competitive with each other, always trying to outdo the other in some way, or accomplish something the other could not, though they both cared for each other deeply, and would go to the end of the earth for each other as well.<p>

Ashlynn Fabray was four years older than Quinn, and had been a senior at McKinley when Quinn had started as a freshman. Ashlynn had been the captain of the cheerios as well, and was also a honor roll student, Homecoming and Prom Queen.

Though her Senior year, she began to mature and see things a little differently that her father did, So when he had suggested that year that Ashlynn start the Celibacy Club at school, Ashlynn had flat out refused, which had been the sole reason that Quinn had started and became president of the Celibacy Club the very next year.

At graduation Ashlynn was valedictorian, and had been excepted to Harvard to start the Pre-Med program they had there, which had once again won her, their fathers love. That was until Ashlynn had actually moved out and began to attend college, and was no longer afraid to oppose her father or his views.

Russell had been happy with the match, when Ashlynn had first began dating Wesley, Who was a fellow pre-med student at Harvard. Russell had been overjoyed when he learned that Wes, was actually Wesley Preston, and came from a very prominent family, who had old money, and many connections in the business world, and owned several companies in New York, as well as several other countries around the world.

Though he didn't approve the match for long, when he actually met his daughter's boyfriend. Wesley was smart, educated, and charming, but it soon became apparent that he was every bit as laid back and liberal, as Ashlynn herself had become. And soon Ashlynn visits home, had become fewer and fewer, before she stopped coming all together, and instead would just talk to her mother and sister on the phone, when her father wasn't home.

Not long after that the couple became engaged, and then married. Russell had allowed them to attend the wedding for appearance sake, and so he could make a few business contacts, though after that they didn't see much of Ashlynn or Wes.

Then a few months later, Finn had revealed Quinn's pregnancy, to her parent's and she was disowned from the family, and hadn't talked to her sister during that time. Though once Quinn came back home to live with her mother, after the divorce, she found out that her sister had never even known that Quinn had been kicked out, or was pregnant at all.

Ashlynn had already severed all ties with her father after the divorce, and was furious with her mother once she had found out what had happened with Quinn. So needless to say Quinn wasn't the only daughter that Judy had to start over with, after the divorce. Though just like with Quinn, they were able to mend old bridges, and Judy's relationship with her oldest was now better than ever, as well.

* * *

><p>"Now Baby, I know you apparently have a thing for accents..." Quinn started with a smile. "...but try not to fall for Wes, when you meet him, because he happens to have a very Charming one. And he's quite handsome as well" She teased the brunette.<p>

"I can't make any promises." Charlotte teased right back, before pulling the blonde into her arms. "...Though I don't think it will be a problem, I don't think anyone can even hold a candle to your beauty, love." She smiled, before connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.

"We'll see if you still feel that way, after you see my sister." Quinn replied, half kidding but also half serious.

"I've been around the world Baby..." Charlotte reminded her. "...and I have never seen someone who is even an ounce as attractive to me, as I find you." She told her seriously.

"When's Blaine coming home?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"Not until tonight, I don't think you'll see him before you leave, to have dinner with your mom." Charlotte responded.

"Why?" she asked curious.

Though soon her curiosity was the furthest thing from her mind, when she felt herself being pushed down onto the couch, as Quinn pulled her t-shirt over her head, before removing Charlotte's as well, and crashing their lips together.

Things quickly became heated after that, the rest of their clothing had been removed, as hands began to wonder, and in no time at all, Charlotte couldn't even remember what they had been talking about in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Do you want anything else, or just the tea?" Charlotte called to Quinn from inside the kitchen.<p>

"Just the tea." Quinn answered back from the couch, and soon Charlotte was walking back into the living room, with a mug in either hand.

"Remind me to bring that loose leaf tea, I got next time I'm come over to you house." Charlotte began as she walked over to the couch. "It arrived the other day, and I forgot to tell your mom about it when we were at the wedding." She added, handing Quinn her mug, before sitting on the couch next to the blonde with her own mug in hand.

"Thanks Baby." Quinn said as she took her own cup of tea from the brunette.

"...Speaking of the wedding. You never did tell me what happened last night." Charlotte stated. "I doubt you just ran out of there." She added with a laugh.

"I did actually." Quinn returned with a grin.

Charlotte looked surprised at that. "What did you say? What did you tell Finn?"

"Nothing" Quinn replied simply, and smiled at the look Charlotte was currently wearing.

"...Mom told me not to worry, that she would take care of it. Before she practically shoved me out the door after you." Quinn explained with a chuckle, as she sipped her tea.

"...Wait?" Charlotte began as she processed the bits of information she had been given. "...Go back and start from the beginning." She instructed the blonde.

Quinn smiled, and began to relay, the night's events starting with Charlotte's song, and going over the conversation she had with her mother, all the way until she had arrived on Charlotte's doorstep that night.

"Wow" Charlotte breathed out, once Quinn had finished. "So everything's all out in the open with your mother now? ...and you're going to talk with her about us, tonight at dinner?" She asked.

"Uh huh" Quinn replied, from behind her mug.

"Did you want me to come with you tonight?" Charlotte asked her, wanting to be supportive.

"I would love you to come with me, but I'm pretty sure this is something that I need to do on my own." Quinn replied honestly.

"...Though I'm positive that my Mom will defiantly be inviting you and probably Blaine to dinner to talk about it, now that were officially out to her, so you can talk to her then, if you like." Quinn added with a bright smile, and a chuckle.

The rest of the evening continued much in the same manner, with the couple just content to be spending time together, though soon Quinn had left to go home, and have dinner, as well as a long overdue talk with her mother.

While Charlotte began to prepare dinner herself, she was excited that Blaine would be home soon, and she could tell him about the new and amazing developments in her relationship.

* * *

><p>"So..." Quinn finally stated breaking the silence.<p>

"I'm just following your lead dear." Judy said gently. "I want you to feel comfortable."

Quinn released the breath she had been holding, and just decided to jump in. "So you obviously know, and back in October I was informed by my friends, that you already knew then. So I guess my question is how long exactly, have you known about my relationship with Charlotte? She asked.

"Well... I had my suspicions, before I even met Charlotte; just by the way you were acting, and how you talked about her." Judy began to reply to her daughter's question.

"...Though I didn't know you were actually seeing each other until the beginning of September, the first time that Charlotte had dinner over here." She concluded.

"...and I realized that the relationship seemed to be a secret, and that you were still dating Finn, the same night I realized that Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Noah, seemed to be on it as well. Which was the night that your weren't feeling well and everyone came over, and we ordered Thai." Judy added.

Quinn groaned. "Am I really that obvious?"

Judy chuckled at that. "A little, though if it helps I'm sure it has more to do with the fact that you're my daughter, and I know you, more than anything else." She said sweetly.

"So you've known since the beginning then." Quinn stated a little defeated, she had been trying to sneak around for months, and her mother had known, and was ok with it, the whole time.

"I suppose" Judy said with a smile.

"The feelings were there since the first day of school... But we both tried to fight it in the beginning." Quinn began to bring her mother up to speed on the timeline.

"...We ended up kissing at Puck's Party, the first weekend of September. Though we didn't get together officially until the following Monday, which happens to be when Charlotte joined us for dinner, that first night." Quinn stated. "So you knew pretty much the whole time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"I figured you hadn't told me yet for a reason, and I was trying to be supportive, and wait for you to come to me, when you were ready." Judy replied. "...Though you never did" She added somewhat sadly.

"Why was that Quinnie?" she asked softly. "I thought my feelings towards Charlotte were quite clear."

"I didn't think you would still like her, when you found out we were a couple, and I wasn't really looking forward to being kicked out of my home for a second time." Quinn snapped harshly, before she could catch herself.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to..." Quinn quickly began to apologize.

"Don't apologize Sweetie." She told her daughter gently. "You have every right to have felt that way, considering the environment that I let you grow up in, as well as everything that happened last year." Judy began. "I just need you to know, that no matter what happens, I will always be your mother, and you will always have a home with me Quinnie."

"I know Mom... That's all in the past; we already fixed everything that happened, last summer." Quinn said her voice quiet. "I know that you wouldn't do that again, I guess I was just scared."

"I love you Quinn, so much, and I love Charlotte too." Judy told her, her voice full of sincerity.

"...and the way I have been, this year, and how our relationship is now, is the way that things are going to stay. I just need you to know that things are never going back to the way they were before, when your father still lived here. We've both changed, for the better I think, and this is the way that things are going to be from now on." She concluded with a smile.

"So everything's really ok?" Quinn asked after a few moments of silence. "You're really ok with this? Like a 100 percent?" She asked again.

"I'm more than ok." Judy said proudly.

"...Like I said I love Charlotte, and it's easy to see how in love you two are, and she makes you happy Quinn, I don't think I've ever seen you smile, as much as you have these past few months." She concluded happily.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that." Quinn sighed relieved.

"...Though there is one thing, that I'm not too sure about." Judy added after a moment.

"I understand your need to keep things a secret, for now. Though I can't really see where Finn fits in all this." She told her daughter, hoping for an explanation on the matter.

Quinn sighed and began to explain her least favorite part of the situation, to her mother.

* * *

><p>"...So if I'm understanding correctly..." Judy began once Quinn had finished filling her in on the Finn aspect to her relationship with Charlotte. "Charlotte's your girlfriend, though you're going to continue to date Finn publically for show, and Charlotte agreed to this arrangement."<p>

"Yes" Quinn said calmly.

"Ok..." Judy sighed.

"See that's another reason, I didn't tell you, once I found out that you knew, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, for the whole Finn thing." Quinn said sadly.

"I wouldn't say disappointed is the right word." Judy said lightly her hand on her daughter's leg. "I would just prefer if things were different.

Though obviously, you feel like you need to continue dating Finn, in order to date Charlotte. ...I just wish you didn't feel that way." She told her honestly.

"Though maybe you won't feel that way for too much longer." Judy added hopefully.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of quiet reflection, Judy broke the silence.<p>

"You're not... With both... I mean..." Judy rambled, before taking a minute to compose herself, and her thoughts before trying again.

"I'm aware that you're sexually active." Judy stated "...But you're not..." She found it increasingly difficult to finish her question, partly because it was a little embarrassing, but mostly because she was a little scared of the answer.

Quinn caught on quickly after that, and her cheeks blushed profusely in reaction to what her mother was trying to ask her.

"No. God, I'm not... Just no." Quinn stated suddenly having trouble speaking as well.

Judy sighed in relief at that, though Quinn continued to ramble her explanation.

"I'm not sleeping with Finn." She stated. "There's no way Charlotte, would have gone along, with the arrangement if that was the case." She continued, a little disgusted by the thought.

"Finn and I have never really even gone past first base" She added.

"...and first base, that's like kissing and making out right?" Judy asked, glad at her daughter answer.

"Pretty much." Quinn replied, before it was silent again.

"...and Charlotte..." Judy prompted after a moment.

"Well... Were a couple... and were in Love... So..." Quinn stated sheepishly, slightly embarrassed, though she found that she still had a smile on her face.

"Ok, I get it." Judy laughed lightly. "I figured as much."

"...So now that we got that out of the way, we can move on." Judy chucked. "I know that, that was a little embarrassing for you honey, but I had to ask." Judy said with a smile.

"So just so I'm all caught up, who all knows the truth." Judy asked. "I would hate to give something away to the wrong person, and it would also be nice, to know who I can act normal around." Judy explained with a smile.

"Well you now." Quinn smiled, before continuing. "...Leroy and Hiram Berry, and of course Blaine and Kurt, and Rachel and Puck.

"Good to know." Judy said with a smile, before thinking of something else. "What are we going to do about Christmas?" She asked "Are you going to tell your sister and Wes?"

"I was thinking that I would let them meet Char, when everyone comes over on Christmas day, and then the day after that I was going to spend the day with Ashlynn and Wes and tell them then." Quinn responded. "...and then after that we can all spend the rest of the break together." She added with a smile.

"I thinks that's a good idea." Judy replied. "I'm glad you're going to tell them, I think they should know, your sister especially, we all know that they won't have a problem with it." Judy added with a laugh.

"It will be good though." She said a bit more seriously. "Even though, you guys are a secret for now, at least your family and close friends will know, all the people who really matter, and thats a start.

"I agree" Quinn nodded.

"Oh..." Judy stated excitedly. "We need to set up a dinner, with Charlotte and Blaine, and Blaine can bring Kurt of course. Now, that everything is out in the open and all." She added the excitement still evident in her tone.

Quinn just laughed at that.

"What?" Judy asked.

"It's just that, I told Charlotte before I left, that you were going to want to schedule a dinner." Quinn informed her still laughing.

"Well when you call Charlotte, tell her to talk to Blaine and Kurt, and see if tomorrow night, will be good for them." Judy said happily before getting up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked amused by how excited her mother was.

"I'm going to plan, of course." Judy said with a smile before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

><p>Quinn just smiled at her mother, before laying down on the couch, with her cell phone, while she called her girlfriend.<p>

_"Hey I was just thinking about you."_ Charlotte greeted her.

"I'm always thinking about you."

_"Mmm... Me too."_

_"How did it go?"_

"Great... Way better than I expected actually."

_"That's definitely good news"_

"Uh huh... It seems like my mom is your biggest fan, and is overjoyed with our relationship."

_"This just keeps getting better and better."_

"The only thing she seems to have a problem with is the whole Finn thing, but she said that she understands why I feel like I need to do that, though she hopes that it won't be the case for long."

_"Well I definitely agree with her there."_

"Anyway... She want's you, Blaine, and Kurt to come over for dinner, and she wanted me to ask you if you guys could do tomorrow night."

_"That's fine with me, and the boys are right her so I'll ask them. ...hold on."_

_"..."_

_"They both said that was fine. ...What time did you want us to come over?"_

"Mom ran out of here so excited, that she didn't even tell me... but I'll ask"

"Mom" Quinn called from her place on the couch, but she received no answer.

"Mom" she called again getting up.

"I'm in the Study..." Judy replied the second time, and Quinn headed to the study.

"Yes Dear" Judy asked when Quinn entered the room.

"What time did you want them to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Quinn asked with her phone to her ear.

"You have practice tomorrow right?" Judy asked, and Quinn nodded.

"How's 7pm." Judy asked.

"Is seven ok?" Quinn asked into the phone. "Kurt and I have practice till six, so that will give just enough time for us to shower and change before."

_"Yeah, seven is fine."_

"Mom..."Quinn said grabbing her mother's attention. "They said seven is good."

"Perfect" Judy replied happily.

"I'm going to head upstairs; I'll be in my room if you need me." Quinn stated, and Judy nodded in reply, as the younger blonde, made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So what did you do after I left?" Quinn asked Charlotte through the phone, once she was upstairs in her room.<p>

_"Not too much, had dinner with Kurt and Blaine, and I typed up the final draft of that report that's due tomorrow in English, and now I'm just relaxing and..."_

"Shit ...I totally forgot about that report, I still have to type my final draft." Quinn stated slightly panicked.

_"Well at least it's still kind of early, so you still have time."_

"I'm glad, but I should probably go, and work on it." She said as she started digging through her bag, pulling out various papers.

"...Call me before you go to bed though."

_"Promise"_

_"I love you"_

Quinn paused her movements, and smiled. "You know, that's the first time we've ever ended a phone conversation that way." She said dreamily.

_"I know"_ Charlotte chuckled. _"...I like it."_

"Me too. And I love you too Baby, and I'll talk to you later."

_"Looking forward to it love."_

* * *

><p>Monday, school went by in a blur, the teachers giving tests, and collecting final assignments before the upcoming winter break, and after a very rigorous Cheerios practice Quinn was exhausted, and was extremely happy the day was finally coming to an end.<p>

Though she instantly perked up, when Kurt fell into step with her on her way to her car, reminding her about tonight's dinner, and with a smile on her face, she and Kurt got in her car and headed to her house, so they could shower and change, before Charlotte and Blaine arrived for dinner.

* * *

><p>Judy was putting the finishing touches on dinner in the kitchen, while Kurt was discussing Alexander McQueen's new line with the two Fabray's when the doorbell rang. An elated expression came across Quinn's face when she heard the sound, and she practically sprinted out of the kitchen to open the front door.<p>

Quinn's smile couldn't have been any brighter, as she opened the front door, and saw the twins standing in front of her.

"Hey" Charlotte greeted with a shy smile.

"Hey" Quinn returned, as the two stared at each other.

Blaine just laughed at the display, before greeting Quinn, and walking into the house, heading to the kitchen to greet Kurt and Judy, leaving the two lovebirds, at the front door.

* * *

><p>"Well something smells absolutely divine." Blaine announced with a charming smile as he entered the kitchen.<p>

"Grilled Pork Loin with a Blackberry Wine Reduction." Judy stated proudly.

"Well that certainly sounds heavenly." Blaine replied. "...I'm glad you let us at least bring dessert." He added with a smile.

...Speaking of, is there room in the fridge for this?" He asked raising the large tin foil covered tray that he had in his hands.

"There should be." Judy replied. "If not just move some things aside." She instructed him, and Blaine nodded, as he made his way to the fridge.

"Hey Sweetie, how was practice?" Blaine asked, walking over to greet his boyfriend after successfully finding a place for the tray inside the fridge.

"Horrible as usual." Kurt returned with a smile, as he accepted the kiss Blaine was offering.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss, before turning to address Judy, his eyes sparkling.

"I promise that I brought my sister with me, though I seemed to have lost her, somewhere between ringing the doorbell, and greeting the gorgeous blonde who answered the door." Blaine informed her with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"I missed you." Quinn husked, as she pulled out of the kiss, and looked at Charlotte who she had pinned against the wall, in the foyer, where they had been since Blaine's departure.<p>

"Mmm... Me too" Charlotte grinned lazily. "Though if this is the kind of greeting I get when you miss me, maybe I'll..."

"Don't even think about it." Quinn stated, knowing what the brunette was going to say, and stopping her before she could even finish her sentence.

Charlotte chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about love; I doubt I could stay away from you, even if I wanted to." She informed her with a quick kiss, as she linked their hands together, and began to walk through the living room, on their way to the kitchen to join the others.

Charlotte stopped for a second before they entered the kitchen, and looked down at their joined hands, the difference in their situation finally hitting her.

"This is the first time, I won't have to drop, your hand before we enter a room with your mother." Charlotte stated sweetly, slightly in awe, of how something so little, could make her feel so amazing.

"I know..." Quinn replied, her voice full of love, kissing the brunette once more, before they entered the kitchen, their hands still clasped tightly together.

"Finally... we were about send a search party." Kurt teased, and Blaine chuckled next to him.

"Sorry" Charlotte stated sheepishly.

"Don't apologize dear, you have perfect timing, dinner is served." Judy told her with a bright smile, her heartwarming at the sight of the two girls standing hand in hand in front of her, happiness radiating off of them.

"Can I help you set the table?" Charlotte asked releasing Quinn's hand and taking a step forward.

"Nope, everything's already done." Judy smiled. "The only thing you need to bring to the table is yourself." She added, before making her way into the dining room, Blaine and Kurt trailing behind her.

Quinn immediately lacing their hands together again, and pulling her girlfriend gently into the dining room, behind the others.

* * *

><p>During dinner, even though Charlotte couldn't be happier, with Judy finally fully knowing about her relationship with Quinn. She soon found out, that knowing that Judy Knew, and actually having Judy know, were two very different things, and Charlotte soon found herself acting a little shy, and more than a little nervous.<p>

After Dinner everyone retreated in to the living room, to just relax and talk, between dinner and dessert. Once everyone was seated comfortably, Blaine, Kurt, and Judy on one couch, while Quinn and Charlotte sat on the loveseat across from them, Quinn running a calming thumb over her girlfriend's knuckles, still surprised by how nervous the brunette had suddenly become.

After a few moments of silence, Blaine finally spoke, sensing his sister's sudden discomfort, and wanting to break the ice.

"Its nice being here, and knowing that everyone knows, and that no one has to hide anything during the evening, and we can all just be." Blaine announced to the group.

Judy smiled sweetly, at the boy she had come to view as a son. She was glad that Blaine had addressed the situation, since she herself had become hesitant to, once she saw how nervous Charlotte had suddenly become.

Judy had found it strange that Charlotte was suddenly so nervous and withdrawn; though she soon chalked it up to Charlotte feeling like this was some sort of formal first time meeting the parent's dinner, even though that really wasn't what this was at all.

"Yes I agree." Judy spoke, her tone light. "I think everyone will be a lot more comfortable, now that were all the same page."

"...I for one am overjoyed, with the development, and couldn't be happier that my daughter has found someone who can make her smile like that." Judy added, pointing to the bright smile, Quinn had been wearing, while holding Charlotte's hand and listening to her mother's words.

"I hope by now, its fairly obvious how I feel about you." Judy said directing her statement to Charlotte. "...and I know that I couldn't pick a better partner for Quinn." She said truthfully.

Judy smiled sweetly before her tone became a little more serious, as she directed her next statement to both of the twins.

"I love both you and Blaine, and regardless of the fact that your dating my daughter, I have already come to view the both of you as my children." She told the twins and smiled when both of their faces lit up.

"...and no matter what happens in the future, whether or not we become a family by marriage or not, we will always be family, and even if Charlotte and Quinn, decide to go their separate ways the two of you will always be my children." Judy concluded sincerely.

* * *

><p>During Judy's speech, Charlotte felt all the nervousness and the tension melt out of her body, she had always been extremely comfortable around the older Fabray, from day one, and found it silly now, how she had gotten so nervous tonight.<p>

She felt exactly the same way about Judy and she knew that Blaine did too, so the two twins shared a quick look with each other, before they both got up, from their seats, walked over to where Judy was sitting, before they simultaneously pulled the blonde into a fierce hug.

"We feel exactly the same way" The twins stated simultaneously, as they pulled out of the hug, as everyone laughed.

Kurt and Quinn had walked up to the other three while they were all hugging, and now Kurt was hugging his boyfriend, while Charlotte wrapped her arms around Quinn's side and kissed the blonde's temple.

Judy smiled, as she watched the loving display between the two girls, and smiled even brighter, when she saw how relaxed the brunette once again looked, and that she was now wearing her usual charming smile that had always been common place on her face.

"There's my girl" Judy whispered sweetly mostly to herself, glad that Charlotte felt comfortable again, and was able to be herself, though as quiet as she had said it the two girls heard her, and Charlotte blushed slightly, though the smile was still on her face, and Quinn just smiled and held the brunette tighter.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so who's ready for dessert?" Charlotte asked happily a short time later.<p>

"I'll help." Quinn said, beginning to get up.

"Maybe Blaine or I should help..." Kurt stated trying not to laugh. "...You two tend to get distracted." He teased the couple, and Blaine and Judy laughed good humoredly.

"You say that like we have no self-control." Charlotte replied innocently, playing along with her friends teasing, while Quinn just grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went on smoothly after that, everyone feeling completely comfortable and happy with their company, as they all talked and laughed together for the rest of the night.<p>

It was getting late, and Blaine, Charlotte, and Kurt had gotten up to leave, the two Fabray's walking them to the door and saying their goodnights.

"So i'll see you and your family on Sunday for Christmas dinner." Judy told Kurt at the door.

"Looking forward to it Judy." Kurt replied with a smile.

"...and I'm sure I'll we see you two before that even." Judy told the twins with a knowing smile, hugging them both before their departure.

"I'm going to walk them out" Quinn told her mother, as she two walked out the door.

The two girls kissed each other goodbye in the driveway, though they broke apart a lot sooner than either of them had wanted, since they knew that Blaine and Kurt were waiting in the car.

"Call me when you get home." Quinn instructed per usual, and Charlotte just smiled and nodded, before kissing Quinn one last time, and getting inside the car. Smiling at her girlfriend through the window as they drove away.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-The song used in this chapter is: "What you do to me" By: We the Kings**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Tuesday morning Quinn was on her way out the front door, on her way to Cheerios practice, when once again her car wouldn't start. After the fourth attempt, Quinn was beyond frustrated, though she knew she had to come up with an alternate way to school.

She knew she could always, run up stairs, and wake her mom up, and have her take her. Though she didn't really want to do that, and she would probably be late for practice, if she took that route anyway.

She also thought about calling Finn, as well as Charlotte, since both of them should be up already. She quickly made her decision and got out her phone.

* * *

><p>Less than 10 minutes later the familiar black SUV, pulled into her driveway and Quinn jumped inside, pulling her girlfriend in for a quick good morning kiss before they headed to the school.<p>

"Thanks for coming to get me." Quinn stated while they drove.

"Always" Charlotte replied sweetly.

"Though I'm leaving after 4th period today to run an errand with Blaine, so I won't be able to take you home after practice." Charlotte informed her, apologetically. "...Though I did already talk to Kurt and he is more than happy to give you a ride home once, the two of you finish practice." She added.

"Don't worry about it Baby." Quinn told her, as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Though I would rather get a ride home with you, you already went above and beyond, by not only picking me up, but already securing another ride for me." Quinn said sincerely.

Charlotte smiled at her, as the blonde began to take off her seat belt.

"I got to run, or I'm going to be late." Quinn stated giving the brunette a chaste kiss, before she got out of the car.

"I love you" Quinn added, before she shut the door, and ran towards the field.

Charlotte smiled and pulled out her phone, to send a quick text message to Judy.

_Quinn's car broke down, this morning and I had to take her to practice. So you can just have them pick it up today, under the guise of taking it in to get it fixed. Blaine and I should be at your house before 3pm. xC_

Satisfied with her message, she put her phone away, before pulling out of the parking lot and heading back home.

* * *

><p>Later that day Charlotte pulled into the Fabray driveway at 2:45pm, Blaine and Judy leaning against Blaine's Lexus waiting for her to arrive.<p>

After that they had all decided to take Charlotte's SUV, on their journey. Charlotte drove and talked to Judy who was sitting in the passenger seat, While Blaine was laying down in the back seat, with his iPod, listening to the newest Warblers set he had to learn.

Soon Charlotte was pulling into the Audi dealership, a few towns over, and she parked her own Mercedes in the customer parking lot, before the three of them got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Ever since Charlotte had known Quinn, she was having problems with her car. So when Blaine had brought the idea up to her a month earlier, of them getting Quinn, a new car as a Christmas present, Charlotte had thought it was a great idea.<p>

They soon found out that they weren't the only ones who had that idea, when Judy approached them, asking them to help her pick out the new car that she wanted to buy for her daughter for a Christmas present that year.

Charlotte and Blaine laughed and quickly explained to Judy their own plan. They then decided to make it a joint gift from the three of them.

Judy was pretty well off herself, from some family money she had, as well as the huge divorce settlement she had gotten from Russell, so even though she loved the idea of all three of them going in on the gift together, her motherly instincts kicked in and she had flat out refused the twins, when they had offered to pay for half of whatever car they purchased. Though they had soon come to a compromise, and Judy told them that they could pay for any extras or upgrades, that they wanted on the car.

So the night before, when Quinn had been talking with Kurt, the three of them had covertly discussed their plans to meet up, the next day and pick up the car, they had decided on.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long after they had entered the dealership for Judy to be filling out the paper work for the sale, while Blaine and Charlotte went over all the upgrades they had purchased with the salesmen.<p>

Which included: Audi music interface with iPod and blue tooth integration. A BOSE® sound system with satellite radio, Audi MMI® Navigation plus with voice control system & touch handwriting recognition, the Audi sports package, heated seats and floor boards, as well as picking out a red and black seat option, from the available selections.

They would have been able to take the car home with them, that day had it not been for the special interior option the twins, had chosen. So instead it was being delivered to the twin's home sometime on Friday.

Once the paperwork was finished, and everything was paid for, the three of them got back into Charlotte's SUV, and drove home, all feeling a since of accomplishment, at a job well done.

* * *

><p>Wednesday was the last day of school, before winter break, and classes had been hectic all day, and Charlotte was thankful that she was done for the day once glee had let out. Though her friends who were either Cheerleaders or football players weren't so lucky considering they still had practice after that, and not only had Coach Sylvester extended Cheerios practice that day but Coach Beiste had extended football practice as well, since this would be their last practice until after they got back from winter break in January.<p>

So with their friends and significant others busy, Rachel and Charlotte got into Charlotte's SUV and headed to the town of Beaver Creek, which was roughly an hour or so drive from Lima.

* * *

><p>Rachel had asked Charlotte to accompany her to Fredrick's of Hollywood earlier in the week, so that the smaller brunette could pick up a few last minute Hanukkah gifts for Puck. To which Charlotte quickly agreed, not only to help her friend, but she could also browse the selection, and maybe pick up a few things for Quinn or herself as well.<p>

They were making the two hour drive to Beaver Creek, simply because there were only three Fredrick's of Hollywood in the whole state and the Beaver Creek store was the closest. Usually Rachel would have just ordered from their online selection, though since this was the first time she was buying something of this nature, she felt that it was best to try everything on.

They had been in the store now, for a little over an hour, Rachel was in the dressing room, trying on her next outfit, while Charlotte sat on one of the chairs outside of the dressing room her own purchases, in a bag by her feet.

Charlotte had found several things in the store to add to the gifts she had already purchased for her girlfriend. A few Bra and pantie sets, and several silk sets of pajamas, some of them pants sets, some of them shorts, and some of them just silk slips, as well as two robes, one a light silk and satin blend, and the other a fluffy plush robe. She had also bought herself a few matching bra and pantie sets while she was there, and now she just sat comfortably in her chair why she waited for Rachel to come out and model her next outfit.

* * *

><p>"Ok, what about this one?" Rachel asked as she came out wearing turquoise satin lingerie, with black trim and lace.<p>

"Ehh... I don't really like that one." Charlotte stated looking over the lingerie.

"It would be fine if it was just the bra and the gartered bottoms, but I don't like the cloth in the middle covering your stomach, it looks weird to me." She explained.

"Yeah, I agree I wasn't too thrilled with it either." Rachel replied looking at her outfit in the hallway mirror with distaste, before turning back to Charlotte.

"Ok, there's one more, and then we should be done." She informed her friend with a smile before reentering the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"...and this one." Rachel said stepping out of the dressing room once again a few minutes later.<p>

Charlotte lifted her head to look at her best friends last outfit, and when she did her eyes nearly bugged out of her head, Rachel was wearing a see through red lace bra, that barely even covered her, and the smallest red lace G-string that Charlotte had ever seen, with red garters that were connected to black and red thigh high stockings.

Once she saw the outfit, Charlotte immediately jumped out of her seat, and pushed Rachel back into the dressing room, shutting the door behind them.

"Jesus Rach, You can't wear something like that out there." Charlotte told her exasperated once they were both safely in the dressing room.

"So you think that this outfit is too risqué, to be modeled in the dressing room, waiting area." Rachel asked her, her tone matter of fact.

"Yes" Charlotte responded instantly.

"Great." Rachel said clapping her hands together, and Charlotte just looked confused.

"...It will be perfect for Noah then." Rachel said happily, and Charlotte couldn't help but laugh after that, as she thought of how ridiculous her friends sometimes were.

"OK, well get changed and then we can go buy all this stuff." Charlotte said gesturing to the piles of lingerie in the dressing room, before slipping back outside and waiting in her chair.

Rachel ended up buying several corsets and their matching panties, as well as a few various pieces of lingerie; including the see through red lace one, much to Charlotte's amusement.

* * *

><p>Thursday Evening, Charlotte and Quinn spent their time driving to various stores, to pick up the last few gifts that Charlotte had pre-ordered beforehand.<p>

Most of Charlotte's gifts that year, she had already ordered ahead of time and had shipped to her house, like The Wicked Ticket Package the twins had gotten for Rachel, or Judy's Spa weekend gift card, Even the Alexander McQueen suit, that Charlotte had bought for Kurt. Though some of the items, she had ordered needed to be picked up in store, and some of them she just wanted to inspect before final purchase.

Their first Stop of the evening had been a Jewelry store in the Lima mall that happened to me a Movado retailer, where Charlotte was able to inspect and pick up the Movado watch she had custom made for her brother that year.

"The Watch is perfect; Blaine's going to love it." Quinn told her girlfriend, while the saleswoman was wrapping the watch up, for Charlotte to take.

"I hope so" Charlotte said sincerely; though there was really no doubt in her mind her brother would indeed love it.

"Were supposed to give each other one really good gift." She added.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"My money is Blaine's money, and vice versa, So anything either one of us buys, it's sort of like were both paying for it, which doesn't really matter to us anyway." Charlotte began.

"...But a few years back we decided that instead of buying each other a bunch of little things, that we would buy for ourselves anyway, we started just buying each other one big really good gift each year." Charlotte explained.

"Well that makes sense." Quinn returned with a smile.

"Yeah, so this year Blaine will get this 4,000 dollar watch, and he will get me something equally as extravagant in return." Charlotte added before thanking the sales women, and excepting the wrapped package she was being handed.

* * *

><p>After that they headed to Columbus, the couple's next stop being William Sonoma, and as soon as they walked through the doors they headed to the front counter hand in hand.<p>

"Good evening, welcome to William Sonoma. How may I help you today?" The cashier greeted as they approached.

"Hi, I'm picking up a few items that I pre-ordered." Charlotte answered the cashier. "It's should be under either Blaine or Charlotte Anderson." She added.

"Great, I'll just look that up for you." The cashier returned politely as he began to type the information into the computer, before going into the back.

"Are you getting Hungry?" Charlotte asked her girlfriend, while they waited, playing with the blonde's fingers that were linked through hers. "We should probably stop somewhere around here, before we head to the next place." She added lightly.

"That sounds good." Quinn replied. "We should probably get something before we have to drive back to Lima anyway." She stated sweetly.

"What are you picking up from here?" Quinn asked curiously after a moment.

"Electric salt and pepper grinders for your mom." Charlotte replied with a laugh, knowing how that gift sounded.

Quinn raised an eyebrow "You're buying my mom salt and pepper grinders for Christmas." She asked skeptically.

"Well no..." Charlotte responded still laughing lightly.

"Blaine and I, booked your Mom and open ended spa weekend, for her Christmas present. This was just something extra for her to open." She explained.

"...The grinders are the same one's that I have at my house, and according to my brother, your mom really wanted a set." Charlotte added with a smile.

Quinn laughed at that, totally seeing that conversation taking place, in her head, just as the cashier, walked back into the room.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." The clerk stated walking back to the counter packages in hand.<p>

"Two steel monogrammed Electric Salt and Pepper dispensers and one jar of Himalayan sea salt and one jar of mixed peppercorns." The cashier stated, pointing to each item, and letting Charlotte look over them to make sure everything was right.

"Is everything to..." The clerk began to ask though he was cut off by the sound of Weezer playing from Charlotte's jacket pocket, as her cell phone rang.

"I got it." Quinn said automatically, slipping her hand inside the brunette's jacket and extracting the phone from within.

"Is everything to your specifications" The clerk asked a second time, as Charlotte was done looking over the products.

"Everything look's perfect." Charlotte replied with a smile.

"Excellent, I'll just go wrap these up for you, and I'll be back in a minute." The cashier replied before heading into the back once again.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I will... See you then... Bye." Quinn spoke into the receiver before, hanging up and replacing the phone inside her girlfriend's jacket pocket.<p>

"What did Blaine want?" Charlotte asked pulling Quinn towards her, and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"He said that there's this Santoku Knife, that the store just got in, that he wants you to get while were here, he said you would know which one he wanted." Quinn replied looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yeah I know which one he's talking about." She confirmed.

"He wants you to buy three, two for the house, and one for my mother. Apparently it's something else that the two of them have been talking about, and my mom has been wanting one as well." Quinn added, with an amused smile.

"Ok" Charlotte said with a quick peck to the blonde's lips, before turning back around to the counter, when she heard the clerk return.

* * *

><p>"My brother just called me, and wanted me to ask if you had gotten in the new Shun Fuji Santoku Knives?" Charlotte asked the cashier, when he returned.<p>

"Yes, we did we just got them in this morning." The cashier returned happily, as he thought about the extra commission he was going to get from this order, he hadn't thought the two girls were going to buy anything of value, when he first saw them walk in, though he had quickly been proven wrong in his assumption.

"Excellent" Charlotte said with a smile. "I would like to add three of them to my order."

"Great, I just go run and grab those, and then we can get you checked out." The cashier responded with a smile before, going onto the sales floor to grab the knives.

"These are actually on sale this week for the holiday." He sated when he returned. "...So you will be saving about a hundred dollars on each knife today." He told her smiling.

"Well that's always nice." Charlotte returned with a charming smile of her own, as the items were being rung up and placed into the large bag on the countertop.

"Ok, your total today comes to $1,399.80" The cashier informed them.

That sounded about right, so Charlotte smiled and handed him her credit card and her ID. The cashier ran it, and handed them back to her. The card was quickly approved, and Charlotte signed the credit card slip, after that the cashier handed over the bag, and wished them well, before the two girls exited the store.

* * *

><p>"You just spent $1,400 dollars on 3 knives and salt and pepper shakers" Quinn told her girlfriend as they walked towards the car.<p>

"Well technically I only spent, $700 dollars, Blaine spent the rest." Charlotte responded playfully, as she opened the car door to put the bags away, before they headed back inside the mall to get something to eat.

Quinn let it drop after that, she really didn't care that Charlotte had spent so much, she was just a little shocked, because she hadn't expected the total to be that much, for the items they had gotten. She knew that her mother, had expensive taste and their house had many nice things, though Quinn herself didn't pay for them, so she guessed she really never understood how expensive even the little things in her house might be.

They had went to CPK for dinner, before heading back into the parking lot and heading to The Guitar Warehouse, which would be their final stop, before they could drive back to Lima.

* * *

><p>The two girls entered the store hand in hand, navigating through rows and rows of guitars and various musical instruments and accessories before they spotted the cash register, and began walking towards it, but before they were able to reach the counter they were halted by a voice behind them.<p>

Charlotte and Quinn turned around, and saw a tall brunette, who looked to be in her early 20's. She was wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, she had an eyebrow piercing, and a small Guitar Warehouse nametag that read "Lexie"

She was the kind of girl that Charlotte would have thought was hot, before she met Quinn, and basically stopped noticing other people in a sexual way. She knew, when other people were attractive,of course, but it just didn't affect her the same way that it used to anymore.

"I'm Lexie" The girl said introducing herself. "Can I help you with something?" She asked Charlotte neutrally, though Quinn could definitely see the way the other girl was looking at her girlfriend, and she didn't like it at all, so Quinn gripped Charlotte's hand tighter, and answered the girl's question before her girlfriend even had the chance.

"We're here to pick up a pre-ordered Guitar." Quinn informed the salesgirl, not necessarily rudely, but definitely using her HBIC voice.

"Yes, the order should be under Blaine or Charlotte Anderson." Charlotte added, trying not to shudder at the chills that rose through her at her girlfriend's tone.

Charlotte loved her own sweet, laid back Quinn, though she couldn't help but also love the forceful head cheerleader version of Quinn as well, and she couldn't help but get a little turned on when Quinn used her HBIC voice on the salesgirl.

Charlotte wasn't stupid she knew that Lexie was very obviously checking her out, and she was sure that Quinn had noticed too, and that was the reason while HBIC Quinn was on high alert.

"...and your Charlotte?" Lexie asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah" Charlotte returned simply.

"I'll just go grab that for you then." The clerk stated before heading into the back room.

* * *

><p>Quinn scoffed when the girl departed, obviously swaying her hips, more than necessary as she walked back into the store room. Though Charlotte just smiled and led her girlfriend over to the counter so they could wait for the clerk to return.<p>

Once they reached the cash register, Charlotte turned around and leaned her back against the counter, pulling Quinn against her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's back, and looking into her eyes as she spoke.

"So this is it." She stated. "After this we get to go home." Charlotte continued with a happy sigh, resting her forehead against girlfriends.

A wave of contentment washed over Quinn, and she forgot all about Lexie after that, and just thought about how she got to go home after this , and cuddle up with her girlfriend.

Charlotte pulled back but still had Quinn in her arms. "Maybe we could cuddle up in front of the fireplace with some hot chocolate or tea or something when we get home." Charlotte said voicing her idea. "...It's kind of freezing outside." She added.

"That sound's really good actually." Quinn responded sweetly, imagining in her head that they were doing that right now, instead of standing in some guitar store in Columbus.

"Here we go." Lexie stated coming back into the room, and walking behind the counter guitar case in hand, before she opened the case and revealed the black and red, Fender electric guitar that the case was holding.

Charlotte turned around, towards the counter, and began to examine the instrument, making sure that everything was right, before taking it out of the case, and turning around to Quinn.

"What do you think Baby? Do you think Noah will like it?" She asked her girlfriend, with a happy smile, she was pretty sure her best friend was going to be ecstatic with the gift.

"It's really nice Char. I'm sure Puck will flip, he's wanted an electric guitar for like ever." She responded with a smile.

"Blaine and I figured it would be a good gift, since he only has the acoustic one now." Charlotte told her with a smile, before turning back to the cash register.

"Everything looks perfect." Charlotte informed the sales girl.

"Great" Lexie responded with a smile.

"...Though we do like it, if our customers play the instrument their purchasing, or hear it being played, before they leave just to make sure everything sounds and feels alright. Especially since there are no returns on custom items." The salesgirl explained.

"That makes sense" Charlotte replied, thinking about what the clerk had just said.

"So do you play? Or is this just a gift?" Lexie asked. "...if it's just a gift I would be more than happy to play it for you." She added.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the girls, not so subtle flirtation attempts, and Charlotte just laughed lightly. "Well it is a gift..." Charlotte replied. "But I play as well." She finished.

"Of course you do." The cashier replied, the lust evident in her eyes.

"You can test everything out over here." Lexie informed her a second later, directing her over to a small wooden stool next to several amps, and other instruments, in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>"Here love, take a seat." Charlotte said leading Quinn over to the stool, where the blonde sat down.<p>

"I'd rather play standing anyway." She added with a smile to her girlfriend, as she plugged in the electric guitar in her hand, and turned everything on.

Charlotte took a moment, once everything turned on, to think, though she quickly decided to just play the first thing that popped into her head. The choice wasn't surprising; she had learned a few We the Kings songs, when she had helped Puck with his "Secret" assignment a few weeks back.

She smiled at her girlfriend sitting in front of her, as she thought about the song she was going to play and she started to play the 20 second intro, before she began to softly sing, while she was playing.

_I want to be the picture on your wall_

_I want to chase you around until we fall_

_I want to be the one you write about_

_I want to be the one who never lets you down_

_Right now I feel like I'm_

_Losing control_

_Losing control_

Charlotte continued to smile at Quinn, while she sang the lyrics, and began to play a little faster. She could see the salesgirl leering at her from the corner of her eye, though she only had eyes for the blonde sitting In front of her.

_My head is spinning cause of you_

_You've no clue what you do_

_You're the storm, let it rain_

_You've got eyes like a hurricane_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

Charlotte chuckled to herself at the "Eyes like a hurricane" line, because Quinn's eyes sometimes did do that, and actually she noticed that the hazel eyes gazing intently at her kind of looked like a hurricane right now.

_I can make you laugh until you cry_

_I can tell your mood just by your eyes_

_I can sleep with your head on my cheek_

_And I could be the one you never want to leave_

Charlotte sang the last verse lovingly while she played, she definitely agreed with the lyrics she was singing, and felt the emotions even more strongly, because she was able to look into the eyes, of girlfriend as she sang.

Charlotte smiled to herself, contemplating on just cutting the song short, and telling the sales girl that everything sounded great, so that she could purchase the guitar, and head home, and wrap herself up in Quinn for the rest of the night.

_Right now I feel like I'm_

_Losing control_

_Losing control_

Apparently Quinn had the same idea, and before she even was able to start the next verse, Charlotte had stopped playing when the amp, she was connected to had been abruptly shut off.

Charlotte looked up in confusion, and saw the blonde's hand resting on the amp, before she got off of the stool, and walked towards her.

"You need to stop." Quinn stated huskily as she approached her girlfriend.

"Why? Is everything..." Charlotte began to ask, before she stopped herself when she saw the fire burning in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Oh..." Charlotte said dumbly.

"Buy it." Quinn instructed gesturing to the guitar. "...and I'll be waiting in the car." She said, as she grabbed the car keys out of the pocket in Charlotte's jeans, before walking out the door.

Charlotte just nodded silently as her girlfriend exited the store. She had forgotten how worked up Quinn, got when she played the guitar, that combined with the song lyrics, and the earlier flirtations from the salesgirl, she was actually surprised the blonde hadn't stopped her sooner.

Charlotte knew that Quinn appreciated talent, musical or otherwise. Though when Puck, Blaine, Sam, or Artie, would play their respective guitars, it seemed as though the magic of their guitar playing didn't really effect Quinn, she enjoyed the performances, though they didn't seem to turn her on, it seemed as though that was only reserved for when Charlotte herself played, and the Brunette was way more than ok, with that.

* * *

><p>"Is you friend mad about something?" Lexie asked as she ran Charlotte's credit card.<p>

"Girlfriend" Charlotte corrected. "...and she's fine."

"Girlfriend?" The sales girl repeated incredulously. She had noticed how touchy the two girls were, and she had heard the brunette call the blonde "Baby" once, but she just suspected the brunette was being flirtatious, or that the blonde was a hook-up, she wasn't thinking girlfriend.

"Your dating little Miss Homecoming Queen?" Lexie questioned her disbelievingly.

Charlotte smiled at the "Homecoming Queen" part though she knew that the salesgirl hadn't meant it as a compliment. Though she herself viewed it as one, Quinn was beautiful, and she was proud that her girlfriend had won the title of Homecoming Queen.

"She was the Homecoming Queen actually." Charlotte supplied simply while she signed the credit card slip. "...But she's so much more than that." She added, before grabbing the large bag off the counter, and walking out of the store.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte reached her SUV, she opened up the back and placed the bag inside, before walking up to the front of the car, and opening the driver's side door.<p>

When she opened the door, she noticed that her girlfriend wasn't sitting up front, though the keys were in the ignition, and the radio and the heater were both on.

"Come back here." Quinn's voice called from the backseat.

Charlotte had been confused to why, Quinn was in the back seat, for only half a second, before she remembered the little guitar incident that had happened a few moments ago and the fire that had been in Quinn's eyes when she told her to stop playing, and she immediately shut, the front door, opening the back one, and climbed in.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying in the back, looking flush, when Charlotte climbed in. Once Charlotte was inside, Quinn grabbed the front of her jacket, and pulled the brunette down, so that she was resting comfortably, on top of her, and Charlotte wasted no time connecting their lips.<p>

Things got heated pretty quickly after that, as they usually did. Charlotte broke, the kiss to catch her breath, as she breathed deeply on top of Quinn, the blonde's dress bunched around her waist, the brunette's palms gripping onto her hips.

"Do you want to wait until we get home?" Charlotte asked lightly still trying to regulate her breathing.

"...It's only like an hour drive, and I'm sure you would be more comfortable at home, instead of the parking lot of the Guitar Warehouse." Charlotte added, trying to be accommodating. She knew the location wasn't ideal, and Charlotte herself was really too turned on at this point to comfortably stop, but she asked anway, wanting to make sure that Quinn was ok with where things were heading, considering the location.

"I don't care." Quinn husked as she connected their lips again, and slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Charlotte quickly returned the action, while her fingertips traced along the inside of Quinn's thighs.

"I can't wait." Quinn whispered, grabbing the brunette's hand and guiding it to the place she needed it most.

"...I need you inside me." The blonde whispered against her ear.

After that any thoughts that Charlotte had of stopping, flew straight out the window, and the couple spent the next hour or so in the backseat of Charlotte's SUV.

* * *

><p>It was roughly an hour into their drive and the had just crossed over into the Lima city limits, when Quinn remembered something, and turned down the radio.<p>

"Did that sales girl say anything to you, after I left?" Quinn asked Charlotte as they drove.

"Not really" Charlotte replied simply, she wasn't going to lie to her girlfriend, but she didn't want to get Quinn all worked up either.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, when Charlotte glanced over at her, before promptly turning her eyes back onto the road.

Charlotte sighed. "It wasn't really anything Quinn." She began "She was just being a bitch."

"What did she say?" Quinn returned.

Charlotte knew that there was no way that Quinn was going to let it go, without knowing exactly what the clerk had said, so she relented.

"She asked me if my friend was ok?" after you left." Charlotte supplied. "I corrected her and told her that you were my girlfriend, and that you were fine."

"Is that it?" Quinn asked, a satisfied smile on her face, because Charlotte had told the sales girl that not only was she taken, but that Quinn was her girlfriend.

"Not exactly... She was surprised that you were my girlfriend." Charlotte stated. "Then she said something along the lines of her not believing that I was dating little Miss Homecoming Queen." She added, as they pulled into the driveway of her house. She turned off the engine, before turning to look at her girlfriend.

Quinn was slightly flushed, and you could tell that she was upset, so Charlotte grabbed the blonde's hands in hers and finished relaying the events in the store.

"...So I just smiled and informed her, that you were in fact the Homecoming Queen, though you were so much more than that, and then I left." Charlotte concluded with a soft smile.

"Thanks Baby" Quinn said emphasizing her words with a soft kiss.

"Anytime" Charlotte smiled. "...Now let's get these packages inside." She said softly before opening her door to get out of the car.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how did everything go?" Blaine asked, as the two girls walked into the living room.<p>

"Great, picked up everything without a problem." Charlotte returned.

"So everything went smoothly then." Blaine stated as he began to look over the purchases.

"Uh huh." Charlotte nodded. "Well... except for the part where Quinn wanted to go all Lima Heights on the sales girl in the guitar shop." Charlotte teased with a grin.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Please... Even you said she was being a bitch." Quinn returned, as she helped Blaine take all the gifts out of the bags. Though she suddenly stopped when she got to the bag from the Guitar Warehouse.

"Total bitch" Quinn confirmed through gritted teeth, as she held up a small business card, before reading the writing on the card out loud._ "Call me when you get tired of playing with Cheerleader Barbie. Lexie."_ Quinn read, clearly pissed.

"Total bitch" Charlotte agreed, as she stepped forward and took the card from Quinn, ripping it up and tossing the pieces back into the bag, before stepping forward again and kissing Quinn, not stopping the kiss until she felt Quinn's body fully relax against her.

* * *

><p>"Though I suppose it isn't her fault that she has no taste." Charlotte added with a cheeky grin, a few moments later.<p>

"What do you mean she has no taste?" Quinn asked confused. "Your gorgeous Char."

"Mmm... Thanks Baby." Charlotte replied wrapping her arms around Quinn from behind.

"...But I wasn't talking about me; she had to have been blind, deaf, and dumb, not to have seen how amazing you are." She stated seriously.

"She seemed to think that you weren't enough for me." Charlotte breathed against Quinn's neck, the teasing quality back to her voice. "...If only she knew how wrong she is." She husked seductively against the shell of the blonde's ear.

Quinn spun around in her girlfriend's arms, and connected their lips, before pulling back.

"I'll go start the fireplace in the bedroom." Quinn stated with a smirk, before heading up the stairs.

Charlotte smirked, as she watched her girlfriend go. When she could no longer see Quinn, she hung up her coat and made sure that, she had the Movado bag, with Blaine's watch in it, in her possession, before turning to her brother, who was going through the William Sonoma bag.

"I guess, I'll see you in the morning." She told him, smiling brightly.

"Guess so." Blaine replied with a knowing grin.

"Night" Charlotte stated, before turning and practically running upstairs to her bedroom.

"Night" Blaine returned, laughing as his sister bolted up the stairs.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-A picture of Quinn's new car is on my profile in the car's section.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Friday afternoon Quinn left, to go have lunch with her mom, before the two Fabray's had to drive to the airport in Dayton, to pick up Ashlynn and Wesley.

After Quinn left, Blaine and Charlotte went grocery shopping, before Blaine left to spend the day at Kurt's, and Charlotte just spent the rest of the day wrapping presents, and doing a few things around the house.

Later that evening Quinn's car had arrived safe and sound from the Audi dealership, and had been stored inside the Anderson garage until they would drive it over to the Fabray's on Christmas day.

* * *

><p>Saturday was Christmas Eve, and Blaine and Charlotte had just stayed in together eating and having a movie marathon, while their friends and significant others, spent the day with their families.<p>

It was a little after 2am, Charlotte and Blaine had just finished their last movie, and Charlotte was heading up to her room for the night when her cell phone rang.

* * *

><p>Charlotte smiled to herself when she heard her girlfriends ringtone play, she figured Quinn wouldn't have gotten her gift till pretty late that night, because she would have been up spending time with her sister, and Charlotte knew that Judy wasn't going to put the package on Quinn's bed until right before, Quinn would be going to bed.<p>

Charlotte had decided to wrap the box with the pajamas and robes she had gotten for Quinn from her Fredrick's shopping trip with Rachel early, and have given the box to Judy earlier in the week to put on her girlfriend's bed, before Quinn went to sleep on Christmas eve, so that she would be able to open one of her presents early, instead of having to wait for everything till tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Charlotte slid open her phone, and put it to her ear, just as she flopped down onto her bed.<p>

_"Baby I love them"_ Quinn's voice poured through the receiver.

"I'm glad, I knew you would." Charlotte chuckled.

_"This was so sweet, I was definitely surprised."_

"I wanted you to have something to open tonight."

"...and I thought you would like them, I know that you said you liked the ones that I have."

_"Uh Huh... There so comfy."_

_"...I'm wearing one of them right now."_

"Mmm... Really... Which ones."

_"Guess"_

"Hmm… Let's see… Well I'm sure you going to want to wear, whatever you're wearing downstairs in the morning, so that takes out the slips, and it's pretty cold out so I don't think you'll be wearing one of the sets with shorts... So that just leaves the ones with pants. ...So my guess is the light blue and white silk pants set."

_"Good guess"_ Quinn giggled, before she yawned into the phone.

"Tired Baby"

_"Guess so, it's been a long day."_

"Well you better get some sleep. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow.

_"I can't wait Baby. I love you too."_

After hanging up with Quinn, Charlotte fell into her own peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Blaine woke up late on Christmas morning, before heading downstairs in their pj's and exchanging gifts.<p>

Blaine had gotten his sister several pairs of Christian Louboutins from the new collection, which Charlotte loved, stating she was going to wear a pair of them that day, and Blaine absolutely adored his Movado watch, and immediately put it on his wrist.

After the gifts had been exchanged the twins enjoyed a Christmas brunch with each other, before spending the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the spa, since they both didn't have anything to do before they had to get ready and go to Quinn's that evening.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening and Blaine and Charlotte had just turned onto Quinn's street. Charlotte parked Quinn's new Audi that she had driven over, down the street, before climbing into her brother's Lexus, and driving the rest of the way to Quinn's house.<p>

When the twins got out of the car, and began to make their way up the driveway of the Fabray house, they weren't surprised when they noticed that no other cars were present, simply because they themselves had arrived early so that they could give the two Fabray's their gifts, before the others began to arrive.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Charlotte had only been standing on the doorstep for a minute, when the front door was opened, and they were being ushered inside by a smiling Judy Fabray.<p>

Both twins greeted Judy warmly, before they began to take off their respective jackets and hung them up, before they turned to stare at what the other was wearing.

"Well aren't we a cliché." Blaine stated why looking at his sister, who was laughing.

Charlotte and Blaine had, gotten ready separately, and hadn't even seen each other until they were both in their coats heading out the door, so neither of them was able to realize beforehand, that they were wearing matching outfits.

Charlotte was wearing a blood red, fitted, V-neck cashmere sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans, paired with her new black and red Louboutins. Whereas Blaine was also wearing a cashmere sweater in the same color, though it was a crew neck, and had the collar of his black dress shirt, poking up through the top. As well as a pair of black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"I don't anyone will think that we did it intentionally to perpetuate some sort of twin image." Charlotte said laughing, as she took in her brother's worried face, as he looked at their apparel.

"You know, I think I still have time to run home and change real quick." Blaine stated reaching for his coat.

"I'm sure that's not necessary dear." Judy said speaking for the first time.

"You can't be serious." Charlotte added directly after.

"I'm not." Blaine said turning around at them and smiling brightly, proud of his little joke.

After a minute all three of them began laughing. "You're an idiot." Charlotte stated as she playful hit her brother's shoulder, as her own laughter began to subside.

* * *

><p>The three of them headed into the living room after that, and as soon as they did they heard footsteps coming down the hall, before Quinn ran down the stairs to greet them.<p>

"Merry Christmas" Quinn greeted once she reached the bottom stair, smile firmly in place.

Quinn looked amazing, as usual. Though Charlotte was pleasantly surprised when she saw her girlfriend's attire. Part of her had expected Quinn to wear some sort of Christmas dress, which she was sure would have looked amazing as well, but Charlotte also enjoyed the comfortable winter attire Quinn was sporting.

A simple pair of fitted jeans, and a fitted cream cashmere sweater, her hair down in lose curls, pulled back slightly in the front by a cream ribbon. Though the most surprising thing to Charlotte was the stylish steel framed eye glasses that were resting on Quinn's face.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Charlotte stated surprised.

"Oh..." Quinn said quickly taking the glasses off her face. "...I was reading, and I forgot to take them off before I came downstairs." She stated embarrassed.

Charlotte was about to respond, and tell Quinn not to worry that not only, did she look great, but that Charlotte herself also wore glasses from time to time. When her brother beat her to it.

"Don't worry Quinn; Charlotte has to wear them too sometimes. He stated.

...Plus I don't think she minds you wearing them, quite the opposite actually, i'm sure. Since my sister happends to have a _"thing_" for glasses." Blaine told her chuckling.

"I do not have a _"thing"_." Charlotte told her brother, slightly embarrassed herself, as Blaine and Judy were chucking lightly at her.

"Oh yes you do." Blaine added, still laughing.

"So you have a thing for glasses, huh?" Quinn asked suddenly standing right in front of Charlotte, her voice lower than normal.

"Well I don't know about that..." Charlotte returned playfully, before lowering her own voice. "...Though I definitely seem to have a thing for glasses on you." She purred.

"Well we just have to explore that later some time, then." Quinn flirted back. "...Maybe you can model yours for me sometime, and we can see if I have a _"thing"_ as well." She added seductively.

"Definitely." Charlotte returned, leaning in a giving her girlfriend a quick hello kiss.

"Merry Christmas Baby" Charlotte added, when they pulled back from one another.

"Sorry" Charlotte suddenly apologized, when she remembered the other houseguests. "...I forgot that you sister is here, and you're not telling her until tomorrow." She explained.

"It's fine Baby." Quinn giggled before giving Charlotte another quick kiss. "They're not even here. Mom needed something for dinner, and Ashlynn and Wes, ran to the store, to go get it" She explained.

* * *

><p>"So present time?" Blaine asked excited, as he placed three boxes, on the coffee table.<p>

"Oh of course." Judy replied equally as excited, and ran over to grab a large manila envelope with a bow on it from under the tree.

When she got back, Blaine handed her a large wrapped package. "Merry Christmas Judy" He told her with a bright smile as he handed her the gift.

Judy smiled back, and began to open the present. "You got me the grinders." She stated happily. "...and I didn't even think this was in yet." Judy said surprised as she gestured happily to the knife.

"It just got in on Thursday, Char and I got one too, though I haven't had a chance to try it out yet." Blaine responded, his own excitement matching Judy's.

"We can use it when we finish cooking dinner." Judy stated happily.

"I know." Blaine pretty much squealed.

Quinn and Charlotte just laughed from their place on the couch, amused by how dorky, their mother and brother, were being over this.

"We also got you this." Charlotte stated after a moment, handing a white envelope over to Judy.

"A Pre-paid weekend at the spa." Judy stated aloud as she read the envelopes contents. "Thank you so much you two, I love everything." Judy said wrapping each one of them up in a hug.

"Now it's time for you, to open your gift from me." Judy stated, almost giddy, as she handed over the large envelope to the twins, as they sat on the couch and looked over its contents.

"You bought us a Steinway piano." Blaine stated amazed.

"I thought it was a perfect gift, since both of you play, but don't actually have a piano in your house." Judy responded sweetly. "...and Steinway's supposed to be the best, that's what we have here, for Quinnie to play. She added with a smile.

"She got us one of the Art Case ones." Charlotte stated equally amazed, as she continued to read through the paperwork in front of her. "...The one they made to commemorate Gershwin." She added in awe.

"The Rhapsody" Judy informed them, "Quinnie picked it out, she said that you would like that one." She said smiling at her daughter as she did.

"Judy this is too much." Blaine stated suddenly looking up from the paperwork. "It's too expensive of a gift." He reasoned.

Though Judy just laughed lightly. "You two of all people are saying this gift is too expensive."

Blaine and Charlotte both blushed slightly at that, an quickly let any other protest they had die on their tongues.

"...Now I had Quinn, measure your sitting room, when she was over, so don't worry about that the piano should fit perfectly, and it should be arriving sometime next week." Judy continued.

"Thank you Judy." Blaine stated getting up an hugging the older Fabray, before going to hug Quinn.

"The gift is amazing." Charlotte stated while hugging Judy herself.

"...and thank you for picking it out." She told Quinn emphasizing her gratitude with a chaste kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, and you are both very welcome." Judy replied happily.

"My turn next" Quinn said, suddenly producing two package from behind her, one small, one large.

She handed the large box to Blaine, who eagerly accepted it.

"Char told me, how you had gotten tickets to Fashion week for Kurt, so I figured my present could go along with that." Quinn explained as Blaine pulled the black Hugo Boss suit and tie from the box.

"Thank you" Blaine said hugging the blonde. "I will definitely wear this, one of the nights were there." He told her sincerely with a sweet smile.

"Good" Quinn stated simply smiling at Blaine, before turning to her girlfriend.

"This is for you." Quinn informed the brunette handing her the small package.

"...The other one you'll have to wait till later to open." Quinn whispered seductively in the brunette's ear and Charlotte gulped and took the gift.

Charlotte then skillfully unwrapped the wrapping paper, to reveal the familiar blue and white box. She pulled her eyes away from the gift and looked at Quinn, when she realized the gift had been purchased at Tiffney's.

"Open it" Quinn told her softly.

Charlotte did just that, and couldn't help but smile brightly when she revealed the white gold necklace with the diamond "Q" pendant.

"I thought it would be nice, if you could wear something that connected us. I know we both felt bad about you not being able to really wear my varisty jacket, so I thought maybe this would help a little..." Quinn began with a smile. "...at school you could just put it in your shirt, though I doubt anyone would even question it. ...It's not like it actually says Quinn or anything." She explained.

After Quinn had finished speaking, Charlotte brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Only breaking it once, she remembered that they weren't alone.

"I love it." Charlotte husked as she pulled back from the blonde. "Put it on me?" she asked turning around and lifting her hair, so that the blonde could clasp the necklace.

"Perfect" Charlotte stated dreamily, playing with the pendant between her fingers, and gazing lovingly at Quinn.

"Here" Blaine said suddenly, handing two small packages over to Quinn, breaking the two girls gaze.

"These are just something to open, from Char and I, though they do go along with you main gift." Blaine explained, as Quinn tore open the first package, revealing a pair of Roberto Cavalli aviators.

"Thank you, these are really nice" Quinn said eyeing the designer sunglasses.

"Open the next one, then we can get to the big one." Blaine instructed happily.

Quinn opened the next package, and smiled at the Swarovski crystal letter "Q" keychain, though she didn't know how a custom keychain, and a pair of designer sunglasses, fit with, whatever her next gift was.

Quinn smiled at the twins, but before she could even thank them properly, Blaine was eagerly pushing his sister out the front door. Quinn sent the boy a confused look after that, wondering what was going on.

"Charlotte just went to go get your gift; we forgot to bring it in." Blaine explained.

After that the three of them waited for Charlotte to return, and Judy began to explain to her daughter how the next gift was a gift from all three of them.

* * *

><p>After about 5 minutes had passed, Blaine got up from the couch, and held his hand out to Quinn.<p>

"Let's go see what's taking her so long, Shall we." Blaine instructed.

Quinn took his hand, and allowed Blaine to lead her out the front door, her mother smiling and trailing behind them, excited to see Quinn's reaction to the gift.

When Quinn was outside the very first thing she noticed was her girlfriend in the driveway, leaning against a brand new red Audi convertible, with a big green bow on the hood, and Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. After a second of staring at the new car in front of her she turned back to question her mother, and saw Judy smiling back at her, dangling a pair of car keys in front of her face.

"Seriously" Quinn stated in awe, as her mother placed the keys in her hands.

"Merry Christmas Quinnie." Judy replied sweetly, before the blonde jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly and thanking her profusely, then turning to Blaine and doing the same thing, before sprinting down the driveway to where Charlotte and her new car stood.

Charlotte barely heard Quinn tell her that "_she was amazing"_ before she felt the familiar lips on hers, as Quinn kissed her passionately against the side of her new car, not even caring that they were outside in broad daylight, which Charlotte had to admit, made the kiss even better.

"Do you want to take it for a spin?" Charlotte asked playfully, when they broke apart.

"Yes" Quinn answered excitedly, as she turned around to ask her mom, while Charlotte detached the large bow from the front of the car.

"Have fun." Judy called out to Quinn, before the younger blonde had even had a chance to ask.

"...We're going to start on dinner, so don't be gone too long." Judy added with a smile, before her and Blaine both disappeared back inside the house.

* * *

><p>After Charlotte had shown Quinn all the upgrades, her and Blaine had added, before the couple pulled out of the driveway, as Quinn began to test drive her new car around town. Sometime later, the car finally came to a stop when Quinn pulled in the WMHS parking lot, and turned off the engine before beginning a mini make out session with her girlfriend in the front seat.<p>

* * *

><p>"One of the great things about having a new car is that we'll have to properly break it in." Quinn purred, before taking the brunette's earlobe into her mouth.<p>

Charlotte groaned as she looked at the time that was displayed on the dash, knowing that they had nowhere near enough time to properly do what Quinn had just suggested, even though Charlotte really,_ really_, wanted to.

"God I want to" Charlotte husked pulling back. "But... we have to get back." She added regretablly.

Quinn pulled back herself and looked at the time. "Why do we have to go back again?" Quinn asked with a pout.

"Because it's Christmas, and we have to." Charlotte explained with a laugh, just as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"See..." Charlotte said gesturing to her phone. "...Were already being summoned.

"They ran out of cream, on top of what your sister already ran out to get, so we need to pick some up, and then head back." Charlotte informed the blonde after she had read the text.

"Ok, we'll go back." Quinn stated playfully, staring the car, once again.

"It's better this way..." Charlotte whispered in the blondes ear before they took off. "...if we want to properly break in the car, were going to need at least a few hours." She stated seductively, before pulling back and buckling her seat belt with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"You coming?" Charlotte asked standing in the Fabray driveway grocery bag in hand, while Quinn inspected the outside of her car.<p>

"I'll be in, in a minute." Quinn replied with quick kiss to the brunette's lips.

"Alright, I'm just going to bring this inside." Charlotte returned holding up the bag. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She added, before going inside the house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had just delivered the cream, to Judy and Blaine who were busy at work in the kitchen. When she was greeted by an unfamiliar voice with an Australian accent.<p>

"You must be Charlotte." The voice greeted, as Charlotte turned to see handsome young man in his early 20's smiling down at her.

"I'm Wes" he stated holding out his hand. "I met Blaine a few minutes ago, I'm a little embarrassed to say it but, I have been quite eager to meet the two of you, especially since Judy and Quinn have been talking nonstop about you two since we arrived." He informed her with a playful smile.

"Yes, I'm Charlotte." Charlotte replied shaking the offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you Wes, and I assure you it was completely mutual, I have been completely brought up to speed on you and your wife as well." Charlotte added with a grin.

"Well you were right Mum, I definitely like her." Wes stated with a smile as he addressed Judy.

"...Good, you're in here." Quinn said to Charlotte when she suddenly walked into the kitchen.

"I see you have already met Wes but I wanted you to meet Ashlynn." Quinn said as the other blonde walked in the room behind her.

"I finally get to meet the famous Charlotte" Ashlynn stated playfully, as she walked into the room, and strode over to where Charlotte was standing, while her little sister blushed next to the brunette.

Though when Ashlynn came to a stop in front of Charlotte, and actually looked at her, a pleased smirk came across her face as she held out her hand to the girl.

"Ashlynn Preston it's a pleasure." She introduced herself sweetly.

"Charlotte Anderson" Charlotte began as she shook the blonde's hand, just before her own eyes settled on the blonde's familiar face, and she froze, when she suddenly realized that she had met Quinn's older sister before.

"...it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Charlotte finished, as she dropped Ashlynn's hand, unsure of what to do at that point, since her head was currently a jumbled mess.

Charlotte knew by the way that Ashlynn was looking at her, that she recognized her as well, and definitely remembered her. Though for the moment at least, the blonde seemed to be content in pretending that this was the first time they had actually met.

* * *

><p>After a moment Charlotte spoke. "I'll be right back... I just need to get something... from ...my car." She excused lamely. Though the group accepted her explanation and began to talk amongst themselves, though Charlotte could still feel Ashlynn's eyes on her, as she began to walk away.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Blaine whispered to his sister before she left the kitchen. He knew that she was lying about the car, and something felt wrong.

"Yeah, I just need to get some air." Charlotte returned her voice unsteady.

A worried expression crossed Blaine's face. "You know her don't you?" Blaine asked, though he was sure, that he already knew the answer.

Charlotte nodded her head, just once in confirmation.

"From Greece" She added, knowing Blaine would know exactly what she was talking about, before heading out the door without another word.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**:::Part 2/3 of Christmas:::**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Charlotte yelled out into the winter air, as she paced back and forth in the Fabray's driveway.

Yes Charlotte had known the girl she spent the weekend with in Greece, name was Ashlynn, and that Quinn's older sister's name was Ashlynn. But, never in a million years would she have thought to worry that they two girls were one in the same.

The thought alone was crazy and a little paranoid considering, how many Ashlynn's there had to have been in the world, and how improbable it was for Quinn's sister to be the same Ashlynn. Charlotte's supposed that she was just lucky that way.

"Fuck" She cursed, wishing now that maybe she had taken Blaine up on his offer to come outside with her.

"Thank God." She exclaimed, glad that at least something was going right, when she saw Puck's truck pull up in front of the house, before Rachel and Puck got out of it and walked toward her.

* * *

><p>"Thank God you're here." Charlotte exclaimed when she approached her two best friends.<p>

"Why? What happened?" Rachel asked worriedly, as she took in the frantic look her best friend was wearing, as her and Puck stopped walking and stood in the driveway with Charlotte.

"I... Fuck... God, I'm so stupid." Charlotte chastised herself.

"Ok, Bright Eyes take a deep breath, and tell us what's wrong?" Puck instructed.

"I slept with Quinn's sister." Charlotte blurted out without meaning to.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed in shock.

"Hot" Puck said automatically before he could stop himself, earning him a slap to the chest from his girlfriend.

"What? Just now?" Rachel asked _very_ confused at what was happening.

"What? No. ...God no. I wouldn't do that, I love Quinn." Charlotte replied quickly.

"Ok... Ok..." Rachel began. "Now that we got the exciting part out of the way, why don't you go back and actually explain the situation." Rachel reasoned.

Charlotte took a deep breath before she took Rachel's advice and began to more clearly explain the situation. "It turns out the girl that I spent the weekend with in Greece, was Ashlynn, and I only just found out like 10 minutes ago when Quinn introduced us." She explained.

"Wow" Rachel replied as she mulled over the situation in her head.

"Did she recognize you?" she asked Charlotte a second later.

"Oh yeah" Charlotte replied. "...Though she acted as though this was the first time we met when we were in there with everyone else." She added.

"So that's good, right?" Puck stated adding to the conversation. "That means she probably won't say anything, especially since she's married and all, right?" He reasoned.

"Shit. ...She is married isn't she." Charlotte exclaimed. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"I had no idea she was married when I slept with her." Charlotte stated frustrated. "...and her husband seems to be a really nice guy, on top of everything else." She added feeling worse by the minute.

"You seem to have a thing for unavailable Fabray women huh? Good thing Judy wasn't still married when you met, or maybe you would have gone three for three." Puck joked, hoping the joke would lighten the mood.

Though he instantly knew, it had been the wrong choice of action when both of the girls, glared at him.

"Sorry" he said simply after that.

"Well what's done is done." Rachel said speaking again, after the few moments of silence Puck's inappropriate joke had brought upon them. "...You just need to figure out what you're going to do now." Rachel stated logically.

"I'm going to tell Quinn." Charlotte said confidently. "Preferably sometime before dinner, I don't need her finding out somehow before I actually get a chance to tell her." She added, thinking about how awful that would be.

"You can't do that." Puck practically shouted.

"What do you mean I can't do that?" Charlotte returned frustrated.

"Have you even met your girlfriend?" Puck asked her exasperated.

"She's super jealous, possessive, and she has a temper at the best of times. He explained. "...and you telling her that you fucked her sister multiple times, the same sister Quinn has always been a little sensitive about might I add. Just doesn't scream good idea to me." Puck stated like it was obvious.

You can't tell her Char." Puck concluded emphatically.

"I have to tell her Noah, I can't lie to her." Charlotte replied, seeing no other option. She knew it wasn't going to be pleasant telling Quinn, but she had to.

"Lying and omitting the truth are two very different things Char." Puck shot back.

"Oh really?" Rachel said looking skeptically at her boyfriend, who had only just realized what he had said,and who he had said it in front of.

"...We will definitely be talking about this later." She told him seriously before, turning back to her best friend.

"Well it's not as bad as it could be Char..." Rachel began, trying to find the silver lining to the situation. "...It's not like you cheated, and you had no way of knowing that the two were even related, until this evening. So it's not really your fault, and I think Quinn will see that." She explained hopefully.

"I hope your right, Rach." Charlotte sighed. "If I knew then what I knew now, I definitely would have turned Ashlynn down that night, too bad I can't turn back time huh?" She said with a weak smile.

Rachel returned the weak smile with one of her own. "Come on let's head inside its cold out here." She stated to the other two. "...and don't worry Char, we will make sure that you get a chance to talk to Quinn before dinner." She added sweetly, as the three of them made their way inside the Fabray home.

* * *

><p>"You already know Puck of course, but I don't think you have met Rachel." Quinn stated as she introduced Puck and Rachel to Ashlynn and Weasley as the couple entered the living room.<p>

"She's is your class right Q?" Ashlynn asked her sister, as she looked over Rachel.

"Yeah" Quinn replied simply.

"I think I remember... Small girl, big voice." Ashlynn said as she began to remember.

"Yep that's definitely Rach." Puck returned with a smile pulling his girlfriend closer.

Ashlynn laughed lightly while she watched the couple. "Never thought you would be the type to settle down with just one person Puck." She stated addressing the boy in front of her. "...If I remember correctly you were only a freshman, and were already on your way to bedding most of Lima."

"Well that kind of continued up until this year." Puck replied rubbing the back of his neck, has he thought about his past. "...But, I guess anyone can change once they have found the right person. ...and I definitely have." He added with a smile.

"I can see that." Ashlynn returned with a smile of her own, as she squeezed her husband's hand, who was also smiling at the couple.

Ashlynn having told him all about Puck, Finn, Santana, and Brittney and all of Quinn's friends that the two girls had grown up with, over the years. So he knew all about the boy's past, and how meaningful his relationship with the small brunette must be.

A few minutes after Puck and Rachel had arrived the doorbell rang, this time revealing Kurt, and Finn, as well as Burt and Carol Hummel. Judy greeted the family warmly, and led them inside to join the others who had already arrived.

* * *

><p>After all the guests had arrived, everyone broke into small groups in the living room, and sat happily chatting with one another while they waited for dinner. Charlotte took this time as an opportunity to slip away, and went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink, and to try and analyze the situation that she had currently found herself in.<p>

Charlotte had just finished pouring herself a glass of iced tea, and was placing the pitcher back into the fridge, when someone entered the room, and there was a familiar voice behind her.

"I didn't think I would have the pleasure of seeing you again. Especially here of all places." Ashlynn stated as she walked into the kitchen, and came up to Charlotte.

"Color me surprised." She added with a playful smirk, as she looked the brunette up and down.

"You're not the only who didn't expect this." Charlotte returned trying to control her frustrations over the situation, and seeing Ashlynn again.

"It sounds like you're not happy to see me." Ashlynn pouted. "...I'm happy to see you."

"You're married." Charlotte stated harshly, taking a step back.

"I never would have done what we did, if I had known." She added lowering her voice as she did.

"Oh, that's what this is all about." Ashlynn replied with a laugh. "There's no need to feel guilty Char. Wes knows, He knew then, and he knows now." She stated like it was nothing. "...Well he didn't know that you were the same Charlotte from Greece, when he met you, but I informed him when you left to go to your car. So you needn't worry." Ashlynn said smiling.

"Though it is cute, and very endearing, that you cared so much about my marriage." She added sweetly.

"So he's fine with it, and he knew from the beginning?" Charlotte asked incredulously, not really understanding the way this conversation was going at all.

"I love my husband very much, and we have a very open and honest relationship, we have always been able to tell each other everything, even if it was about being with someone else or finding another person attractive of sexually appealing." Ashlynn began to explain. "...So when we were vacationing in Greece, we agreed to give each other a weekend apart, to explore the city on our own.

After the weekend I spent with you, I returned to Wes and told him all about it, just like he told be all about his own weekend. We don't keep secrets from each other." She explained.

"A lot of people wouldn't be able to do what Wes and I do, but were still young and it works for us, for now. So trust me when I tell you that you don't have to worry, Wes still likes you, and my marriage is more than stable." She added with a smile, hopping to ease the brunettes mind.

Ashlynn hoped that clearing up the whole marriage issue, would ease Charlotte's mind, and she would once again become the charming and playful girl she had met in Greece. Though by the look on the brunette's face, Ashlynn could tell the situation was still bothering her, and she tried to think of any other reason that may be.

"Is this about Quinn?" Ashlynn asked after a moment.

Charlotte didn't answer, but Ashlynn could tell by the guilty and slightly panicked look on the girl's face, that she had been right in her assumption.

"Oh Char. I wouldn't worry about it." Ashlynn said gently cupping the girls face.

"Yeah, my sister will probably be a little pissed that I slept with one of her friends, but she'll get over it." The blonde said trying to sooth Charlotte's concerns, before she dropped her hand from the brunette's face.

"Quinn has always been a little touchy about this kind of thing, but she should be used to it by now." Ashlynn said, as she took a sip of Charlotte's iced tea.

"...Puck used to hit on me all the time, and Finn would follow be through the halls like a dopey little puppy, and I even caught Santana checking me out from time to time, when we were younger." She explained like it was no big deal.

"Quinn's not a little kid anymore, I'm sure she'll understand, so I wouldn't let it stress you out too much. It's Christmas after all, you should be enjoying yourself." The blonde concluded, hoping her words had sunk in, and would lighten the heavy burden the brunette seemed to be carrying over their summer fling.

Charlotte was trying to organize her thoughts, before she replied to what Ashlynn had just said, When the kitchen timer began to go off, and Judy Fabray was suddenly in the kitchen as well.

"I'm so glad the two of you are getting along so well." Judy stated to the two girls with a smile as she grabbed the oven mitts off the counter. "...I'm sure Quinnie will be very happy about it as well." She added, sending Charlotte a smile and a wink, that only made Charlotte feel worse.

"Ashlynn sweetie can you give me a hand with this?" Judy asked gesturing to the various hot pans, as her oldest daughter walked over to help.

"Charlotte can you be a dear, and go tell everyone, that dinner should be served in about 20 minutes." She asked the brunette over her shoulder.

"Sure" Charlotte replied and set off into the living room to relay the message. Though inside she was starting to panic, knowing that she didn't have much time to take Quinn aside, and talk to her, before dinner started.

* * *

><p>After Charlotte had delivered the message to the group in the living room, She stood against the wall where Kurt and Blaine were standing, biting on her thumb, and trying to figure out, what she was going to do.<p>

Kurt watched her, sympathy in his eyes, already knowing where her struggle was coming from due to his boyfriend filling him in on the situation when he arrived.

He knew that it would be hard for Charlotte to be able to approach Quinn, and she probably wouldn't get a chance to before dinner, and that she couldn't just pull Quinn away from Finn directly considering the boy was already a little hostel towards her.

So Kurt formulated a plan in his head, knowing full well that Finn or anybody else wouldn't even bat and eyelash at Kurt pulling his best friend away from the group for some girl talk, or something equally as girly.

"I'll take care of it Char." Kurt suddenly said, looking into the brunette's green eyes in silent understanding, before leaning in, to whisper in her ear. "...Go up to Quinn's bedroom and wait." He instructed.

Charlotte smiled at him, before turning and going upstairs without question. She trusted Kurt completely, and knew the boy was trying to help, so she simply did as she was told.

A minute after Charlotte had left, Kurt suddenly turned towards Quinn with an excited smile on his face. "...Oh, I just remembered that you said that you were going to show me the new outfits that you bought on your last shopping trip Quinn." He nearly squealed.

"...Come on you have to show me what you got before dinner." He added just as excited, before grabbing Quinn's hand, and pulling her up from the couch where she was sitting with Finn, and practically dragging the blonde up the stairs to her bedroom, with Blaine following slightly behind them.

When they reached Quinn's bedroom door, the blonde gave her best friend a confused look and was about to ask Kurt what was going on, just as Blaine reached them, and Kurt began to speak.

"Charlotte's in your room waiting for you." Kurt informed her.

"Just let Blaine and I know when you're done, and we will head back downstairs with you. We'll be waiting in the guest room." He explained before the two boys walked into the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Baby." Quinn purred, when she walked into the room and saw Charlotte sitting on her bed.<p>

"I'm glad you arranged this..." She said sitting down on the bed as well. "...I was just thinking of a way to sneak in a couple minutes of alone time with you, when Kurt grabbed me." She concluded with a smirk before leaning forward and capturing her girlfriend's lips.

Charlotte automatically began to respond to the kiss, but she knew that she had another reason for sneaking off with her girlfriend and it wasn't for this. So when she felt Quinn trying to push her down onto the bed, she gently pushed Quinn away, before she got off the bed altogether and stood in front of the blonde.

"As much as I would love to continue, that isn't the reason were up here." Charlotte stated running a nervous hand through her hair.

"...We need to talk." She sighed.

Quinn was confused when Charlotte had pulled away and got off the bed, but then she recognized the nervous gesture that was followed by Charlotte's ominous words and she instantly knew that something was wrong.

"...and I doubt that you will be in the mood to continue once we do." Charlotte added a little sadly.

If Quinn hadn't been worried before, she definitely was now. "What's wrong Charlotte?" Quinn asked pointedly. "...Did Finn do something?" She asked as she racked her brain for possibilities, of what could have happened to have her girlfriend acting this way.

Charlotte actually let out a chuckle at that, wishing that was actually the case, Finn she could handle. "Not this time, amazingly enough." She responded with a weak smile.

Though her smile was gone, once she finished her statement. "...It was actually me; I'm the one who caused the trouble this time." She said sadly, as she watched Quinn's face become more confused, she took a deep breath after that and began to tell her.

"Do you remember when we talked about the girl that I had spent the weekend with in Greece?" Charlotte asked hoping to ease her girlfriend into her confession.

"Yes, but I don't really think this is the appropriate time to discuss the weekend of sex, you had with some girl in Greece." Quinn growled, not wanting to talk about one of Charlotte's flings, and wishing that her girlfriend would just tell her what was wrong.

Charlotte decided to ignore Quinn's statement and choose to just continue on with the point that she was trying to make, knowing the blonde was becoming impatient.

"...Well it turns out that, the girl I slept with in Greece, was... Ashlynn." Charlotte told her, and waited for the inevitable blow up.

The room was eerily silent, and continued to be for the next few minutes, as Quinn's brain tried to process what she had just heard, and Charlotte just waited silently, for her response.

"Ashlynn?" Quinn said finally, almost sounding as if the name confused her. "...As in my sister Ashlynn?" She said clarifying her question.

"Yes" Charlotte barely managed to respond as she felt the guilt rise up in her throat.

"My sister is the girl from Greece? ...You slept with my sister?" Quinn questioned in almost a daze, that had Charlotte more than a little worried.

"Yes" Charlotte said again, as she carefully watched Quinn.

"You had sex with my sister." Quinn yelled, as she jumped up from the bed and began to pace, looking lost and frazzled in her thoughts and emotions.

Charlotte moved forward towards Quinn, but was suddenly halted in her movements by the blonde.

"Don't" Quinn warned and stepped further away from Charlotte and began to pace again.

"So the last person you had sex with before me, was my sister?" Quinn asked her tone harsh, stopping her pacing, and turning to stare at Charlotte.

"Yes" Charlotte returned guiltily. She hadn't even thought of that, but now that the thought was in her head, it only made her feel worse.

"Fantastic" Quinn said sarcastically.

"I swear Quinn I had no idea, that she was your sister, until you introduced us today." Charlotte stated her voice taking on a desperate quality as she spoke.

"Does Wes know?" Quinn asked in a panic, remembering for the first time, her sister's husband, who she loved, and viewed as her own brother.

"He knows." Charlotte returned.

"Apparently they have some sort of arrangement." She continued. "He knew back in Greece, and he knows that it was me, who Ashlynn slept with now, as well." Charlotte explained. "...and apparently he's ok with it." She added.

"Ok..."Quinn said slowly digesting the information she was just given. "How do you know all that anyway?" She asked a second later curious to how Charlotte knew so much.

"Ashlynn explained it to me, a few minutes ago." Charlotte replied softly, hoping to avoid upsetting Quinn more than she already had.

"Well I'm glad you two are so chummy now." Quinn returned bitterly.

"Baby please..." Charlotte said stepping forward again. "There's no possible way I could have known, that this was going to happen. She tried to reason.

"When I was with Ashlynn, I didn't even know that you existed. If I could go back and change it I would." Charlotte said trying to get her point across, though Quinn was still silent.

"Please Baby... don't be mad at me for this, I couldn't stand it." Charlotte begged. "I love you Quinn, so much. You're the only one I want, you have to know that." She concluded desperatley.

"Your right." Quinn breathed out.

"What?" Charlotte stated not quite believing what she had heard.

"Your right. I hate this, I hate that you slept with her, but you're right, it's not your fault." Quinn explained.

"...It's going to be uncomfortable tonight, but I can't hold you responsible, for something that you had no control over, I know you weren't trying to hurt me or anything. It's not like you cheated, we weren't even together." Quinn concluded trying to be rational about the situation.

"Never" Charlotte returned adamant, as she walked right up to the blonde and placed her hands on her hips.

"I would never do that to you. I love you so much Quinn, I would never hurt you that way." She stated with conviction.

"I know." Quinn sighed ducking her head slightly.

"Do you?" Charlotte asked holding the blonde's chin, and bringing her eyes up to hers.

"I do." Quinn replied, staring into the green eyes in front of her, before softly brushing their lips together in a sweet kiss that said more than words ever could.

They only broke apart when they heard soft knocking on the bedroom door.

"That must be Kurt, I'm sure were pushing our time limit." Charlotte said giving Quinn one more kiss before grabbing her hand and walking over to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to start heading back." Kurt said as they opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"We figured as much." Quinn replied. "Shall we then." She said, kissing Charlotte, before dropping the brunette's hand and heading back downstairs with Kurt.

"So... It went well then?" Blaine asked his sister once they were alone.

"Well it went pretty much how you would have expected it to go at first, but she understands that there is no way I could have known, and that this is just some horrible coincidence, that is out of my control." Charlotte replied running her hand through her hair.

"Well that's good. I'm glad she could be rational about this." Blaine returned relieved.

"Yeah, me too." Charlotte agreed. "Dinner is going to be awkward though." She added.

"Oh yeah." Blaine said with a laugh.

"...I thought it would be anyway because of Finn and all but this is going to be a whole new level of awkwardness." Blaine said as he thought of what awaited them tonight.

"Well might as well get it over with." Blaine concluded, with an encouraging smile.

To which Charlotte nodded, and took a deep breath before following her brother downstairs.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was seated around the table in the dining room that Judy had extended earlier that day, so that it could fit all 12 occupants that would be attending dinner that night. The dinner itself was amazing, and everyone had complimented Judy, Blaine and Charlotte on the meal, as they began to dig in. Though Charlotte was quick to say that she had only helped with some of the prep work the day before, and that the praise should really go to her brother and Judy for cooking them this delicious meal.<p>

After that everyone ate in relative silence, an odd tension having fallen over the room, and its occupants.

Burt and Carol had noticed that it was a little too quiet, but really hadn't thought anything of it, while Finn was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to really notice anything, but Judy be the observant woman she was, instantly noticed something was wrong, and immediately began to wrack her brain for possibilities of what could have happened.

While she ate Judy kept looking around at the table's occupants, as she tried to figure out the problem. Charlotte seemed a little more withdrawn and quieter than usual, and Judy noticed each of her friends looking over at her from time to time, almost as if they were constantly checking on her.

The other thing that Judy found strange was how quiet her youngest daughter was, she seemed to be very interested in the food on her plate, and had only said a few words, to Ashlynn and Wes who sitting next to her and kept trying to pull her into their conversation.

* * *

><p>Charlotte ate in relative silence with the others, she was relieved that Quinn took everything as well as she did, and that they were still ok, though she was more than aware of the tension that had surrounded the group as they ate, and felt bad, that she was the cause of it.<p>

Though she was happy when something finally started to go right, that day and she wasn't subjected to an awkward seating arrangement, it was actually quite the opposite; besides her sitting next to Quinn she was given the best combination possible, in her opinion.

Burt and Carol where sitting at one head of the table, where Judy and Rachel were at the other head, with Puck on the corner next to Rachel, and Charlotte, Blaine and Kurt on that side. While Wes was sitting at the corner next to Judy with Ashlynn, Quinn and Finn, on his side of the table. Which left Charlotte surrounded by friends, and when she looked up and across the table she had Ashlynn and Quinn in front of her, though her attention was always on the younger blonde.

* * *

><p>Charlotte kept a steady eye on Quinn, as dinner progressed. The blonde never really looked happy or sad, just neutral, as if she was lost deep in thought as she was eating. Though Charlotte smiled lightly to herself and took it as a good sign, when she began to feel Quinn run her foot up Charlotte's leg under the table.<p>

"I'm going to get some more tea. Can I get anyone anything?" Quinn asked suddenly from her place at the table. She was met with a chorus of no thank you's, before she got up out of her seat and headed into the kitchen herself.

Charlotte smiled to herself, and thought about how she loved even the smallest things about her girlfriend as she watched the blonde walk into the kitchen and disappear from her sight.

Though the next thought she had after that, was that if Quinn was currently in the kitchen, why hadn't her foot stopped in its accent up her leg? When the sudden realization fell down on her like a ton of bricks, and she very quickly jumped out her seat, and stood in front of the table.

Charlotte figured she must have looked crazy and pretty ridiculous, jumping out her chair so suddenly like that, and her suspicions were immediately confirmed when everyone at the table now had their eyes on her.

"I need... I'm going to get more tea too." Charlotte explained lamely, as she grabbed her glass, and practically fled out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Char, you scared me." Quinn stated, hand to her chest, when Charlotte burst into the kitchen suddenly.<p>

"What's wrong?" She added quickly once she took in the look on her girlfriend's face.

"I thought it was you... but then you got up, and it was still happening ...so it couldn't have been you... so I jumped up... and now everyone thinks I'm crazy or something." Charlotte started trying to explain quickly, but not really making any sense.

"Baby you need to slow down, so I can understand what you're trying to tell me." Quinn said gently, cupping the brunette's face in her hands.

Charlotte took a deep breath, and collected her thoughts. This whole Ashlynn situation was really doing a number, on the calm, and collected person she usually was, and she knew she needed to get her shit together, and get a handle on her emotions, if she was going to survive the night.

"Right before you got up, I felt a foot slide up my leg, under the table. I was fine with it because I naturally assumed it was you, and when I realized it wasn't and I kind of freaked out a little, made a lame excuse, and came in here." Charlotte explained calmly.

"How can she do this to me? She's my sister." Quinn whispered harshly, a moment later, her face becoming flush as her anger rose.

Through Charlotte didn't let Quinn step away from her like the blonde had wanted to, and wrapped her arms securely around the Quinn's waist as she spoke.

"That's just it Baby." Charlotte started. "She has no idea, that she's doing anything to you." She added gently, looking into Quinn's eyes, to make sure she was listening. "...To her I'm just one of the five friends you have over tonight, and she thinks that she has more of an intimate connection to me than you do." Charlotte began to explain.

"She thinks you're with Finn, and I'm just a friend, and I'm sort of an Ex or something to her. ...So i think it's safe to say that she isn't trying to do anything to you, and that she is just having her fun, trying to flirt with and ex-lover." She concluded.

"I understand." Quinn replied after a moment.

"...It's just hard you know, she's my sister, and you're my girlfriend." Quinn sighed exhasperated with the whole situation.

"Though you're right she doesn't know about us, so I can't act as though she is trying to deliberately hurt me with her actions." Quinn rationalized.

Charlotte gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips, before pulling back.

"I'm really proud of you Baby." Charlotte told her sincerely."...You're in a really hard situation, though baring your initial reactions to things, you have been able to think of everything logically and rationally." Charlotte explained with a proud smile.

"I've been trying to get a better handle on things lately." Quinn replied in a whisper.

"I know, that's why I'm so proud." Charlotte returned with a smile.

"We should probably get back in there." Quinn reasoned, and Charlotte agreed and they both grabbed their glasses and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh... One more thing." Quinn said stopping Charlotte before they left the kitchen.

"Please don't ever use the term lover or ex-lover ever again when referring to you and my sister." Quinn said her face looking slightly disgusted at saying the words herself.

Charlotte laughed, though she soon realized that Quinn was wearing her serious face, and abruptly stopped laughing.

"I promise love, never again." Charlotte stated.

Quinn smiled and nodded in reply and the two reentered the dining room.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over now, and they were now in the middle of the dessert portion of the evening, though things were still relatively silent except for a few comments her and there or the few private conversations that were going on around the table, the tension in the room ever present.<p>

Ashlynn had finished her dessert, and was quietly sipping her hot tea, as she watched the room, the tension was still palpable to her, and since she really didn't see any reason for the tension to be present in the first place, she decided to dispel it, and began to address the table.

"I'm sure everyone is aware of the tension that has been hovering over us throughout dinner." Ashlynn began. "...Though I feel that there is really no reason for it, were all basically adults, and maybe once everything is out in the open, we can move on, and the tension will dispel" She reasoned with the signature Fabray smile firmly in place.

Everyone's attention was now on the oldest Fabray daughter after that, and Judy looked curiously at her before, she noticed her younger daughter, who was flush and gripping her fork tightly, after that she turned to Charlotte an noticed that the girl looked pale, and worried.

So Naturally the first thought Judy had was that her older daughter and found out about her younger daughter's secret relationship, and for some reason found it necessary to have the situation out in the open. So Judy went to the girls rescue and immediately began to speak, before Ashlynn had a chance to say anything more.

"Ashlynn honey..." Judy began using the Wasp voice she had perfected so many years ago. "...It's admirable that you want to dispel any tension their might be, but I hope that you aren't going to share any news, that may not be yours to tell." She told her daughter pointedly.

Ashlynn chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Mom, the news is definitely mine to tell."

"...Well for the most part anyway, she said glancing over to Charlotte, who hadn't moved at all since Ashlynn had begun speaking, and had her eyes firmly planted on Quinn.

"You see even though, we may have led to you believe so earlier, this isn't actually the first time Charlotte and I have met." Ashlynn explained. "...We were already acquainted before today."

Well that definitely wasn't what Judy had expected her to say, though she couldn't help but let out a sigh relief, that it wasn't the confession she thought she was going to make, though it didn't take long after that, before the relief she was feeling dissipated all together.

"...Like I said before were all adults, and even though this isn't really appropriate dinner conversation, though I don't think this particular conversation should be really that shocking to anyone considering, I'm pretty sure no one here is a virgin." Ashlynn stated, her husband gripping her hand on top of the table to show his support for the decision she had made.

"Well... maybe except for Finn." Ashlynn mused. She had never really liked the boy, and couldn't imagine him actually getting anyone to sleep with him. and she had been very surprised when she found out that her sister was actually dating him for a second time.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Finn yelled, outraged by the comment. "I'm not a virgin." He announced to the table, not noticing the uncomfortable or embarrassed looks around him.<p>

"You're not." Carol spoke suddenly, her voice quivering slightly when she realized that her baby wasn't really a baby anymore.

"Umm... No... Not anymore..." Finn answered his mother, his voice becoming quiet as she spoke, and Carol immediately turned her intense gaze onto Quinn.

"Finn and I, have never slept together." Quinn stated quickly, as soon as she saw the she was now the focus of Carol's gaze.

After that Carol turned to Rachel, who was sitting across the table, holding Puck's hand as the couple watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"We didn't either." Rachel said vehemently, when Carol turned her gaze to her.

"But... you two are the only girls he dated." Carol said quietly, becoming confused.

"Well you don't necessarily need to be dating someone, to do that." Burt stated gently to his wife, hoping that the subject would drop after that.

Though Burt wasn't that lucky, and soon Carol began to Question her son again.

"Who was it then?" She asked wondering who it could have been if it wasn't Quinn or Rachel.

Finn stayed silent, though Puck had no problem speaking up. Amused by the whole situation.

"Santana Lopez." Puck stated helpfully, and the look Carol had on her face when he said that was absolutely priceless, and caused both Puck and Rachel to lightly chuckle in their seats.

"I can't imagine that." Judy said suddenly, she couldn't see a reason why Santana would want to sleep with Finn. Though she soon covered her mouth with her hand, when she realized she had voiced her thought out loud.

"It was some sort of scheme to destroy the glee club, by breaking Finn and I apart, and there was also something about needing to be with someone who was young and inexperienced, because it was Madonna week or something, it's not like it meant anything to Santana." Rachel explained her voice nonchalant.

"That makes more sense." Wes added, he too was slightly confused by the confession, having met Santana before the few times him and Ashlynn had visited over the years.

It soon became silent again after that, and Finn just sulked in the corner.

* * *

><p>"...Well as amusing as this was." Ashlynn said gesturning to Finn. "...It seems we have gotten off track." Ashlynn stated with a soft smile, she began to speak again once, all the attention was turned back to her.<p>

"Since, beating around the bush seems to have only caused more tension, I might as well cut to the chase. The reason that dinner has been so awkward is not because Charlotte and I know each other, but because we know each other intimately. "Ashlynn explained to the table.

Judy had been sipping on her iced tea, during her daughter's announcement and spit it onto the table in shock, when she heard Ashlynn's revelation.

...and Charlotte ...Well Charlotte felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out, at the look Judy was wearing, as her eyes flashed between her and her two daughters.

"What do you mean you know each other intimately?" Judy asked, poising the question to her eldest daughter, while the rest of the table was completely silent.

"I mean it, just like it sounds." Ashlynn replied calmly. "Charlotte and I have slept together, multiple times in fact." Ashlynn explained, not wanting to have any more secrets on the matter.

"This is so great." Finn chuckled voicing his amusement with the situation, he felt as though this recent revelation, only added to what he had been trying to say about Charlotte all along.

But besides Finn's small and inappropriate outburst, no one had said a word, and the table remained silent, as everyone digested what they had just been told.

"I know it may come as a shock, though Wes already knows, and I can tell that a few of you at least knew as well." Ashlynn stated gesturing to the group of friends on the other side of the table.

"...But now that everything is out in the open, we can all move on." She concluded sincerly, really believing that they needed to be open about the situation before they could be comfortable with it and move on.

* * *

><p>The table was silent again after that, until Quinn threw her napkin on the table and stormed off upstairs to her bedroom, no longer being able to keep her emotions under control.<p>

"Quinn wait..." Charlotte called after the girl, as she tried to get out of her chair to go after her.

While Finn was just chuckling in his own chair, wondering if Quinn would still disagree with his perception of Charlotte now that her own sister was one of the girl's conquests.

"Fuck Ash, was that really necessary?" Charlotte asked facing the girl, once she had gotten out of her chair, not even waiting for a response, as she went after Quinn.

"I'm sure Quinn's a little upset that I slept with one of her friends, but she'll get over it, I'm sure she just needs a minute to process." Ashlynn stated trying to soothe her mother.

Judy on the other hand, was really wishing that Quinn had chosen to already tell her sister about her new relationship instead of deciding to wait until tomorrow to do so. Granted they still would have had to deal with the reality of Charlotte and Ashlynn's past, but at least they could have all talked about it together, in private, instead of the complete mess, that had just happened.

* * *

><p>"You think Quinn would be used to it by now." Finn stated suddenly in a tone that suggested that he had been right about everything. "...She knows Charlotte gets around."<p>

Suddenly the only sound that could be heard was two chairs being scrapped back violently as both Blaine and Puck tried to lunge at Finn.

Though neither one of them actually made it over to him, though they both were still desperately trying as Blaine was being held back by Kurt, and Burt.

Wes having grabbed Puck, While Rachel stood in front of him trying to talk him down, which was actually quite difficult since Rachel herself was upset as well by Finn's comment, and was half tempted to just let Puck go after him.

"I don't know what the big deal is." Finn stated to the boys as they were being held.

"...We all know it's true." He added, which only made the two boys try to lunge for him again, even though they were still being held back.

"Finn I think you should go wait by the Car." Burt told him, why he continued to hold Blaine back.

"What? No..." Finn began to argue, but was soon cut off by his mother.

"Finn" She said firmly, just once, and soon the boy was heading towards the front door grumbling to himself as he went.

* * *

><p>Once Finn had been gone for a few minutes both boys were released though they were both still upset by the situation.<p>

"Judy the meal was wonderful." Burt told her sincerely. "Though I think it would be best if we called it a night, I'm sure you could use some family time after everything that has happened."

"Thank you." Judy said simply as she began to walk the Hummel's out, Kurt staying behind because he was going home with Blaine. Judy was thankful that Burt had suggested leaving, she knew that was for the best, and she really wasn't looking forward to asking anyone to leave, politely or otherwise.

When Judy returned she saw that Rachel, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine, were all putting on their coats and getting ready to leave as well.

"We're going to head out too, it would probably be better not to have such a huge group, when you guys talk." Blaine stated. "...I know that Char, was planning on staying the night here already tonight, but please let her know to call me if she need's anything or if she changes her mind." He added his voiced tinged with a slight amount of worry as he spoke.

"Of course." Judy said sweetly, hugging Blaine goodbye, before he too left.

Leaving the two couples and Judy in the house alone.

* * *

><p>"Hey... Are you ok love?" Charlotte asked as she entered the room, and sat down on the bed next to Quinn.<p>

"Yeah... I know you already told me, but it was just kind of hard having to sit there and listen to it all again in front of everyone." Quinn replied.

"I just couldn't control my feeling anymore ...I just needed to get out of there, you know?" she added looking up at the brunette.

"That's understandable; it wasn't really a picnic for me either." Charlotte replied softly.

"...I just can't believe she did that." Charlotte began letting some of her frustration show thorough.

"Though I had a feeling it was going to come out one way or another, that's why I'm glad we had a chance to talk before dinner. I don't know what I would have done if you had found out that way, before I had a chance to tell you myself." Charlotte explained.

"Yeah, that would have been bad." Quinn stated, knowing things would have been a million times worse for them if she had indeed found out that way.

"That's Ashlynn though." Quinn stated with a sigh.

"When we were growing up no one ever talked about anything, and If anything was wrong we just swept it under the rug, So Ashlynn and I learned at a young age to put up a façade around company as well as in our own home." She began to explain.

"...So as soon as Ashlynn got out from under daddies thumb, and began to become her own person, she has wanted everything to be out, in the open, and try's to talk about everything, even the things that maybe she should try and keep to herself." Quinn concluded with a sigh.

"I just wish your mom didn't know..." Charlotte groaned. "...I can only imagine what she must be thinking, now that she knows that I have slept with both her daughters."

"Uhh... I didn't even think of that." Quinn replied, her too wondering about her mother's reaction.

"Yeah" Charlotte said simply, as they both sat in silence.

"What did everyone else do when I left?" Quinn asked after a moment.

"I don't know ...I ran after you." Charlotte replied. "Though to be honest, I could really care less, right now, you're my only concern." She told her genuinely.

"I don't really care either at this point; I'm perfectly content just staying up here." Quinn added.

"I agree I know our friends already knew, but I'm not really looking forward to having to face everyone else, now that they know intimate details about me, and my sex life." Charlotte said agreeing with Quinn's idea to just to continue to hide out upstairs.

"Are you feeling any better?" Charlotte then asked the blonde concerned.

"Yeah, I just needed a minute to breath, I felt so trapped at the table with everyone." Quinn added, as she thought back to her time downstairs.

"Well I'm glad you feeling better at least." Charlotte returned, subconsciously drawing small patterns on Quinn's palm with her fingertips.

Quinn enjoyed the sensations and suddenly a small smile appeared on her face.

"...I know a way you could help make me feel even better." Quinn stated, with a small smirk, though she really just wanted to be able to feel close with her girlfriend after all that had happened.

"Well I'm all ears." Charlotte said smiling flirtatiously, before she felt Quinn's lips on hers.

They soon got lost in the kiss, thankful that they could just be together like this, after all the stress they had both been under that day. Quinn was quick to push Charlotte down on the bed, before she straddled the brunette's waist as they continued making out.

They hadn't moved any farther than making out, as time progressed. Though they were both so lost in the sensations that they felt when they were together, that neither girl even heard Quinn's bedroom door being opened, nor did they hear the person who opened it walk in.

* * *

><p>"Well this certainly clears up a few things." Ashlynn stated as she stood over the couple.<p>

When Quinn and Charlotte heard Ashlynn's voice, they broke the kiss; though Quinn didn't remove herself from on top of her girlfriend as she stared up at her sister, almost if she was trying to stake her claim on the brunette.

Ashlynn laughed lightly to herself at her sister's possessive behavior, before she spoke.

"I'll give you two a minute." She told them lightly.

"Everyone already left, so Mom, Wes, and I will be waiting for you down in the living room. It's seems we have a lot to talk about. "Ashlynn concluded with a smile.

"We'll meet you down there." Quinn replied neutrally, before her sister exited the room.

"Well this should be interesting." Charlotte sighed, as Quinn climbed off of her.

"I'm sure." Quinn agreed. "But at least we'll be together." She added with a soft smile.

Charlotte smiled back, and kissed Quinn lightly on the lips "Ready" she asked.

"Ready" Quinn replied lacing her fingers through the brunette's as they headed downstairs together.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**:::Part 3/3 of Christmas:::**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

"Well I just figured out why Charlotte was so upset, about Quinn." Ashlynn stated with a smile, as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with her mother, and husband.

"Quinnie told you then." Judy asked looking hopeful.

"Not really." Ashlynn Chuckled. "I kind of walked in on them."

"Oh... OH..." Wes said realizing what was going on. "...Well this just keeps getting more and more interesting." He laughed himself, pulling his wife into his arms.

"Quinnie, honey are you ok?" Judy asked concerned as the two girls entered the living room hand in hand.

"Yeah, Mom I fine, just a little overwhelmed." Quinn responded as she approached.

"Well that's understandable." Judy returned, feeling slightly overwhelmed herself. Before Quinn and Charlotte had come down, Judy had been filled in on the whole Charlotte/Ashlynn/Greece situation, from both Ashlynn and Wes.

Charlotte still hadn't spoke, but just silent walked over to one of the armchairs that was facing the section of the couch the other three were on, and sat down. She was pleasantly surprised a second latter, when instead of sitting in the other chair or on the couch herself, Quinn sat down right in her lap, wrapping herself up in Charlotte, as the two waited for someone to speak.

"Well now I can see why you were so upset before." Ashlynn stated addressing Charlotte. "I understand that your relationship seems to be somewhat of a secret, though I don't understand why my sister didn't tell me about it." She added, looking at Quinn.

"I was planning on it; I was going to tell you both tomorrow." Quinn replied looking at her sister and brother in law. "...I just wanted you to get to know Charlotte a little bit today before I did.

"...Though now I can see that it wasn't needed." Quinn couldn't help but grumble under her breath, and Charlotte just responded by wrapping her arm's tightly around Quinn's waist, in a gesture of love and reassurance.

"I know that it must have been a lot to process ...But you're ok with all this?" Ashlynn asked Quinn.

"...I mean you two look ok?" she said gesturing to their position.

"Yeah..." Quinn sighed.

"Charlotte told me everything before dinner, so I already knew. Which I'm glad because If I would have found out from you, at the table, like everyone else, I don't think we would all be sitting her talking about this right now." Quinn replied, trying to keep her composure, and taking a few deep breathes before she continued.

"...I mean I'm not thrilled about it, but I know that it's something that can't really be changed, and I can't really hold Char responsible for something she did before we even met, and I can't be upset with you either, because she wasn't my girlfriend at the time, when the two of you got together." Quinn replied, gripping Charlotte a little tighter as she did.

Ashlynn smiled brightly at her sister's words, she loved her sister very much, and was overjoyed that this would cause a rift between them, though she was surprised at how easily this had went. She thought things would be a lot more hectic before Quinn actually forgave her. It seemed as if her sister was changing.

"Though I think it would be helpful, if we tried not to talk about it again, you know leave the past in the past." Quinn added a little forcefully. "It's one thing for me to accept it, but I don't know if I could handle it, if we talked about it all the time."

"Agreed" Ashlynn returned. "What's done is done; everyone already knows what happened, so I don't see a need for it to be brought up again."

"So me and you are ok Q?" Ashlynn asked her little sister with a hopeful smile.

"We always are." Quinn returned with a sigh, though she also gave her sister a smile of her own just to let her know that everything truly was ok between them.

Things felt more comfortable after that, though Quinn noticed that Charlotte still seemed slightly hesitant to speak, and she soon knew why when she followed her girlfriend's gaze straight to where her mother was sitting on the couch, as the older blonde listened to the conversation going on between her two daughters.

"Well were all ok..." Quinn stated suddenly gesturing to herself, Charlotte, Ashlynn, and Wes. "...But I think what Charlotte has been most worried about, is your reaction to this whole thing Mom." Quinn informed the eldest blonde.

"Why is that dear? Did you think I would be upset with you?" Judy asked looking at Charlotte.

"Well yeah..." Charlotte returned a little hesitantly. "...I mean you just found out that I've defiled both of your daughters." She explained a little self-deprecatingly.

"Hardly." Both Quinn and Ashlynn spoke in unison, which would have been amusing if the situation wasn't so awkward.

"Well I admit, the situation itself is a little... Different." Judy stated choosing her words carefully. "...But I'm not upset with you dear, and as weird as this might sound considering the current situation, like I told you before your my daughter too, and nothing is going to change that." She told Charlotte seriously but sincerely.

"...So as long as you aren't planning on continuing to sleep with both of my daughters, I don't think it will be a problem." Judy added with a grin, hoping to lighten the mood some.

"You don't have to worry about that Judy." Charlotte returned with a smile. "Quinn's my one and only." Charlotte stated confidently, before kissing Quinn on the temple.

"I know." Judy stated smiling proudly at the couple.

"Speaking of that..." Ashlynn said referring to Charlotte's statement.

"What's going on with this whole Finn thing? ...I understand that you're using him for a beard, But Why?" Ashlynn asked her sister truly curious. She had already planned on asking Quinn before why she had gotten back with the giant boy, but know that she knew about Quinn's girlfriend, she was perplexed, and was now really wondering why Quinn was continuing to date Finn.

"Well since I already know all about this..." Judy said getting up from her place on the couch. "...I think I'm going to head upstairs for the night." She informed them, before giving each of her children a hug goodnight, before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So first things first..." Ashlynn stated continuing on with her earlier question. "...I doubt Finn knows, about you too. I would be very surprised if he was actually in on this, and was willing being your beard Q."<p>

"He doesn't know." Quinn confirmed.

"Yeah that doesn't surprise me." Ashlynn returned.

"...Finn is way to selfish to just be helping you out, and also because it doesn't seem like he thinks too highly of Charlotte, considering the things he was saying about her, after you two ran upstairs." She added.

That defiantly caught Charlotte's attention, before she was more caught up in focusing on her girlfriend as she sat in her lap, then hearing Quinn and Ashlynn discuss the Finn situation. But know that Ashlynn had said that Finn had, once again been running his mouth about her in front of everyone, well Charlotte was very interested to hear what he had to say.

"What did he..." Charlotte was about to ask, but was cut off by her phone going off in her pocket. Quinn gave her a knowing look, and a quick peck, before she climbed off her lap, allowing the brunette to get up.

"It's my brother." Charlotte explained to the rooms other two occupants, as she took her phone out; she was actually surprised he hadn't called sooner all things considered. "...He worries ...I have to take this." Charlotte explained, before exiting the room and answering her phone.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had just finished her conversation with Blaine, and had walked back into the living room, during the tail end of the Finn conversation.<p>

"Everything ok?" Quinn asked referring to the phone call.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Charlotte returned. "I was going to get something to drink, can I get anyone else anything." She said asking the group.

"Sure Baby thanks." Quinn returned with a soft smile, before she continued talking with her sister.

"I'll go with you." Wes said, getting up, and walking over to her. Charlotte nodded and the two of them headed into the kitchen, leaving the two sisters behind to finish their talk.

* * *

><p>"...Ok, well it seems that you have your mind pretty much set on continuing this whole Finn thing." Ashlynn said to her sister with a frustrated sigh.<p>

"Please at least promise me you will think about reconsidering the part about continuing with it until graduation." Ashlynn added, looking into her sisters eyes.

"That's a whole another year and half from now..." Ashlynn started, trying to stress exactly how much time that was.

...and I really think that if you stay with Finn that long, that you just might lose her Q." Ashlynn said sincerely, hoping that her sister would listen to her warning, and at least think about it.

Quinn just nodded in order to respond to her sister, when they heard Wes and Charlotte coming back from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"We figured that maybe tonight, called for something a little stronger." Wes said with a smile, as he handed his wife a cup of hot hard cider, before sitting down on the couch beside her, and sipping from his own cup.<p>

"I thought you would want to share, and I also got us a water." Charlotte stated walking up to Quinn holding a mug of hard cider in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"You thought right." Quinn said with a grin, as she grabbed the mug, and took a sip.

"Before everything got all exciting..." Ashlynn stated with a smile. "...Wes and I picked out some Christmas type movies that we could watch, their over their on the table, so you guys can pick whichever one you want to watch out of that pile. " she informed the younger girls, pointing to the pile on the table.

"I'll pick one, and you'll pick one, and we'll decide from there." Quinn suggested looking at Charlotte.

"Sure" Charlotte responded taking the mug, from Quinn and taking a sip herself, while the blonde went over to the pile of movies to choose one.

Quinn made her selection, and placed it behind her back to hide it from view, until Charlotte made her choice.

Charlotte walked over to the pile of movies, and looked through them before, letting out a small disappointed sigh.

"What is it?" Wes asked curious when he heard the sound.

"Nothing really..." Charlotte returned. "It's just I already had a movie picked out in my head, and I was hoping that it would be in the pile but it isn't, though I guess it's not completely a Christmas movie, so that's probably why." She explained.

"What's the movie?" Ashlynn asked her interested, already knowing from past experiences what her sister probably picked.

Charlotte smiled. "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

Ashlynn laughed, as did Wesley.

"I guess we've made our decision then." Quinn stated with a grin as she pulled "The Nightmare Before Christmas Dvd case out from behind her back.

"Guess so." Charlotte stated smiling right back at the blonde, before she grabbed the DVD case and went to put it in.

They turned off the lights as the movie was loading, Ashlynn and Wes laying side by side on the couch, While Quinn laid between Charlotte's legs with her back against the brunette's chest on the chaise lounge.

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled when she heard Charlotte humming along lightly to some of the songs as the movie played. Though during sally's song she had actually heard her sing some of the versus very lightly behind her.<p>

_And will we ever end up together_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one_

When Charlotte finished the song, Quinn couldn't help but turn her head around, and kiss the brunette.

Quinn pulled her head away slightly after a minute and looked into Charlotte's eyes. Her sister's warning had flashed through her mind once again, as she heard Charlotte sing "Sally's Song" and she felt a pull inside her to be as close as possible to her girlfriend, and wrapped the brunette's arms around her a little tighter as a result, before she spoke.

"I Love you." Quinn said simply, though her eyes confirmed the deeper emotions behind those words, as Charlotte looked into them, and the brunette surged forward and connected their lips again.

"I love you too." Charlotte stated breathless, when she finally pulled back from Quinn's lips, as she thought that even though she had always loved this movie, that she couldn't wait for it to end, so that she could retire to Quinn's bedroom for the night.

* * *

><p>They were now in Quinn's room, and were locked in a heated make out session, as Charlotte blindly tried to walk backwards, and navigate them over to the bed.<p>

Once Charlotte felt her legs hit the side of the bed, her next thought was whether to lie down and pull Quinn on top of her, or to spin them around and lie the blonde down on the bed. Though she really didn't have any time to decide, as she suddenly felt her lips detach from her girlfriends, as soft hands pushed against her chest, with just enough force to throw her down on the bed.

She felt her back hit the mattress and let a smile form, as she looked up at the blonde who was still standing, her lips full, and her face flushed, as she looked down on her. Quinn let a confidant smirk cross her features, as she continued to stand in front of the bed, though Charlotte could see the lust swirling behind those hazel eyes, as she looked at her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Quinn stated with a grin as she headed over to her bathroom, leaving Charlotte lying on the bed.

"...and then I'll give you, your other present." She added flirtatiously before shutting the bathroom door closed behind her.

Charlotte lay on the bed for a few seconds after that, smiling to herself as she thought of her girlfriend, and all the delicious thoughts her words had provoked, before she got up from the bed, and started riffling through her own duffel bag.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was down the hall in the guest bathroom, as she quickly finished her own nightly routine. She stood there just thinking in her penguin PJ pants and t-shirt, as she finished brushing her teeth. She knew that they definitely weren't going to bed anytime soon, but she figured it would be alright to change into some Pj's while she went through her routine and waited for Quinn.<p>

_"She can always take them off me."_ she thought grinning to herself as she spit out the remainder of the mouth wash she had been swishing with into the sink, before she rinsed her mouth.

She then gathered all the toiletries that she had brought into the guest bathroom with her, before she slipped back into the hall, hoping that she had timed it well enough that Quinn would still be in the bathroom herself.

"What are you doing out her." Ashlynn asked, about to walk into her own room, when she saw Charlotte walking down the hall, from the guest room.

"Just getting ready for bed." Charlotte responded, gesturing to the toiletries she had in hand.

"In the guest bathroom?" Ashlynn replied.

"Quinn's getting ready in hers." Charlotte replied with a shrug. "Figured I might as well just use the guest bathroom while she was in there."

Ashlynn was about to ask why they just couldn't get ready for bed together, when a grin spread across her face, as she realized that maybe there was a reason why her sister wanted to get ready alone tonight.

"Try and keep it down." Ashlynn instructed playfully, as she opened her bedroom door.

Charlotte smiled. "I can't make any promises." She returned just as playfully as she opened Quinn's bedroom door and slipped inside.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was lying down in the bed, hands beneath her head, and her eyes closed, just thinking as she continued to wait for Quinn who was still getting ready in the bathroom.<p>

"Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." Quinn said seductively as she came out of the bathroom wearing the silk robe, Charlotte had gotten her for Christmas.

"I'd wait forever for you." Charlotte replied lovingly, the double meaning behind the words she had just spoke, not lost on her, as she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, so that she could focus on the present, and her very beautiful girlfriend.

"Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" Quinn flirted, coming up to the bed, her fingers toying with the sash that closed the silk robe she was wearing.

Charlotte gulped, before sitting up, and turning herself so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed facing Quinn, and the blonde stepped forward between her legs, and Charlotte brought up both of her hands, and ran them lightly over the silk of the robe.

She then ever so slowly, began to untie the sash, and pull lose the strings, when it was finally untied, Quinn shrugged her shoulders back, and let the robe fall to the ground and puddle around her feet.

Charlotte's mouth went dry, as she finally saw her "Present" Quinn was standing there in front of her wearing a very sexy, white and ice blue bra with matching gartered panties, and a smirk. As Charlotte drank in the sight in front of her wearing a slight look of awe on her face as she did.

After a few moments, Quinn broke the silence, still smirking. "Britt helped me pick it out last week, do you like it?" She asked innocently.

Charlotte went to reply, but her mouth was still dry, from seeing Quinn in the lingerie, she cleared her throat a time or to, after that before she answered the question, while Quinn continued to smirk, thoroughly amused by the state of her girlfriend.

"I... I love it." Charlotte managed to reply.

"Good" Quinn replied predatorily, pushing the brunette back down on the bed, before crawling on top of her and connecting their lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>"You need to try and be a little quieter love." Charlotte instructed Quinn, as she trailed kisses down the blonde's chest.<p>

"You got a little too loud with that last orgasm, and your sister's room is just on the other side of this wall." Charlotte added, before a thought flickered through her mind, and she stopped what she was doing to look up at her girlfriend's face, and sure enough Quinn was wearing a guilty smirk, just as the brunette had expected.

"You're bad..." Charlotte purred, grinning at her girlfriend.

Quinn knew full well where her sister's room was, it wasn't that she was trying to be loud, but she defiantly didn't care if her sister heard her with Charlotte. Even though there wasn't any bad blood between them, the Fabray sisters' still had a certain amount of sibling rivalry and were very competitive with one another.

"...It's kind of a turn on." Charlotte smirked connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Though we should probably try to stay conscious of the noise level at least, for your mom." Charlotte rationalized as she pulled back from the kiss.

"She's on the other side of the house asleep, and she has her earplugs in..." Quinn stated. "...Though I will try to make sure that I don't get that loud." She promised.

"...But let's see if you can keep the noise level down." Quinn challanged with a devilish grin, before she abruptly flipped them over, switching their positions so that, Charlotte was now on the bottom with Quinn straddling her waist.

"Mmm... someone's definitely excited." Quinn teased, as she ran her finger through Charlotte's drenched folds.

"Well the way I had you screaming my name, a couple minutes ago; it was kind of hard not to be." Charlotte replied flirtatiously, as Quinn stared down at her, licking her lips.

"Baby..." Quinn asked, biting her lip, as she looked down at Charlotte.

Charlotte moaned. She loved it when Quinn bit her lip like that, she especially loved it when Quinn was naked on top of her, biting her lip like that, and the blonde knew it.

"Mmm Hmm" Charlotte answered.

"B was oversharing in the locker room again, when we had cheerios practice last, and some of what she was saying caught my attention..." Quinn began to explain her voice soft and sweet. "...and there was something I kind of wanted us to try." Quinn stated biting her lip again.

"Ok" Charlotte replied. "Whatever you want love."

"You're not even going to ask what it is, I want to try." Quinn asked surprised.

"You can tell me if you want to Baby." Charlotte replied. "...but I trust you, and I'm pretty sure that there isn't anything that you would want me to do, that I wouldn't want to do, with you." she added with a smile.

Quinn was a little surprised, but she was definitely more than a little turned on by her girlfriend's words, and the knowledge that she could do anything to the brunette, that her body was Quinn's to do with what she wanted.

The next thing Charlotte felt was Quinn shifting slightly on top of her, before she grabbed one of her legs and arranged it over her hip. Then, Quinn shifted her own hips, angling Charlotte upwards as she connects their centers.

Quinn chuckled lightly to herself, when she can see the exact moment that Charlotte realizes what she wanted them to do. She then pushes down slightly, a little harder, then before and they both let out a deep moan.

"I've never... I've never actually done this before." Charlotte whispers between moans, as their bodies built up a rhythm, as they continue to grind against each other.

"Good" Quinn breathes out as she rolls, her hips, feeling herself slide against the wet heat below her, as she thrusts her pelvis down harder.

After a few moments Quinn finally finds the perfect angle, and when she rolls her hips the next time she feel's Charlotte's clit hard against her own, and she gasps at the sensation.

* * *

><p>After that they both begin to grind their hips against each other harder and faster. As their skin glides across one another, like a choreographed dance, as the friction builds up between them, that leaves them both panting, as they continue their movements.<p>

The only sounds that could be heard being the breathy moans, coming from both of their mouths as the headboard bangs rhythmically against the wall.

Before they knew it, their orgasm had snuck up on them, and they were both pushed off the edge one after the other, shuddering and riding out the aftershocks together. Once the last aftershock passed, Quinn let herself fall fully on top Charlotte, breathing against the skin of her neck, and placing light kisses there as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was..." Charlotte breathes out, in awe of the new experience.

"...Amazing." Quinn finishes, with a lazy grin as she lifts her head to look at the brunette.

"Were defiantly doing that again." Charlotte stated with a grin. "Remind me to send Britt a gift basket or something, for putting that idea in your head." She added with laugh.

"Defiantly" Quinn sighed. "...I'm glad I could be your first for something." She added after a moment. "...I know you're ahead of me with a lot of things, experience wise."

"Well I'm sure there are a lot of other things I haven't done, that we could do together." Charlotte returned with a smirk.

"...Though regardless of what I've done, or haven't done, you're my most important first." She stated her features and voice softening.

"You're my first love." Charlotte stated lovingly.

"...I thought I might have been in love before, but I was wrong, nothing I have ever felt with anyone else even compares to what I feel with you." She explained almost in a whisper.

"You're my first, last, and forever." Charlotte whispered genuinely, looking at Quinn like she hung the moon.

Quinn felt like her heart would explode in her chest at that moment, as she surged down and kissed Charlotte with everything she had, hoping to express everything she was feeling in that moment, through the kiss.

"You're my everything." Quinn husked against Charlotte's lips, when they finally broke for air.

Charlotte eyes seemed to blaze bright green, giving them almost a glow in the dark quality at Quinn's words, and both girls felt the fire ignite once again inside of them, lit by the intense gaze they were sharing.

Charlotte sat up, with Quinn on top of her, causing the blonde to sit up as well, before Charlotte pushed Quinn down backwards on the bed, so that Charlotte herself was now on top of her.

Charlotte's mouth was soon on Quinn's neck, as her hand made its way down the blonde's stomach.

"It's been way too long since I've been inside you." Charlotte husked against Quinn's ear. Even though in reality it had only been about an hour, but that was long enough for her, and she was determined to quickly remedy the situation.

Seconds later Quinn was bucking her hips forward as she felt the pressure of Charlotte's fingertips circling her entrance, before the brunette easily slipped two fingers inside.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Char... Right there Baby... God yes!" Quinn's voice came through the wall.<p>

Wesley was lying in bed chuckling, while Ashlynn groaned beside him.

"I can't believe their going again." Ashlynn groaned. "They have been at it for hours." She said exasperated.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie" Wes tried to comfort his wife, though he was still laughing lightly.

"Did you want to borrow a pair of my earplugs?" He asked her sitting up.

"No..." Ashlynn pouted. "...You know that they feel weird in my ears."

"I know honey, but I thought I should at least offer." He said sympathetically.

"I guess I won't be getting anywhere near as much sleep as I wanted." Ashlynn stated.

Though soon her mind began to wonder, and a smirk crossed her features, as she thought of a way to not only take her mind off the sounds coming from her sister's room, but also a way she would be tired enough to sleep.

"Unless... I find a way to exhaust myself, doing something else." She stated staring at her husband flirtatiously.

"Wes laughed at that. "The _"If you can't beat them, join them"_ method. I like it." He said with a grin, as he connected his wife's lips with his own.

* * *

><p>Judy had woken up to use the bathroom during the middle of the night and soon found out, that was one of the worse things she could have done, as she lay in her bed, with her earplugs in her ears, and a pillow over her face, as she desperately tried to fall back asleep, and try and forget the barrage of sounds she heard coming from <em>both<em> of her daughter's rooms.

She remembered vaguely a conversation she had once had with Blaine, Where he had informed her that he and Charlotte had gotten all the rooms in their house soundproofed when they built it. Judy wondered how she could go about doing that, and made a mental note to talk to Blaine about it, so she could immediately go about soundproofing the bedrooms in her own home.

* * *

><p>It had just turned 10am when Charlotte woke up, the first thing she did was stretch and try to awaken her muscles a little bit, and when she did, she felt the slight ache her body held from last night's activities, and smiled to herself knowing that this was the kind of ache she would love to have every morning.<p>

She shifted slightly in the bed and took a few moments for herself, where she just simply gazed at Quinn's sleeping form. While she was doing this she listened to the sounds of the house, everything was still quiet, which hopefully meant that she was the first one awake, and she could go downstairs and cook breakfast, while everyone was still asleep like she had planned.

She placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead before she rather reluctantly, pulled away and got out of bed, as she grabbed her discarded pajamas from last night, and began to dress.

Charlotte was thankful that that she didn't have to take a shower before she cooked, to wash away the evidence of last night since, she and Quinn had taken two of them this morning before they had finally gone to sleep.

Two showers because it wasn't surprising that when they had taken the first one together, they hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves and as a result had to take a second shower to actually get clean.

Charlotte smiled at the memory as she pulled her shirt over her head, and was now completely dressed. She grabbed a pad of paper of Quinn's desk and began to write the blond a quick note.

_Good Morning Beautiful, If you wake up, and I'm not here that means that I'm still in the kitchen, making breakfast. So if that's the case, get dressed and come down and join me. I love you. xoxo_

She leaned down and kissed the blond once more, as she placed the note on the pillow that she had been sleeping on, before she silently slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte entered the kitchen the first thing she did was flip on the coffee maker that she had set up last night, before she walked over to the refrigerator and took out the two large brown paper bags, that Blaine had put in their for her, that held her breakfast ingredients. She knew that she wouldn't have loads of time, before other people started to wake up, as was glad that she had pre-made most of the components at home, to save time.<p>

She pulled out several large Tupperware containers out of the bag and placed them on the counter top, before she began to get out the various bowls and pans that she would need. She then grabbed the large glass bowl, from the cupboard, and poured the waffle batter she had already made into it, before opening up a package of mini chocolate chips, and pouring it into the bowl as well.

After that she greased three large pans, and put them on the stovetop. She filled the first with the raw potato and vegetable mixture that she had cut up ahead of time, in order to make breakfast potatoes, the second she filled with sausage and the last with bacon.

After the bacon, sausage, and potatoes were cooked, she opened the last Tupperware container that held bacon she had cooked and crumbled previously, and added it into the chocolate chip waffle batter, while she waited for the waffle maker to heat up.

* * *

><p>She was a little more than halfway through the waffle batter, when a smile sprouted across her face, and a few seconds later, two arms were wrapped around her waist and a soft body was being pressed up against her back.<p>

"Do you have any idea how much I love you." Quinn breathed out from behind her, her warm breath against her neck, sending shivers down Charlotte's spine.

Charlotte smiled, as she shut the lid of the waffle maker, to wait until the next waffle was done, once she did she turned around in the embrace, and directed her smile at her still rather sleepily looking girlfriend.

"If it's even a fraction of how much I love you, then I'm very lucky." She replied softly, the smile never leaving her lips, and she took in the adorable sight in front of her.

Quinn face lit up, in an adoring smile, before she surged upwards, and connected her lips with the brunettes. Though she was surprised, when she began to pull back from the kiss, and she suddenly felt herself being lifted up, before she was sat down, on the clear strip of counter top, across from where the waffle maker was set up.

She watched, as Charlotte popped open the machine and transferred a waffle to the platter next to her, before refilling the machine, and starting the process over again. Charlotte then spun around to the coffee maker, and a moment later, Quinn was being handed a fresh cup of coffee, from her adoring girlfriend.

"Thanks Baby." Quinn said with a smile, as she accepted the cup, and took a sip.

"Not a problem love." Charlotte returned with a smile of her own. "...I have a feeling you're really going to like breakfast this morning. She added with a grin.

"Something smells good." Ashlynn stated with a yawn as she entered the kitchen, leaning against an equally sleepy looking Wes, who nodded his head in agreement.

"There's Coffee" Quinn responded simply, pointing over to the full coffee maker. While she took a sip from her own cup, as she watched Wes and Ashlynn rush over to the machine to grab theirs.

"What's for breakfast?" Ashlynn asked while she fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"Potatoes, sausage, bacon, and waffles by the look of it." Wes responded with a smile as he took a sip from the coffee he had just prepared himself.

The waffle recipe is different from the one I usually use." Charlotte stated. "...I've been playing with around with it, and i'm using you guys as guinea pigs." She said with a grin, before she turned to her girlfriend, and caught her eye.

"I tweaked the batter a little..." She went on to explain. "...and on top of that, these are chocolate chip bacon waffles, which I haven't done before, besides the times when I was trying out various versions on Blaine over the past few weeks."

...So you will have to let me know what you guys think." Charlotte said with a grin, as she took in the look on Quinn's face.

"There's bacon inside of the waffles?" Quinn asked after a moment, wondering why she had never thought to do that herself.

"Mmm Hmm" Charlotte replied, as she lifted another waffle out of the waffle maker before refilling it with the last of the batter. "...Also Blaine made vanilla bean maple syrup to go with it." She added pointing over to the island where the glass bottle resided.

"Sounds amazing." Quinn returned, getting hungrier by the minute.

"I told you that you would like it." Charlotte responded with a laugh as she returned to her previous position, leaning against the counter as well as Quinn's chest, while the blonde's legs dangled on either side of her.

"This coffee is kind of amazing." Wes stated in slight awe, as he took another sip.

Ashlynn nodded, in agreement. "Yeah, much better that what mom usually buys, and what she usually buys is really good."

"There blue mountain coffee beans, my brother bought a case of it a couple weeks ago, and he brought over half of the case for Judy." Charlotte explained, right before Judy herself walked into the kitchen and greeted them all.

"Good Morning Children." She greeted them with a warm smile, as she walked over to each of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek, before she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"This coffee is really good mom." Ashlynn relayed to her mother. "We might have to take some back to Boston with us." She added with a smile.

"It is good isn't it?" Judy responded, as she poured herself a cup. "Blaine brought over half a case of it the other day, so you should take a few bags home with you sweetie." She added with a smile to her eldest daughter.

"Mmmm..." Judy sighed in contentment as she drank a few sips from her cup. "I'm going to grab the mail, and the paper, real quick." She informed them before heading out of the room.

Not even a second later, Charlotte's phone began to vibrate against the counter, and Quinn reached over a picked it up before sliding it open, and holding it out in front of her, over Charlotte's shoulder so that they could both see the text.

_Did someone have a little too much fun last night? ;) xBlaine_

Charlotte smirked and Quinn giggled lightly, before she pulled the phone back, so that she could more easily reply to the text, while Charlotte took another sip of her drink.

_More than a little... But why do you ask? This is Quinn by the way. xC_

_"Good morning Quinn. The reason I asked was because Judy called me this morning, asking me if I could recommend a company to her that could soundproof all of the bedrooms in your house as soon as possible, yours and your sister's in particular. xBlaine_

"Oh my god..." Quinn breathed out feeling more than a little embarrassed, after she read the text.

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow, at Quinn's exclamation, as she and Wes watched the younger blonde curiously, and Charlotte for a second wondered to herself how she didn't remember the mannerism before, and if all the Fabray woman held the trait, before she placed her mug, down on the counter, as was being handed her phone, so she too could read the message.

"Well that's more than a little embarrassing." Charlotte stated, as she typed back a quick reply to her brother before, shutting the phone and returning it to the counter.

"What?" Ashlynn asked the couple, quite curious now.

"My brother just informed us that your mom is scheduling to have the bedrooms in the house soundproofed, since she apparently heard us last night." Charlotte explained, as a slight tinge of pink spread across her cheeks.

After a second both Ashlynn and Wes began to laugh.

"That's not surprising..." Ashlynn teased. "It was all night, with you two. Wes and I hardly got any sleep." She added as the laughter subsided.

"We weren't the only one's she heard." Quinn returned with a smirk.

Suddenly a look of embarrassment and horror passed over Wes and Ashlynn's faces, and the whole kitchen was silent, before the four of them simultaneously burst into a fit of laughter, at how ridiculous the situation was.

* * *

><p>"What's so funny?" Judy asked as she walked back into the kitchen a moment later.<p>

"Nothing" They all responded at once, which only caused the laughter to break out once more.

Judy raised an eyebrow of her own at that, before quickly deciding that she didn't want to know.

"Is breakfast ready dear?" Judy asked Charlotte as she watched the girl pull the last waffle out of the waffle maker.

"Yeah all done." Charlotte returned with a smile, as she turned around and helped Quinn down off the counter top, before giving her a chaste kiss, and handing the blonde a plate.

Quinn had filled her plate up first, why the other was still filling there's, and immediately cut herself a piece of waffle to try.

"Mmmm... So good." Quinn moaned as she took the bite.

Which in turn immediately set Charlotte's face aflame as she remembered when Quinn had said those exact words, that exact way, just last night, but for a very different reason.

Charlotte attempted to turn away from the others, as she filled her plate, in an attempt to hide her flushed face, though she hadn't been quick enough, in her action.

"Getting a little hot in here for you Char?" Ashlynn teased the brunette instantly picking up on the situation.

Charlotte just shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok dear?" Judy asked the brunette concerned. "...It's probably just a little hot in here because of all the cooking, it should be better in the dining room." She added helpfully.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Charlotte returned with a smile, before shooting a glare over to Ashlynn who was chuckling off to the side.

"How are they Q?" Ashlynn asked her sister, before she sent a teasing smirk Charlotte's way.

"So Good." Quinn husked, from her place at the table, and heat once again shot through Charlotte.

Ashlynn just laughed again.

"Leave her alone babe." Wes instructed with a smile.

"I'm not doing anything." Ashlynn replied innocently.

"Uh huh." Wes returned rolling his eyes, before smiling at his wife.

"These are really good Baby." Quinn complimented Charlotte a second later.

"Thanks." Charlotte said softly, as she poured herself a glass of juice, before she walked over to the table to take a seat next to Quinn.

She could hear Ashlynn and Wes laughing lightly behind her, as they too made their way over to the table and sat next to Judy, so that they could all start on their breakfast together.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sorry almost forgot: Song Mentioned in this Chapter is "Sally's Song" From The Nightmare Before Christmas.<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**:::Part 1/2 of New Years:::**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

As the rest of the week went by, Charlotte spent most of her time at the Fabray's hanging out with Ashlynn, Wes, and of course Quinn. The two couples spending their time together trying to get to know each other in this new setting.

Sometimes they would spend their time with Judy and Blaine as well, even a few days where it was everyone and Rachel and Puck, and Kurt joined the group, though most of the week was spent with just the four of them, since Ashlynn and Wes were flying back to Boston on the first.

On Thursday Judy informed them that she was attending a New Year's Eve Gala hosted by one of the women in her book club. It was being held in Columbus, so she would be leaving Saturday evening and would be staying overnight until Sunday Afternoon.

After Ashlynn heard her mother's announcement, she cleared her idea with Judy, before she went about with talking Quinn into hosting a New Year's Eve party at the house. Quinn didn't want to at first; though after a few hours of Ashlynn talking her into it, they finally came to a compromise. Quinn agreed to the party, but only if it stayed small, and just included the Glee club, plus Blaine, Ashlynn, and Wes. Instead of a party that was open to the whole school.

* * *

><p>It was about 5pm on New Year's Eve, and Charlotte and Quinn were helping Judy by bringing the Thai food they had just ordered into the living room, while Ashlynn and Wes were picking out a movie for the five of them to watch while they ate.<p>

The party wasn't supposed to start, until 10pm, and Judy wasn't leaving the house herself until 9pm, so they had all decided to watch a movie together and share an early dinner, before they had to retire to their respective rooms to get ready for the night festivities.

Charlotte and Quinn set out all the containers of food as well as the utensils on the coffee table before the both sat down on the left side of the couch. Ashlynn and Wes had finally chosen a movie, and Wes came and sat down on the right side of the couch, While Ashlynn put in the DVD.

"Mom got that Pineapple fried rice, I like right?" Ashlynn asked her sister, as she finished with the movie and began walking over to where her husband was seated on the couch.

"Mmm Hmm" Quinn nodded and pointed to the large container that held the Pineapple fried rice, before she opened up one of the other containers on the table.

"Oh... You guys have to try these sweet chili spring rolls." Quinn stated to Wes and Ashlynn, when she opened the box and saw the spring rolls inside. "Char turned me on to them, and there crazy good." She explained with a smile.

"I bet that's not the only thing she turned you on to." Ashlynn teased from across the couch, as she wiggled her eyebrows in a very Puck like manner. Though her teasing was cut short, when she had to duck down, as she barely avoided being hit in the face, by the pillow her sister had just thrown at her.

After the pillow whizzed by her head, she looked over to Quinn, who was grinning at her, as she continued to open the containers on the table. Ashlynn just smiled right back, before she too started looking through the food they had ordered.

Ashlynn was happy that she could hang out with her sister, and they could tease each other good naturally about these things. Ashlynn never had a problem talking about sex or sexuality, Where Quinn was always kind of a prude and was always really sensitive about that kind of thing. So this was the first time they had ever felt comfortable enough around each other that they could just play around like this and it was nice.

"Mom are you coming?" Ashlynn called out to her mother from her place on the couch. "...The opening titles are playing." She added.

"I'm right here." Judy replied as she walked into the living room, and smiled at what she saw. Charlotte and Quinn on one side of the couch cuddled up, Ashlynn and Wes just as cuddled on the other side, the four of them, eating and laughing with each other, as the movie began to play in the background.

"I put your iced tea on the coffee table." Quinn informed her mother with a smile, when she saw her walk in, as she pointed to the free space in the middle of the couch, in between where the two couples were already seated.

Judy smiled at that before she walked over and took her seat on the couch.

"Thank you Quinnie." She told her daughter as she sat down, and settled in with her family.

* * *

><p>To anyone else, sitting in the living room, watching a movie and eating take-out with your daughters and their significant others, just seemed like a simple thing, not a big deal, But, to Judy it was amazing.<p>

The simplicity of the event, as well as the happiness that was radiating from the room, was more than Judy could have ever asked for. She knew that if Russell was still in the picture this wouldn't be happening at all, everything would have had to be formal, and everyone would have been mostly silent, and would have been walking on egg shells the entire time.

Actually if Russell would have been there, Ashlynn, Wes, and Charlotte, all wouldn't have been, and it would have just been her and Quinn sitting silently in the oppressive environment that her ex-husband would have created around them.

Judy thought it was odd, because when most people got married, they found themselves surrounded by family, though in her case it took a divorce, for her to get her family back, and the only regret she had over the situation was not having filed sooner.

A bright smile then crossed her face, as she continued to take in the atmosphere around her, and thought that this was the way the things would be from now on. This was what her future would be like, the only difference that the coming years would bring would hopefully be the addition of Grandchildren playing at her feet, and the thought alone caused her smile to be even brighter, as she sighed in contentment, and continued to eat her dinner with her children.

* * *

><p>It was after 8pm, and everyone was upstairs, in their bedrooms getting ready for the night. Charlotte was in the shower, the last thing she had to do, before she could get out, was wash her face, and she was in the middle of doing just that, when she heard the bathroom door being opened, before she felt the cool rush of air on her skin, when the shower door was opened a second later, she smiled and rinsed her face, before turning around, and greeting an equally naked Quinn.<p>

"Hey Baby." She greeted the blonde with a kiss. "It's all yours; I was just about to get out." She told her with a sweet smile, right before she saw the predatory gleam in Quinn's eyes.

"Oh no..." Charlotte stated a second later, backing away. "I just got all clean and you just want to get me, all dirty again." She added with a small smile.

"Baby..." Quinn pouted.

"...I'm not going to get to be with you, in the way I want to, for hours, once everyone gets here." She added, to the brunette's back as she went to get out.

Charlotte suddenly turned around with a smirk on her face. "Well I'm already all clean.. But you... You haven't even showered yet." She stated seductively, before capturing Quinn's lips with her own, then pulling back and sinking down to her knees in front of the blonde.

* * *

><p>Soon Quinn was leaning against the shower wall, with one of her legs over Charlotte's shoulder, while the brunette's tongue dragged through her folds.<p>

Charlotte was enjoying herself, relishing in each of the little noises she was pulling out of Quinn, and she smiled when she felt the blonde's hand begin to run through her wet hair as she continued on with her ministrations.

Though she also knew that they didn't have a lot of time, and that Quinn had to actually take a shower, and both of them had to get ready for the party, so she began to speed things up.

She left her place against the blonde's clit, and began to drag her tongue through slick folds, before she came to the girl's entrance. She circled it a few times before she plunged her tongue inside the blonde.

"Baby please... Stop teas... Fuck... Quinn said, her head thumping against the shower wall, as she felt her girlfriend enter her with her tongue.

Charlotte moved her tongue around inside Quinn experimentally before she found the spot she was looking for, and flicked the tip of her tongue against it, as she began curling her tongue, twisting and turning it inside of her girlfriend, while she massaged the blonde's clit with the pad of her thumb.

Which in turn, seemed to reduce her girlfriend to a barrage of whimpers and incoherent words.

Charlotte then pulled her tongue back, before quickly replacing it with two of her fingers, quickly pumping in and out of Quinn, just as her tongue once again found the blonde's little bundle of nerves, which she immediately sucked between her lips.

"Bab... Baby... I'm going to..." Quinn managed to stutter out, just before her orgasm overcame her and she cried out her release.

Charlotte got up off of her knees when Quinn was finished, and slid up her girlfriend's body, and held her close, as the blonde slumped against her, while she was recovering.

After a moment, Charlotte felt Quinn's strength returning, as the blonde began to hold up her own body weight again.

"Amazing" Quinn whispered breathlessly.

"I'm glad you thought so." Charlotte returned with a soft smile, and a loving kiss, before pulling away, to actually get out of the shower this time.

"Have a nice shower Baby." Charlotte added to a still slightly dazed Quinn, as she wrapped a towel around herself, before smiling flirtatiously at her girlfriend and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had just finished her hair and make-up, and just needed to get dressed. She pulled off the shorts and tank top she had worn while she was getting ready, and walked into Quinn's closet to change into the outfit she was going to wear that night.<p>

A few minutes later she was all dressed, and was looking over her appearance in Quinn's full length mirror. Her outfit consisted of silver slacks, a tight white button up, that had the first few buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and over the shirt she wore a fitted silver vest. Top it all off with her signature black converse, her newly acquired "Q" necklace, and a pair of steel framed Hugo Boss prescription eye glasses.

Charlotte unlike Quinn wasn't embarrassed by her glasses, in the slightest. She actually was quite fond of them, though she only had to wear them sometimes. Those times included, when she was driving sometimes, especially if the weather was bad, some mornings around the house, when she was sick, or when her eyes were bothering her for one reason or another.

Tonight happened to be one of those times when her eyes were bothering her, and she would much rather wear her glasses, then have to go about putting in her contacts. It just happened to be an added bonus that the glasses happened to accessorize her outfit quite nicely, and that they looked more like an added detail to her outfit, then something she actually had to wear.

"Well it's official." Quinn announced as she emerged from the bathroom and headed over to where Charlotte was still standing in front of the mirror.

"...I apparently have a thing for glasses now, too." She said with a grin before claiming the brunette's lips.

"God, you're sexy." Quinn husked when she pulled out of the kiss and looked at her girlfriend.

Charlotte chuckled. "Have you seen yourself?" She asked, as she pulled the blonde into her arms, and turned them slightly so that they were facing the mirror, and both of their images were being reflected back at them.

Quinn was wearing a white strapless mod style cocktail dress that had an intricate silver design at the top left corner of the dress, as well as the bottom right corner. Her hair was down and was lying gently across her bare shoulders. She completed the ensemble with a slim silver headband, and a simple silver necklace, that had a pendant of a dove midflight.

The image the two girls produced in the mirror, was every bit one of a gorgeous couple, whose outfits complimented each other beautifully, for a party or a night on the town.

"We do look really good together, don't we?" Quinn sighed as she leaned back against Charlotte's chest and just took in the sight that was being reflected to her.

"Everyone's going to be jealous." Quinn said with a grin after a moment, as she untangled herself from her girlfriend, and went over to her vanity to grab her perfume. "...We're going to be the best looking couple here." She added happily as she spritzed herself.

"No one's going to be jealous of us, Quinn." Charlotte returned softly, and was met with a confused face from the blonde.

"...Because we're not going to be a couple tonight. You and Finn are a couple, and I'm just flying solo." She explained quietly to the blonde, before slipping into the bathroom to grab her own perfume, and also take a few minutes to herself, to collect her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sighed to herself when she entered the bathroom. Apparently Quinn had forgotten that they weren't actually a couple in public, and that she still had a boyfriend. Though Charlotte on the other hand would never forget that fact.<p>

Quinn stood next to her dresser in a stunned silence, as Charlotte walked past her into the bathroom. "...They weren't actually a couple. ...and she was with Finn." The blonde thought to herself over and over in her mind, as she wondered how she had forgotten that very big detail.

* * *

><p>Quinn was giving herself a once over in the mirror, when Charlotte finally reemerged from the bathroom, and she immediately turned towards the other girl when she did, and looked at her intently as she tried to ascertain the brunette's feeling in that moment.<p>

Quinn knew that her comment earlier had hurt her girlfriend, though she seemed to be fine now, and Quinn was glad.

"I just need to figure out what shoes I'm going to wear, and then we can head downstairs." Quinn informed the brunette, as she turned from the mirror.

"Actually..." Charlotte trailed off as she bent down to rummage through her things.

"I think I have just the thing." She said as she pulled a box from her bag before opening it, and pulling out a pair of silver peep toe Louboutins, one of the pairs Blaine had gotten her for Christmas.

Charlotte gestured for Quinn to sit down on the bed, and once she did, Charlotte slipped the high heels on to Quinn's feet, before offering her hand to the blonde, and pulling her up so that they were both standing.

Charlotte than took a step back, and appraised her girlfriend's appearance.

"Perfect." She stated with a charming smile.

"Now were ready." Charlotte added, and walked over to the bedroom door, with Quinn trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>They stepped into the hallway, and a second later, Charlotte stopped and turned towards Quinn.<p>

"You really do look beautiful, love." She told her sweetly before connecting their lips in what was meant to be a chaste kiss, though it seems that Quinn had other plans and quickly deepened it.

Charlotte had already been so caught up in all the emotions she was feeling that night, that she eagerly responded, and was soon lost in what was now a very heated make out session, in the upstairs hallway.

Though surprisingly Quinn was the first one to break away. "Don't start something you can't finish." She husked, though her voice held a slight teasing quality, and the challenging quality was also evident in her tone.

Charlotte just looked down at her girlfriend, and her swollen lips, as her mind processed what Quinn had just said, and at that moment, she was very seriously considering, just picking the blonde up, and heading back in the bedroom, so she could finish what she started.

She looked down at her watch and noticed that they had about 15 minutes before they actually needed to head downstairs, and she began contemplating in her head, just having a "Quickie" before they headed down.

She knew that she would have no problem getting Quinn off in the short time frame, and was about to tell the blonde just that, when she looked down and saw the smirk on the Quinn's face, and remembered the teasing quality to her voice when she had issued her earlier challenge, and she instantly decided to take a different route.

"Ok, I won't." Charlotte said simply, as she dropped her hands from around the Quinn's waist and took several steps back.

"What?" Quinn asked in shock, clearly not expecting that answer.

"You said not to start something that I can't finish, so I won't." Charlotte replied with a smirk, before she headed down the stairs, leaving a very flustered blonde in her wake.

* * *

><p>"You think you're so funny." Quinn husked against Charlotte ear, as she came up behind the brunette once they were both in the living room.<p>

"Oh, I think I'm hilarious." Charlotte said with a grin as she turned around.

"Well you to certainly make a stunning couple." Wes told the two girls, as he and Ashlynn entered the living room. Ashlynn wearing a form fitting black cocktail dress, and Wes wearing black slacks with a black dress shirt and a matching black blazer.

"I love the whole matching aspect, obviously. Ashlynn added gesturing to hers and her husband's matching attire.

"...You guys really complement each other nicely." She added, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Wes announced and headed towards the front door.

"Well it was purely accidental." Charlotte replied, referring to Ashlynn's earlier statement about them matching.

"...We haven't actually coordinated our outfits yet, though it seems to keep happening on its own anyway." She added with a smile.

Charlotte heard her brother's voice greeting Wesley in the foyer, and she smiled but instantly dropped her arm from around Quinn's waist. She knew that if her brother was here, that meant that half of the party was here as well, so she needed to put a little distance between herself and Quinn.

The plan was for Blaine and Kurt to drive over in Charlotte's Suv, bringing with them Rachel and Puck, and picking up, Sam, Santana, and Brittney on their way over, and Charlotte would drive them all home at the end of the night, before returning to Quinn's, so that they could all drink, without having to worry about driving home late that night.

Just as Charlotte expected, a few moments later each of their friends began to trickle into the living room, each person looking great, with what they were wearing. The party wasn't meant to be formal, but everyone dressed a little nicer than normal since it was New Year's Eve, and most people looked like they were dressed the way they would be if they were going out to a club for the evening.

Charlotte smiled at her brother as he and her three best friends approached her, though her smile faltered slightly when she saw the unexpected form of Finn Hudson trailing behind Brittney and Santana.

"Please tell me, that you didn't pick him up as well." Charlotte asked her brother harshly.

Blaine didn't even have to ask her who she was talking about, he knew she meant Finn, and he had been expecting the confrontation.

"I couldn't very well tell Burt and Carol, "_No, I'm not taking Finn_" especially when I showed up with a car full of other people that I was already taking as well." He reasoned.

"..But don't worry, he said he didn't need a ride home." Blaine added, hoping that Charlotte would at least, be happy by the fact that she didn't have to drive Finn home that night.

Charlotte knew that the anger she had first directed upon Blaine, was a little harsher than the situation actually had warranted, and quickly realized her mistake and began to calm herself down, as she thought to herself how her emotions had been all over the place lately and she couldn't wait for that to stop.

"Well I have been meaning to take the car in, to have the upholstery detailed..." Charlotte stated lightly. "...So now I at least have the motivation to actually do it now, that Finn's been inside my car." Charlotte joked, hoping the joke would ease her earlier outburst, and to her delight, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Puck all laughed.

Not long after that Mr. Abrahams had dropped off Artie, and Mike, Tina, Mercedes and her date, had arrived a few minutes later, having carpooled there together.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that you wore glasses." Sam stated to Charlotte as they sat on the couch together with Santana and Brittney.<p>

"I only wear them sometimes." Charlotte responded. "...and tonight my eyes were bothering me, and I would much rather just wear my glasses, than have to put in my contacts." Charlotte explained.

"Well In any case, they do look really good on you." Santana stated sincerely, though her tone was neutral, she wasn't trying to flirt with the other girl; she was simply just stating a fact.

"Yeah Char, you look hot. All sexy and smart and stuff." Brittney added with a smile.

"Thanks Britt." Charlotte said with a smile and a laugh, as she watched Santana smile brightly at the bubbly blonde, as the Latina just took in all that was Brittney.

"My girl definitely has a thing, for the sexy nerd look." Artie stated with a grin as he rolled up beside them, handing the blonde her drink, Brittney then climbed into his lap and kissed his cheek, before he wheeled them across the room where Mike and Tina were sitting, while Santana just scowled and muttered under her breath as she watched them go.

* * *

><p>Everyone was drinking and just hanging out as the night wore on. On one side of the room were Artie, Brittney, Mike and Tina in one conversation, and next to them were Quinn and Finn, Mercedes and her date, in another.<p>

On the other side of the Room, Puck and Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were on one side, while Charlotte, Santana and Sam, were on the other. Though the two couples were more emerged in their partners at that point then they were in the conversation, so Charlotte, Santana, and Sam were pretty much just talking amongst themselves, as they sat next to the other four.

Ashlynn and Wes were sitting next to Quinn in the beginning, though Ashlynn soon found she couldn't stand having a conversation with Finn, for any long period of time, and the couple just got up, and began to mingle around the room, talking to various people and groups.

After getting another drink from the kitchen Ashlynn spotted Charlotte, talking with Santana and an attractive blond boy, and decided to go over and talk to them for a bit.

"Hey Ashlynn, you look good tonight." Santana stated with a grin as she looked the girl over as she approached.

"Thanks S, I always knew you were a fan." Ashlynn replied a little flirtatiously, as she teased the Latina.

"...You look pretty hot tonight as well." She added a second later.

Santana blushed at the comment, Quinn's older sister was hot, and Santana always had a bit of a crush on her when they were younger. Though it only took a second for Santana to compose herself, and her blush disappeared and was replaced by a cocky smirk.

"You should have let me know, that you were interested sooner A." Santana replied confidently.

"...We could have worked something out." She added, with a flirtatious grin.

A second went by, before Ashlynn started laughing. "I didn't fully realize how much I missed you until, just now Santana." She stated with a grin as her laughter subsided.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders and grinned before she took a sip from her drink.

Ashlynn turned toward Sam. "Hello, I don't think we have been introduced." She sated with a smile holding out her hand to the boy.

"I'm Ashlynn, Quinn's sister." She introduced herself.

"Oh, Sorry." Santana said suddenly forgetting that not everyone knew Ashlynn the way she did. "Ashlynn is Quinn's older sister, she in town for the break from Harvard." Santana stated to Sam and Charlotte.

"This is Sam Evans, he just moved here." Santana informed Ashlynn as she pointed to Sam.

"...And this is Charlotte Ander..." Santana began to introduce Charlotte as well before she was cut off by Ashlynn.

"Oh, I already know Char." Ashlynn said with a smile as she bumped her shoulder with the brunette's playfully.

"Yeah I have been hanging out with Ashlynn and Wes, all week." Charlotte added with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, Charlotte and I are old friends by now." Ashlynn concluded with a grin.

"Yeah they are." Finn interrupted. He was one his way to the kitchen to grab himself another drink, when he heard the conversation, and couldn't help but speak up. "...Those two know each other really well." He added with a devilish smirk.

"Charlotte knew Ashlynn, before she even knew any of us." Finn began.

"They used to be Fuck Buddies." Finn explained quite proud that he had gotten a chance to spread what he had learned about Charlotte and Quinn's sister.

When Finn said the two girls used to be "Fuck Buddies" Sam immediately spit out the drink that he had been drinking, and his face heated up bright red.

Where Santana who was also sipping from her drink, and had just swallowed, and began to choke when she heard the news, before she looked at the two girls, with surprise and arousal coating her features.

"Well I wouldn't really use that term." Ashlynn stated glaring at Finn, and trying to take back control of the situation. "...But Charlotte and I did have a small summer fling, and were intimate, though we are just friends now." She stated to the group, before she tilted her head to the side, and saw her sister watching them curiously from the other side of the room. She knew that her sister couldn't really hear their conversation from where she was, but she also knew that it wouldn't be long before Quinn came over to see what was going on.

"I couldn't have explained it better myself." Charlotte told the blonde with a smile, before turning to glare at Finn.

"Shit Char, I thought you were Badass before, but this... this just puts it over the top." Santana stated in awe of the other brunette, and the facts that she had just learned.

"It's kind of like climbing Everest, as Far as McKinley Hotties go." Santana added playfully grinning at both girls.

Charlotte took the compliment at smiled smugly up at Finn; glad that the revelation hadn't gone the way, that Finn had wanted it to.

"You should have taken me up on one of my earlier offers Char..." Santana continued playfully. "...Because as far as hot head bitches at McKinley go, after Ashlynn, you would only have had to bag, myself and Quinn and then you could have had the trifecta." She teased with a grin.

"Yeah, that would never happen." Finn barked, effectively breaking the rest of the group out of their playful mood.

"...Quinn would never sleep with _her_." He said smugly.

Ashlynn tried not to laugh out loud, at Finn's statement, and how wrong he was. She also thought it was funny that the boy seemed to think so highly of himself, and didn't seem to think much of Charlotte's own sexual prowess. She knew that Finn could barely kiss a girl, without coming in his pants, and she also had firsthand knowledge about how amazing Charlotte was in bed, and found it amusing that Finn thought he could even compare to Charlotte at all.

Charlotte on the other hand felt like she could kill the giant boy, once he said what he did, she wanted nothing more in that moment to just lunge at Finn, and tackle him to the ground.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Charlotte asked standing up, as her anger began to get the upper hand on her emotions. She was really sick of Finn acting like she was some big slut, who was so much lower than him, all the time.

Charlotte's exclamation seemed to garner the attention of the rest of the room, and now everyone's eyes were on them.

"What's going on over here?" Quinn asked as she walked over to them.

"We were all having a pleasant conversation about how well Char and your sister, know each other, when your giant man child of a boyfriend decided to be an ass." Santana informed Quinn, before turning her ire back to Finn.

Quinn felt herself getting angry, and her brain decided to ignore that last part of Santana's statement, and focus on the first part.

"I thought we all agreed to not discuss this again?" Quinn asked Charlotte and Ashlynn, clearly angry over the situation, and that even more people knew now.

"We did Q, But..." Ashlynn began to explain.

"Why don't you talk to your boyfriend about that, because he's the one who brought it up, out of the blue, I might add, Ash and I were just trying to defend ourselves." Charlotte shot back, clearly showing her distaste for the boy and the title when she said the word "boyfriend."

Quinn was shocked for a second at the detached tone that Charlotte had used with her, though she snapped out of it and did what she always did when she couldn't express her emotions correctly, she relied on the anger that she was feeling to get her through.

"You know what, I really don't need this tonight ...I'm going to make myself a drink." Charlotte stated a moment later, before turning and heading into the kitchen, without another word.

* * *

><p>Quinn shook her head, trying to take her focus off the fact that Charlotte just walked out. "So what happened?" She asked the group.<p>

"Charlotte yelled at Finn a moment ago, because he told Sam and Santana that you too slept together?" She asked turning to her sister, she felt disgusted when she had uttered those words, though she really wanted to get to the bottom of what had just happened.

"No, that was because Finn said something along the lines of that even though I had, that you would never sleep with Charlotte." Ashlynn told her sister calmly.

"But, that main reason I sure she got so upset was because Finn implied that she was some slut that was below you and everyone else like he always does." Santana added in a huff.

"...Which I don't know why he thinks he can judge her all the time, when he doesn't even know her." Santana stated with a growl, looking at Finn as she did.

"Newsflash Finnessa I've slept with you, and trust me it was nothing to write home about..." Santana continued, as she let Finn have a piece of her mind.

Quinn felt her stomach drop, when she finally heard the explanation.

"Can you take care of this?" She asked her sister in a whisper a second later. "I have to talk to her." Quinn added.

"No problem Q." Ashlynn replied, before Quinn turned and headed into the kitchen after Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping her drink, when she saw Quinn walk in.<p>

"I'm sorry about how I acted back there." Quinn said as soon as she entered.

"It's ok" Charlotte responded.

"It's really not." Quinn returned with a sigh.

"I know that I said I was ok, with you're an Ashlynn's past, and this week has been amazing with the four of us, but It still kind of bugs me when it's brought up, I guess fresh wounds and all." She reasons with a shrug.

"...But that's not an excuse, and it definitely isn't a reason to just jump down your guy's throats like I did." Quinn added.

"It's alright, I know your still sensitive about it, and it's understandable, Quinn." Charlotte replied.

"I just wish Finn hadn't brought it up again." She added, her anger rising slightly.

"Ashlynn and Santana told me what he said to you afterwards." Quinn spoke softly, as she approached Charlotte, so that she was standing right in front of her.

"I don't care what Finn says. He's an ass." Charlotte quickly returned.

Quinn knew that Charlotte cared, she could see it in her eyes, but she wasn't going to press the issue. "I know Baby, but I'm sorry that he said what he did tonight." She told her sincerely.

"I know it's my fault, that he can hurt you by saying things like that, since I'm the one who put us in this situation with him." Quinn said her voice soft.

"It's not your fault; Finn always acts this way with me, for some reason. Since the beginning, so it really doesn't have anything to do with us being together, he doesn't even know about that." Charlotte responded.

"...Though I can only imagine how he'll act once he finally does find out." She added as an afterthought.

"I know, but what he said to you tonight, hurt you because it was about me, ...about us." Quinn reasoned. "I know it was just a coincidence, that it was me that was brought up this time, but I know that's it hard for you. If we weren't together it wouldn't have hurt you as much, so by that logic it's kind of my fault." She concluded.

"Yeah, but Finn's going to act this way to me, no matter what. So I would rather have him being an ass to me, and me getting to be with you, than the alternative, which is Finn still being an ass, but were not together, and I'm pining for you." Charlotte said with a slight smile.

Quinn laughed lightly at that. "So were ok? You're not mad at me?" She asked.

"No I'm not mad at you." Charlotte answered, kissing Quinn lightly on the forehead and taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was rambling to herself in her head and began to voice her thoughts after a moment. "I just don't know where he gets off saying that I could get Ashlynn, and Santana to sleep with me, but never you." Charlotte stated.<p>

"...I mean it's actually rather easy to get you to sleep with me, hell more than half the time I dont even have to try, I'm just standing there and you attack me." She concluded with a grin.

"Can you blame me, your pretty irresistible." Quinn flirted.

"I am aren't I." Charlotte replied with a playful smirk.

"You know what, I think I going to go and tell Finn, just how easy it actually is to get his girlfriend to have sex with me." Charlotte added a second later, making a show, of marching back towards the living room to enlighten Finn.

"Don't you dare?" Quinn said, as her arm shot out, and pulled Charlotte back, pressing her into the island before, connecting her lips to the brunette's.

Charlotte giggled, before breaking the kiss. "See... Easy."

"I'm kissing you, not having sex with you." Quinn replied amused by her girlfriend's antics.

"...Not right now." Charlotte returned seductively, before grabbing her drink and heading back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked back into the living and everything was back to the way it was before, everyone just sitting around the living room talking in small groups. Though the thing that caught her attention was Wesley and Finn arguing in harsh whispers in the far corner of the room, before Finn stormed out the front door.<p>

"You ok?" Wes asked when her walked up to her a moment later.

"Yeah I'm fine ...What that was about." Charlotte asked gesturing over to where Finn and Wes had just been arguing.

"You saw that huh?" Wes asked with a small smile, to which Charlotte just nodded in response.

"Well let's just say that Finn is really lucky that he isn't 18, and is still technically a minor or he would have gotten punched in the face, for the things he was saying to you." Wes informed her.

"...and he's lucky to be alive, considering the way he was talking to Ashlynn afterwards." He continued his anger rising slightly as he spoke, though he soon got it under control again.

"But bottom line is Finn just going to stay outside and cool off for a little bit, before he comes back and joins the party, can't have him in here riling everyone up." Wes added.

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks Wes."

"Not a problem, that's what brothers are for." He replied with a shrug.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked again his tone soft.

"Yeah, I'm good." Charlotte replied with a soft smile.

"Ok... Well I'm just going to..." Wes began gesturing over to where his wife was sitting on the couch, across the room.

Charlotte just nodded, and Wes smiled at her before leaving to take his seat next to Ashlynn, and Charlotte walked back over to where she had been sitting before, the whole Finn debacle, taking a seat next to where Sam and Santana still were.

* * *

><p>"Hey... You ok?" Sam asked her sweetly when she took her seat.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." Charlotte responded with a smile. "It takes a lot more that an idiot like Finn Hudson to upset me." She joked, and the other two smiled.

"I wouldn't let what Finnocent said bother you, Char. He's probably just jealous, having sex with Quinn's sister, is all kinds of awesome." Santana added with a sly grin.

"Thanks San." Charlotte said with a laugh. "But, could we maybe lay off on the whole Ashlynn talk, Quinn's a little sensitive about it." She added seriously.

"Sure, I can see that." Santana responded. "Q used to hit me all the time, when she caught me staring at her sister when we were younger ...So I get it." She added, laughing herself.

"Have you seen Finn?" Quinn asked the three of them, when she walked up to where they were sitting a minute later. "...I really don't need him causing any more trouble tonight." She said slightly feustrated that she had to worry about it at all.

"Your Brother laid into him pretty good earlier, so now he's having a kind of time out outside." Sam informed the other blonde.

"Yeah, probably trying to search for some innocent lawn chairs to take his rage out on." Santana added with a smile.

"...So you can sit down, and enjoy yourself for a little while Q, instead of having to babysit Hudson, for a change." Santana added, gesturing for Quinn to sit on the open space on the couch next to Charlotte.

"Sounds good to me." Quinn replied taking the seat, next to her girlfriend, and giving the brunette a flirty smile, before jumping into the conversation with Sam and Santana.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**:::Part 2/2 of New Years:::**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

It was 11: 58pm, and everyone was excited and waiting for the countdown to the New year to begin. All the couples were standing close together, as they waited to ring in the new year with the customary New Year's kiss. Well everyone except Sam, Santana, and Charlotte, who were the only ones, left that weren't with someone else.

Charlotte knew, that she could just continue to sit and talk with Sam, and Santana while the couples rang in the New Year together, but she really didn't have any want, to be anywhere near Quinn and Finn, while the couple kissed at midnight. So instead she decided to slip outside and into the backyard, so that she could quietly ring in the new year by herself.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood outside on the back porch, sipping out of her cup, in the darkness, the only light being the one that was shining down on her from the night sky.<p>

She looked down at her watch, it read 11:59:44, and she smiled to herself and pulled out the pin on the side of the watch, effectively freezing the time that was displayed on the screen. She knew that she couldn't _really_ stop time, but that didn't stop her from pretending she could.

She then took another sip of her drink, a bigger gulp than the last, as she heard the celebration ringing out all around her, as the inhabitants of Lima rang in the New year.

Her next thought was about Quinn, and what she was doing with Finn inside the house, just a few feet away from her, and it was times like these, when she really hated her brain for thinking of things, that she really didn't want to be thinking of, but it was too late and all the depressing thoughts she tried to keep out of her head, came barreling at her in full force, forcing her to dwell on them, as she stood alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>"Hey there you are." Quinn's voice filled her ears as the blonde stepped onto the porch, closing the sliding glass door behind her.<p>

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked.

"I am alone, so where else should I be?" Charlotte responded with no emotion at all.

Quinn faltered for a minute, closing her eyes, before she took another step towards the brunette.

"I'm sorry about the whole kiss at midnight thing; I know it's been hard tonight." She added softly as she came up beside Charlotte.

Though Charlotte didn't respond to her statement, and just stood there staring off into the dark, as she quietly sipped her drink, like Quinn wasn't even there.

"Hey... look at me." Quinn stated softly, grabbing the brunette's face and turning her towards her, until their eyes met.

"You know, that I wish it was you I kissed at midnight, not him." Quinn said softly.

"Then why wasn't it?" Charlotte asked suddenly exasperated, taking a step back from Quinn. "Why wasn't it me, that you were kissing Quinn?"

"Char you know tha..." Quinn began to explain.

"No you don't have to tell me, I already know. I know that I signed up for this, and that you told me exactly what I was getting myself into, in the beginning." Charlotte said clearly frustrated.

"...But I would have agreed to pretty much anything you had said that day, as long as it meant that we could be together. There was never any other choice for me, there was always this invisible force pulling me to you, and I knew that we had to be together, no matter what it took." Charlotte explained, as she voiced the thoughts that had been running through her head.

"It just... It just hurts so much." Charlotte continued lowering her voice as she went.

"I'm in love with you Quinn, and I have to sit back and watch you with someone else, and it hurts, and not only are you with someone who isn't me, but your with someone that I absolutely can't stand, and it drives me crazy , because there's nothing I can do about it." She concluded softly, looking down at the ground, and running a shaky hand through her hair.

"I'm... I'm sorry" Quinn spoke in a broken whisper, and Charlotte looked up, as she spoke and noticed that the blonde had tears running down her cheeks.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much... but I understand if you can't do this anymore, I know it's a lot to ask, and.. and... I'll understand if... if you want to end things between us." Quinn told Charlotte brokenly.

Charlotte was momentarily taken back by not only the words that Quinn had just spoken, but the thick rush of emotions that they were both engulfed in.

"That's... That's not what I meant; I wasn't trying to give you and ultimatum." Charlotte finally spoke, clearing her throat before she continued.

"I was just out here thinking, and I guess you just came out here at the wrong time, and you got a full dose of what was going on in my head at the moment, It wasn't my intention to lay that all on you when you came out here." Charlotte said honestly.

"I want to be with you Quinn ...that hasn't changed." Charlotte said softly taking a step forward.

"I don't want to keep hurting you, and me being with Finn is hurting you." Quinn returned.

"Then break-up with him." Charlotte stated trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"I can't..." Quinn whispered, as the tears fell freely down her face.

Charlotte swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and she felt her heart sink in her chest at the two simple words that Quinn had just spoke, though it didn't keep her from speaking herself and she did so in desperation, not to lose the best thing in her life.

"I still want to be with you. ...I can deal with Finn, as long as it means that I get to have you." Charlotte stated, meaning every word as she wrapped Quinn in her arms, no longer being able to keep her own tears from falling.

"It will hurt, but I'm strong enough to deal with a million Finn Hudson's, if it means that I get to be with you. ...So I don't want to talk anymore nonsense about us not being together, because I will never let that happen. Ok?" Charlotte said looking deep into Quinn's eyes, hoping to convey all her emotions, as well as the seriousness behind her words.

"Ok" Quinn said after a moment, her voice quivering.

"I love you, so much. I can deal with Finn." Charlotte mumbled over and over into blonde hair as she held Quinn close.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of just holding each other close, Charlotte pulled back slightly and their eyes met, and they stared at one another intently before both leaning forward, at the same moment and connecting their lips.<p>

The kiss was intense from the beginning, as both Charlotte and Quinn poured all the emotion, heartbreak, and desperation they had been feeling into it, as they desperately clung to each other in the darkness.

Charlotte now had Quinn pressed up against the side of the house, Charlotte's own body pressed tightly against her, as they continued to kiss. They broke their lips apart and stared at each other breathless standing in silence, and holding each other's gaze, as the communicated to each other without words.

Charlotte connected their lips again, as she trailed her hands up and under the hem of her girlfriend's dress.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as her hands slowly climbed up Charlotte's back, pulling her closer, and pressing the brunette's body against her own, before wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist so that their bodies were flush.

Charlotte needed more of Quinn, and when she pushed her hand past, the silky barrier of the blonde's underwear and felt slick folds beneath her fingertips, she sighed in contentment, and When Quinn rocked her body forward in an attempt to receive more contact from her, Charlotte lowered her hand, and easily slid inside of the blonde.

Quinn gasped as Charlotte's fingers eased into her and slowly stroked her, and she could feel her eyes fill with unshed tears, at the intensity of what was happening between them.

Even though they were having sex up against the side of the house, in Quinn's backyard while her house was filled with guests. What they were doing wasn't really about sex at all, it was about feeling close to one another, and it was about the intense connection that they shared. They had both been extremely vulnerable after their talk, and they both felt so close to losing the other, that their bodies craved each other, practically begging them to reaffirm, the connection that they had, as well as their devotion to their relationship.

They continued to trade passionate kisses, while their bodies rocked against each other in silence, neither one of them needing to speak, as they mapped out all they needed to say on each other's flesh.

The only time when their mouths were not connected, was when Charlotte would break away to place light kisses along the side of Quinn's neck, her lips gently caressing soft skin, as she continued to push the blonde's body closer to release.

Quinn felt the tears in her eyes, fall softly down her face, and gasped, clutching her hands in Charlotte's shirt as she was suddenly thrown over the edge, lights flashing before her eyes, as the intense orgasm ripped through her.

Charlotte gently unwrapped Quinn's legs from around her waist and lightly placed the blonde's feet back down on the ground, as Quinn continued to come down from her high. Both of them still leaning up against the side of the house and each other, Charlotte softly nuzzling the blonde's neck while Quinn regulated her breathing.

"I Can't lose you." Charlotte whimpered, against the blonde's ear.

"You won't." Quinn replied adamantly.

"I'm sorry I even suggested that we..." Quinn began before she was cut off by soft lips against her own.

"I love you, that's all that matters." Charlotte said once she pulled back.

"I love you too." Quinn returned, connecting their lips again, as they leaned against the side of the house and kissed languidly.

* * *

><p>Charlotte thought she heard the sliding glass door sliding shut, but she didn't have time to think about it long, before Ashlynn was standing next to them trying to get their attention.<p>

"Quinn, your boyfriend's looking for you, It would probably be a good idea if you found him, before he find's you." Ashlynn informed her sister, when the two girls had broken apart.

"Ok" Quinn returned simply, not wanting to discuss the subject further.

She knew that even though her sister had said her statement neutrally, that Ashlynn was still frustrated by the situation between herself, Charlotte, and Finn, and had been reminding her of that fact all week.

Ever since the first discussion they had on the subject at Christmas, Ashlynn had been trying to talk Quinn out of her plan, and tried to get her to reconsider breaking up with Finn, pretty much every time the two sisters had a moment alone, and Quinn was tired of her sister questioning her, and not trusting her judgment on the matter.

"See you in there?" Quinn asked Charlotte gently, to which the brunette nodded,Quinn smiled, before turning to go back inside the house, when suddenly Charlotte grasped onto her wrist.

"Wait" Charlotte instructed, as she remembered her earlier plan, and spun Quinn around to face her.

"You can't leave yet, It's 11:59." Charlotte stated with a small smile, as she illuminated the face of her watch, and lifted it so that Quinn could see the time.

Quinn smiled at her, and watched as the brunette pushed the pin back in on the side of her watch so that the countdown could begin.

10...9...8... Charlotte pulled Quinn into her arms and gazed at the blonde in complete adoration.

...4...3...2... and their lips met in a soft and heartfelt, but intense kiss, that left them both gasping for air when it was finished.

"Happy New Year Baby." Charlotte said softly, running her hands through blonde hair.

"Happy New Year" Quinn replied, before leaning in for another kiss, when she was stopped by the sound of her sister clearing her throat loudly behind them.

Ashlynn hated breaking the sweet moment that was being played out in front of her, but knew that time was of the essence and that she had to.

Quinn then broke away from Charlotte began to walk into the house.

As Quinn was about to pass her on her way into the house, Ashlynn reached out and softly placed her hand on her little sisters shoulder.

"You look not only like you have been crying, but like you just had sex, so maybe you should make a quick stop in the bathroom before finding Finn." Ashlynn suggested gently, before removing her hand.

Quinn nodded. "Thanks" She said quietly before disappearing inside.

* * *

><p>"I know it doesn't change anything." Ashlynn called over to Charlotte who was looking up into the night sky. "...But I'm sorry that you have to go through this, I wish things were different." She told her, sincerity lacing her tone.<p>

Charlotte was silent for a moment, before she turned around to face Ashlynn, and spoke.

"You can never really appreciate the small trivial things, like kissing your girlfriend on New Year's Eve, until you cant." Charlotte began her voice light, and slightly detached.

"I'm in love with her, and not only can't I kiss her at midnight, but I have to stand aside while she kisses someone else." Charlotte added sadly, and Ashlynn's heart broke a little as she looked at the girl in front of her.

A girl who was in so much pain, that at times like this, Ashlynn could hardly believe that the Charlotte who stood in front of her, and the Charlotte she had met in Greece, were even the same person.

"I wish things were different too." Charlotte stated almost in a whisper, before she opened the sliding glass door, and slipped back inside the house, leaving Ashlynn alone in the backyard, as she contemplated the mess, her little sister had gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later an Charlotte had just finished making sure that everyone that she was supposed to drive home that night, was loaded up inside her Suv.<p>

"I think that's everyone." Charlotte stated, shutting her back door, and turning to Quinn who was standing beside her in the driveway.

"Ok, well drive safe, and I'll see you once you once you finish dropping everyone off." Quinn replied with a small smile.

"Actually... I think I might just sleep at home tonight." Charlotte responded, rubbing the back of her neck as she spoke.

"Oh" Quinn softly replied.

"Yeah, it's going to be late by the time I finish taking everyone home, and I have to go home anyway to drop off Blaine and the others, so I might as well just stay put for the night." Charlotte explained.

"Umm... Ok... That sounds reasonable I guess." Quinn replied.

...I just wish you would have told me sooner, so I could of, at least gave you a kiss goodnight." Quinn said somewhat sadly, as she looked at Charlotte's Suv that was filled with the faces of their friends.

"Sorry... It was kind of a last minute decision." Charlotte returned.

"...We can hug at least right. I mean that should be ok, friends do that." She supplied.

"Yeah we could do that." Quinn said softly, before she was wrapped up in Charlotte's arms, as the brunette held her body close, in a hug that lasted a little too long, and was a little too close, to just be purely platonic.

"Well I better get these guy's home." Charlotte stated as she pulled out of the hug, and opened up the driver's side door.

"Your still coming with us to the airport tomorrow right?" Quinn questioned, before Charlotte got inside the car.

"Of course." Charlotte returned with a smile and a small wave, as she got inside of her Suv and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Charlotte had left, with most of their friends, Artie's parents had pulled up, to take him home, on their way home from their own New Years plans, and after that Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and her date left as well.<p>

Quinn was relieved that the night had come to an end, and was eager to change, and climb into bed, after the emotionally exhausting night that she had. Though it was still bothering her that Charlotte had changed their plans and had chosen, not to spend the night. Her reason for not staying over had been logical, though Quinn didn't really believe that it was the true reason while Charlotte had chosen to sleep at home that night.

Quinn had planned on cleaning up the kitchen, before she went to bed, but decided that she was too tired, and that she would just do it in the morning, and walked through the living room to climb the stairs, and head to her bedroom, but stopped in her tracks, when she saw that Finn was still there, and was lying on her loveseat, looking up at her.

"Finn how are you getting home?" Quinn asked walking over to the boy.

"Can I stay here with you?" Finn slurred. "I think I had a few too many to drive myself home."

Quinn sighed, she didn't really want him to stay, but he was right. He was in no shape to drive home, and sometimes Quinn could be a bitch, but she wasn't that big of a bitch.

"Well come on then, let's go upstairs." She stated the frustration evident in her tone.

"Thanks Babe." Finn smiled oblivious, as he got up and followed her up the stairs.

Quinn stopped in the upstairs hallway and turned to Finn. "Everything you need should be in there." She told the boy pointing to the closed door of the guest room. "So... I guess I'll see you in the morning." She stated before turning to go inside her own bedroom.

"Wait..." Finn called, walking up behind her. "I'm sleeping in the guest room." Finn asked like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"...But I'm your boyfriend." He added.

"I'm not sleeping with you Finn." Quinn shot back, exasperated.

"Fine, but we could at least sleep in the same room together, and actually sleep." Finn returned, with what he must have thought was a charming smile.

"Just sleeping." Quinn warned, as she held open her bedroom door, gesturing for Finn to go inside.

"Just sleeping." Finn grinned, as he walked into Quinn's room.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn had just changed out of her dress, and into her pajamas, when she remembered the question she had wanted to ask Charlotte earlier.<p>

"Honey..." She called out to Wesley who was in the en suite brushing his teeth.

"I going to ask Charlotte a question about the restaurant were going to tomorrow. So I'll be right back, I want to ask her before I forget again." She said with a smile, and her husband nodded his head, while he continued to brush his teeth, and Ashlynn headed down the hall to Quinn's room.

Ashlynn knocked on the outside of Quinn's door, and waited patiently for it to be opened, though she was momentarily frozen, when it wasn't Charlotte or Quinn that answered, but Finn.

"Finn. What are you doing here?" Ashlynn asked in surprise.

Finn laughed. "I'm spending the night, what does it look like?" He returned with a sloppy grin.

"Oh... I wasn't aware." Ashlynn replied, not quite sure what to say.

"Did you need something?" Finn asked.

"I was just going to ask my sister something but It can wait." Ashlynn stated still slightly stunned by seeing Finn instead of Charlotte.

"Umm... Goodnight." She added to Finn before walking back down the hall to her own bedroom, as she wondered what was going on.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had already dropped off, Sam, Santana, and Brittney, at each of their houses and had just pulled into her own driveway, with Blaine and Kurt, Rachel and Puck, who were all sleeping over at her house.<p>

The whole way home she couldn't stop thinking about Quinn, and the look on her face, when Charlotte told her that she wasn't going to be sleeping over.

"Are you coming inside Char, or are you just going to sit in the car all night." Blaine asked from the driveway with a smile on his face.

"Actually I think I'm going to head back to Quinn's." Charlotte stated suddenly, wondering why she had decided against sleeping over at her with girlfriend's in the first place.

Blaine shot his sister a knowing smile. "Ok, but just text me when you get there, and be careful I'm sure there's a lot of drunk drivers out tonight." he told her.

"Will do." Charlotte replied, before she shut her door, and pulled back out of her driveway and headed back to Quinn's.

* * *

><p>Charlotte pulled into the Fabray's driveway in record time, and quickly typed out a message to her brother as she walked up to the door, and let herself in using the house key, that Judy had given to both Blaine and her last month.<p>

All the lights were off downstairs, so Charlotte just headed straight up to her girlfriend's room, and was defiantly a little more than surprised when she stepped inside Quinn's room and saw Finn passed out on the bed.

She saw that the light was on under the closed bathroom door, and figured that was where Quinn was, an walked over to the bathroom to talk with her.

Charlotte opened the door, and saw a pajama clad Quinn with her hair up in a ponytail washing her face in the sink. Charlotte smiled at the sight, before she remembered the situation at hand, and softly closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Hey" Charlotte said softly, to get Quinn's attention so that she didn't scare her with her sudden presence.

Quinn instantly recognized the voice behind her grabbed the towel off the sink to dry her face, as she turned around to face her girlfriend.

"Hey" Quinn replied. "I thought you weren't staying over tonight." she questioned.

"Apparently... if the giant boy passed out in your bed, is anything to go by." Charlotte returned irratated, she wasn't pleased with the situation, but she wasn't angry, she knew that Quinn wasn't cheating on her or anything like that, though she still wasn't too happy about Finn being in Quinn's bed either.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well as you can tell, he had a few too many, and even though I rather he wasn't here, I can't make him leave in that condition." She explained as she applied lotion to her face in the mirror.

"Why didn't you just make him sleep in the guestroom?" Charlotte questioned.

"I tried." Quinn returned. "He was being impossible, and I was really not in the mood to argue with a drunk Finn." She added.

"But... you didn't answer me earlier; I thought you weren't coming back." Quinn asked raising an eyebrow at Charlotte.

Charlotte shrugged. "I was being stupid, so I came back ...I sleep a lot better when your next to me anyway." She explained.

Quinn smiled, and kissed her lightly. "Well I'm glad you came back, I sleep better when I'm with you too." She returned sweetly, before flipping off the bathroom light and walking back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about him?" Quinn asked in distaste as she pointed to Finn.<p>

"I'll take him home I guess." Charlotte said, not really knowing what else to do.

"I don't want you to have to go out of your way, and drive him all the way home, and then have to drive back here, just because Finn got too drunk to drive himself home." Quinn returned.

"It's fine; I would drive Finn pretty much anywhere, if It meant he wouldn't be sleeping in your bed." Charlotte returned honestly.

"...Wait" Charlotte said after a second. "What do you mean, Finn was too drunk to drive himself home, he didn't even drive himself here."

"What?" Quinn asked surprised.

"That's the reason he's here. After everyone left, he asked if he could stay, because he felt that he was too drunk to drive himself home." Quinn explained.

Charlotte Scoffed. "He doesn't even have his truck, Blaine drove him here earlier, But Finn told Blaine and Kurt that he didn't need a ride home tonight." Charlotte informed Quinn, wondering why she hadn't thought it was suspicious earlier, when Finn stated that he didn't need a ride home.

"Have I told you how much I hate him?" Charlotte asked pointing to Finn's sleeping form. "...Because I really fucking do." She clarified, as the extent of the situation dawned on her.

"He totally planned this..." She said exasperated by the situation.

"...Your, just lucky that he couldn't hold his alcohol and passed out, I hate to think what else he had planned." Charlotte said, feeling herself grow hot as she thought of the possibilities of what she could have walked in on, if Finn had not passed out before she arrived.

Quinn growled under her breath, before storming into her closet and coming back out with a pair of shoes, and a jacket.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked her.

"I'm going with you." Quinn returned, pissed off that she had felt sorry for Finn, and agreed for him to stay the night, when his plan was to trick her all along.

"...The sooner we get him, home the better." She added, as she began to put on her shoes.

Charlotte stilled Quinn's hands with her own, as the blonde went to put on her shoes.

"Don't... I'll go." She stated gently. Quinn was about to protest, but Charlotte spoke again.

"...You can stay here, and change the sheets, before I get back. Finn's drooling all over my side of the bed and there is no way I'm sleeping in that." Charlotte added pointing to where Finn was laying and the puddle of drool forming next to him.

"Gross." Quinn muttered looking at Finn, before turning back to Charlotte. "Fine I'll stay here, but just be careful. I don't like that you have to go back out again tonight." She stated worry lacing her tone.

"I will." Charlotte returned with a smile, before she headed out Quinn's bedroom door, leaving Finn behind.

"What are you doing?" Quinn called out to her, and Charlotte poked her head back into the room.

"I'm going to go get Wes, I may be strong, but there's no way I can carry Finn's giant ass down the stairs by myself." She explained with a grin, before disappearing again.

* * *

><p>Charlotte knocked on Ashlynn's door, and soon found herself with an armful of the older blonde, when Ashlynn opened the bedroom door and immediately hugged her tight. Ashlynn had been extreamly relieved to see Charlotte, especially after all the horrible thoughts that had been running through her mind, ever since she became aware, that Charlotte had left, and Finn had stayed in her place.<p>

"Your here." She stated happily as she pulled back. "Wait... have you been to Quinn's room yet?" Ashlynn asked worried a second later.

Charlotte chuckled, "Yep, I'm already fully aware of the "Finn Problem" That's why I'm here actually, I wanted to ask Wes to help me take Finn downstairs so that I could drive him home."

"Sure, I would be glad to help." Wes said coming up in the doorway behind Ashlynn. "Lead the way." He gestured, before following Charlotte to Quinn's room.

* * *

><p>After Both Charlotte and Wes, carried Finn down the stairs, they threw him into the backseat of Charlotte's Suv, and Charlotte took off towards the Hummel residence.<p>

When she got there, she pulled Finn's dead weight out of her backseat and began to walk him up the driveway of his house, which was a feat in itself, but began to be near impossible, when Finn started to come too, and actively began fidgeting while Charlotte was trying to walk with him, which in turn caused them to stop walking, as Finn struggled with her in the driveway.

A minute or so later, the lights inside the house flicked on, as well as the porch light, and Charlotte cursed Finn under her breath, because now his antics had woken up his parents.

Burt walked out onto the porch in his pajamas baseball bat in hand, with Carol behind him in her robe, though he instantly put the baseball bat down and began to walk over to them, when he recognized Charlotte.

"Charlotte?" He called out too her, as he approached.

"Hey Mr. Hummel" Charlotte returned with a smile.

"What are you doing out here? Is that Finn?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was trying to get him inside without waking you guys, but Finn decided to fight me halfway through." Charlotte explained.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He stated waving her off. "Are you all by yourself? Where are Kurt and Blaine?" He questioned.

"Yeah it's just me." Charlotte returned. "But don't worry Kurt is safe and sound, I dropped him and Blaine, Puck and Rachel, off at my house almost an hour ago."

"I was the self-imposed designated driver tonight and I drove almost everyone home already, and when I went back to Quinn's to see if anyone else needed a ride home, I found Finn passed out." She explained sweetly.

"...Blaine and Kurt had both thought that Finn had already gone home, since they didn't know where he was when we left, and earlier in the evening Finn had informed them that he didn't need a ride home from us tonight." Charlotte added, wanting to make sure Finn didn't somehow spin things later, so that it looked like, Kurt and Blaine were supposed to take him home and abandoned him, since they were the ones who had drove him there in the first place.

"Well thank you Charlotte, for driving him home. I can take it from here." Burt stated as Charlotte transferred Finn into Burt's arms, so that he could take the boy the rest of the way inside.

"It's really no problem Mr. Hummel." Charlotte replied, sweetly. "I just hope Finn plan's things out a little better next time, especially if he plans on drinking so much." She added, in mock concern for Finn and his wellbeing.

She knew she was laying it on a little thick, and that because of her words, Finn would probably get at least a stern talking to, if not more, in the morning because of the things she had said, but she really didn't care, because Finn had pissed her off with his little stunt at Quinn's house, and he deserved it.

"Well I assure you this won't be happening again." Carol spoke, as she walked over to them to help Burt take her son into the house.

"Thanks again Charlotte, Drive safe." Burt concluded, before he turned around and him and his wife both drug Finn inside of their house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was now both physically and mentally exhausted as she climbed up the stairs on her way to Quinn's bedroom, though she couldn't help but smile, when she opened the door and saw Quinn lying in bed with her glasses on, reading a book, and waiting up for her.<p>

Charlotte smiled at Quinn, before walking in to the closet, to get changed.

"How did it go?" Quinn asked her from her place on the bed.

"Well he still managed to subconsciously fight me, even though he was passed out, and I only made it about halfway up the driveway, before we woke up, Burt and Carol and they had to come get him." Charlotte replied from the closet.

"He's an idiot." Quinn responded.

"Though I did lay the it on a little thick, with his parent's and I think he might be in trouble in the morning." Charlotte replied. "...But he deserves it after, that crap he tried to pull with you tonight." She added shaking her head at the situation.

Charlotte completely undressed, taking off everything besides the panties she was wearing and threw the rest of her clothes into the laundry basket, before throwing on a simple tank top and walking over to the bed, pulling back the covers, placing her glasses on the nightstand,and climbing in next to Quinn.

"Tired?" Quinn asked in understanding, as the brunette snuggled up to her.

"Umm hmm" Charlotte replied as she wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I just want to hold you in my arms, and sleep." Charlotte mumbled tiredly.

"Sounds good to me." Quinn replied with a soft kiss, before she placed her book and glasses on her nightstand and turned off the lamp.

Once they were covered in darkness, Quinn slid even lower into the covers, as Charlotte wrapped their bodies together.

"I love you" Charlotte said her voice already tinged with sleep, before she placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too, Baby." Quinn replied snuggling into Charlotte as close as she possibly could, before they both drifted off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-Songs metioned in this chapter, are listed at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

The next day Charlotte, Quinn, Ashlynn and Wes, all slept in, they then all had a late lunch at home, before getting ready for the day, and Wes and Ashlynn packed for their flight back to Boston, that evening.

Later that evening, when Judy got home they all drove to Dayton and had dinner together before saying their goodbyes and dropping the two college students off at the Airport. Once they had gotten back to Lima it was already getting late, and Charlotte had left to go home, since the next day was Monday and they would be heading back to school now that winter break was officially over.

* * *

><p>The first Week back to school, was fairly normal, with everyone's focus on getting settled into their new classes. This time around Charlotte was lucky enough to have at least 3 or more of her friends in each of her classes, Quinn herself being in two of them, and surprisingly enough even though they hadn't shared any classes at all last semester, Sam was in all of her classes but one. So all in all Charlotte was actually quite happy with the schedule she had been given even though she didn't have a free period this semester.<p>

In Glee, Mr. Shuster used most of the time, to assign various songs and pairings for the members of New Directions to perform each week so he could get an idea of what pairing's he was going to use for Regionals. During winter break he had received the information concerning Regionals, which informed him that each choir was to perform a set of three songs. An upbeat solo, A romantic duet, and a group anthem.

After a month of trying a large array of different combinations, They still hadn't chosen the songs that they were going to sing, but Mr. Shue did decide who would be singing them. It was decided that Santana would sing the solo, Charlotte and Sam, would perform the duet, and Rachel and Finn would take the leads in the group number.

On the relationship front, coming back to school after the break, had been harder for Charlotte and Quinn then either of them had expected. They had undergone a huge change in their relationship when they confessed their love for one another, and besides Christmas and New year's they had spent most of their time since their confession in their own little bubble, which hadn't properly prepared them for the return to school.

Both girls had a hard first couple of weeks, Once Finn had made sure to spread the news of Charlotte and Ashlynn Fabray's illicit relationship around the locker room, and after that the gossip fairly quickly spread throughout the entire School.

Charlotte wasn't sure why Finn felt the need to spread the news of her past around the school, maybe it was because of how much trouble he had been in with Quinn, after his little stunt on New Years Eve, or the fact that he had been pissed about being grounded for the first two weeks of school, for getting so drunk and being irresponsable that same night, or maybe it was because Finn was just a Douche, it really could have been any of them, but Charlotte was pretty sure it was the last thing.

Though much to Finn's dismay and irritation, Charlotte herself mostly got praised around the school, when the news spread for "Bagging the former Head Cheerio" But it had only caused Quinn's temper to flare, and the blonde was on edge for the first few weeks of school, before the gossip became old news and everyone stopped talking about it.

School proved to be especially hard for Charlotte after the break. She not only had to pretend that she wasn't interested in Quinn on a daily basis, but she also had to stand aside and watch Quinn with Finn, all day every day, and it was defiantly a hard thing to do, and it didn't help that Finn went out of his way to try her patience every single day, just by being his douchey self.

* * *

><p>January came and went, and it was now February and Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and Mr. Shue had given the Glee club the optional assignment of singing Love songs the Friday and Monday before Valentine's Day on Tuesday.<p>

It was Friday in Glee, and the first day of the Valentine's themed performances. Once everyone was there, and seated, Mr. Shue opened up the floor to the first leg of performances and Finn was the first one to volunteer to perform.

Once Finn had voiced his request, Mr. Shuster quickly obliged and praised Finn for being excited about the assignment and being the first one to perform.

Finn walked up to the front of the room, and passed out his sheet music to the band, before taking center stage. Everyone just sat there and waited for him to start; expecting him to sing some sort of awkward love song to Quinn, or Rachel or both, but what they weren't expecting was the song that Finn actually began to sing.

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years I_

_Still can't believe you're gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

Everyone stopped all the other little things that they were doing, and everyway paid rapt attention to Finn, and the train wreak that was playing out in front of them.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

Finn had made it painfully obvious during his performance, that he was singing the song to Rachel, and was directing each of the lyrics straight to her as he sang.

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should have made you leave_

_I should have known it could be so much better_

_I hope you're missing me_

_I hope I've made you see_

_That I'm gone forever_

The Room was definitely tense, by that point, and Rachel was scowling in her seat, while Finn continued to sing to her, though most of her attention was being directed to Puck for the most part, as she tried to calm him down and keep him in his chair, as Finn continued his song.

Though Rachel and Puck weren't the only ones upset by Finn's performance. The whole glee club knew what Finn was doing was in poor taste, Though their were two other people, besides Rachel and Puck, who were more angered than the rest concerning Finn's performance. Quinn and Charlotte.

Quinn for the obvious reasons, her boyfriend was supposed to be up their singing a love song for her, and instead he was humiliating her in front of everyone by singing what he was singing to Rachel, and Charlotte was upset simply for Finn's blatant disrespect of Quinn.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

_And now you're gone forever_

_And now you're gone forever_

After Finn had finished the room, was completely silent, no one daring to applaud what had just gone on in front of them.

"You're an idiot." Santana stated suddenly breaking the silence in the room.

"I can't believe you were actually stupid enough to sing that song, to another girl, in front of your girlfriend, instead of picking an appropriate song to sing to Quinn for Valentine's day." She added still a little in shock over what Finn had just done.

"Whatever Santana, that was the perfect song to sing for Quinn." Finn retorted. "...It's about how I'm finally over Rachel, and that I much better off being with Quinn." Finn explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Puck exclaimed. "It what universe is that what that song meant." Puck shouted, getting out of his seat, before Rachel pulled him back down.

"Puck" Mr. Shue interrupted. "Finn's song my have not been the best choice, but you need to calm down, and watch you language." He reprimanded.

Finn smirked at Puck and was about to say something, when he was interrupted this time.

"Finn sit down." Quinn commanded forcefully, wanting the boy to shut up, and not draw out his horrible excuse for a performance any longer.

When Finn took his seat, Rachel jumped up and addressed the group. "I was going to volunteer myself to perform next, where I was going to sing "Bless the Broken Road" For my amazing boyfriend Noah..." She informed them with a smile.

"...Though luckily I already performed the song for him earlier today privately, so now after hearing Finn's performance I have decided to change the song choice that I would wish to perform for you all today." She concluded before turning to speak to Charlotte.

"Char, do you happen to have your electric guitar with you today?" She asked her best friend.

"Uh, yeah it's in my car." Charlotte replied.

"Excellent" Rachel returned happily

"...and I'm sure you wouldn't mind not only accompanying me on your guitar during my song, but also accompanying me to my car so that I can get my new sheet music." Rachel asked next.

"Sure Rach, no problem." Charlotte responded easily, She would always help Rachel, though sticking it to Finn, and getting to play her guitar in front of Quinn, was just an added bonus.

Rachel smiled brightly at Charlotte, before turning to face Mr. Shue. "Charlotte and I have to run to the parking lot, in the meantime I would suggest that someone else perform, and I will be ready to perform after them, when I return." Rachel informed the young teacher, before grabbing Charlotte by the hand, and exiting the choir room.

* * *

><p>Lucky for Rachel, Charlotte already knew the chords of the song she had been presented with in the parking lot, and Rachel being Rachel, only needed to go over the song in her head for a few minutes before she too, was ready to perform.<p>

While the two girls were gone Artie and Mike and performed a duet of "P.Y.T", and were just finishing up, when Rachel and Charlotte walked back into the room.

As Artie and Mike sat back down, Rachel and Charlotte took center stage. Charlotte wrapped her guitar around herself, and subtly winked at Quinn, who blushed slightly, before awaiting further instruction from Rachel.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, as well as my ex-boyfriend." Rachel informed the club, as she walked up to the mike. "I'm sure everyone will be able to figure out which lines are for which boy." She said with a bright show smile before gesturing to Charlotte to begin.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_hard to please,_

_forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_can't show up on time,_

_even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

Rachel sang obviously directing the first part to Finn, before turning her gaze to Puck and singing the next lines to him, while Charlotte played the chords beside her.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you._

Rachel smiled lovingly at Puck, before she continued with the song, as Finn pouted like a petulant child in his seat. Charlotte smiled at her best friend as she watched her perform, and put Finn in his place with her song.

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_like I'm not hated. oh... no..._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

Rachel danced around, While Charlotte performed the guitar solo, Charlotte couldn't help smiling at Quinn while she played, watching the blonde's cheeks heat up as she shifted in her chair, clearly turned on by the display. When the solo was over Rachel once again took center stage, and directed the next verse to Finn.

_According to me_

_you're stupid,_

_you're useless,_

_you can't do anything right._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you._

_According to you._

At the last first, Charlotte stopped playing, and Rachel just sung the last line A cappella directly to Finn.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

And unlike when Finn sang, when Rachel finished the glee club burst into cheers, and gave her a standing ovation, all except Finn who was muttering to himself in his seat. Rachel in turn smiled at bowed before Puck pulled her on to his lap and kissed her passionately, before he got up and took the stage himself, strapping his own guitar across his chest as he approached the microphone.

"This is dedicated to my beautiful and Amazing girlfriend Rachel" He announced with a smile, "...Though I admit there may be a few digs at Finn as well, though I don't in anyway mean any disrespect to you Q." He stated sincerely, looking at Quinn as he spoke. To which Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Honestly, I think you could do better than Hudson, as well Q." He told her with a smirk before he started to perform.

_When he was seeing her_

_You could see he had his doubts_

_And now he's missing her_

_Because he knows he's missing out_

_Now it's haunting him_

_The memories like a ghost_

_He's so terrified_

_Cause no one else even comes close_

Puck Sings and Plays along with the song, before smirking and directing the next few line to his ex-best friend, who was staring at him from his seat next to Quinn.

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Then he turns to Rachel to sing the next lines, that he means very seriously, He was a mess when Rachel came back into his life over the summer, and her presence to him was a god send, and soon after she became everything that he needed, and now she was his everything.

_So then, along comes me,_

_This undeserving mess_

_Who would believe my life_

_Would be so blessed_

_Eight months ago_

_He left all that debris_

_Who would of known_

_He would leave everything I need_

He sang as he gazed, at his girlfriend adoringly, and watched her smile at the small lyric change, that he had made in the song.

_When she and I settle down you can bet_

_That he is going to have to settle for less_

_He's someone that I would hate to be_

_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

The music became light and mellow and Puck stopped playing his guitar all together, as he sang the last verse, directly to Rachel, who was looking back at him love and adoration, reflecting in her eyes.

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be as happy as me_

Puck met with applause from his friends as he finished, and as soon as he unstrapped his guitar he was met with an arm full of Rachel, as she jumped up into his arms after his performance, kissing him deeply.

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed and it didn't look like anyone else was going to volunteer to perform next, so Charlotte decided that she would go, and walked over to the band to pass out her sheet music, before she walked up to the microphone and waited to start.<p>

Charlotte waited for her cue to start singing as the band began to play the opening notes to Maroon 5's "She will be loved."

"Wait" Quinn called out suddenly, stopping the band, as she instantly recognized the song Charlotte was about to sing.

* * *

><p>Ever since Charlotte and Quinn had been a couple, Charlotte had been trying to get Quinn to sing a duet with her, though Quinn had refused each time stating that it was too risky, and they didn't need any extra attention on them or their relationship, and Charlotte always argued that she didn't see the problem since she had sung countless songs and duets with everyone in glee, except for Quinn, and no one ever saw any problem with it.<p>

So when Mr. Shue had announced that they were doing a love song week, Charlotte used the opportunity to bring up the possibility of them doing a duet. She explained to Quinn that this would be the perfect time for them to do it, because to everyone it would seem like she was singing the song to Finn, for Valentine's day, though since it was a duet they would be singing it together and could actually be singing it for each other, and to Charlotte's surprise Quinn had actually agreed on the idea, and they began to plan their duet.

Though a few days prior, to when they were supposed to perform Quinn got cold feet, and stated that maybe it was best if they both just sung their own songs, hence why Charlotte was about to perform "She will be loved".

But When Quinn heard the song, that Finn had sung for her, and then recognized the song that Charlotte was about to sing for her, she quickly decided that she wanted nothing more than to sing the previously planned duet with her girlfriend, even if it was under the guise of singing it for Finn.

* * *

><p>"Is there a problem Quinn?" Mr. Shuster asked her confused at the interruption.<p>

"Not a problem per say Mr. Shue." Quinn replied. "It's just earlier in the week Charlotte agreed to help me with my song, by singing a duet with me, but I didn't feel like I was ready, so we decided to just do solos ...But I'm ready now and I didn't want her to have to sing twice." Quinn explained with a shrug.

"Ok, so you guys are going to do a duet instead." The teacher asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan, if it's still ok with Charlotte." Quinn returned, before directing her gaze to the brunette.

"Sure, that's fine." Charlotte replied like it was no big deal, though on the inside she was jumping for joy, and was ecstatic that Quinn had decided to perform the duet.

Charlotte turned and retrieved the sheet music from the band, before replacing it with the new sheet music, while Quinn grabbed a second microphone stand, and brought it to the front of the room placing it next to the microphone stand that was already there.

Both got into position, and Quinn sent a shy smile over, to Finn before she begun in order to sell the idea that this performance was really for him, and to her delight, he bought it hook, line, and sinker, as he grinned back at her, just as the music began to play, and Quinn closed her eyes to sing the first verse.

_(Quinn)_ **(Charlotte)** (Both)

_You by the light is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

Quinn opened her eyes, as she continues to sing and sway slightly looking at Finn before directing her gaze, around the room, to the various faces sitting in front of her.

_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life._

Charlotte takes the next verse and begins to sing. As soon as Quinn hears her voice she turns to face her, and finds herself caught in Charlotte's gaze, as the brunette smiles and sings the very personal lyrics directly to her.

**This could be good**

**It's already better than that**

**And nothing's worse than knowing**

**You're holding back**

**I could be all that you needed**

**If you let me try**

Quinn takes a deep breath, never removing her gaze from her girlfriend, as they stand facing each other as they begin to sing the chorus together.

You said it again, my heart's in motion

Every word feels like a shooting star

I'm at the edge of my emotions

Watching the shadows burning in the dark

And I'm in love and I'm terrified

For the first time and the last time

In my only

Charlotte takes the next first, and once again sings the lyrics directly to Quinn, and the blonde knows that she means every word that she's singing.

**I only said it 'cause I mean it**

**I only mean it 'cause it's true**

**So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming**

**'Cause it fills me up and holds me close**

**Whenever I'm without you**

Charlotte sends a charming smile Quinn's way, While the blonde looks at her adoringly right before they begin to sing the chorus together for the final time.

You said it again, my heart's in motion

Every word feels like a shooting star

Watching the shadows burning in the dark

I'm at the edge of my emotions

And I'm in love and I'm terrified

For the first time and the last time

In my only life

The Song comes to and end and the two girls can hear the applause coming from all around them and they force themselves to look away from each other and break their gaze, now that the song is done. Quinn returns the mocrophone to it's stand, and thenn goes to sit back down next to Finn, excepting a kiss from him for her performance, while Charlotte goes back to her seat between Rachel and Kurt, trying not to look at the couple as she went.

"Well I can't say that I ever thought of using you two in a duet pairing before, but you guys sounded really good, and maybe this is something that we could revisit again in the future." Mr. Shuster told the two girls after he praised their performance.

"Well that's it for today everybody." Mr. Shue announced. "Have a good weekend and I will see you back here on Monday for our second leg of performances." He concluded with a smile, while everyone went about gathering their things.

* * *

><p>Charlotte didn't get to see Quinn, after that because of an out of town game that she had to attend, nor did she get to see her on Saturday because Coach Sylvester had both Quinn and Santana doing Cheerios business until late that night, and Quinn had been exhausted.<p>

Though the first thing Quinn did on Sunday, once she woke up, was head straight over to Charlotte's so the two could spend the day together, before going back to school on Monday.

It was now midafternoon and the two girls were tangled up together inside Charlotte's sheets, with Quinn laying on top of the brunette, trailing kisses and bites down the side of her neck, after spending the better part of the morning and the afternoon exploring each others bodies.

"Mmm... Baby..." Charlotte moaned, as she struggled to speak. "...Baby" She said again hoping to grab Quinn's attention the second time.

"Hmm?" Quinn replied as she continued on with what she was doing to Charlotte's neck.

"Maybe we should..." Charlotte began.

"...Jesus" She called out after a particularly rough nip to the side of her neck from Quinn, and afterwards she could feel the blonde smirking against her skin.

"Maybe we should, stop with the stuff on my neck, for a little while." Charlotte finally managed to get out.

That caught Quinn's attention, and she instantly stopped what she was doing and pulled herself up so that she could look at Charlotte.

"What?" Quinn asked. "I thought you liked it when I paid extra attention to your neck." She added genuinely confused, especially since just mere seconds ago Charlotte really seemed to be enjoying what she was doing, if her moans and body language was anything to go by.

"I do" Charlotte replied. "It's one of my favorite things actually." She added a second later.

"Then what's the problem?" Quinn questioned, wondering what was going on.

"Nothing..." Charlotte replied after a moment. "...Never mind." She said tilting her head to the side so that Quinn could once again latch on to her pulse point.

Instead of picking up where she left off, Quinn reached over and lightly grasped her girlfriend's chin and directed her until they were once again face to face, before she let go.

"No not never mind." Quinn stated once their eyes met. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Charlotte sighed. "I love it when you bite and suck on my neck, but you tend to leave marks, and I don't particularly mind the marks, most of the time I find them quite hot actually..." Charlotte began to ramble.

"Baby..." Quinn said gently trying to get Charlotte back on track.

"Well the problem is that... Well I didn't really mind at first, because I know that no matter what anyone else says or thinks that you're the only one that I've been with ...but it's been six months, and after a while it's gets a little hard with everyone at school thinking i'm some kind of slut, and hearing the whispers in the halls every time I have a few new hicky's." Charlotte confessed, the vulnerability she was feeling coating her tongue.

Quinn's face faltered at that, she knew people talked, but for the most part Charlotte acted like it didn't bother her, so Quinn didn't think it did, though now she had wished that she had caught on sooner.

"I'm Sorry Baby, I didn't even think about that" Quinn replied truthfully. "I just knew that you really like it when I did it, and that I really like doing it, so I didn't even think about how the hicky's contributed to the rumors about you being promiscuous." She explained.

"It's ok" Charlotte returned. "I'm mean I do like it, a lot ...I don't want to stop it all together or anything." She added.

"I understand Baby, I go easy on the neck; try not to leave any marks, like you do with me." Quinn replied sweetly.

"...I will just have to settle for leaving marks places that aren't visible" She added with a smirk before kissing Charlotte deeply.

* * *

><p>"Though I'm glad you brought this up, because it reminded me of something that I have been meaning to talk to you about." Quinn informed her when she pulled back from the kiss.<p>

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." Charlotte grinned and propped her head up on the pillow while she waited for Quinn to begin.

"Ok, well I was thinking of a way to take even more suspicion off of us, as well as a way to help to kill the rumors about you only doing one night stands, and I thought that maybe you could just tell people, that you have a boyfriend/girlfriend, who goes to another school or something." Quinn explained.

"...Like make someone up, and just tell people the details about the fake person, that way people would not only think that you were taken, but a lot of the gossip would stop to." She added, with a smile.

"Yeah, that would work for all of two seconds." Charlotte returned. "...It wouldn't take long for people to start questioning why my boyfriend/girlfriend was never around, and why they never hung out with us, or went to parties or school events with me." She explained logically.

"Well maybe you could get a fake boyfriend or something than, one that would actually be around and people could see." Quinn suggested next.

"Like how you are with Finn?" Charlotte asked.

"Exactly, just like that." Quinn returned with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Charlotte replied, clearly not loving the idea.

"What? Why not?" Quinn asked confused, by Charlotte's quick dismissal.

Charlotte laughed. "You actually think, that you could handle that?" She asked Quinn.

"Well yeah, as long as I knew that I was all for show, I would be fine." Quinn replied, though her tone was nowhere near as confidant as it had been a moment ago.

"I doubt that." Charlotte replied, knowing how jealous Quinn could be.

"But jealousy aside, It isn't like I can go to school and grab someone and be like presto, instant relationship. I would actually have to meet someone, get to know them, and start actually dating them." Charlotte reasoned.

"...and I don't really feel like spending my time doing all that, and I don't think you would like me spending my time doing that either." She added.

"I guess you're right, I'd rather not share you anyway, even if it was only with a fake boyfriend." Quinn replied wrapping her arms around Charlotte.

"...and on top of everything else..." Charlotte added after a moment. "I don't think I could do that to someone. ...Use them like that. I Just wouldn't feel right about it." She confessed.

Quinn pulled away after that "Like what I doing to Finn, you mean." Quinn asked her tone hard.

"That's not what I meant Quinn, and you know it." Charlotte replied sternly, before softening her voice.

"I'm not Judging, I know you have your reasons for doing what you're doing, all I'm saying is that I don't think_ I_ could do something like that. It wouldn't work for me." Charlotte explained.

"It was just an idea." Quinn returned with a shrug, feeling the tension ease back out of her body, once she heard her girlfriend's explanation.

"Now, turning to a more pressing matter." Charlotte begun, in an attempt to once again lighten the mood, and just enjoy the little time she had with her girlfriend that day.

"Were home all alone, and are lying naked together in bed, and were spending our time talking about the possibilities of Fake boyfriends." Charlotte stated raising a questioning eyebrow at Quinn.

"...I don't know about you, but I can definitely think of a few better ways we could be spending our time." She added with a grin.

"Mmm... Well I can think of more than a few." Quinn replied with a smirk, before she crashed her lips against Charlotte's.

* * *

><p>It was later that same evening and Blaine and Charlotte were chopping vegetables for that night's dinner, while Kurt and Quinn sat at the island watching them, and talking.<p>

"Oh Baby, before I forget, I've been meaning to ask you if you would still finish with Cheerios Practice at 6pm on Tuesday or not, so I could know how to go about scheduling the evening." Charlotte asked Quinn, as she continued to chop the potatoes on her cutting board.

When Charlotte voiced her question, Blaine stopped chopping the carrots he had on his own board, and Kurt promptly stopped talking as both boys, stood frozen while they awaited Quinn's answer.

"Umm... Baby... Tuesday is Valentine's Day." Quinn reminded her gently, hoping that the brunette had just forgotten, but knowing that wasn't the case.

Charlotte looked up at Quinn and smiled. "I know love, that's why I'm asking." She stated before turning her attention back to the red potatoes on her board, not realizing what the others in the room already had.

Quinn turned her head to look at both Kurt and Blaine, for any kind of help in the matter, but she found none, so she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"It's Valentine's Day, so I'm won't be coming over that night ...I'll be with Finn." Quinn explained to the brunette gently, feeling worse by the second as she spoke.

Charlotte's head snapped up at that, and she wondered how she could have forgotten that detail, it was a national holiday after all, and Finn was her boyfriend, of course she would have to be with him.

"Of couse you will." Charlotte returned lightly.

"I'm sorry I should have known that, I guess I wasn't thinking. She apoligized, speaking as if she was in a daze, while she wondered to herself how she could have been so stupid to think that Quinn would actually be spending Valentine's day with her, of course she would be spending it with Finn, just like every other big event in her high school life.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had been so lost in her thoughts while she was replying to Quinn, she hadn't even felt it, as she sliced her finger with her knife, and just continued to cut the potatoes as she spoke.<p>

Though Blaine's eyes instantly went to his sister's hand, that was now bloody as she continued to chop the potatoes on her board, not even realizing she was hurt.

"Shit Char, your bleeding" Blaine exclaimed, drawing both Kurt and Quinn's attention to Charlotte's bloody finger, as he whipped the dish towel off his shoulder and wrapped it around his sister's finger.

"I'm Sorry" Charlotte replied pulled from her thoughts at her brother's exclamation.

"Don't apologize for bleeding." Blaine returned a little frustrated, as he placed pressure on the wound. That was one thing he wished his sister did less of, she was always apologizing to people, for things that she shouldn't be apologizing for, or things that weren't her fault.

Like a moment ago, when she apologized to Quinn for planning a romantic evening for her on Valentine's day, and he just knew that the reason she had cut her finger, had everything to do with that, and that she had probably lost focus, while she was chopping because she was too busy chastising herself about it in her head.

"Sorry." Charlotte replied again.

"Charlotte." Blaine warned exasperated, as he walked her over to the cupboard, to where the first aid kit, was while still holding her hand in his tightly with the rag wrapped around it.

Charlotte was about to say that she was sorry again, but she caught herself before she did, and decided to just stay silent, until her brother was done bandaging her finger.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got the first aid kit out of the cupboard, he began rummaging through it with one hand while he kept pressure on Charlotte's cut with the other.<p>

Once Quinn realized that Charlotte had cut her finger she got off of the stool she was sitting on and walked over to where the twins were.

"I'll help" Quinn said to Blaine, as she reached for the towel that was covering Charlotte's finger.

"I got it." Blaine snapped at her a little more forcefully than he had meant to, not even aware he had actually done it, before he walked Charlotte over to the sink, so that he could pour hydrogen peroxide over her cut.

Quinn was about to snap right back at him, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kurt standing beside her.

"He didn't mean it, the way it came out." He told her truthfully, knowing full well that Blaine hadn't even realized how he had sounded when he had spoken to Quinn. "He'll calm down once her finger is bandaged." He assured her.

Quinn still wasn't thrilled that she couldn't help her girlfriend, nor was she thrilled about the way the Blaine had spoken to her, but she knew that Kurt was right, and didn't say anything, while Blaine finished administering first aid to Charlotte's cut.

* * *

><p>"There all better." Blaine stated when he finished bandaging Charlotte's finger.<p>

"Thanks, I don't know how I cut myself, I never do that." Charlotte replied.

"I'm sure you had a lot on your mind." Blaine said looking at her pointedly, letting her know that he knew exactly what was on her mind, before he turned to put away the first aid kit.

"Get out of my head." Charlotte whispered to her brother, before turning back around an smiling at Quinn and Kurt who were now reseated at the kitchen counter.

"I guess I should have told you that I would be with Finn sooner. I just thought you would have known, but I shouldn't have assumed." Quinn told Charlotte after a second. ..."I hope you didn't go to, too much trouble planning something." She added sincerely.

"Nothing that can't be changed." Charlotte returned with a weak smile.

"It's fine it's a school night anyway, I'm content to just hang out in the spa, and watch a movie or something, since I have the house to myself, so no worries." Charlotte reasoned.

"...Actually Kurt and I are going to be here as well." Blaine informed his sister, as he walked over to her. "...And of course you can still be here too, I just wanted to let you know, so that you would be aware." He added with a sheepish smile.

"Why?" Charlotte asked. "I mean I don't mind, but I thought you guys were staying over at Kurt's." She added looking between the two boys.

"We were but not anymore." Blaine replied vaguely.

"O...k..." Charlotte returned wondering why her brother was being so cryptic.

"Why? What changed?" She asked now, more curious than anything.

Blaine sighed, he was wishing that Charlotte wouldn't ask and would just let it go but of course he couldn't be that lucky. "Well... as you already know the Hummel's are going out of town for their own, Valentine's day celebration, and well it turns out that Finn wanted to have the house to himself for the night and the next morning, and he argued that Kurt and I had a second option and he didn't, so we decided it was easier to just let him have Kurt's house and would just stay here." Blaine informed her gently while he waited for his sister to connect the dots.

And he didn't have to wait long, as what he just said registered in his sister mind, and he watched as she quickly processed the information, before coming to her final conclusion.

Her head snapped to Quinn. "You're going to spend the night with him?" she asked the blonde.

"Of course not." Quinn replied, like the question itself was ridiculous.

"I have no idea what Finn has planned, but if those plan's included that, well I guess he going to be surprised when they don't work out." Quinn explained.

Charlotte sighed in relief, after than and lowered her head which immediately caused her to notice the blood speckled potatoes lying out on her cutting board.

"Well I ruined those." She said as she picked up the board and dumped the potatoes into the garbage, before laying the cutting board into the sink.

"You know what I don't feel like cooking anyway." Blaine stated, as he began to put the carrots he had been chopping into a Ziploc bag, to use another day.

"If I remember correctly last time Santana was over, she was raving about how Breadstix delivers now, so why don't we just order in and put on a movie." He informed the group.

"Well that sounds good to me Sweetie." Kurt said sweetly.

"Me too." Quinn added.

"Thanks" Charlotte told her brother sincerely, before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Well that sounds like a plan than, I think I can pull up their menu online, we might even be able to order on there as well." Charlotte told them, as she pulled her brother's laptop onto the countertop and went to pull up the Breadstix webpage.

* * *

><p><strong>"Gone Forever" By: Three Days Grace <strong>

**"P.Y.T" By: Michael Jackson **

**"Bless The Broken Road" By: Rascal Flatts **

**"According to You" By: Orianthi **

**"My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" By: Relient K **

**"She Will Be Loved" By: Maroon 5 **

**"Terrified" By: Katharine McPhee Ft. Zachary Levi**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-The songs mentioned in this chapter are listed at the bottom of the chapter.**

**AN2: I'm posting this chapter before I go out of town for a few days, though I will still be checking in to read any reviews, comments or messages, you guys may leave. :) **

**Soon after I get back I will be posting the next chapter, so you wont have to wait too long. The next Chapter will be the Valentines Day Chapter, which will be on the longer side. 8D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

It was Monday and Charlotte was in her second period health class. Usually when she was in health, she sat at a four top table with Sam, Santana, and Brittney, but today when she entered the class room all the four top tables had been removed, and now there was a few rows of two seater desks in their place.

She wasn't the only one who was confused, and their teacher quickly informed them for the rest of the semester they would be working in pairs, and that they were free to choose their partner and choose a desk to sit at for the rest of the year, before she handed out worksheet packets to every one, before dismissing the class so that they could chose partners.

Charlotte smiled when she saw that Santana and Brittney had paired up, and hoped that they would reconcile with each other soon, though she was soon pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she lifted her head, and was met with the smiling face of Sam Evans, as he looked down at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner." Sam asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." Charlotte returned with a smile.

"Great." Sam returned happily.

"Lead the way." He said gesturing for Charlotte to choose a desk, and she smiled back at him, before she chose the desk behind Santana and Brittney.

When they got to the desk Sam pulled the chair out for Charlotte and gestured to for her to sit.

"Thank you Sam." Charlotte said with a smile as she sat down. "That was very chivalrous of you." She added playfully.

"Not a problem" Sam returned with a sweet smile, as he sat down in his own chair.

"God, get a room." A voice boomed from behind them, causing both Charlotte and Sam to turn around in their chairs to the source of the interruption, and when they did, they saw Finn sitting at the desk behind them with some random Jv Cheerio sitting next to him.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Finn and was about to say something to him, when he was halted by Charlotte's hand on his arm.

"Ignore him Sam; he's just being an ass." Charlotte stated lightly, and Sam smiled at her before forgetting about Finn and turning back in his seat.

"I'd rather be an ass, than a slut." Finn huffed from behind them, and this time Sam was out of his chair as he faced Finn.

"You better watch how you talk to her, Finn." Sam stated with venom lacing his tone.

Finn scoffed getting out of his chair as well, and standing toe to toe with Sam. "Or what?" He asked. "I'm not scared of you" He added egging Sam on.

Charlotte didn't know if Sam was about to say something back to Finn, or hit him, when Miss. Miller walked up behind them.

"Sam, Finn, Do we have a problem here?" The teacher asked effectively ending the confrontation.

"No" Finn replied, which was followed by a "No" from Sam as well.

"Then I would suggest that you both sit back down and get back to work." She instructed them forcefully, and both boys quickly complied.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, for sticking up for me back there, you didn't have to." Charlotte whispered to Sam a minute later while everyone was working on their packets.<p>

"Yes I did." Sam returned.

"Were friends, I couldn't just let him talk to you like that." Sam informed her, with a small smile.

"Well either way, thank you." She told him sincerely.

"Not a problem." He returned with a smile, before they got back to work.

* * *

><p>It was now time for Glee, Brittney had informed Mr. Shuster when she got to the choir room that she wouldn't be performing, citing something about how she was confused, and wasn't at a place, where she could do this kind of assignment. Though Mr. Shue didn't really listen to her explanation, and just told her that it was fine, since the assignment was optional.<p>

So just as he did on Friday, once everyone was there, and seated, Mr. Shuster opened up the floor to the remaining performances, and surprisingly as soon as he did Santana jumped out of her chair, and headed up to the front of the room.

Once she had passed the sheet music out to the band, she set a small stool in front of the room, and took the microphone off of the microphone stand and sat down on the stool as the music began to play.

"I mean every word." Santana said simply into the microphone, looking at Brittney before she began to sing.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kissed me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

Everyone was surprise by not only Santana's song choice, but by the shear intensity she had as she sang the song. Well everyone except for Charlotte and Quinn. Charlotte because she had been there when Santana had chosen the song, and been helping Santana with everything concerning Brittney, since the night of Santana's confession a few months back.

Quinn wasn't surprised, because Charlotte had been giving her a play by play of her efforts in helping Santana, and also because up until the whole pregnancy debacle last year, She and Santana had always been close, and she knew how the Latina felt for Brittney, even if Santana herself didn't at the time.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything_

_About you_

_I can't believe I still want you_

_After all the things we've_

_Been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

As Santana sung she kept her eyes locked onto Brittney, who was staring back at her just as intently, her eyes moist with unshed tears, as she watched the performance playing out in front of her.

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to when I'm not_

_Around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

Santana's song was so full of all the emotion she was feeling as she sung the lyrics, that she couldn't help but let the tears that had welled up in her eyes, fall freely down her cheeks.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything_

_About you_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

As the last note played, Santana replaced the microphone to the stand, and tried to subtly wipe her eyes, before she simply went back to her seat and sat down, staring off into space from her chair.

Though her face lit up a few seconds later, when Brittney wordlessly slipped a piece of paper into her hands before turning back around in her seat, and once again facing forward. The note simply reading. _"We'll talk after Glee."_ and Santana couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>After that Kurt went up and sung "Till There Was You." followed by Tina who barley could finish her performance of "My Funny Valentine" the she dedicated to Mike, before Mercedes took the stage, and wowed everyone with her rendition of Katy Perry's "Firework".<p>

Last but not least it was Sam's turn and the boy shakily got out of his seat, and passed out his sheet music before he approached the microphone stand looking more nervous that Charlotte had ever seen him look.

_"I wonder what that's about."_ she thought to herself, just as the music started to play.

"I'm a little nervous about this, but you never know how things are going to work out unless you take a chance, so hopefully this one will work out." Sam announced to the room, with a shy smile before he began to sing.

_I've been stoppin' at green lights_

_Got lost on my way home_

_I'm sleep walkin' at night_

_I put my shirt on inside out_

_Umbrella in the sun_

_My head up in the clouds_

_My friends just laugh at me_

_There's only one thing it could be_

After the first Verse Sam began to get his confidence back and just let himself have fun with the song as he began to dance around the front of the room, while he sang the chorus.

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by the bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_I can't get enough_

_I won't break this fever_

_I need her_

_I'm bit by the bug_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

Quinn was actually enjoying the song and Sam's singing, and everyone was getting pretty into to it, dancing and swaying in their seats while Sam continued to sing, and dnace in front of them. It was only when Sam came to stand directly in front of Charlotte while he sang the next part, that Quinn started to get a little worried, about what the blonde boy was trying to do.

_You've got me trippin' on my feet_

_My mind starts racin'_

_And my heart forgets to beat_

_When you start to walk my way_

_I forget where I am_

_Can't find the words to say_

Everyone's still having a good time and smiling, as the song continued though. Quinn though was less than pleased, when Sam continued to serenade Charlotte with the next verse, and even began gesturing to her as well, making it very clear, that the he was singing the song for her.

_Don't need a shot_

_Don't need a doctor_

_And they can make me okay_

_It's up to you_

_Give me an answer_

_Because I'm tryin' just to see you_

_Only wanna feel you_

_Dyin' just to hear you say_

Sam smiled at Charlotte brightly before dancing away, and heading behind the piano, grabbing something from behind it, as he sung the chorus one final time.

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by the bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_I can't get enough_

_I won't break this fever_

_I need her_

_I'm bit by the bug_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_We've come down with love_

At the last line Sam slid across the floor on his knees, coming to a stop right in front of Charlotte's chair, smiling as he pulled a single long stem red rose from behind his back, and presented it to her.

"Would you do me the honor of being my Valentine, and spending the evening with me?" Sam asked Charlotte nervously as he held out the rose to her.

Charlotte accepted the rose, and considered the situation, Sam was a good guy, and a great friend, and yes he did have a crush on her, but he was only asking for them to spend the holiday together, a holiday that she was spending alone, while all of her friends went out, including Quinn who would be spending her night with Finn.

Charlotte didn't see the harm in it, it was just one night, and she enjoyed Sam's company. If he wanted more after that, she would let him down gently, and let him know that she only wanted to be friends.

"Well that's the best offer I've had so far" Charlotte stated truthfully. "...and you did defend my honor earlier." She added with a teasing grin.

"So, sure, I would love to be your Valentine." She told him.

"Great" Sam returned with a bright smile as he got off, his knees and stood in front of Charlotte.

"Well now that all the excitement's over with, you guys are dismissed, there's no glee tomorrow, so have a great holiday and I will see you all back here on Wednesday." Mr. Shue stated, with a smile, as he dismissed everyone for the day.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stayed back in the choir room after glee, to go over the details for Valentine's day with Sam, after that they said their goodbye's and Sam left to change for practice, while Charlotte gathered her things, before exiting the choir room herself.<p>

"So you just have to wait till Monday." Brittney said happily.

"I can do that." Santana returned with a bright smile.

"Hi Char" Brittney greeted when she saw Charlotte walk their way, causing Santana to turn around and face Charlotte as well.

"Hey Britt" Charlotte returned.

"I have to stop by my locker before practice, so I'm going to go." Brittney informed the two brunette's. "...But I'll see you in a few minutes San." She added with a soft smile.

"Absolutely" Santana replied with a smile of her own.

"Bye Char." Brittney called over her shoulder as she skipped down the hall.

"Bye Britt" Charlotte called after her.

"What's Monday?" Charlotte asked Santana once, Brittney was gone.

"The best fucking day ever." Santana replied with the biggest smile, that Charlotte had ever seen on the Latina.

"Care to elaborate San." Charlotte returned with a grin, glad to see the other girl so happy for a change.

"Brittney loves me too, and she's going to break up with Artie." Santana informed her happily. "...Though she's not going to do it, until the weekend, because she thinks that it would be "Super mean" to do it before that considering tomorrow is Valentine's day and all." She added.

"...and then on Monday we will be able to walk into school hand in hand, as an official couple." Santana finished her explanation, her smile never leaving her face.

"I happy for you San, I told you it would all work out." Charlotte replied, before hugging the other brunette.

"Thanks" Santana said, when she pulled back from the hug.

"It's funny you think I would be fucking terrified, for Monday, but after having to see Britt with wheels every day and feeling the pain of losing her to him, I don't really give a fuck anymore." Santana mused.

"Well, I'm glad I think it's about time you got a little happiness." Charlotte replied, trying not to think about her own situation at Santana's words, and instead just focousing on being happy for her friend.

"What about you? Are you excited for your Valentines date with Sam "Ab-tastic" Evans?" Santana returned with a grin.

"...And you do know, that you will definitely be telling me all the dirty details afterwards right?" She added playfully.

"There won't be any to tell." Charlotte returned.

"Uh huh" Santana replied, not believing it for a minute.

"You can't tell me that even you, weren't considering giving him a little something-something after he went all white knight on Finn for you in Health class today." Santana pressed. "...I know I would, if he had done that for me." Santana added with a sly grin.

Charlotte laughed. "You do know, that not everyone gives out sexual favors in reward for good deeds, Right?"

"Everyone should." Santana answered with a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind." Charlotte chuckled.

"You do that." Santana stated with a smile

"...Well I should head to the locker room, can't have Coach going all ape shit on me for being late." Santana added after a moment.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep, bright and early." Charlotte replied, to Santana before the Latina turned down the hall to the locker room, and Charlotte headed to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Charlotte greeted Quinn, when she reached her car, surprised to see her girlfriend leaning against the driver's side door, waiting for her.<p>

Charlotte looked at her watch, before looking back to Quinn. "It's a little late; shouldn't you be in the locker room by now? She asked.

"I already went; while you were talking to Sam ...I'll just have to head over to the field, after we talk." Quinn replied stiffly.

"Ok... Umm did you want to talk out here... in the car... Or..." Charlotte asked a little dumbly, not really knowing how to respond, Quinn's body language and tone were making her feel a little off balance, and she just wanted to get this over with.

Quinn ignored Charlotte's question and just began to speak. "Now, I knew that Sam had a crush on you, but I must admit that even I was a little surprised, by his performance, and him actually asking you to be his "Valentine" Quinn started actually making air quotes when she said the word Valentine.

"...But what had me really surprised, was the part where you actually said yes." She concluded her tone neutral though her gaze was locked onto Charlotte waiting for the brunette's reply.

"Sam's my friend, and his gesture was sweet. I didn't see any problem in accepting his offer." Charlotte returned smoothly.

"You didn't see any problem in accepting his offer." Quinn repeated in disbelief.

"What about the fact that you have a girlfriend?" Quinn asked, letting her anger show through.

"Oh, you mean my girlfriend who isn't spending Valentine's Day with me, but with her boyfriend." Charlotte shot back quickly, and she watched as Quinn visibly faltered.

"...Not that I accepted Sam's offer out of retaliation." Charlotte said making herself clear.

"But, everyone else has plans, including you, and I was just going to spend the night alone, and now I don't have to. Sam's a good guy and a good friend, I enjoying spending time with him, so I don't really see how spending the holiday with him is a big deal." She explained.

"...I know he has a crush like you pointed out, but at this point it's just a friendly evening, though If the time comes and he expresses that he wants it to be more than that, well then I will let him know that I don't." Charlotte concluded.

"Alright..." Quinn sighed. "...Your right you deserve to have a nice holiday just like everyone else, and If you choose to spend it with Sam, than I trust your judgment." Quinn replied softly.

"Thank You" Charlotte breathed out, relieved.

* * *

><p>A moment passed and an amused smile soon graced the Head Cheerleader's lips.<p>

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"It's just your right, Sam is a nice guy, so hopefully he'll behave on your "Date" and keep his hands to himself. It would be a shame if I had to kill him." Quinn stated with grin.

Charlotte laughed. "I'm sure he'll be a perfect gentlemen." She replied, before looking down at her watch once again.

"...You better go love, or you're going to be late, and you know what happened last time you were late." Charlotte informed her girlfriend, referring to the two weeks of extended and weekend long practices, Quinn had to endure last time she was late.

"Your right." Quinn responded after looking at her own watch.

"I'll call you after practice." She added, glancing around the parking lot, and pecking Charlotte on the lips, before she ran off toward the field, to start practice.

* * *

><p><strong>"I Never Told You" By: Colbie Caillat<strong>

**"Till There Was You." From: The Music Man **

**"My Funny Valentine" From: Babes In Arms **

**"Firework" By: Katy Perry**

**"Come Down With Love" By: Allstar Weekend**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**Song metioned in this Chapter:** "Best Friend" By Weezer

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

It was Valentine's Day and Charlotte had just finished getting ready for the evening, and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She had chosen to wear her hair down and curly, and was wearing a black strapless cocktail dress, with red accents and a red sash around her waist, and her black and red Louboutin peep toe heels.

Once she had decided that she looked good, she spritz on some of her perfume, grabbed her clutch and headed down stairs.

When she entered the living room she looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:15pm, Sam was supposed to pick her up at 6:30, and Quinn should just be getting home from practice, so she pulled out her phone to text her girlfriend, while she waited for Sam to arrive.

Charlotte turned on the camera on her phone, and took a close up picture of her face with her lip poking out in a sad pout, before inserting in into her text message window and writing _"Wish you were here."_ Under it, and sending the message off to Quinn, just as Blaine walked down the stairs, dressed and ready for his date with Kurt.

"Hey do me a favor real quick." Charlotte called out to him, and he walked over to her.

Blaine smiled. "Only if you do one for me in return."

Charlotte nodded to the request. "Take a full length picture of me, on my phone." She instructed handing him her cell.

"She posed and smiled flirtatiously and Blaine snapped the photo, and handed her back her cell phone, Charlotte also put this picture into a text, and wrote _"...How do I look?"_ under it, before also sending it to Quinn.

She then placed her phone down on the coffee table and turned back to her brother. "Good choice, that suit looks really good on you, Kurt will love it." She informed him with a smile.

"Thank you sister." Blaine beamed. "So, now it time for my favor." He stated handing her over his white silk tie.

Charlotte smiled, and when Blaine saw it, he began to explain. "I was able to tie it the regular way just fine, but I wanted to do a windsor knot tonight, ...and I was having a little trouble." He said a little frustrated.

Charlotte laughed lightly, as she grabbed the tie and draped it around her brother's neck. "You always did, seem to have problems with this." Charlotte chuckled as she began to tie the tie.

"What would I do with out you." Blaine returned playfully, smile firmly in place.

"I just don't know." Charlotte returned with a playful sigh, as she quickly crossed, looped and pulled the tie, turning it into a perfect Windsor knot.

"There Perfect." Charlotte said when she finished, and took a step back to appraise her brother. "This suit really was a good choice." She stated with a smile.

"Thanks" Blaine replied with a smile of his own.

"...You look stunning as always." He added, grabbing her hand and twirling her around in front of him, so he could get the whole 360 degree view.

"Thanks." Charlotte giggled when her brother released her. "I guess good taste is genetic."

"Must be" Blaine returned with a grin, before looking at his watch. "...Got to go." He informed her.

"Have fun tonight." Blaine smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek.

"You too" Charlotte returned, smiling at her brother, and noting how excited he was for his first Valentine's Date with Kurt.

"...Don't wait up." He threw over his shoulder as he walked away and headed out into the garage.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat back down on the couch, just as her phone began to ring; she grabbed it off the table, and leaned back before answering it.<p>

_"I wish I was there too, you look amazing Baby."_

"I'm glad you think so."

_"I do, you even had me contemplating, driving over there, so I could get the full visual."_

Charlotte laughed lightly into the receiver.

_"So... You really went all out for Sam, Huh?" ...If he didn't already have a crush on you, he definitely would after seeing you tonight."_ Quinn said trying to keep the slight jealously she still felt over the situation out of her voice as she spoke.

"Not really, I bought this dress for Valentine's day a few weeks ago, and at the time I thought I would be wearing it for a very different blonde."

"...I just decided that I might as well still wear it tonight, since I did buy it for the holiday and all."

Quinn felt like a jerk, now that Charlotte told her that she had actually bought the dress, for her. She was silent for a moment, just thinking, before she replied again.

_"Well you should wear it, it's looks great on you."_

_"...Maybe after, instead of me calling you, when we both finish with our plans tonight, I can come over, so that I could see your outfit in person."_

_"I could bring my Cheer stuff and just leave for Practice in the morning from your place. _

_...That's if you want me to, of course."_

"Like I would ever say no to seeing you."

"...Just call me when you're finished with your plans, and I'll let you know when a good time to come over is." Charlotte told her, as the doorbell rang in the background.

_"Sam?"_ Quinn questioned, hearing the doorbell through the phone.

"Should be." Charlotte returned noting the time.

_"I guess I'll let you go then ...I should already be in the shower anyway."_

_"I... I love you."_ Quinn told her softly, still not loving that Charlotte was going out with Sam.

She knew it was hypocritical, since she was getting ready for her own date with Finn, and that she would end up spending a good portion of the evening, having to at least Make-out with Finn, whereas Charlotte on the other hand, would just be spending time with Sam, but she still couldn't help, but feel a little insecure about it, none the less.

"I love you too Quinn." Charlotte sighed, hearing her girlfriend's insecurity in her voice, and trying not to feel guilty about it, since Quinn was the one with the boyfriend; she refused to break up with, and was the one who put them in this position to begin with.

"...I'll see you tonight." She added, before closing her phone, sliding it into her clutch, and going to answer the front door, and greet Sam. Determined to at least try and push her feelings of guilt aside, and to make herself, for just one night forget about the "love triangle" she was in, and just go out and have a good time.

* * *

><p>Charlotte opened the door, and saw Sam smiling back at her, looking quite dashing in the black slacks, and crimson dress shirt he was wearing. A bouquet of red and white roses in his hand.<p>

"Hey Sam, you look very handsome this evening." She greeted, before gesturing him inside.

"You look beautiful Charlotte." He complimented, his voice tinged with awe, before he snapped out of it a moment later, and was once again wearing his usual playful smile.

"I'm glad I decided to wear the red, instead of the blue." He smiled with his hand on his shirt. "...We complement each other this way."

"Oh... These are for you." He said handing her the bouquet.

"Thank you." Charlotte replied accepting the flowers. "...They're lovely."

"I made dinner reservations at 8pm, in Columbus." He informed her. "The Melting Pot, have you ever been?" He asked.

Charlotte was just about to reply with how much she loved The Melting Pot, and how she had been wanting to take Quinn there, though she hadn't been aware that there was one as close as Columbus. But, luckily she remembered who she was talking to, and stopped herself before she did.

"Yes I have. I love The Melting Pot." She replied instead. "...Though I didn't know there was one in Columbus."

"Me either, but I found it online." Sam returned with a smile, happy that he had made the right choice, in choosing the restaurant, and had picked somewhere that Charlotte actually liked.

He knew that most of his teammates were taking their dates to Breadstix tonight, and he had wanted to do something different, he had always liked both the food, and the atmosphere of The Melting Pot, and had been sure that Charlotte would like both as well.

"We'll let me just put these in some water, and then we can go." Charlotte said gesturing to the flowers, before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"...There supposed to be releasing this new X-men movie, and this one pretty much centers on Jean Grey's transformation into Phoenix..." Sam spoke excitedly, before abruptly stopping himself.<p>

"...I'm sorry; you probably don't even know what I'm talking about. Santana told me that no one wanted to hear about my comic book stuff, let alone girls." He apologized.

Charlotte laughed. "I would take any advice Santana's gives you with a grain of salt." She tells him amused.

"...and don't apologize, I happen to be a fan of pretty much anything to do with super heroes, Besides Cyclops, Jean Grey is actually my favorite X-Men character." She informed him with a smile, and popped the strawberry she had just dipped into the chocolate fondue into her mouth, while Sam just stared at her in surprise.

"Really? Cyclops is my favorite X-Men character ...Maybe we could go see it together, whenever it comes out." Sam proposed happily.

"Sure, that sounds fun, Plus both Famke Janssen and James Marsden are hot so that always helps, if the movie isn't up to par." Charlotte replied easily, with a teasing grin.

"Definitely" Sam said with his own grin, before popping a piece of brownie into his mouth.

"I can't believe you actually like comic books, and superheroes" Sam replied, when he was finished chewing, a huge smile on his face.

"We'll I've always been a big reader, novels mostly, but when I was younger I used to collect comic books." She replied with a smile. "My parents weren't around a lot..." Charlotte began her voice shifting to a more somber quality.

"...I'm sure it sounds silly, but it was kind of nice to think that we lived in a world of superheroes and that there would always be someone around to protect me." She revealed with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I just said that." Charlotte apologized, not quite sure why she had suddenly turned a light conversation into something heavy, by revealing a sad moment from her past.

"Don't be, and it's not silly." Sam replied seriously.

"...It's actually funny that you say that, because when I was younger, I always wanted to grow up to be a superhero." Sam revealed. "...So, it's a good thing were friends." He Grinned.

"Just call me you very own Peter Parker." Sam told her with a sweet smile, sincerity lacing his tone.

Charlotte smiled a little amazed by Sam in that moment.

"My own personal "friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Huh?" Charlotte replied, deciding to keep up with the light and playful mood in order not to inadvertently slip back into something heavy.

"Exactly" He grinned. "But don't tell anyone, you know secret identity and all."

"Your secret's safe with me." Charlotte responded with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was having a great time by that point. Sam was a great guy, and it made her feel a little bad about the situation they were in. She knew that if the situation was different, and this was an alternative universe where she had never met Quinn, that Sam and her would have been a great couple.<p>

But, since this wasn't and alternative universe, she at least hoped that Sam would become a close friend, and just because she was very much in love with Quinn and didn't want a romantic relationship with anyone else, she was still very aware that she could still benefit from having someone like Sam in her life.

Once Charlotte was finished with her thought, she looked up at Sam who had just eaten a chocolate covered marshmallow, and giggled when she noticed that somehow he had gotten chocolate all over his face.

"You have a little Chocolate, right about here." Charlotte informed him, showing him where by pointing to her own face.

"Oh, thanks." Sam replied with a blush. "Did I get it?" He asked a moment later.

Charlotte laughed. "Not really, it's more over here." She said this time motioning to his face.

"What about now?" He asked after wiping his cheek again.

Charlotte smiled, as she looked at where Sam still had the chocolate on his face. "Here, I'll get it." She said, taking her own napkin and wiping off his cheek, for him.

"There, all better." She said with a smile, when she was finished.

"Thanks" Sam replied a little sheepishly.

"Anytime" Charlotte returned playfully, grabbing the strawberry and popping it into her mouth.

"I'll be right back." She told him a second later. "I'm just going to use the restroom."

"Sam nodded, as he prepared another marshmallow for himself, while Charlotte got up from their table, and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Your phone's been ringing." Sam informed her when she returned, motioning to her clutch that she had left at the table.<p>

"Oh, thanks." She replied as she slipped back into the booth, and took out her phone.

The screen lit up and informed her that she had 3 missed calls, all from Quinn, which meant that Sam had heard, Quinn's ringtone playing 3 times, while she was away.

She closed her eyes, and took a breath, hoping that Sam just thought that it was her default ringtone, and not necessarily assigned to someone specifically, or even better yet hadn't really paid attention to what the song was at all.

She opened her eyes, and turned to Sam. "I'm just going to step outside for a minute." She said holding up her phone to him.

"Sure, no problem ...Take you time." He responded, as he finished the last of the dessert.

Charlotte smiled and thanked him, before getting up and heading out front, so that she could call Quinn back, in private.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you finished with Finn already?" Charlotte asked into the phone when Quinn answered.<p>

_"Umm... No. I'm in the bathroom, I just wanted to check in, see how you were doing."_

"Oh... I'm fine." Charlotte chuckled.

_"What's so funny?"_

"Nothing, it's just that I expected a text or two from you per usual, though you usually don't call,when you out with Finn, let alone three times."

_"Well you didn't answer ...I just wanted to see how you night was going."_

"I was in the bathroom, but Sam let me know my phone was ringing, when I got back to the table."

_"So your still at dinner then?"_

"Yeah, were just finishing up."

_"Is he sitting right there?"_

"Nope, I'm outside."

_"...So things are going well then, with Sam I mean"_

Charlotte chuckled again, she didn't know whether to think it was sweet that Quinn was checking up on her, and was nervous about her date with Sam, or to be a little angry about how hypocritical the blonde was being about the whole thing. Though she decided that she would focus on the positive and not the negative.

"It's actually kind of adorable how jealous you are right now, though I do prefer this type of jealousy, to the more angry type of jealousy you usually project." Charlotte teased.

_"What? I not... I am not jealous of Sam."_

_"...I'm just concerned."_

"Uh huh, well than you should be happy to know that there's nothing to be concerned about, I'm having a great time."

_"That's great Baby."_ Quinn responded trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yep" Charlotte replied just as she noticed that Sam was now outside and was standing next to her, and she pulled the phone away from her mouth and looked at him.

"Since we were finished the waitress brought the check, so were all set whenever you're ready." Sam told her with a smile. "...Oh, and I grabbed your purse so don't worry." He added holding up her clutch in one hand.

Charlotte smiled at him, before turning back to her phone conversation.

_"You have to go?"_

"Yeah..."

_"It's fine, I should probably go too, it's probably starting to look suspicious how long I've been in the bathroom, I'm surprised Finn hasn't come knocking yet._

"Of course he doesn't come knocking the one time you're actually alone."

_"I know right."_

_"Ok, I'll let you go, but keep your phone on you."_

"I will"

_"I love you Char... So much."_

"Me too" Charlotte replied before ending the call, and turning back to Sam.

"Blaine" She told him gesturing to her phone.

"Ready to go." Charlotte asked him a second later with a smile.

"Sure thing" Sam replied, feeling slightly confused, as they headed to the parking lot.

He wasn't going to ask Charlotte who she was talking to, simply because it was none of his business, though she had offered the information anyway, but that wasn't the part that had him confused.

He was confused because she had said it was Blaine, and well Sam knew that wasn't true, because he knew that Blaine's ringtone was "Best Friend" By Weezer, having heard the ringtone play countless times in the past.

The thing he found odd, about the situation was why Charlotte had felt the need to lie, about the identity of the caller. Especially when she didn't owe him any explanation about her personal affairs, nor did she even have to tell him who called, or who she was talking to in the first place. So why lie?

He normally wouldn't care, but he just thought it was strange, and decided to file the incident away into his brain, to think about later.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you something to drink?" Charlotte asked Sam, as the blond boy was going through the movie titles displayed in her entertainment center.<p>

"Sure, that's sound's good, I'll just have whatever you're having." Sam replied happily before turning back to the DVD's, while Charlotte walked into her kitchen.

Charlotte figured she could use an actual drink-drink, and mentally began to scroll through the list of things she could make, before just deciding to go simple, and opened the fridge pulling out two bottles of Stella Artois for Sam and herself.

Sam had just loaded the movie, when he turned around and saw Charlotte walking back into the room.

"Spiderman" Sam stated with a grin, holding up the Dvd case of the movie he just put in.

"Always a good choice." Charlotte replied, handing him one of the beers before they both sat down on the couch, as the opening titles began to play in the background.

* * *

><p>"Did you know that one of the directors they were thinking of using for this before they went with Sam Rami, was Tim burton?" Sam asked, as the movie played.<p>

"I didn't actually." Charlotte replied. "Though I love Tim Burton, it would have been interested to see what his version of Spiderman would have been like." She added with a bright smile.

"Totally." Sam agreed with a huge smile, as he stared at the girl beside him, and went to take a drink from his bottle. Though he was too caught up in looking at Charlotte and misjudged his movements causing him to pour beer down the front of his shirt rather than in his mouth.

"Shit" Sam stated jumping up, once he felt the cool liquid soak through his shirt.

"You need to take that off, its soaking through." Charlotte stated, gesturing to his shirt, before she ran into the kitchen to grab some paper towels.

When she returned Sam had just finished taking his shirt off, and without thinking Charlotte went over to him, and began wiping the access liquid of the boys chest with the moist paper towel she had brought for the kitchen.

Though once she had realized what she was actually doing, she stilled her hand and looked up into Sam's eyes to gage the blonde boy's reaction to what she had just done. A second later found Charlotte frozen on the spot, as Sam slowly leaned down, with the intention of kissing her.

Sam was looking into the brunette's eyes and leaning in, when he saw the flash of fear, flicker through the green eyes below him, and immediately halted his action before their lips touched, and pulled back.

Once Sam pulled back from her, Charlotte finally found herself able to move.

"Here... I'll take that." She rushed out, grabbing Sam's dress shirt out of his hands.

"Be right back" She threw over her shoulder, as she practically ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Umm... your phone was going off again." Sam stated awkwardly when Charlotte returned.<p>

Charlotte nodded "...I uh... I know that you're not quite Blaine's size, but I think this should work." She said handing over one of her brother's polo's, before going to grab her phone.

_"Just checking in. Hope things are still going good" xQ_

Charlotte shut her phone, without replying and tossed it on the couch cushion next to her, while she wondered to herself how, she had ever thought this night was a good idea.

"Listen I'm sorry about before." Sam began as he sat down on the couch next to her wearing Blaine's polo.

"...I shouldn't have ...I just thought..." He continued trying to voice his thoughts.

Sam stopped and took a breath before continuing. "I like you Charlotte, but if you don't feel the same, I'm ok with just being friends. ...I just don't want this to be awkward between us, because of what just happened. ...I really like hanging out with you." He told her sincerely.

"I really like hanging out with you too Sam." She responded instantly, before she sighed.

"...Your such a good guy, and a great friend, and I know that if things were different that we could have been really good together but..."

"You're in love with Someone else." Sam finished for her, and Charlotte's face snapped up to his. She didn't speak, but the look on her face, was all the confirmation Sam needed.

"I thought so." Sam said with a soft smile directed at the girl in front of him.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Charlotte apologized, once her shock began to dissipate.

"Don't be." He returned. "So, I had a crush on you, were friends and I'm attracted to you. I just wanted to see, where it would go, if it could be something more. But now that I know it can't, I'm fine with it, as long as we can still be friends of course." Sam explained lightly.

Charlotte was silent for a few moments, just trying to collect her thoughts.

"It's not like I was in love with you, you didn't break my heart of anything Char." Sam joked a moment later, and Charlotte laughed, thankful for a little levity.

"I'm glad. I knew you had a crush on me, and I didn't want to lead you on, but I also was worried about telling you I didn't feel that same, I didn't want it to affect our friendship, so I'm actually relived." Charlotte confessed.

"Good." Sam returned.

"...Then we could just go back to be buddies, with no more awkwardness between us. Plus you know being a romantic at heart; I would never try to come between two people in love." He reasoned with a smile, and Charlotte was instantly reminded about the boy's earlier comment about knowing that she was in love with someone else.

Sam saw the worried expression on Charlotte's face and began to explain himself. "I'm really observant, and well to be honest, ever since the first day we met you just looked like someone who was in love. But, than I found out you were single, so I didn't know what to think, though I still noticed certain things over time, and began to put two and two together."

Charlotte laughed lightly to herself, at Sam revealing that he had thought she was in love since the first day they had met, considering that she and Quinn wern't even together at that point. Though Sam, must be right in his observation skills, since she knew now, that she had been very much in love with Quinn, ever since the first day of school when the blonde had run into her in the hallway.

"...Plus I never thought any of that stuff about you only wanting to hook up with random people was true. It just didn't sound like you." He added with a shrug.

Charlotte smiled brightly. "Well I'm glad not everyone believes the rumors." She returned just as her phone began to buzz against the couch cushion again, and she groaned.

"You can get that, I don't mind." Sam told her gesturing to the phone, and Charlotte shot him an apologetic smile, before grabbing her phone and flipping it open.

_"I miss you..." xQ_

_"I miss you too, love" xC_

Charlotte typed back, and pushed send, before she decided to send Quinn another quick text, since she had ignored her last one, and began to type.

"Is that her?" Sam asked casually, while Charlotte was writing out her message.

"Yeah, she's just..." Charlotte began to explain, before she abruptly shut her mouth and looked up at Sam, her eyes wide, as she realized what he had just asked.

Sam saw the worried look that crossed over Charlotte's face, and immediately began to back track. "Well it was a safe bet, it would be them, and hey I had a 50/50 chance at getting the boy or girl part, right?" he tried to reason, though he could tell Charlotte wasn't buying it.

"Were friend's Charlotte. You know you can tell me anything and you can trust it to stay between us? ...And that I won't judge you, right?" He asked her, once he decided to give up on the pretense.

Charlotte just nodded, though her mind was going a million miles per hour.

"So If I ask you a question, I can trust that you're going to answer it honestly." Sam spoke slowly.

Charlotte was panicking now, not liking where this was going, though there seemed to be some sort of invisible force, urging her to agree, so she did.

Sam smiled at that before; his face became neutral once more. "It's Quinn, right? She's the person you're in love with. ...You're a couple." Sam stated softly.

"Yes" Charlotte responded before she even had a chance to think of what she was saying, and soon her eyes filled with tears, when she realized that she had just done something, that she really wasn't supposed to do.

"Hey it's ok, I don't care..." Sam told her as he rushed forward and pulled Charlotte against him. "...I won't tell anyone, I promise." He assured her, as she continued to cry in his arms.

* * *

><p>"How did you... How did you know?" Charlotte asked her face still pressed up against Sam's chest.<p>

"I'm observant remember." Sam responded with a small smile. "...It was mostly just little things here and there, and I kind of had a feeling for a while, But it hit me hard back in December, after the wedding, when the three of us ran, and then had breakfast." He explained making sure she knew what he was talking about before he continued.

"There was just a really strong vibe, I got that day, and you too seemed so, I don't know ...loved up." Sam explained.

Charlotte chuckled lightly through her tears, and pulled back to look at Sam. "Well we had just confessed that we were in love with each other the night before, so I guess that explains why we looked so "loved up" Charlotte replied with a small smile, as the tears began to cease.

Sam smiled when he saw that she was feeling better, and had stopped crying. "So, that's good right? She's your girlfriend, and you're in love."

"Yeah, it is. But, you know it's still pretty complicated." Charlotte returned with a shrug.

"I'll say." Sam replied. "But, let me see if I got the rest right on my own, before you tell me." Sam told her, and she waved her hand at him, to tell him to go ahead.

"Ok... So in a nutshell." Sam said, taking a deep breath before he began. "...Quinn's dating Finn, most likely to preserve her image, and is secretly dating you behind his back, while trying to keep things as platonic as she can with Finn, by using her reputation as a cold, uptight Christian who has no interest in sex, which actually couldn't be farther from the truth." He stopped an took a breath before he began to speak again.

"...The two of you fell in love, and you agreed to go along with the charade, since you were in love with her, and she more than likely promised you a point in time, where you too could be together for real, without Finn or any secrets." Sam concluded, and looked to Charlotte to see if he had gotten anything right.

Charlotte sat there dumbstruck, and was amazed how Sam and pretty much just managed to sum up the whole situation with Quinn, in almost one breath.

"Graduation" Charlotte stated vaguely.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Graduation" Charlotte said again. "Quinn promised that she would break up with Finn, and we could be together after high school." She explained.

"So I was right." Sam asked a little surprised.

Charlotte exhaled. "Yep, and you got it, in one."

"Really?" Sam beamed, a little proud of himself.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy actually." Charlotte said, as she looked at him.

"Observant" Sam said with a smile pointing at his chest. "...Plus I kind of had the last six months or so to put everything together and to come up with my theory." He added with a shrug.

"Yep still kind of crazy though." Charlotte laughed, just as she heard Quinn's familiar ringtone playing from somewhere between the couch cushions.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, is everything ok? I had kind of a weird feeling, so I wanted to call"<em> Quinn voice came on the line, when Charlotte answered the phone.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"... ... ... ... ... "

_"Have you been crying? What happened?"_

_"Did Sam do something? I'll kill him, if he..."_

"No, it's not like that, don't worry everything is fine, more than, actually."

_"Why were you crying then, I can hear it in your voice Char."_

"We're watching movies, right now, I guess it got a little emotional." Charlotte said not necessarily lying, but hoping that Quinn would think that they were watching something sad, and that she had been crying because of it.

_"Ok... As long as you're sure that you're alright Baby."_

"I'm Sure, though I should probably be getting back."

_"Me too. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."_

_"I love you"_

"Me too, bye."

"Quinn?" Sam asked when Charlotte hung up.

"Yeah, she was worried because she could tell that I had been crying." Charlotte replied.

"Ahh..." Sam nodded in understanding.

"Hey..." Sam said garnering Charlotte's attention. "...There was sort of alternative offer that I planned to run by you, in the event that I was actually right about the whole, you, Quinn and Finn triangle." He told her with a shrug.

"Ok, go ahead." Charlotte replied as she sat back down on the couch next to Sam.

"Well I thought that maybe it would be beneficial for the both of us if we maybe Fake dated." He admitted. "...It would be good for you because, well, the rumors would stop, and people wouldn't be questioning you about your love life all the time, and you would have sort, of a buffer during the times when you had to be somewhere that Quinn would be with Finn."

"...and it would be beneficial for me, not only by the boost in popularity by dating one of the hottest girls in school, but it would stop me having to turn down girls I wasn't interested in all the time, and people would stop trying to set me up. Plus we would both have a built in date, for things like dances and party's instead of having to turn people who asked us down all the time, or actually going with someone we don't like an feeling bad afterwards, for leading them on." Sam explained.

"I don't know Sam, wouldn't you feel weird because of your feelings for me, I think it might just end up complicating things more." Charlotte replied.

Sam laughed. "I told you Char, we have a great friendship and I find you attractive, any relationship I thought we might have had, I was going to build from there, but since we stopped any romantic feelings before they even really begun, I'll be fine ...You wouldn't be leading me on or anything, I know that you love Quinn." He assured her.

"How would this work exactly." Charlotte asked after a moment, a little curious.

"Sam smiled, glad that she at least seemed interested in his idea, before he began to explain. "Well... We would be a couple at school, and I guess we would have to act like couples do, and there would have to be some hand holding, and kissing, light touches, you know normal PDA. Though when we were out of school and alone, it would still stay purely platonic, and we could just hang out and be buddies like we are now." Sam reasoned.

Charlotte had to admit she was more than a little interested in the idea, though she was still hesitant, and decided to go against it in the end. "It's a good plan, but I don't think so. I don't really think the whole fake dating thing is really for me." Charlotte confessed lightly.

"No worries Char, it was just an idea." Sam returned with a smile. "...Though the offer doesn't have an expiration date, or anything, so if you change your mind just let me know." He added.

"Thanks Sam" Charlotte smiled and hugged her friend, before the two of them settled back in to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting on the couch in the living room, When Blaine and Kurt entered from the garage, both laughing.<p>

"Hey Char, How was your night?" Kurt greeted when he saw her.

"Great actually, and yours?" Charlotte returned with a smile.

"Perfect." Kurt replied with a smile of his own.

"Is Sam still here?" Blaine inquired a moment later.

"No, He already went home, since it's still a school night and all." Charlotte answered.

"I'm going to head up; I want to jump in the shower real quick, before Bed." Kurt said turning towards Blaine.

"Night Char" He added before climbing up the stairs to Blaine's bedroom.

"If Sam's been gone, why are you still down here in your dress and heels?" Blaine asked his sister curious.

"Quinn's coming over, once she gets done with Finn and she wanted to see me in my outfit." Charlotte replied, in a neutral tone.

"...She's supposed to call when she's on her way." She added.

Blaine looked down at his watch, and realized just how late it actually was, before turning back to his sister. "Did you want me to wait down here with you, until she does?" He asked.

"No, don't worry about it." Charlotte returned brushing him off. "Go upstairs, I'll be fine, I'm just reading anyway." She said holding up her book.

"I'm sure Quinn will be calling any minute." Charlotte assured him, though Blaine didn't really look convinced, but he went along with it anyway.

"Ok, well don't stay up too late, and I'll see you in the morning." Blaine said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead before he turned, and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>It was 2am before Charlotte's cell phone rang, and she was more than a little irritated about it.<p>

"Hello"

_"Hey, I'm on my way. Is Sam still there?"_

"Of course not Quinn, its late.

_"Ok... I'll be there in a minute."_

"Alright." Charlotte sighed, and hung up the phone, before she got up to return the book she had been reading back in the bookcase.

* * *

><p>Not long after, there was a knock at the front door, and Charlotte went to go let Quinn in, though the moment she opened the door, she felt Quinn's warm body pressing against hers, while the blond kissed her deeply.<p>

"You look gorgeous." Quinn stated breathless when she finally pulled away, and Charlotte shut the front door.

"Thanks" Charlotte replied, way too exhausted to even be angry with Quinn, for showing up as late as she did, and making her wait.

"I was just making some tea, Do you want a cup or do you just want to share with me?" Charlotte asked, walking into the kitchen, with Quinn following behind.

"I'll share with you." Quinn replied, as they entered the kitchen.

"Well I got to give him credit, Sam's better at this than I had originally thought." Quinn said, when she noticed the vase of roses sitting on the island.

"...A dozen roses and dinner reservations in Columbus." Quinn continued. "I got a box of chocolates, that Finn ate himself before the end of the night, and dinner at Breadstix." Quinn chuckled, while Charlotte fixed the tea.

"Well I'm sure you had to do more than that, since Breadstix closes at 10pm." Charlotte returned with no emotion in her voice, before she took a sip of her tea.

"Afterwards we just went back to the house, and hung out for a while." Quinn replied quietly.

Charlotte knew full well, what "Hanging out with Finn" was code for, and quickly dropped the subject, not wanting to talk about_ that_ at all. She then handed Quinn the mug of tea, and picked up her girlfriends cheer bag, before turning off the light's as the two girls headed up stairs, to retire for the evening.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Quinn asked grabbing a paper folder with The Melting Pot logo, off of Charlotte's desk and flopping onto the bed with it.<p>

Quinn opened it, and soon saw that it was a picture frame, that had two photos inside. The first one was a posed full length picture of Sam and Charlotte, with Sam's arms around her waist. The second picture was the two sitting together at their table holding up, skewers of bread and cheese, and smiling brightly at the camera.

Charlotte popped her head, out of the closet to see what Quinn was referring to. "Oh, they were taking pictures at the restaurant of all the guests, for Valentine's day." Charlotte answered once she saw Quinn looking at the photos.

"...I'm going to hop in the shower before bed, since I didn't get to do it earlier. I'll be right back." Charlotte informed the blonde, when she exited the closet a moment later.

"Ok, I'll be here." Quinn replied though her attention was still on the frame she held in her hand, not being able to take her eyes off the images, that made Sam and Charlotte look every bit like a happy couple.

* * *

><p>While Charlotte was in the shower she thought about everything that had went on that night, though her thoughts kept turning back to the conversation she had with Sam, concerning the nature of her relationship with Quinn.<p>

The next thing she thought about was how to go about telling Quinn, that Sam knew. Though her musings were soon cut short, when she once again felt the force she had felt earlier when talking to Sam. Though this time it was if it was acting as an invisible block that was preventing her from telling the blonde about what had happened at all.

After much reflection on her part, Charlotte decided to get to wait, before she would tell Quinn about Sam. She then justified her decision, by telling herself that Sam wasn't going to tell anyone, and that Quinn would just freak out unnecessarily once she knew, so there was really no problem in waiting to inform Quinn until later, she reasoned, stepping out of the shower, and throwing on a some underwear and a shirt, before stepping back into the bedroom, and getting into bed with her girlfriend.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-Song used in this chapter is: "Crush" By: David Archuleta  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

The next morning Charlotte woke up, and found a note on her pillow, where her girlfriend had previously been. The note informed her that Quinn had left for Cheer practice already and that she loved her, and would see her at school.

The day didn't start off well for Charlotte once she had gotten to school. Not only had she been exhausted from the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before, but Quinn hadn't been at her locker that morning, nor did the blonde return any of her texts. Though it was the sight of the three small hickeys on Finn's neck that morning, that were her least favorite part of the day so far, and only served as a reminder of exactly why Quinn had been so late coming over the night before.

* * *

><p>In her first period Anatomy class, Charlotte tried to concentrate on the lab, she was performing with Sam, Santana, and Rachel, but found it hard considering that her mind kept wondering back to Quinn, and her frustrations only grew, when Santana relayed the story of how Coach Sylvester had laid into the Head Cheerio during this mornings practice, because of the hickey that she had been sporting on the side of her neck.<p>

Well that explained why Quinn hadn't been around this morning, and probably why she hadn't returned her texts as well. Though the information didn't ease Charlotte's frustrations but doubled them. Considering, she knew damn well that she hadn't been the one to mark Quinn.

* * *

><p>Second period Charlotte had Health class, and not only had to share the class with Finn, which always frustrated her, but today she had to look at him, and keep seeing the evidence of his night with Quinn. It hadn't taken Sam long to notice the cause of her distraction, and he quickly went about trying to take her mind off it, as they worked on their assignment together.<p>

Charlotte was grateful, and found it odd, that going out with Sam, and telling him that she wasn't interested, had actually seemed to strengthen their relationship, and she felt even more comfortable with him than she had before. She was also thankful to have someone else who knew the truth, and understood her struggle.

Though it was different with Sam, and having him know, compared to the way things were with Blaine and Kurt, or Rachel and Puck knowing, and Charlotte thought that it was interesting. But, she chalked it up to the fact, that Sam had been interested in her, and wanted to date her, but was still supportive of her relationship with Quinn, versus her other Friends, who were close to her from the start, and therefore excepted her relationship with Quinn.

* * *

><p>The first time Charlotte had actually seen Quinn that day was after lunch, third period, in their shared Art History class. Where the blonde informed her about the punishment that she would have to undergo for "Tarnishing her cheerleading uniform"<p>

Since Quinn had already received a warning from Coach Sylvester, for the time when Charlotte had left a dark hickey on her neck, this time Quinn would have to suffer the consequences of her actions. The punishment being that for the rest of the week she would have to start Practice an extra hour early in the mornings, and would leave practice two hours later in the evenings, she would also be spending her free period and her lunch, with Coach Sylvester in a sort of Detention, and would be spending her whole Saturday after practice, doing whatever the Cheerleading Coach saw fit at the time.

So needless to say the two girls had hardly even seen each other the rest of the week, and the few times they did Quinn was not only exhausted, but they both seemed to have short fuses with each other and spent a good portion of their time bickering.

* * *

><p>When Sunday rolled around Charlotte's frustrations were at an all-time high, because when she had went over to see Quinn, now that the blonde's punishment was over, she was informed that even though Quinn would much rather spend the day with her, that she had to go over to Finn's, and had promised to spend the day with him.<p>

Though she didn't need Quinn to explain the reasons behind her promise to Finn, because Charlotte knew full well that Finn had been whining and giving Quinn all sorts of trouble all week, because Quinn was always too tired to spend time with him because of her punishment.

* * *

><p>Monday was a new week, and Charlotte already felt better than she had the last week, at the sight of Santana and Brittney holding hands and talking lovingly in front of the Latina's locker.<p>

You couldn't please everyone, though for the most part the news of Santana and Brittney dating exclusively, hadn't seemed to be a problem around the school. There would always be a few people that didn't agree and would whisper behind their backs, but even that was mostly kept behind closed doors, because everyone was so scared of Santana. Though for the most part, people seemed to be ok with it, or didn't care.

Maybe it had something to do with them both being Cheerios, or that the two of them sleeping together in the past, had never really been a secret. Charlotte didn't know, but she was happy for her friends none the less.

Though her happiness soon began to diminish, when she caught sight of Finn practically groping Quinn from behind, while the blonde was putting her books away, in between classes.

The warning bell rang, and Finn left Quinn side to head to class. Though instead of following in the same direction as Finn to head to their shared Health class, Charlotte slammed her locker shut, and turned the opposite direction to go after Quinn.

Charlotte knew that Quinn had a free period right now, and by following her, she was going to be very late to her own class, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, as she stormed into the empty Choir room behind Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had Health this period." Quinn asks with a smile, once she saw that Charlotte was in the Choir room with her.<p>

"Why won't you just breakup with him?" Charlotte asked frustrated, knowing she didn't need to elaborate, for Quinn to understand what or who she's talking about.

"You know why." Quinn returns the smile gone from her face.

"I can't believe were talking about this again." She adds her frustration evident.

"I really don't." Charlotte replies and see's the look of disbelief on Quinn's face.

"I mean I know why..."Charlotte amends.

"...But I don't know why you need him. I understand that you don't want to be out, I really do, I would never force you to out yourself or our relationship, but what I don't understand is why you need him." She explains, just as frustrated as Quinn is over the situation, and having to talk about it once again.

"Why can't you just be single, and rule the school that way." Charlotte continues. "Yes, it would still suck, that we weren't together, but at least, I wouldn't have to see you with _him_."

"God, your impossible sometimes." Quinn groans. "Me being with Finn and us being together go hand and hand; I need to be with him, for this to work." She says gesturing between them.

"Jesus Char, I mean it's like a broken record with this whole Finn thing, I don't know how many times was going to have to go over it for you to understand. ...Finn keeps me from having to date, Finn keeps suspicion off of us, Finn is the Quarterback, and Finn is my ticket to Prom Queen." She returns in a huff of frustration.

"I wish you knew how hard this is for me, not being with you, having to watch him touch you all the time. It's torture Quinn." Charlotte confesses.

"...And you don't think it's hard for me. That I don't want to be with you as well?" Quinn shot back. "I'm the one who has to be with him, listen to him and pretend to care. I'm the one who has to actually let him touch me. You have no idea how hard it is to be me." She added angrily.

"Finn is High School; Your forever ...Why isn't that enough for you." Quinn yells suddenly.

Charlotte had been about to argue again, but when Quinn added that last part, Charlotte began to lose steam. Quinn was more than enough for her, and she didn't want the blonde to ever feel like she wasn't. Also once she calmed down a little she was able to think a little more clearly, even though she was still plenty angry at the situation.

"Your more than enough for me Quinn, don't ever think otherwise." Charlotte replied calmly.

"Maybe I just need to realize that were never going to see eye to eye on this issue, because you won't ever really know how I feel, because you not in my shoes, and I guess the same goes for me and how you feel." Charlotte explained, with a sigh, as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." She added softly, lost in her own thoughts.

"It's ok; I know this is hard, were both going to just have to keep trying." Quinn replied.

Charlotte's mind was racing with all the thoughts that were going through her head at the moment, and she barely even heard what Quinn had just said, though she had somehow managed to nod anyway.

"You know what I'm really late, I need to go." Charlotte said suddenly.

"Your right ...I hope you won't get into any trouble." Quinn returned.

"I won't. See you at lunch." Charlotte stated, kissing Quinn quickly and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Charlotte left the Choir room and made a quick stop at the front office to get a late slip, before heading down the hall to Health class.<p>

"Hey I was wondering where you were." Sam states as Charlotte walks up to their shared desk.

"I changed my mind, I want to do it." Charlotte replies, as she sits down next to him.

Sam's confused at first, and Charlotte gives him a moment to think about what she had just said, and in no time at all she can see the light bulb go off in his head, and he smiles.

"Ok, cool ...did you want..." Sam begins but stops when Charlotte places her hand atop his.

Charlotte can feel someone's eyes on her, and turns slightly to see that Finn is in fact listening to them, though he's trying to act like he isn't.

Charlotte then turns back to Sam, before placing her lips close to his ear. "Finn's listening, so were going to have to talk like this." She whispers, before thinking of something else.

"...Maybe while were whispering, try to look shy, and touch me a little here and there, so that it looks like were just flirting with each other, instead of plotting." She suggests, before pulling back, and shyly smiling at him.

Sam smiles and nods before leaning in himself. "Ok, well I just wanted to ask if there was anything you wanted to add, to what we already talked about, before we start this."

Charlotte giggles when Sam pulls away from her, and bites the tip of her pen lightly before they work on their worksheet for a little bit, after a few minutes have passed, Charlotte smiles at Sam adorably, before leaning in to whisper in his ear once more.

"Well, I just want to let you know, that Blaine and Kurt and Rachel and Noah, will all be in on all little rouse, though no one else will know that we arn't a real couple, not even Quinn." Charlotte began. "...She'll know that your my fake boyfriend, but she won't know that _you_ know that. I want her to think that what we have, is exactly what she has with Finn." She explained.

When Charlotte pulled back, Sam looked at her curiously for a moment, though it wasn't hard to figure out the reason behind her decision, and he nodded a moment later.

"How are we going to go about doing this?" Charlotte asked against the shell of Sam's ear, as she lightly ran her fingertips up and down his forearm. "We need a way, that makes sure that the whole school will know that were a couple pretty quickly." She said pulling back.

They completed their worksheet and packed up their belongings and stood from their desk, since the class period was almost over. Sam then put his hand lightly against the small of her back, and smiled at her brightly before leaning in to answer her earlier question.

"Leave it to me, I would tell you what I was planning, but I think that it will look more natural if you actually don't know." Sam reasoned. "...So just make sure to just go along with whatever I do, when I do it." He added with a smile.

"Sounds good." Charlotte returned simply, just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch; I just have to take care of a few things first." Sam told her with a wink, before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Finn and Quinn were in the lunch line; Quinn just grabbed a prepackaged caser salad and a water, while Finn began filling his tray with the various hot foods the cafeteria served.<p>

"What?" Quinn asked her boyfriend suddenly, not that she really cared what he was thinking about, but all the grunting and groaning he was doing, was driving her crazy.

"I was just thinking about when Sam was going to get a clue." Finn replied as he approached the register, to pay for his lunch.

"About what?" Quinn asked, irritated by Finn's vague answer.

"About Charlotte." Finn replied. "Everyone knows that he has this stupid little crush on her, and everyone knows that she doesn't do relationships. Maybe he'll finally get the picture once he asks her out, and she turns him down like she does everyone else." He explained.

Quinn rolled her eyes, at Finn's musings, and paid for her own lunch, once Finn was done.

"It's pathetic really... but I guess it will be over with soon." Finn continued as they walked outside. "They were being all gross with each other in class, so I bet he's going to make his move soon." The quarterback reasoned.

"What do you mean they were being all gross with each other?" Quinn asked aggravated.

"I don't know, they were like touching each other, and whispering to each other all period, and being all flirty and stuff, I thought they were going to go at it right there." Finn responded, oblivious to the anger that his girlfriend was now radiating, as they approached the glee table.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting at their usual table eating her salad, and talking to Rachel and Puck who were sitting across the table from her. Quinn and Finn had just sat down, and now everyone was there, except Sam, who she still hadn't seen since second period, and she couldn't help but be curious about what he was doing, though she didn't have to be curious for long.<p>

"What's Sam doing San?" Brittney asked pointing across the quad.

Brittney's sudden statement caught everyone's attention, and soon they were all looking towards where the blonde was pointing, and saw Sam and one of the band kids, pushing one of the wheeled piano's across the quad and into the middle of the lunch area.

When they reached the middle they stopped and the boy standing next to Sam sat down at the piano and began to play. Sam then stood next to the piano, smiling brightly at the Glee table, before he came in a moment later and began to sing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush_

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

Sam left the piano, and began to walk over to the lunch tables, before climbing on the one closest to him and walking the length of the tabletop as he sang.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

He got to the end of the table top and made the short leap, from the end of the table to the one next to it, he was now standing on the table that held all the glee kids, and he began to walk across their table as he continued to sing, his eyes never leaving Charlotte.

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

He came to a stop, and was standing right in front of Charlotte, and bent his knees, so that he was scrunched down and was face to face with the brunette, as he began to sing the next verse directly to her, posing the lines as if he were really asking her the questions that he was singing.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl, that were just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this_

_Into something that'll last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

After that, he stood back up to his full height, and began to dance across the table top, as he smoothly continued the song.

Quinn on the other hand was starring daggers at Sam, and only removed her gaze from him, to look at Charlotte, who had a bright and adoring smile on her face, while she watched Sam and his performance, and Quinn could feel her blood boiling, even more at the sight of it.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

If Quinn had thought she was mad, when Sam was just dancing in front of her girlfriend, she couldn't even begin to contemplate what she was feeling as she watched the blonde boy bend down, and pull Charlotte up onto the table top with him, so that he could sing the last part of the song directly to her.

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am i crazy or falling in love,_

_Is this real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When i look at you,_

_Are you holding back,_

_Like the way i do,_

_Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,_

_But i know this crush aint' going_

_Away ya ya ya yaaa_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

"Charlotte Anderson..." Sam began, Charlotte's hands in his as they stood facing each other, still standing on the table top. "...Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked loudly, with a bright smile on his face.

"Of course." Charlotte returned happily, jumping into Sam's arm and kissing him soundly, while the lunch area erupted into a mix of gasps and applause around them.

* * *

><p>Once everything had died down, Sam and Charlotte got off the table and sat back with their friends, while lunch resumed around them. A moment after that Quinn got up, and threw out the rest of her lunch, before mumbling something to Finn, and storming off.<p>

Charlotte's phone buzzed a few seconds later and she slid it open to read the text.

_Astronomy Room xQ_

Charlotte wasn't surprised by the simplicity of the text, nor was she surprised about the text itself. So she grabbed her bag, and whispered something to Sam, who just smiled back at her knowingly, before she headed off to the Astronomy room to meet Quinn.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Quinn asked angrily the moment Charlotte walked in the door.<p>

"Hello to you to," Charlotte returned with faux innocence.

"Oh, don't do that." Quinn returned irritated. "What the hell was that out there with Sam?"

"Oh that? That was me doing what you wanted me to do." Charlotte returned calmly.

"Doing what I..." Quinn began to rant, but Charlotte cut her off.

"This is what you wanted, Right?" Charlotte begun. "You were the one who told me it would be easier for _us_, if I got a fake boyfriend, and I don't know of a better choice than Sam" She informed the blonde.

Quinn deflated after that. "Oh..."

"Yeah, Oh" Charlotte returned, not backing down.

"I guess I was just taken by surprise..." Quinn started after a moment. "I thought we would have more time to talk about it, and plan everything out, before anything actually happened, I guess. Plus, I thought you said that you didn't want a fake boyfriend" She explained.

"Well I've been beginning to see the benefits of a fake boyfriend more and more lately." Charlotte replied truthfully.

"...and as far as the timing goes, the situation presented itself to me, and I went with it. I couldn't very well turn Sam down today, after everything he did, just to start dating him once we planned everything out, it would look weird." Charlotte explained.

"Your right." Quinn relented.

"I guess it's helpful Sam did what he did, less planning for us." She stated with a grin as she walked up to Charlotte.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about this, Baby." Quinn told her sweetly.

"I'm sure it won't take long for you to see the benefits of having Sam as a cover." She added.

"I hope so." Charlotte thought to herself, but for a very different reason than what Quinn was referring to. Though her mind soon became silenced, when she felt soft lips against her own.

* * *

><p>They broke apart, when the bell rang, and grabbed their bags, before walking down the hall, to their shared Art History class together.<p>

When they reached the class, Quinn stopped right outside the door, and when Charlotte turned to her she noticed that the blonde had a funny look on her face.

"What?" Charlotte questioned.

"I just remembered that Sam's in this class too, and now I have to be in here with him the whole period, with the knowledge that he's your boyfriend." Quinn informed her, clearly not loving the idea.

Charlotte on the other hand, just chuckled. "Welcome to my world." She replied, before walking into the classroom.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you guys think. ;)

**AN2: This chapter is dedicated to MRSDARRENCRISS589 for being my 100th review 8D. I know one hundred reviews isn't much considering some people have thousands, but I appreciate each and every one of them, so keep them coming. 8D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

As the rest of the week went by, Quinn was in a constant state of jealous frustration, concerning Charlotte's budding relationship with Sam. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy seeing them together, but hadn't fully realized how hard each and every little thing would be for her. Every chaste kiss, brief touch or even just the two of them sitting next to each other, drove her absolutely crazy. Though she would never admit it, and tried to keep her emotions at bay, as not to alert her girlfriend to the jealous anger she felt each day.

As the rest of the week went by, Charlotte found that it was easier than she thought to be in a fake relationship with Sam, and most things just came naturally between the two of them, especially since they kept the PDA to a minimum, holding hands, light touches and a kiss here and there being the extent of their romantic interactions, while on school grounds.

Though as harmless as their PDA was, Charlotte was definitely aware of how jealous each small touch or interaction made Quinn, and was quite amused when she realized that the blonde had thought she had been able to hide it from her.

Maybe, Quinn could have hid her feelings from the average person, but not from Charlotte. Charlotte could see it in her eyes, in her body language, and could even hear in in the blonde's breathing, and she wondered, how Quinn ever thought that she would be ok, with her having a fake boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Ms. Miller had assigned various tasks and worksheets to the class, before she exited the classroom herself, leaving them to work on what she had assigned.<p>

Charlotte and Sam were sitting at their desk, working on their assignment. When Charlotte clenched her jaw and gripped the pen she was holding tightly, as yet another soft giggle sounded from the table behind them.

"Let it go." Sam urged her in a hushed voice, trying to keep Charlotte calm, just as he had been doing for the last hour or so, ever since the little show behind them had started.

Charlotte nodded and turned her focus back to the assignment, when another giggle sounded behind her, and she couldn't help but turn around in her seat this time to face the source of the noise, and when she did she saw Finn leaning in with a dopey grin on his face whispering into his partners ear, with his hand creeping up her thigh, and Charlotte just couldn't _"let it go"_ any longer.

"God Finn, do you think you could show a little more respect?" Charlotte asked suddenly, jumping up from her seat, and towering over Finn's desk.

She knew she was being hypocritical considering what she and Quinn were doing, but she couldn't just sit back and let Finn disrespect Quinn, in front of everyone, like that.

"What are you even talking about?" Finn huffed back, startled by the sudden question.

"I know Quinn's not here right now, but I'm sure even your pea sized brain can comprehend that what you've been doing isn't appropriate behavior when you have a girlfriend." Charlotte retorted anger and frustration evident in her voice.

"Yeah, Quinn's MY girlfriend." Finn returned stressing the word my. "...So why don't you mind your own business." He instructed angrily.

Though Charlotte just ignored him and turned to face the Sophomore Cheerio at his side.

"...A girlfriend, that I might add wouldn't be too happy if she found out, and has the power to make you do suicides until your legs fell off." Charlotte warned the younger girl.

Charlotte watched as the young Cheerio processed her words, and saw the look of fear flash through her eyes; right before the girl immediately scooted her chair away from Finn's, and put a more professional distance between them, much to Finn's displeasure.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time" Finn yelled at Charlotte, and shot up out of his chair, though within seconds he found himself pushed back into his chair, while Sam stood over him.

"You need to watch your mouth Finn." Sam shot back. "I do believe that this isn't the first time, I've told you not to talk to my girlfriend like that." He added harshly.

"Maybe it wouldn't happen all the time, if your girlfriend wasn't such a bitch." Finn retorted standing up, now face to face with both Sam and Charlotte.

Sam went to surge forward, but was stopped when Charlotte pulled him back. "Don't ...He's not even worth it." She told him, and Sam calmed down slightly.

"I'm not worth it." Finn laughed, looking at Charlotte. "How long do you think it's going to take Sam to realize that you're not worth it?" He asked her.

"...Probably around the time you start sleeping around, if you haven't already." Finn added, his voice dripping with condescension as he spoke.

"You know what I'm so fucking sick of that." Charlotte returned extremely frustrated, that no matter what the situation was, or what the fight was about, that it always came back to her being some kind of slut, and she was sick of it.

"Listen Finn..." She started before, she had a better idea. "You know what; all of you need to listen." She stated loudly looking around the room, at all the students who had already been watching, what had been going on between the three of them.

"I am not a slut, I do not sleep around, I happen to love being in a relationship, and I have never had a one night stand in my life." Charlotte informed the classroom.

"Yes, I have sex, lots of it actually. But I'm only having sex with one person, and that happens to be the person I'm in a relationship with." Charlotte stated honestly. "...So I would appreciate if you all would spread the word." She added with a huff.

"Ok guys, it's almost..." Ms. Miller began has she entered the classroom, before stopping and turning towards them.

"What are you three doing out of your seats?" She asked Finn, Sam, and Charlotte, though thankfully the bell ringing cut them off from having to answer, and Ms. Miller dropped it, in favor of calling out the homework assignment, as everyone packed up their belongings and began to exit the class.

* * *

><p>Finn was huffing and puffing under his breath at the lunch table, as he man handled his burger, and Quinn was getting quite frustrated with him because of it.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" She finally asked him, setting down, her own sandwich as she waited for him to reply.

Santana laughed witnessing the exchange. "Gigantor's just upset, because he got his ass handed to him in Health class earlier." Santana supplied, as she and Brittney sat down next to Quinn.

"Hey guys" Charlotte greeted as she walked over to the table and sat down across from them.

"Hey Char" Brittney greeted happily.

"Hey Britt." Charlotte returned with a smile.

"Where's your lunch?" Quinn inquired when she noticed that her girlfriend had come to the lunch table empty handed.

"Sam's getting it." Charlotte replied neutrally.

"Of course." Quinn responded dryly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at that, before addressing the group.

"So what are we talking about?" She asked.

"I was just about to inform Q, how you reamed Finn in class earlier." Santana answered with a devilish grin, her statement immediately grabbing Quinn's attention, when it was revealed that Charlotte was the one who had been fighting with Finn.

"Whatever Santana, you don't even know what you're talking about." Finn called out angrily, hoping that his outburst would end the conversation.

Santana was about to reply, when her phone buzzed loudly against the table.

"Talk about being saved by the fucking bell, Hudson." Santana retorted, as she picked up her phone.

"It's a notification that something new just got posted on Jew Fro's blog" Santana stated, smiling at Brittney as she clicked the buttons on her phone pulling up the blog to see what the post was about."

"You have an alert set to Jacob's Blog?" Kurt asked the Latina curiously, from the other end of the table.

"Of course I do." Santana returned her eyes never leaving her phone screen. "...I need to stay on top of what's going on at this school." She added casually, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Oh, this is too good." Santana said a moment later, chuckling to herself.

"...Looks like I won't have to tell you what happened after all Q, since you can see it for yourself, apparently someone in our class decided to tape it, from beginning to end." Santana laughed, as she handed her phone over to Quinn.

Quinn accepted the phone, and pressed play. The image that came on the screen was a student who seemed to be, giving some kind of interview, before the phone jerked away quickly, and then Finn and Charlotte came into view. Finn sitting at his desk, while Charlotte stood over him, asking him to have a little more respect for Quinn. The video proceeded from there, and only came to an end when Ms. Miller had walked back in and began to address the class.

When the video ended, Quinn gazed up at Charlotte and smiled at her adoringly, before handing Santana back her phone.

"Should I just do the usual?" Santana asked referring to the offending Cheerio shown in the video, as she accepted her phone from Quinn.

Quinn tightened her jaw slightly and nodded, turning to Finn and smacking him upside the head, before pulling his ear down to her, and whispering harshly to him.

"Ok... Ok... I know... I'm sorry..." Finn muttered as Quinn laid into him, before she pulled back from him completely, and Finn grabbed his burger off his tray and took a bite, looking every bit like a petulant child as he did it.

Charlotte watched the couple, with amusement in her eyes, dropping her gaze, once she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

_We're sooo having sex later. xQ_

Charlotte giggled when she read the text, before closing her phone and grinning back at Quinn, who was looking back at her, with lust filled eyes, and biting her lip, in the way Charlotte loved.

"Here you go Honey." Sam stated sliding a lunch tray over to Charlotte as he sat down beside her, effectively breaking her concentration from Quinn.

"...It's Mac and Cheese day, and I know how much you love it." He said with a smile pointing to the bowl of macaroni and cheese on Charlotte's tray. "...and I got you a green tea from the vending machine as well." He informed her with a smile, before digging into his own lunch.

Charlotte almost always got something pre-packaged from the cafeteria for lunch, usually a salad or a sub sandwich, Never daring to eat anything that was prepared in the actual cafeteria. Though her one exception was on the days that the cafeteria was serving Macaroni and Cheese, because it was amazing. Every blue moon one of the lunch ladies would make it from scratch, and bring it in from home, and Charlotte would partake in its cheesey goodness.

"Thanks sweetie, You're the best." Charlotte returned, before taking a swig of her green tea.

"Gross" Finn muttered under his breath as he watched the couple's exchange.

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's really ridiculous how jealous you are of them, Finn." She told the boy seriously.

Finn scoffed. "I'm not jealous of anyone, least of all them."

"Please, you walk around all the time acting like your so much better than Sam, just because your Quarterback. Even though everyone knows the only reason you got the position was because Sam hurt his shoulder after tryouts and Coach Beiste wanted him to go easy on his arm for the rest of the season, so she gave the position back to you." Santana began.

"...and Charlotte, well I don't really know what your problem is with her, though I can tell by the way you act, that it also stems from some sort of jealously." Santana told Finn, her tone matter of fact.

"...and because both Char and Sam are so sexy, and because their such a sexy couple." Brittney stated obviously, as she added to the conversation.

"Your right Britt." Santana grinned. "That's another good reason why Finn's so jealous, because both Sam and Char are way hotter than him." She added, really having fun with it now.

"Yeah right." Finn retorted. "I'm not Jealous of that, Quinn and I are the hottest couple in this school." He stated like it was obvious.

"Britt and I are the hottest couple at this school" Santana corrected. "...But that's beside the point; though your statement wasn't all wrong. Q's super-hot and has a rockin body; she's defiantly one of the hottest people at McKinley. You on the other hand, not so much." She stated pointing at Finn's body.

"...and on the Sam and Charlotte front, anyone with eyes can see that their both hotter than you, not only in looks but with the way they carry themselves, and the way they act, which only makes them hotter." Santana explained to Finn and saw that the boy was still going to argue with her.

"Maybe a small visual comparison will help drive the point home." Santana mused after a moment.

"Stand up, for a minute." Santana said pointing over at Charlotte and Sam and motioning for them to stand.

"I don't know San; maybe we should just drop it." Charlotte replied lightly.

"Please Char; I want to see Sanny's demonstration." Brittney begged her, and Santana smiled knowing that both Sam and Charlotte would comply with the request now, knowing neither of them would deny Brittney something so simple.

Santana got up from the table, as well and walked over to where Charlotte and Sam were standing. "Now, granted this is only a small part of the package, but I figured it would be enough to drive the point home." Santana said smirking at Finn, before walking up to Charlotte and lifting the girls V-neck shirt up, until right under her bra and reveling her toned abdomen, as well as a small trail of hicky's leading down her abs and trailing down under the top of her jeans. Santana eyed the marks, and smirked at Charlotte, but didn't say anything and just continued on with the point she had been trying to make.

"See... Sexy" Santana said trailing her fingers down Charlotte's abs, before walking over and lifting Sam's shirt to just under his neck. "What do you know, Sam has them too." Santana stated with a grin, fingers grazing Sam's well defined six pack.

"Now you." Santana instructed pointing to Finn, who just sat there motionless.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Santana returned dryly, before once again taking her seat, and telling Sam and Charlotte to do the same.

"See I knew that would shut him up." Santana stated to the table. "Now we can all finish our lunch in peace." She added with a smile.

"Whatever that doesn't prove anything." Finn told her angrily, though you could tell that even he didn't really believe his words.

Santana didn't reply but instead just reached over and poked Finn in the stomach, while simultaneously going _"Woo Hoo"_

"I'm not the Pillsbury dough boy." Finn yelled back, before getting up, and exiting the cafeteria in a huff.

Santana just smiled. She knew Finn hated when she called him that, and was counting on it, that by making the reference Finn would lose it and hopefully leave.

* * *

><p>"Your abs are really hot." Brittney stated suddenly, directing her comment to both Sam and Charlotte.<p>

"...Like really hot." She added, taking a bite of her cookie.

"Yeah, I bet the sex is epic." Santana stated with a smirk, looking at the two of them.

"Can we change the fucking subject already; some of us are actually trying to eat." Quinn stated suddenly, clearly irritated by Santana's little comment.

Charlotte immediatley took her hand out of Sam's after Quinn's little outburst, and instead employed both of her hands to finishing her lunch, Sam giving her a small nod, and doing the same.

Santana on the other hand, snapped her gaze to Quinn, and she was about to snap back to the blonde's comment, when Brittney placed her hand gently on her shoulder, and slowly shook her head "no" at Santana.

"So lucky" Santana muttered under her breath as she took a bite of her salad.

Several minutes later, Brittney spoke again, and Santana instantly perked back up.

"San, talking all this sexy talk, and seeing the sexy abs, made me want to have sexy times." Brittney stated casually.

Santana didn't waste any time after that. "Bye" She stated quickly to the table before grabbing Brittney by the hand, and practically running out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Santana and Brittney had left, the bell rung signaling the end of the lunch period, and every one began gathering their things, so that they could go to their third period classes. They all said their goodbyes, before heading to their separate classes. Except for Charlotte, Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Rachel, and Puck, who had all left together, to attend their shared Art History class.<p>

* * *

><p>When Art History let out, Quinn took her time gathering her things as the rest of the students began to file out of the classroom, while Charlotte stood next to their desk and waited patiently for her, so that they could walk to AP World History together.<p>

When the pair finally left the classroom, the halls were empty, and Quinn laced her fingers through Charlotte's before practically dragging the brunette down the hallway.

"Did you need to stop by your locker before class, love?" Charlotte asked when she noticed that they were going the opposite direction of their 4th period class.

"Uh Uh" Quinn replied, shaking her head, as they continued down the hall way.

"Baby class is the other way." Charlotte informed her, just as Quinn pulled them through the side doors that led to the back parking lot.

Quinn stopped once they were outside and turned to face Charlotte.

"We're not going to class." She said with a grin, as she reached into the brunette's pocket and pulled out her car keys, before continuing to drag her forward once more.

Charlotte no longer had any doubts about what her girlfriend wanted to do, and was now wearing a bright smile, as Quinn pulled her towards her Suv.

"I told you, we were going to have sex later." Quinn said brazenly once they reached the Suv.

"And latter's now?" Charlotte asked with crooked grin.

"Latters now" Quinn confirmed, her voice taking on a deeper quality as she unlocked the doors, before climbing into the backseat, and directing Charlotte to do the same.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were inside the back of the car with the doors locked, Quinn hastily began to take off her spanx and panties. Charlotte quickly following suit, kicking off her converse and pulling down her own pants and underwear.<p>

"Do you have any idea how hot that video made me earlier?" Quinn asked as she grabbed Charlotte by the shirt, pulling her on top of her, and crashing their lips together.

Charlotte eagerly responded to the kiss, her hands automatically going up to Quinn's ponytail and pulling it out, effectively releasing blonde curls, so that she could run her hands through it.

"Mmm... Why don't you tell me?" Charlotte responded breaking from the kiss and trailing hot open mouthed kisses down the side of Quinn's neck.

Quinn let out a moan at the attention Charlotte was giving her neck before answering.

"God, Char... You were so hot, when you were telling Finn off..." Quinn confessed, as Charlotte began scratching her nails up her inner thigh.

"...and watching you defend me like that..." Quinn moaned as Charlotte's hand finally made contact with her center.

"...Fuck Baby it was so sexy." Quinn breathed out as she grinded herself against Charlotte's hand, desperately seeking more contact.

"Mmm... You liked that, huh?" Charlotte teased the blonde's as she began to circle her little bundle of nerves.

"So much, I've been wet for you since lunch." Quinn managed to respond between moans.

"Jesus" Charlotte moaned out, as a new wave of arousal flooded her core, at Quinn's words. Causing her to grind herself down on the blonde's thigh, as she pressed her finger more firmly against Quinn's clit.

"So... So good." Quinn stuttered out at the change in pressure.

"This needs to come off." She added a second later, and pulled Charlotte's shirt over her head, quickly removing her bra as well.

Quinn's mouth began wandering over Charlotte's neck, chest, and stomach, tasting the exposed skin, kissing, licking, and biting as she went.

Charlotte's breathing became labored, as she continued to grind herself against, Quinn while the blonde devoured her, and soon she abandoned the tight circles she had been rubbing upon the blonde's clit in favor of teasing the blonde's entrance with her fingertips.

"Please Baby." Quinn pleaded with the brunette, as she thrust herself downwards, trying to force more than just the tips of Charlotte's fingers inside her.

Charlotte chuckled at the action, and pulled her fingers back slightly. "Please what, Baby?"

"I need... I need you to..." Quinn tried to vocalize her request.

"Umm Hmm" Charlotte hummed waiting for Quinn to tell her what she needed, as she slowly pulled the tips of her fingers in and out of the blonde, who was writhing beneath her.

"Inside" Quinn chocked out a moment later, and Charlotte immediately fulfilled the request and sunk two of her fingers deep inside the blonde's dripping core.

"Yes!" Quinn cried out, and arched her body upwards at the contact.

In response Charlotte pressed her own hips down harder against Quinn, and worked her fingers in and out of her faster and faster, as the two grinded against each other.

* * *

><p>"More... I need more..." Quinn instructed, as she reached up and dug her fingernails into Charlotte's shoulders, while the brunette began to enter her harder and faster than before.<p>

"Baby More..." Quinn muttered a few minutes later, not really knowing what she needed, but knowing that she just needed more.

Charlotte took a minute to think about the request, and instantly had an idea, though she wasn't 100 percent sure about it, but considering how wet Quinn was and the way she was slamming against her and the blonde was still asking for more, she decided to just go with it, and quickly withdrew her fingers from inside Quinn.

Quinn cried out at the loss of contact. "What are you doing? Baby ple..."

"Holy Fuck!" Quinn exclaimed when Charlotte suddenly entered her with three fingers.

"Is this ok?" Charlotte whispered, as she thrust in and out with deep slow strokes, watching Quinn's face for any signs of discomfort.

"Definitely." Quinn husked.

"...You can ...Harder ...Like before." She added, thrusting her hips upwards trying to meet Charlotte's every stroke.

Charlotte did as she was told, and immediately picked up the pace, putting more and more force behind each of her thrusts, until she reached the same pattern she had set before. Though she still watched Quinn's face intently making sure that she was still ok, as she did it.

She could feel Quinn trembling beneath her and she knew the blonde was close, and when it became harder and harder for her to continue with her thrusts, she knew it was only a matter of time, before her girlfriend found her release.

The next thing Charlotte knew, Quinn had grabbed the back of her neck and connected their lips in a desperate kiss. A kiss that had set her body aflame by the sheer intensity of it, and within seconds she felt Quinn tighten around her fingers, as the blonde's body began to convulse beneath her.

Once Quinn's body went slack, Charlotte carefully removed her fingers from the blonde, before pulling back slightly so that she was now resting on her knees, and watched while Quinn regained her composure.

* * *

><p>"Did you?" Quinn asked a few moments later pointing at her girlfriend.<p>

"No, but I'm close." Charlotte returned, and as soon as the words left her mouth she felt two hands on her hips as her body was suddenly propelled forward.

Charlotte now found herself pressed up against, the side of the car door, with her legs on either side of the blonde's head and her core hovering over her face, and she almost came right then and there before Quinn even had a chance to touch her.

Nothing happened for the first minute, so Charlotte turned her head down, and looked at Quinn, and when she did the blonde was looking right back at her, with a smirk on her face.

After that Quinn dove in, trailing her tongue along slick folds, her stokes becoming firmer and faster as she went. Soon she located the brunette's clit and flicked her tongue over it, coxing it further and further out of its hood, before working tight circles around it with her tongue.

"So close ...So ...So close." Charlotte husked, as Quinn continued to push her over the edge.

Quinn then sucked Charlotte's clit between her lips, and laved her tongue over the little bud. Charlotte then barely had time to breath out the blonde's name, before she gasped sharply as her orgasm flashed through her.

Once Charlotte had successfully rode out the last of the aftershocks, she found her face and chest pressed up against the cool glass of the window, in an attempt to hold herself up and not just collapse onto Quinn, and suffocate the blonde.

Though soon she felt two cool hands, press against her heated skin, as she was pulled back and lowered into a more comfortable position, besides Quinn. Where they just laid silently in each other's arms for the next few minutes.

* * *

><p>"That was... Intense." Quinn breathed out once she could speak.<p>

"Definitely" Charlotte agreed nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"...If that's what happens every time I fight with Finn, I think I've found a new hobby." Charlotte joked.

Quinn laughed lightly. "I don't think it was so much the fighting with Finn part, as much as the part where you were getting so worked up, and defending me. It was just really hot." She explained.

"Noted" Charlotte said with a smile, content to just lay in the blonde's arms for a moment longer.

"You seem to have me in an unfair position." Charlotte stated with a mock pout.

Quinn raised her eyebrow, and Charlotte continued. "...You somehow managed to get me completely naked, while your still in your uniform." Charlotte explained playfully.

Quinn laughed "I guess I'm just good like that." She said with a grin.

"Apparently" Charlotte returned laughing herself, as she began to sit up.

"I know the windows are tinted and no one can see in here, and this may seem odd considering we just had sex in here, but I would feel better if I got some clothes on." Charlotte stated with a smile, stretching her arms, over her head, before she began to gather her clothes.

Charlotte then grabbed a small plastic box from behind her, and took a few sheets from it before handing the box over to Quinn.

"Baby wipes?" Quinn asked curiously.

Charlotte shrugged, "we've been having a lot of spontaneous sex lately, and I figured it would be good to have for those times, when we can't, or don't have time, to properly clean up afterwards." Charlotte explained, hoping Quinn got her meaning.

"Oh... OH ...Good idea." Quinn replied taking a few wipes herself, before returning the box to the back of the car.

Once that was all done Charlotte handed Quinn her spanx and underwear, and the blonde smoothly slid them back on before, she laid back in the seat, content to just watch Charlotte dress.

After Charlotte redressed, she laid down next to Quinn. Soon they were cuddled up, exchanging languid kisses, as time moved on.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Quinn asked a few minutes later. "We don't want to be late for glee."<p>

Charlotte smiled and pecked Quinn on the lips, before going to check the time.

Charlotte laughed. "Were already late for glee ...it's 3:18pm."

Quinn sat up and looked at the time herself. "I guess we do get caught up." Quinn stated with a smirk. "I didn't even hear the bell ring, did you?" She asked.

"Nope" Charlotte replied shaking her head. "...Though to be fair, I was being otherwise occupied, at the time." Charlotte grinned, and Quinn kissed her.

"I'll head out first ...You follow in a minute." Quinn instructed.

Charlotte nodded her head, and leaned forward to give Quinn a final kiss, before she left.

"I'm sure the whole being late thing, won't be that big of a deal." Quinn added as she opened the car door.

"...Mr. Shue probably isn't even there yet, and if he is, he just got there." Quinn reasoned with a smile, before hopping out of the Suv.

* * *

><p>Two minutes after Quinn left, Charlotte climbed out of the back of her Suv, clicking the lock button on her remote, and heading back into the school herself.<p>

Charlotte continued down the halls, to the choir room, until she heard a soft "Hey" from beside her, and turned to see Sam leaning against the row of lockers, smiling at her.

"Hey" Charlotte returned stopping in front of Sam. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Waiting for you." He replied. "I saw that both you and Quinn weren't in the choir room, so I figured that you were off somewhere together, so I thought that I would be a good fake boyfriend and wait out her for you." Sam explained with a smile.

"...Figured it would be less suspicious for the two of you, if we walked in late together. Instead of Quinn walking in late, and then you walking in a minute later." He reasoned as he pushed himself off the lockers.

Charlotte smiled brightly. "You really are the best fake boyfriend Sam."

"I do what I can." Sam joked, returning her smile.

"Shall we." He asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Yep, let's go." She replied taking his hand, before the pair headed to glee together.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**AN2:** Sorry about the wait. This chapter was supposed to be posted on Monday, but when I was doing a final edit on it, Fanfiction went all crazy and logged me out, losing what I had already done in the process. Then it wouldn't allow me to log back in for the rest of the day, and i'm pretty sure that I wasn't the only one that had that problem, considering it didn't seem like any story's were updated on that day, after I was locked out, so maybe it happend to everyone. Anyway, I wasn't home yesterday, so I had to quickly re-edit this chapter and post it today, so please excuse any grammatical errors that there may be in this chapter. Enjoy 8D

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Regionals were in exactly one week, and the entire glee club had been working hard to practice and perfect their performances before the competition.

So that was how Charlotte found herself sitting alone in the bleachers on Saturday morning, watching the Cheerio's finish up their practice.

They had an all-day glee practice that day in the auditorium that would be starting at noon. Charlotte had driven over with Rachel early that morning, to sit and watch the Cheerleaders and the football players practice before they started their own.

After football practice had been completed and the boys left the field to hit the showers, Rachel had left as well, stating that she was going to warm up a little in the auditorium, before everyone else arrived to start practice. Charlotte informed her that she was going to stay until the Cheerios were done, and that she would see her soon.

* * *

><p>Charlotte glanced down at her watch, it was almost noon, and the squad was doing a few closing drills on the field before Quinn would be ending practice for the day. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend on the field, looking every bit like the leader that she should, and couldn't help but let out a dreamy little sigh as she continued to stare. Though her good mood was soon ruined when she heard a familiar voice, speak from behind her.<p>

"I can't believe I didn't see it before today..." Finn stated suddenly behind her, and Charlotte turned around to face the boy, as Finn continued to talk.

"...But I guess it makes sense that you would want her too ...Everyone does." He said finishing his thought and looking down at Charlotte.

Charlotte was baffled by Finn's sudden insight, though regardless of how caught off guard she was by his statement, she wasn't going to just assume that he actually knew anything.

"What are you even talking about Finn?" Charlotte asked.

"...Was any of what you just said actually supposed to make any sense to me?" She added sounding irritated.

"Like you don't know." Finn returned gruffly.

"You don't think I can see you, sitting up here, staring at MY girlfriend?" Finn asked her the anger evident in his voice as he spoke.

Charlotte felt her own anger rise. She wanted to scream at him and tell him that she was staring at HER girlfriend, and she could do that, whenever she damn well pleased, but she knew she couldn't, and tried to calm herself down a little before she replied.

"You have no idea, what you're talking about Finn." Charlotte replied trying to sound nonchalant, and not let her anger show through, at being called out by the giant boy.

"Whatever, I don't care what you say; I can see the way you look at her." Finn responded not even trying to hide his anger or disgust as he continued to call her out.

"Is that why you said yes to Sam? You couldn't get the blonde that you wanted, so might as well settle for the next best thing. Does Sam even know that he's just your current distraction? That your just using him?" Finn continued, condescension lacing every word.

"Fuck you Finn." Charlotte replied as her anger started to seep through. "My relationship with Sam isn't any of your business, and I'm not really in the mood to hear your paranoid delusions at the moment either." She spat, hoping the boy would just shut up.

"Fuck you! ...and I'm not paranoid." Finn retorted angrily. "You may have been able to hide it from me before, but I know now. So you better get over whatever little crush you have, because Quinn's not like that." He informed her.

Charlotte was about to speak and refute his claims about her having a crush on Quinn, but Finn just continued on with his tirade.

"Just because someone is nice to you, doesn't mean that they want to sleep with you. For some reason, Quinn is your friend, but that doesn't mean that she likes you. Just because you like girls doesn't mean that everyone else does. Quinn's not gay or bi or whatever it is that you are, and even if she was, why would she ever want to be with someone like you?" Finn continued his anger growing as he spoke.

"...I know that you seem to be able to get whoever you want to sleep with you, but that's just because apparently you're easy, and a good fuck. Quinn's never going to want to be with you. Why would she, when she has me? So you crushing on her, or thinking one day she will actually want to be with you, is pathetic. You're pathetic." Finn concluded as he glared down at Charlotte.

Finn's words hit Charlotte harder than she had expected, as he unknowingly tapped into a few of her own insecurities as he spoke, and she couldn't help but feel like the boy, had just reached into her chest and ripped out her still beating heart.

Seconds later she felt tears welling up in her eyes and knew that they were threatening to fall, and even though she couldn't gather the strength to continue to defend herself against Finn, she sure as hell wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, so she quickly grabbed her things and ran down the bleachers without another word.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was running down the track, intent to just get out of there, and get as far away from Finn and Quinn as she could, when she ran into something solid.<p>

Sam laughed as Charlotte ran into him. "Just the person I was coming to see." He said with a smile, though it soon fell from his face, when Charlotte pulled back from his chest, and he could see the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Char? What happened?" He asked her, though he received no reply.

Sam then looked up and scanned the area to see if he could figure out what had happened, and it all clicked into place when he looked over in the direction that Charlotte had just run from, and saw Finn standing on the edge of the field looking smug, as the Cheerios ended practice.

"What did he say to you?" Sam asked her immediately, but Charlotte still didn't answer and began to silently cry.

That was the last straw for Sam, he was sick of this, and he was sick of Finn, and without so much as a second thought he marched over to where Finn was standing.

* * *

><p>Finn was standing in the grass talking to Quinn, while the girl was digging in her duffel bag. When Sam walked up and pushed hard against Finn's chest.<p>

"What the Fuck Evans?" Finn growled as he was being shoved back.

"Does it make you feel like a man, knowing that you can make a girl cry, Finn?" Sam asked venom lacing his tone.

Charlotte then came up behind them and grabbed Sam's arm in an attempt to pull him back, and stop the impending fight. When Sam felt Charlotte hands on his arm he allowed her to pull him back, though he was still glaring at Finn.

Quinn who had been wondering what was going on between the two boys, before Charlotte had even shown up, was now more confused by the presence of her girlfriend. Though all rational thoughts stopped when Charlotte turned slightly and she could see the brunette's puffy eyes, and the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"It's not my fault that you can't keep a handle on your own girlfriend; no wonder she has no desire to be faithful." Finn sneered, pushing Sam back roughly.

Quinn now no longer cared about the two boys fighting in front of her and walked around them, so that she could stand at her girlfriend's side and find out what had happened.

Though when she reached Charlotte, the brunette shrugged her off, and stepped in between Finn and Sam, before reaching out and cupping the blonde boy's face between her hands.

"I don't need you to fight Finn for me." Charlotte said softly looking into Sam's eyes.

"I just need to not be around him right now, and I need you to come with me, ok?" Charlotte asked.

Sam was still upset, and still thought that Finn deserved to be dealt with, but he could understand where Charlotte was coming from, and decided that making her feel comfortable and getting her away from Finn, was more important than fighting with him.

"Ok" Sam replied, as he began to calm down.

"...Let's go" He added reaching out his hand to Charlotte, who in turn clasped it between her own, before the two of them began to walk off the field, and headed to the auditorium leaving behind an angry Finn, and a confused Quinn.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte and Sam entered the theatre, they immediately walked up to where Rachel and Puck were standing by the piano, and informed them of what had just happened with Finn.<p>

Charlotte then stated, that she couldn't really be around the Quarterback, right now even if it was for the sake of practicing for regionals. Rachel quickly replied letting her best friend know that she understood, before suggesting that Charlotte and Sam use the first half of practice to work on their duet in the choir room, while the rest of the team went over the choreography for Santana's solo and the group number in the auditorium, and the couple could rejoin the group later, once they were ready.

When Quinn reached the auditorium with Finn in tow, she realized that everyone was their except Charlotte and Sam. Soon Rachel began to start practice, and when Kurt spoke up and asked why they weren't waiting for Charlotte and Sam to arrive. Rachel answered the question explaining that Sam and Charlotte were working on their duet in the choir room and would be joining them later. After that the subject was dropped and practice began.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and neither Charlotte nor Sam had rejoined the group, and Quinn couldn't wait any longer to talk to her girlfriend. She quickly excused herself from the group, and headed down the hall to the choir room.<p>

Sam had Charlotte mid twirl, when they heard a soft knock against the side of the wall, and the pair turned to see Quinn standing in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn asked softly, staring straight at Charlotte.

Charlotte looked up at Sam, and the boy immediately sprang into action.

"That's fine; we were just going to take a break anyway?" Sam said addressing Quinn before turning back to face Charlotte.

"I'm just going to go get us a couple of water bottles, I'll be back." He told her, making his way out the door, so that the two girls could talk in private.

"Hey, are you ok? You were crying earlier." Quinn said softly as she came into the room, and walked over to Charlotte.

Charlotte shrugged, ignoring the question before informing Quinn of the more important development that had occurred. "Finn's finally figured out that somethings been going on between us. Granted he didn't figure out the right thing, but he still at least is beginning to notice."

Charlotte saw the look of panic and confusion on Quinn's face and began to explain. "He doesn't know about our relationship, or that were together. He actually doesn't think that you like me at all, though he is under the impression that I have been harboring a huge unrequited crush on you." she informed the blonde, and saw her physically relax.

"Ok, well at least he hasn't figured out what's really going on." Quinn shrugged trying to find the silver lining, before she looked up at her girlfriend.

"...But I doubt that's what you're crying about, what else happened?" She asked.

"Well Finn wasn't too happy about his little revelation, and now that he knows that I'm interested in you, I think he's threatened, so he lashed out, and said some pretty hurtful things." Charlotte replied calmly.

"...At first I just argued back with him, but a few of the things he said got to me." She shrugged trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, though that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"I'll talk to him, I don't know how many..." Quinn began before Charlotte interrupted her.

"Don't, it will just make things worse." Charlotte stated.

"His whole thing is that I want to be with you but your blissfully unaware, if you talk to him about it, not only will he know that you know that I like you and expect you to act accordingly, but it might not look good if you're trying to stick up for me after the fact, and you're the one who is so worried about adding suspicion to us, or our relationship." Charlotte said explaining her reasoning to Quinn, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice, as she did.

Quinn was torn, she felt an overwhelming need to talk to Finn, and stick up for Charlotte, berate the boy for speaking to her that way and making her cry, but she was also scared into a blind panic, when she heard Charlotte's explanation and thought of the consequences, if she did approach Finn about what had happened between him and Charlotte.

Charlotte saw the struggle in Quinn's eyes, and gently reached out one hand, and placed her palm lightly on the blonde's cheek, garnering Quinn's attention.

"Its fine, you don't have to say anything." She said softly, trying to comfort the blonde, though the last thing Charlotte felt at the moment was comfortable. Finn had really upset her, and she could still feel it.

"I'm Sorry." Quinn said in almost a whisper, before leaning in an kissing the brunette hoping to ease how powerless she felt in that moment, not being able to help her girlfriend like she should.

Charlotte broke the kiss soon after it had started, and slowly pulled away.

"You should probably head back, I'm sure everyone's starting to wonder where you are, and Sam should be back any second." Charlotte stated softly, not wanting to sound dismissive, but knowing that it wasn't really wise to be around the blonde at the moment, feeling the way she was feeling.

"Ok, I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were ok, but your right I should probably be getting back." Quinn returned just as softly.

"I'll see you in there?" Quinn asked, hopeful.

Charlotte nodded, and Quinn leaned in giving the brunette a chaste kiss before she headed towards the door and exited the choir room, leaving Charlotte alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, the sadness and insecurity Charlotte had been feeling since her conversation with Finn had dissipated, and was replaced by anger. Anger she felt towards the situation, and anger she felt towards Finn for talking to her like that, and making her feel the way she did yesterday, and anger at herself, for allowing it. Anger that only intensified as the night progressed and she remembered that she wouldn't be seeing Quinn that evening, becuase she would be out with Finn.<p>

So Charlotte stood alone, in her home gym, clad in her workout clothes as she mercilessly attacked the punching bag in front of her like she had been doing for the past few hours in an attempt to dispel some of the anger and frustration, that had been consuming her.

Though it didn't seem to be cutting it, and she wished that Blaine was home instead of at Warblers practice, so that her brother could spar with her. She figured that fighting with an actual person instead of her punching bag, would help with her anger, and hopefully would also help her to let go of some of her Finn induced frustrations. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, since her brother wasn't going to get home till late, that night.

So to say Charlotte was frustrated at this point was an understatement. She soon became short on options as well as ideas to dispel her anger, which only proved to increase the anger she was feeling as well as the frustrations.

She was almost at the end of her rope, when a long forgotten memory ran through her mind, and she remembered a conversation she had once had with Puck. A triumphant grin then crossed her face, when she realized that Puck just might be able to help her with her little problem, and promptly grabbed her phone to call him.

* * *

><p>An hour later Puck had parked his truck in the alley, before him and Charlotte got out, and began walking to the large warehouse in front of them.<p>

Earlier Charlotte had remembered stories that Noah and told her about the fight club that he used to go to, before Rachel and him got together, and she had promptly made him stop going. So when she called Puck and asked him about it, and where it was, He was curious and asked her why she had the sudden interest, and when she disclosed that she wanted to participate in some of the fights, he immediately tried to talk her out of it.

After about a half hour had passed and Charlotte had still been adamant on going with or without his help, he compromised and told her that if she was going to go that there was no way she was going alone, and that he would be going with her. Charlotte didn't see a problem with the compromise and quickly agreed and 10 minutes after that she was in Puck's truck and on their way to the fight club.

On the way there, Puck spent the time explaining how the fight club worked and what Charlotte could expect. He explained that she could either enter a competition of sorts where she would be paired up with someone for each round, until she either failed or reached the top round, or she could pick someone to fight in a single fight, and could have as many of those as she wanted. He told her she could do whatever she wanted, but he suggested that she try the single fight first, and see how she feels, and if she still felt the need to fight more after that, she could either participate in another fight, or join in one of the competitions after that.

"Are you sure about this Char?" Puck asked her for probably the hundredth time since she had informed him of what she had wanted to do.

"Yes, I'm sure." She returned once they entered the building.

"I'll be fine Noah." She assured him with a small smile, as she began to take in her surroundings.

The warehouse was left as a large open space, and she could see many fights scattered around the large floor plan, with various people watching and cheering around them. There was a small office like structure set up in the front corner, one side set up to handle and keep track of the competitions and the other side was where people could make bets on various fights.

Charlotte also noticed the most of the people inside where boys in their teens and 20's, though there was a few older men, and even a few women as well. Though even though she wasn't only female or the only teenager there Charlotte definitely stood out. Especially considering the way she looked in her workout clothes, which as always, consisted of a sports bra and a pair of tight workout shorts. She shrugged off the looks she was getting and figured it was just because they probably didn't get a lot of young attractive girls in here looking to fight.

Charlotte then just silently stood by Puck, and began wrapping her hands, as she scanned the crowds of fighters, for someone she wanted to fight. She had already taken note of several potential candidates, when suddenly her eyes landed on the boy who had just finished a fight on her left, and instantly knew that it was him, that she wanted to choose as her opponent and quickly informed Puck of her choice.

Puck looked over at the boy, once Charlotte had informed him of her choice, and couldn't help but smirk when he saw who she had chose. The opponent in question was your average all American boy, a college student about 19 or 20. He was big about 6'4 though he didn't really seem to have any actual muscle mass. Though what Puck really found amusing was the boy's tousled brown hair, and the dopey, if not slightly vapid grin he was sporting.

Puck couldn't help but laugh to himself, as he went to go arrange the fight because whether she was aware of it or not, Charlotte ended up picking Finn Hudson's doppelganger.

* * *

><p>After Puck had set everything up, he escorted Charlotte over to where she would be fighting her chosen opponent, whose name happend to be Tim. He asked her one more time if she was sure about what she was doing, stating that she could still back out and that they could go, but Charlotte still refused.<p>

She was even more ready to fight once she had picked her partner, than she had been before and had no intention of leaving before the fight actually happened. Puck sighed, but took a few steps back to watch on the sidelines while he waited for the fight to begin.

* * *

><p>The fight had just started and Charlotte and her opponent were dancing around each other when Puck's phone rang in his pocket. Puck saw that it was Rachel and immediately flipped open his phone to greet his girlfriend.<p>

"Hey Babe, What's up." Puck greeted into the phone though he still kept his eyes on Charlotte.

_"Not too much, just wanted to see what you were doing, and I was wondering if you wanted..."_ Rachel began though she stopped before she finished her question and was silent, as she intently listened to the sounds in the background.

"Babe?" Puck asked once it was quiet for a second.

"Rach?" He asked again.

_"Noah Puckerman, please does not tell me you are not at that fight club again."_ Rachel said sternly, and Puck began to pale as he tried to think of an answer.

"Umm..."

_"Oh my God, you are. Noah!_

_...I thought we discussed this, and that you weren't going to participate in that barbaric club any longer."_

"Yes, I'm at the fight club, but I swear I'm not fighting and I'm not going to."

_"Then why are you there, Noah?"_ Rachel asked him clearly irritated.

Puck swallowed audibly at the question, he knew he was fucked, and that he would probably get into even more trouble for bringing Charlotte there, then he already was for being there himself.

"I'm here supporting someone else, who wanted to fight."

_"Noah..."_ Rachel said her patience wearing thin.

"Babe, don't be mad, it's just that Char was really worked up after the whole Finn thing, and I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't..."

_"Noah Puckerman, you brought Charlotte to that fight club, and are actually going to let her fight there?_

_"What is wrong with you?"_

_"You better fix this, before she starts actually fighting and..."_

"Itskindatoolate." Noah said quickly, a little scared of his girlfriend's reaction.

_"What was that?"_ Rachel asked clearly upset.

"I said it's kinda too late, shes already fighting this guy and..."

_"She's already fighting? She's fighting a guy?"_ Rachel returned rapidly, frustrated by her boyfriend's lack of judgment.

_"Noah I can't believe you... I can't even... Gahh..."_ Rachel said angrily right before she hung up, and Puck couldn't feel worse if he tried, and he also couldn't help but feel a little scared, about how much trouble he was going to be in when this was all over.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was well into the first round and was fairing fairly well. She knew that her opponent was much bigger than her, though she was faster, and was able to dodge every punch he had thrown at her so far, and even landed a few of her own, as the time continued.<p>

She could tell that the boy was getting angry that he still hadn't managed to hit her, and was putting more and more force behind each of his punches. Which actually proved to be a good thing for Charlotte because each time he missed, it was clear the boy was beginning to tire himself out. Where Charlotte herself felt fine, and was content to get a punch in here and there, while she continued to dance around her opponent.

Though when the boy missed yet another hit, he let out a small frustrated grunt, that instantly reminded Charlotte of Finn, and for the first time, she saw Tim's obvious resemblance to Finn Hudson, and it instantly spurred her on and she began hitting her opponent with more force and frequency as the match progressed.

* * *

><p>At this point Even though he was still worried for his friend, Noah really started to enjoy watching the fight. At first it was interesting just to watch how Charlotte moved, easily dodging each of the punches that had been thrown at her, though it became even more entertaining once he saw the fire that Charlotte suddenly had in her eyes as she began to more actively go after the boy that she was fighting.<p>

As time went on, Puck was enjoying himself, watching the fight, and cheering his best friend on, until he froze and his spine went stiff, when he heard the familiar voice call out from behind him.

Puck would recognize that voice anywhere, and could tell by her tone, that his girlfriend was still mad. So he took a breath and slowly turned around to meet his fate, and when he did he saw a very angry Rachel standing in front of him, next to a smirking Santana.

"Rach what are you doing here? I thought..." Puck attempted to ask but was immediately cut off by his girlfriend.

"I came to knock some sense into the two of you, since neither of you seem to have any at the moment." Rachel returned the frustration evident in her voice.

"...and Santana." Puck asked pointing to the still smirking Latina.

"She was the only person that I knew besides you, who knows where this place was." Rachel explained, answering her boyfriend's question.

"Where's Charlotte? She asked a second later. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

Puck had a guilty look on his face and just pointed over to the fight going on behind them, and both Rachel and Santana walked over to see what he was pointing at.

"Is that?" Rachel asked confused as she watched Charlotte fight what seemed to look like Finn from where she was standing.

"No" Puck answered, instantly knowing who she thought it was.

"But he looks just like..." Rachel began.

"I know." Puck grinned.

"Well this is definitely an interesting turn." Rachel said as she continued to watch the fight going on in front of her.

"Uh huh" Puck returned, smiling once he noticed that Rachel's attention was now on the fight and that she actually seemed to be interested in watching it, rather than yelling at him, and dragging them home.

"Well Berry, you're off the hook for dragging me out here." Santana stated suddenly never taking her eyes off the fight.

"...It was worth it, now that I get to watch Charlotte fight Finn 2.0." Santana said, and they all agreed, as the three of them continued to watch the fight progress, all thoughts of grabbing Charlotte and going home, now lost.

* * *

><p>Tim was getting angrier and angrier as the fight went on, and soon began to trash talk between punches, hoping to throw Charlotte off her game so that he could actually land a punch on the girl. Though Charlotte wasn't really affected by the boy's words and just continued on as she had before.<p>

Well she did until Tim said something about not understanding why she chose to fight him in the first place, and that she couldn't possibly think she could actually beat him, and as soon as the words had left his mouth, Charlotte instantly thought of Finn, and was transported back to the football field, where Finn was telling her how Quinn would never choose her, and why would she, when she had him.

Her thoughts then moved to the present time where Quinn was off somewhere with Finn, doing god knows what, and her thoughts would have just continued to spiral from there, had it not been for the sharp pain that she suddenly felt against the side of her face, before she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Puck was watching the fight and could see the exact moment Charlotte became lost in her thoughts, and he had even called out to her several times, trying to get her to snap out of it, before her opponent landed the blow to her face, and Charlotte came crashing down.<p>

When it happened Rachel gasped and held on tightly to Puck, mumbling something about how she knew this was going to happen, while Puck held her close with one arm, using his other arm to reach out and grab an angry Santana, who was rushing off towards the fight, and pulled her back toward him, before the Latina did something stupid. After that they all stood together, silently waiting for their friend to get back up.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat on the ground for a moment cupping her injured face, while her opponent, stood in front of her waiting for her to get back up, before they resumed the fight. A luxury he wouldn't have granted to a male opponent, and Charlotte was thankful for the gesture. Though she was still furious at herself for not paying attention, and allowing herself to get hit in the first place.<p>

She soon heard a growl rip from her throat, when she realized that Finn was once again the cause of her distress, and if she hadn't been thinking about him, she would have never have gotten hit in the first place. She then locked her eyes on the boy in front of her, who looked a little too much like Finn for his own good, and jumped up to resume the fight.

When Charlotte was back up, and Tim threw the first punch, she allowed her brain to pretend that the boy standing in front of her was actually Finn, and at that moment she stopped holding back and began to land blow after blow on the boy's face.

Once Charlotte let up and pulled back, Tim was staggering from the assault, but still was determined to win the fight and began punching forward over and over again, trying to land a hit on the girl in front of him, that just kept dodging him.

Soon Tim became tired from his rapid succession of punches, and Charlotte saw her opening and quickly advanced on him sending punches to his face, chest and stomach, before using her leg and sweeping the boys feet out from under him, causing him to topple to his knees in front of her. Though once he was down Charlotte took a step back and waited for him to recover, just as he had done before with her.

Tim got up pretty quickly after that and let his anger fully take over now, and was more determined than ever not to be beat by a girl, and rapid fired his fists at Charlotte over and over again, while the girl continued to dodge him.

Towards the end he managed to connect with her face once more, before she was able to fully dodge the punch. Though it didn't do much since his fist had only skimmed her eye, but it was enough for Charlotte to decide that the match needed to finish.

So she jumped up and swung her leg around delivering a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of the boy's head, causing him to come crashing down to the floor. Where he layed there silently for a moment, and after a few minutes, wisely decided to forfeit the fight.

* * *

><p>Puck, Rachel, and Santana were all watching intently from the sidelines as Charlotte fought with a new intensity, all three wearing looks of shock, awe, or arousal, as Charlotte continued landing blow after blow on her opponent, and when Charlotte jumped up and kicked the large boy across the face midair, you could hear gasps coming from all three.<p>

"That's the hottest thing; I think I've ever seen." Santana stated in a daze as she watched the Finn look-a-like crash to the ground.

Puck and Rachel had no words at the moment and just stood silently next to Santana, before they heard Tim forfeit and the referee call the match in Charlotte's favor.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked happily as she approached her friends.<p>

"Rach was pretty pissed that I was down here, and even more so that I brought you." Puck answered. "...She was worried and had San bring her down her; they have pretty much been here for the whole fight." Puck explained.

"Sorry Rach, Noah didn't want to come but he did it to help me. So don't be too hard on him." Charlotte said hoping Puck wouldn't get in trouble because of her.

"It's fine Char, he's off the hook." Rachel returned smiling up at her boyfriend. "...Not that I want to ever come here again, but the fight was pretty entertaining to watch." She added.

"Yeah, it was definitely worth driving Berry down her to see you pummel Finn 2.0" Santana said, speaking up.

"Too bad it wasn't the real Finncompetent though; I would pay good money to see that." Santana added with a devilish grin, and Puck quickly agreed.

"If only" Charlotte returned with a grin of her own, causing all three of her friends to smile back at her.

"Oh Char, your eye is starting to swell." Rachel said reaching out and lightly touching the area surrounding her best friend's eye.

"It will be fine, Rach." Charlotte assured her; as she began to unwrap her hands.

"...You should see the other guy." She added with a smirk, causing both Puck and Santana to chuckle, and even earning a small smile from Rachel.

"Well since the fights over, can we leave now, we should at least get some ice on her eye, if nothing else." Rachel asked turning to Puck.

"You good Char, got out what you needed to get out of you system." Puck asked, purposely being vague because Santana was there.

"Yeah, I'm good." Charlotte returned with a smile.

"Then we can go, I'll be back in a sec." Puck said to the three girls before jogging over to the betting office.

Puck was back pretty fast, though as he was walking up to them he was counting a large stack of bills in his hands.

"Noah Puckerman, not only did you take your best friend to a fight club, and let her fight, but you bet on the fight as well." Rachel reprimanded him, when she saw the cash he had won.

"I was just trying to be supportive." Puck answered sheepishly.

"Uh huh" Rachel responded rolling her eyes, as they exited the building.

* * *

><p>"How did you win so much? Did you bet on other fights besides mine?" Charlotte asked her best friend as they approached his truck.<p>

"Nope just you, Bright Eyes." Puck responded with a smile.

"...No one else seemed to believe in you, as much as I do. So the bet was a longshot, everyone else bet big bucks that you would lose. So when you didn't, I was the only winner, and got to collect." He explained with a grin.

"Huh, good to know." Charlotte laughed.

"Well I guess just think of the cash, as a "Thank You" for bringing me here, and an "I'm Sorry" for any trouble you got into with Rachel." Charlotte added with a smile, as they both climbed into the truck.

Puck laughed. "I would have done it regardless, but the cash is a nice bonus." He said smiling, as he started the engine of the truck, and headed back towards Charlotte's house. Rachel and Santana following behind in Santana's Car.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel and Puck were standing at the formers locker, discussing the previous night's events, while they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive.<p>

"...She has a black eye now, Noah." Rachel stated continuing the conversation that she had been having with her boyfriend, concerning Charlotte.

"It's fine Babe, It just a black eye." Puck returned, finding it cute how worried the small brunette was about their friend.

"...It will go away in a few days, a week tops, so don't worry she won't have it at Regionals." Puck teased.

Rachel had honestly just been worried about her friend, she hadn't even thought about Regionals, but now that Puck brought it up, it was just another reason for Rachel to hate the black eye that her best friend was now sporting.

"I didn't even think of Regionals." Rachel replied, her mind racing as she thought of what the judges might think if Charlotte's black eye didn't go away before Saturday.

"Don't worry babe, it will be gone by then, I was just teasing you." Puck replied lovingly hoping to ease his girlfriend's mind on the matter.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked looking up at him.

"Almost positive." Puck replied with a smile, which Rachel returned.

* * *

><p>"At least you're not mad at me anymore." Puck laughed as they shut Rachel's locker and walked over to his own.<p>

"Nope, not mad." Rachel kissed Puck on the lips, before the boy turned to get his books out of his locker.

"Though it isn't me that you should be worried about." Rachel added mischievously, hopping to scare her boyfriend a little, as payback for his little Regionals comment earlier.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, instantly taking the bait.

"Well let's just say I wouldn't want to be you, when Quinn finds out." Rachel returned trying to hide her grin, at the panicked look that her boyfriend was now wearing.

"Shit!" Puck cursed, slamming his locker door shut.

"Language" Rachel reminded him lightly.

"I'm sorry Babe, it's just... Shit, I totally forgot about Quinn finding out." He said worried.

"Me finding out about what?" Quinn asked from behind Rachel as she approached the couple.

"Shit." Puck said again this time sounding defeated, he had just realized that Quinn would find out, but he didn't think she would find out this soon.

"Noah" Rachel reprimanded once more.

"Sorry" Puck apologized.

At first Quinn was just wondering what they were talking about, considering she heard her name, but now she was becoming impatient, since clearly it was about something Puck didn't really want to tell her.

"What aren't you telling me?" Quinn asked impatiently, with her hand on her hip, waiting for Puck to speak.

"Rach... Baby." Puck said sweetly, hoping he could convince Rachel to tell Quinn for him.

"Oh no. Babe, I may not be mad at you anymore, and I love you, but I'm not going to tell Quinn for you, you have to tell her what you did yourself." Rachel told him seriously.

"I don't care who tells me, as long as someone tells me what's going on." Quinn said becoming frustrated now.

Rachel then gave Puck a pointed look, and crossed her arms over her chest, and Puck took a deep breath and began. "Well you see it's not really that big of a deal, Charlotte just needed my help last night, so I helped her out." Puck said trying to say as less as possible.

As soon as Quinn heard Charlotte's name mentioned she began to narrow her eyes at the boy in front of her.

"And how exactly did you help her, Puckerman?" she asked him.

"I kind of took her to my fight club, and..." Puck began to reply, but was cut off by Quinn.

"You what?" Quinn asked him angrily, not really believing what she had just heard.

"Shit Q, I mean she was really upset, and she asked... and she hardly got hit at all..." Puck began trying to ramble out his explanation, while Quinn glared at him.

"Good morning." Charlotte greeted from behind the trio, and Quinn quickly spun around to face her girlfriend, to find out exactly what happened last night, but all her anger deflated as soon as she saw the black eye on Charlotte's face.

"Char what did you do?" Quinn asked sadly, as she ran her fingertips lightly along the bruised skin.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Quinn asked concerned, as she continued to trail her fingers along the side of Charlotte's face.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Charlotte returned softly, looking right into Quinn's eyes when she spoke, as the blonde stood dangerously close to her, hands still gently gliding along her skin, a duel look of worry and love, etched across her face.

Though something soon caught Charlotte's eye, and she looked up to see Finn glaring at them from his locker down the hall, and she was once again reminded of Finn's unwelcomed presence in her life.

Charlotte sighed. "Quinn, you should probably stop touching my face like that, and take a few steps back." She instructed quietly.

"...Finn's glaring at us from his locker, and considering his new revelation, I don't think he's a big fan of you touching me like this." Charlotte explained.

"I don't care, Let him glare all he wants, we're not doing anything wrong." Quinn returned abruptly, her hands never leaving Charlotte's face.

"...Your hurt." She added her voice soft, as she stared at her girlfriend sadly. Causing Charlotte to smile slightly, at the amount of concern that Quinn was showing over what had happend, as well as her disregard for Finn.

"Come on, I'll take you to the locker room and we'll put some ice on that, and you can tell me all about what happened yesterday." Quinn said after a minute, not waiting for a reply, befor grabbing Charlotte by the hand, and heading off into the direction of the private Cheerios locker room.

Charlotte was still angry at Finn, and was still upset by what had gone down between them on Saturday, but she couldn't help but smile at the boy, when Quinn grabbed her by the hand and drug her down the hallway, passing Finn without a second glance.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-Songs mentioned in this chapter are: "Valerie" By: Amy Whinehouse, "Just A Kiss" By: Lady Antebellum, & "Sing" By: My Chemical Romance**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

In was the first Saturday in March, and the glee club was sitting in the green room of the Cleveland Cultural Arts Center. Everyone sitting around, and chatting with each other as they nervously waited for their Regionals competition to begin.

Everyone except Rachel and Finn, who had gone to meet with the two other team captains as well as the show choir officials to discuss how the competition would proceed.

Charlotte sat next to Quinn on one of the couches, covertly drawing soothing circles on the top of the blonde's hand, while Quinn sat their nervously, and tried to take a few calming breaths.

"Baby, are you alright?" Charlotte whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn replied. "it's just last time, after we went on stage I went into labor. So I guess, I just have a little bit of performance anxiety, but I'll be fine." She added calmly.

"Well I'm pretty sure that won't happen this time, love." Charlotte returned with a smile, and actually got Quinn to smile as well.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can think about the surprise that i'm going to give you once we get home instead. Maybe it will take you mind off things." Charlotte said with a grin.

That instantly grabbed Quinn's attention.

"Surprise? What surprise?" she asked becoming excited.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Charlotte teased, happy that Quinn's mind would now be focused with trying to figure out her surprise, instead of focusing on her nerves.

"Is it a sexy surprise?" Quinn husked against the shell, of Charlotte's ear, flicking her tongue lightly against the lobe, before pulling back and smirking at the brunette.

"Maybe" Charlotte responded evasively, as she tried to suppress the shiver Quinn's actions had just provoked.

"It's just a little gift; I picked up last night with Noah." Charlotte added, smiling at the slightly confused look her girlfriend was wearing, at her little hint.

"Should I be worried?" Quinn asked trying to suppress a smile. She knew whatever surprise Charlotte had in store for her she would enjoy, but she didn't know what to think about a gift that the brunette had picked out with Puck, especially if the surprise did in fact turn out to be a "sexy surprise" like she had hoped.

Charlotte laughed. "I don't think so." She replied.

"...Noah is actually very confident that were going to win, so he asked me to go with him, to pick up some things for Rachel that he planned on using to celebrate the win tonight, and when I was there I decided to pick up a little something for us, to celebrate with as well." Charlotte explained, wearing a crooked grin.

"Hmm... Wonder what it could be" Quinn mused aloud, smiling lightly as she began to think of what the surprise actually could be.

"What did Puck get for Rachel?" Quinn asked slyly a moment later.

"Nice try. But I'm not falling for that Quinn." Charlotte chuckled in response.

"You're just going to have to wait until after the competition, like I planned." She added.

"Where's the fun in that?" Quinn returned playfully.

"Oh, trust me Baby; fun will be had by all. I assure you." Charlotte purred into Quinn's ear.

Charlotte pulled back with a smirk, and was met with the sight of a flushed Quinn, who was now biting her lip, and staring back at her intently, the look of lust growing in her eyes. After a moment of just staring, Quinn went to lean back in to continue their little game, but her action was halted, by the return of Finn and Rachel as they began to address the team.

"Well we just got done speaking with the officials, and it seems that we were randomly picked to perform first, the choir from Akron will be going after us, and then the one from Fort Wayne after that." Rachel announced to the rest of New Directions.

"Which means we need to head up to the curtain now, and we will be on in a few minutes." Finn added, and everyone got up, and began walking out of the green room, to take their places in the wings, before they began their first number.

* * *

><p>Santana's gave an amazing rendition of "Valerie" and her vocals combined with Mike and Brittney's dancing, had seemed to blow the audience away right out of the gate. After that Charlotte and Sam took center stage and began to sing "Just a kiss" delivering such an emotional performance that they had most people feeling as if they were encroaching on a private moment just by watching the pair sing.<p>

Quinn on the other hand wasn't too thrilled with having to watch the couple sing to each other in such a way, while she swayed in the background behind them, but kept reminding herself that it was just a performance, and the more believable it was, the better it was for them, and their chances of winning.

Though Quinn had almost lost it at the end of the song, when the choreography called for the pair to lean in like they were about to kiss, just stopping a hair from each other's lips before the song ended and they pulled back, and Quinn had never been more thankful that they all had to immediately launch into their third and final song, as she was right then.

Lastly they performed "Sing" for their group performance, led by Finn and Rachel, and as soon as they were finished the audience burst into applause, as they exited the stage. Once they were all back stage everyone was smiling and congratulating each other on a job well done, before breaking apart and going off into smaller groups, since now they had nothing left to do but wait, while the two other choirs performed, before the judges would make their decision.

After she broke away from the rest of the group, Charlotte began to spend her time exploring around the unused areas deeper backstage, taking in the old props, and lighting displays that probably hadn't been used in quite some time. When suddenly she was being pulled behind one of the old stage curtains, and was pressed flush against a warm body, while soft lips attached to hers, and Charlotte was more than eager to deepen the kiss, not even having to open her eyes to know, without a doubt, who she was kissing.

* * *

><p>"Mmm... Your so sexy" Charlotte mumbled, as she had Quinn pressed up against the wall while the blonde continued to attack her neck.<p>

Quinn giggled. "I'm just excited, after that performance we just gave, I'm pretty sure that we will be celebrating our win tonight, which means I get my surprise." She stated pulling back to give Charlotte a bright smile.

"Don't worry love, regardless of we win or not, you're definitely getting your surprise tonight." Charlotte husked, leaning down and once again capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

"...Especially with how breathtaking your duet was." Quinn continued, speaking the words into the crook of Charlotte's neck, after they had broken their kiss, once air had become an issue.

"Mmm... Well Rach taught me a little trick that she uses, and after that pulling the emotions into the song, was pretty easy once I learned to switch out Sam with a picture of you, while I was singing." Charlotte responded as she started trailing light kisses along the side of Quinn's neck, and jaw.

"...Once I did, Sam was able to play off the emotions that I was exuding, and the duet came together pretty quickly after that." She concluded smiling, as she looked in Quinn's eyes.

"I love you." Quinn responded a little dreamily, before grabbing Charlotte, pulling her forward, and crashing their lips together in a kiss that could be described as anything but chaste.

* * *

><p>"Baby..." Charlotte begun pulling back slightly from Quinn, and taking a much needed breath, before she began to speak again. "...If we don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to." Charlotte stated truthfully, already ridiculously turned on from what they had already been doing.<p>

"...and we don't really have time." She added breathlessly, trying to convince herself of that fact more than she was Quinn.

"Then we'll just have to be fast." Quinn returned, passion burning in her eyes, as she pulled Charlotte back towards her so that they were once again flush against each other, before Quinn proceeded to wrap one of her legs around Charlotte waist.

"We'll just have to be fast" Charlotte repeated, not needing any more coxing than that.

"Definitely loving that we all had to wear these dresses." Charlotte murmured, before she began to kiss Quinn, and easily slid her right hand under the blonde's dress, using her other hand to steady the both of them against the wall, as she continued to pump in and out of her girlfriend, while Quinn latched onto her neck, in an attempt to muffle her screams.

After they had finished both girls adjusted their appearance, and shared a few languid kisses, before they regrettably pulled away from one another, both knowing that they really needed to be getting back. Neither one of them noticing the figure standing down the hall that had just witnessed the tail end of their tryst.

* * *

><p>The glee club had come full circle, and was once again sitting in the green room, though this time both Finn and Rachel were present, as they all nervously waited while the judges made their decision.<p>

Charlotte sat on one of the couches leaning up against Sam, with her phone in hand, texting back and forth with Quinn who was sitting across the room next to Finn.

_If tonight's surprise is even half as good as what we did earlier, I will definitely be happy xQ_

Charlotte couldn't help but smirk as she read the text, before quickly shooting back her reply.

_Then I'm sure you'll be ecstatic. xC_

_So it is a sexy surprise xQ_

Charlotte chuckled lightly under her breath, she fell right into that one, but she couldn't really bring herself to care, since she was still riding on the high from her earlier dalliance with Quinn.

"Anything interesting?" Santana asked, standing in front of Charlotte before her and Brittney plopped down in the arm chair across from her.

Charlotte looked up from her phone, wearing a slightly confused look, at Santana's Question.

"Your phone." Santana clarified, pointing to the device.

"Not really" Charlotte lied, before closing her phone, and handing it to Sam, to put in his pocket, knowing that Quinn could see the action.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Charlotte questioned lightly, noticing the strange look Santana was directing at her.

"Looking at you like what?" Santana questioned with a smirk.

"I don't know, like that." Charlotte returned gesturing to Santana's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Char." Santana returned playfully and Charlotte rolled her eyes in response, to her friend's behavior.

"Anyway..." Santana laughed. "I just wanted to make sure that we still on, for hanging out tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep, were all good." Charlotte replied. "Blaine's going to be with Kurt till late, so it will just be me and you." Charlotte added with a smile.

"I'm sorry I can't make it, this time Char." Brittney said with a small pout.

"It's ok Britt Britt, Next time." Charlotte returned with a smile, and Brittney instantly perked back up, and thanked Charlotte for the future invitation.

"I can still come over whenever right?" Santana questioned a moment later. "...You don't have any more interesting plans, before I come over or anything right?" Santana asked, her tone holding a slightly teasing quality that Charlotte couldn't quite place.

"Umm... No... No other plans, I cleared the day, once we planned to hang out." Charlotte responded slightly confused by Santana's line of questioning.

"Good ...Just checking" Santana said with a grin, right before the announcement came over the P.A. that all the choirs were to meet onstage, and everyone began to get up, to head onto the stage and meet their fate.

* * *

><p>It wasn't surprising that New directions, was the winning team, and when the team realized that not only had they won the competition, but that they would be moving on to Nationals in New York, everyone couldn't have been more thrilled as they all jumped up and down congratulating each other on their joint victory.<p>

After the competition was officially over, all the choirs and audience members filled into the lobby, and Charlotte and Quinn smiled brightly when they spotted Judy and Blaine walking over to them with smile on their faces, and carrying several bouquets in their arms.

"You guys were amazing." Blaine stated handing a bouquet of mixed Lillis to his sister, before wrapping her up in a proud hug, and even spinning her around a few times before she placed her back down on the ground.

"I'm proud of you Char." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Blaine, Now were both moving on to Nationals" Charlotte returned happily, as she smiled at her brother, The Warblers having won their own Regionals the day before.

"You were amazing up there as well Quinn." Blaine added turning toward, the blonde and handing her a classic bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you." Quinn responded a little surprised as she accepted the flowers that Blaine had gotten for her.

Blaine smiled at Quinn, Charlotte and Judy, before addressing the three of them as a whole. "I'm going to go congratulate the others." He informed them. "Do you just want to meet up at the car?" Blaine asked his sister, to which she nodded in the affirmative.

Blaine then grabbed the two other bouquets he had bought from Judy and gave the older women a hug; he then gave his sister a quick peck on the cheek, before walking off to where he had spotted Rachel and Puck talking with Rachel's fathers across the room.

He greeted the three Berry's and Puck, and then congratulated both Puck and Rachel on their performance, Fist bumping Puck, and hugging Rachel before presenting her with her own bouquet of Red roses, just like he had gotten for Quinn.

He then moved on to Find his boyfriend, and when he did he greeted him with a bright smile, and a deep kiss, then presented the boy with the 2 dozen roses of every color he had made just for him, which earned him another kiss from Kurt before the two boys went in search for Burt and Carol Hummel in the crowd.

* * *

><p>"You were so great tonight Quinnie." Judy Fabray gushed as she wrapped her youngest up in a tight hug.<p>

"You definitely deserved the win." Judy added as she pulled back from the hug.

"...and your duet was absolutely breathtaking sweetie." Judy directed at Charlotte, before pulling her into a fierce hug just like she did with Quinn.

"I'm so proud of you both." Judy said a moment later, looking every bit like the proud mother that she was, as she smiled at the two girls.

"Thanks Mom" Quinn said softly, with a smile on her face, and instinctively reached out to grab Charlotte's hand in her own. Though her hand wasn't met with Charlotte's but with a hand that was much larger and rougher, and she soon found herself turned around, and facing Finn.

Charlotte turned to Quinn, just in time to see Finn take her by the hand, and turn her towards him, and Charlotte turned away.

"I'm going congratulate the others." Charlotte said softly to Judy a second later.

Judy understood. "I'll let her know." She replied with a sad smile, which Charlotte returned before giving Judy a quick hug and walking away.

As soon as Charlotte left the Fabray's, Sam was at her side, grasping her hand in his own, as she walked. He gave her hand a little squeeze as a sign of support, and Charlotte returned the gesture, drawing comfort from the blonde boy, as they both headed over to talk to Rachel and Puck across the room.

* * *

><p>"Are we hanging out tonight?" Finn asked, once Quinn was facing him.<p>

"I thought you wanted to _"Party"_ tonight, and I already told you I'm way too tired for that." Quinn replied wearily.

It was the truth, she wasn't necessarily too tired for Charlotte, but she was too tired to put on a show, at some party tonight with Finn. She was actually thankful that Coach Sylvester had refused to let the Cheerleaders off of practice this Saturday, and while it was a pain to be at practice this morning till noon, when they had to leave Lima at 12:30pm, in order to get to the competition on time, it had proved very helpful in getting her out of hanging out with Finn, when he had first brought it up earlier.

"Everyone is either doing their own thing, or just going home." Finn responded. "Santana and Brittney already left, and Rachel and Puck have their own plans, Kurt's spending the night at Blaine's, Mike and Tina are going out to dinner with their families..." Finn began to explain.

"So you wanted to see if I wanted to hang out, just the two of us, now that everyone else is busy." Quinn said cutting him off.

"Yeah" Finn smiled. "I know you said you were tired, and not really up to doing anything, but I thought maybe we could hang out for a little bit." He added the suggestion clear in his tone.

"I'm just not really up for it tonight Finn." Quinn responded lightly.

"Fine, I'll just take you home then." Finn said, thought it was obvious he wasn't pleased.

"My mom's here." Quinn replied turning and pointing to Judy who was standing behind her, messing around on her cell phone, and trying to look like she wasn't listening to her daughter's conversation, even though she was.

"Ready to go, Quinnie?" Judy asked, once she heard her daughter reference her.

Quinn nodded, before turning back towards Finn. "I got to go, but I see you tomorrow for our date." She told him, placing a quick peck on his lips, before she began to turn back to her mother, though before she did Finn turned her back around.

"I can still take you home." He told her. "...and that way, we can still have some alone time in the car." Finn added, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to get across his meaning.

"As great as that sounds..." Quinn said trying to sound sincere.

"Quinnie if you wanted to still get Dinner, before we go home, we should leave soon. If already going to be a three hour drive as it is." Judy interrupted, and saved Quinn from having to once again explain herself to Finn.

Judy felt weird about lying, and helping her daughter and Charlotte sneak around, but she could see that the two girls were made for each other, and she figured that once Quinn came to her senses and dropped the pretenses surrounding their relationship, that it would all work out, and be worth it, it then end.

"I be right there, Mom." Quinn threw over her shoulder, before turning back to Finn.

"I got to go but, I'll see you tomorrow." She repeated, before turning away once more.

Though this time when Finn reached for her, he pulled her to him, and began to kiss her, shoving his tongue into her mouth in an attempt to start a sloppy make out session.

Quinn was once again thankful for her mother at that moment, because it provided her for an excuse, to pull back from the kiss, since it was definitely not appropriate for Finn to kiss her like that in front of her mother.

"Finn my Mom's right there." Quinn whispered harshly, after she pulled back from Finn.

Finn just shrugged in response. "Sorry" he muttered.

"I pick you up at 2:00pm tomorrow." He added quickly before, eyeing a few of their competitors and heading off in that direction.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed in relief, when Finn lost interest and left, and when she turned to face her Mom, she saw Sam and Charlotte walking out of the building hand in hand, and she hoped that Charlotte had been too distracted with her own stuff, to see Finn's little display.<p>

"Thanks for that." Quinn told her mother, and Judy just nodded.

"Walk me to my car?" Judy asked a second later.

"Sure" Quinn replied and the two Fabray's walked out of the building themselves.

"Do you know what time you'll be home tomorrow?" Judy asked Quinn, once the two of them reached her Mercedes.

"Finn's picking me up at 2pm, so sometime before that." Quinn replied easily.

"Alright." Judy replied. "Well I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow." Judy said kissing Quinn's cheek and giving her a hug.

"Drive Safe." Judy added before opening her car door, and climbing in.

"I'll call, you when we get to Charlotte's." Quinn replied, and Judy smiled and nodded, knowing that Quinn would do just that, because she always did.

When Quinn turned from her mother's car, she saw Sam's blue Mustang pull out of the parking lot, and drive down the road; she smiled slightly to herself at that, before heading across the parking lot to meet Charlotte, Blaine and Kurt, at Charlotte's Suv.

* * *

><p>They had stopped on the way home, to have a light dinner, so it was already pretty late by the time they pulled into the Anderson's driveway that night.<p>

Quinn quickly called her mom when they pulled up, letting her know that they had gotten home safely, and were staying in for the rest of the night.

Once they were inside the house, the four teens said their goodnight's to one another, before the two couples separated to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad to be back." Quinn sighed once they were alone, in Charlotte's bedroom. She then smiled and kissed her girlfriend deeply, sliding the zipper down the back on the brunette's dress while they kissed.<p>

"Can you get mine?" Quinn asked softly, turning around and lifting her hair, to reveal her own Zipper to Charlotte.

Charlotte obliged the request, and slowly trailed Quinn's zipper down her back, then she stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's bare shoulder, before stepping back and beginning to undress herself while Quinn did the same.

Once they were both undressed Charlotte grabbed a robe from her closet and put it on, before tossing both of the dresses they had worn during the performance over her arm.

"I'm going to run downstairs and put away the leftovers and put these with the rest of the things Blaine's taking to the drycleaners tomorrow." Charlotte stated, gesturing to the dresses on her arm.

"Ok, I'm just going to hop in the shower." Quinn responded with a smile and a soft kiss to Charlotte's lips.

"...Don't take too long." She threw over her shoulder as she sauntered into the bathroom to start the shower.

"I won't." Charlotte returned with a grin, before turning on her heel, and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Charlotte was pretty quick, and in no time at all was back inside her room, shedding the rest of her clothing before going to join Quinn in the shower.<p>

"That was fast." Quinn stated with her eyes closed, as she rinsed the remaining conditioner out of her hair.

"It's easy to be quick, when you have something amazing waiting for you." Charlotte returned with a smile, as she felt the hot water wash over her, and began to lather up her body with soap a moment later.

"Charmer" Quinn responded, and opened her eyes.

"I try." Charlotte teased rinsing herself off, before reaching for the Shampoo bottle, and pouring it, into her hands, while Quinn washed her face.

A few minutes later, Charlotte was rinsing the last of the soap out her hair when she felt Quinn's body pressed against her from behind, while the blonde began pressing soft kisses to her shoulder and neck.

"You do know that the quicker we get out of here, the quicker you'll get your surprise." Charlotte said lightly, before reaching for the conditioner.

Quinn stopped her actions, and thought about it for a moment. She really wanted her surprise, and she know knew that it was indeed a "Sexy Surprise" So by giving up on her shower seduction, she wouldn't be missing out on having sex with her girlfriend, she would just be delaying it for a few minutes, for the sake of her surprise.

"I'll be waiting." Quinn responded, giving Charlotte a deep kiss, before she opened the shower door and got out altogether, knowing that if she was really going to wait to have Charlotte till after the shower, it was best that she removed herself from the temptation that her girlfriend's naked body would provide.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte stepped back into the bedroom a little while later, she saw that Quinn was lying on top of her bed, completely bare, her glasses on, and immersed in a book.<p>

When Charlotte saw this breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't help but stare at the image in front of her. It wasn't because Quinn was lying naked in her bed, though that in itself was always an amazing site. Nor was it because Quinn was wearing her glasses, though Blaine was right she did definitely have a thing for them. It was because the scene in front of her was so raw and pure, this was just Quinn, a Quinn that only she was privileged enough to truly see.

This wasn't about Quinn being naked, or trying to be sexy. This was just Quinn being comfortable, and being herself, with no pretenses or expectations. Lounging around being comfortable in her own skin, not being embarrassed about wearing her glasses, or the fact that she loved to read, and often got lost in the little made up worlds that each book held. She didn't have to have her guard up, and all her walls were down, and she was just Quinn, plain and simple, and to Charlotte there wasn't anything that could have been sexier than that.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Quinn said softly, when she went to turn the page of her book, and noticed that Charlotte was standing their staring at her, a look of awe on her face.<p>

"How long have you been standing there?" Quinn asked smiling, a second later.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. You had me quite captivated." Charlotte replied genuinely, a soft smile gracing her lips.

Quinn felt the familiar pitter-pater her heart made at Charlotte's confession, her cheeks heating up, as she slid the bookmark into her novel, before placing both the book and her glasses on the nightstand, as Charlotte crossed the room and approached the side of the bed.

Charlotte cupped Quinn's face between her hands. "I love you, so very much." She said softly, before pressing their lips together in a heartfelt kiss.

After a moment Charlotte pulled away, and smiled down at Quinn who still had her eyes closed her lips slightly parted from the kiss. Charlotte then placed a quick kiss on the blonde's forehead before walking over to her closet, and pulling out a shoebox sized box, with a light green ribbon wrapped around it, and walking back over to where Quinn sat on the bed.

"Did you want your surprise now?" Charlotte questioned with a grin, which got even wider when she saw the excitement that crossed Quinn's features, when she was reminded of the surprise, and saw the box Charlotte held in her hands.

Quinn smiled brightly up at Charlotte and reached out for the box, Charlotte chuckled and handed it over, taking a seat on the bed as well, while Quinn began to open the package.

When all the wrapping was removed, Quinn opened the lid of the box, and her mouth went dry when she finally saw what her surprise actually was.

Charlotte sat there silently for a moment, while Quinn just stared inside the box, not really moving or saying anything, just staring. This proceeded for a few more minutes; before Charlotte began to think maybe the surprise, wasn't such a good idea after all.

When She first had went to the Adult store with Puck, she had thought the surprise was a great idea, knowing that it was something that she and Quinn had talked about a few times, and also that it was something they both had wanted to try. So she figured after their win at Regionals, would be as good a time as any to try out their new toy. Though now she was worried that maybe she had rushed things a bit. Talking about it was one thing, but actually going out a buying one, was another.

Charlotte was about to speak, to tell Quinn that the surprise was stupid, and that they didn't have to use it tonight or ever, especially if she wasn't ready, and that their sex life was amazing as is, and that they didn't need to use any toys or props, but right as she was about to open her mouth to say all this, Quinn raised her head, and Charlotte could see the raw lust and hunger swirling in her hazel eyes, as she looked up at her, and any thoughts she had about the toy not being a good idea, went straight out the window.

* * *

><p>"This is a really good surprise." Quinn husked as she pulled the newly purchased Strap-On out of the box, and began to look it over with lust filled eyes.<p>

"Did you need help putting it on?" Quinn asked a moment later her eyes on Charlotte.

"You want..." Charlotte cleared her throat. "...You want me to wear it then" She asked.

Quinn blushed. "Yeah, I mean we both we'll both be wearing it in the future, but tonight I just really want you to..." Quinn trailed off; not finishing her sentence as her arousal increased, and she became even more flushed.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Charlotte returned her voice thick with arousal, which wasn't surprising since she was beyond turned on at this point.

"I just really need you to fuck me." Quinn replied, her pupils now fully blown.

Charlotte closed her eyes and tried to focus on controlling her hormones long enough to actually fulfill her girlfriends request. She then took a few calming breaths before reaching out, and grabbing the strap-on from Quinn.

"I don't need any help." Charlotte stated smoothly, as she began fastening the harness around herself, while Quinn watched her with rapt attention.

"There's something for you too, right?" Quinn asked, as she watched Charlotte rub a few drops of gel on herself, before attaching the dildo to the harness.

"Yeah, there's an insert, and I have this clitoris stimulation gel, that was recommended by the sales girls, to help me feel more during." Charlotte explained a little shakily, as she continued her task. Quinn satisfied with the answer, smiled and then crawled back onto the bed, and laid down while she waited for Charlotte to finish.

"I also bought this." Charlotte said, pulling a bottle of lubricant out of the bag, and setting it on the nightstand next to the stimulation gel.

"...Just in case." Charlotte shrugged. "Though I doubt we will be needing it, considering how wet you usually get during." She added, not being able to help the small grin that graced her features, at her words.

"We won't be needing it." Quinn confirmed, knowing that she was already beyond wet, and they hadn't even really started anything yet.

Charlotte felt her body heat up, when Quinn replied, as her mind thought about what the blonde was insinuating, and she began strapping herself in, even faster than before.

* * *

><p>Once everything was in place, Charlotte tightened the straps one final time, and looked up to see Quinn spread out on her bed waiting for her, and Charlotte quickly climbed on the bed, and maneuvered herself so that she was now hovering over the blonde.<p>

Once Charlotte was on top of her Quinn wasted no time, pulling the brunette into a deep kiss. Charlotte's hands running lightly up and down Quinn's sides, while Quinn had her hands tangled in dark brown hair, as their tongues continued to duel with one another.

When the kiss broke, Charlotte began trailing hot kisses across Quinn's jaw, and down her neck, nipping here and there as she went, while both of her hands were occupied by the blonde's breasts. Quinn let out a moan, as Charlotte laved her tongue across her collarbone before biting down lightly on it, which pulled another moan out of the blonde.

Quinn in turn, then ran her own tongue along the shell of the brunette's ear, scraping her teeth across her ear lobe, before sucking it into her mouth, while Charlotte continued her assault on her neck.

Time ticked away, while the two girls continued to explore each other with their mouths, tongue and hands. At the moment they were locked in a passionate embrace, their lips fused together while their hands tangled in each other's hair.

Charlotte bit lightly on Quinn's bottom lip, swallowing the moan the action produced before pulling back slightly, and grinning at the blonde, before she began to pepper kiss down the length of Quinn's body on her southbound descent.

When her lips reached Quinn's hip she felt two soft hands coxing her back upwards, and she promptly looked back up at Quinn to see why she had been interrupted.

"As much as I love that, I just really want you up here with me right now." Quinn explained a little shyly, biting her lip while she awaited Charlotte's reaction.

Charlotte smiled softly, she could understand that, and she was really happy either way, as long as she got to be with Quinn.

"Whatever you want, love." Charlotte replied as she crawled back up Quinn's body until they were face to face once more.

Charlotte smiled down at Quinn before pressing their lips together, in a kiss that was anything but chaste. She then trailed her right hand down Quinn's side before her fingers nestled themselves into wet folds, rubbing circles around the blonde's clit, as they continued to kiss.

After a while Charlotte began to tease Quinn's opening with her fingertips, while her thumb took up the task of rubbing the blonde's clit. As soon as this happened Quinn began to buck her hips into Charlotte's palm, in a desperate attempt to feel more, Charlotte chuckled to herself enjoying how eager her girlfriend was, before easily sliding two fingers into Quinn, and pumping them in and out at a quick pace, making sure to curl her fingers as she went.

Quinn let out a pleased sigh, when her girlfriend finally entered her, before the moaning started up again as Quinn began thrusting her hips in time with Charlotte's fingers, causing Charlotte herself to start to shudder above her as Quinn's hips pushed against the strap on with each of her thrusts causing the insert to begin to rub against her.

Once Charlotte started to feel the friction the toy was causing against her, she decided to speed things up a little, and pulled her fingers from Quinn, before promptly returning with three.

Quinn let out a small squeak of surprise when Charlotte entered her with three fingers on the next thrust, but it didn't take long for the added finger to begin to heighten the pleasure she had already been feeling, and it only got better, when Charlotte began scissoring her fingers, before thrusting them deeper and harder, in an attempt to prepare the blonde for the stretch she would feel, when they began to use the toy in a few minutes time.

"Oh God, that feels so... Mmm." Quinn mumbled between moans, as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

"So close... Just keep..." Quinn didn't even have time to finish her sentence before she was shuddering around Charlotte's fingers.

Once the blonde road out each of her aftershocks, Charlotte slowly slid out her fingers. She smiled, and kissed Quinn softly.

"Are you ready?" She asked her, when she broke the kiss.

"God yes." Quinn breathed out in reply, before grabbing Charlotte's wrist and sucking each of her fingers into her mouth, her eyes never leaving the brunette's.

Charlotte felt chills run up her spine, as she watched Quinn. Not only were Quinn's actions extremely hot, but Charlotte also had very sensitive fingers, and Quinn knew how much she liked it anytime she played with her fingers, so having the blonde's tongue swirl around them felt absolutely amazing, which only proved to turn Charlotte on even more.

* * *

><p>As soon as Quinn released her hand, Charlotte grabbed her faux appendage, before lining it up to Quinn's entrance, and swiftly sheathing it inside of Quinn, in one fluid motion.<p>

They groaned simultaneously at the action, and once Charlotte knew that she was all the way inside, she stilled her hips giving Quinn a moment to adjust, watching her girlfriend's face intently for any sign of discomfort.

After a moment, Charlotte began to move, pulling out of Quinn slowly, before pushing back in at the same pace, over and over again, while she softly kissed Quinn lips and neck.

She began to pick up the pace a little, once Quinn's moans, and words of encouragement became frequent and louder, and she felt the blonde's body relax under her completely.

Charlotte wanted nothing more than to just be able to pound into her girlfriend without any restrictions or reservations, but she wouldn't do that, not until she knew that Quinn was ready, she wanted this to be enjoyable for both of them, and would never forgive herself if she became overzealous in her actions and hurt Quinn during.

Charlotte also knew that, she had wanted to try using a strap-on for a while know, and that she would probably enjoy it, but she wasn't fully prepared for just how much, she would like it or how good it felt, not only to use it on Quinn, but how good it felt for herself.

She knew that she would feel a lot more if the appendage was actually hers, and she could feel the skin and skin contact while she was inside of Quinn, but besides that it did feel very real. The position was very intimate, and the motions her body made, as well as the pull she felt against her from actually being inside Quinn made it feel quite realistic, as well as the pull she felt inside herself each time she thrust into Quinn, thanks to the insert and clitoris stimulator.

"Baby FFFaster." Quinn stuttered out after a moment, and Charlotte quickly obliged, and began to move substantially faster than she had before.

"Like that?" Charlotte asked once she adjusted her pace.

"Uh huh." Quinn groaned "You can... harder too... If you want." She added between thrusts.

Charlotte more than wanted to, but she still held herself back slightly, and only began thrusting a little bit harder, than she had been before. Quinn felt the Charlotte was holding back, and she looked up into green eyes, that were looking down on her so lovingly, but also held a look of intense concentration, and she could tell that Charlotte was struggling between wanting to do what she actually wanted, and making sure that she took care of her.

Quinn smiled softly, at just how sweet her girlfriend was being, with trying to be gentle, and making sure this wasn't too much for her, even though the sentiment was unnecessary, and Quinn quickly decided to tell her as much, so that they both could just enjoy this experience together.

"Baby..." Quinn said softly, reaching up and pushing a stray strand of hair out of Charlotte's face. Charlotte eyes, locked with Quinn's instantly, and her thrusts automatically switched back to a slower, gentler pace, as she waited for Quinn to speak.

Quinn smiled when she noticed the change of pace. "I'm alright." Quinn said truthfully.

"It was a little big at first, and I needed to adjust, and go slow, but I'm fine now. There's no pain, and it just feels really good now." Quinn explained.

"I know you holding back baby, and you don't have to, I want more, and I want you." She stated adamantly.

"Don't hold back, you know that I would tell you, if I was uncomfortable, or in pain." Quinn assured her. "...So until that happens, let's just do whatever comes naturally, Ok?"

"Ok" Charlotte returned a little sheepishly, and leaned down to kiss Quinn's lips before she began working back up to a quicker pace.

Quinn gripped onto Charlotte's shoulders, as the brunette began to increase her speed, working Quinn up again, and after a moment a devilish smirk crossed the blonde's features.

Quinn lifted her head from the pillow, and brought her lips up against the side of Charlotte's ear.

"So... are you going to give me what I want?" Quinn whispered teasingly, referencing their earlier conversation, and began to pull away, quite pleased with herself, when she felt Charlotte shiver in response.

Though her amusement was short lived, when she unconsciously flung her head back into the pillow and let out a sharp cry, when Charlotte pulled the toy all the way out, before slamming it back inside of her, in one deep, hard, thrust.

"Not so talkative now, are we?" Charlotte smirked, a second later, reclaiming the upper hand, as she continued to pound into the blonde, hard and deep.

"Is this what you want?" Charlotte growled, the lust evident in her eyes, and the smirk still planted firmly on her face, while her hips worked at a frantic pace.

Quinn opened her eyes, and Charlotte had never seen them so dark. Quinn didn't respond to the question verbally, but let out a growl of her own, before grabbing Charlotte by the back of their neck, and crashing their lips together, while their hips worked in tandem.

* * *

><p>"God... You're so tight." Charlotte moaned in awe, of how amazing the resistance felt against her, as Quinn's insides gripped the dildo with each movement she made.<p>

If it felt this good using the strap-on, she could only imagine how it would feel to actually be inside Quinn this way, and Charlotte shuddered at the thought, as she continued to thrust into the blonde who was writhing below her.

"Shit Char" Quinn moaned, trailing her fingernails down Charlotte's back. "...So Good."

Charlotte smiled and nodded her head in agreement; she then leaned down and kissed Quinn passionately, before pulling back up, and grabbing one of Quinn's legs and throwing it over her shoulder, never letting up in her thrusts, as she adjusted them into the new position.

"Fuck Baby" Quinn cried out, once she felt how much deeper Charlotte was able to get in the new position; she had just maneuvered them into.

"Don't... Don't stop." Quinn begged, as she bucked her hips frantically, chasing the allusive orgasm, that she was getting so close to.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Charlotte chuckled. She knew how close Quinn was, and it would only be a matter of time before the blonde found her release, and judging by how amazing she felt herself, she wouldn't be far behind.

Charlotte began to feel her own abdomen tightening, hinting at her imminent release, and she knew that she only had a few more moments before she came undone herself. She then made a split second decision, before gripping Quinn's calf, and holding her leg, straight up in the air, using the leg for leverage, as she plunged into the blonde below.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" Quinn chanted as she began to reach her peak, tangling her hand into her own hair, and gripping the pillow tightly with the other one.

"Close... So... Uh don't stop... So..." Quinn managed before a deep moan ripped from her throat, reducing her to a jumble of sounds and incoherent words as she was brought closer and closer to the edge.

Charlotte could feel how close Quinn was, and knew that it would be any moment now. She smiled then, and snaked her hand down to Quinn's center, pinching her clit between her fingers, and with that, and one more particular rough stroke of her hips, Quinn surged up, and screamed out her release into Charlotte neck, as she held onto her tightly.

The friction Quinn's orgasm caused against Charlotte's center, combined with the bite Quinn was now leaving against her collar, proved to be exactly what Charlotte had needed, and she was quickly thrown into her own orgasm. Trembling now herself, as she held Quinn in her arms, while the blonde continued to shutter against her chest.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, found the girls lying head to foot on the bed, as they caught their breath. Once Quinn was sure, that she was ready to start another round, she began to sit up and spoke.<p>

"My turn" Quinn stated as she began to rise.

Charlotte took a second to process the words that were now being spoken to her. "Oh... Ok." She said after a moment, before reaching down to her hips, to unbuckle the harness.

"No, not like that." Quinn said stilling the brunette's hands before she could take off the strap-on.

"...Though I will be doing that at a later date, for sure." Quinn grinned.

"My turn to be on top." Quinn said softly, amending her previous statement.

"Right" Charlotte gulped, having fantasied about Quinn being in this position, many _many_ times before, and smiling as the blonde straddled her waist and began trailing her fingertips up and down her neck and chest, in a way that erupted chills across her skin.

"Rachel says this is one of her favorite positions with Puck, regardless of the simplicity of it." Quinn began to explain, still trailing her fingers across Charlotte's chest, as she did.

"...and back at Christmas, when we first tried the whole scissoring thing, I really enjoyed the feeling of you fucking me, but being on top, and controlling it." Quinn confessed, grinning as she watched Charlotte visibly become more aroused at her confession.

"...So this just sounded like a really good idea to me." Quinn said coyly, gesturing to the position they were in.

"Amazing idea." Charlotte breathed, out stroking her fingers across the tops of Quinn's thighs.

"I'm glad you approve." Quinn chuckled, leaning down to kiss Charlotte.

Quinn then pulled back with a grin once the kiss was done, before lifting herself slightly, and sinking back down onto Charlotte's lap; the toy now fully emerged inside her.

"Jesus..." Quinn exclaimed, as she felt herself be completely filled by the toy, just feeling it for a second, before she started to move up and down, letting the phallus slide in and out of her.

Charlotte groaned, at the feeling, as well as the visual, and reached out both of her hands resting them on either side of Quinn's guiding the blonde's movements, while she bucked her own hips up into Quinn.

Charlotte continued her movements, but just stared slack jawed up at Quinn, while the blonde started deeply into her eyes, as she moved on top of her, sliding, rolling, and shifting, in moves so graceful, that it seemed as if the blonde was performing an intricate dance, and Charlotte just couldn't take her eyes off of her.

This was a million times better than any fantasy she had, and she knew that she wasn't going to last very long this time around. Not only because it felt amazing, but because watching Quinn right now, as she rolled her hips into her, was pretty much the hottest thing she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte hand been on the edge of her orgasm for the last ten minutes, but still hadn't fallen over the edge, which she found surprising, considering she felt like a ticking time bomb, that was just waiting to explode. She could feel her body trembling, as she dug her nails into Quinn's hips, guiding the blonde with her hands, as she continued to match her thrust for thrust.<p>

At this point it felt like her body was working at its own accord, while her mind was captivated by her girlfriend, and every movement she made. Quinn herself was covered in a light sheen of sweat and this point and was letting out breathy little moans and small cries, both her hands tangled through her blonde hair, while she rocked her body rhythmically against Charlotte's.

"So Beautiful." Charlotte said softly, as she continued to watch Quinn.

Quinn heard it, and though she continued with her movements, she turned her head down to look at Charlotte, and gave her an earth shattering smile.

Charlotte looked deep into hazel, when Quinn looked down at her, and could see the sparkle in the blondes eyes, before she hit her with a dazzling smile, that made Charlotte's heart skip a beat, and she soon felt the familiar tightening in her abdomen as Quinn rolled her hips into her over and over again, the bright smile never leaving her face.

"Baby I'm..." Charlotte began to say, but couldn't even finish, before she felt herself being shoved off the edge, only barely recognizing her own voice softly saying Quinn's name before light exploded in front of her eyes, and all consciousness gave away to pleasure.

* * *

><p>Charlotte came back around a few moments later, she could still feel a few small aftershocks rolling through her body, but her motor functions had seemed to return, and she was now able to open her eyes, and she did so, just in time to see Quinn's hair whip around her face, as the blonde threw her head back in ecstasy, her own orgasm ripping through her, as she called out Charlotte's name into the night air.<p>

After that Quinn collapsed against Charlotte's Chest, the brunette holding her tight, while they both panted in each other's arms, as they tried to catch their breath.

Charlotte recovered faster than Quinn, and smoothly rolled them over, so that Quinn was now laying down on the bed, with Charlotte hovering over her, before Charlotte ever so gently slid out of Quinn.

Once that was done, she softly kissed Quinn's temple, then rolled over and proceeded to release herself from the strap-on, tossing it to the side once she was done, before turning back to Quinn and scooping the blonde into her arms.

"That was so hot" Charlotte stated breaking the silence.

Quinn giggled. "Best. Surprise. Ever." She said, her voice tinged with awe.

"Totally" Charlotte agreed, nodding her head rapidly against the pillow.

"...I can't believe you bought that, with Puck." Quinn chuckled, an amused smile on her lips.

"Well Noah's apparently is the "sex toy guy" and he was going there regardless for Rachel, I was just tagging along." Charlotte responded with a smile.

"Though it did help having him there, considering that he knows what you've had before, he was able to help me with sizing." Charlotte revealed a little embarrassed.

"With sizing... Oh." Quinn said, getting what Charlotte meant. "...That makes sense." She added, the blush spreading across her cheeks as she spoke.

Charlotte laughed lightly, "Don't be embarrassed, Love. To tell you the truth Noah would have probably helped, regardless of who I was dating, it just happened to be a bonus that he had a frame of reference, for what I needed." She explained with a smile.

"Well you did a good job." Quinn said turning the conversation back to their new toy. "It was a little big at first, but after the first few minutes, it was perfect." She assured her.

"Good" Charlotte responded. "I didn't want it to be too large, but I wanted it to be pleasurable, so I needed to make sure it wasn't too small as well, there were _alot_ of choices." She explained.

"It took a little bit to decide on one, but finally I decided on buying the 8 inch, and of course I bought one of the ones with synthetic skin, because I wanted it to be as real as possible, instead of buying a bright purple plastic one, or something like that." Charlotte said laughing.

Quinn laughed too. "Well I don't really have anything to compare it to, considering I don't really remember the first and only time, I had sex that way, but it definitely felt real just now." She replied a soft smile on her lips, as she looked over at Charlotte adoringly.

"So is that how big Puck is, 8 inches?" Quinn asked casually a moment later.

"No, Noah's bigger, but the sales girl helped us as well, and she said 8" was a good choice, and we could always upgrade to something bigger later." Charlotte replied amused.

"I can't believe I had something bigger before, since I felt pretty full with the 8 inches. Puck can't be that much bigger then." Quinn stated a little perplexed by the whole thing.

"Well according to both Rachel and Noah, He's around 9ish." Charlotte supplied. "Though you even said yourself, that you were pretty drunk at the time, and don't have the best memory when it comes to your night with Noah." She added her voice matter of fact.

"It's a little weird that were talking about this right now, Huh?" Charlotte asked a second later.

"A little." Quinn agreed.

"We should probably stop." Charlotte recommended.

"Probably" Quinn returned. "I have something better we can talk about anyway." She added.

"Really? What's that?" Charlotte asked with a smile, though her question was soon answered when she felt soft lips crash against her own.

* * *

><p>"Much better." Charlotte said when the kiss broke, still slightly in a daze, over their little make-out session.<p>

Quinn grinned, before sitting up and getting off the bed. "I'm going to shower, hot water sounds really good right now." She announced, walking across the room.

"Mmm Hmm" Charlotte replied dreamily, from her position on the bed.

Quinn paused when she reached the bathroom door, and turned to smirk at Charlotte on the bed, who had been watching her the whole time.

"Are you coming?" She asked suggestively, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Charlotte grinned, when she heard the water running a second later, and happily sprinted into the bathroom to join her girlfriend.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**I had to put split "Sunday" into two chapters, so instead of you getting one large chapter, you will be getting two normal sized chapters this time. 8D :::Part 1/2:::**

**-Song mentioned is: "I See The Light" From: Tangled**

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

Charlotte was sound asleep, and in the middle of a very good dream, when she was suddenly awoken by the sound of her phone going off on the nightstand. She opened her eyes a moment later, and shifted to grab the offending device, before opening the text she had just received.

_Just woke up, I'll be there around 12pm. xS_

_Thanks for the heads up San, see you around noon. xC_

Charlotte shut her phone after that and replaced it on the nightstand, before setting her alarm, and snuggling back up with Quinn, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Charlotte felt her heart racing in her chest, as the warm water cascaded down her body, while she leaned against the shower wall, still catching her breath from her last orgasm.<p>

Quinn then rose from her position on the shower floor, and grinned at her still trembling girlfriend, before wrapping her arms around Charlotte's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

Once Charlotte strength returned, she deepened the kiss, gripping Quinn tightly around her waist, before pushing the blonde up against the shower wall. Though before things got too heated again, Charlotte forced herself to pull back.

"You definitely need to get out of this shower, if there's any hope at all for me being anywhere near ready, by the time Santana gets here." Charlotte mumbled against Quinn's neck, knowing full well that Quinn had already finished her hygiene regimen and was now just staying in the shower to be with her.

"Can't resist the temptation." Quinn teased in return, licking the shell of Charlotte's ear.

"Mmm..." Charlotte moaned in return. "...It's not just me who has to get ready, Baby. If you want to be gone before Santana gets here, you're going to have to get a move on as well." Charlotte added as Quinn released her earlobe from between her teeth.

Quinn sighed a pushed herself off of the wall.

"Just because you right, doesn't mean I have to like it." Quinn informed her with a playful smile, as she prepared to get out.

"Of course" Charlotte replied with a smile of her own.

Quinn then gave Charlotte a quick kiss, before opening the shower door and stepping out, so that the brunette could actually finish her shower.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, found Charlotte and Quinn standing in front of the house, Quinn pushed up against the open front door, while the two proceeded to make out against it. Quinn not seeming to care, that someone could easily catch them, and Charlotte definitely not caring.<p>

"So sexy..." Charlotte breathed against Quinn's lips, as the blonde tangled her hands through Charlotte's hair.

"Why am I leaving again?" Quinn asked breathless when they finally pulled back for air.

Charlotte smiled, before remembering the reason while Quinn had to leave. "Because you're going out with Finn." Charlotte said making a grossed out face. "...and I'm hanging out with Santana." She finished, once again wearing a bright smile.

Quinn groaned. "Why are we doing those things again?" She asked.

"No idea." Charlotte replied, before diving back in for another kiss.

Charlotte pulled back again, a few minutes later, and took a calming breath before she spoke. "You need to leave, before I don't let you." Charlotte said seriously.

Quinn shivered at her girlfriends, words and her own arousal doubled because of them. "What if I don't want you to let me leave?" Quinn asked flirtatiously.

"Quinn..."Charlotte said softly, clearly struggling with her self-control, and hoping that Quinn would see this, and be the strong one this time or Santana would be walking in on a very interesting scene in a few minutes, and they were already pushing it as it was.

"I should go..." Quinn said hesitantly, stepping back, her own self-control obviously wavering.

"...But were definitely continuing this later." She said with a smirk, before placing a soft kiss on Charlotte's lip and walking backwards out the front door, her eyes never leaving Charlotte.

Charlotte then signed out the words "I Love You" to Quinn from her place in the doorway, when the blonde reached her car.

"I love you too, Baby." Quinn called back, with a huge smile, before climbing into her car, and driving away.

Charlotte smiled and shook her head, running a shaky hand through her hair, as she wondered for the millionth time, how one person could possibly be so sexy, before heading back into the house, and attempting to get her hormones back in check, before Santana arrived.

* * *

><p>"I don't think there's anyone else, who likes Breadstix as much as you San." Charlotte chuckled, as she threw out the take-out containers, from their now finished meal.<p>

"Breadstix is awesome, who wouldn't like it." Santana replied, like the statement itself was ridiculous, as Charlotte walked back into the living room an amused smile on her face.

Charlotte was about to reply to Santana's statement when she was interrupted my music playing loudly, across the room. Which she soon realized was coming from Santana's cell phone that was residing inside her purse on the dining room table.

_::::: And at last I see the light :::::_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_::::: Now that I see you ::::::_

"That's Britt." Santana stated, as she got up off the couch to retrieve her phone.

"...We watched "Tangled" the other day, and then she changed my ringtones." Santana said before answering her phone, as a way of explaining why her ringtone was what it was, though anyone who knew Brittney wouldn't be surprised by the choice in the least.

Charlotte Smiled at her friend talking on the phone in the other room, before flopping onto the couch, to wait for the Latina to return. Though her smile grew even wider a few seconds later, when her own phone buzzed on the coffee table, alerting her that she had a new text. She sat up just enough to grab her phone, before laying back down, and opening the message.

_I can't stop thinking about how we left things earlier, and all the things we would be doing right now, if I hadn't left. xQ_

Charlotte swallowed thickly as she read Quinn's message, and felt herself growing hot, now that she too, was thinking of all the things they could be doing right now.

_Really... and just what would we be doing right now, Miss. Fabray? xC_

Charlotte grinned, placing her phone onto her abdomen as she awaited the reply. She loved when she and Quinn played these little games, not only was it a major turn on, but it always made things, that much more intense when they actually were able to physically be with each other after being apart for any substantial period of time.

Charlotte grabbed her phone immediately when she felt it vibrating against her, and couldn't help but smile, when she was alerted that she had not one, but two new text messages.

_Mmm... Well I guess that depends on how adventurous were being... xQ_

_I was so turned on earlier, that I was about two seconds away, from just letting you take me against your front door... xQ_

Charlotte couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of her mouth as she read Quinn's texts, though she did quickly slap her hand over her mouth to muffle it as it came, before sitting up on the couch and looking over into the dining room, where Santana was still on the phone with Brittney, thankful that the Latina hadn't heard her.

_Jesus Q, what are you doing to me? xC_

Charlotte typed back quickly, before opening a new text window, and beginning to type another message. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea for them to do be doing this right now, considering where they were, and who they were with, but at the moment Charlotte couldn't really find it in her to care, and just kept typing.

_I wish you were here right now, so I could throw you down on the coffee table, and have my wicked way with you. xC_

Charlotte went to put her phone back down, but didn't have a chance, when it immediately started buzzing again, as the next text came through.

_God Baby... I want to fuck you so bad right now... I'm literally aching for you. ...I wouldn't stop until I had you hoarse from screaming my name. xQ_

"Fuck" Charlotte swore under her breath, dropping her phone on to her lap, after reading Quinn's last text.

"So Britt's at her Aunt's now, they got their safe and sound." Santana stated as she entered the room and walked over to the couch.

"That's good." Charlotte replied, sending back her own equally risqué reply on shaky fingers, before quickly shutting her phone, and turning her attention back to Santana.

Santana immediately noticed Charlotte's flushed face, and dilated pupils, and a wicked grin spread across her face. "Were you sexting, just now?" Santana asked.

"What? No!" Charlotte replies quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment, at being caught.

"Uh huh" Santana returns not believing it for a second.

"...By the way, how are things going with Sam? We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it lately." She added.

"Things are going well, we're good." Charlotte responds easily.

"It look like things are a little better than good, judging by you neck." Santana laughed, and pointed to the side of Charlotte's neck.

Charlotte wore a slight look of confusion, but she could easily guess what Santana could be referring to, and walked over to the mirror on the wall, where she saw the hickey that Quinn had apparently left on the side of her neck the night before._ "...Or maybe this morning."_ She thought to herself with as grin as she eyed the mark.

"I knew that trouty mouth of his had to be good for something." Santana said with a grin.

"Well he is a pretty good kisser." Charlotte said with a smile as she sat back down on the couch, deciding to give Santana something, since she was after all trying to engage her in normal girl talk, and since Sam was supposed to be her boyfriend, it was a given, that they would be talking about him.

"I bet" Santana smirked. "...He's probably even better at giving head." She added still smirking.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, at her friend's crass behavior.

"Is this your way, of asking for "all the dirty details" Charlotte asked, repeating Santana's one time words back at her."

Santana laughed. "You could say that."

"I figured there would be plenty to tell, considering the hickeys, and all the sexting you have been doing." Santana teased.

"I wasn't sexting" Charlotte returned trying to sound convincing.

"Of course you weren't." Santana replied lightly.

"I'm going to grab another beer, do you want one?" Santana asked. Getting up from the couch.

"Sure" Charlotte replied, handing the girl her empty bottle from before.

* * *

><p>"Where's the bottle opener?" Santana called from the kitchen a minute later.<p>

"Next to the fridge, third drawer on the right." Charlotte called back, just as her phone, once again buzzed next to her.

She grabbed it, and quickly tossed a look behind her. Seeing that Santana was still in the kitchen, she turned back to her phone, seeing the new text from Quinn, and quickly opening up the message window, to read her girlfriend's reply.

Charlotte was so wrapped up in the text and the feelings that it was eliciting inside of her, that she hadn't noticed Santana walk back into the room, and only realized that she was no longer alone, when the Latina began reading over her shoulder.

_"I'm craving you so bad, Baby. I can still taste you on my lips from when I went down on you in the shower thi..."_ Santana read aloud, before Charlotte turned off her phone, and slid it inside her pocket, her face now bright red, at not only what the message had said, but at being caught sexting, by Santana of all people.

Santana laughed loudly at Charlotte's reaction and flushed face. "Not sexting, Huh?" She stated sliding back onto the couch, and handing Charlotte a beer.

Charlotte grabbed the beer, and took a long pull, while she figured out how she was going to handle this.

"Fine, you caught me, I was sexting. Happy?" Charlotte asked, raising her eyebrow, at Santana, in a way that would have made her girlfriend proud.

"Very" Santana replied before taking a sip from her own bottle.

"Now go put this on. Before I change my mind about wanting to go into the spa with you." Charlotte instructed tossing Santana the Cheerio's issued bikini that was lying on the arm of the couch.

Santana laughed and caught the bikini midair, before turning to it with a slight look of confusion, trying to remember when she had taken her swimsuit out of her bag. She than came to the conclusion, that she hadn't, and immediately went to look at the Swimsuit's tag.

"This isn't mine. Mines still in my bag." Santana informed Charlotte a minute later.

"...This isn't even my size." She added, with a smile that made Charlotte more than a little uneasy.

"If I had to take a guess, I would say this is more of Q's size." Santana grinned, the bikini dangling from her fingertips.

"Huh" Charlotte said, playing dumb. "...She must have left it, last time she went swimming over here." She added with a small shrug.

"I'll just take it upstairs, and give it back to her later." Charlotte said grabbing the bathing suit from the still smiling Latina.

"...I'm going to run up and change." She said next pointing up the stairs. "You're welcome to change pretty much anywhere, and I'll meet you out back in a minute." Charlotte proposed.

"Sounds good." Santana replied easily, and the two girls went their separate ways to change.

* * *

><p>As Charlotte climbed the stairs she sent out a quick message to Quinn, before stepping in her room to change.<p>

_As much as I hate to put our conversation on hold, were going into the spa, so I won't be able to talk for a little while. xC_

Charlotte managed to change into her green and white plaid bikini and throw her hair up into a quick pony tail, before her phone buzzed again with Quinn's reply.

_I'll miss talking to you, but I understand. Have fun in the spa, and we will definitely be picking this up later. ; ) xQ_

_I love you xQ_

_I love you too Quinn, talk to you in a little bit. xC_

Charlotte smiled and closed her phone, before grabbing a few towels out of the cupboard and heading outside.

* * *

><p>Santana was already inside the spa, drink in hand, by the time Charlotte made it outside.<p>

"Took you long enough." Santana joked.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, setting down the towels she had gotten for them, before grabbing her own drink, and getting in to the water herself.

"Did Sam do those scratches down your back too?" Santana baited her, pointing at Charlotte's now exposed back, and taking a sip from her beer.

"Must have." Charlotte responded coolly, taking a sip of her drink as well.

"Hmm... That's weird, that's not really something most guys, usually do." Santana returned.

"Huh, well I guess Sam isn't like most guys then." Charlotte replied neutrally.

Santana sighed. "Are we really going to do this?" She asked.

"Do what?" Charlotte returned.

"I know Sam didn't scratch up your back, just like I'm pretty sure he isn't the one you have been sexting, or the one who gave you that hickey." Santana stated her tone matter of fact.

"Of course it was Sam, who else would it be?" Charlotte asked, trying to defend herself.

"Oh give it up Char. I know you've been fucking Quinn." Santana revealed looking at Charlotte pointedly, almost daring her to deny it.

Charlotte forced herself to laugh, even though she was definitely having a melt down on the inside.

"Oh you were serious." Charlotte stated a moment later her laughter subsiding.

"Quinn and I are just friends, just like you and I, Santana." Charlotte lied.

"Huh, pretty sure you haven't been fucking me. Have you been sleeping with Rachel and Puck too, or is that just something Quinn gets for being your "Friend"?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow, awaiting Charlotte's answer.

"I'm not sleeping with Quinn." Charlotte returned.

"...I mean, Quinn's hot, and I would love to see Finn's face, if he ever heard that I was fucking his girlfriend, but sadly I am not." She joked, trying a different approach, hoping it would bring a little levity, and maybe if she was really lucky Santana would just drop it.

"Really?" Santana said frustrated, taking a swig from her bottle.

"I saw you Char. I KNOW you're fucking Quinn." Santana stated seriously.

Charlotte went pale, at Santana's statement, and Santana herself couldn't help but sigh in relief, thankful that they were actually getting somewhere now. She didn't care if Charlotte was sleeping with Quinn, it was just frustrating her that the girl wouldn't admit it.

"Up against a wall... Back stage... Just after our performance... Ring any bells?" Santana asked amused, wondering how Charlotte was going to try and talk her way out of it this time.

* * *

><p>It was eerily silent for the next few mintutes. Charlotte processing what had just happened, while Santana sipped from her bottle and watched her intently.<p>

"Shit" Charlotte exhaled a moment later, she knew there was no way that she was getting out of this one, considering Santana actually saw them, She had caught them red handed, and there was nothing that Charlotte could do about it.

"Well that was kind of anti-climactic." Santana stated with an air of disappointment.

"I thought I was at least going to get a bigger reaction than that." She added.

Charlotte glared at the Santana, not taking the situation as lightly as the other girl was.

"Hey, it's not like I care who Q's boning. Hell if I was dating Finnept, I would be getting it, on the side too." Santana said truthfully.

"...Especially if I was able to pull your hot ass. Though I was definitely more than a little surprised, when I saw the two of you, didn't think Fabray had it in her." Santana stated with an amused smile.

"Are you going to tell Finn?" Charlotte asked calmly.

Santana scoffed. Why will I tell that idiot? I hate Finn." She replied.

"Well what are you going to do then? Tell the whole School? Blackmail Quinn in some way?" Charlotte asked in quick succession, truly worried about what Santana was going to do with her new found information.

Santana scowled lightly at that, before her face once again became neutral and relaxed.

"I'm actually mildly offended at those accusations." She said seriously though her tone was light.

"I'm not going to do anything, we're friends Char, and I wouldn't do that to you. Especially after everything we went through with you helping me with Brittney, that meant a lot to me, and It's not something I'm just going to forget." Santana told her adamantly.

Charlotte smiled slightly, she knew what Santana had said was true, but that wasn't really what she had been worried about. "I know San, but it's not _our_ friendship that I was calling into question." She stated lightly.

"...Quinn and your friendship is volatile at best, on both sides. You guys seem to be more "frienemies" than anything and well this just seems like something that you could hold over Quinn's head, for whatever reason." Charlotte explained.

"You know what you're right." Santana said her tone matter of fact. "That is definitely something I would have done in the past, but I'm not going to do that, not only because you're involved, but because as much as it pains me to say, Q's my friend." Santana sighed.

"...We used to be close, and other things kind of got in the way, but ever since I got Britt back the three of us have been hanging out more and it feels kind of like old times, you know the unholy trinity and whatever." Santana explained.

"Q and I defiantly have a unique relationship we always have, but it works for us, she's like the sister I love to hate." Santana grinned.

"…So if Finn finds out, it won't be from me." She added seriously before taking another sip of her beer.

"Thank you" Charlotte said sincerely.

"Don't mention it." Santana shrugged, and Charlotte smiled.

"No really... Don't mention it, actually were just going to pretend like the last few minutes didn't even happen." Santana added as an afterthought.

"Don't want anyone to find out, that big bad Santana Lopez has a soft side." Charlotte teased.

"Yep, and if you tell anyone about this, friend or not, I'll have to kill you." Santana returned before smiling and taking another pull from her bottle, while Charlotte laughed at her.

* * *

><p>"Judging by today's earlier dalliances, it seems there may be quite a few things that I didn't give Q enough credit for." Santana smirked, referring to Charlotte and Quinn's earlier "Sexting"<p>

"She's obviously mastered the art of sexting, which is funny considering last year she didn't even know what sexting was." Santana stated amused and a little bit impressed.

"Really?" Charlotte replied a little baffled, she wasn't suprised that Quinn was great at sexting, because really Quinn had no problem turning her on in any form she chose to do it in, and she wasn't suprised that Quinn hadn't participated in sexting before her, and she was actually quite glad about that one, but what had her suprised was that, the most popular and sought after girl in school, Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray, hadn't known what sexting was.

Charlotte smiled a little at that, thinking that it was adorable that Quinn hadn't know, before her mind immediatley went to the next thought, of who exactly finally filled her in on the act, and through what form they did so.

"Uh huh." Santana replied nodding her head.

"I couldn't believe it either when i had to explain it to her, but it made sence, since she was always little miss Chasity princess. ...Well i guess until now that is." Santana added with a smirk directed at Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head in silent understanding, and took another sip of her drink, thinking of what Santana had said, and thinking that it made alot of sence. Before her, most people thought Quinn was a preud or an ice Queen, and she knew they would all be more than a little suprised if they knew what the two of them got up to, and were aware of how wild and passionate Quinn actually was.

"You're actually lucky I didn't find out earlier. If I hadn't been so caught up with my own stuff with Brittney, I would have sniffed you two out, ages ago." Santana mused.

Charlotte nodded. "I figured as much."

"So... Is she any good?" Santana asked a second later.

"Amazing" Charlotte returned, the response just slipping out, and her cheeks immediatley heating up, at the confession.

Santana laughed lightly.

"Makes sense I suppose, it's always the repressed ones, who are animals in the sack." Santana stated, wiggling her eyebrows in a very Puck like fashion.

"You know, she would hate it, if she knew I was discussing this with you." Charlotte pointed out, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Oh I know." Santana returned, laughing as she did. "...That's a big part of why I'm asking." Santana smirked.

Charlotte sighed, and wondered when her life had gotten so interesting, before she held her breath and slid beneath the surface of the water, in an attempt to avoid her friends playful comments, if only for a moment.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know what you think. :)<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**:::Part 2/2:::**

**-Song mentioned in this Chapter is: "Trouble" By: NeverShoutNever**

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

It was later now, and Santana was sitting on the couch watching the horror movie that she had picked out previously, while Charlotte was attending to the pizza that was in the oven and getting them drink refills.

Santana was watching as the killer onscreen began to chase his latest victim through the woods, when Charlotte's phone began to ring on the coffee table across from her.

_:::::I'm in trouble:::::_

_I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_:::::And my stomach in a whirl::::_

Santana smirked, it wasn't hard to guess who that could be, and she jumped off the couch to grab the phone, just as Charlotte walked back into the living room to do the same thing.

"I got it." Santana threw over her shoulder, grabbing the phone before Charlotte could.

"Give me the phone, San." Charlotte instructed.

Santana just laughed, and kept the phone out of Charlotte's reach, while the phone continued to ring in her hand.

"I just want to say hi." Santana teased.

After a couple more seconds passed Charlotte realized they were at a standstill, and relented to Santana.

"Fine answer it. But, I swear you better not give her any shit." Charlotte told her seriously before turning and heading back into the kitchen, the Latina on her heels.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinnie." Santana greeted into the phone, as she slid into one of the kitchen chairs smirking at Charlotte, who was opening two new beer bottles for them and rolling her eyes.<p>

Quinn was a little startled at first to hear Santana's voice greet her instead of Charlotte's but she took it in stride.

_"Hey S, what's up."_

"Not much, Charlotte was a little busy at the moment, so I answered her phone for her."

Charlotte scoffed at that, before sliding Santana her beer, and taking a sip from her own.

_"That's cool, so what are you guys doing now? I heard you already hit up the spa."_

"Yep, we already did that, the spa was very... Interesting." Her tone becoming suggestive as she looked over at Charlotte, who was in turn giving her a warning glare.

"Now were just doing pizza and beer and a few horror movies."

_"Sounds fun"_

"Yep, so was there anything you called for in particular, Q?" Santana asked the teasing quality back to her voice.

"Ok, times up." Charlotte stated, before grabbing her cell phone from her friend, effectively cutting off the Latina's little game.

"Hello" Charlotte spoke into the receiver.

_"Hey Baby"_ Quinn replied her tone brightening considerably.

"Hey"

_"How are things going? Santana's not giving you too hard a time is she?"_

"No, things have been good, for the most part."

_"So Pizza, Huh? Did S talk you into ordering out, or are you going the homemade route?_

"Homemade of course"

_"Mmm... I'm jealous. What kind are you having tonight?"_

"Chicken Club, Blaine made them the other day. Grilled chicken, Bacon, lettuce, tomato, avocado, and drizzled garlic aioli, on a Honey wheat crust."

_"Yep, definitely jealous."_

"It's on wheat crust?" Santana asked sounding not too happy about it.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You'll like it I promise" She told Santana.

_"Complaining already, huh?"_ Quinn laughed through the phone.

"Uh huh" Charlotte returned.

"You guys are boring, I'm going to go watch the rest of the movie, let me know when the foods done." Santana stated jumping off the chair, and heading back into the living room.

* * *

><p><em>"Did she leave?"<em> Quinn asked.

"Yeah, apparently our conversation was too boring for her."

Quinn scoffed. _"What did she expect us to do have phone sex or something."_

Charlotte laughed out loud at that. "Probably not, but I wouldn't be opposed." She flirted.

_"Mmm... Really."_

_"Well if you're willing to ditch Santana to lock yourself away and have phone sex with me, you might as well just ditch her all together, than we can just have real sex."_ Quinn practically purred through the line.

"Don't tempt me..."

"...Plus, there's always the little complication of you not being at home right now."

_"That's just a small problem, I'm sure we could find some way around it if we **really** wanted to."_

"Again. Don't tempt me."

"Where is Finn anyway? I'm guessing not anywhere near you since your able to talk to me so freely."

_"He had to run to the store real quick to pick up something for Carol."_

"Ah..."

_"Yeah..."_ Quinn spoke to someone in the backround. _"Hey, hold on."_ She said back in to the reciever.

_"Char?"_ Her brother's voice soon came over the line.

"Hey, Blaine what's up?"

_"Your still home, right?_

"Uh huh"

_"I need a quick favor, go up to my room, and one of my Dalton blazers should be draped over my desk chair, there should be a piece of paper, with a phone number on it, in the inside pocket, I need you to read it off to me."_

"Sure thing, I'm heading upstairs now."

_"Thanks Char."_

"No problem"

"So... Scale of 1-10, how weird is it, to be having a "Couples Dinner" at your boyfriend's house, with my girlfriend, without me there."

_"I would say a 20, but at least, Burt and Carol are here too, it would be worse if it was just the four of us, I don't know how much I could behave around Finn, without the parental supervision to tell you the truth."_

Charlotte chuckled. "Thought so."

"Ok, I found it, are you ready?"

_"Yeah, go ahead."_

"648-2165"

_"Thanks Char, you the best."_

"Not a problem"

_"Ok, I love you, and I'll see you tonight ...Here's Quinn"_

"Love you too." Charlotte returned leaving Blaine's room and heading back downstairs."

_"Baby?"_

"Hey"

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone real quick, I have to take the pizza out of the oven."

_"Finn actually just pulled up, so I should probably go anyway, but I'll talk to you later tonight."_

"Ok"

"I should probably get back anyway, the quicker I feed Santana, the better." Charlotte chuckled.

_"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."_

_"Love you, talk to you soon."_

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served." Charlotte announced once she reentered the living room, placing the pizza stone on the coffee table, and handing Santana a plate and a napkin.<p>

"Thanks, looks good." Santana replied, putting a slice on her plate and leaning back into the couch.

Half a pizza and a couple of beers later, Santana and Charlotte where halfway through the next horror movie Santana had put in, when the Latina suddenly remembered something, and turned abruptly towards Charlotte.

"What?" Charlotte asked a little weirded out by the sudden focus on her.

"A few months back, when you told me, that you were in love with someone, you didn't mean..." Santana asked, but stopped her question, when Charlotte began to blush, a small smile on her face, that she couldn't help but have, when she thought about being in love with Quinn.

"Oh Shit" Santana exclaimed a little surprised at the revelation.

"...She must be _really_ good then." Santana said a moment later, feeling a little caught off guard and not really knowing what to say, and Charlotte just blushed harder.

"Shit, that's just... yeah." Santana continued.

"No wonder you hate Finn so much. I mean besides that fact that he treats you like shit ...but I mean like it's even more understandable now, you know?" Santana stated, before taking a long pull from her beer bottle.

"Yeah, well the thing that sucks about that is; yes, Finn treats me like shit, and he's a total asshole most of the time, not to mention that he's a horrible boyfriend, and definitely doesn't deserve Quinn, but on top of all that, I still feel sorry for him. I mean I love Quinn, but I can't help but feel guilty for doing what we're doing to him." Charlotte confessed, her tone somber.

"No one really deserves to be cheated on, not even Finn ...That's probably the main reason why I take so much shit from him all the time, and holdback as much as I do. Though lately holding back has been getting harder and harder." Charlotte sighed.

"Well it's a good thing I found out about your and Q's little affair than, if only for me to ease your guilt a little." Santana replied.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte returned curious.

"I mean that if I was you, I wouldn't spend even a second of your time feeling sorry for Finn, actually I'm glad Q decided to do this with you, because Finn cheats on her like crazy. I mean like all the time." Santana revealed.

"Really?" Charlotte returned a little shocked.

"Oh yeah, and I don't only mean that crap that happened with Rachel sophomore year. He's slept with pretty much all the younger Cheerios, and quite a few cheerleaders from rival schools. Santana informed her.

"...Ever since Puck took himself off the market, Finn has been able to use his status as Quarterback to sleep with all the slutty girls in the school, and most of the Cheerios do it, as a kind of a way to one up Quinn. Sleeping with the Head Cheerleaders boyfriend, without her knowing and all." She added seriously.

"I had no idea." Charlotte said a little dazed, at the information she had just received.

"Well you wouldn't. The only people that know are the cheerleaders and a few of the jocks. That's the only way Quinn would let any of it go on. I obviously don't have to tell you how little Quinn actually cares about Finn, so she pretty much lets him do what and whoever he wants, as long as no one finds out. If it were to get out, or negatively affected her status in some way that would be a whole another story." Santana laughed.

"That's why that sophomore Cheerio in our health class had to be punished last month, she could have done whatever she wanted with Finn, but since they weren't discreet and that video was made, Quinn had to act. To send the message that flirting with her boyfriend was not ok, and that no one messes with Quinn Fabray. If there's one thing that has always been important to Quinn it's her image." Santana concluded.

"Well that is something that I definitely know about." Charlotte sighed.

"...But Wow. Finn must be in heaven; he gets Quinn, and is allowed to cheat whenever he wants." Charlotte mused.

"Well not exactly, Finn doesn't know that Q knows." Santana returned, and Charlotte looked at her skeptically.

"You got to remember Finn's an idiot, and he thinks he's smooth." Santana laughed.

"...and it's easier for Q, to let him think that she doesn't know and that he's getting away with it. Like I said, Q doesn't care what Finn does, unless it would negatively affect her popularity in some way, and even though he still pressures her for sex, it's a lot less now, then it would be if he wasn't getting it on the regular from the other cheerleaders. So where he thinks he has it all, Quinn is actually using his cheating to her advantage." Santana supplied with a smirk.

"So bottom line is, don't feel bad for Finn. He definitely doesn't deserve it." Santana concluded.

"Fuck, well I'm not going to now." Charlotte returned, and Santana couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was lost in her thoughts for a few minutes after that, just thinking about what she had just learned before she started to voice her thoughts aloud.<p>

"What a fucking idiot ...It's really beyond me how anyone could have Quinn, and cheat on her. It's like he has no idea what he has ...How lucky he is." Charlotte rambled out.

"Wow... I must have been really caught up with my own stuff, not to have noticed this before." Santana broke in, stopping Charlotte's monologue.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"I mean, it's like so obvious now, that I must have been blind not to see it before." Santana replied.

"You really got it bad, don't you? ...You're like totally head over heels for our little HBIC." Santana laughed, and Charlotte began to blush.

"Shut up Tana." Charlotte returned, chucking one of the throw pillows at Santana's head.

"...Like you're not "head over heels" for Brittney." Charlotte added, with a raised eyebrow.

"Never said, that I wasn't" Santana replied, tossing a pillow of her own.

"Neither did I." Charlotte responded, catching the pillow midair and putting in back on the couch.

"Plus, Quinn isn't Brittney, who wouldn't love Britt?" Santana stated, like it was a no brainer.

"I agree with the part about Britt, because she's very lovable." Charlotte replied.

"...But you don't see Quinn like I do. If you did, you would see that it's pretty much impossible not to love her." Charlotte added a little dreamily.

"Ok gross, and thank God for that. I'm more than happy with Brittney. I don't need any mushy feelings for Quinn of all people, thank you very much." Santana stated adamantly, and Charlotte laughed.

"...and I don't think you would like it very much if I did. Wouldn't want you to be worried about the competition." Santana teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't be. Trust me." Charlotte returned, like the idea itself was ridiculous.

Santana scoffed. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh." Charlotte said shooting Santana a cocky grin, which Santana couldn't help but return.

"Now, Shut up, and watch the movie ...This is the best part." Charlotte added with a smile and took a sip of her drink, before turning her attention back to the TV screen. Santana doing the same a second later.

* * *

><p>Santana had left, and Charlotte had just put a few slices of the leftover pizza into a Tupperware container for Quinn, and was just about to box up the rest of the pizza, when she heard her brother's voice ring through the kitchen, as he entered from the garage.<p>

"Please tell me, that there are leftovers from whatever you and Santana had for dinner." Blaine said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Pizza" Charlotte offered, holding up the leftovers that she was in the process of putting away.

"Oh thank God." Blaine said relieved, grabbing the food from his sister and turning on the oven.

"Dinner was apparently one of Finn's favorites, this casserole thing that Carol used to make for him, that had potato chips in it. It's was atrocious." Blaine explained, his distaste for the meal evident in his tone.

"Glad I missed that." Charlotte returned seriously and Blaine nodded.

"Was Quinn still there when you left?" Charlotte asked her brother casually, leaning up against the counter, while Blaine put his dinner in the oven.

"No, Finn left to drive her home, a few minutes before I left." Blaine replied.

"Good" Charlotte said mostly to herself, before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing Quinn's number.

_"You've reached Quinn Fabray..."_

Charlotte ended the call, when Quinn's voicemail began, before dialing Quinn's house number, and placing the phone back to her ear.

_"Hello Dear."_ Judy Fabray's voice came over the line, already knowing that it was one of the twins on the line, thanks to caller id.

"Hey Judy, its Charlotte. How are you?"

_"I'm doing fine, Sweetie. How are you?_

"I'm great ...I was just calling to see if Quinn was home yet, I called her cell, but she didn't answer."

_"Quinnie got home, a few minutes ago ...She's in the shower now, so she probably didn't hear her phone."_

"Ah... That's probably it."

"Do you think it would be ok, if I came over for a little bit? I know it's a school night and all, but I needed to talk to Quinn, and I think it would be better if I was able to do it in person."

_"Of course dear, you know you're welcome over here anytime ...Is everything alright?"_

"Everything's fine. I just found out some news recently, and Quinn needs to be aware of it."

_"Ok, well just come over whenever you like, and just let yourself in."_

"Thank you Judy. I'm leaving now, so I'll be over there in a few minutes."

_"Alright. See you soon."_

"See you soon." Charlotte repeated, before ending the call.

"Going over to Quinn's?" Blaine asked when Charlotte finished her phone call.

"Yeah, long story short. Santana knows about us, and I couldn't very well deny it, since she caught us, and actually saw us having sex the other day, and now I have to go tell Quinn." Charlotte replied, filling her brother in on the situation.

"So it's not going to be a fun conversation then." Blaine returned knowingly.

"Probably not." Charlotte replied, grabbing her car keys, and the Tupperware container, she had set aside for Quinn earlier.

"Good luck." Blaine said sincerely, before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Thanks." Charlotte returned. "See you when I get back?" She asked.

Blaine nodded in reply, and Charlotte smiled before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hello" Charlotte called out when she entered the Fabray's living room.<p>

"In the kitchen, Dear." Judy called back, and Charlotte headed into the kitchen, where she soon saw Judy, taking things out of the fridge, why Quinn sat at the island smiling at her.

"I was just about to make Quinnie a sandwich, would you like one dear." Judy asked Charlotte when she walked in.

"No thank you Judy, I already ate." She replied with a smile to the older Fabray before turning to Quinn. "I brought you pizza." Charlotte told her holding out the container.

"...I boxed it up for you beforehand, but then Blaine got home and told me about your dinner, and I figured that you would want it even more now." Charlotte explained as Quinn accepted the Tupperware container.

"Thanks Baby, I appreciate it." Quinn said before giving the brunette a quick kiss hello, and then turned to address her mother. "I'll just eat this, instead of the sandwich mom, but thanks anyway." Quinn informed her mother with a smile.

"No problem, I just heat this up then." Judy replied, taking the container from Quinn, before walking over to the oven, and turning it on.

"So is everything ok?" Quinn asked Charlotte a moment later. "Mom said that you needed to talk to me, but you wanted to do it in person." Quinn asked a hint of worry behind her words.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just know that you're not going to be too happy about what I have to tell you, and I figured it would be better if I told you in person." Charlotte replied.

She saw the slight frown on Quinn's face after she spoke, though the blonde for her part didn't question her further, and just sat back down, and waited patiently for Charlotte to tell her what she need to tell her.

Charlotte quickly decided to treat the situation like ripping off a band aide and just dive right in.

"Santana knows about us." Charlotte stated calmly.

"What? You told her?" Quinn asked taken aback.

"Of course not" Charlotte returned. "You really think, that I would just tell her." She asked the younger blonde a second later.

"No..." Quinn replied truthfully. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" She apologized.

"It's alright." Charlotte returned. "But, back to the point, She found out on her own, and she informed me of it, this evening, while she was over. I tried to deny it of course, but that didn't work for long, once she informed me that she actually saw us together yesterday." Charlotte explained lightly.

"She saw us together, well that could be easily explained, and her seeing us interacting with each other, regardless of how intimate it looked, doesn't necessarily prove anything." Quinn returned.

"No love, I mean she saw us together ...Yesterday ...After the performance ...Backstage" Charlotte said trying to stress to Quinn exactly what Santana had seen.

"I think Charlotte's trying to say that Santana caught the two of you, in a compromising and probably intimate position, honey." Judy said, addressing her daughter.

"You mean she saw us, when we were... You know." Quinn asked her eyes locked with Charlotte's as she gestured awkwardly with her hands.

"Uh huh" Charlotte returned. "...I couldn't very well deny it after that." She added.

"Shit" Quinn exclaimed the severity of the situation hitting her.

"Quinnie." Judy reprimanded lightly.

"Sorry Mom, but this is really bad." Quinn returned.

"Not necessarily." Charlotte cut in. "I talked with Santana, and she said that she wouldn't tell anyone, teasing the both of us, and making little comments, is probably another story, but she won't out us." Charlotte explained.

"Yeah I doubt that." Quinn returned. "I know that she's your friend or whatever now, but this is the perfect thing, for Santana to use against me. I bet she's over joyed about the leverage she has now, because of it." Quinn stated, the frustration she felt evident in her tone.

"I brought that up to her, and we talked about it, and she still promised that she wouldn't say anything, and I believe her Quinn." Charlotte replied, trying to get her girlfriend to believe her.

"I know that you believe her Baby, and I want to as well, but you have to understand with our track record, it kind of hard for me to." Quinn explained with a sigh.

"...But its fine, I'll talk to her in the morning and make sure that she keeps her mouth shut." Quinn stated confidently.

That didn't sound good to Charlotte, but she didn't say anything, she knew that Quinn could handle herself, and she was confident that Santana had told her the truth, when she said that she wasn't going to tell, and she knew that Santana and Quinn would work it out in their own warped way tomorrow morning, and she was at was content, that her part in all of this was done, and Quinn could handle the rest herself.

* * *

><p>"This pizza is really good, but I didn't really have any doubt that it would be." Quinn told her girlfriend with a smile, before taking another bite of her slice.<p>

"...and it's like a zillion times better than what I had at Finn's." She added, and that simple sentence reminded Charlotte of the other thing that she learned tonight that she wanted to talk to Quinn about.

"That reminds me..." Charlotte begun. "Why didn't you tell me, that Finn's cheating on you with half the Cheerleading squad, not to mention however many others from neighboring schools." Charlotte asked, her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

"I suppose Santana informed you of that little fact." Quinn replied neutrally taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Yeah she did, but it should have been you who told me. Why didn't you?" Charlotte returned.

"Because it doesn't matter, I didn't even think about it." Quinn said truthfully.

"It's not like it really makes a difference." She added with a shrug.

"It would have actually; it would have saved me from feeling a lot of guilt, over doing what we're doing. I actually felt sorry for that jack ass." Charlotte returned a little frustrated.

"Oh Char, if I would have known I would have told you, I thought you hated Finn." Quinn told the brunette sincerely.

"I do hate him, and I wouldn't trade being with you for anything, but I figured even Finn doesn't deserve to be cheated on, and I felt really bad about it." Charlotte responded lightly.

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't know." Quinn said her voice soft.

"...I'm glad Santana told you." She added a second later.

"Me too." Charlotte said relieved, that at least one weight had been lifted off her shoulders, concerning the Finn/Quinn situation.

* * *

><p>Santana was standing on the field before Cheerios practice, when she saw Quinn walking her way from the parking lot, and she tell by the HBIC glare that Quinn was giving her, exactly what was coming next, and her posture changed instantly, as her body prepared for a fight, but it began to relax again, a second later when she felt herself being turned around by soft familiar hands, before her eyes rested on kind blue eyes.<p>

"Sweetie, you need to try and be nice to Q." Brittney said her tone soft.

"I'll try Britt Britt, but I can't make any promises, especially if she comes at me all guns blazing." Santana began to reply, before she thought of something.

"Wait..." She said looking at Brittney for a moment. "...You know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana questioned the blonde.

"It wasn't my place to tell." Brittney replied her tone light.

"...and to be honest, if I would have told you when I first found out, you would have done something to hurt Q, and I didn't want that." Brittney confessed.

"How long have you known? How did you find out?" Santana asked taking in Brittney's words.

"Since the beginning of the year, and I paid attention, it was pretty easy to see. Quinn and Charlotte look at each other the same way we do." Brittney said with a bright smile, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Santana smiled, Brittney may not be book smart, but she was smart in other ways, and she had always had a knack for seeing things easily, that others couldn't.

"You're so smart." Santana stated lovingly.

"I know." Brittney grinned.

"Now remember San, be nice." Brittney instructed.

"Quinn's going to be mean, and try to be tough because she's scared, and you more than anyone, should remember how that feels." Brittney pointed out, giving Santana one last smile and a kiss, before skipping off, just as Quinn approached.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." Quinn said sternly, when she reached Santana.<p>

"About what?" Santana returned.

"You know what." Quinn growled.

"Charlotte may trust you, but I don't. I know how you work." Quinn whispered harshly.

"Yeah you do, but that's only because you work that way too." Santana returned not backing down. "...But you don't have to worry this time Q, I already told Charlotte that I wouldn't tell anyone about you two fucking." Santana stated.

"Jesus, lower your voice." Quinn warned the Latina.

"I know what you said, but I can't imagine you actually keeping you word, especially considering all the potential black mail you could have with this." Quinn stated knowingly.

"You can think whatever you want Q, but I promised both Charlotte and Brittney, that I wouldn't say anything, and Charlotte's my friend, and I don't lie to B." Santana replied.

"Brittney knows?" Quinn questioned her anger rising. "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone, it hasn't even been 24 hours and you've already told B." Quinn snapped back.

"I didn't tell her, she already knew, and she's been keeping it from me, because she didn't want me to hurt you." Santana returned.

"...and apparently she's known since the beginning of the year, and hasn't told a soul. So question me all you like, but don't question Britt's ability to keep your secret, since apparently she's been doing it all along." Santana told Quinn adamantly, her own anger rising once Brittney was called into things.

Quinn deflated a little at that, Santana was right, she had no reason to worry about Brittney.

"Fine. I'll believe you when you say that you won't say anything, for now." Quinn returned.

"But so help me Santana, if I find out you said anything, to anyone. I will ruin you." Quinn told the Latina seriously, in full HBIC mode, reminiscent of sophomore Quinn at her peak.

Santana just nodded her head in compliance, not quite trusting herself not to blow up at the blonde, if she actually spoke.

"Good, now let's start practice." Quinn stated walking onto the field, Santana following behind her a second later.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**AN2: **This part is becoming alot longer than I first thought, so i'm breaking it up over the next few chapters. Some chapters will be longer and some will be shorter, but thats only because I would be stopping in weird places if i tried to split each chapter into equal lengths. lol Enjoy. 8D

**-Song used in this chapter is "I Wont Let Go" By: Rascal Flatts**

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

It was Monday March 12th, and both Charlotte and Rachel knew that today was going to be a very hard day, they had discussed it at length the night before, and both vowed to try and be more perceptive throughout the day to avoid any undue problems or tensions, on top of what would already be present due to the circumstances. So far things had been going smoothly; at least they were before Santana crossed paths with Quinn, right before second period.

"Jesus Q, watch out!" Santana exclaimed, once she reached her locker, barley escaping being hit in the face by Quinn's locker door, as the blonde thrust it open.

"You need to watch what you're doing, I'm standing right here." Santana added a little annoyed that she had almost been hit, accident or not.

"How am I supposed to know where you're standing?" Quinn snapped back, grabbing her folder and slamming her locker door shut.

"What the fuck's your problem Q?" Santana asked harshly, turning fully to face Quinn.

"Apparently you're my problem, Santana." Quinn returned angrily, never one to back down.

Santana was getting pissed now. "I know that we've kind of had a truce lately, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to take your crap, or that I won't smack the shit out of you, for talking to me like this, Blondie." Santana said her voice raising with each word.

"I would love to see you try." Quinn gritted out, between clenched teeth.

"What's going on Santana?" Puck asked the Latina, as he and Rachel walked over hand in hand, having heard the confrontation from across the hall.

"Not much, Q's just being a bitch, for some reason." Santana returned, clearly irritated.

Quinn growled under her breath, and clenched her fist, but then Rachel broke in a spoke before she herself could say anything back to Santana.

"Santana I don't pretend to understand the complicated relationship that you and Quinn share, and I know that you tend to work things out in your own way, which usually involves a fight of some sorts." Rachel began.

"...and I usually wouldn't get involved, but today is different. Fight with Quinn tomorrow, Wednesday, hell, fight with her any other day for the rest of the year but not today." Rachel instructed, though her tone was neutral, it held an underlined sadness that was almost begging Santana to comply. So the Latina took a step back from Quinn and wrapped her arms across her chest, while Puck talked softly to Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ok?" Puck asked Quinn softly, placing his arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn returned, shrugging his arm off lightly.

She saw him falter slightly, a small frown on his face at the action.

"Thanks, for the help ...I just need some time alone." Quinn said, giving him a weak smile, to make sure that there were no hard feelings, she appreciated him helping her, and she just really couldn't have him touching her right now.

Puck nodded, he understood. Quinn then gave him another small smile, before walking down the hall, and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to head to class; I'll see you at lunch." Puck said softly, turning back to Rachel, bending down to give her a quick kiss, before he too was gone.<p>

"Ok Berry, What's so special about today that Quinn gets a free pass?" Santana asked, leaning against Rachel's locker and crossing her arms across her chest, once Puck was out of sight.

"Today's Beth's birthday, a year ago today they gave her up for adoption. So understandably, both Quinn and Noah are a little on the emotional side today, so if you could maybe try and not upset either of them, just for one day, it would be very much appreciated." Rachel sighed, a look of sadness on her face.

"Shit, I didn't know." Santana returned, her posture relaxing, since she was no longer angry. "I knew that she went into labor, at regionals last year, so It was around this time, but I didn't know the exact date, that it actually was." Santana explained, feeling bad about the situation.

"It's ok, it's not like it is something that you should have memorized. The only reason I do, is because of Noah." Rachel stated, trying to make the Latina feel a little better.

"Just try to give Quinn, a little space today; I'm sure she's more than a little on edge." Rachel concluded, as she spotted Sam and Charlotte talking at the blonde's locker.

She then said a quick goodbye to Santana, before heading off in the other direction to talk to Charlotte, and inform her about what had just happened with Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sam, Charlotte." Rachel greeted when she reached the couple.<p>

"Hey Rach." Sam returned with a smile as he exchanged the books in his locker.

Charlotte turned around to greet Rachel as well, but when she saw the look on Rachel's face she knew that something had already happened.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Well Quinn and Santana got into a little fight earlier..." Rachel began to explain, but she was soon stopped mid explanation by Charlotte.

"Say no more, I got this." Charlotte returned.

"Thanks for letting me know Rach." She added with a smile directed at the smaller brunette.

"Not a problem, were both in the same boat remember." Rachel smiled, remembering the conversations they had all last week concerning how today would play out, and that they were glad that they had each other since the both would be going through this with Quinn and Puck.

"Yep, I've got your back and you've got mine." Charlotte returned with a smile of her own.

"Well I better go, my class in on the other side of the gym, and I don't want to be late." Rachel smiled, and hugged Charlotte.

"Let me know if you need anything." Rachel added, and Charlotte nodded, before the shorter of the two, made her way down the hall.

"Do you think you could take notes for me in Health, I don't think I'm going to make it to class today." Charlotte asked Sam, once Rachel had left.

Sam smiled. "Of course, it's no problem Char, you know that."

"...Did you want me to take notes for you in Art History for you and Quinn too? You know just in case you're gone a little longer." Sam asked, knowing that they probably would be gone longer than just one period.

"That's probably a good idea." Charlotte agreed. "Thanks Sam."

"Not a problem." Sam returned. "See you in Glee?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll at least be back by then, if not before." Charlotte replied, grabbing the items she would need for the day out of her own locker, before placing them in her messenger bag, and heading off to find Quinn.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was going to head to the library first, since Quinn spent her free period there most days, but then she thought that Quinn would want a little more privacy than that today, and headed to the choir room instead, knowing that it would be empty since Mr. Shue had a Spanish class this period.<p>

Charlotte opened the choir room door without a sound, and spotted Quinn sitting alone on the risers, her head back and her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath, and gave herself a short little pep talk in her head, before walking over to approach the silent blonde.

Quinn was pulled out her thoughts as she heard the sound of someone approaching in her in the choir room. So she sat up straight, and opened her eyes, and when she did she was met with the sight of her girlfriend standing over her, with a soft smile on her lips.

"Come on" Charlotte instructed holding, her hand out to Quinn.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as she placed her hand in Charlotte's and allowed the brunette to pull her up.

"Somewhere that isn't here." Charlotte returned, bending down to grab Quinn's Cheer bag, before pulling her by the hand, and leading them towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Where's your car?" Charlotte asked when they were walking through the parking lot, and Charlotte couldn't see the blonde's car anywhere.<p>

"Kurt showed up at by house this morning, before practice with breakfast, and then he insisted that we drive together, so he drove me today." Quinn replied, her voice holding no tone at all.

Charlotte smiled, and reminded herself to thank Kurt for that later. "Well that certainly makes things easier." Charlotte replied, though she knew she was mostly talking to herself.

When they approached Charlotte's Suv, She unlocked the doors, and opened the passenger door for Quinn, depositing their bags into the back and shutting the passenger door, once Quinn had slid into the seat, before climbing in herself, and pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>They drove in silence, though Quinn had Charlotte's hand clasped tightly in her own, for the duration of the trip, not letting go until they pulled into Charlotte's driveway, and had to exit the car.<p>

"Want to go for a walk?" Charlotte asked, once they were both out of the car, and immediately laced her fingers back through Quinn's.

Quinn didn't speak, but nodded in reply, and Charlotte smiled slightly, before grabbing a small bundle out of the car, and leading them onto the wooded path, down the street from her house.

They walked along the path in silence, just holding on to one another before they came across a small clearing, and Charlotte pulled off the path, and opened the bundle she had in her arms, which turned out to be a small blanket. She then spread it out along the forest floor, and sat down, gesturing for Quinn to do the same, and she did a second later.

"I... I just..." Quinn began trying to voice her thoughts and feelings aloud, but having trouble.

"I know, Baby." Charlotte said softly, a sad smile on her lips that conveyed nothing but love and understanding.

After that Quinn couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down, launching herself into her girlfriend's arms, as the tears spilled freely down her cheeks. Charlotte content just to hold her close as the blonde cried in her arms, knowing that Quinn needed this.

* * *

><p>A few hours past, as they laid there together in the meadow, Quinn finally is allowing herself to cry, and Charlotte offering words of comfort, while she held Quinn tightly in her arms. The tears finally subsided, and Quinn snuggled closer into Charlotte in the silence.<p>

"You ok?" Charlotte asked running her fingers through blonde hair.

"Yeah, I think I needed that. Thank you." Quinn replied her voice soft.

"Anytime, that's what I'm here for." Charlotte returned, looking at Quinn adoringly.

Quinn just stared at her for a moment, looking deep into Charlotte's eyes, before very slowing leaning in and placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"I love you." Quinn breathed against Charlotte's lips before connecting them again in another soft kiss, pulling away and resting their foreheads together when breathing became an issue.

"...Rachel told me this morning that Shelby sent her a package to give to you a Noah with updates and pictures, about Beth. If the two of you wanted it." Charlotte began to relay her and Rachel's earlier conversation, as she ran her hand through Quinn's hair.

"Rach thought it would be a good idea, if we all met up at my house, once you and Noah get done with practice so the two of you could open it together. If you were interested in seeing it that is, and if you're not that's ok too, she'll just give the package to Noah. ...You don't have to see it if you don't want to, but it's there if you do." Charlotte concluded her voice soft.

"I want to see it." Quinn spoke after a moment.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, I know that Puck needs to see it as well, and he'll probably want Rachel there, and I know that I'll need you with me, so that sound likes the best course of action." Quinn rationalized, as she tried to push down the slight anxiety she was feeling over seeing anything to do with her daughter.

"Ok, I'll let Rachel know that's the plan then." Charlotte returned, kissing Quinn gently on the forehead before pulling out her cell phone and texting Rachel.

"Well we already missed the start of third period, but I have Sam taking notes for us, so we don't have to worry about that, the question now is when to go back." Charlotte stated after looking at her watch and noting the time.

"...We have to be back by Glee because Rachel and I have been working on something and were going to perform it today, and I know you have practice directly after. But we don't have to be back before then, so we can just skip 4th period too, if you want to. It's up to you, I'm fine either way." Charlotte informed her.

"Mmm... Well as nice as that sounds, it's seems that you have forgotten that we have an AP History test today, so we should probably be there for that." Quinn mused.

"Your right, I did forget about that." Charlotte sighed.

"That's fine, we'll make sure were back for 4th period then." Charlotte standing up, and gathering up the blanket, after Quinn did the same.

"...But we should eat something before we go, since we missed lunch, and I don't want you going till 6pm, without eating something." Charlotte stated with a smile, as they began to walk back to the house.

"That's fine with me. We'll eat, and then will go back." Quinn replied, with a smile of her own, as they approached Charlotte's driveway.

Quinn then stopped and spun around so that she was now facing Charlotte, her hands securely wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"Thanks for this." Quinn stated sincerely.

"I was kind of on edge earlier, and I think I just needed a little bit of time to breath, and just feel whatever I was feeling, without having to put on a façade of being ok, or in control around school. ...So thank you." Quinn explained softly, before leaning in and kissing Charlotte.

"You don't need to thank me, love. I would do anything for you." Charlotte responded once the kiss was broken.

"Plus, I really didn't do that much. You seemed like you needed to get away, so I took you somewhere else. You needed to cry, so I held you, while you did. It really doesn't warrant any praise, I just did what came naturally." Charlotte explained with a shrug.

Quinn laughed lightly at that. "It's makes things even better, that it just came naturally. You gave me exactly what I needed, and it was a big deal. I didn't need anything fancy, I just needed love and support, I just needed you, and you gave me all three." Quinn replied sincerity lacing her tone, as she stared at Charlotte lovingly.

"Good, because there's lots more where that came from." Charlotte returned with a smile.

"...Come on, let's get inside and get something to eat, before we have to head back to that dreadful place." Charlotte grinned, and grabbed Quinn's hand, before the two of them made their way inside the house.

* * *

><p>Charlotte pulled into McKinley with just enough time for them to get to their class without being late. So as soon as they got out of the car they headed directly there, sitting down at their table, where both Puck and Santana were already seated, once they entered the classroom.<p>

"Hey Q ...I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know." Santana apologized once Quinn sat down.

"it's fine S, I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, I was a little on edge." Quinn replied calmly. "...and I know how hard, it must have been for you to apologize to me just now, so don't worry about it." Quinn added lightly, right as Mr. Saunders walked in the door.

Santana grinned at Quinn's reply, but didn't respond and turned her attention to Mr. Saunders who was now addressing the class.

* * *

><p>It's was now time for glee and everyone was present and accounted for, except for Finn. Which had caused them to start late, since Mr. Shue insisted for the first fifteen minutes that they waited for Finn to start. It soon became apparent that Finn wasn't coming and with enough complaints from the group, Mr. Shue finally agreed to start.<p>

During the last few minutes of practice, Rachel shot Charlotte a look, before both of the girls walked to the front of the room. Rachel talking to Mr. Shue in the corner of the room, while Charlotte set herself up, at the piano, Rachel coming to join her a minute later.

Mr. Shue then walked up to the front of the room and began to address the group.

"As many of you may know, today hold's special meaning for two of our members, Puck and Quinn." He began.

"...Rachel and Charlotte have put together something, to show Puck and Quinn that were there for them." Mr. Shue explained.

Quinn hadn't really been paying much attention, to Mr. Shue at first but when she heard him say that Rachel and Charlotte had put a performance together for her and Puck, well that definitely caught her attention, and her eyes immediately snapped up to Charlotte's, who was staring right back at her from the piano bench, a soft smile on her lips, that Quinn couldn't help but return.

"So whenever you two are ready." He added directing the comment to Rachel and Charlotte before, taking a seat himself, to watch the performance.

"Thank you, Mr. Shuster." Rachel returned.

She then grabbed two microphones, putting one of them on the microphone stand fixed on the piano for Charlotte to use, while she held the other one in her hand, before taking a seat next to Charlotte on the piano bench, as the taller brunette began to play the songs intro.

_Charlotte_ **Rachel **Both

**It's like a storm**

**That cuts a path**

**It breaks your will**

**It feels like that**

**You think you're lost**

**But you're not lost on your own,**

**You're not alone**

Charlotte smiled to herself as she played and Rachel sang, she snuck a glance over to where Quinn and Puck were sitting next to each other across the room, and smiled even brighter when she saw that they both had their full attention focused on the song. She gave one last thought to what a good idea it was that Rachel had, when she first suggested they do this, before she turned her attention back to the lyrics, and joined Rachel in singing the chorus.

I will stand by you,

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

and you can't cope

I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

and I won't let go

Charlotte then took a deep breath, as her fingers continued to trail across the piano keys, before locking her eyes with Quinn's, and singing the next verse directly to her.

_It hurts my heart to see you cry_

_I know its dark this part of life_

_Oh it finds us all and we're too small_

_to stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains_

Charlotte sent Quinn a charming smile once her verse was done, before she launched into the chorus with Rachel. Though she didn't miss the look of awe in Puck's eyes as he watched Rachel intently, and she definitely didn't miss the same look in Quinn's eyes while she looked at her.

I will stand by you,

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

and you can't cope

I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

and I won't let you fall

Charlotte shot Quinn a loving smile, before the next verse began, and she felt her heart clench in her chest, when not only did she notice the adoring smile on the blonde's lip but the unshed tears in her eyes, and couldn't help but smile again, when she saw Quinn reach out and grasp Puck's hand in her own.

When she did Puck turned to her, with a look of utter surprise at her action, but he didn't say anything just gave her a small smile before turning his attention center stage once more, Quinn's hand still held tightly in his own.

**Don't be afraid to fall**

_I'm right here to catch you_

I won't let you down

_It won't get you down_

_You're gonna make it_

**You're gonna make it**

_I know you can make it_

When the chorus came around a final time the whole Glee club began singing along, before getting out of their seats and standing around Puck and Quinn singing directly to them, and showing their support to their two friends.

Cause I will stand by you,

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

and you can't cope

You can't cope

I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

**and I won't let go**

After Rachel held the final note of the last first, the rest of New directions faded into the back ground, while the music got softer and Rachel and Charlotte finished the last verse alone.

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_

_and I won't let go_

**Won't let you go**

**No I won't**

Charlotte played the final notes, as Rachel sang the last verse, before the song came to an end, and both Rachel and Charlotte wore identical smiles, as they watched everyone envelope both Quinn and Puck in a series of hugs, before they walked over and joined the group.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled Quinn in to a tight hug first, while Puck hugged Charlotte, before they went to switch, so that they both could embrace their significant others.<p>

Charlotte smiled when she saw Puck gather Rachel into his arms, whispering words of love and devotion into her ear, before she made eye contact with her own girlfriend, and quickly walked over to where Quinn was standing waiting for her to approach.

"Hey" Charlotte greeted shyly, was she was in front of Quinn.

Quinn scoffed lightly, and pulled the brunette into a fierce hug, holding Charlotte tightly in her arms. Charlotte chuckled at Quinn's response, before melting into the hug, and holding Quinn just as tight against her chest.

She knew that they couldn't really speak the words they wanted to say like Rachel and Puck had, but both girls also knew, that in that moment they didn't need words.

After a little bit, Quinn pulled back slightly so that she and Charlotte were now face to face, though they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"More than words" Quinn said softly as she looked into Charlotte's eyes.

It wasn't hard for Charlotte to distinguish the true meaning of Quinn's words, and she gave Quinn that special smile that she had reserved for only her, before responding with a soft "Me too"

* * *

><p>The two girls were soon broken out of the reverie, by the sounds of their friends gathering their belongings around them before walking out the door, and Charlotte and Quinn finally broke apart, and began gathering their own belongings a second later.<p>

"Come on, I'll walk you to the locker room." Charlotte stated holding out her hand, once Quinn had gathered her belongings.

"Really?" Quinn said looking up at Charlotte with a smile on her face.

"Yes, really." Charlotte chuckled grabbing Quinn's hand and heading out the door.

"...You're having a hard day, and I'm being a good friend, plus Finn decided not to grace us with his presence today, so I get to walk you instead of him ...His loss is my gain." Charlotte explained with a grin, as they made their way down the halls.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Quinn stated once they got to the locker room, knowing she had to get inside, but not wanting to leave Charlotte's side, or let go of her hand.<p>

"Here we are." Charlotte confirmed with a smile.

"Rach and I will be in the stands, while you and Noah are practicing, so just meet me, when you finish, and I'll drive us over to my place, and the two of them will meet us there." Charlotte stated informing Quinn of the plan.

"Sounds good." Quinn replied, before taking a quick look around. Once she realized the coast was clear she pressed her lips to Charlotte's in a passionate kiss, pulling back a second later with a silly grin, before disappearing into the locker room.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

Quinn was sitting on the couch in the Anderson's living room, when Charlotte walked up to her, and handed the blonde a water bottle, which she accepted and quickly broke the seal, letting the cool water slide down her throat.

"It's going to be ok." Charlotte stated trying to comfort Quinn. "...and if it's not. I'll be here, and we'll figure it out together." She added with a soft smile.

"Ok" Quinn returned with a smile of own, which came easily even though she was a bundle of nerves and apprehension on the inside.

Charlotte continued to smile, and was about to sit down on the couch and wrap Quinn up in her arms, when she heard the doorbell ring, and she knew it was time.

"Are you ready?" Charlotte asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Quinn replied truthfully.

Charlotte then turned and walked out of the living room, to answer the door, and let their friends in, thinking to herself as she did, that Rachel must have rang the doorbell this time instead of Puck, and that he must be feeling just as solemn as Quinn currently was, to not even bother to ring the doorbell in his signature style.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Puck greeted Quinn his voice barely above a whisper, when he and Rachel entered the room.<p>

"Hey" Quinn returned just as quietly as the couple sat down, across from her.

"Can I get you guys a drink or something?" Charlotte asked her guests, in an attempt to make sure everyone was comfortable and sorted, before they began.

Rachel turned and looked at Puck, who was just sitting silently beside her, tightly gripping the small box that was in his hands, before turning to Charlotte and answering her question herself.

"Two water bottles would be great." She answered with a smile, speaking for both herself and her boyfriend.

Charlotte was once again grateful for Rachel's presence, and was thankful that she had someone here who was in the same situation as her, and would be able to help her with this.

"Be right back." Charlotte said simply returning Rachel's smile, and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte returned she handed the water bottles over to Rachel, before taking her seat next to Quinn and lacing her fingers through the blondes. smiling when she felt Quinn's body relax slightly next to her, while she gripped Charlotte's hand tightly.<p>

Rachel then took a breath, and began to open up the box that was on Puck's lap. When the box, was opened the first thing the small brunette removed, was your average business sized white envelope, that had both Quinn and Puck's names elegantly scrawled on the front of it.

Rachel held the envelope awkwardly between her fingers, in the silent room, before slowly handing it over to her boyfriend, who stopped her and gently pushed the letter, back into her hands.

"Just read it out loud, Rach." Puck instructed in a tired voice.

"I mean unless you want to..." Puck began a second later addressing Quinn.

"No ...It's fine, go on Rachel." Quinn instructed her own voice soft, and just as tired as Puck's had been, a moment before, when he had suggested the same thing.

"Umm... Alright then." Rachel responded, as she began to open the envelope and take out the papers that were folded inside.

* * *

><p>Charlotte could feel the uneasiness in the room, and felt bad for the three people around her. Yes, she felt bad for Puck and Quinn for obvious reasons, but she also felt bad for Rachel. Not only was she in the same boat as Charlotte with trying to be there to support her boyfriend and her friend, but she also had her own personal stake in this as well.<p>

Charlotte was no stranger to the whole Shelby/Rachel debacle and had talked with her best friend about it many times before, and she knew how hard this was for Rachel, even though the smaller brunette was determined to shelve her own feelings and insecurities so that she could get through this with Puck and Quinn.

So as much, as Rachel and Charlotte were in this together, to an extent Charlotte was still an outsider, more than anyone else in this little group. She couldn't necessarily say that she understood what Quinn and Puck, or even Rachel were going through, since she had never been through this kind of situation herself, but Charlotte was well versed in both loss and grief, and she figured that was enough to understand to some degree. Though regardless if it was or not, she was going to do everything in her power, to help Quinn and her two best friends through this.

* * *

><p>They all sat there in relative silence as Rachel read the letter aloud, the letter itself mostly containing details of Beth's progress and development over the last year, including her minor accomplishments, such as speaking her first words, crawling, standing, and learning to walk.<p>

Charlotte had sat there listening to what was being said though her attention was mostly on Quinn and Puck watching them both, as the pair listened intently to the words that Rachel was reading them. Quinn making small sounds here and there, and squeezing Charlotte's hand every few minutes.

Rachel then finished the letter, which ended with Shelby saying that this year she had sent the package to Rachel since she knew, that she would be able to get in touch with both Puck and Quinn, and if either Quinn, Puck, or both, were interested in receiving more updates and photographs of Beth's progression, to send her back their contact information. So that next year she would be able to send the package directly to them, instead of pulling Rachel into this anymore than she already was.

Charlotte saw a hint of sadness flash through Rachel when she read the part where she had been mentioned, and Charlotte automatically reached out the hand that wasn't holding Quinn's and gave Rachel a small squeeze to show her support for her friend, and Rachel returned the squeeze with a smile, before finishing the letter, and folding in back up and returning the envelope into the box, as the four of them once again sat there in silence.

* * *

><p>"You said there were pictures." Quinn stated softly, breaking the silence they had shroud themselves in.<p>

"Oh, yes of course." Rachel replied breaking out of her internal dialogue and reaching into the box on Puck's lap this time pulling out a thick envelope.

Rachel then hesitated for a split second, when she pulled the stack of photos from the envelope and held them in her hand. "Oh, we'll just..." Rachel muttered, speaking mostly to herself as she split the stack in half, handing one half to Quinn, while she kept the other.

Quinn didn't make any movement to accept the photos, so Charlotte grabbed them from Rachel with a soft "Thank You" to the smaller brunette. She watched as Rachel cuddled into Puck's side as the couple began to look through their half of the photographs.

Charlotte sensed her girlfriend's uneasiness and knew that Quinn was torn between desperately wanting to see the pictures, and being too scared to do so. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation with Charlotte just sitting there photos in hand, while Quinn stared down at their interlocked fingers, Charlotte decided to take some sort of action.

She then pulled back from Quinn for a moment, but only so she could scoot over on to the chaise part of the couch, leaning back against it, before pulling Quinn over to her, and settling the blonde in between her legs, in their usual position with Quinn's back to Charlotte's front the blonde's head resting comfortably against her chest. Charlotte then wrapped her arms around Quinn, with the pictures still in her hand, so that Quinn could now see them, and they could go through them together.

* * *

><p>The two couples laid there together in the living room looking at pictures, for what seemed like hours, only interacting once, when they had switched their stacks so they could view the pictures that the other one had, and even then the small interaction was only between Charlotte and Rachel when the too swapped the photos before curling back up with their significant others, and looking through their new stacks.<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Quinn wordlessly collected the pictures she had in her hands, and slipped them back into the envelope, and placed it back inside of the box, Puck doing the same a moment later.<p>

"There's own more thing." Rachel informed them, pulling a blank cd case out of the box that held inside it, a shiny silver disk.

Charlotte let a smile grace her lips, when Rachel got up and walked over to the DVD player, and she saw Quinn's eyes light up, at the action and the possibility of what could be on the disc.

Rachel sat back down, when the DVD player started to play, and Puck immediately put his arm around her and pulled her close. Charlotte herself just moved slightly and stretched her arm out to grab the DVD remote, before resuming her previous position with Quinn.

The recording started and Shelby's face became center screen, and Charlotte was slightly taken aback by how similar she looked to Rachel.

"You can fast forward this part." Rachel said, with a twinge of hurt in her voice, and Charlotte began to slowly fast forward through Shelby talking.

"There first part was just a message to me ...I've already seen it." Rachel explained.

"Just fast forward and I'll let you know when to stop." She added looking at Charlotte, and Charlotte nodded back, and continued to fast forward through Shelby's message.

"Stop" Rachel instructed when the screen went black, and Charlotte pressed play on the remote, the screen continued to stay black for a few more seconds before, the screen showed the interior of what seemed to be a very nice house, and a woman's voice, which Charlotte assumed to be Shelby's, came through the speakers.

The camera than came on a room filled with toys, books, and various miniature furniture, before it zoomed in, and the screen became filled with the image of a small girl, with curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, who was playing on the floor, and Charlotte immediately heard Quinn's breath hitch beside her.

It was understandable, considering this was the first time Quinn would see her daughter interacting, and even Charlotte could tell that seeing Beth on screen and seeing her in pictures was too very different things.

Before Charlotte noticed that Beth was beautiful and looked a lot like Quinn, though she could see where Pucks influences came in as well, but watching Beth on screen, seeing her move and speak, and watching her mannerisms was entirely different, and all the parts of Beth that were Quinn and Puck became glaringly obvious as the video progressed.

* * *

><p><em>"Say Hi, Bethy"<em> Shelby's voice instructed through the video, and not even a second later Beth did exactly as she had been instructed. Raising her tiny little hand up in a wave, before squeaking out a soft _"Hi"_ and then sending a bright smile straight into the camera, before collapsing into a fit of giggles, as Shelby approached and scooped her up.

At this Quinn pressed her body back into Charlotte's and pulled the brunette's arms around her even tighter than they already had been. Charlotte was more than happy to give Quinn what she wanted, and easily complied, only moving slightly to pull her head around, and place a gentle kiss to the side of Quinn's face.

When she did she tasted a slight saltiness against her lips, and she instantly became aware that Quinn was crying, and attempted to wrap the blonde even tighter in her arms, laying there completely wrapped up in each other, as they continued to watch the video.

The video continued on from there, showing various excerpts from Beth's daily life, everything from eating and bathing. To playing, dancing, and story time. The video was nearing it's end an both Shelby and Beth were currently on screen sitting on the floor with a small pile of various objects next to them, before Shelby once again began to address the camera.

_"Beth's latest accomplishment is that she has gotten really good at distinguishing between people, and actually remembering them."_ Shelby informed them through the screen.

_"Watch"_ She instructed before turning her attention back to the little blonde.

_"Beth baby, do you want to play the name game for the camera."_ Shelby asked her daughter sweetly.

_"Ya ...Name game."_ Beth responded with a huge grin, shaking her head rapidly.

_"Ok Beth, who's this?"_ Shelby asked pointing to herself.

_"Maaw-Me"_ Beth returned with a smile, her voice rising on the last syllable.

Quinn seemed to be in complete awe of her daughter the entire video, even more so once this last part had started playing, but Charlotte felt her tense, and grip her hand even tighter, when Beth referred to Shelby as Mommy, though it only lasted for a moment and she began to relax again, when the small blonde on screen, continued to name things.

_"Very good, Baby."_ Shelby praised Beth, after she had gotten another answer correct.

_"...and this?"_ Shelby continued picking up Beth's doll, which seemed to be a Glinda the good witch doll from Wicked.

_"GA-win-DA"_ Beth said, quite proud of herself, as her mother once again congratulated her.

_"Ok Bethy, last one."_ Shelby said picking up a large frame and holding it up for Beth and the camera to see, and when she did, they will all able to see that in the frame was an 8x10 picture of a smiling Quinn and Puck.

_"Who's this?"_ Shelby asked using her finger to point to the image of Puck.

_"Noo-Ah"_ Beth replied happily once again, raising her voice on the last syllable.

Charlotte heard a small muffled noise, to her left after that, and when Charlotte turned her head to look she saw, that Puck was crying now, though his eyes were still glued to the screen, and Charlotte smiled sadly to herself, and snuggled closer into Quinn, knowing what was coming next.

_"...and this?"_ Shelby continued her finger now on Quinn.

_"Qwinn"_ Beth exclaimed, clapping her little hands together in excitement happy to get another one right.

_"Good job, Bethy ...You got them all right."_ Shelby informed the blonde.

_"Yay!"_ Beth yelled out excitedly, before the giggles hit, and she barreled herself into Shelby's arms to receive her congratulatory hug.

After the hug Shelby once again turned back to address the camera.

_"So, yes she knows who both of you are, and I'm more than happy to tell her anything she wants to know about either of you, the older she gets. So that's why I hope that both of you are amicable to receiving updates, and one day meeting her when she's older and expresses interest in it."_ Shelby began addressing both Quinn and Puck.

_"...Regardless of the adoption, you two are her family, and I believe that knowing where you come from is important, and is one of the main reasons I pushed for an open adoption, that day at the hospital. I want Beth to able to know you at her own speed, and to be able to have any questions she may have in the future answered. So like I said I hope you both are amicable to it, and if you're not, please reconsider it. I know from experience what it's like to have those kinds of regrets, and believe me when I say, that you would regret it. Don't make the same mistakes with Beth that I did with Rachel."_ Shelby urged them, both sincerity and sadness lacing her tone as she spoke to the camera.

Charlotte heard another sound to her left, though this time she had no doubt that it was from Rachel instead of Puck, and her suspicions were soon confirmed when she looked over, and saw Puck's arms wrapped completely around Rachel, while the brunette's head was pressed against his chest.

After Shelby had finished her speech, she reached down and picked up Beth, holding the little girl in her arms, so that they were both standing in front of the camera. Beth smiling brightly, as Shelby whispered something into her ear.

When She pulled back, Beth smiled even brighter, nodding her head rapidly, before turning back to face the camera, once again raising her little hand and waving at it.

_"Bye Bye, Noo-Ah ...Bye Bye Qwinn."_ Beth said happily, waving at the camera, before the picture went out, and the screen once again returned to black.

* * *

><p>The only sound that filled the room after that, was the sound of Charlotte grabbing the remote control, turning off the TV screen and ejecting the dvd, before the room once again fell silent, as the four of them contemplated what they had just seen, until Quinn broke the silence.<p>

"How did she? The picture ...I don't even remember taking that, let alone giving it to Shelby." Quinn stated into the silent room, not at all mad by the development, but confused.

"I gave it to her." Rachel replied a moment later.

"Last year, right after she adopted Beth, Shelby asked me if I had a picture of you and Noah that Beth could have, so I gave her one. It's from a stack of pictures I have of all the glee kids that we took at one of our rehearsals sophomore year." Rachel explained.

"...I hope neither of you mind. It's just that I can't necessarily relate to what either of you are going through with this, but I can relate to what Beth will go through, and I know that I would have loved to at least have had a picture of Shelby growing up, and I didn't want Beth to miss out. Especially when I could easily remedy the situation, by giving the picture to Shelby." Rachel added softly.

"Every time I turn around, you just keep getting more and more amazing Rachel." Puck stated lovingly. "...Thank you for looking out for Beth, and doing that for her, and of course I'm not mad, if anything I'm thankful that you did it." Puck told her sincerely.

Puck then leaned in and kissed Rachel softly, before pulling back and hugging her close, once that was finished Rachel turned her attention back to Quinn, who still hadn't spoken after Rachel's little confession, and Rachel was worried maybe she had overstepped. But, then a second later Quinn just wordless rose, from her place on the couch, and walked over to Rachel, before leaning down and pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

"Thank you." Quinn said simply, once she pulled back from the hug.

"It's really no problem, like I said; I know how Beth would have felt, so I wanted her to have it." Rachel returned, once Quinn had pulled out of the hug, and walked back over to where she was sitting with Charlotte on the couch.

* * *

><p>"So it's getting late, we should probably have some sort of dinner. We could order something, and just eat here." Charlotte suggested a few minutes later.<p>

"I could eat." Puck replied, his tone lighter than it had been all night, causing Rachel to smile.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel added after Puck.

"Me too" Quinn agreed.

"Thanks Baby" She added softly turning to Charlotte and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Anytime" Charlotte returned with a smile, leaning in and giving Quinn one more kiss, before getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen, to look through their drawer of take-out menus that they kept in there.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Rachel joined her in the kitchen. "What's the verdict?" She asked.<p>

I was thinking we could do that new Indian place that you have been wanting to try." Charlotte replied, holding the menu up, so that Rachel could see it.

"That sounds good, but I thought they didn't deliver." Rachel returned.

"They don't" Charlotte replied. "...I thought maybe you and I could go pick it up, and that way we could subtly, or not so subtly give those two, a few minutes alone to talk." She revealed.

"That's probably a good idea." Rachel agreed. "Let's do that."

"Ok, well let's go see what everyone wants, and then I'll order." Charlotte stated grabbing the menu and walking back into the living room, with Rachel walking beside her.

* * *

><p>"We're going to do Indian from that place on Jameson; I brought the menu so you guys could look at it, and see what you want." Charlotte announced as she walked into the living room.<p>

"Babe, what's that thing that I like? The spicy one with the weird meat and the ginger." Puck asked Rachel a moment later, knowing that regardless of how vague his question was she would know what he was talking about.

"Lamb Vindaloo" Rachel replied easily. "Though you need to order it extra spicy." She added.

"Right that's it." Puck agreed. I'll have that and some Chicken Tikka Masala." Puck concluded, handing the menu back to Charlotte with a smile.

Charlotte grabbed the menu from Puck, before handing it over to Quinn. Though instead of taking it the blonde just raised a teasing eyebrow back at Charlotte.

"Forgive me, I should have known better." Charlotte returned playfully, retracting the menu knowing that Quinn usually preferred her to order for them, especially with food or restaurants that she wasn't that familiar with.

"That's ok." Quinn replied with a small smile, kissing Charlotte lightly, as the brunette began to thumb through the menu, to see what she was going to order for them.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so let's see if I have everything right before I call the restaurant." Charlotte stated to the group.<p>

" A Chutney Sampler, an order of Vegi Pakoras, Mango Tandoori Chicken, Saffron Lamb, A Cauliflower Frankie, Kabuli Cholay, Lamb Vindaloo extra spicy, Chicken Tikka Masala, with Basmati Rice, both Garlic and Onion Naan, two orders of Gulab Jamun, and four Mango Lassi's." Charlotte relayed and took a breath.

"Perfect." Rachel confirmed the order.

"Geez, do you think we have enough." Charlotte teased, before grabbing the phone, and walking into the kitchen to place the order.

* * *

><p>"They said it should be ready in about 20 minutes, and it's across town, so we should probably just head out now." Charlotte stated once she walked back in the room a few minutes later.<p>

"I agree." Rachel said rising from her seat on the couch and giving Puck a quick goodbye kiss.

"There not delivering it." Quinn asked, looking at Charlotte.

"No, we have to go pick it up." Charlotte replied. "...But its fine, Rach and I will go, you two can just stay here, and we'll be back in a little bit." Charlotte assured her, before leaning in for her own goodbye kiss.

"Are you going to be ok?" Charlotte asked quietly, once she pulled back from the kiss, she knew that Quinn and Puck needed to talk, but if Quinn didn't want to be separated from her at the moment, well then Charlotte wasn't going to leave her side.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Quinn returned softly.

"...Just hurry back." She added kissing Charlotte once more.

"I love you." Charlotte stated as soon as the kiss broke.

"I love you too, Char." Quinn replied.

"I'll be right back." Charlotte assured her, sending Quinn a charming smile before grabbing her keys, and heading out the door with Rachel.

* * *

><p>"So that was subtle." Quinn mused, as she and Puck sat alone in the living room.<p>

Puck chuckled for the first time that day. "Rachel doesn't really do subtle." He pointed out.

"...But they are on the right track, we should probably talk about all this, we never really did, before you know, I mean once she was actually gone." Puck stated a little hesitantly.

Quinn nodded. "I know. I wasn't really ...I wasn't in a good place; I couldn't have talked about this with you, then. But I can now, if you still want to." She explained her tone neutral.

"I'm just going to be honest with you Q, because Rachel always says that's what's best, and I don't want our situation to become any more complicated than it already is by not saying what I really mean to say." Puck rambled out.

"Say what you need to say Puck; Lord knows I've never really held back what I've said to you, over the years." Quinn replied, but then waited for Puck to continue.

"Last summer I hated you, like really hated you. I was so upset and bitter over what happened, and us not keeping Beth, and I blamed you for all of it." Puck confessed.

"When we were in the hospital that night, and I told you I loved you, it wasn't entirely true, and I knew that then, as much as I do now. I don't love you in the same way that I do Rachel, even though I do love you Quinn, but mostly back then I loved you because of Beth. I loved you because of the beautiful little girl that we made together, and I loved Beth so much, that I was willing to give her pretty much anything, and the only thoughts that were running through my head at the time were of the three of us being a happy family, and I knew that I could love you for her. I wanted nothing more than the three of us to be together, regardless of the costs." Puck began to explain, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"But you didn't want me. Which was fine, I was ok with that, but you wouldn't let me have Beth either, and that's what I hated you for the most, that fact that you wouldn't keep her. Even though we both agreed to the adoption process in the end, I felt like you had taken her away from me, and I resented you for it, for giving me something so perfect, just to take it away in the end." He sighed.

"I knew that you didn't want to be with me, that you thought I was a Lima loser, and that I wasn't good enough for you or for Beth, but I would have been a good dad, and I would have loved her and you, and pulled through, and made something of myself. If not for me, than for her." Puck stopped for a second his voice trembling slightly as he looked up at Quinn.

"You're not a Lima loser. I know I myself have called you one on several occasions in the past, but I didn't mean it. I was hurting and lashing out at you, and well I was just being a bitch, and I'm sorry about that." Quinn apologized.

"I know that you love her, and you would have been a great dad, but what you need to understand is that as much as the situation concerned you, because you were her father. It really didn't concern you at all, and truthfully you were the last thing I was thinking about, when I decided not to keep her. I didn't make the decision to hurt you." She explained.

"...and like you said you don't love me. You're in love with Rachel, and you never really loved me that way. We would have been together for Beth, but we wouldn't have been happy and she would have seen that." Quinn paused for a moment.

"We wouldn't have been able to take care of her, Noah. It was better for us and for Beth that things played out the way they did." Quinn concluded, a lone tear running down her cheek.

"I know, Quinn." Puck returned.

"You do?" She questioned, raising her eyes to meet his.

Puck laughed lightly. "Yeah I do, I said that I hated you last summer, which was true, but I don't hate you now. I love you, your one of my best friends whether you like it or not, and you will always hold a special place in my heart." Puck told her sincerely.

"Over the summer Rachel, not only helped me to get over my grief, and put me back together, but she helped me see why you did the things you did, and she helped me to see that what we did, was for the best, and by giving Beth to Shelby we assured a better life for all three of us. ...Yes, having Beth would have been great, but you were right when you said that we wouldn't be able to have taken care of her, because we wouldn't have. Every day would have been a struggle, and we would not only have been sacrificing our own futures, but Beth's. We wouldn't have been able to provide for her, the way Shelby can." Puck began to explain.

"I already juggle football, school, Rachel, and helping out my mom with the house and my sister, and you ...Well sometimes Cheerios alone is so crazy for you, that you don't have any time to sleep let alone do anything else. Even if we would be able to stay afloat with school and jobs in an attempt to provide for Beth, we would never be around, and we would hardly be even able to spend any time with her, which would end up hurting her more than anything." He reasoned.

"...You saw as well as I did Q, regardless of the whole Shelby/Rachel thing, Shelby is a good mom to Beth. They have a nice house, and nice things, and Beth is really happy. Giving her to Shelby was the best thing we could have done for her." Puck said confidently.

"So, even though I really didn't understand at the time, I do now. I'm glad that you were at least able to think clearly, even when I wasn't. We gave Beth a better life, and that was what she deserves. So Even though I love her more than anything, and am going to take Shelby up, on any opportunity to be in her life, I'm glad we didn't keep her." Puck concluded with a weak smile, today had been hard on him, but he knew that they both had needed this.

Quinn nodded, for a moment just lost in her thoughts, before she replied back to Puck.

"I'm glad we talked, we should have probably done it sooner ...and i'm glad Shelby pushed for an open adoption, and I fully intend on taking her up on the updates, as well as any future contact, or involvement Beth might want with us in the future." Quinn replied.

"Good, because if you weren't going to, I was already set on changing your mind. Shelby's her Mom, but Beth will still need us in her life at some point, and when she does I want her to be able to have both of us, in any capacity she needs." Puck stated with sincerity.

The room once again fell silent, and it stayed that way for several minutes until Puck broke the silence.

"Now, that we got that all straightened out, come her." Puck stated smiling, before pulling Quinn into a fierce hug, which the blonde surprisingly had no problem at all returning, with equal fervor.

* * *

><p>After the hug was over, Puck felt vibrating is his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone, to see that he had a new text from Rachel, and began to read it.<p>

"You have your phone turned off, don't you?" Puck asked Quinn with a smile after he had read Rachel's message.

"Shit" Quinn cursed silently. "...I turned it off after practice, I didn't want to be bothered while we were going through the stuff Shelby sent, but I forgot to turn back on once the girls left." Quinn explained as she powered up her phone, and saw two new texts from Charlotte.

_Just wanted to let you know that Blaine called. He and Kurt are going to be joining us, so we had to order a few more things once we got here. So were going to take a little longer to get home, and I know how you worry. But I'll still try to hurry. I hope things are going well with Noah, and I'll see you soon. I love you. xC_

_I just remembered that you turned you phone off earlier, and I'm sure you haven't turned it back on. So I'm going to have Rachel text Noah, and if he doesn't answer, I'll just call the house phone. Actually I don't know why I'm still writing this since your phone is obviously off, and you won't see it. So I'm going to stop typing now, but in the off chance you actually do see this, I love you. xC_

Quinn chuckled lightly, when she read the messages, and couldn't help smile at the adorableness of her girlfriend before she began to type back her reply.

_Sorry Baby, I did have my phone off, but Puck got Rachel's text, and I turned it back on. You were right I would have been worried, so thank you for letting me know, and thank you for picking up the food, and giving me and Puck time to talk, we needed it. Hurry back, I miss you, and you've already been gone too long. ;^) I love you. xQ_

"So it looks like we have some more time to kill." Puck spoke, when Quinn was done.

"Looks like it." Quinn agreed, placing her phone on the coffee table.

"Did you want to... Maybe... Watch the dvd again." Puck asked a little hesitantly.

Quinn let out a small sigh of relief that Puck had brought it up, before she let a smile grace her features.

"I _really_ do." She replied.

"Great, me too." Puck returned, before getting up and setting up the DVD player, so that they could watch Beth's DVD, once again.

* * *

><p>It was getting late now, and Rachel and Puck were heading out. Blaine and Kurt already having said their goodbyes to the couple were inside cleaning up the dinner dishes and putting away the leftovers. Quinn and Puck were talking softly next to Pucks truck, while Charlotte and Rachel were in conversation themselves as they walked down the driveway.<p>

The two girls had almost reached Puck's truck when Charlotte suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, Rach..." Charlotte stated once she remembered. "...I wanted to ask you if I could borrow the stuff Shelby sent, so I could make a copy for Quinn. So they could both have their own copies, instead of just sharing the one." Charlotte asked the smaller brunette.

"Thanks for reminding me." Rachel said, suddenly remembering herself, as she riffled through her bag. "...I already took the liberty." Rachel stated handing Charlotte a manila envelope.

"There's doubles of all the pictures we looked through today, and I burned a copy of the DVD in there as well, though this one doesn't have Shelby's message to me on it, so it's all Beth. I knew Noah would want to keep the pictures and DVD and I was sure Quinn would want them to, so I figured it was the most logical solution." Rachel explained with a smile.

Charlotte smiled back, as she grabbed the envelope.

"Thanks Rach, you're the best." She stated once they reached the truck and the significant others.

Hugs were enchanted among the four of them, before Puck and Rachel drove off, and Charlotte and Quinn headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside the house, Quinn automatically began to help the boys with the cleanup and the three engaged in light conversation while they worked. Charlotte on the other hand, took this as an opportunity to slip upstairs, and headed straight into her bedroom. She placed the envelope on her desk, before proceeding into her bathroom.<p>

The first thing she did once inside the bathroom, was walk over to the tub, and turn on the taps so that she could draw a bath. Once she got the water adjusted to the right temperature, she walked over to the other side of the room, and opened one of the bottom cabinets, which held all the new bath products she had ordered online from her favorite bath and body store.

They had arrived the other day, and Charlotte hadn't had a chance yet to use any of them, and figured that tonight was as good a time as any, and began riffling around through the products to find the right one to use tonight, and began reading each of the tags, associated with the wide variety of choices she had purchased.

She grabbed one of the Bath Bombs from the basket, and began to read the tag to herself.

_If you're stressed out, hugely overwhelmed or just plain exhausted; Twilight is the gentle, reassuring hug that leaves you feeling like everything's going to be okay..._

That was all the Charlotte needed to read and discarded the rest of the paragraph, as she ripped into the plastic that held the Bath Bomb, before tossing in into the tub, where it immediately began to dissolve, spreading, shades of pink, violet, and dark blue against the once clear bath water.

Charlotte remembered from using the "Twilight Bath Bomb" before that it smelled like lavender and vanilla, very soothing, and walked into the her bedroom, before reemerging in the bathroom a minute later her arms full with various vanilla scented candles.

She set the candles strategically around the bathroom lighting each one, before walking over to her dual bedroom/bathroom fireplace, and lighting that as well. Once the tub was full, she turned off the water, and turned on the small bathtub lights, and set the color to a calm light blue, before turning off the main overhead lights and exiting the bathroom altogether, heading back downstairs to retrieve her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte entered the kitchen everything was clean and put away, and Quinn and Kurt were talking to one another at the island, while Blaine finished pouring hot tea into the three mugs he had sitting in front of him, before walking over and placing two of the mugs in front of Quinn and Kurt, who both thanked him, as he walked over to retrieve his own mug.<p>

Charlotte smiled at the sight, and walked into the kitchen, walking up behind the blonde. Charlotte was about to announce her presence to her girlfriend, but she didn't have to. Quinn already knew she was there, and she had from the moment Charlotte had reached the kitchen.

Quinn took a sip of the tea herself, before lifting the mug up over her shoulder, offering it to Charlotte who had just reached the back of her chair. Charlotte smiled at the gesture, and happily accepted the cup, knowing that Quinn was more than aware of her presence already. She took a small sip of the warm liquid, band then set the cup back on the counter in front of Quinn, before slipping her arms around the blonde and kissing her temple gently.

"I drew you a bath." Charlotte stated softly to Quinn. "...We can head up now, if you want, but it's hot enough that it's fine if you want to finish you tea down here first." She added.

"No its fine, I'll just take it upstairs with me. A hot bath sounds really good right now." Quinn stated softly rising from her chair, and grabbing the mug of hot tea off the counter.

"I think we're going to take ours upstairs too." Kurt added a moment later. "...I have a paper I need to finish up before I go to bed anyway." He explained, rising from his own chair.

"Yeah, and I'm just plain tired." Blaine added pushing off the counter he was leaning against and walking over to the other three. "So Goodnight." He added hugging each of the two girls.

After that everyone exchanged hugs and goodnights, before the four of them made their way upstairs, each couple going their separate ways once their climb was complete.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the bedroom, Charlotte turned to the interface on the wall, and pulled up one of her more soothing playlists, one of the ones she used sometimes to help her sleep, that consisted of a mix of instrumentals as well as a few Jack Johnson type artists, and turned it on setting it to play through both her bedroom and bathroom speakers.<p>

Once the music began to play, she turned down the volume and set it, so that the music was playing barely above a whisper, just enough to set an ambiance, but not enough to distract from the calm atmosphere that she was trying to create for Quinn.

While Charlotte was doing this, Quinn walked through the bedroom, on her way to the bathroom, and smiled when she saw that the fireplace was lit. The double sided fireplace was one of Quinn's favorite features in Charlotte's bedroom and she enjoyed each and every opportunity she had to use it, whether it was in the bedroom or the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Quinn walked into the bathroom she was taken aback, by what she saw. Charlotte had done a lot more than simply draw her bath, and she couldn't help but feel her heart pitter patter a little in her chest as she took in the sight before her. Everything from the candles and lighting to the colorful bath water and the soothing aroma it was admitting. Then suddenly she heard soft music begin to play through the speakers' right before she heard Charlotte's footsteps behind her.<p>

"Do you have everything you need?" Charlotte asked walking into the bathroom and placing a few big fluffy towels on the bathroom counter for Quinn to use.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Quinn asked with a small sigh, knowing that the girl really didn't have a clue, how incredible she was.

Charlotte shrugged. "Well I wouldn't say that... But I'm glad you think so."

"Today was supposed to be a horrible day, but even though it's still been emotional and sad. It's actually been one of the better days, that I have had, and that has everything to do with you." Quinn stated sincerity and love lacing her tone.

"You've been amazing all day, Baby. I can't thank you enough for that." Quinn added wrapping her arms around Charlotte and pulling her close.

"I'll always be there for you. Whatever you need, Baby. You know that." Charlotte said causally though Quinn could see the love reflecting in her eyes, as she gazed down upon her, before leaning in ever so slowly and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Charlotte pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Quinn, before walking over to the sink and picking up the mug that was sitting there, and taking a few sips of the tea, while Quinn began to undress for the bath.

* * *

><p>It soon became apparent to Quinn that Charlotte wasn't planning on getting undressed herself, and she stopped what she was doing before addressing her girlfriend.<p>

"Are you coming?" Quinn asked her, pointing over to the tub.

"Only if you want me to." Charlotte responded softly.

Charlotte knew that tonight was not a night for sexual rendezvous of any kind, it was about comfort, and helping Quinn to feel relaxed, and if she wanted them to take a bath together, Charlotte was more than ready to do that, but if Quinn needed some time to herself, well Charlotte would do that too.

Quinn wasn't dumb, she knew what Charlotte was doing, and she loved her all the more for it. Her consideration was sweet, and where normally Quinn would have relished the solitude, she didn't want it this time, and she always felt better when Charlotte was around her anyway.

"Of course I do. I need you." Quinn returned her voice laced with emotion.

"Then I'm yours." Charlotte said setting the mug back down.

"...Whatever you need Quinn, I'm here." Charlotte stated lovingly before she too began to undress.

* * *

><p>Once they were done undressing, Charlotte slipped into the bath water first; laying back and leaning up against the tub, Quinn then stepped in and laid in between Charlotte's legs with her back against Charlotte's chest.<p>

"I love you." Quinn said softly was she snuggled up against her girlfriend.

"I love you too. So much." Charlotte returned wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Quinn sighed and fully relaxed into the embrace; Charlotte then smiled and leaned around slightly so that she could deliver a soft kiss to Quinn's temple before settling back into position.

Both girls closing their eyes as they cuddled together and just took in the serenity around them.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**Sorry about how late this chapter is. I tried to log into Fanfiction on Thursday night and Friday morning and I couldn't, I tried again Sunday evening and couldn't then either. So thankfully it let me in now, Sorry for the delay. Enjoy**

**-Song used in this chapter: "Hero" By: Skillet**

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

Charlotte was lying in bed quite content with Quinn's warm body pressed up against her. She was drifting between being asleep and awake, her body was telling her to sleep but she was pretty sure that she could her the faint sound of music playing, and the more she thought about it, the more awake she became. Until she finally realized that there was in fact music playing, and opened her eyes to find the source of the disruption.

_::::: I need a hero to save me now :::::_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_::::: I need a hero :::::_

Once Charlotte became more lucid and actually heard what song was playing, she knew exactly what it was, and reached over to her nightstand to grab her cell phone and answer the call.

"Hello" Charlotte spoke softly into the receiver, looking over at Quinn's sleeping form as she did, thankful that she hadn't woken the blonde, since she knew how much Quinn needed to sleep, after how exhausting yesterday had been for her.

_"Were you asleep?"_ Sam's voice asked, as it came over the line.

"Uh huh" Charlotte replied with a yawn.

_"Good, I'm glad you weren't waiting for me. I overslept, so no run for us today."_

As soon as Sam stated that he had overslept, Charlotte's eyes unconsciously swept over to her alarm clock, and she saw that it was a little before 6am.

"No worries, I actually was going to call and get a rain check for today's run, but I forgot to call you last night and let you know. So it actually worked out that you overslept."

_"Ok, good. Well I guess I will see you when I get to school then._

_Did you want me to just meet you at you locker?"_

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll see you then."

_"Alright Kirk out."_ Sam said right before hanging up and Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the secret geekiness that was Sam Evans.

Charlotte hung up the phone and replaced it on her nightstand. She then got out of bed, and proceeded to throw on some pajamas so that she could go downstairs. She figured since she was up already it was pointless to go back to sleep now, and she might as well go make some breakfast before they had to get ready for school.

Once she was dressed Charlotte leaned down, and kissed Quinn gently, being careful not to wake her, before slipping out the door and heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Judy had called last night and informed her that she had called Coach Sylvester and insured that Quinn was excused from this mornings practice. Both Judy and Charlotte knew that Quinn would be exhausted and needed all the sleep that she could get, so Charlotte was quite relieved when she heard the news, and was more than glad to turn off Quinn's 4:45am alarm so that Quinn could get a few more hours of sleep before school.<p>

Charlotte didn't have any idea what Judy said to Coach Sylvester to get Quinn out of Practice, but Charlotte did know one thing for sure, and that was if anyone could have accomplished such a feat, it would have been Judy Fabray.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte got downstairs, she could hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen, and the aroma the infiltrated her nose made her mouth water, and she knew that someone, most likely her brother had already beat her to making breakfast, that morning.<p>

"You made Breakfast." Charlotte stated as she entered the kitchen, just as Blaine finished wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Yes, I did." Blaine returned with a smile. "Brioche French toast with a mixed Berry compote ...and I also fried up some bacon for Quinn." He informed her as he put the towel her was using away and refreshed his cup of coffee.

"Best. Brother. Ever." Charlotte stated with a grin.

"Oh I know." Blaine replied with a smile of his own, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"But on a more serious note. How's Quinn? I mean she seemed better at the end of the night, but I don't really know." Blaine stated, his features twisting into a look of concern.

"She's good. Yesterday was an emotional roller coaster ride, but between Shelby's package and her talk with Noah, She got a lot of closure that she needed. So I think in all honesty she's actually doing better than before, as weird as that may sound." Charlotte replied, as she poured some juice into a large glass, before replacing the bottle into the refrigerator.

"I can understand that" Blaine returned with a nod. "Sometimes you need to break down, before you can fully rebuild." He added before looking at his watch and seeing the time.

"Well Kurt, already left for Practice, and I already ate. I'm going to hop in the shower, so the rest is all yours and Quinn's." Blaine informed her gesturing to the food on the table.

"Oh, and before I forget Kurt wanted me to remind you that it was your turn today, and not to forget because he is sure that everyone will need it." Blaine added.

"I know, I didn't forget." Charlotte returned with a smile, which her brother returned before kissing her on the cheek, and heading out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for making breakfast Blainey." Charlotte called out behind him.

"No Problem Char Char." Blaine returned with a playful smile, before he headed upstairs.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile to herself, she really did love her brother, and she always knew that she was extremely blessed to be a twin and have someone that was so close to her, and would always be there for her no matter what.

She continued smiling as she went about her task of plating the brioche and the bacon, she then pulled out a collapsible tray from inside the pantry and set the plate on top of it as well as the glass of juice that she poured, napkins and two forks. Once she was done she lifted the tray and headed back upstairs, breakfast in hand.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte entered her bedroom she first set the tray on her desk before climbing back onto her bed, and sat next to a still sleeping Quinn.<p>

It always amazed her how peaceful Quinn looked when she was asleep, and as she gazed down at her girlfriend, she almost didn't want to wake her, but she knew that she had to.

Charlotte reached down, and slowly began to run her finger through Quinn's hair, gently brushing a few loose strands out of the blonde's face as she did.

"Baby" Charlotte cooed softly as she continued her ministrations, Quinn stirred slightly and had a hint of a smile on her face, but she was still very much asleep.

Charlotte smiled down at her girlfriend. She couldn't help it, Quinn was adorable.

She called her name a few more times, touching her face and hair as she did, and even though Quinn subconsciously seemed to respond to her, she still didn't wake so Charlotte decided to try another approach, and slowly leaned down, taking full lips between her own in a sweet kiss.

Once their lips met, Quinn automatically sighed in contentment, and a moment later Charlotte felt a slight pressure against her lips as Quinn began to kiss her back, and after that, it only took a few seconds for Charlotte to feel one of Quinn's hands thread itself through her hair as the now fully awake blonde began to deepen the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Way better than an alarm clock." Quinn stated when they broke apart, her voice still tinged with sleep.<p>

Charlotte chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

"I really do" Quinn responded with a grin. "What time is it?" She asked a second later.

"Umm..." Charlotte began as she turned her body to face the clock. "...6:16am"

"Shit" Quinn cursed, sitting straight up in bed. "I'm late... Shit ...Why didn't the alarm go off?" Quinn began in a panic as she attempted to get out of bed, but Charlotte stopped her.

"Whoa... Hold on, Baby. You're not late." Charlotte stated as she halted Quinn's movements the blond looking at her incredulously as she did.

"Your Mom left a message here last night. I didn't get it until after you fell asleep, but somehow she got Coach Sylvester to let you out of this mornings practice." Charlotte informed her, and laughed lightly when she took in Quinn's wide eyes at her statement.

I have no idea how she did it, but she did. So I turned off your alarm last night, so that you could get a little extra sleep." Charlotte explained.

"So just lie back down and relax for a few minutes." Charlottes instructed her, pushing her back down onto the bed, as she got up a crossed the room.

"...I brought up breakfast." Charlotte spoke as she began to walk back over to the bed with the tray.

"Brioche French toast with a mixed Berry compote and Bacon." Charlotte explained as she placed the tray across Quinn lap. "...Blaine made it." She added with a smile before taking her own seat next to Quinn on the bed, with their backs against the headboard.

* * *

><p>"This is really good." Quinn stated after she finished the bite she had just taken, before spearing another bite on her fork, and holding it out for her girlfriend to take.<p>

"Mmm... Delicious." Charlotte returned once she finished her own bite.

"...Though to be fair I already knew it would be, Blaine makes this all the time." Charlotte smiled spearing another bite with her own fork, as the two of them continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

><p>"As good as that was, I probably shouldn't have eaten that, especially since I missed my morning workout by missing this mornings practice." Quinn commented, as Charlotte took away the tray, placing it back upon her desk.<p>

"It's doesn't really have that many calories actually, and I doubt missing one practice will kill you, Q ...Plus you don't need to worry about that kind of stuff anyway." Charlotte stated, as she made her way back over to where Quinn was sitting on the bed.

"Coach would disagree with you on that, She randomly has weigh-ins all the time, and regardless of what my mother said to her, I'm sure she's not thrilled with me skipping out on practice. If I didn't work out as hard as I do all the time, there is no way I would ever be able to eat over here with you guys, it would be all salads and Sue's Master Cleanse for me." Quinn returned.

"Ok, One: I'm pretty sure Coach Sylvester is some kind of demon spawn, and if not, she's at least certifiably insane. So what she thinks really doesn't count." Charlotte stated with a grin.

"Two: Your absolutely perfect just the way you are, and you body's amazing. I'm not saying you should never work out, because regardless of how fit a person is exercise is a good way to maintain a healthy lifestyle, but you definitely shouldn't worry about what you're eating, or that you missed 1 hour of the 3 hour mandatory workout you will be having today." Charlotte told her adamantly.

Quinn smiled. "Your sweet, but I think your more than a little bias when it comes to this. My body is nice, but it's not amazing, there's still a lot of things that still need to be fixed ." She replied.

Charlotte scoffed lightly. "Ok, I'll give you the whole bias thing because I probably am, but I've seen every inch of you, and you definitely don't have any physical flaws. What part of you possibly has to be fixed?" Charlotte challenged, curious to what Quinn could possibly say.

"Well for starters, I need to work on my butt, my legs need to be more toned, and I have stretch marks, just to name a few." Quinn said naming things off.

"...I used to have abs. Sure there coming back, but they need to be more defined." Quinn sighed.

Charlotte was completely baffled by Quinn's assessment of herself.

"What do you mean you used to have abs? Baby, you have abs, I've seen them." Charlotte told her confused, before reaching down and pulling the sheet off her girlfriend, revealing her bare body.

"As for the rest, you're crazy. Your body is Perfect, Quinn. Have you seen you?" Charlotte asked gesturing down to the body beneath her.

"...You'd have to be blind, not to see that." Charlotte added adamantly as she stared down at Quinn naked form, seeing nothing but perfection.

Quinn stayed silent for a moment and just stared at Charlotte intently, almost if she was searching for something in the brunette. If it had been anyone else, staring at her like that Charlotte would have felt uncomfortable, but with Quinn she just met the blonde's stare head on, content to let the girl search her soul to find whatever answers she was looking for.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Quinn asked softly a moment later.

"Of course I do. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Quinn." Charlotte replied.

"Then it must be true..." Quinn returned with a small smile. "...I know you would never lie to me, and if you believe it then ...I'll believe it too." Quinn added, before pulling on the front of Charlotte's shirt and guiding her down, so that their lips could meet.

"Thank you." Quinn said once the kiss broke. "I'll try not to worry so much about eating what I want, or missing a workout here and there." She promised.

"Well... If you're still really worried about today, I could make sure to work you out _extra hard_ for a few hours later, if that would help." Charlotte returned with a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh Really..." Quinn returned with a raised eyebrow. "Extra hard, huh?" She husked.

"Uh huh..." Charlotte gulped, but quickly regained her composure. "...You know, since breakfast was my fault and all." She added with a teasing grin.

"How Charitable of you." Quinn replied her voice light.

"I'm here to help." Charlotte returned with a bright smile.

Quinn smiled back, and turned to the side so that she could see the clock.

"Well as much as I would love to take you up on you offer, right now. We have nowhere near enough time, but later for sure." Quinn stated with a wink, as she rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Charlotte smiled and shook her head, watching as Quinn went, before getting up herself and gathering the dirty dishes to take back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"It would be perfect if we could leave here in like 10 minutes." Charlotte called out to Quinn from the bathroom, as the brunette gave herself a once over in the mirror. "...Is that good with you?" She asked a moment later.<p>

"I'm actually ready now, so we can go whenever you are." Quinn stated popping into the bathroom.

Charlotte added the final bit of product into her hair, and sprayed herself with some perfume, before turning to the blonde with a bright smile.

"Let's go." Charlotte said flipping off the light, grabbing Quinn's hand and heading downstairs.

"Not that I care that we are, but do you usually leave for school this early?" Quinn asked as the got into Charlotte's Suv.

"Were leaving a bit earlier today because it's my turn to make a coffee run." Charlotte answered with a smile, as she pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later found Charlotte and Quinn inside of the Lima bean, waiting in line for it to be there turn at the register. The Man in front of them soon finished his order, and they stepped up to the register themselves to place their order.<p>

"Welcome to the Lima Bean, What can I get you this morning?" The cashier recited robotically before looking up from the register and seeing the girl in front of them.

"Oh, Hey Charlotte. How many drinks today?" The boy asked with a smile, brightening up considerably once he saw Charlotte. Which made Quinn what to grab Charlotte by the hand and stake her claim, but she knew she couldn't and just settled for stepping up to the counter and standing side by side with her instead.

Charlotte chuckled lightly at Quinn's reaction, before turning her smile onto the cashier.

"Good morning Eric. Six drinks today." She responded cheerfully.

"All large?" Eric asked.

"Yep" Charlotte returned.

Eric smiled. "Alright, Shoot." He prompted her.

"French Vanilla Latte W/ an extra shot, Double Dirty Chai W/ Soy, a Hawaiian Sea Salt and Carmel Latte, Red Tux Mocha, Chai Latte W/Soy, and a Mocha Java Blast and make that last one a green eye." Charlotte stated, as she expertly spouted off her friends drink orders.

"Got it." Eric said, as Charlotte handed him her credit card.

"It should be up in 5." He informed with a smile handing her back her card.

"Thanks Eric." Charlotte replied, before steering Quinn over to the other side of the counter so that they could wait for their drink order.

* * *

><p>"A Double Dirty, Char." Quinn stated with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Yeah, I know but I'm kind of tired, one shot just didn't feel like enough." Charlotte replied.

"I totally understand, I'm exhausted. I don't even want to know what I would feel like if mom didn't call me out this morning." Quinn agreed.

"Ok, I have gotten pretty good at knowing everyone's order but I didn't know two this time. The Red Tux Mocha and the Hawaiian Sea Salt and Carmel Latte kind of threw me." Quinn stated casually.

"Well the Red Tux was for Kurt..." Charlotte began to respond.

"I though Kurt got a Penguin Mocha?" Quinn asked.

"He does, but last time I made a comment saying that he should add a shot of Raspberry because it sounded like it would be good, so he did and it turns out a Penguin Mocha with a shot of Raspberry is actually called a Red Tux Mocha, so that's what he gets now." Charlotte explained to Quinn, and the blonde nodded in understanding, making a mental note of it.

"...and the other one?" Quinn prompted.

"It's for Sam." Charlotte answered simply.

Quinn didn't respond for a moment, so Charlotte turned to face her, and was saw that Quinn was wearing her angry face.

"He's my boyfriend, Quinn. It would be a little weird, not to mention rude, if I bought my friends all coffee and didn't get him one." Charlotte said, hoping Quinn would see where she was coming from, and that it wasn't a big deal.

"So is that what Sam always orders?" Quinn asked sweetly, though Charlotte knew by her tone that the blonde could give a shit what Sam ordered.

"He always just wants whatever the special is, unless it has something to do with either Pumpkin, or banana." Charlotte replied coolly answering Quinn's question.

"Well you sure know what Sam likes." Quinn returned her distaste clear.

"Quinn..." Charlotte returned hoping that this wouldn't turn into something, it was just coffee for god's sake.

"...I just ordered 6 drinks that I knew by heart. You didn't have a problem with that, knowing Sam's coffee order isn't really a big deal." She reasoned, right before the barista informed them that their order was ready, and Charlotte went to collect the trays.

* * *

><p>Once they were back in the car and situated, Charlotte turned on the engine but didn't pull out of the parking space, instead she turned to the side to face her girlfriend. Waiting until Quinn's eyes locked with hers to start.<p>

"You like pretty much anything with bacon. You love a good cup of tea as much as you love a good cup of coffee. You like your sandwiches cut into four equal triangles unless it's a grilled cheese, because then too much cheese oozes out that way. Anytime you order a glass of water, it has to have lemon in it. Instead of putting both peanut butter and Jelly on your sandwich, you mix the two together first, because when you were little that's how your mom and sister did it, and it always made it seem unique and more fun that way. ...and now that your older, you still do it. Not only because of the nostalgia associated with it, but because you found that it makes the sandwich less messy, and the jelly never drips out that way." Charlotte began, and she saw Quinn's features begin to soften, as she took in her words. So seeing that this was working, she took a deep breath and continuted.

"...You prefer lime, mint, or both in pretty much everything that you drink, and when you have chicken strips, you have to double dip them in both barbeque sauce and ranch, but that's only if the ranch is _"good ranch"_ and if it isn't, you scrap both sauces and just use honey instead. ...and no matter how spectacular any chicken noodle soup is, nothing can beat the one your mom makes you from scratch." Charlotte stated naming off Quinn's culinary preferences and quirks.

"Hell, this morning, Blaine made us French toast and bacon strips, and before I brought them upstairs I took the time to break up the bacon and add it to the French toast, because I knew that's how you would have ate it." Charlotte confessed, a little out of breath.

"I know Sam's coffee order, big deal I know everyone's coffee order. But I know everything about you." Charlotte concluded, hoping to get her point across to her girlfriend.

Quinn was wearing a slight look of awe, and when Charlotte was finally done speaking, she didn't respond with words, but surged forward and kissed the brunette passionately.

"I'm Sorry. I'm an idiot." Quinn apologized once she pulled back.

"It's ok. Everyone gets to be an idiot sometimes." Charlotte returned with a teasing grin.

Quinn immediately returned the smile. "I'm just a little in awe about how you remember all that. You're amazing. I've been dating Finn on and off for the past few years and he still can't remember that I'm allergic to..."

"Pecans. Which you hate, because where you don't really care for the nut itself you love pecan pie, and even though it's not necessarily something your allergic to you get those little bumps on your tongue if you eat too much coconut." Charlotte casually supplied.

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about, your amazing Char." Quinn replied in awe.

Charlotte laughed lightly. "Hardly, I just listen to you, and care about anything to do with you. I love you, those are just things good boyfriends and girlfriends know about each other." Charlotte informed her with a smile, but Quinn didn't seem so sure.

Charlotte smiled brightly a moment later when she suddenly got an idea, to prove to Quinn what she was saying was true.

"Ok, Baby. What am I allergic to?" Charlotte asked.

"Oysters. Both you and Blaine are deathly allergic to them, like instant anaphylactic shock allergic, though your completely fine with all other seafood." Quinn responded instantly.

Charlotte smiled to herself knowing Quinn was proving her point expertly.

"What's my favorite kind of hummus?" She questioned the blonde with a grin.

"Trick question, you like all kinds and flavors of hummus. You love hummus, though funny enough you hate garbanzo beans." Quinn laughed.

"See Baby, You know those things just that same as me, and not only did you instantly know the answers, but you naturally gave overly detailed responses as well." Charlotte stated.

"Well even though you were right, that doesn't make you any less amazing, it just proves that I'm amazing too." Quinn returned with a smile.

"Ok, well I give you that. You're definitely amazing." Charlotte replied with a smile of her own.

"So were good?" Charlotte asked a second later.

"Were great." Quinn replied, lacing her hand with Charlotte's as the brunette began to pull out of the parking lot, and headed toward the High School.

* * *

><p>Not long after Charlotte pulled into the McKinley High Parking lot, and turned off the engine.<p>

"You can just leave you Cheer bag in here, if you want, so you don't have to go to the locker room unnecessarily." Charlotte told Quinn as she began to get out of the car.

"Thanks Baby. I think I'll do that, I just need to grab my folder out of it then." Quinn replied as she got out of the car and opened the back seat to retrieve her folder.

Quinn grabbed her folder and shut both the car doors on her side, and waited as she watched Charlotte pocket her phone and her keys, before she smoothly strapped her messenger bag across her chest, though after that she seemed to be having a little bit of trouble grabbing the rest. Quinn laughed lightly before walking over to the other side of the car to help.

"I got it." Quinn stated with a smile, before swooping down and grabbing her and Charlotte's cup's out of the car, so that Charlotte could easily carry the 4 cup tray she hand in her hand.

"Thanks love." Charlotte said her voice low.

"Not a problem, Baby." Quinn purred into her ear, before pulling away with a wink, and sashaying towards the school, Charlotte following behind, her eyes never leaving Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I was beginning to wonder where you two were." Kurt stated in lieu of a greeting when the two girls approached their friends.<p>

"Yeah, you're usually already here by this time." Rachel added looking at her watch.

"Sorry, we had to talk." Charlotte replied as she began handing out the drinks to her friends.

"Uh huh... _Talk_." Puck returned with a laugh.

Charlotte shook her head, before lowering her voice and addressing her best friend. "I know what you're thinking Noah, and as hard as it may be to believe, we actually did just talk" Charlotte informed him with an amused smile.

"...This time." She added with a smirk.

Puck laughed at that, before accepting his drink, and taking a sip.

"Black eye?" Puck asked Charlotte referring to his drink.

"Green Eye." Charlotte corrected.

"Awesome. I needed this today." Puck said as he took another sip.

"I figured as much." Charlotte returned knowing exactly how he felt.

"Good Morning." Sam greeted the group as he approached, and was met with a chorus or good mornings in return from his friends.

"Just the man I needed to see." Charlotte stated handing Sam the last drink on the tray, before walking down to the corner off the hall and throwing the cardboard tray into the trash can.

"This is kind of epic." Sam stated once Charlotte returned. "What is it?" He asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Hawaiian Sea Salt and Carmel Latte." Charlotte informed.

"Interesting... It's really good. Thanks honey." Sam replied, before taking another sip.

Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boy.

"Don't forget about yours, Char." Quinn stated, turning Charlotte's attention away from Sam and back to her.

"Thanks, Q." Charlotte said as she reached to grab her own coffee cup from Quinn, making sure to trail her fingers along the blonde's hand as she did, causing Quinn to unconsciously lick her lips, in reaction to the touch, and Charlotte's eyes dilated slightly at the sight.

* * *

><p>The warning Bell rang a moment later pulling them from their heated gaze, and Finn lumbered up to collect Quinn.<p>

"We should probably get going." Sam said to Charlotte and grabbed her hand within his own before turning towards Rachel.

"Ready Rach?" Sam asked the smaller brunette.

"Yeah." Rachel replied kissing Puck goodbye, before heading down the hall with Sam and Charlotte to their shared Anatomy class.

At the same time Quinn walked down the hall in the opposite direction, her hand clasped with Finn's and just for a second she threw her head over her shoulder, and watched Charlotte walk in the opposite direction hand in hand with Sam, while she did the same thing with Finn, and she couldn't help but think about how wrong it felt. Though she quickly pushed those feelings aside, and just continued walking towards her Calculus class.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

It was the middle of health class and Ms. Miller had sent Finn on an errand to the supply closet about 20 minutes prior, the boy had still yet to return and the teacher was getting agitated.

Charlotte had just finished her test, and smiled at Sam who was still working, before she rose from her seat, and walked to the front of the room to turn in the test to Ms. Miller.

"Miss Anderson, since you're finished, can you go to the supply room and see what is keeping Mr. Hudson, and lend him a hand if need be." Ms. Miller requested clearly agitated by the situation.

Charlotte knew that she was probably the worse person for this task, but what really could she do, so she just put on a happy face and nodded her reply before exiting the classroom.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Charlotte to make her way to the storage room that was assigned for all the health and nutrition classes, and she quickly opened the door, and was met with pitch black. She sighed to herself and flipped on the light switch, and just as she suspected no Finn.<p>

She vaguely wondered what that idiot was up to, as she flipped off the light and shut the door. She figured that she tried, and should just head back to class, but the next thought that she had was that Quinn had a free period right now, and maybe Finn was bugging her, and if he wasn't at least she could sneak in a few minutes with her girlfriend before she headed back to class. She smiled to herself satisfied with the idea, and headed in the direction of the library.

* * *

><p>Charlotte continued her walk down the hallway and could suddenly hear voices talking up ahead of her. The closer she got to the weight room the louder the voices became, and she was pretty sure that Finn was one of the voices that were talking. Her theory being proven a moment later when Finn and another boy from the football team entered the hallway still wrapped up in their previous conversation.<p>

"Nah glee club's not that bad man, the singing and dancing is pretty cool, even though it would be even better if we tossed out like three or four of our current members." Finn laughed.

"...I know Mr. Shue was upset that I bailed yesterday, but their all crazy if they thought I was going to sit there and throw a pity party all practice, just because Quinn and Puck fucked up their lives last year." Finn stated, and the other football player "Saunders" or something just laughed, Finn joining in a second later.

Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing this, feeling the anger well up inside of her, as she thought not for the first time what a dick Finn Hudson was.

"What did you just say?" Charlotte asked angrily as she approached the two boys.

Finn's head snapped to her, and for a second he looked worried before he glanced around and saw it was only the three of them in the hall, and his features instantly twisted into a smug grin.

"You heard me, so I don't see why I need to say it again." Finn returned cockily and Saunders chuckled, causing Finn to grin even wider when he heard it.

Charlotte knew that Finn was trying to act like a big man, in front of his football buddy, but Charlotte could care less about that. She was ready to tear into Finn as it was, and if he wanted an audience well that was fine by her, She was beyond caring at this point.

"I know that you're a dick, and you don't care about anyone but yourself, but she's your girlfriend, Finn. You could try being a little supportive." Charlotte replied, trying and failing to reign in her anger as she spoke.

Saunders laughed again, but this time he was laughing at Finn, which Finn didn't enjoy in the least, and he scowled at the other boy, before fixing his gaze on Charlotte once more.

"It's not my job to be supportive. It's not my fault that Quinn let that prick knock her up, last year." Finn shot back, his face red.

"...I don't know why I should waste my time over someone else's mistake. That baby shouldn't even have been born." Finn added, his voice tense.

Charlotte clenched and unclenched her fists several times at her side, as she desperately attempted to hold on to the little control that she had left. She was usually able to handle her emotions better than this, but lately she already had a short fuse when it came to Finn, and at the moment, the boy in question was really trying her patience.

Charlotte then took a few deep calming breaths and tried to approach the situation from a more diplomatic prospective, though her anger was still trying to seep through.

"I get that the situation isn't ideal, and that you are no longer on good terms with Noah, But Beth is just an innocent baby and can't be held responsible, and wishing that someone had never been born is a horrible thing to do, Finn. You should be ashamed of yourself." Charlotte told him, her voice steady, as she tried to stay in control of herself, while Finn glared at her.

"...and regardless of all that. You're her boyfriend, and Quinn was a mess yesterday. You should have been there for her, and even if you couldn't do that, the least you could do, would be to not talk shit about her and her situation to your stupid fucking friends." Charlotte said practically seething towards the end, as her control slipped and her anger began to take over, her body trembling with the intensity of each and every emotion she was currently feeling.

The hallway was completely silent after that. Saunders was no longer laughing, and was just standing silently next to Finn, as he eagerly waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Fuck that!" Finn growled, stepping up to Charlotte so that he was right in her face.

"It's Quinn's own god damn fault that she decided to slut it up with Puckerman, and then gave birth to his bastard." Finn spat, venom coating his every word.

The last thing Charlotte was aware of was Finn's words, before rage flooded through her, and her vision went black.

The next thing she knew her fist was throbbing, and Finn was pressed back against the lockers clutching his mouth, a look of shock and pain on his face.

"Fucking bitch!" Finn exclaimed a second later, spitting a bloody tooth into his palm, before turning back to Charlotte, a menacing look upon his face, as he straightened to his full height, now towering over her.

"Both of you, my office now!" Figgins suddenly called out, as he approached them, effectively ending their standoff and directing the two teenagers to his office.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been inside the office collecting a few forms she needed from the receptionists, and had heard Finn and Charlotte's altercation from inside the office, right before Figgins walked out, returning a moment later, with both the teenagers in tow, before entering his office and closing the door behind them.<p>

Rachel heard the bell ring signaling the end of second period and the beginning of lunch and immediately pulled out her phone to call Puck, and after her boyfriend swore on their relationship that he wouldn't touch Finn, She relayed the fight to him, and within minutes Puck had met Rachel outside the office, the couple talking to one another against the lockers while they waited for Charlotte to come out.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria Quinn was sitting with the other glee kids, eating her salad like she did every day. Except for today their table was almost half empty. Quinn already knew Santana was absent that day, but Lunch had been in session for over 20 minutes and Rachel, Puck, Sam, and both Charlotte and Finn were all still missing. The last two causing Quinn to worry the most.<p>

Not being able to take the not knowing anymore, Quinn set down her fork, and turned to address the table.

"Where is everyone?" She asked the table calmly. "...Were missing like half our group." She added trying to sound uninterested.

"I don't know about everyone, but Sam's taking a makeup test with Mr. Lockhart." Kurt stated.

"Ms. Miller sent Finn and Charlotte on errands during class, and they never came back, and at the end of class she had one of the other boys grab both Finn and Char's stuff and bring it up to the office." Brittney piped in between bites of her PB&J.

Quinn was worried before, but when she heard what Brittney said her mind began swirling with all the possibilities of what could have happened, not one of them being good, and quickly jumped up from her seat, and headed towards the front office to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever Rachel and Puck watched as Figgins door opened and out walked a smug looking Finn, holding a tissue containing his tooth in his hand, followed by Charlotte who was wearing an unreadable expression as she walked behind him.<p>

"What happened?" Puck asked his best friend, as both he and Rachel pushed off the lockers and walked over to Charlotte, as soon as she entered the hallway.

"She fucking attacked me, that's what happened." Finn answered instead.

Puck narrowed his eyes on the Quarterback, anger radiating off him in waves.

"I didn't ask you. I asked her. I don't even want you speaking to me, Finn. You're so lucky right now, because if Rachel hadn't already made me swear not to do anything, I would be beating the shit out of you right now, for what you said." Puck stated his tone threatening, before turning back to Charlotte.

"...and Noah wasn't referring to the fight, we obviously already know about that. He was asking what happened with Figgins." Rachel clarified, sending a glare towards Finn who was still standing in the hall with them for some reason, before turning to Charlotte and smiling encouragingly at her best friend.

"Well _He_ got detention for using profanity..." Charlotte began not even wanting to say the boy's name right now.

"...But then Figgins said since this was a first offence he was only getting a warning instead, whereas I'm suspended for two weeks, since I actually hit him." Charlotte returned, clearly unimpressed by how things had turned out.

Rachel and Puck both scoffed simultaneously at the news, both of them not very happy with what had happened either.

"You have got to me kidding me." Rachel muttered in disbelief.

"Whatever..." Charlotte sighed. "...I don't even care at this point. If I had a chance to do it all over again, I still would have hit him. He deserved it." She stated with conviction.

"...and you deserved to be suspended. You can't just go around hitting people, like some crazy bitch." Finn practically yelled as he advanced on Charlotte.

"...and you're going to have a lot more than a bloody face to worry about, if you don't shut your fucking mouth and take a step back, Hudson." Puck snarled stepping in between them.

Rachel reaching out immediately and placing a calming hand on Puck's bicep, in an attempt to slightly taper his anger, even though she herself was raging as well.

* * *

><p>Seconds later Quinn turned the corner, and located the group.<p>

"There you guys are." She sighed in relief when she saw them, but the relief instantly vanished when she felt the tension in the air and took in the facial expressions they all were wearing.

"What happened?" Quinn asked them forcefully, when she came to a stop, instantly noticing the fire in Puck's eyes and Finn's bloodied lip.

Both boys answered at once, each one blaming the other, and Quinn felt her frustration growing exponentially. She was about to snap at both of them, when her eyes zeroed in on Charlotte's bloody knuckles and rapidly swelling fist, and she automatically blocked everything else out, and stepped past both Finn and Puck and walked over to where her girlfriend was standing next to Rachel, before reaching out and gently grabbing the injured hand.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked Charlotte softly, as she cradled the brunette's hand between her own, a look of concern etched across her face.

"What the hell, Quinn!" Finn called out, clearly not amused.

"She's hurt, Finn." Quinn responded her voice light and slightly detached.

"She's Hurt..." Finn returned incredulously

"What about me? My face is fucking bleeding, Q." He informed her in a huff.

At that Quinn turned around slightly taking in for the second time Finn's bloody lip and swollen jaw, though as she did Charlotte's hand remained in her own.

Then for a moment she looked back and forth between the two of them. Before she gently dropped Charlotte's hand, and took a small step back from both of them. A look of utter helplessness on her face, as she struggled between doing what she wanted to do, and doing what she should do.

Though to his credit, Finn didn't even notice Quinn's inner turmoil the way the other three did, and just continued to ramble on, turning his glare back to Charlotte before he spoke.

"You're so fucking lucky that you're a girl or I'd..." Finn spat looking at Charlotte.

"Or you'd what?" Puck growled rounding on the taller boy, with barley constrained anger.

"Why are you with him?" Charlotte exclaimed in exasperation over the situation, looking right at Quinn.

Finn scoffed, and spoke before Quinn even had a chance to reply.

"Who should she be with? You?" Finn returned with distain, laughing bitterly.

Charlotte may have not remembered punching Finn the first time, but she defiantly wasn't opposed to doing it again, and took a step towards the giant boy, when she once again heard Principal Figgins voice ringing through the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Anderson I guess I didn't make myself clear, but you suspension starts immediately. You are permitted to gather any belongings you may need, but after that you need to vacate the campus until your two weeks is up." Figgins informed her, before turning to Finn.<p>

"...and Mr. Hudson you should already be in the nurse's office, not attempting another confrontation with Miss. Anderson. So I would get a move on." He instructed the boy. Finn was about to argue, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to finish his argument with Charlotte and Puck.

"Now Mr. Hudson." Figgins instructed a little more forcefully, before he locked eyes with Quinn.

"Ah... Miss. Fabray would you please escort your boyfriend to the nurses office, and make sure he's stays there until he is released." He asked her, in a voice that told the blonde that saying "No" wasn't really an option.

"Of course." Quinn returned through gritted teeth, before flashing the principal one of her patented "Show smiles." She then turned her head to Charlotte for a brief moment sending the brunette and apologetic look, before tightening her jaw, and dragging Finn down the hall towards the nurse's office.

"As for the two of you..." Principal Figgins started turning his attention to Rachel and Puck. "...I'm aware that this is your lunch hour, but please spend it somewhere other than loitering in the halls." He instructed before turning and heading back into his office.

"Come on Char, We'll walk you to your car." Rachel stated, and the three of them headed out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do now? Just go home?" Rachel asked Charlotte as she climbed into the driver's seat of her Suv.<p>

"I'll probably just head over to Quinn's. I was going to leave after 4th today anyway, because Blaine, Judy and I, were going to attempt a new recipe for tonight's dinner while Quinn was at practice, so I might as well just head over there now." Charlotte returned with a shrug.

Rachel nodded in understanding, and Charlotte reached over, and turned the key in the ignition, starting her car, before turning her attention back to the couple.

"Can you guy's make sure that Quinn has a ride home, after Cheerio's practice today?" Charlotte asked her friends. "I drove her here this morning, and I was going to do it, but I obviously can't now." She added, with a hint of regret in her tone.

"Sure thing." Puck answered simply.

"Thanks guys" Charlotte returned, just as she heard the warning bell ringing.

"Drive safe, Char." Rachel implored with a smile.

Puck smiling as well as he reached out and shut the driver's side door for Charlotte. Sending her off with a wave, before Charlotte backed out of the parking spot, and drove out of the school.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Charlotte to find herself walking up the path of the Fabray home. She knew that Judy had told both her and Blaine to just let them in when they got there, but she wasn't expecting them this early. So Charlotte figured the polite thing to do in this case would be to ring the bell, and if Judy didn't answer after that, then she would use her key.<p>

Charlotte didn't have to wait long, and soon the door was opened and she was met with the smiling face of Judy Fabray. Judy looked slightly confused for a moment before she quickly ushered Charlotte inside, closing the door behind her.

"I guess I really lost track on time today." Judy stated as the pair walked through the house. "...I really thought it was a lot earlier than it is, not that I'm not happy to see you dear." Judy added with a smile.

"Actually Judy, you didn't lose track of time, I'm a little early. It's around one right now." Charlotte informed the blonde.

"Oh, well that makes more sense." Judy replied, thinking it over.

"Wait one... Why aren't you in school right now, Charlotte." Judy asked clicking in on the situation.

Charlotte's smile dimmed and she shuffled awkwardly before she spoke.

"I may have been suspended for two weeks, and asked to vacate the premises until said two weeks were up." Charlotte confessed hesitantly, looking a little ashamed.

Judy looked a little shocked at that. "Suspended, what could _you_ possibly have been suspended for?" Judy asked not quite believing it.

The only thing she could think of that Charlotte could be suspended for, was maybe being caught in an inappropriate position with her daughter while on school grounds. Since those two seemed to have a problem keeping their hands off each other, but since the school hadn't called her, and Quinn wasn't with Charlotte now, she knew that it couldn't be that.

_"Hellooo... What's going on? I'm still here you know."_ A familiar voice sounded from somewhere in the living room.

Charlotte looked around confused for a second, before her eyes saw the open laptop on the table, and then she understood, and followed behind Judy over to the computer, seeing the open Skype application, before being greeted with Ashlynn's familiar face.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Honey... I got a little distracted by some unexpected news." Judy apologized, pointing towards Charlotte, who went to stand beside her so that Ashlynn could see them both.<p>

_"Char..."_ Ashlynn greeted a little surprised._ "...What time is it? Shouldn't you be in school?"_ She asked echoing her mother's earlier question.

"She's suspended for two weeks." Judy answered.

Ashlynn furrowed her brow a little. _"Suspended? What for?"_ She asked the brunette.

"That's what she was just about to tell me." Judy answered again, before turning to Charlotte, both Fabray's now waiting on the girls answer.

"Fighting" Charlotte answered simply, hoping Judy wasn't too disappointed in her.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Anderson." Judy reprimanded upon hearing the news, and Charlotte winced slightly, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared as well, because Judy reacted the way she always thought a mother would, given the situation.

_"Fighting?"_ Ashlynn spoke through the computer.

_"Interesting... I would have thought if you ever got suspended it would be because Q, can't seem to keep her hands off you, and the two of you got caught doing something at school."_ Ashlynn stated lightly, though she was completely serious.

"That was my first thought too." Judy added absentmindedly, still processing the news.

Ashlynn laughed out loud at that, and Charlotte blushed.

They weren't far off, she and Quinn had sex on school grounds many_ many_ times, but they had gotten too good at sneaking around these days, to have actually ever gotten caught. Though they have had a few close calls in the past.

Charlotte was broken out of her inner musings by the sound of Ashlynn's voice speaking to her.

"Sorry Ash. What did you say?" Charlotte asked trying to shake the more risqué images of Quinn out of her head for the moment.

Ashlynn chuckled, noticing the deep blush still coating Charlotte's cheeks.

_"I asked who you were fighting."_ Ashlynn repeated. _"It wasn't Santana was it? Because as much as Quinn doesn't like it, she said that the two of you are actually good friends now."_ She added.

"No it wasn't Santana, and we are friends" Charlotte responded with a chuckle.

"It was Finn." Charlotte reveled.

"...and apparently he has a harder head then I expected." Charlotte added with a grin, holding up her hand to the screen so Ashlynn could see it.

"Oh dear." Judy stated,worried once she saw Charlotte's hand.

"Why are you just showing me this now?" Judy asked as she grabbed Charlotte's hand viewing the dried blood coating her swollen knuckles.

"Sit down, don't move, and talk to Ashlynn. I'll be right back." Judy instructed her, before rushing out of the room, and down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>"So Finn, huh?"<em> Ashlynn stated lightly.

_"...Fighting over Quinn? Or fighting to defend Quinn's honor?"_ Ashlynn asked, with a knowing smile. She knew that if Charlotte was to fight anyone, for any reason, there was a good chance the reason had something to do with her baby sister.

Charlotte smiled lightly at the computer screen, but wasn't surprised by the question. She knew that she was more than obvious about the depth of her feelings for the youngest Fabray, and the lengths she would go to for her.

"The second one." Charlotte replied. "...Though it's always a little bit of both, whenever Finn is concerned." She added with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"It's just... He is such a dick, Ash." Charlotte exclaimed.

"I mean yesterday he ditched on glee practice because he knew that we had a song prepared for Quinn and Puck, since they were having such a rough day. Not that anyone even really cared that he wasn't there, but fuck he's her boyfriend and it was disrespectful, but hey whatever ...But then today he's walking around with one of his Neanderthal friends, laughing and talking badly about Quinn, Puck, and Beth. So I confronted him and we argued, and he said some pretty terrible things and one thing led to another..." Charlotte trailed off taking a breath after her longwinded ramble.

_"Well you don't have to tell me what a horrible boyfriend Finn is."_ Ashlynn replied. _"...I've been more than aware of that, for quite some time."_

"I get it, I know that the situation isn't ideal. I mean I'm not thrilled that Puck and Quinn slept together at all, let alone had a child together, but what can you do. The past is the past. But the things he was saying..." Charlotte shook her head in disgust.

"...Beth is Quinn's daughter and I know that I've never met her, but I feel a connection to her because of Quinn, and on top of that she's just an innocent baby, none of what happened was her fault, and Pucks my best friend and Quinn's... Well Quinn's my everything. So to hear him, talking about them like that... I guess I just kind of lost it." Charlotte confessed with a slight shrug of her shoulders

_"Hey, I get it. Quinn wasn't too thrilled about our past either, but like you said the past is the past, and it's no excuse for Finn to act the way he did. You did the right thing, Char. I'm sure anyone with eyes would be able to see that."_ Ashlynn assured her.

_"Speaking of... Does Quinn know?"_ Ashlynn asked.

"That's what I was just about to ask." Judy announced as she walked back into the room, first aid kit in hand.

"Yeah she knows." Charlotte answered. "She showed up during the tail end of things, after I had already been suspended. Then Finn was trying to get into with me again, and Figgins came out, and had Quinn escort Finn to the nurse's office, and I was instructed to leave campus so I really didn't get a chance to see her, or talk to her, but she knows." Charlotte explained.

"Though I'm sure even if she hadn't been there, she would already know by now. Between whatever Finn is going to say, and the rumor mill at McKinley. Plus both Puck and Rachel were there as well, so..."

"Shit" Charlotte hissed, when she felt the stinging in her hand.

"Sorry Sweetie, this is going to hurt a little, but I'll try and be gentle." Judy stated softly, before she went back to cleaning Charlotte's knuckles and disinfecting the wound.

"Thank you, Judy." Charlotte returned with a small smile.

_"Well plus side, I bet it at least felt good, to actually hit that idiot. If I was you I would have wanted to do it for a long time."_ Ashlynn stated, reengaging Charlotte in conversation, in an attempt to take the brunette's mind off the pain in her hand.

Charlotte smiled. "Well the knowledge that I hit him is actually pretty gratifying, but to tell you the truth I don't even remember hitting him, so I don't really have a first person account." She revealed.

_"What do you mean?"_ Ashlynn asked curiously.

"Well Finn and I were arguing, and then the last thing I remember was Finn saying; _"Its Quinn's own god damn fault that she decided to slut it up with Puckerman, and then gave birth to his bastard."_ ...and then everything kind of just went black, and next thing I know, my hands throbbing and Finn's bleeding and clutching his mouth. Seconds later he's calling me a bitch, and were both being hauled off into Figgins office." Charlotte recalled, relaying the event to the two older Fabray women.

Ashlynn scoffed._ "Like I said before, Finn definitely deserved it, and more. He's lucky he got off with just one punch."_ Ashlynn stated angrily.

"There we go. That should be ok, for now." Judy stated once she hand finished bandaging Charlotte's hand.

"Thank you, Judy." Charlotte said with a kind smile.

"Not a problem, Honey." Judy said returning the smile.

Judy then stopped and placed her hand gently on Charlotte's.

"I wish you hadn't been suspended, and as much as I wish that you never had to get in a fight... I'm really proud of you Charlotte." Judy confessed.

"...So where the situation isn't ideal, I'm glad you did what you did, and I'm here for whatever you need. ...Even if that just means being someone to spend time with for the next two weeks, so you don't die of boredom, being alone all day." Judy added with a teasing smile.

Charlotte really didn't have words at the moment. So instead she pulled Judy into a tight hug, which Judy had no problem with returning instantly.

"Have you had lunch?" Judy asked the brunette once she pulled back from the hug, and Charlotte shook her head in the negative.

"Ok, well I'm just going to put this away..." Judy started gesturing to the first aid kit.

"...and then we will go get some lunch and have your hand looked at. She added with a smile.

"That's not necessary Judy, I'm sure my hand will be fine..." Charlotte began to protest.

Judy raised her eyebrow at that, and Ashlynn laughed, before addressing Charlotte.

_"You're acting like you actually have a choice in the matter."_ Ashlynn laughed.

_"...You should know better than that by now, when it comes to Mom, Char."_ Ashlynn added with a grin.

"Exactly." Judy agreed with a grin of her own, before walking out of the room to put away the first aid kit, just as she had informed them a moment ago.

"Your right. What was I thinking?" Charlotte agreed, laughing herself.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn and Charlotte then began talking casually, while they waited for Judy to return. They talked about when Charlotte and Quinn would come out to Boston to visit. Ashlynn was hoping for spring break, but knew her sister wouldn't be able to, since she had Cheerios boot camp during that time. Though both girls decided that the beginning of summer vacation would probably be best, since they could come for a substantial amount of time, before Cheerios summer camp started up in July. Soon they were both discussing all the things that they could do in Boston during that time, when Judy reentered the living room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alex isn't at the hospital today, but he said he would be more than happy to take a look at your hand, and we could just swing by the house, instead of waiting for lord knows how long in that dreadful emergency room. Then afterwards we'll get some lunch." Judy informed them, with a proud smile, as she walked back into the room.<p>

_"Thats always helpful."_ Ashlynn returned. _"Well I'll let the two of you head out then."_ She added with a smile. _"...I'll call you on Thursday Mom, Bye Char."_

"Bye sweetie, talk to you then." Judy returned, logging out of the program, and shutting down the computer, before turning back to Charlotte.

"Alex?" Charlotte asked a little confused.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Judy replied, forgetting that Charlotte may not know who that was, like Ashlynn and Quinn would.

"...Dr. Lopez, Santana's father." She explained.

"Ahh... Ok." Charlotte replied.

"Ready to go." Judy asked grabbing her purse off the table.

"Yep, good to go." Charlotte smiled. "My car or yours?" Charlotte asked out of habit.

Judy raised an eyebrow, and looked down at Charlotte's injured hand.

"Right of course." Charlotte laughed.

"...Your car then." She added with a smile, before following behind Judy to the garage.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 55<p>

Charlotte and Judy were waiting on the front porch of the Lopez house, when Charlotte heard a familiar voice call through the house, as they approached the front door.

"I got it." Santana called behind her as she went to answer the door.

With all of today's events Charlotte had forgotten that Santana had stayed home from school today, and smiled to herself when the Latina opened the front door looking relaxed wearing a simple pair of sweats and a tank top, her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Hey Char..." Santana greeted, though she looked a little confused at the other girl's presence. "...Ms. Fabray" Santana greeted when she noticed the Quinn's mother standing there as well.

"Hello Santana, We're here to see you father, he should be expecting us." Judy informed her.

"Of course, come in." Santana replied, gesturing for the pair to enter the house.

"Papi, Ms. Fabray's here to see you." Santana called down the hall, before turning back to the two guests standing in the living room.

"Your father's going to look at Charlotte's hand, make sure everything's alright." Judy explained gesturing to Charlotte's bandaged fist.

Santana nodded and smirked at Charlotte, but didn't question them further, which surprised Charlotte, considering how _"inquisitive"_ Santana usually was.

Santana read Charlotte's expression, and began to speak.

"I don't need to ask you what happened, because I already know." Santana smirked.

"My phone's been blowing up all morning." She explained.

"...and of course you choose the one day that I'm home from school to finally knock out Finnessa." Santana smirked.

"I told you a few weeks back that I would have paid good money to see that, and you go and do it, as soon as I'm gone. I would have loved to see his face, after you hit him." Santana informed her with a teasing grin, which Charlotte instantly returned.

"It's good to see you again, Judy." Alex Lopez greeted as he entered the room. "...and Charlotte I presume, Santi's told me a lot about you." He said with a smile turning to the younger girl.

"Let's see what we have here, shall we." He said reaching for Charlotte's hand.

"She had a gash across her knuckles, I'm guessing from Finn's teeth, but besides that it's just mainly swollen and bruised, but I wanted to be sure." Judy informed him.

"That's understandable." Dr. Lopez agreed as he looked over Charlotte's hand."...Ok, well it looks good, but we'll take a quick x-ray just to be sure." He stated with a smile.

"One of the best purchases I have made was buying that portable x ray machine for my office when the girls joined Cheerios, and with Santi's temper, it really comes in handy." He informed the girls with a teasing smile, very reminiscent of the one Santana sometimes wore, as he led them into his office, to begin the x-ray.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for this, Alex." Judy stated as both of the Lopez's walked her and Charlotte to the car. "...I'm just glad nothing was broken or fractured." She added relieved.<p>

"Anytime Judy." Alex returned.

"It's a good thing you, apparently know how to hit someone, or it could have been much worse than a few scrapes and bruises." He said to Charlotte.

"Kick boxing." Charlotte offered as an explanation.

"Ah, yes I remember Santana saying something about that." He nodded his head.

"Well anyway, ice would be a good idea for the next few days or so, and don't forget to pick up the prescription I ordered for you at the pharmacy, the pills should help with the pain and with the swelling, and you should be good as new in no time." He added with a smile.

"Thank you for seeing me, Dr. Lopez." Charlotte smiled. "I'll see you later Tana." Charlotte added addressing her friend.

"Yep, I'll be back at school tomorrow." Santana replied.

Charlotte looked confused for a moment. "I won't so..." She replied.

"What? Why? ...Oh you have got to be kidding me." Santana returned catching on.

"I thought you said you already knew." Charlotte responded.

"I knew that you got in a fight with Finn, not that you got suspended." Santana stated irritated.

"How long?" She asked.

"Two weeks." Charlotte shrugged.

"Lame. What about Finnocent?" Santana returned.

"He just got a verbal warning from Figgins." Charlotte replied.

"What the actual fuck. That's bullshit, Char." Santana stated not amused.

Dr. Lopez laughed under his breath at the outburst, before turning to his daughter.

"Language Mija." He reprimanded lightly.

"Sorry Papi" Santana replied. "This is just really Fuc... messed up." Santana said, catching herself before she let her mouth run freely again, and Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at the more domesticated version of Santana.

"It's fine, San." Charlotte assured her. "I hit him, not the other way around, and like I already told Puck and Rachel, if I had the chance to do it all over, I would hit him again." She explained.

"Plus, two weeks suspension seems like a pretty small price to pay, to be able to Punch Finn Hudson in the face. So no worries." Charlotte added with a smile.

"Well when you put it that way..." Santana returned with a grin. "...Maybe Britt and I will swing by one of these days after school and we can catch a movie or something." She offered.

"Sure, that's sounds good. Give me a call and we'll figure something out." Charlotte returned.

"Will do." Santana replied, before Judy and Charlotte climbed into Judy's Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking that we could go to that little café on bleaker, that Quinn found last month. I figured we would want something light for lunch, since dinner is going to be a little on the heavy side tonight." Judy stated, as they drove down the streets of Lima.<p>

"That sounds good." Charlotte replied with a nod. "Do you think that we could stop by Burt's tire shop afterwards? I wanted to talk to Mr. Hummel about today." She added softly.

"Sure, Sweetie. If that's want you want to do." Judy replied. "...But can I ask why? She asked.

"I'm not sorry about what happened and I wouldn't take it back. But Blaine is my brother, and Finn is kind of Kurt's brother now, and I don't want Blaine to have any problems with Mr. and Mrs. Hummel because of my actions." Charlotte began to explain.

"...and you know how Finn's Mom is, she treats Finn like a golden boy who could do no wrong. So I just want to talk to Mr. Hummel today, before things go any further." Charlotte concluded.

Judy nodded. "Carol is a little blind when it comes to Finn." She agreed.

"If it's something you feel like you need to do, then of course we'll stop, dear." Judy said, easily complying with the request, as the continued on their drive.

* * *

><p>Carol Hummel had just picked up the to-go order she had ordered for her husbands lunch, when she spotted Judy Fabray sitting alone at a table across the room, and decided to go over and say hello.<p>

When she got closer she noticed that even though Judy was currently sitting alone there was two empty salad bowels and two glasses on the small table, and Carol's intrest was peaked, as she wondered who Judy was having lunch with, especially in such a small unknown café on the outskirts of town.

"Judy" Carol greeted. "...Funny running into you here, not that many people know about this little café. I was just picking up Burt's lunch, and wanted to say hello." Carol explained.

"Hello Carol, Quinn actually found this place, a little while ago. I'm just having a light lunch in between errands. I was just finishing up." Judy replied truthfully, though she could tell the other woman was a little disappointed having wanted more details than Judy had given her.

"Well that's nice." Carol replied. Just as she saw another figure approaching the table from her peripheral.

"Almost ready to go, Judy." Charlotte asked once she reached the table.

"Uh huh, Let me just get the check." Judy replied.

Charlotte nodded and went to take a sip of her water when she noticed Carol standing off to the side of the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Hummel I didn't see you there." Charlotte stated, feeling a little bad for accidently ignoring the woman's presence.

"Charlotte" Carol replied in greeting, a little surprised at seeing the young girl, and then she realized that she was who Judy was having lunch with, and her brain started running wild with different ideas and scenarios.

* * *

><p>Why was Charlotte at a secluded Café with Judy Fabray, instead of being in school? Finn was always complaining how the young brunette was at Quinn's house basically all the time, and how Charlotte had spent the holidays there. Charlotte always addressed Judy so casually, and the pair always seemed unexplainably close. Closer than most mothers were with one of their daughter's friends, and Judy certainly never seemed as close with Brittney and Santana and the girls and their families had been close to the Fabray's for years.<p>

And if she remembered correctly Charlotte had spent most of her time with Judy at the wedding, fetching Judy's drinks for her the entire night, always making sure she was taken care of, and even splitting her dinner with the older Fabray.

Carol's mind continued to spin, until it finally landed on a conclusion. Granted it was the wrong conclusion, a _very_ wrong conclusion, but it was a conclusion none the less.

* * *

><p>"I actually wanted to talk to you and your..." Charlotte began to address Carol, but was cut off by her instead.<p>

"Umm... I have to go ...I need to get Burt his lunch." Carol rushed out, before swiftly turning on her heal, and practically running out of the café.

"Cause that wasn't weird at all." Charlotte mused, and Judy agreed.

"Well were heading over to the tire shop now, anyway. So you can just talk to both of them there." Judy stated grabbing her purse, and heading towards the door.

"I guess you're right." Charlotte replied following behind her.

Charlotte still felt a little odd about Mrs. Hummel's behavior but pushed it aside, and decided to focus on the task at hand instead, knowing it was going to be harder for her, now that she had to talk to both Mr. and Mrs. Hummel about Finn, rather than just Burt.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the tire shop, and both Charlotte and Judy got out of the car.<p>

"You're coming with me? Charlotte asked, as she saw Judy beside her at the door.

"If you don't mind." Judy replied. "Burt's a good man, and I know that there isn't anything to worry about, but I would feel better if I went with you instead, of having my daughter confront two adults by herself." She explained.

Charlotte smiled brightly when she heard Judy call her "Daughter" She knew that's how Judy felt, but had never heard her just naturally refer to her as such in a regular conversation, and was extremely happy at the development.

"Let's get this over with then." Charlotte stated with a smile holding the door open for Judy, before they both walked inside the shop.

* * *

><p>"...I'm not saying I don't believe you, but that just doesn't seem right to me." Burt Hummel's voice floated from the back of the shop.<p>

"I know what I saw Burt, and afterwards the more I thought about it the more it made sense, I'm surprised I didn't see it before. This is horrible, she's just a child." Carol's voice joined his.

"Mr. Hummel" Charlotte called out as she tentatively walked deeper into the shop. Judy following closely behind her, she was more than happy to let Charlotte handle this on her own, but she wanted to be there if the girl needed her.

The voices stopped talking then, and Charlotte called out again.

"Mr. Hummel... It's Charlotte Anderson, Blaine's sister. I wanted to talk to you." Charlotte stated.

"We're in the garage Charlotte. Come on back." Burt's voice answered back, and Charlotte did just that.

* * *

><p>Soon Judy and Charlotte were face to face, with Carol and Burt, the latter two looking a little uncomfortable with the situation, much to Charlotte's confusion.<p>

"Hello Charlotte, Judy. What do I owe the pleasure?" Burt addressed them after a moment.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something that happened today, Sir." Charlotte began with a deep breath. "I'm sure you wondering why I'm not in school at the moment..."

"Oh my God, Burt. I told you." Carol exclaimed hitting her husband's shoulder.

"You can stop right there, Charlotte. We already know what you're going to say, and honestly I would prefer if you didn't explain. We don't want any part of it, the less we know the better. We can just pretend that we didn't see each other today, and leave it at that." Carol told her, cutting off her explanation.

Charlotte was beyond confused at what was happening. Did they already know about what happened with Finn? And if they did, this was definitely a strange way to be dealing with it.

Charlotte was just about to speak again and voice her confusion, when Carol rounded on Judy.

"...and you. I meant what I said, I don't want to her about it, but I definitely thought better of you Judy. I don't know how you could do such a thing, and look at yourself in the mirror in the morning, let alone come here, and try to plead you case with us. Were all parents for god sakes, you should know how wrong this is." Carol stated a look of disgust on her face.

In that moment Judy was just as confused as Charlotte, but she was becoming deeply offended by whatever heinous act, she was being accused off.

"Excuse me?" Judy asked coldly, still not knowing what was going on, but definitely not appreciating being talked to in such a manner.

Charlotte looked between herself and Judy, before looking back between the two Hummel's. She thought back to everything Mrs. Hummel had said, as well as the conversation the couple was having when they first walked in, and then took in the look of disgust and disappointment on Carol Hummel's face, and at that moment everything clicked.

* * *

><p>"Oh God." Charlotte stated aloud, feeling nauseous. "You think that were... That Judy and I are..." Charlotte trailed off not being able to say the words.<p>

Judy on the other hand, finally realized what was going on, and what was being insinuated about them, and a look of horror washed across her face, before it was replaced by pure rage.

"No offence, Judy ...But I think I'm going to be sick." Charlotte staggered.

"No offence taken, dear. I'm feeling rather nauseous myself." Judy returned, glaring at Carol.

Charlotte gulped. "Excuse me..." She stated before sprinting out the back door.

Charlotte felt sick to her stomach. Don't get her wrong Charlotte knew that Judy was a beautiful woman, and Charlotte herself had no problem with older woman, considering most of the relationships she herself had in the past she was the younger participent, and she had always known about Puck's string of Cougars and she was more than fine with the concept.

But not only was Judy her girlfriends mother, but as far as Blaine and Charlotte were concerned Judy was _their_ mother as well, and for anyone to think that they were sleeping together, well the thought made her sick beyond belief.

Once Charlotte reached the alley, she wasn't able to hold back anymore, and quickly released the contents of her stomach, in the alleyway behind Burt's tire shop.

* * *

><p>Charlotte reentered the shop a little bit later, and saw Burt sitting alone at the table in the back.<p>

"Can I have some water, please." Charlotte asked him wearily.

"Of course." Burt responded, jumping up and grabbing her a bottle from the fridge.

"Thank you." Charlotte said accepting the bottle and taking a sip.

"Are you ok?" Burt asked, and Charlotte just nodded continuing to drink.

"I'm sorry about what was said earlier. Carol gets a little overzealous sometimes." Burt apologized.

"Judy and her, are in the office... Err... talking about it, right now." He informed her with a nervous smile.

"...But I was informed that there was something you wanted to talk to me about in the first place. So..." He prompted.

"Yeah..." Charlotte returned.

"Well the reason that I'm not in school right now is because I was suspended for fighting ...Fighting with Finn." Charlotte informed him hesitantly.

"We were arguing and one thing led to another and I kind of lost it, I guess, and I hit him." Charlotte confessed.

"I'm not sorry about it, and I don't regret hitting him, because frankly he deserved it, but I am sorry for any trouble my actions may cause. I don't want Finn and I's problems reflecting negatively on my brother, or his relationship with you son." Charlotte revealed.

"I also wanted to let you know that I knocked one of Finn's teeth out when I punched him, and since it's my fault, I wanted to pay for his dental bill, and any costs regarding him replacing said tooth. Just send the bill with either Kurt, or Blaine and I would be more than happy to pay it." Charlotte concluded calmly.

"Well I'm definitely going to have discuss what happened with the boys when they get home. But don't worry about Blaine, he's a great kid, and he loves Kurt. I wouldn't hold anything against him, especially something he didn't do. As for the dental bill, that won't be necessary but it was nice of you to offer none the less." Burt replied.

"...and coming here and discussing this all with me, was a very admirable thing to do Charlotte, and I appreciate it. I'm just sorry about the kind of reception you were met with when you got here, especially since you were trying to do what you thought was the right thing when you came her to talk to me today." Burt concluded with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel, and thank you for understanding." Charlotte replied and Burt nodded.

A second later the office door flew open and a frazzled Judy Fabray walked out.

"Are you ready to go, dear." Judy asked Charlotte as she approached.

"Yeah, I just finished." Charlotte returned.

"Good, because I honestly don't think I could be here any longer." Judy replied.

"Burt" Judy stated, nodding to the man.

"Judy" Burt nodded back, before both Charlotte and Judy exited the shop.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that woman accusing us of what she did. That's a very serious accusation she was making, and I don't even want to think about what would have happened had she been able to tell more people than just Burt, before I was able to set her straight." Judy stated in a huff as they drove. "...Both Blaine and you are like my children for god sakes." Judy exclaimed disgusted, at that mere thought of what she had just been accused of.<p>

"I know." Charlotte replied, feeling disgusted herself. Judy then turned her focus to Charlotte and saw that the girl still looked a little pale.

"What's wrong with me?" Judy stated, shaking her head at herself.

"...Ranting on like this when you don't feel well. Are you ok, Sweetie? You don't look so good. Are you still nauseous?" Judy asked her.

"Not so much anymore. I already got rid of my lunch back at the shop. My stomach just kind of aches now." Charlotte replied softly.

"When we get to the house, I get you some Pepto, and a nice cup of tea." Judy said with a caring smile. "...and Blaine should be there soon, and he will have the pain meds Alex ordered for you and it couldn't hurt to take those as well." She added.

Charlotte nodded. "Ok"

"We'll be home in a minute." Judy said placing a comforting hand on top of Charlotte's.

"Thanks, Judy" Charlotte returned, closing her eyes.

"Of course, Sweetheart." Judy replied as they continued to drive towards the house.

* * *

><p>"She did what?" Blaine's voice rang through the Fabray house.<p>

Charlotte was lying back on the couch in the living room sipping on the tea Judy had just made her a few minutes earlier when she heard her brother's exclamation, and she knew that Judy had just informed him of what had happened with Carol Hummel earlier.

Charlotte just sat there, and continued to leisurely drink her tea, and a few moment later Blaine walked into the living room, Judy walking beside him.

"...and I thought you hitting Finn, and getting suspended was the big excitement for today." Blaine addressed his sister amusement in his eyes, as he sat down beside her own the couch.

"Guess not." Charlotte shrugged. "Today's been... Interesting to say the least." She added.

"I'll say" Blaine agreed.

"Here, you supposed to take two of these now." Blaine instructed producing the pain pills he had picked up, and a bottle of water, handing them both to his sister.

"You feeling any better?" He asked, as Charlotte was swallowing the pills.

"Yeah, my stomach's settled now. Charlotte answered in between sips of water. "...My hands still throbbing, but these should take care of that." Charlotte said gesturing towards the pills.

"Here you go, Honey." Judy addressed Charlotte walking back into the room and handing the brunette an ice pack. "...You should probably ice your hand a little before you start dinner."

"Good idea, Thank you." Charlotte responded, accepting the ice pack.

"So what's wrong then?" Blaine asked his sister knowingly. He could feel that something was wrong with Charlotte and if it wasn't her physical ailments, it must have been something else.

Charlotte smiled slightly at her brother's insightfulness, before answering.

"It's Quinn, I texted her when I left campus, then again at lunch, and a third time like 15 minutes ago, and still nothing." Charlotte reveled with a sad sigh.

"...I figured she would have texted me on her own after what happened, but now she's not even returning the texts I send her. I may be overreacting but I'm a little worried. What if she's mad at me for hitting Finn, or getting suspended, or both." Charlotte explained.

"Maybe, we shouldn't do dinner tonight. Maybe it would be better if we weren't here when she gets home from practice." She added to her brother, her voice laced with uncertainty. She was feeling a little unsure of herself, do to all the emotional stress she had underwent today.

"Nonsense. You two are staying here." Judy piped in suddenly.

"I can't tell you why Quinnie hadn't contacted you or returned you messages, but I sincerely doubt she's upset with you over what happened today, if anything I think she would be proud." Judy assured her.

"...and most likely turned on." Blaine teased his sister, under his breath, and Charlotte blushed.

"What was that, dear." Judy asked, not quite hearing what Blaine had said.

"Nothing Judy." Blaine replied quickly, and Charlotte giggled.

"Well I'm going to get started on the puff pastry dough." Blaine announced getting up.

"...Come in and join us when you're done with you tea." Blaine added to his sister with a smile, and Charlotte nodded at him, before both he and Judy disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Quinn was more than a little stressed after the day she had, and just wanted to get home, and relax. Though as she pulled up to her house, the sight of both of the twins cars in her driveway brought a smile to her face, and made her feel better already, and when she stepped in to the house and smelt the delicious smell of food being prepared, she was reminded of their dinner tonight, and the stress she had been feeling began to steadily melt away.<p>

She headed into the kitchen and smiled brightly at the scene in front of her.

Blaine standing next to the open oven, a meat thermometer in one hand and oven mitt on the other. Her mother twirling the wine in her glass as she laughed at something Charlotte had just said, while the beautiful brunette was stirring something on the stove, laughing as well.

* * *

><p>"Quinnie your home." Judy greeted when she saw her daughter leaning against the entryway with a smile on her face. Charlotte's head snapped up at the mention of Quinn, and automatically smiled when she saw the blonde in the door way.<p>

"How was school?" Judy asked her daughter conversationally.

"Worst. Day. Ever." Quinn sighed.

"Though it seems to be looking up now." Quinn added sending a flirtatious grin Charlotte's way. Charlotte melted a little at that, and thought to herself how silly it was for her to be worried earlier.

"Worse day ever, huh? What happened?" Blaine asked Quinn, shutting the oven and going to stir something in a large pot next to Charlotte.

"Well the whole suspension thing for starters, and being worried about you." Quinn started gesturing to her girlfriend.

"...Then I had to sit in the nurse's office with Finn for pretty much all of third period, while he was whining about his mouth. Then I went to text Charlotte and my phone decided it would be a good time to turn itself off, never to be turned on again. So that was pleasant." Quinn started with a huff.

Judy smiled she knew that Charlotte had been worried for nothing. "I believe you have an upgrade stored Quinnie, so that shouldn't be a problem I'll just pick you up a new phone in the morning." Judy told her daughter, and Quinn nodded before continuing to relay her day.

"Then Finn's mom showed up, when Finn and I were walking to the locker room after glee, to take him to the dentist, and she was acting really weird with me for some reason, it was odd." Quinn mused.

"...and Finn I guess somehow got his blood on my uniform and Coach flipped out when she saw it, and made me run laps all practice. " She concluded.

"Acting weird how?" Judy questioned.

"Carol didn't say anything rude to you, did she?" Her mother practically growled, which confused Quinn.

"Umm... No. She didn't actually say anything to me at all, Which is odd enough it itself, considering how chatty she usually is. I can't really explain it, she was just acting really weird towards me, is all. " Quinn replied.

"Good. Like she didn't cause enough trouble already today, she needn't make you upset as well." Judy huffed, and now Quinn felt really out of the loop.

"Charlotte and your mother had a little run in with Carol today, and things didn't go well." Blaine informed Quinn, when he saw the confusion on her face.

"What happened?" Quinn asked her girlfriend.

"I really don't think I can say the words again." Charlotte shuddered.

"Me either." Judy agreed. "Blaine would you be a dear, telling you earlier was enough for me."

Blaine nodded, before walking over to Quinn and whispering into her ear.

Judy and Charlotte both continued to cook, but watched the mired of emotions roll across Quinn's face, as Blaine continued to relay what had happened with the Hummel's.

* * *

><p>"Gross. What's wrong with her?" Quinn exclaimed once Blaine finished. Shocked at the accusation that had been hurled at her mother and her girlfriend.<p>

"That's what I said." Judy agreed shaking her head.

"So she saw the two of you eating lunch, on a school day and just automatically assumes that the two of you are... are... Geez I can't even say it." Quinn stated.

"Please don't..." Charlotte says not wanting to hear the words again.

Quinn sent her girlfriend a sympathetic smile in understanding.

"Geez, how delusional can you get?" Quinn added.

"I agree." Judy replied. "Charlotte was suspended and injured, I took her to get her hand looked at and then fed her, because she missed lunch. Those all seem like very motherly things to do to me, but apparently to Carol it constitutes deviant behavior and an illicit affair." Judy added her tone of voice showing how ridiculous the whole thing was.

"Well she is Finn's mother after all." Blaine joked like that was all the explanation needed, his joke effectively lightening the mood once more, when everyone broke into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Speaking of, Baby. How's your hand? Mom said she got it looked at." Quinn asked sliding up next to Charlotte on the other side of the counter.<p>

"It's good. Nothing's broken or anything, and Dr. Lopez gave me some pills for the pain and swelling, so it doesn't even hurt right now." Charlotte replied with a smile.

"Well that's good. I'm glad." Quinn responded wrapping her arms around Charlotte from behind, while the brunette, continued to stir her sauce at the stove.

A moment later Charlotte took the pot away from the heat and set it aside, to let it sit, before spinning around in her girlfriend's arms, and giving her a belated hello kiss.

"I know you said that the pills made your hand feel better, but are you feeling good enough for me to show you, just how much I appreciate what you did for me earlier." Quinn whispered seductively against the shell of Charlotte's ear.

Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head in silent conformation to her girlfriend's question, Quinn then pulled back slightly, and addressed the room.

"Do I have enough time to run up, and take a shower before dinner?" Quinn asked.

"How long does it have to rest." Charlotte asked turning her attention to her brother.

"15 minutes." Blaine answered. "Is the sauce done?" He returned.

"Uh huh." Charlotte replied, before turning back to Quinn.

"You have about 20 minutes before we start plating. So you'll have to be relatively quick." Charlotte told her with smile.

"Alright, sounds good." Quinn replied brightly, before leaning in and whispering into Charlotte's ear as she passed.

"Maybe, you can slip away, and see just how quick I can be." She flirted, before sashaying out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A few moments later Charlotte was setting aside the spinach she had just put the finishing touches on before walking over to where her brother was standing stirring the potatoes.<p>

"I'm all done so... Do you think you guys can just... Or do you need me to." Charlotte began.

Blaine laughed. "Just go." He told her with a smile.

Charlotte didn't need to be told twice, and calmly walked out of the kitchen, before racing up the stairs to Quinn's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Roughly 25 minutes later, Charlotte and Quinn walked down the stairs hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces, just as Blaine had finished setting the table. Both Judy and Blaine noticed that Charlotte's hair was now wet and pulled up into a loose pony tail, but neither of them said anything, as they sat down to enjoy their dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was really good guys." Quinn complimented the other three once they finished dinner.<p>

"Yup, one more dish crossed off the list." Blaine stated referring to the list of the 10 most difficult dishes to make, Judy had found on the internet a few months back, that they were steadily making their way through.

"Uh huh, Beef wellington was a little on the more complicated side, but each dish is relatively easy with the three of us working on it. Though I can't imagine making it all by myself." Judy added, and the twins both nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we just shared a salad for lunch earlier, because it was definitely a little on the heavier side, and I'm stuffed." Charlotte stated, as she finished clearing the table.

"Yeah, I'm sure coach would have me running laps for the next week straight, if she saw me eating this." Quinn added, and Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Not that I would need it." Quinn added on with a shy smile, which Charlotte quickly returned, proud that her girlfriend was actually trying, like she said she would this morning, when it came to what she ate, and how much she had to exercise, concerning her weight.

"Definitely not. You're perfect." Charlotte told her girlfriend followed by a gentle kiss.

Judy couldn't help but smile at the exchange, pleased that being in a relationship with Charlotte didn't only make her daughter the happiest she's ever been, but it also seemed to be helping Quinn get over her own insecurities and hang-ups as well, and Judy couldn't be happier.

"Is everyone having tea?" Judy asked a moment later and was met with a chorus of yes's from all three before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Quinn cuddled up on the loveseat, while Blaine sat down on one of the recliners and flipped on the TV to find something for them to watch. Though he just turned on the design channel, when his phone started buzzing inside his pocket.<p>

Blaine laughed lightly after reading his text messages, gaining the attention of both of the girls as he did.

"Kurt just texted me." Blaine told them a second later.

"Finn apparently told Burt, some outrageous story about, him walking down the hall, and you just attacking him, or something to that effect, but thankfully Burt didn't buy it and went and had the same discussion he had with Finn with Kurt, and Kurt pretty much filled him in on what really happened." Blaine began to relay what Kurt had just told him.

Blaine cell buzzed again and he immediately read the next message.

"Kurt wanted me to tell you that, he doesn't know if it will make you feel better or not, but where you may have been suspended for 2 weeks, Finn is grounded for three, so at least he didn't get off Scott free this time." Blaine added with a smile.

Charlotte smiled as well. "The whole 2 week suspension thing, doesn't bother me because It was more than worth it, but tell Kurt that yes it does make me a little happier knowing that Finn is suffering a little more than he was before." Charlotte responded.

"Will do." Blaine replied, dialing Kurt's number, to talk to him instead of just returning the text.

* * *

><p>"Mmm... You do know, that I'm nowhere near done with showing you just how worth it, it was, right?" Quinn flirted, lightly stroking her fingertips along Charlotte's thigh.<p>

"But... Tea..." Charlotte replied weakly.

"How about we run up to my room, and see how long it takes, for Mom to send Blaine up after us." Quinn proposed, flicking her tongue against Charlotte's earlobe to accentuate her point.

"Sounds fun." Charlotte purred in response, giving into her hormones.

"Oh it will be" Quinn husked, grabbing Charlotte by the hand and dragging her up the stairs.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-Song used is: "Going Down" By: Sick Puppies**

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

It was Thursday two weeks later and Charlotte's first day back at school after her suspension. Charlotte thought it was odd that Figgins had her come back at the end of the week instead of the following Monday, so that she could start the week fresh, but she wasn't going to complain. Two weeks of suspension meant two weeks of not seeing Quinn every day from 6am-6pm while the blonde was at school, and Charlotte was glad to be putting an end to that.

Earlier that morning when Sam had come over for their daily run through the woods, He had informed her that Mr. Schuster had come up with a new teaching technique and wanted them all to head to the choir room roughly ten minutes before first period that morning, so that he could fill them in on the new assignment before they started their day.

So when Charlotte reached her locker, and didn't see any of her friends hanging around like usual she wasn't surprised, and just quickly grabbed the things she needed from her locker, before heading over to the choir room herself, for the impromptu glee meeting.

* * *

><p>"Well it's about fucking time." Santana stated with a grin, once Charlotte walked into the choir room, turning all the other members' attention to her as well.<p>

"Two weeks is too fucking long for you to leave me alone with these losers." Santana joked in her own special way, as she approached Charlotte.

"I missed you too, Tana." Charlotte returned with a smirk before giving the Latina a quick hug. Though as soon as she pulled away from Santana she soon found her arms full of Brittney as the tall blonde nearly knocked her over, from the intensity of her hug.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Charlotte greeted with a laugh once the hug was broken. "Missed me, huh?"

"I'm glad your back, Char." Brittney replied nodding her head in the affirmative.

"...Sam and Sanny helped me in health but it wasn't the same as when it's all four of us." She informed her.

Charlotte smiled. "Well I'm back now, so it will be the four of us again." She told Brittney.

"Good." Brittney said returning the smile, before coming closer to whisper into Charlotte's ear.

"Q's been all mopey since you been gone too, and look your back and she's already smiling again." Brittney whispered to her happily.

Once Brittney pulled back Charlotte's eyes immediately scanned the room for Quinn, and saw her a moment later, sitting on the risers next to Finn, smiling up at her, Charlotte returning the smile instantly. Charlotte of course had seen Quinn pretty much every single day over the last two weeks, but she definitely missed seeing Quinn at school more than she had realized.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte, good to see you back." Mr. Schue greeted her as he walked in the door, While Charlotte was being greeted by the rest of the glee club.<p>

"Good to be back." Charlotte returned with a smile, before discreetly pulling out her phone, as she took her seat next to her friends, while they all a waited for whatever Mr. Schuster had wanted to tell them.

Quinn felt her new smart phone buzzing against her as Mr. Schue started to speak. She then saw Charlotte watching her from the corner of her eye, and smiled to herself before grabbing her phone and holding it low in her lap, so that she could read the text.

_Good Morning Beautiful. xC_

Quinn smiled brightly when she read the text, as simple as the message may be, and quickly began typing back her reply.

_I missed you the most, you know. xQ_

Quinn texted back, referring to the warm reception Charlotte had received from the other glee kids a few minutes prior. Quinn then watched Charlotte reach for her phone when the text came through, and heard the slight chuckle that came from the brunette a second later.

_Ironic, since you're the one that saw me the most, these past two weeks. ; ) xC_

_Hmm... It's seems that I just can't get enough of you. xQ_

_I can handle that. I don't want you to ever get enough of me. xC_

Charlotte shot back smiling to herself, though she was soon taken out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called, and looked up to see Mr. Shue starring at her.

"I know it's not very much time, but I don't expect the performance to be perfect, it more of a team building exercises than anything else." Mr. Schuster said addressing her.

"Umm... That's... Fine." Charlotte returned slowly, having no idea what he was talking about at all, she hadn't heard a single word that the man had said since he greeted her earlier.

"You weren't really paying attention to me at all, were you?" Mr. Schue asked her lightly.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. I guess I'm not use to being back yet, early morning and all." Charlotte fibbed, but it seemed to appease her teacher, and that what she was going for after all.

"That's fine, Charlotte." The teacher returned.

"...But what I was saying was that we been having some problems within the team lately, and if we are going to be strong, we need to try and put our personal problems aside, and try to focus on the team mates that aren't necessarily our friends outside of glee as well as the ones that are." He began to fill her in.

"So randomly throughout the rest of the semester I'm going to assign impromptu duets or group numbers between members who I think are having problems, or members who i feel that, just need to spend a little more time together. The performances are meant to be spontaneous so you won't have much time to practice, the pair or group will be informed of their assignment that morning, and expected to perform their number for the rest of the team, that afternoon during glee." The teacher continued to explain.

"Since you and Finn have been having problems, which actually resulted in your suspension. I figured it would be a good idea, if the two of you were selected for our first duet team." He told her, oblivious to the tension in the room, at his announcement.

Charlotte, saw Finn huffing in his seat, and Quinn's worried expression, and was instantly about to argue the assignment but was cut off, by Mr. Schuster before she could speak.

"It isn't optional, and I'm sure were all looking forward to your performance later today." He added, shutting down the conversation and any further protests, before dismissing them with a proud smile, happy with the assignment he had come up with.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in health class, and were now given the rest of the period as free time once they had completed the worksheets they had been assigned.<p>

Charlotte then took a deep breath and pulled an extra chair to the side of her and Sam's table, before motioning for Finn to join them. The boy in return gave her a dirty look, but eventually walked over to their table and flopped down on the seat that was provided for him.

"Look, I don't want to do this anymore than you do." Charlotte stated once Finn plopped down.

Finn looked around and saw, Both Sam and Santana staring at him, closely watching his interactions with Charlotte, so he just nodded to Charlotte to continue.

Charlotte sighed. "I know we have to put on an actual performance, and I figured neither one of us actually wants to do choreography or really interact with each other at all. So I thought that since you play the drums and I play guitar that we could just do a rock song and you could play and sing on one side of the room, why I do the same on the other." She explained.

"Fine" Finn replied tightly with a frown on his face.

Charlotte looked at Finn for a moment seeing that the bruised and swollen jaw that he had been sporting the last time she had saw him, had now completely disappeared, leaving no trace of the punch she had hit him with, and Charlotte soon found herself itching to hit him again to replace the mark, but quickly shook those thoughts out of her head before, taking a deep breath and continuing to speak.

"Also I know that if we spend any extra time together, it's a very real possibility that I might get suspended again. So I thought we could listen to a rock playlist on my iPod, pick a song in here, split it up, than practice on our own, and then just perform together during glee." Charlotte added.

"Good, the less time I have to spend with you the better." Finn returned harshly.

Charlotte scoffed. "You think I want to spend any time with you at all." She returned.

Finn was about to speak again, but Charlotte really didn't want this turning into another argument, especially on her first day back. So she just thrust one of her ear buds towards the boy before putting one in her own ear, and hitting play on the playlist she had synced.

Finn gave her a dirty look in return, but begrudgingly took the ear bud anyway, thrusting it into his own ear, and leaning back in his chair.

* * *

><p>"What about this one." Finn stated some time later.<p>

Charlotte hadn't really been paying that much attention to the playlist and had kind of just zoned off as she listened to the music, but when she heard Finn's statement, she sat up straighter, and stopped the track, before playing It from the beginning. Hoping that the song would work for them, so that she could finish having to do this with the teen giant.

Charlotte listened to the song, nodding along as it played, and she was happy to say that not only did it work for them musically, but the lyrics actually worked for them as well.

"Ok we'll do that then. I'll break it up, and give it to you when I'm done." Charlotte stated.

"Wait. Why should you be the one to break it up." Finn returned, just trying to be petulant.

Charlotte raised her eye brow. "You want to do the arrangement, and print off the sheet music." She asked him skeptically.

Finn's face fell, he was just arguing for arguments sake, he really didn't want to actually do any more work than he already had to.

"That's what I thought." Charlotte returned, taking back her ear bud from the boy.

Finn then stood up from his seat, before addressing Charlotte one last time.

"Split the lyrics up however you want, But I want to be the one singing that Bitch line." Finn told her with a smug smile, before walking back to his own desk.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the boy. If Finn wanted the "Bitch line" he could have it, there was other lyrics Charlotte herself wanted anyway. She then pulled out her phone and began to split up the song lyrics, saving it and emailing it to herself when she finished.

Once the lunch bell rang, Charlotte headed straight to the choir room to use Mr. Schue's computer to print out the lyrics and sheet music for her and Finn.

* * *

><p>Charlotte smiled when she entered the cafeteria and saw the table full of her friends, before she made her way over to where Finn was eating his lunch.<p>

"Here" She said simply, handing over the papers she had just printed to Finn.

"You can practice in the choir room, since the drum set is in there." She added trying to be civil to the boy.

Finn didn't say anything in reply and just took the papers from her, setting them down carelessly on the table, and taking a bite out of his burrito.

"Aren't you going to go." Charlotte asked annoyed, standing over him.

"I'm eating." Finn returned dismissively.

"Then stuff it in your mouth, or take it with you. I don't care, but you need to go to the choir room and practice this stupid assignment so we can be done with it." Charlotte commanded.

"Fine" Finn replied angrily, getting up from his seat.

"I can't wait for this to be over with." He spat, grabbing his burrito and heading out the door.

"Oh, you have no idea." Charlotte called after him.

"Idiot" She said under her breath, before turning back to her friends.

"Well I got to go and practice this..." Charlotte said gesturing to the sheet music in her hands.

"…So I'll just meet you guys in third." She said with a smile, before going to leave.

Though seconds later, Charlotte felt familiar soft fingers grip her wrist lightly, and turned around to see Quinn looking up at her, from her place at the table.

"If you going to work through lunch, at least take this." Quinn spoke, picking up the apple from her lunch tray and handing it to Charlotte with a loving smile.

Charlotte smiled softly at the gesture, before taking the apple.

"Thanks, love." She returned, before heading out of the cafeteria, with a little extra pep in her step.

"Did she just call Quinn love?" Mercedes asked the group a moment later.

"It's a British thing." Kurt called out in reply, just saying the first thing that popped into his head, and was met with strange looks from the entire table.

"But, Charlotte isn't British." Tina replied confused by Kurt's answer.

"Umm... Well when Charlotte studied abroad last year, she was in London most of the time." Kurt tried to explain his statement.

"...The lingo creeps back in every once in a while without her even knowing." Kurt excused lamely.

"She randomly does it to all of us, Right Rach?" Kurt turned to his friend for help.

"Yes, right... All the time." Rachel agreed, nodding her head.

"Huh, that's weird." Mercedes responded, but seemed to be appeased by their explanation, and turned her attention back to her lunch, and her conversation with Tina.

Kurt then turned to Quinn to discuss the close call they had just experienced over Charlotte's slip up, but when he did he took in the dreamy faraway look on Quinn's face, as she ate her sandwich, and instead just smiled, before turning back to his own lunch.

* * *

><p>Glee finally rolled around, and once practice was coming to an end, Mr. Shue called Charlotte and Finn up to the front to present their song.<p>

"I'm excited to see what you guys were able to put together in the short amount of time that you were given." Mr. Shue told them excitedly as he went to take his seat.

Finn grumbled and got up from his seat in the front row, and headed over to the drum set. While Charlotte climbed down the risers from her own seat, shooting a quick text off as she did.

_I love you. Ps: I'm going to be playing my guitar, so try to not get too excited. ; ) xC_

Once Charlotte reached the front of the room she grabbed her electric guitar and strapped it around herself, before turning to Quinn and smiling when she saw the blonde looking at her phone, with the beginnings of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Once Charlotte was in place, she began to strum the opening chords of the song on her guitar, Finn joining in on the drums a minute later, right before Charlotte began to sing her first part.

_Charlotte_ **Finn** Both

_Define your meaning of war_

_To me it's what we do when we're bored_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_

_And it makes me want it more_

_Because I'm hyped up out of control_

_If it's a fight, I'm ready to go_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

_If you know what I know that I know_

Charlotte turning and smirked at Finn slightly after the last verse, before the music speed up, and the two of them launched into the chorus together. There joint animosity for each other showing through the lyrics as they sang them, with their eyes trained on one another for the duration of the chorus.

It's been a long time coming

And the table's turned around

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

They both turned their gazes from each other after that, and looked at their friends instead, while the continued to play the notes of the song before it was Finn's turn to sing.

**Define your meaning of fun**

**To me it's when we're getting it done**

**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**

**So get ready for another one**

**Let's take a trip down memory lane**

**The words circling in my brain**

**You can treat this like another all the same**

**But don't cry like a BITCH when you feel the pain**

Charlotte couldn't help but scoff under her breath when Finn put so much emphasis on the last line he sang, looking straight at her as he sang it. But she took it in stride, and just continued to sing the through the chorus a second time with him, before Finn launched into his next verse.

**This is hardly worth fighting for**

**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**

**When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor**

Finn sang his last verse, and it was apparent to everyone in the room that he was really getting into the lyrics as he sang. Next Charlotte launched into the verse that she had wanted to sing the most out of all of them, blatantly stating her message to Finn as she sang them.

_It's been a long time coming_

_Bet you got the message now_

_'Cause I was never going_

_Yeah, you're the one that's going down_

After Charlotte passionately sung her last verse, She began to play through the small guitar solo, her fingers speeding along the strings of her guitar, while Finn banged away on the drums. Neither one of them removing their eyes from the other, as they moved into the chorus, and began to sing the lyrics one final time.

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

One of us is going down

All singing ceased after that, and Both Charlotte and Finn continued to play out the final chords of the outro, both of them handling their instruments roughly as they played them, and glared at each other, before the music abruptly stopped and the song came to a close.

* * *

><p>Even though both teenagers had known the lyrics and the music of the song beforehand, neither of them could have predicted the feelings that had erupted inside of them as they performed it in front of the rest of the glee club, and it was apparent to both parties that they had just had a very intense argument with each other under the pretense of their performance.<p>

Finn may not know that Quinn and Charlotte were actually a couple, but he did know about Charlotte's feelings for the Head Cheerleader, and Charlotte no longer saw any reason to continue denying it, especially since Finn already knew, and was taking it out on her anyway.

It was glaringly obvious to both parties, that during that song the gauntlet had been thrown, and all pretense had been dropped between them. It soon became clear to Finn that Charlotte was prepared to fight for Quinn, and he had no problem eagerly accepting the Challenge.

* * *

><p>The two teens were soon broken out of their silent staring match, when Mr. Shue's voice filtered through the haze they had placed themselves in, as he addressed the two of them.<p>

"That's was good you guys, not quite what I had in mind when I first assigned the assignment to you, but good none the less." Mr. Shuster told them awkwardly.

"The singing was great, and learning and playing the music in such a short period of time was amazing, and the lyrics were... Interesting." The teacher attempted to praise them, which was more difficult than he had first expected, thanks to the thick tension the room was now engulfed in due to Finn and Charlotte's performance.

"Well... That's it for today, see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Shue concluded, dismissing them quickly before, grabbing his stuff, and heading out the door himself.

"Come on Q, we don't want to be late." Finn stated quickly, grabbing Quinn's hand, before turning and giving Charlotte a look that seemed to say _"Game on"_ before the couple headed out of the choir room together.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the display, but didn't say anything and went back to her seat to grab her own belongings, and it wasn't long before her phone began to buzz in her pocket.

_Meet me in the Astronomy room. S agreed to start practice for me, so that we could talk. I know Finn wanted to leave the choir room kind of abruptly. xQ_

Charlotte didn't text back, instead she just slid her phone back into her pocket, grabbed her bag, and headed over to the Astronomy room to meet Quinn.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walked into the Astronomy room, and spotted Quinn immediately, though she didn't say anything, just slipped her bag off her shoulder letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud, before she steadily approached the blonde.<p>

"Hey, are you ok? I wanted to..." Quinn began, but was cut off by Charlotte's lips on hers.

Quinn instantly responded to the kiss and deepened it, and Charlotte wrapped her arms around her tightly, lifting the blonde up, before laying her down onto the desk she had been standing next to a moment before.

Quinn pulled back from the kiss panting, as Charlotte continued her assault, and began to trail her lips down the side of Quinn's neck.

"I thought maybe you needed to talk about what happened during glee. Talk about your song. It seemed kind of intense." Quinn began to speak, as she tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to break through her lips as Charlotte sucked on her collar bone.

Charlotte pulled back, her normally bright green eyes, now a dark jade.

"I don't need to talk about it." Charlotte husked, trailing the zipper up the side of Quinn's top.

"So unless you do ...I would much rather be doing this." Charlotte stated, before once again connecting Quinn's lips with her own.

Quinn definitely had no protests after that, she would much rather be doing this too, and she quickly melted into the kiss, her hands wasting no time as they began to undo her girlfriend's jeans.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the girls were inside of Quinn's bedroom, and Charlotte was voicing her frustrations about the shopping trip, that her brother was currently on.<p>

Earlier in the week the "Girls" and Kurt had gone prom dress shopping, Charlotte had stayed behind because both Quinn and herself had wanted their dresses to be a surprise, and didn't want the other seeing them in their dresses till prom night.

Charlotte had no problem with the arrangement, especially because Blaine had always been her number one shopping buddy, and they always did these kinds of things together. So everything was fine until later in the week when Mr. Hummel asked If Blaine could take Finn shopping with him and the other boys, since Kurt was going to be helping the girls.

Blaine being Blaine really couldn't say no to his boyfriend's father, and even though he couldn't stand Finn, he agreed to take the boy shopping for prom. Which only proved to split the groups further. Sam didn't want to go with Finn, but he didn't want to bail on Blaine either knowing how he felt about Finn, he also thought it would be nice for Charlotte's dress to be a surprise so he decided to stick with the original shopping group.

Puck on the other hand, had no intention of going anywhere with Finn, and instead proposed that he and Charlotte go shopping on their own, and it soon became Blaine, Sam, Finn, Mike and Artie going on Thursday, and Puck and Charlotte going the following day on Friday.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you didn't even care about Junior Prom." Quinn stated, a little confused to why Charlotte was so upset.<p>

"I don't. That's not the point." Charlotte returned truthfully.

Charlotte really didn't care about Junior Prom, and thought it was odd that it was such a big thing. At all the other schools she had been to, no one really went to prom as a Junior unless you were going as the date of a senior, but at McKinley Junior Prom was treated as a separate entity from the regular Senior Prom, even having its own King and Queen. Charlotte really didn't get it, but since she was going she still wanted the most out of the event, and was frustrated that one more thing was being taken from her, by Finn Hudson of all people.

"The point is that Finn already gets you. You're his date, and the two of you are running for Prom King and Queen together ...and I know it's sounds childish but it's really frustrating for me that he gets to take my brother, and my shopping trip as well, on top of everything else." Charlotte confessed.

"I know, Baby. But you love hanging out with Puck, he's your best friend, and I'm sure you guys are going to have a great time together tomorrow, shopping one on one." Quinn replied, trying to find the good in the situation.

"...and I don't doubt that, but even though Junior Prom really doesn't matter to me, that doesn't mean that I enjoy that my experience is going to be a Sham." Charlotte returned. "This is just one more thing that Finn is taking from me." Charlotte added, not at all happy about it.

Quinn sighed. "Baby, you knew..."

"If you tell me right now that I knew things were going to be this way, or that I agreed to this, or something of that effect, So help me, Quinn." Charlotte interrupted her, sounding frustrated, and Quinn snapped her mouth shut, since that was exactly what she was just about to say.

"I know, ok? I know that I signed up for this when we first got together, that I knew what I was getting myself into. But you reminding me of that fact, every time I get upset, doesn't make things any better. I'm entitled to my feelings, Quinn." Charlotte told her seriously.

"I know you are." Quinn returned softly, and Charlotte deflated a little at her tone of voice.

"I don't want to fight with you." Charlotte stated calmly, rubbing the back of her neck. '

"I was just frustrated, and I thought that It would be ok to vent a little, I wasn't trying to start a fight." She added truthfully.

Quinn felt bad then. "Of course that's ok. I thought you were upset and I was trying to help you see the silver lining, but if you just wanted to vent, that's ok too. Vent away." Quinn instructed, sitting down on the bed and, looking up at Charlotte with a smile, as she waited for the brunette to continue.

Charlotte was just quiet for a moment. "I think I'm just going to hop in the shower." She said.

"...Maybe we could watch a movie or something afterwards." She added with a weak smile, before she turned and disappeared into the bathroom, the shower running a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on her bed for a moment, thinking to herself that even though she hadn't meant to, she had just fucked that situation up. She was glad that they weren't fighting and that Charlotte wasn't mad at her, but she didn't like it when her girlfriend was sad either.<p>

After a few more minutes of quiet reflection, Quinn decided to join her girlfriend in the shower, and maybe cheer her up a little.

She then got up from where she was seated, and headed over to the bathroom. Though when she got there, she was shocked to find that she couldn't get into the bathroom. Charlotte had locked the bathroom door, For the very first time.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**AN2:** I'll try my best to keep up with my updates, but i've gotten a little behind on my writting. Long story short the winter finale of Glee pretty much fucked me. lol. I had this next part of the story planned out from day one, and had already written about 6,000 words of it before I watched the finale, but once I did I got a little bit of writers block. Everytime I sat down and tried to write this my brain kept switching back to Quinn's car accident, and to say it was frustrating was and understatement. but anywho i've finally started to get back in the groove of things, so hopefully the story wont be affected, but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up just in case. 8D

**Part 1/3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

Friday's school day came and went. After 4th period was over, everyone else headed to glee for the day, while Puck and Charlotte headed out to Puck's truck, so that they could start their prom shopping excursion.

As a sort of compromise on their situation, the twins had shopped for Charlotte's dress online all night, the night before. So Charlotte didn't actually need to shop for her dress, but did go into the store so that they could get her measurements so she could get the dress tailored to her specifications.

Puck on the other hand found a great suit that matched Rachel's dress, that he thought made him look very "Badass" and like a total stud. So all in all the shopping trip had gone really well, regardless of their earlier feelings about the situation, and both friends were happy with their respective Prom selections.

* * *

><p>They were now done for the day, and were heading back from their shopping trip, listening to music, as they drove along the road, when Pucks phone began buzzing in the cup holder.<p>

"Can you get that?" Puck asked Charlotte, since he was driving.

"Yup" Charlotte replied easily, grabbing the phone, and checking the text.

Charlotte furrowed her brow for a second when she read the text.

"What?" Puck asked noticing his friends face.

"It's Blaine, apparently he's been calling and texting me. I didn't even hear my phone though. Did you?" She asked him, as she went to grab her cell phone and see what was wrong.

"Shit, I don't have my phone." Charlotte stated as she searched around the care for the elusive device.

"I don't have my wallet either. I must have left them in the one of the dressing rooms when we were changing." Charlotte sighed.

"Use my phone to call the store, and see if they found them." Puck instructed, and Charlotte nodded, before doing just that.

"Yeah, they have them." Charlotte sighed relieved upon finishing the call.

"Good. We'll just head back real quick then." Puck stated, as he changed lanes, so that they could head back towards the store, to retrieve Charlotte's belongings.

"Sorry Noah" Charlotte apologized.

Puck chuckled. "Don't worry about it Bright Eyes, We'll be in and out, No worries. Plus it's only 5 something, Q and Kurt aren't even out of practice yet, and I'm sure Rach and Blaine will be fine without us, for a little bit longer." Puck said smiling.

"Your right. I'll just text them and let them know were going to be a little later." Charlotte returned with a smile of her own, and began to type out the text to her brother, when suddenly she saw a flash of light.

She went to turn towards it, but before she could, she immediately felt her stomach drop, as her body was slammed forward, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Puck finally started coming to, he felt extremely disorientated. His head was pounding, and an intense pain was splitting through his right side, which made him feel sick.<p>

He open his eyes a moment later to see what the fuck was going on and when he did. His eyes were flooded with twisted metal, and he soon realized that he was in fact sitting in the driver's seat of his truck, hanging upside down, only being held up by his seatbelt that was still firmly in place. All at once the images had come flooding back to him; he had just gotten done with his prom shopping, and was driving with Charlotte.

The moment he remembered that he had been driving with his best friend, he turned his head as much as he could manage, towards the passenger seat to check on her, worried that she hadn't already made her presence known to him. Though he knew exactly why, a second later when he saw Charlotte's unconscious form, slumped down in her seat, a thin trail of blood dripping down her forehead.

"Char... Char... Charlotte!" Puck yelled trying to rouse his friend.

"Fuck Charlotte. Answer me. You need to wake up." Puck continued.

He began to thrash in seat so that he could try to wake Charlotte up, but as soon as he did he felt a blinding pain ripping through his arm, and he was greeted with the sight of his own bone protruding through his skin, and he instantly felt nauseous from both the pain and the sight.

"Mother Fucker" He cried out, shutting his eyes an trying to will the pain away.

"Fuck this isn't good." Puck stated aloud to himself.

Charlotte was unconscious, and he had no idea how she was injured or the extent of her injuries, and his freaking bones were sticking out, and he knew he was about two seconds away from blacking out from the pain he was feeling, and he had no idea how long they had been sitting there, or if anyone had seen them, or even called for help.

Puck valiantly fought the unconsciousness that was trying to take a hold of him, and desperately tried to think of what he could do to help them. Though his thoughts were interrupted mere moments later, when he began to hear a flurry of sounds, which he soon recognized as sirens, and he smiled. Thinking that he had never been so glad to hear sirens in his life, before he finally let himself succumb to the sleep that was pulling at his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rachel were sitting in the formers kitchen, laughing and talking while they waited for the rest of their group to show up, so that they could go to dinner, and start their movie night. Blaine had called his sister earlier and Charlotte hadn't answered, though he wasn't worried and sent off a quick text to Puck, knowing that the two should be driving back, and maybe Charlotte just hadn't heard her phone or had it on silent, or something to that affect.<p>

After Blaine finished sending the text, he set his phone back on the counter, and resumed his conversation with Rachel. Rachel was in the middle of telling Blaine about the new mash up idea she had, when Blaine felt a sudden twist in his gut, and an overwhelming sense of dread wash over him.

"Something's wrong" He huffed out, interrupting Rachel.

Rachel in turn was confused by the sudden proclamation, but soon became worried when she saw the expression on Blaine's face.

"Something's wrong. Something happened." He stated in a panic, grabbing his phone and frantically hitting the buttons.

"Come on, come on, come on." Blaine said over and over in the receiver, waiting for his sister to pick up. Instead he got Charlotte's voicemail and hung up, before dialing again.

"Something's wrong. I can't explain it, but it is. It's a twin thing." Blaine stated to Rachel hurriedly, phone still to his ear, as it rang and rang.

"You need to try and get ahold of Puck." He told her firmly, and a sense of worry began to wash over Rachel, as she too began to fear for her boyfriend and best friend, and immediately began dialing Puck, as Blaine continued to try with Charlotte.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Berry" The young nurse said, as she approached the doctor.<p>

"Yes" Leroy replied as he turned from his chart to look at the nurse.

"We just had a patient, a young male admitted into the E.R. He's a minor and we tried to get ahold of his mother, when we couldn't reach her, we went to contact the boy's next emergency contact, and it was you and your husband, Sir." The nurse informed him.

"Noah Puckerman?" Leroy questioned.

"Yes Sir, He should just be finishing up with x-ray ." She returned.

"Alright, I'll head down there, now. Please page my husband and let him know as well." Leroy told the nurse, now in full Dr. Berry mode, before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lee, what can I do you for." Nurse Ressnor asked Leroy as she saw him approach her.<p>

"Kim, I'm here for Noah Puckerman. His mother is out of town, and Hiram and I are his emergency contacts, as well as his power of attorney in her absence.

"Puckerman, yeah they brought him in the ambulance a little bit ago." Kim stated handing him Puck's chart, which Leroy immediately flipped open and began to read.

"So it's safe to say you know this boy pretty well." Kim asked him.

"Yes, I've known him since he was in diapers, and He's Rachel's Boyfriend." Leroy replied, still reading the file, before he realized the oddity of the question.

"Why?" He asked looking up at Kim.

"Maybe you'll be able to help us then." She began.

"Noah wasn't alone during the accident, and was brought in with a young brunette. Both her and Noah were unconscious and the girl didn't have any identification, so we have been trying to figure out who she is so that we can alert her family." Kim explained to him.

After that a look of complete panic washed over Leroy's features, and Kim instantly realized what he was thinking, and quickly spoke again.

"It's not Rachel, Lee. I already saw the girl, it wasn't her." Kim explained.

"Oh thank God" Leroy exclaimed. "Noah getting in a wreck and breaking his arm is bad enough, I don't need to worry about the safety of my little girl on top of it." He added.

"Hey, I just heard. Have you seen him yet?" Hiram asked walking onto the scene.

"No, but I'm going in there now." Leroy returned.

"He was brought in with another girl, that they can't identify so I'm going to take a look, and before you panic, it's not Rachel." Leroy told his husband knowing that he would have freaked out worse than him.

"...It would probably be a good idea if you give Rachie a call while I'm in there." Leroy prompted, and Hiram nodded in agreement, reaching over the desk to grab the hospital phone, why Leroy headed off to check on the patient.

* * *

><p>When Leroy went to see the girl, he was informed that she was being prepped for surgery and he was brought over to the window to view her, Once he did he instantly recognized her.<p>

"That's Charlotte Anderson, Her brother Blaine Anderson is her emergency contact. They should both be on file here, if not let me know, and I'll get you the number." He told her.

"Great, Thanks Lee." Kim returned before rushing off to go pull Charlotte's file

* * *

><p>"Kim, he didn't answer. It went to voicemail." The other nurse informed her, phone in hand, referring to Blaine Anderson.<p>

"Ok, well call again, and I'll try her second emergency contact as well, while you're doing that." Kim instructed, and the other nurse nodded, before calling Blaine again.

Meanwhile Kim made her own call to Charlotte's next emergency contact.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Blaine asked Rachel, as he once again got voicemail.<p>

"No" Rachel replied ending her own call to Puck.

"Fuck" Blaine swore, feeling lost.

"I'm sure their fine. Maybe they..." Rachel tried to comfort him, but was cut off.

"You don't understand, Rach." He returned sadly. "I know something's wrong, I can feel it, and I'm pretty sure that Charlotte's hurt." He added, before Rachel's phone began to ring.

"Is it them?" Blaine asked quickly.

"No, it's my dad" Rachel stated before going to answer her phone.

Blaine watched as Rachel's face went from neutral to worried and panicked in an instant, and was about to ask her what was wrong when his own phone began ringing.

* * *

><p>"Ok Daddy, I'll see you in a minute I'm on my way." Rachel said before hanging up.<p>

"Yes, do whatever you need. I'll be there as soon as I can." Blaine replied hurriedly into the phone before ending the call.

"There was an accident." He said to Rachel before grabbing his keys.

"I know. Let's go." Rachel returned, and the two practically ran out of the house, heading straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Yes, this is Judy Fabray... Uh huh... Yes." Judy spoke into the phone, before her face became panicked.<p>

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right there." She said before hanging up.

She grabbed her purse of the counter and pulled her cell phone out, and holding the device up to her ear as she ran into the garage and got into her car.

"Blaine, it's Charlotte. There's been an accident" Judy spoke as Blaine answered the phone.

_"I know. Rachel and I just pulled into the hospital parking lot. Rachel tried to call Quinn and Kurt, but they don't have their phones, because of practice."_

I know. I'm going to head to the school, and then we'll both meet you at the hospital, and I'll tell Kurt while I'm there."

_"Thank you Judy. I'll see you when you get here, were going inside now."_

"Ok, Sweetie, I'll see you in the minute." Judy returned, before hanging up her phone and continuing her drive to McKinley High.

* * *

><p>"Ok, 5 minute water break" Quinn called out to the squad, before she walked over to grab her own water bottle, walking side by side with Kurt.<p>

"Calling Char?" Kurt teased, as Quinn grabbed her phone from her bag, even though he was currently doing the same thing.

Quinn smiled in response pulling her phone up to her ear.

"I understand I'm calling Blaine after all" Kurt returned with a bright smile, pulling his own phone up to his ear.

"There's just something about those Anderson twins." He added with a dreamy sigh, shooting Quinn a knowing grin that she quickly returned.

_"Huh, that's odd."_ Quinn thought, when she got Charlotte's voicemail for the second time.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, when she turned and saw the look on her best friend's face barely hearing the muffled voice that was talking to him through the phone.<p>

"Kurt?" She asked again before, she heard her name being called out, in what sounded like her mother's voice.

Quinn then turned her head to the direction of the track, and saw her mother running over to her, a look of panic similar to Kurt's coating her features.

"Mom? What happened?" Quinn asked, instantly feeling her stomach sink.

"Charlotte and Noah got in an accident. We need to go to the hospital." Her mother informed her, and Quinn could only hear the blood pumping in her ears.

She heard Charlotte, accident, and hospital, and she started to freak out a little.

"Is she... Is she ok? What happened?" Quinn asked her mother in quick succession.

"I don't know Quinnie. We'll find out more when we get to the hospital." Judy returned sadly.

"Ok... Ok..." Quinn replied, trying to keep her composure as she went over to her bag to grab her car keys, while her mother talked with Kurt.

Quinn began shuffling through her bag, her hands running through her things quicker and quicker, as she became more and more agitated.

"Where are my keys?" She suddenly yelled, knocking over her duffel. "I can't find them."

"Quinn..." Judy stated, stepping over to Quinn, worried.

"I need to find my keys." Quinn returned frustrated, turning to her mother, and Judy could now see the tears trailing down her daughters face.

"Oh Quinnie" Judy stated softly cupping her daughters cheek.

"Forget about the car, leave it here. I'll drive." Judy informed her softly.

Quinn turned to her over turned cheer bag, then back to Kurt.

"It's fine Quinn. Just go I'll take care of it, I'll see you at the hospital in a little bit." Kurt told her.

Quinn just nodded, leaving her stuff behind, and rushing off to the car with her mother.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing back In forth in the waiting room. Her Dad had gone back to check on Noah's progress, her Daddy was in the corner of the room talking to the police officers that were writing the report on the accident. While Blaine was going over a stack of paperwork with the nurse at the desk. When Rachel heard the unmistakable sound of sneakers thumping along the linoleum, right before Quinn burst into the room, with Judy right behind her.<p>

"What's going on? What happened?" Quinn asked once she spotted Rachel.

"It was a hit and run. The other guy ran a red light and just barreled through them, before driving off. Someone saw it and called 911, and the ambulance brought them here." Rachel informed them trying to keep her composure, as she tried not to think about her boyfriend lying unconscious on the surgical table.

"Noah broke his arm pretty badly he's in surgery now, and they took Charlotte in as well a few moments ago. She's..." Rachel began struggeling with her words, for probably the first time in her life.

"It's ok, Rachie. I got it." Hiram informed his daughter, with a soft hand on her shoulder, before turning his attention to the two Fabray's.

"Charlotte was knocked unconscious during the crash, she sustained a few minor contusions here and there, though the main problem is that she broke several ribs in the collision, one of which punctured her lung." Hiriam informed them gently, trying not to make this any harder than it already was for the two women.

"Though thankfully Charlotte has a very gifted surgeon working on her, and she was able to have a Thoracoscopy procedure, rather than regular open lung surgery." He told them.

"What does that mean exactly? What is Thoracoscopy?" Judy asked him, While Quinn stayed silent but watched Hiram with rapt attention, waiting for his answer.

"Well... Instead of the patient's chest being opened up for surgery, the surgeon makes several small incisions on their side instead. The surgeon then inserts a thin, tube like instrument containing a tiny camera through one of the incisions. The camera allows the surgeon to view the patient's lungs on a video monitor. Surgical instruments are inserted through the other incisions, and the whole process is pretty much done microscopically." Hiram explained.

"The whole thing is less evasive this way, and it will cut Charlotte's recovery time in half as well." He added, letting them see the benefits of the procedure.

"Well that's at least something." Judy returned trying to find solace in the small amount of good news.

"Thank you, for explaining everything, Hiram." Judy said addressing the man.

"Of course." Hiram nodded, and Judy flashed him a weak smile.

"Come on Quinnie. Let's take a seat." Judy stated guiding her daughter over to where Rachel and Blaine were now sitting.

Judy took in the scene, and felt her heart clench in sadness. Rachel sitting in the chair to her right, leaning forward with her head in her hands, Quinn sitting next to her leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, and her knees bouncing violently, and Judy knew her daughter was attempting to calm herself down, still feeling the tension from the news. Blaine sitting directly next to her on her left, looking grief stricken as he poured over the paperwork in his lap.

Judy smiled at him sadly, before grabbing a pen from her purse.

"Here, give me half. I'll fill out what I can." Judy told him holding out her hand.

Blaine smiled at her, as much as he could in that moment, and handed over several of the papers on his lap to her.

"Thank you" He stated softly.

"Of course, Dear. I'm here for whatever you need." She reminded him, touching his forearm in a supportive gesture, before they both returned to the task of filling out the paper work.

* * *

><p>The next time they were interrupted was roughly 30 minutes later, when several blurs of red, black, and white came through the hallway before Santana, Brittney, and Kurt entered the room. Kurt going over directly over to Blaine, While Santana walked up to the nurses' station to have them page her dad, and Brittney walked over to Judy.<p>

"Here, Sanny and I drove Q's car to your house, and Kurt has her Cheer bag in his car." Brittney stated simply, as she handed Quinn's car keys over to Judy.

"Thank you, Brittney. That was very helpful." Judy replied, taking Quinn's keys and smiling at the younger blonde.

"No problem, were a family, that's what families do." Brittney stated with a smile, before going to sit next to Rachel, pulling the small brunette into a hug a moment later.

* * *

><p>"Your father is in the middle of surgery at the moment, but we will let him know you're here when he's out." The nurse informed Santana, and Santana grumbled, before walking away.<p>

"Your Santana Lopez right? Are you here for Charlotte? Leroy asked her a moment later.

"Uh huh" Santana replied not really in the mood for small talk right now.

"I would have said something earlier if I knew that you were friends with Charlotte, but your father is actually doing Charlotte's surgery at the moment." He informed her, and Santana was instantly relieved, knowing that Charlotte was in good hands.

"Thank you..." Santa replied, not knowing who this man was.

"Leroy Berry, I'm Rachel's dad, and I work with yours." Leroy replied introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Berry, thank you for letting me know, but if you would excuse me. I need to speak with the Fabray's" Santana spoke politely, the way her father would have wanted.

"Of course" Leroy returned letting her pass, before taking a seat on the other side of Rachel.

"Well good news, apparently my Papi is Charlotte's surgeon, so there's one less thing to worry about." Santana spoke to Judy, and Quinn open her eyes upon hearing Santana's voice.

"She'll be fine Q. She's in good hands." Santana stated meeting Quinn's eyes.

"Thanks S" Quinn returned softly.

Santana just shrugged, before going over to sit with Brittney. Everyone now just sitting and waiting, settling in for the long haul until both of their loved ones were safely out of surgery.

* * *

><p>It was about two hour later and the surgical waiting room was full. Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie had all arrived throughout the last hour and were sitting in the corner of the room talking quietly amongst themselves. Mr. Schuster and Miss Pillsbury had also arrived shortly after the accident had taken place, and were now talking softly with the two Berry men.<p>

Rachel sitting on the other side of her fathers, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, Brittney's hand clasped in her own, Brittney's other hand clasped with Santana's as the Latina pretended to read the magazine in her hand.

Kurt was sitting worriedly on one of the couches, while Blaine lay down across it, his eyes closed, and his head in Kurt's lap, as he nervously played with his hands.

Sam had arrived straight from practice, as soon as Rachel called him, and was now pacing back and forth in the hallway, just as he had been doing since he first got there; and Quinn was silent, having not spoken a word to anyone after she had first arrived, and was now sitting forward in her chair, elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands. While Judy sat next to her, her own worried expression etched across her face, as she rubbed soothing circles on her daughters back.

All of them sitting there, eagerly awaiting any news about their loved ones.

"This is ridiculous" Quinn mumbled. Lifting her head and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Quinnie, Honey. Are you ok?" Judy asked seeing Quinn sit up abruptly.

"Not even a little." Quinn replied.

"This is ridiculous" She repeated, this time her voice much louder.

"We've been sitting out here forever, and they have yet to tell us anything." Quinn stated exasperated, and then almost as if on cue, an older grey haired doctor walked into the room, clipboard in hand and began addressing the Berry's in a hushed tone, before turning and walking back out a minute later.

Rachel and Hiram got up and began walking out of the room as well, while Leroy stood up and began to address the group.

"Noah's out of surgery, and is now being placed in his Room." He informed the group, sounding relieved.

"It was arranged for Noah and Charlotte to be sharing a private room, so you are all welcome to visit with Noah, and wait for Charlotte in there, instead of sitting in this waiting room any longer." Leroy finished with a small smile, before turning to head out as well, the rest of the group getting up and silently following behind him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**Part 2/3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 58<p>

Once they had reached Puck and Charlotte's private room, they will all instantly greeted with the sight of Puck sitting up in his hospital bed with a goofy smile on his face, still a little hopped up on the anesthesia and pain meds he had been given. They all felt a small sense of relief flood through them, now being able to see with their own eyes that at least one of their friends was alright and relatively unharmed.

Relief flooded through them when they saw that Puck was actually ok. He had a few cuts and bruises here and there that were visible to his friends, as well as the hot pink cast he was now sporting down the length of his right arm, that wrapped securely around his right wrist.

Puck explained that he was a badass and a badass such as himself could pull off a hot pink cast, and that the pink and the black would look good together, once everyone used the black sharpie he had to sign his cast, and that it would match his outfit for prom in the event he still had it on when the day came.

Though regardless of what he told his friends the real and main reason for his hot pink cast was the smile he knew it would bring to his girlfriend's face when she walked into the room and saw him, knowing how worried she must have been up until that moment. Luckily Puck was right and was rewarded with Rachel's brilliant smile when she had seen him and his cast just like he had predicted.

After that Puck laughed and talked with his friends, stating a few times how great the drugs they had him on were, as he smiled at them all with a dopey little smile on his face. Rachel smiling as well as she sat beside him quietly, touching him as much as she could as she sat there.

Most of the glee club at that point were either gathered around Puck and talking to him or talking amongst themselves, as they waited for any news on Charlotte's condition. Though even though they were all happy and relieved by seeing Puck, a few of them were still on edge with Charlotte still being in surgery.

Judy, Santana and Sam had all talked to Puck a bit in the beginning, glad that the boy was ok, but after that had pretty quickly went back to worrying about Charlotte and counting the minutes that passed, while the girl was still away. Blaine and Quinn on the other hand, were still just sitting in the hospital chairs in the room, completely silent, and seemingly stuck in their own heads, both not really being able to function with everything with Charlotte still so up in the air, as her surgery continued.

* * *

><p>The hours trickled by slowly, and Charlotte was still in surgery. They had all known from the beginning that Charlotte's surgery would take longer than Puck's, and that it was normal. But as time ticked away, and there was still no word, the group started to get antsy, especially Quinn.<p>

"It's been hours." Quinn called out, suddenly jumping out of her seat, startling her friends and effectively breaking the almost silence they had all shrouded themselves in.

"It's been almost six hours since she's been in there. Puck's been out for almost three, and we still have no idea what's going on with Charlotte, or when she's going to come out." Quinn exclaimed frustrated, almost on the edge of a breakdown.

Quinn was fighting it, but those closest to her could see that she wasn't going to be able to hold it together much longer, regardless of how hard she fought. So sensing the upcoming meltdown Santana, Brittney, and Judy were all out of their seats, about to go over to Quinn, but to their surprise it was Blaine who had gotten there first, Blaine who was on the edge of a meltdown himself. He had simply walked over to where Quinn was standing grabbed her softly by the hand, and lead her out of the room and into the hall, without so much as a word to anyone.

* * *

><p>Blaine had led Quinn into the hallway and into the first empty room that he saw, which happened to be a small private surgical waiting room, about the size of his walk in closet with a few random tables and chairs and a water and coffee machine. Once they were inside the room he wordlessly shut the door behind them, before turning and looking at Quinn.<p>

Blaine had always liked Quinn, and the two had grown close ever since the blonde had started dating his sister, though he definitely wasn't Quinn's closest friend. Santana was her oldest friend and even though both girls would probably deny it her best as well, and Quinn had gotten close with both Santana and Brittney again over the last few months. Kurt was also one of her best friends and surprisingly so was Rachel. Kurt had stated on more than one occasion in the past that he could see Blaine and Quinn being the best of friends, and Blaine agreed.

He thought that him and Quinn had the potential to be really close. The only reason they weren't now was because of the small amount of animosity and distrust that Blaine still held for the Cheerleader.

He liked Quinn and knew she was a good person, and was good for his sister, but every time he saw Charlotte come home hurt or angry, every time he saw his sisters face fall as Finn would touch Quinn or the couple would do something that couples would do, he was reminded that Quinn was the one doing this to her, making her feel that way. That Quinn was the one that caused her this heartache; It was Quinn who wouldn't break up with her boyfriend, and she was the one who insisted on keeping his sister a dirty little secret.

So Blaine was always torn, and never knew what to really feel around Quinn, considering she was the person who made his sister the happiest, but was also the person who made her feel the worst.

Though regardless of all that, he knew that Quinn loved Charlotte, and that this was a rough time for both of them. He understood what Quinn was feeling right now, and he knew what the beginnings of a breakdown looked like considering her was on the edge of one himself. So he wasn't angry and he wasn't judgmental, he knew that they would have to lean on each other and that's what Charlotte would want them to do as well. So he just stood there looking at Quinn with sad tired eyes, as he waited patiently for the blonde to speak.

* * *

><p>"I just need to know that's she going to be ok." Quinn confessed after a moment. "It's been so long, and they haven't really told us anything. I just need to know that she's ok." Quinn repeated shakily, before she completely lost it.<p>

Blaine saw it coming, having been watching Quinn intently while she spoke. So when the tears came and she broke down he was there, and quickly gathered the cheerleader in his arms, holding her tightly, as she sobbed against his chest.

"It all my fault... She... She shouldn't even have been there. This is all my fault. I did this, I caused this to happen." Quinn stated between her broken sobs.

"It's not your fault." Blaine stated softly, trying to comfort her.

Quinn pulled back at that, looking at Blaine, tears streaming down her face.

"It is... It's my fault. Finn went with you guys to get a suit, so that he could go to prom with me. I knew how Charlotte felt about it, I knew she was upset, but I didn't really understand, I acted like it was no big deal, I told her that she would have fun shopping with Puck, and look what happened. This is all my fault." Quinn returned adamantly.

Blaine took a deep breath, and looked Quinn directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"Quinn this is not your fault. Granted I have quite a few of my own feelings considering the whole Finn situation. He shouldn't have been there at all, because it should have been Charlotte. Since my sister is the one you should be taking to the prom..." Blaine began and Quinn was about to open her mouth to argue, but Blaine just continued speaking, not even giving her the chance.

"...Though this isn't really the time or the place to talk about my feelings regarding your relationship with my sister. But what is important is that you know that this isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault, it just happened. It's horrible, but you didn't cause it Quinn." He told her sincerely.

"But it's because of the shopping trip that she was even there in the first place." Quinn returned.

"Quinn..." Blaine said softly gripping her hands in between his own.

"The accident was not your fault." He told her slowly, calmly. "...and by that logic, it's easy to argue that it is actually my fault." He added, and Quinn looked confused.

"I'm the one who couldn't say no to Mr. Hummel. The one who agreed to take Finn shopping, which resulted in Puck and Charlotte making their own trip. So if we were trying to point blame, by using that logic, it's much more my fault than yours." Blaine reasoned.

"But having said that, it's not my fault either. It's not my fault and it's not your fault. Sometimes things just happen that are out of our control." He added trying to get her to see what he was trying to say.

"...and If you really have to place the blame on someone. Place it on the Bastard who ran the light, and ploughed through them, the one who just drove off without even stopping to see if they were ok, the one who didn't even call for help." Blaine stated getting a little angry as he thought of the faceless driver who had done this and put them in this position, but he knew that wasn't going to help anything, and began to force himself to calm down.

He then took one last calming breath before addressing Quinn once more.

"It's not your fault, and placing blame on yourself isn't going to change anything or make things any better, and both you and I know that Charlotte wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and she wouldn't want you feeling this way." He told her and Quinn knew it was true.

"She loves you Quinn and I'm sure all she will want is to see your smiling face looking back at her, whenever they finally wheel her out of surgery." Blaine told her with a sweet smile.

"Your right ...Thank you." Quinn replied a little shakily after a moment, and Blaine nodded.

"We'll just take a couple minutes, get ourselves composed a little, and head back in there when you ready." Blaine stated, running a nervous hand through his hair, causing a small chuckle to erupt from Quinn when she took in the action, that reminded her so much of her girlfriend.

"That sounds good. I don't really want to be out of the room for too long anyway. Just in case they have any news, I wouldn't want to be freaking out this whole time, just to miss it when they finally tell us something, or bring her out." Quinn explained, wiping her eyes with the pack of tissues Blaine had handed her.

Blaine laughed lightly, the laughter mostly coming from his exhaustion, and all of different emotions he had gone through in the past few hours.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." He agreed.

"We'll head back as soon as you're ready. Definitely wouldn't want to miss anything." Blaine added, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice over the small possibility of not being there when news of Charlotte came.

"I'm good" Quinn replied balling up the tissues in her hand and tossing them in the trash and taking a deep breath, in an attempt to steady her own nerves.

"Good" Blaine returned opening the waiting room door for Quinn, as she walked back into the hallway, Blaine following behind, and both of them heading straight back to Puck and Charlotte's hospital room, to rejoin the others.

* * *

><p>Only about 20 minutes passed since Blaine and Quinn and rejoined the others, when Dr. Lopez entered the room in his scrubs, face mask dangling loosely around his neck, Charlotte's chart in his hands.<p>

Santana had noticed her father first and was the first one out of her chair.

"She's ok mija." Dr. Lopez stated as soon as he locked eyes with his daughter, and recognized the worry and anxiety written across Santana's face, and she visibly relaxed after that.

Dr. Lopez addressing his daughter alerted the rest of the group to his presence, and now all eyes were on him, and Blaine, Judy, and Quinn were all now standing directly in front of him.

"How is she Alex?" Judy asked, taking charge knowing how hard this was for both Blaine and Quinn, so she stepped into mom mode and took charge, taking Quinn's hand with her right, and Blaine's with her left as she addressed Dr. Lopez.

"Charlotte's fine, the surgery went perfect." Alex started, and he could practically feel the relief flood through the room at his words.

"She's in recovery right now and their doing some post-surgery prep but as soon as their done with that, they will be wheeling her back in here so she can share the room with Mr. Puckerman." He began.

"Charlotte was unconscious upon arrival and also had to undergo anesthesia and a number of other medications during the surgery, so when she does arrive she should still be out, but that's to be expected. She may wake up in a few hours or she may not wake up till the morning, it hard to tell, but when she does wake-up she will be slightly "loopy" from the medication but that should wear off over time." Dr. Lopez explained to the group at large.

"Thank you, Alex" Judy told him sincerely, relieved that everything had went so well.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Lopez." Blaine added, shaking out of his stupor at the good news, and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Of course, Blaine." Alex returned. "...We'll go over basic care, and what's going to happen next, with you and your sister in the morning, when everyone's a little more lucid. We'll just let her sleep and come off the meds tonight." He informed Blaine with a smile.

"Sounds good. Thank you again Doctor." Blaine replied returning the smile, before turning to Kurt and embracing his boyfriend, now that he knew his sister was going to be ok.

"We'll if any of you need anything feel free to page me or Hiram, we'll both be on rounds." Alex said to the group before heading to the door.

"Santana walk with me for a minute." He added, before heading out the door, Santana just nodded, feeling a lot better after hearing the news and followed her father into the hall.

"She's ok" Judy said softly to her daughter, unshed tears filling her eyes.

Quinn didn't speak at all but just launched herself into her mother's arms, and let her mom comfort her just like she had when she was a little girl. Judy just wrapped her daughter up in her arms and hugged her tightly, pressing small kisses to Quinn's hairline every few moments as they let the relief they were feeling wash over them.

Judy knew that this had been an emotional day for all of them, Quinn especially, and even though the other occupants of the room wouldn't be able to tell, Judy knew that Quinn was softly crying against her chest, and Judy just held her tighter, and let her cry, knowing Quinn needed this.

* * *

><p>The room as a whole was a lot less tense now that Charlotte was out of surgery and they actually knew that she was ok, and now all that was left to do was to patiently wait until the nurses wheeled Charlotte in, so that they could actually see the girl.<p>

The biggest difference in the room being the calm that settled over the few occupants that had been the most worked up, during their time in the hospital that day.

Santana was now actually smiling and sitting on the small couch on Puck's side of the room doing the Cosmo quiz with Brittney. Puck had fallen asleep again due to the medicine and Rachel was sitting beside him lightly stroking his arms, seemingly content. Sam had finally stopped pacing, and was now sitting peacefully in one of the armchairs. Though the sight that probably seemed the most out of place to a few of the others, was also the most calming.

On the couch that was on Charlotte's side of the room, sat Quinn turned sideways leaning up against her mother's right side her legs crossed and dangling off the arm of the couch, her head back and her eyes closed, lost in her own thoughts. Her mother's arm hung around her shoulder holding her with their hands clasped together.

Judy's other hand holding the magazine she was reading. Judy herself glancing down every few minutes with a small smile as she looked at Blaine who was lying across the couch with his head resting in her lap, his eyes closed, and a serene look on his face. Kurt sitting on the other side of Judy, His boyfriend's legs draped across his own lap, as he took in the sight of the other three.

Kurt knew the three of them may look odd, lying their looking so comfortable with one another, but he knew better. Kurt knew that even though Blaine wasn't legally or biologically Judy's son, as far as any of them were concerned he was, and what was going on now was Judy just being a mother, comforting her two children, while another member of their family was in the hospital, and where it might me odd in the eyes of some of the others, it warmed Kurt's heart.

* * *

><p>Though a few minutes later they were all jostled out of their thoughts when Blaine suddenly shot straight up from his position on the couch, and immediately went over to the door, opening it, and peering down the hallway, pulling back a moment later revealing a single nurse, before the foot of Charlotte's hospital bed was being pushed through the doorway by two other nurses, and suddenly everyone was on their feet.<p>

Though of course the most impatient two of the group were Blaine and Quinn, both of them eager to be at Charlotte's bedside. Blaine shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet, playing with his hands, his eyes trained on Charlotte's bed. Quinn stood beside him; arms wrapped around her middle as she impatiently tapped her foot, her eyes also trained in Charlotte's direction, watching the nurses set up the machines around the bedside getting everything in order, before they could approach.

Once the nurses were finished and had left the room, both Quinn and Blaine strode across the room, Blaine taking up on Charlotte's left side, Quinn on her right, both of them looking down upon Charlotte's still form, like she was the greatest thing they had ever seen.

After a moment everyone else approached as well. Judy coming up directly behind Quinn, placing her hand on her daughters shoulder, and using her other hand to gently brush a stray hair out of Charlotte's face, Santana and Brittney on her other side.

On Blaine's side of the bed, Kurt had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who still hadn't taken his eyes off his sister's sleeping form. Sam standing next to him his hand wrapped around Charlotte's with a smile on his face. They left the other side next to Sam open so that Rachel and Puck could see as well from their place on Puck's bed. The rest of the glee kids, Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury, and Leroy all standing at the foot of the bed.

Charlotte looked a little worse for the wear, with all the machine's wires and tubes hooked up to her, but not too bad. Her only visible injuries were a few scrapes and bruises here and there, the white gauze that was bandaged around her head and the small cut below her left eye.

Though even with all that she actually looked kind of peaceful as she laid there asleep, completely unaware of the world around her, as well as all the people who were now surrounding her as she slept.

"I know they said she may not wake up tonight, but we all talked about it..." Tina began gesturing to Mike, Artie, and Mercedes. "...and we figured since it was already so late that there was no harm staying a few more hours just to see if she actually does wake up, as long as that's all right, of course." She added directing the last part of her statement to Dr. Berry.

"That fine Tina." Leroy returned with a soft smile.

"As long as you guys stay in here, and keep things down like you've been doing, it shouldn't be a problem. One of the perks of having a private room as well as being acquainted with a few of the attending surgeons." He said with a small chuckle, which the others returned.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour had passed since Charlotte had been put in the room, She had shifted slightly in her slumber, making small breathy little noises every once in a while, but still hadn't woken up. The nurses told them that this was normal and to be expected, and that even when she did wake up it may only be in small intervals throughout the night. That she wouldn't just wake up, and stay up.<p>

During the hour everyone had settled back around the room, either sitting in a comfortable silence, or talking quietly amongst themselves. Blaine was still at Charlotte's side, and had pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, as was sitting there holding his sisters hand, while he watched Kurt who was sitting next to him talking on his cell phone. Sam had been sitting with them for most of the time as well, but had just recently got up and volunteered to run to the cafeteria on a coffee run, for all those who wanted or needed it.

Quinn of course hadn't left Charlotte's side either, and was sitting at the other side of Charlotte's bed. She was curled up in her chair her eyes closed, her hands absentmindedly playing with Charlotte's fingers, while she listened to her iPod though one ear bud, the other ear bud having been placed in Charlotte's ear, so that her girlfriend could listen with her, even though Charlotte was still asleep.

A moment later Quinn opened her eyes when she heard the quiet atmosphere of the room being pierced by the loud ringing that was coming from her mother's purse.

"Sorry" Judy stated to no one in particular, as she began to dig through her purse for her phone.

"...It's your sister. She must have just got my message." Judy stated, talking to Quinn as she read the caller id, before answering the phone, and quietly stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Quinnie" Judy said softly, placing her hand on her daughters shoulder, causing Quinn to open her eyes once again, and look up at her mother.<p>

"Ashlynn wants to talk to you, honey." Judy informed her holding out her cell phone.

Quinn looks at the phone and then back at Charlotte a little unsure. She wanted to talk to sister, but she doesn't really want to leave Charlotte.

"It's ok Quinn. She'll be fine for a few minutes." Blaine said, recognizing Quinn's struggle.

Quinn looked over to Blaine, who is smiling at her his hand firmly wrapped in his sisters, and she knew then that Charlotte would be fine for a few minutes, and that Blaine wouldn't leave her side.

She also saw that now that she had gotten up, her mother had switched places with her, and was now sitting in the chair that Quinn had just vacated, running her fingers through Charlotte's hair, and Quinn knew that her girlfriend was definitely in good hands.

So she just nodded and accepted the phone from her mother, before steeping outside to talk to her sister for a few minutes.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the delay. **

**I had to fly cross country earlier than I had originally planned and it has been harder to get out these chapters. I tried to get ahead on writting but with everything thats going on I might get a little behind, but i'm going to try my hardest to at least post a chapter per week. Sorry about that, to those of you have been reading and reviewing thanks alot it helps more than you know, so keep them coming. **

**So in conclusion i'm hoping to be posting once a week, but if something happends I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Though regardless of what happends i'm not abandoning this story, there is still a whole lot more to come. :) ENJOY.**

**Part 3/3**

* * *

><p><em>::: "Quinnie" Judy said softly, placing her hand on her daughters shoulder, causing Quinn to open her eyes once again, and look up at her mother.<em>

_"Ashlynn wants to talk to you, honey." Judy informed her holding out her cell phone._

_Quinn looks at the phone and then back at Charlotte a little unsure. She wanted to talk to sister, but she doesn't really want to leave Charlotte._

_"It's ok Quinn. She'll be fine for a few minutes." Blaine said, recognizing Quinn's struggle._

_Quinn looked over to Blaine, who is smiling at her his hand firmly wrapped in his sisters, and she knew then that Charlotte would be fine for a few minutes, and that Blaine wouldn't leave her side._

_She also saw that now that she had gotten up, her mother had switched places with her, and was now sitting in the chair that Quinn had just vacated, running her fingers through Charlotte's hair, and Quinn knew that her girlfriend was definitely in good hands._

_So she just nods and accepts the phone from her mother, before steeping outside to talk to her sister for a few minutes. :::_

* * *

><p>Chapter 59<p>

"I will... I love you guys too. Bye." Quinn said into the receiver, before shutting the phone with a sigh, closing her eyes and taking a small breath, when she hears the elevator across from her ding, before the doors open revealing a coffee laden Sam Evans.

"Hey" Sam greeted her with a small smile, as he approached.

"Hey" Quinn returned softly.

"The coffee here pretty much sucks, but I got you the vanilla option from the machine. I figured that would be the closest to what you usually order." He told her still smiling.

"Uh... Thanks" Quinn replied a little taken back.

"How do you know what I usually order." She asked him, curious.

"Oh... Umm... Charlotte" He returned a little awkwardly, it was weird enough having this discussion at all with Quinn, but It felt odd talking about the brunette so casually when she was still lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"...She's mentioned it once or twice, and I have a good memory. Plus she always gets you the same thing, when she picks up coffee for everyone." Sam explained casually, not adding the part where he actually knew quite a few things about the cheerleader, since Charlotte and him spent a lot of time together, and the brunette talked about Quinn constantly, most of the time without even realizing she was doing it, which Sam always found endearing.

"Oh... Ok Thanks" Quinn responded, feeling a little off balance talking to Sam about Charlotte, even though it was over something as unimportant as coffee orders.

Everyone today had made a show of comforting Sam about Charlotte. Especially Mercedes and Tina who thought that besides Blaine, Sam had the most at stake in this considering Charlotte was his girlfriend, and she supposed the others were just doing it because it was what they were supposed to do in the situation.

But even though it was all an act, and she knew the truth, Quinn couldn't bring herself to comfort Sam about Charlotte, because regardless of the perception, or the faux world she had insisted that they live in, Quinn knew what was real and what was true, and she was having a hard enough time knowing her girlfriend was hurt and in the hospital, she wasn't going to waste any extra energy trying to fake comfort Charlotte's fake boyfriend. Granted Sam was a sweet guy, but it was just something she couldn't do.

"Do you need help with those?" She asked him, pointing to the two trays of coffee cups that he was carrying in his hands. Effectively changing the subject, and hopefully ending the conversation all together, so she could just head back and go be with Charlotte.

"I got it, but thanks for the offer." Sam replied sincerely.

"No problem" Quinn returned. "Well I was going to..." Quinn began motioning down the hall where Charlotte and Puck's room was.

"Oh yeah, of course. Me too." Sam stated catching on, before the two of them headed down the hall side by side.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Sam both entered the room together and then both froze in the doorway. They could see one of the nurses checking the machines around Charlotte's bed, and when she shifted slightly towards the next machine, both blondes saw Charlotte sitting up a little in the bed, eyes open, softly saying something to Judy who was still sitting beside her.<p>

Neither one of them said anything, or moved out of the doorway for that matter, and almost as if she knew they were there, Charlotte's head spun towards them, and their eyes connected with hers.

Simultaneously a strange beeping could be heard in the background, as Charlotte's heart monitor registered the change in Charlotte's rhythm, as her heart started to beat faster in her chest.

The Nurse looked at the monitor than back at Charlotte to try to determine the sudden change, before she followed the girl's line of sight to the two blondes standing in the doorway.

"Well there isn't any doubt that your girlfriend loves you, considering how her heart literally begins to race, just from laying her eyes on you." Mercedes stated playfully, directing her statement towards Sam, who was still standing in the doorway besides Quinn.

"Uh... Yeah" Sam stated a little awkwardly as he set the coffee trays down on one of the nearby tables.

"I guess so." He added playfully with a small smile, while subtly trying to gage Quinn's reaction.

"Well that explains it." The nurse said mostly to herself, before turning from the heart monitor and going about finishing the rest of her tasks.

Normally Quinn would have cared, she would have been angry; she would have at least rolled her eyes at the situation or the comments of her fellow glee mates. But right now she didn't care about any of that, she knew that Charlotte's physical response had been because of her, and not Sam, and she didn't really care what anyone else thought.

The only thing that mattered to her in that moment was that Charlotte was awake, and looking at her with those brilliant green eyes. The same eyes that she had been dying to see open and look at her for hours and hours.

So Quinn didn't say a word, she just smiled, and walked over to Charlotte's bed side, standing beside her mother and taking Charlotte's hand in hers.

* * *

><p>Once the Nurse was finished with Charlotte she walked towards the door, stopping to talk with Sam before she left.<p>

"So you're Charlotte's boyfriend?" She asked him lightly.

"Yeah" Sam returned simply, turning towards the nurse.

"She must have really missed you. In the recovery room she kept mumbling in her sleep. The most distinguishable things were always about a "Quinn" and she kept going on and on about blonde hair and hazel eyes. The way she was talking about it, with such awe and love, we all just assumed that Quinn must be her boyfriend." The nurse informed him with a smile, taking in the handsome boy with the blonde hair and hazel eyes.

A small chuckle escaped Sam's lips before he addressed the Nurse.

"I'm Sam, Sam Evans." he stated with a smile, introducing himself and shaking the nurses hand, as he took in the confused look that was now gracing her features.

"That's Quinn." He said softly, still smiling, and pointing towards the beautiful blonde Cheerleader that was standing at Charlotte's beside holding her hand.

The nurse was confused for a moment before her brain automatically began putting things together. She looked at the scene in front of her, seeing the way the Cheerleader was looking at Charlotte, caressing her knuckles ever so gently, and she also saw the way Charlotte was looking back at the blonde girl, completely taken by her like she had hung the moon, before she turned back to Sam and saw the boy watching the two girls interact with each other, a small gentle smile on his face, and everything just kind of clicked, and the nurse knew that there was a lot more going on with these kids than what met the eye.

"Oh" She said softly, once everything had clicked into place.

"Yeah" Sam said simply.

He could tell from the soft smile on the nurse's face that she got it, that she saw it too, and Sam wondered not for the first time how the others didn't. How everyone in the room couldn't just tell that the two of them were in love, just by the way they looked at each other.

* * *

><p>"Hi angel" Charlotte said dreamily, as Quinn approached her.<p>

Quinn was taken a little aback by that, not only were they in mixed company, but Charlotte had never called her angel before. Not that she minded, she was just a little surprised.

"Hey" Quinn returned with a small chuckle.

"Did you save me, angel? Are you here because of the crash? Did you take us to the hospital?" Charlotte asked Quinn in quick succession, her voice sounding so soft and innocent, and Quinn quickly realized that Charlotte wasn't calling her angel, but that she actually thought Quinn was one.

Mercedes laughed at the exchange, before garnering Quinn's attention.

"Don't worry about her Q. The nurse said this was expected because of the medicine. She's a little out of it, were not supposed to take anything she says right now too seriously. Mercedes explained.

"Earlier she was taking to Puck about space pirates or something like that." Mercedes added with a laugh.

"Yep, they totally gave her way better stuff than they gave me." Puck added with a lazy smile.

"No worries" Quinn replied softly, smiling at Mercedes.

"You're really beautiful." Charlotte said, addressing Quinn once more, pulling the blonde's attention back to her.

"Are all the other angels as beautiful as you?" She asked curiously.

"I bet they aren't." Charlotte mused before Quinn could even answer, and Quinn blushed.

Charlotte was about to speak again, when she felt something hit against the other side of her bed. She turn towards the source of the bump and saw Sam standing there smiling at her.

"Parker" She exclaimed reaching her other hand out towards Sam with a smile on her face.

Sam chuckled. "Hey MJ" he replied taking Charlotte's hand within his own.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at the exchange. At first she thought Charlotte was saying random things to Sam as well, but judging by Sam's response it seemed liked he actually knew what she was talking about, which led Quinn to believe that Charlotte actually knew it was Sam.

"Did you help the angel save us? Did you use your super-secret super hero skills?" Charlotte asked him with a bright smile.

"Oh shit" Charlotte exclaimed a second later.

"I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Secret identity and all." Charlotte added her eyes scanning the room and it's occupants.

"It's fine. I don't think anyone heard." Sam assured her with a chuckle, playing along.

"Oh good" Charlotte sighed relieved, and Sam smiled squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad you're here." She added smiling at Sam, before she saw the other figure approach her bedside, and she quickly turned her attention towards them.

"Your back." Charlotte exclaimed excitedly once her brother approached her.

"I hope the penguins didn't give you any trouble." She added seriously.

"Nope not at all." Blaine returned with a laugh, as held out the glass of ice water he had went to retrieve for Charlotte, holding the straw to her lips so that she could take a sip.

"Good, you know how they can get." Charlotte muttered once she finished her sip.

"Yep, Crazy penguins." Blaine replied with a smile, before turning and placing the glass of water on Charlotte's nightstand.

Blaine knew that his sister was drugged up, and was saying crazy things, but at the moment he couldn't be happier. He had been so scared earlier, so afraid that he wouldn't her sister's voice again, see her smiling, or just have her joking around with him anymore. He was terrified that he was going to lose her, so just to interact with her again, and see her interacting with the others regardless of how crazy or random it was, was a complete godsend.

"Have you seen the angel?" Charlotte asked her brother, tapping his arm, and pulling him out of his reverie, as she gestured over towards Quinn, who was looking at her with an adoring smile.

"I know we don't really believe..." She continued lowering her voice.

"...but they say seeing is believing ...and well there she is." Charlotte added gesturing to Quinn again.

"Gorgeous right?" Charlotte asked with a huge grin.

"Oh definitely." Blaine agreed, looking towards Quinn with a small teasing grin on his lips, and Quinn just smiled in response, as she continued to play with Charlotte's fingers.

"Gorgeous" Charlotte repeated, her voice soft, as she cupped Quinn's cheek with her hand.

Quinn automatically leaned into the touch, and scooted her chair closer to Charlotte's bedside in an attempt to get even closer to her girlfriend. All she really wanted to do in that moment was lean down and claim Charlotte's lips with her own, but she knew that there were about a million reasons why she couldn't do that right now, so she refrained.

"You seem almost too good to be true." Charlotte stated softly looking into Quinn's eyes.

"...but I suppose that's an angel thing." Charlotte added chuckling to herself, before she yawned.

"Blainey?" She said softly, when a second yawn broke through.

"Yeah, Char Char" Blaine responded, him too using their childhood nicknames.

"I'm really sleepy" She replied, her voice sounding extremely tired as she spoke.

"Then go to bed Sister." Blaine responded his voice soft.

"We'll still be here when you wake up." He added sensing his sisters worry over the situation.

"Promise?" She asked, yawning a third time.

"Promise" Blaine returned with a smile, and she saw Sam eagerly shaking his head beside him.

"What about the angel?" Charlotte asked a little hesitantly, her voice low, almost like the question itself was a secret.

"I'll be here." Quinn responded, tucking a strand of hair behind Charlotte's ear, smiling down at the brunette as she turned her attention to her.

"You will?" Charlotte asked hopefully, and it reminded Quinn of a very small child.

"Always" Quinn whispered, gently reassuring her with a soft smile.

"Ok then." Charlotte stated simply, before snuggling further into the bed, her hand still wrapped around Quinn's as she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>It was later now, and the room was completely silent. Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Tina, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury had all left shortly after Charlotte had fallen back to sleep. Hiram was working the night shift, so he would pop in every now and again to check on things between his rounds and Leroy had went home to pick up a few things for Rachel and Puck.<p>

The few of them that were left now were the ones who planned on staying. Puck and Rachel were asleep on Puck's bed. Brittney was lying across the couch with her head on Santana's lap with a blanket thrown over her, while Santana had her head thrown back and her eyes closed even though the Latina herself wasn't asleep.

Blaine and Kurt were still sitting on their chairs next to Charlotte's bed, and were playing a game together on Kurt's phone, neither one of them being able to sleep just yet. Judy was sitting on the other side of the room, in one of the armchairs reading, and Quinn was still in her same seat, holding Charlotte's hand firmly in hers, as she listened to her iPod through one ear bud just like she had before, though this time she didn't put the other bud in Charlotte's ear since her girlfriend was actually trying to get some sleep this time around. Sam sat on the other side of the bed, almost mirroring Quinn, leaning back in his chair, listening to his own iPod, holding onto Charlotte's other hand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till about 30 minutes later when their silence was broken by a knock on the side of the doorframe, and the ones who were still awake turned to see Burt Hummel standing in the doorway, Carol and Finn standing slightly behind him, the latter looking like this was the last place he wanted to be, with his arms folded around his chest and a small scowl on his face.<p>

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, standing up from his chair as the three of them entered the room, and walked towards him.

"Since I couldn't talk you into coming home for the night, I thought you could at least use this." Burt exclaimed to his son, holding up a small duffle bag he had packed for him.

"Thanks dad" Kurt returned with a small smile as he accepted the bag, glad for the change of clothes and the few toiletries, since he was still was wearing his Cheerios uniform and hadn't actually gotten a chance to shower after practice since he had drove straight to the hospital.

"It was the least I could do, and we wanted to check on Charlotte now that you said she had woken up. But I guess she already fell back asleep huh?" Burt returned with a smile towards both his son and Blaine, as he looked over at Charlotte's sleeping form.

Kurt smiled when he saw the look of genuine concern on both his fathers and Carol's faces, but felt a little disgusted when he looked at Finn and saw the complete lack of apathy on his features as his eyes roamed over both Puck and Charlotte's beds.

Kurt knew that Rachel had sent out a mass text to the entire glee club informing them all of Puck and Charlotte's accident when it happened. Everyone had shown up without question, even Mr. Schuster and Miss Pillsbury, the only person who hadn't bothered to show up, or even say anything in return was Finn, and it was clear that he didn't even want to be there now, and Kurt figured their parents had probably dragged him there since they were coming.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carol were standing at Charlotte's bedside talking with Blaine and Kurt, the two boys filling them in on everything they had found out from the doctors so far, concerning both Charlotte and Puck. Quinn had gotten up from her seat during this time and had been talking softly with her mother in the corner of the room, before Finn had approached her.<p>

"Hey, were leaving here in a minute, we can take you home if you want." Finn stated once he had garnered Quinn's attention.

"I'm not going home. I'm staying here tonight." Quinn said almost dismissively, definitely not in the mood to be dealing with Finn at the moment.

"Why?" Finn asked, acting like Quinn was being ridiculous.

"Because two of my closest friends were in a horrible accident, and are staying in the hospital, thats why." Quinn returned getting upset now.

"That's what people do, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, considering you were the only one who didn't show up when you heard the news." Quinn added in a huff.

Finn scoffed. "Puck and Charlotte are my two least favorite people. Why the hell would I rush over here and come sit at their bedside?" Finn returned.

"That would just be stupid and totally ingenious... genious ...Gen" Finn started to struggle, a look of concentration on his face.

Quinn sighed in frustration. "It wouldn't be genuine." She corrected him.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be genuine." Finn agreed, with a relieved smile.

"Well at least your honest." Quinn muttered sarcastically, completely disgusted by her boyfriend's actions, as well as how he was trying to rationalize them.

"Come on Quinn, we'll drive you home. You already spent long enough here already. No one's going to think you're a bad person or anything if you leave now." He said trying to convince her.

"What part of I'm staying don't you understand Finn." Quinn asked him, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"It's just you don't want people to get the wrong idea... Them get the wrong idea... Her..." Finn began rambling out without thinking, which was a pretty common occurrence for him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Quinn returned her voice cold.

"Nothing" Finn grumbled, realizing that things weren't going the way he wanted.

"Just come on, Q. We'll take you home." He tried again.

Quinn looked at him like he was crazy, and looked like she was on the edge of a meltdown, when Judy stepped in.

"Finn, I'm sure Quinn appreciates the offer, but I'm one of Charlotte's emergency contacts and I will be staying here with her and Blaine and will be talking with the doctors in the morning, and Quinn will be staying with me." Judy informed him, in a tone that was sweet, but still let him know that she meant business, leaving no room for any further discussion on the matter.

"Umm... Ok Ms. F... Just thought I would offer." Finn stumbled out his reply, feeling a little nervous in front of the two Fabray's, that both had their eyebrows cocked at him.

Though he felt more at ease a moment later, when he felt a hand on his back and heard his mother's voice addressing him.

"Come on Finn, were heading home. You'll see Quinn tomorrow." She told him gently, before sending a small smile and a nod to each of the Fabray's.

"Ok, Mom" Finn nodded his head as he addressed his mother.

"Are you at least going to walk me out?" He asked turning back to Quinn. But didn't receive and answer because Quinn had already left his side and was now sitting in the chair at Charlotte's bedside once again.

Finn just huffed to himself, clearly not happy with the turn of events, but he knew that he couldn't really do anything about it right now, not while they were all in the hospital, so he just turned and followed his parents out of the room, muttering to himself under his breath.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since Finn's departure. Charlotte had woken up several more times during the night, each time becoming more and more lucid. The last time she had woken up she was actually able to sit there and comprehend what was going on while Blaine had explained to her what had happend and what the doctors had said. Though due to her exhausting day and all the meds she was on Charlotte was still extreamly tired so she had fallen back to sleep shortly after.<p>

The room was mostly dark now that everyone that had chosen to stay was now asleep, the only light was a small dim one in the corner of the room, giving off enough of a glow for the occupants to see if they needed to, but not bright enough to disturb anyone in the room.

"Baby? ...Quinn?" Charlotte called out softly her voice tinged with sleep as she began to wake up.

"I'm right here." Quinn responded, squeezing Charlotte's hand, her own voice sleepy.

Charlotte turned her head towards Quinn's voice, and saw the blonde looking over at her, sitting in a small hospital chair at her bedside. She then leaned forward slightly and kissed Quinn's lips gently in a soft chaste kiss, before pulling back and clearing her throat.

"Come lay with me." She requested her voice raspy, as she patted the side of her bed.

"Baby, I don't know if that's the best idea. I don't want to hurt you." Quinn replied.

"It's fine, love. The drains and the tubes are on all on my left side, so as long as were careful, I think it will be fine if you lay on my right." Charlotte explained between yawns.

"Baby, you have no idea how good that sounds and how much I want to, but Sam's here. He wanted to stay the night too." Quinn stated, gesturing to the other side of the bed.

Charlotte turned her head to the left, and smiled slightly when she saw Sam sitting in a chair, slumped forward, asleep with his head resting on the foot of her bed. Blaine and Kurt sitting next to him, cuddled up with each other as much as they could be in their chairs.

She then continued to scan the room, seeing Puck and Rachel asleep in the Puck's bed, Brittney and Santana lying together on the small couch next to them, and Judy asleep in the recliner with a small blanket draped over her, and her smile grew as she thought of all the love that she had for the people sleeping in the room with her, before she turned back to Quinn.

"I don't really care, and neither will he." Charlotte returned, before locking eyes with Quinn.

"...Please Quinn. I need you." Charlotte told her sincerely.

Well Quinn couldn't very well say no to that, and she didn't want to either, so she got up from her chair, and very carefully climbed into Charlotte's bed. Situating herself against her girlfriend so that they could both comfortably sleep, without her hurting the brunette in any way.

"This feels better." Quinn sighed in contentment, as she wrapped her arms loosely around Charlotte.

"Mmm Hmm" Charlotte agreed, snuggling into Quinn.

"I need you too, Baby ...Always." Quinn added, kissing Charlotte softly, before the two of them drifted off to sleep, both completely at ease, now that they were in each other's arms.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

This Chapter is Friday, one week after the accident. Friday will be told in three parts, and this chapter is 1/3.

* * *

><p>Chapter 60<p>

It had been exactly a week since Charlotte and Pucks accident. Over the last week the hospital had become a second home to their little group of friends, since none of them felt convertible leaving Puck or Charlotte there alone for too long, and even when they were both released there was always two or more of their friends hanging around to help them out.

Though at the moment the Anderson house was quiet. It was Friday morning, so all of their friends had went to their own homes the night before, everyone except for Quinn. Quinn had spent the night at Blaine and Charlotte's every night that week, only leaving Charlotte's side when she absolutely had to.

Judy had no problem with this knowing how much the car accident had shaken up her daughter quite a bit, and was more than happy to pack Quinn a bag and let her stay with Charlotte as long as she needed. Judy herself even had dinner at the Anderson's house almost every night that week, since Judy was also still a little shaken up after the accident.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had some trouble sleeping the night before and was now the only one awake in the house, since it was still a little bit too early for Quinn or Blaine's alarms to go off just yet. She had always been somewhat of an insomniac, but ever since Quinn had entered her life she had been sleeping better and more regurly, but after the accident and all the medicine she was on, her sleeping pattern had become a little irregular again.<p>

She finally decided that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep but she didn't necessarily want to get up or leave her room either, so she shifted ever so slightly and wiggled out of her place, mindful not to wake the sleeping blonde next to her, before crawling to the other end of the bed, and propping herself up in the corner so she could just observe her surroundings and take in the early morning.

It wasn't a surprise that after Charlotte had took in the early morning tranquility and her eyes had landed on Quinn's sleeping form she was transfixed by the simple beauty that her girlfriend emitted. Of course she thought Quinn was beautiful when she tried to be, but Charlotte had always thought she was even more beautiful when she didn't, and mornings were one of Charlotte's favorite times to just see Quinn, and how peaceful she always looked.

Charlotte smiled as she continued to look over at where Quinn was lying on the bed fast asleep. One leg bent forward while the other was pushed back behind her, both hands curled under the pillow, that her blonde hair was draped against, her head slightly down with a hint of a small smile on her lips, the bed sheet barley covering her milky skin.

Charlotte smiled brighter as she took in the scene, Quinn was always the perfect person to just sleep with, they fit like to puzzle pieces and Charlotte was sure that she had never had a better night sleep in her life than the nights when she slept with Quinn, but when the blonde was alone in the bed herself she was always all over the place, and always seemed to get herself into the most interesting of sleeping positions.

Charlotte then was suddenly overcome by the intense urge to capture the moment she was viewing, it wasn't the first time this had happened, and she was sure it definitely wasn't the last, but she wasn't going to let the moment pass her by, so she turned to the side, and opened her desk drawer, before pulling out her sketch pad and a pencil and beginning to draw.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later and Charlotte had just finished putting the final touches on her sketch, when she heard Quinn's breathing change, as the girl started to shift.<p>

"What are you doing? What time is it?' Quinn's sleepy voice asked as she propped herself up on her elbows, tired eyes now fixed on Charlotte at the other end of the bed.

"It's a little after 4am." Charlotte replied after glancing at the clock.

"I couldn't sleep and then inspiration hit." Charlotte returned with a smile, before simply handing over her sketch pad to Quinn.

The blonde smiled herself. "Morning" She said in a whisper, gently kissing Charlotte's lip, before pulling back and accepting the sketch pad that Charlotte was handing to her.

* * *

><p>A few moments passed in silence, as Quinn looked over the sketch and Charlotte looked at Quinn, before the blonde finally broke the silence.<p>

"This is me." Quinn stated her voice light, her eyes still on the drawing.

"Uh huh" Charlotte answered simply, smiling at her girlfriend.

"You drew this." Quinn stated.

"Yeah…" Charlotte returned with a slight chuckle.

"This is really good, Baby. I didn't know you could draw." Quinn said turning her attention from the sketch pad in her hands to the green eyes of her girlfriend.

"Thanks love." Charlotte returned, with a light kiss.

"I just doodle sometimes, I used to draw little comics when we were kids and Blaine got me a still life book a couple of years ago, so now I can draw people realistically, but it's never really been a big deal, it's just something I do sometimes, it's relaxing." Charlotte shrugged.

"Though my sketches have been getting better ever since a beautiful blonde goddess became my muse." Charlotte added, with one of her signature charming smiles, and Quinn melted.

"I can understand what you're saying about how it relaxes you. I draw too... sometimes." Quinn told her, though her voice held a slight hint of hesitation as she spoke.

"I know." Charlotte returned sweetly.

"I've seen you, at school mostly; you always look so at peace, like you just get lost in each of your sketches, I've known for a while. But it seemed like it was something personal to you, like your drawings were your own private things, so I figured if you wanted me to see them, then you would show me, and until that time came I could just be patient." She added with a soft smile.

"You're kind of perfect." Quinn returned with a dreamy sigh.

"Nah... No one's perfect, especially not me. But I think I can handle being perfect for you." Charlotte told her, with a bright smile.

"I think I could handle that too." Quinn grinned before pulling the brunette into a fiery kiss.

"No one has ever really seen my drawings." Quinn revealed, once the kiss broke.

"...I mean my mom and my sister have seen a few here and there, and Santana and Brittney have seen them because Santana snatched one of my notebooks out of my bag freshman year. But no one has ever seen any of the sketches that I keep in this." Quinn said, pulling a thick leather sketch book out of her cheer bag.

"I usually don't have this on me, but I was using it a bunch since your accident, and I haven't really gotten a chance to put it back in my room yet." Quinn explained handing the book over to Charlotte and gently placing it in the brunette's hands.

Charlotte cherished the book in her hands, gently running the tips of her fingers over the worn leather as she held it.

"Are you sure..." Charlotte started to say, knowing how huge this was for Quinn.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's hesitance, knowing that Charlotte wanted to make sure that Quinn was comfortable, and was treating the situation carefully, knowing just how much this meant to her.

"Besides my books and my personal pictures, this is my most prized possession. No one's ever seen it, because you were right when you said that it was deeply personal to me. But maybe I've never shown it to anyone because I've never wanted to before, before now that is. This is important to me and I want to share it with you. I want to share everything with you." Quinn told her sincerely, the love and trust she felt coating each and every one of her words.

"As do I" Charlotte returned with a soft kiss, before turning her attention back to the treasure in her hands, taking a deep breath before opening the cover and turning to the first page.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte flipped to the first page she was completely blown away. She didn't know how Quinn could be so enamored with her simple sketch, when the blonde could draw like this. Quinn's drawings were amazing, and the more Charlotte saw the more amazing they became. It was like she was looking at photographs not sketches, that's how good they were, and the feelings that Quinn admitted into them, made them better than photographs. Each sketch seemly came to life and made you feel like you transported into them, and with the more serious drawings she felt as though she could feel looking at them exactly the feeling Quinn must have been feeling at the time when she was drawing them.<p>

"Baby, these are amazing. They could be in a museum or a gallery or something, there that good." Charlotte breathed out in awe of what she was seeing.

Quinn for her part just hummed in acknowledgement of what Charlotte was saying as the brunette continued to look through the sketches, a look of awe across her face.

Some of the first sketches in the books were landscapes around Lima. Before they transferred into more fantasy types of worlds, things that looked like they were something straight out of Alice in Wonderland or a Tim Burton movie.

They were beautiful and mysterious and they drew Charlotte in, and had the brunette wishing she could climb through the paper and explore the worlds that her girlfriend had designed.

The next group of sketches Charlotte came across were ones of a newborn baby in various states, which Charlotte figured must have been early drawings of Beth.

"Did you do these from memory?" Charlotte asked as she looked through the drawings, the last one being a picture of Puck dressed in a hospital gown, holding the sleeping baby in his arms, a soft gentle smile on his lips, as he gazed down at her.

"Yeah. After we gave her to Shelby I spent the whole summer trying to get those images out of my head, I found the best way was to put them down on paper." Quinn returned softly, and Charlotte nodded, lacing her fingers through Quinn's and flipping to the next page.

The next drawing was of a long deep dark hole with an image of a scared Quinn in one of her signature sundresses standing at the very bottom trying to get out, while at the top of the hole was an image of Cheerio's clad Quinn with an oppressive looking gold cross wrapped around her neck. Standing next to her was Finn who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly as they both peered over the edge and into the hole, looking down at the other Quinn with evil smirks on their faces, the whole school standing behind them in the background. Quinn's father and mother standing off in the corner, drinks in their hands and looks of approval on their faces as they took in the scene before them.

A very small part of Charlotte wanted to laugh at the image before her, because it instantly reminded her of a few of the dark satirical comics she had come across in the past. But really mostly what she felt was sadness because this was a form of expression to the blonde and Charlotte knew that this was how Quinn really felt, that she struggled with what everyone else wanted from her, and she knew one of the biggest problems Quinn had was her inner struggle and how she was always fighting with herself, trying to choose between who she wanted to be and what she wanted to do, and who she should be and what was expected from her.

She didn't say anything about the drawing nor did she try to talk it over with Quinn, knowing that wasn't really what the blonde wanted to do in this moment, and she also knew how vulnerable Quinn was making herself showing her these things in the first place, so she wasn't going to make things any more heavy then they already were, so she just lightly squeezed Quinn's hand before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it gently.

She went to turn the page to the next drawing but when she did something suddenly hit her.

"In the drawing you were wearing a more ornate gold cross, but your cross that you wear is silver and a lot simpler and smaller than the one in the drawing." Charlotte questioned.

"The gold cross is my old cross." Quinn replied.

"After Beth and everything that happened with my parents I didn't really believe any more, and my necklace started to weigh on me. Every day it felt like I was carrying a thousand pounds around my neck so I got rid of it. After I moved back in with my mom and we started to fix things, she helped me with some of the issues I was having concerning my faith, and I figured out that just because I didn't believe or want to adhere to the things my father had drilled into our heads over the years, that it didn't mean that I couldn't be spiritual and find something that worked for me, and after that my mom presented me with a new silver cross and that the one I wear now." Quinn explained.

"Makes sense." Charlotte returned simply, and Quinn smiled.

"You so observant, Baby." Quinn cooed a second later.

Charlotte laughed a little at that. "I just pay attention. Especially to you."

"Good" Quinn smiled and rested her head on Charlotte's shoulder.

The next group of sketches were just various aspects of Quinn's life. There was a picture of Brittney and Santana sitting together sharing a Popsicle with soft smile on their faces. There was one of Rachel sitting on Puck's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, whispering in his ear, and one of Blaine teaching Kurt a song on the piano the Fabray's had gotten Blaine and Charlotte for Christmas, and a picture of Judy laying out next to the pool in Quinn's backyard with a book in her hands, Ashlynn and Wes in their bathing suits asleep on the lounge chair next to them.

Charlotte smiled looking through each of the drawings, and she could remember each of the moments that were captured within them.

Though what really enthralled her was all the extremely detailed sketches of her. Each sketch seeming to jump off the page, and Charlotte felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at them, because she could feel how much Quinn loved her through each and every stroak.

Some of the pictures with rather old, some of them looked like they were pictures of her on the first days of glee club. Then she came across one of her sitting in her and Quinn's joint English class at the beginning of the year, where Charlotte was biting on the tip of her pen, her brow furrowed as she worked on her assignment. There were too many sketches of Charlotte for the brunette to even count, but some of her favorites were; one of her and Blaine laughing with each other in the kitchen both clad in aprons as they cooked dinner. One where she was sitting in the corner of glee club tuning her guitar while Puck did the same to his, a picture of Charlotte and Rachel sitting on the Anderson couch in their bathing suits, their feet propped up on the coffee table sharing the ear buds to Rachel's iPod, and a picture of Charlotte fast asleep on the Fabray's couch, Judy laying a blanket across her.

Charlotte couldn't be happier in that moment and felt her heart soar as she took in the full amount of loving detail that Quinn had put into each of her pictures.

She soon came to the last sketch, and Charlotte realized that where she loved all the drawings she had seen this one was her favorite for some reason and stood out to her.

The scene took place in the choir room one of the days they had all stayed after with Rachel and each member of their little group was there, together but each interacting in their own way. Rachel and Kurt were smiling and going over some sheet music next to the piano, while Blaine and Charlotte were in the front of the room going over a few dance moves with each other, and Puck stood beside them playing his electric guitar and laughing.

A bright smile came to Charlotte's face as she remembered that day, but the first thing she had noticed about the drawing was it was missing one very important person, and she reached back into her memories to tried and remember what Quinn had been doing at the time, and just like that it came back to her.

She saw herself taking her eyes off her brother and the dance steps they were doing so that she could turn her gaze to her girlfriend, who had been watching them all intently sitting over on one of chairs on the risers and drawing. Charlotte smiled to herself now knowing exactly what her girlfriend had been sketching in that moment.

* * *

><p>"Baby these take my breath away; I'm so touched that you wanted to share these with me." Charlotte stated sincerely as she handed the leather bound book back to Quinn.<p>

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather share them with." Quinn returned somewhat shyly.

"I don't know what you want to major in when we go to New York, love. But I really think you should at least take a college art class or two, because you're really amazing." Charlotte stated.

"You really think that? It's one thing to just draw for myself but it's another thing to do it in college. You really think I'm good enough to pursue this more seriously?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Baby, you can do anything. I believe in you, and if this is something that you're good at and it makes you happy, I don't see why you wouldn't want to pursue it." Charlotte told her.

Quinn looked back at her with a small smile on her face and misty eyes.

"Well maybe that's something I should look into then." Quinn stated softly.

"I really think you should." Charlotte returned, before Quinn pulled her into a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>"Mmm... it's getting late, love. You should probably hop in the shower soon." Charlotte said a few minutes later once she and Quinn broke their kiss, causing Quinn to turn and look at the clock on the nightstand.<p>

"Your right." Quinn sighed sitting up in the bed.

"Can I have this?" She asked holding up the sketch the Charlotte had drawn of her.

"Of course. Anything you want, love." Charlotte said with a smile, carefully tearing the sketch off of the pad and handing it over to Quinn.

Quinn smiled back. "How about we trade." She said.

"I'd love too. But are you sure, Baby? I know how important those particular drawings are to you." Charlotte returned, stroking Quinn's hand with her own.

"...and I love you even more because you know that. But you're everything to me, and I would love you to have one, if you want it." Quinn replied genuinely,

"Of course I want it." Charlotte returned picking back up Quinn's sketch book.

"I love them all, but one of them really popped out to me, and I really would love to have it. Blaine and I have been trying to find a new piece of art to put up in the front room, and I'm pretty sure I've found the perfect piece, and Blaine will love it." Charlotte stated as she pulled out the drawing of the group of them messing around it the choir room.

"This is the one I want." Charlotte said as she handed Quinn back her sketch book.

"It's almost perfect." She added with a small grin.

"Almost perfect." Quinn replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh. But don't worry, I know just what it needs to be perfect." Charlotte replied, before opening up her drawer and grabbing one of her drawing pencils.

Quinn looked at her skeptically, a slight hint of worry of her features.

"I got it Baby, go hop in the shower and when you get out it will be perfect." Charlotte said with a soft smile.

Quinn was a little hesitant at first, knowing that Charlotte was going to change something about her drawing, but she knew Charlotte knew how important they were to her, and she trusted her, so with a quick kiss to Charlotte's lips, she nodded her head and headed to the bathroom to take her before practice shower.

Charlotte smiled at the amount of trust Quinn had in her. To anyone else it may have just seemed like something small and meaningless, but Charlotte knew that it meant a lot.

* * *

><p>The drawing itself was perfect, but the one thing it needed to make it complete was Quinn, and Charlotte wanted to add the blonde into the picture before she got it framed and put it up in the house. Part of her was just going to ask Quinn to add her into the picture, but then Charlotte decided to do it herself. Quinn was an amazing artist and was a million times better than her, but Charlotte also knew that when it came to drawing "Quinn", no one would be able to do it better than her, so she quickly went about adding Quinn into the drawing.<p>

When she was done she looked at the drawing with pride and it was now perfect in her eyes. Now where the drawing had previously held empty chairs in the risers, it now had Quinn sitting in one of the chairs hair curled on her shoulders in her signature sundress and cardigan watching the group with a smile on her lips and her sketchbook in hand, as she sketched their friends, just as she had been doing that day, and the drawing looked as perfect as the memory Charlotte had in her head.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Charlotte had finished Quinn reemerged from the bathroom.<p>

"All you have to do now is sign it, and Blaine and I will go get a frame for it, and put it up." Charlotte stated addressing Quinn and handing over the drawing and a pen.

Quinn accepted the drawing and let her eyes float across it, taking it in, before seeing herself now represented in the drawing as well. The image drawn with such love and emotion that it fit into the rest of the scene perfectly, as if it had always been there.

Quinn smiled. "I'm glad you fixed it, Baby. It's absolutely perfect now." She replied, uncapping the pen, and signing her name elegantly in the corner, before handing it back to Charlotte.

"Totally." Charlotte returned, taking the drawing and placing it carefully in her desk drawer, until she could show it to Blaine later.

* * *

><p>After Charlotte had safely put away the drawing she turned back to address Quinn and was immediately taken in when she saw her girlfriend standing there in only her towel, bending over and drying her hair with a second towel, and Charlotte immediately knew she was in trouble.<p>

Usually in this situation both Charlotte and Quinn would have no problem at all fitting in a quickie before Quinn's morning Cheerio practice, but that was something that couldn't happen this time and it was driving Charlotte absolutely crazy.

The problem was that due to the accident one of the things that the Doctors had told Charlotte, was that she couldn't engage in any form of sexual activity for at least two weeks, maybe even three depending on the extent of her recovery.

There were many other physical activities Charlotte couldn't do for a while as well, like driving, running, or heavy lifting. But the only one that really mattered to her was the sex ban. The girls at first had tried to find a loop hole to their situation, but found that there was none.

Not only was there a problem having sex because of the strain on Charlotte's body, but for Charlotte it was a respiratory issue as well. She couldn't do anything that caused her to get too excited or that made her breathe heavily. So that made any form of intercourse impossible, no matter how tame it was. She couldn't just do things to Quinn because it got her worked up as well, even mutual and solo masturbation was out for Charlotte, and to say she was extremely frustrated would be the understatement of the century.

The last time she had had sex with Quinn was after her song with Finn the Thursday before her accident and that was a little over a week ago, and Charlotte was sure that even though the sex ban would be trying for any couple, She figured that it was a whole lot worse for them, because they had went from having sex pretty much every day, sometimes multiple times a day, to going over a week without even fooling around.

They still made out as much as they possibly could, but they had to be careful not to injure Charlotte and they always had to stop when things got to hot and heavy, in order to not take things any further. So they had basically been in a loop of sexual frustration for over a week, and sadly they still had at least another week to go, before they could do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Charlotte couldn't keep her eyes off her girlfriend, and inadvertently let out a small breathy moan as Quinn continued to dry her hair, garnering her the blonde's attention a second later. Quinn turned to her girlfriend and immediately saw the look of lust painted across her features, and within seconds Quinn was pressed up against her with their lips crashed together. It had definitely been way too long, and they both felt it in droves.<p>

Soon Quinn's towel became a thing of the past and her bare skin was now pressed against Charlotte. Charlotte gripped Quinn's hips tightly feeling the soft skin under her fingertips; Quinn arched her back and began to suck on Charlotte's tongue the way she knew drove her girlfriend crazy. Charlotte's breathe hitched sharply at the action, and where normally that would have proved to spur Quinn on more, instead in broke her out of her trance, and she soon realized that they couldn't be doing this and that they needed to stop, and even though it killed her not to continue, the most important thing to Quinn was her girlfriend's well-being, so she gathered all her strength and began to pull away from Charlotte.

"We can't... We can't do this yet." Quinn stated, once there was a little distance between them.

"I know... I know... It's just really hard not to." Charlotte replied a little breathless. Which worried Quinn and caused her to immediately jump into action.

"Baby are you ok? Do you need to lie down?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, love. Don't worry." Charlotte responded.

"...Though I think I might have Blaine change my bandages and stuff now, while you finish getting ready for practice. Because your kind of killing me here, Quinn." She added gesturing to her girlfriend's naked form. Causing Quinn to grab her towel and wrap it back around her.

Charlotte giggled. "Yeah that really doesn't make much of a difference." She said pointing to Quinn's towel.

"...You could be wearing a garbage bag and I would still want to jump you. I guess that's what I get for having such a sexy girlfriend." Charlotte added with a smirk.

"Tell me about it." Quinn huffed, going a little crazy with this sex ban herself.

"All I have to say is whenever this ban is lifted we better clear our schedules. Because as soon as I can fuck you again, we won't be leaving the bedroom for a while." Charlotte said seriously, and grinned when she watched Quinn's eyes glaze over at her words.

"God, I've never been so anxious for time to pass in my life." Quinn returned.

"I know. Trust me, I know." Charlotte sighed.

"...Ok well I'm going to go wake up Blaine, and you need to finish getting ready." Charlotte stated changing the subject and trying to move on from the sexually charged environment that they had created around themselves.

"Baby, you do know that you don't have to wake up Blaine. I can do it." Quinn stated gently.

"It's fine, love. You need to get ready for practice. Plus Blaine's been doing it this whole time, so he's totally used to it now. It's no big deal. I'll be back in a little bit." Charlotte returned.

"All right." Quinn sighed, sounding slightly defeated.

"See you in a few." Charlotte said, giving Quinn a quick kiss before leaving her bedroom to head down the hall to her brothers.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was relieved that the doctors had taken out her drain yesterday and her brother no longer had to deal with assisting her with that on top of her bandages, because Charlotte hated the drain with a passion, and thought taking care of it was absolutely disgusting.<p>

She knew that Quinn was slightly frustrated by her not letting her help, but it was just something Charlotte couldn't do.

All week Quinn had been trying to assist Charlotte in any way that she could, even having the nurses at the hospital teach her how to take care of the drain and Charlotte's bandages before they had left the hospital. But once they had gotten home the only one Charlotte had let help her in that way had been Blaine.

It wasn't because Charlotte didn't want Quinn's help, and she _did_ appreciate everything her girlfriend had been doing for her, but she didn't want Quinn seeing her that way. Charlotte felt uncomfortable letting anyone anywhere near her drain especially, but she couldn't do it herself and if she was forced to let someone do it, she would rather it be her brother.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte walked back in the bedroom Quinn was clad in her Cheerios gear and was standing in the mirror tightening up her ponytail to Cheerios standards.<p>

"Ready?" Charlotte asked from her position in the doorway.

"Just about." Quinn replied riffling through her duffel bag.

"What are your plans for today?" Quinn asked.

"Well I have to go to school to sign a few forms and pick up some work packets from each of my teachers, but since my recovery time is right before spring break next week, I won't have to come back till spring break is over, and then I'll just come back when everyone else does. But today should just be a normal school day for me; I don't think I'll have much of a problem going through one day of normal classes." Charlotte answered.

"Ok, sounds good. I've been missing seeing your face around school." Quinn said sweetly, causing a bright smile to spread across Charlotte's face.

"Is Blaine dropping you off?" Quinn asked as she applied her chap stick in the mirror.

"He has a Warblers meeting before school today, So Sam's going to swing by after his run and pick me up, and then he'll take me home after football practice." Charlotte answered casually.

Quinn capped her chap stick and turned from the mirror at that, now facing Charlotte.

"No" Quinn said as she turned, her face absolute.

"No? No what?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Sam's not driving you." Quinn said, with a hint of frustration to her voice.

"Quinn..." Charlotte began with a sigh.

"No. It's not happening, Charlotte." Quinn returned seriously.

"I know you have this whole jealousy thing concerning Sam, but it's getting a little ridiculous, if he can't even drive me to school now, don't you think? I mean it's not like I can drive myself." Charlotte replied getting a little frustrated herself, at her girlfriend's little outburst.

Quinn sighed. "Baby it's not like that. I would be acting the same way if you told me Puck, Rachel, or anyone else was picking you up. I mean Puck drove you last time and look what happened." Quinn told her in a huff.

Charlotte softened at that. "Honey, you do know that what happened isn't Noah's fault, right? He had no control over what happened, It didn't have anything to do with his driving skills." Charlotte returned her voice soft.

"No, I know. I don't blame him. I'm just a little uneasy still about everything, and I would really rather if you didn't drive with anyone but me." Quinn revealed.

"What about Blaine?" Charlotte asked.

"Well that doesn't count, he's your brother. But I don't really feel comfortable you driving with anyone but me and him... and maybe Mom." She amended.

"I'm not saying you can't drive with anyone ever, just for now, while everything's still fresh and all." Quinn explained, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm still a little shaken over everything, and it would give me piece of mind ...Please Baby, I know I'm being a little paranoid, but can you just do this for me." Quinn practically pleaded.

"Of course, love. If it means that much to you, of course." Charlotte returned softly.

"Thank you" Quinn replied with a sigh of relief, surprising Charlotte with just how stressed out she actually was over this whole thing.

"I'll call Sam and let him know, but how am I going to get to school?" Charlotte asked.

"I can't really go with you now, I'm nowhere near ready and you have to leave in a couple minutes." She pointed out.

"Not a problem. I'll just shower here after I get out of practice instead of at school, and then we can both just head into school together, and I'll take you home after practice this evening." Quinn said with a sweet smile.

"Ugh I don't want you to have to go through all that trouble." Charlotte returned. She really hated that she couldn't do certain things for herself since the accident.

"It's not any trouble, you're my girlfriend and I love you. Don't worry, I would much rather shower and get ready here, than in the locker rooms anyway, Promise." Quinn returned before looking at her watch.

"I got to get going, but I'll text you when I get out of practice, and I'll be here a little after 7am." Quinn said grabbing her duffel bag and going in for a kiss goodbye.

"I love you." Quinn said when the kiss broke and headed out the door, smiling at Charlotte.

"Love you too, See you in a bit." Charlotte returned with a smile, before Quinn was out of sight.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**This chapter is part 2/3**

**The song metioned in this chapter is "Hero" By: Skillet**

* * *

><p>Chapter 61<p>

Quinn made it back to Charlotte's in record time leading the brunette to believe that her girlfriend probably ended practice a little early that morning in order to get back to her quicker.

"Hey Baby. Miss me?" Quinn greeted her with a smile, leaning against the doorframe of Charlotte's bathroom, just as the brunette had completed the finishing touches on her hair.

Charlotte smiled. "Mmm... Not really." She replied.

"Not really, Huh?" Quinn returned with a grin, before stepping right up to Charlotte so that their lips were only a breath apart.

"Yep" She returned with a mischievous smirk, before pressing her lips firmly against Quinn's.

"Mmm... Baby I'm all sweaty." Quinn said pulling back after a couple minutes of kissing.

Charlotte laughed. "Now I know, that you know, that I have no problem with that. You always look so hot after cheer practice, Q. Though I do prefer being the one getting you all sweaty, that's my absolute favorite." Charlotte purred teasingly into her girlfriend's ear.

"That's my favorite too." Quinn husked back, biting down lightly on Charlotte's bottom lip.

Charlotte nodded, savoring the moment before she knew she would have to go back to being strong again, and with a sigh, she took a step back from the blonde.

"Though I suppose it would be a better idea to stop so you could hop in the shower anyway. We don't want another repeat of this morning." Charlotte stated with a sigh.

"Your right and we don't have that much time anyways." Quinn sighed herself, before taking out her ponytail and unzipping her cheerios top, as she prepared to get into the shower.

Charlotte gulped; this whole no sex thing was really killing her.

"I'm going to... to the kitchen, so... umm... just meet me down there when... when you're done." Charlotte stuttered out as Quinn began to remove her cheer skirt.

Quinn smirked at how flustered Charlotte was. She was flustered too and this ban was definitely taking its toll on her as well, but she still couldn't help but love the effect she had on her girlfriend and how she could drive her wild without really even trying.

"Alright, Baby. I'll see you down there." She returned with a smile, before taking off the last of her clothing and hopping into the shower.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Charlotte was standing against the kitchen counter eating her breakfast when she noticed Quinn walking in freshly showered and looking impeccable like always.<p>

"I made you a smoothie, it's in the fridge." Charlotte said pointing to the refrigerator, before taking the last bite of her breakfast sandwich. She knew Quinn liked to keep breakfast light after she got done with practice, so she figured a smoothie would be the perfect thing.

"Uh huh and..." Quinn said with a raised brow, and Charlotte grinned before sliding her plate over to the blonde, revealing a few strips of apple wood smoked bacon, which Quinn quickly snatched up, and began chewing happily.

"I love you so so much." Quinn grinned brightly once she had finished her bacon strips.

"You better." Charlotte chuckled.

"I do." Quinn returned with a quick peck, before she went to go get her smoothie, smiling to herself when she saw the travel mug that Charlotte had put it in for her.

"Oh shit. I totally forgot." Charlotte exclaimed.

"What?" Quinn asked turning back towards Charlotte.

"I was supposed to get coffee today, when Sam picked me up. But with the change of plans I totally forgot." Charlotte explained.

"It's fine I'll call Sam, I'm sure he won't mind picking it up instead." Charlotte added, drinking the rest of her juice before putting her dishes into the dishwasher.

Though before Charlotte had finished with her task her phone began to ring on the counter.

* * *

><p><em>::::: I need a hero to save me now :::::<em>

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)_

_::::: I need a hero :::::_

The phone began to play its assigned ringtone and Quinn looked down at it skeptically before picking up the device and checking the Caller ID.

"Who's Parker?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's Sam." Charlotte returned and Quinn was transported back to the small conversation Charlotte and Sam had at the hospital, that first night. But in no time at all Quinn felt the phone being taken out of her grasp, as Charlotte went to answer it.

Though Quinn was quick in her own actions and before Charlotte could even put the cell phone to her ear, Quinn had reached over and pressed the speaker phone button, and seconds later the voice of Sam Evans floated through the quiet of the room.

_"Hey, I just remembered that we supposed to get coffee this morning. Did you want me to just swing by the Lima Bean and pick it up instead?"_

Charlotte laughed. "I didn't know mind reading was one of you super powers. I was literally just about to call you to tell you to do that very thing."

Sam laughed as well._ "I have many super powers that you have yet to reveal."_

Charlotte laughed but stopped herself when she saw Quinn's jaw clench out of the corner of her eye, and she knew her girlfriend had taken it a different way than Sam had meant it.

_"Ok well I'm about to pull into the parking lot, so I'll see you in a bit, with coffee in hand."_

_"Did you want to just meet at your locker?"_

"Yeah that sounds good. Thanks Sam."

_"Will do. Kirk out."_

Charlotte just chuckled and ended the call before slipping her phone into her pocket.

Though Quinn for her part didn't look pleased, and just grabbed her smoothie and duffel bag before turning towards Charlotte and asking her if she was ready to go. Charlotte just nodded grabbing her own messenger bag and keys, before they both headed out to Quinn's car.

* * *

><p>When they got into the car, Quinn was distant and just turned on the radio, not saying a word as she pulled out of the driveway and headed off to school.<p>

Charlotte was worried about what was happening, and watched Quinn intently as the blonde drove and stared off into space, and even though the radio was on, the silence surrounding them was weighing on Charlotte. Though her mood slightly improved when Quinn silently reached over and clasped their hands over the gear shift, the way she always did.

The silence stretched on after that, as they continued their drive, before Charlotte spoke up.

"Quinn..." She prompted, her voice low, and her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"Hmm" Quinn hummed back in acknowledgement.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Charlotte asked her, hoping that they would because she really wanted to know what had changed Quinn's demeanor so drastically.

"It's nothing, Baby. It's my own problem, and this is what I wanted, so I have to deal with it. You shouldn't have to worry, I'll be over it soon enough." Quinn replied cryptically, but she did give Charlotte's hand a little squeeze of reassurance after she was done speaking.

Charlotte was silent for a moment, just mauling over what Quinn had said, But she didn't stay silent for long, and quickly went back to the conversation at hand.

"I just don't really understand what happened. Everything was fine, and we were happy, and then within the span of a few minutes you got upset and shut down. I just really can't figure out what happened between you getting there, and us leaving, that triggered it." Charlotte stated.

"Really? You can't possibly think of what triggered it. Come on Charlotte, I know you're smarter than that." Quinn scoffed, getting a little angry.

"Hey, I know that your upset and I get that, but don't talk to me like that." Charlotte returned sternly. "...Is this about my phone call with Sam because that's really the only thing I can think of, and I still don't really understand why that would upset you as much as it did." She added.

"Of course it was, and I know he's your boyfriend, and he only is because I wanted it, so I know I need to get over it." Quinn replied.

"...But, I don't know. It just bothers me how chummy you two are. I mean you guys are just so comfortable with each other, and friendly and it's like you have you own language sometimes and I just don't like it. I know I have Finn, and that's hard, but were not like that." Quinn revealed with a small sigh.

Charlotte sighed as well. "Yeah, Sam's my boyfriend but we're friends first, and most of our interactions just like what happened earlier on the phone are mostly just friendly. Sam's a good guy and we get along, and if I had to have a fake boyfriend, Sam is probably the perfect guy. He's sweet and we have a lot in common, and he doesn't pressure me at all, to move are relationship to a more physical level. Which is really good for us, since I don't want to be physical with anyone but you." Charlotte concluded with a small smile.

Quinn returned the smile, and took in what Charlotte had just said, trying to comfort herself over the situation, before she suddenly blurted out the questions she had been having.

"It's just... Your Caller ID was set to "Parker" and you said it when you were in the hospital too, and that ringtone and all that super hero stuff... What's that all about?" Quinn asked not being able to keep the worry and frustration from her tone.

Charlotte could tell the Quinn was genuinely worried about her and Sam's banter, so she was going to try and explain things to Quinn the best she could and hopefully calm her worries.

"Well you know how into superheroes and comic books and stuff like that, Sam is. I mean even though he's Mr. Popular football player, but he's really just a big dork." Charlotte stated with a small smile and Quinn nodded.

"Well when we went out on Valentine's day we were talking about all that stuff, and Sam apologized for it because apparently Santana told him not to talk about that kind of stuff and that girls don't like that. But I quickly told him that I liked it too, and it was probably a good idea not to take advice from Santana. After that we got back to talking about things, and he was surprised that I did actually really did like superheroes and wasn't just saying it for his benefit. Then I let it slip how I had gotten in to comic books when I was younger, and how Blaine used to buy them for me, and we would read them together, and how I always thought that superheroes were real because, since our parents were never around, it was nice to think that there was always someone out their looking over me and Blaine and protecting us. That's how the whole "Parker" thing came about. After he had told me that he could be my own private super hero, my very own Peter Parker, as in Spiderman, and that's how the whole "Parker" "M.J." thing came about, as in Spiderman and Mary Jane. The ringtone thing isn't that big of a deal either, it just that I was assigning ringtones to everyone and I figured one that had to do with heroes or superheroes would be fitting for Sam and our little inside joke, so I assigned that one, no big deal." Charlotte finished hoping that her explanation would help Quinn, though Charlotte was surprised when she realized that the blonde actually looked worse.

Quinn cleared her throat. "You... You never told me that. About how you loved superheroes because they got you and Blaine through the times when you parents weren't around. You never told me... But you told him." Quinn said softly, as she pulled into the school and parked the car in her spot.

"Oh Quinn... Baby it wasn't like that, not at all." Charlotte said cupping her cheek and turning Quinn's face towards her, so that their eyes could meet.

"I didn't even mean to tell him, it just kind of slipped out, and I didn't even know why I did it. The whole reason Sam came up with the whole Peter Parker thing was because he was trying to make me feel better and less awkward about my little outburst." Charlotte added.

"That just it... You did it without even thinking about it, you just felt so comfortable that it just slipped out." Quinn said her voice getting shakier by the minute.

"It's just that I know you hate what I'm putting you through with Finn, and school and keeping this a secret, and I just know that one day it's all going to get too much, and you're going to realize that it's not worth it, that I'm not worth it, and you'll break up with me... and Sam's such a good guy and you get along so great that maybe the "fake" part will just slip away and he'll become your real boyfriend." Quinn said spilling out some of her insecurities over the matter.

"I'm not going to lie, Sam's a great guy and this whole situation we have _is_ really hard on me, especially the Finn part." Charlotte started clenching her jaw slightly.

"...But I love you and only you, and there will never be a point in time when I think that you're not worth it. You're my everything, Quinn. I don't know if I could even breathe without you. I'm always going to want to be with you, things are hard now. But it's ok because I keep telling myself that someday soon, we'll be together and get everything we want, and all the trouble we had will be a distant memory, and you don't have to worry about me being with Sam for real, because I don't feel that way about him, I don't feel that way about anyone but you, and you really don't have to worry about me breaking up with you, because that will never happen." Charlotte returned her voice full of conviction and sincerity.

"You promise? You promise me that you won't ever break up with me?" Quinn asked.

"I promise, Quinn... You're it for me." Charlotte said lovingly.

Quinn didn't say anything in response, but pressed their lip together in a heated kiss.

"I really wish those three weeks were up." Quinn breathed against the shell of Charlotte's ear once the kiss broke. She really hated this whole sex ban.

"God me too" Charlotte husked back, kissing Quinn soundly one more time before pulling back.

"Let's head inside." Quinn stated grabbing her bag, and getting out of the car, before heading over to Charlotte's side and opening the door for her as well.

"Thanks, love." Charlotte smiled as she grabbed her messenger bag and stepped out.

"Not a problem, Baby." Quinn smiled, before they headed inside.

* * *

><p>When they entered the school and headed down the hall, they saw all their friends gathered around their lockers with their coffee in hand. Sam standing there holding a coffee tray with three cups in it, he was the first to see them, and offered them a smile and a wave as they approached. Quinn rolled her eyes at the little display, still not a hundred percent happy with the boy after what had happened this morning. Charlotte just smiled, and nudged Quinn slightly as they approached shooting the blonde a look that said "play nice."<p>

"Morning guys, coffee." Sam greeted them, handing the two girls their cups.

"Thanks... Sam." Quinn said begrudgingly as she accepted her coffee.

"Yes, thank you." Charlotte added as she grabbed hers.

"I know you usually do a Dirty Chai latte, but the special today was a vanilla pomegranate red tea press, and I thought it sounded like something you would like so I got that for you instead." Sam informed Charlotte as he gestured at her cup with a smile.

"Mmm... This is good." Charlotte stated as she took a sip of her drink.

"This is exactly what I needed today and I didn't even know it. Good call, Sam." She added with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Sam returned with a bright smile.

Quinn cleared her throat rather loudly after that, and Charlotte turned to her, though she didn't even need to see Quinn's face to know that Quinn was still being affected by their earlier conversation and Sam getting her something she wanted, and her giving him praise for it, wasn't making it better. So Charlotte thought of a small way that she could take Quinn's mind off of things, and make her feel a little bit better in the process.

So with her eyes still connected with Quinn's she took a slow drink of her tea, and then slowly licked her lips, in a very sensual manner, and Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"This tea is really good, Quinn. Really good, do you want a sip?" She said holding the cup teasingly in front of Quinn's lips, and Quinn just stared at her silently.

"Quinn..." Charlotte prompted with a small smile as she bit her lip.

"Hmm..." Quinn replied still dazed as she stared at Charlotte's lips.

Charlotte chuckled. "Are you going to take a drink?"

"Huh?" Quinn returned, beginning to be pulled out of her daze.

"The drink, Q. Are you going to try it?" Charlotte smirked.

"Oh, yeah of course." Quinn replied grabbing the cup, before she heard giggling.

"Something funny, Hummel?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing that Kurt was giggling about their little display.

"Nope not at all, Quinn." Kurt returned with a small smile as he rummaged through his locker.

"Good" Quinn said, smiling slightly herself before she took a drink of the beverage.

"That's really good... Good choice, Sam" Quinn said as she handed back the cup.

Charlotte smiled as she accepted the cup, knowing that not only was Quinn feeling a little bit better, but that she was actually trying with Sam, in her own small way.

"Thanks" Sam replied smiling back at Quinn.

"You guy's ready to head to class?" He then asked when he heard the first bell ring, directing his comment to both Rachel and Charlotte, whom he shared his first period with.

"I actually have to head to the office first and take care of a few things, but I'll see you guys there." Charlotte returned to both Rachel and Sam.

"No problem" Sam returned, and Rachel nodded as she shut her locker door.

"I'm heading that way, so I'll walk with you." Quinn stated with a smile, before she held out her arm to Charlotte, which Charlotte immediately took with a smile.

Charlotte knew part of this was due to the competition Quinn thought she had with Sam, but she also knew that Quinn was really trying, and that she just wanted to be with her. So Charlotte was happy to link arms with the blonde head cheerleader, and let her lead her down the hall.

* * *

><p>The day had been pretty simple for Charlotte, she had gotten everything that she needed for the time she would be on leave from school, and her classes had gone by smoothly. She had a lab in first period that she, Santana, Sam, and Rachel, had aced and she knew that she had done great on the test she had taken in health, and now she was heading to lunch with her friends.<p>

When Charlotte sat down at the glee table with her lunch, a moment later Rachel sat down between her and Puck, her lunch tray in one hand and a Rock Star energy drink in the other.

"Hey Rach, you don't drink energy drinks." Charlotte said, eyeing the can curiously.

Rachel smiled. "I know, but you do, and this is for you, as well as this." She said with a smile, handing Charlotte the can, and a small folded up note.

Charlotte accepted both things with a smile, before opening up the note, and instantly recognizing Quinn's elegant handwriting.

_Hey Baby,_

_I know you liked the tea you had earlier, but I know that you didn't get the amount of caffeine that you would have gotten had you had your usual order, so I picked this Rock Star up for you, I figured you would need it. I love you. xoxoxo_

Charlotte smiled as she folded the note back up, and grabbed the water she had bought with her lunch, storing both items inside her bag, before opening up the Rock Star and taking a sip.

She started eating her salad, and talking with her friends, but her thoughts soon turned back to Quinn and she wondered why the blonde wasn't there yet, but next thing she knew her phone was vibrating alerting she had a new text, which happened to be from said blonde.

_I had to run a few errands, so I won't be back till the end of lunch. Don't worry I grabbed something to eat on the way. I love you and I'll see you soon. xQ_

_Good, I'm glad you got something to eat. Thank you for the Rock Star it's just what I needed. ;^) I love you too. Drive safe. xC_

Charlotte sent back the text with a smile, before she continued to eat her lunch, and chat happily with her friends, her head filled with thoughts of her beautiful blonde girlfriend.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**This chapter is part 3/3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

Towards the end of the lunch period, Charlotte left the cafeteria and went to her locker, so that she could pack her bag with everything that she needed for the time she wouldn't be at school. When she was finished, she shut her locker and heard the footsteps that had been walking down the hall stop abruptly in front of her. She turned to face whoever it was, and when she did she saw a handful of young Cheerios standing in front of her.

Charlotte stood their silently with a smile on her face, waiting for the girls to speak, or let her know why they were standing there staring at her, but none of them said a word, they all just stood there and kept staring, so Charlotte decided to speak up herself.

"Hey guys, is there something I can help you with." She asked them kindly.

"Actually there is. I'm glad you asked." One of the cheerleaders said with a small smirk, and Charlotte soon recognized her as Kelsey, a sophomore Cheerio that she sometimes saw Finn flirting with in their health class.

Though she didn't have much more time to think on it, before all of the girls pulled large slushie cups from behind their backs, and simultaneously slung them on her.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was frozen in shock, not only from the cold sticky liquid that was dripping down her, but because the fact the she had been slushied in the first place.<p>

She knew that it happened at this school, and that it used to happen to Rachel and a few of the other glee kids in the past, but it had never happened to her.

Charlotte wasn't a Cheerleader nor was she on any of the sports teams, but she had always been popular without even trying, and she had never had any problems like this before. Hell in the schools eyes she was best friends with the unholy trinity, most of the schools most popular kids, and she was dating Sam who was on the football team, and was one of the best looking and most popular guys in the school.

She just didn't understand why this was happening to her, especially now of all days, today being the only day she would be at school since her accident. Though once again she didn't have much more time to think about it when her thoughts were broken by the sound of someone screaming down the hall.

* * *

><p>Charlotte then turned to see Santana storming angrily down the hall towards them. Brittney and Rachel, who had been previously taking together happily, now looked worried and were both following behind Santana down the hall.<p>

"Stay" Santana ordered, pointing at the Cheerios, before turning to Charlotte.

"You alright, Char?" Santana asked her, her voice alot softer than before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go clean up..." Charlotte began to respond taking a step forward to grab her messenger bag off the floor, but as soon as she took her first step forward her foot slipped in the slushy and she came tumbling down, and as soon as she did, she felt and intense pain in her torso, and she knew something bad had happened.

"Shit Char!" Santana exclaimed as she, Rachel and Brittney went to help her up.

"Its fine, I'm fine. I just need to get to the bathroom." Charlotte winced.

Santana nodded, before turning her attention to Brittney.

"Britt baby, you and Rachel take Charlotte to the bathroom and get her cleaned up, ok?" Santana stated sweetly as she instructed her girlfriend.

"Sure Sanny." Brittney said with a small smile, before she turned to Charlotte and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Here Char; I'll get your other side." Rachel told her, once she saw Charlotte wince in pain for the second time, and soon they were heading off to the bathroom, Charlotte in the middle and the other two on each of her sides, as they helped her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Santana then rounded on the other cheerleaders.<p>

"Now you." She spat. "What the hell do you think..." She began to scream.

"S?" Quinn called down the hall when she saw the situation Santana was in.

She then began to jog down to where Santana was yelling at the other Cheerios intent to find out what was going on, either to just back Santana up, or to find out what had happened and then dowel out whatever punishment was needed after that.

"Hey S, What happened?" Quinn asked in full HBIC mode.

She noticed the slushie on the floor and took in how mad Santana was, her first thought was that maybe the girls had slushied Brittney, but she quickly dismissed the thought, because she knew there was no way anybody would be that stupid.

Then suddenly by instinct alone, she turned her head away from Santana and looked down the other side of the hall, and that's when she saw Rachel and Brittney helping Charlotte's slushie soaked form limp into the girl's bathroom, and Quinn snapped.

She grabbed the closest Cheerio next to her which happened to be Kelsey, and slammed her roughly against the bank of lockers.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Quinn growled, anger flowing through her.

"I-I... Umm... I wasn't." Kelsey stuttered, scared out of her mind.

"What? Spit it out!" Quinn commanded.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Quinn asked again, her rage rising.

Santana could see the hand that Quinn wasn't pinning Kelsey with clenching and unclenching violently at her side, rising steadily towards Kelsey.

Granted Santana usually loved when Quinn went all HBIC, and would usually relish her teaching these girls a lesson and kicking some ass, but she had never before seen fury in Quinn's eyes like she did now, and she just knew that if she didn't intervene in this quickly that Quinn was going to lose it, and once she started, Santana was pretty sure that not even she would get Quinn to stop from killing these girls.

So she stepped up to Quinn, and began to whisper in her ear.

"Charlotte looked pretty ruff, when Britt and Rachel took her to the bathroom, she was even wincing and shit. So why don't you go check up on her, and I'll handle this out here." Santana instructed, knowing that Charlotte's wellbeing may be able to get Quinn to stop. Even though Santana was still suprised at how angry Quinn was getting over this. She was angry too and Charlotte was their friend, but Quinn's reaction seemed a little much, considering Charlotte was just her fuck buddy and Quinn was usually alot more detached then this. But Sanatana chalked it up to Quinn being Quinn, and that the HBIC didn't like other people touching her toys, let alone breaking them.

Quinn stood there unmoving for a moment, before she roughly let go of Kelsey's uniform top, and turned back towards Santana.

"Find out what happened, and take care of it." Quinn ordered Santana, before marching off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Quinn was out of sight, Santana turned back towards the cheerleaders.<p>

"Talk now." Santana barked and all five of the girls began talking at once.

Santana sighed in frustration. "You think I can understand that shit. One of you talk, the rest of you shut the hell up." She commanded.

All the girls were silent for a moment, all of them just looking at each other, seeing who would be the one to talk, most of them looking at Kelsey. Though finally another one of the other girls spoke. Angie or Ann or something like that, Santana didn't remember, but what wasn't what was important, what this girl had to say was, so Santana listened.

"Kelsey was hanging out with Finn the other night, and he was talking about how full of herself Charlotte is, and how she's this huge slut, and that she puts herself on a pedestal, and how it would be so great if someone were to knock her off that pedestal even if it was just for a minute." Angie/Ann started before looking to Kelsey.

Kelsey sighed before resuming the story.

"I had my mind on other things at the time, but Finn, he just kept going on and on about it. He didn't right out tell me to do it, but he put the idea in my head and kept saying things over and over in such a way that I knew he was asking me to. Once I told him that I would do it, he stopped and finally let us get on to other things." Kelsey said her voice quiet.

She knew lots of the girls on the squad hooked up with Finn, but she also knew they weren't supposed to really talk about it or let it be common knowledge within the school. So Kelsey whispered her confession because even though she usually was already, right now she was more scared of both Santana and Quinn then she ever was before.

"I knew there would probably be some sort of fallout when Sam and Puck, or even you and Quinn found out, but I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time, and Finn's the Quarterback." Kelsey added, as a way of trying to explain her actions.

"Finn" Santana growled angrily, she should have known.

"You five, head down to the field and wait for me to get there. Don't sit, don't speak, or use your phones, just stand still and wait." Santana instructed angrily.

"Go Now!" Santana yelled, when the girls were still standing there nodding their heads, but as soon as she yelled the commanded they all sprinted down the hall.

Santana on the other hand, was grumbling to herself before she set off down the hall as well, on her way to set up the various punishments she had for the cheerleaders and Finn.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the girls bathroom. Quinn walked in and saw Charlotte sitting in a chair, leaning her head back into the sink, while Brittney finished washing her hair, and Rachel rummaged through Brittney's cheer bag to get something for Charlotte to change into.<p>

"Oh baby..." Quinn spoke sadly as she rushed up to Charlotte. Charlotte herself sitting up when she heard Quinn's voice, a small pained smile coating her features.

"Look what they've done to you. Are you alright?" Quinn asked softly, sinking to her knees besides Charlotte's chair and softly cupping her girlfriends face.

"I don't know why they did it, I just don't get it. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I mean I don't care what other people think, I don't care if they like me or not, but everybody usually likes me, for the most part at least." Charlotte responded sounding so small.

"I don't know why they did what they did, Baby. But Santana's finding out. I was going to do it myself, but I needed to come see you, and make sure you were ok." Quinn said lovingly.

"It's ok, love. I'm glad your here." Charlotte returned her voice soft.

"There Char, your hair is all clean and dry now." Brittney stated happily as she set the damp towel down on the sink.

"...and here are some clean clothes." Rachel added handing Charlotte a small pair of Brittney's Cheer shorts and a fitted white t shirt that read **"Cheerios Cheer Camp 2010".**

"I would have given you something from my old slushie emergency kit, but I figured something of Brittney's would probably be more comfortable since the two of you are the same height." Rachel added, explaining her choice in clothing.

"Thanks guys, you've both been a big help." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Well you should probably get changed; you don't need to get sick on top of everything else." Rachel pointed out a moment later and they all agreed.

Charlotte stood up from the chair, so that she could get changed, and winced in pain as soon as she did, which worried Quinn to no end.

"Here Baby, just take it easy I'll help you." Quinn told her, stepping closer and beginning to take off Charlotte's top herself, but then Charlotte winced again, this time sharper than the last, Quinn stopped her movements and looked up to meet Charlotte's gaze.

"It's hurts, Quinn." Charlotte said her voice, laced with pain, she was trying to hide.

Quinn swallowed thickly, seeing that clearly Charlotte was in more pain then she let on.

"Alright, well let's see what's going on, I'm going to lift your shirt slowly, and try to see what's going on, ok?" Quinn asked, and Charlotte nodded before taking a deep breath.

Quinn very gently lifted up Charlotte's shirt, making sure to keep the material away from Charlotte's skin as best she could, while she lifted it.

When she fully lifted Charlotte's shirt over her head, she saw just what the problem was, as she saw the blood dripping down her girlfriend's torso and the evidence that Charlotte had ripped her stitches. Quinn had seen the red patch on Charlotte's shirt, but just thought it was slushy like the rest of the stains were, she had never thought for a second that it was blood.

"Shit" Quinn swore under her breath.

"Baby what is it?" Charlotte asked.

"You tore your stiches." Quinn returned, before grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser on the wall, and gently pressing the paper towels against Charlotte's wounds.

"Shit" Charlotte said, repeating Quinn's earlier sentiment, and Quinn smiled at her sadly, before turning her attention over to where Brittney was standing.

"Hey B, do you want to do me a favor and take off Charlotte's jean and put her in your shorts, while I try to stop this bleeding a little bit." Quinn asked kindly.

"No problem, Q." Brittney responded before she went about doing her task.

When that was done Quinn slid the clean t-shirt over Charlotte's head and brushed her now curling damp hair gently out of Charlotte's face.

"Ok, I'm going to take Charlotte to the nurse's office. B go find Santana and help her with whatever she needs, and let me know if there's a problem." Quinn instructed Brittney who agreed, and bounced out of the room, Quinn then turned to Rachel.

"...and I'll go tell Sam what happened, I'm sure he was curious when Charlotte never came back to the cafeteria." Rachel supplied helpfully.

"Umm... Sure, that too. Quinn responded slowly.

"...But what I really need you to do is find Puck, tell him what happened, and then send him to go meet Santana." Quinn revealed.

"Of course, I can definitely do that." Rachel said, before she too left the room.

* * *

><p>When the door shut behind Rachel, Quinn leaned in and kissed Charlotte gently on the lips, the kiss itself filled with love and the pain Quinn was feeling over Charlotte being hurt.<p>

"I'm sorry you're hurt." Quinn said softly, when she pulled back.

"It's not your fault, love." Charlotte returned her voice just as soft.

"I know." Quinn sighed. She then saw that the blood was seeping through Charlotte's new shirt and staining the white material, so she knew she had to get this show on the road.

"We better get going. This might hurt for a minute so bare with me." Quinn told her, before bending down, and scooping Charlotte into her arms bridal style.

"Quinn what are you doing." Charlotte sighed.

"Carrying you to the nurse's office. It will hurt too much for you to walk the whole way." Quinn explained, as she began to walk with Charlotte cradled in her arms. Thanking Coach Sylvester and her crazy training regime in her head, for the ability to actually do this.

"Yeah, but what will people think, I know you're worried about adding extra suspicion on us." Charlotte reminded her, even though she was glad Quinn was carrying her, because she knew Quinn was right when she said it would be too painful to walk the whole way.

"You ripped you stitches, your hurt, and your bleeding. I'm carrying you to the nurse's office, and I really could care less right now, what anyone else has to say about it." Quinn replied adamantly, her words laced with her sincerity as she spoke, and Charlotte fell a little bit more in love with Quinn in that moment, something she hadn't even thought possible.

* * *

><p>"Well there's not very much that I can do for you." The school nurse told Charlotte.<p>

"I can bandage you up and give you something for the pain, but you're going to have to go back to the hospital, so a doctor can stitch you back up. So you'll have to call one of your emergency contacts to come pick you up and take you to the hospital, since I know you are you own guardian and you can't drive yourself in your condition." The nurse explained.

Charlotte nodded her agreement before she spoke.

"I have pain killers in my bag that my doctor prescribed so I'll just take those." She stated.

"Ok, I'll just gather a few supplies and then I'll get you all bandaged up." The nurse told her before she turned out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

><p>Quinn took a step closer to Charlotte, and was about to speak when she was suddenly interrupted by the schools P.A. System sounding through the room.<p>

**"Quinn Fabray please report to Principal Figgins office. Quinn Fabray please report to Principal Figgins Office."** The announcement sounded before the P.A system clicked back off.

Quinn sighed in frustration and Charlotte sighed worriedly.

"Quinn what did you do?" Charlotte asked her, hoping it wasn't something too bad. She didn't want Quinn getting into any trouble because of her, and what had happened.

"Nothing, Not that I didn't want to, but Santana stopped me before I could really do anything, and then I was with you the rest of the time after that." Quinn returned defending herself. Though her tone changed to something lighter, when she saw how worried Charlotte was.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure it's just about the altercation earlier, it did involve quite a few of my Cheerios and I'm sure someone saw something and ran their mouth about it. I'll be fine." Quinn reasoned, stroking Charlotte's cheek softly as she spoke.

* * *

><p>"Now let's get you all wrapped up." The nurse stated as she walked back into the room, gauze in hand, and Quinn dropped her hand from Charlotte's cheek, taking a step back, and pulling out her phone while the nurse began to bandage Charlotte.<p>

_"Quinnie?"_

"Mom"

_"Yes Dear."_

"Are you at home?"

_"Yes I am, but I was just on my way to the grocery store... Wait aren't you supposed to be at school, Quinn. What's going on?"_

"I am at school. Charlotte tore her stitches and needs to go back to the hospital. I can't take her, and Blaine's at Dalton. Can you come get her from the nurse's office at the school and take her to the hospital?"

_"Of course, dear. Tell Charlotte I'll be there shortly, I'm getting in the car now."_

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

_"It's my pleasure, Quinnie. Charlotte's family, you know that, and I love you too. I'll be there shortly"_ Judy responded before ending the call.

Quinn shut her cell phone, and slid it back into her bag before stepping over to Charlotte.

"Mom's coming to pick you up, she's on the way now, and she'll take care of you until Blaine and I can get out of school." Quinn informed her.

Charlotte smiled softly. "Thanks Quinn."

"It's the least I could do, and besides Blaine, Mom's your emergency contact anyway." Quinn shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Still it was sweet of you to call." Charlotte insisted, still smiling.

**"Quinn Fabray please report to the Principals office immediately. Quinn Fabray report to Principal Figgins office immediately."** The P.A. system sounded once again.

Quinn let out a sigh of frustration at being paged again.

"Miss Fabray, You need to head to Principal Figgins office now, we have got it from here." The school nurse instructed Quinn a moment later.

Quinn mumbled to herself under her breath, before turning her attention to Charlotte.

"I have to go take care of this, but Mom should be here any minute, and she'll get you patched up. I'll have my phone on me, so text me if you need anything." Quinn stated softly.

Charlotte nodded, and Quinn smiled, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Charlotte's forehead, before turning and walking out of the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>"...I attacked them, I hardly even touched them. What about what they did to Charlotte? She's on her way to the hospital as we speak." Quinn yelled outraged at Principal Figgins.<p>

"Miss Fabray, you are in the wrong here, and you need to calm down." Figgins returned.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn replied exasperated, when she heard the door open.

"Q go back class or something, I'll take care of this." Sue instructed as she walked in.

"Sue this is highly..." Figgins began, but Sue cut him off.

"This is a Cheerios matter and you will discuss it with me, not her." Sue said with authority, glaring at Figgins for a moment, and he quickly backed down.

"Very well, Miss. Fabray you are free to go." Figgins stated.

"Thank you, Coach." Quinn said turning towards Coach Sylvester.

Sue just simply nodding in acknowledgement of Quinn's words before Quinn left the room.

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to class, Quinn headed down towards the field where she was sure Santana would be, and when she got their she smiled knowing she was right, as she watched Santana yelling at the five offending Cheerios while the girls ran themselves ragged around the field, Santana with an evil smirk on her face, the Latina clearly enjoying this.<p>

"Having fun?" Quinn called out as she approached.

"Yeah, but that's just an added bonus, these bitches deserve this and more. Britt told me about Charlotte's stitches, I was pretty sure something like that may have happened after she slipped in the slushie they had thrown on her." Santana stated angrily, which caused Quinn's own anger to rise. Though she got herself under control when she felt her phone buzzing.

She read over the text, before closing her phone and turning back to Santana.

"I got to go. But S... Feel free to let out that evil dictator side of your personality with these ones, and their "Training", like you said they deserve it." Quinn practically growled.

"Sure thing, Captain." Santana smirked maliciously, and Quinn could hear her barking even more orders to the already tired cheerleaders as she walked away.

Quinn now on her way to the Home Ec room to meet Puck, intent to still complete the plans they had made before, everything had went down with Charlotte and the Cheerios at lunch.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the hallway to the Home Ec room her phone buzzed again though this time it was Charlotte who was texting her, and Quinn unconsciously smiled at that.<p>

_"I'm all cleaned up, and they are about to put in the new stitches. They gave me even more medicine when I got here, so I'm not in much pain anymore. How did things go with Figgins? xC_

_"I'm glad the pain's subsided some, I hate to see you like that, Baby. It started off badly with Figgins, someone must have said something, and he was making it out like I attacked those girls unprovoked, when you're the one at the hospital, but Coach Sylvester stepped in and pretty much made everything go away. So I won't be able to get out of practice today since she did that for me, but I'll come see you straight from practice. Do you know if you'll be at your house or at mine?" xQ_

_"That's woman's crazy, but at least she was able to help you out today. Blaine's here now, with me and your mom, and he's taking me back to my house after we get done here, so just head over to the house when you get out of practice." xC_

_"Alright, sounds good inform mom of the plan, and remind her that I'm staying at your house the entire weekend." xQ_

_"I will. I have to go now, the Doctor just came back. I love you. xC_

_"I love you too, Baby. I'll see you as soon as I can." xQ_

Quinn texted back before slipping into the Home Ec room to join Puck.

* * *

><p>Once Cheer practice was over, Quinn didn't even bother to shower or change, instead she just grabbed her stuff, hopped in her car, and headed over to Charlotte's.<p>

When she got there she let herself in and walked straight into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and seeing the large pot Puck had dropped off for her, after his own practice had let out an hour earlier.

She then took out the pot and placed it on the stove stirring it contents a few times with a large wooden spoon, before turning the flame beneath it on high. She then grabbed one of the collapsible breakfast trays from the cupboard and placed two sets of bowls, spoons, glasses and napkins, before she began filling up each separate receptacle. When she finished she grabbed the tray, and headed upstairs to Charlotte's bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Quinn entered the room she saw Charlotte sitting on the side of her bed, doing a few of her breathing exercise on one of the small machines the hospital had sent home with her.<p>

"Hey, Baby. What do you have there?" Charlotte greeted her, turning off the machine, and turning her body so that she could face Quinn fully.

"Well I know you're not necessarily sick, but you are injured, and I know you said matzo ball soup always makes you feel better when you're sick, so I figured I would give it a try." Quinn replied, stepping into the room, and placing the tray on Charlotte's nightstand.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." Charlotte returned with a bright smile.

"Hi" Quinn greeted with a deep kiss to Charlotte's lips once she had set the tray down.

"Hi" Charlotte replied dreamily when the kiss broke, and Quinn handed her a bowl and a spoon, before she grabbed her own and sat down on the bed.

"I didn't know you knew how to make matzo ball soup." Charlotte stated as she dug in.

"I didn't." Quinn replied.

"My first thought was to ask Rachel and that maybe one of her dads could teach me, but that was a no go, because her dads are firmly committed to take out. I knew Mrs. Puckerman would know how to make it, but she hates me, so that didn't sound to promising either. But luckily for me Puck snagged his grandma's recipe from his Mom's recipe box, and helped me make it in the Home Ec class at school today. When I was gone at lunch, it was because I was out buying the supplies that we needed." Quinn explained before taking another bite of her soup.

Charlotte sighed. "You know every day I keep thinking I have a handle on just how much I love you, but then you go and do something like this and make me love you even more." Charlotte smiled, and Quinn quickly returned it with a smile of her own.

"This is really good, Q. I'm going to have to copy down the recipe from Noah, so that Blaine and I can have it. Because this is probably the best matzo ball soup I have ever tasted." Charlotte stated truthfully, before she took another bite of said soup.

Quinn smiled, and placed her now empty bowl back onto the tray before she began digging in her bag, producing a small card a moment later.

"I already got you covered. I copied it down for you earlier." Quinn stated handing the handwritten recipe card over to her girlfriend.

"That was sweet of you Baby, thank you." Charlotte returned grabbing the card and placing it into her dresser drawer.

"Not a problem." Quinn returned. "Are you done?" She asked referring to Charlotte's soup.

"Yes, thank you." Charlotte replied handing her empty bowl over to Quinn, before yawning.

"Tired, Baby." Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I took those pills at school in the nurses office, and when I got to the hospital they gave me a lot more medicine, and It made me really drowsy the only thing I really want to do right now is go to sleep." Charlotte confessed, another yawn breaking through as she spoke.

"That's alright, Baby. I'm pretty tired too. It's been a long day. I just need to hop in the shower and rinse off real quick, and then I'll come snuggle with you and then we can both get some sleep." Quinn replied, as she began shedding her Cheerios uniform.

"Mmm... That sounds good. Let's do that." Charlotte replied, as she slid her body further underneath the covers of her bed.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Quinn stated, pecking Charlotte's lips in a chaste kiss, before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn finished her shower in record time; she dried herself off, and brushed her teeth, put some moisturizer on her face, and didn't even bother to get dressed in any form of pajamas before she slid into bed with Charlotte.<p>

"Mmm... You smell good." Charlotte mumbled cuddling into Quinn once she was under the covers with her.

Quinn chuckled. "I'm glad, so do you." Quinn returned and Charlotte smiled.

"Goodnight, Baby. I love you." Quinn whispered against Charlotte's ear, as her girlfriend nuzzled herself against her neck.

Charlotte then lifted her head, smiled at Quinn, and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Goodnight Baby." Charlotte returned, pulling Quinn close, as Quinn wrapped her arms around her, making sure they were both completely entertwined before the both fell asleep. Neither girl knowing what was going on, right across town.

* * *

><p>It was night time now, and on the football field on McKinley high school, five Cheerios were drenched in sweat and exhausted beyond comprehension as they did suicides on the field, just as they had been doing since Santana had first sent them out there at lunch.<p>

Santana and Brittney sitting on the field in lawn chairs, their letterman jackets on, and a blanket wrapped around them as they talked softly with one another, and Santana watched the cheerleaders she was torturing.

Soon Santana's cell phone buzzed in her lap and she yelled at the girls to stop.

"Ok, you guys can stop. But don't sit or lie down, just stand still and wait for further instruction." Santana called out to them.

The five girls were about to fall over as it was but, they didn't dare refuse one of Santana's orders too afraid of what she would do to them if they did, so they just stood there silently.

The stadium lights flicked on then and you could see Puck doing something over by one of the goal posts, Rachel standing off to the side watching him with a small smile on her face, and as soon as he stepped away from the post finished with his work, you could see Finn Hudson tied and duck tapped to the goal post in only his underwear. Puck would have gone fully naked but he was pretty sure that nobody wanted to see that and decided to leave the boys underwear on. Puck then smiled at Santana and began walking over to her, with Rachel in tow.

* * *

><p>Seconds later you could see quite a few students walking onto the field, all of them either being Cheerios or football players. Each one of them holding a large slushie cup. At the front of the group stood Sam and Mike, both boys holding trays of slushie in both of their hands, they then walked over to Santana, Brittney, Puck, and Rachel, handing them the extra trays.<p>

After that Puck directed everyone into a straight line, where they would each step up, toss their slushy on Finn, and then leave. The exercise serving not only to fuck with Finn, but to serve as a word of warning to everyone else as well, the football team and the Cheerios both being filled in on what had happened with Charlotte earlier in the day.

Pretty soon Finn was covered in slushie and nearly everyone was gone, except for Santana, Brittney, Puck, Rachel, and Sam. The five cheerios who had done Finn's bidding and of course Finn himself.

"Ladies step on up and grab a slushie it's your turn." Santana instructed, and one by one the girls grabbed a cup from the carrier and flung it at Finn.

When they were done Santana walked over and poured a slushy cup over each of their heads and the girls just stood there and took it, not uttering a word.

"Now did everyone learn their lessons" Santana growled.

All the girls nodded their heads quickly.

"Good, now get out of my sight, and we better not have a problem like this again or tonight will look like a cakewalk." Santana spat, and all the girls left as fast as they possibly could, eager to go home, and wanting to get out of there before Santana changed her mind.

* * *

><p>"Now Hudson it's time for you." Santana said rounding on Finn, and ripping off the duct tape that was covering his mouth.<p>

"Let me down, Santana. I didn't do shit, it's not my fault Kelsey took what I said seriously." Finn yelled out angrily.

Santana for her part didn't say a word but just flung both of her slushie cups directly in Finn's face, and the boy's words were soon replaced with his sputtering and coughing.

"Don't want to hear it, Finnessa. Just take your punishment like the man we all know you aren't." Santana sneered, before she handed Brittney her slushie and directed her in front of Finn.

After Brittney, Puck went next delivering two slushies of his own, and Finn was beyond mad by now. He soon saw Rachel standing there through his rainbow colored haze and decided to try to appeal to her good nature.

"Come on Rae, you can't let them do this to me, just get them to let me down, and after you guys apologize, I'll forget about this whole thing." Finn whined.

"Finn Hudson..." Rachel began stomping right up to the boy.

"What you did was deplorable, and Charlotte who happens to be my best friend could have been seriously hurt, and she already had to go to the hospital as is. And where I won't myself be slushieing you because I don't agree with the practice myself, I will not stop the others from doing what they want, nor will I ask them to let you down. You're lucky this is all your getting because after the person you have become, and the things you have been doing, to Charlotte especially, you deserve much worse than that." Rachel huffed all in one breath, before taking a step back from a very confused looking Finn Hudson and handing Sam the two remaining slushie cups so that the blonde boy could take his turn.

Sam wasted no time throwing both cups straight into Finn's face, before marching straight up to the boy, cocking his fist back, and punching Finn in his face.

"Rachel's right you deserve much worse than what you got, you Bastard, and if you so much as think of ever touching Charlotte again, this will look like a pleasure cruise next to what will happen to you." Sam spat, before turning and walking away from the group.

"Well that's it. Looks like were done for the night." Puck stated as he flipped off the stadium lights and the field was covered in darkness.

"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you going to let me down?" Finn called to the group as they gathered up their belongings and prepared to leave.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Gigantor. Puck will come by and let you down tomorrow." Santana informed him with a smirk, before her and Brittney headed off towards the parking lot.

"Rae! Rachel you can't let them leave me here, make Puck take me down." He demanded of her, growing angrier by the minute that she wasn't giving into him.

Rachel didn't respond but just shook her head at the boy in disbelief, before grabbing Puck's hand, and walking off to the parking lot behind the others.

* * *

><p>Quinn was having a pretty good sleep between, the dreams she was having, and Charlotte being wrapped up so comfortably in her arms. But she was soon awoken by the sound of her phone going off beside her.<p>

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock seeing it was a little after 2am now, before she sat up fully, and grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

_"It's done." xS_

The text read, and Quinn couldn't help but smile when she read it, and began to quickly type back her simple reply.

_"Good" xQ_

She then turned off her phone, and returned it to it's place on the nightstand, before cuddling back up with Charlotte, and going back to sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**-Songs used or mentioned in this chapter are: "Don't Want This Night To End" By: Luke Bryan, "I'm In Love With A Girl" By: Gavin DeGraw, & "Moves Like Jagger" By: Maroon 5.**

**AN2: Just a cute couply chapter with some of our favorite couples, and Quinn trying to take care of her girl this chapter, before the shit starts to hit the fan. Things will start to come to a head after this, before things really start to fall apart, starting with Prom and ending with Nationals...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

The next morning Quinn woke up early like she did every Saturday, to get ready for practice, careful as she slipped out of bed, not to wake her sleeping girlfriend.

She knew that Charlotte didn't get that much sleep regularly and needed it, but more importantly she knew how much Charlotte's body needed it after the accident, and hoped the brunette would be able to sleep in today as long as possible.

When Quinn was completely finished getting ready, and was about to head out the door, she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her girlfriend and smiling. She then gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Charlotte's face, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Charlotte Baby." Quinn said softly, still stroking her girlfriends face. Charlotte wiggled a bit and Quinn smiled, before saying her name again, and Charlotte slowly began to open her eyes.

"I'm leaving for practice now. But you sleep in as long as you can, and I'll be back soon." Quinn told her softly, trying not to wake Charlotte up too much.

"K" Charlotte spoke quietly, before sleepily puckering her lips towards Quinn, which the blonde was pretty sure, was one of the most adorable things that she had ever seen, and she couldn't help but giggle a little at the action, before she kissed her girlfriend again.

"Alright Baby, I'll see you later. I love you." Quinn stated as she headed towards the door.

"Umm Hmm... Love you too, Q." Charlotte returned sleepily, before turning and snuggling herself into the pillow that Quinn had been sleeping on, and falling back asleep almost immediately. Quinn smiled, just taking a moment to look at her, before she realized how late it was getting, and with one last look at Charlotte she headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Santana you do realize that if you don't tell me, what you did to those girls would be a blessing compared to what I will do to you." Quinn growled frustrated with the Latina, and now in full on HBIC mode, ready to step up to Santana and take things to the next level if need be, before Brittney stepped in and whispered something to Santana, the two whispering back and forth for a moment before the Santana very hesitantly walked away, and Brittney turned towards her.<p>

"Q, please don't be mad at Sanny, she just doing what she thinks is best, she really just has your best interest at heart." Brittney pleaded with a Quinn softly, and Quinn began to relax, because she simply couldn't talk to Brittney, the way she had just been talking to Santana.

"I'm sorry, B. But she just really needs to tell me, if the situation was reversed..." Quinn began, but was cut off by Brittney.

"I know you don't like it, Q. But I think she's doing the right thing. San saw you yesterday and she said you were super scary. Not that you haven't done much worst in the past, but she said she just saw something in you, that would be bad, if it was let out, like a monster or something, and nobody wants that, because monsters are scary and eat children and stuff. Plus Santana already took care of it, so maybe it better if you just let it go." Brittney stated casually.

"...and that's what Charlotte wants anyway." She added as an afterthought.

Quinn was trying to control her feelings and to process everything that Brittney had just said, but all of that stopped when she heard her girlfriends name mentioned.

"What did you mean about Charlotte, B?" Quinn asked, curious.

"That she'd want you to forget about it too, that's what she said yesterday when she called me after practice. She was afraid that you weren't going to come straight home after practice, and that maybe you were going to do something bad to those girls. But I told her that Santana was already taking care of it and that she shouldn't worry, because you were already on your way home. After that she said something about it being over and done with, and that she just wanted to forget, and she hoped that you would too, because she didn't really want to be worrying about you and what you were going to do, while she was out on medical leave. So really San's helping because you two are really similar, and she knows that if she talked to you about everything that happened, that you wouldn't be able to let it go, so she's trying to help you, and don't worry because San really took care of everything. Someone would have to be really stupid to try something like that again after this." Brittney explained.

Quinn released a deep breath that she had been holding before looking at Brittney.

"Thanks Britt, Your right." Quinn said with a small smiling, thinking about how this was one of those moments that Brittney had, when she knew exactly what to say.

"Tell S... Thank you, and I'm sorry." Quinn told Brittney, feeling both of the sentiments, but not really being able to tell the Latina herself.

"I will, and don't worry, Q. She knows that you didn't mean it when you were all mad and stuff because she gets that way too, so it's all good." Brittney said with a smile, before skipping down the field and heading back over to Santana , talking softly with her for a minute before the Latina looked over to Quinn's direction.

"Bitch!" Santana called out to her, across the field.

"Whore" Quinn called back, and both girls smiled, knowing things were going to be ok.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon now, and Quinn had just arrived at the Anderson house, running into Blaine in the kitchen as she went to retrieve a water bottle out of the refrigerator.<p>

"How was practice?" Blaine asked, as Quinn gulped down her water.

"The usual." Quinn replied with a shrug. "...Oh and Kurt told me to tell you, that he's going home to shower and take care of a few things, before he heads over her later tonight." She informed him and he nodded.

"How is she?" Quinn asked leaning against the counter, as she spoke with Blaine.

"Good, better today, so that's always a plus." Blaine answered knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Did she actually sleep in today? Because she was exhausted last night." Quinn asked.

Blaine laughed lightly at that. "Not really, you know Char."

"What time did you leave here, like 7:30?" He asked and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah she didn't sleep that much longer after you left then." Blaine added, and Quinn groaned.

"She needs to stop doing that, her body needs sleep to heal properly." Quinn stated.

"Don't worry, Quinn. Just because she woke up early this morning, doesn't mean she stayed awake. She crashed out again about an hour ago, and I went to check on her like 10 minutes ago and she was pretty much dead to the world. So no worries." Blaine told her with a smile, taking out various cooking supplies out of the cabinets as he spoke.

"Good" Quinn returned relieved.

"I'm just going to head upstairs, check in on her, shower, and change, and then I'll be back to help you with all this." Quinn said gesturing to the various supplies Blaine was getting ready that they would be using shortly, since tonight was game night, and Quinn and Blaine were in charge of the food for the night.

"Sounds like a plan, see you in a bit." Blaine returned with a smile, and Quinn grabbed her duffel bag and headed upstairs towards Charlotte's room.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later and just rounding 6pm, and both Blaine and Quinn were busy in the kitchen, though they were having a lot of fun as they worked, listening to music and talking, as they cooked. Which Quinn thought was good because even though they were all close, her and Blaine hadn't really gotten that much one on one time together, and Quinn thought that this little bit of bonding experience would be good for them, especially since Blaine was family. Not only through her connection to Charlotte, but now in her own family with her mother. So she figured that them doing this was good for their relationship.<p>

They were almost finished with most of their dishes, and Quinn had just finished making the teriyaki ginger dressing for the lettuce cups that Blaine was putting together, both of them dancing and singing to the music that was playing as they worked.

_You got your hands up_

_You're rocking in my truck_

_You got the radio on_

_You're singing every song_

_I'm set on cruise control_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_Of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot_

_And I don't know what road we're on_

_Or where we've been_

_From staring at you girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end_

Quinn sang along, as she put the dressing into the fridge, and began her next task, before turning towards Blaine with a happy smile and addressing the boy.

"You know, not that I don't usually like music in your house, because I do. But I've really liked every single song we've been playing since we've been cooking, the songs are all different genres and tempos, but I've really liked them all." Quinn told him with a smile.

Blaine returned the smile instantly. "Well that makes sense considering what Playlist this is." He chuckled.

"It's one of Charlotte's then?" Quinn inquired. "...That makes sense." She added.

Blaine laughed again. "Yeah it's one on Charlotte's, but that's not what I was really referring to." Blaine told her with a bright smile, as he continued to chop up the vegetables he had been working on.

Quinn gave Blaine and interested look then, and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Look for yourself, and see what I mean." Blaine said pointing towards the wall display.

Quinn walked over to the panel and saw the scrolling text, confirming that they were indeed set to one of Charlotte's playlist's, then the title of the playlist came scrolling across the screen, reading: **Songs about Q:** and Quinn couldn't help but smile as she read it.

"No wonder I like it so much." Quinn said happily as she turned back to Blaine.

"I can't believe she has an entire playlist about me." She added dreamily.

"Oh totally, Charlotte's had it forever, before you guys even got together, and it's definitely the longest playlist she has, and she adds new songs to it all the time, there's like thousands of songs on there. We could probably listen to it play all weekend straight, and still not hear all of what she has on there." Blaine informed her, smiling the whole time as he spoke, and Quinn's smile threatened to break her face.

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up feeling rested from her nap, and decided to head downstairs and see what was going on, knowing that the others should be there in about an hour, and that Quinn and Blaine should be downstairs cooking. She soon knew she was right in her assumptions when she could hear people inside the kitchen, and when she got closer she heard the music playing, instantly recognizing the song, and smiled when she heard Blaine and Quinn singing along to it. Her smile becoming even brighter, when she reached the doorway to the kitchen and saw Blaine and Quinn both apron clad, singing and dancing with one another.<p>

_I'm in love with a girl, who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

_Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

Charlotte smiled at the lyrics, as she continued to watch Blaine and Quinn, thinking that it was quite fitting considering what she was thinking of right now, was how much she definitely loved the girl who was dancing in front of her with her brother. A sight that warmed her heart even more, happy that the two of them were bonding with each other, knowing that they were close already, but also knowing Blaine was staying a little distant because of the situation.

Charlotte smiled brightly just watching as the chorus came around again and this time at the end of it she decided to join in on the singing and let her presence known. Surprised that Quinn hadn't already sensed her by now like she usually did, but she knew the blonde was a little caught up right now, and decided to use the element of surprise to her advantage.

_"I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)"_ Charlotte sang in time with Blaine and Quinn, the pair immediately turning toward the door, when they heard her voice, and they both smiled.

"Having fun with my playlist, I see." Charlotte said with a laugh as the song came to an end.

"You mean MY playlist." Quinn returned with a grin, and Charlotte blushed slightly.

"Of course, dear." Charlotte said with a soft smile, before walking up to Quinn and wrapping her arms around the blonde, and giving her a kiss hello, having not really seen her all day.

"So how's everything going with my little chefs?" Charlotte asked playfully, just really happy in that moment, as she looked around at the various dishes that they had made.

"Perfect. Actually once I finish the guacamole, were all done." Blaine said happily.

"Good" Charlotte said back before turning to Quinn.

"Since you're all finished here, do you think you could help me with a shower?" She asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Like you even have to ask, silly girl.

"Figured I'd be polite." Charlotte returned with a teasing grin, knowing full well that there was no way that Quinn would turn down shower time with her, even if it was platonic shower time, and also because it was one of the few things she let Quinn do concerning her injury's, and she knew the blonde was always eager to help with that, and wished she could do more for her.

"Great, so shower, and then pajama's, and by the time were done with that everyone should be here, or be getting her shortly, so that works out." Charlotte stated stealing a carrot stick off of one of Blaine's platters.

"Sounds good, but we should probably get started then, the others should be here soon." Quinn said, lacing her fingers through Charlotte's.

"Oh I almost forgot..." Charlotte began. "Did you already mix up something for us all to drink tonight, or were you waiting for me to do it, because if so I should probably do that real quick, before I start my shower." Charlotte said looking at her brother.

"I figured we would do that last, so I haven't done anything yet. Though I was thinking maybe it would be best if we maybe we didn't do anything strong tonight." Blaine answered slowly.

"I was thinking the same thing. I call Rachel and have her and Puck pick something up for tonight instead." Quinn agreed, and quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"That's fine, but why the sudden change of heart? I thought you were all gung ho on mojito's or something tropical like that for tonight." Charlotte asked Blaine, skeptically.

"Umm... Well I just thought..." Blaine stopped knowing he was already caught.

"Really? Because of me?" Charlotte asked him slightly annoyed.

"It's not a big deal, Char. You're on all these medications, and it's been a rough couple of days, so I thought something a little softer would be better for tonight." Blaine tried to explain.

"You make it sound like I want to get drunk or something. I hardly drink, and when we do I definitely don't get drunk, you know my tolerance is too high for that." she said back, knowing she was getting a little defensive, but it was all just pouring out of her mouth. Blaine was right, it had really been a hard few days.

"I didn't mean it that way, and you know it. You're on a lot of medication and most people couldn't drink at all. I'm just saying no hard alcohol, plus the rest of us are light weights compared to you, so maybe it would be good for everyone tonight." Blaine reasoned.

Charlotte was about to say something in return, but was halted when Quinn walked back into the room.

"Puck's going to pick up some beer and some Mike's for tonight, before he and Rachel get here, so that's all taken care of." Quinn said with a smile, which dampened slightly when she took in the scene, and the slight tension that surrounded the twins.

"What happened?" Quinn asked the pair, automatically lacing her hand with Charlotte's.

"Nothing, we were just having a discussion, but it's over now." Charlotte responded.

"Charlotte's upset that we won't let her drink hard alcohol tonight." Blaine informed Quinn, knowing that he couldn't fix this, at least Quinn probably could.

Charlotte scoffed. "See there you go again, you keep making it sound bad. I don't care about the alcohol, the alcohol isn't the issue here, it's the principal, and I don't want to be babied, because I'm injured or have you make decisions for me." Charlotte said in a huff.

Blaine rolled his eyes at that, and Charlotte knew she was being difficult, but this whole accident was really getting to her, and she hated being so vulnerable and not being able to do anything, and she hated that she couldn't even do a lot of simple things for herself, and that her friends and family were forced to help her, with some of her basic needs.

"Hey, I know it's not pleasant feeling having other people keep telling you what to do, because I for one absolutely hate it. But Blaine's right, Baby. Something lighter is better for tonight, plus you shouldn't really be drinking at all anyway." Quinn said stepping in.

"What? I went from being regulated in my beverage consumption, to not having it at all. Yeah, that really doesn't make me feel better about the situation, Q." Charlotte replied.

Quinn knew what the real problem was, and could see right through Charlotte's frustrations. So Quinn decided a compromise was in order.

"Two" Quinn stated, holding up two fingers, with the hand that wasn't holding Charlotte's.

"Both you and I will have two bottles of whatever Puck brings." Quinn instructed.

She knew that two bottles of beer or Mikes wouldn't do anything at all to Charlotte, so the number was safe, and Charlotte could still feel included with the rest of the group during game night, and Quinn herself was only going to have two, because well for one she really didn't care about drinking, but mostly it was because if Charlotte wasn't going to be drinking, then she wasn't going to be either. Quinn had already whipped up some of that blackberry mint lemonade that Charlotte liked, and the two of them would drink that for the rest of the night.

"Ok" Charlotte relented, before turning to her brother.

"Sorry I was being a jerk." She said to him.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Blaine replied with a playful smile, that Charlotte instantly returned.

Charlotte then turned to Quinn and brought her lips up to the blonde's ear.

"Thank you" She said softly, knowing Quinn saw straight through her and the situation.

"Not a problem" Quinn returned with a smile, and kiss Charlotte gently on the lips.

"Ready?" She asked a moment later, and Charlotte nodded.

Quinn then turned to Blaine making sure the boy had everything under control, and that she was no longer needed, before heading upstairs with Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte was all showered and both of the girls are changed into their Pj's, red Soffee shorts and a tank top for Quinn, and a fitted white t shirt, and her Felix the Cat Pj pants for Charlotte. Both girls headed downstairs, though Charlotte stopped them mid step.<p>

"Hey, before we go down there, I just wanted to say sorry again about earlier, I was being difficult, and I don't even really know why I acted like that, and I'm more than a little embarrassed that I did." Charlotte confessed her voice soft as she spoke.

"Don't even worry about it. It wasn't really a big deal, you were only being difficult for a few seconds, and it was completely understandable anyway." Quinn assured her. "...Plus when I'm sick, I act absolutely horrible, so I really have no room to judge, and if you really feel bad about earlier, just think of what you'll have to deal with, with me sometime down the line." Quinn told her with a smile.

Charlotte saw what Quinn was trying to do, and instantly returned the smile.

"What would I do without you?" Charlotte stated lovingly, and Quinn smiled even brighter.

"I don't know, that's a tough question, because I'm pretty awesome." Quinn replied playfully.

"Well I definitely agree with that, but just to be on the safe side we should probably head into the living room now, before your head gets any bigger, it may..." Charlotte began, but was cut off when Quinn hit her lightly in the arm, Charlotte just laughing in return, before Quinn kissed her and grabbed her hand, walking them into the living room a moment later.

* * *

><p>When they got there, they saw Kurt and Blaine situating the various trays that Blaine and Quinn had made earlier, both boys clad in their respective pajamas. Blaine wearing exactly the same outfit as his sister, which caused Quinn to giggle, and Kurt wearing what seemed to be designer silk pajamas in navy.<p>

"Well you boys look great." Quinn complimented when they walked in.

"Umm hmm." Charlotte agreed. "...and all the food looks great too, you guys really did a good job." She added, this time talking to Quinn and Blaine, as she wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind, pressing the blonde against her, and softly kissing the side of her neck.

"I have to agree with Charlotte. Everything looks and smells fantastic." Kurt agreed.

"Thanks sweetie." Blaine returned, kissing Kurt on the side of the head, before he went back into the kitchen to grab the last of the trays.

"Yes, thank you Kurt." Quinn added, before turning her head back towards her girlfriend.

"...and you too." She said with a small smile before connecting their lips.

"So the usual, or do you have sort of special game night spot?" Quinn asked Charlotte, when the kiss broke, referring to the brunette's choice of seating.

Quinn knew where they usually sat but this was the first time she had attended one of their pajama party game nights, since this was the first one they had since Quinn and Charlotte had gotten together, and she didn't know if Charlotte wanted to sit somewhere different.

"Nope, the usual, sounds perfect." Charlotte replied, plopping down on the chaise lounge part of the couch. Quinn was just about to sit down with her, when the doorbell rang several times. Quinn rolled her eyes and Puck's antics, before turning back towards her girlfriend.

"I'll get it; you just relax, until I get back." She told her, before going to answer the door.

* * *

><p>When she answered the door she was met with the sight of Rachel standing there, in a blue tank top, Pj shorts with tiny polar bears on them, blue and white knee socks, and fuzzy polar bear slippers. Puck standing next to her, in a tank top and what appeared to be Corona Pajama pants, a pair of flips flops on his feet, and two large drink cases, in his hands.<p>

Quinn smiled, and greeted the pair, before letting them both inside.

"Everyone's in the living room." She supplied as they walked through the entryway.

"I love game night, I'm so excited. You're going to love it, Quinn. It's always super fun." Rachel told her excitedly and Puck chuckled beside her.

"I don't know, Babe. I hope Q's up to it. Game night gets pretty completive around here." Puck said, looking over at Quinn with a grin on his face.

Quinn cocked her eyebrow in challenge. "You're insinuating that I of all people would have trouble holding my own in a competitive situation." Quinn asked like the idea itself was ridiculous.

"Good point, Q. You'll fit in just fine, with the rest of these egomaniacs." Puck joked and Rachel hit him lightly in the chest, before she spotted Kurt, and went to go greet the boy.

* * *

><p>When the other two entered the living room, Quinn took her usual spot in front of Charlotte, laying back in between the brunette's legs, and Puck set the alcohol on the table and began opening the two cases, while Rachel chatted next to him on the couch with Kurt, Blaine walking into the living room a moment later.<p>

Puck then went about passing out the first round of cold drinks to each of his friends before he went to put the open cases into the refrigerator.

"What about you two?" Puck asked turning to Charlotte and Quinn.

"Whatever you want, Baby." Charlotte said, as she nuzzled against Quinn's neck.

"I guess we'll start off with two Mike's. Thanks Puck." Quinn said as she accepted both beverages, handing one to Charlotte, before taking a sip from her own.

* * *

><p>Once Puck got back from taking the rest of the drinks into the kitchen, Blaine turned everyone's attention towards the various finger foods and snacks laid out across the tables.<p>

"Ok, so just a quick rundown before we begin." Blaine started. "Buffalo chicken strips, spicy tofu bites, two kinds of taquitos, carnitas on the left and black bean and veggie cheese on the right, lettuce cups, with an without chicken, and of course hummus, veggies, fruit, chips, and all the different kind of dips you could ever need." Blaine said with a smile as he pointed to each item on the table as he named it off.

"Damn guys, you really were working hard, on all this." Puck exclaimed looking at the twins.

"It was all those two." Charlotte said pointing to Quinn and Blaine.

"...I was taking a nap." She added with a proud smile, everything really did look great, and she knew it must have been a lot of work, because each item, besides the obvious like the veggies, fruit, and chips, were made completely from scratch.

"Well it's a lovely spread, and I appreciate all the vegan options." Rachel added with a smile.

"Anytime Rach, you know that it's basically a habit now anyway." Blaine said returning her smile.

"Ok, so is everyone ready to play?" Puck asked, already grabbing a paper plate and digging in.

"Yep, all we have to do is get into teams, and then were good to go." Charlotte answered him.

"We'll I don't know about the rest of you but I propose that Charlotte and myself..." Blaine began to speak, before he was cut off by a chorus of disagreements, Kurt speaking first.

"No... Uh uh... You know very well about the ban." Kurt said, wagging his finger.

"Well the Bans ridiculous." Blaine said in a huff.

"The Ban was implemented for a very simple reason, and we all agreed to it." Rachel said.

"You all agreed to it." Blaine countered, pointing towards the others, and Quinn was lost, having no idea what was going on.

"Hey dude, you can't win all the time." Puck said adding his two cents.

"It's fine. It's not worth stressing over." Charlotte intervened, looking over at her brother.

"Ok, what's going on? What Ban are you guy's talking about?" Quinn finally asked.

"A Ban on team selection." Rachel supplied helpfully.

"Basically, Blaine and I aren't allowed to be on a team together anymore during game nights." Charlotte explained.

"Why?" Quinn asked, not really seeing why it was a big deal.

"Apparently we win too much." Blaine said, like he thought the whole thing was ridiculous, and to tell you the truth Quinn kind of agreed with him.

"What's wrong with that? Don't you play to win? What kind of person plays to lose?" Quinn asked, not really getting what the problem was, and she knew that she herself played to win.

"Exactly." Blaine agreed.

"See this is one of the many reasons why I love you." Charlotte said with a big smile.

"Plus they both get really competitive." Kurt added a moment later.

"Please like you aren't" Quinn returned, before looking at Rachel with a raised eyebrow, thinking how competitive Rachel was as well.

"Everyone in this room is super completive, there's no use in denying it, and we all know it." Puck stated truthfully as he looked over the group.

"I agree with Puck, and this ban is stupid. But having said that I think that maybe for tonight at least we should just pair of the teams into couples, and have a whole couple vs. couple vs. couple night." Quinn suggested with a smile, she did play to win after all.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kurt agreed, and then whispered something to Blaine which seemed to make him perk up considerably.

"We've so got this." Rachel said happily, fist bumping her boyfriend.

"I don't think so." Kurt and Blaine said simultaneously, before the four of them began to playfully argue about who the winners would be.

"You're not going to join in with the others and stake our superiority as a couple." Charlotte whispered with a chuckle against the shell of Quinn's ear.

"No need. I don't need to brag about it, for it to be true." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Rachel will be a threat, and Pucks a winner so their team will be difficult, but I'm not really worried. Blaine on the other hand is obviously someone to be reckoned with, and the two of you are basically the same, and are both strong players, but Blaine has Kurt, and you know I love Kurt, but you have me as you partner, and well it dosn't really compare, I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn said confidently, and Charlotte grinned.

"Your right, Baby. No contest. I'm awesome and you're Quinn Fabray." Charlotte agreed, getting more than a little turned on by her girlfriend's confidance.

"Exactly, they won't know what hit them." Quinn smirked.

"You're so hot right now." Charlotte purred into her ear, she always loved when Quinn got like this.

"I really wish these three weeks were up, but when they are maybe we should schedule another game night, so that we can ravage each other after our victory." Charlotte suggested.

"Mmm... Baby. Sounds like a plan to me." Quinn husked back, before turning in her position slightly, and crashing her lips to Charlotte's, while the others continued to argue in the backround.

* * *

><p>Puck was the first one to take himself out of the conversation, turning back towards the table to refill his plate, and when he did, his eyes landed on Quinn and Charlotte making out on the other end of the couch.<p>

"Hot" Puck automatically let slip past his lips, without even meaning to, garnering the attention of the other three.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's a good time to start one of the games." He said.

"Yeah, we better hurry, or we might just get a show." Kurt added pointing at the two girls.

Rachel laughed lightly at that. "I wouldn't worry about that, there still on that ban." She said.

"Oh that's right." Blaine stated with a laugh, remembering that fact himself.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah it's apparently horrible, I can't imagine having to do that myself, and well it's driving Charlotte absolutely crazy already, and they still have quite a bit of time to go until it's lifted." Rachel explained casually.

"I'm sure Char's going crazy, but I think it's hitting Q the hardest. I mean have you seen the way she practically..." Puck began, but was cut off by a sharp voice.

"You do know that we can hear you, right?" Quinn said frustrated as she pulled out of the kiss.

"It's alright, baby. We needed to stop anyway, before I couldn't." Charlotte told her softly, pecking her lips one more time, before settling back into the couch.

"Sorry, Quinn. But you guys are getting worse than Brittney and Santana." Kurt stated.

"We are nowhere near as bad as them; if we were we would be having sex right here in front of you guys, without a care in the world." Quinn said back, clearly affronted by the idea.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Puck snorted, referring to the time the glee club had painted Quinn's house, and they had sex with the whole club in the room, not to mention that Finn was sitting right next to them the whole time.

But as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Charlotte sent a pillow whizzing across the room, hitting Puck right in the face with it, and Quinn's scowl quickly morphed into a smile.

"I love you." Quinn said, before kissing Charlotte a second later.

"Maybe we should just start the game now." Rachel purposed trying not to laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Blaine agreed, getting up to grab the first game.

* * *

><p>The first game they played was "Scattergories" which was a rather long game, that somehow wound up ending in a perfect three way tie, something that none of them were particularly happy about, especially after all the talking themselves up they had done before the game had even started.<p>

Next was "Scene it", and that game was rather intense to say the least, and it was a very close game the whole way through, before Rachel pulled forward in the end, winning the game for her and Puck's team.

After losing two times in a row now, and in the twin's mind the three-way tie counted as a loss, both Blaine and Charlotte simultaneously rose from their seats and silently walked through the living room, before opening out the sliding glass door and slipping into the backyard.

"What just happened?" Quinn stated confused about the whole thing and more than a little impressed about how quickly and smoothly Charlotte had gotten out from behind her.

"Oh it's just something that they do, one of their little quirks." Kurt responded, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"...It's really unnecessary." He added.

"You do know that they do that for us, right? That there trying to make it better" Rachel asked Kurt, and Puck nodded beside her.

"Can one of you explain what's going on?" Quinn asked the group, she was frustrated at once again being so confused. She hated being out of the loop, and she really hated being out of the loop when it concerned her girlfriend in any way.

"Sorry." Rachel said turning to Quinn.

"Well like we said before we're all competitive, but those two..." Rachel began pointing towards the patio, where the twins currently were.

"...They're really competitive. You wouldn't know it by how laid back and calm they both usually are, but they're really _really_ competitive. So when they lose and they feel themselves... getting upset, instead of just letting it out in here, out of courtesy to the rest of us they go outside, let it all out, collect themselves, and then come back in to start the next game." Rachel explained.

"They usually try to hold it back though, and they usually don't go out back this early on, they only lost once so far." Puck added after a moment.

"Well the tie is technically a loss, so they lost twice." Quinn replied automatically, not really even thinking about what she had said.

"Oh my god you too. You sound just like them. A tie is a tie, it's not a loss." Kurt exclaimed.

"A tie isn't a win, and anything that isn't a win, is a loss." Quinn returned calmly, to her she was just stating a fact.

"Well I guess it's just one more reason why you and Charlotte are perfect for each other." Kurt relented, before another thought popped into his head.

"Your children are going to be ridiculously completive." Kurt stated as the image played through his mind.

"...Maybe it would be a good idea to not have family game nights in the future." Kurt added seriously, if he thought Blaine, Charlotte, and Quinn, were bad, he could only imagine how bad Charlotte and Quinn's breed of super competitive children would be.

Normally Quinn would have responded to what Kurt had said, but now she was lost in her own thoughts, with a dreamy look on her face, as she thought of family game nights where she and Charlotte were playing with their future children.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the twins walked back into the living room, looking like nothing had ever happened and sat back down in their respective seats, and Blaine immediately went about setting up the next board game.<p>

"Sorry about that." Charlotte said, leaning into Quinn.

"Don't be, it's perfectly understandable, and I agree. Kurt thinks were even more perfect for eachother now, and that were going to create a couple of competitive super children. I actually think he was a little bit scared about it." Quinn replied with a chuckle, and Charlotte began laughing too.

"That sounds nice actually." Charlotte sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing." Quinn replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next game they played was Trivial Pursuit: The Music Edition and the game was probably the most heated one that they had played yet, considering they were all definitely music people, and that they were all taking the game very seriously.<p>

"Are you kidding me, two in a row, how do you possibly keep landing on pie pieces." Blaine exclaimed, when his sister and Quinn pulled ahead of the group and began to lead, and Kurt patted his thigh trying to calm, his boyfriend's little outburst.

The game continued on, the three teams pretty much neck and neck the whole way, before Rachel and Puck pulled ahead, leading everyone else by two points.

"That's what I just said, Rachel." Charlotte called out frustrated.

Charlotte had just answered her question, and Rachel had told her that her answer was incorrect, before proceeding to read the correct answer off the card, the correct answer being what Charlotte had just said.

"No, you worded it differently; you didn't say exactly what they had printed on the card." Rachel returned matter of fact, being a stickler on the rules, since the game was so close, and her own competitive side was coming out to play.

"Are you kidding? That's just a technicality..." Charlotte began getting more and more frustrated, then suddenly she felt a soft hand on her chin, and before she knew what was happening her head was being turned, and soft lips crashed upon hers.

"Well that's one way to get her to shut up." Kurt said, laughing at what just happened.

"Maybe I should try that with Rach." Puck joked, which earned her another swat to the chest from his girlfriend, this one slightly harder than the last.

"Sorry." Charlotte apologized a little breathless when Quinn finally pulled back.

"...Though I guess if you have to shut me up, thats definitely the way I would want you to do it." She added, having heard what the others have said.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I didn't do that to shut you up." Quinn returned, her eyes dark.

"As weird as this may sound, I think these game nights should be a more regular thing, because it's really turning me on, seeing you like this, and I kissed you not to shut you up, but because I literally couldn't wait another second to have your lips on mine." Quinn confessed.

"Fuck" Charlotte cursed under her breath, as she let out a shaky breath.

"I'm pretty sure I might just implode before these three weeks are over, but three weeks or not, and the end of the night, were going upstairs and were going to push things as far as we can go. I know we can't go all the way, but I also know that there is no way that I will possibly be able to keep my hands off of you tonight." Charlotte told her in a whisper, and Quinn shuddered at her girlfriend's words and the thoughts and feelings they invoked.

* * *

><p>The game went on for a while after that, and was close the whole way, until the very end when Blaine pulled ahead, effectively winning him and Kurt the game.<p>

Charlotte tightened her jaw, and drained the rest of her Mike's before rising from her seat.

"I'm going to get another drink does anyone else want one?" She asked the group, and everyone answered in the affirmative.

Charlotte then walked away and headed towards the kitchen; to not only retrieve the drinks, but to give her a minute. The twins hated losing, the only thing they hated more than that was losing to each other, which didn't happen often because they were almost always on the same team, but when it did it was unpleasant.

* * *

><p>Charlotte returned a few minutes later, handing each person a beverage, opening Quinn's and handing it to her with a small smile, before opening her own and taking a swig.<p>

"Hey, Char. Go ahead and pick the next game out of the pile." Blaine instructed her, knowing how hard it was for her to have lost a third time in a row.

Charlotte didn't say anything but nodded her head, and walked over to the pile of games. She saw Taboo first, and would have picked that if she hadn't already known that they always played that game last, so it was already a guarantee, so she began scanning the other games, trying to decide on what game to pick.

Another reason Charlotte was taking losing a little harder than normal was because Quinn was there, and not only did she have a subconscious desire to impress her girlfriend, but Quinn was just as competitive as she was, and Charlotte was letting her down, by losing so much.

Though a smile soon graced Charlotte's face, as her eyes landed on the game that she would be choosing. She knew that not only would she herself kill at this game, but with Quinn as her partner, she knew it was pretty much impossible for them to lose.

"Ok, were doing a rematch of sorts, I guess." Charlotte stated as she walked back over to the group, game in hand.

"...Were playing Trivial Pursuit again, but this time were playing a different edition." Charlotte informed them, sending a bright smile, Quinn's way, as she placed the new board game on the table, Trivial Pursuit: Book lover's Edition. Quinn smiled when she saw what her girlfriend's pick was, knowing that there was no way that any of the other teams stood a chance, and that they would definitely win this round.

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled victoriously, a short time later, when she proved herself right. She and Charlotte winning the last game by a ridiculous lead, Blaine and Rachel both known quite a lot, more than she had expected, but in the end it wasn't anywhere near enough.<p>

It was now time for the last game of the night, Taboo. Which was a favorite amongst the group, and coincidently one of the main reasons for the ban on Charlotte and Blaine, since the others thought that they relied mostly on their twin-sence, and that wasn't really fair.

"I love this game. Though it was the last straw that made Kurt and Rachel issue the ban on Blaine and I, because we kill at this game." Charlotte told Quinn.

"We totally rock at this; we would win for sure if it wasn't for this ban." Blaine agreed.

"Well there is a ban, so too bad." Kurt told him, with a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"It's not fair to all the other people, who don't have twin-sense. Plus were still going to win." Kurt added, with a small happy smile, that Blaine instantly returned.

"Doubtful" Quinn returned, before turning to Charlotte.

"We're going to win this one for sure; we may not have twin-sense, but were totally in each other's heads." Quinn smiled, feeling confident about their victory.

"I agree. Were totally in sync, were going to kill this." Charlotte replied with a grin.

"Well it seems that this is the game that decides it all." Rachel began.

"We had that three-way tie, and then after that each of us won one game each. So whichever team wins this, will be tonight's winners." She informed them all with a smile.

"Well let's do this then." Puck exclaimed with a smile, and they all agreed, before beginning.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt went first, Kurt reading the cards while Blaine tried to guess. They did good, but not great, which wasn't surprising, because even though the boys loved each other deeply, and got along wonderfully, they really were quite different, when it came down to it.<p>

Next went Rachel and Puck, Puck reading the cards to Rachel, and they did really well, earning themselves 6 points for the round, much more than the 3 points Kurt and Blaine had scored. It was funny because Puck and Rachel were the epitome of opposites attract, but the difference with them was that Puck knew how to talk to Rachel, and knew how to put things in her language, and phrase the questions in way she would instantly understand.

Next it was Charlotte and Quinn, and the pressure was definitely on as their friends made little comments to them before they began, and choosing Rachel to be the one to watch Charlotte, knowing that the smaller brunette was the most regimented person there, when it came to the rules.

Charlotte chose to go first, and was going to read the questions to Quinn. She also knew another big part of winning this game was timing, so she kept her eyes firmly placed on the hourglass, and as soon as Puck flipped it she began.

"Flowers in the..." Charlotte began.

"Attic" Quinn responded immediately, and Charlotte smiled and flipped the card.

"I don't do this, but Kurt does, and he won't admit it..." Charlotte began.

"Snore" Quinn replied, with a small laugh.

"I do not snore." Kurt denied, but both of the girls ignored him.

"Rachel... Sweaters and..." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Skirts." Quinn stated.

"More specific..." Charlotte returned.

Quinn pondered for a split second. "Mini Skirt." She said.

My skirts aren't really that short..." Rachel began to protest.

"They really are, Babe." Puck laughed before kissing her quickly.

"Expensive... You hate it, but your mom likes it with..." Charlotte started.

"Caviar." Quinn said not even needing to hear the rest of the explanation.

"Virtual letters." Charlotte stated.

"E-mail" Quinn answered automatically.

"M.O.M.A" Charlotte said simply.

"Museum" Quinn returned quickly.

"What the hell?" Puck exclaimed at how quickly, they were flying through these.

"Shhh... Pay attention." Blaine instructed, fascinated himself.

"Slang term for alcohol that has to do with an animal." Charlotte said after thinking for about what she was going to say for a second.

"Hair of the dog" Quinn said with a smile.

"Really, What the hell? I hardly even know what their saying now." Puck exclaimed.

"Lives under you bed... Eats children..." Charlotte prompted.

"Monster" Quinn responded with a small chuckle, and Charlotte laughed as well.

"Dead Doctor, who thinks I want to marry my father." Charlotte said slightly disgusted.

"Freud" Quinn returned in a similar tone to Charlotte's.

Charlotte then went to go flip the card, but Rachel stopped her.

"She didn't guess the right answer." Rachel informed her, and Charlotte rolled her eyes when she realized what Rachel was getting at.

"Full name." She said looking at Quinn, who rolled her eyes as well, and replied with Sigmund Freud, as her answer instead of her original just Freud.

"Music Icon... Coach Sylvester is apparently obsessed with her..." Charlotte began.

Quinn chuckled, before replying. "Madonna."

"One of the reasons we're the perfect couple is because we have so much..." Charlotte said, with a charming smile, and Quinn melted a little right there.

"Chemistry." Quinn replied with her own loving smile, before Charlotte flipped the next card.

Charlotte paused on the next card, and thought for a moment, before starting to sing.

_"I don't want to try and control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you, I got the moves like..."_ Charlotte began to sing, and dance around a little as she did.

_"...Jagger."_ Quinn finished singing as well, before she started to giggle.

"Not quite." Charlotte replied with a smile, a nodding her head over to Rachel.

Quinn laughed even more at that, before replying. "Mick Jagger"

"Right" Charlotte praised, before she began to start her next card.

"Sometimes when..." Charlotte began, but was cut off by Rachel.

"Stop. Times up." She said, and Charlotte put down the box of cards, looked at Quinn and smiled, not really thinking of how well they had just done in that moment, only thinking of how much she loved the blonde, and how head over heels she really was, as Quinn smiled back at her.

"That was ridiculous." Puck exclaimed once they were done.

"It was... It was just wow. Apparently I need you, as my partner, but you really don't need me anymore." Blaine stated, a little in awe over what had just played out, but Kurt wasn't as amused and shoved him lightly, not liking the small dig at his partnership skills.

"What it's true..." Blaine started looking at his boyfriend.

"...Besides Charlotte and I and our twin-sense, have you ever seen a team do what they just did." Blaine asked him seriously.

"Well it was rather impressive." Kurt relented, after a second.

"Exactly" Blaine agreed.

"Well it was impressive that's for sure, they got 12 points that round." Rachel informed them.

"Good job, Baby." Charlotte told Quinn with a bright smile and a kiss.

"Told you, we'd be good at this." Quinn responded before kissing Charlotte again.

* * *

><p>After that the game continued, and each team went a few more times, switching off who read the cards each time, and once again Quinn and Charlotte dominated, it not really mattering who was reading the cards at the time.<p>

So it wasn't a surprise when the game ended, and they won, which declared Charlotte and Quinn that nights overall winners.

"We won" Charlotte exclaimed, looking at Quinn, quite happy about the development.

"Was there ever any doubt." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Of course not, were awesome." Charlotte replied with a playful smile.

Quinn then began to lean in almost automatically, and their lips were just about to touch when they were suddenly interrupted.

"So what do you guys think, a movie or two, before we head to bed." Blaine asked, and everyone quickly agreed to the idea, everyone but Quinn and Charlotte.

Charlotte scanned Quinn's face for a moment, taking in the slightly flushed cheeks, and lust filled eyes, and she knew Quinn was ready to go.

"You know what I'm kind of tired. I think we're just going to head up." Charlotte replied, pulling Quinn up from the couch and heading towards the stairs.

"Alright then..." Blaine said, seeing right through her sister's excuses, and when he looked at the other three he soon saw that he wasn't the only one, and it took everything he had to not start laughing in that moment, and try to play it cool.

"Goodnight, we'll see you guys in the morning." Blaine told them; and afterwards there were a chorus of "Goodnights" From Puck, Rachel, and Kurt, as well.

"Goodnight" The two girls replied simultaneously, before disappearing up the stairs together.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**This chapter is broken into two parts, so this part is actually Part 1/2.**

**Apparently alot of M stories are getting deleted from this site. In the event that happends to this story, I will posting it over at justafacade25(.)wordpress(.)com. Nothing is posted there as of now, but if this story gets deleted from here, that's where it will be. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 64<p>

Spring Break had officially started and where Charlotte would usually be happy to be out of school, and to be able to spend so much time with her girlfriend, that sadly wasn't the case. Since Quinn wouldn't even be there, because she had to go to the mandatory spring break training camp that the Cheerios were forced to attend each year, that lasted the entirety of the two week break, they had been given from school.

The Cheerios were to leave Monday morning, and wouldn't be arriving back in Lima till the 22nd, and that was only because school started back up on the 23rd.

The thing that bothered Charlotte the most about all this besides the apparent lack of Quinn time, was that Quinn would be gone from the 9th to the 22nd and the blonde's birthday was on the 20th, so not only would Quinn be training on her birthday, but Charlotte and most of their friends wouldn't be able to spend it with her. Quinn assured her it was fine, and that she was used to it, since the camp had fell on her birthday every year, and that Santana always got the Cheerios together to throw a party for her the night of her birthday, and even though she wouldn't have all the people with her that she wanted, she would at least have a few of her friends with her on her birthday in the form of Santana, Brittney, and Kurt, who would all be at the training camp with her as well.

So Charlotte sucked it up, and placated herself with the fact that at least Quinn would be having a small party on the actual day, and the fact that Quinn had seemed quite happy on Sunday, when their group of friends and Judy all got together to have a family dinner celebration for Quinn's birthday before she left.

Though once Quinn was actually gone, Charlotte was going absolutely crazy, not only in normal circumstances would she have missed her girlfriend's presence but because Sue Sylvester was crazy, she couldn't even talk to Quinn. Since her girlfriend informed her beforehand that the coach always confiscated all of their cell phones for the two weeks they were gone, and since their camp was always held In the middle of the woods somewhere, Quinn wasn't able to go into town to use a payphone either. Charlotte would have drove down their herself, and saw Quinn in person, but she knew because of the accident, and her injury's that she couldn't, so she would just have to deal with her longing for the blonde, until Quinn got home.

The whole thing just sucked, but at least Charlotte had Blaine to commiserate with since he was in the same boat as her with Kurt. Both of them hating Puck in a small way since, he was at least able to talk to Rachel a few times a day while, she was away at her music camp.

Though except for the very big part where Charlotte was having some serious Quinn withdrawals, her break actually was going pretty well. Since Quinn, Santana, Brittney, and Kurt, were all away with the Cheerios, and Rachel was at Music camp, she spent most of her time with her brother, Puck, and Sam over the break and had a great time with the boys. Granted Puck and Sam had a few football practices over the break and Blaine had the same with the Warblers, but for the most part they spent their time together, except for the days when Charlotte and Blaine went over to the Fabray house to have dinner with Judy, since the twins didn't want their "mother" to be lonely in their big house for two weeks while Quinn was away, and it also helped the twins get their Judy fix as well.

* * *

><p>It was now late Sunday evening and Charlotte had just finished getting the things that she needed for school tomorrow ready, when the doorbell rang, she then walked over to the door and opened it, and when she did she was met with the sight of a very tired Head Cheerio.<p>

"Hey Baby, I'm home." Quinn said tiredly.

"I can see that, love. But I thought I wasn't going to get to see you till before school tomorrow morning." Charlotte replied, as she let Quinn in and shut the door.

"I just really wanted to see you. I've been gone forever." Quinn replied through a yawn.

"Well I'm glad; I really wanted to see you too." Charlotte smiled, feeling a lot more relaxed than she had earlier now that she was back in Quinn's presence.

"Let's head up, K?" Charlotte asked, and Quinn nodded.

Charlotte then went into the kitchen and quickly grabbed an extra water bottle from the fridge for Quinn, knowing how they both liked to sleep with something to drink on the nightstand, before grabbing Quinn's duffel bag and leading them upstairs.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got inside the bedroom Quinn began stripping out of her Cheerios top, and Charlotte figured it was to put on her pajamas since they were going to bed and Charlotte was already in hers. Then Charlotte noticed that Quinn seemed to be having a little trouble with her top, and proceeded to walk over and help her girlfriend out of it.<p>

When it was off, Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her into a deep kiss, which Charlotte instantly responded to, though soon Charlotte noticed where things were going, and what this was leading to, and rather reluctantly pulled back.

"As much as I would love to do this right now. I don't think it's the best time; you're practically dead on your feet right now, Quinn. I'm surprised you were even able to drive over here tonight, with how exhausted you are." Charlotte told her gently.

"I didn't, Mom drove me, and Kurt's picking me up for practice tomorrow." Quinn replied.

"See Baby, you couldn't even drive over here, you were so tired. I think we both just need to get some sleep, especially since on top of everything else you did these last two weeks, you still have a 6am practice before school tomorrow." Charlotte stated, not too happy with the idea.

"I know, it's horrible. But I just really wanted to be with you, Not only haven't I seen you at all in two weeks, but we haven't been able to do anything in nearly a month, and I know that those stupid three weeks were up, when I was gone." Quinn mumbled as she undressed.

'Well about that..." Charlotte said as she sat down on the bed.

"I wasn't able to tell you, because we didn't have contact the last two weeks, but the Doctor extended our "Ban", because apparently ripping my stiches impaired my healing, so the time period isn't actually over." Charlotte told her, and Quinn pouted.

"...But hey, it's not much longer. I'm all clear on Friday, and after that we'll have the whole weekend, to make up for lost time." Charlotte assured her, and Quinn plopped into bed.

"K" Quinn responded, too tired to argue at the moment, and getting under the covers, and Charlotte did the same.

"Hold me?" Quinn asked sleepily.

"Always" Charlotte responded as she wrapped the blonde up in her arms.

She knew them still not being able to have sex was horrible, and she knew that Quinn being so tired and wearing herself out so much was horrible, but right now in that moment the only thing Charlotte felt was peace. Peace at finally having her girlfriend in her arms again, and that was the last thought she had, before she quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Monday was a busy day, and so was the rest of the week, though when Friday evening rolled around, Charlotte couldn't care less about the rest of the week, and the only thing that she could think about was Quinn, and all the things they would be doing, when the blonde got out of Practice. Also not that it mattered, since they would be having sex regardless, but Charlotte was quite pleased the Blaine was gone for the weekend for some Warblers thing, which meant she and Quinn could have lots and lots of sex whenever and wherever they pleased, for the entirety of the weekend, barring the small breaks when they had other obligations to attend to, like cheerleading and homework, but to say Charlotte was exited was definitely an understatement.<p>

So Charlotte became really excited when 6:00pm rolled around, and she heard her phone begin to play Quinn's ringtone, and she ran over and answered it immediately.

"Hey Baby, You on your way?" Charlotte asked happily into the receiver.

_"No"_ Quinn responded gruffly and Charlotte was confused.

_"I hate Coach Sylvester; she's not letting me and S leave. She's having us run errands tonight."_

"Oh... Ok. How late do you think you'll be? Should I just get takeout or something for dinner and we can heat it up when you get here? Or did you just want to make something here..."

Quinn sighed. _"No Baby, it's going to be really late before I get done. Santana and I will probably just have to grab a burger or something while were out._

"Oh..." Charlotte responded trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

_"I tried to get out of it, I really did. I even tried to bribe Santana to do it by herself but she wouldn't. Plus she's not in the best of mood's either, she and Britt had a date planned tonight, and now that's all screwed up and she's pissed._

_"It's ok, Quinn. I know that you don't want to be there, but that you have to be. I'm just a little disappointed, I guess. I was just really excited about tonight, but hey, what's one more day, when we already waited a month."_ Charlotte said trying to see the bright side.

Quinn growled, as she thought of just how long it had been since they had last been intimate.

_"I really **really** Hate Coach Sylvester right now."_

"I know you do, love. But it will be ok."

_"I was excited too, I've been really looking forward to tonight, counting down the days even, and now to be so close, and have it ripped away, sucks."_

"I know. Trust me I know."

_"Ugh... Hold on a second Baby... What? Ugh... Ok... I said ok. Fuck... Baby?"_

"Yeah I'm here."

_"I have to go, but did you still want me to come over tonight, even though it will be late? Or did you just want me to head over tomorrow instead?"_

"What do you think, Q?"

Quinn laughed a little then._ "Alright, so I'll see you tonight."_

"Yep, Just come over when you done tonight, and use your key, Blaine already left so it will just be me at home, so just let yourself in, I'm sure I'll still be up.

_"Alright Baby. I love you."_

"I love you too. Don't work too hard, and try not to kill Santana." Charlotte chuckled.

_"I can't promise that."_ Quinn chuckled back.

"Goodbye, Quinn."

_"Bye Beautiful."_

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte was reading on the couch, when she suddenly decided that she was going to make the cookies that she was planning to make tomorrow while Quinn was at practice tonight instead. She wasn't anywhere near tired, and figured it would be a fun way to pass the time until Quinn got here, that and she was excited to try out the new cookie recipes that she had been tweaking over the past few weeks.<p>

Her plan was to make several batches, of three different types of cookies. The first kind would be a chocolate chip bacon cookie with a thin layer of salted caramel baked inside, the next would be a vegan oatmeal carob and cranberry cookie, and the third was a double chocolate chip cookie with a raspberry liqueur.

It was almost 3am and Charlotte finished mixing the dough for the oatmeal cookies, put saran wrap on the bowl and placed it inside the refrigerator. She then took a batch of the chocolate chip bacon out of the oven, and turned it off, before setting the cooked tray on the stove top to cool, and then set about making the mix for the double chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had just finished measuring out the flour, when she heard the front door open and close, the simple action bringing a bright smile to her face.<p>

"Baby" Quinn called out, as she stepped down the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen, love." Charlotte responded, and Quinn headed that way.

Charlotte was about to lift her head, when she heard Quinn enter the kitchen, but before she even could, she felt a warm body pressed tightly against her own, as her back collided into the refrigerator and Quinn's lips were on hers.

Neither girl even noticing the flour bowl that clanged to the ground, as it slipped out of Charlotte's hands.

The kiss was the only thing Charlotte's brain could even think about in that moment, and when Quinn's pressed her lips even harder against hers, and bit her bottom lip, Charlotte let out a deep moan, before eagerly responding to the kiss with equal fervor.

No words were spoken at first, just hands and lips trying to caress every inch of skin they could find, before Charlotte pushed herself off the fridge and began blindly walking them forward, never breaking away from Quinn as she did. When she felt the island beneath her hands she stopped, before grabbing Quinn by the hips and lifting her up, so that the blonde was now sitting on the counter top, Charlotte between her legs as they continued their kiss.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt great at the moment, but desperately needed some sort of skin to skin contact, and began to claw at Charlotte's t-shirt, easily ridding the brunette of it, as well as her bra within seconds, before pulling down the zipper on her own top, and tossing both that, and the sports bra she was wearing underneath to the floor, and pressing their bodies together as they kissed.<p>

Charlotte moaned into the kiss, when Quinn started to suck on her tongue in the way the blonde knew drove her wild, and the brunette smoothly slid her hands under the Cheerios skirt, before sliding both spanx and underwear down milky thighs.

"You're so wet." Charlotte stated in awe, as she ran her fingertips through her girlfriend.

"Jesus Char" Quinn shuddered at the sensation.

Charlotte then pulled her hand up to her face, and looked at her fingers as they glistened under the bright lights of the kitchen, before her tongue poked out a swirled itself along her fingertips, and a simultaneous moan rang through the room.

Charlotte moaning at the taste of Quinn, and Quinn moaning at the erotic sight, going on in front of her.

"Mmm... I've missed this." Charlotte stated as she cleaned her fingers.

"Please..." Quinn begged softly, as she bucked her hips forward in anticipation.

Charlotte grinned in response, and then began to sink down, until she could feel the cool marble of the kitchen floor against her knees. She then spread Quinn's legs on the countertop and looked at what she had so desperately wanted for the past month, kissing Quinn's quivering thighs lightly, before licking her lips and diving in.

Charlotte then pushed Quinn's legs up until they were on top of her shoulders, gently opening the blonde up further before she ran her tongue through Quinn's folds, moaning at the taste she had definitely been missing, since her accident.

"Oh God" Quinn cried out, as she finally felt what she had been missing, and she thrust her pelvis forward automatically, gripping the edge of the counter with one hand, while the other tangled itself within the dark curls of the girl that was currently between her legs.

"Mmm Fuck...Me..." Quinn breathed out as the brunette continued her assault.

Charlotte chucked hotly against Quinn's center at that.

"I thought that's what I was doing, love." She smirked, before she focused her efforts on her girlfriend's clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue, and alternating between gentle sucking, a soft bites.

Though as soon as she felt how close Quinn was, she backed off and instead focused her attention back to the less sensitive areas.

"I love you, Baby. But it's been a month, and if you don't stop teasing, and let me come, I might just kill you." Quinn growled out a moment later.

Charlotte laughed at that, and lifted her head completely, so that she could meet Quinn's eyes, and when she looked up and saw her girlfriend, she looked positively radiant. Porcelain skin warm and flushed, plump lips red and swollen, and lust filled eyes that were glowing with forest green and molten bits of gold, the color swirling together effortlessly as she looked at her.

Though she also noticed the look of frustration on her girlfriend's face, and she knew the blonde was trying to look annoyed, but to Charlotte she just looked completely tantalizing.

"Well I suppose we do have all night." Charlotte responded with a smirk, before dipping her head back down, and getting back to work.

This time no teasing in sight, as she sucked Quinn's clit into her mouth, flicking it faster and faster with the tip of her tongue, before slowly bringing up her hand, and swiftly sliding two fingers into the blonde, immediately setting a quick rhythm with her fingers, so that the strokes of her hand and the strokes of her tongue were now in sync, and it wasn't long, before she felt Quinn gripping her tightly, as the blonde was thrown into her release.

Charlotte continued her ministrations until Quinn was done with each and every one of her aftershocks, and once she was Charlotte slid up her body and captured her lips with her own. Quinn moaned when she tasted herself on her girlfriend's lip and gripped the brunette even tighter, getting more and more into the kiss as it progressed.

* * *

><p>Soon Quinn was being pushed back to lie down on the counter top, and Charlotte herself climbed onto the island, hovering over Quinn with a flirtatious grin, ready to start the next round, since she was nowhere near done with the blonde yet.<p>

Though she quickly didn't feel herself hovering anymore and instead felt the granite of the countertop pressed against her back, Quinn now reversing their positions and hovering above her, with a small mischievous smile coating her perfect face.

Quinn then began kissing down Charlotte's neck, leaving a few harsh bites against her collar bone before reaching her chest, taking one nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking the small peaks, before switching her attention to the other one, as she skillfully slid her free hand down the front of Charlotte's PJ shorts, and groaning at the wetness she found there.

Charlotte's body was on fire, and it only got better as Quinn's fingers came into contact with her clit, and the blonde began rubbing it, in firm tight circles, and Charlotte knew she was already ridiculously close. Not only from what they had been doing, but because of all the tension they had built up over the past month.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Quinn husked against the skin of the brunette's neck before she bit down.

Charlotte was about to say something in response but mere seconds after Quinn had bit down on her neck, she had slid into her with three fingers, and was now pumping away, and Charlotte's breath was ripped from her lungs, and now coherent thoughts were left in her mind as she happily gave herself over to the pleasure she was feeling.

Time seemed irrelevant now, and Charlotte couldn't tell you if it had been 5 minutes or 5 hours since she had been able to formulate her last thought and the only thing she was aware of was the intense pleasure she could feel flowing through each and every one of her nerve endings. Though soon she felt her body coil, tighten, and then finally snap free, as light exploded behind her eyes and she felt her body tumbling into the obis.

They laid there on the counter for a minute just catching their breaths, then Charlotte sat up and jumped off the island, before offering her hand out to Quinn and helping the blonde down as well, a second later kissing her deeply.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" Charlotte breathed into Quinn's ear once the kiss broke.

Quinn nodded, her pupils completely blown.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." Quinn added, before linking their hands, and practically dragging Charlotte upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After their kitchen encounter, they spent the rest of the night making love, and both girls were increasingly thankful the next morning that Quinn and Santana had both been excused from practice since they had been out so late the night before. Coach Sylvester saying something about not wanting her Cheerios being coached by "tired babies" So she would do it herself.<p>

When they woke up on Saturday it was pretty much more of the same, after it proved that the two girls couldn't really keep their hands off of each other.

That turning into awesome morning sex, which turned into shower sex, which had them tumbling out of the shower and hour later, and stumbling over to the bed to go at it again, which in turn led them to their current predicament, laying tangled in Charlotte's bed sheets sated and spent, as their body begged them for some sort of sustenance, since they were in need of fuel after completely depleting all their energy, through their frenzied couplings.

Once she was able to feel her limbs again, Quinn got up, pulling Charlotte up with her, grabbed the sheet off the bed, and wrapped it around them, before heading downstairs. Thankful that Blaine was gone for the weekend and they were free to actually do this.

* * *

><p>Once they got downstairs, Charlotte scanned the kitchen and couldn't help but laugh. It was a complete mess, all the ingredients and dishes she was using last night all left out, Flour, sugar, and oats, spilled all over the place, the mess completely topped off by Charlotte's shirt and bra and all the components of Quinn's Cheerleading uniform strew all over the kitchen.<p>

"What a mess." Quinn said, wrinkling her nose slightly when they walked in.

Charlotte laughed again, and kissed the side of her head, before responding.

"What can I say, my extremely hot and sexy girlfriend, wanted to fuck me while I was in the middle of baking, and who was I to say no to that. Hence the mess." Charlotte grinned.

"Mmm... Just how hot and sexy, are we talking here?" Quinn flirted taking a step forward.

"Very... Ridiculously hot and sexy..." Charlotte responded as her lips ghosted over Quinn's, but soon their moment was broken by the sound of Quinn's stomach rumbling.

Charlotte pulled back, and looked at her sympathetically. "Hungry?" She asked softly.

Quinn nodded and stuck out her bottom lip. "Feed me." she stated her voice like a small child.

"Of course, Baby. You know I'll always take care of you." Charlotte responded, kissing away Quinn's pout, before pulling back, and walking over to the fridge.

"I got some scramble stuff ready last night, for this very situation, so all I have to do is throw it in the pan, it should only take a few minutes." Charlotte said, pulling the ingredients out.

"...Oh and I actually was able to finish 1 out of the 3 types of cookies I was making last night before you distracted me. Which happen to be the ones I was making for you, so those are on the counter, and you can nibble on those till I finish." Charlotte said, pointing over to the tray full of cookies, sitting on the counter across from her.

Quinn walked over to the pan grabbed two cookies before propping herself up on one of the barstools, the sheet hanging loosely around her body, as she watched Charlotte cook.

Charlotte had thrown all her pre-chopped ingredients into the large pan she had on the stove, added the egg mixture, and some hot sauce, and was mixing everything when she heard a small moan behind her, and she smiled when she realized Quinn had just tried the cookie.

"What was that for, Baby?" Charlotte asked holding back her giggle.

"These cookies are amazing Char." Quinn said around a mouthful of said cookie.

"Thanks, love. I thought you would like them, Chocolate chip, salted caramel, and bacon." Charlotte supplied as she turned off the burner she was using.

"Though I can't say I'm not a little disappointed that you weren't moaning because I was cooking you a delicious breakfast, completely nude." Charlotte teased getting out two whole wheat tortilla's and two plates, as she began making breakfast burritos from the scramble.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well that too." She responded.

"But just so were both on the same page, you do know that I'm only with you for your cooking and the sex, right?" Quinn teased right back.

"Oh of course, I happen to know how amazing I am at both, so I figured." Charlotte answered playing along, before giving her a bright smile, and serving them the burritos, and pouring them two glasses of juice to go with it.

"Thanks, Baby." Quinn said taking her burrito.

"Not a problem. Now eat up, you're going to need your strength." Charlotte smirked, her eyes twinkling, as she bit into her own burrito.

* * *

><p>Santana parked her car in Charlotte's driveway and let herself into the house; she walked into the living room, and nearly dropped the bags she was carrying at the sight that greeted her.<p>

Charlotte and Quinn were spread out on the couch, a thin sheet barley covering Charlotte as she pounded relentlessly into Quinn, so forcefully in fact that the couch was moving with Charlotte, with each new thrust. Santana even blushing slightly at some of the filthy things that were pouring out of Quinn's mouth, and she was surprised that someone as rigid an as prudish as Quinn, could say those things, let alone make some of the noises she was making right now.

Santana just stood there watching silently for a moment, before her brain started working again and she realized she had to stop them.

Santana herself was no prude to sex, and sexual relations in any way didn't bother her, but this was Quinn, and watching Quinn having sex, especially having sex like that, was too weird for even Santana. So she set down the bags that she was carrying, walked over to the edge of the couch, and made her presence known.

"Jesus you two couldn't think of a more acceptable time to do this." Santana called out.

Upon hearing the new voice in the room, Charlotte panicked and pulled out of Quinn, before grabbing the sheet that was wrapped around her hips and covering up her girlfriend's naked form.

Quinn on the other hand growled. Not only in frustration of having to stop what they were doing when she had been so close to the edge, but because she had instantly recognized the voice that had interrupted them.

Quinn then leaned her head over Charlotte's body and glared at the Latina.

"What the hell, Lopez? Break and enter much." Quinn asked angrily.

"We're working on a project, and Charlotte said to let myself in when I got here. Thanks for asking though, Whore." Santana spit right back.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Charlotte shot back angrily, turning to face Santana, ready to get up and smack some manners into her friend, naked or not, but she soon felt a soft hand on her face, as Quinn turned her back towards her.

"She didn't mean it like that; it's just something we do, ok? Don't worry." Quinn said softly, her hand on Charlotte's cheek, before she turned back to Santana.

"Right, Bitch?" She asked Santana, her voice tense again.

"Right." Santana agreed, and Charlotte visibly relaxed.

"Well granted you aren't breaking and entering like Quinn suggested, but you weren't supposed to be coming over until 5pm, Tana." Charlotte stated.

Santana scoffed a little. "It is 5pm, you freaking Nypho." She responded, and Charlotte blushed a little at that.

"Now as much as I don't care about seeing Quinn's lady bits, especially since I've seen them a million times, and it would have been a much better show if I would have seen a little more of Char here, but sadly that wasn't the case, and if you aren't offering to remedy that. Can I suggest that you two get you asses dressed, so that we can get started on what we actually have to do?" Santana stated her hands on her hips, glaring at them, and again Quinn growled angrily.

Santana didn't care they were fucking, and she was way over trying to get into Charlotte's pants now that she had Brittney, but that didn't mean she wasn't still Santana, and that also didn't mean that she wasn't going to take the opportunity to piss Quinn off a little.

"Well could you actually give us a minute, so we can gather ourselves and head upstairs, so that we can actually get dressed?" Charlotte returned, placing a calming hand on Quinn.

"You know you're lucky it was me, who walked in on your asses again, not trouty mouth, or the littlest hobbit, both of which should be here any minute." Santana said, as she bent down to pick up her bags.

"...I'll be outside setting up, why you two make yourselves presentable." Santana threw over her shoulder, as she headed over to the patio and out the door.

* * *

><p>It was about 20 minutes later, when Charlotte's intercom sounded in her room, and Santana's voice came through, yelling at them.<p>

_"You guys are assholes; you do know that, right? But just in case you were wondering Berry and your very own bubbalicious boyfriend are here, so it would probably be wise if the two of you got your asses down here."_ Santana said, not even waiting for a reply, before clicking off.

Quinn didn't say anything, but just sent Charlotte a wink, before she finished tying the strings to her bikini top, and Charlotte threw her hair into a quick ponytail, kissing Quinn deeply one more time, before the two headed downstairs to join the others, and get to work.

* * *

><p>"So you're just going to stay and sunbathe with Berry, while the rest of us work?" Santana asked Quinn as she walked down the stairs and took in the girl's bikini.<p>

"Rach is sunbathing?" Quinn asked Charlotte, completely ignoring Santana's question.

"Yeah, she's in our group, but dissecting goes against her veganism, so I said I would do her part of the work, and Rachel's going to do the write up when were done." Charlotte supplied.

"That's really sweet of you, Baby." Quinn returned with a soft smile, and Charlotte shrugged.

"Oh, and on a more serious note..." Santana spoke up, interrupting their gaze.

"Thanks for coming up for air, and actually coming back downstairs, it not like I wasn't sitting down her waiting for you or anything." Santana stated in a huff, addressing Charlotte.

"Sorry Tana, but you did interrupt us, and I couldn't very leave my girl hanging, now could I?" Charlotte returned shooting a grin to Santana, and a wink to Quinn, before walking past them both, and heading outside to greet the others.

"So couldn't even keep your legs closed for a couple hours, Fabray. God forbid our homework gets in the way of your extra-curricular fucking time." Santana said sarcastically.

"Jealous San." Quinn returned with a small smirk.

"Of you? You wish, Q." Santana returned automatically.

"You know it's funny, that the only person who ever walks in on us is you. What, do your spidey senses start to tingle, and you just have to come running? How long did you stand there and watch us, before you said something? You Perve" Quinn said in her HBIC voice, her hand on her hip, and her eyebrow cocked at Santana, as she tried to control the situation.

Santana scoffed. "I wouldn't give yourself that much credit, Q." She returned, getting a littl worked up, before she continued.

"...Because I've seen your pasty white ass naked, and let me tell you it's definitely not as great as you seem to think it is, and that's coming from a girl who likes pussy _alot_. So I wouldn't try to act so high and mighty, Q. Because you may be pretty, but all that baggage and manipulative bullshit your carrying around outweighs your looks. So I'm just telling you now, Fabray. You're not as much of a catch, as you seem to think you are, trust me on that." Santana added, her voice tense, before she too walked away, and went to join the others outside.

After Santana went out a back, Quinn gave herself a minute before angrily pulling her sunglasses down, grabbing her towel and walking out back herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn was already upset by what Santana had just said to her, which was probably why she started fuming when she walked outside and saw, Charlotte in Sam's arms, the boy twirling her around in a circle, with a bright smile on his face.<p>

Sam put Charlotte down a second later and when Quinn walked by to go sit on her lounger, Charlotte saw the distinct look of anger on her features, and instantly broke away from the rest of the group to go see what was wrong, fully ready to smack Santana if needed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ok?" Charlotte inquired kneeling down in front of Quinn.<p>

"Fine" Quinn returned, clearly not fine.

"Baby, you're not fine. If Santana said something..." Charlotte began but was cut off.

"I'm fine. Just go back to your boyfriend." Quinn returned, and Charlotte instantly caught on.

"Really, Quinn? I just spent the last 12 plus hours fucking you, and now you're pissed at me because Sam gave me a hug? I gave Rachel and Santana a hug too; it's just a hug, Quinn." Charlotte shot back, trying to keep her voice low, so that the others didn't hear.

"I'll be fine, Baby. I didn't mean to upset you. Just give me a minute, Ok? Go and start your project, and I'll be fine." Quinn said her voice soft, feeling a little bad about how she was acting, knowing that Charlotte didn't deserve it.

Charlotte struggled for a moment, before she came to a decision, and began to speak once more.

"Ok, if you're sure. I love you, Q... Please remember that." Charlotte returned with a sigh, before getting up and walking over to the table, where Santana had set up their lab, and Quinn just laid back on her lounge chair, taking a deep calming breathe, and trying to calm her mind.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**This the conclusion of their weekend, and Part 2/2.**

**AN2: Sorry about the wait... Real life has been all kinds of crazy latley, and i've gotten really behind on everything. But regardless of time passing between chapters, I wont ever abandon this story, nothings worse than reading a story and never finishing it, because it was never finished, so don't worry i won't do that.**

**I know alot of you are frustrated with the whole Quinn/Charlotte/Finn triangle that has been going on, but soon things are going to start to change in this story, and our girls will have to make alot of hard choices...**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, you ok?" Charlotte inquired kneeling down in front of Quinn.<em>

_"Fine" Quinn returned, clearly not fine._

_"Baby, you not fine. If Santana said something..." Charlotte began but was cut off._

_"I'm fine. Just go back to your boyfriend." Quinn returned, and Charlotte instantly caught on._

_"Really, Quinn? I just spent the last 12 plus hours fucking you, and now you're pissed at me because Sam gave me a hug? I gave Rachel and Santana a hug too; it's just a hug, Quinn." Charlotte shot back, trying to keep her voice low, so that the others didn't hear._

_"I'll be fine, Baby. I didn't mean to upset you. Just give me a minute, Ok? Go and start your project, and I'll be fine." Quinn said her voice soft, feeling a little bad about how she was acting, knowing that Charlotte didn't deserve it._

_"Ok, if you're sure. I love you, Q... Please remember that." Charlotte returned with a sigh, before getting up and walking over to the table, where Santana had set up their lab, and Quinn just laid back on her lounge chair, taking a deep calming breathe, and trying to calm her mind._

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

Halfway through their project, they had all opted to take a break, and Charlotte realized that a few refreshments were probably in order, and walked over to Sam, to ask the boy to assist her.

"Hey, I have a cooler, and some beers and sodas in the garage; will you give me hand going to get it?" Charlotte asked him, knowing she still really shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting.

"Sure thing, Char." Sam said instantly rising from his seat, and following her into the garage.

* * *

><p>They had been in the garage for a little while, and they now had two full coolers, one filled with ice and soda, the other with ice and beer, and when they were finished, Charlotte hit her side with the refrigerator door, and winced, Sam heard it and instantly dropped what he was doing and walked over to her.<p>

"Hey, are you ok? What happened?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, I just hit my side." Charlotte replied.

"Let me see." Sam instructed, lifting the corner of Charlotte's shirt.

"Sam, its fine." Charlotte protested, but he could tell that she was in pain.

"Char...Stop being difficult, and let me see." He told her, lifting her shirt up fully this time, and Charlotte relented, and waited for the boy's analysis.

"We'll it looks fine, just a little red." Sam reported, touching the skin lightly.

"Yeah, it's all good. I just think I'm still a little bit tender, from the accident." Charlotte returned.

"Thanks for taking a look though." She added.

Sam smiled. "No problem, your my girl." He returned, and started to pull her shirt back down.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting outside with Rachel and Santana and she was starting to get antsy. Sam and Charlotte had been gone for a while, a lot longer than it took to grab a few drinks, and with that thought in her head, Quinn was on her feet on her way to the garage.<p>

"Where do you think you're going, Q?" Santana asked when she saw her get up, all angry.

"I'm going to see if they need any help." Quinn returned, almost daring Santana to stop her.

Santana for her part didn't say anything more, and Quinn walked away.

* * *

><p>When Quinn got to the garage she stopped and gritted her teeth at what she saw. She had no idea what had went on previously, but walking in and seeing the pair standing close together, Sam's hand's on her girlfriend as he pulled her shirt back down, well it definitely wasn't something that made her happy, nor was Sam's exclamation that Charlotte was "<em>His girl<em>", and she soon cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"I came out to see if you two needed a hand, but it looks like you've got it." Quinn stated her voice cold, lacking any real emotion at all, before she turned and walked back out.

"Shit" Charlotte sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"I'm sorry if I messed up something between you two just now." Sam said, feeling a little uncomfortable in that moment.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll talk to her." Charlotte replied, but Sam didn't look like he really believed it.

"It's not your fault, Sam. Quinn's just been a little off for the past few hours. I'm pretty sure Santana said something to her about us, but she won't admit it." Charlotte added, trying to get the boy to place the blame off himself.

"Wait... Santana knows now?" He questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Her and Brittney both." Charlotte returned.

"Oh... I'm just a little surprised; I just didn't think it was something that you were telling people." Sam replied a little confused.

"Were not. Brittney apparently knew from the beginning and was just keeping it to herself and Santana... Well Santana saw Quinn and I being intimate at Regionals, so I really couldn't deny it after that." Charlotte said with a shrug.

Sam laughed a little. "That sucks."

"Yep" Charlotte agreed.

"So they know about me too or..." Sam asked.

"Oh no, they have no idea about that. Santana's my friend and all, but no matter how weird and fucked up their relationship is sometimes, Santana's pretty much Quinn's best friend, even though most of the time they won't admit it, and I wouldn't want her saying anything to Quinn about our arrangement, I especially wouldn't want her to let it slip out, out of anger during one of their fights either, so no they don't know about us." Charlotte explained.

"So Santana saw you two hooking up, huh? That must have been fun." Sam said trying to bring the conversation to a lighter note.

"Yep, and no definitely not a fun situation." Charlotte said laughing lightly.

"She actually walked in on us today too." She added with a small grin.

"Really?" Sam laughed.

"Oh yeah. Right before you guys got here, and we were like right in the middle of it, so Santana got quite the show." Charlotte responded shaking her head, and Sam continued to laugh.

"I'm glad we can talk about this stuff, and have it not be weird, considering the circumstances and all." Charlotte said sincerely after the laughter had subsided.

"Me too. I know were technically dating and you have a lot of best friends, but honestly Char, you're _my_ best friend, and that's what best friends are for." Sam returned genuinely.

"Thanks Parker" Charlotte replied with a grateful smile.

"Not a problem, M.J." Sam replied with a smile of his own, before picking up both coolers and heading towards the doorway.

"I'll take these out back; you go and take a pain pill." He instructed.

Charlotte nodded and they both went their respective ways.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte walked back outside she expected Quinn to be upset, been when she walked out and saw everyone talking, and that Quinn was all smiles, she was definitely confused, but took it it stride, and got back to work.<p>

It was later now, and they had just finished their lab, and Rachel was sitting in her lounge chair, writing up the report, while the rest of them chatted happily around them.

Charlotte was currently sitting across from Sam and was talking about a new video game that the boy had just bought, when suddenly Quinn walked right in front of Sam, mid-sentence, and plopped down in Charlotte's lap, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

Charlotte was confused as to what was happening right now, and scanned the room, and wasn't surprised to see each of her friends looking back at her intently.

"Do you think you could rub some lotion on my back, for me?" Quinn asked her in a voice that was definitely more than friendly, and handed her the bottle.

"Umm... Sure." Charlotte gulped, kind of at a loss to what was going on.

"Though I can't really do it, while you're on my lap." Charlotte added.

"Oh of course." Quinn returned with a giggle before sitting down in front of her, and now Charlotte was even more confused, as she proceeded to rub the lotion on Quinn, trying not to get too turned on, as she rubbed her girlfriend's milky white skin.

* * *

><p>"What is she doing?" Rachel whispered to Santana, thinking that Quinn may have just lost her mind, considering how's she's been acting the past few hours.<p>

Santana scoffed. "You can't see it, Berry. Quinn might as well have pissed on Charlotte, the way she's trying to stake her claim so hard, in front of Sammy boy here." Santana replied.

Rachel rubbed her temples, she always thought she was a little bit psychic, and something was definitely telling her that what was happening here today, was the start of something bad.

* * *

><p>Things just got weirder after that, and Quinn was pretty much all over her, not that Charlotte minded, but it was definitely more than Quinn was usually comfortable with in mixed company. Quinn also kept cutting Sam off, almost every time he tried to speak, and she had even "accidently" knocked his beer onto his lap twice already that evening, and Charlotte could tell that the boy was starting to get frustrated, even though he was trying to hold his tongue.<p>

It all finally came to a head though when Charlotte was listening to a story Rachel was telling her, and when she took a sip from her beer bottle, accidently spilled some of the liquid down her lips.

"You've just got a little something..." Quinn said trailing her finger sensuously over Charlotte's lips, just as Sam was trying to hand her a napkin, before popping the fingers into her mouth, and sucking the beer from them, even going as far too say "yummy" in the most obvious way possible, while looking directly at Sam, and that's when it happened.

"I don't think you got it all, here let me help." Sam said suddenly, before leaning in and kissing Charlotte passionately, sucking her lips clean before he pulled back, and Charlotte heard a can crunch violently in the background, and was almost positive that Quinn had been the only one drinking the cans of soda, and she was sure her girlfriend was more than pissed in that moment, and to tell you the truth Charlotte was a little pissed herself.

"Sam, Honey. Can I talk to you inside for a moment please?" Charlotte said calmly as she headed that way, and Sam mumbled a soft "Sure" before following her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Charlotte asked him, once they were alone.<p>

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. Quinn's just being such a bitch all day, and it seems like she just keeps trying to push me, and to tell you the truth it's felt that way for a while now, and she's just being disrespectful. I know you guys are supposed to be hooking up behind my back, and you're supposed to be just using me and all that, but she's being rude, and ridiculously blatant. It's like she keeps trying to test me, like she wants me to get upset and say something," Sam replied, in a frustrated huff.

"Well I definitely see where you coming from and she has been acting out for some reason today, and you definitely seem to be the current target." Charlotte relented.

"...and I know she's upsetting you, and I get that and I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you can do what you did either. We both agreed to limit the PDA because I didn't want to hurt Quinn unnecessarily with it, and what you just did out there, was uncalled for, and the only real purpose of the whole thing was to hurt Quinn." Charlotte added disappointed.

"I know. I'm sorry. But Quinn really is just being a total Bitch today, and she's definitely trying to push my buttons for whatever reason... and well I guess it worked. I didn't plan on doing what I did, it just happened." Sam explained trying to put what he was feeling into words.

"I get that, Sam. I really do, and I understand it. But if you call my girlfriend a Bitch one more time, you and I are going to have a problem." Charlotte responded trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke, and Sam instantly snapped out of whatever he was feeling.

"Shit Char. I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, it won't happen again ...the kiss too, it was uncalled for as well, and it won't happen again either." He assured her.

"Thank you, Sam" Charlotte said, though he could tell she was still a little angry.

"Let's head back out there, ok?" Charlotte said a little dismissively, and Sam reached out and grabbed her hand right before she could turn away.

"Are we good?" He asked her worriedly, when their eyes met.

Charlotte softened at that before taking a small breath. "Yeah were good. Just don't let it happen again, and Quinn still may not be the nicest to you tonight, especially after what you just did, but you need to just try to ignore it, ok?" She asked him.

"Of course." He responded, before the two of them headed back outside.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Charlotte heard her earlier question repeated back to her, as a familiar hand drug her behind the side of the house.<p>

Charlotte sighed, as she was met with the angry eyes of her girlfriend.

"What Sam did was uncalled for, and I already talked to him about it, but he's not the only one in the wrong here, Quinn. Sam's supposed to be my boyfriend, and how you were acting towards him tonight, isn't ok." Charlotte returned, with a tired looking expression.

"Fine, I was acting out a little, I'll admit that, but that doesn't mean that it's ok for Sam to put his hands all over you like he was doing." Quinn replied in a huff.

"I think you may have been angry already, and maybe you just blowing things with Sam a little bit out of..." Charlotte began when they were interrupted by a loud voice, ringing through the house, announcing it's presence.

Though soon they realized that the voice belonged to Puck, who had apparently just arrived with dinner for all of them, knowing they had been working hard on their project. Charlotte smiled to herself at the gesture, before turning back to continue her conversation with Quinn, knowing that they should continue before they head back inside to eat with the others.

"Fine, I'll give you that. I'm not in the best mood today, but you have to admit that my anger towards Sam is not completely unwarranted, and if the situation was reversed..." Quinn continued with the conversation, before they were once again interrupted though this time it was more direct.

"Hey Char, if Puck's..." Santana began as she walked around the corner, and stopped when she saw the two girls standing in front of each other, in a heated discussion.

"Am I interrupting something?" Santana asked her tone a little tense.

"Yes" Quinn growled, as Charlotte sighed and answered with a soft "No"

"What did you need, Santana?" Charlotte asked softly, a second later, grabbing ahold of the situation.

Santana shot Quinn one more glare, before she turned to address Charlotte.

"I just wanted to know, since Puck's here now, and were done with our project, if I could invite Britt over as well." Santana asked her voice soft.

"Of course, Brittney is always welcome over here." Charlotte returned with a small smile.

"Thanks Char, You guy's ok over here?" Santana asked looking only at Charlotte, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Fine Tana, Will be back in a minute." Charlotte responded, and Santana nodded in understanding, before pulling her phone to her ear to call Brittney, and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Since when did she become your knight in shining armor?" Quinn said, upset by the idea.<p>

"Oh, now were going to fight about this..." Charlotte sighed.

"Santana was just concerned, she would have to be blind not to see all the tension that has been floating around here this evening, and even though you taking you anger out on Sam, I'm pretty sure it has more to do with Santana than anything, though I can't understand why you just won't admit that, and tell me what she said to you." Charlotte explained frustrated.

"S was just being her normal bitchy self, there's really not much to tell." Quinn replied dodging the question.

"...Though your right I've been kind of a bitchy myself today, and I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning to push you or Sam, or anyone else for that matter, but it just kept happening, and it was like I couldn't stop. It's hard to explain I guess." Quinn sighed.

"It's hard... I understand, because I know how this feels, and I know that sometimes it gets into you head and you feel like you acting in a way you never thought you would. It happens to me too these days, so I understand Quinn, I really do." Charlotte said trying to reassure her.

Quinn was about to respond when she heard a loud squeal followed by Santana's laughter and she instantly knew that Brittney had arrived, rather quickly in fact, but apparently Brittney had been at a park around the corner feeding the ducks, when Santana had called, so it took her no time at all, to drive to Charlotte's from where she was.

* * *

><p>Quinn then poked her head from around the corner, to see the couple and when she did, she was immediately reminded of the situation she now found herself in. She saw Rachel laughing with Puck as she sat on her boyfriend's lap, next to Brittney and Santana who were locked in their own intimate embrace, and on the other side of them was a smiling Sam who was clearly waiting for Charlotte, and Quinn felt her anger returning slightly.<p>

"So is Sam going home now? Or am I going to be forced to be the fucked up third wheel, in what obviously just turned into some sort of couples date night." Quinn asked Charlotte, clearly frustrated, at the night's turn of events.

"It's not a date night, it's just our friends, most of who happen to be couples and as far as you being the third wheel, I would never let that happen. I know the situation isn't ideal but it's just for a couple of hours, and then after that it will just be me and you again." Charlotte replied trying to get Quinn to calm down, and see the bright side of the situation.

"You didn't answer my question about Sam." Quinn returned, arms crossed across her chest.

"Quinn... I can't very well tell him to leave. He's my boyfriend, and even if he wasn't, he's our friend and we all just finished our project, it would be really rude to tell him to leave, especially when he knows that everyone else is staying and hanging out." Charlotte tried to reason.

"Fine, do what you want." Quinn returned, and hastily made her exit. Charlotte just sighed, taking a deep breath, before following behind and joining the others.

* * *

><p>When they got back to where the others were, Quinn busied herself by making up her plate, and Charlotte was just about to do the same, when Sam's voice stopped her.<p>

"I made you a plate." Sam said offering her the plate with a small smile, and Charlotte knew that he was sorry about what happened earlier, and was already trying to make it up to her, starting with the small gesture, but Quinn saw the action in a completely different way, and it only continued to fuel the anger that Santana had planted inside her earlier that day.

"Thanks Sam" Charlotte returned, before taking a seat on the other side of Brittney and Santana, Quinn sitting down next to her a moment later, as they all began to eat.

Quinn knew that Charlotte hadn't been doing anything wrong, and that she wasn't flirting with Sam, or being disrespectful to her or their relationship, but watching her talk and laugh with the boy as they all ate, was making the anger she was already feeling, come out full force, to the point where most of her rational thoughts were already out the window, and her normal defence mechanism of lashing out, was coming to the front of her mind.

* * *

><p>So when Charlotte got up to throw away her plate, before she even realized what she was doing Quinn's arm shot out and caught her by the wrist, and Charlotte stilled and turned around to face Quinn, and the blonde soon noticed that Charlotte's eyes weren't the only ones on her, and everyone else was watching as well.<p>

"I was just thinking before we start the movie, I could invite Finn over. Since everyone's with their significant other, and Finn's mine." Quinn said, her tone detached and it instantly reminded everyone in the group except Sam and Charlotte of Sophomore Quinn.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Quinn instantly regretted it, and didn't even know why she had said them in the first place, and she soon was assaulted by the reactions around her as the group at large took in what she had just said.

She heard Rachel's sharp intake of breath, before she looked at Puck, who was shaking his head and looking at Quinn with a disappointed look. Santana just looked angry like she could punch her right then, and Brittney looked sad, and Quinn was pretty sure she could hear a soft "Oh Quinn." Fall from the blonde's lips as she looked at her, and Sam was just sitting there silently with his eyes downcast, like he didn't want to be in the middle of this at all.

Though soon Quinn saw the worst reaction as her eyes landed onto her girlfriends, and felt her heart sink, as she took in the look of pure hurt, that she saw reflecting back at her, before Charlotte took a breath, squared her shoulders, and spoke.

"Finn Hudson is not welcome in my house. Though I'm sure we would all understand if you wanted to leave and go be with him at his house. He is your boyfriend after all." Charlotte returned, her voice lacking any real emotion except for her underlined anger, before she tuned on her heel, and headed into the kitchen to throw away her plate, like she had first planned.

Quinn was a little shocked for a moment, but once she snapped out of it, she looked at her friends, almost wishing one of them would say something, but they just stayed silent, and a moment later Quinn just rose, from her seat and went after Charlotte.

* * *

><p>"Are you leaving then?" Charlotte asked, her voice small, as she saw Quinn enter the hallway.<p>

"No, I'm not leaving, and I'm an asshole." Quinn returned wrapping her arms around Charlotte.

"I don't even know why I said that, though I guess it is kind of my M.O. I'm hurting and I don't know how to deal with it, so I lash out. Though I don't want to be that way with you, and I know an apology really isn't enough right now, but I am sorry." Quinn told her genuinely.

"I know, and I get it. I understand why it happened, but it still hurts." Charlotte replied.

"I'm sorry, I never want to hurt you, but somehow I just keep doing it." Quinn sighed.

"We hurt each other. This whole situation keeps hurting us, it's not 100 percent your fault Quinn, everyone has a part to play." Charlotte told her.

"It's really nice to have someone who understands me as much as you do. To tell you the truth I don't know how I got along for 16 years before you were in my life." Quinn said truthfully.

"The feeling is definitely mutual." Charlotte returned with a small smile, and Quinn leaned in to connect their lips, but Charlotte pulled back.

"What?" Quinn asked feeling rejected.

"I forgive you; I really do, and we're going to be fine. But I just think I need a few minutes to process, before we just jump back into things. What you said really hurt me, Quinn." Charlotte confessed.

"I understand." Quinn returned slowly.

"I knew you would." Charlotte said with a small smile, before turning and leaving the room, while Quinn entered the kitchen to grab herself a much needed drink.

* * *

><p>Quinn was leaning against the refrigerator drink in hand, and her eyes closed, just thinking to herself, when she heard one of the last people she wanted to see enter the kitchen.<p>

"What the fuck happened in here?" Santana asked stepping into the kitchen for the first time that day, taking in the mess, before her eyes landed on Charlotte's discarded top, and then ran her eyes over all the bits and pieces of discarded Cheerios uniform, and she instantly knew what had happened.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Santana mumbled to herself before turning to Quinn and taking in the girl's smug expression, and Santana's tune instantly changed. She was really just going to let it go, but Quinn's smugness at the moment was really bothering her, so she couldn't.

"You really can't keep your legs closed, can you Fabray?" Santana stated more than asked, opening the fridge door to get her a drink, not even caring the Quinn was leaning against it.

"I think it's funny, that you of all people think you can say something like that to me. It's really the pot calling the kettle black, now isn't it, San?" Quinn asked her condescendingly.

Santana laughed at that, knowing full well that she was upsetting the blonde by doing so.

"True, though everyone knows that I love sex, it's not a secret, Q. I don't keep my dark desires under lock and key like you do." Santana replied, taking the cap off her beer and taking a sip.

"Just say it, San... Obviously there's something you want to say to me. I can't imagine what it could be since you already said a lot about how you felt earlier, but there's obviously still something, so stop with all this passive aggressive bullshit, and just spit it out already." Quinn commanded, in full HBIC mode, though at the same time she was really just tired of all this.

"You don't deserve her." Santana replied, finally getting to the root of the problem.

"Excuse me" Quinn replied, really pissed now.

"You heard me, Quinn. You don't deserve her, Charlotte deserves better than you, and the way you treat her. I may not out your relationship, but I definitely don't agree with it. I just keep holding on to the hope that Charlotte see's sense soon and calls off this whole thing that the two of you have going." Santana confessed, getting angry now herself.

"You have no idea what you're talking about..." Quinn returned, but Santana just continued.

"Oh I don't, huh? I know exactly what I'm talking about, Q. I know how you have everything you've ever wanted, your status and Finn, and now you get to have hot sex on the side, with someone who adores you. Someone who puts up with all your bullshit, and with Finn, because for some reason she's head over heels in love with you, and will put up with whatever hell you choose to put her through, because of that love." Santana shot back.

"Charlotte has Sam, just like I have..." Quinn began but was once again cut off.

"Like he even matters." Santana scoffed.

"...and I willing to bet the only reason Char agreed to be with Trouty mouth was because of you, I'm sure it was somehow your idea, and she went along with it, because anyone who knows you, knows how fucking paranoid you are about things ...and judging from the look on your face right now, I'm pretty sure, I just hit the nail on the head." Santana said smugly.

"You know you used to be a lot better about hiding your feelings, Q. I would work on that if I were you." Santana taunted, and Quinn instantly schooled her features to a look of indifference.

"Your one to talk. Just because you and Britt are a happy couple now, doesn't mean that I forgot how things were before, and how much you fucked with her head." Quinn spat.

"This isn't about me, and B." Santana returned angrily, before she got a handle on herself.

"...and anyway that's different, I love Brittney, and we both knew what we were doing. Yeah, I played a lot of mind games with Britt, and I 'm not proud of that, but I fucked guys and fucked Brittney, and she was doing the same, and we both knew it. So it was different, then the fucked up thing you have going on with Charlotte." Santana began.

"Your just being selfish, Q. You want to keep Finn, and get to have Charlotte as well whenever you want her, and don't even try to bring up Sam because, both you and I know that she hardly lets that boy touch her, that she holds out for you, and lord knows the same can't be said for you and Finn. So Charlotte strings Sam along, and stays celibate, until you decide that you want her, and she puts out for you, until you run back to Finn, and the cycle starts all over again, and each time it happens a little part of Charlotte dies inside, but she does it because she loves you. She loves you so much, that she puts up with all your shit, so that she can have a little part of you, desperately clinging to whatever you'll give her, and it isn't right, because she's stronger than that, and definitely deserves to be treated better than how you've been treating her." Santana confesses, a slight hint of disgust in her tone.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Quinn repeats, shaking her head, and desperately trying to keep her emotions at bay, and not show Santana how much her words were effecting her in that moment.

"Whatever Quinn, you know I'm right, but if you want to stay in you little delusion, be my guest. But if you care about her at all, even the slightest bit, you need to stop playing whatever game, you're playing, and just let her go, before you cause any more damage." Santana stated.

Santana then locked her gaze with Quinn, and spoke seriously to the blonde.

"I'm sure the sex is amazing, and Charlotte treats you like a Queen, and I'm sure it feels good to be wanted by someone, to know that she loves you as much as she does, and to have that power, but is all that really worth completely destroying a person?" Santana asked seriously.

Quinn couldn't say anything in that moment, it taking complete control of her brain not to cry in front of Santana, so forming words at the moment was out of the question.

"Hey guys we're going to put in a movie..." Puck said, walking into the kitchen, and stopping when he took out the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"What's going on in here?" Puck asks next, going into protective mode, just as Brittney skips in.

"San, is everything ok?" Brittney asked, feeling the tension in the room.

"Yeah, Britt-Britt, everything's fine. Right Q?" Santana assured her girlfriend, before turning and addressing the blonde, with a looked that dared her to say otherwise, though Quinn didn't say anything at all in response to the question, and just shook her head in frustration, before silently walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>After that tensions were high, and both Santana and Quinn seemed upset, though neither of them will admit to it, nor did they want to talk about it, so the rest of the group decided to drop it, and they all settle down to watch the movie Puck has put in.<p>

Charlotte goes into the kitchen before the movie starts to pour her a glass of the lemonade Quinn had made for her, before heading back into the living room to sit down. Though when she enters she is met with another problem, when she sees Brittney and Santana cuddled up as well as Puck and Rachel and notices that both Sam and Quinn are sitting by themselves with an empty seat next to each of them, that they are both obviously saving for her.

Charlotte stands there for a moment not moving, before she decides she's really done with the drama for today, and walks past both Sam and Quinn, ignoring their confused faces as she passes, and sits down in the arm chair in the corner of the room, by herself.

* * *

><p>The first movie came and went and now they were in the middle of the second one, when Charlotte decides that she's done for the day, being both mentally and physically exhausted from the day's events, and the only thing she really wants to do now, is just to curl up in bed with Quinn, and forget everything that had happened prior.<p>

So she got up from her chair, and went into the kitchen to rinse her glass, and put it in the dishwasher. She then grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and headed back into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Quinn, before turning to the blonde.

"I'm ready to head upstairs, I'm just really done with today, and we've both seen this movie before so we won't really be missing anything. All I really want to do right now, is lay and bed and cuddle with you, until we fall asleep." Charlotte whispers into her ear.

"...But if you want to stay here, and finish it, we'll stay." Charlotte adds, before pulling back.

"No, I'm ready to head up too. Plus I'd rather be upstairs and actually get to touch you, then sitting down here and pretending that I don't want to." Quinn returned truthfully.

Charlotte smiled slightly. "Good" She said, before rising from the couch.

"I think we're going to head to bed, guys. It's been a long day." Charlotte announced to the group, as Quinn got up as well, and Puck paused the movie.

"Umm... I know Puck and Rach are staying tonight, and the rest of you are welcome to as well. Please don't think that because I'm going to bed that you guys can't stay, or at least finish the movie." Charlotte told them with a smile.

"Thanks, Char. But I think Britt and I are going to head out after the movie, but we appreciate the offer." Santana told her, not sparing Quinn a single glance, before turning back to Brittney.

"Though I think, I'm actually going to head out now." Sam added, getting up.

"Sam you can finish the movie, you don't have to go." Charlotte repeated.

"I know Char, but I'm actually really tired. Your right it's been a long day, I was actually trying to stick it out for the rest of the movie, but now that you're going to bed, I think I'm going to let myself go to sleep too." Sam said with a small smile.

"Ok, well if you sure." Charlotte replied, once she realised that what Sam had said was actually the truth.

"I am, I call you tomorrow ok?" Sam said, before giving Charlotte a quick hug, careful not to linger too long and further anger Quinn.

"Ok, Goodnight." Charlotte returned as Sam walked out the door, before turning back to her other four guests and wishing them goodnight as well before her and Quinn headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Charlotte both finished up their nightly routines, and Charlotte was putting away her toothbrush as Quinn walked over towards the bed.<p>

"Can you hand me my pills?" Charlotte asked Quinn, as she broke the seal on her water bottle.

"Sure." Quinn replied handing the bottle to Charlotte.

"Are you in pain, right now?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Yeah, I hit my side earlier, but Sam checked it out and said that I was fine, but it's still a little tender." Charlotte replied, before popping two pills into her mouth, and sipping her water.

"So that's what I walked in on earlier in the garage. You hurt yourself, and Sam was making sure you were ok." Quinn stated feeling like an even bigger asshole, now that she knew what had actually happend.

"Uh huh" Charlotte replied, before crawling under the covers with her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." Quinn sighed, wondering how many times she had already said that today.

"I know, love. It's ok. I would have been upset too, if the situation was reversed. So don't worry about it, it's over now, and tomorrow will be a new day." Charlotte returned, her words geniune.

"I know you already took your pills, but is there anything I can do, to help." Quinn asked still concerned.

Charlotte smiled. "You can hold me." She prompted, and Quinn smiled as well.

"That I can definitely do." Quinn replied, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>It was silent for a few moments, both girls just soaking in each other, before Quinn spoke.<p>

"I know this is hard, and that the situation were in, isn't ideal. But you do know how much I love you, right?" Quinn asked softly, still shaken by Santana's words.

"Quinn what's wrong? Is this about what Santana said?" Charlotte questioned, worried by her girlfriend's question and the tone she was using.

"Baby, I'm fine, and I don't want to talk about Santana. Like I said she's just being her usual bitchy self, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. I just wanted to make sure that you knew how much you mean to me, and how much I love you." Quinn returned her voice soft.

"Of course I do, and I love you just as much." Charlotte said gently.

"I love you, Charlotte." Quinn said with a soft kiss to the brunette's lips.

"I love you too, Quinn." Charlotte responded, once the kiss broke.

"Always and forever?" Quinn questioned softly.

"Always and forever." Charlotte confirmed, kissing Quinn once more, before they allowed themselves to drift off to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: so there we go... once again sorry for the wait. :)<strong>


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

****AN2: Sorry about the wait... Real life has been all kinds of crazy latley, and i've gotten really behind on everything. But regardless of time passing between chapters, I wont ever abandon this story, nothings worse than reading a story and never finishing it, because it was never finished, so don't worry i won't do that.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

Time flew by steadily, and Prom was just around the corner. Things had been better on the Quinn/Sam front, since the night of the dispute. Though the events were still hanging heavily on Charlotte, as well as the new feelings that enveloped in her each passing day, as she had to watch Quinn and Finn as they campaigned for Prom King and Queen.

On the relationship front, Charlotte and Quinn were the same as they had always been, except for the fact the Charlotte was having more and more trouble with how their relationship was going on the Finn front as Junior Prom approached, and was trying valiantly to keep herself from pulling away from the blonde as a result, and instead was trying to focus on all the good points of their relationship as well as her love for the cheerleader, to keep Quinn from noticing a change.

Quinn on the other hand, hadn't been detached from Charlotte at all, quite the opposite actually, and had been extra affectionate and doting over the past few weeks, voicing her feelings and love for Charlotte almost constantly, as if she was trying to assure the brunette that it did in fact exist. A direct result of the conversation that she had with Santana a few weeks prior, which had been weighing heavily on her mind ever since.

* * *

><p>It was now the middle of the week, as well as the middle of the day, and Charlotte was sitting in her second period health class, sexting Quinn like she had been doing for the past half an hour. When the next text that came through told her that Quinn was heading over to the girls bathroom closest to where Charlotte's health class was taking place, and without even sending a reply, Charlotte shot out of her desk, and asked to be excused, before she herself headed to that same bathroom. Too worked up by her girlfriend already, to even think of anything else, as she practically sprinted down the hallway to meet up with Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long after that upon entering the bathroom and seeing her girlfriend, for Charlotte to have Quinn pressed up against the inside wall of the handicap stall, the blonde's Cheerio's skirt bunched up around her waist, as Charlotte worked her fingers inside her.<p>

"God, you're so wet." Charlotte spoke a little in awe, as she detached her lips from Quinn's.

"Mmm Hmm... That's what you do to me. While I was reading you texts I had to physically stop myself from shoving my hand down my skirt in the middle of the library." Quinn husked back, her voice a little breathless, as Charlotte's fingers worked diligently inside of her.

"Is that so?" Charlotte managed to ask back, as her lust filled brain took in Quinn's confession and all the dirty little images it brought forth into her imagination.

"Ye-yeah, I had to get out of there before I did something I would regret, and after that last text you sent, I couldn't wait any longer for you to have your hands on me." Quinn replied.

"I needed this so bad... I needed you..." Quinn broke off before a deep moan pushed past her lips, her body overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling, as Charlotte picked up the pace.

"Feel good, Baby?" Charlotte asked with a grin, as she nipped the side of Quinn's neck.

"God yes." Quinn replied, rolling her hips down, trying to get more of Charlotte inside of her.

"You're going to have to try and be a little quieter, Q. We are in a public bathroom, in the middle of a school day, after all." Charlotte teased lightly, though in all truth she knew that Quinn needed to keep the volume down.

"Guess I'm going to have to find something else to do with my mouth then. You know to muffle the sound." Quinn returned, seductively, before descending her mouth against Charlotte's own neck, and biting down on her pulse point, just the way she knew that the brunette loved, causing the other girl to let out a deep moan of her own.

"Shhhh, Baby. We have to be quiet, remember?" Quinn teased, removing her lips from the side of the brunette's neck to smirk at her, before licking her lips, when she saw the challenge flash through Charlotte's eyes, knowing what was about to come next.

"Oh I remember, but let's see if you do." Charlotte husked in reply, before pressing Quinn more firmly against the wall, and doubling the efforts of her hand, and she slammed in and out of Quinn, causing the blonde to throw her head back against the wall. Quinn not even registering the slight amount of pain she felt in her head, since all her thoughts were solely focused on the immense amount of pleasure that was going on in between her thighs.

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the hall from her health class to the girl's bathroom, to retrieve Charlotte, just like her teacher had asked her to, but momentarily stopped outside the bathroom door when she heard the muffled moans, and telltale signs of two people having sex float through it. She gritted her teeth, and sighed in frustration, knowing exactly who those two people were, and what they were doing, before pushing the door open and stepping inside.<p>

"Fuck Char! ...Mmm... Baby, Don't stop..." Was the first thing Santana was greeted by, as she walked into the bathroom, knowing full well the exclamation came from her blonde best friend.

* * *

><p>To say Santana was frustrated at the moment was an understatement. Not necessarily because of the sex, or the fact that the two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other, because well she didn't care so much about that, and if she did, she knew it would be extremely hypocritical knowing that her and Brittney had sex more than anyone. In private, in public, wherever, hell her and Britt had already had sex on school grounds six times today, so the sexual aspect wasn't what was really bothering Santana.<p>

It was the fact that this relationship was going on at all. Charlotte was her friend and she cared for her deeply, and Quinn, as much as she hated to admit it sometimes, was her best friend. Though having said that she didn't agree with what Quinn was doing with Charlotte at all, and she hated it even more that Quinn seemed to be completely breaking down Charlotte, who was always such a strong girl, and that didn't sit well with Santana at all.

That coupled with the fact that she had been trying so hard, especially lately to hold her tongue, and to not say anything to Charlotte about her relationship with her captain, having already told Quinn how she felt about the situation, no longer being able to hold back her opinion from her best friend, that day at the Anderson's, and ever since then, to say things had been tense between her and Quinn, would be the understatement of the year.

She didn't want that with Charlotte, she didn't want to be fighting with the brunette the same way she has been fighting with Quinn, even though she desperately wished that Charlotte would see sense, and break things off with Quinn on her own. But if what she was hearing right now was any indication, breaking things off with Quinn was the furthest thing from Charlotte's mind right now.

So Santana just sighed to herself in defeat, shaking her head of all the thoughts that had been running through it, and tapping into her inner Snix, before going forward with the task she was charged to do in the first place.

* * *

><p>"How fucking predictable... God, I can't even walk into a room anymore, without hearing you two fucking!" Santana exclaimed towards the bathroom stall, as she made her presence known, before hearing what she knew to be a frustrated growl, coming from Quinn.<p>

Quinn on the other side of the stall, feeling her anger and annoyance fill up inside her, not only at the fact that she was being interrupted, but by who she was being interrupted by, Santana being the main source of her anger since their conversation in Charlotte's kitchen.

"It's ok." Charlotte responded softly to Quinn's growl, her fingers never stopping their ministrations inside of the blonde.

She then leaned down and gave Quinn a sweet but chaste kiss, before detaching their lips to address Santana.

"Did you need something, Tana?" Charlotte asked neutrally, as she continued to pleasure her girlfriend in the stall, Charlotte being more than aware of their mutual animosity lately.

Santana scoffed at that. "Yeah, You." She replied.

"You asked for a bathroom pass twenty minutes ago, Char. So I was sent to check on you, and see if you were alright, and once you were, bring you back to class." Santana explained.

"Shit" Charlotte thought to herself, once what Santana had told her registered in her mind, she hadn't even thought about how long she had been gone for, nor had she thought of the fact that she was in the middle of a class when she had come to meet Quinn.

Which wasn't unusual considering the two of them usually forgot about everything else around them when they were together, but for the most part Charlotte usually had a better handle on it when they were at school, and was mentally chastising herself about the situation, when Santana's voice broke through her thoughts, and pulled her back to reality.

"...But, I guess I should have known what you were up to when I saw you texting. Leave it to Blondie here, to lure you away from class, with that innocent smile, and the promise of sampling the forbidden fruit." Santana stated a little bitterly, leaning up against the row of sinks, and waiting for the other two girls to stop their activities, and exit the stall.

"What the fuck is you're..." Quinn began to say, getting angrier after hearing Santana's words, before she was cut off completely, by soft lips capturing her own.

"What was that, Q?" Santana retaliated, getting angry herself, and pushing off against the sink.

Charlotte pulled her lips back from Quinn's when she heard her friend speaking again outside the stall, and couldn't help but smile at the dazed look her girlfriend was wearing at the moment, before sighing to herself and addressing Santana once more.

"It's nothing, S. Just let it go." Charlotte spoke softly, and she could hear Santana grumbling outside the door, debating with herself if she should in fact drop it, like Charlotte suggested.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Tana. I'll head back in a minute." Charlotte stated, hoping to end the conversation, send Santana back to class, and finish up with Quinn, before she herself headed back to health class as well.

"Sorry, no can do, Char. I'm supposed to come back with you. Mrs. W, will flip a bitch if I don't, and I'm not getting in trouble, just because you want to fuck Q, in the bathroom stall." Santana replied, not wanting to be too harsh, but standing her ground in her statement.

Quinn growled again, and Charlotte sighed, before fixing her eyes onto her girlfriend's.

"How close are you?" Charlotte asked her, knowing she didn't have enough time to finish this the way she had wanted, but not wanting to leave Quinn hanging either, knowing that by this time they were both already ridiculously worked up.

Quinn sighed herself this time. "Close, but not close enough for you to finish before Santana starts trying to break the door down." She said, her voice holding the frustration she was feeling as she spoke. Cursing her body internally for the situation she was in, knowing that she wasn't close enough to finish in the time they had allotted, but knowing that she was just close enough, for it to drive her crazy.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte spoke sincerely, before kissing the blonde, and slowly sliding her fingers out of her, fixing her underwear, spanx, and skirt, a moment later.

"Don't be, it's not **YOUR** fault." Quinn spoke back, raising her voice on the last part, making sure Santana knew, just whose fault she thought it was.

"Plus, you didn't get to finish either, so were both worked up." Quinn added sympathetically.

"I know... But I'll make it up to you, I promise." Charlotte returned, with a small smile.

"You will, huh?" Quinn returned with a flirty grin.

"Oh most definitely." Charlotte purred, before Quinn's lips crashed into hers.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte, we don't have all day." Santana's exasperated voice rang through the room, when she realized that instead of coming out, the two were working themselves up again.<p>

"Sorry" Charlotte said again, before pulling back from Quinn, and opening the stall door, walking directly over to the sink to wash her hands. Quinn making sure she looked presentable before following her out of the stall a second later.

"Sorry to interrupt, Q" Santana greeted when the blonde walked out of the stall, though you could tell by her tone of voice, and her body language, that she wasn't sorry at all.

"I bet." Quinn replied through gritted teeth, trying to hold herself back from saying more, not wanting to get into with Santana at the moment, especially not while Charlotte was there, her girlfriend still having no idea what had happened between the two Cheerios at her house.

A moment later Charlotte had finished washing and drying her hands, and turned back to face her girlfriend, placing her hands softly on the other girls hips, before speaking.

"I'm sorry this didn't go the way we wanted, but on the brightside, second period is nearly over, and then we can pick up where we left off at lunch." Charlotte told her with a soft smile.

Quinn's own smile graced her lips, at her girlfriend's words, and her body began to rejoice, knowing that it wouldn't have to wait much longer, until it could have the release it needed, but for the most part Quinn's smile was just about be able to spend some alone time with the girl she loved, whether they were being intimate or not. But just as quickly as her smile came, it fell, when Quinn remember something else that she had to do.

"I can't. Finn and I are campaigning during lunch today. Since prom is just around the corner, we need to get in as much face time as possible this week." Quinn spoke, her voice soft.

"Oh... Ok, that's fine." Charlotte returned her voice sounding small, as she slid her hands off her girlfriend's hips, and took a step back.

"I'll just see you in class later then." She added, forcing a smile on her lips, before turning to head back to class with Santana.

But before she could leave, she felt familiar soft fingers grip her wrist, and sighed to herself, before turning back around to face Quinn.

"Save me a seat, in Art History, Ok?" Quinn asked, her eyes soft, as she gazed into Charlotte's.

"Ok" Charlotte returned, her voice soft, before Quinn leaned up and kissed her goodbye.

"I... I'll see you then." Quinn returned lovingly. She at first was going to say "I love you" to Charlotte, like she did every time they parted, but she couldn't find it in herself to say it in front of Santana, it not feeling right, when the Latina was standing there, glaring at her like that.

"See you then." Charlotte returned, a genuine smile gracing her lips this time, before exiting the bathroom, not noticing that Santana had stayed behind.

* * *

><p>"What?" Quinn snapped harshly, when she saw that Santana was still standing there, glaring at her.<p>

"You're just proving me right, Q." Santana returned, her tone slightly condescending, which only proved to enrage Quinn further when she heard it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, not thinking clearly.

"You just showed a prime example of exactly, what I said to you before. You were in the stall with Charlotte, getting exactly what you wanted, but after it was over, all you did was hurt her... again." Santana returned her voice less angry, and more disappointed.

"Santana" Charlotte's questioning voice floated through the door, as both Cheerleaders could hear the girl walking towards the door.

"Coming, Char." Santana returned, sending one last challenging look towards Quinn, before exiting the bathroom herself, and going to catch up with Charlotte. Leaving behind a very distraught Quinn Fabray, who was trying not to dwell on the implications of Santana's words.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte had walked down the halls on her way to the cafeteria, her senses were assaulted by all the various campaigning fodder that was set up around the common area of the school. Posters, banners, buttons, all over the place of the various nominee's that were all in the running for the title of Prom Queen and King.<p>

Charlotte tried not to pay it any attention, as she sighed to herself and headed over to the glee table with the rest of her friends. She already knew who she was voting for, so she wasn't going to be coaxed into another option by the various paraphernalia that littered the halls, and in all honesty, Prom was beginning to be more of something she had to do, more than something she wanted to do, as the date came closer and closer, and really she just couldn't wait for it to be over with, so that they could just move on with what was left of the school year.

Lunch went on smoothly for the most part, the group just sitting at their lunch table, talking and eating, with the exception of Finn and Quinn, who were off campaigning.

Charlotte had packed her lunch today, her and Kurt both eating the leftovers that she and Blaine had from lunch the other day. Charlotte had also packed the same lunch for Quinn as well, though now that Quinn wasn't there, she slid the Tupperware over to Noah, knowing that the boy ate like a bottomless pit sometimes, and would have no problem devouring the lunch she had given him, on top of his own.

* * *

><p>After watching Charlotte sulking in her own thoughts, for most of lunch, Sam finally decided to take some sort of action to cheer her up, and playfully bumped his shoulder into hers, gaining the brunette's attention, before he began to speak.<p>

"So I was thinking tonight after practice, me, you, takeout, and a little XBOX." Sam proposed with a happy smile, while Charlotte internally debated his offer.

"You can shoot stuff... It will make you feel better..." Sam added playfully, trying to coax Charlotte into excepting his offer, and knowing it wasn't the first time that they had played either a shooting or fighting game together, both pretending their targets were Finn.

"Oh, alright" Charlotte returned with mock exasperation.

"Great, I pick up something after practice, and then head over." Sam returned brightly.

"Sounds good" Charlotte replied with a smile of her own.

"...and thank you." She added, her voice softer, knowing full well that Sam was trying to cheer her up, and thanking him for being there.

"Anytime" Sam stated sincerely, before wrapping his arm around Charlotte's shoulders, and giving a small chaste kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>"Oh... Hey, I almost forgot." Sam stated a moment later, pulling his arm back from Charlotte, and riffling through his bag, before pulling a small cardboard box out.<p>

"Mom finished making these last night." Sam said with a smile, as he opened the box, and pulled out a button that read _"Evans for King"_ and handing it to Charlotte.

"That's great Sam." Charlotte returned genuinely, looking at the button, glad that Sam had finally gotten some, since he was the only Prom King candidate who was without them.

"Hey guys." Sam stated to the table, getting the attention of his friends, as he slid the cardboard box to the middle of the lunch table.

"I know that a lot of our friends have been nominated for the Prom court, and that it's going to be hard for everyone to place their votes this year. But I just wanted to let you guys know, that my mom made me some buttons to campaign with, and your all welcome to them, but I understand if some of you don't wear them, or vote for me, and regardless their won't be any hard feelings." Sam spoke truthfully, with a smile on his face, as he pointed to the box.

"I'm glad you had some made, Sam. I was getting a little worried, about it." Rachel said with a smile, being the first one to grab a button, and pin it to her chest, just below the button that she had already been wearing, about voting for Puck.

After Rachel had broken the tension and grabbed a button so did everyone else, placing them on their shirts or backpacks, next to the other buttons they had there, representing the other candidates that they were rooting for.

Charlotte smiled at Rachel as she watched the scene that unfolded, thinking to herself what a good person, her best friend was, always the peace keeper.

Charlotte had also been one of those people who were hesitant on representing a certain candidate, since like Sam said most of the candidates were made up of their friends. Charlotte already knew her votes were going to Quinn and Sam, but simply seeing Rachel in that moment, with no hesitancy at wearing Sam's button, even though her own boyfriend was campaigning against him, put things in perspective for Charlotte. She then figured that they were all friends and it was ok to be honest with their voting choices, and it was also ok to support and campaign for all of their friends, even though they couldn't vote for all of them, and would have to pick two in the end, she knew there would be no hard feelings because of it.

"Hey Rach?" Charlotte spoke, getting the smaller brunette's attention.

"Do you have any more of those buttons for Noah on you?" Charlotte asked her, once she had garnered Rachel's attention from across the table.

"I wasn't really wearing anyone's buttons before, but now that I'm going to be wearing one of Sam's, then I have to wear one of Noah's as well." She added with a smile.

"Or course, I have some in my bag." Rachel returned with a bright smile of her own, before reaching into her backpack and pulling out a button for Charlotte.

"Thanks Rach." Charlotte said as she accepted the button.

"Of course." Rachel returned with a smile, before going back to her salad.

Though a moment later, Charlotte was in sort of a pickle, as she stared down at the designer shirt she was wearing, knowing that it wasn't really a good idea to poke holes in this kind of material, but after debating with herself for a second she concluded that she was being silly, that it was just a shirt, and she shouldn't care so much about a simple shirt, and it was far more important to show her support to her friends by wearing their buttons. So she took a small breath and unhooked the pin on the first button, about to place in on her shirt, when she was stopped, by Kurt yelling at her, from across the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked her outraged.

"Putting on the boy's buttons." Charlotte said, like it was obvious, though she did know that the true reason for Kurt's outrage was the same problem she had just been debating.

"You can't poke holes in that kind of fabric, are you crazy? That shirt's like 500 dollars." Kurt exclaimed.

"I know, I was thinking about that too. But it's just a shirt, if I ruin it, I'll buy a new one, Priorities you know." Charlotte returned, gesturing to the two buttons.

"No, Kurt's right you shouldn't ruin your shirt, honey. But I got you covered." Sam spoke up beside her, before taking off his lettermen jacket, and putting it on Charlotte. Fixing the two buttons to either side of the jacket, a moment later.

"There we go, perfect." Sam said with a grin, when he was finished.

"Thanks Sam." Charlotte returned, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Way to go, Sammy with the save." Puck joked, holding his fist out to bump with Sam's. The blonde smiling and returning the gesture, within seconds.

* * *

><p>After that, lunch carried on, though this time Charlotte was laughing and talking with her friends, not just silently eating her food like she had been earlier, and was glad that she was feeling a little better now, even though she knew she would be feeling even better once she got a chance to spend some time with Quinn, Charlotte having not seen her, since their rendezvous in the bathroom during their second period.<p>

Charlotte was in the middle of discussing with Sam what they should have for dinner tonight, and what games he should bring over, when their conversation was interrupted.

Charlotte then turned to the side, to see who had spoken her name, trying to get her attention, and when she did she saw a tall blonde boy, who she had vaguely remembered seeing before, with a camera in his hand, and a bright smile on his face.

"Charlotte Anderson?" The blonde boy spoke again, with a questioning tone. He was pretty sure that he was talking to the right person, but he always liked to be sure.

"Uh... Yes, how can I help you?" Charlotte returned, curious to what this was about.

"Will Easton" The boy returned politely shaking Charlotte's hand.

"I do the morning, and special event video announcements, and we've been working on a serious of small videos concerning Prom, and one of those videos, is one where I go around and talk to a few of the influential juniors in the school, and ask them a couple of questions about who their voting for, and what not. I've already got most of your friends done all ready; I just needed to get you, so that I can have the tape ready before they play it in fourth period today." Will said, explaining why he was addressing Charlotte, and what he wanted her to do.

"Oh, yeah I did mine this morning. It only takes a few minutes." Sam told her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll try not to take too much of your time." Will added kindly.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a problem. So how did you want to do this?" She asked him.

"Great, you can just sit there, and face the camera, and I'll just ask you a few questions, and your answer them, and we should be done in no time." Will replied with a smile.

"So, did you all already do this?" Charlotte asked turning to her close friends, and watching them all shake their head, or hear them speak various replies of yes.

"Ok let's do this; I'm ready whenever you are." Charlotte told Will with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Alright were here with Charlotte Anderson, talking about this year's Junior Prom and her thoughts on some of our nominees." Will spoke as the camera began to roll.<p>

"Ok Charlotte let's talk a little about, the biggest title of the night, which is Prom Queen. Any thoughts on our candidates, and who you yourself going to be voting for?" Will asked.

"Well I'm sure all the nominees for Prom Queen are great. I don't really personally know Kelly, or Hannah, but I'm very close friends with Quinn, Brittney, and Santana, and I think any of them would be a great Prom Queen, and they all have my support." Charlotte began answering Will's first question, before taking a breath, and moving on to answer his second.

"As for who I'm voting for, it's a hard choice, since like I said three of the candidates are close friends of mine, but having said that. This year I'm casting my vote for Quinn Fabray for Prom Queen." Charlotte replied hoping that she didn't have a dreamy look on her face as she spoke Quinn's name to the camera.

"Quinn Fabray. Well that's certainly a popular choice this year, though it isn't a surprising one, considering who Quinn is, and her position as captain of the Cheerios. Though why is she your choice for this year's Prom Queen? Considering like you said that this decision is harder for you than it is for some people considering three of your close friends are all running against each other." Will asked, speaking like a true reporter.

"Well Brittney and Santana are great, both beautiful and popular, and either one of them would make a fantastic Prom Queen." Charlotte begun, turning her head to the side and smiling at Brittney and Santana who were watching her interview along with her other friends.

"But Quinn is just something else entirely. She's Captain of the Cheerios like you said, and a born leader, she's a straight A student, is taking almost all honors level classes, and is a shoe in for Valedictorian next year. Not to mention she's breathtakingly beautiful..." Charlotte stopped with a little chuckle, smiling at Will, and talking a moment so that this came out as a passionate act of support for a friend and candidate, instead of a passionate proclamation of her feelings for Quinn, knowing how easy it was to get lost in her feelings when she was talking about the blonde.

"When you think of a Prom Queen and the images the title brings into you head, I'm sure most of you can agree that Quinn sum's up all of those things in a pretty little package. The girl screams Prom Queen, like she was always meant to be one, like she was born to be one." Charlotte began, giving a more generalized answer at first.

"It seems to me, that it's just one of those things. Like when most of the girls here went out to buy their prom dresses, they're all so pretty, and any one of them would make a wonderful dress for you to wear, and it's such a hard decision to pick just one, but when you do finally see the one, the one dress you know is perfect for the occasion, you just know, you don't know how to explain it, or why it's right, you just know that it is. And that's how I feel about my vote for Prom Queen. When I think about it, and I close my eyes and try to envision Prom night, Quinn is who I see being crowned every time." Charlotte spoke truthfully, with a friendly smile.

"Well that was probably the best answer I've had yet." Will stated with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I tend to get a little wordy sometimes." She replied a little sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, it was good. And Quinn should thank you when she sees you next, because i'm positive that you will have won her over a few more voters that may have been on the fence, once every one hears that speech later today." Will told her with a smile and a chuckle.

"Well good. I'm here to help." Charlotte returned with a smile of her own.

"Now that we know your feelings on Prom Queen, let's talk a little about Prom King, and who you will be voting for, for that position." Will began.

"Well Noah Puckerman, or Puck as most of you know him, is my best bro for sure, and would totally be an amazing choice for Prom King, though having said that, he also understands that when it comes time to cast my vote this year, it will be for my boyfriend Sam Evans." Charlotte states with a grin, leaning back into her Sam's arms, so that the camera can see them both.

"Well we have five candidates for Prom King, What in your opinion makes Sam stick out above all the rest?" Will asks her curiously.

"I don't necessarily think that Sam is a better choice than everyone else. Sorry babe." Charlotte replies, before directing the last part of her comment towards Sam, and kisses him lightly.

"In my opinion, there are only two candidates for Prom King, Noah and Sam. There both on the football team, and have been working together to bring the football team out of the rut they were in before this year, and have been completely turning the team around. There both Popular and Handsome, and are both really nice guys, and great friends and boyfriends, who would do absolutely anything for someone they care about, even if it means putting themselves on the line to do it. Overall both Noah and Sam would make spectacular Prom Kings, and I for one would be proud to give either one of them that title." Charlotte began her explanation. Before turning to Sam and smiling, him giving her a supportive squeeze before she continued.

"Honestly, in my mind the only thing that put's Sam above the Noah for me is that he's my boyfriend, and he's a very good one at that, so I wouldn't be being a very good girlfriend if I voted against him. Though if I wasn't dating Sam, and was just friends with both of them, I would have a very hard decision in front of me, so I don't admire the choice you have to make on that front McKinley, considering how hard of a decision I know it will be. But I think as long as we have either Sam or Noah for Prom King, we'll have made the right choice." She finished.

"Well this is turning out to be the best interview I've had yet, much better than the most common explanation of someone's choices being; "Uhh... Their cool" or "She's hot." Will explained with a laugh, as he thought of some of his other interviews.

"Thanks. I just figured it was the least I could do. You wanted to know my opinions on the nominees and the voting, so I'm trying my best to paint a picture for you." Charlotte replied.

"Now here's an interesting question, most people assumed that you would be voting for Sam Evans, simply because he is your boyfriend, and it would have been odd for you not to. Though not only did you give quite the impassioned speech for your boyfriend, but for your best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman as well. Though I know you don't really know our two candidates Rick and Dave from the hockey team. But your also in Glee club with Finn Hudson, Quarterback of the football team, who is another nominee this year, and your also close friends with his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, who is your choice for Prom Queen, yet you didn't speak up for him at all. Which also brings us to another question, which is Quinn and Finn have been campaigning for Prom King and Queen as a couple quite a lot, and you've already said your casting your vote for Quinn, so why break up the couple and select another choice for Prom king, instead of just voting for the couple?" Will asked her, his tone natural.

Charlotte paused for a moment before speaking; tensing up in Sam's arms, as she thought about what she was going to say. She couldn't be 100 percent truthful, when she was answering this question, but she knew she was going to be truthful to some degree. She also had to tell herself to reign in her true feelings towards Finn Hudson, knowing that she wasn't going to stoop to his level by bad mouthing him, or telling people not to vote for him, that wasn't who she was, and it just wasn't her style.

After a second longer Charlotte formulated in her head what she was going to say, then spoke.

"Well like we've both said, Sam is my boyfriend, and by that fact alone, I was going to vote for him over any other potential Prom King Candidates. I also spoke about my support for Noah, because he is one of my very best friends, and because I believe that we would have a wonderful and deserving King in both Sam and Noah, and they both have my full support, and I will happy if either of them win the title, on Prom Night." Charlotte said before taking a deep breath.

"As for Finn, Finn Hudson is not my favorite person, and I think most of McKinley already knows that considering how vocal he has been about his feelings for me, and how we have both interacted with each other this year. Though having said that, that is my opinion, and I am in no way trying to push it on anyone else. If you want to vote for Finn for Prom King, then more power to you. This interview was just about my personal opinion, and my personal choices for Prom King are Sam and Noah." She continues before addressing the last question.

"As for why I'm voting for Quinn and Not Finn, when their campaigning as a couple. Well my answer is a simple one, it's fine for Quinn and Finn to campaign together, to share posters, and buttons, most couples would. Though that doesn't mean that since their campaigning together, that, that's the only choice, all or nothing. You don't pick Prom King and Queen by couples, you pick each person individually, and the truth is that you don't always get paired up with your boyfriend of girlfriend. Noah may win, and regardless of who his Queen is, it won't be his girlfriend Rachel, and if Sam wins his Queen won't be me, because I'm not running. So where I'm sure it would be nice to win the title with your significant other, that's not always the way it works. So just because I'm voting for Quinn, doesn't mean that I have to vote for Finn as well, that's not really how this works." Charlotte finished with a small shrug.

"Very true." Will agreed.

"Ok, my last question is actually something that you just touched on a moment ago, and it's one of the big things that has been on everyone's mind, and that is why aren't you running? Sam's running and you two would make a worthy couple to go against Finn and Quinn, so why not? Plus everyone also knows that in the first round of nominees for Prom Court, you were nominated, but told principal Figgins that you weren't interested, and had him take you out of the running." Will says all in one breath, with a little chuckle at the end.

"Well that answer is a simple one as well; it's just really not my thing. Plus Junior Prom really isn't that big of a deal to me, I was actually surprised to see that you guys actually had one, when I transferred here. Maybe I'll reconsider running next year during Senior Prom, but I really don't think so, like I said, it just isn't really my thing. And in reference to Sam, yeah it would be nice to run as a couple, but like I said before nominees are individual not couples, so Sam fully supports me not running, and I fully support the fact that he is." Charlotte concluded with a smile.

"Well there we have it, Charlotte Anderson, and her thoughts on the prom court, and just tell everyone who you voting for this year one more time." Will said, smiling at Charlotte.

"Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans for Prom Queen and King." Charlotte said, directly into the camera, a big smile on her face as she spoke, before Will turned the device off.

"Thank you so much. It was a lot better than I expected it to be, when I first was going to interview you, so thank you for that." Will said, shaking Charlotte's hand again.

"No problem, I was happy to do it." Charlotte replied, before Will walked away.

A few minutes later the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the glee kids all rose from the table, grabbing their things, and heading towards their third period classes.

* * *

><p>It was fourth period now, and Charlotte was sitting in her AP world history class, with Quinn beside her. In the last 30 minutes of class, their teacher had turned off the lights, and set the television in the room to the student broadcasting channel as the video Charlotte had done earlier began to play.<p>

While they were watching one of the various interviews playing out on the screen, Quinn turned to Charlotte, and leaned in, so that she could whisper in her ear.

"I forgot all about this, I did my interview on Monday. Did you have to do one too?" Quinn asked, before pulling back slightly, so that the brunette could answer.

"Uh huh, I did mine today at lunch." Charlotte answered, she was about to say something else to the blonde by her side, when Quinn's image came across the screen, and they both turned back to the television to watch.

Quinn's interview hadn't been anything out of the ordinary, praising lightly the other candidates in true diplomatic form, before saying that she was of course going to be voting for her and Finn for Prom King and Queen, and giving a small campaign type speech afterwards, looking every bit a true leader as she spoke to the camera.

"You looked really beautiful on there. Though I shouldn't be surprised you're always beautiful, and amazingly photogenic, so being on video shouldn't be any different." Charlotte whispered in her girlfriend's ear, after Quinn's interview was done, and it switched to the next student.

Quinn smiled brightly, before leaning in herself. "Your bias." She whispered back playfully.

"I am, though it doesn't make my statement any less true." Charlotte whispered back, and Quinn smiled, as they settled in to watch the rest of their friend's interviews.

The video was coming to an end, and Charlotte knew that she would be up next, since she had been the last one to be interviewed, and soon she felt Quinn leaning in again.

"You better have said that you were voting for me." Quinn teased, lightly nipping Charlotte's ear lobe before she pulled back from her ear.

"Well this is awkward. I said I was voting for Hannah Summers, she is student body president after all." Charlotte said back, with a playful glint in her eye, and Quinn laughed.

She knew Charlotte was joking, not only by her tone, but by the simple fact that there was absolutely no way that she would vote for Hannah over her, Brittney, and Santana.

Quinn was just about to say something back to that affect, when they both heard Will's voice say Charlotte's name over the speakers, and they both turned back to the television to watch Charlotte's interview.

Quinn smiled brightly at Charlotte when the video version of herself, said that Quinn was her choice for Prom Queen, before leaning into to whisper to her again.

"You're not voting for me, huh?" Quinn stated teasingly, causing Charlotte to chuckle lightly, before the blonde turned her focus back to the screen in front of her, interested to watch the rest of Charlotte's interview and hear, her girlfriend's responses.

Though when the onscreen Charlotte finished her speech of why she and everyone else should vote for Quinn, the blonde could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest, and turned to her girlfriend, with what could only be described as a completely adoring smile on her face.

"You're amazing." Quinn whispered into her ear.

"...and Will was right, I'll be thanking you for that, though it will have to be later, so that I can thank you properly." Quinn husked, and Charlotte shivered, thinking of the implications of those words, and all the wonderful things, that the two of them would get up to later.

"I'm not amazing, love. I was just being truthful and saying how I feel, though I did have to hold myself back a lot, so that I wouldn't actually say how I really feel." Charlotte returned.

"I love you." Quinn whispered dreamily, and Charlotte smiled back brightly in response.

She was just about to whisper those same words back to the blonde, when she saw Quinn looking at her lips, licking her own, as she unconsciously started leaning in.

Charlotte then did the first thing that came to mind, and swiped her pen off the desk, knocking it to the floor, so that she would have a plausible excuse to abruptly pull away from Quinn, as she went under the table to retrieve her pen. When she sat back in her seat, pen in hand, she saw a look of recognition and gratefulness flash through Quinn's eyes, and she knew that the blonde was now aware of what had just almost happened.

"Thank you; I don't know what I was thinking." Quinn whispered and Charlotte nodded her head, before turning back to watch the rest of her interview. Wishing in her head that she lived in a world, where Quinn could kiss her freely.

The video ended shortly after, and the bell rang moments later signaling the end of the school day, and everyone got up from their seats, and began packing away their belongings.

"Trying to sabotage my campaign" Quinn stated jokingly, referring to the end of Charlotte's interview were she talked about how voting was individual, and how people didn't have to vote for Finn just because he and Quinn were a couple.

"Not at all. You more than anyone, know that there are a lot of things I could have said about Finn Hudson, but I didn't. I wasn't going to stoop to his level." Charlotte returned truthfully.

"I know... It's because you're better than that." Quinn returned, with a happy smile as she zipped up her cheer bag, and began walking towards the door, Charlotte in tow.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't" Charlotte mumbled to herself, as she followed Quinn out the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Charlotte were walking down the hall towards glee practice, and were just about to reach the choir room, when Charlotte felt herself being pulled into the adjacent stair well. Quinn's body fully embracing her own, before soft lips descended on hers.<p>

The kiss itself wasn't fast, or lust filled. Though that doesn't mean it was any less passionate, it was still deep, but slow and languid, and definitely filled with every bit of love that they felt for one another, and when Quinn finally pulled back, resting her forehead on Charlotte's, the brunette was completely breathless, as her arms held Quinn tightly against her.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise." Charlotte finally managed to speak, and Quinn giggled.

"That's what I wanted to do last period, but I couldn't, and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait till after Glee to do it, so I figured I would find a way to do it before." Quinn replied smiling.

Charlotte leaned in connecting their lips for a second time, pulling back shortly after.

"Mmm... Well like you said we have to go to glee, but we can definitely pick up with this later." Charlotte spoke, before connecting their lips a final time, in a soft peck.

"That's happening for sure, plus I still have to thank you properly for earlier." Quinn stated seductively, trailing her hand down Charlotte's chest, before opening the stairwell door, and walking back into the hall, Charlotte right behind her, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67<strong>

Charlotte walked into the choir room with Quinn, smiling as she watched the blonde walk over and sit by Brittney and Santana, and engaging the other blonde in conversation. Charlotte herself walking over to the piano, where Rachel and Puck were, and engaging in her own conversation with her two best friends. Though suddenly in the middle of her conversation with Puck, Charlotte felt two hands press roughly against her back, before her body was being shoved forward.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Finn yelled at Charlotte as he shoved her.

Quinn and Santana both Jumped out of their seats when they saw what had happened, but Puck was faster, and within seconds he had Finn pinned up against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking, Hudson. You don't put your hands on a girl." Puck growled.

"The only reason I'm not beating the shit out of you right now, is because I promised Rachel that I would try not to get in any fights this year. But you're crazy if you think that me not pummeling you means that I'm going to let you anywhere near Charlotte." Puck added angrily.

"Noah, it's ok. Let him go. I doubt he's stupid enough to try something like that again, now that you're all watching him." Charlotte said, once she regained her bearings.

"I think you're giving him too much credit." Puck mumbled, but released him anyway.

"Now it's obvious you have something to say, Finn. So go ahead and say it." Charlotte spoke, directing her attention to Finn, as he stood across from her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, giving an interview like that?" Finn asked her.

"Well considering I see nothing wrong with the interview I gave, I don't quite understand what you're so upset about. So if you would like to elaborate, that would be lovely." Charlotte returned. But Finn just looked a little confused.

Rachel sighed. "She wants you to tell her what about the interview got you so upset." She explained to the tall boy, well versed in Finn, from her time dating him.

"Oh thanks Rae." Finn returned with a dopey smile, causing Rachel to sigh in frustration, and Puck to glare at him, but Finn was oblivious and just turned his anger back on Charlotte.

"You told the whole school that you're voting for Quinn, and not me." Finn said angrily.

"Really Finn? That's what you're so mad about? On what planet would you ever think I would vote for you for anything? Sam's my boyfriend, so it's kind of obvious I would be voting for him. Plus you and I hate each other. Why would I ever vote for you?" Charlotte returned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Because Quinn and I are together, Quinn and Finn for Prom Queen and King were kind of a package deal. You were just trying to make me look stupid again." Finn spat.

"That's not true at all, Finn. Like I said in the interview Prom voting is individual, so if the student body votes Quinn Prom Queen and decides to pick a more competent Prom King for her, than that's their choice. Just because your dating her doesn't mean you automatically get to ride on her coat tails." Charlotte replied, trying to keep her own anger under control.

"...and as for me trying to make you look stupid, you don't need any help with that from me, Finn. You do a pretty good job of making yourself look stupid all on your own." She added.

"Bitch" Finn replied taking a step forward, only to have Puck Slam him back.

"What's going on here?" Sam asks as he walks in the door, taking in the scene and protectively stepping besides Charlotte, as Finn glares at him.

"None of your fucking business Evans." Finn Growls back, before Puck slams him again. Sam for his part, getting angry, and stepping up to Finn, when Charlotte reaches out to him.

"Its fine, Sam. Don't worry about it. Finn's just upset that I'm voting for you instead of him, which is ludicrous really." Charlotte stated calmly, and Sam started to relax.

"Let him go, Noah. You don't want to be in this position when Mr. Shue gets here." Rachel stated turning to her boyfriend, and Puck agreed and let Finn go, though he still stood beside him, watching his every move in the event that he let his temper flare again.

"You see Finn seems to think that if Quinn wins, he should just win by default, which is ridiculous in itself, but I guess he just knows that he can't win on his own." Charlotte stated calmly, addressing Sam, who laughed, but mostly speaking to Finn, who glared.

"Whatever. You're just fucking jealous." Finn snapped angrily, pointing his finger at Charlotte.

"Jealous of you... Not fucking likely." Charlotte returned with a huff.

"Oh I think you're very _very_ jealous of me. Or are you forgetting that I know your little secret." Finn spat, as he took a step forward, enjoying the slight look of fear in Charlotte's eyes. Charlotte not being scared of Finn himself, but scared of what he may say, and how it might affect her and Quinn's relationship, if he finally felt like sharing her secret.

"I would think of your next words very carefully if I were you, Finn." Charlotte threatened, not one to back down, and Finn visibly gulped, before squaring his shoulders and speaking again.

"What's wrong Char? Are you embarrassed? Don't want everyone to know..." Finn started.

"What's going on guys?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked into the choir room, immediately noticing the odd scene that he had walked in on, and the tension coating the room.

"Nothing Mr. Schue, Finn and I were just having a bit of a disagreement." Charlotte stated.

"Yeah, Finn's just upset that Charlotte's voting for me instead of him for Prom King, which is silly considering I'm her boyfriend." Sam added, as a short explanation.

"Well I'm sorry about that, Finn. I know how important Prom King is to you. But you should have suspected that Charlotte would vote for her boyfriend, you can't get every vote can you? But I wouldn't worry about it too much; you have a very good chance of winning with or without Charlotte's vote." Mr. Schue, told the tall teenager, with a bright smile, causing almost every single one of the other glee students to roll their eyes, as they watched Mr. Schue once again coddle his favorite student.

"Ok guy's, well now that, that's over with take a seat, and we can start going over are set list for Prom." Mr. Schue spoke excitedly before going over to the white board, while all the students went to do just that. Puck and Rachel Sitting down next to Kurt, while Finn lumbered over to Quinn, and took the seat that Charlotte had been about to sit in.

Sam was still standing by the piano, and was making sure that she was in fact ok; Charlotte assured him that she was, and not to worry about it. Though she couldn't take her eyes off of Quinn and Finn and what was playing out in front of her.

Quinn was whispering harshly to Finn, a scowl on her face, before Finn said something back, something that obviously wasn't the right thing to say because, Quinn smacked him upside the head, and now Finn was whining and rubbing his head, while she was arguing with him.

"I said get up, Finn." Quinn said, raising her voice, so that the other glee kids could now hear their argument clearly, and all eyes were now on the couple.

"Quinn, I said I was sorry." Finn whined back petulantly.

"Get. Up." Quinn said in her full HBIC voice, fire dancing in her eyes, and Finn visibly recoiled at the look he was giving him, causing Mr. Schue to finally step in.

"What seems to be the problem, Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked with a sigh.

"I don't want Finn sitting next to me, and he won't move." Quinn replied simply.

"Well he's already sitting there so..." The teacher began but Quinn cut him off.

"I know Finn's your little golden boy or whatever, but you're the teacher here, and I've expressed that Finn is bothering me, and will not leave me alone, and that I want him to switch seats, and it's your job to make that happen." Quinn returned harshly.

This time is was Mr. Schue who visibly gulped, and Charlotte smirked as she watched her girl in action, not only because she was proud of Quinn in that moment, but also because it always got her hot when Quinn acted like this.

"Finn maybe you should just come sit over here for now, and you two can work this out after glee." Mr. Schue stated, as he pointed to the empty chair at the corner of the room.

Finn through a little bit of a fit, but he got up and walked over to the seat that the teacher had pointed out to him, and pouted over in his chair.

Charlotte for her part just smiled at the gigantic boy, before walking over, and sitting down in the seat, that he had been occupying, the seat right next to Quinn, As Mr. Schue called their attention to the front, and began going over their set list for Prom.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of glee and most people were otherwise occupied, as the songs, and time arrangements were set into place for prom. So Charlotte decided to take her phone out and text Quinn, even though the blonde was sitting right next to her, so that she could tell her all the little thoughts that had been rolling around in her head, for the last 20 minutes.<p>

_God Q, you're so hot right now. You know I love it when you get worked up like that. There are so many things that I'm dying to do to you right now, it's insane. xC_

Charlotte typed the text, and sent it, holding her phone in her lap, and glancing over to Quinn to watch her reaction. Quinn heard her phone buzz and grabbed it, opening the text a moment later, a slight blush to her cheeks but not showing much more emotion than that, and what surprised Charlotte the most was that she still looked kind of angry. Though Charlotte didn't have much more time to think about it, before her own phone started buzzing.

_Nice Buttons xQ_

Well that definitely wasn't the type of reply that Charlotte expected back, but she quickly determined that Quinn was talking about the campaign buttons that she had pinned to the front of Sam's letterman, that she had put back on, once she had entered the choir room.

_Thank you? xC_

Charlotte typed back not really knowing what to say, and more than a little confused.

_It's funny how your all about voting for me, yet you wear everyone else's buttons but mine. xQ_

Quinn sent back, and Charlotte could already tell before she even received the text, that it was going to be an angry message, if the way Quinn was smashing the keys as she typed was any indication, and she soon found that she was right when she got the message a second later.

_One; I am all about voting for you. Two; I'm not wearing everyone's buttons just two. And three; Do you have any vote for Quinn buttons, because if you do, I would be more than happy to plaster them all over me, and I would wear them proudly. But there is no way in hell, I'm going to where a Quinn and Finn Button. xC_

Charlotte sent her message, and watched as Quinn angrily flipped open her phone, before visibly calming down, and looking a little guilty, when she actually read the message.

_I'm sorry... Your right... xQ_

Charlotte read the message and let a small smile grace her lips. She was just about to type back a message telling Quinn that it was ok, but that she didn't understand why she was getting so upset over a few stupid buttons, when a second message from the blonde broke through.

_But can you at least take off that fucking Jacket? You know how I feel about it. xQ_

Ahh there it was Charlotte thought, the real root of the problem, Sam's letterman jacket. Quinn was right, Charlotte did know how she felt about it, and they had discussed it at length a few times before. But honestly Charlotte hadn't been thinking about that when she put it one earlier, if she had been she wouldn't have done it.

Charlotte then set her phone down, and proceeded to take off the jacket, before hanging it on the back of her chair. There were a lot of things wrong with the way Charlotte and Quinn had set up their relationship, a lot of those things having to do with Finn and Sam. But they never tried to hurt each other intentionally. So to Charlotte this was a small thing, she knew how much her wearing Sam's letterman bothered Quinn, and it wasn't a big deal for her to take it off, and it wasn't a big deal for her to do this for her girlfriend, so she did.

_Thank you xQ_

Quinn text buzzed through, and Charlotte smiled, before replying with one of her own.

_Of course xC_

And Charlotte smiled even brighter, when she saw Quinn finally smile.

_Now that we got that taken care of, Can we go back to the conversation I was trying to start before? Because honestly mine was a whole lot more fun than this one. ;) xC_

_I suppose... xQ_

_We should probably start by you telling me all those things that you dying to do to me. ;) xQ_

Charlotte smirked to herself as she read the text, before turning towards Quinn, to be met with lust filled eyes staring back at her, causing a shiver to run down her spine, before Charlotte turned back to her phone, shooting her fingers across the keys, as she began to type a reply back to her girlfriend, knowing that once they actually got to find their release together, it would be nothing short of amazing, and the brunette was looking forward to that immensely.

* * *

><p>Once glee was over, and they had all been excused, Mr. Schue shot out the door faster than any of them, though most of the glee kids weren't far behind, but when Charlotte went to get out and start collecting her own things, she was halted my soft lips against the shell of her ear.<p>

"Stay" Quinn ordered, in a voice that made Charlotte shiver, and she halted all progress after that, just sitting in her chair obediently, and waiting for whatever Quinn had planned.

Quinn herself getting up from her chair and going over to the piano, as she began to pretend to riffle through the sheet music there, like she was looking for something, as the glee kids began to trickle out one by one. There was a moment when Finn walked over to her, and she quickly shot him down, with a few choice words, causing Finn to exit the choir room himself seconds later, looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

Soon the choir room was empty, except for the two of them and Quinn immediately dropped the sheet music that was in her hands back on top of the piano, before strutting over to the door and locking it, a smirk on her lips, as she turned back to Charlotte and headed her way.

When she finally reached the brunette, Quinn didn't waste any time, and in no time at all was straddling Charlotte in the chair, her arms wrapped around her neck.

"I thought we could put a few of those things we texted about into effect." Quinn husked, before tilting down her head, her lips stopping only millimeters from Charlotte's.

"...That's if you wanted to, of course." She teased, and Charlotte was quickly losing it.

"I more than want to" Charlotte replied, before connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

"We only have about 20 minutes before I have to leave for practice, so we need to make them count." Quinn stated a little breathless, as she popped open the button on Charlotte's jeans.

"Then we better stop talking then." Charlotte replied, connecting their lips for a second time, as she lifted Quinn up and walked them across the room, before laying the blonde down across the piano bench, never once disconnecting their lips.

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening now and Charlotte had been sitting on the bleachers with Rachel, while the two of them talked and watched their significant others during their respective practices.<p>

Quinn had just released her Cheerios for a short break, and Charlotte looked down on to the field watching her take a sip from her water bottle and fiddling with her phone, before Quinn lifted her head and connected their eyes.

The blonde then lifted her cell phone and waved it at Charlotte indicating the brunette to look at her own cell phone. Charlotte was confused for a moment, thinking that she hadn't felt her phone go off, but reached into her jacket pocket to check the device anyway, and when she did she realized that her phone wasn't there. She checked the pockets in her jeans, and in her messenger bag next, before deciding that she must have accidently left it in the choir room earlier, knowing for a fact that she had definitely had it with her during glee that day.

Charlotte then turned to Rachel letting her know what had happened, and asking her to inform Quinn as well, before she got up and headed to the choir room to retrieve her phone.

After Rachel had informed Quinn of Charlotte's errand, Quinn decided that it was actually a perfect opportunity for her and Charlotte to spend a little alone time together before she had to restart practice, and was just about to head to the choir room herself, when she was stopped by Coach Sylvester, who unfortunately needed to talk to her, halting Quinn from going to see her girlfriend. Even though Sylvester stopping Quinn was a hindrance to the blonde, it actually worked in favor of a certain Latina, who was now heading to the choir room herself.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was walking down the hallway of the school, taking in all the Prom fodder that was littering the walls, which only proved to irritate her further while she walked, though she was trying not to let the thoughts consume her too much. Though that was before she stopped in front of the choir room and saw the large poster that was now plastered to the front of the door, It was one of Quinn's various campaign posters that she had seen around, telling the students of McKinley to vote for Quinn and Finn, the couple displayed proudly on the front of the poster in their respective team uniforms, their arms wrapped around each other.<p>

Charlotte figured that her feelings must have taken over her rational thought, because before she even knew what was happening, she found the remains of the campaign poster in her clenched fists, after she had apparently ripped it from the choir room door.

She was mildly surprised with her actions, but really couldn't think about it more logically then that, because at the moment all she could feel was the anger and sadness flowing through her, as her mind freely began thinking about all the things that had been bothering her lately.

Though she was soon brought out of her own thoughts when she felt a hand resting softly on her shoulder blade, before she saw a tan arm weave around her and open the choir room door, and the familiar stranger gently led her into the choir room from behind.

* * *

><p>The door was shut and locked behind them, and when Charlotte turned around to face the stranger, she saw the Santana's determined face looking back at her, though Charlotte was slightly confused when she saw the trace of sadness in her eyes, as the Latina looked at her.<p>

"Hey San, I just came to get my phone." Charlotte explained, as she grabbed her cell phone, that was sitting underneath her chair, before turning back towards Santana.

"What's up?" She asked Santana, who was still just staring at her.

"I didn't want to say anything, and I have been trying my hardest to hold my tongue and not bring this up to you. But after that little display I just witnessed a minute ago, it's become pretty clear to me, that we do in fact need to talk about this, because it's breaking you, Char." Santana returned her voice soft, though you could clearly hear the underlined frustration it held.

"What do you mean, Tana?" Charlotte asked, though she already had a good idea about what her friend wanted to talk about, and she definitely knew what she was referring to when she referenced her little display, and the combination of thoughts was making her slightly nervous.

"This thing with you and Quinn, it needs to stop. You need to stop it, Char. Because God knows she never will." Santana returned almost pleadingly.

Charlotte swallowed hard, now that the conversation was going the way that she thought it might, the way she definitely didn't want it to go.

"Tana I know our situation isn't ideal, and that you and Quinn haven't been getting along lately, but you need to understand that..." Charlotte began before Santana cut her off.

"I'm going to stop you right there. This may be the reason that Quinn and I have been less than pleasant with each other lately, because well, Q and I already had this discussion, and she knows now exactly how I feel about your "Relationship" But the reason I want you to call things off with her, has nothing to do with the fact that her and I are fighting." Santana begun.

"...And to say your situation isn't ideal is the understatement of the century, Char. This thing is tearing you apart, every day I see you breaking down a little more, and it kills me. Every day I see Finn and Quinn hurting you more and more, and I see you sit there and plaster on a fake smile and a happy disposition around Sam and everyone else, and it sucks because I see it, and there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it. Your my friend Charlotte, and I care about you, and I tried to hold my tongue, but I can't anymore, I can't continue to watch you go down this road, and watch you break, without telling you how I feel, and maybe try to talk some sense into that lovesick brain of yours. I know that this is hard for you now, and it will be even harder to call things off, but it will get better, and like I said that this is something that you need to do, because there is no way in hell Quinn will do it, not when this arrangement is benefiting her so much. So you're the one who will need to do it, you're the one who will have to break things off, and I know it will hurt, but you're hurting so much already, and hopefully this will stop it, and give you a chance to rebuild and feel better again." Santana finished her words genuine.

"I can't" Charlotte replied after a moment, her voice sullen.

"Why? Why can't you?" Santana shot back, almost begging Charlotte to see sense.

"You know why, Tana." Charlotte said barely above a whisper.

"No I don't, not really. I know that you think that you love her but..." Santana started to say.

"I don't think I love her, Santana. I do love her. I'm in love with her." Charlotte suddenly shot back, her voice strong, and slightly angry at her feelings being called into question.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I know that you love her; I don't doubt your feelings, Char. It's just that this isn't healthy, and the way she treats you isn't right. I just don't want you to waste your love on someone, who doesn't return it, someone who doesn't treat you well enough to deserve it." Santana tried to explain.

"I appreciate your concern, Santana. I really do. But you really don't know what you're talking about. Yes, the situation that Quinn and I find us in at the moment is hard for me, but it's hard for her too, but were both working through it together. I love Quinn and she loves me, and there is no one in this world that is more deserving of my love then her." Charlotte returned.

"Oh Charlotte..." Santana sighed, seeing for the first time, how deep the problem went.

"Like I said before, I don't doubt your feelings, Char. But Quinn doesn't return them, she doesn't feel her emotions as strongly as you do, sweetie. She doesn't love you." She added.

"I know you're trying to help here, Santana, and I'm trying to focus on your good intentions at the moment. But how can you say that to me, I thought we were friends." Charlotte returned, feeling exhausted already by this conversation, as tears silently slid down her cheeks.

"I am your friend. That's why I'm telling you this." Santana returned.

"A friend wouldn't try to tell me that my girlfriend doesn't love me." Charlotte shot back.

"She doesn't" Santana yelled back, her frustrations taking over.

"Quinn is using you, Charlotte. Why can everyone see that but you?" Santana asked angrily.

"She isn't using me." Charlotte said exasperated, letting her own frustrations show through.

"She isn't, huh? Well let's look at the facts shall we; Fact, you and Quinn have been together for almost a year and your still nothing more than her dirty little secret. Fact, you say she's your girlfriend, but is she really? Or is that just something she tells you in private to keep you happy? Because as far as everyone else is concerned she is Finn's girlfriend, you know the giant oaf, who she walks down the halls with, kisses, and dates, the same guy that takes pleasure in trying to bring you down each and every day. Fact, Quinn somehow persuaded you to date Sam, in order to protect her own insecurities. Hmm... doesn't sound to me like Quinn will want to have an actual relationship with you any time soon, when she's sitting there pushing you to be with someone else." Santana returned her frustration flowing freely through her now as she spoke.

"How did you..." Charlotte trailed off referring to her arrangement with Sam, before Santana interrupted her again.

"I know a lot of things." Santana simply returned, she had a hunch about Sam before, but that day during her argument Quinn had practically confirmed it for her, and Santana just knew that somehow Quinn had persuaded Charlotte to date Sam, in order to better protect their secret.

"I know it looks bad, and if I was in your position I would be thinking the exact same thing, but our relationship is just complicated right now. Though it won't be forever, and that definitely doesn't mean that were not in love. Plus this is only temporary, and then after that Quinn and I will be able to be together for real, and that's really all that matters." Charlotte tried to explain.

Santana scoffed. "Temporary, huh? I should have seen this coming. So when did Quinn say that the two of you could be together for real? Because we both know that Quinn is the one calling all the shots here, so I'm genuinely curious what lies she feed you to keep you in line, and make sure you follow the program." Santana stated in a huff, her arm crossed over her chest.

"Not that I'm condoning you statement, or the fact that you think Quinn is lying to me, but since you asked, she and I decided to keep this a secret until graduation, at that point in time she will break up with Finn, and we can be together, no lies, no secrets, but the real deal, just her and I, completely out in the open." Charlotte informed her, trying to calm herself.

"Ok... Why?" Santana asked simply.

"Excuse me..." Charlotte returned a little thrown off by Santana's reply.

"Well let's say that I'm buying what Quinn is selling, and that you two will really be together in the future, and that she loves you. Why are you waiting till graduation to do all that?" Santana said elaborating on her earlier question.

"I mean, I know that Quinn used to be super religious, and her parents were pretty judgmental before, especially when her dad was still there but..." Santana began.

"Her Mom already knows about us, Ashlynn and Wes too." Charlotte spoke, not even realizing the words had already slipped out until they were released.

"So Q's family already knows? And I assuming they're all ok with it as well." Santana returned, and Charlotte just nodded her head in reply.

"You do know that you only making my argument that much easier, right?" Santana said with a small laugh before continuing.

"Pretty much the biggest factor that Quinn would have had about being with you and coming out, would have been dealing with her family and their reactions, but obviously that isn't even a factor here anymore. And it only further proves my point that the only reason you and Quinn aren't together publically is because she doesn't want to be. Think about it, her family knows, your brother, and all your close friends do as well, and as far as I can tell not only are they all ok with it, but they all wish that you two would just be together for real as well, so if Quinn really wanted to do this with you, I don't see what the problem is." Santana explained.

"It's not just that, Quinn's really worried about every one knowing as a whole, and coming out to the school, and everything, which is completely understandable." Charlotte replied, feeling like she was floundering a little as the things Santana was saying began to make sense.

"Your right and I do understand. Probably better than anyone, I know exactly how it feels to be in Quinn's position, and even though I messed up a lot with Brittney through the years, Britt and I were always both on the same page, and I never kept anything from her, and we sure as hell didn't have this one sided torture fest that you and Quinn have." Santana returned.

"She's just really scared of all the back lash, and how all of this would affect her, here especially." Charlotte said with a sigh, gesturing around the room, and indicating that she was talking about the school.

"So she cares about her popularity more than she cares about you." Santana said casually.

"No, that's not what I meant." Charlotte said caught off guard by Santana's statement.

"Really? Because that's what it sounded like to me, and that makes sense, considering how important Quinn's popularity has always been to her." Santana replied.

"But having said that, this just gives me another opportunity to prove Quinn's logic wrong again, considering nothing would happen to her if you two came out as a couple. For one Quinn is the HBIC she rules this school and your very popular in your own right, the two of you could very easily slide into the role of McKinley's new power couple, both girls or not. Plus people aren't stupid enough to say shit to you two considering that both you and Q can definitely hold you own, but even if they were, you have people that would have your back. I wouldn't let anyone talk shit to you guys, and you know that both Puck and Sam would have your back and not let anything happen to you guys, not to mention the rest of our friends, and even if that still doesn't prove my point, you both have living breathing prove of what I'm saying that you interact with every single day. Britt and I are out, were a couple and everyone know it, and there is no problem, yeah there's the occasional mumbles and grumbles, but you can't make everyone happy, and mostly people have learned to keep that shit to themselves. So what's the problem? Quinn see's that Brittney and I could do it, and there was no back lash, so why can't she do it?" Santana questioned, hoping she was getting the point across to Charlotte.

"So her family and friends are ok with it, It wouldn't affect her life or her status at school, hell it may even increase her rep, because God knows you're a million times better than Finnocence. So really all the reasons Quinn gave you not to do this are invalid." Santana added.

"Your right, but..." Charlotte stuttered out, her mind all over the place at the moment.

"No, Char. There is no but's. I am right. The only reason Quinn isn't an out couple with you is because she doesn't want to be." Santana returned adamantly.

"Which is understandable considering she has everything she could have ever wanted with the way things are, she gets to have her cake and eat it too, everything is all good in Q land. She gets to have Finn and everything that comes with it and at the same time gets to have hot sex on the side with someone who adores her. She has Finn wrapped around her finger doing whatever she wants because he has always been dumb and really easy to manipulate, and she has you wrapped around her finger, doing whatever she wants, because she knows that you're in love with her, and would do anything to be with her, even if you have to share her with Finn, and she's using that to her advantage. Quinn runs the show here, she always has, and we're all just pawns in the game she has created around her. That's why her and I fight so much, because I'm the one who's always opposing her, and you Charlotte, you used to be stronger than that, and that's what upsets me the most about all of this." Santana finished with a sigh.

"Santana... You're... You're wrong." Charlotte's replied brokenly, though in her heart she was seriously considering that Santana may be right, even as she spoke.

"I'm really not, but I think you may already know that." Santana replied, and Charlotte wanted to cry, as she tried to desperately gather her thoughts, and all the buried doubts that Santana had awoken in her.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Charlotte finally spoke clenching her jaw, and Santana saw that she was valiantly trying to hold it all together, so she decided to back off for now, already having said what she had wanted to say.

"Alright, we don't have to, but just promise me one thing." Santana prompted.

"What?" Charlotte sighed, tired.

"Just promise me that even if you don't agree with me about Q, and your relationship, that you will at least think about what I said." Santana said, revealing what she wanted.

Charlotte didn't say anything in response, but just nodded her head to let Santana know she agreed to her request, and would think about her words.

"Good" Santana said simply.

"We should... We should get back." Charlotte said next.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Santana agreed, before the two girls walked out the door and headed back down to the field.

Santana thinking to herself that she had definitely been gone longer than the allotted break time, and that she was probably going to get her ass handed to her when she got back to practice, but she found that she couldn't be too upset about her predicament, because talking to Charlotte, and finally being able to share her feelings and concerns with the other brunette had definitely been worth it.

* * *

><p>By the time Santana and Charlotte had made it back onto the field, practice was already over, and everyone was packing up. When Charlotte got onto the grass she made a bee line straight over to Quinn who was waiting for her, and eyeing her and Santana curiously.<p>

When Santana got onto the grass she was met with both Puck and Rachel, who had been talking with each other and watching her and Charlotte as well.

"What happened?" Rachel instantly asked Santana, knowing that both girls had been gone for quite a while, and noticing that something seemed off with Charlotte now.

"I just gave Char a little reality check." Santana said simply.

"Which by the way, I'm surprised that it ended up being me, considering that one of you should have already done it, way before now." She added looking at the couple.

"We have." Puck replied both him and Rachel instantly catching on to what Santana was referring to, and what her conversation with Charlotte had been about.

"Blaine and Kurt, Noah and I, have all talked to her about it at one point or the other, though Charlotte doesn't really enjoy talking about it." Rachel explained.

"Though I sure Santana's was a lot more blatant, straight forward, and most likely a little more aggressive than any of us have been. Which is good, I think It may be what Charlotte needed, someone to talk to her about it like that, maybe a little tough love will be good." Rachel added.

"Yeah well I definitely told her what has been on my mind, and she definitely didn't like what I had to say, but hopefully it will get her to at least think about it." Santana replied and both Puck and Rachel nodded their heads in agreement to Santana's statement.

"Thanks San" Puck said genuinely, glad that they had someone else to help. He loved both Charlotte and Quinn, and wanted them to be together, but a blind man could see that they were both hurting, Charlotte especially, and he just wanted it to stop.

"No problem, she's my friend too." Santana replied with a shrug, before she heard Coach Sylvester's bullhorn blaring, as the woman commanded her presence.

"I got to go; I'm in enough trouble already for skipping out on the last half of practice." Santana stated, before running off towards her coach to receive her lecture and punishment.

* * *

><p>"You were gone for a while." Quinn said, once Charlotte approached.<p>

"Yeah, I was talking with Santana." Charlotte answered simply, not giving any more information on the subject, which Quinn noticed but she didn't say anything.

"Hope it was worth it because S is going to be in a lot of trouble for skipping out on the last have of practice." Quinn stated as she zipped up her cheer bag, and Charlotte shrugged.

"Ok well anyway. I'm going to head in to the locker room, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my place tonight, or if you wanted me to go to yours?" Quinn asked her.

"I'm kind of exhausted, so I'm just going to go home and go to bed, so you should probably just stay at your house tonight." Charlotte said simply.

"Well I can understand that, I'm really tired too, but I can just come over and we could go to bed, I always sleep better with you anyway." Quinn returned, a little perplexed by Charlotte's previous response.

"It's fine Quinn. I'll probably be asleep before you come over, and you have practice in the morning, so it would be pointless. You should probably just spend tonight at home. Charlotte returned her voice soft, sounding extremely tired in that moment.

Quinn was very confused, there had been many times when Charlotte had already been in bed by the time she made it over to her place, and it had never been an issue before, she had always just climbed into bed with her girlfriend when she got there, and slept. But it was obvious that something was bothering Charlotte, and if Quinn was being truthful with herself she had noticed that something had been wrong with her girlfriend for the past week, though every time she had brought it up, Charlotte had brushed it off, and said that she was fine. So even though Quinn knew that she wasn't fine, Charlotte really did look exhausted, and Quinn decided not to push her on the issue tonight and just let her go to bed alone, like she wanted.

"Alright if that's what you want to do." Quinn said and Charlotte nodded.

"But you're still coming over for lunch tomorrow with Mom, right?" Quinn asked.

"Uh huh, I'll be there after you get out of practice." Charlotte answered.

"Ok, good. Well I guess I'll see you then. I love you." Quinn said, still not a hundred percent on the situation between them, but trying to do what Charlotte wanted tonight.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlotte returned with a small smile, before turning and heading to the parking lot. Quinn letting out a small sighs at the situation before turning in the other direction and heading into the locker room.

* * *

><p>The next week had went by in a blur, as the students of McKinley high worked on their last minute Prom preparations, everyone counting down the days until Saturday when the Junior Prom was to be held, and Charlotte was glad for her part that prom was almost here, because she knew the faster Prom came the faster she would be done with it.<p>

This last week had been particularly hard for Charlotte, and even though she had been trying to keep her thoughts under control, and act normal, and not distance herself from her friends and Quinn in the process. Charlotte couldn't help but think of her conversation with Santana, the Latina's words ringing in her head constantly from the moment she said them, and try as she may Charlotte couldn't shake free of the things Santana had said to her that day.

She knew that not everything Santana had said was true, and that Quinn loved her. Charlotte was sure of that fact among everything else, she knew Quinn loved her, she could see it in her eyes, and she could feel it when they touched. What proved to be the problem was that even though Charlotte knew Santana hadn't been right about that, she was worried about the things that the Latina just may actually be right about. Especially since it wasn't the first time Charlotte had thought about a lot of the things that Santana had brought up, and unknowingly or not Santana had brought up a lot of Charlotte's own doubts and insecurities she had concerning her relationship with Quinn, that Charlotte had worked so hard to bury down deep.

So when Friday night rolled around, Charlotte's frustrations were at an all-time high, even though she was trying to keep them in check, and not take out the feelings Santana had awoken inside her out on anyone else, especially Quinn.

Quinn on the other knew that something had been wrong with her girlfriend, and only became more worried when it seemed that Charlotte was getting worse throughout the week. She had tried to get Charlotte to talk to her about what was bothering her, but had little luck in that area, and just hoping to herself that Santana hadn't upset Charlotte with their talk, the same way she had upset Quinn with theirs a few weeks prior.

* * *

><p>"What did Santana say to you? Is she the reason you've been so upset? Because that's the only thing I can think of that triggered this, but if you two are mad at each other you have a very odd way of showing it, because you've been interacting the same friendly way that you always do when we've been at school and glee." Quinn asked exasperated and trying to get to the bottom of things, as the two of them stood in her bedroom.<p>

"That's because I'm not mad at Santana. But I don't really want to talk about what we talked about right now, and I know that's upsetting you, but you didn't want to talk with me about what Santana and you talked about a few weeks ago, and I accepted that, and let it go, because that's what you wanted me to do." Charlotte returned, trying to stay calm.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about Santana. But can you at least give me a little insight into what's bothering you? Is it Prom? Because I know that you have been stressing out about that, and since it's tomorrow, that could be a plausible reason why your upset, and I would understand if you were, but I just want you to talk to me." Quinn replied.

"Anything that may be upsetting me isn't anything new, and there all things we've talked about before, so bringing it up and fighting about it now, isn't going to help anything. Yea, I'm upset about Prom; I'm upset about Finn and Sam, and us being a secret, and all the complications that keep arising because of it. But you already know all of that, and nothing is going to change, so why waste our time fighting about it." Charlotte said, exasperated herself.

"Ok your right, I'm sorry I was trying to push you, let's just try to enjoy the rest of our night, and I won't bring it up again." Quinn said her voice soft.

"Thank you." Charlotte said simply, thankful for Quinn dropping it. She had enough going on in her head already that she didn't need to add fighting with Quinn to everything else.

"Ok so we'll just hop in the shower, and then we can do whatever you want after that." Quinn said, beginning to undress, and hop in the shower that they had decided to take, before they had started discussing what was bothering Charlotte again.

"You jump in, I'm going to head downstairs and make myself a cup of tea." Charlotte replied.

"But I thought..." Quinn started, confused since the plan was for them both to shower.

"You know what never mind. I'll go down with you, and we can take a shower when were done." She added, pulling back on her shirt.

"No, it's fine. You take a shower. I just need a moment to myself, I'll be back up when I'm done." Charlotte responded her voice soft, she wasn't mad at Quinn, and she didn't want to fight with her, but she really needed a moment away from her to clear her head.

Quinn struggled with herself for a moment, she didn't want to feel like Charlotte was distancing herself further from her, but she also knew that Charlotte rarely asked for moments alone, especially from her, and if she had asked for one now, it must mean she really needed it.

"Alright, take as long as you need. I'll be waiting for you up here when you're done." Quinn said with a sigh, relenting, and letting her girlfriend do what she needed.

"Thanks, love." Charlotte returned, pressing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips, knowing how hard it was for Quinn to just agree and let her go, like she had wanted.

"I'll be back soon." Charlotte said, and Quinn nodded, before the brunette slipped out the door and headed downstairs, to make herself that tea.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte entered the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of Judy in her robe making herself a pot of tea.<p>

"I thought you girls were turning in for the night." Judy said when she saw Charlotte.

"We were, but Quinn's taking a shower, and I was going to make myself a cup of tea before bed." Charlotte returned walking into the kitchen, and taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Well you're in luck, because I just made a pot." Judy returned kindly, before pulling down an extra mug from the cupboard, filling it, and setting it down in front of Charlotte.

"Thank you." Charlotte replied, picking up the mug and taking a sip.

"So would you like to talk about it, or was this one of those times when you needed silent contemplation." Judy asked after a few moments passed.

"How did you..." Charlotte began, wondering how Judy knew something was wrong, since she had thought she had been doing a pretty good job of acting like she was fine.

"I'm a mother, we know these things." Judy said simply, like that was explanation enough.

Charlotte sighed, thinking it over for a moment before she spoke.

She knew that it would be a good idea to talk to someone, about what had happened and how she was feeling. She hadn't really felt like she could talk to Blaine or any of the others this time, since she knew how they all felt, and had already had a similar conversation with each of them many times before. But Judy would maybe be a better solution, she knew that she loved her and felt the same way about the secrecy and Quinn dating Finn as she did, but at the same time she loved Quinn and she was her daughter, so she knew her opinion wouldn't be one sided on the matter, and Charlotte figured that just may be what she needed at the moment.

"Maybe it would be good to talk." Charlotte said softly.

"Then I'm all ears." Judy said kindly, taking a seat besides Charlotte.

Charlotte then proceeded to relay the conversation that she had with Santana last week to Judy, before telling her about how she had been struggling with it ever since.

* * *

><p>"Well Santana has always been a sweet girl, though she can be very... Straight forward." Judy said searching for the right words, as she took in what Charlotte had just told her.<p>

"She has a good heart, and I think that her heart was in the right place, and that she is probably more than a little concerned for you, though I don't think her assumptions about your relationship are actually correct." Judy began.

"I think you and I both know that Quinn loves you very much. You can see it in her eyes, and in her mannerisms and pretty much everything she does these days. I know you don't know first-hand how Quinn was before you came into her life, but speaking as her mother, and someone who has known her, her entire life, I can tell you with 100 percent certainty that you've changed her. Quinn has been a different girl this year, and she is happier now with you, then I've ever seen her, you make her a better person. It's almost like she's more herself now that she is with you, if that makes sense. And I don't really know how you were before we met, but when you're with Quinn you're so happy, and it's almost like you have this glow about you whenever she's around. So there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that the two of you are in love, and are meant to be. Judy told her sincerely.

Charlotte couldn't help the small smile on her lips as she took in Judy's words.

"I know, and I agree. I didn't really doubt our love or Quinn's feelings for me, it's just so hard with all the secrecy, but even I would be fine with it, if It was just that, but it's the whole Finn thing that really gets to me." Charlotte confessed.

"I know, dear." Judy said, placing her hand on top of Charlotte's.

"...and I feel the same way you do. I would be ecstatic if Quinn would break up with that Hudson boy and the two of you could be a real couple without any restrictions. Both myself and Ashlynn have talked to Quinnie multiple times about this very thing, but she is very set in her decision, and it only seems to irritate her every time we bring it up." Judy informed her.

"Maybe it would be more productive, if you were the one to talk to her about it." She added.

"I have... I mean..." Charlotte began but Judy spoke again.

"I know, I'm sure that you two have talked and fought about it many times before this. But what I'm saying is to sit down together, just you and her, and really talk about it at length, don't hold anything back, or try to spare her feelings, you will need to tell her exactly how your feeling in depth, and how much your current situation is hurting you both, and you should also bring up all the reason Santana stated why it would be ok for the two of you to be together. Just really talk, and don't stop until you've came to a solution that is beneficial for the both of you." Judy started to explain.

"I know the both of you have been so stressed lately, not only on the relationship front, but with finals, and Prom, and Nationals coming up in a few weeks. But after that is all over, then the school year ends, and then the two of you will have the whole summer together, without the stress of school, and other people interfering on a daily basis. So I think that's when you should sit down and have this conversation and then maybe if everything goes smoothly, then maybe you will find yourself starting off your senior year as a real couple, and we won't have to deal with any of this waiting until graduation nonsense." Judy concluded with a smile.

"I think... I think that your right, that actually sounds like a really good idea. The next two weeks are jammed packed with Prom, finals, and Nationals. But after that were have all the time and the world, and I'll make it a priority to sit down with Quinn, and really talk, and hopefully if everything goes well, you'll be right about senior year." Charlotte said with a smile of her own.

"Good. I'm glad I could help." Judy replied genuinely.

"You really did, Mom. Thank you." Charlotte returned, before she realized what she had just said, and looked up at Judy, who was looking back at her with wide eyes.

"I-I I'm sorry... I didn't mean... It just slipped out... But it's totally inappropriate..."Charlotte began stuttering out, embarrassed and apologetic about her slip of tongue.

"Honey calm down." Judy said grabbing Charlotte's hand.

"It's fine, I was just a little surprised is all, that's the first time you called me that, but it isn't a bad thing, and if you feel comfortable addressing me that way, then I would be more than happy if you did." Judy assured her.

"...And if it makes you feel any better you brother already beat you to it. Blaine's been calling me Mom for the past few weeks." Judy added sweetly.

"He has?" Charlotte questioned still a little unsure.

"Yeah, he had a little slip of tongue as well, and then we had a conversation similar to the one we're having now, and like I said before, regardless of your relationship with Quinn, I already view both you and Blaine as my children, so if you want to call me Mom as well, I think that would be lovely." Judy replied truthfully.

Charlotte smiled then, seeing the truth in Judy's words, and feeling better already.

"Thanks' Mom." Charlotte replied, testing the word out in her mouth, she had already thought of Judy more of her mother in the short time she had known her more than she had ever about her own biological mother, so Charlotte wasn't surprised, to find that addressing Judy that way felt right, like it had always been that way.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Judy replied with a bright smile.

"...And thank you for listening, and for the advice, it really helped." Charlotte added, before wrapping Judy up in a tight hug, which the blonde quickly returned.

"Anytime Sweetheart I'm glad I could help." Judy replied.

"You really did." Charlotte said sincerely when the hug broke.

"Well I think I'm going to head to bed now, I'll see you in the morning." Charlotte stated.

"Alright Dear, Goodnight" Judy returned.

"Night Mom" Charlotte replied, before heading upstairs, both her and Judy smiling as she went.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte entered Quinn's bedroom, she saw the blonde propped up in bed, with her glasses on, reading, and Charlotte smiled, thinking about how this was definitely one of the many images of Quinn that pulled on her heartstrings.<p>

"Feeling better?" Quinn asked, a second later, setting down her book.

"Yeah, Mom was downstairs making tea for herself, and I had a cup, and we talked." Charlotte replied with a small smile, walking towards the bed.

"Good. I'm glad. Even if you didn't want to talk about it with me, I'm glad you could talk about it with someone, and that you feel better." Quinn replied sincerely.

"It's not that I didn't want to talk about it with you, it's just that sometimes I need an outside perspective I guess. I'm sorry if you felt like I've been shutting you out. I love you and I don't want you to feel like that." Charlotte replied, as she got under the covers with Quinn.

"I know, I understand, and I love you too. Plus it would be a bit hypocritical of me if I was mad at you about this, considering I'm the queen of shutting people out. I'm just glad that you had a good talk with mom and that you're feeling better." Quinn stated with a small smile.

"I am, and Mom brought up a lot of good points, plus there's so much going on right now with Prom, Nationals, and the school year ending, that we already have so much on our plate, and I think were both a little stressed, but once that's all over with, will sit down and really talk, no more shutting each other out." Charlotte added, wrapping her arms around Quinn.

"I think your right, and that sounds like a good idea. But slight subject change, you are aware that you keep referring to my mom as "Mom", right?" Quinn teased with a smile.

"Umm yeah, I had a slight slip of tongue downstairs, and your mom and I talked about it and she said that if I was comfortable with the title, she would love it if I referred to her that way, and apparently Blaine already has been for a few weeks." Charlotte replied blushing slightly.

"Oh I know. I've heard him a few times" Quinn chuckled.

"You're ok with that, right? The whole Mom thing, because if you're not I can keep calling her Judy, if it's too weird for you." Charlotte returned a little unsure.

"Don't be silly, Baby. Of course I'm ok with it, were all family already. Plus she will be your mother-in-law someday, so just think of it as practice for the future." Quinn said grinning.

"Practice for the future, Huh?" Charlotte replied grinning herself.

"Yep, I'm going to marry you. I hope you're ok with that, because I'm already pretty stuck on the idea, and Fabray's always get what they want." Quinn stated with a smirk.

"I guess... I mean if I have to." Charlotte tsated in mock indecision.

"You definitely have to." Quinn returned, before pressing her lips to Charlotte's.

* * *

><p>"So what's next on the night's agenda? Did you want to put in a movie or something?" Quinn asked with a bright smile on her face, as the kiss broke, feeling like for the first time that night that she had "Her" Charlotte back.<p>

"We can do that if you want to, but I'm actually pretty tired, so if it was up to me, I would rather just cuddle up with you, and get some sleep." Charlotte replied, fighting a yawn.

"That actually sounds better." Quinn responded, yawning herself, after Charlotte had lost the battle with her own yawn.

"Good" Charlotte returned sleepily, and Quinn smiled.

Quinn then took off her glasses, placing them on her nightstand, before turning off the light, and cuddling into Charlotte's awaiting arms, both of them falling into peaceful slumber mere moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:There you go. :) Sorry again for the wait. Hopefully postings will be more regular again now. :)<strong>


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Charlotte Anderson.

**AN:** This Chapter is once again Un'Beted, hopefully their isn't too many mistakes. :::Crossing Fingers:::

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review and let me know what you think. ;)

**PROM PART 1/?**

**Prom outfit pictures can be found on my profile. 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68<strong>

Saturday morning Charlotte, Quinn, and Judy all had a late brunch together, before Charlotte drove herself home in order to start getting ready for Prom that night. Both girls sad to leave the others presence, but telling themselves that they would see each other again in a few hours when the limo came to take them all to dinner and then Prom.

For Prom night the glee kids had split up into two separate groups, though they all vowed to see each other and hang out when they all actually got to the dance.

Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Shane, and Artie and his date Katie, had all rented a small party bus that was wheelchair accessible to take them to Prom. Where the Andersons had rented a large stretch limo, to take them as well as Kurt, Sam, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, and Brittney for the night.

Everyone was a little on the fence about sharing a limo and dinner with Finn, but they all knew that it was a necessary evil, knowing that if they wanted Quinn to be a part of their Prom party that meant Finn had to be a part of it as well, so they had all reluctantly agreed to the idea, for Charlotte's sake.

* * *

><p>It was later now, and Charlotte was just finishing up getting ready, when she heard her brother enter her bedroom.<p>

"Hey Char, are you almost ready?" Blaine asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Almost, my bangs are just killing me right now." Charlotte returned from the bathroom, a small hint of frustration lacing her tone as she struggled with her hair.

"What seems to be the problem?" Blaine asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Everything, they just won't do what I want them to." Charlotte sighed.

"Well let's see what we can do about that." Blaine stated taking the brush and blow dryer out of his sister's hands and turning her towards him, so that he could try to fix them himself.

"There... Perfect." Blaine said after a couple minutes, turning Charlotte towards the mirror.

"How did you?" Charlotte asked, as she looked into the mirror, and saw that her bangs as well as the rest of her hair that she had left down in long curls looked absolutely perfect.

"Sometimes you just need a pair of fresh hands." Blaine replied with a smile.

"You look absolutely stunning, Charlotte." Blaine said still smiling.

"The dress, shoes, hair, makeup, all of it." Blaine added, taking in his sister's appearance.

Charlotte really did look beautiful that night, with her long white strapless designer gown that they had picked out, the wrapped bodice, and black sash complimenting her perfectly, Charlotte's long dark curls flowing freely down her shoulders and chest, with just a hint of natural looking makeup, and the dark smoky effect she had done around her eyes, making her already bright green orbs, pop that much more. Her only jewelry that night being her "Q" necklace that sat proudly in the middle of her chest.

Charlotte knew that there was no way that someone would examine her necklace that closely anyway, and even if they did there was no way that they would see her wearing a diamond "Q" and automatically think something was going on with her and Quinn. Plus she had worn the necklace around her neck every single day since Quinn had first given it to her, and she wasn't going to take it off now, just because it would be a little more exposed than usual.

"Thank you, you look dashing yourself. I think I like this even better now than when I first saw it." Charlotte returned, turning to her brother, and smoothing down his coat lapels.

"It's very you." She added with a smile looking over her brother's outfit.

Blaine had went more vintage, and looked great in the suit he and his sister had picked out, black slacks and shoes, a white dress shirt, black bow tie, and a white jacket.

"I agree. We both look fabulous. We're going to make the student body of McKinley very jealous, with our superior genes." Blaine responded with a teasing grin.

Charlotte laughed at that. "Well not everyone can be this lucky." She added in agreement, before Blaine's cell phone started buzzing in his pocket.

"Hello... Lovely... We'll be there monetarily. Thank you." Blaine said before ending the call.

"The limo's here." Blaine informed his sister a second later. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep, just let me..." Charlotte began turning back to the counter and picking up one of the bottles of perfume, and misting herself.

"Ready" Charlotte confirmed with a smile, before the twins headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Charlotte both got inside the waiting limousine after Blaine had greeted the driver and handed him their itinerary for the night.<p>

"What was that?" Charlotte asked as the limo started to drive.

"The schedule for tonight, and all the corresponding addresses of the pickups and drop offs." Blaine answered.

"First were going to the Fabray's for Quinn, then to the Berry's to pick up Rachel and Puck, after that is the Lopez's for Santana and Brittney, The Evans, and Then the Hummel's for Kurt and Finn, and then after that we all head to the restaurant, and then Prom." Blaine added smiling.

"Why would we pick up everyone in that order? If anything we should be picking up Sam first because he lives the closest to us, and why would you purposely want to pick up Kurt last?" Charlotte said, a little confused by her brother's logic.

"Well because Kurt is my boyfriend and I will be getting to spend the whole night with him on my arm, and unfortunately since Finn is Kurt's step brother, we pick up Finn when we pick up Kurt. So if I have to pick up my boyfriend last to give you a little bit of time with Quinn, I will. We'll be at the Fabray's first, just me and you, Judy, and Quinn. So even though you don't get to have the traditional Prom night experience with Quinn, I figured I could give you a little bit of it. Plus Judy wants to take a lot of pictures, and I thought It would be nice for everyone is you were able to take a few couple pictures tonight, instead of you just standing off to the side with Sam, while Quinn took her pictures with Finn." Blaine explained kindly.

Charlotte was a little in awe of her brother at the moment, not that she normally wasn't, but she was a little amazed at what Blaine had done for her, and how much thought and planning he had put into it, just to give her some semblance of a traditional prom night with Quinn.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Charlotte stated, pulling her brother into a tight hug.

"Hmm... Maybe not today, but even if you have, I don't mind hearing it again." Blaine laughed.

"Well I love you. You're the best brother ever, hands down." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Oh I know. You very lucky, not everyone have a brother as great as me." Blaine grinned.

"...and modest too" Charlotte replied with a grin of her own, just as the limo came to a stop.

"Go get her, Romeo." Blaine said with a grin opening the door in front of Quinn's house.

"You're not coming in?" Charlotte asked, once she was out of the limo.

"I'll be in, in a minute. I'm just going to call Kurt and let him know that we started pick up's, you know how he is about not being rushed when he's getting ready." Blaine replied.

"I do. I'll see you in there then." Charlotte replied with a chuckle, before making her way up the path to Quinn's front door, before testing the handle, seeing it was open, and stepping inside.

* * *

><p>"Hello" Charlotte called out softly as she walked into the house trying to locate Judy.<p>

"Charlotte Dear?" Judy voice rung back seconds later, as the woman met her in the living room.

"Oh sweetie you look beautiful." Judy gushed when her eyes landed on Charlotte.

"Thank you" Charlotte replied with a small blush to her cheeks.

"Quinnie should be done, I was just up there a minute ago, and she was just doing her last few finishing touches." Judy informed her with a smile, before walking towards the staircase.

"Quinnie... Charlotte's here." Judy called up the stairs, before turning back to Charlotte.

"Where's your brother?" Judy asked, having not seen Blaine yet.

"He's outside on the phone with Kurt, but he should be in, in a moment." Charlotte returned.

"Good. I want to get a lot of pictures of all of you kids, before you go." Judy smiled.

"Actually let me go grab my camera, I'll be right back." Judy added after a moment, before turning and heading down the hall.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, Charlotte's attention was pulled to the staircase when she began to hear footsteps, and soon she was lost in one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.<p>

The light blue ball gown Quinn was wearing wasn't necessarily to Charlotte's tastes, but that just reconfirmed for her that Quinn could be wearing a paper bag, and still be the most beautiful person in the room, and right now as Quinn walked down the stairs towards her, Charlotte couldn't help but think that looked like a goddess come to earth. Her hair in a half up half down style, gentle blonde curls resting along her shoulders and collar bone, silver jewelry sparkling brightly, and light makeup highlighting her already flawless features.

"You look beautiful" Quinn said in a breathless whisper, once she reached Charlotte.

"I don't have words to explain how amazing you look." Charlotte returned still a little in awe.

Quinn smiled. "Well your dress is gorgeous, I should have gone shopping with you." she said.

"Maybe you can next year." Charlotte replied with a smile, that Quinn instantly returned.

"You really do look breathtaking, Quinn." Charlotte added after a moment, her voice soft, her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, their faces just millimeters apart, as the gazed into each other's eyes. Though they were soon broken out of there trance, with the flash of a camera.

"You two are just so adorable; these pictures are going to be amazing. Though it would be better is you two actually matched, but what can you do?" Judy spoke.

"Maybe next year we will." Charlotte replied with a small secret smile, which Judy returned.

"Oh before I forget." Charlotte said turning back to Quinn.

"I know that I couldn't get you a corsage, since that's your date's job." Charlotte began, wanting to avoid using Finn's name, or talking about him as much as possible.

"...But I wanted to get you something, and even though I have the utmost faith in you, and I know that you will be crowned Prom Queen tonight, just in case McKinley suddenly suffers a decline in intelligence and they vote someone else Prom Queen, I wanted you to have a crown to wear tonight, regardless." Charlotte stated, before opening her hand and revealing a small white gold ring, littered with small diamonds that was formed into the shape of a crown.

Quinn just looked between the ring and Charlotte's face for a few moments in awe, before she surged forward and crashed her lips to Charlotte's, locking them in a passionate kiss.

Charlotte and Quinn could vaguely register a few camera flashes going on around them, as the kiss progressed, but both of them were too lost in one another to even care.

* * *

><p>"I love you so much." Quinn spoke a little breathless, when she finally disconnected their lips.<p>

"I love you too." Charlotte replied with the utmost sincerity, cupping Quinn's cheek with the palm of her hand, and delivering a soft chase kiss to the blonde's lips, before pulling back.

"Now, where do you want this to go?" Charlotte asked with a smile, holding up the crown ring that was still in her hand. Quinn smiled herself, before holding out her right hand to Charlotte, allowing the brunette to slide the ring onto her ring finger.

"I think that may be the sweetest thing, I've ever seen." Judy added, her eyes shining with happy tears, as she watched the couple.

"Let me see, Quinnie." Judy said, walking up to them, to look at Quinn's ring. Quinn letting out a slight giggle, and placing her hand in mothers, so that Judy could see.

"Beautiful" Judy murmured, with a happy smile.

"Sorry that took so long, Kurt was having a slight cufflink crisis. What did I miss?" Blaine stated with a bright smile, as he walked into the living room.

"Nothing really, you're just in time. I gave Quinn the ring, and now were about to do pictures." Charlotte replied, with a slight chuckle, as she thought of Kurt's cufflink crisis.

"It's really beautiful." Judy said referring to the ring, as she let go of her daughter's hand.

"It should be. Char had it custom designed months ago." Blaine replied casually, before his sister shoved him lightly with her shoulder, causing Blaine to stumble slightly.

"What? You did." Blaine replied, not seeing a problem, as his sister blushed.

"I love it, Baby. And I think it's sweet that you put so much thought into it." Quinn spoke up, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"You look dashing, Blaine." Judy spoke with a smile.

"Thank you, Mom." Blaine replied smiling as well.

"Charlotte and I picked it out, as well as her dress." He informed her.

"Well you both look amazing. You all do." Judy replied proudly.

"...But now that we're all here, picture time" Judy said excitedly, holding up her camera.

* * *

><p>After that, many<em> many<em> pictures were taken of all of them in various poses, and combinations. Judy managing to max out two memory cards, with the amount of shots she had taken.

"Where are you going, Quinnie?" Judy asked once they were done, and Quinn started walking down the hallway, towards the study.

"I'm just grapping the tripod so that we can get a few pictures of all four of us together." Quinn responded with a smile, and Judy wondered why she hadn't thought of that.

Once Quinn was back, she set up the tripod, and set the timer on the camera, before all four of them got into position. Judy in the middle, with Blaine on one side, and Quinn and Charlotte on the other, all of them wearing bright smiles on their faces, as the camera flashed.

"Thank you for grabbing the tripod, honey. I can't believe I didn't think of it before." Judy stated, once they were finally done taking pictures.

"Of course, I figured you would want a few pictures with all us kids." Quinn said back with a smile, which Judy was mirroring herself.

"Oh, one more thing, I know that you guys are on a schedule, but Quinn do you think you can upload these pictures for me, so I could send them to your sister? She should be calling any minute and she'll be upset if I don't send them to her." Judy asked her daughter.

"Sure, Mom" Quinn returned easily, before grabbing the camera from her mother, and taking a seat in front of Judy's open laptop.

Quinn was working on the laptop, uploading the pictures, and opening an email to send to her sister, Blaine's cell phone had rung again, and he excused himself, before taking a few steps away from the group to take the call, leaving Judy and Charlotte standing side by side.

"I know that tonight will be hard for you, but just try to remember what we talked about, and look towards the future. Plus everyone knows that Senior Prom is the one that really counts anyway." Judy whispered kindly, before wrapping the girl into a supportive hug.

"Thank you." Charlotte said simply, when the hug broke, and Judy smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ok, all done." Quinn stated with a smile, as she closed the laptop, and almost if on cue the house phone started ringing, and Judy picked it up, placing it on speaker phone so they all could hear, after seeing that it was Ashlynn calling on the caller Id.<p>

_"Ok, I've only been able to see like the first 5 pictures so far, but you guys look amazing."_ Ashlynn's voice sounded through the phone and into the living room.

"Thanks Ash" Quinn replied.

_"...and Char.. Well let's just say I bet little Quinine's regretting her date choice for this evening even more now after seeing you looking like that."_

Quinn scoffed, knowing that it was true, but not liking her sister teasing her about it either, knowing full well how Ashlynn felt about the whole Charlotte/Finn situation.

"Ashlynn Dear, do try to refrain from upsetting your sister on her special night." Judy spoke.

_"Yes, Mom... Sorry, Quinn."_

"It's fine, I'm used to you by now." Quinn replied with a chuckle, thinking her sister sounded like a little girl again, when she had been reprimanded by their mother.

_"But seriously, Char. That dress is all kinds of amazing, which makes me really happy that were the same size, because I'm totally borrowing it later."_

"You do know we're not really the same size, right Ash?" Charlotte replied, amused.

_"Well not exactly, but were practically the same size and you know it. Considering there was a time when you actually wore my clothing, and it fit quite nicely, if I can recall. But I'm going to stop myself there, because I'm about to head into stuff we all swore not to talk about again territory if I continue on with that line of thought."_

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, and clenched her jaw, once she caught on what her sister was referring to, but soon began to calm down, when Charlotte wrapped her arms around her from behind, and gently kissed the side of her neck.

"Ok well you can borrow it, if there something to still borrow, by the time you come to visit." Charlotte spoke into the speaker once she noticed that Judy was on the other side of the room talking to Blaine, and Quinn could hear the small smirk in her voice.

_"What do you mean, if there's still something to borrow?"_

"Well you see, your sister tends to be a quite eager sometimes, so you can borrow the dress as long as Quinn doesn't destroy it before then, by ripping it off me." Charlotte returned, and Quinn laughed, when she heard the silence on the other side of the line, before Ashlynn's own laughter sounded through the room.

_"Is Mom right there?"_ Ashlynn questioned, once her laughter subsided.

"No, she's talking to my brother." Charlotte replied with a laugh.

_"Good, well tell my sister to grow some patience for one night, because I'm not going to be happy if she destroys that amazing dress, before I can get to it."_ Ashlynn said teasingly.

"I make no promises." Quinn returned with a smile.

_"I bet"_ Ashlynn returned laughing again.

"Hey, well we should get going, we still have to pick everyone else up, so I'll let you talk to mom." Quinn said after a moment, taking the phone of off speaker, and holding to her ear.

_"Alright, you guys have a good time tonight, and make sure to call me sometime later, Q and tell me all about it."_ Ashlynn told her sister.

"Will do Ash, I love you and I'll talk to you later. Here's Mom." Quinn said.

_"Love you too, Q"_ Ashlynn responded, before Quinn handed the phone to Judy.

After that Judy said her goodbyes to all three of them hugging them all before they got back into the limo and set off towards the Berry residence.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to Rachel's house shortly after, and spent a few minutes letting her father's take a few pictures of all of them before piling back into the limo and heading to Santana's.<p>

During the ride, Blaine was sitting on one end of the limo, talking with Rachel and Puck about their dinner arrangements, while Charlotte and Quinn sat on the other side, lost in each other.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte murmured as Quinn began kissing her neck, one hand in Charlotte's hair, while the other sat dangerously high on her thigh.

"Attempting to make out with my girlfriend" Quinn replied, kissing Charlotte's lips softly.

"We can't" Charlotte protested weakly, gesturing to the limo's other occupants.

"They're not even paying attention to us, and even if they were they don't care." Quinn replied tugging lightly on Charlotte's bottom lip with her teeth.

"Plus we don't have much time to do this, so I want to take advantage of the time we do have." Quinn said softly, accentuating her point with a heated kiss.

Charlotte thought about it for a moment, and knew Quinn was right, that they didn't have much time to be together like this tonight. Soon they would be picking up Sam, and then Finn, and they wouldn't be able to touch each other at all, let alone do this, and Charlotte figured that this was part of her Prom experience, getting to make out with her girlfriend in their limo, so she decided to just go with it, as long as she could, and pulled Quinn closer to her, and deepened their kiss, just giving herself over to it, while she still could.

* * *

><p>Soon the limo came to a stop again, this time in front of the Lopez's house, though Charlotte and Quinn didn't even register that they had stopped, until one of the limo's doors was flung open, and Santana's voice sounded through the back of the car.<p>

"Stop making out, and get out of the car, my parents want to get some pictures." Santana said into the limo, before taking a step back to let everyone out, not even realizing that some of the limo's occupants had actually been making out, before she interrupted them.

"You look sharp, Puckerman." Santana stated a little impressed when she saw Puck exit the limo in his fitted black suit, hot pink dress shirt, and black skinny tie that perfectly matched the hot pink and black gown that Rachel was wearing.

Puck wiggled his eyebrows at Santana in response and Santana actually laughed, before turning to Rachel, and addressing her.

"...looking hot Berry, you actually clean up nice." Santana said with a smirk, and Rachel thanked her before taking a few steps forward with Puck, so that the others could exit the limo.

"Blaine, looking good, if you keep dressing like that, I may start questioning my sexuality." Santana said with a grin, as she appraised Blaine's outfit.

"Thanks San, you look quite fetching, per usual." Blaine replied with a grin of his own, taking in Santana's tight red halter dress, and black "Fuck me" heels.

"Did you expect any less?" Santana said back and Blaine laughed.

Then Quinn exited the limo, and Santana had to admit that she looked good, but she definitely wasn't going to say that to Quinn, especially since the two of them had hardly talked to each other since their fight at the Andersons, unless they were fighting, or delivering snappy comments, so when Quinn got out of the limo Santana said nothing.

Though a moment later, Quinn lowered her hand to the car door and a tan hand grasped it before Charlotte exited the limo, and Santana had to pick her jaw up off the floor.

"Fuck me" Santana spoke, as she looked at her friend, the words just slipping out.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Tana." Charlotte chuckled.

"You should, because you look fucking hot, Char." Santana returned, still staring, and Quinn glared at her grabbing Charlotte's hand and pulling the brunette closer to her.

"Careful, Q. Your gay is showing." Santana said back to Quinn, after that little display of possessiveness, though her eyes stayed firmly planted on Charlotte.

"Thanks Tana, you look hot too." Charlotte said with a grin, pulling the conversation back to her, and away from where it would go if Quinn and Santana got into it.

"I know." Santana said confidently, and Charlotte laughed.

"But you should see Britts; she looks all kinds of hot. I'm totally going to be having so much Prom sex tonight." Santana smirked, as she led them up to her house, where Brittney was waiting with their parents, waiting for the others to take the rest of the pictures.

* * *

><p>After they were done with the pictures at Santana's house, they all loaded back into the limo, and Santana grinned when she saw the selection of soda's and juices that the limo was stocked with, before she turned to the bag she was carrying and pulled out a large bottle of vodka.<p>

"See I knew that they would stock the bar with mixers only since were underage and going to Prom, so Auntie Tana took care of the rest." Santana said grinning at her friends before she and Puck began fixing drinks for each of them.

The only one's declining the drinks, being Charlotte and Quinn, stating that they would drink with them in a little bit, before going back to making out, while they still could.

Santana was about to protest, when Puck put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Just leave them be, San." He said softly.

"Yeah it's only a few minutes anyway, let them be together while they can." Rachel agreed, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Sam's up next, and then Kurt and Finn, so their time's limited" Blaine explained.

"Well who the fucks fault is that? If Quinn would..." Santana began, getting angry at the situation, before she felt a familiar pressure on her lap, as Brittney wrapped her arms around her neck, instantly calming Santana down, and stopping her rant.

"You promised." Brittney said simply.

"I know Britt Britt, you're right. I'm sorry." Santana sighed, remembering that she had in fact promised Brittney earlier that she would try to keep her opinions to herself on Charlotte and Quinn's "relationship" for one night.

"It's ok, Sanny. No harm done." Brittney replied happily, kissing Santana softly, before pulling back and taking a sip of the drink her girlfriend had just mixed her.

* * *

><p>Things between Charlotte and Quinn were getting pretty heated, the only reason things hadn't progressed further, was because Quinn still vaguely registered that they were in a limo full of other people, though that thought was rapidly leaving her mind, as she felt Charlotte's hot body press even closer against her. But luckily or perhaps unluckily for Quinn, she was soon pulled out of her lust filled haze, by the feeling of something cold and wet, hitting her cheek.<p>

She then broke away from Charlotte's lips, hearing the brunette huff in frustration, before she registered an ice cube melting on her lap, she then saw Santana glaring at her, and soon put two and two together, coming to the conclusion that the Latina had thrown ice at her.

"What the fuck, S?" Quinn questioned, pissed now that she realized what happened.

"Cool your jets, Q. I was fucking trying to help you." Santana snapped at her, which was the truth, even though she did want to annoy Quinn by throwing the ice cube at her.

"How is hitting me in the face with ice, helping me?" Quinn shot back.

"I needed you to cool off..." Santana began to reply, and Quinn growled.

"San" Brittney said gently, bumping her shoulder and Santana sighed.

"You needed to stop. We've pulled up to the Evan's place, and trouty mouth is walking down the path as we speak." Santana relented, relaying the information to Quinn and Charlotte.

"Thanks, Tana. But maybe try to find a better way to get our attention next time." Charlotte spoke trying to diffuse the situation as she fixed her dress, and moved away from Quinn a little bit, so there was a friendlier amount of space between them.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Sam greeted the group, as he popped his head in the door, before he located Charlotte, and settled his eyes on her.<p>

"Do you mind coming in for a minute? My mom wanted to snap a few pictures of us, before we go." Sam said addressing Charlotte with a smile, which caused Quinn to roll her eyes.

"Sure" Charlotte replied easily, returning Sam's smile, as she started to get out.

"Great" Sam replied, and held his hand out to her, to help her out of the car.

"You have a little bit of lip gloss, right here." Sam said with a laugh, pointing to his own chin, as he and Charlotte made their way up to his house.

"Thanks" Charlotte replied, with a small blush as she wiped away the lip gloss, right before they were greeted at the door by Mrs. Evans.

During the start of their fake relationship Sam had expressed to Charlotte that he didn't want to lie to his parents about their relationship, and he didn't want it to cause any awkwardness between them once their relationship ended and they were just friends, but he also knew that his parents wouldn't necessarily agree with what they were actually doing either. So as far as Sam's parents were concerned he and Charlotte were just really close friends, and since they both weren't interested in anyone else at the moment, they just went on group dates, dances, and other coupled events together. Which was partially the truth, so Sam felt better about it.

* * *

><p>They had only spent a few minutes with Sam's parents, so in no time at all they were heading back to the limo.<p>

When they got there, Charlotte reclaimed her seat next to Quinn, and Sam sat down on her other side, instantly turning to Puck and starting up a discussion about the latest video game that had just been released.

"Here, Puck made this for you while you were gone." Quinn said, handing Charlotte her drink, while she took a sip from her own.

"Thank you." Charlotte returned with a smile, before covertly slipping her hand down, and grasping Quinn's within her own.

She knew that it didn't really matter with Sam there, or if he saw them holding hands, but she still had to make it look good. But she knew that she had made the right decision in making the action, when she received a hand squeeze, and a bright smile from Quinn, as they made their way to the Hummel's.

A few minutes into the drive, Charlotte smiled when she saw Quinn lean into her, and soon felt warm breath wash over her ear.

"You really do look amazing in that dress, Baby." Quinn purred, before trailing her tongue along the shell of Charlotte's ear, causing the brunette to shiver at the sensation.

"It looks even better off." Charlotte returned seductively, and she could hear a low moan escape Quinn's lips, as the blonde thought of the all the images her words provoked.

Suddenly Quinn leaned in again, but instead of whispering into Charlotte's ear, Quinn began softly kissing her neck, which felt amazing, but Charlotte knew that they had to stop.

"You can't say something like that to me, and expect me not to want to take you right here." Quinn husked into her ear, before Charlotte had even had a chance to say anything.

"We can't, were not alone, plus Sam's here now, so we can't even do what we were doing before." Charlotte whispered, trying to hold in her moans, as Quinn worked her neck.

"Fuck Sam" Quinn muttered into Charlotte's ear, before she pulled the lobe into her mouth.

Charlotte's will power was quickly diminishing with each swipe of Quinn's tongue, but she still was thinking enough at the moment that she knew they needed to stop, and fast, before one or both of them took this further.

Though luckily for Charlotte, the limo stopped again, in front of the Hummel's.

"Quinn, Baby. We're at Finn's, so you need to calm down, because you know Finn watches our interactions a lot more than Sam does, and also because you have to get out of the car and take pictures with him any second." Charlotte tried, hoping Quinn's logic would kick in.

Quinn pulled back then, looking at Charlotte with a hint of confusion in her eyes, before Blaine's voice called out to her, and she all at once snapped out of it.

"Ready Quinn?" Blaine asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Umm... Yeah" Quinn replied taking Blaine's hand and allowing him to lead her out of the limo, so that they could go get their dates and take the mandatory pictures with the parents, while the rest of their group waited in the limo.

* * *

><p>"Did you want to switch seats?" Sam asked Charlotte a few moments later, pulling her out of her inner musings.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sam. What did you say?" Charlotte returned.

"I asked if you wanted to switch seats. I may be able to act oblivious and talk to Puck about video games all night, but you're not going to get away with that with Finn here, especially how he's taken to watching you two like a hawk lately." Sam explained.

Charlotte sighed. "That's probably a good idea, thanks Sam." She replied.

"No problem, things seemed to be getting a little heated earlier, so I thought it would be a good idea, you know remove the temptation and all that." Sam returned with a small shrug.

"Yeah, good thinking. Plus even if that wasn't a factor, I really don't want to be sitting next to Quinn and Finn anyway, so the move is a good idea regardless." Charlotte confessed.

They then both got up, taking a seat in the middle of the limo, Puck and Rachel on one side, and Brittney and Santana on the other, leaving space on one end of the limo for Kurt and Blaine, and on the opposite side of the limo for Finn and Quinn, when the couples returned.

"Is this ok?" Sam asked, once they took their seats.

"Perfect" Charlotte returned with a small smile, before resting her head on Sam's shoulder, as she prepared herself mentally for Prom night, knowing now that their group was complete, that she would actually be subjected to the way things would be, instead of just being in the happy little bubble that she and Quinn had surrounded themselves in up till now.

Once the rest of their group entered the limo, they headed off towards the restaurant for their dinner reservations.

When Quinn got inside the limo with Finn, she instantly recognized the change of seating, and tilted her head to Charlotte in silent question of the action. Charlotte just sighed and motioned to Finn as a way of explanation; thankfully Quinn got it, and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So Prom is going to be in several parts, because well it kinda getting away from me, and becoming longer than I had originally planned, but I hope you all enjoy anyway. :)<strong>


End file.
